Rise of the Negativities
by Game2002
Summary: Negativities has begun their plan to fill the world with evil. Not only must the Smashers deal with these villains, but they must face the law that is after them too. Let the ultimate battle between good and evil begin! Multi crossover. FINISHED!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

At last, this story has begun! I have been planning this story ever since early 2006, but I had in mind that I want to include new characters from the new SSB game that was announced, but yet to be revealed.

When SSB Brawl was announced and shown, my hype for this story rose more, and I'm becoming more and more anxious to begin this story; however, I told myself to be patient until even more news is released.

The wait is finally worth it; I proudly present perhaps the longest story I'm going to write since Darkling!

I know you guys are going to complain stuffs like, "These kinds of stories have been done to death!"

While that is true, you must remember that this is written by the person who done masterpieces like Armageddon and Darkling. I also noticed that my Darkling is one of the first kinds of story, and after that, many other stories like that have risen. You can say that I was the first to introduce these types of stories to this category.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story that has been anticipated for so long! Please let your reviews be kind; I refuse to accept any reviews that talk bad about this story. Two have already have been blocked off by me because they say my stories are uncreative and unoriginal and are horrible.

Besides the fun of reading the story itself, there will also be some bonus extras.

SBS is back! Ask any question in your reviews, whether it be silly or serious, and I will answer you not through review reply, but publicly in the next chapter.

To keep the suspense for the next chapter down, I will post the title for the next chapter so you can get a small idea of what to expect next. If I feel like it, I might even post a small preview of the next chapter.

Game2002's Talk Show: A special talk show in script format may sometimes appear at the end of chapters, where this host named Game2002 will interview characters from the story regarding the negative characteristics and aspects of the world and human life, and what must be done about this problem.

**NOTE: This story WILL go into hiatus at chapter 4 until even more Brawl news is released.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Prologue**

In this world,

there exist people of many kinds.

Some are good people that spread out love and happiness,

but some people exist for the sole purpose of annoying others.

These people are never satisfied.

They demand more.

They complain about everything.

They hate everything and have no appreciation in their hearts.

They are incapable of intelligence and know only violence.

They have no respect for others and respect only themselves.

They are filled with pride and they look down on others.

They enjoy hurting others and see the tears and sadness of people

for their own pleasure.

These are the worst kinds of people…

They deserve the beating.

-

-

-

-

-

For years, the Smashers have fought evil and prevented them from threatening the world.

Andross and his army of Team Venom tried, but failed.

K. Rool used the legendary Mech Gems to create the ultimate robot, but lost everything.

Gyigas the universe destroyer tried twice, but failed twice.

King Starman tried and nearly succeeded, but was brought down by the Holy Weapons.

Ridley once allied with King Starman, but was killed twice.

His most loyal followers—Punk, Pix, and Pork—tried and succeeded in reviving him. Ridley then sent the Smashers 500 years to the past, where they battled the great demon Naraku, but let him got away.

Naraku awakened the very incarnation of evil, the Darkling, and made himself the Darkling King and formed an alliance of evil people, and tried to take over the world. The plan was successful, but short-lived, and Naraku at long last met his end and the Darkling were once again sealed away.

Deathborn ruined the F-30 Race and tried to claim the power of God Carma by force, but was foiled.

Then came one of the greatest shocks in the world… The day the Smashers declared war against the world government just to rescue a friend.

And from that day on, the Smashers have been marked by the government the enemy of the whole world.

Nothing can save them from their current fate now. No matter what they do, people will only see it as their evil deeds.

And now, a new evil is rising… Can they stop this evil, and will the world change its view towards the Smashers if they succeed?

Let the ultimate battle between good and evil  
begin…


	2. Age of Gamfax

A Game2002 Production

-

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

-

-

-

-

**_RISE OF THE NEGATIVITIES_**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: The Darkest Time in World History! Age of Gamfax! **

* * *

_Age of Gamfax  
It is the darkest time in world history…  
There is no such thing as love…  
Only evil, hatred, selfishness, and more…  
Whenever the mouth of a person opens, only the words of foulness, curses, blaspheme, hate, and complaints pour out like water out of a hole on the dam.  
Mothers scold and hit their children not out of love and discipline, but out of fun and boredom.  
People kill each other out of hobby and free time.  
Rulers and leaders just sat there and watched over the killing spree with glee.  
It was a dark age where no light has shown onto the world for several years…  
The Age of Gamfax…_

These were the words that flashed through Ness and Young Link's mind as they rode their school bus back home. "I never thought such a horrible time would exist…" said Ness.

"Yeah, the Age of Gamfax…" said YL. "I wouldn't want to be born in that time."

"Let's go home and tell the others about it."

Then Billy the Bully came up to Ness and said to him, "Hey Ness! I haven't eaten anything during lunch! You gimme your money at once so I can buy stuff and pig out!"

"No way! Why should I listen to you?"

"You better listen to me!" said Billy while cracking his fist. "You know what happens if people defy my commands!"

"What makes you think you're the commander around here?"

"Enough talking! Give me your money!"

Ness got out his wallet and said, "It's empty!"

"Then I'll teach you a lesson not to come to me with an empty wallet!" Billy threw forward a fist that Ness easily ducked under, and then he points his finger at Billy and he is sent flying back onto an empty seat.

"You know you can't beat me!" said Ness.

"Argh!" Billy then hurls himself forward like a wrestler performing a body slam, but Ness and Young Link both got out from their seats and Billy flopped onto the seat instead.

"Would you kids be quiet?" shouted the driver. "If you wanna fight, do it after you leave the bus."

Eventually, the bus stopped at the path that leads to Smash Mansion and Ness and YL got down, and Billy even followed them. "I'm gonna get you this time!" shouted Billy. But before he could make even make a move, he was frozen in midair by Ness's telekinesis. "Hey! Let me down!"

"Then stop coming after me!"

"All right! I won't come after you! Just let me down!"

So Ness let Billy down onto the ground, but the bully came after him anyway. "You're dead!"

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he created a bright green flash. Not only did it created a bright flash, but also an explosion that sent Billy flying backwards in epilepsy. The two Smashers quickly made a run for their mansion afterwards.

-

The two kids stepped into the mansion and are immediately picked up by Mario. "Ah, you two are back-a at last-a!" he said in his usual Italion accent. "Come, Masta Hand is organizing a meeting."

"What for?" asks YL.

"You'll see."

So the three of them entered into the first floor bathroom, and Mario reached for a certain tile on the wall, and when he did, the bathtub before them slowly rose up via stilts, revealing a staircase underneath, and so the three of them descended into the secret lab underneath Smash Mansion.

-

Inside the lab, all sorts of mechanical and scientific equipments are placed here, not to mention Arwings belonging to the Starfox characters and Samus's starship.

The three of them walked through the lab and eventually came to the meeting room, where the other Smashers are at the moment.

"So why did you decided to make the lab's entrance in the bathroom?" Snake asked Fox.

"Well… We wanted it to be as elusive as possible in fear bad guys might find it, so…" replied Fox.

"I get the idea…"

"What's going on, everyone?" asks Ness.

"Master Hand wanted to tell us about what he found out about Gamfax," Link told him.

"Really? I was just going to tell you what my history teacher told us!"

"Then you can share with us too."

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. "YAAAAAAA!!!!!! THE DARK!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi in fright.

"Oh yes! I like it when it's dark!" shouted Ganondorf happily.

"I can't see myself!" cried Game & Watch.

Then they all heard a voice speaking within the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, folks!" Then some lights brightened up from the floor and showed a creepy image of a hand on the far side of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Luigi before passing out.

"C'mon! It's not that scary, is it?" said the hand who is obviously Master Hand, and then the room lighted up at the same time.

"You didn't have to do that kind of entrance, do you?" asked Peach.

"Well, it fits the topic we are going to talk about, so…"

After everyone settled down, MH stood in front of the Smashers with Crazy Hand next to him. "So guys, it's about Gamfax…" said MH. "As you know, Bob mentioned about this being his ultimate project and it seems that this organization called the Negativities is behind everything. The term Gamfax struck something on me, so I looked into it, and found out something."

"It is the darkest time in world history," said Ness.

"Why, you got it!"

"I and Young Link asked the history teacher about it."

"No wonder you guys took longer to come home!" said Popo.

"The bus driver waited patiently for us though," said YL.

"Anyway, Ness is right," said MH. "It is known as the great dark age. I looked around for information on this and found an old scroll that mentioned this. Listen…"

_Age of Gamfax  
It is the darkest time in world history…  
There is no such thing as love…  
Only evil, hatred, selfishness, and more…  
Whenever the mouth of a person opens, only the words of foulness, curses, blaspheme, hate, and complaints pour out like water out of a hole on the dam.  
Mothers scold and hit their children not out of love and discipline, but out of fun and boredom.  
People kill each other out of hobby and free time.  
Rulers and leaders just sat their and watched over the killing spree with glee.  
It was a dark age where no light has shown onto the world for several years…  
The Age of Gamfax…_

"Sounds scary…" said Peach.

"How can people be so evil?" asked Zelda. "What drove them to do such thing in the first place?"

"Apparently, evil is part of human nature. People are born sinners," explained MH. "You see; it all began with this one guy who is pondering why people, no matter how good they are, may always sin in their lifetime. He wondered why it was impossible for people to be perfectly good but would always do something that is not good. Then he came to the conclusion that doing evil is part of human nature and is something inevitable, just as how people must eat and sleep everyday. He told himself if people couldn't avoid doing evil, then why bother trying to be perfect? Why not just let your evil intentions go loose so you do not worry about doing evil? You are free from restricting yourself and you can do whatever you want. For some unknown and stupid reason, the people agree with him and hence… Age of Gamfax…"

"Indeed, people are not perfect," said Mewtwo. "Evil is part of everyone; every one of us have sinned in some way too, even if you didn't notice it."

"Except for me!" said Falco. "I'm so perfect that you won't believe how great I am!"

"Greed, jealousy, sexual desires, lust, conspiracy…" And Mewtwo turned his eyes to Falco. "And pride…"

"Let's get back on topic," said MH while clearing his throat (he has one?!). "History also recorded down some of the worst people during that time. They are the Failures of the World."

"Failures of the World?" said Roy curiously.

"You can say they are the human forms of the 7 Deadly Incarnations of the Darkling. They are said to be the worst kinds of people to ever exist. They are pretty much the incarnation of every negative part of human nature."

"How many of these people are there?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know names for some of them. There's Grumbler, Hatero, S--- Master, The F---er, and…"

"Stop… I don't want to listen to it anymore…"

"I also found out one thing," continued MH. "Bob's followers are descendants of the Failures of the World!"

"I'm not surprised," said Ganondorf. "Seeing how they are all so awful and nasty…"

"One last thing," said MH. "I'm sure most of you know the website that is coincidentally called Gamfax, right?"

"I know," said Samus. "It's a well known information site. You can find information on many things."

"Whether that name is coincidence or not is unsure, but people say the site's message board is the very image of Age of Gamfax…"

"Now that you said it," said Ness. "The posters of that message board are all very rude and nasty. There's almost no love or respect at all! It's full of flames, trolls, and n00bs!"

"Rumors said that the Webmaster of that site is a firm believer of the dark age, which explains the site's name and the awful reputation of the message board… But this is just a rumor though."

"So is the Project Gamfax in any way related to Age of Gamfax?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Good question," said MH. "I have concluded that perhaps the Negativities wanted to resurrect this dark age; they want history to repeat itself!"

"You mean they want everyone in this world to turn evil and kill each other? NO WAI!" shouted Luigi. "I don't want to live in such a horrible place!"

"So that's why we are here! To find out what we can do!"

"Have you found out anything about Negativities yet?" asked Marth.

"None yet… Nobody has heard about Negativities and there is no info at all about this criminal organization."

"Bob did say that it was only recently formed," said CF.

"I will continue to find out as much as I can about this. I will let you know any further information when I found any. All right, the meeting is dismissed! You're free!"

And so, everyone got up and left the secret lab.

"I really think that this is a lousy place for the lab entrance…" grumbled Zelda.

The moment they step out from the bathroom and into the main hall, the front door suddenly burst open.

BANG!!

"What the?!" gasped Marth.

They see a man in soldier uniform and carrying several weaponries on his body. "I am the bounty hunter who is here to claim your heads, Smashers!" said the man while holding up the wanted posters of those certain Smashers. "Die!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Pikachu at the top of his voice like a girl.

"So you want us dead?" asked CF. "I commend your bravery, but everyone who tried to do so hasn't been able to succeed."

"You haven't seen anything of me yet! Die!" The man pulled out a machine and fired, but the Smashers avoided the shots by ducking down.

CF ran towards the man and then jumped into the air to avoid the spray of bullets. He dropped towards the man and then smacks him really hard in the head so that the man is flattened onto the floor.

SMACK!

CF then picked him up by the neck and said to him, "You better not mess with us again!" And then he hurls him out the door and onto the ground, where Crazy Hand came and picked up the man and took him away.

"Time to take out the trash," sang CH.

"That was short," said Marth, sheathing his sword. "I didn't need to do anything."

"Aye… Life is tough ever since that-a incident…" said Mario with a sigh.

"This makes our life more interesting though," said CF with a smile.

Then the Smashers noticed Pikachu hiding in the corner, trembling with fear like Luigi. "Don't tell me…" said Snake. "He's still scared of this…"

CF walked up to Pikachu and said to him, "Hey you, when are you going to get over this. It's been several weeks already and you're still trembling over this?"

Pikachu slowly turns around to reveal his awful-looking face of tears and boogers. "I have enough… I have enough… I don't want to live a life like this anymore! I'm scared! I'm scared! Every night I couldn't sleep! I always dreamed of getting caught and killed! I'm so scared!"

Peach quickly went over to comfort him. "Don't be afraid! You're safe with all of us! We will protect you!"

"I can't stand it anymore!" screamed Pikachu. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" And he screams and cries out loud at the top of his voice while tears pour out from his eyes like waterfall. "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE A LIFE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'D RATHER BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without saying a thing, CF threw a fist straight into Pikachu and punched him to the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey! What was that for?!" gasped Peach. "How could you do that?!"

CF walked up to Pikachu and said to him in a strict voice, "What is wrong with you? You are not the Smasher we use to know! So what if the whole world is after you? So what if the government wants you dead?"

Pikachu got up and looks at him with a crying face. "But…"

"No more buts! Do you call yourself a man if you keep on acting like this? Look at Yoshi, Pichu, Pit, Samus, Marth, Mario, Snake, and even Wario! They all have bounties, including me! But do we act like crybabies and cry everyday? NO!!!!!!! How about you? You act like some cowardice crybaby who knows nothing but scream and cry for help! You're even worse than a little girl!"

"Falcon!" Peach shouted at CF angrily.

"Falcon's right," Snake said to her.

"Pikachu has to learn how to cope with this already," Marth said to her.

"If you are planning to act like a worthless fool that you are right now," CF said to Pikachu. "You might as well get out of our side! We Smashers are brave fighting warriors! Why did you think Master Hand summoned us together to form a team? If he chose you, that means he saw potential in you! But now a potential warrior like you is crying even more than a sissy girl? This is A DISGRACE TO US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted with such fury that the surrounding people felt minor tremor.

"Whoa… I never saw Falcon being like this before…" said Luigi.

"He has a point in what he said though," said Dr. Mario.

"Are you going to whimper every time this happens?" CF asked Pikachu. "You are letting yourself wide open to all those who wants you dead! If you want to stay alive, then fight back! Show them that you are not to be messed with!" He knelt down next to the crying Pokemon and patted him on the head. "The world out there is not a peaceful world. Even before you had the bounty, you were already living in a world full of sin and evil. The only way to live through times like this is to be strong and fight anyone who dares mess with you. That is the way of a true warrior! Did Master Hand not say those to us when he first gathered us together? I know you are scared, as it is natural for people to be scared. But there are times where people must overcome their fear."

Pikachu finally calmed down and stopped crying after listening to this long lecture.

"He finally understood," said Mewtwo.

Pichu went over to Pikachu and said to him, "Don't be afraid! We are all under the same fate! I'm sure as along as we are together; we have nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yeah! I have a bounty, but I still live my usual happy life!" Yoshi said to Pikachu. "It's not like it's the end of the world for us."

"Be strong, Mr. Pikachu," Pit said to him. "Even if the world sees you as an enemy, you still have lots of people who treat you as friends!"

"Right-a! You still have all of us!" said Mario. "Not-a to mention da Hands!"

"Thank you, everyone… Sniff…" said Pikachu.

"Now hurry up and clean your face," said CF as he walks away. "It looks so disgusting. Don't forget what I told you."

-

That night, CF and Snake are in their rooms. They share the same room, you know, but on different beds, of course. Can't be helped because they ran out of rooms.

Snake is out on the balcony watching the night through a telescope.

"What are you watching, Snake?" CF asked him.

"Just watching the night scene and being on a lookout for more bounty hunters who may come after us," replied Snake. Then he took notice of Wario's house in the distance, where he sees Wario beating up an unidentified person in the yard. Wario ends the beating by shoulder bashing the person over the wall and onto the street, and then he returned to his house. "Seems that Wario is having the same problems as us."

"He can protect himself," CF assured him. "His strength is equivalent to us already."

Snake looked up into the sky with the telescope, and he noticed something glowing in the sky. "Huh? What's that?"

"What?" asked CF as he joined Snake on the balcony. He looked up and saw a pinkish flash in the sky. "Uh? What is that?"

"Can't be a meteor… Meteors don't come in pink. Can it be an UFO?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, the pink flash shot down a beam of light and it hits the city of Fourside in the distance. The bright flash caused the two of them to be blinded temporarily, and the whole place lit up so brightly that one may think that it's daytime.

"Augh!" they both cried.

But after a few seconds, the light died down. "What was that?!" asked Snake.

"That's what I wanted to ask you too…" said CF.

"Hey! Did you two saw that just now?" Ness shouted to them from the balcony on the other side.

"I saw a bright flash!" shouted Fox from the lower floor balcony.

"I'm sure everyone noticed that," said Popo, who is on the balcony next to Fox's.

"But what on earth was that?" asked Nana. "Fourside doesn't seem to be damaged by that laser beam though."

"Whatever that is, we'll find out on the news tomorrow," said CF.

-

The next morning…

"Mysterious pink beam shot down from the sky and struck the statue of Mayor Pirkle," read Fox. "However, the statue was not damaged in any way. In fact, nothing happened at all. The mystery of the pink beam is still under investigation."

"Really strange indeed…" said Falco. "That's an unnatural phenomenon."

"I agree," said Mewtwo. "I have traveled the world and gained much knowledge from all over the place, but I have never saw anything like that before."

"How is it possible for the monument to be still standing even after getting shot by the beam of light?" asked Pit.

"Who knows?" said G&W.

Peach is at the sink washing the dishes and the window before her is open so that fresh morning air may come in. Then a little bird flew to the window and sat in front of Peach. "Oh hello, little bird!" Peach said to the bird cheerfully. She brought her finger to the bird so that the bird can perch on it, but the bird pecked her in the finger and then flew off. "Ow! That wasn't nice! But these kinds of birds never hurt people."

Then Link came into the dining room. "I'm back from my morning jog. The dog next block barked at me for no reason, but I scared him away. I know he usually isn't so nice to people, but he seemed extra grumpy today."

"Now that you said it," said Zelda. "The birds out there were chirping in such a terrible voice rather than their usual sweet sounding voice!"

"Everything seems to be in a bad mood," said Yoshi. "Maybe they couldn't get breakfast?"

Then the phone rings, and since Bowser is the nearest person to the phone at the moment, he picked it up, listened, and shouted, "THIS IS NOT CAESAR'S PIZZA PALACE!!!! What?! You called me an idiot?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BLITTERING IDIOT!!!!!!!" And he slammed down the phone.

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario is at his clinic situated in some part of Fourside. As he is sitting on his desk, the door opened and a patient stepped in. "What seems to be the problem, lady?" he asked the patient.

"None of your business!" snapped the lady, and then she quickly places her hand to her mouth in shame. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Um… You scared me a bit… It's normal for people to be in a bad mood after some bad happenings," said Dr. Mario.

"I don't know… But I seem to be saying rude stuff uncontrollably since this morning… I don't know why… But anyway, that's not the problem, you doofus. Oops!"

"Pardon?"

"Forget I said anything…"

After treating the patient, Dr. Mario went back working on his desk. "What a strange woman…"

Work went smoothly and quietly for a while when all of a sudden the quietness is shattered by a loud explosion coming from outside. The tremor of the explosion caused the whole room to shook and medicines fell down from their cabinet. "Earthquake?!" gasped Dr. Mario. After a while, the shaking stopped, and he got out from under the desk he was hiding. "What was that?" But then another explosion occurred. "Mamamia!" He got up and looked out his window, and a look of horror fell upon his face.

-

Back at the mansion…

Bowser was sitting on the sofa and next to the phone, and he was watching TV when suddenly the phone rang. He picked up and out of instinct, shouted into it, "THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!!"

"No, it's me!!!" said the voice on the phone.

"Oh, it's you, doc," said Bowser. "Sorry about that. It's a habit already…"

"Listen up, you jerk."

"What did you call me?!"

"Did I say that? Sorry, something just came to me… Anyway, there's big trouble in Fourside!"

"Big trouble?!" said Bowser out loud, and it grabbed the attention of the other Smashers who are in the room too.

"What's happening there?" asked Fox.

"What is it, doc?" asked Bowser.

"Some terrible thing is on the loose and destroying everything!" replied Dr. Mario in panic.

"What is it?"

"It's…" But before the doctor can finish saying, an explosion is heard and the phone hung off.

"Hello? Doc? Are you all right?" asked Bowser frantically.

"So let's put it simple: There's some evil dude causing havoc in Fourside, right?" asked CF.

"I'm sure that's what he meant," said Bowser.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going and beat up whoever that is!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

What is the pink light that shot down from the sky? Why are some people and animals acting rudely? What did Dr. Mario saw that frightened him?

**Next chapter: **_**Crisis in Fourside City! Smashers to the Rescue!**_


	3. Crisis in Fourside

Wow! So many reviews in just the first chapter! Or two if you count the author's note.

**Chapter 2: Crisis in Fourside City! Smashers to the Rescue!**

* * *

There was great panic and turmoil in Fourside city. People are running everywhere and screaming and cars are crashing around and exploding. 

Another explosion occurred on a building wall and debris and fire rained down onto the street and pummeled unfortunate passersby.

Dr. Mario, too, is running for his life, but being a doctor, he just couldn't leave the injured alone and not help him or her. He ran to a nearest woman with broken legs and began to help her all he can at this moment.

There was another explosion as a missile flew in from nowhere and blasted another building wall.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Mamamia! This is getting insane!" cried Dr. Mario. "What do I do?!"

Then several tanks and soldiers appeared on the street and began shooting at their target. However, these military heroes got destroyed too easily and without a chance to give their target a good beating.

The people are in great panic and most of them are running for the subway, in hope of getting out of here. Their way is blocked when a massive steel pillar trampled on top of the subway entrance and blocked the way. "No!!! How will we ever get out of here?!" cried the people.

And an arm reached forward towards the screaming crowd to get ready for a kill. Dr. Mario came running towards them and delivered a jump kick into the arm and knocked it away. However, the arm came swinging back and hit the doctor while he is in midair and sent him crashing onto the pavement. "Ow! I don't think I can possible take on that thing!" he said. "But I must help those people!"

The people scream even more as the thing came in to attack.

All of a sudden, a large energy blast came in from the side and blasted the thing and sent it crashing into the side of a building.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Dr. Mario turned to where the energy ball came from and saw not only Samus, but also some of the Smashers! "You guys are here at last!" he exclaimed.

"I hope we aren't too late," said Samus.

"Too late or not, it doesn't make a difference," said Captain Falcon.

"And just what is that?" asked Bowser, pointing at the thing.

The thing is a large rectangular piece of machinery with three colored lights aligned side to side on the front side and it has eight large legs as means of transport and finally it has two massive arms—Traffic Core.

"Looks like something a mad scientist who wants to take over the world would create," said Falco. "But it's going down anyway!"

"Okay! Let's bring it down!" shouted CF, and the Smashers ran towards the mechanical monstrosity.

The Traffic Core raised and slammed down on of its arm on CF as the F-Zero driver ran towards it. CF jumped into the air in time to avoid the impact, and he performed Falcon Kick onto the surface of the arm and bent it. Ganondorf came next and delivered a powerful punch into the bent arm and tore it off the body.

The machine reeled back after seeing one of its arms torn off, and it fired a large drill-like missile out from a launcher on its back. CF and Ganondorf stepped to the side to avoid the incoming missile, which drilled into the ground after missing its target.

"Falcon! It's coming out from below you!" Mewtwo shouted at him.

"What?" said CF curiously, and his question was answered when the ground below him cracked and the missile shot out. Luckily, it only went pass a few inches in front of him and he did not get hit. "Whoa! That was close!"

Ganondorf jumped at the machine and punched and kicked its surface hard, leaving behind dents. "This armor sure is tough!"

The machine stepped forward and prepared to strike with its other arm, but it was stopped when a bottle filled with oil, followed by a stream of fire, hit it.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Take that! Koopa Fire Burst!" shouted Bowser as he hurled 2 more bottles and breathed fire at them. The projectiles hit the front part of the machine at the same time and created a massive explosion. "Ha! Piece of cake!" But he is much surprised to see the machine stepping back out. "Well, that's one tough cookie!"

Falco is hiding behind some debris and is attacking the Traffic Core by firing laser beams at it, but the shots didn't seem to do much. The machine saw Falco and swung its arm at him, but Falco jumped up into the air to avoid the attack, and fire covered his body as he shot down at it like a meteor. "Fire Bird!" He hit the top of the machine very hard and bounced off. "Ow! That hurt a bit!" he said while rubbing his head.

The Traffic Core raised its arm for another attempt to crush Falco, but it is stopped by an incoming missiles.

BANG!!!!!!!

"Don't just stand there when your enemy is right in front of you," said Snake, the one who did it using a bazooka.

"I don't need you to lecture me!" shouted back Falco rudely.

The Traffic Core is starting to get annoyed, and just as it is raising its arm another time, it was suddenly severed from its body as easy as knife through butter.

"Not the strongest steel I've cut," said Marth he his Level 2 Durandal in his hand.

"You really like your Holy Weapon, don't you?" Roy asked him.

"As long as it adds power to me, I'll take it."

"Same for me! That's why I ditched my old, common rapier for the Sword of Seals instead!"

The Smashers attacked the machine from all sides. CF punched it with fiery attacks, Ganondorf tossed dark blasts at it, Bowser breathed fire, Mewtwo fired Shadow Balls, Marth and Roy slashed with their swords, Falco fired lasers, and Snake fired bazooka shells. Despite taking the powerful blows, the machine still managed to stand up.

Meanwhile, Samus is standing at the side scanning the Traffic Core. After much scanning, she finally came up with something and shouted to the others, "Everyone! His weak spot are the three lights in front of it!"

"Got it!" they replied.

"Then take this!" shouted Roy as he swung his Holy Weapon against the air and shot out several fireballs. The fireballs flew into one of the lights (red light) and easily blasted it into nothing but broken circuits.

"So that's the weak spot!" said CF. He ran towards one of the lights to attack it, but the machine responded by firing several drill missiles in his direction. Being a man quick on his feet, CF swiftly dodged aside the missiles as he runs towards the machine, and when got near, he jumped up and delivered a powerful punch into the green light.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

With two lights destroyed, Traffic Core began to move more awkwardly. It turned around and then quickly scurried away as fast as its legs can carry it.

"I never let my prey escape!" said Falco as he gave chase. As the machine is running away, it fired several missiles at Falco, but he easily avoided them all. When near, he jumped up and was going to land on top of the machine when it suddenly jumped to the side and landed on the building wall, and so Falco fell to the pavement instead. "What the?! It's climbing the wall!"

Indeed, Traffic Core is now scurrying along the wall like a gecko and running off at high speed. "Where does it think it is going?" asks Snake.

"It's heading for the central park!" said Mewtwo, who foresaw the future. So the Smashers went after it.

Traffic Core eventually came to central park, where there is the statue of Mayor Pirkle, and stopped there, and the Smashers caught up with it. "So you're gonna fight like a man again, eh?" said Falco. "Still, a mindless machine like you can't do anything to me!"

Traffic Core turned around very fast and began firing drill missiles at a very fast rate, faster than before. The Smashers reacted quick and got out of the missiles path, and the missiles drilled into the ground. "It's going to shoot out from below!" said Mewtwo as he floated high into the air.

Suddenly, the ground below Samus cracked and she quickly hopped away just before a missile shot up into the air. Soon, missiles are shooting out from all over the ground like gophers popping out. The Smashers had to run around in panic to avoid getting hit, even Mewtwo had to move around in midair to avoid getting hit.

"Whoa! This guy seems to be getting furious!" said Dr. Mario.

"We'll have to get rid of it fast!" said CF. He ran towards the machine and went for the last light, but a missile popped from underneath him and knocked him backwards. "Guah!"

"Take this!" shouted Snake as he fired a cannon shell at the core. Traffic Core quickly hopped up high into the sky to avoid the attack, and while it is in midair, Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at it. However, the shot only scraped the armor and did nothing to it.

The machine dropped back down and landed with a hard thud that shook everyone to the feet, and then it continued to fire drill missiles everywhere madly.

The Smashers are having hard time trying to go near it, as the number of missiles is totally insane.

"That does it!" shouted Roy. "Flare Blade!" He swung his sword against the air and released a large blast of fire that took out most of the missiles in the air.

Marth held both his swords (the normal one and Durandal 2) and leaped high into the air among the missiles. "Wyvern Hunt!" He swung both the swords in air in a graceful and simultaneous path before placing both of them into their sheaths, and at that moment, all the surrounding missiles broke into pieces.

"Take this! Dark Rain!" Ganondorf charged up a dark energy ball in his hand, and then it exploded, sending smaller energy balls flying into the air and going after the missiles, taking them down.

Several missiles headed towards Mewtwo, and he stretched out his hands and an aura surrounded him and the missiles. "Psychic!" And the missiles stopped moving and exploded.

Despite the Smashers' effort on taking down the missiles, Traffic Core continued to fire nonstop, making their effort futile. "This guy won't stop!" cried Samus.

CF ran towards the machine and attempt to attack the last light again, but the machine hopped into the air and tried to land on top of him, but CF got out of the way. The moment it landed, it fired several more missiles at him, so CF had to constantly hop around to avoid it.

"Guess I have no choice!" said Samus. She pressed some buttons on her arm cannon and set it to her Holy Weapon, Hyper Beam mode. She pointed her arm cannon at Traffic Core and the turret began to glow in several colors. "Everyone! Move out of the way!

"No way! He's my prey!" shouted Falco, but Bowser grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him out of the way.

Traffic Core turned its attention to Samus and fired several missiles at it. "What's the wench doing standing there?" asked Snake. "The missiles will hit her!"

"She knows what she's doing, silly," Dr. Mario assured him.

When the missiles are about to hit her, Samus finished charging and fired a rainbow-colored beam that annihilated all the missiles and hit Traffic Core in the remaining light and pushed it backwards and crashing into the statue of Mayor Pirkle along the way.

With the last light destroyed, Traffic Core began to short circuit until it finally exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"All right! You did it, Samus!" exclaimed the others.

"Tsk! I was going to finish off that scrap metal myself, you whore!" said Falco rudely.

"Must you call me names?!" replied Samus angrily.

"Cut out the name calling!" Roy told them.

"You mind your own business, redhead!" Falco shouted at him.

"Why you?!"

"Hey! What's with shouting at each other all of a sudden?" asked Marth.

"I don't know, but I suddenly just had the urge to feel angry," said CF. "I feel like saying rude things…"

"I have this feeling too," said Snake.

"Now that you said it, my patients were a bit foulmouthed today," said Dr. Mario.

"I feel like… I feel like beating up someone right now," said Falco.

"Then I'll happily beat the crap out of you for what you called me!" Samus told him.

"What's with you people all of a sudden?" asked Marth.

"Yeah! Only me and Marth, not to mention Samus, are the only ones who are in a good mood after our victory over the enemy," said Roy.

Then Marth looked down at the ground and noticed that all the grasses are wilted. "These grasses could use some watering."

"I don't know, but there's something going on in my mind," said Mewtwo. "And it seems to be making the others and me in a bad mood."

"Hey you noisy lot, look at this!" said Ganondorf. They all turn to what Ganondorf and saw him looking at the remains of the statue of Mayor Pirkle, or rather, what was above the remains of the statue—a glowing pink cloud.

"What's this, big nose?" asked Bowser.

"I don't know, turtle lard," replied Ganondorf. "But I do know that it feels… evil…"

"Right," said Mewtwo. "I sense evil in it. It must be some sort of evil energy."

Then a shadow loomed over them and they looked up to see Master Hand flying down. "Hey guys! I heard about this catastrophe and so came over to take a look!" he said. "But it seems like you guys took care of everything yourself already." Then his attention turned to the pink cloud. "What's that? It feels evil…"

"Yeah, that's what we were wondering," said Samus.

MH approached the pink cloud and inspected it. "Hmmm… Very peculiar… It is emitting an aura that feels evil. "I think I should study more about this…" He covered his hand over the cloud and somehow held it in his palm as if it were a solid object, but shortly after he did; he quickly dropped it back again. "Whoa! Holding too much at once stings! I'll just take a portion then." So he picked off a small part of the cloud like pulling out a small portion of cotton from a bigger portion. "Now we must get rid of the rest." He turned to Marth and Roy and said to them, "Would either of you do the favor of destroying this cloud using your Holy Weapons?"

"You want us to destroy it? Sure," said Marth. He got out his Durandal (in its level 1 form) and gathers all his might to swing the massive sword at the cloud. When it hit, the cloud disappeared into nothing, and at this moment, the wilted grass immediately turned green again!

"This is just like magic!" exclaimed Roy.

CF stretched his arms into the air and breathed hard. "Suddenly I felt better than before!"

"Me too! I feel perfect like I was this morning!" said Falco.

"Evil intentions seem to have left my mind," said Mewtwo. "It must have something to do with that evil cloud, and it must be the reason for the wilted grass too."

"What exactly is that thing?" wondered Samus.

"And my Holy Weapon destroyed it too," added Marth.

"I only told you to use your Holy Weapon because it's a weapon of evil's bane, so I thought it would work on something evil like this," explained MH. "As for what this cloud is, I still have to study it." He looked at the small portion of cloud that he got. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

What is the pink cloud that emits evil aura? You'll find out soon enough!

Traffic Core is one of the bosses in the game Gokujou Parodius. Awesome game back in the SNES days! Too bad it never got an American release, but there is a European version though.

**Next chapter: _The Negativities Revealed and the Plans of the Government!_**


	4. Negativities

One thing I noticed in these kinds of stories is the lack of interaction between villains, or very little at that. In this story, I will sometimes focus on the villains and their interaction between each other rather than always giving the good guys the spotlight. This doesn't mean the villains will beat up the Smashers and win; it's more like a behind-the-scenes for letting you know what the villains do 'during their spare time'.

If there are any OC, I will make mention of it. So if you see a character you don't know, don't go assuming that it's an OC. Speaking of which, Parry is my OC, and you should know who he is by now. 

I know this is perhaps the chapter some of you have been waiting for so long—the cast of villains!

**Chapter 3: The Negativities Revealed and the Plans of the Government!**

* * *

On an island off the coast of some random country that I'm not gonna bother to mention. Either that or I don't know the country's name too, or I'm just too lazy. 

Some people in soldier uniform are patrolling in front of the fort that was situated on the island. Then they spotted someone coming up from the shore and towards them. "Someone's coming," said one of the guys.

"Who is he and what is he here for?" asked another guy.

-

Somewhere else…

Unknown to the Smashers, there actions have been watched secretly by a hidden camera flying in the sky.

The whole thing has been pictured down and is being viewed by people in a dark room. The 'movie' ended and the lights turned on, and we got a good glimpse at the grand and large beautiful room with a long, well decorated table in the center of the room. Alongside the table sat several villains from various series.

"The Smashers did it again," said a round, fat scientist—Dr. Eggman.

"Hmph! Those people always interfere with our plans!" grumbled an old scientist—Dr. Wily. "Dealing with Megaman is annoying enough already!"

"So those are the Smashers, eh?" said a young white-haired man with a large bandaged left arm—Phantom. "I sure saw an entertaining fight just now. Hehehe!"

"Ha! No matter how strong they are, they are no match for my army!" said a soldier general with an eye patch—Morden.

"You better not underestimate them, Morden," said a longhaired, pale face ninja—Orochimaru. "To be able to defeat me that time means that they are not to be taken lightly."

"Obviously you never saw what my army is capable of!"

"Oh really? I believe I can single handedly wipe out your entire army."

"You're too full of yourself!"

"Orochimaru's right!" Dr. Eggman told Morden. "You're probably the weakest here! Even my army of robots is stronger than your army!"

"Are you saying that you yourself is strong too?" shouted Morden. "What makes you think you are any better than me without your robots? As a soldier, I am always armed to the toes! Do you think you can win a fight all by yourself without any of your robots?"

"Um…" Eggman is a bit lost at words.

"My robot masters are easily better than your robots, Eggman!" mocked Dr. Wily.

Eggman angrily turned to him and shouted, "You want a duel between our robots?!"

"I've been dying to do so, fatty!"

A fist struck the surface of the table very hard and grabbed everyone's attention. "Quiet! We are not here to argue over pointless stuff! Since we are in the same league, we should be in good terms with each other!"

"Sorry, King N…" grumbled the two scientists.

"Now, let's get back to the point," said the mysterious leader King N. "You all saw how the Smashers fought to prevail over their enemy. But since I knew them probably more than any of you here, I can tell you that what you saw is only a small portion of their power. They have several accomplishments in the past that made them well known all over the world." King N turned over to a female secretary and tells her to read out something.

"Yes, King N," said the secretary as she began to read from a notebook. "The Smashers have fought and destroyed the evil scientist Andross, stopped the alien Giygas's plan to take over the planet twice, prevented King Starman from taking over the world by using the Holy Weapons, stopped Deathborn from getting his powers from God Carma, and put an end to PURIST. Their biggest accomplishment is their victory over Darkling King, Naraku, and saved the world from Darkling invasion. They have been viewed as heroes ever since, but after their invasion on Alias Lobby, one of the most important government center in the world, they have been marked as criminals and some of them had gained bounties on their head. The bounties are as follows:"

Captain Falcon (real name Douglas J. Falcon): $760,000  
Samus Aran: $750,000  
Marth: $650,000  
Wario: $550,000  
Solid Snake (real name John Doe): $510,000  
Mario Mario (his last name is Mario too): $470,000  
Pit: $340,000  
Yoshi: $250,000  
Pikachu: $8  
Pichu: $0.42

"To invade the judicial island Alias Lobby, they're only making their lives hard with the law after them," said a man in shades and 4 metallic tentacles coming out from the back of his coat—Dr. Octopus.

"Even the bravest man in the world wouldn't dare do something flashy like that!" said a clown—Buggy.

"Hahahahaha! If they think they are doing this just to become famous, then they're easily the stupidest people in the world!" laughed a pirate in pinkish vest—Bellamy. "People who dream of such stuffs are losers!"

"Supposedly they did so just to rescue Samus Aran, the lone survivor of the Cosmo incident," said a man dressed as a butler—Kuro. "Why would they want to pity someone like her who deserves to die for the good of the world anyway?"

"But then, we are people who deserve to die because we are evil!" said a fully armored man—Shredder. "But who cares? It feels so good to be so evil!" And he laughed to himself with pride.

"Hehehe! You have a cold heart, Shredder," said a masked and cloaked man—Mask of Ice.

"You, too, have a cold heart, Mask of Ice," said a royally dressed clown with black and white face—Piedmon. "For a mere human, your heart is filled with so much darkness and the fact that you are the master of ice powers."

"The young ones do not know how to handle the full power of Pokemon," said Mask of Ice. "I am different from them in the way I use the power of these mighty beasts."

"And what is with that mask?" said a green skinned witch-Gruntilda. "Perhaps you are ugly, might I ask?"

"Not as much as you, hag."

"How dare you call me ugly?! You are making me angry!" growled Gruntilda angrily as she got up from her chair and slammed the table with her hands.

"Enough, Gruntilda!" snapped King N. "I told you that we are not here to fight! We are all equally evil, so we should share our powers together! So let us get to our point of this meeting. It is about time we begin our ultimate plan, Project Gamfax!"

"I am very pleased to hear that, King N!" said a blue fully armored Fool, Bob.

"Yes, Bob. You were the first to come up with this, but it is I who made it possible!"

"I dreamed of where the world is filled with evil and no one to judge each other unfairly! What a wonderful world that would make!"

"Ha! That would make an ideal world where I become ruler of the world!" said Eggman delightfully.

"I will become the top scientist and everyone will obey me!" said Dr. Wily.

"And I will claim all the treasures of the world for myself!" said Buggy. "That is the dream of a pirate!"

"I have no interest in dreams like that!" said Bellamy. "I only care that the whole world is a place where I can do whatever I want for my own pleasure! Hahahaha! That is what I call the New Age!"

"I am more interested in taking over the world I can from," said Phantom. "I only joined the alliance because I thought it would give me a chance to see the world Ginta came from. After seeing the people you called Smashers, I am glad that I made the right decision. I can't wait to fight one of them!"

"And I can have all the bananas for myself!" said an Arabian man—Yokuba. The other villains looked at him with strange eyes. "I can dream what I want, can't I?"

"Taking over the world is my goal too!" said Shredder. "But right now I am concerned the most for the defeat of the Smashers!" He clenched his fist and trembled violently. "I will never forget how they defeated me horribly! I must get my revenge on them!"

"That's because you're weak. No wonder you lost to them," said a young teen with long black hair and wearing nothing more than a white cloak and jeans—Hao.

Shredder angrily turned to him and shouted, "What did you call me weak just now?!"

"It's true you are weak. After all, you're not shaman. In fact, everyone who isn't a shaman is weak," said Hao with a carefree smile on his face. "I'm easily the most powerful of you all here."

"You and your racial beliefs! Even if I'm not a shaman, I can take over the world with my powers! Obviously you know nothing about those Smashers!"

"Shredder is right," Orochimaru said to Hao. "Like I said just now, the Smashers must not be taken lightly. They are indeed powerful people."

"But like I said just now too, you guys couldn't defeat them because you're too weak," said Hao still with a smile. "This proves that shamans are superior over those who aren't!"

"Are you a frog in a well that you think of such things?" Piedmon asked him. "I am one of the 4 Dark Lords of the Digimon, and the most powerful one at that! What makes you think you are better than all of us just because you're a shaman?"

"O RLY?" said Hao in a funny manner.

"Argh! I can't stand that happy-go-lucky attitude of yours!" shouted Shredder. He got up and raised his fist and looks like he is ready to kill him. "I'm going to make you cry this instant!"

"I'd like to see you try!" responded Hao with a happy smile.

"Shredder! Calm down!" said King N loudly. "What did I said about not harming your own comrades?"

"Can you stand that crazy attitude and beliefs he has?!" protested Shredder. "I want to kill him right now!"

"I understand your feelings, Shredder, but what you do will only break up our teamwork, and we will not succeed." King N turned to Hao and said, "Hao, you should learn to cooperate with us. Shamans are powerful, but with combined forces of all us villains, we can even get more power."

"Whatever," said Hao with a shrug.

"So, let's continue our topic again," said King N. "The reason I gathered all of you here together is to solve one problem I'm sure most of you have encountered in the past."

"And that would be…?" asked Yokuba.

"The lack of teamwork," replied King N.

"So what's about it?"

"Simple! The reason why villains always fail to succeed is because they do not have enough manpower! I have come to the conclusion that in order to succeed, we must have teamwork and a large amount of people! As long as we use our powers together, we can succeed in world domination and accomplish each of our dreams!"

"You have a point there, King N," said a man in golden armor—Don Krieg. "I have the power and technology. I do admit that I lack the amount of people to help me in becoming the strongest! With the number of villains teamed up together, we can rule everything!"

"Exactly!" said King N. "Therefore, we must help each other and fight our enemies! But I must remind you…" His tone became dark. "I will not tolerate any weak and useless henchmen!"

"Exactly! The weak is better off dead! What good are they for?"

"In an army, we do not need anyone who doesn't know how to use a gun!" said Morden. "Those people will only be roadblocks to success, just like that traffic light machine!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY ARMY?!?!?!!!" roared a loud and terrifying voice that echoed throughout the whole room. The voice was so loud that Morden was frightened and fell off his chair.

"Calm down now, Bacterion," said King N. "I'm sure Morden didn't mean it. Plus, you clearly saw how the Smashers destroyed Traffic Core."

"You have not seen anything of the Bacterion Empire!" said the voice of the unseen character. "My army has the power to take over a whole galaxy! You said you made Project Gamfax a reality? Do not forget that without my help, you can't even get things started!"

-

Way up in outer space, a large spaceship is hovering within Tooneria's orbit. The scene zooms inside the spaceship where you see a gigantic brain with two eyeballs connected via nerves—Bacterion. "I have never liked you Toonerians!" said Bacterion in a rough, echoing voice. "Long have I wanted to take over the planet and make it myself, as well as the whole galaxy! I only allied with you so that I can make things easier!

-

The scene switches back to the Negativities's base…

"Yes, I know that. However, if I didn't have **THAT** thing, you wouldn't be able to do it also. In fact, it is because of that thing that gave me the possibility to form our ultimate alliance—The Negativities! With a smart and charming leader that is I, King N, and the powers of the 7 Extremo Negativos, not to mention the rest of you all along with your henchmen, we can succeed in world domination!"

And thus the 7 Extremo Negativo is revealed: Orochimaru, Piedmon, Hao Asakurah, Mask of Ice, Garland, Phantom, and Bob Iamanidiot.

"All hail to King N!" praised Bob as he bowed down before him. "You are the evilest of the evilest! Vilest of the vilest! And the most charming of the charming!"

"Yes! I am the evilest, vilest, smartest, and the most charming villain to ever exist in this world!" said King N like that of a madman. He climbed up onto the table and lifted his arms into the air and shouted manically. "I praise myself for being such a great person! I am the greatest! Nobody dare oppose me!"

"Yes! King N! The greatest man in the world! The manliest of them all!"

"Yahahahahahaha! It is as you said! I am the greatest and manliest! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

A black armored knight—Garland—spoke up, "King N, you're stepping on your steak."

-

Meanwhile, in an important place known as Center of the World Government…

Inside, several VIP are seated around a large, round table.

"So our reports are right after all," said a man with the head of a dinosaur. "There really is a criminal organization called Negativities."

"We have not discovered the true identity of the mastermind behind this, but we found out that several of his followers are well known villains who have caused havoc in the past," said a man with a pumpkin mask.

"They are all stupid, lame, and awful," said a simple-looking guy.

"You should watch your language, Church," a man with half mechanized face told him. "We are of the highest authority in the world, inferior only to Big Brother, so we should show the others a good impression."

"According to our spies, the Negativities have been working on a project called Gamfax, and it's supposedly something really evil," continued the dinosaur man.

"This is a pain," said the mechanized man. "The Smashers have already done such an unforgivable thing by wrecking havoc on Alias Lobby, and now we have this!"

"We trusted too much in the Smashers," said the pumpkin mask. "We should've known all their heroic deeds in the past were only to gain the trust of us and then they can unleash their diabolical plans to take over the world!"

"Right! They are stupid people who only want to deceive us! Those Smashers have disappointed me!" said the simple guy.

"What can we do?" asked the dinosaur man with his hands on his head, looking very worried. "The CP9 has been defeated by the Smashers once, and we are afraid they will fail the second time!"

"We won't!" shouted the leader of the CP9, Spandam. "It was only by fluke that those accursed Smashers won! This time we won't fail! Allow us to smite them down!"

"You should calm down, Spandam," the mechanized man said to him. "You are always in a rush; therefore you fail in everything you do."

"Grrr!"

"We must come up with a better solution to this!" said the pumpkin mask. "We even have a big problem with the gap in the Shichibukai. Crocodile, how can you ever betray us by working with the Darkling King? Even if you're a government approved criminal, this does not give you rights to do this!"

"Right, as long as there is a gap in the 3 Powers of Tooneria," said an Albert Einstein-lookalike. "Balance will fall apart and peace will be shattered. We must find someone to replace Crocodile as fast as possible!"

"But now we must be concerned of our current situation," said the dinosaur man. "What do we do about the Negativities?"

"I have a good plan on that," said the Einstein-lookalike. "We will use poison against poison!"

"What do you mean?" asked the mechanized man.

"Simple, I believe that the Smashers will try to stop the Negativities from world domination."

"Those Smashers! We must not let them take the Negativities place in taking over the world!" shouted Spandam. "Those foul villains are up to something again!"

"Listen to me first, Spandam! We will let the Smashers and Negativities engage in combat and hope that they destroy each other! Whichever side is eliminated first, we shall take matters into our own hands and wipe out the remaining force!"

"That sounds like a good plan, Mike," said the dinosaur man. "This saves us the energy to fight."

And so, I shall reveal the identity of the five people—the Pentaglorious. Their names are as follows in according to order of appearance—Ice Dragon, Smash Pumpkin, Church Caller, Hyper Knee, and Mike the Smart. These five leaders have one of the highest authority powers in the world, inferior only to Big Brother.

"Also, one more thing I'd like to say to you," Mike said to a man in pink shirt and a large, pink, puffy scarf around his shoulder. "Doflamingo, it is said that one of your crewmate, Bellamy, is in the Negativities. Are you going to let him run around like that?"

"Fufufufu! I could care less for the one who put a shame to my pirate crew," said the Shichibukai, Don Quixote Doflamingo. "After all, he is of age, so he should be able to deal with stuffs himself."

"You know that what your crew is doing can be a disgrace to your status and us."

"Don't worry about that, old man. It's not like pirates want to work with the government in the first place. Just because I have a position in one of the 3 Powers of Tooneria doesn't mean my men will follow me! I only gained this status so that you will not try to hunt me down and annoy me. Fufufufufu!"

Then a guard came in and reported, "Sir, Alexander has successfully rescued the 81 hostages at The Rock and defused the VX-GAS missile and defeated the guerillas there."

"That was fast!" exclaimed Ice Dragon. "We only sent him there like 30 minutes ago!"

"Well, he is one of the 3 Espers of Justice after all," said Mike. "It's no surprise."

-

At the island, known as The Rock, the fortress is pretty much destroyed with bodies of dead people everywhere. Outside the ruins stood 81 hostages that were just rescued, and their rescuer is revealed to be what appears like a large, white-armored knight who could be easily mistaken for a moving castle—Alexander.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

The Negativities has been revealed, and so has the World Government. This means the Smashers might be going against both organizations at once. Can they handle the amount of pressure being tossed at them at once?

**Trivia:  
**1. Below are the list of villains in the Negativities and the series they are from:  
One Piece: Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, Bellamy  
Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntilda  
Spider-Man: Dr. Octopus  
Ninja Turtles: Shredder  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Eggman  
Megaman: Dr. Wily  
Metal Slug: Morden  
Mother 3: Yokuba  
Gradius: Bacterion  
Shaman King: Hao  
Digimon: Piedmon  
Pokemon Special: Mask of Ice  
Final Fantasy: Garland  
MAR Heaven: Phantom  
Naruto: Orochimaru

This incarnation of Bacterion is from Gradius V.

2. King N's identity will not be revealed until later into the story. Also, Bob is the only OC among the group, and he first debuted in Those Who Deserve Beatings.

3. The Pentaglorius are my OC, but their names are based off real life usernames of people who I consider to be the worst. Below are their original names and what they did.

Ice Dragon: Detests humor and funny people.  
Churchcaller: Thinks the updates on Smashbros Brawl site is stupid and lame.  
Hyperknee: Biggest Metroid basher/hater ever. Goes insane at the mention of Metroid and detests all Metroid fans.  
Smash PMKN: Makes fun of people's opinions and detests people who do not like the same thing as him.  
MiketehSmart: Black discrimination, nuff said.

4. In case you haven't read any of the older stories, the planet is called Tooneria.

5. There were many names for Gamfax before I came to the current one. Some 'beta' names include Forkids, AP Flums, Narto Fanflum, U-Toob, and Megacafe. I think you should be able to figure out what these names are based on.

If possible, can you tell me which of the villains you are familiar with? If I were you, I'd do research on ones I'm not familiar with so that the story will be more enjoyable and easier to understand when the time for that villain to shine comes.

**Next Chapter:**_** Negativities Begins Their Move! Time to Set Off, Smashers!**_


	5. Time to Set Off!

**Chapter 4: The Negativities Begins Their Move! Time to Set Off, Smashers!**

* * *

The Smashers have returned to their mansion and is sharing with the others what happened at Fourside. 

"And then I did this and that and then the enemy fell down!" boasted Falco in front of everyone.

"So that's why the animals are acting violently," said Peach, ignoring the bluebird.

"Yeah, but we do not know what that evil energy exactly is yet," said Samus. "Master Hand is still trying to find out."

"But that's something that wouldn't happen normally," added Mewtwo. "Never have I seen phenomenon like that. Surely someone must be at work behind this."

"I got the same feeling as you too," said Link.

"Suddenly, he got back up again and started to attack me!" continued Falco with his story of nonsense.

"And that giant machine…" added Captain Falcon. "That can't be common wildlife animal."

"That was pretty obvious…" said Marth.

"It must have been created by someone!"

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

"Is anyone listening to me?" asked Falco.

Then the phone rang again, and Bowser picked it up and held it in front of Parry. "Yes, this is Pizza Palace," said Parry. "May I take your orders? Okay, Super Deluxe, is it? And garlic bread, bacon twists, Caesar's salad… With gold crust and cheese stuffing, and also a large bottle of Pepsi not to mention Swensen's ice cream. Okay, we'll be there in thirty minutes!" Then Bowser hanged the phone.

"That should keep him busy," he said.

-

Master Hand and Crazy are at the Final Destination trying to find out what this energy is. "This thing is emitting tremendous evil aura," said MH. "What do you think it is?"

"An evil energy," replied CH.

"That's pretty obvious, Captain Obvious. I mean, where do you think this came from?"

"From some girl."

"Why you think of that?"

"Because it's color pink, and girls like pink!"

"Dumb theory!"

-

Things went pretty well for the rest of the day, until the next day…

Barney was singing happily while skipping through the streets of Onett while singing, "Oh what a happy day it is! Lalalalalala!"

Suddenly, Wario came driving down the road and rammed into the dinosaur, sending him over the horizon.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Wario came to a stop in front of Smash Mansion and then walked there on foot. He knocked on the door and Zelda opened it. "What is it, Wario?" she asked.

"The mailman got the wrong address and delivered this to me instead," said Wario, holding up a package. "So I decided to give it to you myself. By the way, I took a peek inside and it appears to be a VCD of sorts."

"I wonder who can it be from?"

So Wario came in and showed the package to the others. Along with the package is a message that writes, "_For you all, ya Smashers._"

"Good thing today is Saturday and everyone's home," said Fox. "Let's get everyone together."

And so, everyone, including Wario, sat down at the living room while the VCD is being played. "I wonder what this is," said Luigi. "Better not be horror movie."

Then an image showed up and revealed a large, terrifying demon sitting on a throne with several dead bodies and skulls around it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi in fear.

"What is this?!" asked Pichu in shock.

"Greetings, Smashers!" said the demon in a loud, creepy voice. "I am King N!"

"KING N?!?!?!!!" gasped everyone.

"Yes, the King N that Bob mentioned!"

Then Bob's head pop out in front of the screen and waved hello before leaving again. "We, the Negativites, have risen from the darkness to fill the world with evil!" continued King N. "We shall terrorize the world using Project Gamfax!"

"So you're showing yourself at last, uh?" asked CF.

"This is just a movie. You can't interact with it," Mewtwo reminded him.

"The pink light that struck Fourside is Gamfax!" said King N. "It is an evil energy I've created in order to make people evil!"

"No wonder everyone was rude yesterday!" said Dr. Mario.

"You were lucky to find and destroy the source in time," continued King N. "Otherwise, the evil will continue to spread around the area until everyone is totally corrupted! Oh, and if you're wondering about the Traffic Core, that mech from yesterday, that was one of my follower's creations!"

"Traffic Core…?" said Samus strangely.

"But I warn you, Smashers. This is not the end! Project Gamfax will continue to launch down into certain locations and fill that place with evil! If you do not want the world to hate you, even though they are already, then try your worst to find and destroy the source of Gamfax!"

"You bet we will!" said Falco. "I shall strike them down like how I did yesterday!"

"It will not be easy! My followers will be there to prevent you from doing so! You shall fall before them and fail miserably! Hahahahahaha!"

Then the screen faded black and the words 'The End' showed up.

"So that-a eez King N…" said Mario.

"That's just a fake model," said Mewtwo. "But Bob was the real person."

"What-a are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see that sticker on the leg that writes Made in China?"

"Really?" Mario grabbed the remote and played back to the scene, and then paused and took a closer look, and indeed, there is a sticker that writes _Made in China_."

"And that background is fake," added Mewtwo. "It's just a painted background. And not to mention he wasn't moving a single bit at all proves that it's just a model."

"So that terrifying demon isn't King N?" asked Luigi. "That's a relief!"

"Obviously, he doesn't want us to know what he looks like," said Snake.

"Ha! Even if he does look like that, nothing's stopping me from whopping him in the face!" said Wario. "If he's picking a fight with us, then I'll let him have it!"

"Guys, it's serious now," said the voice of MH. The Smashers looked back and saw MH at the door.

"So did you find out anything about the evil energy?" asked Marth.

"Yes, and I saw the video just now and learned that this energy is called Gamfax," said MH. "It's all clear now…" MH flew in front of the TV and begins explaining what he discovered. "I do not know how this energy is created, but it has the ability to influence evil thoughts into minds of people."

"We all knew that already," said Roy. "Anything new?"

"But the rate of influencing is very slow. It takes a few days for the living things around it to totally become corrupted. It also depends on how near you are to it. So that is why the people of Fourside got corrupted faster than those here. However, animals are a different matter."

"Like how?" asked Kirby.

"Since animals are usually more simple minded and not as smart compared human beings or humanoids, they can get corrupted faster. That is why the birds and dogs in Onett got corrupted before us."

"So that explains everything…" said G&W.

"Boy, I can't imagine Billy being any worse!" said Ness. He had a mental image of Billy the Bully with red glowing eyes and demanding lunch money in a growling, monstrous voice.

"But why is it that me, Roy, and Samus weren't corrupted when we were in Fourside?" asked Marth.

"Good question," said MH. "I found out that it is because of the Holy Weapons you were wielding. Surely you know that these weapons are holy and have the ability to prevent evil. Therefore, you were protected by its holiness when exposed to Gamfax. That is why you didn't become corrupted, but the others did because they didn't have their Holy Weapons with them."

"So we should be wielding our Holy Weapons all the time?" asked Young Link.

"Right, and taking advantage of this, we shall hunt down the source of Gamfax and destroy it before the inhabitants of that place get corrupted!"

"Wait a minute, are you saying we should go and save the world again?" asked Luigi.

"Why yes. What were you expecting?"

"Are you serious?!"

"C'mon! You're not afraid of King N, are you?" Bowser asked him. "I feel like beating him and his followers up already!"

"Heh! Life's been a thrill ever since I joined you guys," said Snake with a smile.

"Haha! I'm ready to beat them up!" said Wario.

"Bring them on! I can wipe them out all by myself!" said Falco determinedly.

"But isn't it dangerous for us to travel about since the government is after us too?" asked Pikachu.

CFR gave him an eye and said, "Are you still worried about that?"

"Um…" Pikachu shook his head and said, "I'm not afraid of the government! I will fight for my life!"

"That's the why!" Pichu said to him while giving him a pat on the back.

"Are we suppose to fight that guy on the TV?" asked DK.

"NOOO!!!!!" Ganondorf shouted into his ear.

"Oh…"

"Guess someone has to explain it to him all over again…" said Dr. Mario.

"About your Holy Weapons… Are there any of you who are uncomfortable with carrying them around all the time?" asked MH.

"Yeah, I usually prefer using my fist, but I had to lug the spear around my back and it sometimes bother a bit with movement," said CF.

"While I enjoy using my Durandal's 2nd level form, it's first level form is such a heavy thing to carry around on the back," added Marth.

Some of the other Smashers also complained about how they always have to carry around their weapons with them and it felt annoying. "I see… If any of you have this complaint, then give it to me," said MH. "I will solve this problem for you."

"Nah, I already ditched my old rapier for the Sword of Seals," said Roy. "I'm carrying it with me all the time!"

"The Hyper Beam is installed into my power suit," explained Samus. "So it's no problem."

"The Atomic Gun fits perfectly onto my waist belt," said Falco. "I'm sure Fox has the same agreement too."

-

After a short while…

Luigi is wandering around the mansion, looking into other Smashers' rooms. He looked into Marth and Roy's room and saw them polishing their swords. He went to Falcon and Snake's room and saw Snake in there, loading guns and other weaponries. "Everyone sure is ready for this…" he thought. "Looks like there's no way out of this anymore…"

He returned to his room and talked with Mario, who is also getting ready for the upcoming adventure. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Relax, Luigi!" Mario told him. "I'll protect-a you if you're in danger! We cannot-a let da enemies do whatever they want-a! Da reason Masta Hand brought-a us all together eez to fight-a for world peace."

"I know, but after all that you've done to a government center, I wonder if the world will still view the same."

"Things will change, Luigi. It will…"

Then they heard MH calling from outside. "SMASHERS!!!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!"

This shocked all of them, but they went out nevertheless to meet the Hand. "Did you have to shout?!" yelled Ganondorf.

"So that Donkey Kong can here me," explained MH.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I've done modifications to your Holy Weapons. Now you should have no problem carrying them around," said MH as he handed them their weapons, which looks several times several then before.

"What is this…?" asked CF, looking at his Hunter Spear, which is only the size of an average flash disk.

"It actually looks cute!" said Peach, looking at her tiny Frying Pan.

"How are we gonna use this?" asked DK.

"I have shrunk them into tiny size so you can carry them around with ease," explained MH. "If ever you want to use it, just shout its name and it'll return to normal size. It will turn small automatically if there are no more enemies to deal with. Very convenient, eh?"

"It sure is!" said Yoshi. "I like it like this better!"

"And no, you shouldn't store it in your belly like you do with your cell phone!"

The only Smashers who do not have their weapons shrunken are Marth, Roy, Fox, Falco, Samus, the Ice Climbers, Pichu, Pikachu, Link, and Young Link. Marth and Roy is carrying it in their sheaths, Falco and Fox have them strapped on their waists, the Ice Climbers permanently replaced their old hammers with the holy ones, Pichu is always wearing his Crash Helmet on his head, Pikachu is always wearing his Electric Harness, and both the Link have their holy arrow of unlimited supply in their quiver.

"Hey! How about the ones who don't have the Holy Weapons," asked Snake. "We will turn evil if we do not have them!"

"Yeah! Even though I would gladly beat up Mario, I'm not the type to go on killing spree!" added Wario.

"I have prepared for this already," said MH, handing Snake, Pit, and Wario small badges with a symbol of a hand on it. "These are Holy Badges that I made. They may not be weapons, but as long as you attach it onto you, you will be protected from Gamfax and retain your normal senses.

Pit put the badge onto his toga. "Thank you for preparing this for us, Master Hand."

"So where do we start?" asked Wario. "I can't wait to beat up someone!"

"That's a good question! Well, um…"

"How are we going to get anywhere without knowing where to go first?" asked Kirby.

"Um… Well, let's start from…"

Then Crazy Hand came flying down very fast and panting heavily. "Bad news, bro!"

"What is it?"

"Fourpinklightshadjustshotdownfromtheskyandhavestruckfourdifferentplaces!"

"What?! Really?!"

"What did he say?" asked Link.

MH turned to him and said, "Fourpinklightshadjustshotdownfromtheskyandhavestruckfourdifferentplaces!"

"What?!"

"Are you deaf?" G&W said to him. "He said, 'Fourpinklightshadjustshotdownfromtheskyandhavestruckfourdifferentplaces!'"

"Argh! I have no idea!"

"Quick! To the Final Destination, Smashers!" said MH in panic. "We must destroy the source of Gamfax before the inhabitants of those places get corrupted!"

-

At the Negativities base…

"Four Gamfax beams have been shot down, King N," Bacterion said to King N from nowhere in the room.

"Good!" said King N with glee. Then he turned to his followers and said, "It's time for some of you to get moving! Go and make sure the Smashers don't find the source and kill them!"

"You can count on me and my army!" said Morden. "I will strike them down for sure at Congo Bongo."

"Spiral Mountain I will go. The chances of the Smashers winning is no!" said Gruntilda.

"This time I will try my best and not to get defeated by the Smashers again!" said Eggman. "Even if they team up with Sonic again, I will not lose!"

"Do not forget about the Master Emerald," King N reminded him. "The power it possesses will do us good."

"I won't forget, King N!"

"I will be sending one of my forces to South Island to assist Eggman," said the voice of Bacterion.

"You can also beg me to send my robot masters to help you too," Dr. Wily said to Eggman in a mocking manner. "Your robots are quite weak, you know."

"Don't make fun of me!" Eggman yelled at him.

"As for the remaining place," said King N, "Who will go?"

Don Krieg stepped forward and said, "We pirates will take care of that place! We will make good use of those prehistoric beasts and take on the Smashers with them!"

"They shall die a flashy death! Hahahaha!" laughed Buggy.

Kuro pushed up with eyeglasses using the palm of his hand and said, "But we must come up with a good tactic first. Trying to fight them head on may not be the best idea."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Bellamy. "I'm not afraid of those Smashers!"

"And we also have someone who is willing to lend us a hand," added Don Krieg. "He wanted revenge on the Smashers for so long."

"Good, so you go to that place together!" said King N.

"But how do we get there?" asked Morden. "Those places are very far from where we are now! Unless we have a jet of high speed, we possibly cannot get there on time!"

"That can be arranged!" King signaled to Phantom, and he stepped forward.

Phantam held up four silver necklace-like accessories and said to them, "These are dimension ARMs; they can take you to wherever you wish and also whoever you want to take along, as long as he or she is besides you."

"Phantom has introduced to us these useful tools," said King K. "With this, we have even more power at our disposal!"

"Though I've contributed the most," said Hao.

"You're still so full of yourself!" Shredder growled angrily at him.

"All right, get moving now!" said King N. "The Smashers may be on the way there even as we speak!"

But Morden spoke up, "But King N, my army…"

"Your army is being transported there even as we speak. Rest assure that you will be able to command them at Congo Bongo."

"Good! With my army, I am unstoppable!"

Dr. Wily turned to the pirates and said to them, "I have transported one of my fine creations there to support you. You will be amazed by how useful it is and it fits the theme of that place too!"

"The more the merrier!" said Don Krieg with glee.

"I thought I told you guys to get going!!!!" shouted King N.

"Yes sir!" said the others.

Eggman held up a dimension ARM and asked, "How do you use this thing?"

"Just say where you want to go and you will be there. If you want to take anyone along, just have him stand next to you and mention his name too," explained Phantom.

"Thanks for the explanation! Well then, to South Island!" At saying this, Eggman disappeared within a glowing light.

"Whoa! He disappeared!" exclaimed Yokuba.

"He's at South Island already," said Phantom. "That's how useful these dimension ARMs are."

"Come on, Klungo. It's time for us to go!" Gruntilda said to her servant. Then both her and Klungo disappeared after saying they wanted to go to Spiral Mountain. The other assigned villains also went to their assigned locations too using the dimension ARM.

"That's a fine thing you prepared for us, Phantom," said Orochimaru.

"Your world has several fine things that we don't have over there too," said Phantom.

"Hehehe! Let's see how well they hold up against the Smashers," said King N.

-

Meanwhile, at the Final Destination…

"Okay, I have found out the places that the Gamfax landed in," said MH.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Roy.

"Simple, we'll have to split up into teams and each team goes to their assigned world and destroy the source of Gamfax as fast possible. Remember, this is a battle against time to prevent anyone there from being corrupted."

"This reminds me of Darkling all over again," said Falco.

"It sure does!" agreed Bowser. "The whole concept is very similar!"

"There are many fan fictions which borrow the same concept too," said Mewtwo.

"So what are the worlds?" asked Marth.

"The worlds invaded are Congo Bongo, Spiral Mountain, South Island, and Jurassic Park."

After Yoshi told DK directly into his ear one of the worlds is Congo Bongo, the ape raised his hands enthusiastically. "I want to go to Congo Bongo and see my dad and friends again!"

"Wait a minute, isn't Jurassic Park the place where it's infested with dinosaurs?!" gasped Luigi. "I surely do NOT want to go there!"

"Right, that's the only place in the world left where you can find those supposedly extinct reptiles," said Samus. "Scientists were able to revive the dinosaurs using blood samples found in mosquitoes trapped in ambers, and they intended to open a theme park. However, the dinosaurs proved to be too vicious to control, and the whole idea was scrapped. The island is off limits due to being overly dangerous."

"To have Gamfax landed over there… I can't even the dinosaurs getting more ill tempered than they are already!" said Ness.

"Not all dinosaurs are mean though," YL reminded him. "But you're right, Brontosaurus and Triceratops might become unfriendly…"

"Don't even get me started on the T-Rex!" said Popo.

"So anyway, how did you divide yourselves during the Darkling incident?" asked MH.

"Well, Crazy Hand made us cast lots to form teams," said Fox. "It was to prevent any of us from making teams of too weak people or too cheap ones."

"Ha! I'm smart! Aren't I?" boasted CH.

"That's a good idea! We'll use that again!" suggested MH. He turned to some wireframes and told them to make lots as fast as possible, and the wireframes really did made lots in the shortest time possible. When done, a wireframe guy handed it over to MH. "That was fast! Okay, come and cast lots, guys!"

So the Smashers went over one by one to pick a lot, and thus teams are formed, as shown below:

Team 1: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Popo, Nana, Pit  
Team 2: DK, Young Link, Pikachu, Fox, Jigglypuff, Snake, Parry  
Team 3: G&W, Samus, Roy, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ness  
Team 4: Marth, Wario, Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Falco, Yoshi, Pichu

"Ha! I'm with Peach!" exclaimed Bowser.

"This can't be coincidence!" protested Peach. "I'm with both Mario Bros. and Bowser at the same time!"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked MH.

"Um, actually not…"

"Let us cast lots again to see which team will go where," said MH, holding up another set of lots. Each team send someone to pick the lots, and so…

Team 1: Spiral Mountain  
Team 2: Congo Bongo  
Team 3: South Island  
Team 4: Jurassic Park

"Yeah! I'm going to visit my home again!" said DK happily.

"Hey, I went there too during the Darkling incident already," said YL. "Doesn't hurt to visit again though."

"Will we see Straw Hat Pirates?" asked Jigglypuff.

When Snake heard the term Straw Hat, he asked, "Do you mean the one with the captain who has a whopping 300 million berries on his head?"

"You mean Luffy? I thought he said it was 100 million," said YL.

"Recently, it increased by a huge amount."

"How much is 300 million berries in dollars?" asked Pikachu.

"Approximately 2,430,037.56 dollars," said Mewtwo.

"Whoa!!!! That's even higher than me!" gasped CF.

"What has he done to get his bounty boost that high?" said Falco in surprise. "But then, that rubber boy sure was a fighting machine!"

Link noticed Zelda trembling, and so asked her, "What's wrong, Zelda?"

"I don't feel safe going to an island filled with dinosaurs," she replied. "I've learned a lot about them and they seem so scary!"

"I'm protect you for sure, Zelda!" said Link as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "You can count on me!"

"Thanks…"

"Hey, shouldn't we give our teams an own name first?" suggested Wario. "My team shall be called Wario's Super Team!"

"No! It shall be called Star Falco!" said Falco.

"Wario's Super Team is better!"

"No! Star Falco is much better!"

"I got a better idea!" said Pichu. "It shall be called Team Pichu!"

"No!" they both shouted into his ears.

"Pichu…"

"Who cares about a team name?" said MH. "Hurry up and get going!"

"But how do we go, Master Hand?" asked Pit.

"Warp stars, of course!"

"We used that to travel around worlds back then!" said Kirby. "This time I can control them carefully without getting into trouble! You can count on me!"

"They move at super fast speed, so you should be able to get to your destinations faster than a jet," said MH. "But don't worry; safety is guaranteed. Of course, there's always insurance for fatalities and death."

"Don't talk like we're gonna die in a crash for real!" said Samus.

"Okay, shut up and get going!" shouted MH.

This frightened the Smashers and they frantically went to their warp stars according to their teams and took off into the sky.

"They're gone!" said CH. "It's just like that time!"

"I wasn't there to see what's going on, so I wouldn't know," said MH. "Let's hope they're all right."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on the enemies' movements…"

-

At Congo Bongo, Morden is standing at the shore and a ship can be seen approaching the island from over the horizon. "Hehehehe! My army is here at last!" he said. "The Smashers will never prevail against us!"

-

Gruntilda and Klungo are at the top of their castle. "Miiiiiiiiisssssssssssss Gruntilda… What do we do about the Sssssssssssssssmashersssssssssss?" Klungo said to her.

"Worry not, for we can handle the Smashers. They will surely be the losers!" she replied.

-

Eggman is in his base somewhere on South Island. "Haha! This time the Smashers won't win!" he said. "I will get the power of the Master Emerald and transport it to King N at once! Even if they somehow manage to beat me, my job here in the first place will still be a success! The thing Bacterion sent to support me will be of great help!"

Behind him, you can make out a long prism-shaped crystal with something inside.

-

On a deserted lab of Jurassic Park, the 4 pirates have made shelter there. "The Smashers should be here very soon," said Buggy.

"Hahaha! They are just coming to their deaths!" laughed Bellamy. "Do they seriously think they can take on us and our numbers?"

"Now that the dinosaurs have sided with us, our chances of victory are even larger," said Kuro while pushing up his eyeglasses.

"Hehe! We shall show the Smashers our powers!" said Don Krieg.

In addition to those four, there is also a fifth person among them, and behind them all, a gargantuan figure can be seen.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

And so the adventure begins…

However, I am doing as I promised. The story will now officially go into hiatus. Do not worry; I am not like those people who toss their stories into the corner and leave it to the dust. I will without doubt update this story again when the time for Smash Bros. Brawl to come out is near.

Have patience, my friends.

-

-

-

-

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

The lights turned on and a chef can be seen sitting on the table along with Mario.

Chef: Welcome to Game2002 Talk Show! I am the host Game2002!

Mario: It's-a me, Mario!

Game2002: This is the first episode of our talk show!

Mario: That's-a right!

Game2002: But right now I'm really hungry! I would like some meals please!

Then Peach came into the room with a tray of food in her hand.

Peach: This is my first attempt on Chinese food! I hope you like it!

She placed the foods on the table for Game2002 and Mario, and so the both of them ate it. When Mario ate it, he made an odd face.

Peach: How is it, Mario?

Mario: Um… Really good!

Game2002 calmly placed the chopstick onto the table.

Game2002: Peach, have you eaten the food yourself yet?

Peach: Not yet. But since I'm cooking for you, you should try it first!

Game2002: Why don't you try eating it yourself first?

Peach ate some of her own cooking, and then immediately vomited it out.

Peach: Ugh! It tastes so horrible! Mario, why did you lie to me?

Mario: I don't want-a you to feel bad-a!

Game2002: That is not the correct way, Mario. If the food tastes bad, then be honest to the chef. It is the chef's responsibility to make sure the food tastes good. The chef himself must try out the food first before giving it to other people. That is the basics of cooking!

Peach: I'm sorry, Game2002. I will learn from my mistake!

Mario: I'm sorry too! I should-a be honest!

Game2002: Let this be the lesson for today's show. If any of you out there is attempting to cook up a meal for someone, always make sure to taste it yourself first to see if it's good. And the person eating should no be dishonest. Always tell the chef exactly how the food tastes, or else you will be eating the same bad-tasting food everyday.

END OF SHOW


	6. Banjo and Kazooie

**SPIRAL MOUNTAIN**

_Team 1: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Popo, Nana, Pit_

**Chapter 5: Arrival at Spiral Mountain! Meet Banjo and Kazooie!**

* * *

We are now at Spiral Mountain, where the scene is beautiful with green grass, crystal clear river, and butterflies frolicking around.

Feel free to hum the Spiral Mountain tune or listen to one for reading pleasure!

Suddenly, a warp star shot down from the sky and crashed into a flower field.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

All the flowers are squashed and the butterflies are either killed or scared away. When the dust is clear, we see a crater on the ground.

Mario reached his hand out from the crater and then pulled himself out of it. "Mamamia! That-a was a rough landing!" he said. "C'mon, Peachy!" Mario helped Peach out the crater and even dusted her.

"Thanks for the help, Mario," said Peach. "It really brings back those bad memories from the Darkling incident."

Popo and Nana jumped out next, followed by Pit flying out the crater. Pit looked back down the crater and asked, "Do you need help, Mr. Koopa?"

"No need! You stand back and behold my super ninja skills put to use when I was in Fire Country!" replied Bowser, and he jumped up high out of the crater and landed on both feet above it. "Tadah! What did I tell you about my super ninja skills?"

"That was great!" exclaimed Pit.

"There's more to this! Watch!" Bowser jumped towards the nearest tree and landed on top of the branch like it was nothing. "Ha!"

"Wow!"

"I thought that you have forgotten all those after not seeing you act like a ninja for so long," said Popo.

"You think I'm that kind of person?" Bowser asked him. "I'm the kind of person who never forgets what I learned! All the better to prove to Mario I'm the better man!" But then the branch he's standing on broke and he fell down.

CRASH!

"Hey, where's Luigi?" asked Nana. They all look into the crater and saw Luigi somehow flattened down there.

"Luigi! Are you all right?" asked Peach.

"I must've stepped on him when we landed," said Bowser.

After helping Luigi out of the crater, Pit spotted someone running towards them in the distance. "There's someone coming over here!" he pointed out.

Popo got into offensive stance with his hammer in his hand. "Get ready! It might be an enemy! You'll never know."

Bowser got in front of Peach and said to her, "Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

"Protect me too!" said Luigi, who is hiding Bowser too.

"You help yourself!"

"Wait-a!" Mario told them. "Put-a down your weapons! That must be…"

The person, who is actually a bear, got to where they are and looked around, and said, "Have you guys saw a shooting star or something crashing down here a short while ago?"

"That would be us," said Nana. "We were riding on the star."

"Really? Then you wouldn't happen to be aliens?" asked the bear.

"Banjo! Have you forgotten us?" Mario asked the bear. "Eet's us Smashers from da F-30 Race!"

Then a red bird popped her head out of Banjo's backpack. "And aren't you that Mario who declared war against the world or something? We ought to arrest you right away!"

"Don't say that, Kazooie!" Banjo said to her. "They're nice people! I don't believe they would want to start war."

"Yeah! My brother is a good guy! You have to get through me first if you want a piece of him!" said Luigi.

"We won't catch you," said Banjo. "I know you are good people. So you came on the star? I always wanted to ride a star!"

"So why are you guys here anyway?" asked Kazooie.

"Well, eet's like theez," said Mario, and he proceeded to explain to them the situation regarding Gamfax.

After listening to their story, Banjo shook his head. "Nope… I don't know any pink light and haven't seen any either."

"Do you expect us to believe that kind of story?" asked Kazooie.

"As farfetched as it sounds, it's real!" said Peach. "Someone is in fact trying to take over the world and is using this pink light to turn people evil!"

"If that's the case, I would be doing evil stuffs and going bwahahahahaha right now," said Kazooie in a silly manner.

"I think they're telling the truth, Kazooie," said Banjo. "Why don't we ask Mumbo Jumbo? I'm sure he knows how to answer your questions."

Then Peach felt something moving underneath her skirt, and she quickly jumped back in fright and found out there was a mole below her. "Whoa!"

"Where was I just now?" asked the mole. "I saw only pink and a bit of white."

"Hey Bottles! Have you seen any pink light or anything lately?" Banjo asked the mole named Bottles.

"You're Banjo, right?" replied Bottles while taking a closer look due to his poor vision. "I haven't seen any pink light."

"You can't get much help from a blind mole like him," said Kazooie.

"Don't be so mean, Kazooie!" Banjo told her.

Nana whispered into Popo's ear and said, "Do you think Kazooie is under the influence of Gamfax?"

"But it just struck this place today," Popo told her. "And King N said the light will not take affect until a day later."

"But that only applies to human and humanoids."

"Well, I think Kazooie should be classified as a humanoid, seeing how she talks fluently."

"If you don't know, then we really have to ask Mumbo," said Banjo. "Have you seen him anywhere lately?"

"Mumbo? I think I last saw him at Jinjo Village," answered Bottles.

"Great! Let's go together!"

"Then take the shortcut using my house's backdoor. Follow me!" And Bottles dug into the ground and disappeared.

The others waited for a while, but nothing happened. "Now what?" asked Luigi.

"That mole thought we could follow him if he was traveling underground…" said Kazooie. "He's really got soils for a brain."

"Don't worry; I know where he lives anyway. Follow me!" Banjo told them, and he led everyone towards Bottles's house.

After a while of walking through the field and entering a cave, they finally came to a house carved out of cavern wall. Bottles is also standing in front of the door. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Did you expect us to follow you like that?" Bowser said to him. "Good thing the bear knew where you live, or else we would still be wandering around the field!"

"Now that we're here, let us travel fast to Jinjo Village," said Banjo. "It's just outside his backdoor." So they all entered Bottles's house.

Inside, Bottles's wife greeted them. "Visitors! Welcome and have a seat!"

"No thanks!" said Mario. "We are just-a passing by!"

Then Bottles's oldest son, Speccy, came running into the living room, and when he saw Mario, he said, "Wow! Dad wasn't kidding when he said Mario was coming!"

"Oh really? You're a fan of me?" asked Mario.

"I heard you can jump really high and such!" said Speccy.

"Yeah! That's-a true!"

"And he said you're also a bad guy who waged war against the world!"

"Doh…"

"Mario is a good guy! Don't make fun of him!" said Luigi.

"But that ugly turtle looks more like a bad guy to me though," said Speccy as he pointed to Bowser.

"Yeah! I'm evil!" boasted Bowser.

"Oh! I also remember that angel being a bad guy also!"

Pit lowered his head in shame as a dark and moody aura surrounded him for special effects.

Popo patted him on his shoulder and calmed him down. "C'mon, he didn't mean it. Don't take it seriously."

After the short scene at the house, the Smashers and their friends left Bottles's house and entered a large green pasture with eleven different color houses built around the place, and a large golden palace stood in the middle of them all.

"This is Jinjo Village," said Banjo. "King Jingaling is the king here and he lives in that golden house."

"That's pretty obvious," said Nana.

Banjo asked a passing Jinjo the whereabouts of Mumbo Jumbo, and the Jinjo said that he's with the king, so they all went to the palace.

Inside the palace, King Jingaling and Mumbo were playing a game of chess. "Mumbo win again!" said Mumbo.

"You used your shamanic skills to cheat again, did you?" asked the king.

"Mumbo swears Mumbo didn't!" Then he turned around and saw the group coming in. "Ah! Bear is here!"

King Jingaling looked up and saw them, and said, "Ah, Banjo! How nice of you to stop by for a visit! I see that you brought friends here too!" But upon seeing Mario and Pit, he got into panic. "Oh my god! It's those wanted criminals! Mumbo! Get them with your powers!"

"Calm down, king!" Banjo said to him.

"Boy… It's really hard to travel around these days without people accusing you two…" said Popo.

"I'm quite-a used to theez," said Mario. Pit is feeling down and moody again.

Banjo explained the situation to King Jingaling and Mumbo Jumbo and was able to calm them down. "So they are not really bad guys," concluded Banjo.

"I'm not too sure about that," said the king. "They attacked an important government center after all."

"Mumbo believe them," said Mumbo. "They are in fact trying to rescue friend."

"If that's what you say, then I'll believe you this time. So what exactly are you here for, Smashers?"

"We are here to look-a for a pink light that-a shot down," Mario told him. "Da light is of evil origin and can corrupt-a things. We must-a wipe eet out-a as fast-a as possible!"

"Pink light? Now that you said it…"

"Mumbo see pink light!" said Mumbo.

"Really?" asked Peach.

"Yes. Mumbo see pink light coming down from sky around noon, and Mumbo feel great evil. Great evil…"

"Yes, that light is indeed evil," said Bowser. "But not as evil as me."

"You know, I wonder how come it wasn't you invading Alias Lobby instead of Mario," Kazooie said to him.

"Because I'm not as evil as Mario."

"So where did the light landed?" asked Luigi.

Before Mumbo can answer, they all heard an explosion coming from outside.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?" gasped the king, shocked.

Everyone ran outside and saw a house blown to pieces while several Jinjos were running around in fright. "Oh no! That was the Gray Jinjo Family's house!" gasped the king.

"Who did it?" asked Banjo in anger.

"That would be me!" said a high-pitched voice. A witch riding on a broomstick flew down from the sky and circled around the palace before stopping in the air above them.

"Gruntilda!"

"I knew it was you ugly, good-for-nothing hag doing to this!" said Kazooie.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why do you care? You good-for-nothing bear!"

"That's not a good answer!" protested Kazooie.

"Who's this hag?" asked Bowser.

"She's an evil witch who likes to harass us!" replied Banjo.

"And she's damn ugly too," added Kazooie.

"Do not talk about my ugliness!" snapped Gruntilda angrily. "Or else nobody will leave here painless!" Then she swooped down at Peach in a very fast speed and caught her in her broom!

"Waaaaa!" shrieked Peach.

"Hey! What-a are you doing to Peachy?" asked Mario.

"Let her go at once!" shouted Bowser angrily.

"For someone to be more beautiful than me, I cannot let that be!" said Gruntilda. "I will take her beauty, so that I will become lovely!"

"Don't bother! Your mom gave you that ugly face and you cannot do anything about it!" Kazooie said to her!

"Give her back!" Bowser jumped at Gruntilda, but she flew higher into the sky and avoided him. "Get back here!"

"If you want a hassle, then come to my castle!"

"You wouldn't happen to be part of the Negativities, do you?" Pit asked her.

"As a matter of fact, you are…"

"Correct!" interrupted Luigi. The others looked at him with strange eyes. "But they say finishing a witch's rhyme before she can do it will weaken her powers!"

"So you are part of the Negativities after all! All the reason to let me beat you up even more!" growled Bowser angrily.

"I have enough for now! Come to my castle if you will, and you shall have a thrill!" After saying this, Gruntilda flew off into the horizon with Peach sitting behind her.

"Help me!" cried Peach. "Help!" It makes you wonder why on earth she didn't hit Gruntilda or something to get free.

"Dammit! I let her got away!" cursed Bowser. "But don't worry! I'll go rescue her!"

"Me too!" added Mario.

"Let us go together!" said the other Smashers.

"Count us in too!" said Banjo, pointing to himself and Kazooie.

"Yeah! We have a score to settle with that hag!" said Kazooie. "We've been dealing with her many times, so we know the fastest way to get to her and kick her butt!"

"Thanks! We need-a all da help we can!" said Mario.

As the Smashers began to leave, they saw Pit standing next to the ruins of the Gray Jinjo Family. "C'mon, Pit!" Popo said to him. "We're going!"

"Wait a minute," replied Pit. "I'm saying a prayer for these poor souls in hope that they will find a better life in the other world."

"Right, let us give a moment of silence for the Gray Jinjo Family," said King Jingaling. The others agreed, and so everyone, including the other Jinjos, gathered around the ruined house and gave a moment of silence and tossed flowers.

The sounds of weeping can be heard and sad music is in the air…

Banjo looked up from the ruins and looked in the direction of Gruntilda's castle with a serious look. "Gruntilda… You will pay!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

As you can see, I have begun to continue on this story once again. However, it won't be long before I put it on hiatus again. The reason for the hiatus is to find out what new characters will be in Brawl. I have plans for certain characters to join in certain arcs, and I must wait for the confirmation so that things can go as planned.

Luckily, this arc doesn't have any characters joining, so I can safely post it up. I hope you enjoy this arc and look forward to the future!

Also, feel free to ask me any questions regarding stuffs in the story or about my SSB series, and I will answer through SBS at the start of each chapter! Silly or serious, I don't mind!

**Gruntilda has captured Peach, and the Smashers, with the help of Banjo and Kazooie, head over to her castle to rescue Peach and defeat Gruntilda. At the same time, they must find the location of where Gamfax landed or else the inhabitants of Spiral Mountain will become corrupted.  
Next chapter: _Hassle in the Castle! Peach is in Danger!_**


	7. Hassle in the Castle

SBS Time!  
**Pgasniper**: My only complaint is that it went too fast.  
**Game2002**: And that's a bad thing?!

**Chapter 6: Hassle in the Castle! Peach is in Danger!**

* * *

The Smashers and BK (you know who) got back to Spiral Mountain and headed for the spiral mountain in the middle of the area. They crossed the river surrounding it and then walked up the spiraling path around the mountain. 

After a while of climbing, they finally reached the top. "Oooo… Just getting to the top makes me sick…" said Luigi, feeling dizzy and sick.

"Her castle is over there!" said Banjo, pointing to a witch face-shaped castle carved on the mountainside.

"Seeing how she lives so close to your house, I can understand why she causes you a lot of problems…" said Popo.

"That's a smart plan if you want to kidnap people often," said Bowser. "How come I didn't think of that in the past?"

"Okay, let's cross this bridge and we'll be on the other side," said Banjo.

Then Klungo showed up at the castle entrance and said, "Bear and Ssssssssssssssmashers are here! I musssssssssssssssssst sssssssssssssssssssstop them from coming!" He reached his hand out to an axe that is conveniently placed next to him and picked it up, and then used it to cut off the ropes supporting the bridge on the other side, and the bridge collapsed. "Now you cannot get over here!"

"Oh no! He cut the bridge!" gasped Banjo in horror. "Now we can never get to the other side!"

"Why duz theez look-a so familiar?" asked Mario.

"Reminds me of something hot painful…" said Bowser, trying to remember what it was.

"I will report good newssssssssssssssss to Missssssssssssssss Gruntilda," said Klungo, and he entered the castle.

"Now what?" asked Luigi.

"If only we can all fly," said Nana.

"I can," said Pit.

"Lucky you…"

Then Mumbo Jumbo showed up at the top of the mountain. "I see you have trouble," he said. "I can help you get to castle."

"We're counting on you, Mumbo!" said Banjo happily.

"What can this guy do?" asked Bowser.

"Mumbo is greatest shaman ever live!" Mumbo told him. "I use shaman powers to restore bridge. Watch!" Mumbo stood in front of the busted bridge and took out a pot containing stuffs nobody knows what it is, and then he began doing some sort of a ritual dance while chanting, "Beekum bokum beekum bokum mumbo jumbo mumbo jumbo." You'll get the point if you played the game.

"Will doing that restore the bridge?" asked Bowser, still feeling doubtful.

"Guh huh!" replied Banjo.

Then sparkling dust flew out from the pot and floated towards the bridge. Slowly and like magic, the bridge lifted itself up and automatically tied itself to the other end, and so the bridge is fixed! "Bridge is fixed," said Mumbo, finishing his ritual dance of sorts. "You can cross now!"

"Thanks a lot!" said Banjo. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Okey dokey!" said Mario, and everyone went across the bridge and to the other side.

-

The Smashers and BK are now inside the castle. They looked around and saw a hallway leading to right and one to the left. There is also a portrait of Gruntilda on the wall in front of them. Gruntilda's theme is also playing in the background, but it's more like you are imaging the song or listening to one yourself.

Bowser looked at the portrait and said in an angry voice, "Seeing this stupid, green face makes me mad!" He turned to Pit and said to him, "Shoot it down!"

"You want me smite down this portrait? As you wish, Mr. Koopa." Pit readied his bow and somehow produced a light arrow, and then shot at the portrait, hitting Gruntilda in the forehead and making a hole on it.

"Now for some finishing touch!" Bowser took a deep breath and breathed fire, burning down the whole thing. "That's better!"

"All right, enough vandalism and let's get going!" said Banjo.

"But I want to scribble on the portrait!" said Kazooie.

"Well, the portrait is in ashes now…"

"Which way do we go?" asked Mario.

"Left! I've been here before, so I know the path!" said Banjo, so everyone followed him into the left hallway.

After a bit of walking, they come to a set of stairs. Things went pretty well as they climbed up, but suddenly, the stairs transformed into a slide and they all slid down!

"Yaaaa!" screamed Luigi.

"I don't remember this…" said Banjo.

"You think that hag would make it so easy for us to get to her again?" said Kazooie.

Then Gruntilda's voice is heard coming from seemingly nowhere, saying, "Hehehehehe! It is a big no, if you want a further go! I want will not let you come here, and you can never come near!"

"You think you can stop us, you hag!" shouted Bowser. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"The voice is coming from that one!" said Popo, pointing to a speaker on the wall. Bowser shot fire at the speaker and burned it down.

-

In Gruntilda's room…

"That turtle is such a monster! He destroyed the speaker!" said Gruntilda.

Then Klungo came to her and said, "Misssssssss Gruntilda, the girl issssssssssssssssss in deep ssssssssssssssssssleep now."

"Good! Now let us get ready, so that I can become pretty!"

"But the Ssssssssssssssmasherssssssssss…"

"Don't worry, for our henchmen will go for the kill! Those Smashers better be writing their will!"

-

"So how do we get up there?" asked Luigi.

"The slope isn't that tall, so with a strong throw, I can easily get you guys up there," said Bowser.

"That's a good idea! Wait a minute…" Before Luigi can react, Bowser grabbed him and Mario and hurled them both to the top of the slanted slope, where they hit the ceiling up there and land at the top floor. "Ow…"

"You didn't-a have to be so rough…" said Mario, holding his head in pain.

"You were trying to come up with an excuse to get them, weren't you?" Popo asked Bowser.

"Who cares? Now who wants to go next?"

"You're not gonna toss me up there! I can do it myself!" said Kazooie. She stuck her legs out of the backpack and switched positions with Banjo so that he is being carried on her back. Then she ran up the slope like was nothing and returned to her original position. "See?"

"That's pretty cool!" said Pit. "But I can just fly up there." And so he did.

"We have no problem walking up there," said Popo. "Our shoes are designed to walk on slippery surface like ice, so this shouldn't be a problem." He grabbed Nana's hand and slowly, they walked up the slope, trying not to fall down. Just when they were about to reach the top, they slipped and fell back down together. "Ouch!"

"Guess you still need my help…" said Bowser.

"Wait!" cried Nana, but before the Ice Climbers could do anything, they were tossed to the top and met the same fate as the Mario Bros. "Ouch!"

"That hurts a lot…" cried Popo.

"So how are you going to get up there, turtle?" asked Kazooie.

"I will once again use my amazing ninja skills to run up!" said Bowser. He ran up the slope and made it to the top easily, but as he began to slide down, he quickly dug his claws into the floor to prevent sliding down. "That was close…"

To make a long story short, they all made it to top safely, and continued traveling deeper into the castle.

-

At the top of castle, Klungo was watching the Smashers' progress through a crystal orb. "They have made it passsssssssssssss the ssssssssssssslope, Misssssssssssssss Gruntilda," he said to Gruntilda.

"Our henchmen will do the job! Surely the Smashers cannot face such a mob!" said Gruntilda. Under her command, several goblins as ugly as her ran out the room and towards where the Smashers are.

-

"Follow me! I know where to go!" said Banjo, leading the way.

They ran through the hallway, which strangely enough didn't have any traps or such. They soon came to a staircase leading upstairs, and they all ran up.

The scene switches to the top of the staircase, where we see the henchmen running down the stairs while shouting war cries.

The scene switches to the bottom of the staircases again, where we see those same henchmen tumbling down to the floor, all beaten up and swollen.

Once again, the scene switches to the top of the staircase, where we see BK and the Smashers making it to the top unharmed and as if nothing happened.

-

"They have beaten up all the henchmen and are making their way here again," reported Klungo.

"That cannot be happening! How can the Smashers still be progressing?" gasped Gruntilda.

"They ssssssssssssssssssssseem to be sssssssssssssssstronger than we think they are."

Gruntilda sent out more henchmen, and I didn't make her speak by herself because I'm running out of ideas for rhymes.

The henchmen ran towards the Smashers, wielding weapons in their hands.

-

"What that noise coming towards us?" asked Pit.

"Gruntilda is sending more henchmen to get us!" said Banjo. "Don't worry! I'll deal with them myself!" He grabbed Kazooie and held her in his arms like that of a gun.

When the henchmen are in sight, Banjo used her like a machine gun and Kazooie swept down all the bad guys with eggs coming out from her mouth. There's even the rata rata rata sound made by machine guns.

"Wow… That bird sure is something…" said Nana, amazed.

After beating up all the bad guys, they came to a dead end. "A dead end?!" gasped Luigi.

"There must be another path behind the wall!" said Bowser. "I'll ram it down!"

"No, let me!" said Banjo. He pulled Kazooie by the tail a few times and her head began shaking around furiously while making the sound of a chainsaw, and then Banjo used her like one and amazingly cut a hole on the wall!

"Are you sure that bird isn't a robot?!" said Popo, shocked and amazed at the same time.

-

"Oh no! They are nearing the room!" gasped Klungo.

"You handle them yourself!" Gruntilda told him. "I will go to the girl and do things myself!"

-

"That's the door to her room!" said Banjo, pointing to a large door in front of them. "But it's made of steel! We might have a hard time getting inside! I don't think Kazooie can go into chainsaw mode after all that again."

"I'll ram it down this time!" said Bowser. He ran forward and headbutted the door really hard, so hard that it left behind a deep dent, but not strong enough to ram the door down.

"Let-a me help too!" said Mario. "Fire Rod!" He got out his mini Fire Rod and tossed it into the air, where it grew to full size and landed perfectly in his hands. Mario slammed the Fire Rod forward really hard and totally demolished the door and sent it flying forward. "There!"

"Wow! You guys sure are strong!" said Banjo.

"Then I'd like to see you beat Gruntilda without our help," said Kazooie, not looking very amazed.

They got into the room behind the door and looked around. "Where is Peach?" asked Bowser.

"And there's nobody in the room too!" said Luigi.

They heard a groaning sound coming from behind the door they busted down, and they saw Klungo crawling out from underneath it. "That hurtssssssssss a lot…" he cried.

"Klungo! Where is Gruntilda?" asked Banjo.

"Sssssssssssssssssshe hassssssssssssssssss he procccccccccccccccccceeded to make hersssssssssssssssself beautiful usssssssssssssing the girl," he explained.

"What?! I must stop that witch at once!" shouted Bowser.

"I will not let any of you passssssssssss here!" said Klungo, stretching out his hands in both sides, trying to stop Bowser.

"Out of the way!" Bowser swung his arm at Klungo and sent him flying across the room, and went into the next room.

"Ow… Missssssssssssss Gruntilda won't be happy about thissssssssssssssss… But I will not let anyone passsssssssss now!" said Klungo, facing the remaining Smashers and BK.

"You think you can take-a on us all by yourself?" asked Mario.

"Don't bother, ugly! You couldn't even beat us both, so you cannot beat us all!" taunted Kazooie.

"I have trained mysssssssssssssssself to be sssssssssstrong! You ssssssssssssssshall sssssssssssssssssee!" Klungo ran forward with arms stretched forward, as if he's gonna choke them or something.

CRASH! POW! WHAM!

Klungo is sent flying into a wall after the Smashers beat him up. "You people are ssssssssstrong… Then I sssssssssssssshal usssssssssssssssse my potionsssssssss!" He got out a potion and drank it, and then he turned invisible! "I am now invisssssssssssssible! You cannot sssssssssssssssee me!" And he ran forward to get them again.

CRASH! POW! WHAM!

Klungo is sent flying into a wall again, and turned back to normal afterwards. "How did you know where I wasssssssss? In that cassssssssssssssssse, I will drink another magic potion!" He drank another magic potion, and in a puff of smoke, there are 4 Klungo! "I have created clonessssssssssssss of myssssssssself! This time I will win!" And all the Klungo ran forward.

CRASH! POW! WHAM!

Once again, all the Klungo are sent flying into the same wall, and three of them disappeared, leaving behind the real one. "That'sssssssssssss jussssssssst not posssssssssible! I will use my ultimate potion!" He drank yet again another potion, and this time, he grew until he is as tall s the ceiling! "I am now very big! There issssssss no way you can beat me!" He stomped towards the Smashers to engage them yet again.

CRASH! POW! WHAM!

The giant Klungo is sent flying towards the same wall like before, and he shrunk back to his normal size. "Ugh… How can thisssssss be happening? I should be invincccccccccccccinble with that potion… In that case, I will use my force sssssssssssssshield to protect myssssssssssself." Then a force shield somehow appeared around him. "All your attacksssssssssssss will not work on me!"

"Fire Gun!" shouted Mario as his Fire Rod extended forward and totally smashed through the force shield, hitting Klungo in the stomach and sending him crashing through the wall behind him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

This time, Klungo didn't get back up.

"That was easy," said Luigi.

"And pointless…" added Popo.

"I agree," agreed Nana.

"I feel sorry that he had to fight us all by himself," said Pit.

"He deserves it anyway," said Kazooie.

"Let's go help Bowser!" said Banjo.

-

In another room, Gruntilda had just loaded the unconscious Peach into one of the two dome-shaped machines with a tube connecting in between them. "I must act quickly if I want to be pretty!" Gruntilda said to herself. "Surely Klungo cannot last that long, if I am not wrong."

As she worked on the controls and got ready to enter the other empty dome, the door burst open and Bowser is seen standing behind it. "Peach! I have come to rescue you!" he shouted in joy.

"This is disaster! It is a Smasher!" gasped Gruntilda in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Bowser made it in time to rescue Peach and also confront Gruntilda. Who will win in this battle of the arc and will the Smashers find the location of Gamfax and destroy it before it's too late?  
Next chapter: **_**Gruntilda's Power! The Battle Atop the Tower!**_

-

-

-

-

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

A book with a face on the outside covering is seen sitting in front of a table with Fox next to him.

Book: Welcome to the Game2002 Talk Show.

Fox: Nice to meet you all!

Game2002: Will you mind reading this story I just wrote, Fox?

Fox: Sure!

Game2002: Let me know what you think.

Game2002 opens up himself and lets Fox reads the content written inside.

Fox: That's a pretty good story!

Game2002: Thank you!

Fox: You can improve on some parts so that the story will become even better!

Game2002: Like?

Fox: Try adding more interaction and character development. Also, you can give more roles to minor characters so they can stand out more. With these improvements, your story will surely be better than usual! Your story is very good already, but imagine how much better it can become if you try those!

Game2002: Thanks! I'll take your advice and put it to use!

Critifool: What a horrible story!

Game2002: Pardon?

Critifool: This story is so uninspired and uninteresting! You should stop making these kind of crap stories and…

Game2002 swung himself at Critifool and sent him flying into the distance.

Fox: Who was that guy?

Game2002: I don't know. I don't even remember inviting him.

Fox: Whoever he was, he was pretty rude.

Game2002: Yeah, that kind of negative criticism is what I dislike most. Critics always make me angry!

Fox: If they don't like the story, they should just keep the negative thoughts to themselves rather than saying it out loud to offend people! It hurts the author's feeling the most!

Game2002: Right. If you want to criticize, make it a constructive and positive criticize, and never forget to praise the good points too. Hurting the feeling of people by saying how their work sucks a lot is not a good demonstration. Remember; always keep your reviews clean and nice!

END OF SHOW


	8. Gruntilda's Power

SBS Time!  
**Pgasniper**: How much Mew could Pichu chew if Pichu could chew Mew?  
**Game2002**: One, because there's only one Mew in the whole world.

**Game2002fan**: You should avoid using redundant words and phrase.  
**Game2002**: Then would you mind telling me how to fix those?

**Chapter 7: Gruntilda's Power! The Battle Atop the Tower!**

* * *

In the last chapter, Bowser got into the final room just in time before Peach undergoes surgery or whatever is going to happen.

"You sure got here fast! I knew Klungo would not last!" said Gruntilda.

"My friends are dealing with him now! I got bigger business here, so I got here fast!" explained Bowser. "Now listen! You better not do anything to Peach, or else you're dead! You will never lay a single hand on her, even if you got through me!"

"You sure talk like you are something! But really, you are just nothing! Do not underestimate my might, for I am strong in a…" Before Gruntilda could finish talking, Bowser jumped forward very fast and socked her in the face.

POW!

She was sent flying backwards and crashing into the wall. "Ugh! What speed!" she grunted.

Bowser appeared next to her in a blink of an eye and smacked her in the face again, this time sending her flying sideways and crashing into another wall.

CRASH!

Gruntilda got up and looked around desperately in order avoid Bowser's incoming attack, but once again, Bowser caught her off guard and grabbed her by the collar and tossed her across the room.

CRASH!

"Gaaah! I will not lose!" shouted Gruntilda. She got back up and fired a couple of energy balls at Bowser. Bowser swiftly avoided them by moving to the side and then breathed out a blast of fire that engulfed her. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!" And Gruntilda is burned up and passed out.

After dealing with her, Bowser ran to the dome-shaped machine and got Peach out of there. "I'm here to rescue you, darling! I'm so glad you're all right!"

At this moment, the rest of the Smashers and BK came in. "We're here to help-a you!" said Mario.

Popo noticed the burned up Gruntilda lying against the wall and said, "Whoa! Bowser beat her up already!"

"Wow! He sure is fast!" exclaimed Banjo.

"Fine! I admit you are strong!" said Kazooie.

Mario ran to the unconscious Peach and tried to shake her up. "Peachy! Get up! It's-a me, Mario!"

"She doesn't seem to be waking up at all," said Bowser. "She must've been drugged!"

"Well, now that we're done with that witch, let's look for the Gamfax and then we're done with this place!" said Luigi. He turned to where Gruntilda is and found that she's not there anymore! "Hey! She's gone!"

"There she is!" said Pit, pointing to Gruntilda, who could be seen running behind another door in the room.

"She thinks she can get away from me? I'm gonna let her feel the pain!" said Bowser. He handed Peach to Mario and told him to look after her while he's gone, and then he ran in the same direction Gruntilda went.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" said Banjo, and he followed him along with Kazooie.

-

In the next room, Bowser and BK came to a large circular room with nothing but a cauldron in the center. It should be noted that the cauldron has a face.

Banjo walked up to the cauldron and asked him, "Dingpot, have you seen Gruntilda?"

"None of your business!" replied Dingpot rudely.

"Hey! We're just asking you a question! Did you have to be so rude?" asked Kazooie.

"So what? I can talk to you however I want!"

"Why you?!"

"Bah! It's useless talking to him! We got to look for that witch ourselves!"

Then the others came into the room also. "Have you found the witch?" asked Nana.

"No, but I'm asking Dingpot where she went. He doesn't really like Gruntilda and should tell us where she is, but he's extra grumpy today," said Banjo.

"Grumpy?" asked Mario. He went over to Dingpot and looked at the contents inside—they are glowing with a pink aura. "That's-a eet!"

"What?"

"Eet's da Gamfax!"

"Really?" asked the other Smashers.

"Just-a you see!" Mario got out his Fire Rod and dipped one end of it into the cauldron. When he did it, the pink aura slowly faded and the contents became green.

"Huh? What was I doing just now?" asked Dingpot, looking around in confusion.

"You talked with a foul mouth towards us just now!" Kazooie reminded him.

"Yeah, I think I did. I don't know why, but I just had the urge to shout at anyone I see. Sorry about that."

"Have you seen Gruntilda anywhere?" asked Banjo.

"Yeah, she got to the top of the tower. I can take you there if you want to, but currently I have only enough strength to send two people. In your case, you and the bird are both considered one people."

"Okay! I'm off to battle Gruntilda!" said Banjo.

"Time to beat her up for good!" said Kazooie.

"Count me in! I'm going to make sure she never messes with us again!" said Bowser.

Banjo jumped into the cauldron, and like a geyser, he was shot into the hole high up in the ceiling. Bowser followed in next, and the same thing happened to him.

"Phew… That turtle was heavy!" said Dingpot.

"Let's-a hope they'll be all right-a," said Mario.

"I'm sure things will go fine with Bowser," said Luigi.

"Yeah, nobody can mess with him," agreed Popo.

"And let's not forget that Banjo and Kazooie knows how to face Gruntilda the best," Nana reminded them.

"Good luck to you all, Mr. Koopa, Mr. Banjo, and Ms. Kazooie!" said Pit.

-

BK and Bowser shot out from a hole on the surface of the castle, and then a grating covered the hole after they came out of it. That's when the final battle theme from Banjo-Kazooie begins playing.

"Where's that witch?" asked Bowser, looking around.

"Now that you are here, your death is near!" said Gruntilda, floating the sky using her broom.

"This time we're going to beat you for good!" Kazooie said to her.

"Right! I'm going to tear you into pieces!" added Bowser.

"It is on this tower that I will fight with full power!" said Gruntilda.

"Oh yeah? I beat you up so easily just now, so you won't be a challenge!" Bowser then took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire, which Gruntilda flew away to avoid.

Banjo held Kazooie like a gun and fired several eggs into the air at Gruntilda, but the witch swiftly flew in a wavy path to avoid them, as well as Bowser's flames.

After escaping their attacks, Gruntilda came to a stop and gathered energy balls in both her hands and tossed it at them. Bowser and Banjo had to jump out of the way to avoid the incoming energy balls, which hit the floor with a bang.

"Get down here!" Bowser jumped up at Gruntilda and tried to grab her broom, but she moved up higher and Bowser fell back down instead.

"You shall never catch me!" taunted Gruntilda as she flew a few distance away from the castle tower.

"Come back here!" shouted Banjo as he ran towards the edge of the tower.

"As you wish!" said Gruntilda. The back of her broom gave off a burst of energy and she shot forward at a fast speed, as well as making the sound of engine roaring.

VROOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Banjo sidestepped in the last second and was able to avoid full impact, though he did get knocked the floor.

"I'll catch you!" said Bowser, who is standing in Gruntilda's path with his arms open wide to catch her. Gruntilda curved up the last moment and Bowser ended up hugging the air. When high up above Bowser, Gruntilda fired an energy bolt downwards and it zapped Bowser badly.

BZAP!!

"YEOW!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahaha! Now do you still think I'm easy? I will make your death nasty!" said Gruntilda. "Ow!" She unknowingly got hit in the back of the head. When she turned to the source, she got pelted in the face rapidly by Banjo, who is firing from below.

"Don't forget I'm your opponent too!" he said.

"I'll kill you too!" Gruntilda went low and flew just outside of the tower while hurling several energy balls. Banjo ran alongside the tower while firing eggs at her and at the same time avoiding the energy balls. Meanwhile, Bowser is a knocked out from the energy bolt earlier.

Banjo hid himself behind one of the raised blocks on the side of the tower. There must be a certain name for those stuffs, but I don't know, so I'll just refer to them as raised blocks.

Banjo stuck his head out from the behind the block and fired some eggs at Gruntilda and then quickly withdrew behind it to avoid an energy blast. Gruntilda would also fly out of the egg's way to avoid getting hit.

"Don't think you can hide there forever!" Gruntilda fired a larger than usual energy ball at the block and blasted it into pieces, leaving Banjo and Kazooie wide open. She fired another energy ball, but the duo avoided it in time. Gruntilda then flew at the tower at a very fast speed in hope of ramming down the duo.

But suddenly, Bowser performed a flying kick into the side of her face, knocking her off the broom and sending her tumbling onto the floor. "You think I'm dead already? Think twice!" Bowser said to her.

"Ugh! I'll get you for this!" growled Gruntilda. She summoned for her broom to come, but Bowser quickly breathed fire at the broom and burned it down. "Noooo!!! What have you done?!?! Now my broom is none!!!"

"That's to prevent you from doing cheap shots from the air!" taunted Bowser.

"Don't think I'm an easy target without my broom! You will still be facing your doom!" said Gruntilda as a blue force shield appeared around her.

"What's that?"

"Gruntilda is using a force shield to protect herself!" said Banjo.

"I hate that shield! It's near impossible to penetrate!" said Kazooie. "But I'm sure grenade eggs will work!" She spitted out grenade-like eggs from her mouth, and they hit the shield with a large explosion.

BOOM!

However, they were shocked to learn that the shield is still intact when the smoke cleared! "It's that powerful?!" gasped Banjo.

"Nothing can break my shield!" said Gruntilda.

"Take this!" Bowser charged forward and performed a powerful headbutt, only to get a bump on his head. "Yeow!"

"I said nothing could get through my shield!" Gruntilda hurled an energy ball into Bowser's face and sent him rolling backwards with a burnt face.

"Take this!" Banjo ran forward and used Kazooie like a bludgeon and smacks her against the shield over and over, and feathers flew everywhere, not to mention the fact that the shield didn't break.

"Stop it, Banjo!" screamed Kazooie. "I'm breaking my neck!"

"Haha! You are a fool to use your friend like a tool!" laughed Gruntilda. She fired another energy ball at the duo and sent them flying backwards.

"Yaaaa!" they both screamed.

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat me!"

"Sharp Claws!" shouted Bowser as he got out his mini Holy Weapons and tossed them in air to make them enlarge to normal size, and both the gloves fell into his hands perfectly. He charged forward and slashed against the shield rapidly. Though the shield did not break, it pushed Gruntilda back little by little.

"Such a power this is! But you cannot break this!" said Gruntilda. However, Bowser ignored her sayings and continued to slash against the shield over and over. "Enough with this nonsense!" Gruntilda fired an energy ball at Bowser, who used his claws to block the shot, but got pushed back several steps.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he shouted angrily. "Level up!" At his command, the Sharp Claws entered its Level Two form, where the claws are larger and longer.

"What the?!" gasped Gruntilda upon seeing it.

"Koopa Slash!" Bowser slashed against the air with one of the claws and each shot out a wind blade, five of them in total.

The blades hit Gruntilda's shield and pushed her back several steps, though the shield remained unharmed. "No matter what power you yield, you cannot break my shield!" said Gruntilda.

Bowser swung his other claw and shot out another five wind blades, and got the same result. However, he didn't give up; he continued to swing both arms against the air wildly, firing several wind blades.

Slowly, Gruntilda's shield began to shake and flicker as if it is taking damage. "Impossible! The shield is breaking!" gasped Gruntilda. "How can there be such a thing?!"

Bowser then charged forward with one hand raised behind him, and when he is near the shield, he performed a quick slash that unleashed a large wind blade. "Koopa Claw!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

And with this blow, the shield disappeared. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gruntilda.

"Bowser Hammer!" Bowser pulled back his head and delivered a devastating headbutt into Gruntilda's body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gruntilda is sent flying out of the tower and rocketing towards the earth in the distance.

Banjo and Kazooie ran to the edge of the tower just in time to see her crash. "Incredible…" they both muttered.

Bowser took off the Sharp Claws and they returned to their Level One form before shrinking down to tiny size, and then he strapped it around his spiked armband. "How do you like that, you ugly son of a witch?"

-

Everyone is back in Spiral Mountain, standing next to the site of the warp star crash. "Thank you a lot for helping us defeat Gruntilda!" Banjo said to the Smashers.

"I admit you guys are strong after all!" added Kazooie.

"Smashers are good people! Mumbo knew it!" said Mumbo Jumbo.

"You people are not evil like what the news said after all!" said King Jingaling. "How can we ever thanks you for what you've done for us?"

"Never mind-a!" said Mario. "Theez eez our job-a! We must-a save da world from danger!"

"Right! But if you insist on giving us some gifts, I wouldn't mind!" said Luigi.

"Smasher have long road ahead, so Mumbo see the future for you!" said Mumbo.

"I didn't know you're a fortune teller!" said Kazooie.

"Mumbo the greatest shaman in the world! Mumbo can see future!"

"Can you check my fortune to see if Peach will marry me?" asked Bowser.

"That will never happen!" snapped Peach. Oh yeah, she woke up some time ago in case you didn't know. Wait a minute, I never said until now, did I? Who cares?

"Mumbo will begin." Mumbo lifted his staff into the air and began chanting unknown stuff that I'm not going to bother writing down. Sparkling dust came out from the tip of the staff and surrounded him, and Mumbo's eyes started glowing in bright light.

"That looks freaky!" said Popo.

"This is the first time I've seen Mumbo like this!" said Banjo.

Everyone looked at Mumbo silently and without saying anything as he continued to stand in that stance and also chanting undistinguishable language. "Mumbo see…" he began to speak. "Mumbo see Smasher gathering together once again."

"That's sure to happen," said Nana. "Once we all complete our missions, we will gather together again!"

"But the number is not the same… The number together is more than before."

"What does that mean?" asked Pit.

"The number of us when gathered together after completing our missions are different?" wondered Luigi. "Does that mean more people came back with us?"

"Maybe we gain new friends who wants to be a Smasher!" thought Popo.

"Mumbo see more… Mumbo see danger!" continued Mumbo. "A ring! You see the ring!"

"Ring?" asked Peach curiously.

"Is it the wedding ring for me to Peach?" asked Bowser.

"Please not… I prefer it to be from Mario…"

"The ring… It is dangerous… Mumbo see more… Powerful enemies… Powerful villains… Powerful… I see… AAAAAHHH!!!!" Mumbo let out a scream and then returned from his trance to reality.

"What happened?" asked Banjo.

"Did you see something scary?" asked Kazooie.

"What-a did you see?" asked Mario.

"Mumbo see someone powerful…" replied Mumbo while sweating furiously. "A shaman… Shaman more powerful than Mumbo!"

"Are you saying you're not the greatest shaman in the world anymore?" asked Kazooie. "So it was right for me to doubt you after all!"

"Smasher must be careful! This shaman is powerful! Probably the most powerful of all the enemies."

"A shaman that-a eez perhaps da most powerful of all da Negativities members?" said Mario in a worried tone.

"The stronger the merrier! I will show them my true terror!" said Bowser.

"I'm starting to get afraid…" said Luigi.

"Me too…" added Nana.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you!" Popo said to Nana. Ironically, Popo's legs were trembling too.

"Whoever da opponent-a eez, we shall defeat-a them!" said Mario.

"Yeah! As long as I am here, there is nothing to fear!" said Bowser.

"I hope that I'm with someone reliable enough to protect me when that shaman shows up," said Luigi.

After saying good-bye one last time to their friends of this place, the Smashers boarded the warp star and then took off into the sky and disappeared.

"They really are strong and nice people after all," said Banjo.

"Yeah, nobody can kick Gruntilda's butt like that turtle!" commented Kazooie.

"Smasher have a long journey with several dangers," said Mumbo. "But in the end, Smashers will prevail!"

"Let us hope them good luck!" said Jingaling. "All right, back to the palace! Let's continue our game of chess, Mumbo!"

"Mumbo think it is good idea, king!" said Mumbo, and the two walked in the direction of Jinjo Village.

Kazooie hopped into Banjo's backpack and they started to head home. "C'mon, Kazooie! Let's go beat Banjo-Threeie on XBOX360," said Banjo.

-

Meanwhile…

Klungo ran to a hole in the shape of Gruntilda somewhere around Spiral Mountain. "Misssssssssssss Gruntilda!" he said. "Are you all right?"

Gruntilda slowly crawled out from the hole and muttered, "Curse those Smashers… They are the biggest disaster… They have found Gamfax and destroyed it, but King N shouldn't be angry a bit…"

"Ssssssssssssssshould we go back to the hideout?" asked Klungo. He reached into his pocket and got out a dimension arm. "I have thissssssssssssssss with me…"

"We should… Let us hope King N forgives us…" replied Gruntilda painfully.

"Dimensssssssssssssssssion arm, take me and Misssssssssssss Gruntilda back to the hideout." At Klungo's command, a bright light engulfed the both of them and they disappeared.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

The first arc has come to an end! I hope you like it! And yes, it is as you think; you have not seen the last of Gruntilda yet. She will appear in the future again.

I cannot go on any longer here, as the next arc is Congo Bongo. It is great enough that Diddy Kong is going to be in Brawl, but I have to wait for K. Rool first. Let's pray that he gets confirmed fast so this story can continue!

Until that time then!


	9. Congo Bongo

Well, the Japanese version is coming out very soon and that's when all the info will spill out. I think it's about time I get this story on the go again, even though not every character is revealed yet. I plan to upload this chapter first to get the hype started and then get back on track of updating this story normally when the game is out.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!

* * *

**CONGO BONGO**

_Team 2: DK, Young Link, Pikachu, Fox, Jigglypuff, Snake, Parry_

**Chapter 8: Donkey Kong's Home Turf! Welcome to the Tropics of Congo Bongo!

* * *

**

Tis a quiet and peaceful day at the tropical island of Congo Bongo…

Cranky Kong was rocking back and forth on his rocking chair placed at the porch of his house. "It's been too quiet around here lately," he mumbled to himself. "An old man like me doesn't have much time to live, so I might as well witness something of great excitement before I breathe my last. Not to say I want to die right now, mind you…"

Meanwhile, the warp star that is carrying the Smashers was flying in the air above the island. "There it is!" said DK, pointing to the island with a large mountain shaped like that of a monkey's head. "That's Congo Bongo."

"It's easy to tell from the looks," said Snake, looking at the mountain and then at DK's head.

"Some of us came here before," said Young Link. "So we know what sort of dangers we will face. You can count on me!"

"Me too!" added Jigglypuff, pointing to herself.

"Okay, we're going for a landing now," said Fox. "Get ready, for it will be rough!"

Cranky is still on the rocking chair, and it seems like he is falling asleep. "Now I wonder what that stupid son of mine is doing nowadays?" he mumbled to himself. "Nah, why should I worry about him? He is of age to take care of himself."

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The crashing was so loud and the place even shook, and it caused Cranky to fly forward from his chair and fall face first onto the ground.

Diddy Kong got out from the jungle in front of the cabin and said, "What was that just now?"

"Shut up and help the poor old bones that I am up!" shouted Cranky, lying on the floor and trying hard to get up.

Diddy went over and helped Cranky up.

"You're slow! A respectful youth knows how to help an old man better than you!"

"Whatever… By the way, what caused that crash just now?"

"Hell if I know! My ears may be bad, but I know very well where the source came from!" He walked up to the cabin porch and opened the door, and the first thing he saw was a messed up room with a broken roof, broken furnitures, and a warp star lying in the middle of the room with the Smashers sprawled around it.

Snake got up painfully and rubbed his head. "Ow… That was a rough landing indeed…"

"If only Kirby was here, things wouldn't be as bad…" mumbled Fox.

DK got up and dusted himself, and then looked around. "Oh… This is bad; we crash landed into father's cabin…" He then saw Cranky standing at the door. "Oh no, it's father!"

"Hide!" cried Jigglypuff as she jumped into the hole made on the floor by the warp star, followed by Pikachu.

"Um, hello… Uncle Cranky…" said YL with a sheepish smile.

"Hmph! At least this young one has manners!" said Cranky, obviously not sounding too happy.

Diddy peeked in from behind Cranky, and when he saw DK, he was very happy. "Donkey! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Diddy my pal!" shouted DK happily. The two Kongs ran to reach other and held hands and danced around happily.

"I'm very sorry for the destruction we caused…" Fox apologized to Cranky. "We will fix this mess at once."

"And make it snappy!" said Cranky loudly.

The Smashers found themselves fixing and cleaning up all the mess they made. "Why am I doing this?" mumbled Snake as he carried a ladder and some wooden boards outside so that he can climb onto the roof and fix the hole.

"Can't be helped," said Fox. "Of all places to land, it had to be in the cabin of the crankiest ape in the world."

"That's my father to you," said DK, sweeping the floor.

"Anyway, we mustn't waste our time here," said Fox. "Remember, we must find the Gamfax before everyone here gets…"

"Finished," said Snake, coming into the cabin with only a ladder in his hand.

"Wha…? But you haven't even been gone for thirty seconds!" Fox looked up at the ceiling and saw that it is covered up already and looks like new! "How did you…"

"It doesn't even look like there was as hole before!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Because I'm good!"

The Smasher finally cleaned up the mess that they made, and now everyone is settling down inside the cabin. "So why is it that you guys came here without even letting us know?" asked Cranky. "And don't you realize what some of you Smashers had been up to that the government is enraged? I ought to call the cops right now, if I have a phone, that is."

"Don't scare me…" whimpered Pikachu.

"You have a problem with us, old man?" asked Snake.

"Um… We have a good reason to be here," explained Fox. "I should explain everything to you at once."

And Fox proceeded to explain everything to Cranky.

"But since we have our Holy Weapons, and some of us have special badges, we are able to prevent being corrupted by the powers of Gamfax."

"I also have one of those!" said Parry, showing them a strange-looking clip around his left leg. "It works the same as those weapons and badges."

"So let's put it simple, some bad guy is trying to make us all evil with this energy called Came Fast," said Cranky. "And you guys must stop it before everyone on this island turn evil?"

"Then we must hurry!" said Diddy in panic. "Or else our old man will become worse than he already is!"

Cranky hit him over the head with the cane. "What were you saying about me?"

"But I'm saying the truth…"

"So allow us to go and solve the problem now, father," said DK. "This is for the best and we must get it done fast!"

"So where are you brats going to start?" asked Cranky.

"Who are you calling brat?" said Snake angrily.

"Calm down… That's how he is…" YL said to Snake.

"I know very well where to start!" said DK. "If there's anything bad happening on this island, there is only one person to blame. And I know very well who and where that person is!"

On the other side of the island, a large metallic tower is built at the side of the shore.

On the highest floor of the tower resides the leader of the Kremlings, K. Rool. He is currently asleep on his throne and snoozing loudly.

His peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout that came from the speaker somewhere in the room.

"KING! !" shouted the voice.

The shouting was so loud that K. Rool jumped up and fell in front of his throne. "Uh? What? You didn't have to shout, did you? And what was that again!"

"Enemies have barged into our castle without a warning and are beating us up! They are too powerful for us to stop!"

"Who dares barge into my castle ground without permission and beat up my men just like that?"

"It's… It's… Don… YAUGH!" The voice was cut off before he could reply.

"Don? Who's Don?" K. Rool pressed some buttons on the side of his throne and a TV screen opened up in the wall before him, and a picture of a random Kremling showed up. "Hey you! What on earth is going on exactly?"

"Sir, Donkey Kong and his friends have invaded our castle!" replied the Kremling.

"Donkey Kong? When did he come back to this island? And what is he doing here?"

"We don't know, sir! They have already taken out our strongest troops! They are heading for your majesty's throne room at a fast pace! In fact, they are using your personal elevator too!"

"What? What are the guards of the elevator doing?"

"They were beaten up before they even had the chance to fight back…"

"How is that possible? Are the Smashers that powerful!"

Before he could get an answer, the door to his room slammed open, and he turned to the door and saw the Smashers standing right there!

"Long time no see, K. Rool!" said DK.

"Donkey, you donkey! How dare you barge in and attack me for no reason!" growled K. Rool angrily.

"So this is the guy you're talking about," said Snake. "He looks just like how I'd imagine him to be."

"What did you say about my looks?"

"We're here to stop you, K. Rool!" said Fox. "Tell us the location of the Gamfax at once or else we'll show no mercy!"

K. Rool got out a large gun and pointed it in their direction. "I don't care what reasons you're here for, but I'm gonna make you pay for messing with me!"

"Looks like he won't cooperate," said DK. "Guess we have no choice."

"I'm not going to beaten by the likes of you this easily!" said K. Rool with determination. "Take this!" He pulled the trigger of the gun and it shot out smoke that quickly filled up the room.

"Augh! He's using smoke screen to blot our view!" said Fox, covering his eyes from letting the stinging smoke in.

"Cough! Ack! It smells bad and stings my eyes!" cried Pikachu in between coughs.

"Fresh air!" screamed Parry.

Meanwhile, K. Rool is standing within the smokes with a gas mask on his face. "Heheh! They'll never get a clear view of me as long as this smoke is harassing them. Now to… Huh?" He noticed someone standing right in front of him. That person turned out to be Snake with a gas mask.

"You're not the only person with this, you know," said Snake, and then he delivered a kick into K. Rool's body and sent him rolling backwards.

"Ugh! I didn't expect you to pull off something like that!" growled K. Rool in pain. "Take this!" He pulled the trigger again and this time the gun fired a cannonball.

Snake hopped out of the way to avoid the cannonball, and DK's hands appeared in front of the cannonball and grabbed it perfectly. "Take this back, K. Rool!" shouted DK as he hurled the cannonball back at him.

"What the?" gasped K. Rool. He didn't have time to react as the cannonball went flying back into the gun turret. The gun let out a clicking sound and began to smoke, and then an explosion occurred.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It blasted a hole on the ceiling and the walls, and the smoke all went out of the tower.

"Phew… That's better," said Parry. "I thought I'm dead. Parrots don't have the life span of human beings, you know."

"Well, I guess it's taken care of now," said Snake, taking off his gas mask.

"Let's hope he's still alive so we can question him," said Fox, looking at the burnt and unconscious K. Rool.

"No! I do not know what the hell you guys are babbling about!" shouted K. Rool furiously. "I have not even heard of this Negativities thingamajig or whatever that is!"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" asked DK.

"In fact, I have no intentions of doing anything bad around these days! I just wanted to take a peaceful rest like everyone else!"

"You really don't know anything about this Gamfax?" asked Fox.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked K. Rool, starting to get annoyed. "I was having a quiet time for myself and then you guys came barging in without permission and accused me of working for some criminal organization or something and beat me up just like that! Is there justice and fairness in what you're doing?"

"He really sounds innocent if you ask me," said YL.

"I guess he is," said Pikachu. "I think we really beat up an innocent guy."

"I was innocent all along!" shouted K. Rool.

"Well, then we're sorry for what we did," said DK.

"You think you can get away just like this? How are you going to repay for what you've done?"

"Does fixing the walls help?" asked Snake, pounding the remaining nails into the walls that he just repaired.

"Whoa? How did you get it done so fast?" exclaimed K. Rool in shock.

"Just something I do for life."

"Okay, we apologize for causing you this much trouble," said Fox. "We'll leave you quietly and not bother with you anymore."

"Argh… Fine, get out of my sight and don't let me see you again!" snapped K. Rool rudely.

The Smashers are now outside the tower and walking through the forest. "Hmmm… Where can the Gamfax be?" wondered Fox. "And if K. Rool is not behind everything here, who else can it be?"

"We'll have to look around for clues," said Snake. "The bad guy surely wouldn't show himself that easily."

As they were walking, Diddy showed up in front of them and asked, "So did you beat up K. Rool and teach him a lesson?"

"K. Rool was innocent," replied DK. "He had no idea what was going on."

Pikachu whispered to YL, "Have you noticed how Donkey's hearing is improving by the moment?"

"Yeah, I noticed that," said YL. "Hope it's true."

"Oh well, let's go back to father's cabin and think of a plan," suggested DK.

"I just remember something funny!" said YL. "When we last came here, Falco accidentally fell and landed on a poo!"

"Really? He never told me that," said Fox. Suddenly, he tripped on a splinter on the ground and fell forward, only to land face first onto elephant dung.

SPLAT!

"That's exactly how it is…" said YL, trying not to laugh.

The Kremlings were helping their injured mates and cleaning up the place. Thankfully, the Smashers fixed up the damage they caused, so the Kremlings didn't have to work much.

K. Rool was walking through the place, watching his men doing their work. "Tsk, DK and his Smasher friends sure caused a lots of trouble, and even blamed things on me when I wasn't doing anything at all!" he grumbled. "The Negativities… Are they trying to make me take all the blame for them or what?"

The Smashers are now at the side of a river, where Fox is desperately washing his face. "What we do next?" asked Jigglypuff.

"A day hasn't passed yet, so we still do not have to worry about things getting too evil," said YL, dipping his feet into the water. "YEOW!" He felt great pain on his toes and quickly pulled them up, revealing that a fish is biting his toe. He grabbed the fish and pulled if away and tossed into the river.

"Funny, those kinds of fish don't bite people," said Diddy.

"Gamfax is starting to take effect," said Snake in a worried voice.

"But we haven't found the Gamfax yet," said Pikachu.

"That's what we are worrying about at the moment," said Snake as he looked around the place. He then took notice of something behind the bushes, and quick as a flash, he jumped towards Fox and kicked him into the water and then rolled out of that spot just before a bullet whizzed out from the bush and went through where Fox was sitting earlier.

Fox popped his head out of the water and yelled, "What was that for?"

Snake didn't bother to reply; he got out a pistol and fired at the bush. Another bullet shot out from behind the bush, but he stepped to the side fast to avoid it and fired a couple more shots at the bush.

"YA!" shouted a sound from behind the bush. Then whoever was behind the bush got up and ran into the jungle.

"He's getting away!" said Snake.

"I'll go after him!" said Parry as he flew into the jungle to chase the enemy. Because the enemy was crippled by the gun shot, he wasn't able to run fast and Parry easily caught up with him and hit him hard in the back of his head using his beak.

"Yeow!" The person fell forward and onto the ground, and Parry continuously pecked him in the face. "Ow! Go away, you dumb bird!" He threw a fist at Parry and knocked the parrot away. The person got up to run away again, but was instantly shot in the leg and fell down. "YA!"

The other Smashers ran to the scene and Snake pointed his gun at the person and said, "You're surrounded! Resistance is futile!"

Suddenly, two more people appear from behind some bushes and fired their gun at them. The Smashers acted fast and quickly got out of the bullets' way. The two people came out to rescue their fallen comrade, and carrying him on their shoulders, they quickly ran out of here while continuing to look back and shoot the Smashers.

"They're getting away again!" said Pikachu.

The two guys carrying their comrade got out of the jungle and ran to the shore of the island and looked around. "Dang! We ran the wrong way! The base isn't here!" said one guy.

The Smashers emerged from the jungle behind them and Snake pointed a gun at them and said, "You have no place to run now, soldiers!"

"We'll never give up!" shouted one of the soldiers as he pulled off the pin of a grenade and threw it at in their direction.

Fox reached into his pocket and got out a small hexagon-shaped device and held it in front of him as it created a blue hexagon reflector. When the grenade came in contact with the reflector, it bounced back to whence it came from.

"What the?" gasped the shocked soldiers at seeing the homecoming grenade. They had no time to react as the grenade exploded in front of them.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

When the explosion and smoke cleared, the three soldiers were seen standing there, burned up in a comical fashion. "It's our winning card now," said Snake while pointing his gun at them. "Who are you guys and why did you tried to attack us?"

"I bet you are part of the Negativities, right?" asked YL.

One of the soldiers blew out smoke from his mouth, coughed, and then said, "As a matter of fact, you're right."

"Yes, our general is indeed part of the Negativities," said the other guy, "but we only take orders from the general himself."

"You're still with the Negativities anyway," said Snake. "Now hurry up and tell us the where the Gamfax is!"

"Sorry, but we do not leak information to outsiders," said the soldier.

"Yeah, and we don't even know where the Gamfax is!" said the other one. "It's useless trying to interrogate us!"

"Yeah… You might as well just let us go…" said the one who was shot earlier.

"If you guys are useless to us, then we might as well kill you," said Snake, readying to pull the trigger.

"Wait, don't!" cried the soldiers.

BANG BANG BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the three soldiers as they were shot from behind, and they fell down.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Fox in surprise.

"Someone shot them from behind!" said Pikachu. "And there are people over there!"

Sure enough, at the shore stood a team of one man, two women, and a tank with a man sitting on top of it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The next chapter may not come out anytime just yet. It may take at least take a week or two for it to come out, depending on how fast the Japanese players get the game and unlock everything. Hope for that day to come fast!

**The group of four known as the Peregrine Falcons have arrived to support the Smashers in their quest, or are they? Either way, they both are facing the same enemy. Can they prevail against Morden's forces?**

**Chapter 9: Morden Attacks! Joining Forces with the Peregrine Falcons!**


	10. Peregrine Falcons

With the release of SSBB, the full roster is revealed, meaning this story can go on! Sadly, not everything went as planned… Let us mourn for characters that we hope to be in this game and yet did not make it.

But it's no big loss, I always had backup plans, so even if that character did not join, I can still get around with it and pull it off perfectly.

**Chapter 9: Morden Attacks! Joining Forces with the Peregrine Falcons!

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, the three soldiers from Morden's army were shot down at the beach by a group of four people.

"Yep, those are the rebels all right," said the man on a foot while blowing the smoke off his gun.

"I didn't expect to meet them so early," said the girl with glasses.

"And it seems like the rebels were facing someone else too," said the blond girl.

The man in the tank looked at the Smashers and especially at Snake and Pikachu, and said, "Hey, I know who that guy is! He's Solid Snake and the mouse is Pikachu!"

"You mean the ones who assaulted Alias Lobby?!" asked the girl with glasses.

"Oops, I think we're in trouble…" said Pikachu in fear.

"Don't worry; if they want a piece of me, we'll let them have it," said Snake.

"Hey you! You're Solid Snake, right?" asked the man on foot.

"And what if I say yes?" asked Snake.

"If you want to take him, then you'll have to get pass us first!" said YL with his sword in his hand.

"Calm down! It's not like we were given the mission to go after him," said the man.

"Who do you take orders from?" asked Fox. "And who are you guys anyway?"

"If you want to know, we're from the Peregrine Falcons. PF Squad for short and we take orders from our high command."

"PF Squad… I think I heard of that name," said Snake. "They are a special military force hired by the government."

"If they're from the government, then they must be after us!" gasped Pikachu.

"Hey, I said we're not given the mission to come after Solid Snake. In fact, we have another mission here to begin with," said the man. "Anyway, I'm Marco Rossi."

"I'm Fiolina Germi," said the girl with glasses. "Just call me Fio."

"Tarma Roving," said the man on the tank.

"Eri Kasamoto," said the blond girl.

"Our mission here is to capture the rebellion leader Donald Morden," explained Marco. "The soldiers we shot just now were part of his rebellion force."

"Now that you mention it, the soldiers did mention the name of their general just now," said Fox. "And they even said he is part of the Negativities."

"Negativities? What's that?"

"You mean you don't know Morden is part of the criminal organization Negativities?"

"Strange, our commander never gave us a word on this other than the fact that he made his base on this island recently," said Eri. "Plus, we've never heard of the Negativities either."

"I guess Negativities really is a secret organization that no one knows about yet," said Fox. "Anyway, there's this evil organization called Negativities and they are trying to take over the world by filling it with evil, and Morden is part of this organization."

"If that's the case, then we really need to stop him!" said Marco.

"Why are you after him anyway?" asked Snake.

"He's in charge of a rebellion army, trying to overthrow the government of our country," explained Eri. "He has been a threat to us for a long time, but was able to evade capture all the time."

"Yeah, that guy is like a cockroach," said Tarma. "He can take quite a beating and still stand up."

"Since we are facing the same opponent here, what say we join force and take down Morden?" suggested Fox.

"But what if they try to take advantage of this and arrest us?!" protested Pikachu.

"Are you still scared about that?" Snake asked him.

"Who wouldn't?!"

"Boy…"

Marco turned to his comrades and asked them, "Well, I think it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to acquire their help. After all, they are part of the group that trashed such a big place with ease."

"But is it safe? What if they turned against and kill us?" asked Fio, worried. "They're bad guys, aren't they?"

"If you ask me, I think the news exaggerated too much about them," said Tarma. "I mean, look at that yellow mouse! Does he look like someone terrible? His bounty isn't worth it at all!"

"They say enemies can always turn out to be great allies," said Eri.

"Yeah, so maybe we can use their help, but if anything looks wrong, it's not too late to protect ourselves," said Marco.

At the same time, the Smashers are discussing among themselves about this matter. "It wouldn't hurt to get help from them," said Fox. "After all, they are good people and definitely look like they can be trusted."

"But the problem is that they are GOOD people!" said Pikachu. "Snake and I are bad guys in the eyes of almost everyone nowadays!"

"You're worrying too much about this, mouse," Snake said to him. "They say enemies can make great allies, so if wouldn't hurt to get help from them. If they try to do anything funny, we can always protect ourselves."

"I think it good idea!" said Jigglypuff.

"I guess it's all right," said YL. "If they are recognized by the government, then they must be very strong. It's always a good thing to have strong allies."

"I have no comment," said Parry.

"They look like nice people, I think," said DK.

"They look pretty cool, so they must be nice people," said Diddy.

After they're done discussing among themselves, they faced each other and Marco said, "All right, we, the PF Squad, will ally with you against Morden, since we are also against him."

"We accept your help too," said Fox. "I hope we can get along in terms. Don't worry; Snake and Pikachu will not harm you."

"I heard a lot about you guys before the Alias Lobby incident, and I can tell that you guys actually have a good, heroic side. I don't care why you attacked that place, but I'm sure you Smashers mean no harm to us."

"It's a deal then!"

Fox and Marco walked up to each other and shook hands as a sign of their alliance.

Snake walked up to the tank Tarma is riding on and examined it with great interest. "Nice contraption you got here," said Snake.

"You have good eyes there!" Tarma said to him. "This is one of the best weapons of mass destruction that our squad has to offer! The Metal Slug SV-001! This amazing vehicle can do everything a tank can do and more! It is equipped with a rapid-firing Vulcan gun that can turn in 360 degrees and an all-powerful armor piercing cannon. It can jump too!"

"Sounds very neat! I've never seen anything in my days of working on metal!"

"There are a lot more cool stuffs back at the base! You just have to check out the Slug Gunner! That is our latest creation that pushes combat vehicles' capabilities to the limit!"

"If you two are done with your chatting, then get moving!" shouted Marco, who is at the jungle entrance with the others already,

-

Somewhere deep in the jungle, an army was situated around what looks like a temple. Morden came out from the temple entrance and said, "Good! Everything is as planned! Now we just have to get rid of these Smashers!" He turned to a soldier standing at the side of the entrance and asked him, "What is the report from the snipers that we sent to kill the Smashers earlier."

The soldier saluted his general and replied, "Sir! We did not receive any message from the snipers! In fact, we tried contacting them but there was no reply!"

"How can that be?"

"Sir, I fear the worst! The snipers were probably killed the Smashers!"

Then another soldier came running up to them with a walkie-talkie in his hand. "Sir! This is the walkie-talkie that belonged to the sniper you sent not too long ago!" he said. "He forgot to bring it with him!"

"No wonder nobody answered!" said the previous soldier.

"Tsk! What clumsy people they are!" grumbled Morden. "But rest assure they can get their job done!"

Meanwhile, a soldier was standing on top of a rather flimsy tower and looking into the distance via binoculars. After spotting something, he ran down from there and reported to his superior. "Sir, the Smashers have been spotted at in the southern direction, on their way here!"

"What?!" gasped Morden. "What were the men that we sent doing?!"

"There have been no reports or sights of them, sir. What we do know is that the Smashers are unharmed and well and they seem to have extra people along with them—ones who weren't on the list."

"You mean they have new people with them? Show me the picture of the Smashers fast!"

The soldier got out a group picture of the Smashers (King N passed it out to them before they came) and showed it to Morden. "You mean you saw some more people that weren't in here?" asked Morden.

"Exactly, sir! Four of them, to be precise!"

Morden ran up to the tower and looked into the binoculars. "I don't see anything! It's all black!"

"Sir, you forgot to take out the front cap!" the soldier reminded him.

Morden turned the binoculars and is ashamed of himself for being a fool. He took out the cap and looked into the binoculars again. "Whoa! The Smashers are so far from us! I can't see them clearly!"

"Sir, you are looking through the wrong direction!"

Morden took his eyes off the binoculars and burned with rage before looking it through the right direction. "Ah yes! I see them! There are seven who are on the picture. Yes, I see four additional people, and they look just like members of the Peregrine Falcon! Wait a minute… Peregrine… Falcon…?"

"Sir, do you refer to the special squad who fought against our rebellion army several times in the past?" inquired the soldier. "Because I did find that tank to be eerily familiar looking."

Morden jumped down from the tower and grabbed the soldier by the collar and shook him violently. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that the PF Squad was with them?!?!?!!"

"Sorry, sir!!!"

Morden tossed the soldier aside and got out a walkie-talkie and barked into it loudly, "Bark bark bark! Oh wait… Listen, my men! Get the troops ready! It's time for war!"

-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, a camp is set up at the shore. The soldier who is currently listening to the walkie-talkie looked up and shouted to everyone else, "Message from the general: It's time for war!!!"

"Huh?" replied the soldiers, who are all frolicking and limping around like useless hobos.

Suddenly, a large, muscular, and tough-looking guy—Allen O'Neil—got out his machine gun and fired into the air, shocking the soldiers and getting them into their places. He then shouted out loud, "Act like how you should be!! These are words from the general, and we have vowed with our lives that we will fight alongside him and follow his commands all the way till death! Assemble the troops and weapons of mass destruction and let's head for the battlefield! Charge!!!"

The soldiers shouted a war cry and raised their weapons. Everyone is up on arms.

-

Back with the Smashers…

They are currently walking through the jungle, with Tarma's Metal Slug in front of them. Since it's a tank capable of running through any kind of terrain, it easily cleared a safe path for them.

"I've been hearing shouting for some time already," said Pikachu.

"Me too," said Jigglypuff. "No sound like music."

"The rebellion army is skilled with all sorts of battle and fighting in any kind of terrain," Marco warned them. "Be on your guard; they may be hiding around here camouflaged and ready to ambush."

"Don't worry," Tarma assured them. "With the Metal Slug, victory is always on our side!"

Suddenly, something flew down from above and landed in Tarma's hand. "What's this?" He lifted up his shades to take a clearer look, and booger dripped down from his nose as he screamed, "IT'S A GRENADE!!!!" And he threw it behind him.

The grenade landed in Snake's hand. "Hey! You didn't have to throw it to me!" And he passed it to Fox.

"Why me?!" he shouted, and then it went to Young Link.

This kept on going for a while. The grenade went from this guy to another guy, until Jigglypuff used her microphone as a bat to send the grenade flying towards the direction it flew in from.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Some people were seen flying from where the explosion is. "It's back to the sender, I guess," said Parry.

"The enemy must be close," said Eri.

YL got out his sword and said, "I'm ready to take on them!"

"They will pay for destroying my home!" said DK angrily.

Suddenly, Snake jumped at DK and pushed him onto the ground. "Watch out!" The moment he pushed him down, a bullet whizzed pass above DK.

Marco instantly turned to where the bullet came from and fired his gun, and a camouflaged soldier was shot down from the tree. "I knew they were hiding!" he said.

The Smashers and the PF Squad got close to each other in awareness. "I can sense people all around us!" said Pikachu. "There seems to be a great number of them!"

As soon as he said this, several soldiers dropped down from the trees above them and surrounded them. "You're surrounded!" shouted the soldiers, pointing their guns at them.

"Dang! They sure took us by surprise!" said Marco.

"Not like it's a problem!" said DK, readying to fight. "We've faced bigger numbers than this before!" Without hesitation, he charged at one of the soldiers and socked him in the face so hard that he flew backwards with several broken teeth.

"Hey you big monkey!" shouted an angry soldier as he opened fire at DK. Fox quickly jumped in between DK and the bullets and used his reflector to deflect the bullets back to the soldier. "Ya!"

"Thanks for the help," DK said to Fox.

"No problem," replied Fox.

"Well, time to get serious," said Snake, loading bullets into his pistol.

"Let's see what you Smashers got!" said Tarma.

A soldier fired his gun at Fox, who ducked down to avoid the bullets and quickly fired his blaster at his knees, knocking the soldier to the ground. Snake ducked underneath a bullet from another soldier and also fired at his knees. While the soldier was in pain, Snake ran up to him and kneed him in the face and knocked him out.

Pikachi jumped into the air above a small group of soldiers and unleashed a burst of electricity. "Thunderbolt!" And the powerful electricity zapped the soldiers unconscious.

Jigglypuff jumped at the nearest soldier and slapped him in the face rapidly without mercy. Another soldier showed up behind her and tried to hit her with the back of his gun, but Jigglypuff dropped out of the way the last second and the soldier ended up hitting his own fellow. "Sorry!" he gasped.

Jigglypuff dropped to the ground and immediately jumped up and headbutted that soldier in between the legs and made him keel down in pain.

DK winded up a punch and swung it at a small group of soldiers, and with a single swing of his large fist, he sent them all flying as if a bat hitting a baseball.

A soldier constantly fired his gun at Young Link, who kept on hopping around with skill to avoid the bullets. He threw his boomerang at the soldier, who ducked under it and jeered at him for missing. "Ha! Miss!" But the boomerang came back and hit him in the back of the head. Things like this are overdone and should've been obvious, isn't it?

"You never saw a boomerang in action, did you?" said YL while catching the homecoming boomerang.

Another soldier appeared behind him and was about to whack him with his gun, but YL reacted fast and spun around fast and slashed the soldier with his sword in the process. "YAAAA!!!"

Parry flew on top of a soldier and used his talons to carry his helmet away. "Hey! Give it back, dumb bird!" shouted the soldier.

Parry placed the helmet on a tree branch and got a coconut and dropped it down. The soldier, for some reason, just stood there and screamed as the coconut came closer and closer to his face until…

DONG!!!

"Wow… Can there be someone dumber than him?" wondered Parry.

As DK is beating up some soldiers in front of him, a concealed soldier secretly appeared from behind a bush with a rifle in his hand. He was about to give DK a headshot when he was suddenly shot in the back by something hard. He turned around and only got a couple of peanuts flying into his nostrils, followed by a monkey planting a foot to his face.

KICK!!!

DK turned around and saw that it was Diddy who helped him. "Good thing I helped you in time," said Diddy.

After beating up the last of the soldiers, the Smashers and the PF Squad got together in a circle to get more awareness of their surroundings. "You guys sure are something to beat up those rebels without our help!" Marco said to them.

"That was nothing!" said YL.

Then they heard the sound of engines and footsteps approaching them, not to mention the sound of tree falling. "Someone's here," warned Pikachu. "And it looks like a large number this time."

Sure enough; the trees before them fell over, and a large group of soldiers and tanks are seen behind the fallen trees. "Looks like big trouble," said Tarma in a worried tone.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," agreed Snake.

"And look who's here!" added Marco, pointing to the buff guy on the tank—Allen.

"So the PF Squad is here, along with the Smashers!" said Allen in a loud voice. "You boys better get ready because we are not going to show any mercy!"

"You guys will pay for destroying my home!" said DK angrily while cracking his fist.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**The battle between the Smashers and the Rebel Army has begun! Which side shall prevail and will Gamfax be stopped before it's too late? **

_**Next chapter: It's War out Here in the Jungle! Attack of the Rebel Army!**_


	11. It's War!

Okay, let's make some clarifications first. Regarding the newcomers, the following three characters **WILL NOT **appear in this story: Wolf, Olimar, and ROB.

The story has been in production for so long already that I do not wish to alter anything, so you'll have to live through this if you are a fan of the above three. They will, however, show up in my future stories, so have patience until that time comes!

About Toon Link though... I'm still wondering if I should just make Toon Link and Young Link the same person. I'll let you know when I have come to a decision, but you can also give me suggestions if you want to!

**Chapter 10: It's War out Here in the Jungle! Attack of the Rebel Army!

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, the rebel army had met up with the Smashers and the PF Squad. "Get them, boys!" commanded Allen, and then the army charged forward with weapons in their hands.

The Smashers got into offensive position. "They're coming!" said Fox.

"Hey, you just had your turn just now," Tarma told them. "Why not check out what this thing can do?" He drove the Metal Slug in front of his group and fired with the tank's Vulcan. The soldiers that were running towards them were all shot down as the Vulcan swept across them, leaving behind holes on their body. Then a cannon shot out of the main gun of the tank and struck the ground in front of the soldiers, creating a massive explosion that rocked them all away.

"Not bad!" said Snake with interest.

Marco got out a machine gun and jumped in front of the Metal Slug and began sweeping the place of soldiers as they come one after another. He took out a grenade and hurled it at the army and blasted them away.

"Take this!" shouted Fio as she fired several large rockets out of a rocket launcher that she took out from nowhere. The rockets traveled forward in a rather awkward path and they end up hitting the nearby trees instead. However, the tree fell down after getting shot and fell on top of the incoming soldiers.

As the remaining soldiers climbed over the tree to continue their assault, Eri got out a Molotov cocktail and threw it at the fallen tree, turning it into a piece of burning wood that burned anyone touching it.

"These guys are pretty good!" said Fox.

Just then, several tanks showed up in the scene of battle. "Looks like we got company," said Marco.

"Mind if we help you?" asked DK.

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's go, Smashers!" said Fox.

Snake ran towards the nearest tank and jumped aside to avoid a cannon fired by it. He got out a grenade and hurled at the tank, and it fit perfectly into its turret.

KABOOOOM!!!!!

The explosion blew up the turret, and the soldier inside got out and cursed angrily. Snake jumped towards him and roundhouse kicked him in the head and knocked him out. Snake landed next to the tank and thought to himself, "I can make us of this."

A couple of soldiers ran towards DK to get him, but DK grabbed them by their head and slammed them together, knocking them silly. Another soldier showed up and fired his gun, but DK used the two soldiers in his hands as a meat shield. "Oh no!" gasped the soldier who fired the gun. DK then threw the body of the two soldiers at him.

More soldiers ran up to him, and DK slammed the ground very hard, causing a tremor that knocked them off balance, and then with a swing of his large arms, he sent them all flying aside.

A soldier carrying a bazooka appeared next and fired a shell at DK. Diddy jumped up from behind DK and fired a couple of peanut bullets out of his pistol. Miraculously, the shell exploded when it collided with the peanuts. "How is that possible!? Beaten by a peanut?!" gasped the shocked soldier. And then DK gave him a fist to the face.

POW!

-

Fox rapidly fired his laser gun at the soldiers, but one of them used a metal shield to block the laser shots. "Ha! Even your measly laser can't scratch my shield!" taunted the soldier.

"Then take this! Fox Illusion!" Fox zipped forward at a fast speed and the soldier was sent flying into the sky when hit. Fox quickly jumped up after him and kicked him in midair multiple times before they both fell to the ground.

-

Young Link took out a bomb and hurled it in front of a tank and some group of soldiers. The soldiers were about to run when they noticed that the bomb isn't lighted. "Ha! This thing will never explode if you don't light the fuse!" they said.

"I AM going to light the fuse!" replied YL as he fired a burning arrow at the bomb. Since the arrow hit the body of the bomb and not the fuse, the bomb exploded immediately.

KABOOOOOOM!!!

The soldiers were sent flying, but the tank only suffered some burnt marks on its surface. It fired its cannon at YL, who quickly rolled out of the way and then fire several fire arrows at the tank, but they would only bounce off its armored surface.

"Ha! You think primitive weapons will work against weapons of mass destruction?" laughed the soldier inside the tank. The tank fired another cannon shell that YL once again avoided.

He ran to the tank and jumped to the top. Quick as a flash, he opened the hatch and tossed a lighted bomb inside, and then jumped off as quickly as he came. "What the?!" screamed the soldier inside. He opened the hatch to quickly climb out, the tank exploded before he could so and he was sent flying into the sky.

"Don't underestimate primitive weapons!" said YL.

-

"Run from the bowling ball!!!" screamed some soldiers as they ran from a rolling Jigglypuff.

"Get this mad monkey off me!" screamed another soldier as he ran around with Diddy on his back pummeling his head rapidly.

"Skull Bash!" Pikachu bashed into one soldier and he flew backwards and rammed down the others.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!!!" cried a soldier as he ran from Parry, who is pecking his head.

Allen watched from his sitting place and said to himself, "Either the Smashers are as strong as they say or our men are weak! That does it! I'll show them my true powers!" He hopped off his tank and whipped out his machine gun. "C'mon, boy!"

Marco turned to him and said, "So the man who conquered death is coming out himself at last!"

Allen pointed his gun at Marco and fired a stream of bullets. Marco quickly hopped from side to side to avoid the bullets and fired his own gun at him. Allen was quick enough to jump into the air, and fired bullets like crazy everywhere.

"Whoa!" Marco quickly ran behind a tree to avoid getting shot.

Allen landed onto the ground, but he saw a cannon shell flying towards him, and so he quickly hop out of the way to avoid it.

BOOOM!

"What the?!" he wondered as he saw the tank of his own side attacking him.

Snake popped out from the hatch of the tank and said, "Using the enemies' weapon against themselves is something useful."

"How dare you?!" Allen fired at the tank, and to Snake's amazement, the bullets actually pierces through the tank's armor!

"That's some strong bullets you got there!" said Snake. "Take this!" He got into the tank and fired more cannon shells at him.

Alen ran towards the cannon ball and jumped into the air right before he got hit and threw multiple grenades at the tank.

KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The smoke cleared and all that's left of the tank are the gear threads and Snake is seen sitting on a chair on top of it while holding a lever in his hands. "I wanted to ride this a little longer…" Snake grumbled.

Allen pointed his gun at Snake and was about to fire, but Diddy pounced onto his neck from behind and started beating him on the head. "Ow! Stop that!" he shouted.

Pikachu then used Skull Bash and launched himself into Allen's body, ramming him in the belly hard.

BASH!!!

"Oof!!!"

Jigglypuff jumped towards him and double slapped him in the face over and over.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!!!!

"Argh!!!!!!" cried Allen in anger. "You guys are pissing me off!" He pointed his gun forward and was about to fire, but Jigglypuff jumped up below the gun and pushed it upwards, and the bullets shot up instead. It shot down some fruits on the tree and they came down on top of Allen and pummeled him.

BONK BONK BONK BONK!!!!!!

"YEOW!!!"

DK ran up to him and winded up his fist, and then delivered a devastating punch into his belly. "Giant Punch!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Allen shot back like a rocket and crashed down several trees before coming to a stop.

"Yes! You did it, Donkey!" said Diddy while clapping his hands happily.

"Whoa! You guys sure are something!" said Marco, amazed.

"I didn't even get my chance to shine!" said Tarma.

"So you guys managed to beat down my army, eh? I applaud you for this!" said a voice. Everyone turned around saw a man on top of a large, rectangular armored vehicle.

"Now what?" asked Young Link.

"Morden!" gasped Marco.

"We found you at last!" said Eri.

"You must be the general of these armies and one of the Negativities, correct?" asked Fox.

"It is as you said!" replied Morden. "I am here to kill you Smashers and guard the Gamfax until this whole island is corrupted!"

"Can't let you do that!" said YL as he ran towards the vehicle.

"A kid like you think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh!" said Morden. The front part of the vehicle opened and a spinning blade shot out. YL quickly jumped to the side, but got a small cut on the sides of his leg.

"Ow!"

"It's coming here!" cried Pikachu.

Fox quickly turned on his Reflector and bounced the cutter away, and it flew back to where it came out from.

"Take a load of this!" said Morden. A missile launcher came out from the back of the vehicle and it fired a load of missiles that flew in the direction of the good guys.

YL jumped out of a missile's way, but is surprised to see it following him. "What the?!"

"Watch out! Those are homing missiles!" yelled Eri.

Fox stepped to the side to avoid a missile, but it turned around to hit him again. Fox jumped aside it again and quickly shot down the missile with his gun.

"Jigglypuff!!!" cried Jigglypuff as she ran from place to place to escape the missile.

"Get this thing off me!" cried Parry as he tried to escape a missile too.

The two ran left to right like crazy to the point it was actually hilarious. After a bit of running around, the two met together and ran in the same direction as the two missiles followed them from behind.

They kept on running until they reached Morden's vehicle and jumped onto it. "Hey! Don't come here!" shouted Morden. He quickly went inside the hatch as the two jumped over him with the missiles following. They quickly jumped over the missile launcher at the back of the vehicle and the missiles didn't steer fast enough, and they hit the missile launcher instead.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Morden got out from the hatch and saw that launcher is destroyed. "Dammit!!!"

Meanwhile, the others have taken care of all the missiles. "Your main choice of offense is gone! Give it up now, Morden!" said Marco.

"Who said this was my only choice of offense? Take this!"

The front part opened and the spinning blade came out again, this time connected to a rod that is holding it in place. The blade began spinning furiously and is about to be shot out, but DK quickly grabbed the rod connecting it and ripped it off.

"What the?!" gasped Morden.

"Take this!" DK hurled the spinning blade at him, but Morden ducked into the hatch fast to avoid it, though his hat got cut up.

He popped back out again and shouted angrily, "You'll pay for that hat!" But then he got peanuts up his nose.

"How much peanuts does it cost then?" asked Diddy with the popguns in his hand.

Morden sneezed out the peanuts and screamed angrily, "THAT DOES IT!!! IT'LL RUN YOU ALL DOWN!!!" He got inside the hatch again and started the engine, and the vehicle began moving forward.

"It's gonna run us down!" gasped Fox.

"I'll take care of this!" said Tarma. He moved the Metal Slug forward and the two of them crashed into each other and began pushing back and forth.

"Your scrap metal will never prevail over mines!" said Morden.

"Oh yeah?" said Tarma. He fired a cannon shell at the vehicle and blasted it backwards, but the explosion was to close to the Metal Slug and it took damage from its own firepower too. "Ow!"

"You think this can stop me?" asked Morden. "Take a load of this!" He sped the vehicle forward again, but when he traveled this time, he left behind several nuts and bolts on the ground.

Snake was seen standing next to where the vehicle originally was while playing with a wrench in his hand and whistling innocently.

As the vehicle traveled, parts of it began to fall off until the whole thing stopped moving. "What's wrong?" wondered Morden. "Why isn't it moving?!" He pounded the buttons on the controllers, but nothing is working at all. "I don't believe this!"

Outside, Snake is looking at his watch. "Should be happening about now."

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The vehicle exploded in a huge blast that rocked everyone to his or her feet, and when the fire died down, Morden is seen sitting burned up in midair with the steering wheel in his hands. "Curses…" he cried.

"What did you do?" asked Pikachu.

"Just took out some of the essential parts," replied Snake. "And left my cigarette inside on purpose to spark the explosion."

Fox pointed his gun at Morden and said, "Okay, it's your loss! Tell us where the location of the Gamfax is."

"Can't believe I lost even though I'm fully armed…" grumbled Morden.

"If you cooperate with us, we'll treat you nicer!"

"That's if our superiors plan to," said Marco.

"Fine… I'll tell you if you really want to know…" grumbled Morden. "Well, it's…" Suddenly, a rope ladder dropped down in front of him and he quickly grabbed onto it and got carried into the sky by a helicopter that dropped it. "Hahaha! I'm not telling it to the likes of you!"

"What the?! He's getting away!" gasped Fio.

"After him!" said Marco.

The good guys chased after the helicopter as it flew through the air above the trees. "It's heading for the shore!" said DK.

But when they tried to go after him, Allen appeared in their way. "You're not going after the general!" he said.

"Out of the way! We don't have time to mess with you!" said Marco.

"I am faithful to the general until the end! I will even sacrifice myself to protect him! You shall go to hell with me!" Allen took out several grenades with their pins pulled out and tossed it everywhere.

"Oh no! That's a lot of grenades!" gasped Pikachu.

"Dammit! Run fast!" said Marco.

"Too late! I planted explosives all over this place too! You're all too late to run from here! You shall burn with me in the underworld! Yahahahaha!!!!" laughed Allen manically.

"Everyone! Grab onto the Metal Slug!" shouted Tarma.

"Why?" asked YL.

"Do first, questions later!"

Everyone listened to him and quickly grabbed onto the Metal Slug, making it look like a dome of humans. "Hold tight! This is going to get bumpy! Let go the moment I say so!" said Tarma. "You won't like it if you don't do it on time!" He pressed several buttons and pulled several levers on the controllers, and then the MS zoomed forward at a tremendous speed.

"What are you doing?!" asked Allen. The answer he got was the MS ramming into him and pushing him along with it. "Ya!!!!!"

And just at the same time, all the bombs set up around the place exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

-

The helicopter made it out of the jungle area and flew above the beach and readied to leave the island. Morden saw the explosion from the helicopter and smiled to himself. "Ha! Those Smashers will never get me!" laughed Morden.

"What now, general?" asked the pilot.

"Back to the headquarter!"

"But we could just use that teleporting device or whatever that is."

"Now that you reminded me, why didn't I think of it earlier?"

Suddenly, a cannonball shot in from a random place and struck the helicopter, creating an explosion that rocked it.

"Whoa! What happened?!" said Morden in shock.

"We're shot and severely damaged!" replied the pilot. "We can't hold up any longer!"

"Dammit! Quick! Dimension ARM, teleport…"

But before Morden could finish talking, the helicopter shook violently and caused him to fall, and the ARM flew out the open door. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The helicopter began to malfunction and it flew lower and lower until it dropped into the shallow sea and stopped moving.

Morden crawled out from the helicopter and looked around the shallow water desperately in search for the ARM. "Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"Well! Looks like I shot down something big!" said K. Rool with a gun in his shoulder as he walked up towards Morden, along with some of his Kremling henchmen.

"Who are you?!"

"Who am I? Don't tell me you don't know who I am! Everyone on this island should know my name and look!" said K. Rool. "I am the one and only king of the…"

Suddenly, the MS zoomed out from the jungle at a high speed.

"LET GO!!!!!" shouted Tarma at the top of his voice. He pressed the eject button and he was sent shooting out of the MS while everyone else quickly let go of their grip on the MS.

"Hey!!!! What the?!" gasped Morden as he saw the Metal Slug, with Allen in front of it, come charging towards him.

The tank hit him and then crashed into the helicopter behind it, and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luckily, it was on the sea that this explosion happened, so the fire died out pretty fast.

The smoke cleared and Morden and Allen were seen sitting on the wet remains of the helicopter, and they both are badly bruised and burned up beyond recognition.

"Phew… That was one thrilling ride…" said Fox as he got up and dusted himself.

"I almost wet myself…" cried Pikachu.

"You basically self-destructed your tank!" Snake said to Tarma.

"No choice," he replied. "That was the fastest way to get out of there."

Marco walked up to Morden and pointed his gun at him. "Okay, you're under arrest now. There's no more ways for you to escape!"

"I give…" Morden had no choice but to raise his hands in surrender.

"Heh! You should thank me for all this!" said K. Rool. "Otherwise this guy would've escaped! I assume he's the one who made me took the blame for everything?"

"Well, sort of…" said Diddy Kong.

"Thanks for the help!" said Fox.

"I was just bored and wanna come out for a hunt when I suddenly spot something worth shooting. Bah! You guys took my prey in the end instead! C'mon, boys, let's get out of here!" said K. Rool as he turned around and left with his henchmen.

"He's not that bad of a person," said Snake.

"You should see him more often," Diddy told him. "You'll change your mind then."

-

After a while…

"Well then, it's time for us to leave," Marco said to the Smashers. "Headquarters sent people to pick us up."

"Please don't tell them about us…" said Pikachu in fear.

"Don't worry! We'll never betray our friend!" said Fio as she patted Pikachu on the head. "Plus, you're so cute! How can I resist getting you into trouble?"

"Thanks for your help! We were able to capture Morden much easier!" said Eri.

"I lost my precious companion in the process, but don't worry; a new one can always be remade," said Tarma.

"I assume you still have to go and save the world, right?" asked Marco. "Hurry up then!"

"Thanks!" said Fox.

After they said their good-byes, the Peregrine Falcon boarded the plane that came to pick them and loaded their prisoners onto it too. And then they took off…

"They are very nice people!" said Parry.

Then something came to Fox and he gasped, "Oh no! We forgot to question Morden about the whereabouts of Gamfax!"

"You're right! Now we'll never find out where it is!" said Snake.

Cranky Kong came up to them and said, "I see that you wrecked up the whole place real good, eh?"

"Sorry about that, father…" said DK.

"Weapons nowadays are so destructive! Back in my days, sticks and stones were the most common weapons, and available for everyone! They were deadly, but not destructive and no damage would ever occur if you use them!"

"Things change, pops…" Pikachu said to him.

"By the way, come with me to look at something. I believe it must be related to what you're looking for."

"What could it be?" wondered YL.

-

Cranky took them through the jungle and finally came to a temple of sorts. "The grasses around here are dead!" said Diddy.

"It's the same thing as in Fourside!" said Snake. "Gamfax must be near!"

Cranky led them inside the temple and they came to a crystal on an altar, and the crystal is glowing in bright pink light. "That's the Crystal Coconut!" said DK. "What happened to it? It should be glowing blue instead!"

"That's what I'm wondering," said Cranky. "I believe you guys know the problem to it."

"Yes, and we know how to solve it too," said Fox.

"Be careful with what you do to it! This Crystal Coconut has been passed down from generations to generations, even though we do not know what its usage really is."

"Sometimes I wonder about heirlooms…" said Diddy.

"Don't worry," Fox got out his Nuclear Gun and pointed it at the coconut.

"What are you doing there?!" asked Cranky.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine," Snake assured him.

Fox fired at the coconut, and when he did, the pink glow began to turn blue, and a pinkish cloud came out from the Crystal Coconut and hovered above it for a while before fading out of existence. The grass outside the temple began to turn green again too.

-

And so…

"So you really want to come with us?" DK asked Diddy.

"Yeah! I never realized how cool your friends are until now! I trained myself often to become strong like you!" said Diddy.

"Well, it shouldn't be a bad thing if more people join us," said Fox.

"Not unless they are bothersome people," said Snake.

"I won't monkey around with you guys!" promised Diddy. He turned to Cranky and asked him, "Can I go, gramps?"

"As long as I can get some quietness around here, then do what you want," said Cranky.

"Yippee!"

"Congratulations, Diddy!" said DK, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, let's get going already," said Fox. "This chapter is getting too long."

And so, Diddy joined the Smashers and together, they set off into the sky on the warp star.

Cranky turned around and looked at the burned up jungle behind him. "Now who's gonna clean up this mess?"

-

"DK, it seems that your hearing has improved!" Fox said to him. "That's a miracle!"

"No, I don't have hooves. I'm an ape, and apes don't have hooves!" said DK.

"Oh bummer…"

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that ends another arc. Aye, pity that K. Rool did not make it into Brawl… I had to make major modifications regarding his roles that I prepared for him. Don't worry; everything is now under control, so there won't be plot holes or anything.

Get ready for some action by that blue hedgehog next arc!

_**Next chaper: His Name is Sonic and He's the Fastest Thing Alive!**_


	12. Sonic the Hedgehog

**SOUTH ISLAND**

_Team 3: G&W, Samus, Mewtwo, CF, Dr. Mario, Kirby, Ness, Roy_

* * *

**Chapter 11: His Name is Sonic and He's the Fastest Thing Alive!**

It was a really nice day…

Green grass, blue sky, calm wind, pretty flowers, butterflies…

Seriously, it's a good day! You don't believe me? Just look at it yourself! Oh right, there's no picture, so forget it, but just imagine this peaceful sight in your mind, okay?

Now imagine that a really fast blue blur just ran past the flower field, but amazingly not trampling over anything. But the speed was so fast that all the petals went along with him. Shortly after the blue blur left, a pink blur is seen rushing across the flowers again, this time trampling over them.

Now we focus on looking at the blue blur and I've even stopped time so you can get a better look at the blue blur. He's…

He looked towards the screen and waved his hand, and said, "Hey guys! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

That's what he said.

As he is running, he took notice of a yellowish twinkle traveling across the sky and it seems to be aiming downwards.

The Warp Star came down from the sky at a really fast speed and is about to ram onto the floor violently. "It's too fast! We're gonna crash at this rate!" cried Dr. Mario.

"This is nothing compared to the races I had in my…" said Captain Falcon, but he was interrupted before he can finish.

"Yes, yes! We've heard about your story many times already!" Roy said to him.

"Fear not, guys! I know how to drive this sort of thing, so rest assure we will all land safely!" Kirby told them.

"Look out! We're gonna crash!" shouted Ness with excitement. Yes, he's actually enjoying this.

The Warp Star struck the ground at an angle and then bounced forward a couple of times before coming to a brake, but not before leaving a long skid mark across the ground.

!

The Warp Star finally stopped when it hit and knocked over a tree. "Phew… Nobody is hurt, right?" asked Samus, who has her Power Suit on.

"That was pretty fun!" said Ness.

"There! We all landed safely!" said Kirby happily.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when you said we would land safely…" said Dr. Mario, still trying to get over the frightening ride.

"C'mon! You're a doctor, so you should know how to deal with air sickness!" Roy said to him.

"Who said doctors cannot get airsick? Hurg… Excuse for a while…" Dr. Mario quickly ran a few distances away and barfed.

"Now that's a first," said G&W, looking at him. "I didn't know Doc is the type to get airsick easily."

CF got up and dusted himself, and then looked around and said, "So this is South Island? Not a bad-looking place!"

"The last time we came here we got help from Sonic the Hedgehog," said Samus. "I'm sure most of you heard of him."

"I know him!" said Ness. "They say he's the fastest runner in the world!"

"Someone's coming," said Mewtwo all of a sudden.

"Where?" asked CF, getting into defensive stance.

"You guys sure made your entrance with a bang," said a voice that's coming from around here.

The Smashers turned to the source of voice and saw Sonic standing there. "Oh! It's you!" said Samus.

Sonic raised his hand and waved at them, "Hi again, Smashers!"

"So you're Sonic, the fastest runner in the world," said CF.

"Yep, that's me!" said Sonic proudly, pointing to himself.

"Nice to see you again!" said G&W.

"It's sure been a while!" said Roy.

"So how's things been going ever since that?" asked Sonic, pointing to the tree they rammed down. The Smashers looked at the tree and saw a poster on there.

It is the wanted poster of Captain Falcon! "Doh! The poster was on this tree all along?" gasped G&W.

CF tore the poster from the tree and looked at it. "Yep, that's me! They sure caught the fierceness of my face on this poster correctly!"

"That's not something to be proud of!" Dr. Mario said to him.

"So… Is everything still going peacefully for you guys?" asked Sonic, who is now crouched down on the fallen tree.

"Everything's going very normal," said Samus. "That's if you consider our daily smashing and madness routine normal to begin with…"

"Nice to hear that! The Smashers I know are a lot…"

Before Sonic can finish talking, the pink blur mentioned back in the beginning ran into the scene and towards Sonic. Sonic acted fast and jumped out of the way, and the pink blue tripped against the tree and landed face first onto the ground.

BAM!

"Ow! You're such a meanie, Sonic!" cried the person—Amy Rose—as she got up and rubbed the dirt off the face.

"Hey, you made yourself trip, so don't blame me," Sonic said to her.

"I just want to give you a surprise hug! I thought you love it, don't you?" She noticed the Smashers and said, "Oh hi, Smashers! It's been a while! What are you doing here? You're not here to hurt my Sonic, are you?"

"You're not referring to the poster, right?" asked CF.

"Yeah, why else would they put a picture of you on there and give you a bounty?"

"Because I'm cool!"

"Is having a bounty really something cool?" asked Ness.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, which for some reason is on the sea at the moment, right next to South Island.

Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald like always. "Been so peaceful nowadays," he said to himself as he lay down next to the altar. "Let's hope this keeps and nothing will happen to the emerald."

Then he spotted someone limping towards the entrance of the shrine.

"Uh? Who's that?" Knuckles took a closer look found out that it's Big the Cat. "Isn't that Big?" He ran up to Big and saw him beaten up pretty badly. "Big! What happened to you?"

"You're in danger, Knuckles…" said Big painfully. "The Smashers are here, and they are causing havoc all over the place!"

"What?"

"Yes, the ones who were on the news about causing destruction to Alias Lobby! One of them is here at the moment! You must go stop him before it's too late!"

"You bet I will! You rest here!" And Knuckles sped off at a fast speed.

After Knuckles left, Bigs grinned and took off his head, revealing himself to be Eggman in a costume! "That knucklehead sure fell for this so easily!" he said to himself.

"So that's why you guys are here, eh?" asked Sonic after listening to the Smashers' story.

"Yeah, and we must act fast before it's too late," said Roy.

"It would be great if you could help us," said Dr. Mario.

"No problem! If you have any problem, I'll help you out for sure! You did a great job teaching Eggman lessons back then!" said Sonic.

"Hey, it's seems like someone is approaching," said CF, looking into the distant.

"That's Knuckles!" said Amy.

"What's he doing here?" wondered Sonic. "Shouldn't he be guarding the Master Emerald?"

From the distance, Knuckles saw the Smashers with Sonic, and his eyes are especially set on CF. "I know that guy! He was one of the ones on the wanted poster! I'll get him before he does anything harmful!"

Sonic waved his hand at Knuckles and greeted him, "Hey Knux! How are you?"

But instead of greeting back, Knuckles ran pass Sonic and charged at CF, who quickly jumped to the side to avoid the tackle. "Whoa! Watch where you're going!" said CF.

Knuckles stopped and turned around and said, "You're one of the wanted criminals! I knew you would come here and cause havoc! I'm going to beat you up!"

"I knew this would happen sooner or later…" said Dr. Mario.

"Can't be helped," said G&W.

"Well, I can't say you're wrong about that," said CF. "But look, I got business here at the moment and don't have time to mess with you."

"Whatever your business here is, I won't let you accomplish it!" said Knuckles.

Sonic got in front of Knuckles and said, "Calm down, Knux! The Smashers aren't here to do what you think! They're here for something else!"

"Don't get fooled by them, Sonic! You know very well that villains can't be trusted!"

"That may be true, but I know them well enough! They're surely good people!"

"Out of my way! I'm gonna teach him a lesson no matter what!"

CF pushed Sonic aside and said, "Never mind, I'll deal with this myself."

"So you admit it finally? I'll beat you up!"

"Don't cry if I'm too rough on you," said CF, cracking his fist.

Knuckles ran forward and threw a punch which CF easily avoided. Knuckles proceeded to throw a fury of punches, but CF was able to avoid them all by moving side to side. "Stand still!" said Knuckles.

"There's no point if I get hit, so I might as well move," said CF.

Frustrated, Knuckles threw several more punches that never made a hit. "Either Falcon is too skilled or that Knuckles guy needs more training," said G&W.

"Knuckles is pretty strong, so I think maybe Falcon is stronger," said Sonic.

"That does it! Take this!" Knuckles dug his hands into the ground and lift up a large piece of earth and threw it at CF.

CF threw a punch and broke it into pieces. The moment he broke the earth, he saw Knuckles gliding at him to deliver a punch, but CF acted fast and quickly bend over to avoid it. He quickly turned around and grabbed Knuckles by the legs and swung him around and around before tossing him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Knuckles rolled on the ground a few times before getting back onto his feet. When he looked up, he saw CF running at him, but he is too late to do anything as CF uppercut him in the chin and send him flying to the air.

CF quickly followed up with Falcon Dive, in which he jumped up and grabbed Knuckles, and an explosion blasted him away.

!

"YAAAAAAA!" Knuckles fell onto the ground all burned up.

CF landed and said, "I bet that's enough. There's no reason to beat you up that good."

Knuckles slowly got back up and growled angrily, "Argh! I won't give up!"

Sonic ran to him and said, "Enough of this! There's no reason to fight on any longer! The Smashers aren't here to cause trouble! They are here for another reason!"

"I don't care what their reason here is!" said Knuckles. "It definitely isn't anything good."

Then Big the Cat came walking pass and greeted them, "Hey guys!"

Knuckles saw him and was quite surprised. "Big! I thought you were injured!"

"What are you talking about? I'm very healthy!"

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"Big came to the Master Emerald shrine just now and he was gravely injured and told me about the Smashers causing trouble."

"But I was at my home the whole time with Froggy," said Big.

"Then who was the one that came to my shrine?"

"You know, one of the oldest tricks in the books is to disguise as someone and fool others," said Ness. "I'm not saying this is definitely what it is, but there's a possibility."

"Now that you said it… Why would that guy dressed as Big do this?" wondered Knuckles. "Wait a minute… Hey!" He quickly ran in the direction of Angel Island.

"What's with him?" asked Kirby.

"I sense trouble occurring," said Mewtwo. "We better follow him."

Knuckles ran back to the Master Emerald shrine before anyone else, and saw an odd-looking crystal in place of the emerald. "That's not the Master Emerald!" he gasped. He looked up and saw Eggman hovering above the crystal with the emerald in the grasp of his Egg Mobile's claws! "Eggman!"

"Ha! Looks like you found out the truth already!" said Eggman. "Yes, I dressed up as Big to fool you out of here and fight the Smashers because they are here to foil my plans!"

"Why you?"

"I also need the Master Emerald for some experiment! Don't worry; this lovely crystal is a good enough replacement."

The rest of the Smashers and Sonic made it to the shrine. "Eggman!" said Sonic.

"It's that guy again!" said Samus.

"Don't tell me he's working for King N too?" asked Ness.

"Smashers! This time I'm not gonna get beaten up by the likes of you so easily!"

"Eggman! You won't get away with this again!" said Sonic. "I'm going to beat you up like always!"

"Try me! I do not have time to play with the likes of you, as I got bigger jobs to take care of! Meanwhile, someone here would like to accompany you!" After Eggman said these, he began to take off.

"Hey! Come back here with the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles as he began to give chase.

Then the crystal that was in place of the emerald began to move and float into the air. "That crystal is moving!" said Ness.

"Everyone! I sense something inside, and it's going to burst out soon!" said Mewtwo. Everyone got into defensive position to fight.

The crystal began to shake and cracks appeared all over it. Finally, the crystal shattered into pieces, and a spaceship with a core and four "arms" appeared—Shining Core.

"What is that?" said Samus in surprise.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**The Master Emerald has been stolen once again! Can the Smashers and Sonic stop Eggman and reclaim the Master Emerald?  
**_**Next chapter: The Master Emerald is Stolen! Let's Infiltrate Eggman's Base!**_

**Trivia:  
1. In the previous chapter, the vehicle that Morden was riding is the boss of Mission 3, Metal Slug 4.  
2. The spaceship in this chapter is Shining Core, a boss from Gradius Gaiden.**


	13. Master Emerald

**Chapter 12: The Master Emerald is Stolen! Let's Infiltrate Eggman's Base!

* * *

**

In the last chapter, Eggman got his hands on the Master Emerald just as the Smashers and Sonic came to stop him, but Eggman unleashed the Shining Core against them.

"Now that you're accompanied, I have to go and carry off my job!" said Eggman as he began to take off.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Knuckles as he ran towards Eggman and jumped at him.

The Shining Core spread out its arms and they began to glow in beautiful rainbow colors, and then it shot out several rainbow pallets.

"What?!" Knuckles brought his arms in front of him and blocked the shots, but it knocked him onto the ground.

"See ya!" said Eggman as he flew out of the window on the top of the shrine.

"Dang! He got away!" said Sonic.

"Looks like we have to deal with this thing first," said Captain Falcon, looking at the core ship.

"Don't worry; it'll be taken care of in a second! Eggman's mechs are no match for me!"

Shining Core spread out its arms once again and shot out a huge spread of colored bullets. The good guys all ran in various directions to avoid the incoming shots. Samus ran to the side of the mech and fired at its body, but her shot just bounced off its surface. "Looks like it won't be easy," she thought.

Sonic got behind the mech and jumped at it and struck it hard from behind, but he only bounced off it without harming the mech. "Whoa! That thing sure is tough!" he said.

"PK Fire!" Ness fired a spark from his finger and set fire on the surface of the mech.

"Psybeam!" Mewtwo fired an energy beam and blasted the mech. Both these attacks hit the Shining Core together, but it didn't leave behind any scratch.

"I can't believe our attacks are not doing anything!" said Ness.

"There must be a weak spot to this thing," said Mewtwo. "Its design seems similar to the one we encountered in Fourside."

Samus used her scan visor to scan the Shining Core. But while she is in the midst of the scan, CF came kicking into the mech and sent it flying, causing the scan to fail. "Would you mind not to interrupt my scanning?!"

The mech flew aside and struck the wall, but it got back up again and flew into the air. "Want some more?" asked CF.

The arms spread out wide and began to glow brightly, and then it released a huge rainbow beam out of the tip of the arms.

"Whoa!" CF quickly hopped aside to avoid the beam as it swept through the floor. The beam left behind a gash on the floor like a knife slashing across it.

"PSI Magnet!" Ness quickly formed an energy shield in front of him, and the beam was absorbed when it touched the shield. "Phew…"

Samus tried to scan the mech again, but she had to avoid the beam as it came towards her. "Darn it! I can't get a good scan to find out its weak spot!"

Mewtwo avoided the beams and flew up into the air above the mech. He gathered dark energy in his hands and fired it at the core of the mech that was visible from where he is. When the Shadow Ball hit the core, the mech flinched greatly and halted the beam attack and electric currents ran around it, signifying that it suffered from the hit. "Just as I thought," said Mewtwo. "This ships design and structure is similar to the one in Fourside; you have the aim for the core in order to stop it."

Shining Core pointed its arms upwards and fired a spray of bullets, but Mewtwo teleported away to safety. He teleported to the bottom and shared his findings with the others. "So we just have to aim for the core?" asked Sonic.

"Just like the one in Fourside," said CF. "Okay, now that we know what to do, things will be easier."

"Okay, then let's go!" Sonic turned to the mech and ran towards it. The mech fired several bullets at him, but Sonic jumped up high into the air to avoid it. He went higher than the mech and aimed for the core and struck it hard with Homing Attack. This left behind a crack on the core. "Almost working!"

With the core greatly damaged, Shining Core began to move around awkwardly. It tried to aim its bullets at the Smashers, but ended up firing all over the place and kept on missing. Samus pointed her arm cannon at the mech and fired a super missile. The missile struck the bottom of the mech and blasted it onto the ground, though not destroyed.

While Shining Core is struggling on the ground, Roy ran up to it and plunged the Sword of Seals into its core. With this, the core shattered into pieces and Roy quickly backed off before the Shining Core began exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"That was quite a bang," said Roy. "But good thing it's over."

"That was pretty easy too," said CF. "But we don't have time to deal with this. We have to go after Eggman."

"And I must get back the Master Emerald!" said Knuckles.

"But where do we find him?" asked Ness.

"Eggman keeps on changing his base all the time, so there's no definite location and it can be hard to search him down," said Sonic. "But don't worry; that's where Tails comes into play!"

-

At Tails's workshop…

"So can you help us?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Not a problem Sonic," replied Tails as he looked into his computer. "I actually installed a satellite above this island so I can keep track of whatever Eggman is doing. Tracking him down won't be too hard."

"For someone young like him, he sure has brains," said Dr. Mario.

"Was Fox this smart when he was young?" asked Ness.

"Maybe smarter than you."

"You have a point… Hey!"

"I found it! It's at the peak of the highest mountain on this island!" said Tails.

"Nice place to hide himself, eh?" said Sonic. "Okay, let's get going!"

"Are we seriously gonna climb a mountain?" asked Kirby.

"The Tornado can only carry two people unfortunately," said Tails.

"We can always use the warp star," said Roy.

"But that would result in us getting there faster than Sonic!" Dr. Mario reminded him.

"Of course, Sonic can always ride along with us," said Kirby. "The warp star can carry up to nine people actually."

"So there's seven of us, and adding Sonic, that would be eight," counted Ness.

"I'm with you! I'm getting the Master Emerald back with my own hands!" said Knuckles.

"Well, that's nine. How about Tails?"

"I can ride the Tornado, so I'll catch up later," replied Tails.

"Okay, it's all settled," said CF. "That's how we will get to Eggman's base."

"How about Amy?" asked Ness.

"Might as well leave her alone…" said Sonic.

"My Sonic! How can you leave me alone??!!" cried Amy, who is also in the room.

Sonic let out a sigh and said, "Look, it's too dangerous for you to go there, so you better stay here for your own safety."

"But I can be there to protect you from danger!"

"You're not good at protecting me, and I can protect myself!"

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I'm not saying you're weak… I mean… I… Argh!!"

"Hey, speak properly to girls," Roy said to him.

"Can we leave now?" asked Kirby.

"Fine, I understand you, Sonic," said Amy. "I'll be waiting for your return soon!"

"Phew… Finally got rid of her…" said Sonic.

"Don't keep me waiting, or else I'll offer you more service than you want!"

"What's what supposed to mean…?" wondered Dr. Mario.

-

At Eggman's base…

The Master Emerald is set on top of a machine and is connected by several tentacles that are draining out its energy. "Heheh! Things are going as planned!" said Eggman with delight.

Then there was a warning siren.

"Huh? Intruder spotted?" Eggman ran to the nearest computer and turned it on, and saw on the monitor that the Smashers are approaching the base fast on the warp star. "So the Smashers are on their way here! Faster than I expected…" He reached for a microphone and shouted into it, "Listen, robots! Intruders are on their way here! Hurry up and stop them!"

-

The warp star is flying at a fast speed towards Eggman's base, and Kirby is in control of the star. "Hang on, everyone!" he said. "It's going to be wild!"

"Don't worry; I like it fast!" said Sonic. "This speed is nothing!"

"Hopefully we shouldn't crash with Kirby in control this time," said Ness.

"Wasn't he controlling the warp star when we first came here?" asked G&W. "We still crashed."

"It shouldn't crash as bad as the others, right?"

One of the cannons situated at the side of base aimed at the incoming warp star and fire a huge burst of laser. Kirby quickly moved the warp star to the side to avoid the blast. "That was close!" he said.

Another large gun on the base appeared and fired a spread of lasers in a sweeping motion. The warp star moved left to right at a fast speed to avoid them. "Hang on! I'll have to go reckless a bit here!" said Kirby.

"Get close to it! I'll handle that thing!" said Roy, trying his best to stand up and pulling out his sword.

Kirby tried his best to avoid all the lasers and made it close enough to the gun; Roy then swung his sword at the sword and created a large fire blade in the process. The gun was then cut in half and fell down. Just then, several robots came out from the door underneath, and they are instantly crushed by the gun when it fell down.

The warp star headed for the other gun that fired the large beam. "Now to cut that one!" said Roy.

When the warp star was about to reach it, the gun turned around and surprised them with a sudden burst of laser. Luckily, Kirby responded fast and quickly steered towards the side, but it didn't stop edge of the warp star from getting hit, and they are sent plummeting towards the ground below. "Oh no! We're hit!" cried Kirby.

CRASH!!!!!

"Ow… That was a rough landing…" said Ness as he got up and rubbed his head. "The hat does nothing…"

"I hope the warp star is all right," said Dr. Mario.

"Don't worry; these things can mend themselves if we leave it alone for a while," said Kirby.

CF got up and dusted himself. "Now that we're on the ground, we'll have to barge in through the front door and take out everything by ourselves."

"And Eggman is welcoming us already too," said Sonic, pointing the hordes of egg robots coming out from the front door of the base.

"All right, let's get…" Before CF can finish saying, Knuckles ran towards the robots and started beating them up one by one all by himself.

"I must vent out my anger for losing the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles with rage as he punched the heck out of the robots. He socked one in the face so hard that its head flew off and knocked off another robot's head behind it.

"Whoa… He needs anger management…" said Dr. Mario. "Reminds me of how Link used to be."

"Raaaaaaaa!" Knuckles lifted up a robot and slammed it on top of the last one. With this, all the robots are destroyed. "Now for Eggman!" He ran for the base, but the front door quickly closed up before he can get inside. He pounded his fist against the door violently, but unfortunately, the door was too hard to be broken.

"Let me do it for you," said CF as he walked up to the door. "Falcon Punch!" He pulled back his fast and delivered a powerful fire punch into the door.

BANG!

Surprisingly enough, the door only bent, but not destroyed. "Well, that's some hard door," said CF, rubbing his fist.

"I'll take care of this. Out of the way!" said Samus. The two got out of her way as she fired several super missiles at the bent on the door.

BANG!

This time, the missiles successfully dug a hole on the door, big enough for everyone to fit through. "Thanks! I must get the emerald fast!" said Knuckles, and he went inside the base first.

"This guy needs to calm down!" said Dr. Mario.

"That's Knuckles for you," Sonic said to him.

"What are we waiting for? C'mon in!" said CF, signaling for the others to follow.

-

Inside the base, the Smashers saw a very long hallway leading all the way to the other end. "That's some long hallway!" said Ness.

"Won't Eggman be tiring himself with a base like this?" wondered G&W.

"Exercising is good for you, you know," Dr. Mario reminded him.

"Okay, let's see who gets to the other side first!" said Sonic. "I bet Knuckles must be on the other side already."

"You're gonna beat us there first with a speed like that…" said Roy.

"I am called the Man of Speed by many, so want to race and see who wins first?" CF asked Sonic.

"I like the way you call yourself!" said Sonic. "Then let's see who's faster!" The two of them bent down and into starting positing.

"Hey! This isn't time to do this!" said Samus. "We should…"

"Go!" said G&W, ringing a bell. The two ran forward the moment they heard the bell.

"You just had to join the fun, did you?!" Samus said angrily to her.

"On the good side, they can get to Eggman and deal with him first," G&W reminded her.

-

The two of them are running through the hallway at a fast speed, and it goes without saying that Sonic is gaining the upper hand. "Heheh! Look who's calling himself the man of speed!" said Sonic as he turned around to taunt him and at the same time running backwards. Yes, you heard it: Running backwards!

"Looks like I really underestimated him," said CF.

Suddenly, oil squirted out from the sides of the walls and smeared the whole floor; this caused the both of them to slip onto the floor painfully.

"Ow!"

"Ha! Don't think you're coming anywhere near me!" said Eggman's voice through a speaker hidden somewhere.

"Show yourself!" said CF as he stood up, only to slip on the oil and fall again. "Ow!"

"Enjoy the last moments of your life in the oily graveyard! Hahahaha!" After Eggman finished talking, walls appeared in front and behind them. Spikes appeared on the surface of the walls and they began closing in on them!

"Oh no! We must think of something fast!" gasped Sonic.

"I could punch down those walls, but there are spikes," said CF. "We have to think of something else!" He looked around for a way out and saw the oil on the floor. "I have a way! But it can risky, though it's definitely better than getting crushed like this!"

"Whatever the way is, do it fast!" said Sonic.

"Pray that we will live through it then!" said CF. "Falcon Punch!" He delivered a fiery punch onto the oily floor.

"Wait! That's…"

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

From outside, the other Smashers could see the explosion occurring and blowing up the wall. "Whoa! What happened there!" said Ness in shock.

"I hope they're all right," said Samus.

Suddenly, walls came down in front and behind them too! "Oh no! It's a trap!" gasped Dr. Mario.

But instead of spikes appearing to crush them, the ceiling began to come down on them, and it has spikes too! "Oh no! We're done for!" gasped Ness.

"I don't think I can get any flatter than I am already," said G&W.

"Not a problem!" Roy swung his sword at the wall very hard and easily broke through it, and they were able to escape just like that. "Told ya!"

They quickly ran to where Sonic and CF are, and they saw them burned up. "Are you guys all right?" asked Kirby.

"Mostly…" said Sonic.

"Be glad that we made it through death's grip," said CF as he coughed out black smoke.

"What happened just now?" asked Samus.

"That's not important. We should go after Eggman! Knuckles must be there stealing the fun already!" said Sonic.

-

Eggman is still in the room with the Master Emerald. "Heh! All done! Even if the Smashers come here, there's nothing they can do about this anymore!" said Eggman, looking at the emerald that isn't glowing like it always does anymore.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Knuckles came in. "I found you at last, Eggman!" he shouted. "Give back the Master Emerald!"

"You can have it then! I don't need it anymore!" said Eggman, pushing down the emerald from the machine and returning it to him.

When Knuckles saw that the emerald isn't glowing, he gasped. "What?! The emerald lost its powers! What did you do to it?!"

"I absorbed its energy and sent it to King N already! My work here is done, so in the end, I still get the last laugh! Hahahaha!"

The rest of the Smashers and Sonic also got into the room. "Found you at last, Eggman!" said Sonic.

"Where is Gamfax?" asked CF. "Hand it over at once!"

"You think I'll tell you this?" replied Eggman. "The only thing you're getting is a royal beating from me! It's time you all die!" He got out a remote and pressed it, and the ceiling began to slide open.

"That's cool!" said Ness, looking at the ceiling opening.

When the ceiling is fully opened, Eggman hopped into his Egg Carrier that is next to him, and then the floor behind him opened too, and slowly, a large mechanical three-headed dragon came out on an elevator.

"Whoa! What is that?!" gasped G&W.

"It's huge!" said Dr. Mario.

"Meet my best creation I have currently!" said Eggman as he hovered into the air on his carrier. "The ultimate mechanical beast of destruction modeled after the legendary space monster from the depths of the galaxy—Egg Ghidorah!"

"You mean King Ghidorah?!" gasped Ness. "The legendary monster that battled Godzilla several years ago?!"

"That thing exists?" asked Kirby.

"Were you living under a rock when that news was broadcasted all over the world?" Samus asked him. "Japan was almost laid to waste when those two monsters duke it out."

"You're not going to beat us even with this, Eggman!" Sonic said to him. "You're going to lose, just like always!"

"Let's see about that!" said Eggman. The chest of the giant machine opened, and the Egg Carrier flew inside and fit perfectly there, and it closed up again. The eyes on all three heads glowed and began to writher around like a snake, and then it let out a loud ear-piercing roar.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**The battle of the arc has come! The Smashers may be too late to save the Master Emerald, but they can still fight Eggman and stop Gamfax from corrupting South Island. Can they do it on time?  
**_**Next chapter: The Terror of Egg Ghidorah! Smashers vs. Eggman!**_


	14. Smashers vs Eggman

**Chapter 13: The Terror of Egg Ghidorah! Smashers vs. Eggman!

* * *

**

The Egg Ghidorah stood before the Smashers and each of the eyes on the three headed glared at them menacingly while making soft growling. "That thing looks scary…" said Ness.

"And it's big too…" added G&W.

Sonic looked at Knuckles and asked him, "Knux, how's the Master Emerald?"

"Eggman somehow took its powers away, so it's nothing more than a normal jewel now," replied Knuckles. "That's a not a problem though; the emerald will regain its power after a while."

Sonic turned to Eggman and said, "You're having too much fun with what you're doing, Eggman! It's time I teach you another lesson!" He ran towards Egg Ghidorah and jumped at it while curled into a ball.

The wings of the giant mech came in front of the body and served as a shield, blocking Sonic's blow and bouncing him back onto the floor.

"Ow! That actually hurts!"

The wings spread out again and the voice of Eggman can be heard coming out from the mech loudly, "Ha! You think I would build something so thing so fragile that you can destroy it just like this? Take this!" The wings began to flap against the air very hard, whipping up a gale that started to blow the good guys off balance.

Roy stabbed his sword into the floor and held it tight in hold of not getting blown away.

"Help me!! I'm the lightest here!" cried G&W as he grabbed onto Ness's leg, and Ness himself is clawing onto the ground.

"I'm having troubles myself too!" he cried. He broke his nail and the both of them are sent flying backwards. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Luckily, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to freeze them in place and prevented them from flying farther. "Thanks…" said G&W in relief.

Sonic and CF were trying their best to run against the wind current. "Don't think a little wind like this can stop me!" said CF. "Even if I can't get to you, I can still hit you!" He reached into a gun holster and got out his mini Holy Weapon. "Hunter Spear!" After throwing it into the air, the spear grew to its original size and landed perfectly in his hands. Lifting it into the air with both hands, CF let out a cry and flung the spear forward like an Olympic player.

In a desperation to protect himself, Egg Ghidorah stopped flapping and quickly brought its wings in front of the body and blocked the spear, but the impact from the spear was so powerful that it actually pushed back the mech a couple of steps!

"That's the Holy Weapon, I assume?" said Eggman. "Incredible, to be able to flinch the Egg Ghidorah! But there's no way you can crack its armor!"

CF ran to pick up his spear and said, "We'll see about that! Hiya!" He jumped at the mech and hacked and slashed the wing like mad. As the blade of the spear grinded across the metal wings, sparks were sent into the air.

"It useless!" said Eggman. The wings opened up and CF quickly hopped back to avoid whatever it coming. The mouths of all three heads opened and beams of electricity shot out.

CF quickly held up his spear to block it. The electric beam hit the spear and caused the current to surge throughout the whole thing and zapped CF. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"How dare you?!" Samus ran up to Egg Ghidorah and fired a couple of super missiles, but they were easily destroyed by the electric beams.

"Take this!" Ghidorah fired more electric beams at Samus, but she jumped back in time to avoid it. However, another beam was fired at her before she landed, and she wasn't able to avoid this beam while in air and so got hit.

"UGH!!!"

"I see you have improved from before, Eggman," said Mewtwo.

"It's up to us to take care of him!" said Roy.

"Let's go!" Mewtwo made his Holy Weapon, the Psychic Spoon, appear in his hands and flew at Eggman while Roy got out his Sword of Seals and ran forward.

"Flare Blade!" Roy swung the sword hard and fired a burning wave.

"Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo swung his spoon and it sent force a pink crescent beam.

Ghidorah quickly brought his wings together as a shield in an attempt to block the beams, but the impact of the beams are too powerful and Egg Ghidorah was sent crashing backwards when hit, though the wings remained undamaged.

"Ow! That hurts a lot!" cried Eggman. The mech stood back up on its legs and roared angrily. "Don't think you can get cocky just because you have weapons of mass destruction!"

"You're the one who shouldn't get cocky just because you have a powerful ride," said Mewtwo. "Your pride will be the downfall of you!"

"We'll see about that!" Egg Ghidorah flapped its wings again and this time it flew up high into the air.

"He's taking flight!" said Ness.

"Let's see if you can take the battle from the sky!" Ghidorah opened its mouths and shot down more electric beams.

"Thunderstorm!" cried G&W as he got out an umbrella out of nowhere, only to get zapped. "YAAAAA!!!!!"

Ness quickly used PSI Magnet to absorb one of the bolts. "I actually feel stronger! Now for my counterattack! PK Thunder!" He generated electricity throughout body and fired a bolt of electricity that flew at Egg Ghidorah and struck it in its chest, but to Ness's surprise, the electric is absorbed by the mech! "What?!"

"Ha! I made it so that the Egg Ghidorah resists electric and heat!" said Eggman.

Mewtwo flew up to the same level as Eggman and fired a Shadow Ball at him. The heads reached forward and opened their mouths, and to Mewtwo's amazement, they were able to catch the ball of dark energy in their mouth! "What the?!"

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Egg Ghidorah hurled the shadow ball back to Mewtwo, who used a force shield to block it.

"I didn't expect that," said Mewtwo as he got out his spoon. "Looks like I'll have to use close range combat instead." He charged at Egg Ghidorah and slammed the tip of the spoon into its body very hard.

"Gugh! How dare you?!" The heads reached to bite Mewtwo, but he used the spoon to swat them away, though the heads would keep on darting forward over and over at a fast speed. Luckily, Mewtwo was quick at his hands and was able to block each blow successfully. The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the place as the heads and the metallic surface of the spoon hit each other.

Finally, the left head was able to lock its jaws onto one end of the spoon and it tried to pry the spoon off Mewtwo's hands. "Let go!" said Mewtwo as he fought to pull back his spoon. Mewtwo then spun in circles in air and also spun the spoon along with him, and because the head was biting onto the spoon, it got spun along and the neck began to twist together. Finally, the neck couldn't handle the twisting any longer and it began to short circuit, and that's when Mewtwo yanked backwards very hard and tore off the left neck from its body completely.

"Yaaaaargh!!! How dare you?!" screamed Eggman in anger. Egg Ghidorah flew back several steps and roared angrily at the loss of one head.

"Whoa! Mewtwo actually did it!" said G&W. "Whoa!" He quickly hopped back to avoid the severed head as it fell in front of him.

"How dare you ruin my masterpiece?!" growled Eggman angrily. "You shall pay for this!" The remaining two heads opened their mouths and fired burst of lightning bolts, but Mewtwo spun his spoon in front of him an deflected them with ease.

"It's useless," said Mewtwo coldly.

"Argh! Augh!" Egg Ghidorah was suddenly hit in the body very hard by several super missiles.

"Got ya!" said Samus. "Your body is the main weak spot! By damaging the body, we can destroy the whole thing altogether!"

"Take this!" Egg Ghidorah pointed its two-pronged tail at her and the tip of the tail launched forward like a harpoon. Samus hopped to the side in time to avoid getting stabbed, and while the tail is stuck into the floor, Sonic took advantage of it by running up the chain connecting the tail and body together. "Hey!"

"It's your loss, Eggman!" said Sonic. When at the top, he jumped up into the air high above Egg Ghidorah and curled up and slammed down on top of the middle head very hard.

BONK!!!

After bouncing on the head, Sonic flew off to the front of the mech. "You miscalculated something here, hedgehog!" said Eggman. The mouth opened and readied to fire a lightning bolt.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon ran towards Roy at a fast speed. "Roy! Give me a lift!"

Roy understood what he said and bent down a bit and lifted his sword up over his head. CF hopped onto the flat surface of his sword, and using all his strength, Roy pushed his sword up hard and sprung CF high up.

The lightning bolt was about to shoot out and hit Sonic, but just in time, CF flew up from underneath and uppercut both the heads in the chin very hard. "Falcon Twin Uppercut!" This caused the aim to go upwards instead.

CF quickly reached his hand to Sonic and hurled him upwards into the air. "Give him another blow, Sonic!" CF shouted as he began to fall down.

"You got it!" replied Sonic. He curled into a ball again and this time dropped down on top of the right head really hard, so hard that the head was shattered into pieces, leaving only a headless neck.

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!!!" screamed Eggman at the top of his voice.

"It's not over yet!" said Sonic as he bounced back into the air. This time he dropped towards the middle head.

CF fell downwards, but landed on top of Kirby's soft body and bounced into the air a bit before landing safely on the floor. "Thanks for the softness, Kirby."

"You're welcome," said Kirby, rubbing his head.

Right when Sonic was about to hit the last head, Egg Ghidorah quickly moved forward to avoid the blow, but it got hit in the back of the body instead and was pushed downward a bit. Sonic continued to bounce up and down on top of the body, pushing it lower and lower every time. "Enough of this madness, you pest!" shouted Eggman. Suddenly, electric currents surged throughout the body of the mech, and Sonic was zapped in the process and fell off.

"YEOW!!!"

Luckily, Kirby ran underneath him and caught him with his soft body again. "That Eggman sure got lots of tricks up his sleeves!" said Ness.

"Let me take on him!" said Knuckles as he dug up a piece of the floor. "This is for the Master Emerald!" He hurled it at Egg Ghidorah and the debris hit him in the body very hard.

CRASH!!!

"Argh! Don't think you can win like this! It's far from over!" said Eggman. Unknown to him, G&W jumped up behind him with the Fly Swatter high over his head.

"I see a big fly here," said G&W. "I'm gonna swat it down!"

Down there, Kirby is rubbing his head. "It actually hurts using your head as a spring all the time, you know…?"

Eggman failed to notice the ambush and G&W slammed the swatter on top of the Egg Ghidorah really hard.

SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!

Egg Ghidorah was sent shooting downward at a very fast speed and it crashed into the floor so hard that it cracked up the whole place, and then the entire floor shattered and everyone fell to the lower floor.

"Whoa!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

Sonic got out from the rubbles and rubbed his head. "Ow… That was one rough landing…"

"Get off me!" shouted Knuckles from underneath as he got up and pushed Sonic out from the top of him.

Egg Ghidorah stood back up and its only head rose into the air a roared loudly. "How dare you mess with my creation and ruined my base big time?!?!" shouted Eggman in rage. "That does it! I'm going to lay waste to you all with my strongest attack! Eat this!"

SLAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

And Roy cut off the last head. "Well?" asked Roy.

The now headless Egg Ghidorah continued to stand there in an awkward manner while the necks flailed around. "Argh!!! How dare you do this to me?!?!!" cried Eggman.

"Because that's what bad guys like you deserves!" replied Ness.

"Okay, time for the final blow," said CF.

"No! Stop!! Go away!!" shouted Eggman in panic.

Roy swung his sword hard and shot out fireballs. "Flare Blade!"

Mewtwo charged up a dark energy ball and hurled it. "Shadow Ball!"

Ness gathered several colorful energy orbs in front of him and launched them forward. "PSI Rocking!"

"Plasma Beam!" Samus fired a glowing green energy beam from her arm cannon.

Kirby inhaled a large piece of rock and spit it and Knuckles did something similar by hurling a piece of rock.

All the projectiles struck the body of the Egg Ghidorah at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Eggman in terror.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The explosion took up the whole place and smoke flew everywhere. In fact, it was so big that Tails, who is approaching the place on his Tornado, could see it from afar. "Whoa! What's that?!" he wondered.

When the smoke cleared, only scrap metals left behind by Egg Ghidorah could be seen, and Eggman is seen lying on the ruins, his body broke down into pieces with nuts and bolts everywhere.

…

Did you read that right?

"Eggman is a robot?!" they all gasped.

"It's a decoy!" said Sonic. "This isn't the real Eggman!"

"Then where is the real one?" asked Kirby.

Then a radio hidden inside the body of the fake Eggman turned on and began to speak, "Ha! I bet you're surprised by this fake replica of me, right? I have long left this place after absorbing the Master Emerald's power! You have been fighting the fake me who is piloting the Egg Ghidorah all along! In the end, I still get the last laugh! King N will use the powers of the Master Emerald to accomplish his ultimate plan! Hahahahaha!!!"

Sonic stomped the radio hard and broke it, "Dammit! That Eggman sure is getting craftier and craftier all the time!"

"Well, Eggman is gone, and we still do not know where Gamfax is," said Roy.

"Not entirely," said Mewtwo, pointing to a computer lying in the corner. The monitor on the computer is showing nothing but bright pink light. "I sense evil energy coming out from there."

Samus ran up to the monitor and observed it. "Yep, this is Gamfax without a doubt. How lucky of us to find it so easily!"

"And to think Eggman wouldn't hide it in a more obscure place too!" said Ness.

Samus took several steps back and switch her arm cannon to Hyper Beam mode, and she fired at the computer and destroyed it. After the computer blew up, pinkish smoke came out and faded out of existence. "Mission complete!" she said.

Just then, Tails reached the place and landed onto a clean floor. "Sonic! What happened here?"

"You're a bit late, pal," Sonic said to him. "Everything is taken care."

-

And so, everyone is now outside the base…

"So how's the Master Emerald?" Mewtwo asked Knuckles.

"It'll be all right," replied Knuckles. "It'll regain its powers after a while by itself."

CF turned to Sonic and asked him, "So you made up your mind on coming with us?"

"Eggman is working for some organization, right?" said Sonic. "As long as he is at large, I feel like I am responsible for stopping him!"

"Sonic, are you sure you're leaving?" Tails asked him.

"Relax, Tails, I'll be back after I got the job done. Take care while I'm gone!"

"I will! Have a safe trip, Sonic!"

"You're really into adventure, aren't you?" asked Knuckles. "Take care of yourself too."

"You bet, and don't get fooled by others again!"

"How was it possible for you to get fooled by that costume in the first place?" asked Ness. "I mean, the eyes are actually buttons! That alone is enough to know it's a fake!"

"Some people aren't good at distinguishing things, okay?!" said Knuckles, frustrated.

"Okay, the warp star is fixed," said Kirby. "We can leave any time now!"

"Let's get going!" said G&W as he hopped onto the warp star.

"Sonic, we're going now! Good of you to join force with us! The more people the better!" said Roy.

Sonic waved good-bye to his two friends one last time. "I'll be gone for some time! Say good-bye to Amy for me! She wouldn't like it to see me leave like this."

"Don't worry; I'll explain everything to her!" said Tails, waving good-bye.

And so, the warp star took off into the sky and eventually disappeared from their sights. "Well, there he goes," said Knuckles. "Time to go back home." He picked up the Master Emerald and began to leave.

"How will I ever explain this to Amy?" wondered Tails. "She won't like it hearing this…"

"She'll get over it sooner or later, so don't worry."

"My Sonic! Where are you? I'm here to walk you home!" shouted the voice of Amy from afar, and it seems to be getting closer and closer.

"Uh oh… There she is…" said Tails.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Thus ends another arc! Eggman has escaped, but you may know that I do not like it if villains escape without taking a royal beating first. However, Eggman was never fighting the Smashers in the first place, so this does not count as an escape.

_**Next chapter: The Island of the Prehistoric! Welcome to Jurassic Park!

* * *

**_

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

We are now inside a room with Game2002, taking the form of a Wii, and next to him is Master Hand.

Game2002: Hello, I am Game2002!

MH: I'm Master Hand!

Game2002: Master Hand, do you know that Super Smash Bros. Brawl is out and is being enjoyed by everyone out there at the moment?

MH: Sure! I'm so proud of that game! It's been a long time since a new Smash Bros. game and everyone is excited!

Game2002: The wait is definitely worth it! Sadly, I do not have a Wii at the moment, but I'm sure I will acquire one someday and play my hearts content with that game!

MH: You're gonna enjoy it for sure!

Game2002: But is the game really that enjoyable for everyone? There have been complaints from pros of Melee, saying this game is too slow paced and not advanced enough.

MH: I wouldn't care about them. Everyone have his or her own opinions, though some opinions may sound dumb.

Game2002: Having grown used to the gameplay of Melee and the physics there, these people are complaining about the change in physics. They are now labeling as Brawl being inferior to Melee!

MH: Now that's a farce! Does that make the game any less fun?

Game2002: Apparently, they think without advance techniques such as wavedashing and L-canceling make the game a lot worse.

MH: Who do they think they are? This game is supposed to be for everyone, not just experts and pros like them!

Game2002: They see the game as something sacred and untouchable to ordinary people unfortunately. They think people who see this game as something to pass time are inferior to them. The game, in their eyes, is THE life and answer to everything.

MH: Hahahaha!!! That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Crazy Hand knows how to make a better joke than them! If they think Brawl won't be fun because you cannot wavedash or stuff, then they're missing out the greatest game for the Wii! It got full score in every game reviewer currently!

Game2002: True, to think that this game is inferior to its prequel because of the change in gameplay isn't nice. Brawl is in every way superior to its predecessor.

MH: So this is my suggestion, play the game however way you want and enjoy the most you can! You do not have to follow their silly rule of Fox only, no items, and on Final Destination. Who cares about tiers anyway?

Game2002: Right! So remember, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a game meant for passing time and enjoying! Don't take this game too seriously, because there are more important things out there like schoolwork, marriage life, and such! I hope you learned a valuable lesson today!

MH: Enjoy the game and the story while you're at it!

END OF SHOW


	15. Jurassic Park

**JURASSIC PARK**

_Team: Link, Zelda, Marth, Ganondorf, Wario, Pichu, Yoshi, Falco_

**Chapter 14: The Island of the Prehistoric! Welcome to Jurassic Park!

* * *

**

On an island faraway from all other continents and islands…

"Well, so this is Jurassic Park," said Link, looking at the large jungle before them.

"The place where dinosaur still exists…" said Zelda as she dusted sands off her body. In case you didn't know, they had a rough landing too.

"Better known as Jurassic Park," added Marth.

"Dinosaurs or not, it doesn't matter to me," said Falco bravely. "It's not like they can do a single scratch to me!"

"Don't get too proud of yourself," Link said to him. "Who knows how dangerous they can be after getting affected by Gamfax? Remember, Gamfax corrupts animals faster than humans, so the dinosaurs here are probably under evil influence by now."

"Hey look! There's a ship over there!" said Pichu, pointing to a large ship not too far from where they are. The ship has a distinctive head of a smiling lion.

Wario took notice of the flag and said, "Skull and crossbones! Must be a pirate ship!"

"Pirate ship?" said Ganondorf curiously. "What are pirates doing here?"

"Maybe they've come here to look for treasure! You know what they say! Pirates always have treasure hidden on their own ship! Might as well gather some for myself!" said Wario with pleasure.

"That's being a thief, you know," Zelda said to him.

"Pirates are thieves too! The law only says you cannot steal from good people, not thieves!" And Wario ran towards the pirate ship.

"Wait for me!" said Pichu, running after him. "That pirate flag looks familiar to me somehow!"

Marth looked at the flag and said, "You're right. I'm sure I saw that flag somewhere before."

Wario got to the front of the ship and looked up at it. "Not too high; climbing up shouldn't be that much of a problem. Let's hope there's no one on board at the moment!" As he approached the ship and touched it, he saw a face of a skeleton looming over the edge of the ship and looking at him.

Pichu stopped in his tracks as he saw the skeleton looking down too. "Uh… I didn't see wrong, did I?"

Wario stared at the skeleton in silence without saying anything, and the skeleton stared back too, but then it said, "Yohoho! I believe this is our first time meeting each other!"

There was another long silence, until…

"A TALKING SKELETON!" screamed Pichu in fright.

"What's wrong, Mr. Musician?" asked a feminine voice from the ship.

"Someone's down there, and he seems to want to come up," replied the skeleton.

A beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair appeared next to the skeleton and looked down, and when she saw Marth, Pichu, Yoshi, and Falco, she immediately recognized them. "It's you!"

Falco recognized her too and said, "Hey, isn't she from that pirate crew we met a long time ago back at Congo Bongo?"

"Yeah, the scent is the same too!" said Yoshi.

And so…

"Yohohoho! So you know each other!" said the skeleton.

"A talking skeleton… Now I've seen everything…" said Pichu.

"Well, there are Stalfos, so this isn't too farfetched…" said Link.

"So it's been a while, Robin," Marth said to the woman.

"It sure is," replied the woman—Nico Robin. "It seems some of you earned quite a bounty on your heads too!"

"So you saw the news too?"

"Sure did; it was a big news that spread everywhere! By the way, this is our newest member, Brooke."

"Yohoho! Nice to meet you all!" said the skeleton—Brooke. "I'm the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Yoshi.

Brooke saw Zelda and said, "Why! Such a beauty we have here! Mind if you show me your panties?"

"Eh?" gasped Zelda.

"Hey you!" shouted Link.

"Yohohoho! Just kidding! You do not have to be so scared! This is my way of greeting beautiful ladies such as you!" said Brooke.

"He's a funny fellow, isn't it?" said Robin, smiling.

"Well, yeah…" said Marth. "So where are the others?"

"The captain and the others all went into the jungle not too long ago," replied Robin. "We stopped at this island to gather supplies and our navigator wanted to sketch a map of this island."

"You do realize that this island is… infested with dinosaurs, don't you?" asked Zelda.

"Dinosaurs?" said Brooke curiously. "Do you mean this is… THAT island?"

"Actually, that's what I just found out while reading a book," said Robin. "We didn't realize this earlier unfortunately. But I'm sure they will be able to handle things themselves."

"Yohohoho! Hearing this gives me goosebumps on my skin! Not that I have any skin since I'm a skeleton, of course! But they say this island is so dangerous that anyone who sets foot on it will never see the light of the day again!"

"I think this is too dangerous…" said Link. "We should go and find them!"

"Don't worry; I can smell out their locations!" said Yoshi. "Follow me!" And Yoshi sniffed the air and ran towards the jungle with the other Smashers following.

"Take care!" said Robin.

"Yohoho! Will they be all right?" asked Brooke.

"I'm sure they will be all right. I've met them before, and they are as strong as our crew combined!"

Deep in the jungle of the island…

ROAR!

"It's that sound again!" shrieked Nami in fright. "We've been hearing all sorts of terrifying sounds when we entered this jungle!"

"Don't worry; Nami-swan! I will protect you!" Sanji said to her as he danced around besides her.

"I keep on smelling scents all over the place," said Chopper in his original form.

"I knew it…" said Usopp as he stood next to Chopper in fear. "This island is not safe! I had this feeling that this island would be full of dangerous monsters! They must be hiding and waiting for a chance to ambush us now!"

"You really like to scare yourself, don't you?" Franky asked him.

Zoro looked around the place and said, "This place sure looks like it isn't safe. Honestly saying, I've been sensing some wicked aura the moment I entered this place."

"I knew it… We better get out of here fast… I have a bad feeling something is gonna happen soon!"

The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates—Luffy—walked around the jungle while looking back and forth, and then shouted, "DOES ANYONE LIVE IN THIS ISLAND?"

ROAR!

"Yaaaaaaaa! It's another loud roar!" shrieked Usopp. "Luffy! Stop shouting nonsense!"

"It's fun! Every time I should out loud, the roar would reply!" said Luffy with a smile. "Maybe the monster is saying hello to us!"

"No monster would want to say hello to us! And it doesn't even sound friendly!"

Suddenly, they all hear the sound of leaf rustling. Zoro got into defensive stance and reached for his sword hilt. "Something's coming!"

"Eek! I knew it! The monster is approaching!" gasped Usopp.

The SH Pirates stared in the direction the rustling is coming from. The bush in front of them began to rustle even more. Eventually, the bush opened up and Yoshi's head popped out.

"YAAAAAAAA! IT'S HERE! THE GREEN MONSTER OF HELL!"

"Huh? This dinosaur… Isn't he…?" said Zoro curiously.

Chopper sniffed Yoshi's scent and said, "Hey! I recognize him!"

"I found you guys at last!" said Yoshi, and then Marth, Falco, and Pichu popped up from behind him.

"Hey! It's the Smashers!" said Luffy. "I remember the four of them!"

"I see, the ones we met back then on that island, right?" said Nami.

"You know those people?" asked Franky.

"We met them long time ago on an island similar to this one," said Sanji. "And I remember… PEACH-SAN!"

"Sorry, but Peach isn't here with us," said Marth.

"So you guys found him?" asked Link as he showed up into the scene, followed by Zelda.

The moment Sanji laid eye on Zelda, he began to go wild like always again. "ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL GIRL! WHAT A GREAT DAY TODAY IS!"

"What's with him…?" asked Zelda weirdly.

"Hey Smashers!" Luffy said to them. "It's been a long time! How's it going?"

"We're doing great!" said Pichu. "It's nice to see you guys again too!"

"Never thought we would meet you guys here," said Chopper.

"Yeah, what brings you guys here anyway?" asked Usopp.

"Quite a long story," said Ganondorf.

"Who are you?"

"He's one of us Smashers," replied Marth. "And that guy over there is Wario, a stalker."

"Is that how you address me?" said Wario.

"Nice to meet you all!" said Luffy. "I'm the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! This is…"

ROAR!

"It's that monstrous roar again!" shrieked Usopp.

"Oh no, must be a dinosaur…" said Marth.

"Dinosaur? You must be kidding me! They're extinct!"

"Not on Jurassic Park though."

Nami was shocked at hearing this term. "Jurassic Park? You mean we've landed on Jurassic Park?"

"The island that is still infested with dinosaurs?" asked Franky. "Whoa, of all places to come to, it had to be here!"

Luffy was amazed to hear this. "Dinosaurs? Wow! I always wanted to ride a dinosaur! I can't wait to ride on top of one!"

"Forget it!" Usopp said to him. "It's gonna eat you before you can get on top of one!"

Suddenly, they hear several trees falling down. "Something's approaching!" said Chopper.

Everyone got into defensive stance to take on whatever is coming. More trees fell down, and eventually, a large Stegosaurus showed up in front of them and looked at them. "A stegosaurus?" said Yoshi. "Phew, these are peaceful ones, so we should be safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," said Ganondorf.

"Wow! A real dinosaur!" said Luffy with excitement. "I can't believe I'm seeing one!" He ran up to the Stegosaurs and jumped up and down in front of it happily.

"Be careful! He might bite you!" Usopp said to him.

"You won't bite me, right?" Luffy asked the Stegosaurus as he patted it on the head.

Suddenly, the Stegosaurs let out a loud cry and then it turned around at a fast speed and swung its spiked tail at Luffy. He was able to jump back in time to avoid it though.

"Hey! I didn't mean to harm you!"

"I told you it's dangerous!" said Usopp.

ROAR!

"Oh no! More roars!" gasped Pichu.

Suddenly, the trees behind them fell down and an enraged Triceratops charged in and roared angrily. "It's a Triceratops this time!" said Yoshi.

The Triceratops charged forward, but they all hopped aside to avoid getting hit. "Is he on a bad day or what?" said Zoro.

"But I thought Triceratops are supposed to be peaceful, and Stegosaurus too!"

Another loud roar was heard and even more trees fell down. Suddenly, a massive leg stomped down in front of them. "It's a Brontosaurus!" cried Yoshi.

"They're peaceful, right? Right?" said Zelda.

The Brontosaurus stood up on its hind legs and roared loudly, and then it stomped down with such a tremendous force that everyone is shook to the ground. "Whoa! These dinosaurs are really on bad temper today!" said Wario. Suddenly, the Triceratops charged at him and Luffy was caught unnoticed, and he was rammed through the jungle. "YEOW!"

"Luffy!" gasped Usopp. "Eeks!" He quickly bent down to avoid the swing of the Stegosaurus's tail.

"What's with them?" said Link. "Shouldn't they be peaceful dinosaurs?"

"Gamfax has corrupted them!" said Ganondorf. "Even the nicest dinosaurs have turned evil and are after us!"

"I think I smell more things coming!" said Chopper. And he was right, as several Velociraptors dropped down.

"YAAAAA! RAPTORS! AS DANGEROUS AS T-REX!" screamed Yoshi.

The raptors roared and hissed at them and one of them pounced at Nami. "YAA! GO AWAY!" she screamed.

Sanji quickly kicked the raptor away. "Don't you dare touch Nami-swan!"

The Brontosaurus swung its massive tail again, and it knocked several trees and struck some of the Smashers and pirates.

SMAAAAAAASH! CRASH!

"Yaaaaaaaa! It's a mess here!" cried Usopp. "Let's get out of here!"

Several raptors turned their attention to him and began to close in on him.

"Oh no! They're after me! Go away!"

"Run!" said Yoshi. "Get on top of me!"

Usopp hop on top of Yoshi and they quickly ran away with the raptors following behind them. Chopper also ran with the two.

Yoshi and Chopper ran as fast as they could through the jungle while several raptors chased them from behind. "YOSHI! KEEP RUNNING!" screamed Usopp.

Yoshi kept on running while Usopp is screaming his head off.

"YOSHI! KEEP RUNNING!"

Yoshi ran through a thick bush while Usopp got bat in the face by several low tree branches.

"YEOW! YEOW! YOSHI! KEEP RUNNING!" Usopp then looked down and realize that he was riding a raptor. "Um…"

The raptor looked at him and roared, and Usopp screamed like a little girl and quickly hopped back into the thick bush as the raptor follow suit.

"YAAAAAAAA! GO AWAY! YOSHI! CHOPPER! WHERE ARE YOU? YAAAAAAA!"

After some madness ensuing, Usopp came running out of the bush on four limbs while Yoshi rode on top of thim. "USOPP! KEEP RUNNING!" shouted Yoshi. Oh, Chopper is following along side too.

"They're still after us!" said Chopper, looking back.

"USOPP! KEEP RUNNING!"

And the trio sped through the jungle like mad while the raptors gave chase in large groups.

Meanwhile…

"Phew… That was crazy…" said Franky, wiping his forehead. "That big dinosaur sure sent us flying with that massive tail."

"I wonder where's everyone else?" asked Pichu.

"Hey guys!" said Luffy as he patted Franky in the back.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" said Franky.

"Seems like we got separated, but don't worry; I'm sure they'll be all right!"

STOMP!

They turned to the source of the stomping and saw a massive T-Rex in front of them. "Uh… This is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, right?" asked Franky.

"Wow! So cool!" said Luffy with sparkling eyes. "I want to ride on top of it!"

But Franky grabbed him by the collar and quickly ran, and Pichu is holding onto Franky's shoulder. "Are you crazy? That thing is gonna eat us!" said Franky.

The T-Rex roared angrily and gave chase. Despite having a massive figure, it ran as fast as them and rammed down all the trees blocking in its way like it was nothing.

"Whoa! That guy sure can run fast!" said Franky.

After much running, they came in front of a cliff.

"Uh oh! No more place to run!"

The T-Rex emerged from the jungle and began closing in on them while breathing loudly. "He wants to eat us!" screamed Pichu. "PICHU!"

"Looks like we have no choice but to give this guy some beating!" said Franky. "Let me show him whose boss! Strong Right!" Franky launched his right arm at the dinosaur.

The T-Rex opened its mouth and caught his hand in his mouth!

"What the? Let go!"

The T-Rex tried to bite through the chain connecting the hand and the arm together, but it couldn't bite through the steel. He shook his head around and Franky was lifted into the air too.

"Whoa! Let go!"

After realizing his can't bite through the steel chain, the T-Rex opened his mouth and Franky was hurled into the jungle.

"YEOW!"

The T-Rex turned its attention to Luffy and Pichu and began closing in on them. "YAAAAAA! HE'S AFTER US!" shrieked Pichu.

"I'm gonna ride him no matter what!" said Luffy.

The T-Rex roared and then lunged forward with its mouth wide open. Luffy quickly jumped into the air and behind the T-Rex, and then he wrapped his hands around the T-Rex's neck and landed on to of his head.

"Yippee! I'm sitting on top of a dinosaur! I'm so lucky!"

The T-Rex shook its head back and forth desperately trying to shake Luffy off.

"Hey! Don't shake! I'm gonna fall off!"

But Luffy finally lost his grip and fell to the ground, and was immediately struck by the tail of the T-Rex.

"Yeow! You really don't like me, don't you?"

"He's gonna eat you! Watch out!" shouted Pichu.

The T-Rex glared at Luffy and began to close in on him. "You really want to eat me? You think I'm going to let you?" said Luffy as he got into offensive stance. "You won't let me ride you, so why should I let you eat me? Take this! Gum Gum Pistol!" He stretched his arm forward and socked the T-Rex in the face hard, so hard that the dinosaur roared in pain and took several steps back. However, the T-Rex got even angrier and closed in on Luffy again.

"You want more? Take this!" Luffy threw a couple of fists at T-Rex and smacked him in the face several times. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" He then unleashed a barrage of super fast punches and punched the T-Rex all over the body over and over several times in a single second.

"Wow! So cool!" said Pichu, amazed.

He kept on punching the T-Rex until he (the T-Rex) was close to the edge of the cliff, and then Luffy stopped punching and lifted his leg high into the sky. "Gum Gum Axe!" He slammed it onto the ground so hard that the area around the T-Rex cracked, and then he fell.

"ROAR!"

"Ha! How do you like that?" said Luffy as he approached the edge. To his amazement, the T-Rex jumped up and grabbed onto the edge again! "Whoa!"

The T-Rex roared angrily and tried in desperate to get back up, but the ground began to cracking again and Luffy is about to fall down too.

"Luffy! Watch out!" shouted Pichu. He jumped into the air above the T-Rex. "THUNDER!" A storm cloud appeared above him and powerful bolt of lightning shot down on top of the T-Rex and zapped it badly.

!

"ROAR!"

The electricity shattered the cliff into pieces and the T-Rex finally plummeted to his doom below. Luffy quickly stretched towards safe ground and pulled himself to safety and also pulled Pichu to him.

"Phew… That was close…" said Luffy. "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome!" said Pichu.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Chaos ensues all over the place as the Smashers and Straw Hats got separated in the dreaded island filled with dinosaurs. The evil pirates of the Negativities also began their movements. Can they survive this terror and get out of the island together alive?  
**_**Next chapter: Dinosaurs Everywhere! The Negativities Began Their Assault!**_


	16. Dinosaurs

Fine, I'll forgive you all and pretend that none of those happened. I surely hope no incident like that EVER happen again!

Note: This chapter contains a suggestive scene. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 15: Dinosaurs Everywhere! The Negativities Began Their Assault!

* * *

**

The raging Triceratops charged at Zoro in an attempt to ram him down.

"Enough is enough!" said Zoro in frustration. "Bulls Needle!" He pointed two of his swords in front of him and charged forward.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The Triceratops was cut and stabbed all over its body and it roared in pain as it finally collapsed.

"Huh… That guy was such a pain… Kept on following me everywhere," said Zoro as he put his swords away. "Where's everybody else anyway? I better go find them; they might be lost."

When he took a few steps forward, he stepped on something white and his foot got stuck on it. "Huh? What's this?" He tried to lift up his feet, but they were glued tightly onto the strange white substance. "What's this?!" Then the white stuff began to crawl up his body and wrap around him. "What?! Hey!! Get this thing off me!!!"

-

Somewhere else, Link, Falco and Nami are together. Link is in the lead, Nami is walking behind him, and Falco is at the back.

"That was insane just now," said Link as he used his sword to cut down leaves blocking his way. "Thanks to those dinosaurs, we're separated from everyone!"

"You guys have to hold the responsibility of protecting a weak girl like me!" said Nami. "If I get injured, you're paying me cash!"

"Ha! With the great Falco that is I here, nothing will ever happen to you!" boasted Falco. Suddenly, he tripped on a splinter on the ground and fell forward. "Whoa!" In an attempt to grab onto something to get his balance, he grabbed Nami from behind, but only pushed her down in the process too.

"HEY!!!"

CRASH!!!

"Ow… Who doesn't agree with what I said…?" growled Falco as he lifted his face up from the ground. When he looked in front of him, he realized that when he fell down, he accidentally pulled down Nami's skirt and panties too, and she's lying in a position with her back sticking up into the air. Falco stared in silence without saying anything.

"What are you guys doing back there?" asked Link as he turned around. "Wha?" He saw the same thing, but from the front, so the view isn't as "perfect" as Falco's point of view. "Falco?! What are you doing to her?!"

Nami realized what happened and quickly stood up and backed off from them and quickly used her hands to cover up herself. Now why couldn't she quickly pull up her skirt instead? "You guys saw everything, right?" she asked with a blushing face.

Link's face turned red and tried to look away while shaking his hands. "No! I didn't see anything!"

Falco's eyes sparkled and he gave a thumb up. "A !"

"Oh, so I get an A for that part?" asked Nami. "Well… What say you also grade the upper part?"

Link's mind began to go wild upon hearing this, but he shook his head violently. "No! No thanks! I'm not in the mood!"

"Take it off!" said Falco, punching upwards into the air with anticipation.

"Hey! You don't want to turn this story rating to M, do you?!" Link shouted at him.

"Oh, you want me to take it off?" said Nami with a naughty grin. "Okay, but it's not for free though."

Falco reached into his pocket and got out his wallet. "How much?"

"Are you insane?!" Link shouted at him.

"You think the amount of money in your wallet is enough to buy what you want to see? Things like this don't come at small prices. It's really expensive, but definitely worth it!" said Nami as she shook her hip left to right in a seductive manner while giving a wink.

"Don't worry; I'll use check," said Falco. Suddenly, Link grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind some bushes. "Hey!"

Behind the bush, Link shouted at him, "You pervert! If you want to see those, use the internet or the magazines! And do it by yourself!"

"You may be shouting at me, but I know very well that you want to see too," Falco said to him. "But you are too ashamed to admit it in open public. Don't worry; I understand you." He patted him on the shoulder. "Not all men are open like me, so you cannot blame yourself."

Link's face turned red in both anger and shame. "Would you… Would… You… Argh!!!"

Nami listened to them speaking from where she is standing. "Heh, men! It's so easy trying to get money from them!" She bent down and pulled her panty and skirt back up properly. "Oh well, can't be helped if I'm so sexy and beautiful, hehe!"

Then she felt someone tapping her shoulder from behind, and she turned around, only to see a white blob being hurled at her.

"Okay, we've come to the decision!" said Falco as he reemerged from the bush, but he saw nobody. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"She probably ran off in shame already," said Link.

-

In a wooden shack somewhere in the forest…

Yoshi, Usopp, and Chopper poked their heads up from behind the window and looked around. "They're not here," said Chopper. "But I can still smell their scents."

"Somebody save us…" said Usopp in fear.

"Don't worry; I'll get them if they come," said Yoshi.

"Eeks! They're coming!" gasped Chopper as he saw some raptors approaching.

They quickly ducked down and hid under the window. "Please don't come!" prayed Usopp. "Please don't…"

"They won't find us here," said Yoshi. "They won't…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a raptor jumped in! "YAAAAAAAA!!!!!! THEY FOUND US!!!" screamed Usopp.

Yoshi stood in front of them bravely and said, "Don't worry! I'll deal with this!"

"You can do it, Yoshi!"

Yoshi approached the raptor as it stared at him and growled. Yoshi took a deep breath and held out his hands. "We're all dinosaurs, right? There's no reason for us to be fighting! We're the same type after all! What say we be friends?"

"Wow! Yoshi is trying to make friends with him!" said Chopper. "This way, we will have more allies!"

"I rather not have those kinds of allies…" said Usopp.

Yoshi stood next to the raptor and pat him on the back. "The day sure is beautiful, right? What say we go out and have fun at the lake and catch some fish? I'm sure we can get along together!"

The raptor responded by roaring loudly and tried to bite Yoshi, but he pulled back to safety in time.

"Whoa! You don't have to be so mean! If you don't agree, we can settle this in another way!"

Suddenly, the windows burst open and more raptors jumped in!

"Um…" Yoshi quickly ran behind Chopper and said, "You talk to them! You can understand and communicate with animals better, right?"

"Why me?!" cried Chopper.

"YAAA!!!!!! THEY'RE AFTER US!!!!!" screamed Usopp.

The raptors all pounced at the trio, but their adrenaline kicked in and they amazingly jumped up high into the air and grabbed onto the wooden boards on the ceiling. "Phew… That was close…" said Yoshi.

The raptors looked up and tried to jump up to bite them. "Eeks! They're gonna climb up!" cried Usopp.

One of the raptors successfully grabbed onto a wooden board when he jumped up, and he slowly crawled along it and towards the trio.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HE'S COMING!!!!!!"

"Don't come near us!" shouted Chopper as he turned into his heavy form and then punched the wooden board the raptor is on. This caused the board to break and the raptor fell back down. "Phew…" But he was too heavy and it caused the board they are on to break. "WA!!!"

They fell down on top of the raptors and…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Dust flew everywhere as they crashed down and made a large hole. The trio quickly jumped out of the hole in panic and ran out the shack to escape the raptors. "Run as fast as you can!!!!!" shouted Yoshi.

The raptors were far from gone; they ran out of the shack and went after them again! "They're still after us!!!!!!" shrieked Usopp.

They ran to a row of thick bushes and dived into it, and the raptors followed suit.

Shortly afterwards, Usopp poked his head out of the bush and looked around. "They're gone…" But a raptor poked his head out next to him too. "Eeks!" He quickly ducked in before the raptor could bite him. He appeared a couple of feet behind the raptor, and the raptor pounced at him, but Usopp ducked back in again.

Yoshi popped his head out from another part of the bush. "Are you guys still alive?"

Then a raptor's head appeared next to him and roared at him.

"Yikes!" Yoshi quickly ducked back in and the raptor followed.

Yoshi popped out from another place with an egg in his hand. "That does it! I'm not running everywhere anymore!"

The raptor popped out next to him again, but Yoshi smacked him in the egg hard and knocked him out.

"Ha! How do you like that?" asked Yoshi as he got out another egg. Another raptor popped out in front of him, and Yoshi threw the egg at him to knock him out and took out another one again.

A couple more raptors appeared, and Yoshi instantly egged them. Basically, he did this over and over until he hit every single raptor. Suddenly, Usopp's head popped out and he is instantly egged in the face. "OW!"

"Oops… Didn't realize it was you," said Yoshi.

Three more raptors appeared in front of them.

"Oh no! Not more!" cried Usopp.

"That does it! I'm gonna show them whose boss!" said Yoshi angrily. "Egg Roll!" He turned into an egg and rolled forward and bowled them down like a bowling ball hitting down pins.

The raptors got back up again, but they were instantly shot by exploding pellets fired by Usopp. "Ha! That is why you do not mess with the great Captain Usopp!" he boasted.

Chopper jumped out from behind Usopp and landed in front of him, and in his heavy form, he swung his massive arms at the raptors and knocked them to a tree. "Take this!"

The raptors stood back up weakly and growled at them. "Still not enough?" said Yoshi. "This should make you give up! Meteor Mace!" He took off the Holy Weapon that he was carrying around his neck and threw it into the air as it turned back to normal size and landed in his hands. "Bhurji Shot!" The mace glowed in red and he swung it against the air hard to fire a glowing ball of red energy.

It struck the raptors and exploded in a fiery bang.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

The raptors screamed and roared in pain as they are burned up by the fire, and the tree behind them was also burned and it collapsed onto top of them.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

"Whoa! That was awesome!" exclaimed Chopper.

"You got rid of them! I sure taught you well!" said Usopp.

The Meteor Mace shrunk again and Yoshi tied it around his neck. "I didn't think I would use my Holy Weapon against the likes of them. They sure were troublesome…"

-

Meanwhile, Sheik is fighting off some raptors that are attacking her. She threw some needles into the eyes of a raptor and blinded it, and then she delivered a roundhouse kick into its head and knocked it out. With this, all the raptors she was facing are down, and she turned back to her original form.

"Phew… Done at last," said Zelda. "I wonder where everyone is. I better reunite with them; this jungle isn't safe with all these dinosaurs…"

She walked around the place and eventually found Link leaning against a tree. "Link!" She ran up to him immediately. "Link! You're here! Link, are you listening to me?"

But Link did not move at all; he just stood there silently.

"Link? What's wrong with you? Listen to me and say something!"

Suddenly, Link began to turn white and melt, freaking out Zelda in the process. Then Link transformed into a white blob and hurled itself at Zelda.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-

"Nami! Where are you??!!" shouted Sanji as he ran through the jungle, shouting Nami's name over and over. He kept on running until he got outside the jungle. "I'm outside already, and I still haven't found her!"

Robin approached the edge of the ship and saw him. "Mr. Cook, you're back!"

"Robin-chan! You're all right! Has Nami-swan come back here?"

"No, she didn't. Why'd you ask?"

"Because…" Then Sanji's eyes widened in shock. "Robin-chan, behind you!"

"What?" Robin turned around and saw Brooke sitting on the floor while trembling in fear. She looked up to see what he is looking at and saw a large pterodactyl sitting on top of the ship mast! "What the?!"

"A dinosaur!!" cried Brooke.

"Robin-chan! Don't move! I'll scare that big bird away for you!" said Sanji.

The pterodactyl looked at Robin and then cried out loudly. He flew down from the mast and swooped at her and caught her in his talons!

"YAAAAAA!!!!!"

"ROBIN!!!!" screamed Sanji.

"Yoho! The bird took the beauty away!" said Brooke.

"ROBIN!!! I'LL COME SAVE YOU AT ONCE!!!!!" shouted Sanji as he ran after the pterodactyl that is flying over the jungle and towards a mountain in the distance.

"Yohoho! If there's beauty rescuing to do, count me in!" said Brooke as he hopped off the ship and ran ahead of Sanji. "Since I am a light skeleton, I can run like sound wave!"

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm rescuing Robin-chan first!"

-

Somewhere in the jungle again…

"Warlock Kick!" Ganondorf delivered a powerful into the face of a massive Spinosaurus.

KICK!!!

The Spinosaurus roared angrily and turned its attention to Ganondorf, but is immediately punched in the stomach hard by Wario. "Have a rotten day!" said Wario as he grabbed the Spinosaurus by the right foot and began to lift it up. The dinosaur lost its balance and fell over onto its back. Wario ran to it and pick it up by the body, and then jumped up into the sky. "Piledriver!" And then he slammed the dinosaur onto the ground hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

Wario let go of the now unconscious Spinosaurus and dusted himself. "Finally got him…"

"He sure took a couple of hits before finally falling," said Ganondorf.

"The effect of Gamfax seems to have strengthened these dinosaurs too," said Marth. "We should find Gamfax and eliminate it fast before the Straw Hat Pirates themselves get corrupted too."

"Relax, it would take at least a day for that to happen," Ganondorf reminded him. "Only animals would get corrupted faster."

"So where do we go now?" asked Wario. "The others aren't even with us!"

"They're probably all over this island looking for Gamfax too," replied Marth. "But I'm sure they'll be able to handle themselves. You guys should know them as good as I do."

The trio continued through the jungle, and after much walking, they finally emerged out of the jungle and into an open area. "Finally! No more dense trees blocking my view!" said Wario.

Marth and Ganondorf suddenly got into defensive position as they saw enemies in front of them. "Friend or foe?" asked Marth.

Before them stood the four evil pirates of the Negativities, plus one extra person. "Well, seems like you Smashers made it here at last!" said Don Kreig.

"You sure kept us waiting," said Buggy. "We were getting bored already!"

"Haha! So the losers are here!" laughed Bellamy.

"Everything has already gone as planned," said Kuro. "There is no way our plan will go to ruins."

"Right, my art cannot be ruined!" said the additional person—Mr. 3.

"Hey! I know that guy with a funny hair!" said Wario, pointing at Mr. 3. "You're that guy from the race contest or something who can use wax!"

"Baroque Work agent! I didn't expect to see them again!" said Marth.

"How nice of you to remember me!" said Mr. 3. "But don't be mistaken; Baroque Works no longer exists!"

"What do you mean?"

"It means what I said! Baroque Works no longer exists and I am working as a freelancer! I go with whoever I feel like!"

"Mr. 3 is part of the Negativities too," Don Kreig told them. "His former leader Crocodile lost his Shichibukai status and is no longer at large."

"Yes, that dumb leader of mine had a chance to return to former glory, but he'd rather sit in jail and eat jail food all day!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

The Baroque Work agents are all in jail, along with Dr. Wily. They have been tossed inside prison ever since the Darkling incident, but Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek joined them after their assault on the F-30 Grand Prix.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screaming and shouting, not to mention explosions. "What's the noise? Can't I get a quiet eye around here?" said Crocodile, annoyed.

Suddenly, a large robot with a body resembling a tree trunk showed up. Dr. Wily recognized him and stood up. "Woodman! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you, master," replied Woodman. "The other robot masters are fighting off the police force. Let's get you all out of here at once!" He pressed the buttons of the prison controller and then all the jail doors slid open. The convicts are all overjoyed and they quickly ran away.

"Let's get out of here at once! I can't stand sitting all day in the darkness!" said Ms. Merry Christmas.

"You guys go on ahead," said Crocodile, who continued to sit in his usual place.

"Huh? You don't want to come, boss?" asked Mr. 5.

"I have no more status out in the public, and I would only get captured again if I escape," explained Crocodile. "There's no reason for me to run away and get brought back to the same place again; I'd rather stay here and live the last of my days."

"What about Baroque Works from now on?" asked Ms. Doublefinger.

"It's disbanded. Baroque Works is no more. Go on and do whatever you want; you're all free. Have fun out there and good luck."

"I'm staying with you boss," said Mr. 1. "My only purpose in life now is to serve you. I will follow you to the end of your life."

After saying good-bye to their boss, the former officer agents, Dr. Wily, and his robot masters ran out of here while Mr. 1 and Crocodile stayed behind.

"You sure you're following me?" Crocodile asked Mr. 1.

"I will be with you to the end, boss," replied Mr. 1.

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Saw that on news," said Ganondorf.

**Note: This is referring to the last chapter of ****Armageddon: The Corruption**

"So where are the other agents?" asked Marth.

"Those idiots didn't feel like doing bad things anymore," said Mr. 3. "They wanted to live a normal life like everyone else! Bah! Their minds are so simple! They do not understand the art of doing evil! I will not be satisfied until I get revenge on the people who messed up my life, and that is you Smashers!"

"Ha! You're gonna prefer that you followed their steps instead!" said Wario. "You're gonna get more royal beatings from me again!"

"Things will not go easy for you," said Kuro. "Just watch."

A large curtain that was behind them all along opened up, and the three Smashers saw a large hole and a crane next to it, and above the large whole was a large block of wax with three people having their feet stuck upside-down inside—Zoro, Nami, Zelda! The crane is holding up the wax block if you didn't know.

"Zelda?! What are you doing there?!" gasped Ganondorf.

"I fell for their trap!" replied Zelda.

"I was too careless…" said Zoro.

"This brings back bad memories…" said Nami.

"What are you guys planning to do to them?!" said Marth angrily.

"Relax, we will give you a chance to rescue them," said Buggy. "But you play a game with us first!"

"The crane will slowly lower the three of them into the pit, and inside this pit is full of raptors that haven't eaten anything for days already. They are more than ready to eat whatever is tossed to them.

Nami looked down at the hole and saw several raptors staring up at them while snapping their jaws. "Yikes! Get me out of here fast! I'm too young to die!"

"If only I can use my magic…" said Zelda because her hand is stuck inside a small wax block to prevent her from using magic. By the way, the tip of her skirt is stuck inside the wax block too, so her skirt won't fall over and you won't get to see anything, ha!

"That's if you can defeat us before time is up!" said Bellamy. "And surely there is no way the likes of you can defeat us!"

"Oh yeah? we'll see about that!" said Ganondorf, punching his palm.

Bellamy threw his outer coat away and got into offensive position. "I can take on all of you by myself! Behold my Bane Bane Powers!" He crouched down and his legs transformed into springs!

"What the?!" gasped Wario. "His legs are looking strange!"

"Must be Devil Fruit powers!" said Marth.

"Spring Snipe!" shouted Bellamy as he shot forward at a really fast speed that caught them unnoticed. Ganondorf was too late to dodge this and he was struck extremely hard in the stomach and sent flying backwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

CRAAAAAASH!!!

Bellamy landed from the jump and laughed. "Hahaha! You're weaker than you look!"

"Bellamy is trying to take the fun all by himself," said Buggy.

"Relax, it's not like he can really take ALL the fun," said Kuro.

"Ganondorf! Are you all right?" Marth asked him.

Ganondorf got up and rubbed his stomach. "Ugh… I didn't see that coming…"

"Still standing, eh? This will make you keel down!" said Bellamy. He crouched down and his legs turned to springs again. "Spring Hopper!" He launched himself at the nearest tree and bounced off it, and went for another tree again, and repeated the process until he began bouncing around at such a speed that one cannot see him moving.

"Whoa! He's moving really fast!" said Wario, looking around in panic. "YAAA!" He got hit and is knocked to the ground painfully.

"Whoa!" Marth quickly hopped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the incoming Bellamy.

"Dammit! I won't let you do what you want!" said Ganondorf.

"You think you can beat me, loser?" asked Bellamy. "Hahaha! Do not underestimate us pirates! We can deal with the likes of you easily! You think you can defeat us Negativities and make the world peaceful? Go and believe your stupid stuffs! The Negativities shall turn this world into a lawless land where we pirates can do whatever we want! You are not in our league to mess with us! Hahahaha!"

"You really got an itchy mouth, don't you?" said Ganondorf, who is starting to get frustrated.

"Shut up and die now, big nose!!!"

This is the last straw! Ganondorf lifted up his hand and dark energy began to gather around his fist, and at the same time, Bellamy was approaching him at a fast speed.

"Go to hell, sucker! Yahahahaha!!!" laughed Bellamy.

Right when Bellamy was about to hit him, Ganondorf swung his fist at Bellamy extremely hard. "WARLOCK PUNCH!!!!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So hard that Bellamy was sent flying across the place and crashing through a large piece of rock and a couple of trees before coming a stop. His teeth are all knocked out and his nose is flattened and bloodied.

The other pirates watched in shock with their mouths wide open. "Down in… one hit…?" said Buggy.

Ganondorf rubbed his fist and said in a mean tone, "Who's next?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

**A desperate battle to save one's own comrade has begun! Will the Smashers be able to defeat their enemies in time and rescue their comrades? The dinosaurs of Jurassic Park are proving to be a pain to all who goes against them!  
**_**Next chapter: A Desperate Battle! Smashers vs. Pirates!**_

Enjoyed the fanservice part? And I don't care what you say; Bellamy DESERVES to be OHKO'ed no matter what.


	17. Smashers vs Pirates

I sincerely apologize to everyone about what I did to you all chapters ago. I was always taught by my teachers, parents, and elders that one should give thanks to everything you are given. I kept that lesson in my heart throughout my life, and I began to believe that everyone else should follow this same moral. That is why I was extremely upset when most of you disliked that chapter.

In the end, I began to think that if scolding you all because of this was wrong. I now humbly apologize to all you for being angry at you all. I have deleted that ranting portion in that chapter already.

I will continue to write this story in the way I want it to be. Even if you are not satisfied with what you read, then so be it, as long as you try to keep your unsatisfactory to yourself and not make it harsh.

All I ask of you now is to let me finish this story in peace. For two years I have been planning this story and never had a chance to get it out. The time has finally come, and to see this story fall apart or come to an abrupt demise would be a knife through my heart.

If you do not plan to forgive me, I understand… I only hope we can settle this dispute once and for all…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 16: A Desperate Battle! Smashers vs. Pirates!

* * *

**

Falco and Link were walking inside a metallic hallway built alongside a tall mountainous chasm. "What is this place?" wondered Link as he looked out at the foggy scene. He looked down the hall window and saw that it was a long way down. "It's quite dangerous if this thing collapses."

"It's not like this thing is going to fall over anytime soon," said Falco. He looked around the place and saw rust and cobwebs everywhere. "But this place sure is old. It does look like it's gonna fall down anytime soon. Maybe it will fall down all of a sudden!"

"Don't say unpleasant things in places like this!"

Falco looked out the window and said, "By the way, I wonder where Nami went? I have decided to mail her a check when I can get it."

"Are you still thinking about that…?" Link said to him strangely.

Suddenly, a large pterodactyl flew pass them at a fast speed.

"Whoa! What is that?!"

"A pterodactyl!" said Falco. "Sometimes I admire those massive winged creatures! Being a bird myself, I can't fly at all and that makes me feel bad! Seeing winged creatures that can fly make me jealous!"

"There's something on its talons too," pointed out Link.

Then the two of them spotted two people running along the edge of the chasm on the other side. "Hey! It's that skeleton and the cook!" said Falco.

Sanji turned his head and saw them. "Hey guys! That big bird captured Robin!"

"What?!" gasped Link. He turned to the pterodactyl and tried to look carefully. "It's too foggy! I can't see anything!"

"But Robin did get captured! I don't have time explaining things to you!" said Sanji in panic. "I must rescue her!"

"You can count on us to help you!" said Link.

-

**BGM: Ridley's Theme **

The pterodactyl flew above its nest built on top of a stone pillar. He opened its talons and dropped Robin onto the messily-built straw nest.

THUD! 

"Ow…" cried Robin, rubbing her back. "That hurts…"

Then several baby pterodactyls popped out around her and screeched out loudly.

"What the?!"

The babies closed in on her and began to peck her with their small but sharp beaks. "Yeow! Go away!" cried Robin, trying to push them away. The babies kept on approaching her and pecked her harder, trying to gouge out her eyes.

Robin desperately ran out of the nest, but there wasn't much place to run because the nest is on top of the stone pillar and it's a long way down. Luckily, there was another pillar situated not too far from where she is. "I must escape by jumping there!" she thought.

Mustering all her strength in her legs, she leaped towards toward the other pillar and was successful, but the baby pterodactyls showed their amazing foot power by jumping to the same place at her.

"What?!"

Whether it was a coincidental work by nature or what, there happened to be several more pillars placed one after another like a staircase, and taking advantage of this, Robin hopped from pillar to pillar while the babies gave chase.

-

"Hey you, big bird!" Falco shouted at the pterodactyl. "Come pick someone the same kind as you! You didn't have to pick on a girl, did you?" He whipped out his gun and began firing laser beams at the pterodactyl.

The flying dinosaur was able to avoid it though, and it flew towards the hallway they were in. "Whoa! It's coming over here!" gasped Link.

The pterodactyl slammed its beak through the side of the hallway and attempted to impale them. Link and Falco quickly hopped away and ran in the other direction, but the beak slammed through the wall in front of them again. "Yeow! This guy's insane!" said Falco.

"Watch out!" cried Link as he quickly pushed Falco out of where he is standing just as a beak gored through the wall again. "Dang, this dinosaur is really after us!"

Falco looked out the window and fired his laser again. "Take this!"

The pterodactyl flew up high into the air to avoid the shots, but Falco kept on firing. Due to the thick fog, the pterodactyl was able to hide from Falco's view by flying up high into the air. "Damn this fog! It's too thick to see anything!" cursed Falco.

Suddenly, a massive beak slammed through the ceiling of the hallway. "What the?!" gasped Link.

The beak pulled up and slammed down from another place again. "Dammit!" shouted Falco as he tried to avoid the slamming beak. "Take this!" He pointed his gun upwards and fired through the ceiling, even though he cannot see what he is shooting. After firing a couple of shots, he heard a burning sound and also a loud shriek. "Ha! I got him!"

Suddenly, the whole place began shaking around violently and both the Smashers fell to the floor. "What's happening?!" said Link.

To their horror, both sides of the hallway to began to disjoint and break apart! "This place is falling down!" said Falco. He got up and looked out the window and realized that they are moving up into the air. "Hey! We're flying up!" He looked up and saw the pterodactyl carrying the hall into the sky! "HEY YOU!!! PUT US DOWN AT ONCE!!!"

-

Sanji saw Robin being chased and tortured by the baby pterodactyls from where he is. "Robin-chan! I'm here to rescue you at once!" he shouted. He looked around for a way to get to her, and he finally found a pillar not too far from him. Thinking that he will use that as a stepping stone, he readied to jump to that pillar, but suddenly, a pterodactyl flew down and landed on top of that pillar! "Another one?! Don't get in my way or else I'll cook for dinner!"

The pterodactyl lifted up her head and screeched loudly, and then she flew forward in an attempt to spear Sanji to the wall behind. Sanji jumped up into the air the last second and the pterodactyl's beak hit the wall instead.

"Concasse Crush!" Sanji spun around in air several times furiously and dropped down at a fast velocity to stomp the dinosaur with his foot. The pterodactyl pulled out fast and was able to avoid the attack in time. Sanji hit the ground underneath so hard that the area around him cracked and collapsed. "Oh no! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He began to fall down, but Brooke quickly reached out his hand and grabbed his hand in the nick of time.

"Yohoho! That was so close!" said Brooke. "Good thing I am fast like the sound to catch you!"

"Shut up and pull me up!" said Sanji. "Oh no!"

The pterodactyl lowered down to where he is and flew forward to hit him again. Sanji quickly flipped his body upwards and landed safely onto higher ground just before he got hit. The pterodactyl ended up hitting the wall again, but she was able to pull back out with ease. "You accursed bird!" growled Sanji. "I'm going to have to deal with you first!"

-

Robin kept on escaping until she came to the last pillar. "Oh no! There's no more place to run!" she said. She looked behind her and found the babies still following her! She looked around desperately for a way to escape. When she saw the wall on the other side of her, she got an idea and used her powers to grow a long chain of arms out from that wall. She grabbed onto the newly formed hands and, like Tarzan swinging around on vines, swung to that wall and landed safely on the ledge there. The baby pterodactyls looked at her and cried loudly and angrily that their prey escaped.

-

Up in the air…

The pterodactyl carried the hall high into the air. "Hey! I said to let us down at once!" Falco shouted at him.

The pterodactyl finally let go his talons and the hall is sent dropping back into the foggy area of the chasm again.

"BUT NOT IN THIS MANNER!!!!!!" screamed Falco.

"We have to get out of here fast!" said Link.

"How?!"

Link got out his claw shot and quickly looked out the chasm. He fired the claw shot at the nearest wall and then pulled himself towards it.

"HEY!!! ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE TO DIE ALONE?!?!!" cried Falco. Without thinking twice, he quickly jumped out the window, not caring where he would land. The hall fell into the raging river below afterwards.

-

Robin gave a sigh of relief knowing that she finally escaped the mouths of the demon babies. Suddenly, the claw shot came into appearance from the fog in front of her and struck the area of the wall above her. Shortly afterwards, Link came flying in and landed on her, planting his face straight into her cleavage. "OOF!!!"

Robin pushed him away and asked, "Mr. Smasher, are you all right?"

"All right, I guess…" said Link with a slightly blushing face. In his mind, he is thinking, "That was a bit too perfect of a landing…"

-

Falco was lucky enough to grab onto the ledge of a pillar. "I'm safe, am I?" He pulled himself up and climbed onto the top of the pillar, where he saw the baby pterodactyls staring at him. Yes, he landed on the same pillar Robin was on. "Um…"

The babies screeched and began pecking him all over the body.

"Yeow! Go away! Get lost!" He shook and waved his hand around and tried to get rid of them. "I said to go away!" He got out his reflector and quickly turned it on. The blue hexagon-shaped beam came out and zapped the babies, sending them backwards and some of them fell off the pillar. "Ha! How'd you like that?" He then heard a loud screeching, and when he turned to where the sound is coming from, he saw the pterodactyl flying down at him. "Um… Sorry about your children…"

The pterodactyl slammed his beak down at him, but Falco quickly hopped onto a nearby pillar. "Whoa! Calm down there! Your kids did it first!" said Falco. The dinosaur ignored his sayings (not like he understands him in the first place) and tried to beak him again. "Hey! I said to it's not my fault that I want to beat them up!"

-

Sanji is currently facing another pterodactyl. The pterodactyl would jerk forward and tried to hit him with her wings and beak, but Sanji was able to avoid them by moving side to side. "You're really pissing me off, you giant chicken!" Sanji growled angrily. "I have to rescue my Robin-chan and don't have time to mess with you!" He stretched his leg forward and was able to land a kick into the pterodactyl's chest, pushing her back several feet.

The pterodactyl roared angrily and glared at him, ready to go for another strike. "You want some more?" said Sanji in a threatening way.

The pterodactyl charged forward again and swung her beak horizontally, but Sanji jumped up and avoided it easily. Immediately after landing, Sanji swung his foot at her and kicked her all over the body multiple times.

KICK KICK KICK KICK KICK!!!!

After delivering a combo of kicks to the pterodactyl and knocking her dazed, Sanji pulled back his foot and then thrust it forward at a fast velocity. "MUTTON SHOT!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The pterodactyl was kicked in the chest really hard and flew into the wall on the other side extremely hard.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

So hard that the wall began to shatter and rocks fell on top of the pterodactyl and carried her down to the raging water below.

SPLASH!!!

Sanji looked at the pterodactyl as she fell and said, "You're not staying for dessert, eh?"

-

"Get lost!!!" Falco shouted at the pterodactyl that is still attacking him. The pterodactyl jerked his beak forward rapidly in an attempt to peck him, but Falco 'danced' around on the pillar and was able to avoid each strike.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot in from behind and it pierced the pterodactyl in the right wing. The dinosaur roared in pain and turned around to find that Link is his attacker. "Don't pick on my friend!" he said.

Despite having an injured wing, the pterodactyl flew towards him in rage to get him. "He's coming over here!" said Robin.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you!" said Link, taking his out his sword and shield.

When the pterodactyl turned his back, Falco leaped forward and grabbed onto his back. The pterodactyl felt someone up his back and shook around violently to get Falco off, but he held tightly onto the back of the winged dinosaur. "You mess with me first, you're gonna remain messing with me till the end!" he said. He got out his gun and placed its tip against the pterodactyl's body and fired it, burning a hole on the dinosaur's body.

The pterodactyl screeched in pain on having his skin burned and shook around madly. Falco then hopped up into the air above him and his body began to catch fire. "Fire Bird!" He dove down like a comet and hit the back of the pterodactyl really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The impact sent the pterodactyl shooting down toward the river below, but Falco quickly hopped off his body after the fire around him died out, and he made it safely onto the ledge Link and Robin were on. They watched the pterodactyl as he joined his mate in the watery grave.

SPLASH!!!!!

"Phew, that took care of it…" said Falco.

"You sure were reckless just now," Link said to him while patting him on his shoulder.

"He's my prey after all, and I never let my prey escape."

"Thank you for helping me!" Robin said to them with a smile.

"We really did anything…" said Link.

"What did I tell you? As long as I am here, everyone will be saved!" boasted Falco.

"ROBIN!!!!!!" shouted Sanji from a place not too far from them and on the same side they are at. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT??!!"

"She's all right!" replied Link loudly.

"Stay there, my Robin-chan! I'll go rescue you at once!" said Sanji.

"You sure have a caring mate," said Falco.

"Of course; we're all like a big family," replied Robin.

Suddenly, the pterodactyl that was seemingly defeated earlier flew back up in front of them again! He tilted his head back and screeched out loudly and angrily. "He's still alive?!" gasped Link.

"Dammit! I haven't taught him a good enough lesson!" said Falco, getting out his gun.

"That dinosaur is still alive!" said Sanji. "I must rescue Robin-chan at once!"

"Yohoho! Don't fret! You do not need to panic, as I have everything under control!" said Brooke as he unsheathed his sword from his cane. He walked to the edge of the ledge and began to sheathe his sword again. "Arrow Notch Cut!" And then he closed his sword into his cane.

Falco pointed his gun at the pterodactyl and was about to fire, but suddenly, a huge gash appeared on the pterodactyl's body and blood splatter everywhere. "What the heck?!" gasped Falco.

The pterodactyl cried in pain and fell towards the river again, but this time landing on top of a sharp rock. Ouch…

"Whoa… What on earth just happened…?" asked Link.

"That's Mr. Musician's doing," explained Robin. "He is quite a swordsman!"

"Good job there, Brooke," said Sanji. "But I wanted to show Robin-chan myself how strong I am when protecting her…"

**Note: You think Ridley's theme is a perfect BGM for this part? **

-

Back at the open area…

"Bellamy sure went down easily…" said Buggy.

"He was always the most reckless out of us," said Kuro. "Those who rush head in first without a plan will surely fall first!"

"Haha! This is one heck of a way to start a game!" laughed Don Kreig. "Well, if you Smashers like it, then why not start the game now?"

"Let's get this show started then!" said Buggy. He reached for a lever on the crane controller and pulled it, and then the chains on the crane began to move at a really slow pace. This caused the wax block to lower slowly too. But since it is moving at a sloth-like pace, it's barely noticeable.

"Ya!!!! We're beginning to move!" cried Zelda.

"Blood is rushing to my head and I can't handle it anymore, and now I have to be eaten by dinosaurs?!" said Nami. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Would you please shut up and just accept your fate already?" Zoro said to her. "At least we know that there are people who want to rescue us!"

"Stop that crane at once!" said Marth. "And why are you messing with the Straw Hat Pirates anyway? Your opponents are us, not them!"

"That is a very good question!" replied Don Kreig. "To put it simple, we want to get our revenge on the Straw Hats too!"

"Why's that? What have they ever done to you?"

"You may not know this, but we've crossed path with them in the past before!" explained Buggy. "And can you believe how they messed up our lives and plans so much? Thinking of this makes me mad all over again!"

"Yes, the Straw Hat Pirates ruined my plans before," said Kuro as he pushed up his eyeglasses using his palm.

"We did not expect them to be here on this island, and this is a great opportunity to get our revenge on them too!" said Mr. 3.

"Well, you guys messed with us first! That's why Luffy kicked your butt real good!" Nami shouted at Mr. 3.

"We don't have time to be asking questions!" said Ganondorf. "I'll take on the bad guys and you go rescue them!"

"Got it!" said Marth, placing his hand on his sword handle to ready to pull it out.

"What about me?" asked Wario. "Don't I get to beat some people up too?"

"Just do whatever you feel like!" Ganondorf said to him.

"All right! I'll give them a rotten day!"

"You think I'll let you get to the crane so easily?" said Mr. 3, standing in front of the controller. "Don't think you can get pass me!"

"Or so you think!" said Marth. He got out his sword and ran towards the controller at a fast speed. But he fell to the ground all of a sudden, and when he searched for the reason, he saw a detached hand grabbing onto his foot! "What the?!"

"Hahaha! This is the power of my Bara Bara Fruit!" said Buggy, who appears to have a missing a hand. "I can detach any part of my body and control them from afar!"

"Get lost!" Marth tried to stab the hand, but it quickly let go and returned to its owner.

"And I can call it back whenever I want to!"

Marth jumped at him and swung his sword at his body, but to his surprise, Buggy's body split in half and the upper torso flew into the air! "What?!"

"Did I tell you that sword cuts will not hurt me because I'm already in pieces to begin with?"

"But I bet you cannot take a shoulder bash like this!" said Wario. He rammed into Buggy's lower torso, and this caused the upper torso to feel pain too.

"YEOW!!!!"

"I'll show you!" Wario pushed the lower torso onto the ground and began punching it in the nuts over and over.

"OW! YA!!!! OOCH!!!!! STOP THAT!!!!!"

"Stop that at once!" said Mr. 3 as he held a large wax hammer over Wario. Wario saw this coming and quickly hopped away before the hammer came down, and it hit Buggy in the nuts instead.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Buggy at the top of his voice.

"Sorry!!! I didn't mean it!"

"Don't have time to mess with them!" said Marth. He quickly ran for the controller, but Kuro appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye! 

"You're not going anywhere near there until you defeat us all," he said. Marth thrust his sword forward, but Kuro disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind him!

"So fast!" gasped Marth.

"I have mastered running around at high speed," explained Kuro as he closed his sharp claws around Marth's head. "In fact, I run so fast that I sometimes don't have control over myself. Now don't move are else the edge of these blades will make a cut on you."

"Get away from him!" shouted Ganondorf as he ran up to Kuro from behind and swung his fist, but Kuro quickly disappeared before he got hit. "Whoa! That guy sure is fast!"

With Kuro gone, Marth ran for the controller again, but a glob of wax was fired at his legs and instantly dried up, making him fall to the ground and locking his legs together to prevent movement. "Gyah!"

"Hah! Nobody can escape my candle lock!" laughed Mr. 3.

"You haven't learned yet, have you?!" Wario charged at Mr.3 and tried to shoulder bash him, but Mr. 3 stepped aside and barely avoided it.

"I have a score to settle with you too!" Mr. 3 formed a knife out of wax and hurled it at him.

Wario reached out his hand and caught the blade with his bare hands! "Ha! You think something like this can get me?"

"Take more then!" Mr. 3 hurled two more knives, but Wario managed to catch the both of them, using his other hand and his mouth. "Heh, you got skills! But can you take the fourth one?" He formed the fourth knife and hurled it at Wario.

Quick as a flash, Wario turned around and quickly unleashed a small fart that was able to stop the knife in midair and melted it!

"Whoa! I didn't know that was possible!" said Mr. 3 in shock.

Wario threw the knives away and spit out the one in his mouth. "The power of garlic should not be underestimated!"

Suddenly, Buggy jumped towards him from behind with six knives total in his hands, one between each finger. "DIE!!!"

Wario turned around in the nick of time and uppercut him in between the legs hard.

BONK!!!

"YEOW!!!!" screamed Buggy as he fell onto the ground and curled up in pain. "WHAT DOES EVERYONE HAVE AGAINST MY LITTLE BROTHER?!?!?!!"

"Your big red nose reminds me of a certain ugly clown I've met inside a music box world!" replied Wario.

Hearing the term big red nose got on Buggy's nerves, and he stood back up and burned with rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BIG RED NOSE?!?!?!?!!!"

"Your nose is so big and so red that it reminded me of another ugly clown that I know! It makes me want to beat up another clown right this moment!"

"DIE!!!!" Buggy lunged forward to get him.

"Wario Punch!" Wario swung his fist forward, but Buggy's body broke up into pieces and spread out everywhere to avoid the hit. "What the?!"

"Haha! With Bara Bara Festival, there is no way you can hit me!" laughed Buggy as his head floated around in air while his body parts orbited around it. To his surprise, Wario jumped up in front of the head and smack it from the top and sent it onto the ground. "Yaaaaaa..."

"You know, that clown offered more challenge than you," said Wario.

Back to Marth, who just used his sword to cut through the wax lock holding him. With his legs able to move again, he quickly ran for the controller. But once again, Kuro appeared in front of him and swung his claws. Marth quickly held up his sword and blocked the blow, and he counterattacked by forcefully pushing Kuro's claws away and then quickly slashing him in the body.

SLASH!!

"Yaaaaaa!!!! How can this be happening?!" gasped Kuro. "Ugh! It hurts!"

"Don't think you can do everything just because you're fast!" said Marth. "If you're not letting me go anywhere near there, then I'm taking you down first!"

"Then I'll kill you! Behold my ultimate technique, Shakushi!"

Hearing this, the other pirates were shocked! "Idiot! Don't do this when we are around here!" shouted Don Kreig, who hasn't done anything but sit in one place and watch the whole time.

"It's not like you can cut me up anyway," said Buggy.

"Dammit!" Mr. 3 quickly ran to Don Kreig and formed a wall of wax that totally enclosed around them.

"What's with them?" wondered Ganondorf.

"You will die!" said Kuro as his body became limp. He bent over and began swaying his arms left to right.

"What's he doing?" wondered Marth. "I better be careful!"

After a bit of staying in that position, Kuro disappeared in a blink of an eye. Marth looked around desperately to find where he is. "Where'd he go?!" Suddenly, a huge gash mark appeared across his body. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"What's wrong?!" asked Ganondorf shock. "UGH!!!" He, too, was suddenly slashed in the body.

"What on earth is happening?!" asked Wario as he saw slash marks appearing all over the ground and nearby trees even fell down. "YEOW!!!" He also got cut.

"Haha! I'm not gonna get cut at all!" laughed Buggy as his head continued lying on the ground.

Marth weakly stood back up despite getting cut all over the body badly. "Ugh… He's moving around at such a tremendous speed and cutting up everything in sight… I must try to track him down and stop him…" He looked around in awareness and tried to track down Kuro's location. He noticed a slash mark appearing on the ground next to him, and he quickly swung his sword in that direction, and miraculously, he stopped Kuro in his tracks by hitting his sword against his claws!

"How neat of you to find and stop me!" said Kuro.

"I won't let you do whatever you want!" said Marth. He forcefully pushed him backwards and then slammed his sword on top of him with a strong force. "Shield Breaker!"

Kuro quickly held his claws in front of him to block the blow, but to his horror, the sword shattered his claws upon contact. "WHAT?!?!?!"

While he is in a shocked state, Marth lunged forward and pulled off a sword combo on him over and over. "Dancing Blade!!!"

SLASH! SLASH!! SLASH!!! SLASH!!!! SLASH!!!!! SLASH!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Kuro was cut all over the body rapidly and he fell back and passed out.

"Phew… Did it…" said Marth as he kneeled onto the ground in exhaustion.

"What?! You defeated Kuro?!" gasped Buggy as his body formed together again.

"And you're joining him next!" shouted the voice of Wario and Ganondorf. Buggy turned to their direction and saw both their fists flying at him.

"Warlock Punch!!!"

"5-Star Wario Punch!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Buggy was punched in the body EXTREMELY hard that he was shot high into the air, where he eventually disappeared over the horizon in a twinkle.

The wall of wax formed by Mr. 3 melted, and both he and Don Kreig were surprised to see two more comrades down. "Amazing… They defeated Kuro and Buggy…" said Don Kreig.

"They're stronger than we thought!" said Mr. 3. "But fear not, their comrades are on their way to doom already!"

"Oh no!" Marth just realized this and quickly turned to the pit, and he found the wax block very near the hole and their heads are entering the hole already!

"GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" screamed Nami and Zelda.

"I must rescue them fast!" said Marth. He ran in the direction of the crane, but a couple of needles shot into his legs and halted him. "UGH!!"

"Don't think you can do whatever you want!" said Don Kreig, who was the one who shot it using his shield, which at the same time is a gun.

"I'll stop it then!" said Wario as he ran towards the controller.

"And you too!" Don Kreig fired in the direction of Wario. He saw it coming and quickly jumped forward to avoid them, but he jumped too far and went into the hole instead.

"OH NO!!!!"

"Ha! Perfect landing you got there!" laughed Don Kreig.

"YAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Wario as he fell into the hole filled with snapping jaws of the raptors.

"EEKS!!! I CAN'T WATCH!!!" shrieked Nami as she closed her eyes.

"WARIO!!!!" gasped Ganondorf, Marth, and Zelda.

CRASH!!! POW!!! BANG!!! WHAM!!! POW!!! SMASH!!! CRASH!!! BANG!!!

That was the sound coming out from the hole, and raptors are seen shooting out and knocked out.

"Whoa, that guy sure is strong," said Zoro, looking down at the hole. Apparently, Wario is beating up all the raptors by himself.

Wario panted heavily after knocking out of the raptors until they're all gone. "Ugh… You want to eat the great Wario? Wait for another thousand years! My meat will be juicier and fatter by then!" He only suffered a bit of scratch on his skin and nothing else. Amazing, isn't it?

Mr. 3 ran to the edge of the hole and was shocked at what he saw. "What?! You beat up all the raptors by yourself?! How is this possible?! This is madness!!"

"Madness?" said Ganondorf as he approached him. "THIS IS JURASSIC PARK!!!!" He delivered a kick into Mr. 3 just as he turned around, and he was kicked in the stomach and fell into the pit.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

He fell into the hands of Wario, who grabbed him by the body and jumped into the air. "PILEDRIVER!!!!" And he slammed him headfirst into the ground hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!

And Mr. 3 is defeated also. "Whoa… I can't believe he beat up all the raptors and Mr. 3 without a scratch…" said Nami in amazement.

"I didn't know Wario is that strong either…" said Zelda.

Don Kreig was not pleased with what he saw. "Argh! Everything is messed up thanks to you Smashers! That does it! I'm going to poison you all!" He got out a gas mask and put it on, and then he pointed his shield in their direction. "Get ready for the MH5 Poison Gas!"

"Poison Gas?!" gasped Marth.

"Don't you dare play dirty on us!" shouted Ganondorf.

"I don't care as long as I can win! Take this! MH5 Poison Gas!" And Don Kreig fired a red missile out of the shield gun.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" gasped Marth.

"What's going on?" asked Wario as he climbed out of the way. As he was talking and opening his mouth, the missile went towards him and flew straight into his mouth, and he swallowed it!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?????!!!!!" gasped everyone in shock.

"What did I just swallow?" asked Wario. "Um… My stomach feels strange…" His stomach began to expand at an abnormal rate. "My stomach hurts! I'm gonna let loose them all!"

Thinking that Wario is gonna explode; Nami closed her eyes to not look. Wario can't handle the pressure anymore, he quickly turned around and his butt began to glow.

"What's happening?!" screamed Don Kreig.

"Bombs away!!! Wario Waft!!!" Wario then released a powerful burst of purple gas out from his butt and aimed it Don Kreig.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!!"

The powerful burst of gas flew straight into him and sent him flying backwards and into the jungle, and it should be mentioned that this monstrous fart tore down the trees too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After the gas disappeared (and rather fast too), there was a clean passage through the jungle and Don Kreig is nowhere in sight. Wario's stomach returned to normal and he pat his belly in comfort. "Phew… Much better…"

Marth and Ganondorf sighed in relief knowing that the danger is gone. "Phew… I thought we were done for…" said Marth.

"Wario sure comes in handy sometimes," admitted Ganondorf.

"Would you guys please hurry up and stop the crane?!" shouted Nami. "The dinosaurs may be gone, but we're gonna get crushed against the ground!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew, got it all out in a single night… After all, I've got everything planned out for two years already. I won't mind whether or not you like this chapter. It's all your own opinion.

**Luffy, Franky, and Pichu arrived at an old lab where experiments on dinosaurs used to take place. It is in that place where they engage in the final battle of the arc. Who is this enemy and who will prevail?  
_Next chapter: Finale at the Island of Terror! We're Leaving Jurassic Park At Last! _**

**Trivia:  
1. The clown Wario was referring to is Rudy from Wario Land 3.  
2. I'm sure you all know where that "THIS IS MADNESS" part comes from.  
3. Listening to appropriate music for certain scenes adds excitement, doesn't it? **


	18. Jurassic Park Finale

**Chapter 17: Finale at the Island of Terror! We're Leaving Jurassic Park At Last!

* * *

**

Luffy, Franky, and Pichu were together, wandering through the woods. "Geez, I wonder where the others went?" wondered Franky. "There seems to be sounds going on everywhere, yet we can't find them!"

"They're probably beating up dinosaurs," said Luffy. "Don't worry; those Smashers are very strong."

Pichu stopped in his tracks and looked at a bug crawling on the floor.

"What's the matter, Pichu?"

"I like observing insects!" replied Pichu. He then zapped the bug and killed it. "They're easier to observe when they're not moving."

"Heh heh! You're funny!"

Franky saw a building in the distances and pointed it out. "Hey! There's a large building there!"

"Let's go over and check it out then!" suggested Luffy.

They headed over to the building, which turned out to be an old lab, and went inside. Inside, the whole place is filled with dusts, cobwebs, and vines. There are also several dinosaur bones situated everywhere, not to mention old machines and computers.

"Wow! This place looks cool!" said Luffy.

"And scary too…" added Pichu, hugging close to his legs.

"This must used to be the place where they worked on dinosaur experiments," said Franky. "I've heard the dinosaurs were created when scientists used the blood samples of ancient mosquitoes that are preserved inside ambers for experiments."

"I didn't know that! Sounds so neat! Is anybody still here?" Luffy called out loud.

"Nah, everyone abandoned this place when the dinosaurs became uncontrollable and took over."

They kept on going through the place, and they began to see large glass containers with what looks like dinosaur fetuses inside. "Whoa! Look at those demented blobs of flesh!" said Luffy.

"What are those…?" asked Pichu.

"Must be dinosaurs that was in the middle of creation but was never completed," said Franky.

Luffy poked his head close to a glass jar containing the head of a raptor. "This thing looks real…" Suddenly, the eye on the head twitched and looked at him. "Hey! He's staring back at me!"

It turned out it wasn't a head, but a real raptor hiding behind a glass jar! The raptor hopped onto a table and roared fiercely, and then pounced at Luffy, only to get slapped by him and sent flying across the room. "Go away!" said Luffy. "I don't a hug from you!"

"That was scary…" cried Pichu.

"Hey! Look at that strange thing!" said Franky, pointing to a glass container containing an incomplete dinosaur that is glowing in pink.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" said Luffy.

Pichu ran up to it and looked at it, and somehow, he felt a disturbing feeling inside him. "This… I have this feeling that… this thing is evil and must be destroyed…"

"What do you mean?"

Pichu turned around and explained everything about Gamfax to them. "And that is why we are here in the first place."

"You got a complicated story there, little mouse," said Franky. "If your comrades saw this thing before and gave out its description, then this might possibly be what you are looking for!"

"And with my Holy Weapon on my head right now, I can somehow sense that this is what I must destroy." Pichu looked at the glass container and inspected it carefully again. "Whether it is or not, I think I better get rid of it. This way, the dinosaurs on this island may get more peaceful!"

"Okay, then let me bust it open!" said Luffy, winding up a punch.

"My friends said only the Holy Weapons can do the job, so let me handle it!" Pichu took several steps back and lowered his head as electricity began to cover his body. "Skull Bash!" He charged up and hurled himself forward at a fast velocity, ramming into the glass container hard and smashing right through it.

CLAAAAANG!!!!!!!

Liquid and glass shards flew everywhere as the body of the incomplete dinosaur fell onto solid ground. A pink smoke-like substance was then released from its body and hovered in air shortly before disintegrating into nothing.

"So that was the evil energy you spoke of?" asked Franky.

Pichu stood up and shook the water off his body. "I guess so. I haven't really seen it yet, so this is the first time. I'm sure I did the job!"

"Yes you did!" said a loud voice. The three of them turned around and saw Don Kreig standing at the door.

"Hey! I know you! You're that pirate named Kreig I met a long time ago!" said Luffy.

"And so it is, rubber boy!" said Don Kreig. He turned to Pichu and said, "I see that you found and destroyed Gamfax already!"

"Yes! And so we've ruined your plans!" said Pichu.

Don Kreig only laughed at this. "Hahahahaha! It's not like we need it in the first place! This isn't part of King N's master plan anyway!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have no time to ponder such questions, because your death is approaching!"

The trio got into offensive position as Don Kreig approached them. But instead of attacking them, Don Kreig walked pass them. "Huh? You're not fighting us?" asked Pichu.

"If you have what it takes to beat me, then come into the next room!" said Don Kreig before he disappeared through a door.

"Let's follow him!" suggested Luffy, and they went through that door.

In the next room, the trio was surprised at a gigantic being standing right next to Don Kreig. "Whoa! What is that?!" gasped Pichu.

Luffy's eyes widened and sparkled upon seeing it. "IT'S SO COOL!!"

"A robot dinosaur?!" gasped Franky.

Indeed, next to Don Kreig was a gigantic mechanical Brontosaurus. "Haha! This mechanical monstrosity is a gift from Dr. Wily in order to get rid of you! The Wilysaurus!"

"IT'S SO AMAZING!!" said Luffy, still amazed.

"Amazed, eh? Let's see if you're still amazed after it kills you!" Don Kreig pressed a button on the side of the robot's leg, and the mechanical beast let out the sound of engine roaring. Lights situated all over its body brightened up one by one and the sound of engine grew louder. Finally, the eyes glowed in a bright yellow light, the mouth began moving, and then the head of the beast started to move around too.

From the Wilysaurus's point of view, everything was colored green with computer data at the sides. It looked around the place and then set its eyes on Pichu, and then its computer began to scan through its memory and found data and pictures of Smashers that were store inside its database beforehand until it found data of Pichu. Knowing that it finally found its target, the Wilysaurus slowly opened its mouth and light began to come out of it.

"It's going to fire a beam from its mouth!" said Luffy. "It's gonna be so cool!"

"Not cool if it is gonna burn us all up!" said Franky.

After charging up, a fireball shot out from the gun inside the robot's mouth and headed for Pichu. "EEKS!!! IT'S HEADING FOR ME!!!!!" screamed Pichu. He quickly jumped aside to avoid the impact from the fireball.

BANG!

"Hey! Don't pick on that little mouse!" Luffy shouted at the robot.

"Dr. Wily installed it in the way so that it will track down and destroy the Smashers!" explained Don Kreig. "As well as people who attacks it!"

"Then we'll destroy that thing!"

"Dangerous weapons like that should not exist!" said Franky, getting into battle stance.

"You want to kill me? I'll fight back!" said Pichu as he gathered electricity around his body. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm young and have a super low bounty!"

"Oh yeah, your bounty was hilariously low!" said Luffy.

"Don't talk about that…"

The Wilysaurus fired another fireball, and the trio quickly jumped away to avoid the shot. Luffy pulled back his fist and readied to take a strike, but Don Kreig appeared in front of him with a large lance over his head. "Now to get my revenge on you for that time!" he shouted. He slammed the lance down towards Luffy, who backed off quickly to avoid it. The lance struck the floor and created a large explosion.

"Whoa! You haven't learned from our last battle yet?" said Luffy. "Fine, I'll take on you!" He turned to Franky and Pichu and said to them, "Franky! You take care of that giant dinosaur!"

"Leave it to me, straw hat!" said Franky, giving a thumb up.

"I'll fight too!" said Pichu.

**BGM: Megaman 6 boss theme**

Luffy winded up his fist and launched it at Don Kreig. "Gum Gum Pistol!" However, Don Kreig didn't bother to move at all and he allowed the fist to hit his body. Luffy's fist struck his armor and bounced back to him. "Whoa! Your armor is harder than before!"

"Ha! I've upgraded it with harder materials, so there is no way your feeble punches can destroy it with ease! This time I will be the one laughing in the end!" He raised his lance over his head and leaped forward and slammed the lance in front of Luffy to create an explosion.

"Whoa!" Luffy quickly hopped and stretched his fists forward again for another punch. This time he aimed for his head, but Don Kreig quickly lifted up his lance and used it as a shield.

After blocking the blow, Don Kreig moved forward and swung his lance around, and Luffy ducked and jumped around in place to avoid each strike. "Stop moving, you monkey!" shouted Don Kreig. He slammed the lance down very hard and created a powerful explosion, but Luffy jumped up into the air and behind him, and kicked him in the back of the head. "Yeow!" Don Kreig immediately turned around to swing his lance at Luffy while he's in midair, but Luffy acted fast and quickly reached his hand for a pipe sticking out of the wall and pulled himself to safety over there. "You're really quick on your feet, aren't you?"

-

"Weapons Left!" Franky opened his left hand and fired a couple of cannonballs at the Wilysaurus and then immediately switched to his right arm and did the same thing. "Weapons Right!" He then quickly followed up by spitting out nails from his mouth. "Master Nail!" And then he pulled off his sideburns and hurled them like a boomerang. "Franky Triangle Jacker!"

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu gathered electricity around his body and let loose a powerful stream of electricity at the Wilysaurus too.

All the attacks hit the robot dinosaur in the body at the same time and created a large explosion that created a thick smoke. "Ha! We did it!" said Franky. "That was easier than I thought!"

"We're an unstoppable team!" said Pichu, jumping up and down with joy.

But to their horror, the smoke cleared and revealed that the robot is totally unscratched!

"What?!" they both gasped.

A door opened in the front of the robot's body, and a pair of green spiked disks flew out and towards them.

"Whoa!" Franky quickly ducked under one of the disks as flew it towards him. The disk hit the wall behind him and went through it, leaving behind a perfect, clean hole. "That thing is sharp!"

Pichu quickly jumped up to avoid the second disk. "But easy to avoid!"

More disks shot out from the body of the dinosaur and they flew in random directions.

"Star Shield!" Franky lifted up his left arm and it expanded into the shape of a shield. The spiked disk hit it and grinded against it. "Ugh! It hurts!" He quickly used his strength to push the disk aside and rubbed his arm. "Ow… Good thing my body is made of steel, but it still hurts!"

Pichu hopped to the side to avoid two of the disks hurled at him, ducked under the third one, and jumped to avoid the fourth one. "There's too many of them, even if they're easy to avoid! Oh no!" Three more disks are launched at him, so he quickly fired electricity at the disks. However, the beam was deflected away when they touched the sides of the disk. "What?!" He quickly used Agility to zip away and avoid the disks and ran up Franky's head. "Help me! I'm scared!"

"I thought you said you could protect yourself!" said Franky.

While Don Kreig is still fighting Luffy, a disk flew in his direction. "What?!" He quickly hit it with his lance and blasted it into pieces. "Geez! That thing is dangerous! Does this thing know how to differentiate between friends and… DOH!!!" He got punched in the face by Luffy hard.

"Ha! You got distracted!" said Luffy.

"Why you?!" Don Kreig jumped forward and tried to hit Luffy, but missed like always. "Stand still!"

The head of the dinosaur turned to their direction and opened its mouth, and energy began charging up within it. "Oh no! It's gonna shoot a big fireball again!" said Pichu.

"If he wants to play with fire, then I'll replay him with fire!" Franky took a deep breath and then breathed out fire. "Fresh Fire!"

The robot shot out a large fireball and both it and Franky's flamethrower came in contact. However, the fireball was more powerful and it penetrated through the flamethrower!

"WHAT?!"

The fireball struck the floor in front of them and blasted the both of them backwards and they crashed into the wall. "Waaaa…" cried Pichu.

"You all right, kid…?" asked Franky.

"I'm still alive, right…?"

"Argh… That scrap metal is tougher than I thought! Hey! He's doing it again!"

The Wilysaurus fired another fireball, and Franky quickly grabbed Pichu and jumped out of the way. The fireball hit the wall and exploded, blasting off the wall entirely.

The explosion caught Luffy's attention. "Whoa! That was cool!"

"Now you got distracted!" Don Kreig leaped at him and struck him in the body with the lance.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Luffy was blasted across the room and crashed through the wall.

"Haha! You laughed at me for being distracted by something else, and now the same thing has come to you!" Don Kreig followed Luffy into the room he flew into. "We shall continue our battle here then! Nobody will interfere with us!" He walked through the hole on the wall and looked around the dark room. "Where is he? HEY!" He was grabbed in the face by a hand that stretched out from the darkness and got pulled forward.

"Gum Gum Bullet!" Luffy then used his other free hand to deliver a powerful punch right into Don Kreig's face.

POW!!!!!

"YEOW!!!" Don Kreig flew onto the floor and landed hard, but he managed to get back up. "Argh! How dare you play dirty on me?!"

"And you think you never played dirty yourself before?"

Don Kreig separated his lance into pieces and held out his shield-like gun (it's actually the shoulder pad) and fired a stream of needle-like bullets.

Luffy hopped to the side to avoid them, but Don Kreig immediately took out some bombs and hurled it at him. Luffy was able to avoid direct contact from the bomb, but the explosion afterwards caused him to flinch, and because he couldn't see through the smoke, he was immediately pierced by the needles that shot through it.

"Ugh!"

Immediately afterwards, Don Kreig reassembled his lance again and charged through the smoke and swung the lance straight into Luffy's face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

-

"YEOW!!!! STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!!!!" screamed Franky as he ran all over the place while the head of the Wilysaurus aimed and attacked with a powerful flamethrower. "You're ripping off my Fresh Fire! I'll sue you for this!"

"Is there anyway to stop this thing?!" said Pichu.

"I don't know! We tried everything we can to damage it, but nothing is working! And now he's gonna set the whole place on fire!"

While breathing the fire, the door on the body opened again and a couple of disks shot out. The disks flew through the fire and became flaming disks and they flew in the direction of the duo. "FRANKY!!! WATCH OUT!!!" shouted Pichu.

Franky quickly face planted onto the floor and the flaming disks flew over him safey. He got up and looked at the Wilysaurus. "Damn! There's got to be a way to scratch that thing! Every weapon of mass destruction has to have a weak point!"

"Watch out!" shouted Pichu.

Another flaming disk flew in their direction. This time Franky jumped up high into the air to avoid it. "I'll throw you there, kid!" said Franky. "You scurry around its body and try to find the weak point! For some reason, I find this scrap metal to be a bit dunce about its surroundings!"

"Hey! Why me?!"

"Just do it! Go!" Franky pulled Pichu off his head and hurled him at the Wilysaurus.

"PICHU!!!!!" Pichu flew at the robot and latched onto its eyes. Pichu slowly opened its eyes and found himself staring eye to eye with the robot. "EEKS!!!" Scared at what he saw, he let loose a burst of electricity. "PICHU!!!"

Immediately, the Wilysaurus let out a roar and its head jerked back and shook around, but Pichu continued to hold onto the head of the robot and emitted electricity continuously. "Uh huh… It's taking effect, eh?" said Franky, rubbing his chin.

"PICHU!!!" Pichu continued screaming at the top of his voice while releasing electricity from his body, and because the Wilysaurus is obviously made of metal, the electricity ran throughout its body and electrocuted it. The robot shook its head around like crazy and tried to shake Pichu off.

"So electricity is its weakness? But strange, the mouse zapped him earlier, but it didn't work. Does it have something to do with aiming at a certain part?"

The robot slammed its head against the nearest wall and Pichu finally lost his grip and fell off, but Franky caught him in his arms. "I think I wet myself…" cried Pichu.

"You did quite a feat there, kid," said Franky. "Not bad for a little tyke!"

The Wilysaurus seems to be angry now. It let out a roar that sounded like engine sounds. "It sounds like it has a sore throat," said Pichu.

"Couldn't agree any less…"

The Wilysaurus stared at them and opened its mouth, this time firing out multiple bursts of fireballs. Franky ran aside and fired bullets from his arm, aiming at the head of the robot. To his surprise, the bullets struck the eye and the robot flinched and cried in pain. "I got it! It's the eyes! The weak point is its eyes!" said Franky.

"The eyes? I got it then!" Pichu quickly ran towards the robot and positioned himself under its head. "THUNDER!!!!" A storm cloud appeared over the robots head and a powerful blast of lightning struck down, striking it hard in the eyes.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!

The Wilysaurus roared and shook around in pain upon getting its eyes damaged greatly.

"Yes! It's working!" said Pichu.

"Watch out!" Franky shouted at him.

The Wilysaurus lifted up one of its legs and tried to stomp Pichu. Franky quickly launched his hand at Pichu and pulled him back to safety before the Pokemon got flattened. "Phew… I got too careless. Thanks!" said Pichu.

"You're welcome! Now that we know how to deal with this thing, let us fight together!" said Franky.

BANG!!!

They turned to the source of the explosion and saw Luffy shooting out of the wall and landing in front of them. "Straw hat! Don't tell me you're having hard time with that guy!" said Franky.

Don Kreig came out from the hole on the wall and said, "Ha! It seems I'm winning this time! There is no way you can defeat me this time!" He turned to the Wilysaurus and ordered it to attack. "Burn down this whole place!"

The Wilysaurus's head began spinning around the neck at a 360-degree rotation, and at the same time, it began breathing fire as it spun, setting the whole place on fire in a short amount of time. "Hey! You're going to burn down everything!" said Franky.

"That's what I plan to do!" said Don Kreig. "This is the perfect ending for the likes of you!"

"You're going to kill yourself too!" said Pichu.

"You honestly think I'm gonna just stand here and allow myself to die? How dumb of you to think that! Hahahahaha!!!"

Luffy slowly stood back up and said, "Looks like I'll have to go reckless now… I must end this right this instant!"

"You can still stand?" said Don Kreig. "Let's see how you handle things in this situation!"

"Let's get out of here first, straw hat!" Franky said to Luffy. "It's too dangerous to fight on here! The whole place is going to burn down!"

"Don't worry; I'll end this in a short amount of time!" said Luffy.

"What do you think you can do now?" asked Don Kreig. "I wouldn't care less, because I'm going to get out of here first!"

Luffy placed his thumb into his mouth and bit it. "Gear 3rd!" And he blew air into his finger and his hand began to increase in size!"

"What is that?!" gasped Pichu and Don Kreig. Franky wasn't shocked because he seen what his captain can do before.

Luffy kept on blowing air until his arm is much larger than him. "Bone Balloon!" He looked at the Wilysaurus, who is still breathing fire, and then he pulled back his gigantic arm and then swung it forward. "Gum Gum Giant Pistol!!!"

The giant fist impacted into the Wilysaurus EXTREMELY HARD and pushed it backwards, smashing it right through the wall!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT ON EARTH?!?!?!?!!" gasped Don Kreig with his eyes popping out of his head.

The scene switched to outside the lab, where we see the wall bursting into pieces and the giant fist coming out, pushing the Wilysaurus at the end of it. The fist stopped moving, but the Wilysaurus continued flying forward until it flew into the horizon, where it fell into the ocean with a large splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Don Kreig could not believe what he just saw. "How is that possible?!?!? What did you just do?!?!!"

"Zap Cannon!!!" Pichu quickly fired a ball of electricity at Don Kreig and zapped him badly.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Take this!!! Skull Bash!!!" Pichu hurled himself forward and rammed into his body extremely hard, and thanks to his Crash Helmet, he smashed through the armor and hit Don Kreig hard in the stomach.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Don Kreig, with his armor fully shattered, flew backwards and crashed into a table and knocked down everything on it onto himself.

CRASH!! BANG!!!

"Whoa… That must hurt a lot…" said Franky.

Pichu got up from the ground and took his helmet and shook his head. "Phew… I did it! I actually defeated a villain myself! I did great, right?" He turned to Luffy and was surprised to see him almost the same size as him! "What?! When did you become so small?!"

"This is just the side effect of using Gear 3rd," explained Luffy. "Don't worry; everything will return to normal soon." Shortly after he said this, he returned to his normal size. "There!"

"Quick! Let's get out of here before the whole place burns down!" said Franky. The trio quickly got out the lab afterwards.

-

Outside, the trio watched the lab as fire began to take over it. "If the fire keeps burning, this entire island will be set on fire too!" said Pichu.

"Yeah, even if the dinosaurs are mean, they can't be left without a home!" said Luffy.

Franky felt raindrop on his head, and he looked up. As if heaven answered their callings, rain began to pour down from the sky. "Whoa… Is this coincidence or what?" asked Franky.

And just like this, the downpour put out the fire before the lab burned down into nothing, and the rain stopped afterwards. Coincidence or what?

"Hey Pichu!" shouted the voice of Yoshi as he, Usopp, and Chopper came running into the scene. "We found you at last! The rain was about to wash off your scent, but luckily we found you in time!"

"Yoshi! We did it! We destroyed the Gamfax and busted up a villain!" said Pichu.

"You did? Great job!"

"Usopp! You're all right!" Luffy said to him.

"Of course I'm all right! The dinosaurs all fear the great Usopp that is I!" boasted Usopp. "It is only for this reason that these two were safe with me!"

"So where are the others?" asked Franky.

"We found them all by their scents already," said Chopper. "Everyone is safe and sound!"

"That's great to hear!" said Luffy. "Let's go meet them then!"

-

At the shore…

"Well, you took all the fun yourself…" grumbled Wario when he heard that Pichu defeated Don Kreig.

"You didn't have enough fun yet?" Ganondorf said to him. "Greedy…"

"What's wrong with being greedy?"

"Well, now that we're done with our mission, it's about time we leave," said Marth.

"So you guys are leaving now?" asked Luffy. "Hope we meet again someday!"

"We'll miss you!" said Pichu.

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again!" said Yoshi.

Falco turned to Nami and said to her, "I've decided! I will…"

"Nah, forget it," said Nami. "I don't feel like offering anymore services."

"Aw man… Just one more time…"

"What is it, Nami?" Sanji asked her.

"None of your business," said Nami as she headed back to the Thousand Sunny. "Let's get out of here! This place is driving me insane!"

"Nami is so cute when he doesn't want to talk to me!"

The Straw Hats boarded their ship and the Smashers got onto their warp stars. "It's time to part ways!" Link said to them.

"Take care and save the world!" Luffy said to them.

"Thanks for the help," said Zoro. "I admit I couldn't do anything back then without your help."

"Thanks for helping me rescue Robin-chan!" said Sanji. "And Zelda, I will never forget your beauty!"

"Do not forget when we worked together to fight off those raptors!" said Usopp. "Make sure to tell your friends about the greatness of my abilities!"

"Good-bye!" said Chopper, waving his hand.

"See you later!" said Robin, smiling sweetly.

"You did a great job there, kid! Make sure to feel super every day!" said Franky, doing his trademark pose."

"Yohoho! It's nice to meet people like you!" said Brooke, taking off his hat and bowing.

"Good-bye!" said all the Smashers.

And so, they parted ways and the Smashers took off into the sky, happy to finally leave the island of prehistoric terror.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

That ends all four arcs for the beginning of the story! I hope you tried to enjoy this chapter, which I find to be not as interesting compared to the previous chapter, even if it is very long.

And for some reason, I'm not ready to post the title for the next chapter yet. BTW, I added the **WORLD COMPLETE** phrase into the last chapter of Sonic arc. Forgot to put it originally.

**Trivia:  
1. The Wilysaurus is a boss from Megaman 6.  
2. For those who remembered my very old previews, Luffy was supposed to use Gear 2****nd****, but after I learned about Gear 3****rd****, I changed it into this instead.**


	19. New Teams

This chapter contains a battle scene with several parts that are very hard to describe in words. Please try to bear with me and try your best to understand the stuffs going on. Thank you!

**Chapter 18: Rise of New Smashers! New Teams are Formed!

* * *

**

Buggy and Gruntilda dragged themselves across a hallway, and injuries were all over his body. "So you had it rough too?" Buggy asked her.

"I cannot tell a lie, but the Smashers really made me cry…" said Gruntilda.

"Will King N be happy to hear this?"

They came to a door with King N's beautiful secretary standing next to it. "King N is currently busy, but I'm sure you can go in and see him anyway," she said as she opened the door.

Buggy and Gruntilda went inside and found King N, Bob, and Eggman playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Winner is… SONIC!!!" said the announcer.

"I won!" said Eggman in joy.

King N angrily slammed his Gamecube controller onto the floor and shouted, "How can I lose to a Wiimote user?!?!?! And Ganondorf was my best character!!!!!"

"I lost!!!" said Bob in joy (he was transforming between Zelda and Sheik in one place throughout the match). "I lost! I lost! Yippe!! I lost!!"

King N turned to Buggy and Gruntilda and said, "So you finally got your butt back here. Not very successful, right?"

"Um… The Smashers had some unexpected reinforcement…" said Buggy. "We didn't expect it."

"The Smashers are very tough!" said Gruntilda. "I really had it rough!"

King N turned to her and said, "Can you please stop talking in rhymes? It's starting to get on my nerves!"

"Oh, if I must…"

-

The Smashers have all once again reunited at the Final Destination…

"Oh, it's you!" Pichu said to Diddy Kong. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Nice to meet you!" Diddy said to him while giving him a pat on the head.

"And that is why I'm here!" said Sonic, explaining to the others on the reason why he is here.

"I get-a eet! Nice to have you join uz!" said Mario, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it's great to work with you too!"

"So that was what the shaman meant when he said there will be more people than usual when we gather together again," said Bowser.

"His prophecies were real after all," said Luigi.

"But what about the ring that he says we will see?"

"Well, now that we have more people on our side, things will definitely be good!" said Master Hand. "You all did a good job with eliminating Gamfax! We are a step closer to thwarting the Negativities's plans!"

"However, one of them said Gamfax is not part of their master plan," said Pichu.

"Yes, you did tell me that. It did get me curious on what exactly they're planning to do. But nevertheless, we will continue to prevent Gamfax from corrupting anyone."

"So where are the new locations of the Gamfax?" asked Fox.

"There's been nothing about it just yet."

"Aw man… I want to beat up more bad guys…" grumbled Wario.

"Take this opportunity to rest!" suggested MH. "You all deserve one after all that you've done!" Suddenly, MH became aware of something.

Mewtwo also sensed something up in air and looked around in awareness. "You sensed that, Master Hand?"

"Yes, I did… And it's something big…"

"What is it?" asked Diddy.

"Mewtwo and Master Hand can sense the presence of whatever is approaching," explained Dr. Mario.

"Something is coming…" said Mewtwo. The Smashers quickly got into defensive stance to take on whatever is coming.

Suddenly, a bright blue flash appeared next to the Final Destination. "Ugh! That stings!" said Peach, shielding her eyes. "What is that?!"

**BGM: Gradius V boss theme**

The blue flash was like a portal, as a large mechanical being in the shape of a ring emerged out of it. It has two glowing cores on its body, one on each side—Big Core Rev 1.2.

"What is that thing?!" gasped Pikachu.

The large ring was much bigger than the FD, and it positioned itself in a way so that the FD is 'within' its circle, meaning the whole body of the ring is surrounding the FD! "Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's going to get us," said MH.

"This giant ring thinks it can take on us?" said Bowser. "It better stop dreaming! Wait a minute…"

Luigi turned to Bowser and looked at him nervously. "Did Mumbo Jumbo not say we will see a ring…?"

"The ring…"

There was silence as they both stared at each other, and then they suddenly shouted out, "THAT'S THE RING?!?!?!"

There are six turrets attached to the side of the ring, and each of them began firing ring-shaped energy shots. "Watch out! It's attacking!" shouted MH.

"Piece of cake!" Mewtwo took out his Psychic Spoon and swung it horizontally, shooting out a large crescent beam that cut through and eliminated all the rings.

"There's more coming from this side!" said Ness.

Samus fired her arm cannon and shot down the rings one by one as they approached. "These things are easy to destroy though."

However, more energy rings came towards them from all directions. Roy swung his sword at a set of rings and took them out with ease. G&W used his bucket to catch the rings, and when it's full, he dumped the contents at another set of rings and got rid of them. "But they won't stop coming!" he said.

"We'll have to destroy the turrets then!" said Snake. "They should stop the rings from being fired!"

"Take out the turrets, eh? Count on me!" Sonic ran towards a turret that is nearest to him. He jumped off the edge of the FD and hurled himself at that turret. Rings while fired at him, but Sonic was able to graze through them while curled up as a ball. He struck that turret and bounce on top of it very hard a couple of time, each hit bending the turret a bit. After bouncing on it about a few times, he bounced back onto the FD. "These things are pretty hard, but I managed to make it impaired somehow."

"Leave it to me!" Snake got out a bazooka and fired at the now damaged turret and blew it up.

BAAANG!!!!

"That's one down, five more to go!"

Samus charged her beam to the max and fired it at another turret. The charged plasma shot went through the energy rings and took them out, and when it came in contact with the turret, the plasma shot blew it up in a single hit.

BANG!!!

"Another one down!" she said.

G&W caught a large number of rings in his bucket, and he tossed the contents at another turret destroyed it with ease. "This is too easy! They're so easy to destroy!"

Mewtwo charged up Shadow Ball and destroyed the fourth turret. Master Hand and Crazy Hand went after the remaining last turrets and easily destroyed them by firing bullets.

BANG! BANG!!

"Ha! That was too easy!" said CH.

"It is, but I have a feeling that it's not over so fast," said MH.

Big Core Rev 1.2 then fired a pair of orange laser beams from the sides of its core. The Smashers quickly jumped away from the center of the FD as the beams traveled from one end to another, forming a laser wall of sorts.

"What is it doing now?!" said Kirby.

Big Core Rev 1.2 began spinning around the FD with the laser still active, so the laser spun around the surface of the FD like a moving wall of death. "Oh no! Run for it!" shouted Roy.

"Anyone who can fly take flight!" said Parry as he flew into the air.

"Yaaa!!! Go away!!" cried Luigi as he ran from the moving laser wall.

"Peach! Hop onto my back! I'll carry you!" said Bowser, but he saw her riding off on Yoshi already. "Dang…" He looked back and saw the laser wall approaching him. "Gotta protect myself first!"

MH and CH flew into the air to avoid the laser wall. "Curse that thing! How dare it play cheap on us?!" said CH.

"We can't let it do this to the Smashers! They can't possibly run around forever!" said MH. "Destroy it!"

MH and CH fired bullets out of their fingers and struck various parts of Big Core Rev 1.2, but the bullets merely exploded and did not scratch the giant ring at all. "Impossible… None of our attacks are working at all!" said MH.

"Destroy the core," said Mewtwo.

"What?"

"This machine appears to be same kind as the one we fought back in Fourside, and there was a similar one in South Island as well. It seems that these core ships are all of the same origin and type. By destroying the cores, we can put an end to these."

"Is that so? Then I'll give it a bang-bang!" CH pointed his finger the left core and fired a couple of bullets.

BANG!!!!

When the explosion cleared, the core is no longer on the left part of the ring! "Yes! I did it!" exclaimed CH.

"So it's working!" said MH. "Time for the other core!" He fired a couple of bullets at the core, but Big Core Rev 1.2 sped up its turning speed and the bullets missed and hit the side instead.

"It's speeding up!" cried Link.

"I don't think I can run anymore…" said Luigi, panting as he ran. "Somebody carry me…"

"I won't let you hurt my family!" said MH angrily. He folded into a fist and hurled himself at the core and punched right through it.

The moment the core was torn out, the laser wall disappeared, and the Smashers are relieved that they can finally stop running. Electricity began to run throughout the surface of the ring and smoke began to churn out. Slowly, spark began to ignite all over the surface and flame began coming out. "It's going to explode!" said Samus.

Big Core Rev 1.2 shook around violently as pieces of its body began to break apart and explode. "Quick! Throw it away!" said MH.

MH and CH each flew to one side of the core ship and carried it away from the Final Destination. "Now throw!" commanded MH.

"FORE!!!!" shouted CH. The Hands let go of their grasp and tossed Big Core Rev 1.2 into the distance just before it exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt…

"Um… What's wrong with the TV?" asked Bob.

"Guess the Smashers destroyed Big Core Rev 1.2," said King N. "We were watching the whole thing from a camera installed on it, you know."

"Seeing how strong the Smashers are makes me scared…" said Buggy.

"But then, it could be that donut thing was weak," said Yokuba while munching on banana.

"You humans better not underestimate our technology!" said the loud, echoing voice of Bacterion. "Big Core Rev 1.2 was one of the weaker forces. The most powerful ones are yet to be unleashed. You will see the true power of the Bacterion Empire by then!"

"Says the leader who can't even show his face here," said Gruntilda.

"Now, now… We shouldn't be arguing with other," said King N. "Now we know the power of the Smashers, so we should build up our powers and cooperate with each other if we want to destroy them! We have already lost Morden..."

"I can single-handedly own them all without your help," said Hao while smiling.

"There you go again! Always being so proud of your own powers and smiling like a fool!" said Shredder angrily.

"Smiling is good for your health!"

"You're crazy!"

"Okay, let's not get into an argument over something small like this!" said King N. "We should get ready for the next part of our plans! Eggman was kind enough to bring back absorbed energy of the Master Emerald! Speaking of the Master Emerald…" King N reached out his hand to his secretary, who gave him a cell phone. "Eggman? It's me. How's everything down there?"

-

Eggman is in a room filled with machineries. "It's going smoothly. The power of the Master Emerald is being uploaded into **IT** as we speak. However, I doubt the power of the emerald alone is enough to make it the way you want it to be. Come to think of it, is it even possible to make it happen?"

"Do not underestimate the power of the deepest evil! If we do not have enough power, we will hunt them all out! **IT** will definitely work without doubt!"

-

The next morning…

Mario yawned as he got up from his bed. "Ah… What-a good-a night…"

"It's after me… It's after me…" cried Luigi as he is curled up in his bed. "Alien peaches and alien daisies are after me… Help me…"

Mario washed himself for the morning and went out into a large room, where he saw Sonic running around very fast. "Good-a to see you up-a so early, Sonic!"

"That's my way of living!" he replied while running. "I didn't know you guys have such a large place under the floor here!"

"Eetz da fourth dimensional area inside da Final Destination, so the space eez very big even eef eet looks very small from da out-aside!"

-

Meanwhile, MH is on the surface of the FD, talking to a wireframe. "Ajfdahfjdkasfh," said the wireframe.

"Hadfhjaksdfad…" replied MH in a worried tone. "Yhrdajdfhafmdafhdjkafh. Hndafiadfjklffda, dfjklahadjlaf."

"Yadlfshajdklfbndjafladf."

-

At the Negativities's hideout, wherever it is…

"Gamfax has been launched again, King N," said the voice of Bacterion.

"Excellent! This should keep the Smashers busy!" said King N with delight. "Now then, each of you get to your own posts! Shredder and Dr. Octopus head for New York City at once! Yokuba, you handle the one in Nowhere Island. Dr. Wily, you know what to at Skull Island, right?"

"You can count on me to get some of it back, King N," said Dr. Wily.

"Try to gather as many as you can."

"I will!"

"So do I have anything specific to do at my post?" asked Yokuba while eating a banana.

"Hmmm… I haven't really thought of any," said King N. "Just do whatever you want. Kill people, kick puppies, huff kittens, or hurl babies… It's your choice."

"As you wish, nuehehehehehehe!"

King N turned to Shredder and Dr. Octopus. "Hehe! New York City! That place is the best when it comes to evil and all! Things are progressing at an amazing rate thanks to that corrupted city!"

"Even with superheroes thwarting with our plans, crime rate hasn't really decreased at all," said Dr. Octopus. "No wonder so many evil influences started there!"

"Chances are that the Smashers may very well join force with the turtles again when they go there!" said Shredder. "But it's not like I'm going to fall the second time to those fools again!"

"I have a bigger problem with some spider wannabe, and if the Smashers join force with him, things may be bad…"

"Remember to cooperate together!" said King N. "Teamwork will get you through your hardships! Count on it! Hehehehehe!"

-

Back at FD…

"So you guys got everything and are satisfied with your team?" Master Hand asked the Smashers. "Oh yeah, in case the readers want to know the teams…"

Team 1: Ness, Peach, Parry, Link, Yoshi, Wario, Pichu, Pit  
Team 2: Falco, Kirby, Mewtwo, Samus, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Bowser, G&W  
Team 3: Mario, Sonic, Roy, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Pikachu, Fox, Snake  
Team 4: Marth, Young Link, DK, Popo, Nana, Ganondorf, Zelda, Diddy

"Why am I not with Peach?!" complained Bowser.

"I'm with DK, yay!" said Diddy happily.

"Stop complaining! Now hurry up and choose your destinations!" said MH as he held out a bowl containing four scrolls.

A representative from each team came out to pick a scroll, and when they opened it, they found out which place their team had to go.

"Nowhere Island?" said Link curiously.

"Dream Land," said Mewtwo.

"What?! You mean my homeland is in trouble?!" gasped Kirby.

"Skull Island," said Mario, looking at his scroll.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that place…?" said Luigi.

"They say a meteor once crashed in that place a long time ago," said Fox. "Supposedly, that meteor has some sort of strange energy, but now the meteor is buried deep underground and no one has dug it up yet. The only reason it's called Skull Island is because it is shaped is like one."

"And they say it's actually a popular vacation resort too," added Sonic.

"That sounds good…" said Luigi with a sigh of relief.

"New York City…" Marth read from his scroll.

"That American city?" asked Young Link. "Do you think we'll meet the ninja turtles again?"

"Ninja turtles?" aid Diddy curiously.

"Yeah, we met these super cool turtles who act like ninjas! They're awesome!"

"Wow! I'd like to meet them!"

"New York City… They say it's the city with the highest crime rate in the world," said Ganondorf. "I think even without Gamfax, that place would still be corrupted."

"Just before you go, you better take this." MH handed out a small device that resembles a satellite.

"What's this?" asked Dr. Mario.

"These are Positive Zones," explained MH. "I created these in case you couldn't find the Gamfax on the first day. As long as you stick it into the ground, it will release a positive aura that covers a radius the same size as Onett. As long as people are within this positive zone, their minds will not be corrupted, so if you're gonna take a long time to find Gamfax; I highly recommend that you insert this into the area you're in." So each team took one Positive Zone. "And remember to hold onto your Holy Weapons and Positive Badges tightly! You need them in order to have a clear and pure mind!"

"Got it!" said the Smashers.

"Okay, hurry up and get going! I will stay here and keep watch of whatever is going on. Crazy Hand will do whatever he wants, and if he's feeling free, he may go help you out too!"

And so, the Smashers got onto their warp stars and took off into the sky to go to their next destinations.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

A new set of arcs has begun. I hope you look forward to each one of them! Each arc will begin to last longer than usual and even become more epic!

_**Next chapter: Nowhere Island, the Island Where Technology Does Not Exist!**_

**Trivia:  
1. Big Core Rev 1.2 is the first boss of Gradius V. For a better of idea of how it fights, look it up on Youtube.  
2. If wireframe languages were to be heard, they would sound like the "adult languages" in the Charlie Brown cartoons.  
3. In case you haven't figured out yet, Buggy was carrying the Dimension ARM with him, and that's how he got back to the base.**


	20. Nowhere Island

**NOWHERE ISLAND**

_Team 1: Ness, Peach, Parry, Link, Yoshi, Wario, Pichu, Pit  
_

**Chapter 19: Nowhere****Island, the Island Where Technology Does Not Exist!

* * *

**

Somewhere out in the sea far from other continents, there is an island known as Nowhere Island…

The Warp Star flew just a few inches above the surface of the sea and went towards the island at a fast but smooth pace. "So that's Nowhere Island?" said Peach curiously. "It looks peaceful and beautiful!"

"Let's hope the inhabitants are not corrupted yet," said Link.

Wario cracked his fists and said, "I'll go beat up whoever is messing with that place right now!"

"Do you know where to find them?" asked Yoshi.

"Use you nose to smell them out!"

"I don't know what the villain smells like though."

The warp star, for the first time in a long while, stopped at the shore of a sandy beach smoothly and slowly. "Well, now that's a smooth landing!" said Parry. "We always had rough landings in the past. Nothing will surely go wrong this time!"

Then a large wave from the sea crashed down on top of them.

SPLAAAAAAAASH!

And everyone is wet.

"Not…"

The Smashers walked up to dry ground and shook themselves dry. "So where do we start?" asked Ness, dumping water out of his cap.

Pichu perked his ears up and looked around. "I can hear sound coming from that direction."

"And I can smell edible stuffs there too!" added Yoshi. "There must be people living there!"

"Then let's go!" suggested Link.

"I hope it's a civilization," said Peach, twisting her hair to dry it. "I want to dry myself…"

The Smashers went along the only road and eventually came to town that resembles the West. Pit looked at the sign at the entrance of the town and read it out loud, "Tatsumari Village…"

"This place looks so primitive," said Wario, looking at the log cabins and horse-pulled carts.

"Well, let's set up the positive zone in a good place," said Link. "And meanwhile, try to go around and gather information." And so everyone split up and went in his or her own ways.

Link went to some bushes and looked around. "This should be a good place." He placed the mini satellite among the bushes and made sure that it's hidden from everyone's view. "There!"

Peach went into a clothes shop and looked around at the clothes there. She went to counter and asked the clerk, "Do you do laundries here too? The sign outside said so."

"We do," replied the clerk.

"How long will it take to dry this current dress of mine?"

"Depending on the weather, it should take a whole day or two."

"Uh? Don't you use a dryer or something like that?"

"No, we let it hang outside to dry. Don't worry; it's a place where sun will always shine!"

"Well… Better than nothing… I think I'll wear some other dress in the meantime."

"You can trade your current dress for another spare one, and if you want your old one back, you can always trade back."

Yoshi and Pit stared through the window of a bakery. "I'm hungry…" said Yoshi.

"Do you have money?" asked Pit.

"We can always use the classical beggar method!" Yoshi went inside the bakery with Pit following him.

"Welcome!" said the baker.

Yoshi acted like he is very weak and poor. "Dear sir… I'm so hungry… I haven't eaten in days… Please spare me something to eat… Even leftovers will do…"

"Mr. Yoshi is good at acting…" Pit said quietly to himself.

"Aw, how sad…" said the baker in a sad tone. "Don't worry; take as much as you want until you're feeling better!"

"For real?" asked Yoshi, sounding surprised.

"Sure! I'm doing business to fill people up with my delicious breads! Go and have some!"

"Yoshi! Thanks!"

After a while, the Smashers all gathered together at a well in the middle of the town. "This place really is primitive!" said Wario. "I went around the place and they don't even have any single proper electronic equipment! The light bulb is the closest thing!"

"I have to wait for my dress to dry," said Peach, who is wearing a new red dress. "They don't have electronic dryers."

"And I got these breads for free!" said Yoshi, munching on bread.

"The baker is a nice man!" said Pit, also eating bread.

"I also noticed the kids here playing with wooden toys and such," added Ness. "There wasn't a single remote controlled toy or video game."

"I guess the people here like to live in past style," said Link.

"That's nice of them too!" said Parry. "That way, they can preserve nature! I flew around the place and found that they have quite a beautiful forest and mountains!"

"Yeah, the air here is really fresh too!" added Yoshi.

"This place is really somewhere you do not find much everywhere else!" said Pichu. "Living among nature is the best!"

"But still, they could've at least had a TV or a car…" mumbled Wario.

"So found anything related to Gamfax or any suspicious people?" asked Link. The Smashers shook their head in response. "Oh well, I guess it's not going to be easy after all. The Positive Zone is set up, so it shouldn't be a big problem."

"Well, we haven't checked out the forest out there yet," said Yoshi. "For all we know, the Gamfax might be out in the woods!"

"That may be possible, but I think it's best that we get information on that forest first."

Pit asked a passerby, "Excuse me, kind sir, but would you mind sparing us some information on the forest there?"

"Yeah, we wanna go… hiking!" said Pichu. "But since we're new to this place, we do not know much!"

"Welcome to our island then!" said the person who has shades. "I'm Mapson! I'm well known as the map maker of this place. Since you're new here, I'll give you a map that will help you navigate around this place!" He reached into his coat and got out a map of Nowhere Island.

"Thank you, mister!" said Pit.

"That Telly Forest is safe as long as you do not wander too deep into it. That's really all I can say because I've never been into that forest myself really."

"Thanks for the information anyway, mister."

After that, Pit went back to the others and shared his findings. "We still didn't get much though…" said Pichu.

"At least the map will help," said Link, receiving the map from Pit.

Pichu looked up into the sky and noticed the changing weather. "Looks like bad weather… A storm might come."

"I don't want to get my dress wet the second time…" said Peach.

"I guess we'll have to find a place to settle down for the night," said Link. "Don't worry; the Positive Zone will keep everything under control."

"That hotel seems like the only place for us to settle," said Wario, pointing to one.

"Okay, let's go there!"

And so, the Smashers went to that hotel and checked into a room to settle down for the day.

That evening, everything was very peaceful…

BAAAAAAAAANG!

A man in red ran in panic through the village and went to a log cabin that is built quite far from other houses. He ran to the door and pounded on it madly. "FLINT! TELLY FOREST IS ON FIRE! OPEN UP! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He pulled the doorknob hard and accidentally pulled it off. "Oops, the doorknob…"

Then the door opened and a cowboy named Flint stepped out. "What is it, Thomas? You didn't have to be like that!"

"Oh Flint! You're out at last! Telly Forest is on fire! We need to help put out the fire! Plus, Lighter and Fuel are living deep in the forest! They are in trouble!"

"Then let's get going fast!" said Flint. "Tell everyone to get as much water as they can!" Flint ran towards the forest in a hurry while Thomas tagged along behind him.

"What's the noise going on?" grumbled Wario as he stepped out his room.

"The forest is on fire!" replied a passerby. "Everyone is trying to save the forest!"

"Oh, good luck then."

Link ran out of his room and shouted, "We must help them!"

"Save the forest!" cried Parry.

"Can't I get a good shut eye here…?" grumbled Wario as he put on his hat and followed the other Smashers outside.

At the now burning Telly Forest…

"Quick! I don't think those two can hold up any longer in their house!" cried Thomas as he ran behind Flint.

"Would you please stop your crying?" said Flint, annoyed. "You've been shouting nonstop since we left the village!"

"Whoa! Watch out!"

A burning branch fell down from a tree in front of them, but Flint quickly hopped back to avoid it. "Good thing I warned you in time…" said Thomas.

"Whatever… Let's get going!"

"Hey! Isn't that Lighter?"

They ran to a middle-aged man lying unconsciously on the ground and Flint shook him up. "Lighter! Are you all right?"

Lighter got up and rubbed his head. "Ow… Those bugs…"

"What happened?"

"I encountered these strange bugs with shiny bodies, and they attacked me while I was on my way back to the cabin… I tried hitting them with my log, but they moved around so fast and rammed me in the head…"

"What bugs?"

"Them?" Thomas pointed to 5 mechanical bugs hovering in the air.

"That's them!" said Lighter.

One of the bugs swooped down and tried to hit Flint, but he ducked under it. "Let me borrow your log!" he said to Lighter as he took the log from him. "Hiya!" And he hurled the log at that bug like an Olympic player throwing a javelin. The log rammed into the bug and shattered it into pieces.

The other 4 bugs saw their companion down, and they attacked by shooting out a stream of fire.

"Whoa!" The three of them quickly hopped out of the way to avoid getting burned.

"Those things can breathe fire!" gasped Thomas.

"They must be the ones who set the forest on fire!" said Flint.

The bugs readied to breathe out more fire when suddenly four arrows were shot forward and stabbed each of the bugs, taking them out. "Huh? What happened?" said Thomas. They turned around and saw Link, Wario, Ness, and Yoshi running towards them.

"Is everything all right?" asked Link.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" asked Flint.

"We just came to this island this morning. But there's no time to explain! We have to put out the forest fire first!"

"My son Fuel is still in the cabin! We must rescue him first!" said Lighter in panic. He tried to run, but his leg is injured. "Ow! I broke my leg when I accidentally fell down a short while ago…"

Flint turned to Thomas and said to him, "Thomas, you take care of Lighter. I'll go rescue Fuel."

"Okay!" said Thomas.

"Let us help too!" said Yoshi. "I can smell out the location of your son with ease!"

"It'll be great if I can get help!" said Flint. And the Smashers followed him deeper into the forest while Thomas took care of Lighter.

They eventually came to a burning cabin in the woods. "That's the one!" said Flint.

A little kid appeared from the window on the second floor and cried, "HELP ME! IT BURNS IN HERE!"

"Fuel!" Flint ran to the door and tried to open it, but it's stuck.

"Out of the way! I'll ram it down for you!" said Wario. Flint got out of the way as Wario charged forward and shoulder bashed the door into bits. "That was easy!"

They went inside and saw that the whole place is about to collapse from all the fire. "We must get out of here as fast as possible!" said Link. "I don't think this place can hold up any longer!"

"The staircase to the second floor is surrounded by fire!" said Ness.

"Want me to pass it out with my wind?" asked Wario.

"Farts and fire don't mix!" said Yoshi.

"Then what do we do?"

"I got it!" Link got out his boomerang and threw it at the fire. To everyone's surprise, the boomerang whipped up a whirlwind when thrown and it easily blew away the fire. Then it returned to Link's hand. "I threw away my old boomerang for this gale boomerang. It's more useful."

"Let's go!" Flint quickly ran upstairs, followed by the others.

On the second floor, they saw Fuel on the other side of a pile of burning furnitures. "Help me…" said Fuel weakly. "I can't breathe with all this smoke…"

"I'll ram it down!" Wario shoulder bashes the furnitures and broke them into pieces, and Flint quickly ran over to Fuel and carried him on his back.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" he said.

Yoshi turned to the stairs but found that it has already collapsed due to the fire. "The staircase is no more!"

Ness looked out the window and said, "Looks like we'll have to jump out the window instead! It isn't too high from here." He stepped onto the window and jumped out, and because of his psychic powers, he slowed down his own fall and landed on the ground safely. "Hey guys! I'll use my powers to slowly bring you down!"

"I'll go first!" said Flint. He jumped out the window with Fuel on his back, and right before he hit the ground, Ness used his psychic powers to slow down the falling momentum and they reached the ground safely. "Thanks, kid."

Link and Yoshi jumped out and Ness helped them also. Finally, Wario jumped out, but he crash landed onto the ground. "Why didn't you help me?" said Wario angrily.

"I did, but your weight didn't make a difference…" replied Ness.

Suddenly, the entire cabin crashed down and broke into pieces.

CRAAAAAASH!

"Phew… Good thing we got out in time…" said Link.

"Let's get out of here quick!" said Flint.

To make a long story short, they were able to make it out of the forest safely.

Outside the forest, the villagers were busying dumping buckets of water at the fire. Flint and the Smashers finally made their way out too. "Flint! Thanks goodness you made it on time!" said Thomas.

"My son!" Lighter ran to Flint and took the boy. "Fuel, are you all right?"

Fuel coughed out soot and said, "I'm feeling better, dad. These people rescued me!"

"How can I ever thank you all?"

"If you don't mind," said Wario with a grin. "I'd like to…"

"You don't have to thanks us," said Link, interrupting him.

"But the forest fire! What do we do about it?" asked Yoshi.

Suddenly, the heavens opened and rain began to pour down. "Whoa… Is this coincidence or what?" said Ness.

Thankfully, the downpour was rather strong, and it was able to put out the forest fire. "Thanks the heavens for putting out the fire for us!" said Flint. "Miracles do happen!"

Back in the village, inside the hotel…

Some of the villagers are gathered together discussing about what happened. "Strange bugs causing the forest on fire…" said Link. "That's not something you find out in the wilds."

"Since they were machines, obviously somebody created them!" said Ness.

Flint turned to Ness and said, "Kid, the power you have…"

"Oh yeah, that's a psychic power called PSI! I was born with it!"

"It reminds me of my two sons… They have similar powers to you as well!"

"Really?"

"Wait a minute!" said Thomas all of a sudden. "Flint! Wasn't Hinawa and your sons gonna return from her father, Alec's, house today? The forest was on fire around the time they should be arriving!"

Flint was immediately shocked at hearing this. "You're right! I almost forgot about this! There's no news from them either!"

"They must be in trouble from the forest fire!" Thomas turned to everyone else and said, "Quick! Everyone into the forest and look for Hinawa and her two sons at once!"

"This is bad…" said Peach in concern.

"We better go help them," suggested Link.

At the forest that is now devoid of fire, everyone is busy looking around for Flint's wife and sons.

"You smelled anything, Boney?" Flint asked his pet dog. Boney replied by shaking his head. "Never mind, I'm sure you'll find something sooner or later."

Yoshi sniffed along the ground and followed the scents and made his way to a guy in green clothing. "Hmmm… I smell cookies!" said Yoshi.

"Oh, you mean this one?" said the man named Mike. "Yeah, I made this cookie hoping it would bring out the boys. But I think this cookie isn't very delicious and they won't come out for it."

Yoshi ate the cookie in a single gulp and said, "Not bad, but I've ate better ones before."

Peach walked up to Flint and asked him, "What doe your sons look like?"

"My sons are actually twins," he replied. "They're about the same age as that boy who is with you."

"You mean Ness?"

"Yes, and they even look quite similar, except for the hair color. One of my sons has blond hair and the other has orange hair."

"What are their names?"

"Lucas and Claus."

Suddenly, a villager ran up to Flint and said to him, "Flint! We found your sons at last!"

"Really? Quick! Take me there!"

The villager took Flint to an opening in the woods. Everyone else is there, including the Smashers. A campfire is set up there for two twin boys to warm themselves also.

"Lucas! Claus!" said Flint as he ran up to the boys and hugged them.

"Dad! I'm so scared!" cried the blond boy—Lucas.

"Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" said the orange-haired boy—Claus.

"I'm so glad that you two are all right!" said Flint with tears of joy. "Where is mother?"

"Mother tried to protect us and let us get away from danger first," replied Claus. "We got separated and haven't seen her since…"

Peach came up to them and said, "Good thing you found your sons! I hope the mother is all right though."

Pichu asked Yoshi, "Can you sniff out the mother's scent?"

"I don't even know what their mom smells like," replied Yoshi. "So I can't help."

"If I knew how her voice sounds like, I could've helped…"

"FLINT!" shouted a loud voice that grabbed everyone's attention. They turned to the source of the voice and saw a bearded man running towards them. "Flint! I've got something to tell you!"

"What is it, Bronson?" asked Flint.

Bronson panted for a while after all those running and finally talked again. "Flint… I got both good news and bad news… Where do I start…? I'll go for the good one first." He got out a thing that looked like a fang of sorts. "I found this… A Drago fang!"

"A Drago fang?"

"What's a Drago?" asked Pit.

"It's a species of dinosaur-like creatures that live on this island," answered Thomas. "Even though they look fierce, they're actually very peaceful and associate well with humans."

"Drago fangs are really sharp and they can be made into powerful and useful weapons!" said Bronson. "And the bad news…" His face began to look sad.

"What's the bad news?" asked Flint.

"Well, um…"

"Say it!"

"I found the Drago fang… pierced through the… heart of… Hinawa…"

BANG!

That was the sound of thunder if you wanted to know. There was a long silence when everyone heard what Bronson said.

"Ow, that must hurt a lot," said Wario.

"More than just hurt…" said Link.

Flint showed nothing but an emotionless face upon hearing this while his two sons had a shock face, and Lucas even began to cry. Peach bent down next to the kids and pat them on their heads to comfort them.

"You're kidding me, right…?" asked Flint.

"I'd be lying if I said yes…" said Bronson. "But the blood on this fang is proof… You don't want to see the body, trust me…"

Flint grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him violently. "Tell me you're lying! Tell me you're lying!" said Flint loudly and angrily.

"But it's real! Hinawa was killed by a Drago and she even gave her life to protect her sons!"

"I don't believe it! I don't believe this!" roared Flint angrily. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He angrily pushed Bronson away and stomped the ground like crazy. He reached for one of the woods sticking out of the campfire and began swinging it madly while crying angrily.

"Flint! Calm down!" the villagers said to him while trying to calm him.

"HINAWA ISN'T DEAD! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Flint continued to go on rampage and smashed the burning wood around and even knocked away people who went near him.

Lucas and Claus were crying loudly and sadly and Peach brought them close to her to comfort them. "Don't cry, kids…" she said sadly. "I understand the loss of your mother… Try to understand that she protected you so that you can live on…" Even she is crying herself.

As Flint continued to go on rampage, Lighter smacked him in the head with his log and knocked him out. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked Link.

"This is a better option than having him go around and hurt people," said Lighter. "He'll be up again after a while."

"I can't believe it…" said Thomas with grief. "Hinawa is killed by a Drago…? But they're supposed to be peaceful creatures!"

Yoshi let out a sigh and said, "Wild animals have instincts and natures that humans will never understand, I guess…"

"I bet this is the doing of Gamfax!" said Wario.

"Aye… This is our first day here and things are becoming a mess already…" said Link sadly. Pit said a silent prayer to himself regarding the tragedy that happened.

It was a sorrowful night…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A sad way to begin the first chapter of this arc... This was all according to plan and also a tribute to the original game. That's what made Mother 3 such a great game with its quirky yet emotional plot.

**It was a sad day at Tatsumari Village with the loss of a well-respected mother. Wanting to avenge for his mother, Claus went off to battle her killer. Who is exactly behind all this and will Lucas get over his grief?  
**_**Next chapter: A Sad Story… The Boy with a Shattered Life…**_


	21. Boy with a Shattered Life

**Chapter 20: A Sad Story… The Boy with a Shattered Life…**

* * *

The morning after the tragic event at Telly Forest…

The villagers of Tatsumari Village were all gathered at the graveyard, attending Hinawa's funeral. Even the Smashers are there to pay respect.

"She was a nice daughter…" said her father Alec. "Never has there been a more loving daughter to me or is there a loving wife to her husband. The children grew strong and tall thanks to her…"

The atmosphere is full of sadness. Everyone had a sad frown on his or her faces and there were sad moaning and crying too. Flint and Lucas went up to her grave and placed flowers while Boney howled in sadness at the lost of a family member. Each people took their turn walking up to the grave and placing flowers too.

"Mother…" said Lucas sadly in between tears. Peach patted him on the shoulder and comforted her.

"May the heavens bless her and find peace for her in afterlife…" said Pit in a sad tone.

"Honestly speaking, this is the first time I attended a funeral…" said Yoshi. "Sniff…"

After the funeral has ended, the villagers began leaving the place one by one, but some stayed behind to continue paying respect to the deceased.

Alec looked around and said, "That's strange… How come I didn't see Claus at all?"

"How can that boy not come to his mother's funeral?" wondered Flint. "I know he's brave and strong, but this isn't like him." Then he noticed Lucas having a rather nervous look on his face.

Lucas looked at his father and began sweat even more, and then looked away and whistled innocently.

"Your face is telling me something, Lucas. I believe you know where Claus is?"

Lucas sweated even more furiously than before and shook his head wildly. "No! I don't know anything about my brother! He definitely didn't take our homemade vegetable knife to find the Drago and try to kill her and avenge for mom! Oops…"

"Nice job keeping your little secret," said Wario sarcastically.

"Are you saying that kid rushed off without thinking to do whatever he wants again?" said Alec. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?! Do you know who is responsible for this if he gets into trouble?!"

"I… I…" Lucas was at a lost of words and began to cry, and then he ran off.

"Wait a minute!" Peach ran off after him.

"Um… Maybe I was a bit too harsh…?" said Alec, feeling guilty.

"Claus, that boy… He's a fine boy, but he's too reckless like always…" said Flint. "I can't waste any time! I must go find him before he does anything silly!"

"You can count on us," Link said to him. "We'll help you find your son in no time!"

"Yeah! I can sniff out his location in a jiffy!" said Yoshi.

"I appreciate your help, but why would you want to help us?" asked Flint.

Wario was about to speak. "So that you will give us pr…"

But Pit interrupted him. "There does not need to be a reason for helping people."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Flint. "We should find my son before it's too late!"

Link turned to Ness, Pichu, and Parry and said to them, "I think it's best that you guys stay here and keep an watch on certain things, like henchmen of the Negativities and the Gamfax."

"You can count on us!" said Parry.

"And try to comfort the boy named Lucas while you're at it too."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can cheer him up again!" said Ness.

-

At Flint's home…

Lucas is sitting outside the door while weeping sadly, and Boney is sitting next to his side, licking the tears that rolled down in face while making sad moans.

"Lucas!" Peach came running up to him and bent down next to him. "Don't be sad! It's not your fault that your brother ran away!"

"I should've stopped him…" he said in a sad voice in between tears. "But I'm not brave enough to do so… I…"

Peach placed her hands on his shoulder and said to him, "Don't blame yourself for this. You tried your best to stop him, and that's good enough already! You have our own limits, so you do not have to force yourself to do what you can't do. I'm sure your mother would say to the same thing to you too! By the way, my name is Peach. Nice to meet you!"

Ness, Pichu, and Parry came up to them too. "Hey Lucas! Don't be sad about your loss!" said Ness. "We understand your feelings very well! I'm Ness, and I'm sure we can make good friends!"

"I'm Pichu! I'm cute, aren't I?"

"I'm a unique talking parrot named Parry! You don't find much talking parrots like me out there, do you?"

-

Flint and the Smashers are now traveling through Telly Forest. "So where are we going now?" asked Wario, picking his nose and flinging boogers aside.

"Claus must be heading for the Drago nesting grounds," replied Flint. "That's the best place for us to start first."

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble," said Link.

"Goddess will surely be with him," said Pit. "I'm sure he will be safe."

"Let's hope… I don't even know what he smells like, so I can't search him," said Yoshi.

"Don't worry; I know the way," said Flint. "I just hope the boy is indeed over there."

After a while of walking, they made it out the forest and into a mountainous area. "We'll have to go through this cave," said Flint. "Watch out, there might be some wild creatures around here."

"This is bad… We're starting to get too far from Tatsumari Village," said Link. "The effect of the Positive Zone can't come this far…"

"So we'll be expecting angry, rabid animals, right?" asked Wario.

"I just hope Flint won't lose his mind just yet."

"What are you guys about?" asked Flint.

"Nothing…"

-

Inside Flint's house…

"So I heard you have PSI, right?" Ness asked Lucas.

"Yeah… I think… I don't use it much, so I don't know if I still can use it…" replied Lucas. "My brother uses it always though. He's much better than I am. I don't even think I remember how to use them anymore…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can still use it! PSI will stay with you as long as you live! I'm sure you do it as good as your brother if you practice! Let me show you!" Ness turned to a cup and pointed his finger at it. Slowly, the cup hovered into the air and floated around. "That's for starters! Try it!"

"Okay…" Lucas pointed his finger at another cup. The cup began to shake.

"Good, keep it up!"

Lucas pointed his finger upwards and the cup began to float up too, though rather wobbly. "You can do it!" Pichu said to Lucas. "You can do it!"

In the middle of doing this, Lucas sneezed. "ACHOO!!!" And the cup flew forward and smacked Peach in the face

"Yeow!"

"I'm sorry!" said Lucas.

"That's all right," said Peach, rubbing her nose. "You can do it with more practice!"

-

Inside the cave, it is very dark…

"So dark…" said Yoshi. "If it weren't for Pit's glow-in-the-dark rings…"

"These arm bands will glow in the dark," explained Pit as he led them through the dark cave thanks to his glowing equipments.

"How long are we gonna walk around in this dark place?" asked Wario.

"I'm sure we're almost out there now," said Flint. "I came here before, so rest assure that you will not get lost."

"Hey! Something is dropping onto my head!" said Yoshi. He looked up and saw a large group of bats relieving on him. "You guys are disgusting like Wario!"

"Is that a threat message?" said Wario, offended.

The bats spread their wings and flew down to harass them. "Ow! Go away!" cried Link, trying to scare them off by waving his hands.

"What's with these bats?!" said Flint.

"Yeow! Pit! Use your light arrows! Bats don't like the light very much!"

"Got it!" Link quickly fired a light arrow into the air, and when it hit the ceiling, a bright flash occurred and startled the bats, scaring them away from the Smashers.

"Phew… That's better," said Link.

A piece of rock fell down from being shot by the arrow and bonked Wario on the head. "Ow!" But the rock broke into pieces afterwards.

-

Back at the village, Ness and Lucas are outside the house. "Try this out!" Ness said to him. "PK Fire!" He pointed his finger a piece of wood that he set up and shot out a spark. The spark struck the wood and set it on fire.

"Claus did something like this before," said Lucas.

"Then I'm sure you can do it too! Go on and try it!"

"Okay then… PK Fire!" Lucas tried to shoot out a spark from his hand, but only a small one came out and it disappeared halfway. "Oh…"

"Don't worry; try it again! Practice makes perfect!"

"Okay… PK Fire!" Lucas tried shooting a spark again, but like before, only a small spark appeared and it disappeared halfway. "PK Fire!" He did it again, but the spark went further this time before disappearing.

"You're improving! Try it again!"

"PK Fire!" Lucas shot out yet another spark, and this time it did hit the wood, though only a small burst of fire appeared, and it went out a few second later. "Did I do it?"

Ness clapped his hands and said, "Great job! It's definitely a big improvement! Here, I'll show you again! PK Fire!" Ness shot out his own spark, but he accidentally missed the wood and it went straight ahead, flying straight into Peach's back (she's out there drying the clothes). "Eeks!!!"

"What's that smell?" wondered Peach, sniffing the air. She looked around and saw her butt on fire! " Oh no! Fire!!! YAAAAAAAA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Peach screamed and ran around the place. "WATER!!! WATER!!!!!" She saw a bucket of water lying on the ground, and she ran towards it and dipped her rear straight into the water-filled bucket.

SPLASH!!!

"Phew… Much better…"

"I'm sorry…" said Ness.

"Don't worry; people make mistakes…" said Peach. She tried to get up, but the bucket came up with her. She held down the bucket and tried to pull herself out, but the bucket still won't come off. "A little help here please?"

Ness grabbed the bucket and tried to pull it out, but he really is having a hard time. "It's stuck really hard…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll get it out," said Peach. "Try harder!"

Ness gripped the bucket hard and tried his best to pull it out. "Nnnnngh!!! Your butt is too fat, Peach!"

-

The Smashers have finally made it out of the cave and found themselves on top of a mountain. "We're out at last!" said Yoshi with delight.

"So where's that kid?" asked Wario. "Ow!" He got hit by a rock and quickly turned to the throwers and fount that it was a mole. "Why you?!"

The mole made a face and went back into his burrow. Wario went up to the burrow and sat on it.

POOOT!!!!!

"That should teach you!" said Wario as he got up and rejoined the others. The mole popped back out and coughed badly before passing out.

Flint looked around the place and found a shoe on the ground. "This is Claus's shoe! He must be near!"

Yoshi sniffed the shoe, and then sniffed the air. "I can smell his scent around here. Follow me!" Yoshi sniffed the ground and went along the path while the others followed him.

They followed Yoshi through the only mountain path until they came to a wall. "Funny… His scent disappeared here," said Yoshi.

"He must be here then!" said Flint. "Let's look for him at once!"

STOMP!!

"Huh? What's that sound?" asked Pit.

STOMP!!

Link got out his sword and shield. "Watch out! Something is coming!"

STOMP!!!

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Yoshi in fear.

STOMP!!!

From behind a large piece of rock, a massive creature resembling a tyrannosaurus stepped out. "It's a Drago!" gasped Flint.

Oddly enough, the Drago had a robotic arm and leg, not to mention a cybernetic eye patch. "It looks like it's half machine!" said Wario.

"That's strange! I've never seen a Drago like this before!"

"Someone must have turned it into a machine!" said Link.

The Drago glared at them with angry eyes, and then she let out a loud roar.

**BGM: Drago's theme**

"Watch out! It's going to attack us!" said Flint.

"Don't worry! Leave this to us!" said Link. "Hiya!" He ran towards the Drago and thrust his sword forward and pierced it into the leg that isn't mechanized. However, Link wasn't able to stab the sword through the skin; the sword bounced off it instead! "What?!"

Pit fired an arrow at Drago, but it disappeared when it hit the creature's body. "The Drago's body is immune to my arrows!"

"Let me get him!" Wario picked up a large rock and hurled it at Drago, but the rock shattered when it hit her head.

"How come our attacks aren't doing anything at all?!" said Link.

"Dragos are known for their extra tough skin," explained Flint. "The only thing capable of damaging them is their own fangs!"

"Then what are we gonna do? Rip out her teeth and then use it against her?" asked Yoshi.

The Drago roared and jumped forward to stomp them, but they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Don't fret!" said Flint, reaching into his pocket. He got out a Drago fang. "I've brought the fang from yesterday along with me! I only need to make a weapon out of it now! You guys try to buy me time!"

"Okay!" said Link.

Flint frantically searched around the ground. "A stick! Where can I find a stick?"

The Drago turned to him and ran towards him and tried to crush him with her foot. "Oh no you don't!" said Wario. He ran in front of the Drago and grabbed her foot from the bottom. "You get lost from that man while he hatches a master plan to kill you! Take this!" He pushed the Drago backwards and amazingly pushed her onto the ground.

While the Drago is on her back, Yoshi jumped into the air above her and dropped down with a fast velocity. "Ground Pound!" He slammed on top of Drago' body hard, but ended up hurting his butt. "Ow!" He jumped onto the ground and held his hands over his butt and rubbed it. "It's like landing on top of a metal block…"

The Drago stood back up and swung her tail at Yoshi, smacking him away.

"YEOW!!!"

"Hey you!" Link ran at Drago and swung his sword at her tail, but was unable to cut through it. The Drago swung her tail at Link, who uses his sword to block the blow, but he still got pushed back several feet.

Pit turned to Flint and said to him, "Mr. Flint! Are you done yet?"

"I'm still looking for a stick!" said Flint, lifting up a small stone to look for a stick. "I want to make a spear out of it!"

"Die!" Wario jumped at Drago and slammed a large piece of rock on top of her head, but it shattered into pieces instead. "I'm not done with you yet!" He landed on top of her head and punched it rapidly. The Drago shook her head and Wario fell off, and then she slammed her foot on top of his head.

SLAM!!!

When she lifted her foot away, Wario was flattened into his hat. It sprouted a pair of feet and ran away.

"I've got it!" said Flint. He tied the fang to on end of a stick, forming a spear. "I'm here for you now, Drago!" He lifted the spear over his head and ran at the Drago while yelling a war cry. "Yaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

The Drago opened her mouth and a burst of fire came flying out.

"Whoa!" Flint quickly rolled aside and avoided the fire breath. "I didn't know Dragos can do that!"

"Must be because of the mechanical enhancements on her body!" said Link.

"I must avenge for my wife and find my son fast! I'll get you with my own hands, you lizard breath!" Flint angrily ran at Drago and jumped towards her, trying to spear her in the head. The Drago quickly turned around and swung her tail at Flint, smacking him onto the ground. "Ya!"

The spear fell to the ground, and Link quickly picked it up and ran towards Drago with it. "I'll do it myself!"

The Drago turned to him and breathed out fire, but Link quickly used his shield to block the fire. But as the fire burned against the shield, it became to hot for him to hold, and Link quickly let the shield go because it burns. Because of this, he took the fire straight to his face. "AAAAAUGGGGGH!!!!!" Luckily, Link dropped the spear onto the ground so it didn't get burned. He fell the ground and rolled around desperately to get the fire off his body.

"I'll help you, Link!" said Yoshi. "Ptooey!" He spit saliva onto his body rapidly in hope of putting out the fire.

The Drago walked up to them and began to breathe fire again. Wario appeared in front of the Drago and said, "I'm back to get you again, ugly! Bring it on!"

The Drago breathed out another burst of fire, and Wario quickly turned around and pointed his butt at the fire. "Wario Waft!!!!!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!

A blast of smelly gas shot out from his butt, and this caused the fire to fly backwards at a size and force stronger than before, burning Drago straight in the face. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!"

"Hahahaha! How'd you like your own fire mixed with my wind?" laughed Wario.

"How do you control your farts like that so easily?" asked Yoshi.

However, the fire was not enough to take on the Drago, because her skin is invulnerable to everything. While the Drago was busy shaking off the fire from her body, Flint came running up to her with the spear in his hand. "TAKE THIS!!" And he plunged the spear into Drago's leg and stabbed into it.

The Drago roared in pain on having her leg stabbed by her own fang. Flint pulled out the spear and swung it at her body, creating a huge gash and blood poured out.

"Whoa! Mr. Flint is so strong!" said Pit.

"This is for Hinawa!" shouted Flint as he slashed the Drago's body again, this time making a bloody X mark.

The Drago roared in pain and finally collapsed onto the ground. "Yeah! You did it!" said Wario.

"That was something…" said Link.

Flint slowly approached the Drago and gripped the spear tightly in his hand. He was about to give her the final blow when suddenly a small Drago showed up in front of her and pushed Flint away. "The Baby Drago!"

The baby Drago went up to her fallen mother and cried sadly and licked her.

The mother Drago, who seems to have returned to her sense a little bit from being turned into a machine, looked at her child sadly and replied with a sad roar. Tears began to run down her eye as she gave her child one last look, and then she went into eternal slumber. The baby Drago lifted up his head and cried sadly, his voice echoing throughout the valley.

"It was his mother that we were fighting all along…" said Pit. "How sad…"

"It was both the effects of the Gamfax and probably the mechanizing that made her evil," said Link with burnt marks all over his body. "Gamfax is one thing, but whoever turned her into a robot is unforgivable!"

"I'm a dinosaur too, and can understand this sadness very well…" said Yoshi sadly.

Flint lowered his head and let out a sigh. "Perhaps I went a bit too far… I was way too concentrated in trying to avenge for Hinawa… I never intended to ruin the Drago family like this…"

"Well, what's done is done," said Wario. "Now hurry up and find that son of yours!"

"Oh yeah! Claus!" Flint looked around the place and shouted out his name loudly. "CLAUS!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!! CLAUS!!!!!"

Pit turned to Yoshi and asked him, "Mr. Yoshi, did you smell Mr. Claus's scent?"

"I'm sorry, but his scent disappeared here without a trace… I'm really sorry…"

"CLAUS!!! ANSWER ME!!!" shouted Flint loudly. "CLAUS!!!!! ANSWER ME!!!!! CLAUS!!!"

But his cry for his son only echoed throughout the valley in vain…

-

"Huh?" Lucas looked up at the sky. Somehow, he had this strange feeling inside him.

"What's the matter, Lucas?" Parry asked him.

"I have this feeling that something happened… Maybe it's my mistake."

"It's probably a mistake. We animals have the sixth sense to sense out stuffs like this, but I didn't sense it."

"Hey! Hurry up and help us get this bucket out!!" shouted Ness. He and Pichu were trying hard to pull the bucket off Peach's butt.

"Nnngh!" cried Peach as she grabbed tightly onto a pole so that they can try to get it out. "Pull harder!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**The ones behind all the tragic events on this island have finally shown their face! Will the Smashers teach them a lesson and will Lucas master his PSI and become a strong boy?  
**_**Next chapter: The Villains Appear! Unleash Your Inner Powers, Lucas!**_


	22. Inner Power

**SBS Time!**

**PhilTs: Will there be a Pikmin arc?  
Game2002: I thought I mentioned back in chapter 10 or so that Olimar WILL NOT be in this story, so that should be obvious.**

**Chapter 21: The****Villains Appear! Unleash Your Inner Powers, Lucas!**

* * *

The door opened as Flint and the rest of the Smashers came inside, all with sad faces. Lucas saw his father returning and ran up to him, "Father! Father! How was it? Did you find Claus?"

Flint didn't reply in words, and so did the other Smashers.

"What's wrong? Did you find Claus?"

Flint showed him his twin brother's shoe and remained silent.

Lucas looked at the shoe and held it in his hands, and then looked at his father again. "Father… Don't tell me that… Claus went to where… mother… is… already…" Tears began to roll down his eyes, and then he burst into tears and hugged his father, who hugged him back tightly and wept.

"So… you didn't manage to find him in the end…?" asked Peach.

Link sadly gave a slow nod. "His scent disappeared halfway and we never found him…" said Yoshi sadly.

"He shouldn't have run off in the first place by himself!" said Wario.

"May he find a happy life with his mother…" said Pit sad and silently.

"Aye… I really wanna see him use PSI…" said Ness. "Guess I'll never get to see it anymore…"

"Why do people lose their lives so easily…?" asked Pichu with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I want to know that too…" said Parry, who is also crying.

There was a moment of silence in the house as everyone didn't felt like saying anything. Suddenly, Peach broke the silence by saying, "Hey! Someone get this bucket out of me!" Yes, it's still stuck there.

BANG!!!

"Huh? What's that sound of explosion?" asked Pichu.

And then there were screaming and shouting heard. "It's coming from the village!" gasped Flint. He got up and quickly ran outside.

"Quick! Let's follow him!" suggested Link, and the others followed him out.

"Wait! Get the bucket out of me first!" cried Peach as she crawled after them since one cannot stand or walk properly with his or her butt stuck in a bucket.

-

The Smashers and Flint got to the courtyard of the village and saw the place in slight ruins, and the villagers were running around frantically, though none of them seem to be hurt. "What's happening here?!" asked Flint.

Then several robots resembling eggs hovered down from the sky and pointed their guns at him. They fired their guns at Flint, but Link quickly jumped in front of him and blocked the bullets with his shield. "Are these the ones behind everything?" asked Link.

"Why do the designs of those robots look so familiar?" asked Pichu.

"Nuehehehehe! So the Smashers finally showed themselves!" said a voice, and then the source of the voice, Yokuba, came out from behind some buildings. "I thought if there were some destruction going on, you guys would come out!"

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

"Why, I'm one of the Negativities! Just call me Yokuba the Great! Nuehehehehe!" he replied while peeling a banana to eat it.

"So are you the one responsible for turning the Drago into a robot and having her cause destruction and even kill people?" asked Link.

"That would be my doing!" said another voice. The Smashers looked up and saw a metal pod descending, and in the pod is none other than Dr. Eggman himself!

"Hey! Aren't you Dr. Eggman?!" gasped Ness.

"Haha! And so I am!" replied Eggman. "To answer your previous question, yes, I am partially responsible for roboticizing the Drago!"

"Is roboticizing a word?" asked Parry.

"That's my term for turning living things into robots. However, I intended to turn the Drago into a full machine, but that monster was too violent to control and she broke out of the roboticizer before she fully transformed into a real robot, thus giving her a cyborg-like appearance!"

"You foul villain!" said Pit angrily. "How dare you command her to take on the life of Mrs. Hinawa and Mr. Claus?!"

"You mean those two that were killed? Don't blame me! The Drago lost her mind when she was both corrupted by the Gamfax and being turned into a robot! She did that out of her own will, not me!"

"Yeah, so we don't hold any responsibility for it at all! Nuehehehehe!" said Yokuba as he finished his current banana.

"So you were the reason the Drago turned evil and killed my wife and son?" said Flint, beginning to sound angry. "How dare you?!"

"I'm sorry to hear the loss of your family," said Eggman. "But as I said, I am not responsible for it."

"I'll get you for this!" Flint got out a piece of wooden board from nowhere and ran towards the two villains. "YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

An egg robot appeared in front of him and hit him with its arm cannon, knocking him back.

"Ugh!"

"Father!" Lucas ran to his father to hold him up.

"I'm fine, son…"

Lucas turned to the villains and glared at them angrily. "You killed my mother and my brother! I won't let you hurt my father!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked Yokuba.

"Because I was afraid and unable to do anything, I lost many things! I will be brave and fight back to protect what I love most!"

"Ha! Look at your legs wobbling!"

"I… I… I'm not afraid…!" said Lucas, trying to sound brave yet his legs are trembling in fear.

"Don't push yourself, Lucas!" Ness said to him. "I know you want to be brave, but there's no need to get yourself into danger like this!"

"I… I will fight… to protect my family… and everyone on this island!"

"Then let me see what you got there! Get'em!" Yokuba commanded the robots to attack him.

"Hey, he's just a kid. Go easy on him," said Eggman.

"Lucas! Watch out!" gasped Flint.

As the robots approached Lucas to hit him, Lucas clapped his hand very hard. "PK Freeze!" And a burst of blue energy came out when he did, and the approaching robots were instantly encased in ice. Everyone was amazed at what happened, and even Lucas himself was amazed too. "Did I do this…?"

"Whoa… That's actually one PSI I could never master…" said Ness.

"What the?! Did that boy just froze my robots using strange magic?!" said Eggman, shocked.

"PSI!! So he's just like that boy!" said Yokuba.

"A boy with PSI? Are you talking about my other son?!" said Flint.

But before he got his reply, more egg robots appeared and surrounded the Smashers. "Give up now, Smashers!" said Eggman. "There's no way you can defeat all my robots!"

"You think we're giving up so easily?" said Link, taking out his sword.

"Sorry, I don't understand the term give up!" said Wario, punching his palm.

"We won't go down without a fight first!" said Ness.

"Haha! I'd like to see what you Smashers are capable of then!" said Yokuba. "Get them!"

The egg robots closed in on the Smashers to attack them, but Link pulled off a sword spin attack and repelled them away. Wario ran at the nearest robot and hurled him in another one, and then he shoulder bashed the both of them together and sent them flying towards a well and falling into it.

Pit fired a light arrow at one robot, and the arrow went through the robot and hit another one behind it.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness's hand glowed with PSI energy, and when he stretched forward his hand, colorful energy balls shot out and blast the robots into pieces.

"Nnngh! I can't move or fight properly with this stuck on me!" cried Peach, trying to pry off the bucket. A robot appeared in front of her and pointed its gun at her. "Oh no!" Peach quickly ran away, but she tripped and fell on her face. "Ow!" The robot fired its gun, but the bullets hit the bucket and bounced off it instead! "Go away!" In desperation, Peach ran backwards and banged the robot in the body using the bucket. The robot lost its balance and took several steps back, and fell down the well.

Yoshi swallowed a robot whole and laid it out as an egg, and then he used the egg as a bowling ball and bowled down other robots.

"It's coming in our direction!" said Eggman. He quickly flew into the air to avoid getting hit and Yokuba jumped aside, and more robots behind them got bowled down. "Phew, that was close…" Then Parry flew above him and dropped some bird droppings. "Hey! Disgusting!"

"Haha!" laughed Parry.

"Pichu!!" Pichu let loose powerful electricity throughout the whole place.

BZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" screamed Eggman and Yokuba as they both got hit.

All the robots were shocked badly and short-circuited, but so did everyone else. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!" shouted a burned up Link.

"Sorry…" said Pichu in shame.

Eggman shook his head and looked around. "Dammit! All the egg robots are destroyed!"

"Let's get out of here first!" Yokuba quickly hopped onto a small carrier at the side of Eggman's Egg Carrier and together, they took off into the air and flew in the direction of the forest.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Eggman.

"You're the one who should pay for the trouble you caused!" shouted Wario.

"Who are they anyway?" asked Flint.

"I think it's about time we explain everything to you," said Link, and so, he proceeded to explain everything to Flint.

"I see… So that's why you are here…" said Flint, finally understanding everything.

"But I never thought they would go so far into taking lives," said Pit.

"The Negativities is going too far with this!" said Yoshi. "We must put an end to them!"

"But if this Gamfax thing is supposed to make people evil, then why is it that there seems to be no effect on the villagers?" asked Flint, looking at the other villagers who were treating patients and cleaning up the mess.

"It's because of this," said Link. He went to a nearby bush and dug out the Positive Zone. "I planted this onto the ground when we first came. It is supposed to prevent one's mind from behind corrupted by Gamfax. As long as you are inside its protective radius, you're safe."

"But we must still find and destroy the Gamfax!" said Pit. "We do not know where it is at the moment though."

"Maybe we should check out that tower at the forest?" asked Parry.

"What tower?"

"I flew up just now and saw a roof sticking out from the middle of the forest."

"A tower in the forest? Funny, I don't remember a tower in the forest," said Flint.

"And the bad guys flew in that direction too!"

"Maybe Eggman and that fat Arabian guy built it as their base," said Ness. "We really should go there, since that's our only clue to find the Gamfax at the moment."

"Okay, let's not waste too much time and get going!" said Link.

"Um… May I go along…?" asked Lucas.

"Son, you want to go with them?" Flint asked him. "It's too dangerous!"

"I want to help them, father! I realize that I was always too weak, so that's why I wasn't able to protect mother and Claus! I want to… become braver!"

"That's a good decision, but I still think it's too early for you to take on this."

Ness patted Lucas on the shoulder and said, "Your father does have a point. You may have done something amazing just now, but I don't think you're a fully experienced fighter yet. You should stay here and practice your PSI more!"

Lucas lowered and looked quite sad. "Ness and your father have a point," said Link. "We are all experienced fighters, so we know how to deal with these kinds of things."

"All right, let's get going if we're done!" said Wario. "I can't wait to beat up more people!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Hey!!! Why is everybody ignoring my plea for help?!?!!" shouted Peach. "My butt is stuck tightly in a bucket for a long time already!!!"

-

Soon afterwards…

The Smashers are now inside the forest, in the area near the tower. They hid behind a tree and took a good look at the entrance of the tower. "There it is…" said Parry.

"Funny how there's no people guarding it," said Ness.

"I wish I could've beaten up the guard if there is one," said Wario.

"I rather try to get in there without anybody spotting us," said Peach, who finally has her butt out of the bucket after using bacon grease to do so.

Pichu heard something and said, "There's someone approaching us from behind!"

Everyone turned around just in time to see someone jumping behind a bush. "I'll get him!" said Wario. He jumped into the bush and started beating up the person.

POW!!!

He then popped back up with a swollen eye Lucas in his hand. "It's just this brat."

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" asked Ness.

"I secretly ran away from dad to join you guys…" said Lucas, rubbing his soar eye. "I really want to help you in your adventure!"

"I thought I told you that you're not strong enough yet!" said Link.

"It's all right," said Ness. "He really does have a nice heart to want to help us. Let's not stop him okay?" Ness walked up to Lucas and said to him, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I will try my best… to help you…" said Lucas nervously.

"Having more people with us is good," said Yoshi.

"Unless he's a troublemaker," said Wario.

"Don't say that…"

"Okay, let's get inside the building," said Link. "We should still be careful of security, even if it looks like there is none. So this is what we do: First…"

CRAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"I busted down the door!" said Wario, who was already at the entrance.

"Good! Let's go!" said Ness, and the others followed him, except Link.

"Hey! I said to be more careful!" he said.

-

The Smashers are now inside the tower, which strangely enough is empty. "There's even nobody inside…" said Link, looking around in awareness.

"Thunder Tower…" said Peach, reading the sign on the wall. "That's what this place is called, I guess."

The group slowly walked through the rooms, and there is not a single security at all. "This is getting too suspicious…" said Link.

"I like it more this way though," said Peach.

"If I cannot find anyone to beat up, I'm gonna beat up some furnitures instead," grumbled Wario.

"I don't smell anybody aside from us," said Yoshi.

"The only sounds I hear are the sounds of computer," added Pichu.

"Hey, look at this funny computer," said Parry, looking at a rectangle-shaped computer. "What does this button do?" He pressed one of the buttons on the computer using his beak, and the monitor showed something.

The monitor writes, "_Welcome to the quiz game! Answer the following question correctly and you get a prize!_"

"Cool!"

"_Who is the greatest scientist that will take over the world? A. Eggman, B. Eggman, C. Eggman, or D. All of the above?_"

"Hmmm… All the selections are pretty much the same… I'll pick D." And Parry pressed the button that points to D.

"_Congratulations! You picked the correct answer! Here's y our prize!_"

"Yippee!"

Suddenly, the computer sprouted limbs and began to move on its own!

"What?"

Then the alarm went off! "Oh no!" gasped Link.

"Finally!" said Wario with delight.

The doors opened and several rectangle-shaped computers of the same kind rushed inside and surrounded the Smashers. "I don't like this prize…" said Parry.

Then a speaker in the room turned on and the voice of Eggman could be heard. "Ha! I knew you Smashers would come here! You're not going to whatever you want here, so say good-bye to your last moments of your life!"

"We'll see about that!" said Link, unsheathing sword.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**The Smashers fought valiantly through the Thunder Tower and finally came face to face with the final boss of the arc. Will Lucas prove himself to be a strong boy and be of help to the Smashers?  
**_**Next chapter: The Battle atop Thunder Tower! Be a Brave Boy, Lucas!**_

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Once again, we are in the room where the Talk Show is held, and there is Game2002, taking the form of an old scientist, and Fox.

Game2002: Welcome, everyone!

Fox: Nice to meet you all!

Game2002: You know, Fox. I've noticed the lack of knowledge there is outside nowadays.

Fox: That's partially true. While technology is greatly improving thanks to the brilliant mind of scientists and inventors, there are still some people out there who failed to get with the times. I heard that are still soldiers out in the wilderness who still think World War II is going on. Apparently, they did not receive the message that the war has already ended around 60 years ago!

Game2002: That's one thing, but I'm more concerned about if education is getting in the minds of people nowadays. I notice the lack of common sense too… I mean, just look around the Internet forums. You'll be surprised at how low intelligence is!

Fox: I wonder what may be the problem to this.

Game2002: Either those people need a bit of aid in their work or they simply didn't bother to get education and knowledge. Even when there is information that will help you, people still fail to read.

Fox: Is that why all those simple soap products have how-to-use guides at their back? I mean, everyone knows how to use soap!

Game2002: It's always safe to add helpful information for those who are a bit to learn. I only hope they will learn how to read more carefully. For a perfect example of how clueless people can get even when there is absolutely clear example, go look at Youtube and try to search up demonstration videos of Smash Bros. Brawl characters. You'd be amazed at how stubborn some people are. While it is true some characters are partially clones and share similar moves, they still will say that they are perfect clones. The biggest example goes to people who still think Lucario is one hundred percent Mewtwo clone in EVERY SINGLE WAY!!

Fox: Have they played the game? The video shows very clearly on how each character functions. If they were talking the likes of Ganondorf still playing similar to Captain Falcon, that is understandable. But to say Lucario having the same moveset as Mewtwo… When was the last time Mewtwo had a counter move and a long-ranged punch of sorts? Not to mention a forward throw that doesn't involve firing energy balls at opponents?

Game2002: Can Wolf be classified as a perfect clone of Fox?

Fox: That's actually debatable. While their special moves share similarities, there are some notable differences also. Wolf's side B goes diagonally upwards while Fox's goes straight forward, and then their up B is very different also. One thing you can be sure though is that their standard moves are totally different. Not one of them is similar.

Game2002: That still doesn't stop people from calling them clones though. If they see one move that has similar animation, then they'll label it as clones. If that's the case, Ness should be a Mario clone because they both have the standard punch-punch-kick combo!

Fox: Yeah…

Game2002: It's either common sense they're lacking or they need aid with their eyes…

Fox: People should learn to read better and have a bit of common sense.

Game2002: I hope our readers are smart people. So anyway, I think we should end our program now. I hope nobody is offended by this show. See you later and hope that you have a good knowledge and get good education!

Fox: Enjoy this story and have fun with Smash Bros. Brawl!

END OF SHOW


	23. Thunder Tower

Why do you say that the bucket is still on Peach's butt? I made it clear already at the part where they were entering the tower that she got it out at last using bacon grease.

**Chapter 22: The Battle atop Thunder Tower! Be a Brave Boy, Lucas!

* * *

**

Eggman and Yokuba watched the Smashers fighting off the robots through a TV screen. "Haha! These Smashers are gonna get tired sooner or later!" said Yokuba while munching on banana.

"I wouldn't be too sure about this," said Eggman. "I know them pretty well, and they're not the kind of people to go down to small lackeys so easily."

"You're worrying too much. Our henchmen aren't that worthless!"

"Someone thing is bothering me though…"

"What is it?"

"The effect of Gamfax should've taken over the village by now, yet that cowboy we met there seems to have a sane mind and not corrupted. How can that be?"

"Maybe he is corrupted already, and we just didn't stay around long enough to see."

"Still, it makes me wonder…"

Then Eggman's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? King N? Okay, I'll be back." He ended the call and said to Yokuba, "King N wants me back at the base. I'll leave everything here to you now."

"Go ahead," said Yokuba, finishing up his current banana and taking out another one. "I'll make sure the Smashers won't live to see another day!"

"I'm taking that along with me too."

"Go ahead. I don't need that anyway."

"I'm sure it'll be of help to us! Anyway, gotta get going." And then Eggman left the room.

Yokuba turned back to the monitor and said, "Let's see how you Smashers deal with this!"

-

Back on the first floor, the Smashers had already destroyed all the computer robots. "That wasn't too hard," said Link, sheathing his sword.

"I wished for a bigger challenge…" said Wario, dusting his hands.

"Where's Lucas?" wondered Ness. He looked around and saw Lucas hiding inside a wastebasket. "Lucas…?"

Lucas poked his head out and asked, "Are the bad guys all gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone."

"Why is he here when all he did was hiding anyway?" asked Wario.

"Anyway, we have to get going," said Link.

At this moment, the doors opened again and more robots stepped in! "Oh no! Not more!" cried Pichu.

"Great! I'm gonna crush them all!" said Wario.

"We don't have time to deal with them!" said Link, pulling him by the collar. "Quick! Up the stairs!"

The Smashers quickly ran up a spiraling staircase and the robots went after them. The Smashers made it up to the second floor, where they see more robots awaiting for them!

"Oh no! Not more!" complained Pichu.

"I'll get them!" Wario ran forward and started bashing and smashing the robots. "Take this!" He grabbed one and swung it around and around and then let go of the robot. The robot flew down the staircase and knocked away the ones climbing up. "Ha! Now you know how great I am!"

"Okay… Thanks for the help," said Link. "Let's get going again! To the stairs!"

The Smashers ran up more staircases, and everywhere they went there were robots attacking them, though they were all easy targets. The Smashers are getting tired by the time they reached the fifth floor.

"I'm getting tired…" said Peach, panting heavily.

"There's no other choice… We must get to the top and find Eggman and that fat Arabian guy…" said Link, also looking tired.

"Can't we just use the elevator instead?" asked Yoshi, pointing to one across the other side of the staircase. "There was one on every floor."

"Why didn't you point this out to us earlier?!?!"

The Smashers made a run for the elevators, but a couple of egg robots showed up in front of them to block their way, only to be ran over.

To make a long story short, they made it inside the elevator and headed for the highest floor. When the elevator reached the highest floor, they stepped out and found themselves in a large room decorated with pretty things and toys. "Wow! This place looks like a little kid's playroom!" said Peach.

"What's that?" asked Lucas, pointing to a robot across the other side of the room. The robot had a blond, feminine wig and is wearing French maid costume.

"I am Ms. Marshmallow," said the robot in a robotic, feminine voice. "The staircase behind me reaches to the top floor, but I am given orders from the master to clean any dust bunnies around here, and according to the master, you are the dust bunnies."

"That's not a nice way to describe us…" said Ness.

"What's a dust bunny?" asked Pit.

"Someone like Wario," replied Yoshi. Wario hit him in the head when he heard this.

"Prepare to get cleaned up," said Ms. Marshmallow, and then her back opened and several extra limbs came out, each wielding sharp tools like drills, scissors, and knives.

"Hey! Those aren't cleaning equipments!" said Peach.

Ms. Marshmallow ran forward a fast speed and each of the limbs extended forward to attack. Links quickly used his sword and shield to deflect the attacks and fought against the robotic maid's attack.

While Link is busy keeping the robot accompanied, Ness and Pichu each ran to one side of the robot and attacked with their electric attacks.

"PK Thunder!"

"Thunder Jolt!"

Both the bolts of electricity struck the robot from both sides and zapped her badly.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

When Ms. Marshmallow flinched from the zap, Link slashed her hard in the body and sent her flying backwards.

CRAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Good work, Ness and Pichu!" said Link.

But to everyone's surprise, Ms. Marshmallow slowly got back up again! "I must clean all dust bunnies," she said in a voice that is starting to become unclear.

"What strong willpower said Peach. "That's the spirit of a maid!"

"Get ready to be cleaned up!" Rocket boosters appeared on the legs of the robot, and she dashed at a fast speed with all her dangerous limbs pointing forward.

"Be careful! Get behind me quick!" said Link. He pulled up his shield to block the attack, but the impact pushed him backwards into the wall. "Ugh!"

"Take this!" Wario quickly shoulder bashed the maid and sent her flying aside, and then he ran to her and picked her up and then tossed her into the pool of water in the middle of the room.

SPLASH!!!

Ms. Marshmallow emerged from the water, but her body is beginning to short-circuit. "Must… clean… dust bunnies…"

"With a willpower and attitude like this," said Peach, "this is the perfect quality for a maid!"

The robotic maid got out from the pool of water, but her movement is slower than usual and also awkward. "Must… clean… dust… bunnies…"

Lucas decided to it's about time he do something and not just stand in one place. He lifted up both his hands in a cross formation and electricity began to gather around it. "PK Thunder!" He shot out a ball of electricity that flew at the robot.

The electrical ball struck the robot and bore a hole right through the body! "Must clean… dust… bunnies…" said Ms. Marshmallow one last time before she exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Wow! That was amazing!!!" exclaimed Ness. "My PK Thunder wasn't that powerful!!!!"

"Whoa… Nice going, Lucas!" said Link.

"I admit that was something, kid," said Wario.

"Wow! You're great!" said Pit, Yoshi, Pichu, and Parry.

Peach patted Lucas on the head and said to him, "You did a great job, Lucas!"

"Yeah! You're improving a lot too!" added Ness.

"I… I didn't know I was this strong either…" said Lucas shyly.

"Someone's coming!" said Pichu.

Yokuba came down from the stairs and into the room, and is quite shocked to see what happened. "What?! You destroyed Ms. Marshmallow?! How is that possible?! Now who is gonna clean up the mess around here?!"

"You! Now that you're here, tell us where Gamfax is or else face trouble!" said Link.

"But I've decided to still beat you up even after you tell us!" said Wario.

"Argh! I didn't expect you guys to get this far!" said Yokuba angrily. "But I'm not giving up like this or telling you anything! Take this!" He reached for a box next to him and pushed it forward. The box opened and a jack-in-the-box came out and lunged towards them.

"PK Flash!" Ness emitted green light from his hand and shot it forward. The green light flew into the jack-in-the-box's mouth and caused it to explode.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"What the?!" gasped Yokuba.

"Take it back!" Wario picked up the box that was left behind and hurled it at Yokuba.

BONK!!!

"Waaaaa…" Yokuba was hit in the head hard.

Link walked up to him and picked him up by the collar. "Tell us where Gamfax is right now!"

Yokuba pointed to the staircase. "Just go upstairs until you find a large machine…"

"Thanks." Link tossed Yokuba aside and the Smashers quickly ran up the stairs.

"Hehe! You think you can get to Gamfax so easily?" said Yokuba after they left. "You'll have to face the guardian first if you want to do so. In video game language, that would mean 'boss fight'!"

-

The Smashers got to the top of the tower, where they saw a massive cylinder-shaped machine. "This must be it!" said Link.

"It must be the main engine that is controlling everything in this tower," said Ness. "So Gamfax is stored inside this?"

"Let's bust it open then!" said Wario.

"We'll need the Holy Weapon in order to that," Link reminded him. "And you don't have it. Let me do it!"

Suddenly, a loud siren rang throughout the place and a computerized voice can be heard, saying, "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER APPROACHING! RELEASE THE GUARDIAN SYSTEM AT ONCE!"

"Oh no! We're under attack!" gasped Parry.

A door opened up at the side of the machine, and a torso of a robot came out of it—Mr. Janitor.

**BGM: GENE 163-1426 (the song that plays when you battled Mr. Janitor in Mother 3)**

"So this is the guardian system?" said Link. "We'll have to destroy it then!"

"Let me have him!" Wario charged forward and hurled himself at Mr. Janitor, trying to get him.

The robot thrust his hand forward and hit Wario with it, electrocuting him.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Wario screamed in pain and fell onto the floor, all burned up.

"Wario!" gasped the others.

Mr. Janitor lifted up his hands and a ball of electricity began to form in between his palms. "Oh no! He's going to attack with strong electricity!" gasped Pichu.

The robot finished charging up the electric ball and hurled it forward. The Smashers quickly jumped out of the way, but when the ball struck the floor, it exploded and released bolts of electricity everywhere and zapped everyone.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Ugh… Everyone… Are you all right?" asked Link weakly. He looked around and saw that Parry, Peach, and Wario were already out of the scene.

"I'm all right… Not for long though…" said Yoshi weakly.

"I can't handle it anymore…" said Pichu before he passed out.

"And you call yourself an electric Pokemon…?"

"Dammit! This thing is dangerous!" said Link. "I must destroy it fast!" He ran at Mr. Janitor and swung his sword forward, but the robot caught the blade with its hands and released electricity into the sword and passed it into Link's body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" And then the robot hurled the now unconscious Link away.

"Oh no… Link is down too…" said Yoshi.

"We must avenge for him!" said Pit. He quickly formed his daggers into a bow and fired a light arrow. The robot saw the arrow coming and countered with a blast of electricity. The electric beam went through the arrow and destroyed it, and then proceeded to hit Pit. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" And Pit fell too.

"Noooooo!!!!! Pit!!!" screamed Yoshi.

Mr. Janitor lifted up his hands and began to charge up another ball of electricity

"This is it! We're done for!!!!"

The robot finished charging and hurled the ball forward. Suddenly, Ness and Lucas jumped in front of the giant electric ball and quickly formed an energy shield in front of themselves. "PSI Magnet!"

The energy shield was able to absorb the electric ball. "We did it!" said Ness.

"That was close…" said Lucas.

"Phew… Saved…" said Yoshi before he passed out.

"Hold on! We'll heal you all in an instant!" said Lucas.

"I think it's best that we leave them like this in the meantime," said Ness. "That way, they do not have to suffer getting zapped again when they get back up. Only our PSI Magnet can counter this robot's attacks!"

"But…"

"Trust me; these people are tougher than you think. A little shock is not fatal to them at all! At most they'll just sleep for several days."

"Okay… Let's destroy… this thing then!"

"That's the spirit!"

Mr. Janitor pointed his hand at the kids and fired an electric beam. Lucas quickly created an energy shield to absorb the beam, and Ness used this opportunity to charge at Mr. Janitor with his Ultimate Bat in his hand. "Take this!" he shouted.

Mr. Janitor quickly pointed his other hand at Ness and fired at him. Ness quickly swung his bat and it was able to deflect the beam back to Mr. Janitor! Despite controlling electricity himself, Mr. Janitor still got electrocuted badly by his own attack. "Ha! How do you like your own medicine?" said Ness.

Mr. Janitor cupped his hands together and formed an energy ball within it. When the energy ball grew large enough, it exploded and several electric balls flew everywhere!

"Whoa!" Ness swung his bat around wildly to bat away each of them, but he still got hit in the body by one. "YAAAAA!!!"

"Ness!" gasped Lucas. He lost his concentration and turned off the shield, and got hit himself too. "Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Don't let your guard down…" said Ness, enduring the hit. "I'm all right!"

"I'm sorry… I won't let my guard down again!"

Mr. Janitor pointed his hand at Ness and fired another beam, and Ness quickly hopped back to avoid it.

"PK Fire!" Ness fired a spark at the robot; the robot was able to shrug off the fire afterwards like it was nothing.

"PK Fire!" Lucas also fired a spark, and his spark actually set off an explosion that flinched the robot a bit!

"I see that your PK Fire actually has more firepower than mines!" said Ness.

"That was how Claus's worked," explained Lucas. "Since I'm his twin brother, it'll probably all work like his."

Mr. Janitor fired more beams at them, but the kids were able to dodge around and absorb them with their PSI Shields.

"PK Flash!" Ness fired green energy at the robot and caused it to flinch.

"PK Fire!" Lucas would then immediately follow up with a spark to blast the robot.

After taking enough hits from each of the attacks, Mr. Janitor began to show signs of weakening. "It's almost down, I guess," said Ness.

Finally, Mr. Janitor's eyes closed and the body dropped limp. "Yes! We did it!" exclaimed Lucas.

But then, a computerized voice is heard again, saying, "TEMPORARY SHUT DOWN. ACTIVATE RECOVERY SYSTEM." At this, Mr. Janitor glowed in bright light, and then he came back to life again, this time with all his battle wounds gone!

"Oh no! It fully recovered itself!" gasped Ness.

"We'll never be able to defeat him like this!" cried Lucas.

Mr. Janitor pointed both his arms forward and fired a pair of beams. The kids quickly activated PSI Magnet and absorbed the beam, but the robot kept on firing.

"If we want to destroy it, we'll have to use something that is powerful enough to take it out in single hit!" said Ness.

"How?" asked Lucas.

"Water conducts electricity, right? Maybe if we can get water onto it, we can do something about it!"

"But where do we get water? There is a pool downstairs, but we don't have any containers to fill it!"

Ness pondered for a while on what to do, and then an idea came to him. "I know! Use your PK Freeze attack and freeze the air above the robot!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just do it!"

The kids quickly put down the shield and instantly rolled to the side just before the beam struck them. Lucas's hands glowed with blue energy and he fired a beam at the air above Mr. Janitor. "PK Freeze!" And he was able to create an ice block above the robot.

"PK Fire!" Ness wasted no time in shooting a spark at the ice block before it fell. The spark set the ice block on fire and instantly melted it, and this resulted in water dripping down on top of the robot.

Because of the electricity running throughout his body, Mr. Janitor began to short-circuit and malfunction due to the water wetting him.

"It's working!" said Lucas.

"Now! Use your most powerful attack!" said Ness.

"My most powerful attack?"

"Every PSI user should know an exclusive attack that is most powerful to them! I have PSI Rocking for example!"

Lucas began to think for a while, and then said, "I did see Claus using it once, but I never tried it before… I don't know if I can pull this off too…"

"Just try it! We don't have enough time before the robot gets up again!"

"Okay!"

Ness gathered energy in front of him and then fired out colorful energy orb. "PSI Rocking!!"

Lucas began to concentrate his mind and lifted up his hands in front of him, and several blue hexagons appeared and shot forward. "PSI Love!!"

The energy attacks all flew into Mr. Janitor together, and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The robot is in pieces and a large hole is torn on the surface of the machine. "YES!!!!! WE DID IT!!!!!!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh… What happened…?" asked Link, slowly getting back up.

"You're up!" said Ness. "We destroyed the robot!"

"Really? That's good of you… Now for Gamfax!"

"Oh yeah"! Ness turned to the machine and saw pink gas coming out from the whole on it. "That must be it!" He took out his Ultimate Bat and jumped at the gas and took a swing at it.

When he did, the pink gas slowly faded away until nothing was left. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

To make a long story short, Ness and Lucas proceeded to heal everyone until they're all up.

Yokuba came to this floor and was more than shocked to see what happened. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! YOU DESTROYED THE GUARDIAN SYSTEM AND EVEN GAMFAX?!?!?!!! HOW ON EARTH IS THAT POSSIBLE!!??????!!!!!!!!"

"It's your loss!" said Link.

"Now get ready for some beating!" said Wario.

Suddenly, the whole place began to shake violently. "What's happening?!" gasped Peach.

"Haha! This whole place is collapsing because you destroyed the main computer of the tower! You're all gonna fall with this tower!" explained Yokuba.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing for you?" asked Pit.

"I'm gonna get out of here! Eggman may have taken the Dimension ARM with him, but I still have a spare ship parked at the roof, so see ya!" Yokuba quickly ran for the door which leads outside.

"Let's follow him quick!" said Link, and they all went outside.

-

Outside the tower, the Smashers climbed up a ladder to the rooftop of the tower, where they see Yokuba standing next to a small flying saucer. "There's no way you guys can escape from here now!" said Yokuba as he was finishing his last banana. "I'm gonna get out of here before you all!"

"What do we do?!" cried Peach.

"Don't worry! There's got to be some way!" said Link.

"Let's steal his flying saucer!" suggested Parry.

"See ya! I gotta go!" said Yokuba as he threw the banana peel onto the floor.

Suddenly, the whole place began shaking violently. "Whoa! The tower is shaking!" gasped Yoshi. "It's really gonna collapse!"

Yokuba lost his balance during the shaking and was trying to stand still, but he accidentally stepped on the banana peel and slipped. He fell onto the floor, and because the surface of the roof is slightly slanted and slippery, Yokuba rolled down it and flew off the roof. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed his head off as he fell off the tower and plummet into the forest below. The Smashers looked over the edge just in time to see him disappearing into the trees below. "The landing must hurt a lot…" said Pichu.

"Serves him right for throwing banana peels like that!" said Wario.

"We don't have time to care about this! We must get out of here!" cried Peach.

"To the flying saucer!" said Link.

The Smashers quickly jumped onto the fly saucer and it began to take off. But because it is overloaded, it couldn't fly properly and looked like it is going to fall any second. "It's shaking too much!" cried Lucas.

"It can't be helped if there are too many of us here!" said Ness. "Just be happy there is something to take us out of here!"

"Look at the tower!" said Parry.

The tower shook violently and pieces of it began to fall off. Finally, the tower began to sink and collapsed to the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Back at the village…

"How can we ever thank you for saving our village?" Flint said to the Smashers.

"If you got some nice cash there, then why not spare some?" said Wario.

"You don't have thanks us or anything," said Link. "Doing this is our job."

"Please stay here for another day so that the whole village can hold a celebration for the heroes of our island! This is the best we can offer your, so please accept our gratitude!" said Flint.

"All right!" said Yoshi, jumping with joy.

"That would be sweet!" said Peach. "We can finally have a bit of rest after a long time of fighting!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for another day," thought Link. "The others won't mind waiting, I guess."

To make a long story short, the Smashers stayed in Tatsumari Village for another day. That night, there was as large feast held for the Smashers, the savior of Nowhere Island. Parry told jokes to everyone, Wario ate and burped to show his compliments to the chef, and Yoshi had a great time at the feast.

Oh, Peach got her usual dress back already.

-

The next morning…

"We have to go now," Link said to the villagers.

"I hope you'll come again someday," said Flint. "We will never forget how much you helped us!"

"Is Lucas still asleep?" asked Ness. "If so, say good-bye to him for me!"

"I will!"

"Wait up!" shouted Lucas as he came running up to them. "I finally caught up…"

"Lucas! You're here at the right time! I want to say good-bye to you!" said Ness. "I hope we meet again someday!"

"No, wait… I… I… I want to go with you!"

"What?!" said everyone, amazed.

"You probably won't believe it, but last night, I had a dream… I met mother in this dream, and she said that she saw me fighting alongside you all and saw how I have learned to be brave and strong. She told me to go with you all and help save the world."

"Are you sure about this, Lucas?" his father asked him.

"I remember this dream perfectly! She also said something about Claus, but no so clearly. All she said was that everything will eventually become clear to me if go tag along with you all."

"That sounds eerie…" said Pichu.

"I've heard of spirits passing on messages to people through dreams," said Peach. "Maybe the spirit of your mother indeed talked to you in your dream last night!"

Lucas turned to Flint and said, "Father, can I go with them?"

"If this is really from the words of your mother, then obey her," he replied.

"I will, father!"

"That's great! Hurry and come onto the warp star!" said Ness. Lucas climbed onto the warp star carefully. "Don't worry; it won't fall."

"Be careful out there, my son," Flint said to his son.

"I will, father!" replied Lucas.

After saying good-bye to the villagers of Tatsumari Village, the warp star took off into the sky. Flint kept on waving to his son until he cannot see him again. He looked up into the sky and said, "Hinawa… Our son has grown strong and brave, hasn't he?"

For a moment, he thought he could see an image of Hinawa in the sky, smiling back at him. All he did was return a smile, knowing that the mother will always keep watch on her own son.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Thus ends the Nowhere Island arc. This is perhaps one of the most emotional stories I've ever written, and I'm glad that everything went well! I hope you look forward to the next chapters!

_**Next chapter: Dream Land, the Land Where Everyone Dreams!**_


	24. Dream Land

There's one thing I'd like to make clear to everybody. I have finally come to conclusion on what to do with Toon Link. He **will be a separate character** from Young Link. That means YL will not be renamed Toon Link or change his appearance into him. I have decided to make them separate characters. Toon Link will not appear in this story though, but rest assure he will along appear in future stories, along with the other three who also won't show up here.

**DREAM LAND**

_Team: Falco, Kirby, Mewtwo, Samus, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Bowser, G&W_

**Chapter 23: ****Dream Land, the Land Where Everyone Dreams!

* * *

**

**BGM: Green Greens (Melee version)**

The warp star can be seen entering the area known as Dream Land. "I'm back to the land I was born in at last!" said Kirby happily. "It's been years since I left this place!"

"Beautiful place!" said Jigglypuff.

"So why is it called Dream Land?" asked G&W.

"Because as long as you live in this country, you will always dream if you sleep," explained Kirby. "If one does not dream, then something must be wrong with the Fountain of Dreams. It is the source of all the dreams in Dream Land."

"Can we land now?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Sure! I'll take control of it."

"Let me do the job," said Falco. "Anything that flies is my specialty!"

In the middle of a forest, Whispy Woods is in his usual place enjoying the sight and having a relaxing time for himself. He yawned and was about to fall asleep when suddenly the warp star came diving down through the trees from above and crashed straight into him.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

And the poor tree fell over.

"You should've let Kirby do the job…" said Samus.

"But isn't this a more stylish landing?" said Falco.

"I prefer safe landings…" said Dr. Mario.

"You're stepping on my face!" cried G&W from under Dr. Mario's shoes.

"Sorry…"

Kirby hopped off the warp star and ran to Whispy Woods. "Sorry about this, Whispy…"

"Why you talk to tree?" asked Jigglypuff.

"He's Whispy Woods. He's a living tree that lives around this area. He's quite territorial and would usually attack anyone who steps into his area, so I used to get into fights with him."

"Need to help this poor tree up?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Don't worry; he can get up by himself."

Then as if by magic, Whispy Woods rose up and planted himself firmly into the ground again.

"Told ya!"

"I sense something bad happening any time now," said Mewtwo.

Angry at being knocked down, Whispy took a deep breath and blew out a strong gust of wind that blew them all away. The Smashers and the warp star were sent rolling around the ground and out of the forest.

"WHOA!"

They tumbled down a hill and kept on rolling until they all splashed into a lake.

SPLASH!

And there was silence…

They never came up…

They've drowned…

You will never see these Smashers again…

Gone… All gone…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then a sunfish emerged from the water, carrying the Smashers on his body. "Are you all right?" asked the sunfish.

"Thanks for the help, Kine," said Kirby. "Even though we could've swum up ourselves."

"The authors said you've drowned."

"He just wants to scare the readers, that all."

"Sunfish living in a lake… Now that's a first," said Mewtwo.

"It's nice to see you again, Kirby," said Kine as he swam to dry land and let the Smashers onto it.

"You know this fish?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, he's a good companion of mines," said Kirby. "You won't believe it, but he can actually move onto land too! Though he's better off in the water instead."

After saying good-bye to Kine, the Smashers continued off on their voyage. "So where do we head for now?" asked Mr. G&W. "It's not like we already know where Gamfax is."

"Don't worry; I can surely find it in a jiffy," said Falco. "After all, I'm known to be very good at hunting preys!"

"Much as I don't like it, I think we should go pay King Dedede a visit," said Kirby.

"The king of Dream Land? Are we worthy of meeting him?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Relax, the king and I have quite a relationship with each other, so I'm sure I'll be allowed in."

"Then why did you say that you'd hate to visit him?" asked G&W.

"Um… Let's just get going first…"

As they walked along the only path, various Dream Land inhabitants stopped by to see Kirby. "It's Kirby! He came back!"

"You famous here," said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, I'm quite well known," replied Kirby. "Actually, I'm quite worried about Samus getting the attention here." He turned to her and said, "You're on the blacklist, you know."

"Don't worry; I'm in my armor so nobody would recognize me," she replied.

"That's one good thing," said Dr. Mario. "It hides your identity."

"Maybe we can make similar armors for the others too," said G&W. "That way there will be nobody trying to frame them."

After a while of walking, they finally saw Dedede's castle over the horizon. "There it is!" said Kirby.

"Nice castle!" said Jigglypuff.

"Are you sure we can get inside easily?" asked Dr. Mario. "Mewtwo, do you foresee anything?"

"Rest assure that we will be inside the castle safely an hour from now," answered Mewtwo.

Meanwhile, at the castle…

A Waddle Dee guard is at the balcony of the castle keeping watch. He looked through a telescope and saw the Smashers approaching from the distance. He immediately recognized Kirby when he saw him, and quickly ran down from his post and into the throne room.

"King Dedede!" said the guard in panic. "Kirby is back! Kirby is back!"

"zzz…"

"Your majesty! Kirby is back in Dream Land!"

"Huh…? Uh…? Oh… Whatever… Huh? Did you say that pink brat is back?"

The Waddle Dee stopped in front of big fat penguin in royal robes and bowed down before his presence. "Yes! Kirby, who had left to become a Smasher about four years ago, has returned to Dream Land!"

"Well, you think I cared about that?" said the penguin—King Dedede. "I never gave a damn about him anyway."

"He's heading in this direction with seven other people! What do we do?"

"Let's see what he does," said Dedede, slouching lazily on his throne while placing his head on his hand, looking bored.

"May I do the favor of welcoming them, you majesty?" asked a voice. Dedede turned to the source of voice—Meta-Knight. "Kirby is my sparring rival, and I would very well like to meet him again after a long time of separation."

"It's your choice," replied the king. "But it's your responsibility if that kid messes up this place."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Back with the Smashers, who are still on their way there…

"The castle looks even more beautiful from up close," said Samus.

"Dedede spends most of his time cleaning up his castle," explained Kirby. "It's his biggest pride."

"Something is coming in this direction!" said Dr. Mario.

Falco got out his gun and got into defensive stance. "It could be foe, so be prepared!"

It appears to be Meta-Knight, gliding in their direction. MK landed onto the ground in front of them and said, "It's been a while, Kirby."

"Meta-Knight!" said Kirby happily. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Meta-Knight," said Samus.

MK turned to her and recognized who she is by the voice. "That voice… You're Samus, right? Didn't expect you to be running around now that you have a price on your head. After I retired from Otaku Engineering, I returned here to my country and continued serving the king."

"We got serious business here, and I was chosen to come here."

"Serious business?"

"We're on our way to the king to tell him about this," said Mewtwo. "This is something that concerns the safety of this country."

"In that case, we have to warn him fast. I'll lead the way."

And so, MK led the Smashers to the castle.

The Smashers are now at the castle. "Nice place!" said Jigglypuff, looking around.

"It looks grander than the last time I saw it," said Kirby.

"The king has been spending his money on the decoration of his castle lately," said MK.

"I see…"

"You stay here while I talk to the king and get permission from him to let you in," said MK, and then he entered the throne room.

"That guy was one of the Otaku Elite Engineers, right?" asked Falco. "And you also mentioned that he helped the others rescue you from the hands of the government?"

"Yes," replied Samus. "If I remember correctly, he brought along a massive airship. It was through the help of that were the others able to come all the way to Alias Lobby."

"Meta-Knight was a good friend and rival of mine," said Kirby. "We were equal in strength most of the time, but King Dedede saw the honor and loyalty in him, and thus made him a royal guard of his. I'm not too sure how he ended up in Great Tech City as an engineer though, since he was still in Dream Land when I left."

MK came back out and said to them, "You can come in now. The king wishes to see you."

And so the Smashers went into the throne room, where they see King Dedede sitting on his throne.

"So you guys are the Smashers that Kirby joined, eh?" he asked.

The Smashers bowed down in the presence of royalty, except Kirby and Bowser. "Hi!" he said.

"You never change, do you?" said Dedede. "Never bowing down in my presence…"

"We're old friends, aren't we?"

"I never considered you to be my friend to began with. Anyway, I'll let the Smashers get out of this for the meantime on behalf of you; otherwise I would've tossed them into jail for being dangerous criminals."

"You wanted to catch us?" gasped G&W.

"Why not? Aren't you the people who laid waste to Alias Lobby? Okay, only some of you did, and considering that none of you are the ones with bounties on the head, I'll let this pass for now." (He couldn't Samus with her in that armor)

"Phew…"

"So what is this great crisis that is threatening my country Meta-Knight told me?"

"I'll do the explaining, o king," said Mewtwo, and then he proceeded to explain the Negativities and Gamfax to them all. "And that is the reason we are here, your majesty."

"I see… So the Gamfax thing you speak of will corrupt people?" said Dedede, sounding uninterested. Suddenly, he hopped up from his seat and jumped around in panic. "What? Then we must find and destroy it fast! Or else the citizens of Dream Land will rebel against me and pull me off the throne!"

"Calm down, your majesty! The affects of Gamfax will not work on civilized being until a day. But fear not, for we have a secret weapon that will prevent such corruption from taking place."

"That would be this!" Falco got out the Positive Zone from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Dedede.

"This is the Positive Zone! As long as this thing is around, the radius that it covers will be safe from corruption!"

"If that's the case, then plant it in my castle at once! I do not want my servants rebelling against me!"

"Wouldn't placing it outside be a better option so that the villagers will not rebel against you?" said MK.

"We can just beat up the peasants if they rebel against me, but I do not want to beat up my own men and lose any of them."

"What a selfish king…" said Dr. Mario.

"What is it that you said?" said Dedede.

"What a brilliant plan you got there, king!"

"Thank you! So what is your first plan, Smashers?"

"We have no idea where Gamfax is at the moment, so it can probably take few days to track it down," said Kirby. "Plus, we are very sure that Negativities will send their followers to attack this country, so we are planning to wait for their attack and then we fight back. That way, we can try to prevail over them and force them to speak out the location of Gamfax."

"That sounds like a good plan. Okay, I will send my men out to look for any suspicious people!"

"I don't think that is the best way, king," said MK.

"Why not? The villain may very well disguise himself as a normal inhabitant! We must catch them and make'em spill out the beans!"

"But…"

"And kick their butts if they are the bad guy!"

"Kick their butt!" said Jigglypuff, punching the air.

"You see? This Kirby cosplayer agrees with me!"

"Kirby cosplayer…?" thought Kirby with a weird face.

"So thanks for telling me this important news, Smashers," Dedede said to them. "You can stay in my castle and be treated as important people, and when the time for you to move comes, get your big fat bodies moving!"

"That's not nice…" said Samus, sounding angry.

"By the way? Why didn't you bow down to me just now?" Dedede asked Bowser.

"That's because I used to be a king myself!" said Bowser. "The king of Koopas, to be precise! I never heard of a king bowing to a king!"

"But you're not in your own country and are in my country, so you should bow down to me still!"

"Until I'm no longer the king of Koopas, I'll reconsider that!"

"Why you? Are you trying to rebel against me?"

"I'm not a citizen of this place, so I have no reason to rebel against you!"

"How dare you speak to a king like this?"

"I'm a king too! Why can't I?"

"It's best that we do not argue here…" said MK, but those two are already deep into their argument that they weren't listening.

"Bowser still calls himself king?" said G&W curiously.

"Who knows?" replied Falco with a shrug.

And so, the Smashers spent the rest of their day at the castle…

"You think things will go smoothly?" asked G&W, looking out the balcony.

"Who knows? It all depends on how soon the Negativities show up," said Dr. Mario. "That's the only way we can try to get the location of the Gamfax from them."

"It's getting late already. I feel like sleeping. I want to see if you will really have sweet dreams if you sleep."

"Scientifically speaking, it is impossible to control and determine one's dreams, but seeing that this is DREAM Land, I guess anything is possible."

"Haha! I'm off to bed!" G&W hopped onto his bed and slowly floated down towards it, perfectly landing underneath the blanket. (Imagine Paper Mario whenever Mario uses the bed)

"I guess I should be sleeping too," said Dr. Mario, taking off the stethoscope on his head and getting onto bed. He heard some shouting coming from outside. "Guess they're still arguing…"

G&W found himself in a dark place. He looked around in panic and began to tremble in fear. "Where am I? What is this place? Aren't I supposed to have a sweet dream? Where's my flashlight?" He got out a flashlight and shined it around the place.

Suddenly, an ugly yet funny face of a pig-like demon showed up in front of him.

"Yikes!"

"You dare bring light to my lair? You must die!"

"HELP ME!"

"YAAAAAAAA!" shrieked G&W as he popped up from bed. "Phew… What a nightmare…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Dr. Mario as he shot up from his bed too.

"What happened?"

"I had a frightening dream where a patient of mine gave birth to a demon child!"

"I thought we were supposed to have sweet dreams, not nightmares like these!"

"Wait a minute… It just came to me! Didn't Kirby say that the Fountain of Dreams is responsible for the dreams of this country? If something happens to it, then dreams will either not happen or go wrong…"

"I think you're up to something there! Let's go…"

"!" screamed a loud voice.

"What was that?" gasped G&W.

"Someone had a nightmare too?"

At the throne room…

"I had this awfully terrifying nightmare where everyone in Dream Land pulled me off my throne and burned me in boiling oil!" said King Dedede. "It was so real that I can almost feel my skin burning off!"

"I had it worse…" said Samus. "I dreamed that an alien planted an egg inside my body and…"

"I dream nobody like my song and they hit me!" said Jigglypuff in tears.

"I dreamed that I piloted my Arwing into a black hole!" said Samus.

"I dreamed that Mario married Peach right in front of my eyes!" said Bowser in sadness.

"I dreamed that Yoshi beat me in a food eating contest!" said Kirby.

"Your nightmare never changes…" said Samus.

"I don't want to talk about mines…" said Mewtwo.

"Something must be wrong with the Fountain of Dreams that we are having nightmares," said MK.

"That was what I was going to say!" said Dr. Mario. "Could it be because of the Gamfax that this is happening?"

"I got it!" said Kirby. "The Gamfax must have placed itself in the Fountain of Dreams!"

"That explains everything!" said Dedede.

"We must go to the fountain at once and destroy the Gamfax before more people get nightmares!"

"Hurry up and get going then!"

"You don't have to rush us, do you?" said Falco.

Suddenly, a Waddle Dee came running into the throne room in panic. "Your majesty! Bad news!"

"What? Are the peasants rebelling against me now?" gasped Dedede in horror.

"No! Worse than that! There's an army of unidentified units coming over the horizon and heading for the castle! They have laid waste to the villages and areas around here! They're taking on us from the land and sky!"

"What? I must see this at once!" Dedede hopped off his throne and ran up the stairs to the highest part of the castle, and the others followed him.

At the roof of the castle, Dedede got out a telescope and looked into the distance, and saw an army of bipedal machines marching over the hill and several oddly-shaped spaceships flying in the sky. "What are those?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**An army of evil has risen against Dream Land to take over the place. The Smashers must battle this evil alien force and make their way to Fountain of Dreams and eliminate the Gamfax before nightmare takes over.  
**_**Next chapter: Nightmare in Dream Land! Attack of the Bacterion Army!**_

**Trivia:  
1. It should be obvious that G&W dreamed of the CD-I Ganon, right down to the same quote in Wand of Gamelon. Oh, the horror!  
2. Mewtwo dreamed he lost to a Magikarp.  
3. Though he made no word on it, Meta-Knight dreamed that he unleashed a powerful nuclear fart and destroyed the universe.  
4. Obviously, the event of ****Armageddon: The Corruption**** is being mentioned here.**


	25. Nightmare in Dream Land

I hope some of you are used to my way of portraying certain characters by now. If you read enough of my stories, you'll know that some characters act a bit differently from their original counterparts and even at times out of character. This has been my style since the beginning; I tend to add more personality to characters I think that do not have enough, even if it doesn't fit their style all that much.

**Chapter 24: Nightmare in Dream Land! Attack of the Bacterion Army!

* * *

**

Bipedal machines known as Duckers marched down the hill, trampling over anything they come across and shooting down whatever is in their way, while in the sky, various flying saucers and spaceships sped at high speed towards Dedede's castle.

"They're trying to wage war against me!" said Dedede. "They're heading for my castle! We mustn't let them do what they want! Save my castle! But my life is first priority! Protect me and my castle!"

"What are your orders, king?" asked Meta-Knight.

"Summon the troops! Prepare the cannons! Deploy the warp starships!"

"Okay!"

"Warp starships?" said Kirby curiously.

"It's a new kind of warp star I invented," explained MK. "It's basically a warp star that is made of machine, but its main boast is its firepower similar to one of a jet."

"Sounds interesting!" said Falco. "I'm good at anything that flies, so mind if I try this out?"

"If you know how use it."

"Don't worry about this! Aviation is like breathing to me!"

"Then follow me!" MK led some of the Waddle Dees and Falco to where the warp starships are stored.

"What we do?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Since we cannot fly, we'll have to take the land force on foot," said Samus.

"Count on me!" said Bowser. "I'll make sure all of them are crushed!"

"Hurry up and fight them then!" said Dedede. "Make sure my castle is unharmed!"

"You don't have to bring that up every time you talk, do you?!"

-

MK led the troop to the garage room, where several warp stars with cockpits can be seen. "So these are the warp starships?" asked Falco.

"Yes, I'll go over the controls fast for you," said MK.

"Don't bother!" said Falco as he climbed into one of the starships. "These controls are even simpler than the Arwing! I can handle it no problem!"

"But I think it's better that…"

"I told you I can handle this without problem! Now hurry up and open the garage door so I can take off"!

"All right… Be careful then!" MK pressed a button on the wall and the garage door opened, and all the warp starships took flight and flew out of the castle.

-

Meanwhile, several inhabitants of Dream Land were running in panic as the Duckers trampled over their homes and blasted everything into smithereens. The Duckers aren't very big though; only slightly taller than an average adult, but their leg power is quite devastating.

The other Smashers ran out of the castle and stood outside the gate and got into offensive position. "From what I saw at the top of the castle, they're only approaching from this side of the castle," said Samus. "But for better safety, I think it's better that we split up and head for all sides of the castle and keep watch!"

"Got it!" said the others, and they all ran in separate directions.

"Now I'll show you why not to cross my path!" shouted Bowser as he ran towards a Ducker. He ran up to its legs and slashed it hard, bending it and causing the Ducker to kneel down on one leg. Bowser then punched it in the body hard and flipped it backwards.

Another Ducker spotted Bowser and fired at him, but he hopped out of the way fast and the shots destroyed that Ducker instead. Bowser hopped at the Ducker who tried to shoot him and breathed fire at its body, melting the outer armor. He then slashed it very hard and tore off the front portion of its body just like that. Bowser then looked up and saw a couple of spaceships flying towards the castle, so he quickly tore off the fallen Ducker's leg and hurled it upwards, spearing down the spaceships. "Bull's eye!" he shouted.

Then a couple of shadows loomed over him, and he turned around to see more Duckers pointing their guns at him.

"Psybeam!" A pink beam is suddenly shot in from the side and it destroyed both the Duckers. "Be careful of your surroundings," Mewtwo said to Bowser.

"Thanks for the help! Whoa! Behind you!"

A Ducker approached Mewtwo from behind and fired, but Mewtwo teleported behind it and hurled it away using telekinesis.

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario is sitting on the ground, mixing chemicals together. "Done!"

"Fill'em up!" said G&W, handing him a sprayer.

Dr. Mario opened the sprayer and poured some of the liquid inside. "Done!"

"Okay! I'm off to get rid of the pests!" G&W got back the sprayer and ran towards a group of approaching Duckers.

A Ducker appeared next to Dr. Mario and was about to attack him, but the doctor quickly threw one of the bottles containing the strange liquid at the body of the Ducker, and the machine instantly corroded and malfunctioned. "Corrosive acid works best on these things," he said.

"Get ready to rust!" cried G&W as he ran towards some Duckers. "He pressed the pump and the sprayer shot out sprays of liquid and gas that instantly corroded the Duckers when they came in contact. "Rust up!" He turned to another Ducker and rusted it. "Get rusty!" And so forth…

-

"Hiya!" Kirby swung a large hammer at a Ducker's body and instantly shattered its view and knocked it to the ground, where it broke into pieces. Kirby swallowed one of the pieces lying there and transformed into Metal Kirby, in which his body becomes metal!

A couple of Duckers approached him and fired their guns, but the bullets would just bounce off Kirby's metallic skin harmlessly.

"You can't scratch me! Take this! Metal Ball!" He hurled up into a ball and rolled forward, bowling down the Duckers.

PING!!!

Another Ducker approached him and slammed its foot down on top of Kirby, but because of the metal skin, Kirby only sank into the ground and not get flattened. The Ducker kept on stomping however, not giving Kirby a chance to get up or fight back. It was suddenly shot in the body with a missile fired by Samus.

Kirby climbed out of the hole he was stomped into and thanked Samus for helping him. "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" she replied. Some more Duckers approached her and fired, but she quickly jumped into the air and fired missiles at each of their body, destroying them all. She then fired the grapple beam at the nearest Ducker and pulled it into the air before slamming it on another one that was approaching her from behind.

"Samus! Mind if I borrow your powers?" asked Kirby.

"Um… Fine!"

Kirby opened his mouth wide and sucked in Samus, and then spit her out shortly afterwards. Kirby is now wearing a helmet identical to Samus's and it covers his whole body. "Good thing my armor protects me from all those saliva…" said Samus.

Kirby turned to a couple of approaching Duckers and held his hands in front of him and began to charge up an energy ball. "Take this! Charge Shot!" When fully charged, he fired the plasma beam at the Duckers and blew them to kingdom come.

"Your copying abilities sure amaze me sometimes," said Samus.

"That was nothing!"

A couple of spaceships flew over them and Samus looked up. "They're heading for the castle!" she said. But a warp starship flew into the scene and shot them down instantly, and it immediately went for another set of spaceships to take on them. The warp starship flew with such style and grace that Samus easily recognized its pilot. "Falco sure is good even when it comes to piloting new stuffs…"

-

"Heh! This thing is fun! It has more mobility than an Arwing!" Falco said to himself as he piloted the warp starship.

He went after some spaceships that were heading for the castle and shot them down one by one from behind. "I won't let you take on the castle!"

He tried to shoot the last one in lead, but that spaceship quickly flew upwards to avoid the shot and got behind Falco and tried to shoot him. Falco, however, was quick enough to u-turn into the air and got behind the spaceship, and proceeded to shoot it down. "Ha! You think skills like that are enough to take on the great me?"

Several spaceships appeared behind him and were about to fire, but another warp starship flew in and instantly shot them down. Then the monitor inside Falco's ship turned on and Meta-Knight is shown on it. "Don't let your guard down too much," he said.

"You don't have to tell me that! Don't underestimate me!"

"Don't be too full of yourself. Being too proud of oneself can lead to downfall."

"You're starting to sound like Mewtwo, you know that?"

-

"Was someone saying something about me?" thought Mewtwo as he fought the Duckers.

"Jiggly!!!" Jigglypuff rolled around the place at high speed and rammed down several Duckers by hitting them in the legs.

-

Dedede watched as the Smashers and his army tried to fight off the Bacterion Army. Actually, only the Smashers are doing the job while his army is getting whopped badly. "Those Smashers sure are strong!" he said. "If only my servants would follow their examples…" He looked up and saw a spaceship approaching his castle. "Eeks! There's one approaching! Somebody get him! Get the cannons ready!"

The Waddle Dees scurried to get the cannon ready. They loaded the cannonball and pointed the cannon at the spaceship and quickly fired. The hit was perfect; it destroyed the spaceship and it caused a chain reaction that blew up the other spaceships approaching from behind.

"Yes! Good work! Keep it up!"

Out from the smoke, another spaceship emerged and instantly fired its gun. Dedede panicked and quickly jumped away to avoid the firepower and the bullets grazed through the floor, leaving holes on it. "How dare you burn holes on my precious castle?! I'll get you for this!!!" he shouted angrily. He whipped out his hammer and jumped at the spaceship and gave it a massive whack. The spaceship was sent flying into another set of spaceships, and like a pinball, the spaceship bounced around them, destroying them one by one until it exploded itself. "Ha! Now you know what happens if you come against the king?"

He then noticed a bluish flash appearing in the sky. "Uh? What's that?"

The blue flash turned out to a portal of sorts, as several more spaceships emerged out of it, including a rather large one!

"Oh no! Reinforcements!"

"Ha! Nothing to me at all!" said Falco as he flew towards the large ship and began firing at it. The multiples turrets on the body of the ship began to fire at him, but Falco was able to avoid them with ease and shot down the turrets one by one and then proceeded to shoot the body. The body of the ship is quite durable however, so it withstood the shot and suffered merely burnt scratches. "Tough customer we have here, eh?"

Another warp starship approached the large ship, and the cockpit on the warp starship opened to reveal MK. He ejected himself out of the seat and flew at the starship, and he delivered a single but powerful slash that instantly chopped the ship in half!

SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

As he fell down, his warp starship passed underneath him and he landed into it right on. "Whoa! That's some crazy antics you got there!" said Falco.

"I've been training myself ever since I saw the Smashers fight against the government with such determination and strength," he said. "If the Smashers are that strong, that means Kirby is strong too. I am his rival, so I must be worthy enough to face him the next time we meet."

However, another portal showed up and another large ship of the same kind emerged. The top part of its body opened and it released several round pods that floated around. "What are those?" MK wondered.

"That's not important!" said Falco. "What's important is that we're gonna shoot them down right now!" He flew at the pods and fired at them, but some of the pods were smart enough to fly away from him.

Many of the pods flew at the castle and parts and their body opened and several bullets shot out in various directions. "EEKS!!!" shrieked Dedede as he quickly ran indoors to avoid the rain of bullets that tore holes on his castle roof. "Stop bombarding my castle!!!"

-

Back on the ground, the Duckers stopped moving. "What's with them?" wondered Samus.

One by one, the Duckers body fell backwards and planted its back against the ground, and then the front portion opened up to reveal a bigger gun hidden underneath. "What are they doing?!" asked Kirby.

BANG!!!

From the guns, a mortar shot in the direction of the castle!

"Oh no!"

The mortar landed on one of the balconies and blew it off. More mortars rained down and began to tear down the walls of the castle little by little.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!! Stop it at once!!!" screamed Dedede, watching the mortars destroying his castle. "I'm the king! I order you to stop it!!!" He looked up and saw a mortar flying in his direction, and he screamed. As he opened his mouth to scream, the mortar flew straight into his mouth and remained stuck there! Dedede let out a cough and the mortar is shot into the sky, where it crashed straight into the large ship that emerged from the portal.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Whoa… What was that…?" said Falco.

Dedede wiped his mouth and said, "Heh! I told you not to underestimate the king!"

-

"Stop whatever you're doing!" Bowser ran to one of the Duckers that is in mortar form and slashed it in the body hard, tearing a hole that instantly caused it to malfunction. He lifted up that Ducker and hurled it at another one and crushed it.

"Jiggly!!!" Jigglypuff continued rolling around and bowled down even more Duckers.

PING!!!!

"Rust up! Gotta rust'em all!" sang G&W as he ran around and spraying corrosive gas at the Duckers. But it finally ran out. "Eh? No more?" Then another Ducker showed up in front of him. "Uh oh…"

But a bottle flew down from the air and landed on the Duckers and broke, instantly causing it to rust up and stop moving. G&W turned around and saw that it was Dr. Mario who threw it. "Thanks for the help!"

"That was the lost corrosion potion," said Dr. Mario. He looked around the place and saw that most of the Duckers were destroyed, and the remaining ones are getting torn down by the other Smashers. "But it looks like we don't need it anymore."

-

BANG!!!!!!

"That's the last of them," said Mewtwo, shooting down the last Ducker with Shadow Ball. He looked up and saw the warp starships taking out the remaining spaceships. "We'll leave the ones in the sky to them."

"We can still help them if we get to the highest part of the castle!" said Bowser.

-

"It's the last set of enemies now!" said Falco as he flew towards it. He fired at them, but the spaceships were smart enough to get of the way. "They're getting smart!" He quickly flew around in a zigzag path to avoid the incoming gunfire from the spaceships.

"I'll handle them!" said Meta-Knight. He flew near the fleet and quickly opened the cockpit and ejected himself again. He flew in the direction of the fleet, and when he is among them, he began spinning like a cyclone and orange wind began to whip up around him. "Mach Tornado!"

MK transformed into a devastating orange tornado that sucked up the spaceships into the vortex of doom. They spun around him and began to break apart from the heat of the wind and the tremendous velocity. Finally, the spaceship broke down into pieces and flew everywhere and burned up in the atmosphere.

"Cool…" said Falco as he watched from his warp starship.

After MK stopped spinning, he fell down and landed on his warp starship, and he flew towards the castle and parked it at the rooftop.

"Well done, Meta-Knight!" said Dedede, coming out from his hiding place.

"It's my honor to protect this country, your majesty," he said.

Falco landed his warp starship in the same place and the other Smashers came up to the castle top too. "We got rid of all the bad guys!" said Kirby.

"They're too easy!" said Bowser. "I feel sorry picking on them, really!"

"You guys did a great job!" said Dedede. "Though I could've done better if I was out there fighting."

"Why you no come?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Because I have to protect my precious castle! It's as important as my life!"

"Since when did you become so protective about your castle?" asked Kirby.

Samus noticed Mewtwo looking out into the distance, and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"It's not over yet," he replied.

This grabbed the others' attention. "What?! More enemies are approaching?!" gasped Dedede. "But I don't see anyone."

Mewtwo stretched out his arm and 'touched' the air and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?"

"He's sensing out the opponent's aura," explained Dr. Mario. "He can tell if there is someone nearby just by doing this."

Mewtwo suddenly opened his eyes and said, "They're coming!"

**BGM: Gradius I boss theme**

Immediately after he said this, round machines known as Zubs appeared out of blue portals in the air and began charging in their direction! "More, eh?" said Falco, taking out his gun. "That's good!" He began pointing at the Zubs and shot them down one by one, since they were easy targets in the way they charged forward blindly.

A group of Zubs flew at Bowser, but he got rid of them with a single claw swipe. "Piece of cake! I don't even need to use fire!"

Samus fired several missiles that automatically aimed for the Zubs and took them out. Kirby inhaled the Zubs into his mouth and spat out multiple stars that shot down the others.

"Take this!" Dedede swung his massive hammer at another approaching group of Zubs and easily eliminated them.

In only a short amount of time, they destroyed of the Zubs. "That was too easy!" said Bowser. "Even easier than the previous battle!"

"I was expecting a bigger challenge," said Falco, twirling his gun in his finger before putting it back into its holster.

"I didn't even have to do anything either…" said MK.

"Don't let your guard down!" said Mewtwo loudly. "It's not over yet! Something else is coming, and it's a really big one!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**A series of giant opponents has emerged to challenge the Smashers. The Smashers must face these gargantuan enemies and then rush for the Fountain of Dreams in order to restore happy dreams to the inhabitants of Dream Land  
**_**Next chapter: Destroy the Core! Release Dream Land from Nightmares!**_


	26. Destroy the Core

**Chapter 25: Destroy the Core! Release Dream Land from Nightmares!

* * *

**

**BGM: Poison of Snake**

A bright flash appeared in the sky as a blue portal came into existence. A large cylinder-shaped spaceship came out of it—Death.

"Here it is!" said Mewtwo, getting into offensive position.

"So that thing is there leader or something?" said Falco. "Good! He finally showed himself! Bring it on!"

The front portion of Death opened and a barrage of missiles came flying out. "Watch out!" gasped Samus. Everyone quickly hopped out of the way as the missile impacted against the castle and exploded, tearing holes on it.

"My castle!!!!!" shrieked Dedede. "How dare he?!?! Get him! Fire!!!"

The Waddle Dees aimed their cannons and fired at Death. The cannonballs all struck the front part of the spaceship and exploded.

BOOOOOOM!!!

And the front part of Death is blown off just like that. "Yes!" exclaimed Dedede.

"That thing sure is dunce to stay there and get hit…" said G&W.

Then blue light shined out of the destroyed part of the spaceship, and then a huge laser beam shot out and blasted down the towers containing the cannons.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" shrieked Dedede as he saw another part of his castle blown off.

"Whoa! That was unexpected!" said Kirby.

"We must take it out fast!" said Samus. She fired her super missile, Falco fired several shots of lasers, Mewtwo fired a shadow ball, and Bowser breathed out fire.

All the projectiles struck Death and engulfed it in an explosion.

"Yes!" said Falco. But everyone was surprised to see Death unharmed when the explosion died out. "Not…"

"That thing may be dunce, but it actually looks like it can stand more than a hit!" said Bowser.

"Unless…" Mewtwo flew into the air above and glanced down at it and saw what he was expecting. "Just as I thought! A core!" He fired a shadow ball at the core of the ship, but Death seems to have noticed this and moved to the side at a fast speed and avoided the blow. The shadow ball stuck the castle floor instead.

"Hey! Are you trying to destroy my castle or what?!" shouted Dedede.

"My apologies, king! I found the weak spot of the enemy and tried to attack it, but it avoided the attack and I misfired instead." Mewtwo fired another shadow ball at Death, but it once again missed and the same result happened.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO BETRAY ME, AREN'T YOU?!?!?!"

"I'll handle this!" Meta-Knight flew into the sky at a fast speed and landed on top of Death before it could move away. Latching onto where the core is, he stabbed his sword right into the core. Immediately, the core shattered into pieces, and Death began to release smoke and fire from its body. "It's working!"

MK quickly flew away from Death as it burned up and collapsed to the lower ground and exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

"You did well, Meta-Knight!" said Dedede, looking down the castle roof to see the remains of the spaceship.

"It is my honor, king."

Falco looked down the castle roof and said, "That's all? Isn't that a bit too easy and short for the final battle of the arc?"

"No, it's not over yet," Mewtwo told him.

As soon as he said this, a blue portal appeared in the sky again, and out came a square-shaped spaceship with a core. "Not again!" said Kirby. Then four long tentacles stretched out from the underside of the spaceship and spun around it in a clockwise manner—Tetran.

"Good! I haven't had enough fun yet!" said Falco. "I'll enjoy it more if I'm in the air!" And he ran for his warp starship and took off.

"Fire! Don't let it get anywhere near me and my castle!" shouted Dedede.

Samus fired plasma shots at Tetran, but when the shot approached, the spaceship used its tentacles to block the shots with ease. Then one of the tentacles stretched forward and wrapped itself around Samus. "What the?!" she gasped. "Let go of me!" The tentacle lifted her up into the air and then hurled her back again, and she crash landed on top of Dedede.

CRASH!!!!

"Ow!!! Watch where you're landing!" cried Dedede, and that's when he noticed that Samus's helmet fell off and got a good look at her face. "Hey, aren't you…?"

"You just found out, did you? No time for that! We got bigger problems to deal with!" said Samus, quickly putting back on her helmet.

"Eeks! It's coming!!!"

Tetran flew near the surface of the castle floor and its tentacles began to spin around very fast, to the point where it became like a buzz saw. "Whoa! Don't go near it!" said Dr. Mario. The Tetran moved around the place, trying to hit people with its now spinning really fast tentacles. To demonstrate the power of the spin, it went into a steel flag pole and cut it down with ease.

"Hey! Not the flag too!!!" said Dedede.

"Let's see if you can cut through this! Whirling Fortress!" Bowser withdrew into his shell and spun rapidly while hurling himself at Tetran.

Both the spinning objects came in contact and spark and loud noises flew everywhere. After grinding against each for a while, the forces repelled each other. Bowser flew back and landed on his shell while Tetran flew back into the sky. "Ow… That burns a bit…" said Bowser.

Tetran pointed its tentacles at the castle and laser beams shot out from the tip of the tentacles. Mewtwo quickly pulled up an energy shield to block the shots.

"Hey! It's about time you stop your tentacle raping!" said Falco. He flew towards the Tetran and fired at the core. When the Tetran was struck in its core, it flinched and quickly moved out of the way.

He flew next to Falco and the tentacles jab forward and tried to hit him, but Falco was fast enough to avoid them. "Ha! You're a million years to slow to catch me!" he taunted. He u-turned into the sky and got behind Tetran again and proceeded to shoot the core.

Tetran quickly moved away to avoid getting its core destroy, and when it positions itself far away, it stretched out all four tentacles and they began to spin around his body while shooting out laser beams. This caused the beams to come out in a spread formation similar to that of a firework.

"Watch out!" cried Kirby. The Smashers on the castle quickly ran indoors to avoid the 'rain of death'.

"Stop it at once!" shouted Falco. He sped towards the Tetran in hope of stopping it. The Tetran quickly pointed all its tentacles at Falco and began firing lasers. Falco tried to do a barrel roll, but unfortunately, the warp starship wasn't built to deflect any kind of projectiles even when one did a barrel roll, and so the ship got grazed by the lasers and began to fall. "Dammit!" He quickly pressed the eject button and shot himself out of the warp starship.

The burning warp starship, however, continued flying and unexpectedly crashed right into the Tetran, destroying its core! "Whoa! That was unexpected!" said Falco as he was launched into the air.

"He did it!" said MK.

"I think it was more by fluke that it happened," said Bowser.

With the core destroyed, the tentacles broke off from the body and Tetran burned in smoke before exploding in midair.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Good job!" said Dedede with delight. "You Smashers sure did…"

ZOOM!!!

"Huh?"

A large oddly-shaped spaceship sped pass the side of the castle and stopped in front of them—Big Core MK-II.

**BGM: Farewell**

"Not another one…" groaned Kirby.

The armor of the spaceship opened and fired a volley of lasers at a fast rate. Everyone quickly ran behind debris or indoors to avoid the rain of lasers as it pelted the floor and burned through them. Dedede stepped out from his hiding place and jumped up and down angrily while shouting, "Stop that at once!" But the floor underneath him was too weak and it collapsed under his weight. "YAI!!!!!!"

The spaceship showed no remorse; it continued to rain down lasers of death nonstop, tearing down the castle piece by piece and the heroes had no chance of fighting back. "At this rate, the whole place is gonna be destroyed!" cried G&W.

Samus poked her head out from behind a rock and fired her arm cannon, but her shots would just bounce off the surface of Big Core MK-II harmlessly. "Where's its weak spot?!" she asked.

The spaceship finally stopped firing and closed its armor, but then it started to spin and charged forward like a drill. Dedede came running up to this place and said, "What's happening now? YIKES!!!" The spaceship crashed through the floor in front of him.

CRASH!

"Now you're tearing holes in my…"

Before he could finish saying, the floor underneath him burst open and Big Core MK-II came flying up, knocking Dedede aside.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO PISS ME, AREN'T YOU?!?!?!"

Big Core MK-II floated back into the sky and opened its armor again, and continued to fire a volley of quick lasers. Once again, the heroes found themselves hiding behind whatever they can find to avoid the beams. "This thing is annoying!" said Falco. "I'm not gonna hide from it forever!" He got out his reflector and turned it on, and then jumped out from his hiding place while holding the reflector in front of him. "Try and shoot me!" The reflector was able to reflect the lasers back to the spaceship, though it didn't do any good. However, the barrage of lasers was too much, and the reflector couldn't handle it much longer and it finally malfunctioned and zapped its own user. "YEOW!!!" Falco quickly dropped the broken reflector and ran back to his hiding place.

After it is done firing again, Big Core MK-II closed up its armor and began to spin, signaling that it's going to use the same drilling attack from before.

Bowser quickly stretched forward his hands and, using all his strength, grabbed the spaceship as it charged forward and amazingly stopped it in its place and wrestled against it. "I wont' let you go any further!" He slowly pried open the armor of the ship, and he saw something glowing inside it. "Just as a thought!" He opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire into the armor, aiming for the glowing thing.

BANG!!!

An explosion rocked the spaceship and caused it to shoot back into the sky while Bowser flew backwards. "Bowser! What did you do just now?!" Samus asked him.

"I saw the core…" he explained. "It was inside the armor. I noticed something glowing in there when it opened, and I was right…"

With one core destroyed, one side of its armor is malfunctioned and couldn't close up properly, but the other half of the armor is still capable of opening and closing to fire lasers and protect the remaining core.

"We destroyed its core already, but it's still active," said Mewtwo. "That means there must be more than one core and it is inside the other armor."

"So we just have to shoot inside when the armor opens to fire laser?" asked Falco. "That should make things easier!"

"But how?" asked Kirby. "We don't have a good opportunity to attack it because of all the lasers it is pouring out!"

Big Core MK-II opened the other half of its armor and fired more lasers, and the Smashers had to avoid them. "Someone will have to block the lasers while another person uses this opportunity to attack!" suggested MK.

"My reflector is down, so I can't," said Falco.

"I'll do it!" said Mewtwo. He turned to Big Core MK-II just as it is about to fire another volley of lasers. When the lasers came in his direction, he quickly put up a force shield to block the beams.

"I'll handle this part!" said Samsu. He quickly jumped up behind Mewtwo and fired a fully charged beam. However, the spaceship acted fast and quickly closed its armor before the beam hit the core. "Dang! Not fast enough!"

Big Core MK-II moved to another area and opened its armor for another attempt. Mewtwo quickly flew there and used a shield to block the beams again. This time, MK tossed his sword forward just as the armor was about to close. Whether it was by skill or it was by luck, the sword got in the way of the closing armor and held it open like putting a stick in a crocodile's mouth to stop him from closing.

MK then flew after his sword and quickly grabbed it, and the moment he did, he flew 'inside' the armor and plunged his sword right into the core and destroyed it, and then quickly pulled out and flew away to safety.

With both cores destroyed, Big Core MK-II malfunctioned and both its armors broke apart and exploded, and the body fell to the ground and blew up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" said Kirby.

CRASH!!!

Everyone quickly looked up just in time to see a large square body bashing through the highest tower of the castle. "NOT AGAIN!!!!!" cried Dedede.

The square body came to the front part of the castle and it has two cores. "Not another one?!" complained G&W. "When will this end?"

Immediately afterwards, two arm-like structures came flying in from both sides of the castle and to the front, and then both the arms connected themselves onto the side of the square body that showed up earlier—Big Core MK-IV.

**BGM: Gradius V boss theme**

"Geez… When is this going to end…?" complained Falco. "I'm starting to get tired of fighting all these!"

The tip of the arms shot out like a harpoon and left behind a trail of electricity, and they impaled into the castle floor.

CRASH! CRASH!

"Why is everybody tearing up my home?!?!" cried Dedede.

The tip of the arms, which I'm gonna call harpoons because it sounds cooler, returned to the arms. "I see four cores!" said Mewtwo. "Two on the body and one on each arm!"

"I got it! I'll for the arms first!" said MK as he flew towards the left arm. When near, he swung his sword forward to cut it, but the arm quickly detached itself from the body and MK missed the blow. "What?!" The right arm also did the same thing, and both the arms flew towards the castle by itself. "I'll take the body then!" MK was going to hit the body, but the body turned towards him and shot him with a barrage of lasers. MK quickly flew out of the way to avoid it.

One of the arms charged at the castle and smashed a hole right through it.

"STOP IT!!!!!" screamed Dedede. He looked to the side and saw the other arm spearing towards him, and he quickly ducked down to avoid the hit.

"Where's the other one?" asked Bowser. Then the floor underneath him burst open and he was pushed to the side as the harpoon of the arm that went underneath shot up. "Whoa! There it is!" He jumped forward in an attempt to slash off the electric trail, but he got electrocuted instead. "YEOW!!!!" He fell back and cried in pain as the harpoon returned into the hole that it made.

"It's under there!" said Samus. She ran to the hole and looked down it, only to be struck in the face hard when the arm came flying back up. "Ugh!" And her visor was cracked in the process. "Dammit!" She looked up and fired plasma shots at the core of the arm, but because of the cracked visor messing with her vision, she couldn't get a clear aim. "Argh! I'm better off without this at the moment!" And she took off her helmet.

The arm spun around in air and pointed at Samus and shot the harpoon again. She quickly hopped to the side as the harpoon bored through the floor. "These things are wrecking up the whole place!" said Dr. Mario.

"And we're here doing nothing!" said G&W, poking his head out from behind a rock.

"We're quite helpless when it comes to fighting large machines like these…"

"Go away!" shouted Dedede as he kept on jumping and ducking to avoid the other arm that was trying to spear him over and over. "That does it! You made the king angry! I'll show you why not to mess with the king!" He got out his hammer and the base of the hammer opened to reveal a jet engine inside! "Jet Hammer!" The arm came flying back to him, and Dedede swung the jet-powered hammer at the arm.

BONK!!!!!

The arm is sent flying into the sky and its harpoon stabbed right through the core of the other arm! "Ha! I did it!" he said.

The arm pulled itself out of the other one, but surprisingly enough, the arm with the destroyed core was not destroyed! "But glowing thing destroyed!" said Jigglypuff.

"The whole thing must be powered by the cores," said Samus. "As long as one core is still active, the whole thing will remain active. So the only way to destroy this thing is to take out all the cores. That's one core down now!"

Both the arms fired the harpoons at the castle again. "I'm not letting you do whatever you want to my castle any longer!" shouted Dedede. "Jet Hammer!" He swung his jet-powered hammer at the harpoons, knocking the both of them off course. Next, he jumped up high into the sky and aimed for the arm that still has the core. "TAKE THIS!!!!!!" And came falling towards the arm and smashed the hammer onto the core.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

And shattered it… Dedede fell to the floor in a heroic manner and posed. "Ha! Now you see why I am the best!"

"Yeah, yeah… I can do better…" said Falco.

"What's that you say?!"

"The arms are still active!" said Samus. Sure enough, the arms are still capable of moving around even after the cores are destroyed.

"The only ones left are the two cores on the body," said Mewtwo. "With those two destroyed, this thing should collapse."

"Looks like I have no choice but to use this!" said Falco. "I never thought I'd have to use this thing instead of my super fighting skills!" He reached into his coat and got out a round thing with a letter B on it. "The Smart Bomb!"

"You should've just used it in the beginning!" Bowser said to him.

"There's no fun if the boss dies so fast, is there? Take this!" Falco ran towards the body and was about to throw the smart bomb when suddenly one of the arms shot its harpoon passed him, and Falco touched the electric trail and got zapped. "YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" And he fell forward and dropped the bomb, which luckily didn't explode.

"I'll get the bomb!" Samus quickly ran to the bomb to pick it up, but the body of Big Core MK-IV stopped her by firing a sweep of lasers that Samus had to jump back to avoid. "Dang!"

One of the arms went after the bomb in hope of destroying it, but Dedede quickly used his inhaling powers to suck the bomb into his mouth. "Hey! You ate the bomb!" said Bowser.

"And you're copying Kirby too!" said G&W.

"Actually, he knew how to do that since I knew him," explained Kirby.

Dedede turned to the body of Big Core MK-IV and spitted out the smart bomb. The bomb flew forward at a really fast speed and collided with the body, resulting in a large explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" said G&W.

"I did it!" said Dedede happily.

But to everyone's surprise, the body quickly flew out from the explosion. While its body is charred and scratched heavily, only one core was destroyed. "There's still one more core!" said Mewtwo.

"Dang! This thing sure can take more than one hit!" said Bowser.

One of the arms shot its harpoon at the Smashers again. Instead of running, Bowser used his strength to grab the harpoon, but the velocity is too great and he got pushed and crushed through the floor instead. "Ugh!"

Mewtwo flew at the body and his arm glowed in dark energy as he readied to deliver a psychic punch. The other arm quickly turned towards Mewtwo and fired its harpoon at him and struck him from behind. "Ya!"

The other arm that shot Bowser pulled back its harpoon, but Bowser grabbed hold of the harpoon and got carried back too. "I'm not letting go of you!" he shouted. When the harpoon is back in its place, Bowser hopped off from it and towards the body. "Now for the final blow! Breaking Point!" He thrust his finger right into the remaining core and…

CRACK!!!!

"Did he do it?" asked Kirby.

"Dunno…" replied G&W.

The camera zoomed above the body of Big Core MK-IV, where we see that Bowser had successfully stabbed his fingernail into the last core and shattered it. Bowser pulled out his finger and quickly jumped off and back onto the castle.

The arms of spaceship began to smoke and burn, and then they exploded all of a sudden in midair.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!

"It's working!" said MK.

Then the body began to release lots of smoke as it slowly descended from the sky. Then little by little, pieces of its body burst into flames as the outer covering turned redder and redder until it finally superheats and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And there was nothing more of Big Core MK-IV…

The Smashers got into defensive position to get ready for the next opponent. "There's got to be another one," said MK. "Be on your guard."

"You can rest now," said Mewtwo. "It's over. I don't sense anymore opponents."

"You sure?" asked Bowser.

"Yes, there is no more. The threat is gone for now."

"Phew… I can finally stop hiding…" said G&W, coming out from his hiding place.

"Finally… It's all over…" said Dedede. He looked back at the ruins of his castle. "It's all messed up… It doesn't even look like the castle that it's used to be anymore… Boohoo…"

"Cheer up, king," a Waddle Dee said to him. "We can fix it again!"

"We have to go to the Fountain of Dreams now!" said Kirby.

To make a long story short, they quickly rushed to the fountain.

-

The fountain looks strange… The water is pink!

"Now that's strange," said MK. "The water has never been in this color before!"

"It's the effect of Gamfax!" said Mewtwo. "Kirby was right when he said it was here!"

"I'll handle this myself!" Kirby got out his Holy Weapon from his mouth and turned it to its normal size, and then he hopped onto the highest part of the fountain and stabbed the Boomerang Dagger into the where the star rod is.

When he did, the flow of the water became disrupted as if an earthquake struck. Then pinkish gas is released in the form of evaporation, which then disappeared into nothing. The water has returned to normal color. Kirby pulled out his weapon and tossed it into his mouth and then jumped onto the ground again. "There! Finished!" he said.

"Guess it's all over for this place," said Dr. Mario.

"So now the inhabitants will no longer be corrupted?" asked MK.

"Thanks goodness! I don't have to be scared of my men turning against me!" said Dedede.

"Okay, I think it's time we go now," said Mewtwo. "We've spent a day here already."

"Yeah, we shouldn't keep the others waiting," said Samus.

"Well, if I had known! You are that demon child Samus!" said Dedede.

"Yeah? So what's about it?"

"You catch her now?" asked Jigglypuff.

"If I still feel like it, that is. But right now, I'm pissed off at the Negativities for ruining my castle!" said Dedede angrily as he looked back at the remains of his castle. "As the king of Dream Land, I cannot let those bad guys do whatever they want to me and my country! So after some ponderings, I have come to this decision: I will teach the Negativities a lesson myself!"

"Are you saying you want to join us and fight this evil force?" asked Kirby.

"It's more like you joined me to fight the bad guys!"

"Nah, joining my group is a better term," said Falco.

"Are you sure about this, king?" MK asked Dedede.

"My castle is ruined. Where else can I live while it is being rebuilt? I am not the kind of person to leave things as it is! I will teach the villains a lesson for messing with me!"

"Then I am coming with you, king. I will serve you until the end!"

"So the both of you are coming with us?" asked Samus.

"I don't care if I'm working for criminals!" said Dedede. "All I care is getting my revenge! The Negativities are now on my blacklist! I will charge them for vandalism against my country!"

"I will follow wherever the king goes," said MK. "This is a good chance to put to use my skills too."

"I don't see how having more companions is a bad thing," said Bowser. "Having more is always good!"

"But how do we return?" asked Kirby. "The warp star can only carry up to nine people!"

"You guys ride it, I'll just tag along by flying," said Mewtwo.

And so, King Dedede and Meta-Knight left behind all that they have and followed the Smashers to help them fight the Negativities. We learned a valuable lesson on never to make a royal penguin with a large hammer angry.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Somehow, I don't see this chapter very good compared to the previous ones. To make up for it, this will be a double update! Don't stop now, because the next arc is updated along with this!

**Trivia:  
1. This is the same boss rush as the one in stage 2 of Gradius V.**


	27. New York City

**NEW YORK CITY**

_Team: Marth, Young Link, DK, Popo, Nana, Ganondorf, Zelda, Diddy Kong_

**Chapter 26: New York City, the City of Crimes!

* * *

**

In the dark alleys of New York City's nighttime, a lone man is being bullied by some thugs.

Suddenly, the warp star came crashing down from the sky and landed directly on top of them.

CRAAAAAASH!

Marth climbed up from the crater created and coughed out dust. "Boy! Must the landing always be like this?"

"Is it really always like this?" asked Diddy.

"Most of the time…" replied Zelda.

Then the thugs that got crashed on crawled out of the crater too. "Hey you! Who do you guys think you are? Crashing down on top of us Purple Dragons? You're asking for a death wish!"

"Who are these guys?" asked DK.

"Dunno, but they seem to want to find trouble with us," said Ganondorf.

"Purple Dragon? Sounds familiar…" said Marth.

The thugs got out weapons such as clubs and chains. "Get ready to meet your makers!" said the thugs. Then they jumped forward to attack.

CRASH! POW! BANG! WHAM! KICK! PUNCH! POW!

"You'll pay for this!" screamed the beaten up thugs as they ran from the Smashers.

"That was too easy…" said Ganondorf, dusting his hand.

"What do they want anyway?" asked DK.

Zelda turned around and saw a lone man trembling in fear. "This guy must've been tortured by them just now!" She went close to him to comfort him. "Don't worry; we rescued you."

"Go away, you beasts!" cried the main. He quickly got up and ran off at light speed.

"What did I do…?"

"Just some drunkard, I think," said Ganondorf.

"Why is it nighttime now?" asked Nana.

"Because this is the other side of the planet," explained Popo. "When one side is morning, the other side is night."

"I see…"

"So where do we start?" asked Ganondorf.

"The last time we came here, I think we went into a bar to ask for help," said Marth. "But…"

"There's a bar!" said Young Link, pointing to one across the street. "Let's ask them."

"Let's go then!" said Diddy as he went there, followed by the others.

"Wait! I remember that it wasn't so successful!" Marth told them, but they weren't listening.

The Smashers went up to the café and YL read the sign, "Madman Café… Sounds familiar…" But they went inside nevertheless.

Inside, the Smashers were quite shocked to see the mess going all over the place. People are beating up each other for no reason and breaking stuffs. Drunkards are pumping down beer into their mouths like no tomorrow and playing with food. A strong man is arm wrestling other people, and ended breaking their arms in the process.

"Ouch… That must hurt a lot…" said Popo.

"These guys don't have manners, do they?" said Ganondorf.

"Why does this scene look so familiar…?" wondered Marth.

A tough guy came to flirt with a beautiful, sexy girl, but the girl's skinny, lanky boyfriend scolded the tough guy. The touch guy responded by beating him up, and the girl was not happy and hit the tough guy. The tough guy, being a jerk that he is, lifted up the girl and tossed her at the wall, where she crashed through headfirst and stuck there at waist level.

Assholes that deserve to die came up to her and pulled down her pants, showing them all. People cheered and howled like wolves and took pictures of her. "That wasn't in the original, was there?" asked DK.

"Don't look!" said Zelda, getting in front of the kids, who are trying to look.

"We won't get any information here!" said Marth. "Let's get out of here!" But then he saw Ganondorf sitting at a table and ordering himself a steak. "Hey! We don't have time to eat here!"

"Why waste this opportunity?" asked Ganondorf. "The steak looks nice!"

"But…" Marth was about to protest when he saw DK coming to this table with a banana split ice-cream. "Argh! Just do what you want!"

"Looks tasty!" said Diddy.

Some sexy girls came up to Marth and flirted with him. "Hey, sexy guy! Want some?" they asked.

"Sorry girls… I don't have time for it…" he replied.

"Oh come one! I know you want some!"

Then some random ugly guy went up to Zelda and said, "Hello, sexy lady! How about we have some fun at bed?"

"PERVERT!" Zelda delivered a fist full of magic energy into his face and punched him away.

As the girls were flirting with Marth, a strong guy came up to him and said, "Don't touch my girls!"

"But they came to me first!" replied Marth.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Die!" The tough guy delivered a punch, but Marth ducked under it.

"Hey! You don't have to be so violent!" said Marth.

The strong guy tried to hit him again, but Marth kept on avoiding it until he can't take it anymore. He finally hit the guy back in the stomach so hard that the guy actually fell backwards!

CRASH!

This grabbed everyone's attention and they all turned to Marth. "That just beaten up Big Boy!" they said. "They're trying to pick a fight with us! Let's show them!" And then everyone started beating up each other for no reason.

"This place is chaotic…" said Popo.

"I can't watch violence…" said Nana, covering her eyes.

"So that's what happened at the bar last time we came here…" said YL.

Some random guy flew onto the table DK and Ganondorf are on and flattened it, messing up there foods. "My banana!" cried DK.

A couple of guys came up to DK and said, "Let's sell this gorilla to the zoo and earn big bucks!" DK responded by punching them in the face so hard that all their teeth flew out.

"That's what you get for messing with big bro DK!" Diddy said to them.

Some guy lifted up a chair and tried to slam it on to of Ganondorf. He was successful, but the chair shattered into pieces and Ganondorf looks unharmed. He turned to that guy with a really angry face. "You're asking for a death wish, aren't you?"

The guy was so scared that he totally wetted his pants and Ganondorf gave him a biggest 'sock' he ever had.

Zelda was watching from the side and shouting, "Stop fighting! Stop this nonsense violence!" Then some pervert sneaked up to her from behind and grabbed and groped her breasts.

"SURPRISE!" he said in a goofy voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Zelda lifted up her leg and kicked the guy up the butt, and he passed out.

The bar owner had enough. He reached for the phone and called the police, "This is Madman Café! It's chaos in here! HELP!"

"We better get out of here!" said Marth, beating up some random guy. And the Smashers quickly ran outside before the cops came.

Out on the streets…

"My virginity is ruined!" cried Zelda as she buried her face into her hands. "I'll never live a clean life after this!"

"Wasn't it already ruined when Link tore off your dress back then?" asked Nana.

**Note: This is referring to One Stormy Night Remake.**

"Is America like this all the time?" asked Diddy.

"Who knows," replied DK.

"That wasn't the effect of Gamfax, was it?" asked Popo.

"But it's just day one…" said YL. "It couldn't possibly take effect that fast!"

"So where do we stay for the night?" asked Nana. "It's not that I'm sleepy, since it's really day time at our place at the moment. Just don't feel like wandering in the dark."

"We don't have money…" said Marth. "Inns won't let us go in for free. Guess we'll just have to find wherever we can to rest."

Just then, they heard some loud talking coming from around the corner. "What's that sound?" asked Diddy.

The Smashers ran to the corner and looked around it and saw three guys arguing against one guy. "Casual is the best!" shouted that one guy.

"No! Competitive it the best!" shouted the other three.

Their argument went on for a while and the three of them ganged up on that single guy and began to beat him. "Hey! Stop it at once!" said Marth.

The three guys stopped beating that single guy and turned to him and one of them said, "Who do you think you are that you dare tell us what to do?"

"Just stop beating that guy!"

"You think you have the right to tell us stop? Do you know who we are?"

"No," replied Ganondorf.

"Then you better be scared when he hear us!" said that guy, who apparently has a haircut that resembles fox's ears.

"We are the well known competitive pros of this area!" said another guy, who has blue hair.

"We are the fighters of the highest tiers!" said the third guy, who is dressed like a ninja.

The three of them got together and made some silly pose. "We are the Smash Pros!"

"Never heard of it," said the Smashers, shaking their heads.

"Then you will after we gave you a good beating! Be prepared to be overwhelmed by our advanced techniques!" said the fox hairstyle guy.

"Behold our most useful technique!" said the blue hair guy. "Wavedashing!" And then the trio began doing some strange action that made them look like they are sliding along the ground.

"What are they doing?" said YL.

Despite looking extremely silly and awkward, these guys dashed around at a pretty fast pace. "With wavedashing, we can move around with ease and mess up our opponents!" said the ninja.

The blue hair guy got out a sword and said, "I will show you the power of my smash attack combined with my wavedash! A wavedashing smash!" He dashed towards Marth and brought his sword down, but Marth easily blocked it with his sword.

"You call that skilled with the sword?" he replied.

"I will take on you with the tipper! The tipper of the sword is the most powerful part!" The blue hair guy backed off a bit and brought his sword down again.

Marth remained calm. He simply swung his sword in a graceful manner. The blue hair guy stopped his attack halfway and suddenly fell back and passed out.

"I hit you with the flat part," said Marth. "You're not worth beating up anyway."

"Don't think you can surpass us!" said the ninja. "He is slightly lower tiered than me! I will show you the power of high tiers!"

"Wrong! He is higher tiered than you!" the fox hair guy said to the ninja.

"Who cares? I believe I am higher tiered! I'll show them!" The ninja guy wavedashed around the Smashers very fast and began throwing needles at them. "Needle Storm!"

YL quickly used his shield to block the needles and then attacked by throwing a boomerang. "Toys like that cannot hit me!" taunted the ninja as he avoided the boomerang, but he still got hit on its way back. "Ow!"

"This is getting repetitive, isn't it…?" said YL, catching his boomerang.

"It's not over yet!" The ninja got out a whip and began swinging it in circles. "I shall take on you with my whip! Hiya!"

DK showed no remorse and punched him in the face.

POW!

And the ninja was sent flying into a tree.

"So what if you defeated them all?" said the fox haired guy. "I am the highest tier among them all! I am the most powerful of all the competitive fighters! I shall show you my short hop laser!" He got out a gun and began firing it while performing small jumps, but the Smashers avoided the laser with ease.

"You call that laser? I've seen a real laser before!" said Ganondorf. He rushed forward and tried to punch that guy, but he quickly escaped using wavedashing. "Stop moving!" Ganondorf swung his fist at him, but that guy kept on wavedashing around to avoid it.

"You cannot hit me because I'm too fast!" he said. "Because of this, I am high tiered! Slow people like you are definitely low tiered and you can never hope to defeat a high tiered!"

"Shut up!"

"I shall show you my infinite shine combo!" The guy got out what pot lid and then jumped at Ganondorf while spinning like a drill. He drill kicked Ganondorf and the moment he landed, he quickly whacked Ganondorf with the lid and proceed to do the drilling jump kick again and then the lid.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that!" cried Ganondorf, using his arms to shield the attack.

"You must recover!" shouted the guy in a mocking manner.

Ganondorf quickly reached for a stop sign next to him and ripped it up and swung it at him. The guy was able to avoid it though.

"You use items during fights? Items are for casuals, and that's what makes casuals inferior! They are all n00bs! You are a n00b too! N00b! N00b! N00b! N00b!"

Ganondorf had enough! He charged forward and stretched out his hand to grab him. The fox hair guy quickly rushed to the side, but Ganondorf faked a move and successfully grabbed him by the neck as he is trying to dash past him. Ganondorf pushed the guy onto the street and lifted up his fist as it began to glow in purple light. "BURN! IN! HELL!" he yelled at the top of his voice. And he brought his fist down on to of his face.

!

The impact was so powerful that the street shattered, and that guy fell into the sewage system below.

The Smashers watched in awe and shock from the side while Ganondorf panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Are Americans all like this?" asked Diddy.

DK shrugged and replied, "Don't know…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Morning comes to New York City, and crime is happening everywhere. Just then, people with strange powers began to show up, including a certain young man with spider senses.  
**_**Next chapter: The Superheroes and Supervillains of New York City!**_

Please note that I do not have intentions of offending any group of people in this chapter. All these are for entertainment and humor purposes.

**Trivia:  
1. The bar scene is an almost perfect reenactment of the one in ****Darkling****. It even took place in the same place.  
2. Big Boy made a brief appearance in ****Super Smash Racing 2****, but he actually debuted in ****Darkling**** in that same bar scene.**


	28. Superheroes and Supervillains

**Chapter 27: The Superheroes and Supervillains of New York City!

* * *

**

The next morning…

Zelda woke from the bench that she was sleeping on last night. "That was quite a rough sleep… It hurts a lot…"

The others were all sitting around her, some asleep and some awake.

"How was the night?"

"Pretty rough," replied Marth.

"Some street punks came to mess with us," said Ganondorf. "But they got messed up in the end."

"I'm starving…" said Diddy.

"But we don't have money to buy food…" said Young Link.

"Here's the food," said Crazy Hand, handing them a bag of edibles.

"Thanks! Wait a second?! When did you get here?!"

"Just now," said CH. "Master Hand said the time zone is different at where you are, so he told me to bring food in case you need it."

"That was nice of him!" said Zelda.

"Okay, I got other business to attend to, so go out there and act crazy!" And then CH took off.

And so, the Smashers ate breakfast and regained their strengths, and they continued on their mission.

-

As they walked through the streets of New York City, they saw various crazy stuffs happening all over the place. "This place is fun and crazy…" said Diddy.

"What is it like the last time you came here?" Popo asked YL.

"Dunno, because it was nighttime and we spent most of our time in the sewer with the ninja turtles and in the bad guys' building," he replied.

"I don't like this place…" said Zelda. "There's senseless violence everywhere…"

"Pokemon is the winnerz!!!" shouted some guy.

"Pokemon is the lamorz!!!" shouted another.

"Third generation Pokeyman iz da s---!" shouted another. And the three of them got into fight.

"Like that…" said Zelda.

"Wii sucks! It sounds like a toilet!!" shouted some guy.

"Pee Ass 3 sucks!!!!" shouted another guy.

"Eggs Box 360 eez vely dumdum!!!" shouted someone else.

"They can even argue over that…" said Popo, looking at the trio fight.

Nana turned to a store just in time to see some guy flying out of the store window.

CRASH!

"What happened in there…?" she wondered.

Some drunken bum came up to the Smashers and stretched out his hand, "Yer… Spare some munny, ma hommies! Or I f--- up da b---- very good!"

"Get lost!" Ganondorf grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into a garbage bin.

"I really dislike this place more and more…" said Zelda.

"I like this place, in a way…" said Diddy. "There are lots of funny and stupid things to look at."

"Hey, it looks like some show is going on there," said DK, pointing to guy that is setting up a podium and a microphone on an empty square.

The guy turned on the microphone and began to talk, "I want tell all the people who are Nintendo fans that they are the stupidest people in the world. I do not understand what in damn hell is wrong with them that they keep on supporting that poor excuse for a game company.

"One thing that always has fascinated me is how Nintendo stubbornly continues to curse there games with one of the most repulsive, ugly, annoying, and not cool cast of characters ever created. Sadly they didn't had a good character designer back in the Super Mario Bros. days, and Miyamoto, a gameplay expert, is a very bad designer who cursed the videogame world forever with his hideous cast of characters.

"Nintendo games will be miles better if they had better characters. The fauna of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, is okay inside his kingdom. Please don't bring these animals for others things. Make some miracle happen that transform the Toads into more natural people. It's time to replace Mario with Mario Jr., the son of Mario, edgier and cooler, fan of punk and skate. Also make the girls sexy, or you will end up planting some massive sexual disorder associated with cartoons into humanity.

"Zelda cast and fire emblem cast… What hideous clothes! Please be creative! Antique style clothing can be made cool.

"Starfox cast… My god! Remove this disaster from the world! And Donkey Kong?! Can't stand these grotesque creatures... They almost make me cry when they appear in games! Smash Bros.? Don't like it... Explain to me how stupid can a fighting game where you have to knock your opponent off the screen be? And for three games straight? And when little Eskimo midgets whack me with their hammers, I get sent flying! What the hell is up with that?! How can people stand such a pathetic game with sloppy controls?"

The Smashers' eyes began to glow brightly as they slowly turned their heads to this guy, and then…

POOOWWW!!!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRASH!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!! KICCCCCCCCCCCK!!!!!!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!! POW! POW! POW!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!! WHAM!!!!!!! KABANG!!!!!!! KAPOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOP!!!!!!!!!!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That guy is beaten up beyond recognition and sent flying really, really, really far into the sky that one can say he's in outer space already, and his podium and microphone are in trillions of pieces. The Smashers were panting heavily from beating him up using such power. "I've never been so angry in my life…" said Ganondorf, still growling in anger.

"Me neither…" said Marth with tinge of angers.

"I don't know why, but I feel like beating him up all of a sudden…" said Zelda.

"Suddenly, I can everything he said perfectly," said DK, shaking his hand. "And boy, am I mad!"

"Me too!" said Diddy, fuming with smoke.

"That guy! I hate him a lot!" said Nana angrily.

"Good thing we taught him a lesson!" said Popo.

"Ness would be pissed off to know that this kind of person exists!" said YL, sheathing his sword.

"Is Positive Zone turned on?" asked Zelda.

Marth got out the mini-satellite from his pocket and said, "It's on already, but the people here are still messed up."

"This shows how bad this place already is even without Gamfax!" said Ganondorf.

Unknown to the Smashers, Dr. Octopus and five other unknown people were watching from atop a building. Dr. Octopus got out a cell phone and spoke into it, "Just as expected, Shredder, the Smashers are here."

"What are they doing now?" replied Shredder's voice.

"Nothing big really… Just beating up random hobos."

"You can go on and do whatever you want with them, as long as you leave at least one for me!"

"You don't have to worry about that!" Dr. Octopus ended the call and turned to one of the mysterious people and said to him, "Why don't you go and receive them yourself? Let's see what they can do to you!"

-

"So what do we do now?" asked YL. "It's not like we can get any help asking people here."

"I don't believe everyone in this city is corrupted," said Zelda. "There has to be someone who has common sense around here! We should ask those kinds of people for possible hints."

"Where do we find them?" asked Popo.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and window shattering. "What's that?!" wondered Marth.

They quickly rushed to the source of the sound and saw a bank robbery! "Bank robbery!" said YL.

"Quick! We must stop them!" said Marth, taking out his sword and rushing towards the bank.

Inside the bank, a guy with a large anvil-shaped head is causing havoc by shooting his machine gun in various places. "Give me all the moneys or else you'll die!" shouted the guy—Hammerhead.

The people screamed in fear and hid and ran for their lives. "Hey you!" said Marth, entering the place. "Stop what you're doing at once!"

Hammerhead didn't care about his words; he turned to Marth and fired at him, but Marth quickly rolled aside to avoid it. He then jumped at Hammerhead and swung his sword at his head.

SLASH!!!!!

Marth jumped back and was surprised to see him unharmed. "What the?! But I hit him with the sharp part!"

"You think that can get me?" said Hammerhead. He fired his gun again and Marth quickly ducked under it.

"I'll get him!" Ganondorf rushed into the scene and jumped at Hammerhead from behind and swung his fist at his head.

CLONK!!!

The blow was so strong that Hammerhead was sent flying to the side, but Ganondorf rubbed his fist in sore. "Ow!!! Is that guy wearing an invisible helmet or what?!"

"That doesn't hurt at all!" said Hamemrhead as he got up again.

Suddenly, strange white stuffs shot in from outside the bank window and hit Hammerhead in the body and glued him to the wall.

"What?! This thing is?! It's him again!"

"Uh?" Marth and Ganondorf curiously turned towards the window, and saw a very strange person.

This guy is wearing what seems to be a jumpsuit that's colored red and blue and there's a spider emblem on the chest too. "Who's that?" asked Ganondorf.

"Dunno…" replied Marth.

The strange person walked up to Marth and Ganondorf and said to them, "I saw you guys fighting Hammerhead just now. Here's an advice for you: Don't aim for his head. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Thanks for the advice, whoever you are," said Ganondorf.

"Hold on, you're saying you don't know who I am?"

"We're not from this country, so you can't blame us," said Marth.

"Whatever… Just call me Spider-Man, your friendly neighborhood!"

Ganondorf looked at him from head to toe and said, "Quite understandable…"

Spdier-Man turned to Marth and took a good look at him, and said, "Hey! I know you! You were on the news about the people who destroyed some… very important place!"

"Yeah, that's me," said Marth. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Then they heard the sound of sirens coming from afar.

"It's the cops… Let's get out of here first and talk about this later!" said Spider-Man.

"Why? We should be treated properly since we stopped the bank robbery!" said Ganondorf.

"Trust me; the cops always like to find faults with superheroes!"

To make a long story short, the three of them quickly ran from the bank and united with the others before the cops came to deal with Hammerhead.

-

Spider-Man led the Smashers to a garbage dump area where there is nobody. "Why do we have to come here…?" said Zelda in disgust.

"Nobody will find us here and so we can talk properly," replied Spider-Man. "I think this place is safe enough."

So they all sat down and began to talk to each other. "So you have spider powers?" asked Diddy. "That's amazing! Squitter was closest to someone with spider powers, but he's a spider himself though."

"There are actually a lot of strange people here in New York," explained Spider-Man. "Since these people are usually labeled as dangerous freaks, they don't show up in the public very often. Most of the time in concealed forms…"

"But you're not a troublemaker, are you?" asked Popo.

"Nah, I go around causing trouble for troublemakers like Hammerhead only. What use is great power if you don't use it for something good?"

"That's a good moral!" said Zelda. "There are good people in this place after all! I thought this city is filled of wicked and hopeless people."

"Sadly, that's pretty much all you can find in New York nowadays… It makes superheroes like me much busier than ever…"

"Hey, do you know the ninja turtles?" YL asked him.

"Ninja turtles?" said Spider-Man curiously. "Hmmm… Let me think about it… I have heard of rumors of them, but since I've never seen them myself, I cannot be sure the exist."

"They exist! I met them when I came here a long time ago!"

"Really?"

"I'm also a witness, and DK too," said Marth.

"Boo?" said DK.

"Forgive him for his hearing aid…" said Zelda.

"You're funny people, aren't you?" said Spider-Man.

As they are chatting with each other, a manhole not too far from where they are slowly lifted open, and a pair of eyes peeked up from underneath it and looked around, and then set its view on them.

"So what brings you to this place?" asked Spider-Man.

"We're actually here on a mission," said Marth.

"What mission?"

"We're here for… Hey, where'd all these sands come from all of sudden?"

YL looked around him and saw sands flowing in from every direction. "What's with these sands?"

"It's hindering with my breathing!" said Nana.

Spider-Man quickly got up into defensive position. "These sands! Watch out! We're under attack!!!"

"What?" asked Ganondorf. Suddenly, a pile of sand underneath him transformed into a fist and shot up and uppercut him in the chin hard. "Ugh!"

"What the?!" gasped Popo.

"It's Sandman!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Sandman?!"

All the sand gathered together in one spot and slowly piled up to the form of a man until it really turned into a man—Sandman! "I knew it was you!" said Spider-Man.

"It's been a while, Spider-Man!" said Sandman.

"The sands turned into a man!" said Diddy in amazement. "This is so cool!"

"This reminds me of Crocodile!" said Marth.

"What do you want, Sandman?" asked Spider-Man.

"I have no business with you today, Spider-Man!" replied Sandman. "I am after the Smashers!"

"That would be us," said Ganondorf, rubbing his chin. "You got a death wish for hitting me like that, haven't you?"

"Why do you want to find us?" asked Nana.

"Orders from my superior, that's all!" replied Sandman. "I hope you don't blame me!"

"I am hoping that you don't blame me instead!" shouted Ganondorf as he charged forward and threw his fist.

"Normal attacks won't work on him!" Spider-Man said to him.

Ganondorf's fist struck Sandman in the face, but to his surprise, his fist went through Sandman's face as it turned into sand! "What?!"

The sands broke down into pieces and appeared a few steps backwards and reformed themselves again. "You should've listened to him!" said Sandman. "I am sand, so do you expect to hurt me like that?"

"It's all exactly like Crocodile…" said Marth. "How do we fight someone like him?"

"My turn to attack!" Sandman lifted up his hand and it turned into a spike ball made of sand, and then he charged at Ganondorf and swung it at him.

"Too slow!" Ganondorf moved his head to the side and threw another punch at Sandman, but the punch was futile like just now.

"You don't learn, do you?"

Ganondorf tried to pull out his fist, but it got stuck in his body. "Damn! Let go!"

"Right after this!" Sandman began punching him in the face over and over.

POW! SOCK! POW!

"UGH!!!!"

"As I promised!" Sandman disappeared and Ganondorf fell to the ground in pain. "Now for the others!" Sandman jumped into the sky and his body shattered into various sand particles and they came crashing down on them like a tsunami.

"Watch out!!" shouted Spider-Man.

Everyone quickly shielded themselves as the sands crashed down, splattering everywhere and covering the whole place in sand.

"Ugh! They got into my eyes!" cried Zelda, dusting her eyes.

"Damn! That guy!" said Marth, dusting his eyes. When he tried to move his legs, a pair of hands formed out from the sand and grabbed his legs! "What?!"

Sandman's head popped out from the ground before him and laughed. "Haha! You're in my grasp!"

"Take this!" Marth plunged his sword down on top of his head, but the head merely disappeared into the ground when hit.

"Attacks like that won't hurt me!"

The hands crawled up Marth's body as he struggled to get free.

"Get away from Marth!" shouted DK as he ran forward and punched. He ended up punching Marth in the stomach, but this did get Sandman away from him.

"OOF!!! Watch what you're doing!!!"

"Sorry…"

Sandman reappeared behind DK and stretched out both his hands as they turned into large blocks and prepared to crush his head. DK quickly turned around and used his hands to grab the blocks before they close in on him. Diddy got out his pistols and fired several peanut bullets at Sandman, but they would just go through his body harmlessly.

DK then punched rapidly against his body, but his fists went through Sandman's body harmlessly and sand splattered everywhere. "I told you it's useless!" said Sandman. "You got sand for brains or what?"

"You're the one who has sands for brain!" said Diddy. "As well as your whole body!" He jumped at his head and whipped with his tail, but you know what happens.

Sandman disintegrated and reappeared a few steps back. DK lifted up a chair that is lying on the garbage pile and hurled it at him. Sandman changed his hand into a hammer and smashed it into pieces when it was about to hit him. Marth quickly got out his sword and dashed forward and cut Sandman in half, but Sandman glued himself back together again with ease. "Nothing is working on him at all!" said Marth.

"Let's freeze him then!" suggested Popo. The Ice Climbers ran in front of him to attack. Sandman quickly turned his arm into a mace and tried to hit them. Popo blocked the hit with his hammer and Nana quickly ran behind Sandman, and then both the Ice Climbers blew out cold air into him. "Blizzard!"

"What the?!" gasped Sandman as his body began to turn into ice.

"It's working!" said Zelda.

"I won't let you get me!" Sandman quickly turned into sand and scurry away before he got fully frozen.

"He's getting away!" said Nana.

"Let's go after him!" said Popo. He ran after Sandman and continued blowing out cold air.

"Argh! Annoying brat!" Sandman quickly jump into the air and turned into a large piece of brick.

"Oh no!"

Sandman was about to fall down and crush Popo, but Spider-Man quickly fired a web string at Popo and pulled him to safety before fatality happens. "Thanks for the help…" said Popo. "How do we defeat that guy?"

"He is weak against water!" said Spider-Man. "We can use it to wash him away!"

"But where do we get water?" asked Zelda.

"That's the problem now…"

"There's a manhole over there!" said YL. "Maybe we can lead him inside and get the water on him!"

"Good idea!"

"But how?" asked Diddy.

"I have a plan!" said Popo.

"Get back here, you! I'm not done with you people yet!" said Sandman.

"Hey you! Come after me if you have the guts!" taunted YL while making faces.

"You bet I will!"

YL quickly turned and ran behind a pile of trash and Sandman followed after him.

"Quick! Freeze the ground!" Popo told Nana, and they quickly went to path the two just took and froze it with their breaths, creating an ice track that led all the way to the open manhole.

"Where are you, brat?!" shouted Sandman.

"I'm up here!" said YL, shouting at him from the top of a garbage pile. He ran down the garbage pile and backtracked the path he just took.

"You're not getting anywhere!" Sandman followed after him, but he failed to see the frozen floor and slid along it. "Whoa!"

"Ha! You got tricked!" laughed YL.

Sandman kept on sliding until he fell into the manhole. "Yes! We did it!" said Popo.

"Let's see if we got him!" said Spider-Man, and both Marth and he jumped into the sewer.

In there, they were shocked to see the whole place devoid of water! "What?! Where's the water?!" gasped Spider-Man.

"Ha! How lucky of me!" said Sandman. "This sewer is dried up! You truly think things will go your way?"

"Dammit!"

"Looks like we have to find other ways," said Marth. "I don't believe that this place is totally devoid of water. There has to be some in here!"

"Let's get this started again! Prepare to meet your maker!" said Sandman as his hands turned into sharp weapons.

"Is it water you're looking for?" shouted a voice from somewhere in the sewer.

"Uh? Who's talking?"

"There!" said Spider-Man, pointing to the place behind Sandman.

At the back of this place is a large metal door, and four shadowy figures are seen standing next to it. "Have all the water you can drink!" said one of them, and he pressed a button next to the door and it began to open, and water came flowing out at a fast speed!

"Oh no!!!" gasped Sandman.

"Run!" Spider-Man quickly shot a web at the ceiling and pulled himself and Marth to safety.

The water rushed really fast and Sandman failed to escape. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And he was washed away by the violent torrent.

Spider-Man and Marth landed on the dry land on the side and let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone..." said Spider-Man.

"But who helped us?" wondered Marth.

"Hey Marth! Long time no see!" said the shadowy figures as they approached the both of them.

Marth looked closely, and when the figures revealed themselves, he instantly recognized them. "Ninja Turtles!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

I hope this chapter is exciting for you! I'm gonna repeat this one last time: I am not trying to offend any people in this chapter and this whole arc.

**Reunion with old friends has never been so satisfying. This happiness is shortly interrupted when the villains began to assault the city. The Smashers and their new companions must fight to protect the city!  
**_**Next chapter: The Superheroes of New York Unite! Attack of the Sinister Six!**_


	29. Sinister Six

**SBS Time:  
ngrey651:** Did you get that anti-Nintendo monologue from a review?  
**Game2002:** Yes, I found it in a review that literally bashes and hates SSBB.

**Specter24: **Will that person make an appearance again?  
**Game2002:** No, but similar people will.

**Chapter 28: The Superheroes of New York Unite! Attack of the Sinister Six!

* * *

**

Back on the surface in the same dump area, the Smashers have once again met the ninja turtles—Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello.

"It's so cool to meet you guys again!" said Young Link.

"It sure it to see you again too!" said Michelangelo. "How's it been?"

"Pretty good!"

"So these are the ninja turtles you talked about?" asked Diddy. "Something tells me they reek of awesomeness!"

"Now I've seen everything…" said Spider-Man. "Those aren't costumes, are they?"

"Definitely more real than your spandex," replied Raphael. "We're real turtles tossed into some freak mutation."

"We were originally ordinary turtles," explained Leonardo. "But we encountered mutation liquid that caused us to change into this. Master Splinter is the same as us; he used to be a rat."

"Oh yeah, how did you get your spider powers?" Popo asked Spider-Man.

"It's a long story," said Spider-Man. "I went to a lab and got bitten by a radioactive spider and that's it."

"You call that long?"

"Never thought that we get to meet Spider-Man face to face!" said Mikey (Michelangelo's nickname). "I saw you on news often and I always wanted to be like you! I tried swinging around using grapples and climbed walls too!"

"Your brain damage must've gone up slightly after all those failed crashing attempts," said Raphael.

"So what are you doing here, Smashers?" asked Donatello. "It's quite surprising to see you come back here all of a sudden."

"Oh yeah, you told me you guys were here on a mission," said Spider-Man. "What was it?"

"It's like this," said Marth, and then he explained everything. "And that's why we're here."

"Sounds like something you would find on the Smash Bros. section of said Spider-Man.

"It's not like that evil thing you said would make any difference to the people here," said Raphael. "This place is messed up as it is already!"

"I notice that too," said Zelda.

"But we have this Positive Zone to keep things from being affected by Gamfax," said Ganondorf. "It doesn't seem to make any difference though, really…"

"So how do you plan to find this Gamfax?" asked Leonardo.

"From what I learned from the others, you can tell that Gamfax is near when plant life around that place is wilted," said Marth.

"But what if that place is somewhere that nobody ever watered the plants?" asked Spider-Man. "And you just reminded me that I forgot to water Aunt Mary's garden before I left… I hope she doesn't get mad…"

"But that's the only hint we have," said Ganondorf. "The other option is to find and fight the henchmen of Negativities and force them to tell us the location of the Gamfax."

"And we don't even know who are the henchmen here," said YL.

At this moment, they heard the sound of siren and saw several police cars driving across the street. "What's happening?" asked DK.

"Looks like a job for me again," said Spider-Man. "A heroes job is never finished…"

"We can help you if you want to," said YL.

"I'd appreciate that!"

The Smashers and Spider-Man got up and readied to go. Marth turned to the turtles and asked them, "Are you guys coming?"

"Um… We'd love to…" replied Mikey. "But Master Splinter warned us not to show ourselves in front of surface dwellers…"

"Why not?" asked Diddy.

"Because we look different from humans," said Raphael. "And he doesn't want us scaring anyone."

"Hey, I'm a talking monkey myself and nobody minded! I doubt talking turtles would scare anyone if they aren't scare of me!"

"Diddy has a point," said Popo.

"We usually follow this regulation that Master Splinter gave us," said Leonardo. "But the only exception is when danger comes, since saving lives and helping others is more important than caring about only oneself."

"I see where you're getting at," said Marth.

-

A group of mob is causing havoc out in the streets, tearing down stores, breaking things, and harassing pedestrians. And they're having a fun time for themselves.

"Hands up!" shouted the police as they arrived into the scene. "You're under arrest!"

But the mob ignored them and tossed dynamites at their cars. The police ran for their lives before they got blown up. "Hahaha! Look at them run for their mommies!" laughed the mob.

Suddenly, several web bullets were shot at the mob and wrapped up each of them one by one. "Hey! What's happening?!"

Spider-Man dropped from the sky and landed in front of them. "Blowing things up is getting boring and dangerous! You should try other things instead!"

"It's that guy with spider powers!"

"And don't forget us!" Diddy suddenly jumped up from the behind the remains of the police car and fired his pistol. The peanuts bonked the thugs in the forehead and knocked them out. One of them got hit in the nuts though.

The Smashers and the ninja turtles also arrived into the scene and saw the mess. "What a mess…" said Zelda. "I can't believe these people would cause such damage!"

"Hey, look who's here!" said Raphael. "It's the Purple Dragons!"

"The ninja turtles!" gasped the thugs. "They're here too!"

"We don't care how much people there are! Let's get them all!" shouted the rest of the mob. They got out their weapons and charged forward to attack.

The Ice Climbers jumped in front of them and Popo said, "We'll handle them!"

He and Nana blew out cold air at the feet of the mob, and their legs got frozen and cannot move. "We're frozen!!!" cried the mobs.

"Cool! Reminds me of another superhero!" said Spider-Man. "I think he's called Iceman or something."

"Is there a pun in that?" asked Popo.

"You people better give up or else you'll face consequences!" said DK.

"I don't care whether you give up or not," said Ganondorf, punching his palm. "I'm still gonna give you consequences anyway!" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and dropped in front of him. "Whoa!" He looked up and saw a guy in strange costume and a strange mask standing on top of a neon board. "Who's that?!"

Spider-Man immediately recognized the person. "It's Electro!"

"Ha! I see that the spider boy has teamed up with the Smashers!" said Electro. "This is good! I can beat up the people that I'm assigned to and at the same time beat up the person who is always messing with me!"

"Assigned to beat us? You work for the Negativities?!" asked Zelda.

"That is correct!" said a guy in bird suit as he landed on top of a streetlight—Vulture. "We Sinister Six are indeed part of the Negativities!"

"That means Doc Ock is also in?!" gasped Spider-Man.

Ganondorf smirked and said, "Heheh! Good! This saves us the trouble of hunting down you guys!"

"You get down here, birdie wannabe!" said DK as he ran to the streetlight Vulture was on and began shaking it. Suddenly, a tough man in animal fur came flying in from the side and kicked DK in the body, knocking him away. "Ugh! Who did that?!"

"My! I didn't expect to see a gorilla among the Smashers," said the man—Kraven. "I am Kraven, the world's greatest hunter! I have been hunting all sorts of animals, and you are going to become my biggest hunt I've ever had!"

"Want a piece of me?" said DK as he got into fighting stance.

Diddy hopped besides DK and said, "I'm with you, DK!"

"You may have defeated Sandman, but there are still five of us to handle!" said Vulture as he flew around in air.

"Don't think you can defeat us so easily!" said Electro, jumping onto the street.

"We'll see about that!" said Spider-Man. "I have some people here to help me make the job easier!"

"Five?" said YL, looking around. "I only see three of you!"

"Dr. Octopus and Mysterio wanted us to have the fun first before they handle things themselves," replied Electro. "But don't worry; you won't be living long enough to meet them! Take this!" He gathered electricity in his arms and formed an electric ball and hurled it forward.

The good guys quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit and Zelda used Din's Fire, in which she throws a fireball. Electro saw the fireball coming and quickly jumped back to avoid the explosion created by it. "Take this!" shouted Ganondorf as he hurled an energy ball at him.

Electro countered the attack by firing another electric ball and both the attack canceled out each other. When the balls struck, they created a bright explosion, and during of this bright explosion, Spider-Man jumped at Electro and struck him in the body and face multiple times, with the final hit sending him onto the ground. "Ouch! You'll pay for this!" he cried as he fired more electric beams.

Spider-Man quickly flipped out of the way and the beams headed towards Zelda, but she quickly used Nayru's Love, in which she forms a protective crystal around herself, and deflected the beam back to Electro, who absorbed it. "Ha! You think electric can hurt me when I am one myself?" he said.

Vulture then swooped down from the air and flew straight at Zelda, bumping her onto her back. "Ha! Got you!" he said. He then swooped down again for another attempt, but when he is about to hit her, Popo appeared in front of Zelda and swung his hammer at Vulture's face, knocking him silly back into the air. "Ow! You brat!"

"I won't let you mess with Zelda, or Link will be mad!" said Popo.

-

Kraven pulled out a knife and charged at DK to stab him. DK quickly used his hand to grab hold of the hand that Kraven has the knife in and struggled to push it away from him. "You have great strength, gorilla," said Kraven. "I have wrestled bears before, but never gorillas. This is a great opportunity to test my strength against one!"

"Take that!" DK used all his strength to lift up Kraven and tossed him backwards, but the hunter was smart enough to continue grabbing hold of DK's arms and he was able to land on his feet and not get slammed. When he landed, he lifted up DK and swung him in circles by grabbing onto his hand. "Whoa! Let go!" Kraven let go his grip and DK was sent flying into a fruit stand.

CRASH!!!

"How dare you hurt Donkey?!" said Diddy angrily. He pounced on Kraven from behind and started pulling his hair like crazy.

"Augh! Go away, you chimp!" Kraven pulled Diddy off his head and hurled him at DK.

"We have to help them!" said Leonardo.

"Not so fast, you turtle freaks!" said a voice. The ninja turtles turned around and saw a large group of mob behind them.

"What do you know? More Purple Dragons!" said Raphael.

"You're not going anywhere!" said their leader, Dragon Face. "We have a score to settle with you! Let's show them the power of us Purple Dragons, boys!"

Suddenly, a bomb flew down in front of the mob and blew them away.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Uh? What happened?" wondered Donatello.

YL stepped into the scene and said, "That was easy." He was the one who threw the bomb.

"Thanks, kid!" said Mikey.

"I wanted to take on them myself…" grumbled Raphael.

However, not all of the bad guys are down. "Argh! How dare you cross our paths, you brat?!" growled Dragon Face angrily as he got back up. "You'll going to feel sorry for this!"

-

"Haha! Take this!" Electro covered his body in electricity and charged forward at a fast speed in hope of ramming down the good guys. Ganondorf and Spider-Man jumped out of his way to avoid getting hit, and then Spider-Man some webs at Electro. However, the electricity around the villain canceled out the webs.

Ganondorf lifted up his hand and created a ball of dark energy and hurled it forward. Electro fired his own electric beam and both the attacks canceled out each other again. Zelda then shot Din's Fire at Electric, who once again avoided it and returned a bolt of electricity to her. Zelda was able to teleport to safety using Farore's Wind. "Guess I have to fight in another manner," she thought, and then in a bright flash, she transformed into Sheik.

"Nice transformation you got there! But that won't make any difference!" said Electro and he fired beams at Sheik.

Sheik bravely ran forward in a zigzag path to avoid the beams. She was able to get near enough to the villain and started hitting him in the body with martial art techniques.

POW! KICK! WHACK!

Electro got hit multiple times and is pushed back several steps. "Argh! Try and hit me now!" He covered himself with electricity, and when Sheik tried to hit him this time, she only got shocked.

"Yaa!!"

"Hahaha! Take this!" The villain charged up a thunderbolt and readied to fire it, but he was shot in the side by Ganondorf's energy ball. "YAAAAAAA!!!"

"Don't forget that I'm still around here!" he said.

Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers were dealing with Vulture not too far from them. "Die, brat!" Vulture shouted as he swooped down and tried to kick them in the face.

Popo quickly rolled out of the way and turned around in time to see Vulture coming back for another attempt. This time, he swung his hammer at Vulture's leg and sent the flying geezer back into the air while clutching his foot in pain. "Yeow!!"

"Ice Shot!" Popo got out an ice cube and tossed it into the air and then struck it with his hammer, sending the ice cube into the sky like a baseball. The ice cube hit Vulture in the head.

"Yeow! You're more annoying than I thought! I'll show you!" Vulture flew towards the ground and began gliding along the surface closely at a fast speed.

"Whoa!" Popo quickly hopped aside to avoid getting hit, but he tripped himself instead. Vulture turned around and went for another attempt, this time succeeding in ramming Popo into the air from behind. "Waaaa!"

"Got you now!" Vulture swooped up and headbutted Popo hard, sending him higher into the air. He then flew above the Ice Climber and kicked him in the body hard and knocked him towards the street below. "Have a safe landing!"

"Help me!!!" cried Popo.

"Oh no! Somebody save my brother!!" cried Nana.

Spider-Man saw this and quickly jumped to the area below Popo and formed a large web net that caught Popo safely. "Whoa! That was close!" said Popo. "This web sure is soft!"

"It sure is! You'll enjoy sleeping on it too!" said Spider-Man.

"You're always getting into my business, Spider-Man!" cursed Vulture. "Take this!" He kicked a billboard attached on a building and sent it falling down on top of them.

"Oh no! Run!" Spider-Man grabbed Popo and swung away on a web string.

"Haha! Let me show you what I'm capable of!" said Electro as he covered himself with electricity. Suddenly, the billboard fell on top of him.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

"Okay… I've seen what you can do…" said Ganondorf sarcastically.

-

The Ninja Turtles, Marth, and Young Link were facing off with the Purple Dragons. "Get him!" shouted a mob as they pounced at Marth. Marth countered by swinging his sword in a circular formation, and this move alone created a shockwave of sorts that knocked everyone away. "Yaaa!"

"Die, kid!" said a tough guy as he lifted up his club to hit YL. He brought it down but YL hopped back to avoid it, and then he cut up the guy's club. "What the?! Why you?!" YL quickly slashed him in the waist, and the guy's pants fell off, showing his really dirty and smelly shorts. "Eeks!"

YL closed his nose and ran afar. "Ugh!"

Meanwhile, the ninja turtles are handling everything by themselves smoothly. "That is enough! Take this!" shouted Dragon Face as he hurled a dynamite forward.

"Watch out!" shouted Leonardo. The turtles quickly jumped away from the landing spot of the dynamite before it exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Come out here and fight me like a man!" shouted Dragon Face.

"If that's what you want, you'll receive it now!" said the voice of Raphael from behind the smoke created by the explosion. Suddenly, all four turtles appeared around him with their carapace facing him.

"Let's go, brothers! Super Ninja Foursome Sandwich!" shouted Mikey.

The turtles ran backwards at a fast speed and closed in on Dragon Face and squashed him in between.

"YEOW!!!" Dragon Face was hit from all sides in such a force that he actually passed out.

THUD!

"That was too easy…" said Donatello.

"This works all the time!" said Mikey.

"You could've come up with a better name than that!" Raphael said to him.

"But I like the name…"

"Hey you!" shouted a voice that sounded familiar to Marth. He turned to that direction and saw those so called pros from yesterday!

"We have a score to settle with you!" said the fox-haired guy. "We high tiers will never lose to low tiers like you!"

"We have trained ourselves to be stronger!" said the guy with blue hair.

"Be prepared to meet your makers!" said the ninja.

"Geez… These guys again…" said Marth.

"Hey, I know them," said Raphael. "They go around beating up people for no reason and claiming that they are professional fighters, and they keep on spouting stuffs like tiers, wavedashing, competitive players, casual players, and n00bs."

-

Kraven approached the fallen Donkey Kong and said, "Is that all you've got, gorilla? I know you are not down so easily! Get up and fight me!"

DK got up and hurled an apple at him, but Kraven easily shattered it with his fist. Diddy then hurled some oranges at him, but Kraven avoided them all. DK got a watermelon and threw it, only to have Kraven shatter it with his head. Diddy threw some coconuts, but Kraven cut it up with his knife. Finally, DK threw a durian at him, but because of the weight of the fruit, the durian didn't fly far and dropped in front of Kraven, landing on his foot. "YEOW!!!" He clutched his foot and jumped up and down in pain.

DK quickly rushed forward and socked him in the body hard, knocking him back.

Kraven came to a stop on his feet and said, "You're clever and strong, aren't you? Very good; this will be a worthy battle!"

"I'll beat you for sure!" said DK.

Kraven got out several knives and threw it at him, but DK ducked down to avoid it and ran at him. He swung a fist at Kraven, but the hunter quickly jumped up and landed behind DK and grabbed him by the neck and held down one of his arms and began to strangle him. "Leave Donkey alone!" shouted Diddy as he whacked Kraven in the head with a sugar cane.

The pain caused Kraven to loosen his grip and DK quickly turned around and uppercut him hard, sending the hunter into the air. "I'm not done yet!" shouted Kraven. He got out a net and hurled it at DK and trapped him underneath.

When he landed, Kraven got out another knife and ran forward to attack DK, who is trapped in the net and unable to move. "Oh no!" gasped DK.

"The hunt is over!" said Kraven. Diddy quickly threw a banana peel onto the street and Kraven slipped on it. "Whoa!" He landed on his back quite painfully and also in a comical way. "Curse you!" He got up and slipped on the peel a second time. "Yeow!" He tried to get up again, only to slip the third time. "Ugh!!!"

"Banana peels driving you bananas?" Spider-Man said to him.

"Don't mock me, Man-Spider! You're next after I'm done with the gorilla!"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Spider-Man…?"

Kraven turned to DK and said, "You better get ready, because I'm not going to show any mercy!"

"Come on!" said DK.

The both of them charged at each other and got into sumo wrestling position when they came in contact, pushing each other back and forth with equal strength. "You can do it, DK!" cheered Diddy from the side.

"Hiya!" DK mustered all his strength and tossed Kraven towards a bouncy roof… Or whatever you call that dome-shaped cloth thing you usually find outside the entrance of grand places. Yeah, that thing, if you understand what I'm talking about… So anyway, Kraven flew onto the top of that and bounced up into the air, and he landed on top of a pole sticking out from the side of the building. He took out several knives and hurled it at DK.

DK avoided the knives and ran towards the bouncy roof and used it to bounce up after Kraven. Using his amazing athletic skills, Kraven jumped off from the pole he is on and landed on another one not too far away just before DK grabbed and climbed up to the pole too.

"You're not going anywhere!" DK jumped towards the pole Kraven is on and tried to hit him, but Kraven quickly hopped up to a higher pole and grabbed onto it, and he used it to swing around in circles—gymnastic style—and the launched himself at DK and tried to kick him.

DK quickly brought up his arms to shield the blow, but when Kraven kicked into him, the both of them went flying onto the bouncy roof with such a momentum that they bounced up really high into the sky.

BOING!

-

"Take this! Ice Shot! Ice Shot! Ice Shot!" shouted the Ice Climbers as they repeatedly fired ice cubes at Vulture.

Vulture flew back and forth and tried to avoid them all. "Argh! You're getting annoying! Take it back!" He began flapping his wings very hard, so hard that it whipped up a strong gust and it blew the ice cubes back to the Ice Climbers

"Whoa!" cried Nana as she shielded her face from the ice cubes.

"Take this!" Popo blew out cold air, but the gust from Vulture is too strong and the cold air got countered.

"Let me help you!" Nana also blew out cold air, and the combined force of the two Ice Climbers helped pushed against Vulture's gust and they began to prevail over him.

"Argh!" Vulture flapped his wings harder, trying his best to push away the cold wind, but alas, the power of the Ice Climbers finally prevailed over him and he received icy wind into his face. "It's freezing!!!" He fell to the street and landed hard. "Ugh! How can a bunch of kids do this much to me?! I'm still young!"

"You should retire instead, you know?" said Popo.

"I'll show you that I can beat youngsters like you!"

Without showing remorse, the Ice Climbers ran at him and bonked him in the face hard with their hammers.

"Yeow!"

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!!! BONK!! BONK!! BONK!! BONK!!! BONK!!! BONK! BONK!! BONK! BONK!! BONK!! BONK!! BONK!!!

Finally, Vulture passed out with tons of bumps on his head. "Waaaa…"

"Phew… We did it…" said Popo.

"That wasn't too hard, but not easy either," said Nana.

"Good job…" And the both of them gave each other high fives.

-

Kraven and DK have bounced up high into the air and grabbing each other while spinning in circles. "You're mine!" said Kraven as he tried to stab DK with a knife. DK quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him from using it, and he successfully pried the knife off his hand and threw it away. "You! What do you plan to do at a height like this?"

DK pulled himself out of Kraven's grasp and lifted his hand over his head and then slammed it onto Kraven's really hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!

Kraven was shot to the street below so hard that he left behind a crater.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

DK fell back onto the bouncy roof, but his weight caused it to rip and he hit the pavement instead. "Ow…"

Diddy ran up to DK and asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Seems like I beat the light out of him already," said DK, rubbing his butt.

To their surprise, they saw Kraven getting back up. "That was a strong blow you gave me, gorilla… A good fight indeed, but it's not over yet, I can still…"

DK didn't waste time listening to him. He ran up the hunter and pummeled him in the face rapidly.

POW! WHACK! POW! PUNCH!! SOCK!!! WHAM!!! BANG!!! SMASH!!! CRASH!!!

And for the final blow, he uppercut him in the chin really hard, so hard that Kraven flew up in the sky, and he fell down on Vulture and piled on top of him.

"That should do!" said DK.

CRASH!!!

Everyone's attention turned towards the fallen billboard as Electro burst out from underneath it. "How dare you make fun of me?! I'm really angry now!"

"Since when did anyone make fun of you?" asked Ganondorf.

"Silence! Behold the powers that I possess!" Electro lifted his arms and electricity from streetlights and neon signs began to get sucked into his body.

"What's he doing?!" asked Sheik.

Using the electric that he absorbed, he let loose a bolt of lightning high into the sky, and it dropped back down right on top of the pros.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa!" Marth quickly shielded his eyes to avoid getting blinded. When the lightning stopped, all that left of the pros was a crater with three burned people down there. "That saves the trouble of fighting them…"

"Hahaha! How do you like that? I was just demonstration my powers to see if you will get scared!" said Electro. "This time it's the real deal! I will zap you all! Eh?"

Sheik wrapped her whip around Electro's neck and swung him into the sky.

"Ack! Stop it!"

"As you wish!" She slammed him back onto the pavement and right next to a fire hydrant. Ganondorf delivered a strong kick into the fire hydrant and destroyed it, causing water to splash out everywhere and onto Electro, making him discharge. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! NOT WATER!!!!!!!!!"

"Warlock Punch!!!!" Ganondorf immediately delivered a powerful backhand smash into Electro's face, sending the villain flying across the street and towards DK. Out of instinct, DK uppercut Electro as he flew towards him and sent the villain flying into the sky. Electro fell back down and piled on top of Vulture and Kraven.

All three of them are defeated.

Ganondorf dusted his hands and Sheik turned back into Zelda. "That's over, I guess," she said.

"Wow… You guys sure took care of them with little trouble," said Spider-Man. "I couldn't handle all three of them that fast!"

"You Smashers sure are strong!" said Mikey.

"That was nothing," said Marth. "We met stronger opponents than them."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best on this chapter, and I should remind you that my knowledge on Spider-Man isn't very big, so I had to do research on the villains before pulling them off. I hope it satisfy you though…


	30. Let's Split Up!

**Chapter 29: Let's Split Up to Battle the Evil of New York City!

* * *

**

The Smashers and the superheroes had just defeated the villains that were causing havoc all over the place. "Well, we cleared up all the bad guys now," said Young Link.

"Time for some interrogation!" said Ganondorf. "If only some of them were still conscious…"

Marth looked around and noticed that Dragon Face is still showing signs of being conscious. "There's one."

"Let me deal with him!" said Raphael. He went up to the Purple Dragon thug and picked him up by the collar. "Hey, my friend here wants some questioning from you! But before that, is Shredder up to something again that he sent you to mess with us?"

"I won't say anything!" said Dragon Face loudly.

POW!! BANG!! PONG!!! WHACK!!! SLAP!!! SMASH!!!

"All right… I'll speak…" mumbled Dragon Face, all beaten up. "Shredder sent us to go after the Smashers…"

"Does that mean he is part of the Negativities too?" asked Popo.

"I dunno… I only heard that he is working for someone superior to him… I think it could be that…"

"This settles it! Shredder is behind this attack!" said Leonardo.

Marth went up to Dragon Face and asked him, "Now do you know about Gamfax?"

"I only heard of boss mentioning this term, but I don't know…" Before he could finish speaking, Dragon Face fell over.

"Well… At least we know we won't be getting anything out of him…"

"But we know who to find now," said Ganondorf. "It's this person named Shredder, right?"

"Surprised to hear that he's still alive," said Marth.

"Shredder is more alive than you think," said Leonardo. "He's still at large in this area and the Purple Dragon is still under his command, messing with society. We still continued fighting them after your first visit to this place."

Then they heard the sound of siren coming from afar. "The cops are here…" said Spider-Man. "We better beat it."

"Why? We saved the town and they should be thankful to us," said Zelda.

"Spider-Man has a point," said Donatello. "We better leave before things get messy…"

"But…"

"Trust us; the police here aren't really the kind of Mr. Nice Guys that you think they are," said Spider-Man. "They especially like to find trouble with the likes of us! We better leave or else things will get troublesome!"

Following the superhero's advice, the Smashers quickly ran into a dark alleyway before the police arrive.

-

The Smashers, Spider-Man, and the turtles are now within the alleys, the kind of place where you would find poor people and rotten people doing secret stuffs. "Okay, we now know where to go," said Marth. "Shredder is without doubt the one behind this, so we have to go over to his hideout and get him."

"Shredder still resides in the same building you last visited," said Leonardo. "We can lead the way if you want."

"I think Doc Ock is behind this as well," said Spider-Man. "He is the one who started this Sinister Six alliance."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Diddy.

"I do know where he usually hides out…"

"You're looking for me?" said Dr. Octopus as he dropped down in front of them all of a sudden. This quickly got everyone onto his or her feet.

"Doc Ock!" gasped Spider-Man.

"I see that you have formed an alliance with the Smashers and the turtles that Shredder talked about," said Dr. Octopus. "Very well; I can get rid of you all here at once!"

"So that's Doc Ock?" asked Popo. "I can see why…"

"You're part of the Negativities, right?" asked Ganondorf. "I'm sure you know where the Gamfax is! Spit it out!"

"Nobody is going to tell you anything! I'm going to destroy you all here!" said Dr. Octopus.

"Try me!"

Two of the doctor's tentacles stretched forward at a fast speed and grabbed Popo and Nana, one in each tentacle. "Yaa!! Help us!!!" cried the Ice Climbers.

"What the heck?!" gasped DK.

"Watch out! Those arms are a pain to deal with!" warned Spider-Man.

"Come any closer and these kids are dead!" said Dr. Octopus.

"Don't you dare do anything!" said Marth angrily.

"On the second thought, I ought to kill them this instant! There's no point in keeping hostages anyway!"

"No! Don't!!!" cried the Ice Climbers.

"Don't do that!!!" shouted Zelda.

"Say good-bye to them!" said Dr. Octopus as he began to tighten the grip of the tentacles' claws, trying to crush their bodies.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey suddenly came flying down from the top and landed a kick into Dr. Octopus's back, knocking him onto his face and making his tentacles let go of the Ice Climbers. "Bet ya didn't expect me to get up there so fast!"

Mikey quickly brought the kids back to safety. "Thanks for the help!" said Popo.

"I was so scared…" said Nana, still trembling in fear.

"Ha! Now your hostages are gone! What can you do?" asked Ganondorf.

Dr. Octopus stood back up and said, "Like that's a problem to me! You're still screwed! Get ready to meet your maker!"

"Try me!" Ganondorf rushed forward and delivered a punch, but Doc Ock quickly used his tentacles to grab his fist. "Hey! Let go!"

Marth used this opportunity to take out his sword and rushed forward for a strike. Doc Ock quickly used another tentacle to grab the sword and prevented Marth from swinging it.

"Eat my nuts!" Diddy jumped into the air and fired a couple of peanuts at the doctor. Two of tentacles got in front of him and quickly swatted the peanuts away.

"You're not winning this time, Doc Ock!" shouted Spider-Man as he ran at the doctor. The remaining two tentacles swung forward to try and hit him, but Spider-Man was able to duck and then jump over them and successfully landed a couple of blows into the evil doctor's body.

"Ugh!" This caused the tentacles to loosen their grip on Ganondorf and Marth.

"Take this!" Ganondorf swung his fist at the doctor, but the tentacles got in front to block the blow. However, the force of the fist was so strong that the tentacle was swatted to the side and the doctor took a couple of steps back.

Marth then charged forward and swung his sword with skill and grace, and the tentacles fought back by clashing against the sword and the metal clashing sound rang everywhere.

Spider-Man climbed up the wall behind Doc Ock and jumped towards him, trying to him with a dropping kick. Two of the tentacles quickly went upwards and was able to catch Spider-Man by the leg and hurl him away. Ganondorf covered his fist in dark energy and readied to give another blow. "Take this ultimate punch!"

Doc Ock quickly used his tentacles to tear off the brick wall next to him and held in front of him like a shield, and though Ganondorf destroyed the brick wall, it softened the blow and Doc Ock quickly used this opportunity to escape backwards. "You Smashers have better skills than I thought," he said.

"Now you know you're messing with the wrong person!" said Ganondorf as he approached him while punching his palm. "Surrender and tell us what we want to know!"

"Unless you defeat me, you're not going to learn anything!"

"Then don't blame me!"

Suddenly, thick smoke began to fill up the place. "What's this smoke?!" said DK.

"Mysterio… Just in time!" said Doc Ock with delight.

The smoke spread out everywhere and blotted out everyone's view. "Cough! Ack!! This smoke chokes me!" said YL.

"Everyone! Withdraw your heads!" said Mikey as he tucked his head into his shell. "It's easier to breathe in here!"

"We have to clear this smoke!" said Popo. The Ice Climbers blew out a strong gust of cold air that successfully cleared the smoke, but everyone was freezing to death as the result.

"Brrr… You could've controlled the temperate a bit…" said Zelda, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

"Sorry…"

"Hey! That bad guy is gone!" said Diddy.

"Damn… We let him got away…" grumbled Ganondorf.

"Don't worry; I can lead the way there!" said Spider-Man.

"Hold on, now that there are two major villains here," said Marth, "we better split up into two groups and go after each of them."

"We know where Shredder is, so we can form a group out of ourselves," said Leonardo.

"Since we three have been there before, Young Link and Donkey will come with me too."

"Good idea!" said YL.

"I want to go with DK!" said Diddy.

"All right, then we four will go with you turtles to Shredder's hideout," said Marth.

"I'll take the other four people to Doc Ock's hideout then," said Spider-Man.

"But you guys have more people…" said Popo. "There are only five of us going after that octopus man."

"Shredder has lots of henchmen at his disposal," said Donatello. "So it's important to have many people going against him at once."

"And Doc Ock usually hangs around by himself, so five people is more than enough to deal with him," said Spider-Man.

"But wait a minute!" said Zelda. "Who will carry the Positive Zone? It's been a day already and if Spider-Man or the turtles step too far from it, they may very well be corrupted! We have the Holy Weapons to protect us, but not them!"

"Hmmm… That may be a problem…" said Marth. "If we know the distance both hideouts, then we can try to figure out a good place to set up the Positive Zone in a way so that its radius will cover both places."

"Shredder's building is over there," said Donatello, pointing out the alleyway and into a building not too far in the distance. "By walking, one can reach it in only about 10 minutes."

"I'll just tell you where Doc Ock lives," said Spider-Man. "He builds his hideout somewhere near the harbor, and it really isn't that far from here either. About a 20 minutes walk, I guess…"

Marth began to think about this. "The Positive Zone covers the radius of Onett… The size of Onett is… I think this is the perfect spot." He crouched down and placed the Positive Zone onto the ground. "There! That should do!"

"You sure it's safe?" asked Zelda.

"Should be safe, as long as nobody comes touch it…"

"Okay, if we have everything settled, let's get going!" said Ganondorf.

And so, the Smashers divided themselves into two groups and each went in their own directions.

-

At the Foot Clan's Building…

The turtles looked through the glass door of the building entrance. "Nobody's here," said Leonardo. He pushed the door and opened it with ease. "And it's unlocked too…"

"It's almost as if Shredder is welcoming us," said Donatello.

"He really wants to meet his maker soon, doesn't he?" said Raphael.

"Some people have strange interests, doesn't it?" asked Mikey.

The turtles and the Smashers went inside and tiptoed around quietly. "Why does a bad guy get to live in such a grand place?" asked Diddy.

"Supposedly Shredder has a different public face that makes people think he's not a bad guy," said Donatello. "Plus, you know how mafia godfathers tend to be very rich and live in luxurious places and are even safe from police because they have ways to keep justice from getting them. The Purple Dragon, or rather the Foot Clan, is that kind of gang."

"Sounds complicated…"

Suddenly, the voice of Shredder can be heard from the speakers in the room. "Welcome, Smashers!"

Everyone got into offensive stance. "It's Shredder!" said Leonardo.

"I've been waiting for my revenge, Smashers," said the voice. "And I expect something big from you! I give you the privilege to come after me! However, that doe not mean I will try to stop your progress either!"

"Can't he make up his mind?" asked Mikey.

"Feel free to use any of the stairs and elevators and try to reach me at the highest floor of the building. Of course, the Foot Clan will try to mess with your progress. Try to get pass them if you can, and do not disappointed me!" After saying all these, the speakers turned off.

"Shredder really is inviting us," said Marth.

DK pounded his chest and said, "Let's go then!"

-

At the harbor…

Spider-Man poked his head out from behind some pile of sacks and saw a building built next to the sea. "That's his hideout."

"Pretty fitting hideout considering he's called Dr. Octopus, and octopi live at seas," said Popo.

The Smashers and Spider-Man quietly tiptoed towards the building. "I'll bust down the door," said Ganondorf.

Zelda was thinking otherwise. "But that will…"

CRASH!!!!!

"Too late…"

The heroes went inside and saw that the whole place is quite dark and messy, with junks and various seemingly useless machines lying everywhere. "This guy doesn't clean his house, does he?" asked Popo.

"Are octopus dens like this?" asked Nana.

"Don't worry; my spider sense will warn you of incoming danger," said Spider-Man. The group quietly went through the place.

After a bit of walking, strange white smoke began to appear and fill up the place! "What's this?!" asked Zelda.

"I think we've fallen into a trap!" said Spider-Man.

"Where's the villain?" asked Ganondorf.

Spider-Man looked around in panic, and then he touched his head and looked like he's suffering. "What…? My spider sense isn't working! How come?!"

The white smoke began to die out, but the whole place has totally changed all of a sudden. The setting now looks like something out of an acid trip… The background is swirling with strange colors and such. That's the best way I can describe to you.

"Welcome to my paradise and your hell!" said a voice.

"Where are you?" shouted Ganondorf. "Come out!"

A puff of smoke appeared and a guy in green suit and a glass bowl over his head came out of it. "I am Mysterio, the master of magic and illusions!"

"I knew it was you, fish bowl head!" said Spider-Man.

"The smoke earlier was to mess with your spider senses!" said Mysterio. "Without that, you will not be able to be more aware of your surroundings and then I can defeat you with ease!"

"You better not forget us!" said Popo, lifting up his hammer in a threatening manner. "Even if Spider-Man can't do anything, we can still back him up!"

"Try and defeat me then!"

"You bet! Hiya!" Ganondorf ran forward and punched Mysterio, but to his surprise, Mysterio disappeared when he got hit! "What?!"

"Be careful! Mysterio is good at making illusions and stuff!" said Spider-Man. "He likes to use clones of himself to fool with you! The real person may not even be here!"

"This is going to be annoying!"

"Looking for me?" said Mysterio as he came into appearance again, but this time, there are several of them! Around ten, to be precise!

"What?!" gasped Zelda.

"Only one of them must be real, I think," said Nana. "But which one?"

"Let's just hit them all!" Ganondorf ran at one of them and punched, but it disappeared.

"Wrong one!" said all the Mysterio clones.

"Argh!" Ganondorf attacked another one, but it turned out to be a fake again.

"Let's go for that one!" said Popo. He and Nana ran to one of the clones and attacked it, but it disappeared too. "Fake one!"

"Haha! You cannot tell which is the real me!" said the clones. "Time for my attack!" All of the clones got out a bomb and hurled it forward. "Only one bomb is real, but can you tell which is the real one?"

"Dammit!" cursed Ganondorf.

Everyone quickly ran from the incoming bombs. When the bombs all hit the floor, all of them except for one disappeared. "That's the real one!" gasped Spider-Man. "Watch out!"

But instead of exploding, the bomb blew up into confetti instead! "What?!" said Zelda in surprise.

"This is the real thing now!" said the clones of Mysterio as they threw out bombs again. Like before, all the bombs except for one disappeared when the hit the ground and this bomb released a bright flash when it exploded. Everyone was blinded by the flash.

"Ugh! My eyes!" cried Nana.

"Can't see!" said Spider-Man. The real Mysterio showed up next to him and punched him in the face hard and knocked him back. "Ugh!"

"This time you're done for, spider!" he said.

"I got you!" Ganondorf ran at Mysterio and threw a fist at him. The villain quickly turned around and amazingly caught Ganondorf's arm! "What?!"

Mysterio grabbed hold of his arm and punched him rapidly in the abdomen using his other free hand, and after a couple of hits, he performed a judo throw and slammed Ganondorf hard onto the floor.

SLAM!!!

"UGH!!"

"Haha! You're not as tough as I though!" laughed Mysterio.

Ganondorf got up and said, "Damn… I didn't expect you to be this strong either…"

"Mysterio is quite a fighter too," explained Spider-Man. "He's not the kind of person for you to run up and fight."

"Oh yeah? I guess he really hasn't met me before. I'm not the kind of person for you come up and fight too!"

"Show me then!" said Mysterio, getting into defensive stance. "OW!" He was suddenly blasted in the back by Zelda's Din Fire.

"Found the real one at last!" said Zelda.

"Dammit! I let my guard down!" said Mysterio.

"Got you!" Ganondorf tried to slam his foot down above him, but Mysterio quickly threw something onto the floor that released a puff of smoke, and he disappeared. "He's gone again!"

"I better get into a suitable battle form!" said Zelda, and then she transformed into Sheik.

"This guy sure likes to run," said Ganondorf, looking around for Mysterio.

"He really is a pain to fight," Spider-Man told him.

"Heheh! Dr. Octopus doesn't like being alone with nothing to do," said the voice of Mysterio from nowhere. "He told me to allow one of you to go deal with him." Mysterio appeared on one side of the room, and when he stretched his hand out to his side, a head of a demon appeared.

"What's that?!" gasped Nana in horror.

The mouth of the demon slowly opened, and another room can be seen behind it. "Dr. Octopus is waiting there for any challenger," said Mysterio. "Go ahead and fight him if you dare!"

"What trap are you setting up again?!" said Spider-Man.

"You better not play with us!" said Ganondorf.

"I am not planning anything," said Mysterio. "I am following Dr. Octopus's order. Hurry up and go before he loses his patience!"

"What do we do?" wondered Spider-Man. "It has to be trap!"

Suddenly, four pair of tentacles shot out of the mouth of the demon and grabbed Ganondorf by his limbs. "Ack! What the?!" And then they began to pull him in.

"Looks like he doesn't want to wait anymore," said Mysterio. "He decided to choose you!"

"Ganondorf!" Sheik quickly followed him through the mouth the moment he was pulled in, and then the mouth closed and the demon head disappeared.

"They both went inside!" said Popo.

"Looks like we got more than just one in there," said Mysterio. "But that doesn't matter; they're no match for Dr. Octopus anyway." He turned to the Ice Climbers and Spider-Man. "Now for the rest of you!"

"You better not underestimate us!" said Popo.

"Right! We are unbeatable when together!" said Nana, standing close to Popo.

-

At the Foot Building…

CRASH!! POW!!! BANG!!!

That was the sound of the Smashers beating up the Foot Ninjas as they tried to attack them.

"Giant Punch!" DK punched a ninja so hard that he flew back and plowed through several other ninja before crashing through a door.

Diddy hopped onto the face of ninja and pummeled him rapidly. Another ninja approached and tried to cut Diddy, but he jumped way in time and the ninja ended up cutting his own people. Diddy then landed on his head and began to beat him.

Several ninjas approached Leonardo and Young Link from all sides. They quickly performed a powerful spinning blade attack that repelled them all. "You did great there, kid," Leonardo said to him.

"You too!" said YL.

Several ninjas ran at Raphael with their weapons raised. "Take this! Drill Bash!" Raphael jumped forward and spun like a drill, bashing a ninja using his head and pushing him backwards, ramming down the others.

A ninja tried to hit Michelangelo with his sword, but Mikey 'danced' around to avoid the swipes. "You cannot catch me!" he sang in a silly manner. When the ninja got tired from swinging the sword, Mikey attacked him rapidly with his nunchucks and then sent him away with a sweeping break dance that also knocked away some other ninjas that approached him from all sides.

"Hiya!" Donatello swung his bo staff at a group of incoming ninjas and swatted them away with a single but powerful whack.

WHACK!!!

More ninjas ran at Marth, but he remained calm and got into a semi-crouching position with one hand on his sword handle. Then quick as a flash, he dashed through the ninja and ended up on the other side. The ninjas stood still at first, but then they fell down a few seconds later.

"That's all of them, I think," said Marth. Meanwhile, Diddy is still beating that ninja on the head. He finally jumped off behind him and kicked him up the butt, and the ninja fell over in pain.

"Let's get going!" said DK.

The group ran towards a door on the other end of the hallway. DK pounded against the door hard and opened it, and they found a large empty room behind it.

They ran inside and looked around in awareness. "Be careful! There has to be something here!" said Leonardo.

"It is as you said!" said a voice. The wall on one side of the room slid open, and a large white bipedal robot stepped out. "I will not allow you to meet Shredder!"

"It's a Mouser!" said Donatello.

"Sure is huge compared to the ones we've met before," said Raphael.

The forehead of the Mouser opened and the head of a man attached to mechanical spider legs can be seen sitting there. "Try and get pass me if you can!"

"Baxter Stockman!" gasped Donatello.

"Is that head real or what?!" said Diddy in shock.

"Shredder would always tear him up for any failure he committed," explained Leonardo. "All that he is now is a head supported through machines."

"That's scary… Shredder must be a monster or something!"

"All I can say is that he really is not human," said YL.

"Die!" shouted Stockman. The mouth of the Mouser opened and fired a powerful blast of beam. The heroes quickly hopped aside to avoid the beam.

"The elevator over there leads to Shredder!" said Donatello. "We'll try to distract him, and you guys go for it!"

"I'll deal with him!" said Marth.

"I'll go with you too!" said YL.

"I won't let you go anywhere!" The Mouser pounced towards them and tried to crush them underneath its foot. DK quickly swung his fist at the legs before it touched the floor and knocked the Mouser off balance, making it land on its body instead. "Ow!"

Marth and YL quickly used this opportunity to run for the elevator. "You're not going there!" said Stockman. The Mouser quickly fired a beam in their direction, but Leonardo jumped in front of the beam and held his swords in front of him in a cross formation and blocked the blow, though it pushed him back a few steps.

"We will deal with you, Stockman!" said Leonardo.

"Fine! Shredder can deal with those two anyway!"

And so, Marth and YL ran into the elevator while the turtles and the Kongs deal with Baxter Stockman.

-

Marth and YL used the elevator to arrive on the top floor, where they see a long red carpet leading to a large door at the end, and a muscular man is seen standing in front of the door. "I am Hun, Shredder's most faithful subordinate!" he said. "I will not allow you to meet Master Shredder! And I am not going to be beaten by you so easily and quickly like last time!"

-

Shredder is in the room behind, sitting on his throne with his head leaning against his hand, looking bored. Suddenly, the door burst open and Hun is sent flying in, all beaten up and knocked out.

Shredder looked up and saw Marth and Young Link standing there with their weapons out. "You're here at last," he said.

"You're waiting for us, right?" asked Marth.

"We're here to fight you as promised!" said YL.

"Very well," said Shredder, standing up and taking out his sword. "I hope you do not disappoint me, or else my revenge will not be worthy enough!"

-

Ganondorf and Sheik found themselves in room filled with computers and machineries, and on the far end is Dr. Octopus. "That really was a rough way of inviting a customer," said Ganondorf.

"I welcomed you gladly, but you didn't want to come," said Dr. Octopus. "That's why I forced you to come in instead!"

"You better get ready!" said Sheik, getting into fighting stance. "We will not show mercy on you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is it, the ultimate final battles of New York City! It's going to be a very long chapter depicting all four battles at once! Let the heroes win this final fight of the arc!  
**_**Next chapter: The Final Clash in New York! Glad to Leave the Corrupted City at Last!**_


	31. New York Clash

**IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD ALL READ!!!!!!**

Those of you who remember my old previews should know that there should be an arc taking place in Final Fantasy VII city Midgar, and I also mentioned that two of the Abominations, Shinryu and Omega, will make an appearance in this story. I'm sorry to tell you that I am thinking of scratching that entire thing in all.

All other arcs that I've prepared have served a purpose and role, but this arc, when compared to the others, seems like filler and is pointless. The only reason I wanted that arc was to show off those two Abominations.

But I asked myself… What reason is there for those two? Why should they show up? How would the Smashers defeat such powerful beings that even scare Master Hand to death?

After careful consideration, I've decided that this arc is unnecessary and should be deleted. I apologize to those who were having high hopes for that arc, but I will try to make up for it in the future somehow. For now, you'll have to deal with the fact that you won't get the see the true power of those two Abominations in this story.

I hope you understand and best of wishes!

**Chapter 30: The Final Clash in New York! Glad to Leave the Corrupted City at Last!

* * *

**

At the harbor hideout…

"Which is the real one?!!" complained Nana. The whole place is basically filled with lots of Mysterio, and it is impossible to tell which the real one is.

"You will never find the real me! Hahahaha!" they all laughed.

"We'll just hit every one of them!" suggested Popo. He lifted up his hammer and began swinging it around him as he ran towards the Mysterio bunch. The Mysterio disappeared when he hit them. "Where is the real one?!"

"Here I am!" said one of the Mysterio. Popo ran to hit him, but the Mysterio disappeared!

"How dare you trick me?!" shouted Popo. "Ow!" He was kicked in the back and sent flying.

"Ha! You should be more careful of your surroundings!" said the real Mysterio who kicked him.

"Don't hurt my brother!" shouted Nana as she jumped at him to whack him.

Mysterio lifted up his hand and grabbed the hammer with ease and tossed her away.

"Ya!"

"You kids shouldn't be messing with me!"

"Fish bowl head! Stop bullying kids!" Spider-Man jumped at the villain and tried to punch him, but Mysterio quickly turned around and countered the fist and returned a kick. Spider-Man was able to jump up quickly to avoid the kick and performed a roundhouse kick in midair, aiming for the head. Mysterio quickly ducked underneath and performed an uppercut and Spider-Man used his leg to block the blow and jumped to the side.

Suddenly, both Ice Climbers jumped at the villain from behind with their hammers over their head. "TAKE THIS!!!!"

But Mysterio quickly reached his hand forward and grabbed them by their bodies and held them in air.

"Hey! Let go!" they shouted.

And Mysterio threw them backwards.

"Damn! This guy is pretty good!" said Popo.

"You are no match for me!" said Mysterio as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's gone again!" Popo stood up and looked around, and saw Mysterio standing next to him! "Ha! There you are!" He swung his hammer at the villain and knocked him to the floor, and started to hammer him all over the body. "Take this! Take that!"

"Stop! Don't!! Why are you hitting me?!" cried Mysterio.

"What are you doing to her?!" Spider-Man said to Popo.

"I'm teaching this bad guy a lesson!" he replied. "Wait? He's a girl???" Popo stopped hitting Mysterio, who all of a sudden transforms into Nana! "WHAT?!?!"

The real Mysterio appeared and said, "I made you see an illusion that your partner is me!"

"How dare you?!?!"

-

At the Foot Clan's Building…

"Take this!" yelled Stockman as the sides of the Mouser's body opened and launchers came out, firing missiles at the heroes. The turtles performed various somersaults and amazing jumps to avoid the missiles.

Diddy fired his pistols to destroy the missiles and DK used his hand to grab a missile and threw them back! The Mouser quickly jumped away before it got hit by its own missiles. "I never thought there would be someone brave enough to grab missiles with their own hands!" thought Stockman.

DK ran at the Mouser and threw a punch into the head. It was able to withstand the hit and merely slid back a few feet. "You think punches like that will hurt this thing? Think again!" said Stockman. The mouth opened and shot out burst of energy that DK quickly rolled aside to avoid.

Donatello jumped above the Mouser and came dropping down on the cockpit, trying to hit it with his bo staff. A metal covering quickly appeared over the glass cockpit and protected it from the blow.

CLANG!

Donatello dropped back onto the floor and quickly hopped back to avoid a swift kick from the Mouser. "That's some protective case you got there!" he said.

"Take this!" The back of the Mouser opened and a large metal ball rolled out.

"It laid an egg!" said Diddy.

"More like deployed some metal ball," said Donatello.

"Though it would be funny if it really laid an egg!" said Mikey jokingly.

"And you better be careful of what's inside that egg too!" said Leonardo, getting into defensive stance.

The metal ball shook around violently and exploded, and several little Mousers came flying out! "Whoa!" gasped DK.

"I told you to be on your guard!" said Leonardo as he began slashing the Mousers that jumped at him.

Several Mousers bit tightly onto Donatello's bo staff and refuse to let go no matter how hard he tried to shake them off. "Let go of my bo!" And he slammed it against the wall and crushed them all.

Some Mousers jumped at Raphael and he quickly jumped into the air, and then from the air he threw down shurikens that impaled the Mousers. Mikey jumped into a group of Mousers and performed a break dance that kicked them all away.

DK attacked the Mousers by performing his infamous Ground Slap move, in which he slaps the ground rapidly to destroy things around him. Diddy fired his peanut pistols at the Mousers and shot them down with ease. One jumped at him from behind, but he quickly used his tail to whip it away.

"Your Mousers are now gone!" said Leonardo. "Give it up!" He ran at the large Mouser and slashed it rapidly with his swords, leaving behind sword marks with every slash.

"Take this!" The Mouser threw a kick at him and Leonardo blocked the kick with his swords and got pushed back a bit. Raphael immediately jumped up behind him and shot forward while spinning like a drill and rammed into the Mouser's body really hard.

BANG!!!

So hard that the Mouser was pushed back several steps by the hit and Raphael continued to drill against it. "Cowabungu!" shouted Mikey in joy as he performed flying kick into the Mouser's head and he actually kicked it so hard that the neck got bent a little!

"Argh! How dare you?!" growled Stockman.

"Hiya!" Donatello swung his bo staff at the cockpit hard and left a crack on it. The Mouser quickly jumped up and landed on the other side of the room in a single, amazing leap.

"Dammit! You're not going to beat me like this!" growled Stockman.

"We'll see about that!" said Diddy. He fired more peanuts at the Mouser, but the shots really didn't do anything.

"Ha! You think peanuts like that can hurt me?"

DK ran towards the Mouser while taking out his Holy Weapon (it's clipped under his tie) and tossed it into the air. "Giant Axe!" It turned into a full grown axe and he swung it hard at the leg of the Mouser, cutting it off.

"What?!" gasped Stockman as the body collapsed onto the floor. "How is this possible?!"

DK put away his weapon and lifted his hands over his head before slamming it down on top of the Mouser's head really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

The head shattered into pieces and Baxter Stockman came flying out. "Argh! This shouldn't be happening! I must get away at once!" he cried as he landed on the floor and began to scuttle for the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" Diddy kicked him from behind and sent him flying straight out the door.

"And you kicked him out when you said you're not letting him run!" said Raphael.

"My bad…"

"Well, we're done here," said Leonardo. "Let's go and help the other two fight Shredder!"

Before they can move, the door opened again and several robotic Foot ninjas stepped in! "Great, more guests want to play…" groaned Mikey.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight them first," said DK.

-

At the top floor…

Marth already has his Level 2 Durandal in his hand along with his usual sword. "I'm ready to help you, Marth!" said Young Link.

"You better stand back and only come in when you have too," said Marth. "I can tell that Shredder is tougher than before."

Shredder got out his sword and slowly approached them. "You better be ready, because I am starting first."

"Bring it on then. I'm ready to accompany you any time."

Suddenly, Shredder disappeared in a blink of an eye as Marth quickly brought up his swords in front of him. Shredder reappeared in front of him all of a sudden and swung his sword, but good thing Marth was prepared for it. "That's some speed you got there," said Marth.

Shredder pulled his sword back and then thrust it forward again. Marthq quickly formed his swords in front of him in a cross formation to block the blow and got pushed back. Shredder followed up by jumping into the air and bringing his sword down above him. Marth quickly held up his swords and blocked the blow and pushed Shredder back, and then he dashed forward and clashed swords violently with Shredder.

After clashing swords together enough times, Shredder hopped back several steps and his sword began to release electricity, and he swung against the air hard and shot out a crescent-shaped beam. Marth quickly hit the beam with his sword and caused it split into two pieces, each flying sideways.

"That's some technique you got there!" he said.

"This sword is made form Utom technology!" explained Shredder. "Your normal sword is no match for it!"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what sword I'm wielding," said Marth as he liftd his sword behind him, and then he swung it hard and shot out a wind blade. Shredder did the same thing and shot out his own wind blade.

Both the blades impacted with each other and created an explosion of wind that went through the room.

"Whoa!" YL almost lost his balance.

-

At the harbor hideout again…

SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!

That was the sound of Sheik getting hurled across the wall and crashing into the wall. "Ugh!"

"Take this!" Ganondorf leaped at Dr. Octopus and swung his fist. The evil doctor reached one of his tentacles forward and grabbed him by the fist and hurled him away. Ganondorf was able to land on his feet and ran for the doctor again.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try! You won't succeed!" Doc Ock attacked with all four tentacles at once. Ganondorf stepped to the side to avoid two of the tentacles, ducked down the third, and jumped over the fourth to get to the doctor. He was near the doctor and was about to smite him in the head when suddenly the tentacles quickly grabbed him by the back and pulled him away.

Ganondorf was hurled onto the floor and landed on his back, but quickly flipped himself back on foot again. "Damn… Those tentacles really are annoying!"

As Dr. Octopus approached Ganondorf to molest him again, Sheik quickly threw needles at the doctor from the side. The tentacles, out of their own AI instincts, came up in front of the doctor and deflected the needles, and then went forward to attack her.

"Snake Whip!" Sheik quickly got out her whip and it turned into its normal size. She swung the whip at the tentacles and deflected them back, but the tentacles kept on coming forward to fight her. It soon turned into a violent battle between the furious tentacles and the whips.

Despite being able to keep up with the tentacles, Sheik is starting to show signs of tiring out due to swinging the whip over and over "Dang… These things are fast!"

"There is no way you can tire out these arms! That's what makes them invincible!" said Doc Ock.

"But you left yourself wide open!" Ganondor ran towards Doc Ock and tried to hit him like always.

One of the tentacles quickly swung forward and tried to hit Ganondorf, but he ducked underneath it. "Ha! You think I would fall to the same attack over and over?"

The tentacle that missed grabbed a computer from the side and swung back again. Ganondorf quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the returning tentacle as it tried to slam the computer on him. The tentacle went for another attempt by hurling the computer at him, but this time Ganondorf grabbed the computer.

"And don't mess with electronics when they're still usable!" He hurled the computer back at Doc Ock, but that tentacle thrust forward and shattered the computer. "I'm not going to run from this thing again! Warlock Punch!" He delivered a powerful punch into the tentacle and deflected it away with such a power that Doc Ock actually flinched himself.

"Whoa!" This also resulted in the other tentacles to stop attacking Sheik. Quick as a flash, Sheik ran at the doctor and struck him hard in the body with the whip. "Yeow!"

And then Ganondorf quickly followed by kicking him in the body and knocking backwards, crashing down various tables.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Ha! How'd you like that?" asked Ganondorf.

"We're gaining the upper hand this time, Dr. Octopus!" said Sheik.

Doc Ock got back up and rubbed his head. "It's not over yet! I still have tricks up my sleeves!" The tentacles rose into the air and sharp blades appeared from the 'palms'!

-

"This guy is driving me crazy!!!" screamed Popo as various clones of Mysterio appeared all over the place, both on the floor and hovering in air.

"You're not the only that's driven crazy…" said Spider-Man. "I've faced him various times before and I can tell you that he's more insane than anything else, except for exams, of course."

"Hahahaha! You cannot defeat me!" laughed the clones. "Behold!" The clones stretched out their hands and the scenery of the place began to change from acid trip-like area into a fiery inferno!

"YAAAAAAA!!! FIRE!!!!! WE'RE VULNERABLE TO HEAT!!!!!" screamed Nana.

"It's actually feeling hot too!!!" cried Popo.

"Don't fall for it! It must be an illusion!" said Spider-Man. "The fire is fake and the heat is probably generated from a heater!"

"Take this!" One of the Mysterio clones stretched his arm forward and shot out a large stream of fire.

The stream of fire struck Popo and he fell onto the floor rolling around. "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'M BURNED!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

"Brother!!!" Nana ran up to him and quickly used icy breath to put out the fire.

"Thanks… Wait a minute, my clothes aren't burned!" said Popo. "That's it! All these are illusions like Spider-Man said! They're only to scare us but won't actually hurt us!"

"Even if you know this, you cannot defeat me! I will continue to use my knowledge of magic and illusions to terrorize you!" said the Mysterio clones.

"I think we have no choice now!" said Popo. "Activate them!"

"Okay!"

The Ice Climbers lifted up their hammers and shouted, "Level Up!"

In a bright flash, their Quake Hammers transformed into their Level 2 forms—Popo's hammer became a large hammer made of ice while Nana's hammer transformed into a toy-like spring-powered hammer. "Why must mines look so silly…?" wondered Nana.

"Cool!" exclaimed Spider-Man.

"What do you think you can do with fancy weapons like that?" asked Mysterio.

"We can do this! Blizzard Strike!" Popo swung his ice hammer in front of him hard and whipped up a strong blizzard that filled up the place.

The blizzard was actually so strong that all the clones were blown apart and disappeared! All the clones disappeared until only one is left.

"That's the real one!" said Nana.

"Let's get him!" said Popo. He ran towards the real Mysterio and tried to hit him, but the villain hopped back to avoid it. However, the floor began to freeze up when the hammer hit the floor, and the freezing spread out everywhere.

"What?!" gasped Mysterio. "This isn't an illusion, is it?!" The floor froze up and became slippery, and Mysterio slipped on it and fell to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Now's my chance!" Spider-Man quickly fired web bullets at Mysterio and tied him up. "You can't run now!"

"Oh no!!!"

"Now's my turn!" Nana raised her hammer and placed a finger on the trigger.

"No!!! Don't!!!" cried Mysterio.

"Spring Strike!" She pressed the trigger and caused the spring-powered hammer to swing into the villain.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Mysterio is sent flying across the room and he crashed through the wall and landed outside.

At this moment, the fire died down and the whole place returned to normal. "It's back to normal…" said Nana. "What happened?"

"That explains that!" said Spider-Man, pointing to a camera of sorts lying next to Mysterio. "That camera was setting up holograms to change the appearance of the room!"

"I see… It's just plain special effects like on TVs after all," said Popo.

-

SLAAAAAAASH!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Young Link watched from the side as Marth and Shredder continued their violent clashing. "Whoa… This is such a sight… I don't think I would be of any help if I ran up there…"

"Take this!" Shredder swung his sword in front of him and shot out several electric orbs. The orbs flew towards Marth and he used his sword to slash them away as they approached.

He noticed one orb flying at him from aside and quickly hopped away, but the moment he landed, another orb was almost crashing right into his faced! He quickly bent backwards—limbo style—and the orb flew pass him safely. "Whoa!" cried YL as he jumped aside to avoid the orb that flew at him.

"Phew… That was close…" said Marth. "Whoa!" He quickly rolled to the side as Shredder rushed forward and tried to impale him.

Marth quickly tried to strike Shredder, but he blocked it with sword and hopped back, and shot out more electric orbs. He began to swing around the air to eliminate the orbs, but while he is doing this, Shredder charged at him and caught him by surprise, slashing a mark on his body. Marth was able to avoid direct hit and only suffer a bit of a slash, but things didn't do any good as he was immediately hit by one of the orbs afterwards.

ZAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"Yaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Oh no!" gasped YL.

As Marth was trying to get back his sense after getting zapped, Shredder used this opportunity to attack. YL acted fast and got out his bow and fired a Light Arrow. Shredder saw this coming and quickly stepped back to avoid it. The arrow kept on flying and created a bright flash when it hit the wall. "I'll be your opponent!" said YL, taking out his sword and then charging forward.

"Dumb brat!" said Shredder as he gave YL a kick that sent him rolling backwards and into the wall.

"Ow!"

"Young Link! I'll handle this myself!" said Marth.

"Die!" Shredder jumped up above Marth and came flying down with his sword pointing towards his head.

Marth placed his swords above him in a cross formation and blocked the blow, and mustering all his strength into them, he pushed back and slashed in a cross formation with such a force that wind blades shot out in every direction and made holes on the walls. "Dragon Gate!"

"Gugh!!!" The force also shot Shredder upwards and he crashed through the ceiling.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Whoa!" exclaimed YL.

Marth jumped up the hole on the ceiling and landed on the rooftop of the building. "I am not going to hold back anymore!" said Shredder, who is back on his feet. "Take this!" He lifted up his sword and energy began to form around it as Marth got into defensive stance to receive for whatever it coming. "DIE!!!" He pointed his sword at Marth and shot out a powerful burst of beam. Marth quickly rolled aside to avoid the incoming attack.

"Whoa! Didn't expect that sort of thing!" he said.

-

"Take this!" shouted Dr. Octopus. The tentacles reached forward and tried to stab them with its newly grown spikes.

"Whoa!" Sheik moved her body side to side fast to avoid getting stabbed the spieks as the tentacles jutted forward several times to hit her.

"These arms are starting to annoy me!" shouted Ganondorf. When one of the tentacles reached forward, he avoided it and grabbed it by the side and began to pull it. "I'm going to rip it off!"

Dr. Octopus tried to pull back his tentacles, but Ganondorf also pulled hard and it somehow became a tug-o-war of sorts. The other three tentacles came around Ganondorf and impaled the spikes into his body.

"GANON!!!!!!" gasped Sheik in shock.

"Haha!" laughed Doc Ock.

However, the spikes were lucky enough to miss out his vital spots and though Ganondorf was stabbed badly, he remained standing up still. "That doesn't… hurt at… all!!"

"I'd like to see how long you can keep this up!" The tentacles tried to stab him again, but Ganondorf let go and hopped back before getting hit the second time.

"I'm really going for it this time!" said Ganondorf, taking out his Holy Weapon. "Poseidon's Trident!" With a shout, the weapon changed into its actual size and landed in his hands.

"Uh? What's that?"

"Earth Tremor!!!" Ganondorf plunged the trident into the floor really hard and an earthquake struck the whole area.

"What the!? An earthquake?!"

The shaking was so violent that the whole floor began to crack and fall apart, revealing the seawater underneath! Sheik quickly jumped onto the iron bars on the ceiling for safety.

"This whole place is falling apart!!!" cried Doc Ock. He was then hit by a piece of iron bar when it fell from the top and crushed through the floor and into the water.

SPLAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Ganondorf pulled up his trident and the shaking finally stopped. The only solid floor left is the small area around him; the entire place had only seawater and everything that was on the floor had drowned. "How'd you like that?" he asked.

"That was something..." thought Sheik.

Suddenly, a pair of tentacles shot out from the water and grabbed Ganondorf in the neck by surprise. "What the?!" And he was pulled underneath the water.

SPLASH!!!

"What?!" gasped Sheik.

Ganondorf popped his head out of the water and gasped for air. "This guy is like a real octopus now!!"

Dr. Octopus emerged from the water not too far from him. "How dare you ruin my lab?! Drown and die!" The tentacles grabbed him by the head and pushed him into the water and held him down there.

The other two tentacles reached to the iron bars on the ceiling and tore them down on top of Ganondorf too, furthering sending him deeper into the water.

SPLASH!!!

"Ganon!!!!" screamed Sheik.

-

"Take that! And this!!" Shredder continued to fire several beams out of his sword and Marth is having a hard time avoiding them all.

"Dang! This is getting too much!" he thought.

"Die!" Shredder covered his sword in energy and swung at it him. Marth quickly countered the attack by hopping aside and quickly slashing him in the body. Shredder got slashed and moved back several steps, but he showed no signs of injury.

"As I thought…" said Marth.

"I can never bleed!"

The two of them charged at each other and Shredder thrust his sword forward, but Marth was able to avoid it and thrust his sword straight into the opening in Shredder's face armor. A blow like this would've mean death to normal people, but when Marth pulled out his sword, not only did Shredder not bleed but he didn't even look like he's hurt. "You think that really would work?" he asked.

"You're really a monster…" said Marth.

The two dash at each other and continued to clash swords with each other.

Meanwhile, the elevator door opened and the two apes plus the ninja turtles came running out. "Are we late?" asked Diddy.

"You guys are here!" said YL. "You look like you had a rough time…"

"We faced more enemies than expected," said Mikey.

"Where's Marth?" asked DK.

YL pointed to the hole on the ceiling. "There!"

"They're fighting up there?!" said Donatello.

"From the sound of clashing going on, they really are having a rough battle," said Raphael.

"Let's go help out!" said Diddy.

"Better not," said Leonardo.

"Why? We should help Marth so he can win more easily."

"Can't you sense the aura of their fighting spirits? If we interfere now, we won't be of any help."

"Leo has a point there," said Raphael. "Every man gets to have his own fight! We just had ours, so it's our turn to step back and watch the progress."

"We'll only step in when Marth needs our help."

-

Ganondorf is now sinking underwater with the iron bars pushing down above him. "Guess I'll have to use it now…" he thought in his mind. He lifted up his trident and said out loudly, despite not being able to speak properly underwater. "Level Up!"

The trident flashed in bright light and split into two pieces, and each piece went into his hands and turned into a pair of a large swords! Using his newly formed dual swords, he swung them upwards and cut apart the steel, and then quickly swam up for air. "Gasp!"

"You're still alive?!" said Dr. Octopus.

"He's got his Level 2 weapon out!" thought Sheik.

Ganondorf climbed up onto the only piece of floor left and got into fighting stance. "Let's get this started again!"

Then the door opened and Spider-Man and the Ice Climbers stepped in. "We're here to help!" said Spider-Man. "Whoa!" He instantly fell into the water when he came in. "Dude! Where's the floor?!"

"You guys step back! I'll deal with this guy myself!" said Ganondorf.

"Die!" shouted Doc Ock, who is using two tentacles to grab onto the iron bars on the ceiling to stay above water. The other two tentacles stretched forward and readied to impale him with the spikes.

When the tentacles got near, Ganondorf swung both his blades at it, and the tentacles was chopped into pieces. "WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!?!?!" screamed Doc Ock.

"Ha! Now you know you're messing with the wrong guy!" said Ganondorf.

"Dammit!"

"Now's my turn! Get ready to meet your maker!" Ganondorf jumped off from his standing place and towards Doc Ock.

-

"Hiya!!!" Marth swung his swung his swords really hard. "Shield Breaker!"

Shredder quickly brought up his sword to protect himself, but Marth struck really hard and kept it up over and over that the sword began to crack. "What?!"

"Dolphin Slash!" Marth performed a jumping slash and hit the sword from below, sending it into the air where it shattered into pieces.

"Impossible!! I've let my guard down!"

-

Ganondorf slashed the two tentacles that were keeping Dr. Octopus in air and the doctor fell into the sea with a splash.

SPLASH

"Nooo!!! You destroyed all my arms!!!" he cried.

Ganondorf dived into the water behind him and then grabbed him by the head.

"Ugh!"

"Say your prayers now!"

Dark energy surged into Doc Ock's body in the form of electricity and zapped him, and then it exploded and the doctor was sent flying into the air. Ganondorf then jumped up and his foot began to glow in dark energy.

-

Shredder took several steps back in shock that his sword was destroyed.

Marth landed from his jump and lifted up both his swords, and the Durandal began to glow in bright blue light as he ran forward. Shredder brought up his armored arms in order to protect himself and waited for the worst to come.

-

"WIZARD'S FOOT!!!!"

-

"SHIELD DESTROYER!!!"

-

Ganondorf kicked Dr. Octopus right in the face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Marth performed a powerful slash on Shredder and shattered the armors on his arms, and the resulting slash also shot out several wind blades that blew Shredder backwards.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Dr. Octopus was kicked across the place and flew towards the open door as the Ice Climbers quickly stepped aside to avoid getting hit. He flew outside the base and crashed into a pile of bag containing guano.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screamed Shredder as he sent flying off the building and fell towards the dark alley below.

THUD!!!!!!

-

Ganondorf fell back into the water, but got out again. "Phew… Hunted an octopus at last…"

"Whoa… He actually did it…" said Popo in awe.

-

Marth looked down the alley, but couldn't see Shredder anymore. "Guess it's over…"

The turtles and the other three Smashers poked their head out from the hole. "Is it over?" asked Mikey.

-

Soon afterwards…

The Smashers and the heroes are now at the alley where the warp star crashed. "In the end, we never learned about the location of Gamfax…" said Marth.

"I would've awakened that octopus," said Ganondorf. "But the smell was so horrible I didn't dare go near, and the cops were coming too…"

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of any help in this matter," said Donatello.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault!" said Zelda.

"Hey, looks like something is in the bin," said Popo, pointing to a trash bin with a shaking lid.

Suddenly, pink light shone out from the open lid and surprised everyone. "It's the Gamfax!" said DK.

"So it was there all along or what?!" said Marth.

The lid flew open and a stray cat came out and arched its back and hissed. The cat's eye is glowing in bright pink light. "What the?! The Gamfax is in that cat?!" said Nana.

The cat pounced at them and tried to claw them, but Popo quickly whacked him with his hammer and sent him flying into the wall. The cat passed out and Gamfax came out from its mouth in the form of gas and disappeared.

There was silence among everyone for a while, and then Diddy said, "Does that count as mission accomplished?"

"I guess…" said Marth.

"Good to see that you've done what you wanted to do here!" said Leonardo.

"That was quite a fluke if you ask me," said Spider-Man.

"We found you at last!" shouted a voice. They turned around and saw those pros again!

"We will never let low tiered fighters like you get away with this, you n00bs!" said the fox-haired guy.

"Geez… These guys really want to die, don't they?" said Ganondorf.

"We'll deal with them," said Leonardo. "You guys go on ahead."

"You sure?" asked Zelda.

"These guys are no match for us!" said Raphael. "We faced them a few times before when they went around causing nonsensical troubles."

"Good luck with your business!" said Mikey. "I'll treat you to pizza the next time we meet!"

"Best of luck! We'll say hi to Master Splinter for you!" said Donatello.

"This is the first time I've met you guys and you're awesome!" said Spider-Man. "But you should leave business in this place to us instead!"

"Okay, we're off!" said Marth.

The Smashers said good-bye to them and took off on the warp star.

"You want to fight us?" said the fox-haired guy. "Don't you know who we are? You n00bs will never beat competitive pros such as us!"

"Let's show them who are the pros here!" said Leonardo.

"A heroes job is never done," said Spider-Man with a sigh.

And both sides jumped at each other to engage in a fight. The screen then freezes just before they came in contact with each other just like when an animation ended in an epic way or something like that.

Guess which side will win!

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 TALK… SHOW???

Listen; there is something I really need to speak out. I believe most of you here are Americans. Perhaps it may offend some of you, but keep in mind I am not being stereotypical or wanting to offend anyone.

When I was younger, I always looked up to United States of America as a powerful and rich country. Whenever I heard the term American, the first that come to mind would be tall, blond, blue-eyed people who are very rich, good-looking, and smart. I always wanted to go to USA and experience life in this wonderful country.

But then my mother told me something… She said, "USA has too much freedom; so much that it's totally mess up and they are no longer worshipping the one true God."

Then my father told me that majority of Americans have really low intelligence. Things were supported even more when I once saw a news report that stated about eighty percent of Americans having no idea where Iraq is on the world and even forty percent does not know where New York City is…

Many of my friends and relatives have bad impressions on USA too. An elderly friend of mine said USA used to be a God-loving country and is a wonderful place and she always wanted to live there. But now, she would say that she would avoid going to USA as much as possible; it is no longer the beautiful country that she used to know.

I have a friend who is very Anti-American. He never gave me details, but he only said he was emotionally scarred by an American once, and have detested Americans ever since. My younger brother likes to make fun and say jokes about Americans, like they are the dumbest group of people in the world or something like that.

Things are being supported by them whenever I go onto the Internet. Swearing, hating, flaming, and all sorts of terrible things spout from the words of Americans. Sometimes I was driven to the point where I want to be an Anti-American and curse and despise them too.

But then, I remember a saying in the Bible that states hating people is equivalent to killing people, and one must show love even to enemies. Sometimes I told myself not all Americans are corrupted, as I have a couple of good American friends on MSN, namely Specter24 and Yoshizlla. I also remember my grade 12 teacher who is an American, and he was the nicest and greatest teacher I've ever had.

Please try to convince me that USA is not as corrupted and terrible as I see on the web and like what people tell me. I do not want to have this kind of feeling all day long. Please tell me that I can still find things in Americans that can be respected.

I want to remind you again that I do not wish to offend anyone here. I just want to share my thoughts on how I feel towards USA and its citizen. Thank you for taking your time to listen to me.


	32. Surfs Up!

**SKULL ISLAND**

_Team: Mario, Sonic, Roy, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Pikachu, Fox, Snake_

**Chapter 31: Surf's Up! A Wonderful Vacation Resort!

* * *

**

The warp star carrying the Smashers flew at an island the shape of a skull at high speed. Majority of the island is covered in green jungle while the sides are sandy beaches, and there are two large lakes that act as the eyes of the skull.

"That island gives me the creeps just with its shape…" said Luigi.

It flew towards an empty beach on one side of the island and landed roughly.

CRAAAAASH!

All that was seen was a pile of sand, and the Smashers popped their head out of the sand pile and spit out sands. "Ptooey! It's always like this!" said Roy.

"So… Theez eez what da island looks like-a!" said Mario.

"It's too quiet here…" said Fox.

"I thought it was supposed to be a vacation resort," said Captain Falcon.

"It is!" said Sonic. "I came here once before, and it's not a bad place. Of course; it would be a lot more if I could swim…"

"I believe the villains must be hiding in the jungle, as well as the Gamfax," said Fox. "Let's go in there and look for them."

"Will we run into beasts?" asked Luigi.

"It's not like we're helpless when we encounter one," said Snake, taking out a machine gun. "We'll be eating them before they eat us."

"You're not serious, are you…?"

And so, the Smashers went into jungle.

Inside the jungle, not much sun is shining down due to the thick leaves above, and you can hear birds and insects chirping everywhere. Luigi stayed close to Mario and trembled in fear. "There's nothing to be scared of," Mario told him.

"I know, but I'm still scared…" he replied.

"My hearing may not be as good as Pichu's," said Pikachu. "But I'm positive there's lots of noise coming from straight ahead."

"The bad guys must be planning something over there," said Fox. "Be on your guard!" He took a step forward but slipped on a banana peel. "Ow!"

"You should be on your guard instead…"

"I'll deal with this!" said Snake as he took the lead with a gun in hand.

The Smashered tiptoed quietly through the jungle, being careful not to arouse anything. "It's getting closer," said Pikachu.

"I can hear that," said Snake. "It's right behind those bushes…"

The Smashers crept close to the bush and listened carefully. They can hear shouting, crying, and what sounds like laughing. "They must be having a fun time with themselves…" said Snake.

"Partying, I guess?" said Sonic.

Acting very quickly, Snake pushed the bushes aside and looked out, and saw something peculiar in front of him. "Uh? This is…?"

Captain Falcon stood up and took a good look, and saw a girl in bikini posing in front of the bush while some guys took pictures of her, and Snake, who was looking through the bush, was staring right at her hind. "Hey there! You're in way of our photography!" said one of the photographers.

"Sonic was right when he said this was a vacation resort," said CF, looking at the crowd-filled beach.

The Smashers got out from the jungle and walked into the beach, where there are many people running around, swimming, flirting, and doing stuffs you usually do at the beach. "This place sure is crowded," said Luigi. "Guess there really is nothing to be scared about here."

"What did I tell you?" said Sonic.

"Remember, we're not here to enjoy," said Fox. "We must find the location of Gamfax and also battle the mastermind of this area. Be on your guard; the villains may be hiding around here and strike anytime."

"Nice sand castle!" said Pikachu, looking at Luigi build one.

"I enjoyed doing this when I was a kid at the sandbox," said Luigi as he crafted out a castle out of sand.

"Luigi, we're not here to play…" Fox reminded him.

"Hey girls, how about we go for a swim?" Roy asked some girls he came across.

"Roy…"

"Let's hit the surf!" said CF as he ran towards the sea with a surfboard in his hand.

"Falcon…"

"Ah… I feel like taking a snooze here!" said Mario as he lied down on a mat he got from who-knows-where.

"Mario…"

"Whisky please," Snake said to waiter of a bar stand.

"Um, guys…"

"Can't be helped if the setting is a place like this," said Sonic. "Give it a break; you're worrying about the mission too much! Sometimes a bit of relaxation won't hurt you! I'm off for a jog!" And then he ran off at high speed.

A bit of time has passed…

Roy was playing tag playfully with the girls he successfully flirted. Luigi and Pikachu were building a 3 meters tall sandcastle while the crowd gathered around to watch. Mario is covered in sand and snoozing while a seagull rests on his belly. Snake is at the bar drinking and chatting with the bartender. CF is surfing in the waves and Sonic is currently at who-knows-where. Fox is sitting under a tree while drawing pictures on the sand, looking bored.

Then there was a little girl swimming around using an inner tube, and she got too far from the shore and couldn't come back. In fact, she's almost out in the middle of the sea. She cried loudly for help and it grabbed everyone's attentions. "There's a girl out in the middle of the sea!" they said in shock. Everyone was in great panic, not knowing what to do.

"I'll save her!" said the life saver. He jumped off his 5 meters tall stand, but landed face first on the sand and passed out. What a life saver…

"Oh no! The life saver passed out!" said the people. "Who is going to save the girl now?"

"I'll save her!" said CF. "I'm coming, little girl!" He ran towards the sea, but stepped on a spiny shell. "YEOW!" While he was jumping up and down in pain, a young man ran passed him and dived into the sea. "Uh?"

The young man swam like a torpedo towards the girl out in the sea, and he could see a shark fin approaching her from afar. He swam as fast as he could and made it to the girl in time, but at the same time, the shark was approaching. He placed one arm around the little girl and began to swim back at a fast speed with the shark following closely from behind.

The shark then jumped up into the air and landed on top of the young man, and many people at the shore were screaming their heads off at the sight. "OH NO! THE SHARK GOT HIM!"

Under the water, the shark opened its mouth and took a large bite on the young man's body.

CLANK!

The shark quickly withdrew and cried in pain as its teeth shattered into millions of pieces, and then it swam off as fast as it came. The young man surfaced to the top along with the girl and let off a sigh of relief, and continued to swim for the shore. He finally made it, and the girl's parents ran up to her and hugged her in relief.

"What happened just now?" asked CF. "I thought the shark got him."

"Yeah, but-a he looks unharmed," said Mario. "How did he did-a that-a?"

As the people were giving rounds of applause to the young man for his heroic feats, a young woman ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe, Rock!"

"That was nothing, Roll," replied the young man. "My body is made of steel, so I really didn't do anything."

Hearing the name of the young man and the woman struck something on Mario, Luigi, and Fox. "Did the girl called the boy Rock and the boy called the girl Roll?" said Luigi. "It's sounds too familiar…"

"Eeet sure eez…"

"It has to be…" said Fox.

After everyone left the scene, the three Smashers went up to those two and called them. "Rock and Roll!"

Rock turned around and said, "You called me?"

"Yes! You remember uz?" asked Mario.

"We met back at that amusement created by the evil professor named Dr. Wily, do you still remember?" asked Fox.

Rock placed his hand on his head and began to think. "I think I have memories of that…"

"I know now!" said Roll. "You're those strange people who asked for directions to Dr. Wily's amusement park, right?"

"Oh yeah! You guys!"

"Nice of you to remember us!" said Fox, grabbing Rock's hand and shaking it.

"It's good to see you again!"

"Are you guys here for a vacation?" asked Roll.

"Well, we're actually here…"

"Who's this nice-looking girl?" asked Roy, who has flower garlands around his head and neck.

"Roy! Theez are da two robots we met-a back-a in da Darkling incident when my team went-a to Wily's Super Fun Land!" said Mario.

"He's one of us," Luigi explained to the siblings.

"I see…" said Roy. "Wait a minute, you say they are robots?"

"Yeah," said Mario.

"I didn't know robots are capable of looking so cute…"

Rock ran to an old man wearing a holiday shirt and said to him, "Dr. Light, these are the people that I told you about that time."

The old man lifted up his shades and looked at the Smashers, "So they are the Smashers."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," said Fox politely.

"You don't have to be so courteous. I've heard from Rock about you people, and there was a news report regarding…"

"Yes, yes, we know what you're gonna talk-a about," said Mario.

"So what brings you to this place?" asked Dr. Light. "I doubt you people are evil if you were the ones who resolved the Darkling disaster."

"It's like this," explained Fox, and then he proceeded to explain everything regarding Negativities and Gamfax.

"That's an interesting story you got there," said Dr. Light. "Gamfax… It reminds me of something…"

"Do you know something?" asked Roy.

"I can't say I know everything about this, but there are several rumors and urban legends regarding Gamfax."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you all heard of a website called Gamfax, right?"

"Ness said there is one, but I've never been there before, so I don't know much," replied Luigi.

"That site is full of useful and helpful information," said Dr. Light, "but it is well known for its message board."

"Ness said that message board is full of flamers, trolls, and n00bs," added Roy.

"That is true. In fact, many people say that message board reflects the very atmosphere of the Age of Gamfax itself!"

"That can't be coincidence, can it…?" said Luigi.

"There are several rumors… Some say the name is purely coincidence, but given the reputation its message board has, some say that site was named like that on purpose. There are even rumors that the webmaster, Jim Smelton, is a firm believer of Gamfax itself too!"

"That's scary…"

"But like I said, these are all rumors. There's no evidence in all these points."

"That's very interesting," said Fox. "From what we can gather, the Negativities seems to be wanting to revive the Age of Gamfax and they are using this evil energy of the same name to accomplish their plans."

"That's terrible news to hear!" said Dr. Light. "I hope you good luck in stopping them!"

"You bet we will!" said Snake.

"So this evil energy called Gamfax is on this island?" asked Rock. "If you need help, then allow me to support you!"

"That-a would be nice of you!" said Mario.

"What can this kid do?" asked Snake.

"Don't underestimate Rock!" said Roll. "My brother is a very strong fighter!"

Just then, Sonic came zooming up to them and stopped. "Hey guys! I'm back from my daily jog!"

"Took you a while, did it?" asked Fox.

"The scenery was pretty good, so I couldn't help to stop for a while to breathe some fresh air! By the way, I saw this massive mechanical fortress that looks like something Eggman would build on the far north side of the island. It has several skull emblems on it too, not to mention a large W imprinted on each of them!"

Hearing this, Rock, Roll, and Dr. Light were shocked. "Skull emblem with the letter W on it?" gasped Dr. Light.

"It's Dr. Wily!" said Rock.

"You mean that mad scientist?" said Luigi. "I thought he was in jail!"

"Don't you remember the news?" Fox reminded him. "It talked about Baroque Works and Dr. Wily escaping from jail."

"What is he doing here then?" asked Roy.

"I think we can safely assume that he is part of the Negativities," said Snake.

"It is as you said!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw an old man wearing a holiday shirt resting on a foldable chair. "Having a fun time for yourself?" asked the old man.

"Dr. Wily!" said Rock and Dr. Light together.

"So it's you!" said Fox.

"What-a are you doing here?" asked Mario.

"Having some relaxation for myself!" replied Dr. Wily. "This is a vacation resort after all, and it's for everyone! Why can't I come?"

"What are you planning again, Dr. Wily?" asked Rock.

"Following orders from King N, my superior."

"Just as we thought!" said Pikachu. "You are part of the Negativities!"

"So what's about it?'

"Good! We don't have to waste our time searching for you!" said Snake. "We will just arrest you in this place!"

"Oh? You think I'm gonna let things go as you planned?" said Dr. Wily. "Why don't you listen to what I have to say first?"

"What are you planning this time?" asked Dr. Light.

"I'm sure most of you heard of the meteor that crash landed onto this island a long time ago, right?"

Dr. Light thought for a while. "You're right; there are reports of one!"

"So what's about it?" asked Roy.

"You should know the history of this island first! This island wasn't just called Skull Island because of its shape, but because it was originally a place that reminds one of death!"

"Correct, Skull Island was originally a barren island with no life at all," said Fox. "But ever since that meteor landed…"

"Plant form began to grow!" said Dr. Wily, finishing up what he wanted to say. "Scientists researched the meteor and found that it contained rich energy that helps in plant growth, and when the meteor crashed, its energy seeped into the soil and all over the island, thus making it a paradise like it is currently! However, recent earthquakes have caused the meteor to fall down a fissure in the ground and it has been buried underground ever since, and no one has been able to find it."

"So much for the history lesson," said Roy. "What does it have to do with your plans?"

"Hehe! You're slow to learn, aren't you?"

"What?"

"If the energy in this meteor is capable of turning an island of death in a paradise, then wouldn't it be useful in helping King N reach his ultimate goal?"

"So you're using the meteor's energy for evil purposes!" said Pikachu.

"Just what is the Negativities's plan?" asked CF.

"That is something you'll have to look forward to yourself!" answered Dr. Wily, and then he looked at his watch. "I have to go. There's a meteor waiting to be dug up! See ya!"

"You're not going anywhere!" said CF.

Suddenly, a burst of sand shot up around Dr. Wily and blinded everyone. "Ugh! Sand in my eye!" cried Sonic.

When the sand cleared, Dr. Wily is seen taking off into the air in a skull-shaped pod. "Smell ya later, Smashers!" he said in a mocking manner.

"You're not getting away with this, Dr. Wily!" shouted Rock.

"By the way, I left behind a pet to play with you! Why don't you play with him?"

Then the whole place began to shake and everyone was scared. "What's happening?" said CF.

The sand in front of them began to fly everywhere, and slowly, a large pink shell can be seen rising from the sand. The cone-shaped shell fully rose out of sand, and then legs and pincers came out from underneath it, as well as the face—Claw Crab.

"So this is the pet?" asked Snake.

"I was expecting a dog…" said Luigi.

The people at the beach were all frightening by the appearance of this giant mechanical monster, and they all packed their things and ran for their lives. "Looks like we'll have to deal with this thing ourselves," said CF.

"All right! Time for some action!" said Sonic.

"I don't see why this is something exciting…" mumbled Luigi.

"I'll handle this!" said Rock as he jumped in front of the mechanical hermit crab.

"Hey kid! You better stand back!" Snake warned him.

"Just watch! Rock isn't the kind of kid you think he is!" Roll told him.

The top of Claw Crab's shell opened and several shell-shaped bombs shot out into the sky and fell back down. "Watch out!" said Snake.

Everyone quickly ran away as the bombs hit the ground and exploded, making sand fly everywhere.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ow! My eye hurts! I can't see myself!" cried Luigi, trying to find his way through the sand-filled air. Claw Crab appeared in front of him and readied to smash him with its pincers while he is blinded. Suddenly, a blue figure rushed at Luigi and quickly snatched him away before he got hit.

"You all right?" the blue figure asked him.

"I think so… I can see now…" said Luigi, opening his eye. "Thanks for the help, Rock. I mean, Megaman."

Rock has already transformed into his better known alter ego—Megaman!

"You can do it, Rock!" Roll cheered him on from aside.

"So that is the same kid from just now?" asked Snake. "That's quite a change."

The crab turned to Megaman and tried to hit him with his pincers, and Megaman quickly jumped back and fired plasma shots at it. The shots simply bounced off the shell when it hit though. The crab moved forward and tried to hit again, but Megaman would keep on jumping back and away.

"Let me handle this!" CF shouted as he ran towards the Claw Crab. He jumped into the air and fell towards its shell and his fist began to glow in orange. "Falcon Punch!" He punched the shell so hard that the crab actually fell backwards and landed upside-down!

"Whoa! How did you do that?" said Megaman, surprised.

"I can do cooler stuffs than that!" said CF.

"The crab has been flipped over!" said Fox. "The underside must be its weak spot!"

"Okay! I'll attack it for massive damage!" said Sonic. He ran towards the fallen crab and hurled himself at the underside of the crab and struck it hard. He bounced off the body and fell back onto the sand. "Did that do?"

The crab struggled around for a while and then flipped itself right-side-up again, and it is steaming with anger this time. "Looks like that's not the weak spot…" said Fox.

Claw Crab lifted up its pincers and waved them around in fury, and began to move forward. Snake got out a bazooka and fired at the shell. This grabbed the crab's attention and it began to move towards Snake. The crab got in front of him and readied to hit him, and Snake launched a bazooka shell into its face.

BANG!

Getting hit in the face obviously hurts a lot, as the crab jerked back in pain and its shell flipped open, exposing a glass dome containing the machineries inside.

"That must be the weak spot!" said Fox.

"Okay! I'm on it!" Sonic ran at the crab and struck the glass dome hard, making a crack appear on it. The crab moved around in pain and quickly closed up its shell again to protect its weak spot. It angrily swung its pincers at Sonic and tried to hit him, but he jumped around very fast and avoided the blows successfully. "You're too slow!" He jumped in front of the crab's face and surprised it by smacking it in the face again, causing the shell to open up the second time.

"I'll deal the finishing blow!" said Megaman as he pointed his arm cannon at the crab and his body also began to glow brightly.

Sonic and Snake quickly ran away as Megaman took a clear aim at the crab. "Mega Buster!" He finished charging and let loose a large blast of plasma energy. The energy ball hit the crab in its weak spot and pierced through it, and the crab began to malfunction.

Little by little, pieces of Claw Crab's body began to fall off and it wriggled around in pain, and finally…

!

They all covered their eyes as the sand got blown into the air by the explosion. "Whoa! That was quite a bang!" said Luigi.

"I didn't get any screen time at all!" complained Roy.

"I take back what I said, kid," said Snake. "You're pretty amazing!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this is good enough for the introduction of the arc!

**The Smashers and Megaman teamed up and headed for Dr. Wily's fortress built on the opposite side of the island in hope of halting his evil plans.  
**_**Next chapter: The Mechanical Soldiers of Dr. Wily's Skull Castle!**_

**Trivia:  
1. Claw Crab is the introduction boss of Megaman 8.**


	33. Mechanical Soldiers

Most of you are probably thinking that I may update slow because SSBB in English is out and I'm gonna be playing it all day and not work on the story, right? Guess what, I don't have a Wii and therefore won't be playing the game, so I will still be able to update fast! I don't have a Wii… Don't have a Wii… Sniff…

**Chapter 32: The Mechanical Soldiers of Dr. Wily's Skull Castle!

* * *

**

The Smashers and Megaman peeked out of the jungle and saw a massive fortress in front of them. "That's the one I saw!" said Sonic.

"That's Dr. Wily's fortress all right," said Megaman.

"And there's someone there too!" said Pikachu, pointing to a one-eyed robot guarding the door.

"We'll have to get pass him first, I think," said Fox.

"Leave that to me!" said Sonic. He jumped out from his hiding place and ran towards the robot and struck it in the eye before it could react. With the eye destroyed, the robot fell backwards and malfunctioned. "All done!"

"That was fast…" said Luigi. And the Smashers ran to the main door of the fortress.

"I'll take care of this," said Snake. He planted a C4 onto the surface of the door and told everyone to stand back, and then he pressed a button on a remote and the plastic explosive blew up, blowing the door away.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"I just hope we don't set off any alarms…" said Fox.

They all went inside and looked around. "Quite a big place here," said Snake.

"Whoa… Look-a at that-a!" said Mario, pointing to a massive robot of sorts in front of them.

"We don't have time for that," said Fox. "We should find Wily and stop his plans at once!"

"Where do we go then?" asked Pikachu.

"This sign should help us," said Sonic. He was looking at the sign that pointed to the direction of the area with the meteor and the way to the top floor.

"Well, that was convenient," said Snake. "Now we know where to go. We just have to split up."

"I'll go for the meteor," said Roy.

"I'll go for the meteor too," said Sonic.

"I think I'll tag along with them, and Luigi too," said Snake.

"Why me?!" cried Luigi, but before he got an answer, Snake dragged him along with the other two and went in the direction of the meteor.

"Will they be all right?" asked Megaman.

"They'll be fine," said Captain Falcon. "C'mon, let's go for Dr. Wily. He must be on the top of the tower."

And the five of them went up a set of stairs before them.

The moment they got up the stairs, they saw several Sniper Joes staring face to face with them. "Oh no! We're under attack!" said Fox.

"They will be tough to deal with especially with their shields!" said Megaman.

The Sniper Joes aimed and fired their arm cannons at them, but the Smashers and Megaman quickly got away at once. Megaman charged up his arm cannon and fired at one of the Joes, but he blocked the shot with his shield.

Fox fired his gun at the Joes, but their shields easily blocked the shot. "There shields sure are tough!" Mario and Pikachu attacked with their projectiles, but they were all useless against those shields.

"Falcon Kick!" Falcon slid across the floor with his foot on fire, and though the Joes tried to protect themselves with the shields, they were no match for the burning feet of CF. He plowed through the army of Sniper Joes and sent them flying in various directions, not to mention busting up their shields.

"The shields are down! Now's the chance!" said Fox. The others quickly used this opportunity to shoot the Joes while they are defenseless.

"Thanks for the help!" Megaman said to CF.

"That was nothing!" he replied.

They continued traveling down the hallway, but then several mechanical arms came out of the wall and tried to hit them. CF ducked under one and then grabbed the arm and twisted it. Another came at him but he punched it away, followed by the ones that came afterwards. Three arms came after him at once, and he took them all out by jumping up and doing a roundhouse kick.

"Wow! Captain Falcon is strong!" said Megaman.

"Well, he's one of the strongest Smashers," said Fox. "No surprise…"

After all the arms are down, a Hammer Joe appeared in the other end of the hallway and spun a ball & chain above his head before throwing it at them. CF saw it coming and quickly ducked under it, but Fox got out his reflector and deflected the chained ball. The ball flew back to Hammer Joe and whacked him in the head, knocking him out. "That was easy…" said Pikachu.

-

On the lower floor of the fortress, the other four Smashers are running down a slanted hallway while fighting off various enemies.

"Take this!" Sonic turned into a ball and rolled around, ramming down anyone in his way.

Some Sniper Joes jumped at Roy, and he swung his sword at them and cut them in half.

Snake fired his gun at a Sniper Joe, but it proved futile when the shield blocked the bullets. The Joe laughed at the vain attempt of Snake, and then he got a bazooka shell into the shield and blew it away, along with himself. "Who gets to laugh last now?" said Snake, holding a bazooka in his arm.

"No!!! Go away!!!" cried Luigi as he ran from the Joes.

"Somebody help him…" said Roy.

"Help me!!!!"

The Joes were about to shoot him, but Sonic performed a flying kick into them from the side and knocked them out, and Snake blew them up with his bazooka.

"Thank you for helping me…" said Luigi with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's get going," said Roy.

-

SMASH!!!

That was the sound of Captain Falcon kicking through a metal door. They came into the room and saw several small robots with helmets. "What the!?" said Pikachu.

"Those are Metools," explained Megaman. "They may be small and weak, but their helmets resist all sorts of projectile attacks."

"If that's the case, we'll use physical attacks instead!" said CF.

The Metools fired bullets at them, and CF used the door he busted down as a shield to block the shots and then hurled it at the Metools. After that, he ran at the horde of Metools and began kicking the lights out of them.

"Fire Rod!" Mario got out his Holy Weapon and made it grew to its original size, and he swept it across the floor and knocked the Metools away.

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu let loose lightning bolts at the Metool, and because the speed of the electricity is very fast, the Metools weren't able to hide under their helmets in time and got zapped badly. Most of them were destroyed instantly, but some of them were only paralyzed. Megaman used this opportunity to shoot them down.

Fox used Fox Illusion to zip through a horde of Metools really fast and plowed them down. Some Metools fired bullets at him, but he used his Reflector to deflect them back to the Metools.

"Well, I guess that's all done," said CF, dusting his hands after beating up the last of the Metools.

Suddenly, a gigantic Metool dropped from the air and landed in front of them!

THUD!!!

"Whoa! It's the mother of them all!" said Pikachu.

The large Metool leaped into the air and tried to press down on them, but the good guys got away in time. The ground shook violently when the Metool landed and it shook them to their knees. The giant Metool used this opportunity to jump towards Megaman and tried to crush him, but before that happened, CF jumped at the Metool and unleashed his signature move. "Falcon Punch!" He landed the punch right into the Metool's face and knocked it off course in air and the Metool landed upside-down on its helmet.

Mario jumped above the Metool and lifted his Fire Rod above him before slamming it downwards. "Anniento Smash!"

SMAAAAAASH!!!!!

After the Metool was smashed, Megaman charged up his Mega Buster and fired at the fallen Metool's face, blowing a hole right in it and destroying it for good.

"Well, that wasn't too tough," said Fox.

"I think it's more like because we are too strong as a team," said Pikachu. "Especially when Falcon is here."

"Imagine him, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Marth fighting together at once… I'm gonna feel sorry for their opponent…"

"Looks like-a there are two ways to go," said Mario, pointing at a set of stairs going up and a door leading to the next room. "We have to split-a up again?"

"Dr. Wily must be at the top floor," said Megaman.

"How about this way? You three go up the stairs and I and Pikachu will take the door," suggested CF.

"Why me?" asked Pikachu.

"Okay, we'll meet again later, and be careful yourself!" Fox said to them.

"I can take care of myself all right," CF assured him. And Mario, Fox, and Megaman ran up the stairs. "C'mon, let's take that door."

"I hope we don't run into anything dangerous…" said Pikachu.

They approached the door and were about to enter it when the door opened by itself all of a sudden and a tree-like robot walked out—Woodman. "Intruders!" he said.

CF and Pikachu jumped back and got into offensive stance. "Well! Looks like someone came to welcome us!" said CF.

"Under Dr. Wily's commands, I will destroy the both of you!" said Woodman. "Leaf Shield!" Several leaves appeared around him and they all shot forward like darts.

"You call that an attack?" said CF. He and Pikachu jumped out of the leaves way and easily avoided it.

"Pika!" Pikachu fired a lightning bolt at Woodman, but to his surprise, the robot is unaffected!

"What was that attack supposed to do?" he asked.

"What?! This is impossible!" gasped Pikachu.

"Wood resists electricity quite well," CF told him. "But as for fire, it's the opposite!" He fists began to burn with fire as he ran forward to attack Woodman. "Raptor Boost!"

Woodman stomped the floor really hard and created a tremor that shook CF to his knees.

"Whoa!"

"Leaf Shield!" Woodman fired several shields into the air and they shot down onto CF's back and stabbed him.

"YAAAA!!!"

"Oh no!!!" gasped Pikachu in horror.

Woodman placed his foot over CF's head and said, "I will crush you into pieces!"

"Oh no you don't!" CF suddenly got back up and grabbed Woodman by his foot and pushed him backwards.

"What the?!"

"Falcon Triple Kick!" CF delivered a powerful three-kick combo into Woodman and pushed him back with each kick.

"Ugh! Ow! Ooch!!"

Then he pulled back his fist as it began to glow in bright orange. "Falcon Punch!!!" And CF delivered a stronger than usual Falcon Punch into Woodman's body and hit him really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Woodman was shot across the room and crashed through several walls before coming to a stop.

Pikachu ran up to CF and asked him, "Are you all right?"

"That was nothing big," he said, pulling off the leaves on his back. "I've met worse. Ouch…"

-

On the lower floor…

"I won't let you get pass me!" said a robot with a square body—Heatman. "Atomic Fire!" He charged up a fireball in his hand and shot it forward.

Roy swung his sword and shot out fireballs too, and when both the fireballs collided, they cancelled out each other.

"What?!"

Snake fired his gun at the pipes on the ceiling, and it caused water to spray out and on top of Heatman, causing him to suffer. "Oh no!!! Water!!!" His body began to malfunction as electricity ran throughout him and steam came out from all parts of him.

"Take this!" Sonic curled into a ball and rolled at him really fast, ramming him hard in the body.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!

"OW!!!" Heatman flew backwards and crashed into a wall. "Ugh… How can I… Augh…" And he stopped moving as the falling water slowly doused off his fiery powers and life.

"Another stumbling block down," said Snake. "And you can come out now, Luigi."

Luigi poked his head out of a wastebasket and looked around. "You sure the coast is clear?"

The group continued walking down the hall and eventually reached the end. "Whoa! Look at this!" said Roy. They found themselves looking down a cliff that seems to be a long way down. One can see land down there, as well as lava pools around it.

"The meteor must be down there," said Snake. He looked around and saw some junks lying at the side.

Roy looked at the rail along the wall that wind to the bottom of the chasm in a spiral formation. "It looks like the only way down there is to ride a mine cart or something."

"But there's no mine cart here," said Luigi.

"We can always run down!" said Sonic.

"That's easy for you to say…"

Then they heard the sound of hammer and metal banging, and when they turned to the source of the sound, they saw Snake building a locomotive! "Giving it the finishing touch now!" he said.

"YOU BUILT A TRAIN OUT OF THOSE SCRAP METALS JUST LIKE THAT!??!?!" they gasped in shock.

"Unfortunately, the amount of junks here only allowed me to build it this big, but at least it can fit us all. Okay, let's get going!"

The Smashers climbed aboard the locomotive and Snake took the drivers seat and pressed the buttons there. Luigi touched the walls of the locomotive and said, "It's pretty fine work even for a rush job!"

"You need to make rides comfortable," said Snake. "All right; we're moving out." He pulled the lever and the locomotive began to travel along the rail.

"Pretty smooth riding," commented Roy. "But I think it's best that we get there faster so we don't waste time."

Then Luigi heard something coming from behind, and when he looked back, he screamed. "EEKS!!! There's a drilling machine coming after us!" And it is as he said!

"Time to move fast!" said Snake. He turned the locomotive's speed to the highest and it zoomed down the rail at a fast speed, but the drilling machine sped up and went after them at a fast speed too.

"It's still after us!!!!" cried Luigi. "And it's catching up!!!"

"But we're at the max speed already!" said Snake.

"I'll handle that thing!" said Sonic. He jumped off the locomotive and went after the drilling machine, hitting it from the top and then landing behind it.

"We won't forget your kindness, Sonic!" shouted Luigi.

"Don't talk like he's gonna sacrifice himself!" Roy told him.

The drilling machine stopped and turned around to face Sonic, and then it transformed into a robot—Groundman. "You're here for your death wish, aren't you?" he asked.

"Make it the other way round, please," replied Sonic.

"You're gonna get grounded! Spread Drill!" Groundman shot out the drills on his body at Sonic, and he jumped and moved around to avoid them.

"Ha! Miss me!" he said.

More drills came out from Groundman's body and fired at Sonic. Sonic avoided them all by jumping into the air and landing a kick right into the robot's face, kicking him backwards. "Ow! How dare you?!" he growled angrily. "I'll show you my powers!" And he turned to the wall and drilled into it.

"You're just running away! Admit it!" said Sonic.

Suddenly, a large drill bored out of the wall next to him, but he was able to back off in time. "Whoa!" The drill retreated and another one came out, and Sonic was able to avoid it once again. "That's a nasty trick!"

The drill came out of the third time but Sonic was able to avoid it like always; however, he lost his balance and fell the edge of the rail. "Oh no!!! YAAAAA!!!"

Groundman burst out from the wall and looked down. "Ha! You're done for!"

Sonic didn't fall down; he was able to grab onto the side of the rail before he fell. "Sorry to disappoint you!" He flipped back up into the air and caught Groundman by surprise.

"What the?!"

He landed his feet onto the back of Groundman's head and pushed him, and the robot fell off the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

As the other three Smashers were still driving the locomotive, they saw Groundman falling ahead of them and into the lava pool conveniently underneath. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes…" said Luigi.

"Sonic sure does his jobs fast…" said Roy. And then they saw Sonic running back to the locomotive.

"Sorry if I took too long," he said.

"We have a problem here, mates," said Snake.

"What is it?" asked Roy.

The brake lever is rusted and I can't pull it, so we're gonna have a hard time trying to stop."

"Oh no…" cried Luigi.

"Luckily, it's a wall at the end of the path, though it may hurt a bit if we crash."

"What do we do?!"

"Should we jump off before the train crashes?" suggested Roy.

"Why not just try and help me pull the lever? We're almost down there!" said Snake.

The four of them grabbed the rusted lever and tried to their best to pull it back.

"We're gonna hit! We're gonna hit!" cried Luigi.

"Pull harder!" said Snake.

With the combined strength of them four, they were able to pull back the lever in time just when it touched the ground floor and the locomotive came to an immediate stop. The brake was so sudden that they all shot out of the window in the front and crashed face first into the wall.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"At least we stopped the train…" said Snake.

"But it still hurts…" mumbled Luigi.

Roy got up and dusted himself. "That was a rough landing, but at least we made it down here alive. All right, let's get moving!" Suddenly, he noticed something approaching and quickly jumped at the other three and pushed them all to the ground. "DUCK!!!"

A crescent-shaped flame shot over them and exploded when it hit the wall. "What was that duck just now?" asked Luigi as he got back up.

"Must be a hell of a duck to pull that off just now," said Snake, looking at the damage on the wall.

"That must be the duck you're talking about," said Sonic. "I don't think that's a duck though."

Before them stood a robot with a sword for the right arm and his body is split into two pieces with the upper torso floating above the lower torso. "You have come, Smashers. I am Swordman, and I am under orders from Lord Wily to halt your progress!"

"Looks like another stumbling block to get rid of," said Snake, getting into fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" said Sonic.

Roy held his arm in front of them and said, "Hold it! He looks every way like my opponent. I'll handle him and you guys go on ahead to the meteor!"

"Yeah, let's leave this to Roy instead…" said Luigi.

"You want to fight me alone, human?" asked Swordman. "I see… You are a swordsman just like me! I will allow an exception for once and have a fair swordfight with you. The others may go wherever they want, but I cannot guarantee them safety if they go on ahead."

Roy got out of the Sword of Seals and approached Swordman to engage him. "We'll be gone," Snake said to him.

"Good luck," replied Roy.

And the other three went on ahead to the meteor.

"Come, let's see who is the better swordsman!" said Swordman, pointing his sword at Roy.

-

Back at the top floor…

Mario, Megaman, and Fox were walking up a long staircase. "Theez eez such a long stair!" said Mario.

Suddenly, the whole place began shaking! "What's happening?!" gasped Fox.

The step in front of Megaman and Fox began to split apart and move away!

"What the?!"

"Fox! Megaman!" said Mario in shock. But before he could help them, the staircase was split in half and a wall appeared before him.

Okay, let's make it easier to explain. Basically, Mario is in lead with Megaman and Fox behind him, but then the stair split in half all of a sudden in between Mario and those two, and that stair was shifted off to the side and connected to another room. So it's like a divided railway; you pull the lever and the railway will change course, allowing the train to pass from one rail to another rail safely. I hope you get what I mean.

Anyway, Mario ran to the newly appeared wall that was originally the staircase and pounded against it. "Are you guys all right-a?"

"We're all right!" replied Megaman's voice. "There's another way to move on here! We'll try to find our way back to you, so you go on ahead!"

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be safe! We'll surely meet again!"

"Okey dokey! Good-a luck!" And Mario continued up the stairs.

-

Now that Megaman and Fox are separated from Mario, they continued through the new path and eventually went through a pair of gates before entering a large room. "What is this place? Looks like a dead end," said Fox.

"There must be something here," said Megaman. "The double gate we just went through usually means something big to expect."

Suddenly, they heard a laugh echoing through the room. "Hehehe! I've been waiting for this day, Megaman!" said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Fox.

"That voice! It's Bass!" said Megaman.

Then a black robot teleported into the room and landed before them. "We meet again, Megaman!" said Bass.

"I don't have time for you!" said Megaman.

"I don't care whether you have time or not! I only care that I defeat you for real this time! Get ready to meet your maker!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So as I was saying, I don't have a Wii, so I can't play SSBB. Therefore, I will still be able to update this story regularly and daily. I don't have a Wii… I don't have one… But I want a Wii…  
(_cries sadly_)

**The next chapter will be focusing on the battle between Roy and Swordman and Megaman and Fox against Bass. Hope you look forward to it!  
**_**Next chapter: A Shocking Revelation! Dr. Wily's True Form Revealed?!**_


	34. Dr Wily's True Form

**Chapter 33: A Shocking Revelation! Dr. Wily's True Form Revealed?!

* * *

**

Snake, Sonic, and Luigi ran through the caverns of the underground and eventually came to a large opening. "That must be the meteor!" said Snake.

Before them was a rough boulder the size of a car, and it is glowing in eerie white light. "I was expecting the meteor to be bigger than this, you know," said Luigi.

"Look at the all the wires and machines lying around it!" said Sonic. "They must be absorbing the power of the meteor! Let's destroy those things fast!"

As they approached the meteor to stop the energy-absorbing process, Dr. Wily appeared from behind a machine and stopped in front of them. "So you have come!" he said.

"It's Dr. Wily!" gasped Luigi.

"You showed yourself!" said Snake. "Now we can solve two problems at once since you've come to face us!"

-

**BGM: Megaman 8 boss theme**

We go back to the previous room where Roy and Swordman are facing off against each other.

"Hiya!" Roy lifted his sword at and ran at Swordman to perform the first attack.

"Flame Sword!" Swordman swung his sword horizontally and shot out a crescent-shaped fire beam. Roy quickly bent his body back limbo style to avoid it and then back flipped to get back up properly, and then he charged at Swordman again.

He leaped into the air and slammed his sword down at Swordman, who used his sword arm to block the blow and pushed Roy back to the ground. The moment he landed, Roy dashed forward and clashed swords with Swordman, and the two of them clashed their weapons against each other violently. Swordman's sword glowed in orange light and released a burst of fire that sent Roy flying backwards. "What was that?!" he said in surprise.

Swordman slammed his sword into the ground vertically and sent forth a trail of fire.

"Whoa!" Roy rolled aside to avoid getting hit by the fire. "That was something… Take this!" He swung his sword and shot out several fireballs at Swordman, but he easily cancelled them out with his fire-encased sword.

"You have some special properties with your sword, human," he said.

"It's not a normal sword after all. What did you expect?" replied Roy.

-

At the top floor…

"Die, Megaman!" Bass fired several dark purple energy shots at Megaman, who ran and jumped around the room to avoid them.

Megaman was able to evade the barrage of shots and fired his own Mega Buster at him. Bass lifted up his arm and took the shot to himself, but Megaman was surprised to see him unharmed! "What?!"

"Dr. Wily upgraded my armor to the point where it can easily withstand your peashooter!" he explained. "That is why I am confident I can defeat you this time!" He pointed his arm cannon at Megaman and fired rapidly nonstop like a machine gun with each shot creating a large burst when they hit.

Megaman continued to avoid the firepower, but he was starting to tire out after running and jumping around a lot. "Bass is getting better than before!"

"Hey! He's not your only opponent!" said Fox as he jumped at Bass. "Don't forget about me!"

"Silence! I have no interest in the likes of you!" replied Bass as he turned around and slapped Fox away with the back of his hand.

"Ouch!"

Bass turned back to continue fighting Megaman, but he instantly took a plasma shot right into his face and was blown backwards. "Ya!"

"Don't hurt my friend!" said Megaman.

Bass got back up and said, "Heh! You're always trying to protect inferior beings made of flesh!"

"You have no right to say that! We robots are built to protect them for that reason!"

"I don't think the others are gonna enjoy hearing this…" Fox mumbled to himself.

"The weak ones are better off on their own!" said Bass.

"You better underestimate me too much," said Fox, who is starting to have enough of this. "I normally do not like to get into arguments like this, but there should be a limit at times."

"Oh yeah? What can you do? Show me then!"

"Take this!" Fox fired his laser gun at Bass, but the beams just bounced off his body and did nothing. "Uh?!"

"What was that supposed to be? See, you can't do anything at all!" He pointed his arm cannon at Fox and fired. Fox got out his reflector in time and the shot bounced back to Bass, who was surprised but was able to avoid it. "Whoa! I didn't see that coming, but is that the best you can do?"

"Don't hurt him! Your opponent is me!" said Megaman. He charged up his arm cannon and fired at him.

Bass used his arm as a shield to block the blow, and he charged up his own arm cannon and was about to shoot Megaman when suddenly Fox charged at Bass and knocked him aside, causing the shot to go off course.

"Argh! Annoying thing!" Bass turned to Fox and kicked him in the face hard and knocked him way.

Megaman quickly leaped at Bass and punched him in the face hard, to which Bass responded by punching him back. "Ha! You want a fistfight now? I'll gladly accept it!" He threw several punches at Megaman as he blocked it with his own arm. Bass then landed a kick into his stomach and kicked him back, and he immediately charged up his arm cannon and fired at Megaman.

"YAAAA!!!" Megaman was shot and burned badly as he flew across the room and crashed into the wall hard. "Ugh… I got careless!"

"Haha! You're finally losing to me!" said Bass with delight. "Now you know that I am greater than… OOCH!!!"

"Fire Fox!" Fox rammed into him with his body on fire from behind and knocked him onto the floor.

"Why you?! I'm going to kill you!" Bass turned around and swung a fist at him, but Fox back flipped to safety.

"I'm going to show you that humans and related beings can be as good as robots like you!" said Fox as he got into fighting stance.

-

"Flare Blade!"

"Flame Sword!"

Roy and Swordman swung their swords at each other and shot out a burst of fire.

BAAAAAM!!!!!!

After the explosion of the two projectiles colliding, they charged at each other and clashed swords and fought furiously. Roy was able to parry Swordman's attack and swung his sword at his body, but to his surprise, Swordman's upper torso flew up into the air to avoid getting hit. "What the?!"

"Body Strike!" His body began spinning like a buzz saw and flew down at Roy. He lifted up his sword and grinded it against Swordman's spinning body and blocked it.

"Ngh! The sparks!"

While he was blocking the attack, Swordman's lower body ran to Roy's side and landed a surprise kick into him.

"Whoa!"

When he lost his balance, Swordman flew at him and slashed him in the body multiple times before he flew back to the ground in pain. "Yaaaaa!!!!"

Swordman's body returned to normal afterwards. "Hmph! It's over!" But he was surprised to see Roy standing up again.

"Not quite! I haven't fought to full potential yet!" he said.

"You are impressive for a human being. Let me see what more you are capable of then!"

"Take this!" Roy swung his sword around multiple times shot out several fireballs at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Swordman stabbed his sword into the ground and a pillar of fire appeared around him, serving as a shield that neutralized the fireballs upon contact.

"What the?!"

"Try and break through my barrier!

"You bet!" Roy ran at the fire pillar and struck it with his sword, but it caused him to bounce back instead. "Ya!"

"You cannot break through the barrier of fire through normal means like that! I can attack you from in here too!" Swordman's upper body began spinning again, and the spinning motion sucked in the fire barrier until they spun around the upper body, making Swordman look like a flaming buzz saw of sorts.

"What the…?"

"Flaming Strike!" Swordman stopped spinning and shot forward a ring of spinning fire.

Roy quickly leaped aside to avoid the incoming fire ring, but to his surprise, the ring turned around and went after him. "What on earth?!" He ran around the place with the fire ring following him everywhere.

"Run as you can; you can never hope to escape!" said Swordman.

"Dammit! If I cannot escape it! Then I'll have to counter it!" thought Roy. "Level Up!" At the shout of that phrase, the blade of the Sword of Seals began to glow brightly until it is covered in an aura of fire. "Hiya!" He pointed the newly transformed sword at the approaching fire ring and absorbed it into his sword!

"What?!" gasped Swordman in shock.

After absorbing the fire ring, the fiery aura around Roy's sword increased, giving off an illusion that his sword just grew in size. "Surprised, eh? I can do a lot more than just this! Take this!" He swung his sword at Swordman and shot out a huge blast of fire.

Swordman quickly stabbed his sword into the ground and called up the pillar of fire again, and it successfully blocked the fire blast. "You cannot break through this fire barrier!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Roy as he ran towards the fire pillar. He pointed and stabbed his sword right through the barrier and the whole thing began to get absorbed into the Sword of Seals.

"What?! Impossible!!!" gasped Swordman in horror as he watched the whole thing getting absorbed into the Holy Weapon.

When fully absorbed, the aura of the sword grew to monstrous proportions. "Take this! Infernal Blade!" shouted Roy as he slashed Swordman with the fiery sword.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Swordman was cut vertically in the body from top to bottom, and he fell to his knee in pain. "Impressive… You now that humans are capable of such feats… You are… the winner…" And that was last thing he said before he stopped working.

"Phew…" The Sword of Seals stopped glowing and the blade returned to normal. "You were a good opponent too."

-

**BGM: Bass's theme**

"Die!!!" Bass fired multiple times at Fox as the fox ran around the room at a fast speed to avoid the shots.

"If my normal gun won't work on him, then I'll have to use the Nuclear Gun instead!" He got out his Holy Weapon that he is carrying around his waist the entire time and fired at Bass.

Thinking that he can withstand the shot, Bass allowed the beam to hit him, but instead, he was blasted backwards and burned badly. "Augh! How is that possible?!"

"This Nuclear Gun is a Holy Weapon!" explained Fox. "It is much more powerful than my normal gun, so you cannot withstand its power!"

"I don't care! You cannot defeat me no matter what!" Bass pointed at Fox again and fired multiple times. Fox countered the shots with his own, and the nuclear beams neutralized the plasma shots and went through them, striking Bass in the body multiple times.

"Argh!!! That does it! I did not want to waste my power using this against you originally, but I don't care now! Treble!!"

A purple robotic dog teleported into the room and approached Bass. "Time to fuse together, Treble!" Bass said to him

The dog barked and glowed in purple light before leaping onto his master's body, and in a bright flash, Bass is seen wearing a purplish armor with wings on his back. "What the?!" said Fox in surprise.

"Oh no! Bass has fused with Treble to acquire the Power Adaptor Suit!" said Megaman. "If only Rush is here, then I can do the same thing and fight him equally!"

"Die!!!" Bass fired a purple piercing beam in the direction of Fox. Fox quickly used his reflector, and though it did deflect the beam into another direction, the force was so strong that Fox was sent sliding backwards.

"That was strong!" he said. "Whoa!" Bass swooped down at him and rammed into him will full power. "YEOW!!"

"Bass! Don't mess with him! He won't stand a chance against you!" said Megaman.

"I have no more interest in a loser like you! Out of my way!" Bass turned to Megaman and fired several plasma shots that came out in a spread formation.

"Whoa!" Megaman tried to avoid them, but got hit a couple of times and was blown backwards.

Fox fired the Nuclear Gun at Bass again, but the robot saw it coming and took flight to avoid it. "You cannot defeat me with those weak weapons of yours!" he said. He charged up his arm cannon and fired a large shot at him.

Fox quickly hopped away, but he was caught in the explosion of the shot as it impacted the floor.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

"Haha! I got you at last!!!"

"Ugh! It hurts!" cried Fox in pain since he got burned and injured from the explosion. "And I didn't even get hit directly by it!"

"Now you know you are weaker than me! Do you still think you can surpass me?"

"Maybe not… But I'm not going to lose this fight!" Fox dropped down on all four limbs and fire began to surround his body.

"Uh?"

"Nine-Tailed Fire Fox!" A fiery aura whipped up around his body and the back of the aura formed into nine strands that resemble tails.

"Whoa…" said Megaman in awe.

"I don't care what trick you're gonna pull off again!" said Bass. "You're not going to defeat me!" He flew towards Fox at a very fast speed. "You're finished!"

Fox lifted up his eyes and glared at Bass, and then zipped forward at a very fast speed and rammed into him really hard.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Ugh!!!" Bass was sent rolling onto the floor. "What the!? What happened just now?!" Before he could react, Fox charged into him again and rammed him very hard like just now. "Ow!!!"

Fox charged at the wall and landed his feet on it before wall jumping towards Bass and attacked him again.

"Argh!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" screamed Bass at the top of his voice.

"Vulpine Slasher!" Fox lifted his hands up in front of him as the fiery aura took the form of sharp claws. He charged at Bass very fast and hit him with the 'claws'.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Bass fell onto the floor as he body was slashed and torn badly. "It's impossible… Impossible!!!" He tried to get up, but the injuries on his body were more than he could handle. "I… cannot lose… to humans… the second time…! Argh!!" And he quickly teleported away.

The fiery aura around Fox died down and he fell to the floor. "Phew… It tires me out every time I use that…"

Megaman ran up to him in concern. "Are you all right? You shouldn't push yourself like that! I should be the one protecting you!"

"Nah, there's no law saying that humans must always be protected by robots, so don't worry. I'm all right; I just need a little rest."

-

Meanwhile, Snake, Sonic, and Luigi were standing face to face with Dr. Wily. "I'm not afraid of you since you are alone!" said Luigi as he got into karate position. "Bring it on!"

"Careful, he might have something up his sleeves," said Snake.

"So what are you gonna do, old man?" asked Sonic.

Dr. Wily laughed and said, "What am I gonna do? Of course I'm here to stop you from messing with my plans! And how am I gonna fight you? You'll see!"

"Bring it on!" said Luigi, sounding brave when he's actually scared.

"Hehehe! Meet the real nightmare before you eyes!" said Dr. Wily in a sinister voice. His eyes began to glow in red and his body began to turn green also.

"What the?!" said Snake in shock.

Dr. Wily's body grew larger until his shirt torn and his face began to change form too. He kept on changing until he transformed into a bulky green-skinned alien with red insect-like eyes. "Hahaha! Where is your god now?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi, and then he passed out.

"He's an alien?!" gasped Sonic.

"I would never have expected that!" said Snake.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

I tried my best with this chapter and I hope the fight turns out satisfying. Enjoy!

**Trivia:  
1. Fox first used Nine-Tailed Fire Fox in Super Smash Racing 2.**


	35. Battle of Skull Castle

**Chapter 34: The Great Battle under the Ground and the Duel of Skull Castle!

* * *

**

Captain Falcon and Pikachu smashed down every single robot they came across.

SMASH! CRASH! BAM!!!

"Out of the way!" CF punched a robot in the body so hard that the body detached and flew away and knocked down other robots.

"Pika!!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at some robots and zapped them all down. But then a robot with arms that resemble lightning rods appeared. Pikachu fired a beam at him too, but the robot was able to absorb it into his rod-like arms. "Oh no…"

The robot laughed at Pikachu's futile attempt, but was instantly sent flying by CF's flying kick.

BANG!

"Thanks for the help," said Pikachu.

"You're welcome! Okay, let's get going!" he said.

The went through a door that led to hallway with another door at the end, which they also went through, to which they found themselves in a large empty room with grating-like floor.

"What is this place?" wondered Pikachu.

"Anything might happen here, so watch out," warned CF.

And it was as he said; the ceiling opened and a mechanical eyeball floated down from the opening as the two Smashers got into fighting stance. Then yellow blob-like material oozed out from the grating on the floor and hovered into the air around the eyeball. When the eyeball's pupil flashed, the body began to take the form of a body around the eyeball until it became a large being with arms and legs—Yellow Devil.

"I told you something would show up!" said CF.

"It's huge!" said Pikachu in awe.

"Nothing is too huge for my fist!" CF ran at the Yellow Devil and performed a dashing punch into its legs. Though he did hit the leg, he went right through it as if he hit a wall of liquid. "Uh? What happened?"

The Yellow Devil turned around and landed a kick into CF and sent him flying.

"Ow! If I am able to go through him, then how did he land a solid hit on me?!"

The Yellow Devil approached him and CF noticed his fist hardening up before it released a long ranged punch at him. CF rolled away in time. "I get it now! He can harden his body at will to make his attacks painful! Maybe I can attack at that moment!"

The Yellow Devil unleashed another hardened punch at him. CF leaped up to avoid the punch to the floor and unleashed a fiery kick downwards. "Falcon Kick!" He kicked the hardened fist and shattered it. "Yes!"

The Yellow Devil pulled back his broken arm, but it was instantly healed when its blob-like body formed a new arm.

"What?!"

The Yellow Devil lifted his foot and tried to stomp him, but CF rolled away again. "How do you defeat this thing?!"

"I'll handle it!" Pikachu fired a beam at the leg of the Devil and it instantly blew up and yellow ooze splattered everywhere, though it wasn't a problem for the devil as the leg instantly reformed. The Devil turned to Pikachu and stretched its fist forward to punch him, and Pikachu was able to avoid it. After landing from his jump, Pikachu fired another beam and landed it right in the eye.

When struck in the eye, the Devil let out a roar and quickly held its hands over its eyes as if it is in pain. "Huh? Did I hit the weak spot?" wondered Pikachu.

"That's it! The eye must be the weak spot!" said CF. "We just have to destroy the eye! After all, it was the eye that commanded the blobs to take form in the first place!" He ran towards the Devil and aimed to punch for the eye. "Now you're screwed! Falcon Punch!"

However, the eye quickly escaped by leaving the body and flying away, and CF landed a futile punch into the body and he got himself stuck inside the blob. "Hey! Let me out!" he cried as he struggled to escape the slimy prison.

"I'll help you! Pika!" Pikachu fired a thunderbolt into the sky where it gathered together to become an electric ball, and then the ball of electric fired an even stronger thunderbolt at the body, causing it to electrocute and explode, sending blobs everywhere. CF was hurled onto the floor, but he was badly zapped too.

"You could've come up with a safer way, couldn't you…?" he mumbled.

"Sorry…"

The pupil of the eye flashed and the blobs assembled together into a pile and fell through the grating floor.

"It's escaping!" said Pikachu.

Suddenly, the yellow blobs appeared around Pikachu like a fence and 'swallowed' him. "Oh no!" gasped CF.

But the blob suddenly exploded as Pikachu released a burst of electricity from his body. "Don't worry; I found that this substance is highly vulnerable to electricity, so I have the upper hand here."

"That's good to hear!" CF turned to eye and looked at it. "We'll have to go for the eye if we want to bring down this monster!"

The ooze came out from one side of the room and expanded in size until it looked like a giant wave, and it came crashing towards them.

Pikachu gathered all his power to generate the most powerful electricity and then released an electric orb. "Zap Cannon!" The electric orb struck the surface of the wave and blasted a hole in it. "Quick! Through that hole!" And the two of them quickly jumped through that hole before it closed up again.

The moment Pikachu landed, he turned to the floating eye and fired a beam at it, and the hit was a success. The eye was zapped badly and wobbled around in air, trying to gain conscious again. It quickly flew to the other side of the room and hovered above the ooze, and under its command, the ooze formed a body again for the eye to rest inside.

"It's coming again!" said CF.

Small balls of blob floated out of the Yellow Devil's body and forged themselves into spikes that hardened afterwards, and they shot forward like missiles. CF and Pikachu quickly jumped aside to avoid the spikes, and CF was able to grab one of the spikes and hurl it back to the devil, though it was useless attempt.

CF ran at the Devil again and jumped at the eye for another attempt to Falcon Punch it. Right when it was about to be punched, the head of the Devil split apart and the eye floated up and escaped the punch, and CF landed on the other side. "Damn! This guy sure acts fast! If only we can hit it fast enough!"

"Fast enough…?" said Pikachu, and then something came to him. "I've been training myself with this attack for some time, but I never really felt like using it since it can wear out myself too!"

"What is it?"

"But there's no choice now… This is the only attack fast and strong enough to take it out! I hope I don't hurt myself too much!"

"Are you sure it's safe? Whoa!" CF jumped away to avoid a hand slam from the devil.

"Here goes nothing! Volt Tackle! Pika!!!" Pikachu used all his power to generate electricity throughout his body. The power was so great that it began to take form around his body in the form of the sphere, and he began to float above the floor as well.

"What the?!" said CF in surprise. This also grabbed the attention of the devil.

"PIKA!!!!" The large ball of electricity flew forward at a really fast speed towards the devil and dashed right through its body, unfortunately missing the eye and only blasting off a half of its body.

The electric ball turned around and went for another attempt. This time the Yellow Devil was unable to react in time due to shock from getting half of its body blasted apart, and Pikachu rammed into it right in the eye and pushed it out from the body.

As the eye got electrocuted badly inside the electric ball, it began to short circuit and malfunction, and then it finally blew up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The explosion resulted in Pikachu being blasted backwards and causing the electricity around his body to die down, and the mouse Pokemon fell to the floor looking very tired. "Pikachu! Are you all right?" asked CF as he ran to him and picked him up in concern.

"I did it, right…?" mumbled Pikachu weakly.

With the eye gone, the body slowly melted and fell through the hole on the grating floor. "Yep, you got him all right," said CF. "Now we should be worried about your condition!"

"Don't worry; I just need a bit of rest. I'm afraid I can't be of any help for a while now…"

-

Mario made his way to the room at the highest part of the fortress. "Theez must-a be da top-a," he thought. "Maybe I can find-a something here!" He looked around the place and found a monitor with a pink screen before him. On the monitor was the text _Gamfax_ written. "Mamamia! Eet's da Gamfax! For real?!"

Regardless this is the real thing or not, Mario got out his Fire Rod and shot it forward and smashed the end of the rod through the monitor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The monitor shattered into pieces and the controllers malfunctioned and released pink electric current before pink smoke is released and disappeared into thin air. There was silence for a while as Mario stood there, continue to staring at the busted computer. Finally, he said, "So eetz real afta all… Can't-a believe I found-a eet so easily!"

"It's not like that thing was important in the first place!" said a voice coming from behind.

Mario slowly turned around and saw a gigantic mechanical skull right behind him. "Mamamia!!!"

-

**BGM: Megaman 2 boss theme**

Back in the underground area where the meteor is…

**Note: Keep in mind that this is happening concurrently with Roy's battle against Swordman. Just pretend that we went back in time to witness things that were happening while those two had their battle in the previous chapter.**

"Eat this!" said the transformed Dr. Wily as he gathered energy in his hands and shot out a stream of energy bullets like a machine gun.

Snake and Sonic ran around to avoid getting shot, and it should be mentioned that Snake is carrying the fainted Luigi. When he got to a safe place, Snake placed Luigi onto the ground and slapped him over and over in the face. "Get up! It's no time to sleep!"

Luigi finally woke up and looked around. "Huh? I think I saw Dr. Wily turning into a monster… Guess that was a dream…" But he was shocked to see that it's real when he got up and saw the real thing before him. "IT'S REAL!!!" And he fainted again.

"GET UP AT ONCE!!!!" screamed Snake, shaking him by the neck madly.

Sonic ran towards Dr. Wily and performed a flying kick at him. "Take this!"

Dr. Wily lifted up his arm and used it block the kick and pushed Sonic away, and then he lunged forward for a punch which Sonic was able to duck under and avoid. Sonic then performed a break dance-style kick on the floor in hope of the hitting the transformed scientist on the feet, but Dr. Wily hovered into the air and avoided it. "Whoa! You can fly too?!" said Sonic in surprise.

"Haha! Behold the powers that I have!" said Dr. Wily. He lifted up his arm and created a ball of energy and hurled it forward. Sonic leaped back to avoid direct, but the explosion blasted him backwards.

"Ugh!"

"You're not messing with him alone!" said Snake. "Don't forget about me, you green beast!" He got out a machine gun and fired at Dr. Wily, but the bullets bounced off his body harmlessly.

"A mosquito bite hurts more than that!" he said. He made a gun gesture with his hand and fired energy bullets at Snake.

"Whoa!" Snake dodged to the side fast. "Now that's what I call a real handgun!"

Dr. Wily pointed his fingers at Snake again and continued to fire bullets like a gunslinger, and Snake had to run and roll around to avoid getting hit.

Sonic leaped into the air and tried to hit Dr. Wily, but the alien scientist turned around and quickly shot him.

"Ow!" Sonic was shot in the arm and fell back to the ground, but there was no fatal blow.

"Haha! I'll kill you now!" Dr. Wily flew down to Sonic and grabbed him by the neck and then surged electricity through his arms and into Sonic's body, zapping him badly.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Hahaha! Die!!!"

"Stop that at once!" Snake fired a missile from a missile launcher at Dr. Wily, but when he saw it coming, he tossed Sonic straight into the path of the missile instead! "Oh no!" Snake quickly got out a controller-like device and used it to steer the missile out of the way.

"Eh?"

"Nikita Missiles sure come in handy at times!" explained Snake. He steered the Nikita in the direction of Dr. Wily, who flew away to avoid it, but the missile went after him again.

"Annoying thing!" He fired an energy ball and destroyed the missile.

"Damn..."

Luigi slowly got back up and looked around. "Is the threat gone…?"

BANG!!!

"What the?!"

He witnessed explosions going around everywhere and Snake and Sonic where busy trying to avoid projectiles from Dr. Wily. The transformed scientist was quick on his feet and avoided all their attacks with ease.

"Oh no! They're in trouble! But what can I do?!" Luigi reached into his pocket and got out his Holy Weapon and said its name to increase its size. "Thunder Rod! I have to do something about this…" He ran towards Dr. Wily and shouted, "Hey you! Don't forget about me! I'm your opponent too! Take this!" The front end of the rod extended forward and tried to hit Dr. Wily.

The scientist grabbed hold of the rod just before it hit him. "Ha! It's useless to come against me!" And then he released electricity into the rod and it passed on to Luigi.

"Yeow!!!!!"

"Hahahaha!!! You're finished!!"

But Luigi didn't felt pain. "It's useless! The Thunder Rod has the ability absorb electricity and add to its power! So you're just benefiting me instead!"

"Uh?"

"Take it back!!!" The Thunder Rod released its own electricity and Dr. Wily got zapped instead.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Luigi pulled back the Thunder Rod and it extended forward again, hitting the scientist in the body and pushing him backwards until he hit the wall, and the rod continued to zap him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"HIYA!!!! TAKE IT ALL!!!!" shouted Luigi with fury. He pulled back the rod but then used it to jab the scientist over and over.

BANG BANG BANG BAM BANG WHACK BAM!!!!!!

"Now's my chance!" said Snake. He fired a bazooka shell at the scientist as he was getting pummeled by Luigi.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did we do it?" asked Sonic.

The explosion died down and all that left of Dr. Wily was a torn and broken body with machine parts everywhere. "Um… Is he dead?" asked Luigi.

"Just as I thought, a robot…" said Snake.

"So we were fighting a fake decoy all along?" asked Sonic. "I knew it wasn't right for someone like him to transform into a hideous alien!"

"So this isn't Dr. Wily?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah, the real guy must be somewhere else," said Snake. "But that's not the reason we're here for. Quick, let's stop the machines from absorbing the meteor's energy!"

-

**BGM: Megaman 6 final boss theme**

Back on the top floor…

Mario found himself staring face to face with the giant mechanical skull. The left eye of the skull opened and Dr. Wily is seen sitting inside! "Dr. Wily!" gasped Mario.

"You have come to your death here! I shall grant it to you!" he said.

"I destroyed da Gamfax! You have failed!"

"I told you that thing wasn't important anyway! King N has bigger plans than that!"

"What-a do you mean?"

"You have no time to ponder such question as I am about to pulverize you with the Wily Machine MK-VI!"

The giant skull leaped into the air above Mario and revealed a bed of spikes underneath it.

"Mamamia!!" Mario quickly rolled aside to avoid getting crushed. He extended the Fire Rod forward and hit the machine hard, pushing it back a few steps.

"Ha! That was nothing!" said Dr. Wily. He leaped into the air again and tried to crush Mario, who was able to avoid it the second time. After landing from the jump, the sides of the machine opened and two arms wielding spinning buzz saws came out, and they hurled the buzz saws at Mario.

"Whoa!" Mario quickly ducked underneath the first one and jumped up to avoid the second one.

"Take this!" Dr. Wily shot more buzz saws at Mario, who jumped around to avoid them and sometimes bat them away with the Fire Rod.

While he was busy batting the saws away, Dr. Wily jumped up again to crush him for the third time. Mario didn't have time to escape, so he pointed the rod upwards and extended it, hitting the machine from underneath and knocking it off course in air, and it landed in front of Mario without crushing him. "You're pretty quick with your hands, eh?" said Dr. Wily. "But this is as far as you go!"

The Wily Machine let off a loud engine sound and zoomed forward.

"Whoa!" Mario rolled to the side quick to avoid it, but the machine turned around for another attempt. Mario swung the rod at the machine as it is approaching and whacked it hard, sending it sliding off course and crashing into a wall. Mario then ran at the crashed machine and jumped up high into the air, where he lifted his rod above his head before slamming it down on top of the machine.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The impact was so hard that it made a crack on the head of the skull. "Argh! You're not getting away with this!" growled Dr. Wily angrily. The machine zoomed forward to hit Mario again, but instead of running, Mario thrust the Fire Rod forward and slammed it into the forehead of the skull, halting it in its path, and he fought to push the machine backwards as it tried to move forward and run him down.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" said Dr. Wily. "You're human after all, so you cannot be any tougher than Megaman!"

"You're human too!" said Mario. The front end of the Fire Rod began spinning like a drill, and it bored a hole in the forehead. Mario pulled out the Fire Rod and jabbed the machine over and over with its spinning drill-like head, making cracks and holes on the body of the machine every time.

"Argh!!! You're going to destroy my fabulous creation!!!" shouted Dr. Wily. He jumped up into the air once again tried to crush Mario.

Mario didn't run; instead, he shot the rod upwards and hit it with the drilling head and it went right through the bottom of the machine from the middle and out of the top. Mario then slammed the rod downwards, dragging the machine down along with it and smashing it onto the floor hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

The machine hit the floor so hard that the skull covering totally shattered into pieces!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Yes!!!" exclaimed Mario.

"Don't get too proud of yourself just yet!" said Dr. Wily as the machine somehow stood back up. The machine was damaged quite madly with the skull covering destroyed, showing most of the machineries inside. "I still have more tricks up my sleeves!"

"Bring-a eet on!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**The final chapter of the arc is next. What other tricks does Dr. Wily have up his sleeves?  
**_**Next chapter: The Ultimate Fighting Machine Unleashed! The Greatest Battle of Skull Island! **_

**Trivia:  
1. Dr. Wily transformed into an alien for the final battle of Megaman 2, but it turned out to be a robot instead.  
2. In case you didn't know yet, the Wily Machine MK-VI (better known a No. 6) was the final boss of Megaman 6. It made an appearance in Megaman X5 too.  
3. Due to strict censorship laws back on the NES, the Yellow Devil was renamed the Rock Monster in the English version of Megaman 1.**


	36. Greatest Battle

**Chapter 35: The Ultimate Fighting Machine Unleashed! The Greatest Battle of Skull Island!**

* * *

"You're finished!!!" shouted Dr. Wily as the sides of the machine opened and fired out several buzz saws.

Mario avoided a couple of them and used the Fire Rod to bat away the remaining ones. After the buzz saws stopped firing, Dr. Wily charged forward in an attempt to ram him. Mario counterattacked by thrusting the rod forward and hitting the machine in the front and pushed it back. "Argh! I don't believe how strong you can be!" growled Dr. Wily.

Mario pulled back the rod and jabbed it forward over and over, hitting the machine multiple times and doing damage to it with each hit. Mario then swung the rod at the machine from the side and whacked it so hard that the machine slid across the floor and crashed into the wall on the other side.

CRAAAAASH!!!

"Ow!!"

"Eet's over!!!" Mario ran to the machine and jumped into the air and smashed it from the top very hard, shattering the top portion of the machine. While still in air, Mario shot fireballs at the crack on top of the machine and the fireballs went inside and burned the essential parts of the machine and created an explosion.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"Argh!!!!!" screamed Dr. Wily. "It's ruined!!! All ruined!!!"

Mario slammed the rod down on top of the machine again very hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The impact was too much for the Wily Machine MK-VI to handle anymore and it finally exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes! I did-a eet!" exclaimed Mario.

"Not yet!!!!!!!" shouted Dr. Wily. Out of the smoke came a skull-shaped pod with a glass cockpit containing the evil scientist. "This will destroy you for good!"

"Bring-a eet!"

The skull pod disappeared into thin air and Mario was surprised. "Where'd eet go?"

"Over here!" Dr. Wily reappeared behind him and charged forward very fast and rammed Mario from behind and then disappeared again.

"Ow! He can turn invisible!" he thought. "I must-a be careful!"

Dr. Wily appeared high up in the air and dropped down energy balls from the bottom of the skull pod. "Take this!"

Mario saw the energy balls coming and ran aside to avoid it, but to his surprise, the balls began rolling along the floor when it landed and went after him! Mario jumped into the air and luckily the energy balls didn't follow him and they continued traveling towards the wall and disappeared. Mario turned to Dr. Wily and extended the Fire Rod towards him for a hit. Dr. Wily moved to the side fast and the eyes of the skull flashed and shot out an eye beam.

Mario rolled to the side to avoid the beam, but Dr. Wily steered the skull pod around and aimed the beam at him. Mario had to run around the place with the beam following behind him, and when he thought that trying to outrun it is futile, he used the Fire Rod as a pogo stick and bounced up high into the air, much to Dr. Wily's surprise. "What the?!"

Mario slammed the rod onto the cockpit and the skull pod was shot towards the floor, where it bounced back into the air. There was even a slight crack on the cockpit! "Argh! You're even more annoying than that blue robot now!" he growled angrily while rubbing his head. "I'm going serious this time!"

Several energy balls gathered around the skull pod and they shot out in various directions. Mario was just about to land onto the floor when one of the energy balls was shot at him, and he didn't have time to react as the energy ball struck the floor before him and blasted him backwards. "WAAA!!!"

More energy balls appeared around the skull pod and they all flew in the direction of Mario at the same time. Mario got up fast and jumped back to avoid the energy balls. Some of them hit the floor and exploded, but the ones that came in the back row avoided hitting the floor and flew towards Mario. He rolled to the side fast to avoid them, but the energy balls turned around again to go after him! "Mamamia!! Homing balls!"

He leaped aside again to avoid the energy balls, and as one would guess, the energy balls made a u-turn to hunt him down. Mario held the Fire Rod like a baseball bat and when the energy balls are near; he swung at the balls and batted it away like a bat to a baseball.

WHACK!!!

"What the?!" gasped Dr. Wily. The energy balls flew at him and exploded right in front of the skull pod, shaking it up badly. "Ugh!!! I can't believe how a fat Italian freak can give me so much trouble! I'm going all out now!!!" Energy gathered around the skull pod and encased it in a sphere, and it flew towards Mario at a fast speed.

Mario back flipped into the air and avoided the impact. He quickly turned around in time to see Dr. Wily doing a u-turn to hit him again. Mario got his Fire Rod readied in a batter position as Dr. Wily approached him. Right when the mad scientist was about to hit him, Mario swung the rod, but Dr. Wily acted fast enough and steered the pod to the left just in time and Mario missed the hit. "Wha?!"

"Ha!" Dr. Wily rammed into Mario from the side and he was sent rolling along the floor and not mention suffered a bit of burned skin due to the wall of energy around the pod.

"Ow! He's getting smarta!"

"You're dead!" Dr. Wily flew at him again to ram him down.

When he was about to hit, Mario quickly leaped into the air above Dr. Wily and instantly thrust the rod downward and smacked the top of the cockpit directly.

SMAAAAAACK!!!!!

The impact sent the pod crashing onto the floor. "Ow! You pest!" cried Dr. Wily.

Mario wasted no time and smacked the skull pod from the side and sent it bouncing off the wall and into the air. The momentum was very strong and Dr. Wily flew all the way to the other wall and bounced off it and back. Mario leaped into the air and swung the rod at the homecoming pod and sent it flying back to the wall again, which it bounced back… again…

"Stop it!!! I'm getting sick!!!" cried Dr. Wily.

"Okey-dokey! Now's da final hit!" said Mario. He used the help of the Fire Rod to jump up very high into the air, and holding the rod to the same level of his head and next to it, he extended the front of the rod forward with a strong acceleration. The rod impact with the skull pod and pushed it all across the room, and when it hit the wall…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Yes, you guessed right. The wall was torn apart and Dr. Wily was sent flying out of his fortress. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As the skull pod flew out, Dr. Wily quickly ejected from it before he flew too far and slowly floated down using a parachute. "Damn that Smasher!!! I'll get him for this!!!"

Mario fell to the floor and let off a sigh of relief knowing that he won. "Phew… That-a was good-a exercise!"

Then the door to this room opened and Megaman and Fox came running in. "Mario! Are you all right?" asked Fox.

"Where's Dr. Wily?" asked Megaman.

"Eets all over!" replied Mario. "All over!"

-

To make a long story short, all the Smashers reunited with each other and met back downstairs outside the Skull Castle.

"So that wasn't Dr. Wily we were fighting down there after all…" said Luigi after hearing from Mario that he fought the real Wily.

"Well, we done everything here," said Snake. "We busted up the machines that were trying to absorb the energy from the meteor and Mario also destroyed the Gamfax. We have no more reason to be here now."

"Maybe we can take a short vacation here!" said Roy. "Those girls are probably still waiting to play another round of tag with me!"

"It's important that we don't waste time," said Fox. "The others might have returned already and are waiting, so let's go back."

"Oh well…"

"Thanks for your help, Smashers," Megaman said to them.

"But where is Dr. Wily?" asked Dr. Light.

"Probably sent-a flying," replied Mario.

"I just hope he learns his lesson this time," said Roll. "He is always coming back for more and Rock will be getting sick of it sooner or later!"

"Nah, it's my job to make sure that he faces justice for good," said Megaman. "I will never get tired of fighting for peace!"

"That's good to hear!" said Pikachu.

"By the way, I'm not doing evil helping you, right? I mean, you are on the wanted list of the government…"

"You do not have to force yourself to follow absolute justice," Dr. Light told him. "Do what you think is right, as moral justice is the best kind of justice. The government may be important to the world with their laws, but that does not mean they are always right."

"I understand, doctor!"

"Okay, now that we're done, let's get going," said Luigi. "For some odd reason, I think something bad is gonna happen if we don't leave fast…"

"Hahaha! You people are not going anyway!" laughed a loud voice.

"Who's that?" asked Pikachu.

They all turned to the entrance of the door and saw a pair of lights flashing brightly from within the darkness. "Oh no! I was right after all!" cried Luigi.

"That's Dr. Wily's voice!" said Megaman.

"But I sent-a him out into da sky already!" said Mario.

"Behold my most powerful creation to date, even though it's yet to be complete!" said the voice of Dr. Wily. "I call this masterpiece Gamma! Even though it's not complete, it is more than enough to take down the likes of you!"

Then a gigantic humanoid robot slowly crawled out of the entrance using its hands and slowly limped towards them, and Dr. Wily can be seen inside the cockpit on its forehead. "Whoa! It's huge!" said Pikachu.

"Dr. Light! You better run to safety first!" said Megaman.

"You don't-a give up, do you?" asked Mario.

"I will never give up! I will fight until I can no longer fight!" replied the mad scientist. "This time victory is mines!"

Snake inspected the giant robot known as Gamma carefully, and said, "You know, I wouldn't be using that thing in its current state if I were you."

"Silence! I will show you the power of the ultimate fighting machine!" said Dr. Wily. "Die!" The left hand of Gamma slowly lifted off the ground and folded into a fist.

"Oh no! It's gonna smash us into pieces!" cried Luigi. Everyone quickly got into fighting stance and readied for whatever it coming.

Suddenly, the fist disconnected from the arm and fell onto the ground. "WHAT THE?!??!!!" screamed Dr. Wily.

"What happened…?" asked Sonic.

"See, that's why you shouldn't bring an incomplete machine out to battle," said Snake.

"Shut up! Gamma has other tricks up its sleeves too!" said Dr. Wily angrily. "Burn to ashes!" Gamma's mouth opened and breathed out a stream of fire.

Mario got in front of everyone and held his Fire Rod in front of him and spun it like a propeller and shielded everyone from the fire. As the fire burned against it, the Fire Rod began to glow in bright orange color and steam began to come out.

Then the fire coming out from Gamma's mouth died out. "Damn! Out of fuel!" cursed Dr. Wily.

By this time, Mario's Fire Rod is glowing brightly. He held the Fire Rod next to him and the back end of the rod extended backwards all the way into the forest. After stretching long enough, it snapped back at a fast speed and when it returned to its original length, the front end of the rod shot forward in reaction to the back part returning. You know what they say: For every reaction, there is an equal but opposite reaction. "FIRE BAZOOKA!!!!"

The front end of the rod hit Gamma in the face really hard that the whole robot was sent flying backwards at a very fast speed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dr. Wily.

Gamma flew back into the entrance of the Skull Castle, and…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa…" said everyone in awe.

The Fire Rod stopped glowing and Mario shrunk it into a miniature size and put it back into his pocket. "There! All done!"

-

And so, the Smashers' job here is done and Dr. Wily was arrested. To make a long story short, the waved good-bye to Dr. Light and his family of robots and went back to Final Destination.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter, you are… NOT going to learn about King N's identity. No, I repeat: NO! You are NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT going to learn who King N is just yet. If you think I'm kidding and you think you are going to learn who he is next chapter, you're gonna be disappointed. It's not time for you to learn who the main guy behind all this is!  
**_**Next chapter: Gamfax Not What it Seems to Be? The Dark Secrets of the Evil!**_

**Trivia:  
1. Gamme is the final boss of Megaman 3. Am I spoiling too many things for you?**


	37. Dark Secret

It may be risky and perhaps dangerous… But I'm going all out with it…

**Chapter 36: Gamfax Not What it Seems to Be? The Dark Secrets of the Evil! **

Mario's team's warp star landed smoothly on the surface of the Final Destination and the Hands approached them. "You sure came back fast!" said Master Hand.

"Yeah, we didn't want to keep the others waiting," said Fox.

"But they're not even back yet!"

The Smashers looked around and saw nobody else at all. "There's really nobody else…" said Luigi.

"I told you we should just relax there at the moment!" said Roy. "Now we'll have to wait until they come back!"

"Relax; perhaps they'll be back sooner or later!" said Fox.

-

The next day…

A warp star flew down from the sky and landed on the FD. "I see that you're back too!" said MH.

"Yep!" said Kirby.

"And I see that we have guests!" When saw MH, he was a bit surprised. "The king of Dream Land!" And he quickly lowered himself in respect for the king.

"Good to see that I still get my respect in places like this!" he said.

"Things won't be as good as you think all the time," Bowser reminded him.

Mario came out from inside the FD and saw the others, "Oh! You people are back!"

"It's been a while, Mario," Meta-Knight said to him.

"Meta-Knight! What-a are you doing here?"

Snake popped his head out from the hole on the FD surface and said, "Did you mention that Otaku Elite's small round guy's name? Hey! What's he doing here?"

"I knew I'd see you too, Snake," said MK. "I am following the king wherever he goes, and so I came here."

"What's going on?" asked Fox. "Why is the king of Dream Land here?"

"I'll explain everything," said Mewtwo.

-

A few hours later…

The third warp star carrying the team that went to New York City returned. "We're back!" said Diddy, happily hopping onto the floor.

"It feels good to leave that dangerous place," said Zelda.

"I have to agree with you…" said Nana.

"Hey! Welcome back!" said MH. "We got new guys here!"

"Who?" asked Popo.

Marth saw Meta-Knight on the other side of the FD and was quite surprised. "Uh? It's you!"

"Nice to see you again, Marth," said MK.

-

After everything was explained to them…

"And that is why you get to have the honor of fighting alongside me!" said King Dedede, standing on a podium.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" said Bowser, looking bored.

"Does this guy think he's a king or what?" asked DK.

"I think he is king…" Diddy reminded him.

When Dedede finished his speech, everything went to do their stuffs while waiting for the last team to return. "So what did you guys do at New York City?" Roy asked Zelda.

"Don't mention to me that place again! I have terrible memories of it!" she replied. "I've never met a city with such unlawful citizens in my life!"

"That's America to you," Mewtwo told her. "It is generally agreed that America is the most corrupted and screwed up country in the whole world."

"Wouldn't that be for Foolurene?" asked Kirby.

"Foolurene is called the dumbest country in the world. As dumb as the citizens over there are, they at least have moral, manners, and respect for other people, which is what Americ is lacking in greatly. Foolurene is proud of its own stupidity and foolishness while America is proud of its richness and power."

"That's funny to hear…" said Diddy.

"Of course; not all Americans are screwed up," said Mewtwo. "There is a possibility of finding ones that have moral value."

"Yeah, we did meet those kinds of people too," said Young Link. "And they're very cool!"

"Way too cool!" said Diddy excitedly. "I should've brought a video camera and tape down everything!"

-

The next day, the last team finally returned.

"Took you long enough," said Master Hand.

"Sorry about this…" said Link.

"Hey guys! We have a new company here!" said Ness. "Lucas, you can… stop being scared now…"

Lucas poked his head out from behind Wario's back and looked around while sweating nervously. "Um… hi… I'm Lucas… Nice to… meet… you…"

"Nice to meet you!" said the Ice Climbers.

"He remind-a me of you when you were small, Luigi," Mario said to Luigi.

"Don't say that…"

Wario saw MK and said, "Hey! I remember that guy! He's from that big city of some name I forgot!"

"Yeah! It's Meta-Knight!" said Yoshi. "What is he doing here?"

"It's good to see you two again," said MK. "I am taking orders from the king of Dream Land currently, and because he is here, I am here too."

"The king of Dream Land?!" they both gasped.

Dedede appeared and said, "Ha! Even my appearance is more than enough to make people drool in awe! Now you know why I am the best!" Bowser grumbled silently about Dedede to himself; it's obviously something bad about that penguin.

-

Now that everyone is back, they all settled down to discuss stuffs among themselves. "I'm sorry to hear that…" said Zelda with tears in her eyes after hearing Lucas's sad story.

"It sounds like something you would find in a sad drama…" said Nana, who is also crying.

"So sad…" said Jigglypuff as tears flow down her eyes.

"My story is even sadder!" said Dedede. "My castle is so beautiful and it was... Wait a minute…" He turned around and dripped eye drops onto his eyes to make himself look like he's crying, and then he turned around and continued speaking. "And it was a horrible sight to see them collapse into pieces. Boohoo…"

"It may still be sad," said Lucas. "But I cannot cry forever. Because I was too weak, I couldn't protect anyone. I want be brave and fight hard so I can protect the people I love!"

"That's good to hear! I'm rooting for you!" said Zelda, patting him on the head.

"Good luck!" Jigglypuff said to him.

"Is anyone listening to my story?" asked Dedede. "I'm being ignored here…"

MH appeared and said, "Okay, I got some things to share about. It's regarding Gamfax…" This grabbed everyone's attention and they all turned to him.

"What have you found out?" asked Marth.

"Remember the ancient scroll depicting the Age of Gamfax? I found out that was incomplete and there was actually more lines to it."

"So did you find out about the missing lines?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, I did, for that's what I've been doing these three days." MH turned on the laptop next to him and set up a projector beside it, allowing the projector to display the laptop's view onto a large blank sheet in the front. This is what is displayed on the blank sheet:

_Age of Gamfax  
It is the darkest time in world history…  
There is no such thing as love…  
Only evil, hatred, selfishness, and more…  
Whenever the mouth of a person opens, only the words of foulness, curses, blaspheme, hate, and complaints pour out like water out of a hole on the dam.  
Mothers scold and hit their children not out of love and discipline, but out of fun and boredom.  
People kill each other out of hobby and free time.  
Rulers and leaders just sat there and watched over the killing spree with glee.  
It was a dark age where no light has shown onto the world for several years…  
The Age of Gamfax…_

"But there's more!" said MH. "Read on!"

_But it is not enough…  
Gamfax was meant to be more than that.  
But technology limitations restricted such cruel event from happening.  
The idea of absolute evil…  
Gamfax is meant to be more than that._

"So as you can see, Gamfax is meant to be more than just an ideal of evil," said MH. "But because of limited technology back in those years, the full idea of Gamfax did not make it."

"That's interesting…" said Samus. "This makes me wonder what Gamfax really is actually…"

"Now that-a you said-a eet!" said Mario. "Dr. Wily said Gamfax eez not-a important at all and that-a King N haz bigga plans than that-a!"

"Yeah, one of the bad guys I've met on Jurassic Park said the same thing," said Pichu.

"In fact, it seems that they don't even care about the fact we are hunting down the Gamfax at all," said Ganondorf. "They just let us do as we want and not even bother to protect it!"

"This is getting very interesting," said Mewtwo. "Gamfax was supposed to be more than just an ideal of evil and the fact that the Negativities does not seem to care about Gamfax anymore… They must be up to something again with this new plan they are building up."

"I don't care what their evil plan is, I'm going to crush it all!" said Wario.

"I, the king of Dream Land, will not allow them to ruin peace!" said Dedede.

"And I also researched on the backstory of the website Gamfax," explained MH. "I tried to look up info on its webmaster, Jim Smelton…"

The blank sheet then showed this:

_Jim Smelton (photo N/A)  
Birth: August 12, 1967  
Nationality: American  
Short bio: Widely considered one of the most successful tycoons in the world, Jim Smelton is the owner of Smelton Inc., an office devoted to new technologies and biotechnologies. He is also the webmaster of Gamfax, a website dedicated to all sorts of information._

"The irony… Gamfax's message board is screwed up badly and its webmaster is an American!" said Ness. "It seems to fit, I guess…"

"Sadly, I cannot find anymore info than that," said MH. "Whether or not the name is coincidence is still up in air…"

-

Meanwhile, at the Negativities hideout…

"Winner is… WOLF!"

"I won!" said Eggman.

"I lost again!!! And I thought Fox was supposed to be high tier!!!" cried King N as he hopped up and down madly.

The door opened and King N's beautiful secretary came in. "King N, we have bad news."

"What is it?" asked King N in a grumpy voice.

"We just received report that Dr. Wily has fallen and failed to acquire the meteor too."

King N was not pleased to hear this. "Argh! Why must this happen?! I must have the power of the meteor no matter what! I must gather all the greatest energies of the world in order to make that a success! Where is that geezer now?"

"You mean Dr. Wily? He was imprisoned on the police station of Skull Island for two days, and now he is being sent to the police station in Robot City."

"The meteor's power! I must have the meteor's power! We must get Dr. Wily back here and have him get the meteor again!" King N got up from his chair and stomped out of the room. "Sent someone to Robot City and get Dr. Wily out of prison at once! I don't care who! Just get him back here as fast as possible!" King N looked up and saw Phantom approaching him. "What is it, Phantom?"

"My followers have followed me to this world," he said. "But they didn't have to opportunity to take a tour yet. I think it would be a good idea for them to see the world outside at this time."

"So what about it? Wait a minute… I see where you're coming too. Hehehe!"

-

Back on the Final Destination, the Smashers were resting and planning on what to do in the meantime.

"It's been so quiet…" said Falco as he rested on the surface of the FD. "The Negativities haven't been doing anything suspicious lately."

"It's good to have some quiet time once in a while," said Fox.

Meanwhile, Dedede was pacing around the middle of the Final Destination, looking quite bored. Bowser was sitting at the side and asked him, "Like it here?"

"The walking space is big, but there's not enough entertainment around," he replied. "Plus, my room looks too generic and is the same size as everyone else's! I am the king, so I should get some special treatment!"

"You're no longer in your country, so you're no king! Everyone gets treat equally here!"

"You're just jealous that I still have my country and people who serve me and you don't have any!"

"Must you always bring that up?!"

Suddenly, the floor underneath Dedede opened and he fell backwards, and Crazy Hand came out from the door on the floor. "Roy! There's an urgent letter for you!"

Roy heard it and ran up to him. "What is it?"

"It's from your dad!" CH got out a laptop and showed Roy the email. He bent down and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Bowser.

After reading the email, Roy got up and said, "I need to go back to Etruria."

"Something wrong with your country?"

"Father didn't give details on the email, but he wished that I come fast and bring Lilina along too."

"Okay, I understand if it's very urgent," said MH. "I'll find a way for you to get there in a jiffy."

"Using a warp star?"

"No, faster than that! Wait a minute…" MH flew into the hole on the surface of the FD and came back out after a few seconds, holding a silver thingamajig in his hand. "Use this instead!"

"What's this?"

"I've never seen it before…" said Bowser.

"It's a Dimensional ARM," explained MH. "They don't exist in this world by the way."

"Then how come you have it?" asked Link.

"I got it from another world that exists in another dimension. I have a friend there and I used to visit that place back then, so I brought back some useful stuffs from there. So anyway, this Dimension ARM allows you to teleport to your desired location, but since this is a cheaper kind, it can only transport up to two people at a time." He handed it Roy.

"How do I use it?" he asked.

"Simple, just say out Dimension ARM and then the place you want to go. If you want to bring someone along, make sure he is next to you and say out his name too."

"That's how it works? Sounds simple! I think I'll give it a test first." Roy held up the ARM and said, "Dimension ARM, I want to go to the other side of Final Destination!" After saying this, he immediately disappeared in a green flash and reappeared on the other side of FD.

"Whoa! It really works!" said Ness.

"Wow… It's amazing…" said Roy.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" said Mewtwo.

"ARMs… I've heard of those things before," said Dedede, rubbing his chin. "Never thought these things really exist, since they sound like something only found in fairy tales."

"Okay, I'm in a hurry, so I'm off to pick up Lilina," said Roy.

"Good luck and take care!" Peach said to him.

"Dimension ARM, I want to go to Lilina's house!" said Roy, and then he disappeared in a bright flash.

"Why can't we use that to travel to places instead?" asked Bowser. "That way we won't be crashing around!"

"I just said I only have the kind that can transport two people at once. ARMs are very expensive in the world that I bought it from!"

"What world is that?" asked Young Link.

Suddenly, the floor opened up underneath YL and pushed him away, and CH came out with a TV in his palm. "URGENT NEWS!!!"

"What?" asked MH.

Everyone gathered around the TV to see what the big news is.

"We have an urgent report that is happening on live right now!" said the news reporter. "While the evil scientist Dr. Wily was being transported through Robot City to be brought to the court, four strange people with strange powers appeared and attacked the truck carrying Dr. Wily and freed him, and then they proceeded to cause havoc throughout the place!" Then the camera shows the city scene where everything is in ruins.

"How horrible!" gasped Zelda.

"Who has the guts to do such thing?!" said Link angrily.

"They're rescuing Dr. Wily? They must be the Negativities!" said Fox.

"Without-a doubt!" said Mario. "We must-a stop-a them!"

"Hold on! We need a plan! We can't just rush out there! Too many people can make things complicated!" said MH. "If they only have four people out there causing trouble, then we'll send four of us there!"

"Who will go then?" asked Marth.

"Me! Let me have them!" said Wario, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"I'll say out the names that come to my mind immediately, so don't cry if you don't get chosen or got chosen!" said MH.

"Please not me…" prayed Luigi.

"Okay… Snake, Donkey Kong, Samus, and Dedede!"

"Who me?" asked DK.

"Well, looks like I'm chosen," said Snake.

"I have no problem with this," said Samus. "In fact, I'm willing to go teach them a lesson!"

"So I'm chosen?" said Dedede.

"What? Are you not happy? Scared?" Bowser asked him.

Dedede was not pleased to hear this. "How dare you make fun of the king like this?! I'll show you that I'm not scared! As the king, I will put an end to crime and evil myself!"

"Shall I accompany you, your majesty?" MK asked him.

"You don't have to, for I have to show that big turtle what I'm capable of! It's high time that he start to look up to me!"

"I respect your decision, king."

"Okay, get on the warp star and get your butts there!" said MH.

"Okay!" said the four of them.

"Be careful out there!" said Peach.

And so, the four of them took off. "Will they be all right?" asked Lucas.

"Don't worry; they are very tough!" Ness assured him. "Anyone who gets in their way will surely meet their doom! I don't know about the penguin though…"

-

At Robot City, the police are trying to solve the problem themselves, but they all got owned easily.

"Arrest them all!"

"But they're too tough!"

"We need reinforcement!"

"There are only four of them! We shouldn't lose to them!"

"Where's Megaman when we need him?!"

"Ah!!! It's coming!!!"

CRASH!!! BAM!!! POW!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Various explosions occurred and the policemen were blown away.

"Hehehe! These people are too easy! I thought this world would offer more challenge!"

"I sort of feel sorry for them. They couldn't even fight back or protect themselves…"

"Weaklings like them do not deserve to be pitied."

"Grrr…"

"These people are too tough!" said the police.

Just at this moment, the warp star came crashing down from the sky right in front of the police, and the impact created a shockwave that blew them away.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Samus got up from the crash and shook her head. "Ow… Another rough landing…"

"I think we hit the wrong people," said DK, looking at the fallen police.

"We'll say sorry to them later," said Snake. "We have bigger fish to deal with here."

"So are you the people that are causing havoc?" Dedede said to whoever was doing all these.

"You're the Negativities, right?" asked Samus.

"My, my... Wouldn't they happen to be the Smashers? They look just like the ones in the picture," said the sexy and beautiful brunette in a revealing one piece swimsuit—Candice. She has an eye patch covering her left eye by the way.

"I think they are. I didn't expect to meet them here," said a blond feminine-looking boy in blue shirt—Rolan.

"Hehehe! What a lucky day this is!" laughed the person with a pumpkin head and a cross tied to his back—Halloween. "So these are the Smashers King N has been talking about, and the supposedly heroes of this world? Haha! Now I get to see what these people are capable of!"

The fourth person was a hunchbacked guy with a creepy skull mask, and he said nothing but growled like a beast—Chimera.

"So you are on King N's side after all!" said Samus.

"You have done a huge crime!" said Dedede. "As the king, I will not allow you get away with this! I will do the pleasure of punishing you all!"

"Hehehehehe!!! Look who's talking big! I have never seen a king that looks like a fat blob like you!" said Halloween.

"Yeah, he looks so stupid and ugly," said Candice.

Hearing this made Dedede see red and steam shot out from his ears. "YOU HAVE OFFENDED THE KING!!!!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!"

"Calm down, pal," DK said to him.

"You guys want to fight? Bring it on!" said Snake.

"Well, um… We can avoid violence as much as possible…" said Rolan, sounding scared. "But if you insist…"

"Hey! What about me?! Are you guys forgetting about me?!" said Dr. Wily, popping out from behind a rock. "Didn't you guys come to pick me up?"

"That was our command, and to make it snappy too," said Halloween. "We would've enjoyed playing with you Smashers, but orders are orders. We must return to the base as fast as possible! But if you really do insist on having a fight…"

At this moment, four figures dropped down in between the Smashers and the bad guys, and all four of these are robots.

"We'll do the pleasure of fighting you!" said the robot with ice shards on his head—Freezeman.

"You were ones who made Lord Wily got captured, so we well avenge for him!" said the robot floating on a cloud—Cloudman.

"I will crush you all!" said the large robot with a body that looks like it's made from junk pieces—Junkman.

"If you want a fight, then you will get it from us Robot Masters!" said the bulky robot with an arm cannon—Burstman.

"It's as they say," said Halloween. "So have fun these guys in the meantime and I hope the next time we meet, we get a duel!"

Suddenly, a large door popped out of thin air behind the bad guys. "What's that?!" said DK.

"Remember us, Smashers! We are the Knights of the Zodiac who serve under Phantom, leader of the Chess Pieces from MAR Heaven! Phantom is one of King N's most powerful followers as he is granted the title Extremo Negativo!"

"Doesn't hearing that make you scared?" asked Candice.

"Ha! You think I'll be scared of something like that?" asked Dedede. "I have been through various wars and battles! Nobody on the battlefield has yet to make me scared!"

"All right! Enough talk and let's get out of here!" said Dr. Wily. "I'll leave the Smashers to you, Robot Masters!"

"You can count on us, Lord Wily!" said Freezeman.

As the Chess Pieces and Dr. Wily began to enter through the large door, DK picked up a rock and hurled it at them. "You're not going anywhere!"

The rock flew towards Chimera, but he turned around fast and bat it away, and then dashed at DK at a really fast speed. He lifted up the large sleeves on his arms and…

"What the?!?" gasped Samus.

"How'd he do that?!" said Snake.

"Chimera! We do not have time for this! Phantom is waiting for our return!" said Halloween.

Chimera stopped attacking DK and hopped back to the others, and they all left through the large door, which then disappeared into thin air.

DK brushed the dust and wound off his body. "Ouch… That guy… What a scary person…"

"Ha! Now it's only you guys and us!" said Burstman.

"We will destroy you all!" said Junkman loudly.

"Get ready to meet your maker!" said Cloudman.

"Ready or not, here we come!" said Freezeman.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them instead," said Samus.

"No big deal," said Snake.

"I will teach you not to mess with the king!" said Dedede angrily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Just a quick question: How many of you watched Marchen Awakens Romance (MAR for short) or have decent knowledge about it? It's not that obscure of an anime, but when compared to the likes of One Piece, Naruto, and Dragon Ball, it's quite below average on popularity.

**Trivia:  
1. The term 'He', 'Him', and 'His' aren't necessary used to indicate male, but also people of unknown genders. What does it have to do with this story…?**


	38. Robot Masters

There's a special talk show at the end, so make sure you read it!

**Chapter 37: A Big Fight in Robot City! Smashers vs. Robot Masters! **

Last time, we ended chapter with the Smashers about to confront the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily. "I will blow you all away!" said Cloudman as he flew up high into the air. Strong wind began to appear around him in circles and it eventually turned into a large cyclone!

"Whoa! This wind is strong!" said Snake.

"We're getting sucked in!" cried Samus.

When the cyclone is large enough, Cloudman sent it flying at the Smashers and the cyclone sucked them in and tossed them around in circles. "Whoa! I'm flying!" said Dedede. "At last, penguins can fly!"

"This isn't time to be rejoicing!" cried Samus.

The cyclone suddenly disappeared and the Smashers were all tossed in different directions. "Looks like they're separated," said Burstman.

"We'll go after them one on one then! Let's go!" said Freezeman.

-

Snake wasn't tossed very far; he only landed a few yards away from his original location. "Damn… That hurts…" He saw three of the Robot Masters taking off, but Cloudman flew at him instead.

"I'll deal with you!" he said. The cloud underneath him emitted electricity and fired a thunder beam.

"Whoa!" Snake leaped back quickly to avoid getting zapped by the beam, and then side stepped to avoid the second beam.

"You're not running anywhere!" Cloudman emitted more electricity from the cloud and shot out an even larger bolt of electricity.

Snake was able to avoid it rolling aside, but he accidentally tripped on a piece of debris and fell to the ground, where he was left wide open to another thunder beam. "YAAAA!"

"Haha! I got you! Now I'll give you some good ramming!" Cloudman flew down and went towards Snake at a fast speed and readied to charge him down.

"Iron Shoes!" Snake quickly tapped his feet together and an iron covering appeared around his shoes, and he thrust a kick forward and landed the metallic shoe into Cloudman's body and kicked him backwards.

"Oof! Didn't see that coming! It's not going to happen the second time!"

"Take this!" Snake got out a machine gun and fired at Cloudman's body, and though the bullets bounced off his body, they pushed him back with each shot.

"Ow! Ow! My body isn't as tough as the others, but peashooters like that cannot defeat me!" said Cloudman. "Take this! Thunder Bolt!" He rose into the air and fired out an electric ball at Snake.

Snake quickly rolled behind a piece of rock and avoided the electric ball, but the explosion when it hit the street was so powerful that the rock was blown away! "That's some high voltage electricity!"

"Haha! I have the power of the weather with me!" said Cloudman. "You think you can fight against weather?"

-

Elsewhere…

Dedede got up and rubbed his butt after landing from a rough fall. "Ow! Those people don't know how to treat a king! I will teach them a lesson!" He noticed the shadow underneath him getting bigger, and he looked up to see Junkman falling down on him. "Eeks!" And he jumped away before he got crushed.

"I found you!" said Junkman. "I will tear you into pieces and you shall join the junkyard!"

"For mistreating the king, you will be the one joining the junkyard instead!" said Dedede, holding his hammer up and ready to fight.

"Die!" Junkman dashed forward and swung his massive claw-like left arm at him. Dedede countered the attack by swinging his hammer, but Junkman has much more powerful than Dedede and the king was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Ow!"

Junkman charged forward and tried to crush his head against the wall. Dedede acted fast and the back end of his hammer opened to reveal a jet engine, and he immediately swung the jet-powered hammer at the robot. "Jet Hammer!"

The hammer collided with the arm of the robot, and the force was powerful enough to block the robot's devastating punch and the attacks cancelled out each other.

"That was a surprising attack there, but this is where it ends!" said Junkman. He lifted up his left arm and slammed it down on Dedede, but the king jumped up really high into the air higher than anyone can imagine. "What!"

As Dedede fell back down, he slammed the Jet Hammer onto Junkman's head from above and smashed him face first onto the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Dedede landed from his jump and laughed. "Hahahaha! Now you know who is the strongest!"

Junkman got up again and glared at him angrily. "Why you!" He picked up a piece of junk on the ground and tossed it at Dedede.

Dedede opened his mouth and caught the junk with it, and then spit it out again. The velocity of the junk when spit out was so great that it knocked back Junkman a couple of steps when it hit his body. "Ow!"

"Ha! No matter what you do to the king, you can never succeed!"

-

DK found himself on top of a building. "Ouch… That was a wild flight! I got tossed all the way up here!"

Suddenly, Freezeman jumped up to the top of the building and landed before him. "I found someone at last! You shall freeze to death under my freezing powers!"

"An enemy! I'll get you!" said DK, getting into fighting stance.

"Freeze Cracker!" Freezeman lifted up his hand and a piece of ice appeared in his palm, and he threw it at DK.

DK threw a punch forward to break the ice, but when the ice came in contact with his fist, it not only shattered but also encased his hand in ice. "What the!"

"Whatever my Freeze Cracker touches will be frozen in ice!" explained Freezeman. "It was foolish of you to try and punch it open just now! Serves you right!" He tossed another ice ball on the floor before him and it turned into a trail of ice leading to DK. Jumping onto the ice trail, Freezeman skated forward and shoulder bashed DK hard and knocked him back.

"Ugh!"

"Freeze Cracker!" Freezeman tossed more ice balls at DK, and they turned into 'ice patches' when it hit his body.

"Ow! It's so cold that it hurts!" cried DK. He hit the frozen parts of his body hard and broke them into pieces to thaw himself out.

"It's no use! Take them all!" Freezeman threw more ice balls at DK. DK quickly rolled aside and jumped around to avoid getting hit, but when the ice balls hit the floor, they froze up and made the surface slippery, and DK slipped on them and fell.

"Ouch!"

"Haha! You're dead, gorilla!" Freezeman skated over to the fallen DK and kicked him in the stomach hard and made him roll across the building and he fell off the edge.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Hahaha! I win!" laughed Freezeman.

But he was wrong; DK grabbed onto a balcony as he fell and pulled himself back up. He leaped onto the top of the building again and pounced at Freezeman while he was gloating over himself, and was able to punch him in the face hard.

POW!

Ow! How dare you!" growled Freezeman angrily.

"I'm going serious on you this time!" said DK.

-

Samus and Burstman are somewhere in the ruins of the city, firing energy shots at each other. Samus was both busy firing and shooting, but Burstman didn't bother avoiding her shots at all and took them all to his body. "Haha! That doesn't hurt at all!" said Burstman.

"This guy is crazy!" she thought. "Either he enjoys hurting himself or it's that my shots really aren't doing anything to him!"

"Eat these!" Burstman fired several yellow round bombs at Samus, and they stuck to the debris around her and began to flash.

"Oh no!" she gasped. But before she could escape, the bombs exploded and engulfed her.

"Hahaha! How do you like that? They are made from special exploding chemicals!"

When the yellow smoke cleared, Samus was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like she is blown to pieces!"

Unknown to Burstman, Samus morphed into a ball and rolled away before she got blasted, and she carefully sneaked up to him and planted a couple of bombs. She then rolled to far away and turned back to normal. "Here I am!"

"Ah, there you are! I knew you wouldn't fall so fast!" said Burstman. Then the bombs planted underneath him exploded and blasted his feet. "Ow! What the!"

"Now's my chance! Super Missile!" Samus fired a missile at Burstman and it exploded upon hitting his body.

BAAAAAAANG!

"Yes!"

"Haha! That felt good! But it's not enough to take on me!" laughed Burstman as he revealed himself to be unharmed.

"What the!"

"Now's my turn! Danger Wrap!" He fired several large bubbles at Samus, and when one of the bubbles touched her, she found herself trapped inside it!

"What's this!"

"These bubbles are made from explosive chemicals too, and they will explode shortly after something is trapped inside!"

Samus noticed the bubble starting to turn bright, signaling that it's going to explode. "Oh no!" Before she could do anything, the bubble exploded with her inside. "AAAAAAUGGGGGGH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

She fell the ground and landed painfully, but managed to struggle herself back on foot.

"You have strong resistance like me!" said Burstman. "This will be a fun battle to last!"

"I'm not planning to drag this fight all day with you!" said Samus angrily.

-

"Haha! Freeze up!" said Freezeman as he skated around DK. The whole rooftop of the building has been frozen for the robot to skate around. Only the spot DK is standing on is unfroze. He threw an ice ball at DK, who ducked underneath to avoid it, but he was hit by the second one and fell back and slid along the frozen floor.

"Whoa!"

"Haha! Freezeman skated towards DK and kicked him across the slippery surface and he bumped the side of the building and bounced away like a hockey puck.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

DK finally came to a stop when he slid to the other side and grabbed onto the edge. "I must do something about this frozen floor so that I won't slip!" He lifted up his hands and slammed it onto the surface very hard, shattering the ice and returning the floor to normal.

"Oh no you don't!" Freezeman hurled another ice ball at him and it hit DK in his right hand and froze it.

"Oh no!"

Freezeman skated at him and struck him in the face and sent him sliding across the roof again, where he hit the other side and stopped. "Ha! There's no way you can defeat me! You're dead now!"

DK slowly got up and tried not to slip on the icy floor. "I'm angry now! I'll show the heat of my anger!" He began to wind up his right arm in circles at very fast speed.

"No matter what you do, you cannot hope to defeat me!"

DK continued to spin his arm, and the more he spun it, the redder its color turned and not to mention smoke coming out. "What the? Your arm is burning or what?" said Freezeman curiously. "Doesn't matter, because you're not going to get a chance to use whatever attack you just came up with! Freeze Cracker!" He created a large ice ball in his hand and threw it forward.

Right when the ice ball was about to hit him, DK stopped winding his arm and punched the ice ball and shattered into pieces, and surprisingly enough, his fist didn't freeze up! "What the!" gasped Freezeman as he was shocked to see DK's arm burning brightly like fire! "How did you do that!"

"By winding up my arm at a fast speed, I have used the friction in the air to heat me up!" he explained. "Now fire will take care of you! Hiya!" He touched the surface of the icy floor and the heat spread throughout the whole place, melting up the ice.

"What! How is that possible! I won't let you do this!" Freezeman threw an ice ball into the air and it broke into pieces and turned into various icicles that dropped down towards DK.

DK swung his fist upwards and even though he didn't hit the icicles directly, they still melted when the fist went underneath them due to the heat emitted.

"WHAT!"

DK ran at Freezeman with his burning fist pulled back and pounced at him and, together, they fell off the building and towards the street below.

"What are you doing!"

"Vulcan Punch!" DK delivered a burning punch into Freezeman's body and shot him to the street below as fast as falling meteor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

A large crater was created as a result of Freezeman crashing down and a large hole on torn on his body. DK fell down and landed on his feet and his burning arm finally cooled down. "I won!" he exclaimed, and he pounded his chest and shouted in triumph.

One Robot Master down…

-

Dedede and Junkman were clashing their attacks together. Dedede fought with the jet hammer and Junkman using his massive claw-like arm. Both sides were very strong and the attacks cancelled out each other. "This is getting nowhere!" said Junkman.

"Ha! You scared? Bow down to me and I'll consider forgiving you!"

Junkman jumped back several steps and lifted up a car that is next to him and hurled it at him. Dedede swung his hammer and smashed the car away before he got hit. "I told you there is nothing you can do to the king! You might as well ask for forgiveness before I change my mind!"

"You're the one who should be asking for forgiveness now! Earth Shaker!" Junkman jumped up really high into the air and came crashing back down extremely hard, so hard that he shook up the whole place and tore a fissure on the street too!

"Whoa!" The ground under Dedede opened up and he fell in, but the opening wasn't very big and he was too fat, so he got stuck. "I'm stuck!"

"Die!" Junkman jumped above Dedede and dropped on top of him.

"Stop it! In the name of the king, I command you to stop!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

They both crashed through the street and fell into the sewers. Junkman hopped off Dedede and laughed. "Haha! You're finished!"

"Ow… Good thing I have been doing royal trainings," said Deded as he sat up again and rubbed his head.

"I see that you have strong resistance. This should finish you!" Junkman leaped forward and slammed his claw into Dedede.

Dedede was going to hold up his hammer as a shield, but he realized that it wasn't in his hand. "Uh? Where's my hammer?"

Back to the top of the street, the hammer is lying there…

CRAAAAASH!

Dedede was hit hard and flew into the wall behind him, and they ended up inside a basement of some building. "Ouch! You're really pissing me off this time!" said Dedede angrily. "I will not forgive you even if you ask for one!"

"I never asked for one to begin with! Die!" Junkman slammed his claw forward again, but Dedede rolled aside fast and Junkman's arm smashed into an electric box on the wall and got himself electrocuted in the process.

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dedede used this opportunity to run up the stairs and out of the building, where he found his hammer again. "Here it is!"

Suddenly, the window of the building burst open and Junkman came jumping out again. "Why you!"

"You think I didn't take note of what happened to you just now?" said Dedede. "I know your weakness now and a way to implement it!"

"I don't care what you're going to do! You won't succeed!" Junkman ripped a street light off the sidewalk and swung it at him like a baseball bat. Dedede jumped up and landed on the light just as it went underneath him and broke it.

He quickly swung his hammer at a fire hydrant planted on the side and made water gush out in the direction of Junkman. "What's a little water going to do?" asked Junkman.

"Water conducts electricity!" Dedede swung at an electric pole and the whole thing fell down along with the wires.

"Uh? Oh no!" gasped Junkman. Before he could do something, the electric pole fell next to him but the wires landed on top of him, and because he is soaking wet from the water…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dyehehe! I use my brains sometimes for these kinds of stuffs!" boasted Dedede. "For violating the king, you shall be executed!"

Right when he was able to swing his hammer at Junkman, the Robot Master suddenly exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

All that left of Junkman were pieces of junks and screws raining down onto the street. "That saves me the trouble of taking you out," said Dedede. He patted his stomach and laughed loudly. "Dyehehehehehe! You better not underestimate the king!"

Two Robot Masters down…

-

Snake was busy running and hiding around the place as Cloudman fired several electric balls at him. "You cannot run from this forever! Hahahaha!" laughed Cloudman.

"Damn! If I cannot hide from it forever, then I'll take you down to end this madness!" said Snake. He got out a rocket launcher and fired a missile at Cloudman.

"You think something slow like that can hit me?" Cloudman flew to the side and the missile went pass him safely. "Miss!"

"Not quite!" Snake got out a controller and used it to turn the missile around.

But since Cloudman didn't know this, he got blasted in the back and fell to the street and bounced around. "YEOW! OW! OW! What happened just now!"

"Nikita Missiles are remote controlled!" explained Snake. "I can move them in any direction I want to and I can use this monitor on the controller to tell where it is too! As long as it doesn't go too far from me, it's always under my control! Try some again!" And he fired another missile.

Cloudman quickly flew into the sky to avoid the missile, but Snake steered it upwards to go after him. "Stop following me!" cried Cloudman as he flew around to run from the missile.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"Take this!" Cloudman fired a thunder ball at the missile, but Snake steered it away from the path of the ball and the missile continued to go for Cloudman. "Argh! If I cannot destroy it, then I'll get you instead!" Cloudman fired a thunder ball at Snake, who unfortunately didn't see it coming and got zapped.

"YEOW!"

"Haha! Now you… AHH!"

BANG!

Cloudman was blasted by the missile and fell to the street again. "Heheh! Looks like you got careless!" said Snake. "Even if the controller is interrupted, the missile will stray off on its own and hit random stuffs. Guess you must be really unlucky to get hit by the wandering missile!"

Cloudman is very angry now. "That does it! I'll blow you to your death!" He flew up high and wind appeared around him and took form of a powerful cyclone that sucked up everything. "Get sucked up!"

"Oh no!" Snake couldn't run in time and he got sucked into the cyclone and was tossed around and around. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hahaha! I'll make you dizzy until you vomit before hurling you to your death!" said Cloudman.

During the midst of being blown around, Snake accidentally pulled the trigger of the launcher and shot out the missile, which was really lucky to hit Cloudman from below.

BAAAAANG!

"YAAAAAAAA!" Cloudman was blown off from the air again, causing the cyclone to halt, and everything sucked up by it fell to the street, including Snake.

"Ugh! How dare you!" said Cloudman angrily as he tried to crawl away.

"You really drove me dizzy…" said Snake as he tried to gain his balance standing up. "But I can still see you and get you like a snake!" He pointed the launcher at Cloudman and fired at him.

Though the missile wasn't a direct hit, it struck the ground next to Cloudman and blew him away with the explosion.

BANG!

"Augh! Don't! My body is very vulnerable to explosives!" he cried. "Don't use them against me!"

"Telling your enemy your weakness isn't a good idea, is it?"

"Argh! I'll kill you for real this… AUGH!

BAAAAAAANG!

Snake shot another missile right into body and blew him backwards, and his body was damaged severely. "No… I will die at this rate… Must retreat…" Cloud generated under Cloudman's body and he began to take off.

Snake quickly ran up to him and jumped pass him. "Checkmate."

"What did you?"

Snake turned around and got out a remote control with a single button. "In case you didn't know, I just planted a C4 onto your shoulder."

Cloudman looked at his shoulder and saw a butterfly-shaped plastic explosive there.

"And if I press this button, it'll go off with a bang."

"Wait! Don't!" cried Cloudman. Snake didn't listen to him and went ahead and pressed the button.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And Cloudman was blown to pieces.

Snake wiped his forehead and let off a sigh of relief. "Mission complete…"

Three Robot Masters down…

-

Samus was still firing shots as Burstman, but they don't seem to be damaging him at all. "Fire everything you've got!" said Burstman with delight. "You cannot scratch me!"

"I can't believe he can withstand everything!" said Samus. "He has to have a weakness!"

"Is that the best you can do? I'll show you how it's done!" Burstman aimed and fired a large plasma shot. Samus leaped aside to avoid it and in panic, she accidentally fired an ice beam.

The ice beam struck Burstman and he was blasted backwards and frost covering appeared on his body. "Heheh… Now that actually stings a bit," he said. "You're getting better."

"Uh? The ice beams works on him? I rarely use this because it mostly has no effect on mechanical enemies…" thought Samus.

"My turn now!" Burstman fired bubbles at Samus again, and she jumped and ran around to avoid them.

After avoiding them, Samus fired a rapid burst of ice beams at Burstman.

Burstman took the shot to himself and didn't bother to avoid it, and his body was freezing up at a fast speed too. "Augh! You better not have too much fun with what you're doing!" He pointed his arm cannon into the air and shot out several yellow balls that rained down everywhere and latched onto various stuffs, and they exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Yaaaaaaa!" Samus wasn't able to escape in time and was engulfed by the explosion. When the explosion cleared, she is kneeling down on her knee and her suit is beginning to short circuit.

"Looks like you're reaching your limit," said Burstman. "Such a pity… I wanted to have more fun from you!"

"You want fun? Here is your fun!" Samus pointed her arm cannon forward and the tip of the arm cannon opened and glowed in bright blue light. "Missile Diffusion!" And she shot out a larger than usual missile. The missile struck Burstman and exploded in a blast of ice and frost.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

After the explosion, the area around Burstman was covered in frost and ice, and the Robot Master himself remained standing still. Samus's power suit finally reached its limit, and it broke down into pieces, leaving her with her zero suit. By the way, she has her hair down straight and no ponytail, because I like her that way more. "It's over, I guess…" she said.

"Hehehe… Good going…" said Burstman weakly. Samus stared in horror as the robot began to move again. "That was a lot of fun… But…" He slowly lifted up his arm cannon, but he arm broke off from his body and fell to the ground. "But I think that's the end of it this time… Let's hope we have something like… this… if we… ever… meet… a… gain…" And he collapsed onto the ground.

"Phew… It's really over now…" she said as she knelt onto the ground in exhaustion. "I wonder how the others are doing."

All four Robot Masters are down…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all I can in this chapter. Hope it turns out satisfying!

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002: I'd like to do something different here. I'm going take a random part from this story and try to convert it into various different styles and see what result it will come up with. For simplicity, I'm going to make them script styles. If you like it, I will make more of these kinds! Just read on and see!

Excerpt from chapter 16…

Original  
Buggy: WHAT DOES EVERYONE HAVE AGAINST MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Wario: Your big red nose reminds me of a certain ugly clown I've met inside a music box world!

Buggy: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BIG RED NOSE!

Wario: Your nose is so big and so red that it reminded me of another ugly clown that I know! It makes me want to beat up another clown right this moment!

Buggy: DIE!

-

Now for some changes…

Shakespearean style  
Buggy: What hath thy citizen hath with thy family jewel of mine?

Wario: Thine nose reminds me of the fiendish jester I met upon the world of the musical container.

Buggy: What has doth spoken of thine crimson nose of thy greatest?

Wario: Thine nose is such a size and so crimson like the blood that thy reminds me of the foul fiendish jester. Such sight makes thy want to beateth up a jester with haste!

Buggy: May death come upon thee!

-

L33t style

Buggy: OMG! WTF j00 b1tch w17h m4 PEN13!

Wario: J00 n00Z DABIGFATMOTHERF---ING CL0WNZ IN MA PANTS!

Buggy: STFU! WHATCH00 S4Y N00BZ! Lololololol!

Wario: j00 SUCKDICKMOTHERF---ER! j00 N00Z M4K3Z ME BEATDALIVINGS---!

Buggy: OMYF---ING j00!

-

Babelfish Translation from Japanese style  
Buggy: Something which does everyone the sibling where I am small have vis-�-vis!

Wario: The largely red nose meets in the world of the music box, the scurvy buffoonery teacher were it is made to remember to I've me!

Buggy: About the nose where something which you said me is red largely!

Wario: The nose the extent which the already alone I have known made scurvy buffoonery teacher me remember very is large, is red! That me we would like to strike with respect to right of the buffoonery teacher this classified by time!

Buggy: Dies!

-

AP Forums style  
Buggy: What the f--- sh--- do you faggots have with my f---ing dick!

Wario: Your stupid f---ing nose reminds me of another asshole clown that I've met in a f---ing music box world!

Buggy: WHAT THE F---ING S--- DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FAT S--- RED NOSE!

Wario: Your nose is so full of failure and s--- that it reminds me of that ugly s--- ass clown that I know! It really makes me want to beat the living s--- out of an asshole of a clown now!

Buggy: F---ING DIE AND GO TO HELL!

-

Courteous style  
Buggy: May I inquire what is it that ladies and gentlemen have with the private part of mine?

Wario: The nose of yours reminds me of an adversary that hails from the kingdom within the music box.

Buggy: Excuse me, my kind sir, but have you said about the nose of mine?

Wario: Your nose is so big and red that it reminds me of an old adversary. Thinking of him makes one disappointed and upset that I would very well use violence on someone like him.

Buggy: Please rest in peace, sir.

-

Poor grammar style  
Buggy: What do everyone has with my more little brother!

Wario: You're big red nose reminded me. Of a certain clowns that I has met in a music box worlds.

Buggy: What do you said about my bigger, and redder nose!

Wario: Your nose are so biggest, and redder that it reminded me of another clown that I do know. Thinking of it. Made me want to beaten another clown right that moment!

Buggy: Dead!


	39. New Teams Again!

Good to know that you enjoyed the talk show back there! I'll try to come up with more script changes if I can!

**Chapter 38: New Team of Smashers are Formed! The Third Gamfax Operation Begins! **

------------------------------------- (the line isn't showing here for some reason, so I got around itthis way)

At the Negativities HQ…

"It's good to have you back, Wily," King N said to the scientist.

"It's a pleasure for you to be concerned about me, King N," he replied, bowing down in King N's presence.

"I don't care about your existence, but I only want you back here so that you can go after the meteor again!"

"The meteor… It's still at Skull Island, I think."

"Exactly, that is why I want you to go back there and complete what you didn't! The Smashers shouldn't know about this, so there's no excuse for failures this time!"

"I won't fail you this time, King N!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now shut up and get your butt there at once!"

Then King N's beautiful secretary showed up and said, "King N, there's news on TV that should interest you, or maybe disappoint you."

"What is it?" wondered King N. He pressed a button on the arm of his throne and a large monitor came down in front of him and turned on. "What's the big news?"

"The meteor of Skull Island has been dug up by scientists at long last," said the news reporter. "This mysterious meteor that brought life to Skull Island had been buried underground since the earthquake six years ago. After Dr. Wily tried to recover it but was foiled by the Smashers, the police went into his fortress to inspect and found this meteor. Now the meteor is being transported via the S.S. Cargo to Hoenn Space Lab as we speak."

"What!" gasped King N. "The meteor is unearthed by someone else!"

"What do we do, King N?" asked Dr. Wily.

"We must act fast! We mustn't let the meteor fallen in wrong hands or else the whole universe is going to die!"

"It's not that exaggerating…"

-

The four Smashers that went to Robot City had returned to Final Destination and are being treated.

"You got some bad frostbite here, DK," Dr. Mario said to him, and he got out a megaphone and spoke into DK's ear. "I highly recommend that you take a rest for a few days in order for it to fully heal."

"Okay, I get the point," he replied.

"So DK would have to settle down for the meantime?" asked Master Hand.

"I would suggest that he stay here and not do anymore action until he's fully healed," replied Dr. Mario. "He'll have to be out of action for now."

"Don't worry; I have no regrets," said DK. "I feel like training myself a bit too so I can become stronger."

"Please no intense actions…"

"It's sad to hear that you won't be with us for now, Donkey," Diddy said to him. "But don't worry; I'll fill in your role and do all the cool stuffs that you usually do."

Fox walked over to Samus who is fixing up her power suit using some high-tech machines that nobody has ever seen before. "How badly damaged is it?" he asked.

"Quite badly," she replied. "I'm afraid I have to be out of the scene if Gamfax strikes again before I fix up my power suit. I can't really do much without this, you know."

"I understand you." Fox got up and looked at Snake. "How about you?"

"I'm busy with some new weapon that will help me in fights more," he said. "It may take a few days to complete."

"But Luigi said you were able to make a locomotive in a few seconds…"

"That was a quick work, but this one is important. To make weapons, you need to be very careful with it and make sure that it doesn't backfire. A rushed job will never make a safe weapon."

"Okay, good luck with it!" As Fox began to walk away, the floor underneath him opened and he fell back. "Whoa!"

"Hey guys! Look at this news!" said Crazy Hand, who popped out from there with a TV on his palm. The TV is broadcasting the same news King N was watching.

"The meteor is being transported to a space lab?" said Sonic.

"Looks like it," said Snake. "Scientists have always wanted to do better research on that thing but never had the chance. Now they finally do."

"I just hope the Negativities won't try and reclaim it again."

-

Back at the bad guys' HQ…

"So this is our plan," said King N as he held a round table discussion with the members. "The meteor is currently on board the S.S. Cargo and being delivered to Hoenn Space Lab. Since our ultimate project requires a large amount of supernatural energy, we must obtain that meteor at all cost and claim its energy."

"You plan to send some of us there?" asked Garland.

"Yes, precisely! Dr. Wily will be in charge of this as it was a mission given to him originally, and he failed. Therefore, he has to make up for it."

"I won't fail you this time!" said Dr. Wily.

"You better not! In the meantime, Bacterion is getting the next batch of Gamfax ready, and he should fire it any second now."

Then a loud voice spoke into the room. "Gamfax has been fired, King N."

"Ah, there it is! Good, say out the locations!"

"Fire Country, Sinnoh, and some village hidden underground. But like how you ordered me, the one in Sinnoh has begun to move out."

"Very good!" said Mask of Ice. "This should make it a tough target for the Smashers to hunt down! I'll be off to my homeland then!"

"Good luck over there!" said King N. "Okay, I'm sure you know where you should go, Orochimaru."

"Precisely, King N," said Orochimaru. "This time the Smashers will stand no chance against me because I now have a reliable and strong follower under my command."

"Next, the underground village… What was it called again?"

"Patch Village," Hao reminded him.

"Ah yes! You want to go there, right, Hao?" asked King N.

"I have lots of memories in that place, and plus, that thing is finally starting up again, so I might as well go there for a few rounds to kill time."

"You better not stray off from your job, Hao. Because…" King gave him a suspicious glare. "I know your ambitions."

Hao gave him a serious look at first, but then smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be a good boy!"

"I hope!"

"By the way, King N," Eggman said to him. "About that guy…"

"You mean him? I was wondering why you brought him back, but I see what you're up to now!"

"Should we deploy the both of them and see how good they are? They can go with Dr. Wily to ensure that he does his job correctly without fail."

"I do not need anyone to follow me! I'm not a little kid, you know," said Dr. Wily.

"Eggman's idea is good," said King N. "This is the best time to test out the powers of those two, and to make sure they put you to your place so that you don't slack off again!"

"Gulp… All right, then…"

"By the way, I was wondering if I should taunt the Smashers about this," said King N, turning his laptop around to show everyone.

It shows an email that read:

_Dear Smashers,_

_  
__This is King N speaking to you. I would like to tell you that we are after the meteor again and I know very well that you will fail if you dare interfere. Since I concern about your life (just kidding, haha!), I highly recommend that you do not try to do anything about it. I have one last thing to say to you: F--- you!_

_Yours truly,  
__King N_

"But then, I decided to scratch that idea," continued King N. "Because as long as the Smashers try to do anything about this, they are likely to succeed. So for best results, it's best that there are some things they better not know."

"Then why did you type that letter?" asked Buggy.

"Oh, I was just bored and wanted to play around. But don't worry, as long as I do not click the send button, they will never know this!" And he clicked the send button…

There was silence among them all…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" screamed King N.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Dr. Wily, Eggman, Buggy, and Gruntilda.

-

Back on FD…

"Hey, King N just sent us an email," said Crazy Hand, looking at his laptop.

"Really?" said Master Hand. He flew over to it and read the contents on the mail. "I knew it… The Negativities won't let that meteor go just like that! Looks like we'll have to stop them again, even if he doesn't want us to."

"Don't you think he's crazy enough to let us know what he's doing? He must be a crazy person!"

"Maybe not as much as you."

"Yeah, I'm the craziest. Lalalalalala!"

"Okay, it's time the Smashers liven up!"

-

MH and CH are now on the surface of the Final Destination with all the Smashers, except Roy. "Okay, Gamfax has been fired once again," said MH. "And you know the catch here."

All of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in between the Hands and the Smashers and Roy appeared. "I'm back, everyone!" he said.

"Oh, you're back!" said MH.

"Welcome back! How did things got?" asked Peach.

Roy gave a rather sad look when he heard this. "What's wrong? Is it bad news?" asked Zelda.

Roy let out a sigh and said, "My father's day has been numbered…"

The others were quite shocked to hear that. "That's horrible!" said Nana. "It must be very sad to know that your father is passing away!"

"Because of this, it's about time that for Lycia to find a new successor to its throne," continued Roy. "That was the reason father called me back."

"So if your father is the king of Lycia, does that not mean you are going to be the heir to the throne?" asked Dedede. Everyone was susprised when they heard this.

"Whoa! You're going to become king, Roy!" said Ness in surprise. "That's definitely something to be proud of!"

"You're lucky there, boy," said Wario. "Being a king is something that everyone wants, so don't let down this opportunity!"

"Wait a minute, if Roy becomes king, that means he has to stay in his country and rule it," said Fox. "Doesn't that mean… he can't be among us anymore?" Everyone was even more shocked to hear this.

Roy slowly nodded his head. "Sadly, that's the truth… That is the sad thing about this."

"I see…" said MH. "I understand your situation very well, Roy. It is important that you follow the laws of your country and accept the throne. That is the cycle of life for those with royal bloodlines like you."

"I understand that. I plan to return to my country and accept the throne after our battle with the Negativities is over. If I am to depart from you all who I have been with me for a long time, it's best that we end it with an epic fight that will be carved down into my memories forever!"

"We respect-a your decision, Roy," Mario said to him. "We all knew that-a theez day would-a someday come! Okey-dokey! Let us fight-a da Negativities until da end and make-a eet as great-a as possible so we will not-a forget-a about the great-a times we have with you!"

"By the way, I will be marrying Lilina on the same day I go on the throne too," added Roy.

"Good to hear that!" said Peach. "I knew you two were always meant for each other!"

"But at your age already!" said Falco.

"Well… Royal families usually marry their children at rather young ages. Seventeen isn't too farfetched…"

"Okay, I think it's time we put our future sweet talks to the side and focus on our next targets first," said MH.

"Waaa! Roy is leaving! I haven't confessed my love to him yet!" cried CH.

"You're crazy…"

"Yeah, I know. In fact, he still owes me that marshmallow a few months earlier."

"When did I!" said Roy.

"What did I say?"

"Forget it…"

"First things first, Negativities just sent us an email saying that they going after the meteor that is onboard S.S. Cargo," said MH.

"I knew this would happen!" said Sonic.

"We will have to send people there, and I think three is enough considering that it doesn't have anything to do with Gamfax. Next, the three worlds that are corrupted by Gamfax are Fire Country and Patch Village. As for the third place… This is strange…"

"What's wrong?" asked Pichu.

"Using our abilities to sense evil sources, we were originally conceived that it struck Sinnoh."

"You mean the Pokemon continent?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah, but… When I tried to make it clear again, Sinnoh is no longer under the threat of Gamfax!"

"Does that mean someone already took care of it?" asked Luigi.

"That's what I thought at first, but reports from wireframe spies that I've sent out…"

"You have spies!" said G&W.

"Said that the same Gamfax that struck in Sinnoh is now at Kanto!" continued MH, ignoring his question.

"The Gamfax moved from Sinnoh all the way to Kanto? That's strange…" said Mewtwo.

"That's strange indeed, and I don't know how it happened, but I'm sending some of you to Kanto to solve this mystery yourselves. Okay, let's start forming teams! But before that, Samus, Snake, and Donkey Kong aren't coming with you because they need to take a break from their fight previously."

"I don't feel like going too," said Dedede as he lied down on the floor lazily. "The king needs a rest after he had intense exercise. Meta-Knight will fill in my role instead."

"You want me to fight, king?" asked MK.

"Yeah, go ahead and do whatever you want. Show those bad guys what you've got!"

"I will, your majesty."

After some discussion, they finally came up with these teams:

Team 1:Fox, Marth, Lucas (S.S. Cargo)  
Team 2: Zelda, Bowser, Popo, Nana, Diddy, Kirby, Link, Young Link, G&W (Fire Country)  
Team 3: Mario, Peach, Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Sonic (Kanto)  
Team 4: Roy, Luigi, Pit, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Falco, Dr. Mario, Ness, Wario (Patch Village)

"Um… What about me…?" asked Parry.

"Sorry, we ran out of sticks for casting lots," said MH. "Besides, they said you're no help at all out there, so you might as well stay behind."

"Oh well, at least I can train myself to be more useful next time!"

"What can you do?"

"Why is our team consisting of only three people?" asked Fox.

"Like I said, the place you're going to has nothing to do with Gamfax, but just to prevent the meteor from being stolen, so I don't think that much people is required," explained MH. "But don't worry; I've hired some people to accompany you just in case!"

"Who?"

"Okay, the rest of you better get moving now. Make sure to keep your Holy Weapons, Positive Badges, and Positive Zones with you at all times if more than a day has passed!"

"Where's Patch Village," asked Luigi. "I've never heard of that place."

"Me neither," said Roy.

"It's no surprise," said MH. "Patch Village is a village of shamans that is built underground so that they will not be exposed to outsiders. Shaman like to hide their powers from other people because commoners tend to not know about their abilities to see spirits and such, so they do not like to associate with such people in fear of being called freaks. Patch Village is responsible for holding Shaman Fight Tournaments every 500 years to see who the best shaman to become Shaman King is and also have wishes of any kind granted."

"500 years! Can people live that long for the next tournament!" said Wario in shock.

"That's the problem; not everyone can live long enough to enter the tournament. You have to be really lucky to be living in the same year the tournament is beginning, which is currently right now!"

"The tournament is being held now?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Yeah, so you can go and take a glimpse on what that kind of tournament is. Don't worry; they also welcome outsiders, so feel free to go as you like!"

"You know, our team is almost exactly the same as it was when we went to Fire Country last time during the Darkling incident," said Zelda.

"Must be coincidence, I guess," said Link.

"But DK, Ganondorf, and Roy aren't coming along," said Bowser. "Asides from that, it's really similar."

"Is it a hot and burning place?" asked Diddy curiously.

"It has nothing to do with fire at all," answered Popo. "But they have ninjas."

"You mean like the ninja turtles?"

"Yeah, but even cooler."

"Wow! Then I really must see those ninjas in action!"

"Okay! You guys shut up and get going!" shouted MH.

Team 2 to Team 4 got onto their warp stars and took off, but Team 1 stayed behind. "What about us now?" asked Marth.

"Okay, I've hired people to help you, so I hope that you cooperate with them," said MH.

"I wonder who they are?" wondered Fox.

"There they are!" said MH, pointing to a red curtain. CH pulled the curtain away to reveal…

"Them!" said Fox and Marth in shock.

"Been a while, Smashers," aid Punk.

"Yeah, we were the one hired by Master Hand to support you," explained Pix.

"Hi!" said Pork, waving his hand (or pincers).

"Who are they?" asked Lucas.

"They used to our enemies," explained Marth. "But know we are in sort of a neutral status with them."

"They really aren't our enemies now," added Fox. "They're more of a freelancer going around and working for whoever hires them, so they can still be our enemies if they are hired to come after us."

"Relax, it is your boss that hired us to help you, so rest assure that we are not here to slay you," said Punk. Hearing this made Lucas scared.

"Why must you hire them?" Marth asked MH.

"Can't find other people to do the job. Plus, they're actually quite well known and successful in their work, so why not?" replied MH.

"Oh boy…"

"I hope you get along with each other nicely! Good luck on your mission!"

"Hope you good luck," said Samus as she continued to fix her power suit.

"Witness my new weapon when you come back!" said Snake as he worked on his secret weapon.

"I'll heal and train myself fast so that I can make up for my absence next time!" said DK.

Dedede yawned and said nothing. Parry said, "I'll try to be of more help next time too!"

And so, Team 1 left on the warp star too.

-

Meanwhile, at the HQ…

"It's about time you all set off," King N said to his subordinates.

"Yes, King N," said Orochimaru and Mask of Ice, and then they left his presence.

King N turned to Dr. Wily and said, "No more failures this time! I'll make sure that those two keep an eye on you and prevent any mistakes!"

"No more mistakes, I promise!" said Dr. Wily, and then he left.

King N finally turned to Hao. "Hao, you better…"

"Yeah, yeah… You don't have to remind me all the time. I know what I have to do," he replied without letting him finish first.

"Hao, I don't like that attitude of yours. You may be strong, but the fact that you think you are better than anyone of us here is what I don't like, especially if you think you are superior to me!"

"That may be true."

"Hao!"

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut and leave quietly like a good boy that I am." And he turned around to leave, but then turned his head a bit back and gave King N a peculiar glare.

After Hao left, King N called for Garland. "You call me, King N?" he asked.

"I want you to go with him to Patch Village," King N said. "And keep an eye on his movements, and if he really has intentions for that, you know what to do."

"I know, King N."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, Roy is being planned on leaving the Smashers after this story. But this case does not apply to Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Mewtwo. In fact, SSBB's roster will not affect my cast of Smashers at all. What does that mean for those other three who did not make it to Brawl? Well, what do you think?

**Team 1 has arrived onboard the S.S. Cargo in hope of protecting the meteor. But someone is already there to protect the meteor before them, and he considers to the Smashers to be enemies.  
**_**Next chapter: Protect the Meteor! Ike, the Freelancer Mercenary!**_

Sorry, no script changing Talk Show for now, because I'm still deciding onwhich excerpt to use. You can give me suggestions if you want to!


	40. Ike

**S.S. CARGO**

_Team: Fox, Marth, Lucas (plus the Space Pirate Trio)_

**Chapter 39: Protect the Meteor! Ike, the Freelancer Mercenary!**

* * *

A lone ship is sailing out in the middle of the sea. It's not just any ship; it's S.S. Cargo, one of the world's largest and best cargo ships in the world. It has made several successful deliveries across the sea and has never screw up even once.

A couple of sailors were walking on the deck discussing things among themselves.

"It looks like the scientists can finally learn the secret of the meteor."

"Yeah, it was thanks to that meteor that Skull Island has become what it is today."

"I hope the absence of the meteor on the island currently doesn't mean the demise of that island though."

"Scientists have found out that the energy has already seeped in the soils of the island, so it can handle itself even without the meteor. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Plus, they can perhaps use this meteor for more uses that can help humanity. Think of the possibilities if it can turn a dead island into a holiday paradise!"

"With something this good, it won't be a surprise if bad people try to steal it for their own use."

"And that is why we hired a bodyguard to protect it! Oh look, there he is!" The sailor pointed out to the front deck where we see a young, muscular man with blue hair—Ike. "I've heard reports of him that he's very strong and reliable and has yet to make a mistake or failed his job. Rest assure that he'll keep the meteor from intruders so that we can keep our record of no delivery failures!"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

Meanwhile, the warp star is flying above the sea with the ship visible over the horizon. "There it is!" said Fox.

"So that's the ship we're going to land on?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, and the meteor is there too."

"Do you think it's a good idea to land on the ship just like that?" asked Punk, looking at Marth. "I'm looking at you…"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas.

"This man has a bounty on his head, and he should avoid showing his face to the public most of the time in order to avoid causing a ruckus."

"What have you done?" Lucas asked Marth.

"Let's just say I tried to rescue a friend in a really exaggerated way," he answered.

"Actually, we took part in it too," said Pix. "But luckily, the government thought we were unimportant lackeys and didn't bother to put a bounty on us."

"Which is good so that we do not have to live a stressful like the Smashers," said Pork.

"Nah, I'm quite used to it," said Marth. "It's not like I'm going to get captured that easily."

"Don't worry; I'll have a word with the people onboard the ship and hopefully they will understand," said Fox.

And the warp star sped towards the S.S. Cargo at a fast speed.

The warp star landed on the deck of the back part of the ship, and it was a smooth landing. "Thanks goodness! A safe landing!" said Fox with delight. "You don't get this all the time, do you?"

"It's actually a first, I think," said Marth.

The six stepped onto the deck and looked around. "For a cargo ship, it sure is designed to look like a five-star ocean liner!" said Pix.

"I wonder if the meals here are delicious," wondered Pork.

"We're not here to think about those," Punk reminded them. "We have an important mission here."

"We know," they both replied.

Just then, a sailor approached from around the corner and spotted them. "Who are you? Stowaways?"

"Oh no…" cried Lucas.

Fox stood up front and said, "Don't fear! We've come in peace! We are here to protect the meteor and to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands!"

"I know that guy with blue hair!" shouted another sailor. "He's on the wanted poster as the people who invaded Alias Lobby!" He got out Marth's bounty poster as proof. "It's him all right!"

"Oh no! They must be here to steal the meteor!" gasped another sailor. "Quick! Warn the captain and protect the meteor!"

"Wait! Listen to us!" said Fox in panic, but the sailors already ran away.

"I told you it's not a good idea," said Punk.

"I sort of saw this coming…" said Marth.

"It would've been a better idea if you weren't chosen to come here in the first place," Pix said to him.

"Hey, the lot casting is picked on random. You think I know which is which?"

"What do we do now?" asked Lucas. "The people here are scared of us."

Fox is a bit lost at words. "Um…"

Then the sailors showed up again, this time with guns in their hands. "Arrest them!"

"Oh no!"

"Should we fight back?" asked Pix.

"No!" said Fox. "It's just a little misunderstanding, so we have no reason to fight them! Let's just run and hide for the meantime and try to convince the captain afterwards!"

As the sailors fired their guns, the Smashers and Space Pirate Trio ran in various directions to save themselves.

"Don't come after me!" cried Lucas as he ran, and he jumped into a pipe sticking out of the floor. You know; those chimney-like things that you find on the deck. Yeah, that thing…

"Listen to us!" Fox reasoned to the sailors while running backwards (amazing!). "There are bad people after the meteor and we know it! That's why we came here to prevent it from being stolen!" But nobody listened to him.

Marth ran from the sailors and turned around a corner and quickly entered a cabin before they spot him.

The Space Pirates, on the other hand, were seen jumping overboard the ship. The sailors looked down and didn't see them. "They jumped overboard! What a silly decision that is!"

However, that is not the truth. When the Pirates jumped overboard, they gripped onto the wall using their pincers and climbed into a window afterwards. It should be noted that the window got 'bigger' after Pork went through it. Funny how the sailors didn't notice this…

"What do we do now?" asked Pix.

"We'll head for the meteor first and make sure that it's all right," said Punk. "And then we wait for the Smashers to come."

Fox finally got the sailors off his tail when he hid into a cabin. "Phew… They're gone at last… But how can I convince them that we're good? It seems that bringing Marth here was a mistake…"

"What did you say about me?" said the voice of Marth.

"Whoa! I didn't know you're here!"

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should find the meteor first and see if anything has happened to it."

"How about the others?"

"I'm sure they'll be all right. Except for that new kid named Lucas… I can't be sure about him."

"Ness said he is strong, but it makes me wonder…"

Meanwhile, Lucas is crawling through the pipe system of the ship. Luckily he is quite small, so he can climb through the pipes easily. "It's so dark…" he cried. "I think I'm lost…"

As he crawled through the pipes, he smelled something and also saw light coming from ahead, so he quickly got there and saw a grating on the floor. He looked through the grating and saw a chef making some food. "It's the kitchen!"

The chef was making omelet, which is Lucas's favorite food. He took a sniff and it instantly made him hungry. "The smell is so good… I really want to eat it…" Then it began to remind him of his mother, who would always make the best omelet. "Mother…" He shook his head to get the mind off his head. "I'm grownup now! No use crying about this forever! But I'm hungry…"

When the chef left the stove with the omelet still on the pan, Lucas slowly opened the grating and carefully jumped down. He looked around to make sure there's no one, and then grabbed a fork and ate the omelet in a few gulps, and then ran back into the grating again.

The chef returned and was shocked to see the pan empty. "Curze zee ratz! Alwaeyz eeting Zee Svedeesh Chef's mazdapeez! I am goona get-a theem eef eetz da laazt zthing I do! Bork bork bork!"

"The Smashers that invaded Alias Lobby are onboard?" said Ike curiously.

"Yes! We do not know what their reasons for coming here are, but it is safe to assume that they are after the meteor!" said the sailor. "The captain wants you to get rid of them now! Here's the bounty poster of that Smasher!" He showed him the wanted poster of Marth.

Ike took a look at the poster. "It's him, the swordsman… Okay, I'll handle this." He passed the poster to the sailor and then walked away.

Fox and Marth have disguised themselves as sailors using some spare uniforms that they found. "I hope nobody finds us like this," said Fox.

"I think it's hard to not know your face considering you're a fox," said Marth.

Then some sailor walked up to Fox and said, "Mr. Fax, you're supposed to clean the storage room!"

"Pardon me?" said Fox.

"Yeah, you! Who else is called Mr. Fax here? Hurry up and go clean the storage room!"

"Oh, okay…"

After the sailor left, Marth said, "I guess there's another anthropomorphic fox here."

"Yeah… But where's the storage room? I bet it's where they keep the meteor."

Another sailor was walking down the interior halls of the ship. Suddenly, a voice asked him, "Pardon me, my good sir. Where is the room that the meteor is stored?"

"Oh, it's in the storage room," he replied.

"Thanks!"

"Uh? Who talked to me just now?" The sailor looked around for the person who talked to him, but found nobody. "Can it be… a ghost…?" And then he ran off screaming in fear.

"Look at him run…"

"Cloaking devices are fun, aren't they? Hehe!"

"Enough talk and let's get going!"

Obviously it's the Space Pirate Trio using cloaking devices to make themselves invisible. They went in the direction of the storage room and finally found a door leading into it, and then they went inside.

"That's a lot of stuff here!" said Pork, looking at all the crates and packages.

"I wonder where the meteor is," wondered Pix.

"If it's such an important thing, then it must be sealed inside a safe or something like that. Keep an eye on it!" said Punk.

The three of them spread out and looked all over the place for the possible crate containing the meteor.

Punk inspected a large crate and saw a paper attached on it saying, "_High quality pine mushrooms._"

"Pine mushroom! One of the most wonderful foods in the world!" he said excitedly. "I always wanted to get my hands on them!"

Pix was searching around the crates when he heard a crashing sound. He ran to the source and saw Pork opening the crate containing the pine mushrooms. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"They're not real!" said Pork. "These aren't pine mushrooms! These are mockeries! Real pine mushrooms don't have smells of any kind, but these smell good! These are a lie!"

"We're not here to be food quality testers! What if someone came in here and found the crates opened!"

Punk showed up and said, "Looks like a found something interesting. Come!" And he led them to his discovery.

They came to a large metal door with lots of security stuff on its surface. "The meteor must be behind this security door," said Punk. "Why else would they make it heavily secured?"

"Looks like it," said Pix. "I'll try to hack into the password and open it." He went to the door and got out some devices from his backpack and began to use it to find out the password.

Meanwhile, Lucas was still crawling through the pipe works. "I'm getting tired of crawling around here…" he complained. "I want freedom…" He once again saw light before him and quickly crawled up to it. He looked out the grating and saw the meteor in the room before his eyes! "What's that large rock? Who cares? I'm getting out of here!"

He opened the grating and climbed onto the floor slowly. "Phew, fresh air at last! What is this place?"

"This password lock sure is very strong… It can take a while to hack inside," said Pix.

"Take your time," said Punk. "I doubt anyone would be able to steal the meteor if it is well protected like this. We're only here to make sure it doesn't get stolen."

Suddenly, the large door opened by itself! "It's opening!" exclaimed Pix. "And I didn't finish hacking yet!"

The door opened and Lucas stepped out. "You guys!"

"Uh? You opened the door from in there?"

"Yeah?"

"No wonder… The door can be easily opened from the inside…"

"But how did you get in there?" asked Pork.

"Well… I went into the ship's pipe systems and somehow made my way into that room with a large rock," replied Lucas.

"Large rock? I knew the meteor is inside," said Punk.

"Meteor? You mean that rock is the one that we have to protect?"

"It's actually smaller than I think," said Pork as he approached it.

"Hey you!"

The four of them turned to the source of voice at the entrance and saw some guy there. "Intruders have come to the meteor!" said that guy. "I will not allow you low tiered people to get your hands on the meteor! I demand a one on one fair match with no randomness! This will be the battle between skills and techniques! En guard!" He did some strange sliding motion along the floor and slid towards them at a fast speed.

Quick as a flash, the three Pirates slammed the password door close and the guy rammed straight into the door from the other side.

CRAAASH!

"Okay, nobody should be able to come in now," said Pix.

"Who was that?" asked Lucas.

"From the way he talks, he is definitely a pro," explained Punk.

"What's a pro?"

"A group of people who considers themselves to be very skill fighters and they constantly talk about tiers, advance techniques, and wavedash. They have a tendency to look down on people who do not fight the same way as them and they only like competitive fights with absolutely no random factors or help from outside at all. Because of this, many people find them to be annoying."

Fox and Marth were wandering around the interior halls, searching for the storage room. "Where is the storage room?" wondered Fox. "It can't be that hard to find, can it?"

"This place is quite like a maze," said Marth. "Maybe it's to prevent intruders from making their way through the ship easily? What if the crews of this ship got lost themselves?"

Fox came to a door and opened it, but saw the deck instead. "Nope… Not it…" Then he saw another cabin across the other side. "Let's try that door over there. Careful now; we do not want to alert anyone…"

They quietly tiptoed out and tried not to disturb anyone. When they got near the door, Fox slowly reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it when someone shouted, "Hey you!"

"Oh no!" he gasped. They both turned to source of voice and saw Ike standing there.

"I know very well you are the Smashers," he said. "You cannot fool me even with those disguises."

"Oh no, we're spotted…" said Fox in fear.

"Guess we have no choice," said Marth, placing his hand on his sword handle.

"No! We're not here to fight! We can get around this some other way!"

Marth noticed the sword around Ike's back and said, "But that person doesn't look like the kind that can be reasoned with using words."

"You're Marth, right?" Ike asked him.

"You know about me from the wanted poster, right? Well, I can't deny the fact that I did something pretty big back then, even though it can't be helped."

"I don't know what your reason here is, but as a bounty hunter and a mercenary, I cannot let prized heads run around me just like that."

"So you want a fight? I'm willing to accompany you!"

"No! You mustn't!" said Fox. "Things will go worse like this!"

"Not everything can be solved using words, Fox," Marth told him. "Maybe you were right that I shouldn't be here in the first place, but what's done is done."

"Oh no…"

Ike grabbed the sword on his back and brought it in front of him. The sword is almost as big as a human and its blade is shining like gold. "Nice blade!" said Marth. "I'll let you do the first strike if you want to."

"Don't blame me then," he said in a threatening tone.

"Oh man… Things really are going bad…" said Fox as he backed off. "Looks like there's no way to stop this now…"

Then several sailors and the captain of the ship showed up around the place and saw them ready to fight. "The mercenary we hired is facing off with the people who are here to steal the meteor!"

"Ike will win for sure! The hero always wins!"

"Teach them a lesson! You can do it!"

"Here I come!" said Ike, and then he rushed forward at a fast speed and swung his sword.

Marth quickly used his sword (the normal one) to block the blow. Even though he did block the blow, the force of Ike's sword clashing into his was so powerful that Marth was sent sliding backwards really fast and he hit the wall. "Whoa! That was some power!" he thought.

Ike rushed forward again and slammed his sword forward. Marth stepped to the side fast and the sword hit the wall and tore a hole on it. "What the! Such destructive power!" he gasped in awe.

It was Marth's turn to attack. He swung at Ike who used his sword to block the blows, and he did it with ease in the way Marth's sword couldn't go through his sword at all and he didn't even flinch an inch. Ike swung his sword again and Marth blocked the blow, only to get sent flying backwards, though unharmed.

"His sword has strong resistance," Marth thought. "And from the damage that he did, it must pretty heavy too. But how did he lift it up then?"

Ike slashed his sword vertically and Marth leaped back several steps and hopped on top of a pipe sticking out of the floor. Ike swung horizontally at the pipe and cut it in half, but Marth jumped up and brought his sword down at Ike from above. Ike brought his sword up and deflected the blow, pushing Marth away to the floor a couple of steps.

"Aether!" Ike threw his sword up in the air and above Marth, and then he amazingly leaped at the sword and grabbed its hilt as it is spinning, and then he came crashing back down with his sword in his hand.

"Whoa!" Marth rolled backwards and avoided the attack, and when Ike landed, he created a large crack on the floor.

CRACK!

"What the!"

"Ike is so strong!" said the sailors. "At this rate, he could tear down the whole ship if the fight goes too wild!"

"Hiya!" Marth ran at him and thrust his sword at Ike, and he blocked it with the blade of his own sword. Ike then swung at him multiple times, and though Marth did successfully block each blow, the force was so strong that he was forced to take a step back every time the swords clashed together.

"I must help Marth somehow!" thought Fox. He looked around and saw a bucket of soap water at the side, and he ran to it and splashed the water onto the floor in their direction.

The soap water went underneath both the swordsmen's foot, and because it is slippery, they slipped and fell down. "Ow!"

When he slipped, Ike's sword flew off his hand and landed onto the deck with a very loud slam that created a crack on the floor around it. One of the sailors tried to pick it up, but couldn't even budge it an inch at all. Another sailor tried to help him, but it is still futile. The third sailor tried to help lift it, but even with their combined strength, they could only lift it up a few inches above floor. Fox saw this and thought, "Is the sword that heavy?"

Ike got up and ran to his sword and lifted it up using one hand, much to the sailors' surprise. "Amazing! The three of us couldn't lift up that sword and yet he can!" they said.

"The sword really is that heavy after all!" said Marth. "No wonder its power was so destructive. But to see that you can lift it up and swing it around like nothing… Your strength must be monstrous…"

"Maybe I am stronger than normal people," said Ike. "You have pretty good skills yourself too. No wonder you could make it through Alias Lobby unscratched and take on the government."

"This is going to be a worthwhile battle to test my strength even more!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I've never played Fire Emblem 9 or 10, so I'm not familiar with Ike and his Greil Mercenaries, even after looking up info on Wikipedia. Therefore I am only using Ike here and nobody else from his army in fear of screwing things up.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002: I'm back with more script changing! Hope they make you laugh!

Excerpt from chapter 23:

Original  
Dedede: I had this horrible nightmare where everyone in Dream Land pulled me off my throne and burned me in boiling oil! It was so real that I can almost feel my skin burning off!

Samus: I had it worse… I dreamed that an alien planted an egg inside my body and…

Jigglypuff: I dream nobody like my song and they hit me!

Falco: I dreamed that I piloted my Arwing into a black hole!

Bowser: I dreamed that Mario married Peach right in front of my eyes!

Kirby: I dreamed that Yoshi beat me in a food-eating contest!

Mewtwo: I don't want to talk about mines…

Really poor grammar style  
Dedede: I has this horribo knightmare where evryone in Dreem Land, pooled me off my throne. And burned me in boiled oil? It wuz so real that I can all most feel my skin burnt off!

Samus: I has them wurs… I dreemed tat a alien planted. A egg in my body.

Jigglypuff: I dreamt that no one no like My Song. They hitted me!

Falco: I dreaming that I drived my Awning into a back whole!

Bowser: Me dreamed that Wario merried peech left in front of my I's!

Kirby: I will dreamed this yOshi beatened me in a feud-eeting contast!

Mewtwo: I no want to no talk about mines.

Yoda style  
Dedede: A nightmare, I have. Burn me in boiling oil, Dream Land people did. A pain, I felt.

Samus: Worse, I dreamed. An egg in my body, the alien planted.

Jigglypuff: My song, no one like. Hit me, they did.

Falco: A dream, I have. Into the black hole, my Arwing went.

Bowser: Married Peach, Mario did. In front of my eyes, they married.

Kirby: Lost the food-eating contest, I did. Lost to Yoshi, I did.

Mewtwo: My dream, I don't talk about.

L33T style  
Dedede: LOL! DA 01LZ eeZ H0T! H0T liek pronz!

Samus: LOLOLOL! 4lL3N BU77SECKZ M3!

Jigglypuff: F-ING n00BZ! N00BZ SEZ MA Z0NG PIECEOFS-!

Falco: LOL! WTF! 1 4M DA S-! D0 A B4RR3L R011!

Bowser: 34TS- MOTHERF-ER M4R1O! H3 HAZ 0RGY AND pr0n W17H P34CH! LOLOLOL!

Kirby: F-ING N00BZ G4Y D1N0! B1G FAT 4$$H013!

Mewtwo: STFU!

Japanese Babelize style  
Dedede: I pulled me everyone of the Dream land from my throne separated,  
possessed this boiling oil bakes fearful unpleasant impression! As for  
that it was the extent substance which can feel that I bake most my  
skin!

Samus: That it is bad the foreigner with thing me who the egg in my body the am planted looked at my dream to be…

Jigglypuff: Depending upon me like my song avalanche you look at dream, those hit  
against me!

Falco: I looked at the thing dream where I practiced my Arwing in the black  
hole!

Bowser: I Mario the truth of モモ of my eye am looked at the thing dream  
which gets married with before!

Kirby: I Yoshi the food looked at the thing dream which strikes me of the  
contest which is eaten!

Mewtwo: I don't the mine we would like to express…

AP Forums style and anything related  
Dedede: Those f-ing asshole son of the devil b-es of Dream Land! They f-ing burn my bloody ass in big ass pool of s-! It was such a pain in the bloody asshole that fat s- skin could f-ing feel it!

Samus: That motherf-ing alien planted some motherf-ing smelly rotten egg in my motherf-ing stomach!

Jigglypuff: Those good for nothing son of the motherf-ing douchebags f-ing angered me when they did not like my f-ing retarded piece of garbage song!

Falco: What the f-ing hell! My scrap metal Arwing which suck balls totally hard flew into a f-ing ass black hole!

Bowser: That son of a devil Mario just had to f-ing marry that fat ass s-ty whore Peach right in front of my bloody eyes!

Kirby: That low tiered piece of garbage Yoshi, who is the stupidest f-ing loser dumbass dino that suck your mom's asshole so bloody much that Satan could f-ing cry, beaten my in a goddamn idiotic eating contest!

Mewtwo: You shut the f- up about my s- ass dream! I will not tell you ass head morons what my dream of the living s- is!


	41. Real Enemy

I want to remind you that please do not be biased towards characters in your reviews. I know some people who do not like a chapter, even if it's well done, just because characters he/she dislike shows up. If you were to be unsatisfied about a chapter, let it be the contents, grammar, and things like that, but please never dislike a chapter because it has a character you do not like. Thank you!

**Chapter 40: The Real Enemy Shows Up! Attack the Mysterious Cyborgs!**

* * *

The Space Pirate Trio and Lucas were sitting quietly in the room with the meteor, and they could hear noise coming from above. "It's quite noisy up there," said Pork.

"Perhaps some fight is going on?" wondered Pix.

"I wonder if those two will be all right," said Lucas.

Suddenly, the password door opened and the pro from the previous chapter is seen standing outside. "I have opened the password-locked door at last! Now a fight will be upon us! Send out the strongest of your men and let us have a fair…"

Punk slammed the door right into the face immediately.

SLAM!

"Can't we just beat him up?" asked Pork.

"We were given the order to not lay hand on anyone," replied Punk. "So until new orders are given, we'll just have to keep them away from us."

-

Up on board, Marth and Ike were still going on with their fight. The fight was so violent that the area around them was full of scratches and marks. "At this rate, the whole ship will sink!" said the sailors. "I've never seen such a fierce battle!"

"Oh man… We will be getting nowhere if this continues," thought Fox. "The both of them are like equally strong! If Marth was stronger, then this would've ended! But…"

Suddenly, everyone noticed some sort of disturbance in the air as magical light began to gather in one spot. "What's happening!" they said.

Then in a bright burst of light, a large spaceship with skull-shaped bow appeared in midair! "Hahahaha! We are here for the meteor!" said the voice of Dr. Wily loudly from within the ship.

"It's Dr. Wily's voice!" gasped Fox. "He's here for the meteor again!"

"So they showed themselves at last!" said Marth.

"I see that you are here already, Smashers," said Dr. Wily. "This time I will be the one winning the fight instead! Prepare yourselves!" The hatch of the spaceship opened and several small can-shaped robots flew out towards the ship and began firing bullets.

The sailors screamed and ran for their lives. "What's happening!"

"What is this all about!" said Ike.

"That thing is the reason we are here for!" Marth told him. "They are after the meteor, and we are here to stop them. It's just that you people mistaken us for the intruders instead!"

"Find the meteor!" said Wily. "And kill the Smashers too! This will please King N without doubt!"

The robots flew towards Fox and Marth and began to attack them. "I'll have to get serious now that the real enemy has shown up!" thought Fox. He ran aside to avoid the shots and used his own gun to shoot down the robots one by one. When there were too many shots to be avoided, he used his Reflector to bounce them back to the robots.

A group of robots flew at Marth, and he swung his sword horizontally and chopped them into pieces.

Then the hatch opened and a large can-shaped robot of the same kind appeared! It slowly hovered towards them while dropping bombs from the hole underneath it. The bombs hit the surface of the ship and blew up, but only left behind burnt marks. "Hey you! Don't vandalize this place!" said Fox as he fired at the robot, but his lasers only bounce off its surface. "Dang… I really need to do something about this feeble gun… Even Falco's is more effective than mines…"

As the robot continued to bombard the ship, Ike tossed his sword up in the air next to it and then leaped up himself to grab the sword, and then he slammed back down and cut right through the robot. "Aether!" The robot was sliced in half and exploded.

"Nice going!" said Marth.

"Fine, I believe you now," said Ike after he landed. "We have a bigger threat to deal with here."

"Good to have you understand us! Let's fight together then!"

"You think you can get away with this?" said Dr. Wily. "I have a lot more robots with me!" The hatch opened and several other kinds of robots came out and fired bullets at them, and the three of them fought valiantly to defend the ship.

-

"It's really getting noisier up there," said Pork.

"Must be pretty chaotic up there, I think," said Pix. 

"Maybe we should go up there and help?" suggested Lucas.

Then the password door opened and the pro is seen out there again. "I've opened the password door again at last! Now…"

SLAM!

You guess it; Punk slammed the door into his face. "I think we should just stay here. If the noise up there means anything, then the ones who are here to steal the meteor has come, and we should stay next to the meteor to assure its safety," he said.

-

Back on the deck, the two Smashers and Ike were able to take out all the robots. "This is too easy," said Ike.

"They're only small fried though," said Fox. "I have a feeling that Dr. Wily is going to come up with more than these."

"You have done very well in busting up the small fries!" said Dr. Wily. "But this time the table has been turned! I shall show you the two powerful fighting machines that King N bestowed upon me! It's all thanks to Eggman's wonderful roboticizing technology!"

The hatch opened once again and two robots flew out. They do not look exactly like robots as they have attributes of a human too. One of them looked like a small boy with an arm cannon for the right arm, a helmet-mask thingamajig on his head, and metallic wings behind him. He is also wielding a beam saber on the left hand.

The other robot looked familiar. It is a fat Arabian guy with rocket boosters behind him, a metallic nose, and for some strange reason, a pair of trumpets sticking out his nose. Wait a minute, that's Yokuba!

"Are they cyborgs?" asked Fox.

"Well, you see, these two people were already dead, but Dr. Eggman was able to bring them back to life as cyborgs! Now they are part machine part flesh! Isn't that amazing? Even I do not have the skills and ability to do such a thing! Hey, why am I praising him anyway?"

"Dead brought back to life as machines? Sounds like science fiction," said Ike.

"Yokuba was one a member of the Negativities, but he died when he fell down from a tower. Thankfully, we found him and brought him back to life again as a robot, but I do not know where Eggman found the other dead boy though nor do I know anything about the boy," explained Wily. "All I know is that they are here to claim your heads!"

The cyborg boy, who shall be called the Masked Boy from now on, flew towards Marth at a fast speed and swung his beam saber. Marth brought up his sword to block it, but surprisingly enough, his sword got cut into pieces! "What the?" The Masked Boy swung his beam saber again, and Marth quickly ducked underneath to avoid it and then back flipped away. He got out his Holy Weapon from his pocket and turned it to its normal size. "Durandal Level Up!" It instantly transformed into its Level 2 form afterwards too.

"Durandal? That must be the name of that Holy Weapon!" said Ike. "How did you get that?"

"Long story, so no time to explain!" said Marth. He blocked another blow from the Masked Boy, and the Holy Weapon was able to endure the hit without getting cut. "Heh! The Holy Weapon sure is different from normal weapons!" He swung back hard and knocked the Masked Boy backwards.

Ike charged at the boy and swung his sword too. The boy quickly defended with his saber, and just like the Durandal, Ike's sword did not break into pieces when it hit the beam saber. "Sorry, but my sword isn't the kind of to be cut up easily also!" he said. He used his strength to push the Masked Boy into the air.

"What sword is that?" asked Marth.

"They call it the sword blessed by the goddess, Ragnell," he explained. "I do not know its exact origin, but it has been passed down through my family for generations."

Yokuba appeared and blew the trumpets in his nose, and when he did, several missiles shot out from it and flew towards the trio. "Watch out!" cried Fox.

They quickly ran away and avoided the incoming missiles.

BANG!

"Stop wasting time and go for the meteor!" commanded Dr. Wily. "King N doesn't have that much patience waiting for us!"

The Masked Boy's view turned into x-ray vision, and he saw the meteor underneath the floor they are on. He lifted up his beam saber and it began to let loose electricity, and then he swung the sword downward and released a burst of lightning that struck the deck of the ship really hard.

"What the!" gasped Fox.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

And the floor of the deck was blown open.

"What the!" gasped Pix as he saw the ceiling getting blown away.

"They're here!" said Punk.

The Masked Boy flew down and found the Space Pirate Trio standing before him to defend the meteor. "You're not getting your hand on the meteor!" said Pork.

The three of them pounced at the Masked Boy to attack him, but the boy simply pointed his arm cannon at them and a sudden burst of blue hexagons came out and blasted them backwards.

BLAAAAAAAAST!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRAAAAASH!

"What the! That move!" said Lucas in surprise.

"Very well! You found the meteor!" said Dr. Wily. "I'll be sending down a claw!"

The bottom of the spaceship opened and a large claw slowly came down. "You're not getting the meteor!" shouted Ike. He jumped at the claw and readied to cut it, but Yokuba appeared in front of him and his eye flashed brightly, blinding Ike. "Aye!" And then he tackled Ike hard and knocked him back onto the floor.

"Why you! You're not getting the meteor!" Fox got out his Nuclear Gun and was about to fire when suddenly Yokuba blew his trumpets and a ball glowing green floated out. Before Fox could pull the trigger, the glowing ball exploded and blasted him backwards. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'll handle it!" Marth quickly ran for the claw to cut it. Yokuba blew his trumpet again and two boomerangs shot out at Marth and hit him in the arms and pushed him back into a wall, where the sharp ends of the boomerang embedded into it and pinned Marth against the wall. "What the! Dang!" He tried to pull himself out, but to no avail.

"Hahaha! Now you know my powers!" laughed Dr. Wily. "You are not stopping me this time!"

The claw gripped itself around the meteor and began to pull up. "You're not doing this, bad guy!" shouted Lucas. He ran to the meteor and tried to stop it, but the Masked Boy ran in front of him and kicked him back. "Ow! Hey you!"

The Masked Boy swung his beam saber at Lucas over and over, but the kid was able to avoid it, though he did get a couple of minor cuts. "Ow!" He quickly jumped back and fired a bolt of electricity. "PK Fire!"

The Masked Boy used his saber to deflect the spark, and then he stretched out his arm cannon and shot out a spark too. Lucas avoided the spark, and when it hit the password door behind him, it exploded with a large bang.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

So big that the door burned down, and the pro is still there. "The door has opened once again!" he said. "I will stop you villains from taking the meteor! I believe I am high tiered, so I can take on the low tiered likes of you with ease!"

"PK Freeze!" Lucas clapped his hand together and a burst of blue light appeared and shot forward. The Masked Boy used his beam saber like a baseball bat and knocked the blue ball away. Lucas rolled aside and it flew into the pro and…

BANG!

Encased him in ice…

"This guy is strong!" thought Lucas. "And why? Why do I have this strange indescribable when I see him? It almost feels as if I know who he is!" 

The meteor was slowly being pulled up and out of the deck, but suddenly, Pork hurled himself at the claw and used his massive body to ram the arm. "Extra Kilo Body Bash!" The impact was so strong that the claw lost its grip on the meteor and dropped it. Even the spaceship shook around when the claw was hit.

"Whoa! Dang you!" said Dr. Wily angrily. "I'm not giving up!"

The Masked Boy flew at Pork to attack him, but Punk jumped in front of him and threw a kick that the boy avoided by jumping into the air. He landed behind him and tried to slash him with the beam sword, but Punk turned around and stepped aside in time and fire lasers from his pincers. The boy used the beam saber to deflect the beams away.

The claw came down to grab the meteor again, and Pork and Pix jumped onto the meteor and grabbed the arm, trying to rip it off from the spaceship. "Stop messing with me!" shouted Dr. Wily. He pressed a button and electric currents ran down the arm of the claw and electrocuted them.

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, the captain was watching the chaos going on from the ship's control room. "We're counting on you, Ike! Don't let the meteor get stolen!"

Then the ship navigator reported to him, "Captain! There's something on the radar, and it looks big!"

"What is it?"

"No idea, but it's very near the ship!

-

"What have I been doing…?" said Fox as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh yeah, I tried to stop the claw but got hit by something."

Then he saw some bright blue light coming out from the sea near the horizon.

"Uh? What's that?"

It was so bright that it grabbed everyone's attention. "Uh? What it that?" wondered Dr. Wily.

Suddenly, water began to gush out from where the bright light was coming out from and the sea became wild and rocked the ship somewhat. Some of the sailors began to tremble in fear. "No… That light… It can't be!"

"What's going?" asked Marth.

Fox ran to the edge of the ship and he, too, began to tremble in fear. "I'm afraid… It is… It must be it!"

The captain used his binoculars to get a clear view of the stuff happening out in the sea. "Oh no! If I'm not mistaken, it must be him!"

Water splashed everywhere as a large black tail came out from the water, followed by what looks like grayish spikes. The sailors and the Smashers were all petrified in fear at the sight of a massive being rising out of water.

"It's… It's…"

And there was a really loud ear-shattering roar.

"GODZILLA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Once again, I remind that your reviews to be not biased towards character favoritism. If you do not like a certain character, then please do not say this chapter is horrible just because of that. I'm looking especially at you, Yoshizilla!


	42. Godzilla

Take note that I tend to change the history of characters for my story, so don't complain to me when a character you know has a different background or personality, because that's my style.

**Chapter 41: Attack of Godzilla, the King of Monsters!**

* * *

**BGM: Godzilla's theme**

The King of Monsters, Godzilla, has risen from the depths of the sea after a long slumber. When he saw the S.S. Cargo before him, his lust for destruction aroused within him and he roared loudly as he set off for the ship to destroy it.

"Dang! I must get the meteor and leave here fast!" thought Dr. Wily. "That monster will bring no good at all!"

Meanwhile, the sailors were in great panic and the captain ordered for the ship to steer away. "We must escape Godzilla at all cost!" Unfortunately, this is a cargo ship and not built for battles at all, so there were no cannons onboard.

"Oh no… Things are now getting worse…" said Fox. "We must protect the meteor and at the same time try to escape Godzilla… What can be worse?"

"Hey! Get me out of here!" shouted Marth, who is still pinned to the wall.

Ike ran to him and pulled off the boomerangs pinning him using just bare hands.

"Thanks for the help… We must stop them at once and get out of here before Godzilla catches up!"

"Right! Cut that chain at once!"

Both Ike and Marth ran and jumped at the chain and readied their swords to cut. Yokuba suddenly appeared before them and was about to perform an attack when they both quickly swung their swords at him, cutting off both his trumpets. Without his trumpet, Yokuba flew around the air as if he's drunk and began to short circuit. Not being able to concentrate and fight without the trumpets, he quickly flew back into the hatch of the spaceship. "Hmph! Just because you got one doesn't mean you've won!" said Dr. Wily. "Victory will still be with me!"

"I'll go for the chain!" said Ike. He ran towards the chain that was pulling up the meteor and swung at it.

SLASH!!

The chain was severed and the claw fell back to the storage room along with the meteor.

CRASH!

"Yes! We did it!" said Pork.

But suddenly, the claw flew up without the help of anything and with the meteor still within its grasp! "What the?! The claw is flying on its own!" gasped Pix.

"Hahaha! Even without the chain, the claw can still move because I've made it so that it can move wirelessly if the chain ever got cut!"

"Dammit! You sure have lots of tricks up your sleeves for an old geezer!" said Marth. "I'll destroy the spaceship instead!"

"You can't! It's impossible for your dinky sword to do anything to me!"

"We'll see about that!" said Marth. He jumped towards the spaceship and tried to hit it, but when he swung his sword near it, a sudden burst of energy blasted him backwards. "Ya!"

Ike tried to the same thing, but he, too, got pushed back by a burst of energy. "What was that?!"

"It's useless! This spaceship has a special force field that can detect incoming threats and block them! Your attacks are useless against me now!" explained Dr. Wily.

The claw is now hovering towards the spaceship by itself, and Pix and Pork are pounding against the claw and trying to pry it open. "Open! Open!" shouted Pork.

"Don't let him get the meteor!" said Pix.

Punk and the Masked Boy leaped at each other and landed a powerful kick and jumped back to their starting position. The Masked Boy pointed his arm cannon at him and fired a spark. Punk jumped away and the spark exploded in fire when it hit the wall behind. Punk then dashed at the Masked Boy tried to land a punch at him, but the boy used the handle of his beam saber to block the blow and tried to counterattack him, but Punk avoided it.

"PK Fire!" Lucas fired a spark at the Masked Boy, who quickly turned around and used his beam sword to deflect it. "Um…"

The Masked Boy ran at him and thrust his beam sword forward, but Lucas ducked under it and quickly crawled away. "Eeks!"

Punk suddenly jumped up behind the boy with his pincers open, ready to slit his throat or something. "You're finished!" The Masked Boy pointed his arm cannon upwards and a blue hexagon shot out and instantly exploded, blasting Punk backwards. "YAAAA!!"

The boy turned to Pork and Pix, who were still on the meteor. He flew towards the two and shot out a pair of sparks that hit the each of them and blasted them off the meteor.

"YEOW!!"

"Haha! Nobody can stop me now!" laughed Dr. Wily. The meteor is slowing being lifted out of the opening on the deck of the ship.

"Damn! We must stop him fast!" said Ike.

Meanwhile, Fox was still keeping an eye on Godzilla. "That monster is approaching quite slowly. I hope he doesn't catch up!"

Godzilla opened his mouth and began to release blue light from it, and he shot out a powerful Heat Beam at the side of the ship and basically tore off a portion of it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"What happened?!" screamed Lucas in shock as the wall suddenly just burst open.

"Godzilla just unleashed his beam attack!" said Pix. "He's really going to destroy us all!"

"The ship is damaged badly!" cried the ship navigators. "At this rate, we will not be able to escape Godzilla!"

"Send an SOS at once! We must acquire help!" commanded the captain. "Try to hold on until then!"

"Yes sir!"

"Level Up!" Fox's Nuclear Gun transformed into its second form, a futuristic-looking rifle. He aimed the turret at Godzilla and fired a beam. It hit the body of Godzilla and created a large explosion that flinched the monster.

Godzilla roared angrily, but easily shrugged it off afterwards and acted like nothing happened. "Incredible! Not even the second level of my Holy Weapon can scratch him!" said Fox in shock.

"Fox! What are you doing there?!" Marth shouted to him. "Dr. Wily is taking the meteor already and we can't get to him!" He pointed to the claw that is ready to enter the hatch underneath the spaceship.

"Okay! I'm on it!" Fox pointed the gun at the spaceship and fired the beam. When the force field took the beam directly to itself, it slowly faded away.

"What?! I didn't expect something to be able to destroy the force field!" said Dr. Wily. "But whatever, the meteor is in my hands already! You, the cyborg boy! Come back at once! Our mission is over!"

The Masked Boy obeyed his master's words and flew towards the spaceship and went into the hatch just at the same time the meteor went inside. "Oh no! They got the meteor!" gasped Fox.

"Damn!" cursed Ike. "I won't let you get it!" He jumped at the spaceship to attack it, but it has already flown to high to be reached.

"Godzilla is approaching us at a fast speed!" shouted the sailors. The Smashers turned to Godzilla and saw him coming nearer and nearer to the ship!

"Damn! We need to protect the meteor and this guy just had to show up to mess with us!" said Marth. "Things are not looking good! If he's really asking for it, then we'll give him it!"

"I don't think it will work, but better than nothing!" Fox fired the Nuclear Gun at Godzilla.

"Dragon Gate!" Marth slashed in a x formation and shot out an x-shaped wind blade.

Both the attacks hit Godzilla right him the body, and the monster roared in pain. The attacks left behind a wound on the chest of the monster, but miraculously, the wound disappeared in a few seconds! "What the?!" gasped Marth.

"I remember that Godzilla has the ability to regenerate himself!" said Fox. "No matter how deep his wound is, he can heal in a small amount of time!"

Godzilla roared angrily, and his mouth began to flash in blue light as it opened. "Oh no! Godzilla is attacking with his beam again and because of the previous damage, the ship is losing power to move!" cried the navigators.

"Curses! Are we doomed to fall to the hands of this monster?!" said the captain.

When done charging, Godzilla fired the Heat Beam! "RUN!!" screamed everyone on board the ship.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The beam tore the ship apart into two pieces from the middle, as that is where the beam struck. Luckily, everyone escaped from that place in time and was safe on both sides.

"Ahhh!! The S.S. Cargo is destroyed!" cried the sailors. "This will be marked down in history!"

"Damn!" cursed Ike angrily while holding onto something to prevent sliding down the slanted surface of the tilted ship.

"Is everyone all right?" shouted Fox while handing onto a pole.

"We're all fine!" replied Punk. The 3 Space Pirates were using their pincers to grip onto the floor, and Lucas is grabbing onto Pork's back.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Dr. Wily loudly. "You people finally got what you deserved! I have gotten the meteor! I am the winner this time!"

"You won't get away with this!" Marth shouted at him.

"If you have time to talk loudly, then try to stop me! I'm sure you can't! You lose time, pig! Hahahahahaha!! I win!! I win!! Hahahahaha!!"

Suddenly, Godzilla turned to the spaceship and opened his mouth, and fired a Heat Beam right at it!

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Whoa! What the?!" gasped the Smashers.

The spaceship exploded into pieces and Dr. Wily is seen shooting out of the smoke and flying into the sky. "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! I WAS GOING TO WIN FOR SURE!! WHY MUST BAD GUYS LIKE ME LOSE IN THE END!! I HATE THIS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" screamed Dr. Wily at the top of his voice as he flew over the horizon and disappeared.

The meteor, along with the Masked Boy and Yokuba, flew off in the other direction. Suddenly, a green aura surrounded them…

"_Dimension ARM, Save!_"

Then in a bright flash, the meteor and both the cyborgs disappeared just like that.

"What happened? The meteor just disappeared!" said Pix.

"What the…? I don't know what happened too…" said Fox.

"We got bigger problem to deal with here!" cried Pork.

Everyone looked up and saw Godzilla right in front of the shipwreck. "AAAAAAAHHH!! WE'RE DEAD!!" screamed everyone.

Suddenly, a stream of bullets shot down from the sky and pounded Godzilla in the back. He turned around and saw a large platform flying towards him. It's the Final Destination!

"Master Hand is here!" said Fox.

"We're here!" said Master Hand. "We won't let you die over something like this!"

Godzilla roared angrily at the Hand on the flying platform and attacked with his beam. The FD flew to the side very fast and sped towards the remains of the ship. "You get everyone onboard fast!" MH said to CH. "I'll distract Godzilla!"

"Yes sir!" said Crazy Hand.

MH flew towards Godzilla while the FD went around to the shipwreck. "Come aboard!" said CH. "It's free! Men first, because women and children are overrated!" And everyone panicked to climb onto the FD.

MH flew at Godzilla and grabbed him by the neck and strangled him. Godzilla roared in pain and tried to shake him off. This is when blue electrical currents ran throughout his body and a sudden burst of light came out from the pores on his skin and blasted MH backwards, burning his palm badly. "Yeow! It burns!" he cried.

Godzilla immediately fired a Heat Beam at him, and MH got out of the way fast.

"It's useless fighting him! We must get out of here instead!" He shouted to CH. "How's everything there?"

"Everyone is rescued!" replied CH.

"Good! Let us take off and get out of here at once!"

MH avoided a claw swipe from Godzilla and flew towards the FD and the whole thing began to fly away. But as it was taking off, Godzilla lunged forward and bit onto the side of the platform with his jaws and pulled it back. "Oh no! He got us!!" cried Parry.

"We're done for!" cried Lucas.

"You two get inside at once unless you want to thrown off!" MH said to them, and they followed his orders.

Both the Hands fired a stream of bullets into Godzilla's face and blasted him repeatedly. After enough shots to the face and eyes, Godzilla let go the FD and it was able to away. But as it was flying away, Godzilla unleashed another beam attack. It hit the FD from underneath and caused it rock back and forth violently.

Inside, the whole place is shaking and everyone is rolling around.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

CRASH!

"How dare you touch the king in appropriate places roughly?!"

CRASH!!

"Argh! Full speed! We must get out of here fast!" cried MH.

The FD, though damaged quite a bit, was able to retain constant speed and took off as fast as it could. Godzilla attacked with another beam, but the FD was able to steer aside to avoid it. Eventually, it flew high enough into the sky, just out of reach for Godzilla to get them.

The King of Monster could only remain there and roared angrily on letting its target escape, and then he proceeded to destroy the remains of the ship before diving back into the sea.

And all was silent once again…

At the Negativities HQ…

"Good! You have done well, Phantom!" King N said in delight.

"It was the best I could do to satisfy you, King N," replied Phantom.

King N approached the meteor that has been warped back to the HQ. "At last! The meteor is in my hands!" He turned to the two cyrborgs and said, "You two have done well! Dr. Eggman sure made you well!"

"Ha! I told you my creations are superior compared to Dr. Wily!" said Eggman.

"By the way, what of Dr. Wily now?" asked Piedmon.

"Nah, forget about him," replied King N. "I only want the meteor, so if he didn't make it back, let it be! Now Eggman, hurry up and get the meteor over there and get working on it!"

"As you wish, King N," said Eggman.

Onboard the FD…

"Oh well, the meteor got stolen, but at least you guys are all saved," said MH. "This is better than nothing!"

"This is the first time I failed to follow my orders," said Ike sadly.

"And the first in history that S.S. Cargo failed to deliver the goods…" said the captain.

"It's the Smashers' fault! If they didn't come, then none of this would've happened!" said the sailors angrily.

"Hey! Are you saying that we are the ones that brought you trouble?" said Marth. "How many times did I tell you that we are here to prevent the real villains from stealing it? Even if we didn't go to your ship in the first place, the same thing would still happen!"

"You are responsible for this!" shouted the crew of S.S. Cargo. "You Smashers are villains! Villains! Scum! Demons!!"

"They're really not listening to us!" said Fox.

"Are these people insane?" asked CH.

"Nobody is willing to believe the Smashers ever since their attack on Alias Lobby…" said MH.

The mob turned louder and louder and were up to the point of doing violent things, but Ike stood in between the Smashers and the crews. "Listen, everybody! The Smashers are not responsible for this!" he said. "As they have said, the real villains have planned on taking the meteor all along, but these people have fought hard to try and protect it! It's not the Smashers' fault that all these happened!" But even with his words, the crew of the ship could not be calmed down. Even the captain is blaming all these on the Smashers.

"What do we do now?" asked Snake. "You want them to bring us to the lawyer?"

"I guess there's no choice…" said MH. "Bring in the Sleeping Beauties Unit."

At his command, some female wireframes showed up with a radio. They put the radio on the floor and let it play music, and then they began doing some odd and erotic-looking dance in front of the crew.

As the crew watched while throwing insults at the Smashers, they began to turn drowsier and drowsier until they finally fell asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"What the…?" said Samus.

"The wireframes just did a hypnotic dance," explained MH. "Whoever sees them dance from the front will surely fall asleep! It never fails!"

"So what do we do about them?" asked Marth.

"Let's just leave them back at their main office."

Marth turned to Ike and asked him, "So what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was supposed to protect the meteor and make sure that it reaches its destination," he replied. "But seeing how the meteor is now stolen… No, wait… I can still get the meteor! Once I've been given a job, I will carry it out to the end! I will fight those villains to reclaim the meteor and give it to its destination!"

"So in short, you want to fight alongside us?"

"You can say that, though I have my own reasons."

"Nice to have you working with us!"

And the both of them shook hands with each other as a sign of alliance.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not sure if this chapter turned out good. So anyway, Ike joined the group, whether you like it or not!

_**Next chapter: Fire Country! Familiar Faces in a Familiar Land!**_


	43. Fire Country

**FIRE COUNTRY**

_Team 2: Zelda, Bowser, Popo, Nana, Diddy, Kirby, Link, Young Link, G&W_

**Chapter 42: Fire Country! Familiar Faces in a Familiar Land!**

* * *

The warp star flew above a large sea of forest. Almost everywhere you look at; you can only see the forest, save for a village of sorts in the distance and a large mountain behind it.

"Wow! Lots of trees!" said Diddy excitedly. "It's going to be fun vine swinging here!"

"Doesn't that make the name Fire Country ambiguous?" asked G&W.

"Beats me…" replied Popo.

"Okay, let's land in the forest," suggested Link. "We do not want to surprise anyone landing just like this, or else they will take us for alien invaders."

"Do I look like an alien to you?" asked Bowser.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Are you saying that I look like an alien?" Zelda asked Link while giving him an odd look.

"That's not the main point here!"

And the warp star flew into the sea of leaves underneath.

CRAAAAAASH!

As one would've guessed, the warp star crashed and pinned into the side of a tree. "Owee! It's just like the last time we came here!" said Nana.

Then the warp star fell down the forest floor, which luckily isn't too far down.

CRASH!

"But it still hurts…" cried Kirby.

"Must our landing always be rough…?" asked Zelda.

"But there's not a single good clearing to land here either," said Young Link.

"This place looks more crowded than my island…" said Diddy, looking around and seeing trees everywhere.

"Zelda…" said the voice of Link.

"Link? Where are you?" asked Zelda, looking around.

"You're sitting on my face! And it feels comfortable…"

After the Smashers got up, they began their advancement towards Hidden Leaf Village. "Hidden Leaf Village?" said G&W curiously. "Well, I think that name makes sense considering that this place is full of leafy trees. Must be hard to find, isn't it?"

"Oh no, there it is," said Kirby, pointing to a large city gate before them.

"Okay… At least this name makes more sense than Fire Country… It's easier to find than I thought!"

"You sure it's all right wandering in just like this?" asked YL.

"We've been here before, so surely they'll know us!" Bowser assured him. "Don't worry; I've made a name here and I know some people who know me very well! This is where I learned how to be a ninja too! I hope I meet that amazing guy so that he can teach me more again!"

As the group approached the gate and stepped into it, a pair of ninja guards stopped them. "Excuse me," they said. "I believe this is the first time that we've met you. For security reasons, we cannot allow outsiders to enter just like this."

"Let me handle this!" said Bowser as he approached them. "You see, my friend, we have some friends here that we would like to pay a visit too! It's been more a year since we last saw each other, I think… So seeing how I am related to someone in this village and that fact that me and my friends came here a long time ago, we shouldn't be considered outsiders, even though I've never met you two before. Now that you've heard my story, is it all right that you let us in?"

"Um… I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, come on! How can you not know me? I came here once and did some cool things like beating up bad guys, you remember?"

"There are a lot of people here who beat up bad guys, so we cannot remember every face we see."

"But none of them have such a distinctive face like mines, right? I'm sure I stand out more than anyone else!"

"Sorry, but you're really making no sense here…"

"Let me handle this instead, Bowser," Zelda said to him, and she pushed him away.

"Why can't someone understand beings like me…?" grumbled Bowser.

"I understand you," Kirby said to him, patting him on the legs (hey, Kirby's a lot shorter than him, you know). "People tend to underestimate me because I'm too small and cute."

Zelda was trying to explain to the guards, and after a bit of chatting, they finally let them in. "All right then, you can go in," they said. "But don't cause any trouble around here."

"Let's go!" Zelda said to the others.

"Tsk! We only got inside because you have women charms that men don't have!" said Bowser.

"Really?" asked Diddy. "What's that?"

"You know, women have more places in society because they tend to grab more attention than men thanks to their…"

"Stop! You're driving the readers insane!" Link said to him.

The Smashers walked around the village looking for… I don't know; why don't you ask them?

"So where do we start?" asked G&W.

"There!" said Kirby, pointing to a ramen stand.

"Can we get our goal clear first before thinking about that…?" Link said to him.

"I think we should pay Tsunade a visit," said Zelda. "She's the leader here, you know. She should be the first person to welcome us."

"Oh, that beauty wannabe," said Bowser.

"I've been wondering," said G&W. "But wasn't that mountain supposed to be in America and not this place?" He pointed to the Hokage Mountain in the background.

"That one? That's not Mt. Rushmore, I think," answered Link. "But they did say that it was a rip-off. Actually, I don't know which one came first. They never gave details, but the faces there are former leaders of this country. That's what they say."

"Wait a minute, I only remember four faces the last time we came here!" said Bowser. "Now there's a fifth one and it looks like that beauty wannabe!"

"They carved out a new one now, I think…"

"Okay, let's get going now…" said Zelda.

"You think they'll allow us inside Tsuande's house that easily?" asked Nana. "She's like the president of this place, and you know that one cannot go see a president that easily."

"I'm sure the people there will remember us and let us in. Hopefully…" Then Zelda's eye fell upon a certain pink-haired girl walking across the street before her eyes. "Hey, that's…"

"Who?" asked YL.

Zelda ran forward and waved and shouted to the girl from behind. "Sakura!"

"Huh?" The girl turned around to look at Zelda. "You called? Hey, you're…"

Zelda stopped in front of her and said, "Sakura! You remember me? I'm Zelda!"

"I remember now! You're one of the Smashers that came to this place a year ago!" said the girl named Sakura. "I'm glad to see you!" They both shook hands together.

The rest of the Smashers ran up to them. "It's you! Long time no see!" said Link.

"Hi guys! I still remember you all!" said Sakura. "Maybe except a few new faces."

"You've sure grown and changed a lot!" said Bowser.

"Why thank you!"

"Who is she?" asked YL.

"A friend that we made when we came here during the Darkling attack," Popo explained to him.

"Well, if it's someone that you guys know, things should be easier now!" said G&W.

At the Hokage HQ…

"It's been a while since we've met, Smashers," said the leader of Fire Country, Tsunade.

"It sure is, Tsunade-sama!" said Zelda.

"She doesn't look bad," G&W whispered to Bowser. "Why'd you call her some old hag who is pretending to be beautiful?"

"You won't believe it, but she's actually more than fifty years old!" replied Bowser softly. "She went through plastic surgery or something like that to make herself look like a young lady."

"Have you seen her true form?"

"Nope, and according to what I've heard from others, nobody ever did. There are rumors though, saying that you will wet your beds at night if you did see it…"

"Scary…"

"Well, what brings you to this place again?" asked Tsunade. "I didn't expect you to be running around like this ever since your raid on Alias Lobby. But then, none of you are the ones on the blacklist, so I think it's all right since nobody will recognize you anyway."

"But you're not really gonna get us even if we are on the list anyway, right?" asked Link.

"It depends, if it's for the good of the village."

"We are here for a big mission, Tsunade-sama," said Zelda.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well, it's…"

"I have a question," said G&W while pointing to the Hokage Mountain outside the window. "Which came first, that mountain or Mt. Rushmore?"

"Can you please don't interrupt me?" Zelda said to him.

And so, the Smashers explained everything to Tsunade. "So is that why you're here?" she said.

"Yeah, so it's not because we want memories of this place that we came here," said Popo. "The bad guys may very well be here!"

"And don't worry; for we have a special weapon that can counter this evilness!" said Nana.

"That would be the Positive Zone," said Link, taking out the mini-satellite. "With this, anything within its radius will not be corrupted by Gamfax."

"I see, this is interesting," said Tsunade. "Negativities is new to me, but the term Gamfax reminds me of…"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that more than enough times already," said Bowser. "Some guy back thought of stupid evil things and insisted that everyone else do the same, and they all enjoyed it. And now there's some website named after that and they say it's a totally screwed up website as bad as that."

"We don't really have clues on what to do or where to go as of now," said Link. "So is it all right if we hang around here until more news comes?"

"I understand," said Tsunade. "I'll try to help you on this all I can."

After their conversation, the Smashers left the room and walked away. "So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Young Link.

"Dunno, maybe just hang around until we get something?" replied Link.

"You can have a walk around the village if you want," Sakura said to them. "There are a lot of new places since your last visit!"

"Where are the ninjas? I want to see some in action!" said Diddy.

"Well, um… You really don't see ninjas in action unless there's a fight going on," said Popo. "At least that's how it was on our last visit."

"I'm going to that noodle restaurant!" said Kirby. "I love it the last time I came here, so nobody's stopping me!" And he ran off.

"Wait! Do you have money?" Zelda said to him, but Kirby already disappeared. "That Kirby…"

"I'm gonna look for that teacher of mine who taught me how to be a ninja!" said Bowser. "I remember he always dresses in green and has these extremely distinctive eyebrows."

"You mean Gai?" asked Sakura. "If that is who you are looking for, then you can usually find him at the training field."

"Okay! I'm off then!" And Bowser ran ahead of everyone and out of the building.

"When did he become so excited about being a ninja?" wondered G&W.

"Sakura, wasn't there this friend of yours named Noodle?" Nana asked her.

"You mean Naruto? Yeah, he's doing fine around these days," she replied. "He's been training a lot lately and has really changed! He's actually someone reliable now!"

Meanwhile, at the training field, Gai and his favorite student Rock Lee are doing push-ups using only two fingers and with both feet lifted up into the air. "For our extreme training of youthfulness, we shall do push-ups like this for five hundred times, Lee!" said Gai. "Such is the way of hard work and determination!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" replied Lee with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, somebody stepped into the training field and shouted out, "Master Gai!"

Gai looked up and turned to look at him, and a look of shock came to his face. "You! It can't be! It can't be possible!"

"It is! It is I! I have returned!" said the person who turns out to be Bowser.

At a barren land somewhere in the outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village, there are several hundreds and thousands of Naruto clones holding a piece of leaf within each of their palms, and from their expressions, it looks like they are trying to do something to the leaf.

His teacher Kakashi was watching from the side. "He sure is learning fast," he thought. "Normally it would take like a whole year to learn this jutsu, but he's actually progressing at a tremendous rate!" Then he got up and said to them, "Okay, I think we can stop here for a short while and see how much we progressed today."

Then all the clones disappeared one by one until only the real guy is left. Naruto looked at the leaf on his hand and saw that it is cut from the side of the way to the middle. Okay, not exactly at the middle, but close. "I'm doing great!" he said. "I've reached this far already!"

"You sure did! At this rate, you can complete this jutsu in a day or two!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she appeared from over a rock.

Naruto turned to her and waved back. "Hey Sakura! Are you here to see me train and root for me?"

"There are some old friends who want to see you!" she said.

"Who?"

Then Popo, Nana, Link, Zelda, Young Link, GW, and Diddy ran into the scene. "Naruto!" shouted the Ice Climbers as they jumped up and down. "Long time no see!"

"Hey kid! Still remember us?" asked Link.

"Ah, the Smashers!" said Kakasi. "It's been a while!"

"Hey! I remember you guys! You're those cool people who helped beat up Orochimaru!" said Naruto. He ran to meet the Smashers while they ran down to meet him. "How's it been?"

"We're doing fine!" replied Popo. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great! I've been training myself everyday to be like you, and I'm progressing really well!"

"Yeah, he's a much better kid than before now," said Kakashi.

"I'm currently in the middle of learning a new technique. Once a learn it, I'm going to become much more powerful! Maybe even more than you guys!"

"Try then!" said Link.

"Hey, is he younger brother?" asked Naruto, pointing to Young Link.

"I'm his cousin," said YL.

"You both really look alike! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"So where's Sasuke? I wonder how much he has grown now and if he has changed his attitude since then," said Zelda.

"Oh! Sasuke! I haven't heard… his… name in a… long… time…" said Naruto, sounding sad all of a sudden.

"Um… What's wrong…?" Zelda turned to Sakura and saw her looking depressed and gloomy. "Pardon me?"

"What's wrong with Sasuke again?" asked Link.

Kakasi let out a sigh and said, "It's a sad story. Orochimaru turned out to still be alive after his defeat in your hands."

"What? He's still alive?" gasped Nana.

"Who is he?" asked G&W.

"Some evil ninja who is obsessed with snakes," replied Popo. "He was one of the Darkling King's followers back then."

"A week after you people left," continued Kakasi. "He returned to the village again to retrieve Sasuke. This time we weren't able to stop him and Sasuke voluntarily went with him. We have not seen or heard about him ever since…"

"No wonder those two were all depressed to have their friend betray them…" said Link. "But what's with that kid anyway? Always wanting to join the dark side!"

"Being evil pays off more?" said Diddy.

"Sasuke still haven't learned after all the trouble we went to get him back…" said Zelda.

"Right, it's a sad thing," said Kakashi sadly. "His lust for revenge on his older brother made him want power no matter what."

"That is why I'm training myself to become stronger so I can get him back!" said Naruto. "I wasn't able to stop him from leaving the village because I wasn't strong enough, so this time I will become stronger in order to get him back!"

"Me too, I've been training with Tsunade nowadays. My medical skills are pretty top notch too!" said Sakura.

"That's good to hear! Wait a minute, you're training with Tsunade?" gasped Link.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Diddy.

"If I remember correctly, she is very powerful. So powerful that she… stopped a warp star using her bare hands…" said Popo while trembling.

"Wow!"

"But maybe I'm thinking too much. There's possibly no way her strength can be passed down to her student!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…" Naruto warned him.

"What's wrong?"

Then a ninja landed from the air in front of them. "Whoa! That guy came out of nowhere!" said Diddy in surprise.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked the ninja.

"I bring you sad news," said the ninja in a sad tone. "I am sorry to report to you that… Asuma… is dead…"

Upon hearing, a look of horror came upon Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura's face. "What?"

"What?" said Nana curiously.

"Didn't you hear him saying someone is dead?" said G&W.

At the cemetery, a funeral was held for Asuma, the teacher of Team 10. His three students and relatives were up front laying down flowers and paying respect to him. Everyone else mourned sadly at the loss of a good friend and strong ninja.

The Smashers stood way in the back and watched the funeral go on. "I don't know who the person that died is, but I still feel sad about it," said Zelda with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It's just like when we first went to Nowhere Island," said Link with a sigh.

"I wonder how he died?" asked Nana.

"I'll try to ask," said Popo. He walked up to someone in the front and asked him, and then he returned to the others. "They said he was killed by enemy ninjas."

"That's terrible!" said G&W. "Whoever did this does not deserve to be forgiven!"

"Ninjas are evil?" said Diddy.

"Depends," Bowser told him. "There can either be good ninjas or bad ones, just like how there are good plumbers and bad plumbers. You get the point."

"It was the Akatsuki, to be precise," Kakashi said to them. "That's what the people who accompanied Asuma on his mission told me."

"Who is Akatsuki?" asked Kirby.

"Dawn?" said Zelda curiously.

"Akatsuki is an evil organization that has been around for quite a while," explained Kakashi. "But they had never been at large until recently. They seek to obtain the Jinchuuriki for unknown reasons. And before you ask, the Jinchuuriki is the term given to people who have a tailed demon sealed within their bodies."

"I remember you saying Naruto having something like that," said Link.

"Yes, Naruto is an example of Jinchuuriki."

"What are you talking about? Demons sealed inside human bodies?" said G&W curiously.

"Tailed demons are beasts that exist within these ninja countries, and they have tremendous powers. In order to put them to rest, they must be sealed within the body of a human. However, that does not guarantee the demon being gone for good forever. That person will be granted abnormal powers like that of the demon and it is even possible for the demon to be release from its seals, especially if the Jinchuuriki got emotionally affected."

"I've studied about this in history class," said YL. "But I didn't learn this much. This is something…"

"Not too long ago, one of the Akatsuki members invaded Hidden Sand Village and kidnapped the Kazekage, Gaara."

"The village that was attacked by the Darkling and we later went and saved it?" asked Bowser.

"Yes, their leader Gaara was also a Jinchuuriki, and he died when the Akatsuki took the demon out of him."

"That's horrible!" gasped Zelda.

"Luckily, someone from his village sacrificed her own life to bring him back to life, so Gaara is still alive, though not as powerful as he used to be since he no longer has the One-Tail inside him."

Meanwhile, in a hideout unknown to everyone…

"King N, I am sorry to report this to you," Orochimaru said to King N via Skype.

"What is it?" replied King N.

"You probably don't know this, but I used to be a member of Akatsuki, but I have quitted a long time ago."

"So what's about it?"

"The Akatsuki is currently on bad terms with me. In fact, they want to kill me. Because of this, I'm afraid I'll have to hide in the shadows for a while since they are currently at large out there."

"So what are you going to do about the Smashers?"

"Fear not, King N. I still have plans up my sleeves. In the meantime, I'll have to stay under cover to hide from Akatsuki. If we are lucky, the Smashers may get on the Akatsuki's nerves and both sides may take out each other."

"Sounds good; fine then! Do whatever you want as long as you don't screw up!"

"Your pleasure, King N."

"Achoo! Yeow!"

"What happened, King N?"

"I sneezed into my pork ball stew and it splattered onto my face!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this chapter is good enough for the intro arc. Perhaps some of you already know that this arc will have a certain part following the step of the manga. Of course it won't be exactly the same as long as the Smashers are part of it!

**Trivia:  
1. Akatsuki means 'dawn'.**


	44. Enter Akatsuki

**Chapter 43: Enter Akatsuki! The Revenge of Team 10!**

* * *

The next day at Hidden Leaf Village…

Naruto and Kirby were at the usual ramen shop that is Naruto's favorite. "This place never gets boring!" said Kirby as he finished his third helping.

"It sure is!" said Naruto, who is just finishing up his second helping. "I'm glad you like this place! If you ever want to come again, tell me!"

"Sure!"

"I'm off to train on the new technique again! We'll meet here again for dinner if you want to!"

"Okay! Take your time!"

At the training field…

"I have done it!" said Bowser while panting heavily. "I have ran around the field 100 times and chopped down 100 wooden dummies!"

"You have done well!" said Gai. "You are looking more and more like a ninja! Now in order to test what you have learned, I will have a friendly spar with you!"

"Yes sir!"

Young Link, Diddy and the Ice Climbers were sitting at the side watching the two doing their spar. "This is the first time I see Bowser submitting himself so willingly to someone," said Nana.

"Everyone likes to be a ninja, apparently," said Popo.

"Look at them go! Ninjas look so cool!" said Diddy excitedly.

"For some reason, I am reminded of my twin brother, Toon Link, when I see them both spar like this," said YL. "We used to fight each other to see who is the best and would even teach new skills to each other. I haven't seen him in a while now."

"You have a twin brother?" asked Diddy.

"That's what he said, though I've never seen him myself either," said Popo.

In case you are curious, G&W is somewhere out at town, casually scrolling around by himself and doing window shoppings.

At the main gate of the village, the members of Team 10—Shikarmu, Ino, and Chouji—were ready to leave the village. Tsunade appeared behind them and stopped them, saying, "Wait a minute! You cannot go out just like that! I understand what you want to do very well, but going out like this is not allowed!"

Shikamaru turned around and said to her, "All other teams are out on missions, so we cannot find someone else to go with us. Therefore, we will settle this on our own."

"But a usual ninja team must have at least four people, and there's only the three of you! Going out like this unplanned will get you killed!"

"We are going out with a plan. Plus, Asuma is still with us." He showed her the cigarette that he was biting in his mouth. "This cigarette was left to me by him. As long as it is lighted, Asuma's spirit is always with us."

"Look, I understand you want to avenge for your teacher very much, but you must understand that being a ninja means death will come to you someday unexpectedly. If you cannot overcome the sadness of death…"

"Some things will be troubling if left unsolved. Even though this task we are going to do is very troubling, it has to be done."

"But…"

"So you want to avenge for your teacher?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Link and Zelda standing at the side of the gate. "Since we don't have anything to do at the moment, I'll accompany you on your mission," said Link.

"Count me in too!" said Zelda. "If time comes, I can get myself together and fight!"

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked them.

"Sure! In fact, I believe we can get clues regarding our mission if we hunt down this enemy that they are looking for. We shouldn't let any opportunities slip by," said Link.

"Link has a point," agreed Zelda.

"I've heard what the Smashers were capable of," said Chouji. "Surely they will help us a lot!"

"Well, I have nothing against it," said Shikamaru. "The more help the better!"

"Okay, we'll go with you!" said Link.

Tsunade let out a sigh and said, "Looks like I can't stop any of you guys. Come back alive, okay?"

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama!" Zelda said to her.

"Oh wait, take this." Link reached into his pocket and got out a Positive Badge and the miniature version the Sharp Claws and Fly Swatter and handed them to Team 10. "Keep these with you at all times."

"What are these?" asked Ino.

"You probably don't know this, but this country has been affected by an evil energy called Gamfax. This evil thing can corrupt the minds of people, but these Holy Weapons and badge has been able to prevent things like that from happening. I figured out you three would leave the village to do something like this, so I got these two weapons from Bowser and Game and also got the badge from Diddy. Don't worry; the village and the others are safe because we have set up the Positive Zone device, and as long as people are within its protective radius, they will not be corrupted by the Gamfax."

"Unfortunately, these weapons were made so that only its users can use it. Other people cannot use there powers, but it can still protect them corruption."

"Thanks a lot for your concern," said Shikamaru. "I'm sure we'll make a great team."

After they're all set, the team set off into the forest. "I'm still worried…" said Tsunade in a worried tone. "Should I send reinforcements?"

The team has now traveled a good distance into the forest and is sitting in a clearing. Also, Zelda has transformed into Sheik already. "Okay, let us go over the plans," Shikarumaru said to his teammates. "I had to change to plan a bit so that the Smashers can be incorporated into it. This is the plan, so listen up closely."

Meanwhile, two Akatsuki members and also the killers of Asuma were traveling through the woods of Fire Country—Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Man, the leader just had to call us back for that near pointless meeting," grumbled Hidan. "We would've claimed our prize if he hadn't call us."

"It can't be helped, so stop complaining," said Kakuzu.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't we going to Hidden Leaf Village to look for that Nine-Tail Jinchuuriki? The village is this way!"

"You think the way to the village would be so easy? Knowing what happened yesterday, they'll be preparing an ambush. We will take another path to the village."

Meanwhile, a hawk was soaring across the sky above them and it looked down on those two.

In reality, the hawk was being controlled by Ino's Mind-Body Switch Jutsu from somewhere in the same area. "I found them!" she said after canceling the jutsu. "They're in the northeast direction about a five minute walk from here."

"That's not far," said Sheik.

"Okay, let's get near them and follow the plans," said Shikamaru.

The two Akatsuki members were still walking through the woods, and quietly too. Unknown to them, a pair of shadow-like strands were sneaking up behind them like a snake sneaking onto its prey.

"Hidan…" said Kakuzu all of a sudden.

"I know," replied Hidan.

Quick as a flash, they leaped away just before the strands of shadow touched their shadows. Immediately after they landed from their jump, a kunai attached with an exploding tag was tossed at them from nowhere.

Hiden quickly used his sword-scythe thing to block the blow while Kakuzu simply stretched out his hand and used his palm to block the explosion.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Kakuzu, are you all right?!" Hidan asked him.

"I'm fine; I was able to block the explosion too," he replied.

Suddenly, Shikamaru leaped out from a tree above them and forcefully threw two blades attached with exploding tags in both their directions. "It's that brat from yesterday!" said Hidan.

"Watch out! The exploding tags!" warned Kakuzu.

The both of them leaped away again and landed not too far from their original position, and the blade obviously missed and stabbed into the ground. They waited for the tags to explode, but they never did. That's when Kakuzu noticed they were fake tags. "They're fake ones!" Both the members looked down at their foot and found that they couldn't move. "We've been had!"

Shikamaru landed from the jump and said, "As you might have noticed, the chakra blades that I threw are pinning onto your shadows to prevent your movements."

"I see… The first tag that explodes was to raise our defense and awareness for more incoming attacks, and the second one was to grab our attention when in reality it was going for our shadows," said Kakuzu. "This kid is smart!"

Meanwhile, the other team members watched from a tree. "Things are going as planned," said Sheik.

"That kid is pretty smart and quick on his feet to come up with this," said Link.

"Don't underestimate Shikamaru," Chouji said to him. "You should see him more on our missions. He's so smart that nobody can compete with him!"

"You're now under my control," said Shikamaru as a portion of his shadow released a 'strand' that connected itself to Hidan's shadow. When he lifted up his arm, Hidan's arm also came up.

"Dang! What are you doing?!" he growled. He was given an answer when Shikamaru did an action that caused him to take out his sword and swing it in the direction of Kakuzu. "Oh no! Kakuzu, hide fast!"

"He can't," Shikamaru reminded him. "As long as the chakra blade is pinning his shadow down, he's doomed to stay still!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the ground next to the blade and pulled it out, allowing Kakuzu to move again.

"What the?!"

Kakuzu ducked down really fast and the blade went over his head harmlessly. The hand that pulled out the blade crawled out and all the way back to Kakuzu and placed itself in his arm again. "When I blocked the explosion of the first kunai," he explained, "I took advantage of the smoke to detach my hand and hid it underground."

"I see…"

"You are very smart, kid. I see that you always have your battle plans prepared very far beforehand, unless my brainless companion."

"What did you say about me?!" said Hidan angrily. Suddenly, he moved towards Kakuzu and began swinging his sword at him thanks to Shikamaru's Shadow Copy Jutsu. "Damn! Do something to stop me!"

Kakuzu avoided his companion's sword swings and leaped all the way to the front of a tree, and then he reached out his hand to stop the swing.

"Now's the chance, Chouji!" shouted Shikamaru.

"All right!" Chouji leaped out from his hiding place and his long hair curled itself around his body and wrapped him up. "Needle Tank Jutsu!" He literally changed into a large spike ball and plummet towards Kakuzu at a fast speed.

"Oh no!" Kakuzu quickly did a hand sign right before Chouji slammed down on him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Did he do it?" wondered Sheik.

Chouji turned back to normal and backed off to where Shikamaru is. "Did we get him?"

"Dunno…" he replied.

When the dust from the impact cleared down, they saw Kakuzu still standing there with no wounds whatsoever, except that his skin is grayish.

"What the…? A body hardening jutsu!"

"Good observation! I hardened my body as hard as steel so that no physical attacks can hurt me!" explained Kakuzu.

Suddenly, a shiny arrow glowing in silver light shot out from among some bushes and flew straight at Kakuzu, piercing him right through heart. It didn't just go through his body; the destructive power of the arrow was so great that it actually tore a hole the size of a golf ball on his body, and the arrow continued flying until it hit the tree behind it and tore it down.

"What?!" gasped Hidan.

"Whoa! What was that?!" said Ino.

Shikamaru and Chouji turned around and saw Link holding a large silver bow in his hands. "No matter how hard you made your body," he said, "there is no protection from the Level 2 Silver Arrows!"

"Whoa… I didn't know he could do something like that!" said Chouji in shock.

"Honestly, I didn't expect the Smashers to be this strong!" said Shikamaru.

"Kakuzu! You can't get defeated by a puny arrow like that, can you?!" said Hidan in shock.

Link turned to him and got out his Master Sword. "Now's your turn!" As he dashed towards Hidan, who is still trapped by the shadow, to attack him, Kakuzu suddenly shot back up and leaped at Link, kicking him in the stomach hard. "Ow!"

"What the?! That guy is still alive?!" gasped Ino.

Link landed from the kick and said, "What the?! But I shot him in the heart! How can he still be alive?!"

At this moment, the shadow connecting between Shikamaru and Hidan disappeared. "Oh no! The Shadow Copy is at its limit!" gasped Shikamaru.

"At last I can move around freely again!" said Hidan with delight. He turned to Kakuzu and asked him, "Are you all right?'

Kakuzu took off his shirt to reveal four masks attached to his back. Suddenly, his back burst open and the masks came flying out, each accompanied with a black slimy body.

The others were shocked and disgusted at the sight of this. "What are those?!" gasped Sheik.

"Just what is he…?" said Chouji.

"I don't know, but I'm no longer surprise with the likes of these people…" said Shikamaru.

"Looks like we're not facing just any ninja…" said Link.

One of the four masked monsters that came out had a hole on its face. Obviously it was made by the Silver Arrow Link shot. The monster roared painfully and dropped to the ground, where its body slowly melted and evaporated, leaving behind the mask.

"One of them is dead!" said Hidan. "Look how weak it is!"

"It seems that those masks have a life and conscious of their own and they reside in his body or something like that," said Shikamaru. "Just now Link shot down and killed one of them."

"So if we kill all those masks, that guy will either be dead or easier to deal with, right?" asked Link.

"Seems like it."

"The kid called you a Smashers just now, didn't he?" Kakuzu asked Link.

"Yeah, so what's about it?" replied Link.

"I see… The ones who caused a chaos in Alias Lobby…"

"Well, that means you have quite a bounty on your head!" said Hidan. "We'll earn a lot if we claim his head! Let's get him!'

"Ha! Trying to get my head? It won't be that easy, and plus, I'm not one of those people who attacked Alias Lobby."

"Doesn't make any difference," said Kakuzu. "We're going to kill you anyway!"

"Get ready to meet your maker!" Hidan got his sword and jumped at Link and swung it at him. Link brought up his sword and shield and blocked the blow and hit back with his own swings, but Kakuza was able to block them and strike back.

The two of them clashed blades at each other for a while until Link pulled off a Whirling Blade which Hidan was able to block, but the rapid strikes from the sword caused him to be pushed back with each hit. Link pulled off a stronger than usual strike at the end of the move and it pushed Hidan several steps back. "Ha! You sure are skilled!" said Hidan. "But this is as far as you go! Nothing can beat our team attack! Let's go, Kakuzu!" Hidan jumped into the air above Link and slammed down his sword, and Link avoided it by jumping back into the air, and Hidan chased him and continued clashing swords with him in midair.

One of the masked monsters jumped up behind Hidan and opened its mouth, and wind began to gather into it. Kakuzu did a hand sign and said, "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" And then powerful blast of wind shot out from the masked monster's mouth, aiming for both Hidan and Link. The blast was so powerful that it blew and tore down the trees behind them.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"LINK!!" gasped Sheik.

"He just hit his own comrade!" said Chouji.

"They actually taking advantage of his immortality!" said Ino. "Even with an attack like that, that person will not die!"

It was as she said, Hidan was still all right even after getting hit directly by the wind blast, but Link was nowhere to be seen. "Ha! That was easy!" he said.

"Oh no! Link must've been pulverized by that powerful attack!" said Chouji.

Kakuzu and another of the masked monsters turned to those two. "Now's your turn!" he said. "Lightning Style, False Darkness!" The masked monster opened its mouth and fired a bolt of electricity in their direction.

Suddenly, a pair of string shot out from the ground before them and absorbed the electricity and passed it into the ground!

"What the?!"

It turned to be Sheik using her Level 2 Snake Whip to dig the two of the strings into the ground and having it appear before those two to absorb the electric. "Phew, that was close… The Snake Whip has the ability absorb electricity, just like a lightning rod. I'm going to get you for what you did to Link!"

Suddenly, Link burst out from a pile of woods lying on the ground. "Dang! That hurts a lot!"

The two Akatsuki members were quite surprised to see him alive. "Incredible… You're the first person to survive our team attack!" said Kakuzu. "You Smashers really are as good as they say!"

All of Team 10 and the two Smashers gathered together. "It seems that those two are most powerful when fighting as a team," said Shikamaru.

"So the best way to get around them is to separate them, you thinks so?" asked Sheik.

"That seems like the best solution. We must find a way to separate the both of them and take them out that way."

"But how do we separate them?" asked Chouji.

"I'll use my Mind-Spirit Control Jutsu," suggested Ino.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Shikamaru. "That jutsu works best after I caught the victim with my Shadow Copy Jutsu, and if you miss, you won't be able to return to your body for a while, leaving it vulnerable to attacks, so the risk is too high." Ino let out a sigh hearing that her plan wouldn't work. "Don't worry; I have a way to do this.

"You sure you don't need any help?" asked Link.

"I have a score to settle with the person who killed Asuma, so I will handle this alone. Plus, I got everything prepared already, so things will surely work out. You guys work together to take out the one with the masks."

"Hey, if you guys are done chatting, then let's get started again!" said Hidan. "I'm impatient to kill you all!"

"Okay, let's go!" said Shikamaru. Everyone went in different directions as Shikamaru ran at Hidan and used Shadow Copy Jutsu.

"Ha! You're using that shadow trick again? I won't be falling to that over and over!" said Hidan as he jumped away to avoid the extending shadow strand. He hopped onto the side of a tree trunk and stayed there, but then Shikamaru jumped at him and threw some chakra blades. "You're gonna use that to pin down my shadow again? I told you it won't work! As long as I keep an eye on my shadow, they'll never hit!" Hidan continued to jump around the place while keeping an eye on his shadow to make sure the blades do not hit him.

After using up all his blades, Shikamaru hurled himself right at Hidan, much to his surprise. "What?!" He quickly used his hand to block a punch from him.

"Success!" said Shikamaru. "Shadow Copy also works if I come in contact with the target himself!"

"What the?! I've been had again!" cursed Hidan upon seeing his shadow being connected to Shikamaru's shadow.

The both of them landed onto the ground and Shikamaru said to the others, "Okay, I got him and will now lead him to another place where they both cannot contact each other! You handle that guy and I'll deal with him!"

"Be careful, Shikamaru!" Chouji said to him.

"You sure don't need our help?" asked Link.

"There are some things that a man has to settle by himself, so no thanks!" replied Shikamaru, and then he ran off in another direction with Hidan following him.

"You want to separate us both? Doesn't make any difference! I can still get you!" said Hidan.

Kakuzu saw the both of them left and turned to the remaining ones. "So none of you are going to help your friend? He sure has skills and talents, but there's no way he will defeat Hidan! Your friend will die for sure!"

Link and Sheik approached him and Link said, "You should be worrying about yourself right now! I'll show you that we Smashers are someone to be feared!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Manga readers should see that this part is almost an exact copy of the manga, but with differences of Link and Sheik being incorporated. This portion may look very similar, but rest assure that the latter parts of the arc will be pretty different.


	45. Ultimate Technique

I made a mistake regarding Hidan's weapon. It's supposed to be a scythe with three blades. But I did mention a sword-scythe thing though. Anyway, that really isn't important because we won't be focusing much on him anyway, only on the Smashers' fight.

**Chapter 44: The Training Paid Off! Naruto's Ultimate Technique!**

* * *

Shikamaru led Hidan into another part of the forest that has several strings tied all over the place, and on those strings were exploding tags. "So you're trying to trap me here, aren't you?" said Hidan. "Doesn't make it any difference; I can still defeat you. Plus, your Shadow Copy Jutsu has a time limit, so I'll just hang with you until you run out of power to use it!"

Back to the original place…

Link and Sheik got out their weapons out and got into offensive stance to get ready to battle Kakuzu.

"Seeing the forehead protectors on those kids reminds me of the first Leaf Ninja I've ever fought," he said. "The First Hokage!"

"What?!" said Ino and Chouji in shock. "How old are you?!"

"Wait, if you're talking about the first leader of Fire Country, then wouldn't that be like almost a hundred years ago?!" concluded Sheik.

"What?! How old are you?!" gasped Link.

"In battles, I would take the hearts of my victims and transplant them into these masks," explained Kakuzu, "and somehow, I was able to live on."

Sheik was disgusted to hear this. "Ugh! You're disgusting!"

"It's time you go to rest, old man!" said Link. "Hiya!" Link held his sword tightly and ran towards Kakuzu.

Two of the masked monsters jumped at each other and merged together to become one monster, but with two 'faces'. They opened their mouths and shot out a burst of fire from one mouth and wind from another. Link quickly brought up his shield and took both attacks into it, and the impact was so powerful that it created a large explosion that blew him backwards. "Ugh!" Link landed from his flight unharmed, but the blast was able to destroy his shield. "Damn! It was my only hope of protection!"

"You're dead!" Kakuzu stretched out his hand and several black tendrils shot out and went at him. Link swung his sword in front of him in fury and cut off the tendrils as they tried to hit him.

"I'll help you!" said Sheik as he leaped into the air above Link and swung all eight strands of the Snake Whip at Kakuzu. The masked monster leaped up in front of Sheik and took the blow to itself, but was somehow unharmed by it. The mouths opened and fired a combination of fire and wind. Sheik quickly did a ninja hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on ground to avoid the attack.

"Hiya!" Link did a spin attack that cut down all the tendrils attacking him, and he ran towards Kakuzu again. The remaining masked monster that didn't fuse with the other two appeared in front of him and fired a bolt of lightning from its mouth. Link rolled to the side fast to avoid direct hit, but the explosion of the lightning hitting the ground scratched him a bit. "Ow!"

Sheik got out several needles and threw them at Kakuzu, but he easily whacked them away with the tendrils coming out from his hand and then he sent them at Sheik. She quickly attacked with her Snake Whip and the strands of the whip and the tendrils struck against each other in air.

Obviously, the power of the Holy Weapon was more powerful and it tore through the tendrils after a couple of hits and went for Kakuzu. Kakuzu quickly leaped back a large distance and commanded for the masked monsters to jump in front of him to serve as shields. The monsters opened their mouths and fired a combination of fire, wind, and lightning.

Sheik quickly pulled back her whip and swung it in front of her like a propeller and was able to deflect all the projectiles. Quick as a flash, Kakuzu leaped all the way above her and shot out several tendrils at her.

"Oh no!" She didn't see this earlier and was caught by the tendrils as they wrapped themselves around her.

"I'll take your heart!" said Kakuzu as he unleashed another set of tendrils at her body.

"Stop that!" shouted Link as he ran towards them fast and sliced his sword through the tendrils aiming to dig out her heart, and then quickly cut down the tendrils around Sheik, allowing her to jump back and avoid.

Kakuzu quickly backed off and the masked monsters appeared in front of him and attacked with their elemental blasts again. The beams went straight forward and both Link and Sheik dodged them by running side to side while approaching Kakuzu. When near enough, Link jumped at the merged monster and brought his sword down in between the masks, splitting them into two like how they originally were.

"Curse you!" said Kakuzu angrily. One of the monsters swung its fist at Link, who used his sword to block the blow. However, the monster grabbed his blade and lifted him into the air and hurled him across the place and into a tree so hard that a crack is left on it.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

Sheik threw a couple of needles at another monster, but the needles seemingly disappeared when they hit its body and there was no affect. The monster shot out a fireball from its mouth that Sheik was able to avoid with ease. She then swung her whip and hit the monster over and over and knocked it to the ground.

The monster that knocked Link away charged at him and fired a lightning bolt out of its mouth. Link rolled aside in time to avoid the attack, but then the third monster attacked him with a powerful blast of wind that made cuts on his skin and also blew him backwards. "Ah!"

Sheik leaped above the monster that she knocked down and was about to throw needles when suddenly it got back up and delivered a surprise blow into her and knocked her to where Link is.

"Ow!"

"You two all right?" asked Ino as she ran to them.

"That guy is good!" said Chouji.

"He's letting those monsters do all those dirty works!" said Link. "Things would've been easier if it weren't for them!"

"Die now!" said Kakuzu. The three monsters opened their mouths and once again fired a combination of fire, lightning, and wind projectiles.

"Watch out!" cried Sheik.

The two Smashers and the two leaf ninjas quickly leaped back to avoid the attack as they hit the ground and created a massive explosion.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

During the midst of the explosion, two of the monsters ran through the smoke and towards them to do a surprise attack. The both of them appeared in front of Link and lifted up their arms and readied to hit him. "Oh no! Link!" gasped Sheik.

Link quickly pulled up his arm and the Triforce symbol on the back of his arm glowed brightly. "Triforce Slash!" A beam shot out at one of the monsters and stunned it, and quick as a flash, Link charged at that monster in the speed of an eye blink and began hacking and slashing the heck out of it. In fact, the destructive power of the slash was so big that it released light blades all over the place and damaged the other monster next to it.

SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!! SLAAAAAAAAASH!! HACK!! CUT!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The monster roared in pain as its body was being cut into pieces, and Link finished the attack with a powerful diagonal slash that totally demolished the monster and shattered its mask into pieces, ending the life of the masked monster.

The other monster didn't suffer as much, and it quickly backed off. The remaining two monsters jumped at Kakuzu and his back opened up to let them inside. "How dare you?!" growled Kakuzu angrily. "It's been a really long time since someone destroyed two of my hearts! You'll pay!" His back opened up again and large mass of black substances appeared from it with the masks attached onto the mass.

"Now what?!" said Sheik.

"Die!" Kakuzu's left arm stretched out really far, but with several tendrils connecting between the arm and the body. It went towards Sheik and grabbed her by the neck and began strangling her.

"Ack!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Link quickly cut off the arm strangling Sheik, and the arm crawled back to its owner afterwards.

"Thanks, Link…" said Sheik, trying to get her breath.

"Boy… I shouldn't have used Triforce Slash on that masked monster just now, but should've saved it for this guy instead…" said Link in between heavy panting. "Not only will I not be able to use it for a long time, but it also tires me out totally afterwards!"

"You're all finished! This is the end!" Several tendrils shot out from Kakuzu's body and his mouth and each of them wrapped around the four good guys.

"Oh no! We're caught!" gasped Chouji. The good guys tried to struggle out of the tendrils, but the tendrils were too tight and they couldn't move.

"You're finished!" said Kakuzu. "Take this final blow!" The two masks on the black masses opened their mouths and began charging up fire and wind projectiles.

"Oh no!" they all gasped as they waited for the worst to come.

Then the masks shot out the fully charged blast at them!

Suddenly…

"Wind Style! Rasengan!"

"Water Style! Destructive Water!"

An energy ball and a water bullet shot down in front of the two projectiles and merged together to become a large waterspout that easily eliminated those two.

"What the?!" gasped Kakuzu in shock as he quickly let go of his victims.

"What happened?" wondered Sheik.

They all turned around and saw that their rescuers had come—Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, as well as a new face, Sai.

"Reinforcements at last!" said Chouji.

"Don't forget about me!" said Diddy, dropping down from a tree. "I believe I'll get to see something cool if I tag along, so I came!"

"You guys look beat up," said Kakashi.

"Well, yeah…" said Link. "That guy is actually something…"

Naruto stepped in front of them and said, "I'll take it from here now!"

"You guys better watch him," said Kakashi. "He's only fifty percent done with the technique, but trust me, you're gonna see a whole new Naruto right now!"

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"He lured the other guy away to deal with him, but I don't think he can last long by himself!" said Ino.

"Okay, Sai and I will go support him!" said Sakurai, and the both of them went off in the direction Shikamaru went.

"Hmph! More people won't make any difference!" said Kakuzu. "There will only be more people to dig out hearts from!"

"So what is this guy capable of?" asked Kakashi.

"It seems that he is using those masks to fight, and each of them has their own hearts that are considered his," explained Sheik. "Because there are four masks, there are a total of four hearts plus his one, making it five. To put it simple, we have to kill him five times and we have already destroyed two of the hearts. He can use those tendrils for long ranged attacks and can even manipulate all sorts of elemental jutsu!"

"I see… Never knew these kinds of people exist!"

"I got it down now!" said Naruto. "I just came up with the best way to deal with him!"

Diddy was hopping up and down in excitement. "I have a feeling that something cool is gonna happen! I can't wait to see it!"

"You sure you can handle this by yourself, Naruto?" Chouji asked him.

"Leave this to me! Just watch!"

Meanwhile, at another part of the forest…

"Dammit! Not again!" growled Hidan as he was tied up by a long shadow strand.

Shikamaru clutched the fingers of his right hand together and said, "Shadow Summon Jutsu!" Then all the shadow strands that were hanging on the strings set up around the place pulled themselves together, causing the strings tied with exploding tags to wrap around him.

"What the?!"

Then Shikamaru threw a knife at the ground below Hidan, who is tied up in midair, and the ground broke open and turned into a hole. "That will be your grave. If you cannot die, then I will make it so that you are trapped for eternity."

"Ha! So what if you cut me into pieces and bury me in the hole?" taunted Hidan. "I can still dig my way out using my teeth and bite you!"

"This forest is protected by my clan, and they will keep an eye on you at all times, so there is no way out for you," said Shikamaru as he lighted a cigarette, and then he flicked it at one of the exploding tags.

Hidan watched in horror as the cigarette flew closer and closer to the exploding tag, and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Hidan was blown into pieces by the explosion and his body fell down in chunks into the hole, and then dirt around the edge fell into the hole and covered it up completely.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and said, "It's over, Asuma-sensei… I did it…"

Then Sakura and Sai showed up at the scene and Sakura said to him, "Shikamaru! We're here to help you!"

"Reinforcement came at last, huh?" he said. "But I solved everything myself already."

Back with the others…

Naruto had just made shadow clones of himself and got ready to battle Kakuzu. "Shadow clones… Must be the Nine-Tail Jinchuuriki!" thought Kakuzu.

Two of the clones gathered around Naruto and moved their hands around his palm in a circular pattern. When they did, chakra began to gather around his palm and took the form of a sphere, but it didn't stop there as it continued to grow larger. "Whoa! I can feel tremendous chakra gathering there!" said Chouji.

"What the?!" gasped Kakuzu.

When done, Naruto lifted up his hand to reveal a gigantic shuriken made of energy. "Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!"

"What the heck?!" gasped Link.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Kakashi.

"Wow! It must hurt a lot to get hit by that!" said Diddy.

"I mustn't get hit by that, or else I'm dead!" thought Kakuzu. "Better switch to long range mode!" More black substance come out from his mouth and back and they kept on growing and extending until they took the form of what looks like spider legs.

"What the?!" gasped Sheik.

"Not only did he become bigger, but he also built up his chakra!" said Kakashi. "This can be a bit tough to deal with!"

"I'm off!" said Naruto. Three of the clones ran at Kakuzu to attack him, but Kakuzu ignored them and leaped over them, heading for the real one instead.

"I won't fall to this distraction!" he said. "I'll go for the real one and it's over!"

Before Naruto can hit him with the Ransenshuriken, Kakuzu shot tendrils forward and impaled Naruto.

"OH NO!!" gasped Sheik.

But to their surprise, Naruto disappeared when hit! "Huh? A clone!" gasped Kakuzu. "That means the real one was among those clones just now!" He turned around in time to see the real Naruto jumping at him, and he has a fully charged Ransenshuriken in his hand already. "Oh no!"

"Take this!" shouted Naruto loudly, and then he slammed the attack right into his back.

When hit, the Ransenshuriken shot out from his palm and pushed Kakuzu towards the ground at a tremendous speed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The attack hit the ground and created a massive explosion that whipped up a strong gale and everyone had to hold onto something to avoid getting blown away.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Amazing! The attack rate is so fast that I can't even analyze it with my Sharingan!" said Kakashi.

"I'm getting blown away!" cried Diddy as he held onto a tree.

The explosion finally died down, and all that was seen was a large and deep crater with Kakuzu lying lifelessly at the bottom of it, all his tendrils torn into shreds and cuts were all over the body.

"Whoa… That was amazing…" said Link.

"Wow! That was totally awesome!!" exclaimed Diddy excitedly. "The best thing I've ever seen!"

"I've never seen Naruto do something like this before…" said Ino.

Naruto dropped onto the ground and lied down out of exhaustion, but smile and said, "Heheh! I did it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, Naruto seems to have taken the spotlight at the end of this chapter. Can't be helped since Naruto is one of my favorite manga/anime series, and I couldn't resist making my favorite ones taking the spotlight at times. Rest assure that the Smashers will still shine in this arc.


	46. Art is a Bang!

I'd like to kindly remind that you keep your reviews as positive as possible. I'm very sensitive towards negative thoughts and bad complaints, and I'm the kind of person who has a hard time forgetting 'notable events' and you know how much it is wanting to forget about something but yet unable to do so? Please be nice…

**Chapter 45: Art is a Bang! Orochimaru's Hideout in Sight!**

* * *

In a dark unknown place where the Akatsuki members gather…

"It appears that Kakuzu and Hidan are dead," said the mysterious leader that I'm sure all manga readers should know by now but for some reason I'm not saying it.

"Ha! Those zombie duos finally kicked the bucket?" said a member whose face resembles a shark—Kisame. "And I thought they were invincible! Who had such the power to defeat them?"

"The Smashers," said a human-flytrap hybrid—Zetsu.

"The Smashers? You mean the ones who shocked the world by destroyed Alias Lobby?"

"They aren't the only ones though. It looks like the acquired help from the Leaf Ninjas. The Ninte-Tail Jinchuuriki and his team to be precise…"

"They're very strong, so strong that even beaten up Deidera," said a masked guy—Tobi.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Tobi?!" said Deidera angrily. "You want me to blast you into pieces?!"

"Haha! Patience has its virtue, and your patience is that of a bomb exploding!"

"Why you?!"

"Be quiet if you don't want to prove Tobi right, Deidara," the leader said to him.

"Argh…"

"And Tobi, you should show respect to your elder too."

"Okay, sorry about that."

"So what do we do about the Smashers?" asked Kisame. "Are we just going to let them go around like this?"

"We'll wait and see what intentions they have first, and if they are threat to us, we will have to settle with them," replied the leader.

"I'd rather go and deal with them right this instant," said Deidera. "If they can defeat the likes of Kakuzu and Hidan, surely they are no small fries."

Back at the village, in Tsunade's HQ…

"Jiraiya had told me about reported sighting of Orochimaru lately," said Tsunade.

"Really?! That means we can find Sasuke at last!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Something tells me that if we hunt down Orochimaru, we can find hints regarding the Gamfax," said Zelda.

"You think he's part of the Negativities?" asked Link.

"If he used to be part of the Darkling alliance, I don't see why he won't join another alliance to do evil," said Bowser. "The chances are very likely if you ask me."

"Very well; we shall form a team and find Orochimaru at once. Since Kakashi needs some rest after helping Naruto train all day, Yamato will be in charge of Team 7 for the meantime. You Smashers may accompany them if you see this as part of your mission."

"You don't have to tell us, because that's what we are planning to do!" said Bowser.

The team is now outside of Hidden Leaf Village, walking out in the woods. "I can't wait to find Orochimaru and beat the daylights out of him to make him give back Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing now," said Sakura. "I wonder if he still cares about us."

"Don't worry; he's coming back with us no matter what!"

Popo turned to Link and asked him, "The Positive Zone… Did you bring it along or what?"

"Yeah, I brought it along," he replied. "Those four have no other way of being protected by the Gamfax and it has been three days already, so things should be pretty bad if they are exposed to this evil."

"But what about the people back at the village? Wouldn't they be corrupted badly?"

"That's what I'm worried about, so I hope we get rid of Gamfax or return here as fast as possible before things get too out of control."

Back at the HQ…

"Your tea is here, ugly woman!" said Tsunade's assistant Shizune rudely as she slammed a cup onto her desk.

"What right do you have to talk to me like that, you b--?!" shouted Tsunade.

"I can, you ugly witch!"

"You daughter of a devil! I'm going to beat the living s-- out of you right now!"

Then her pet pig Ton-Ton hopped onto her desk and bit her hand all of a sudden. "YEOW!! GET AWAY, YOU FAT SWINE!!"

Then the door slammed opened and some ninja came in and shouted, "WOULD YOU SON OF A MOTHERF--ER PLEASE SHUT THE F--ING HELL UP?!"

Out in the village, everyone is shouting and cursing each other and some were even beating up each other.

Back at the forest…

"This is the area reported with Orochimaru sightings," Yamato said to the group. "We will now split out and search in groups for Orochimaru himself or his hideout. Make sure to contact us using the wireless if you have any findings."

"Okay!" they replied.

So Team 7 went off by themselves (taking the Positive Zone with them) while the other Smashers split up into groups of three.

Ice Climbers and Diddy  
Link, Zelda, and Bowser  
Young Link, G&W, and Kirby

We currently focus with the IC and Diddy's group. The siblings were walking on the ground while Diddy followed them by jumping around the tree branches. "Do you think we will be able to deal with Orochimaru if we encounter him?" asked Nana.

"Dunno exactly… They say he was one of the Darkling King's most powerful followers," replied Popo. "If he really is in the Negativities, then his ranking must be really high too. I'm afraid we are not in the league to duke with him, so I think it's best we call for the others for help if we see him."

The trio kept on walking until they came to a large clearing. "We just left the forest…" said Nana.

"And still no sight of him," said Popo. "Let's turn back."

"You know? My animal's sixth sense is telling me that there's someone spying from behind," said Diddy. The three of them slowly turned around, but saw no one.

"There's nobody," said Nana. "Don't scare me…"

"There has to! Come out at once!" Diddy got out his gun and fired a couple of peanuts at the tree.

"All right, all right! You caught me! I'll come out!" said a voice, and Tobi appeared from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" asked Popo, holding up his hammer in a defensive way.

"You better not mess with us!" said Nana. "If you're Orochimaru's friend, then seriously don't mess with us, because we're not in the league to mess back!"

"Don't worry…" said Tobi. "I'm… I'm your friendly neighborhood Tobi…"

The three good guys gave him a weird and skeptical look, and there was silence as both sides stared at each other for a while.

Then Diddy turned around and looked at the sky for no apparent reason, and he saw what several odd-looking birds flying at them. "Kamikaze birds! Watch out!" he shouted. The trio quickly jumped away to avoid the birds that exploded when hit the ground.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"Whoa! Exploding kamikaze birds!" said Diddy.

"What was that just now?!" gasped Nana in shock.

"Up there!" said Popo, pointing to the sky. There was a large strange-looking bird in the sky and Deidera was sitting on top of it.

"So you managed to avoid my artworks!" he said. "Looks like you have more capabilities than I think!"

"Who are you? What do you want with us?"

The bird flew down next to Tobi and Deidera stepped down onto the ground. "We are members of the Akatsuki," explained Deidera. "And I'm sure you killed two of our members yesterday, right?"

"We did?" asked Nana.

"But we were at the village the whole day yesterday and didn't do anything!" said Popo.

"I know! He must be referring to the bad guys I met when I went out with that ninja team to find Link and Zelda!" said Diddy. "If that's the case, then we did kill some bad guys."

"You did?"

"Whether or not you're the ones who killed Kakuzu and Hidan, I'm still taking on you!" said Deidera. "Don't misunderstand; I'm not here to avenge for those two because I don't care about them in the first place. I just want to kill time by fighting you guys, and I hope you can give me a challenge if you are at the power to get rid of them!"

"But I told you we didn't kill them! Our friends did!" protested Popo.

"They said they're innocent," said Tobi. "Should we just let them go? They're still kids!"

Deidera ignored him and reached his hand into a sack tied around his waist. He got out his hand again to reveal a mouth on the palm of his hand! "What the?! He's got a hand there!" gasped Nana in horror.

The mouth seems to be chewing something, and when it's done, it spit out some spider-like things. "Let me test your capabilities first!" said Deidera, and he threw those spiders in their direction.

"Watch out!" cried Popo, and they three quickly jumped away as the spider landed onto their original location. However, the spiders jumped after them again!

"It's after us!" cried Nana.

"Let me have them!" Diddy fired his gun at the spiders as they approached and blew them up one by one with perfect accuracy. "Oh yeah!"

"Interesting… How about this?" Deidera sent out several birds that flew around in the sky before charging straight at them.

The good guys jumped away again and the birds exploded when they hit the ground. More birds appeared and charged at them, and Popo swung his hammer and knocked one bird back to the others, creating a chain explosion that took out the others. "Ha! Those animal bombs are no match for me!" boasted Popo.

"Oh my! They're actually pretty strong for little kids!" said Tobi.

"I see now… If that's the case, I'm getting serious!" said Deidera. He hopped onto the large bird and flew up into the air. "I'll show you what my exploding clays are capable of!"

"Then I'll show you what my exploding oranges are capable of!" said Diddy, holding an orange in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Nana asked him.

Deidera threw several more clay spiders at them. Popo blew out cold air and they materialized into ice balls in midair, and he used his hammer to whack them into the air, and the ice balls collided with the spiders to make them explode.

Deidera threw even more clay spiders, and this time Popo used his breath to freeze the spiders in midair, and they fell to the ground and Popo smashed them to bits. "There! Nothing is going to work on my cold powers!" said Popo. "I can be as cold-hearted as my breath in fights too!"

"You use the power of ice, huh? Doesn't make any difference!" said Deidera as he put his hand into the sack again to create more clay bombs. When done making them, he sent out several clay birds.

"It's the exploding kamikaze birds again!" said Diddy.

Popo swung his hammer at the birds when they approached, but they were able to turn away just before the hammer hits and they did a u-turn in midair and attempted for another kamikaze attack. Popo quickly turned around and tried to hit the birds, but once again missed. "They're getting smarter!" he said.

As the birds tried to hit him the third time, they were shot down by peanut bullets fired by Diddy. "Leave these to me!" he said. He turned to Deidera just as he is sending out more birds. He fired his gun at the birds, but the birds were smarter than before and avoided the bullets as they approached him. Diddy back flipped to safety when the birds tried to hit him and they crashed onto the ground and blew up. Diddy pointed his gun at the large bird Deidera is riding and fired peanut bullets.

However, the bullets simply bounced off the bird when hit. "Ha! Looks like you don't have the power to penetrate my art!" laughed Deidera.

"Then take this!" Diddy gathered all his might and tossed an orange high into the sky.

"What's that?" Deidera looked at the orange as it flew up in front of him, and then it suddenly exploded.

BANG!!

"Whoa!" The explosion wasn't really big and Deidera was only blasted backwards by it. "Exploding oranges, huh? That's something!"

"I'm taking on you from the air now!" said Diddy as he strapped a pair of barrels around his back. "Fire!" Fire came out from underneath the barrels and he shot into the sky while wielding his guns in his hands.

"What the?!"

"Wow! That's cool!" said Nana. "I didn't know he had something like that!"

Diddy flew in the air around Deidera and fired his gun constantly, but Deidera used his arm to block the rather harmless peanuts. "Ha! That doesn't hurt! A mosquito bite hurts more!" he said.

"How about this?" Diddy lowered his head and charged at Deidera, trying to ram him with his head. Deidera's bird quickly flew to the side to avoid the impact and Diddy kept on flying for a while before coming to stop and turning around.

"Not fast enough!" said Deidera as he sent out more clay birds. Diddy fired his gun constantly and shot down the birds one by one, but one bird escaped death by flying fast and high into the sky, and was able to avoid the shots from Diddy.

The bird got behind Diddy and struck his barrel jetpack, causing it to explode. "Oh no!"

BAAAANG!!

"Yaaaaaaa!!"

"Diddy!" gasped the Ice Climbers.

"Ha! How'd you like that?" laughed Deidera. "Huh?" He was surprised to see Diddy shooting straight at him with the malfunctioned jetpack.

"Kamikaze!!" shouted Diddy.

"What the?! Wait!!" Deidera didn't have time to respond as Diddy crashed headfirst into his bird and the barrels exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Oh no! Diddy is blasted to bits!" gasped Nana in shock.

But then Diddy fell onto the ground, all burned up. "I'm safe, right…?"

"Guess you are… You had me scared just now!"

"Oh no! Deidera-sempei!" cried Tobi. "You were a good elder to me! It's such a shame that we couldn't know each other more! I'll never forget…"

"I'm still alive, you idiot!" shouted Deidera as he flew out from the explosion and landed next to him.

"Oh, you're still alive. What a relief!"

"You really think a pair of brats and a monkey would really do me in? This settles it; I'm going all out on them now!" He reached both hands into his sack and allowed the mouths on his palms to eat up more clay.

"You're really gonna use that on them?!" said Tobi.

Deidera got out both hands and the mouths spit out a large amount of clay that gathered together and grew bigger and bigger until it took the form of a dragon! "The C2 Dragon!" said Tobi. "One of Deidra-sempei's greatest masterpiece!"

"Whoa! That's scary!" said Popo.

"Can we even defeat that?!" said Nana.

The tip of the dragon's tail 'withdrew' into the tail and got shorter, and when it did, the dragon opened it mouth and dropped out several clay balls. "You know what to do with these, Tobi," said Deidera.

"Sure thing!" he replied.

"What are they doing now?" wondered Popo.

Deidera hopped onto his dragon and the dragon opened its mouth again and shot out small dragons that flew at them! "Watch out! It's coming!" said Diddy.

But the dragon didn't fly straight at them; it struck the ground before them and exploded instead.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion released a lot of smoke that blotted out their views. "Cough! What are they planning to do?!" said Nana.

When the smoke cleared, the dragon was seen flying in the air and Tobi and those clay balls were nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Where'd the other guy go?" wondered Popo.

"This time I'm going to win!" said Deidera.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" asked Diddy. "We may be the ones winning in the end!"

Suddenly, Tobi's head popped out from the ground and said, "I'm done planting mines into the ground!"

"Mines?!" the three gasped, and Nana and Diddy quickly jumped onto Popo's head.

"Mines! Where are they?! Don't let me step on them!" cried Nana.

"Get off me!" cried Popo.

"With the ground covered with mines to restrict your movements and also attacks coming from the air, we have gotten you cornered in every way possible!" said Deidera. "Isn't this a wonderful teamwork?"

Popo dropped an ice cube and let it slide off in a direction. It kept on sliding and sliding when suddenly…

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

The trio watched in horror as the explosion blew the ice cube away. "It's going to be painful touching the mines…" said Diddy.

"What do we do?! We don't know how to fly!" cried Nana.

"There's only one way I can think of now!" said Popo. He blew cold air and formed an ice stilt out of it, and then he hopped onto the stilt. "We will walk like this for better safety! Even if we step on a mine, the stilt should offer some protection from the blast!"

"Good idea!" Nana did the same thing and built herself an ice stilt to stand on.

"Hey! What about me?!" said Diddy.

"Sorry, but standing on these ice stilts barefooted isn't a good idea…" Popo said to him.

"No matter what you do, you will never succeed!" said Dedeira. The dragon opened its mouth and shot more mini-dragons in their direction.

"Eeks!" Diddy quickly hopped onto Popo and the trio ran away as fast as they can to avoid the explosion of the mini-dragons when the hit the ground.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

But Nana accidentally stepped on a hidden mine and was blown high into the sky. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

BANG!!

As she was falling, she quickly used her cold breath to create another pair of stilts below her and she landed on top of it safely. "Phew, safe… It really works!"

"We'll have to get into the air if we want to fight him!" said Popo. "Nana, I'll throw a cord to you and then throw you up!"

"You want me to handle this?"

"I can't jump high with this monkey on my back!"

"Sorry…" said Diddy.

Popo tossed a string to Nana and she caught it, and then using all his strength, he swung the string upwards and tossed Nana into the air, where she let go and was sent flying towards the dragon. She lifted up her hammer and readied to hit Deidera when she got near him. "Take this!"

But the dragon merely flew to the side and Nana went pass it. "Doh…" said Popo. "A failure of a plan…"

Nana plummeted back to the ground and landed face first onto it, but luckily not on a mine. "Ow… That hurts…"

"Are you all right?" Tobi asked her, still with his head sticking out of the ground.

"Yeah, I'm all right… Hey, we're enemies!" Nana lifted up her hammer and swung it down to hit Tobi, but he withdrew into the hole really fast. "Missed!"

Tobi's head popped out from behind her. "Miss me!"

She turned around to hit him again, but he once again ducked back into the hole and popped out from another place, and Nana followed suit to try and hit him. This whack-a-mole game kept up for a while…

"Are you a mole or what?!" she cried.

"Take this!" shouted Deidera as the dragon continued firing explosives at the other two.

"Run for your lives!" cried Diddy as Popo ran around the place in a wavy path to avoid the explosives.

"Would you please stop shouting into my ears?!" he said, annoyed. "I'll throw you up this time, so get ready!"

"Who me?"

"Catch!" Popo gave Diddy a string and then he began swinging the string in circles above him like a lasso.

"Yeow! This is making my head spin!"

"Get going!" Popo let go of the string and Diddy was sent flying all the way to the dragon, and he successfully grabbed onto its tail.

"Ha! I'm on!" He climbed up the tail and all the way to the back. "Surprise!" And he leaped at Deidera.

"What the?!" Deidera didn't have time to respond as Diddy grabbed onto his face and began scratching him. "Yeow! Cut that out!"

Diddy stopped scratching and jumped on top of his head and bounced on top of him over and over.

"I said cut that out!!"

"Not in a million years!"

"Dammit!" Deidera shook her head and tossed Diddy onto the back of the dragon. "You better not mess with my masterpiece!" He got out a kunai and tossed it at Diddy, but the monkey avoided it with ease.

"Bad aiming! Lalalala!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the back of the dragon and grabbed him by the tail! "What the?!"

Then another Deidera popped out from the surface of the dragon. "Ha! Fooled you, didn't I?"

"What the?!" Diddy looked at the Deidera in front of him and saw it turning into clay.

"That's a clay clone I made! Things like those work wonder, don't they?" Then he tossed him off the dragon and Diddy fell towards the ground.

"Yai!!"

"Oh no! He's gonna land on a mine!" Popo quickly tossed a string at him. "Catch!"

Diddy grabbed the string and Popo quickly pulled him back onto his head before he touched the ground.

"Thanks…"

"Looks like we'll have to use another way!" Popo turned to Nana and saw her still trying in vain to hit the mole… I mean Tobi… "Nana! Let's use that ultimate attack!"

"Really? I've been waiting for you to mention that!" she replied.

"Okay, here goes! Level up!"

The both of them shouted this phrase at the same time and their Quake Hammers transformed into their Level 2 Forms. "Whoa! Their hammers just changed form!" said Tobi.

"Interesting, but that won't make any difference!" said Deidera. The dragon shot out more mini-dragons at them.

Popo swung against the air and released a stream of snow that froze up the bombs and shattered them into pieces. "Icicle Wave!" He then slammed his hammer hard into the ground and soon afterwards, icicles shot out from the ground and the mines that were buried underneath all shot out into the air and exploded.

"What the?! How is that possible?!" gasped Deidera. "Curse you!" The dragon continued to shoot out bombs, and Nana quickly used her hammer to knock them away.

The Ice Climbers got together and slammed their hammers onto the ground at the exact same time with powerful force. "Iceberg Summon!"

When struck, the ground began shaking violently. "Oh my god! An earthquake!" gasped Tobi.

Suddenly, a massive chunk of ice burst out of the ground and continue to rise upwards and cover the entire place.

"What the hell?!" gasped Deidera. He did not have time to react as the pointy peak of the iceberg impaled the C2 Dragon from below, tearing it in half. "WHAT?! NOOOO!!" He quickly jumped off the dragon as it broke down into shreds. "Dammit! How dare you pull this stuff on me?!"

"Times up!" shouted Popo and Nana as they both leaped at him from the top of the iceberg.

"Wait! Don't!!"

The Ice Climbers slammed down their hammers on top of him really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Deidera was hit and shot into the forest at such a speed that a cloud of smoke shot out when he landed, and a couple of trees even fell down.

The Ice Climbers landed onto the ground just as the iceberg began to sink back underground and disappeared. "We did it!" they both exclaimed as they clapped hands with each other.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" exclaimed Diddy.

"Oh no! Deidera-sempei is defeated!" gasped Tobi. The trio gave him an evil-looking glare, and Tobi quickly ran off in fright.

"After him!" said Diddy.

"Nah, I don't think he really wants to fight us anymore," said Popo.

"You think that clay-making guy is dead?" asked Nana.

"I don't know, but I'd rather get out of here in case he's still up and at it."

"I agree…"

At this moment, their wireless communicator turned on. "You here me? We found Orochimaru! We need you here at once before he escapes!" said the voice of Link.

"They found him!" said Popo. "Quick, let's go!"

And so the three of them ran back into the forest they came out from.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this chapter and fight turns out well. Enjoy this for the meantime!

_**Next chapter: Orochimaru in Sight! Exploration of the Snake's Lair! **_


	47. Snake's Lair

**Chapter 46: Orochimaru in Sight! Exploration of the Snake's Lair! **

* * *

We go back in time a bit to the part when the IC and Diddy were still battling Deidera…

Now we focus on G&W, Young Link, and Kirby…

The trio stepped out from the forest and saw a cliff before them, and there's barren wasteland afterwards. "We're out of the woods, and still no sign of our target," said Young Link.

"Look at the landscape," said G&W. "Looks like a great place for running around. Sonic would love it here."

"What's the point if no crops can be planted here?" asked Kirby.

"Hey, what's that?" asked YL, pointing to something approaching them from over the horizon.

G&W got out a binocular (where and how is he getting all these random stuff?) and looked into it. "Looks like some armored car or something…"

Armored car, indeed… The armored car drove towards them at a fast speed. "It's coming towards us," said Kirby.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said YL, sounding worried.

When the armored car was about half a kilometer away from the cliff, it leaped up high into the sky and started to transform. Its sides opened and a pair of massive arms appeared, and the lower part opened to make way for its legs to appear. Finally, the top part opened and a head wearing samurai helmet popped out and its eye were glowing in red. "Whoa! What's the?!" they gasped.

A pair of large katana blades popped from its back and landed perfectly into both its hands, and then the massive robot slammed the blades down onto the cliff they were on and shattered it into pieces.

"YAI!!"

CRAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow! What was that for?!" grumbled YL, rubbing his sore butt.

The three of them looked and gave the robot a better look. It was about 8 meters tall and had the symbol of the Sound Ninja on its forehead, as well as a large Chinese character for sound (音) imprinted on its chest—Ninjawz.

**BGM: Subspace Emissary Boss Theme**

"What is this?!" they gasped.

Ninjaws lifted up its massive foot and tried to stomp down on them, but they quickly ran away. "It's trying to kill us!" gasped Kirby.

Ninjaws turned to them and slammed down on its sword on them with such force that it stabbed into the ground deeply, and when it pulled the sword back up, a large chunk of the ground was taken up too. "Whoa! That guy's something!" said G&W.

Ninjaws swung the sword and tossed the chunk of land in their direction. Kirby quickly opened its mouth and swallowed the rock whole, and he acquired the stone ability. "I'll crush you!" said Kirby. He flew into the air and tried to go above Ninjawz, but was batted away by the robot's massive hand before he had the chance. "Yeow!"

G&W and YL caught Kirby as he was falling down. "You all right?" YL asked.

"I think so…" he replied weakly.

Ninjaws leaped up really high into the air and dropped down towards them. The trio screamed and ran away before they got stomped. Immediately after landing, Ninajws leaped at them for another attempt. Basically, this kept up for a while with the Smashers running around and Ninjaws chasing them, leaving behind several deep footprints on the ground.

"This thing won't stop following us!" cried G&W.

"Then let's fight back then!" suggested YL.

"Something with that size?!"

"So what? We can still deal with it!" YL got out a bomb and dropped it in their path. Ninjaws landed on the bomb and blew it up, but the robot itself suffered no injuries. "It won't work!"

Ninjaws performed a farther than usual leap and landed right in front of them with a slam, and then he brought down one of his sword. The trio quickly ran backwards to avoid getting stabbed by the massive sword. "Dammit! You want a swordfight? I'll give you one!" said YL, taking out his sword. But when he saw Ninjawz's massive sword, he looked at his own again. "Um… I need a bigger sword…"

The trio quickly ran away again as Ninjaws delivered another stab into the ground.

"What do we do?! We can't take on something that big!" said G&W.

"If there are something to suck in, then I could do something!" said Kirby.

"Then take these!" YL tossed Kirby a couple of bombs and allowed him to swallow it. Kirby turned around to face Ninjawz and spit out the bombs at him. The bombs impacted with the robots body and exploded, but the robot didn't flinch at all.

"It's not working!"

"He has to have a weak spot!"

Ninjaws lifted up both his swords and swung them down in a cross formation and shot out a massive x-shaped beam. "Watch out!!" screamed G&W. Luckily, the beam is really big, so big that they were able to avoid it by ducking and allowing the opening underneath the x to go over them.

"Phew, that was close…" said Kirby.

The robot swung its sword low along the ground and the trio jumped up to avoid it, and then the robot swung a few feet above the ground and they ducked down to avoid it.

"How do we take down this thing?!" said G&W.

"We'll use our Holy Weapons then!" said YL. He got out his bow and Light Arrows and fired an arrow at the robot. The arrow hit the chest of the robot and disappeared and the robot wasn't dazed by it or anything. "Um…"

Ninjawz' shoulder pad opened and several kunais shot out and rained down in their direction. "Watch out!" gasped Kirby. YL got in front of the two and held up his shield. "Phew…" But there were exploding tags on the kunais!

The screamed and ran as far as they could before the tags exploded, and Ninjawz continued to fire more exploding kunais at them. When the robot saw that they ran a few distances away, it leaped into the air and landed in front of them to halt their progress. "This thing isn't letting us go!" said Kirby.

"That does it! If he wants to mess with us, let's mess him back!" said G&W angrily, taking out his Fly Swatter. "Level up!"

"Okay, let's do it!" said YL. "Level up!"

Kirby got out his Holy Weapon and leveled it up too.

While all these were happening…

Link, Sheik and Bowser were walking across a bridge built above a dried river. "This place sure is a bit dried up," said Bowser, looking down the bridge. "Luckily this bridge is well built. Even I can stand on it without it falling down!"

"Be on your guard," Link said to him. "The enemy may be hiding around here. If Oreallymaru really is a snake fanatic, then he should be hiding around here like a real snake, ready to ambush us too!"

"There's someone on the other side of the bridge!" said Sheik. The trio ran forward to meet up with that person, and they were shocked to find out who it is.

"What the?! It's him!" gasped Link.

It turns out to be Orochimaru standing on the other side of the bridge! "Well, well! Look who is here in front of me, the Smashers!"

"Ha! So you showed up yourself to face us, eh?" said Bowser, getting into fighting stance. "Very well; I shall show you the arts of ninja skills that I've learned yesterday!"

"You better get ready for this, Oreallymaru!" said Link with his weapons out.

"Calm down now; are you really sure that I am up to something bad again?" asked Orochimaru. "Isn't it better to get things clear first so that you don't attack the wrong person?"

"So do you have anything to do with the Negativities or not?" Sheik asked him.

"What if I said yes?"

"Then we have an even better reason to get you now!" said Link.

"Get ready to meet your maker!" said Bowser.

"You really think you can take on me like this?" asked Orochimaru. "I have learned a lot since the last defeat on your hands, so I know what you people are capable of and can counter you by now. I have a superior position in the Negativities as one of the Extremo Negativo."

"So what if you are really powerful? We are more powerful than you!"

"Heheheh! I like that attitude of yours! You really are confident of yourself, right?"

"I'll show you!" Bowser withdrew into his shell and started spinning in place really fast, and then he shot himself at Orochimaru. "Turtle Hurricane!"

Orochimaru jumped out of the way as Bowser flew towards him at a very fast speed, and the Koopa crashed into the trees behind and went through them, tearing down several trees at once. He came back out of his shell and landed on his feet. "How'd you like that?" he asked.

"Isn't that just a more powerful version of your old Whirling Fortress?" asked Link.

"There's more!" Bowser leaped up into the sky and withdrew into shell once again, this time spinning vertically like a buzz saw. "Turtle Boulder!" He dropped down towards Orochimaru who once again jumped away to safety. Immediately after landing (and really hard), Bowser rolled in Orochimaru's direction like a large wheel at a really fast speed.

"Pretty neat stuff you have there, eh?" Orochimaru leaped away again as Bowser rolled pass him, but he turned around for another attempt. "You cannot hope to hit me with something like that!" said Orochimaru as he dodged it the second time.

Bowser turned back to normal and took a deep breath. "Fire Style! Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" And he shot out fireballs in a spread formation.

"You know how to breath fire already, don't you?" asked Link. "You're just giving it a name to make it sound more ninja-like!

Orochimaru leaped back onto a tree and then reached for the sky as the fireballs came crashing onto the tree and burned it down. From the air, he threw down a couple of kunais at Bowser, who used his claws to knock them away. "Ha! Your puny ninja tools can't hit me!" he said. "I'm so cool I don't need to use them!"

"I see you're trying to become a ninja," said Orochimaru as he landed. "Those moves are pretty good for starters, but you think you can really become like the ones in these ninja countries?"

"I'll show you what more I'm capable of!"

"I better call for the others to come now!" said Link. He turned on her wireless communicator and spoke into it, "You here me? We found Orochimaru! We need you here at once before he escapes!"

"We'll try to keep him here until the others arrive!" said Sheik. She got out her whip and ran towards Orochimaru and swung it at him, wrapping the whip around his body. "Got you!"

"You're dead!" Bowser breathed out a stream of fire at Orochimaru and burned the villain, engulfing him in flames. "Ha! I did it!"

"It can't be that easy…" Sheik thought.

"Well, what do you think?" said Orochimaru's voice.

"Huh?" They turned to a tree next to them and saw him standing up there!

"When did you get there?!" gasped Bowser. "And who is that I'm burning now?!"

"Just a mud clone of mine," replied the villain.

"Dang, you're fast! I'll get you for real this time!"

"Your friends are coming now, right? In that case, I have to be leaving."

"Ha! You're scared to deal with that many people, right?"

"Think whatever you want, but I'm not going to be offended by what you say." Orochimaru got out a small remote device and pressed the button on it.

Meanwhile, YL, G&W, and Kirby had just transformed their weapons into the second level form and where ready to take on Ninjawz for real.

Suddenly, the robot lifted his head up and looked around. "What's it doing?" asked Kirby.

The robot then changed back into its original armored car form, and then it turned around and zoomed off at high speed. "Hey! It's getting away!" said G&W.

"Let's follow it!" suggested YL.

Link, Sheik, and Bowser were still with Orochimaru at the bridge when they saw the armored car approaching. "What's that?" wondered Sheik.

The armored car stopped underneath the bridge and Orochimaru jumped onto its back. "Dr. Wily created this mechanical monstrosity with fighting skills like that of a ninja, and it's a better alternative for transportation too!"

"Hey you! Get back here!" shouted Bowser.

"If you really want to fight me more, come to my hideout! That's if you can find it! Heheheheheh!"

And the armored car zoomed off at a fast speed with Orochimaru on it. Just at the same time, the rest of the group showed up. "We're here! Where's Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

"You're too late…" said Link. "He just ran away…"

"Damn! We were too slow!"

"Did you see that armored car he's riding?" asked YL. "We were just dealing with that thing earlier, and it can change into a massive robot!"

"I can still see him traveling over the horizon, so let's follow him in that direction!" suggested Yamato. "We should be able to find his hideout or something related that way." So everyone took off in that direction.

Meanwhile...

"Argh! Dammit! I can't believe I lost to those kids!" cursed Deidera as he got up and dusted himself.

Tobi showed up and said, "What a relief! You're still alive! I thought you were gone for good!"

"You really think I'm gonna fall for some kids' trick?!"

Suddenly, Zetsu popped out from the ground next to them. "Not very good luck, eh?"

"Oh, it's you," said Deidera. "You saw everything, didn't you?"

"It's not like you to lose to a bunch of little kids and a monkey, but seeing how they are the Smashers, I can understand."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! The next time I see them I'll kill them for sure!"

Back with the good guys...

They finally came to a door-like opening on a piece of rock out in the middle of the wasteland. "Isn't that a bit too obvious for a hideout?" asked Nana.

"He could've at least made the entrance look more like a natural cave opening," said Popo.

"I'll send my clone down there first to make sure it's safe, and then we'll follow suit afterwards," said Yamato. He did a hand sign and several wooden branched popped out of his body and merged together to transform into a clone of himself.

"Wow! Amazing!" said Diddy.

The clone ran to the rock and went inside himself first. The group continued sitting at their hiding place and waited, and then Yamato suddenly spoke up, "Okay, it's safe to go in now."

"How do you know?" asked Kirby.

"When my clone releases itself, all that he saw will be transferred back to me, even if I didn't experience it firsthand."

"Must be very useful for peeking into girls' bath, right?" asked Bowser.

"I bet that's something pervy hermit would do!" said Naruto.

"Shut up!" shouted Sakura.

The group went inside the hideout and found themselves looking at several hallways that branch into various directions. "Oh my, a maze…" grumbled Link. "These really annoy me…"

"Makes you think how Orochimaru makes it through here without trouble," said G&W.

"Guess we'll have to split up again," said Yamato. "Try to look for Sasuke, because he is the reason we are here for in the first place."

"I have a feeling that Gamfax must be around here too," said Sheik. "We must look for something to releases a pink aura and destroy it!"

"Contact each other if you have any important findings. Take care!"

And they all separated themselves into individual groups (except the IC) and went off into each hallway.

Now we focus on G&W as he is running through a hallway himself. "Boy, this hallway sure is long and quite dark too," he said to himself. "It's going to be hard looking for what I want." He opened a door and looked into the room behind it. "Nothing." He repeated this with another door. "Nope." And over and over… You get the point.

When he ran to a hallway intersection, Sakura ran pass in front of him. "Hey girl! You find anything?"

Sakura stopped to answer his question. "Not yet, but I can sense chakra around these areas. Sasuke shouldn't be too far from here!"

"I can't sense anything sadly…"

Suddenly, they felt a slight rumbling happening.

"Uh? An earthquake?"

Suddenly, the ceiling burst open and a massive arm reached down to grab G&W and pulled him out. "AIYEEE!!"

"What the?!" Sakura jumped out of the hole made on the ceiling and got back onto the surface, and found herself facing with Ninjawz. "What is this?!"

"It's that robot I spoke of earlier!!" cried G&W from the robot's grasp. "Watch out! This guy is tough!"

**BGM: Subspace Emissary Boss Theme**

The robot slammed down its other arm and tried to hit Sakura, but she leaped away in time to avoid it. "You go and call for the others to help!" G&W said to her. "I can deal with this myself!"

"I won't leave you alone!" Sakura jumped at the robot's body and slammed her fist into it. "Hiya!"

BAAAAAANG!!

The impact from the fist was so powerful that Ninjawz fell backwards and let go its grip on G&W. "Huh? What just happened?!"

"I punched it down," she replied.

"With a fist?! How strong are you?!"

Ninjawz got back up and pulled out a pair of large swords and began swinging it at them wildly. G&w ran for his life while Sakura quickly ran behind the robot and jumped up to punch it in the back. The hit once again sent the robot flying on the ground and landing on its face. "Whoa… She's strong…" said G&W.

Ninjawz got up and glared at her angrily, and then its shoulder pads opened and shot out several kunais in her direction. She got out her own kunai and tried to deflect some of them, but when she saw that there are exploding tags attached to them, she quickly ran away and avoided the explosion in time.

"She's a girl and she's fighting bravely against that thing, but here I am standing like a coward!" G&W thought. "I must be a man and do something about this!" He got out his Fly Swatter and leveled it up, changing it into an electric-powered fly swatter! "Meet your maker now!" He slapped the swatter against the robot's leg, and electricity surged into the robot and shocked it.

The robot was zapped badly and dropped to its knees. Sakura jumped at its face and socked it hard, leaving behind a crack on the helmet! "Ha! How do you like that?" asked G&W. "Let's team together against this annoyance!"

"Okay!" she replied.

Nijawz is getting angry now. It got back up and leaped back a couple of steps, and it placed its swords together into a cross formation and tossed it forward like a giant shuriken. The duo leaped aside to avoid the large 'shuriken', but it did a u-turn in midair and went for another attempt before returning to its owner's hand.

The duo ran towards Ninjawz and tried to give it another blow. Ninjawz stretched out both its hands and the sides of the arms opened, revealing guns that released a powerful stream of fire.

"Whoa!" They quickly jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Too bad I don't know any water jutsu!" said Sakura.

"Hey there, tin head!" shouted G&W. "Try and burn me again!"

Ninjawz granted his wish and attacked with the flamethrower in his direction. G&W quickly got out a bucket and used it to absorb all the fire into it. As it absorbed the fire, the bucket became hotter and hotter. "Ow! It's reaching its limit capacity!"

Sakura ran to the robot's leg and punched it hard, knocking the robot onto its knee and stopping the flamethrower.

"Now take it back!" shouted G&W as he ran towards the robot with the burning bucket in his hands. "Oil Panic!" He dumped out the contents at the robot and…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

It created a large fiery explosion that blasted the robot onto its back.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa! What was that?!" said Sakura.

G&W lifted up his Fly Swatter and leaped above Ninjawz. "2-Destruction!" he shouted as the Fly Swatter grew to larger proportions and then slammed it down on the fallen robot's body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Ninjawz was crushed against the ground and was badly electrocuted by the electricity on the Fly Swatter. Finally, its body cannot handle the shock anymore…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The explosion was so big that G&W was shot into the sky. "YAI!!" But due to his flat, paperweight nature, he fell down quite slowly, though not like an actual paper. So anyway, he landed onto the ground without much trouble. "I did it at last…"

Sakura ran up to him in concern and said, "You all right? I'll heal you at once!"

"Thanks…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ninjawz did not originate from any game, anime, or TV show; he is an original creation of mine. His design is supposed to be based off Galleom from SSBB though.

I'm sorry to report to you that I have decided to abandon this story and stop working on it. In fact, I'm going to delete this story and then delete my account. I will stop writing stories forever, so you will never see me again. Good bye and don't think too much about me. **By the way, Happy April's Fool!**

_**Next chapter: (can't think of the chapter title, but this is just to assure you that the story is still continuing!)**_

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002: I once again bring you some script changing! This time it's an excerpt from chapter 38.

Original  
Dear Smashers,

This is King N speaking to you. I would like to tell you that we are after the meteor again and I know very well that you will fail if you dare interfere. Since I concern about your life (just kidding, haha!), I highly recommend that you do not try to do anything about it. I have one last thing to say to you: F-- you!

Yours truly,

King N

Bad grammar style  
Deer Smashurs,

These is King En spoking to you. Eye wood like to tell u. That wee is after the meteors. And I know u would like to interfering. Since I concern, of your life. Just kidding. I higly recomand that you did not try to not to do no thing about it. I has won last thing to say: Duck you!

Urs trooly,  
Knig N

Morse Code style  
-.. . .- .-. ... -- .- ... ... . .-. ... --..-- - ... .. ... .. ... -.- .. -. --. -. ... .--. . .- -.- .. -. --. - -- -.-- -- ..- .-.-.- .. .-- -- ..- .-.. -.. .-.. .. -.- . - -- - . .-.. .-.. -.-- -- ..- - ... .- - .-- . .- .-. . .- ..-. - . .-. - ... . -- . - . -- .-. .- --. .- .. -. .- -. -.. .. -.- -. -- .-- ...- . .-. -.-- .-- . .-.. .-.. - ... .- - -.-- -- ..- .-- .. .-.. .-.. ..-. .- .. .-.. .. ..-. -.-- -- ..- -.. .- .-. . .. -. - . .-. ..-. . .-. . .-.-.- ... .. -. -.-. . .. -.-. -- -. -.-. . .-. -. .- -... -- ..- - -.-- -- ..- .-. .-.. .. ..-. . -.--.- .-- ..- ... - -.- .. -.. -.. .. -. --. --..-- ... .- ... .- -.--.- --..-- .. ... .. --. ... .-.. -.-- .-. . -.-. -- -- -- . -. -.. - ... .- - -.-- -- ..- -.. -- -. -- - - .-. -.-- - -- -.. -- .- -. -.-- - ... .. -. --. .- -... -- ..- - .. - .-.-.- .. ... .- ...- . -- -. . .-.. .- ... - - ... .. -. --. - -- ... .- -.-- - -- -.-- -- ..- --... ..-. -...- -...- -.-- -- ..- -.-- -- ..- .-. ... - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- --..-- -.- .. -. --. -.

Love letter style  
Dear my beloved Smashers,

This is your dearest darling King N speaking. My love, how I dream of you day and night about your safety! Your eyes are like the stars of the sky, shining down on me every night! I am about to obtain the meteor, and I know very well that you will try to stop me because of your love for me. Please, my sweethearts, do not try to stop me, for such is the act of the man trying to win the heart of the woman he loves. I love you, my darling.

Love,  
King N

Hate Mail style  
You faggot Smashers!

You bunch of dirty no-good assholes of Satan's incarnate! You really f--ing make me vomit myself every time I think of your s--ty face! I know f--ing very well that you son of the mother--ing assholes will try to f--ing stop me from taking the mother--ing meteor off the mother--ing ship! I do not care for your crap life at all! You doucehbags better not stop me or else I will beat the living -- out of your bleeding assholes! F-- you all! F-- you all! F-- YOU ALL TO HELL!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

F--ing awesome King N

Business style  
Dear sirs and ladies,

This is Negativities Inc. speaking. We would like to make a deal with you regarding the meteor. After much discussion, our company has come to our decision of buying the meteor from the merchant. I know this decision may not satisfy you, but please understand that this for the good of our company and perhaps the future of the world. We are paying a 9,000,000 check to obtain the meteor. I wish that you agree this price.

Sincerely,

President of Negativities Inc, King N

Lazy style  
Smashers,

I'm King N… I'm getting the meteor… Don't stop me.

Good bye


	48. Reunion

**Chapter 47: Reunion at Long Last and an Unexpected Outcome!**

* * *

SLAM!!

Bowser rammed opened a door forcefully and looked around the room behind it. "Nobody here either! Where is that villain?"

He got out and ran through the hallway, looking into every door. He then came to an intersection and ran into Link. "Link! Found anything?"

"Nothing yet," he replied.

"This place really is a big maze!"

"I'm afraid we're running around in circles the whole time and looking into the same rooms."

"That's why I bust open the doors to mark down which room I've been too! Let's search together!"

-

Elsewhere, Sai is laying down a paper onto the floor and began painting pictures of mice on it. At the same time, Kirby approached him and asked, "What are you doing? Drawing?"

"I'm trying to come with a better way to find Sasuke," he replied.

"How?"

"Just watch." After he's done drawing the mice, he did a hand sign and said, "Ninja arts, Beast Imitation Jutsu!" Then the pictures of the mice came to life and scurried through the hallway!

"Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"The mice will track down his scent. Let's follow them!"

And the two of them followed the mice as they ran across the hallway.

-

CRAAAAASH!!

Bowser and Link just smashed through a door and got inside another room. "Ha! Found you at last!" said Bowser. Sure enough, there was Orochimaru and his faithful follower Kabuto within the room they barged in.

"How impressive of you to find me in a large maze like this," said Orochimaru.

"Heh! Do not underestimate my instinct to hunt down annoying people!"

"Let's settle this, Oreallymaru!" said Link, getting out his sword. "And while you're at it, tell us where Gamfax is!"

Kabuto got in front of Orochimaru with a kunai in his hand. "You'll have to get through me first if you want to face Orochimaru-sama!"

"So you want to know where Gamfax is, eh?" asked Orochimaru. "I'm surprised that you still haven't found it yet and it's been three days already. The people of this country must be very corrupted by now."

"Yeah, but the Holy Weapons and Positive Badges made by Master Hand will protect us!" said Link.

"Speaking of this, I'm surprised that you can still hold your mind and not turn insane by Gamfax," said Bowser.

"You forgot that we are all within the radius of the Positive Zone currently."

"Oh yeah…"

"That is a good question you've asked," said Orochimaru. "You see, Gamfax does not have much effect on corrupted people than on good people."

"What did you say?" asked Link.

"Those with corrupted hearts and minds such as me are not affected by the evilness of Gamfax very much. Since Gamfax itself is evil, evil people will no longer be influence by its evil aura, since they are evil themselves already. However, people with righteous minds and hearts such as you will be corrupted by Gamfax. That explains why Kabuto and I are able to stand here and talk to you in polite ways."

"I see…"

"However, Eggman told us something interesting when he returned from Nowhere Island," continued the villain. "He noted that the inhabitants of Nowhere Island were still sane even after Gamfax was exposed to them for two days. Normally it would've corrupted their minds unless they were corrupted to begin with, which doesn't seem possible. Therefore, we came to a conclusion that you Smashers must be up to something, and I believe the Positive Zone you spoke of just now must be related to that."

"Ha! You're right!" said Bowser. "Thanks to the Positive Zone, which is with that ninja kid right now, we were able to protect the surrounding areas from corruption, as long as they are within radius, that is. That way, we can hunt down the Gamfax while at the same time keeping the people around us from going berserk."

"Interesting; you Smashers sure have many tricks up your sleeves!"

"Okay, enough talk and out with its location, and then we can get rid of you!" said Link.

"I can tell you if you want, since there is other alternatives to accomplishing our ultimate plan than using that one," said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?"

"You're asking too much. I'll spare you some details if you can prove yourselves superior to me again!"

-

At another part of the hallway, Sai and Kirby were still following the mice as they scurried across the hallway. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Kirby.

"Let's just follow them and find out," he replied.

The mice eventually came to a door and squeezed through the opening underneath it. "Seems like this is it," said Sai. He slowly opened the door and the both of them peeked into the dark room behind it.

There they saw a person lying on a bed with his back towards them, and the mice were gathering around his bed.

"Who is it? Can't you see that I'm tired from my training earlier?" said the person.

"I remember this voice! It's Sasuke!" said Kirby.

"You're Sasuke, right?" asked Sai. "We're here to bring you back!"

"Bring me back?" asked the person. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen! We came a long way here just to find you, and do something else too," said Kirby. "So whether or not you like it, just come back with us. We do not wish to resort to using violence."

-

Back to where we originally were…

Bowser and Link avoided the snakes that shot out of Orochimaru's sleeves by jumping back and landing onto the floor. "Boy, he sure got some surprising moves!" said Bowser.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion and the whole place shook violently. "An earthquake!" said Link.

"That kid… He sure gets grumpy if he wakes up…" said Kabuto.

"So Sasuke just woke up," said Orochimaru. "It looks like one of your friends found him and offended him, and that is why this happened."

"Somebody found Sasuke already?" said Bowser.

"I'll have to go over and witness this, so I'll play with you next time," said Orochimaru, and he and Kabuto disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" said Bowser.

"Let's just go meet up with the others first!" suggested Link.

-

Back with the other two again...

The whole place looks like it was just blasted by a bomb; debris were everywhere and the ceiling was blown open too.

"Ow! What was that for?!" said Kirby, rubbing his head and getting up from the floor. "This guy needs to calm down!"

"He sure got through my jutsu," said Sai. "Incredible…"

Then G&W and Sakura came running up to them. "Kirby, you're here!" said G&W.

"Sai, what happened just now?" Sakura asked him.

"Ah, Sakura, it's been a while," said a voice that sounded really familiar to her. She was surprised to hear this voice, and she slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice.

At the same time, Naruto, Yamato, and the rest of the Smashers except Link and Bowser made it to this place too. "What was that explosion and earthquake just now?" asked Zelda.

"What a mess!" said Diddy, looking around the place.

"Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked her, and then he turned to what she was looking at and was surprised.

They found themselves looking face to face with Sasuke, finally after a whole year…

"We finally found you at last!" said Sheik.

Sasuke looked down at the group and said, "So this is what has become a Team 7 after I've left?" He looked at Sai and said, "I assume that he's my replacement. Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi isn't here currently, so I'm being his substitute," replied Yamato. "We are here to find you."

"I see… And I remember those other people too. The Smashers, they're called, right?"

"And I didn't expect you to join the dark side again!" said Sheik. "How can you betray your friends and join their enemy?!"

"Sasuke! We're here to bring you back to us!" Naruto said to him. "I'm so glad to have finally…"

"Hold on a second. When did I say I wanted to go back to you guys anyway?" said Sasuke. "I made it clear already that staying in Hidden Leaf Village is a waste of my time and my life; that is why I chose to come with Orochimaru in the first place."

"You mean that staying with your friends and in your home is a waste of time?" said Young Link. "You're not making sense at all! They help you and keep you accompanied everyday; how can that be bad for you?"

"I may not know you as well as Naruto and Sakura," Sai said to Sasuke. "In fact, I'm still pretty new to this team, but I have already seen how much they really want to get you back. In order to prevent to bond between them and you from being broken, they're doing everything they can. I don't understand this too well yet, but I'm sure you know better than me."

"I understand that very well too," replied Sasuke. "And that is why I severed them." The others were shocked at hearing this.

"You're so heartless!" said YL.

"I have other bonds that I carry forged through hate. All my other bonds weakened me and caused me to lose focus of my greatest desire."

"You're talking about your old brother again, right?" asked Sheik.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you kill me that time when you left?!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"What, he tried to kill you before he left?!" gasped YL.

"I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans," replied Sasuke. "I chose to spare you life at nothing more than a whim of mine. Come to think of it…"

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared right next to Naruto! "Whoa! When did he get here?!" gasked Sheik. "He's fast!"

"Come to think of it, wasn't becoming Hokage the dream of yours?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he placed his arm around him and then used his other arm to unsheathe his sword. "If you have time to come looking for me, you might as well train yourself to become one already, or else you will loose your life and everything in my hands."

"Wait a minute! He's gonna kill him!" gasped G&W.

Everyone was about to do something when suddenly an arrow was shot in Sasuke's direction. He noticed it and quickly hopped away in time to avoid it. "What?!"

"Everyone all right?" asked Link as he came running into the scene.

"It's you, Link!" said Sheik. "Thanks goodness for what you did just now!"

"I heard everything just now, and I couldn't believe that he's really going to kill his friend!"

Then Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared next to Sasuke. "Now you see?" asked Orochimaru. "Sasuke is no longer the person you used to know. He's changed a lot."

"In fact, this kid can sometimes be too much of a trouble for Orochimaru-sama to handle," said Kabuto.

"What have you done to him?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Did you brainwash him or something?!"

"Didn't he already tell you that it was all his decision that abandon the village and betray you all? You should know very well that he is willing to do anything to get power for revenge! I have nothing to do with this aside from bringing him here."

"Why you?!"

"You know everything now, Naruto," said Sasuke. "I have no intentions to go back to the village anytime yet, so you have all wasted your time coming here. Either leave me alone now or meet your end under my hands!"

"You heard him all right," said Orochimaru. "He has the power to do so, so if you value your life…"

"Then bow down before me at once!!" shouted the voice of Bowser as he burst out from the ground behind Orochimaru, much to his surprise.

"What?!" Orochimaru didn't have time to react at all as Bowser delivered a powerful into his face and sent him flying aside.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Orochimaru-sama!" gasped Kabuto.

Bowser landed from his jump and he already as his Holy Weapon equipped on his hands. "Ha! The ambush was a success! I knew I would land a hit on you if I dug my way under your feet!"

"Nice going, Bowser!" Link shouted to him.

Bowser looked down the hole and said, "You're all here! What are you still doing down there? I thought you've been fighting the bad guys already!"

Orochimaru got back up again and said, "I admit… You really hit me hard just now. I applaud you for this!"

Bowser got into fighting stance and said, "You think that hurts? I haven't even given all I've got yet!"

"If you really want to have a fight, then I'll give you a fight! It will please King N for him to hear of your deaths!"

Then the other Smashers climbed up the hole one by one and they all stood next to Bowser and got ready to face Orochimaru. "You're facing us all at once, Oreallymaru!" said Link. "You better not regret!"

"We're going to put an end to you for what you've done!" said Sheik.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" said Diddy.

When Team 7 came out of the hole too, Link said to them, "You have your own score to settle with Sasuke, right? You deal with him and we'll take on Oreallymaru ourselves!"

"Got it!" said Naruto, and then he turned to Sasuke. "If you're not come back with us, then we'll have to use force instead!"

"Be it whatever you say," he replied. "Everything you do will be futile!"

"Heheheh! You people are serious now, aren't you?" said Orochimaru. "Very well; I will play serious with you too!" He bit his thumb and then slammed it onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" And in a puff of smoke, three gigantic snakes showed up!

"What the?! Can snakes get that big?!" gasped G&W.

"And where did they come from?!" gasped YL.

Orochimaru hopped onto one of the snakes and said, "You shall be all fed to my pets!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, I know. Before you say it, I'm going to say that this chapter is executed poorly and badly. I'm very aware of this as I'm not all that good when it comes to making 'epic and emotional' scenes, if you can call this epic… I'll try to make it up with the next chapter.

**The final battle of the arc is next!  
**_**Next chapter: The Great Battle with Gigantic Snakes!**_


	49. Gigantic Snakes

**Chapter 48: The Great Battle with Gigantic Snakes!**

* * *

Orochimaru had summoned three giant snakes to face the Smashers. "Heheheh! I wonder if you can show me your powerful strengths and skills like last time," said Orochimaru. "Or will you before me this time?"

At Orochimaru's command, the three large snakes lunged forward to attack the Smashers.

"Watch out!" shouted Link, and the Smashers quickly ran away to avoid getting hit by the snakes.

Nana quickly ran for her life, but accidentally tripped onto the ground. "Ow!"

One of the snakes used this opportunity to lunge at her with his mouth wide open.

"HELP!!"

"Take that!" shouted Diddy as he fired peanuts into the snake's eye, blinding it. The snake hissed in pain and arched back.

"Don't hurt my sister!" shouted Popo as climbed up the snake's body and ran all the way to the head and began hammering him there. The snake shook his head around and Popo was tossed into the air. "Whoa!"

While he is still in midair the snake reached forward to bite him. "Oh no!"

"Level up!" Nana quickly leveled up her Quake Hammer and delivered a blow into the snake's body, just below the head.

WHACK!!

The snake was hit and he fell to the ground and collapsed in pain. "I'll catch you!" said G&W as he got out a trampoline and placed it underneath Popo for him to land on.

"Thanks…" said Popo. "You did well, Nana!"

-

Young Link and Kirby were facing with another snake. As the snake reached forward to bite them, YL and Kirby jumped away fast and the snake hit the ground instead. YL quickly got out a couple of bombs and stuck them to the front of his arrows and fired them. The bombs hit the snake and exploded on contact, blasting it back with each shot.

While the smoke of the explosion was still in the air, Kirby leaped at the snake and his body was covered in fire and he rammed into the snake's head forcefully.

BANG!!

Kirby immediately pulled out a hammer and spun in air multiple times with it in hand, hitting the snake as he spun. After he's done spinning and was beginning to fall, Kirby got out the Boomerang Dagger and threw it at the snake, cutting it across the upper lip. The snake hissed painfully and his lips bled, but then the boomerang came back again and cut across the snake's skin the second time.

-

Sheik and Kabuto were throwing needles and kunais at each other, and both the projectiles would bounce off each other upon contact. After they're done throwing, they dashed at each other and clashed blades with needles and kunais in their hand.

After clashing enough times, Sheik hopped back and threw her remaining needles at Kabuto, who did the same by throwing his last kunai. Once again, the projectiles cancelled out each other, but immediately afterwards, Sheik rushed forward and did a flying kick into him.

Kabuto quickly countered with another kick that knocked her aside. Sheik landed and quickly ran behind him and tried to hit him from behind, but Kabuto turned around and hit her with taijutsu blows, and Sheik fought back, and then they wrestled against each other. "You're pretty skilled!" Kabuto said.

"The same can be said to you!" she replied.

After wresting for a while, they both hopped backwards again, and Kabuto threw a lighted exploding tag that was about to explode into the air. While it was still in air, he quickly did a ninja hand sign and breathed a strong gale that flew right into the tag jut as it exploded. The wind blew the explosion forward, turning it into a stream of fire.

"What the?!" gasped Sheik as the flame flew into her. "Yaaaaa!!"

"Heheh!" laughed Kabuto, but suddenly, Sheik appeared behind him, much to his surprise, and did a roundhouse kick into his head and knocked him aside. "Augh! You sure are fast!"

"I admit, I was almost incinerated by it had I not teleport away in time," said Sheik, who has a couple of burnt marks on her body.

-

Bowser and Link were facing the remaining snake that Orochimaru is on. "Heheh! Die!" said Orochimaru, and the snake lunged forward with its mouth wide open.

The snake went for Bowser, who used his strength to grab the snake when it lunged at him and he tried his best to hold the snake's mouth open and push it back. "Now, Link!"

"I'm on it!" Link used this opportunity to jump onto the snake with his sword in hand. "You're the one who should die!" He thrust his sword forward and stabbed Orochimaru in the head. "Yes!" But Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke! "What?!"

"You really think I'm that easy to take care of?" said Orochimaru as he popped out behind Link.

"Dang! I hit a clone!" He quickly turned around and used his shield to block a kunai threw at him, and then Orochimaru's head stretched forward and tried to bite him. Link used his shield to block the attack again and then kicked Orochimaru in the head.

While Bowser was still holding the snake's mouth open, his breathed fire into down the snake's throat, and the snake was burned and lunged back in pain. The shaking movement caused Link to lose his balance and fall off the snake's back. "Whoa!"

After pushing the snake away, Bowser leaped forward and slashed the snake's neck, making gashes on the snake's skin. Bowser then leaped up into the air above the snake and came pressing down with his weight at a fast speed. "Bowser Bomb!"

Orochimaru jumped away to avoid the blow and Bowser landed on top of the snake's head really hard and crushed it into the ground and knocked it out.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"I'm not going to let you get away this time!" said Bowser.

"Try me!" responded Orochimaru.

Bowser took a deep breath and released a stream of fire from his mouth. Orochimaru quickly did a hand sign and then pressed the ground, causing a large earth wall to rise up in front of him. The wall absorbed the fire and was superheated by it, and then it came falling over on Bowser. "Oh no!"

Quick as a flash, Link attached a bomb to his arrow and fired it at the falling way and blew it into bits.

BANG!!

Bowser was blown back by the explosion a bit. "Ow! You should've warn me before you do that!"

"Just be happy that you didn't get crushed by that thing!" Link told him.

"Yeah, thanks… Now for you!" Bowser ran at Orochimaru and swung his claws to try and hit him. Orochimaru jumped back and tossed kunais at him, and Bowser deflected them with his claws, and then he breathed out another fire breath.

Orochimaru quickly did another hand sign and breathed out fire too, and both the fires pushed against each other. "You can't beat a natural born fire breather like me!" thought Bowser, and he tried to breathe harder and slowly overcame Orochimaru's fire.

When he saw that his fire was being prevailed over, Orochimaru quickly did a different hand sign and this time he blew out a strong gale. The wind blew the fire backwards and they flew straight into Bowser's face.

"YEOW!!" Bowser screamed and ran around with fire all over his body in a comical manner.

"Hey you!" Link charged at Orochimaru and slashed his body with his sword, but the villain disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn! Another clone!"

Suddenly, an arm reached out from underneath Link and grabbed him by the leg. "Hey!" And the arm pulled him into the ground, leaving only the head. "Let me out!"

Orochimaru rose from the ground before him and said, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, don't you think?"

"Hiya!" Bowser suddenly hurled himself at Orochimaru from the side and grabbed him.

"What the?!"

"Flying Slam!" He lifted the villain into the sky and spun in circles very fast, and then he slammed back down with Orochimaru underneath him and smashed him into the earth.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Haha! How do you like that?" asked Bowser as he got up, only to see a flattened mud-shaped idol underneath him. "What the?!"

Then an arm came out from underneath him and grabbed his leg. Bowser noticed this and quickly withdrew into his shell and spun, reeling up Orochimaru in the process and hurling him into the air, where he did a flip and landed. "You sure have quick reactions!" he said.

"Bowser! Get me out of here!" shouted Link.

"Okay!" Bowser ran over to Link and pulled him out easily by the head.

"Thanks… Boy, that guy sure is tough!"

"We'll have to fight with all our strengths this time!" said Bowser.

Then the snake that was originally sat on by Bowser showed up behind them and hissed, and then he opened his mouth and readied to strike them, but Bowser and Link turned around all of a sudden and slashed him in the neck. "Mind your own business!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The snake was slashed badly and he fell the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two of them turned back to Orochimaru and Bowser said, "Let's get ready again, shall we?"

-

Back to the first snake mentioned…

The snake reached forward and snapped his mouth multiple times in an attempt to bite the Ice Climbers and Diddy Kong. "Eat this instead!" shouted Diddy as he threw an orange into the snake's mouth just when it opened.

The orange exploded inside the snake's mouth and caused smoke to come out from it and the nostrils. While the snake was dazed from the explosion, Popo smacked him in the head with his Level 2 hammer.

WHACK!!

Nana then lifted up her hammer overhead and slammed it down on top of the snake's head.

SLAM!!

The snake got back up and hissed loudly. "You want more? I'll give you more!" said Popo. The snake turned around and swung his tail, hitting the three of them.

WHACK!!

"Yeow!!"

When the three were sent rolling away, the snake saw an opening and charged forward to attack. Diddy quickly hurled a banana peel onto the ground before the snake, and when the snake ran over it, he slipped to the side and crashed.

CRASH!!

"I didn't expect it to work that well…" thought Diddy.

"Now's our chance!" said Popo. He ran at the fallen snake and swung his hammer against the air. "Icy Wind!" When swung, the hammer released a blast of cold air into the snake and slowly encased it in ice.

"Now's my turn!" Nana blew cold air into the head of her hammer and forged spikes on it, and she leaped at the frozen snake and slammed down the frozen hammer onto him. "Ice Breaker!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The impact shattered the ice encasing the snake and the snake himself was impaled by the frozen spikes on the hammer, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We did it!" exclaimed the Ice Climbers as they gave each other a high five.

"We make a great team, don't we?" asked Diddy.

"Sure do!" replied Popo.

-

The second snake was still dealing with Young Link, Kirby, and G&W.

The snake lowered his head and reached forward to bite them. The trio jumped away to avoid the attack and Kirby made it above the snake and turned into a 1-ton metal block and fell on top of the snake.

CRAAAAAASH!!

YL charged at the snake and slashed him in the snout rapidly, and the snake reeled back in pain and then YL shot Light Arrows at him.

"Young Link! Shoot me three arrows!" G&W shouted to him while holding a bucket in his hand.

"Got it!" YL turned around and fired three Light Arrows at him, and G&W caught all three of them in his bucket and it began to glow.

"Take this! Oil of Hope!" G&W ran at the snake and dumped out a glob of glowing oil into the snake's face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The bright explosion blasted the snake backwards and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We did it!" said Kirby.

-

Sasuke charged at Naruto and thrust his sword forward to hit him, but Sai quickly protected Naruto by grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm. "Good choice of defense you have there," Sasuke said to him.

Yamato approached Sasuke from behind and tried restrain him, and Naruto tried to do the same too from his front. But then electricity emitted throughout Sasuke's body and a burst of lightning came out around him. "Chidori Diffusion!"

BANG!!

"Yaaaa!!" All three of them were blast onto the ground and paralyzed by the electrical shock.

"What the?! He released Chidori throughout his body!" thought Sakura. "I'm not going to be useless again! I'll settle things myself!" And she ran towards him. "Sasuke, I'll stop you myself!"

Sasuke saw her coming and then ran towards her and tried to hit her with his sword. Yamato quickly ran in front of Sakura to protect her, and he ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder by Sasuke's sword instead. "Urgh!"

"Your choice of defense is wrong," said Sasuke.

Yamato quickly did a hand sign and a piece of wood shot out from his shoulder and push Sasuke away.

"What?!"

Then several woods shot out from around Sasuke and closed around him, forming a dome that trapped him inside. But Sasuke used his strength to burst out of the wooden dome. "He's very strong to break through my jutsu!" thought Yamato.

-

"Earth Style, Mud Dragon Jutsu!" Orochimaru did a hand sign and the head of a dragon made of rock rose from the ground and opened its mouth, and a mudslide came out from it.

"Whoa! What the?!" gasped Link and Bowser as the mud went underneath their foot.

Orochimaru did another hand sign and this time breathed fire onto the mudslide, turning it into a river of fire.

"Watch out!" screamed Bowser. He quickly grabbed Link and leaped up high into the sky to avoid the incoming fire. He landed on the side and dropped Link and then ran towards the villain himself. "Enough of your magic tricks! You're going down! Level up!" At this command, his Sharp Claws grew bigger and sharper and became its 2nd Level Form.

"The second level of the Holy Weapons, eh? Interesting!" said Orochimaru.

"It's going to be interesting to use it to kill you! Koopa Cutter!" Bowser swung his claw against the air and shot out several wind blades.

Orochimaru hopped around in panic to avoid the fast moving wind blades, but he was unlucky to get hit in the arm. In fact, the hit was so accurate and perfect that it severed his left arm!

SLAAASH!!

"Whoa!" gasped Link.

"Ha! Now you dare underestimate me?" asked Bowser as he stopped swinging his claw.

"Heheheh! I admit you got me big this time," said Orochimaru. "But it's not over yet!" Then his mouth started to open really wide and another pair of arms came out from within the mouth!

"What the?!" they both gasped in disgust.

The mouth pulled down the body and another Orochimaru came out from within the mouth, and the old body just lied on the ground as if it is dead skin! "A snake will shed its skin to attain new life!"

"This guy's a freak!" said Link.

As Orochimaru was laughing to himself, he suddenly felt a massive pain throughout his body. "Ugh! What's this pain…? No…"

Kabuto noticed Orochimaru clutching himself in pain and turned to him in panic. "Oh no! The limit is up! It is time for Orochimaru-sama to change a new body!"

"An opening!" Sheik used this opportunity to swing her whip at Kabuto and hit him multiple times.

"Yeow! Ow!"

She wrapped the whip around his body and lifted him into the air and swung him around and around a couple of times before slamming Kabuto hard onto the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

So hard that he passed out. "Gaaa…"

"Phew, did it…" said Sheik, wiping her head.

Bowser and Link looked at Orochimaru as he clutched his body in pain. "What's with him…?" wondered Link.

"Didn't his henchman just said he has to change a new body now?" said Bowser.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and said to him, "Sasuke! Give me your body now! Give it to me!"

Sasuke responded by shooting out a long electric beam out of his head and stabbed Orochimaru in the shoulder and pushed him into a rock.

"Gaaa!"

"What the?! Who's side are you on, Sasuke?!" Naruto asked him.

"Don't get things wrong; I'm on neither side," he replied. "It's just that am not ready to give my body anyone yet, especially when I'm not done with my purpose in life."

"Sasuke, why you…?!" growled Orochimaru angrily.

"I never promised that I will give you my body. I only wanted you to give me power, and now that I have it, I no longer have any use for you. Plus, I'm already way too disgusted with your crazy and disgusting experiments. People like you are better off dead!"

"How dare you?!"

"Okay, kid! You hold him there while I give him the final blow!" Bowser said to Sasuke. "Time for you to die, snake freak!" Bowser charged at Orochimaru and slammed his claws forward to give him the final blow.

Orochimaru quickly opened his mouth and something came out at a very fast speed just at the same time Bowser's claws stabbed right into Orochimaru's body. "Ha! I got you!"

"What the!?" gasped the others.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Bowser. He slowly turned around and saw something in front of him. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

He saw a gigantic white snake with a grotesque face and its body was compromised of several smaller snakes fused together. "I will kill you all!" the snake growled evilly.

"So in order to live on forever in new bodies, you carried out your experiment to this level and even gave yourself this look?" asked Sasuke.

"That's Oreallymaru?!" gasped Link.

"This guy is a monster!" said Sheik.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight!" cried Nana.

"Die! All of you!" said Orochimaru angrily, and then he charged straight at Bowser and tried to bite him.

"Whoa!" Bowser quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the impact, but then the smaller snakes making up Orochimaru's body came to life and reached towards Bowser to attack him. "Get lost!" He swung his claw and slashed those snakes away, and then he leaped at Orochimaru and slashed him in the body hard.

SLAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Raaargh!!" Orochimaru shook his body violently and sent Bowser flying, and then he aimed to bite him again.

"Koopa Fire Burst!" Bowser quickly tossed a bottle filled with oil and then breathed fire into it. This resulted in a blazing fireball flying into Orochimaru's mouth and it burned him from within badly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

"Turtle Boulder!" Bowser withdrew into his shell and spun rapidly and then hurled himself into Orochimaru's head and smashed him onto the ground hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"ARGH!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!" roared Orochimaru loudly.

"You still want more? Don't call me heartless afterwards!" said Bowser.

"Let me give him the final blow!" said Link, lifting his hand. "Triforce Slash!" A beam shot out from the back of his hand and hit Orochimaru in the body, stunning him. Link then dashed forward and began slashing him like mad.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH HACK SLASH SLAAAAAAASH CUT SLASH HACK SLAAAAAAAAASH!!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

Link gave the final blow and Orochimaru was sent flying backwards and he crashed onto the ground violently and his whole body was bleeding severely. "I am the great Orochimaru… who will learn all… the jutsus in the world…" he growled weakly. "I will rule all… I will become the greatest… I… will… not… DIE!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Sasuke sheathed his sword, and Orochimaru's upper body fell onto the ground as blood splattered everywhere.

THUD!

"Whoa… That kid to the spotlight…" said Bowser. Everyone else was shocked at the sight of this.

Kabuto got up and shook his head. "Ow… That hurts… What happened…?" He looked around and was then shocked to see Orochimaru's body cut in half and lying on the ground lifelessly. "What the?! No!! This is not possible!! Orochimaru-sama is dead!!"

Everyone looked at him and gave him an angry glare, and Kabuto backed off in fear. "Where's the Gamfax? Either say it or else…" said Sheik, readying her whip.

"It's… on the peak of Hokage Mountain!" he replied.

"What? Then how come nobody knew this?!" said Naruto.

"It struck in the middle of the night when all was silent, so it was able to slip away unnoticed. Trust me; it's somewhere on the peak!" After saying this, Kabuto quickly ran away and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, he got away…"

"At least we know where the Gamfax is now," said Sheik.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said to him, "Okay, you're coming back with us now, Sasuke! Now that…"

"I thought I told you that I have no intentions on going back to the village any longer," he replied.

"What do you mean? Orochimaru is dead and you are now free to go anywhere! Why don't you come back?"

"Yeah! We took so much trouble in finding you! Please come back with us!" said Sakura.

"Sorry, but I still have not completed my goal," replied Sasuke, shaking his head. "I have a score to settle with Itachi, and until that happens, I will not rest!"

"But…"

"Do not follow me!" Sasuke did a hand sign and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!!" cried Naruto, and then he lowered his head in disappointment. "Dammit! Why must it always be like this?!"

"He's gone again…" said Sakura sadly.

"That's bad… You came all the way here to get him back, but he still got away…" said Popo.

"It can't be helped, but at least we will have good news to report to Hokage," aid Yamato. "Let's go back."

-

To make a long story short, the group made it back to the village, and the Smashers were at the top of the Hokage Mountain, looking at a large piece of rock at the peak of . "You think this is the one?" asked YL.

"Let's break it open and see!" said Bowser. "Breaking Point!" He jabbed the rock with the tip of his finger while wearing the Sharp Claws and the rock broke into pieces and pink energy rose into the air and then disappeared. "There! That's done!"

-

Back in the Hokage HQ…

"You sure did a great job!" Tsunade said to the Smashers and Team 7. "Not only did you Smashers complete your objective, but you also killed Orochimaru and brought the village back to normal!"

"May I ask you something, Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto. "What's with the swollen eye?"

"Um, this… Just some accident involving a flying cup… Nothing big…"

"We still failed our mission," said Sakura sadly. "We found Sasuke but failed to bring him back."

"Don't worry about that. We will try to settle that someday in the future. For know, you all deserve a well earned rest!"

-

The Smashers are now outside the village at the location of their warp star. "You guys really have to go now?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we've spent long enough here already," replied Zelda. "The others must've been waiting already."

"I had a great time seeing cool stuffs here!" said Diddy. "This will be marked down into my memory forever!"

"The ramen was great! I hope I can come and eat again!" added Kirby.

"Please give my thanks to that guy in green if you see him!" said Bowser. "I really want to thank him for teaching me all those cool techniques!"

"You have my promise!" said Naruto, giving him a thumb up.

"I hope you find Sasuke soon," Popo said to him.

"I sure will! That guy will be coming back with me the next time I see him! You guys have a good luck on your journey too!"

After saying good-bye, the Smashers boarded the warp star and took off. Naruto hopped up a tree and continued waving good-bye to them until they are nowhere in sight. "I'll never forget you cool people! Believe it!"

-

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki hideout…

"It appears that Orochimaru has been killed by the Smashers!" said Zetsu.

"Incredible! Those people sure are something to defeat that freak!" said Kisame.

"Damn, I wanted to kill him myself…" grumbled Deidera.

"I think you'll end up losing if you lost to the Smashers in the first place," Tobi told him.

"You better not bring that up again! So what of the Smashers now? Are we just gonna let them run around like that?"

"The Smashers have already left this country," replied Zetsu.

"Just let them be," said the leader. "We have no reason to go after them anyway. But if they ever cross our paths and mess with us again, we shall kill them."

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all I can for this chapter. Hopefully it's much better than the previous one!

_**Next chapter: Everyone Got Separated! Lost in Kanto and Johto!**_

**Trivia:  
1. The title of this chapter is exactly the same one as the last chapter of the Naruto arc in ****Darkling****.**


	50. Lost!

**KANTO & JOHTO**

_Team: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Sonic, Meta-Knight, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Pichu_

**Chapter 49: Everyone Got Separated! Lost in Kanto and Johto!**

* * *

The warp star flew soared through the sky at the fast speed and land is in sight below them. "I can see land!" said CF. "Let's have some rough landing!"

"Please no! I don't want to make my dress dirty again!" begged Peach.

"Just kidding!"

"April Fool came late…" said Pikachu.

"There are two landmasses," said Pichu, looking down from the warp star.

"That would be Kanto and Johto," explained Meta-Knight. "Both of these countries are Pokemon countries because these places have more Pokemon than any other countries in the world. These two countries are very good neighbors and have formed alliances with each other too. When one side is in need, the other side would help. To travel between each country, you just need to ride the magnet train or take the S.S. Aqua."

"You sure know a lot," Yoshi said to him.

"Of course; being the advisor and bodyguard of the king requires great knowledge."

"All right-a!" said Mario. "We're heading for Kanto! That's-a where Gamfax eez!"

As the warp star steered in the direction of Kanto, a strange disturbance appeared around them and their warp star suddenly froze in its track! "Huh? What happened? What's with stopping in the middle of a fast and fun ride?" asked Sonic. "I hate it when this happens!"

"What's happening?" said Yoshi.

Ganondorf looked around and said, "There's an evil presence in the air..."

"The air is very strange too!" said Pikachu. "It looks like it's distorted!"

Sure enough, the air around them looks distorted in the way that things seem to be bending and twisting around. "Mamamia! What-a eez happening!" said Mario.

"I'm scared!" cried Peach as she hugged Mario tightly.

Colored sparks began to appear around them and the air became even more and more distorted. "This is not good! My instinct tells me that something is going happen!" said CF.

"What do we do?" cried Pichu.

"Step out at once, whoever you are!" shouted Ganondorf.

"Yeah! Come fight like a man!" added Sonic.

More colored sparks gathered around them as the air became even more and more distorted. "This is not good!" said Yoshi. "I smell danger!"

Suddenly, an explosion in the midst of them and the warp star was blown apart into pieces! "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All the Smashers fell in different directions, each holding onto a small piece of warp star as they plummet.

After they fell, a crack appeared in the middle of the air and a small hole opened, and a pair of eyes can be seen from within, along with a monstrous growl.

Somewhere… I don't know where…

Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes and looked around and rubbed his head in pain. "Ow… That was quite a fall…. Good thing the piece of the star I held onto slowed down the fall…" He looked around and saw trees everywhere. "Must be a forest, but where? Am I even in Kanto?"

As he tried to get up, he noticed a squirrel Pokemon Pachirisu in front of him. "Uh? What's this?"

The Pachirishu looked at him with a big smile on its face. Did I mention about how cute it looks? Say it with me now: Awwwwww… I wanna take it home!

"I got no time to play with squirrels," Ganondorf said to himself as he got back on foot, and the moment he did, he heard some rustling coming from the bush behind him, and the Pachirisu ran up his shoulder. "What's that? Come out whoever you are!"

Suddenly, an Electrivire jumped out from the bush and roared at him loudly.

"Whoa! What the?" Ganondorf quickly got into fighting stance to protect himself when he heard a voice coming from the bush.

"Electrivire! Don't attack innocent bystanders!" said the voice, and a guy in soldier uniformed appeared and quickly called back the Electrivire into its Pokeball and said to Ganondorf, "Sorry to scare you. I hope my Electrivire didn't hurt you."

"It was nothing," said Ganondorf. "Wait a minute; I think I've seen you before! You must the Lt. Surge!"

"Huh? How do you know me?" asked Lt. Surge, taking off his shades. "Do I even know you?"

"I've seen you in some gym leader fight or something some years ago."

"Oh, that one… Yeah, I was one of the participants there. You were an audience there?"

**Note: This is referring to the events of my first story ****SSB: Pokemon Adventures****. If you have respect for me and do not want to ruin my reputation, ****PLEASE DO NOT READ THAT STORY!**** It hurts to see how I like to write random, silly, and badly done stories back then…**

"I'm Ganondorf in case you wanted to know," Ganondorf told Lt. Surge.

"Yeah, nice to meet you! So how did you like my participation at the contest?" he asked.

"Sorry, don't remember anything about that…"

"Pfft… Forget it!"

"By the way, what is this place?" asked Ganondorf. "Me and my friends were riding on… an airplane… and heading for Kanto, but for some reason, the airplane exploded and I found myself here."

"You mean you fell from the sky and survived? That's crazy! How is that possible?"

"I'm standing in front of you now, aren't I?"

"Okay… We are at the entrance of Union Cave, and this is Johto by the way."

"Looks like a crash landed in the wrong place…"

"I can help you if you want. I own the ship S.S. Aqua, and…"

"S.S. Aqua! Meta-Knight says that ship goes to Kanto!"

"Yeah, but only one Mondays and Wednesdays, and today is Sunday."

"Oh boy…"

"I can take you to the ship, and then you can wait until tomorrow for the ship to take you there. If you want to go there right now, you'll have to take the Magnet Train in Goldenrod City."

"Let's just go to your ship first and then I'll think of what to do later."

"Okay then, by the way, is that Pachirisu yours?"

Ganondorf looked at the Pachirisu on his shoulder. "You mean this squirrel?" The Pachirisu suddenly bit him in the nose and then ran off. "YEOW!"

"Ow, that must hurt a lot… For some reason, Pokemon of both tamed and wild ones seem to have turned a bit violent since this morning," said Lt. Surge.

"What? The Gamfax!" thought Ganondorf while rubbing his nose. "But didn't Master Hand say it was in Kanto? Did it also affect Johto?"

"Okay, let's get going. We'll get the ship using my personal sub in the cave."

Somewhere else…

"Ouch… It hurts…" cried Peach as she rubbed her butt after a rough landing.

"You all right, miss?" Meta-Knight asked her.

"Yeah, I'm all right. The warp star slowed down our fall," she said, getting back up and dusting herself. "I made my dress dirty again…"

"We have to find the others," said MK. "We have all been separated, and I'm afraid I have no idea where we are currently." He looked around the place and only saw grass and a couple of trees lying around. After looking around more, he saw several buildings in the distance. "Looks like there's a city there! Let's go and see if we can get help."

"Okay, let's go!" As Peach walked ahead of MK, he saw a large hole on the back of Peach's skirt, fully revealing her panties.

"What the? Hey! Ms. Peach! Your skirt is torn!" MK said to her in panic.

"What?" Peach looked behind her and saw the whole on her skirt. "Oh, it's torn. Never mind, I'll just go to that place and find someone to sew it back for me." And she continued walking, shaking her hips as she walked.

"That's not the point! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"What's there to be ashamed of?"

Elsewhere…

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Pika… Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake!" said a voice.

"Uh?" Pikachu turned to the source of voice and saw a teen wearing a red vest over a black shirt, blue jeans, and a backwards cap over his spiky hair. "Red?"

"Knew it was you!" said Red. "I knew you're no ordinary Pikachu at first glance!"

"It's nice to see you again, Red!" said Pikachu. "How did you know I am a Smasher?"

"I just know it. Perhaps I'm too familiar with Pokemon around these places to tell if they are from this area or not."

"You have good eyes…"

"It's more like instinct. So I saw you falling down from the sky and into a lake, so I sent Poli to rescue you."

"I see… Thanks for the help…"

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing a news report that you…"

"Yes, yes, you're going to talk about the fight with the world government thingy, right?"

"Heh, you guessed it. Don't worry; I have no intentions to do any harm to you. We're good friends, and I would never betray my friends!"

"Thanks… I think I should tell you my side of the story too." And Pikachu explained to Red everything involving the Negativities and what happened to his team when they arrived here.

"I see… Interesting story you got there," said Red.

"So has there been anything strange going on, like Pokemon going wild and attacking people?" asked Pikachu.

"None of really that I know… I did hear from some people that this morning a couple of Pidgeys harassed the mailman. Nothing more after that though…"

"Gamfax indeed is here… I must try to reunite with the others as fast as possible!"

"Need my help?"

"If it doesn't bother you…"

"No problem! I've got nothing to do around these days."

Pikachu looked around the place and asked, "Where am I anyway?"

"You're at the base of Mt. Silver," Red replied, pointing to a large mountain not too far in the distance. "Many powerful wild Pokemon reside here, so it's a great place for trainers to train themselves, though it can be very dangerous. Inexperienced people or those who are unprepared will lost their lives easily here. Luckily I'm a veteran, so I have no problem traveling around here."

The duo turned and headed for the exit of the area, and then Pikachu heard some rustling coming from the trees. "What's that sound?" he asked.

"Just some wild Pokemon frolicking around, nothing big," said Red casually.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Suddenly, a Scyther flew out of the tree at a very fast speed towards Red and lifted up its scythe, ready to give him a blow to the head. "RED! WATCH OUT!" screamed Pikachu.

Red simply placed his hand into his pocket and pressed something inside just at the same time the Scyther brought down its scythes. Then a bright flash occurred and a pair of vines appeared and wrapped themselves around the Scyther to prevent its movement. "Good job, Saur!" Red said to his Venusaur.

The Venusaur swung the Scyther around in midair and then slammed it violently onto the floor.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Whoa… That's insane…" said Pikachu. "How can you act so casual even after all these?"

"Common stuffs that happen in here," replied Red as he called back his Venusaur. "I'm used to it."

"You're something…"

SPLASH!

"Mamamia!" cried Mario as he jumped to his feet.

"You're awake! I splashed you with water after trying in vain to wake you up, even after farting into your nose," said Yoshi.

"Oh, thanks…" said Mario. "Where are we?"

"No idea; it's the sea from here," replied Yoshi. They looked around and found that they are at a shore. "I tried looking for places to go, but this large mountain is blocking the way from one end to another!"

"If that's-a da case, we will have to climb da mountain."

Yoshi looked up the mountain and said, "Good thing it isn't really high, and it's not that steep either."

The two approached the mountain and felt around it, and Mario noticed a broken sign lying on ground near the mountain. "Cinnabar Island…" Mario said loudly, reading from the sign. "I know now! Da news once said-a that-a theez island eez destroyed by a volcano!"

"Didn't Mewtwo say he was born in Cinnabar Island?" asked Yoshi. "He's gonna have lots of memories here!"

"I also rememba Cinnabar Island eez in Kanto! We came to da right-a place afta all!"

"But it's away from the mainland, isn't it? We'll have to cross the sea, and we don't have that much energy to swim all the way to mainland! Plus, we don't know where the mainland is!"

"Maybe we should-a climb up da mountain and take-a a good-a look around."

They both approached the mountain and began climbing up it. Luckily, the mountain wall is really jagged and full of ledges, so climbing up it was simple task. After a bit of effort, they finally made it to the top and saw a barren rocky terrain before them. "I don't-a think theez eez a mountain," said Mario. "But-a more like da lava from da volcano afta eet had dried."

"Seems like it," agreed Yoshi. "A mountain shouldn't have that flat of a top, unless it's a mesa. Maybe this is a mesa!"

They walked around the place and tried to look into the distance as far as they can to see possible islands off the horizon. When they didn't see any land from the side of the mountain they're on, they continued traversing across the mountain to reach the other side of it.

After a while of walking, Yoshi stopped and sniffed the ground. "What-a eez eet?" Mario asked him.

"I smell something…" And then Yoshi ran around the place with his nose close to the ground, and Mario followed him.

Yoshi kept on running and sniffing until he came to the side of raised platform and kept on sniffing that part. "Yep, it's coming from here!" And he began digging that spot using his feet.

"What-a did you find-a?" asked Mario.

After a bit of digging, he found an egg lying underneath the dirt and rocks! "Found it!" said Yoshi, bringing up the egg.

"An egg?"

"Yeah, and I can tell that there is still newborn life in there! There doesn't seem to be anyone taking of this egg and letting a new life go away like this would be a waste."

"I appreciate your idea, but-a we don't-a have time to take care of an egg, we should…"

Then they both heard growling coming from behind, and so they turned around and saw pair of Magmar staring at them! "Yikes!" The Magmar growled and slowly approached them.

"I think-a you found their egg!" Mario said to Yoshi. "Give eet back-a to them!"

"No, the scent of the egg is different from their scent," said Yoshi. "This egg doesn't belong to them!"

"Who cares? Just give eet back-a!"

One of the Magmar breathed out a stream of fire at them, and they quickly ducked down to avoid it. Mario took the egg from Yoshi and placed it in front of the Magmar's feet. "Here is your egg!" he said in a scared voice. "Eetz clean and healthy!" And then he grabbed Yoshi and ran off. "Let's-a go!"

"They're after us!" said Yoshi.

Mario turned around and is shocked to see the two Magmar coming after them! "But-a we gave back-a da egg!"

Mario and Yoshi ran for their lives and quickly turned around the corner of a rock. As the two Magmar approached, Mario stuck out his Fire Rod and used it to trip to two of them. Mario and Yoshi quickly used this opportunity to run away. However, Yoshi ran around the rock and went for the egg and picked it up before catching up with Mario. "Why are you taking da egg?" Mario asked him.

"The egg doesn't belong to them, so I cannot leave the egg here by itself!"

The Magmar got up and were now angry. They breathed fire into the air in rage and went after the two again. Mario and Yoshi ran as fast as they could across the mountain until they finally came to the other side. "I can see da edge and da sea!" said Mario.

They came to a sudden halt at the edge of the mountain and looked down and saw that this side of the slope was much steeper than the one they climbed up, and climbing down just like this would be dangerous. "Now what?" asked Yoshi.

"Dunno…" Mario turned around and saw the Magmar approaching them with rage. "Looks like-a we have to fight-a back!"

"No choice now, but I must protect this egg at all cost!"

The two of them got into fighting stance and were ready to face the Magmar when suddenly a dragon-like figure swooped down from the sky and charged into both the Magmar, knocking them onto the ground.

CRASH!

"Huh?"

The dragon turned to be a Charizard, and it turned around and hovered in air and looked down at the Magmar as they got up and looked at him. "Charizard, use Wing Attack!" shouted a voice.

The Charizard swooped down at the Magmar and flew pass them at a very fast speed, hitting them in the body with their wings in the process. The Charizard did a u-turn in midair and returned for another attempt. This time, it grabbed one of the Magmar and lifted it high into the air where it spun in circles a couple of times before hurling the Magmar right onto the other one.

!

"Whoa…" said Mario and Yoshi in awe.

The Charizard flew down next to its trainer who had been standing around here and giving commands all along. "You did great."

Mario and Yoshi recognized the trainer immediately. "Green!"

Green turned to look at them and said in a rather serious and emotionless, "It's been a while, Smashers."

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" said Yoshi. "And thanks for helping us too!"

"That was nothing. What are you doing here instead of being in your homeland?" asked Green.

"Eet's a long-a story," said Mario.

"But before that, you do realize that you are considered dangerous people and shouldn't be loitering around the world these days, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-a eet can't be helped…"

"You won't harm us, won't you?" asked Yoshi.

"Normally I would."

"Yoshi!"

"But since we are friends, I'll let that pass for now. I know you people a bit too much to believe that you are dangerous people."

"Phew, what a relief…"

"Okay, we'll tell you why we are here!" said Mario, and he explained to Green their situation.

"Sounds like something that would only happen in a fan fiction," said Green, not sounding interested.

"Yeah, believe everything you want. The Magmar attacking us just now are good enough proof!" said Yoshi.

"I wouldn't call that any proof, as Magmar here are known to be very dangerous and will attack anyone that set foot onto this island," replied Green.

"What-a are you doing here?" asked Mario.

"That's none of your business."

"How cold…" muttered Yoshi.

"I'm heading back to my gym in Viridian City," said Green as he turned to leave. "What are you planning to do?"

"Um… We are not-a sure either…" replied Mario. "We want-a to reunite with da others first, but-a we do not-a know how to contact-a them!"

"Maybe you'll want to come back to Viridian City with me and try to find a way? Though I can't guarantee your safety to walk around in the public..."

"I just hope the people here forgot about our faces already," said Yoshi. "We really have no other choice. So how do we get back?"

"You both can ride my Charizard," answered Green. "I'll just ride on my Pidgeot."

And so, Green got onto his Pidgeot and took off into the air while his Charizard following closely behind its master while carrying Yoshi and Mario on its back. Yoshi looked at the egg that he is carrying and said to it softly, "Don't worry, little fella! Even if you can't find your parents, I will take good care of you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, now some clarification. All the Pokemon representations here will be based off the Pokemon Special manga series. For more information about that, go to the well known website and look it up, for you can find almost everything you want about this manga series there.

Red will be the Pokemon Trainer for my story, but his Pokemon lineup will be rather different from his lineup in SSBB as I am following his lineup in the manga. Please bear with this.

**Trivia:  
1. Though the manga series is not official, it was so popular that Nintendo approves of its existence and has in fact taken elements from the manga, most notably the female trainer in Fire Red/Leaf Green. In fact, the creator of Pokemon once said that this manga series is exactly how he envisioned Pokemon to be.**


	51. Where is it?

This time I will be referring Pokemon by their genders if it is known. Also, I wanted to say the famous Serebii website in the previous chapter. I'm sure you all know that popular website.

**Chapter 50: The Strange Effects of Gamfax! Where Exactly is it?**

* * *

Peach and Meta-Knight are currently walking within the large city that they saw from the meadow they were originally in. "So this is Celadon City," said Peach, looking around the place. "Sure is a big and beautiful place!"

"Ms. Peach, everyone is looking at you!" MK said to her in panic. Sure enough, the hole on Peach's skirt is grabbing everyone's attention. Some people even took photographs of her!

"You don't have to be so formal," Peach told him. "Just address me without the title. I won't mind!"

"That's not the point… You're gathering a crowd around us!"

"Oh, there's the tailor store! Let's go and get my dressed fixed!"

When they walked up to the front of the store, MK said to her, "But we do not have currencies of this place."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" said Peach. "What do we do?"

Then a wireframe in trench coat walked up to them and motioned for them to be quiet. "Who are you?!" said MK, getting into defensive stance.

"It's just one of Master Hand's wireframe followers," said Peach. "Don't worry; he's on our side!"

The wireframe looked around and then got out an envelope from underneath his coat and handed it to them, and then ran off. "What's this?" Peach opened the envelope and found currencies inside along with a letter.

_I know very well that you're gonna use money at where you are currently. My wireframe should be giving this to you, so make good use of this money and don't waste them! Good luck!_

_Master Hand_

"How kind of him to offer us money!" said Peach cheerfully. "Now I can get my dress fixed."

"Thanks goodness…" said MK.

Peach went inside the store and walked up to the counter and said to the clerk. "Excuse me, lady. Can you help me sew my dress?" she asked as she stripped off her dress right in front of the clerk's eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!" screamed MK.

-

At Viridian City…

Green's two Pokemon landed in front of Viridian Gym, along with both Mario and Yoshi. "So you're da gym leada of theez place?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, though Red was originally going to be the one instead," explained Green. "But due to injuries he received from some of his fights, he decided to forget it and I took his place instead."

"So how are you doing?" asked Yoshi.

"There are really not much good fights nowadays. Red is really only the person around here to give me a challenge, and that's only friendly spars."

"Speaking of Red, how eez he?" asked Mario.

"Seriously speaking, he's not doing much nowadays. He spends most of his time wandering around looking for ways to kill time. I pity him sometimes if you ask me."

"I can understand that-a…"

"Hey Green!" said a voice. They turned to the source and saw Red approaching from afar. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's you," said Green.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Yoshi and Mario when they saw him approaching with Red.

"Mario! Yoshi! I'm so glad to see you two all right!" said Pikachu happily as both sides ran to embrace each other.

"Good-a to see you all right-a!" said Mario. "Where are da others?"

"Sadly, I found myself all alone when I woke up. It was Red who picked me up afterwards," he replied.

"I see… We'll have to meet-a with them somehow later."

"Pikachu told me about your story," Red said to Mario. "Don't worry; I'll help you get back with the others!"

"Thanks a lot! You really are a good friend!" said Yoshi.

"Let's get into the gym," suggested Green. "Talking out in the public isn't safe for the three of you." So they all went inside the gym fast.

-

Inside…

"Whoa… This place is like a toy castle!" said Yoshi. The whole place was decorated with Lego blocks!

"It was Blue's silly suggestion, not mine…" said Green shamefully. "She wanted this place to be more attractive."

"C'mon, she cares for you!" Red said to him while patting his shoulder.

"Mind your own business!"

"Green!" shouted a girl's voice.

"Oh no, not her…"

They turned to the door and saw a girl coming in from the door. "Hey Green! How's it going? Got any challengers recently?" she asked. "Oh Red, you're here too!"

"What are you doing here?" Green asked her grumpily.

"Just dropping by to see if my suggested gym design is attracting any people to fight you. Didn't you always want to fight worthy trainers?"

"I think this design is attracting tourists more than trainers…"

"It can't be that bad! There should be someone interested in fighting you sooner or later!" And then she spotted the Smashers. "Oh hi, Smashers! I didn't know you guys were here! Wait a minute… IT'S THE BAD GUYS!!"

"No wait! We're not here to do anything!" protested Pikachu.

"C'mon! You know us well enough to think of that!" Yoshi said to them.

"Calm down, Blue," Red said to her. "You really think they would come all the way here just for evil purposes?"

"But you know how convicts would escape from their own country to escape justice," she said.

"Please! Do you really suspect us? Are we not good friends?" asked Yoshi.

Blue gave him a skeptical look and said, "You sure?"

"Yes, and nice perfume smell by the way."

"If you do anything to me, I'll make sure Turtley give you some good smacking!"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Just kidding! Of course I would never regard you people as bad guys. I'm a good girl and I can tell who is bad or good."

"Says the person who always uses sly tricks on other to get what she wants," added Green.

-

A short while later…

Pikachu was chatting with Red's Pikachu, Pika, while the others were gathered nearby talking among themselves. "So how's life?" Pikachu asked Pika.

"Pika!"

"I see, so Yellow and Chuchu are out traveling. You must miss Chuchu a lot, right?"

"Pika!"

"Is life tough now that you are convicts?" Red asked the Smashers.

"Not-a too bad," replied Mario. "Seriously speaking, nobody in Onett ever catch-a uz."

"Why is that?" asked Blue.

"Because they trust-a uz! We have been living there for so long and did-a many good things, and so da people of Onett-a have gotten our trust! They refuse to believe that we are evil and da mayor even enforced a law saying that we should-a be left alone!"

"Though it didn't stop certain people from trying to get us," continued Yoshi. "Luckily they were very weak compared to us, so we gave them a good whopping every time they showed up."

"By the way, what's that egg you're holding?" Red asked him.

"This? I found it at Cinnabar Island. I can tell that it isn't a Magmar egg, so I brought it along for its safety. Wouldn't it be so unkind to let whatever is in here born without someone to take care of him? I plan to look after this egg until it hatches."

"Aw, you're so kind!" said Blue.

"So how do you plan to get in contact with the others?" Green asked them.

"Captain Falcon eez da only one here with a cell phone," said Mario. "If only I could-a contact him."

"You can borrow mines!" said Blue, offering Mario her cell phone.

"Why thank you!" Mario quickly dialed the phone, but there were no pick-ups at all. "He's not-a picking eet up at all…"

"Maybe he's in trouble?" asked Yoshi.

"Nah, he's not-a da kind of person to get-a in trouble so easily, and he can get-a outta eet by himself too."

"Right, but I wonder why he isn't picking it up."

"Going out like this would be dangerous for you, wouldn't it?" asked Green. "How are you going to conceal yourselves?"

"Maybe putting on disguised would work!" suggested Blue. "You know how I use Ditty to make myself a mask and sneak around? That would work!"

"You only have one Ditto, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Actually it won't be too bad," said Red. "The impact here isn't as big since you people do not reside in this country and nobody would've think you'd come here in the first place. I'm sure most of you would just skip by you even if they saw you."

"You have a point-a," said Mario.

"I think you should spend a day here and move out tomorrow," suggested Green.

"And then we'll go with you and help you!"

"Thanks a lot!" said Yoshi.

-

At a shore, a ship is seen docking near dry land. A small submarine surfaced nearby the ship and swam into a hatch that opened on the side.

After a while…

"Nice place you got here," said Ganondorf, looking around the deck.

"This whole ship is mine," said Lt. Surge. "Feel free to wander around here as you like, as long as you don't vandalize. It's heading for Olivine City at the moment, and you can find rest at that place until tomorrow, and then I'll take you to Vermilion City."

"Okay."

Ganondorf then went off by himself and took a stroll along the deck while watching the sight before him. "I wonder where the others are," he wondered to himself. "How will I ever come in contact with them?"

Suddenly, a Remoraid jumped out of the water and rammed him in the race.

BANG!

And it fell back again… "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Ganondorf, rubbing his nose.

-

That night…

Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu were spending a night inside Viridian Gym…

Yoshi was sitting on the egg to keep it warm while the other two talked among themselves. "I was wondering if da Magmar we encoutna theez morning eez affected by da Gamfax," said Mario. "But funny thing eez I have da Positive Zone with me!"

"Didn't Green said that those Magmar were violent by nature?" asked Yoshi. "Plus, you have the Positive Zone and yet they still attacked us. That proves they are not under the influence of Gamfax."

"But if Gamfax really did strike this place, wouldn't animals be the first ones to be affected?" asked Pikachu.

"Maybe they are affected, but eetz just because of da Positive Zone that-a kept eet from making a difference."

"Okay, so I was at the base of Mt. Silver when I met Red, and then a wild Pokemon attacked us there. It could very well be under the influence of Gamfax, but Red said it was something common around that place."

"Pokemon sure are violent creatures, aren't they?" asked Yoshi.

"We'll just have to wait-a until tomorrow," said Mario.

-

At Olivine City, the S.S. Aqua has reached the harbor and Ganondorf left the ship to find an inn to spend the night at. "Now where do I spend the night? Plus, I don't have money to get into an inn," wondered Ganondorf.

As he walked around to ponder on what to do, a wireframe suddenly showed up in front of him with a flashlight shining up from underneath his face.

"EEKS!!" Ganondorf shrieked and quickly socked the wireframe in the face out of instinct.

WHAM!!

The wireframe fell to the ground and that's when Ganondorf noticed who he just punched. "It's just a wireframe… You didn't have to scare me like that, did you?!"

The wireframe got up and shook his head, and then he got out an envelope and handed it to Ganondorf. He opened the envelope and found some money inside along with a letter. "So it's from Master Hand. Looks like money issue is solved for now!"

-

The next morning…

Peach and MK stepped out from the hotel they spent a night at. "That was a good sleep!" said Peach, stretching and yawning.

"Be careful; the effects of Gamfax must be big by now," MK warned her. "And we do not have the Positive Zone."

"I know. It'll be sad to see these poor people getting corrupted one by one…"

They both looked around and saw the people of the city walking around and doing their own stuffs. In fact, none of them seem to be acting corrupted at all. Even the Pokemon are acting fine! "Everyone looks in a good mood," said Peach.

"Strange… Shouldn't they be corrupted?" asked MK.

"Well, at least it's a good thing that they're still nice! We don't have to worry much for now. Let's just find a way to reunite with the others fast."

-

At Olivine City…

"Ha! Big nose!! Hahahaha!"

WHAM!!

Ganondorf came out from the inn that he spent a night at, and he looks very angry. "Calling me big nose?! That should teach him a lesson!"

He looked around and saw that the people were acting a bit rude to each other.

"You suck!"

"You suck more!"

"You stepped on my foot! Die!"

"n00bs!!"

"I hate you!!"

"I demand a divorce!!"

"Oh no… Gamfax is taking affect…" said Ganondorf. "But this is Johto! Not Kanto! This shouldn't be happening here, should it?" Ganondorf looked around and saw some strange distortion in the air. "Uh? What's that?" The strange distortion moved around, and then it stopped and the air returned to normal. "It looks just like what happened yesterday just before we were shot down!"

He looked around and noticed that the people have stopped acting rude.

"Did I just say something bad to you?"

"Sorry about that…"

"Please don't divorce!"

"What was I doing just now? I felt so angry all of a sudden!"

"This is too strange…" said Ganondorf. "Everyone just turned back to normal all of a sudden!"

"Ganondorf!" shouted a familiar voice. Ganondorf turned to the source of voice and saw a Pichu holding onto the arms of a Driftloon and slowly floating towards him.

"Pichu!" said Ganondorf, since he recognized him from his Crash Helmet.

The Driftloon floated to the ground and Pichu jumped off. "Thanks for the ride! Good-bye!" Pichu said to it, and then the Driftloon drifted away.

"Where have you been?" Ganondorf asked him.

"I landed on some island off the shore," explained Pichu. "That Driftloon was floating around and agreed to carry me to mainland."

"Well, this is Johto, but at least we are together."

"The others are missing?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where they are currently. We'll have to search for them ourselves. Let's go take the S.S. Aqua and head for Kanto at once!"

When they both headed for the ship, Lt. Surge approached them and said, "Sorry, pal… But the ship's propellers are chewed up by those damn Sharpedo!"

"So you mean the ship cannot move?" asked Ganondorf.

"I'm afraid so… Sorry to let you know this disappointment. If you really want to go to Kanto, you'll have to take the Magnet Train in Goldenrod City now. It may take a whole day to get there though…"

"Bummer… We have no other choices now…"

"Cheer up; at least there is still hope!" Pichu said to him.

"Yeah, you're right."

As the both of them turned to leave, a newspaper flew into Ganondorf's face. "Yeow! What the?!" He pulled the paper away and looked at it, and found an article that grabbed his attention. "Smashers invaded S.S. Cargo and stole meteor? What the heck?!"

"What? Fox, Marth, and Lucas stole the meteor?!" gasped Pichu.

"Let me see… Marth, the Smasher who invaded Alias Lobby, brought his friends to S.S. Cargo yesterday and attacked the crew. Then a mysterious skull-shaped spaceship showed up and took the meteor away, but it is suspected that the spaceship is part of the Smashers."

"Hey! We don't have a spaceship on our side!" said Pichu. "Unless they're talking about the Final Destination, but that thing isn't even skull-shaped!"

"Later, Godzilla of the 4 Abominations appeared and destroyed the ship. All these are without doubt part of the Smashers evil plans… THIS IS BULLS--!!" Ganondorf angrily tore the paper into pieces. "What does Godzilla have to do with us?!"

"The government just wants to mess with us!"

Ganondorf looked down at Pichu and said, "You know, I wouldn't be wearing that helmet if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"Wasn't your bounty poster pictured along with your helmet? They'll surely recognize you if you have that on!"

"But this is my only protection from the effects of Gamfax! I'll turn into a baddy if I take it off!"

Ganondorf looked around and said, "Gamfax doesn't seem to affecting here at the moment… Let's hope nobody recognizes you…"

-

At Ecruteak City…

"Well, just look at this news," Captain Falcon said to Sonic as he showed him the newspaper. "They sure come up with the oddest reasons to get us Smashers into trouble.

"So they thought we were the ones responsible for the stealing of the meteor?" asked Sonic. "I don't know how they came up with this story, but I'm sure things ain't what they really think."

"Of course! We don't even have a skull-shaped spaceship and when did Godzilla joined us in the first place? These people just want to get us Smashers into trouble for what we did at Alias Lobby."

"Speaking of this, how do you get away with captures while in your hometown?"

"The people of Onett are like a big family to us, and family members will never betray each other! That is why the citizens of Onett have been keeping us undercover the whole time."

"Good to hear that!"

CF folded the newspaper into a ball and threw it into a nearby bin. "Anyway, we'll have to try and reunite with the others. Too bad my cell phone was broken during the crash so none of them can contact me. Let's go to Goldenrod City and take the Magnet Train to Kanto first."

As they began to leave, a group of police appeared before them. "Hold it right there," said the leader of the police, who is a fine-looking man with a stern expression. "I believe you are this person, right?" He held up the wanted poster of CF.

"Why, so my awesome portrait came all the way here, eh?" said CF. "Nice to know I'm that famous!"

"Under orders from the world government, I, Officer Dinsmin will arrest you at once. Resistance is futile, so come with us quietly."

"Looks like they want you," said Sonic.

"I can see that," said CF, not sounding worried at all. "I'm used to things like these already."

"So what do we do?"

"Usually fighting these kinds of people will only make situations worse, so we'll have to take the other option."

Sonic looked at his eyes and smiled. "Okay, I got it! Let's go!" And then he zoomed off at a fast speed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" CF took off after him.

"Don't let them get away!" commanded Dinsmin, and each of the police threw their Pokeballs, which released several Growlithe and Arcanine.

The canine Pokemon ran after CF and Sonic as they ran throughout the town. Actually, they're only chasing CF because Sonic is already out of sight. CF looked back and said, "Ha! You can't catch me!"

One of the Arcanine breathed out a stream of fire in his direction, and CF quickly stepped aside to avoid it. "You really want to fight with me? Bring it on!" He stopped in his tracks and readied to fight the Arcanine.

When the Pokemon got near, he leaped at CF to pounce on top of him. "Falcon Punch!" shouted CF as he delivered a fiery punch into the body of the canine.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

The Arcanine was punched back onto the ground, but it stood back up in his feet and charged forward again, this time at a faster speed. "What the?! He endured my Falcon Punch?!" gasped CF, and then he stepped aside to avoid getting hit by the Pokemon.

"This Arcanine's ability is Flash Fire," explained Dinsmin. "It gives him high endurance towards fire-based attacks and his powers will increase if he is hit by one too."

"I see; this is interesting!" said CF.

"Your fire powers have no use against him!"

"We'll see about that!"

The Arcanine turned around for another round, and this time CF delivered a normal punch into the face of the Pokemon.

SMAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

The punch was so hard that the Arcanine flew backwards and crashed down a trash bin.

"Ha! As long as its not fire, I can beat it! Got to go!" And CF turned and ran!

"Come back here!" shouted the police as they gave chase, but they were obviously no match for the captain's amazing speed.

-

Outside of Olivine City, where several Miltank were grazing…

Ganondorf is walking along the road, carrying a bag behind him. Pichu poke his head out of the bag and looked around. "Don't come out too often," Ganondorf said to him. "They might notice you."

"I want to drink Moo-Moo Milk," said Pichu, looking at a farmhouse with the sign writing "_Moo-Moo Milk Farm_" written on it.

Ganondorf looked at the remaining money he has and said, "Fine, as long as we have enough cash for the train."

-

CF is now running in the outskirts of Ecruteak Town. "Sonic! Where are you?" he shouted.

Then his head suddenly popped out from behind a bush and called him, "Here I am!"

"You sure run fast…"

"You told me to run, so I ran!"

"You should control your speed a little bit, you know? Nobody can run as fast as you!"

-

At Viridian City…

"All right, let's get going now!" Red said to the Smashers.

"Where do we go?" asked Mario.

"Well, um… I have no idea actually…"

Green walked up to them with a newspaper in his hand. "You saw this morning's paper already?" The others gathered around him to see what the big news is.

"Smashers stole the meteor using a skull-shaped spaceship?" said Yoshi. "Hey! That doesn't make sense!"

"What's the skull-shaped spaceship they're talking about?" asked Pikachu.

"I think-a eet must-a be da Negativities!" said Mario. "Becuz Marth eez a convict, one would-a naturally believe that-a he eez there to do evil, and thuz associated da spaceship with him!"

"That part could be understood, but Godzilla?! C'mon! We know better than to associate with that monster!"

"Geez, the world really hates you people, don't they?" said Red, reading the paper.

"I know…" said Pikachu sadly.

"This news should remind people of what you did to Alia Lobby, so I'm afraid that their awareness for you will increase greatly," Green warned them.

"I know… Eetz gonna be even harda for us to move around-a here…" said Mario.

Then Blue came running up to them in great panic. "Hey guys! There's big news on live currently! Watch!" She showed them her cell phone which for some reason is broadcasting the news.

"We have an urgent report regarding Pokemon on loose at Safari Zone, Fuchsia City!" said the reporter. "The Pokemon that were held in captivity in Safari Zone have turned violent without a warning and are laying waste to the entire place even as we speak! Pokemon rangers and trainers are currently trying to restrain them!"

"What?! Safari Zone Pokemon is on the loose?!" gasped Red. "We have to go help!"

"It must be the Gamfax!" said Yoshi.

"But we have the Positive Zone with us, don't we?" asked Pikachu.

"But-a Masta Hand said da limit eez only as big-a as Onett, so Fuchsia City must-a be very far out of da limit!" said Mario. "No wonda da Pokemon there are violent!"

"If that's the case, the news reporter should be swearing and talk like he's on a bad day," said Yoshi. "Yet he isn't."

"C'mon, we have to get going!" said Red. "Aero, come out!" He tossed a Pokeball onto the ground and his Aerodactyl popped out.

"Jiggly, give me a lift!" Blue threw her Pokeball and a Jigglypuff came out.

"Can this thing fly…?" asked Pikachu.

"Of course! Show them, Jiggly!"

Jiggly inhaled lots of air and swelled up, and then slowly hovered above the ground and Blue hopped onto her back. "That's how my Jiggly flies!"

"We'll do the usual," said Green as he sent out Pidgeot and Charizard.

"Okay, let's get going!" said Red. "We got some wild Pokemon to tame. Let's go!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Dinsmin is my OC, and I want you to remember this name carefully, because someday in the future… You'll just have to wait and see.

**Trivia:  
1. Keep in mind that the year in my stories is around 201X, so there are technologies that you do not find in our real world.  
2. In the English version, Blue is the name of the boy while Green is the name of the girl, but originally, it was the other way round. I'm using the original Japanese names, so don't get confused.  
3. When Red/Blue was just being released back in the days, there was a promotional poster that showed Red and Green, along with a girl that looks a lot like Blue, but you only saw her from the back. However, this girl never showed up in the game in any form. It is generally agreed that Blue is based off this girl, and when Fire Red/Leaf Green came out, Blue was used for that game.**


	52. Gotta Restrain Them All!

**Chapter 51: Wild Pokemon on the Loose! Gotta Restrain Them All!**

* * *

Captain Falcon and Sonic were walking across a long path, trying to make their way to Goldenrod City. "I'm beginning to wonder if we're taking the right way," said CF.

"There's someone over there," said Sonic, pointing to the side of the road.

They went up to the old man sitting on the wheelchair and Captain Falcon asked him, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the direction to Goldenrod City is?"

"Goldenrod City? It's in that direction," answered the old man, pointing towards his left.

"That way? Looks like we've been going the right way all along! Okay, we'll just keep on heading there, so thanks! By the way, I think I've seen you before…"

"You know me, young man? I am Pryce, the gym leader of Mahogany Town. Perhaps you really know this name."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you in the gym leader battle some years ago!"

"You sure remember well, young man!"

"Don't have time to talk with you know, but I have to get going. Let's go, Sonic!" And CF and Sonic ran off in the direction Pryce pointed.

-

The Smashers and their trainer friends landed on the streets of Fuchsia City and saw the house around them in ruins. "This is horrible! The whole place is ruined!" gasped Blue.

"I didn't know Pokemon could be this destructive…" said Pikachu.

"Aren't you one yourself?" Yoshi reminded him.

Then they heard some people running down the street and shouting, "Run! The Tauros stampede!" Sure enough, there are a large group of Tauros coming from over the horizon, charging at a very fast speed.

"We have to stop those Tauros!" said Red.

"Let's go!" said Green.

"Go, Lax!" Red tossed out a Pokeball and out came a Snorlax.

"Machamp! Rhydon! Stop those Tauros!" shouted Green as he threw out two Pokeballs containing those two Pokemon.

The three heavyweights stood in front of the trainers and got ready to confront those Tauros, but when they looked into the eyes of the incoming Tauros, the three Pokemon looked a bit frightened and took a step back.

"What's wrong?!" said Red.

"Tauros have the ability Intimidate," explained Green. "It will scare the opposing Pokemon and lower their offense."

"Don't fall for things like this, everyone! Use all your strength to stop them from progressing any further!"

The Tauros rammed straight into those three Pokemon, and those three were able to hold them down with their strengths, and both sides pushed against each other. "Whoa! Can they hold-a long enough?" said Mario.

"Rhydon! Earthquake attack!" commanded Green. The Rhydon lifted up its foot and stomped the ground really hard that it shook and cracked. The Tauros were all shook to its foot, as well as the people around the area.

"Whoa! Watch what you're doing!" shouted Red.

"Can't be helped since Earthquake is an attack that hits everyone, including friends," said Green.

Then the Tauros began to stand back up after falling from the earthquake. Red quickly sent out Venusaur and commanded him to use Sleep Powder, and the Pokemon released spore onto the group of Tauros, putting them to sleep. "That should keep them down!"

Then a couple of Safari Zone rangers showed up and said, "You did a great job restraining those Tauros! Quick, catch them with these Safari Balls!"

The trainers threw the balls at the Tauros and captured them one by one until they're all gone. "They're pretty good!" said Pikachu.

"There's still more towards the area near the entrance of the Safari Zone!" said the rangers. "Please go help if you can!"

"Okay! You can rely on us!" said Red. "Let's go!" And the good guys quickly ran in the direction of Safari Zone.

-

Several Mankey and Primeape were on top of a tree throwing nuts and fruits at people down below. The rangers tried to catch them with the balls, but the monkey Pokemon were moving around too much to get caught. One of the Primeape even jumped down and beat up the rangers.

"Vee, use Psychic to bring them down!" Red said to his Espeon. The Espeon's eyes glowed brightly and an aura appeared around him. Then all the Mankey and Primeape on the tree suddenly froze in their tracks and were slammed down forcefully onto the ground, and the rangers were able to capture them with ease.

"Thanks for the help, kid!" said the rangers.

"No problem!"

-

Some Dodrios were running around the street pecking the head of innocent people. Blue sent out her Ditto and said to it, "Ditty, restrain their movements!"

The Ditto's body 'melted' and spread throughout the street and went underneath the feet of the Dodrio, and then 'tentacles' came up from underneath each of the Dodrio's legs and wrapped around their bodies. The rangers were able to capture the Dodrio afterwards.

"Thanks for the help, girl!" they said to her. "I've never seen a Ditto capable of doing this!"

"Because I'm such a special trainer! Hehe!"

-

"Help me!!" screamed a little girl as she was caught in the vines of a Carnivine. The Carnivine tossed her into the air and opened its mouth widely, ready to chomp on her when she falls.

"Skull Bash!!" shouted Pikachu as he quickly hurled himself into the body of the Carnivine and sent it flying, and the girl fell on top of Pikachu. "Ow!"

Mario ran up to the girl and picked her up. "Are you all right-a?"

Then the girl's mother ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all right! Thank you so much, mister!"

"You should-a thankz him," said Mario, pointing to the flatten Pikachu underneath the girl's feet.

Then several Electrode rolled into the scene and began to glow in bright light. "Oh no! They're gonna explode!" gasped Pikachu.

Red saw this from where he is and quickly threw a Pokeball in that direction. "Poli! Get there quick!"

The Pokeball opened and a Poliwrath popped out just as the Electrode were glowing at their brightest, but they turned back to normal and didn't explode. "Huh? What-a happened?" wondered Mario.

"My Poliwrath's ability is Damp," explained Red as he ran up to them. "It prevents the foe from using moves that affect themselves, like Explosion and Self-Destruct."

The Electrode were angry, and they begin to emit electricity throughout their body and then shot out thunderbolts. But the thunderbolts swayed off in another direction and struck the horn of Green's Rhydon. "What the?!" said Pikachu.

"My Rhydon's ability is Lightning Rod," explained Green. "All electric attacks will be absorbed into his horn, and because he is part ground type, he is immune to them."

Seeing that most of their attacks are now restrained, the Electrode rolled in the direction of the Rhydon and Green and tried to hit them. The Rhydon turned around and whipped them away with his tail, and the ball Pokemon were all captured by the rangers afterwards.

"You know, for being a Pokemon yourself, you seem to know very little about other Pokemon," Yoshi said to Pikachu.

"I've been living in a country devoid of Pokemon for so long that I'm starting to forget things…" said Pikachu in shame.

"They're doing all they can to help-a da people here, and yet-a we are standing here doing nothing," said Mario.

"Yeah, we should be contributing more!" agreed Yoshi. "We are the Smashers and we are supposed to help people in need and give them a good reputation about us!"

"Let's-a go!"

-

A group of Ponyta and Rapidash were stampeding across the street. Yoshi appeared in front of them and changed into an egg and rolled forward at a fast speed. The velocity and power of the roll ran through the herd and bowled them all aside.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!

Yoshi quickly popped out of the egg and spit out several Safari Balls out of his mouth at each of the Pokemon and captured them all. "Yes! I did it!"

-

A large Gyarados rose from a pool of water and roared loudly, scaring away the people around the pool. Pikachu ran to the water and surged electricity into it. "Pika!"

And the Gyarados was electrocuted badly and fell over, and Pikachu quickly threw a Safari Ball at it.

-

A group of Lickitung and Lickilicky were eating stuffs from a market and licking people for fun. "Hey you! Stop-a that-a!" shouted Mario as he ran towards them. He shot fireballs at the Pokemon, and one of the Lickilicky was annoyed and shot forward its tongue to hit him. Mario rolled to the side to avoid it and then grabbed the tongue and used his strength to lift it up and swing the Lickilicky around and around, smacking down the other Lickitung.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Mario then let go and sent the Lickilicky crashing into its companions, and then Mario proceeded to capture them with Safari Balls.

-

To make a long story short, the Smashers and the Pokemon trainers worked together to capture the rampaging Pokemon, and after a long time of helping each other and struggling, they finally captured them all.

-

"Phew, I guess that's all…" said Red, wiping his forehead.

The rangers counted and checked to see if all the escaped Pokemon has been captured. "Is that all?" asked Blue.

One of the rangers looked worried and said, "I'm afraid there's still one more…"

"Who is it?" asked Yoshi.

"If I am not wrong, then it must be…"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa! What was that sound?!" gasped Pikachu.

"Oh no, it has to be him…" said the ranger in fear.

The trainers and the Smashers quickly ran to the source of the sound and saw a massive blue Nidoking laying waste to a wooden cabin. "Whoa! It's a shiny Nidoking!" said Red.

The Nidoking turned around and glared at them with evil-looking eyes, and then it stomped the ground really hard to create an earthquake and then roared out loudly. The roar was so loud and ear-piercing that everyone had to close their ears. "Ow! It sounds painful!" cried Pikachu.

"This guy is one of the most violent Pokemon we have, and the strongest one too!" said the ranger. "If ever he goes berserk, it can take more than ten tranquilizers order to put him to rest. That's how strong he is!"

"Leave it to us!" said Red. "We can deal with him! Go, Lax!" Red sent out his Snorlax and the massive Pokemon tossed himself at the Nidoking to body slam him.

The Nidoking glared angrily at the Snorlax and an energy aura appeared around him as he pulled back his hand. "That move!" gasped Green. "Watch out!"

"What?"

The Nidoking unleashed a powerful punch into the belly of the Snorlax, and the punch was so powerful that the Snorlax shot backwards like a meteor and crashed through several trees, street poles, and houses before coming to a stop.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Everyone was shocked by the powerful attack just now. "Lax!!" gasped Red as he ran to his Snorlax in concern.

"What-a wuz that-a just now?!" gasped Mario.

"That was Focus Punch, an extremely powerful fighting-type move," explained Green. "And if I'm not wrong…" He got out his Pokedex and used it to analyze the Nidoking. "This Nidoking's ability is Rivalry, which allows his stamina to increase if he is facing someone of the same gender. Plus to the fact that he is shiny, so his statistics are slightly above average."

"No wonder the rangers have such a hard time restraining him!" said Blue.

"But there is no way a wild Pokemon can be stronger than a trained Pokemon! Rhydon! Pin him down!"

Green's Rhydon charged at the Nidoking and the both of them pressed their hands against each other and pushed back and forth. However, the Nidoking was able to gain the upper hand due to his ability and he was clearly overcoming the Rhydon. The Nidoking thrust forward his head and hit the Rhydon in the face and pushed it back, and then his horn began to glow brightly as a swirling aura appeared around it. "Oh no! It's Horn Drill!" gasped Green. "Avoid it at all cost!"

But the Rhydon looked like he is suffering and couldn't move very much. "The attack just now must've poisoned him!" said Blue. "Nidoking are poison type after all!"

When the Nidoking ran forward and was about to stab the Rhydon with his horn, a boulder flew in from the side and got in between them, and the horn hit the boulder instead.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

However, the boulder didn't break; it simply fell to the ground and turned into a Golem.

"What the?!" they said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a blond girl with a female Pikachu running up to them. "Yellow! It's you!" said Red in delight.

"I was down at the shore taking a snooze when I was awakened by all these sound, so I came and couldn't believe what I saw! I'm here to help you!"

"Yellow! Nice to meet you!" Yoshi said to her.

"Oh hi, Yoshi! Didn't expect to meet you here!"

"I see; Yellow's Golem has the ability Sturdy, which gives it invulnerability to one hit KO moves!" said Blue.

"All right; let's team up and take down this guy!" said Red as everyone turned to face the Nidoking.

"Nidoking are also part ground type, so water type is the way to go here!" said Blue as she threw out a Pokeball. "Go, Turtley!" The ball opened and a Blastoise came out. "Hydro Pump!"

The Blastoise lowered himself and pointed his water cannons at the Nidoking and fired a powerful blast of water. The water hit Nidoking and pushed him back, but the Nidoking fiercely fought back against the water blast and opened his mouth and released a spray of purple sludge with equal force.

"Let's-a go!" shouted Mario as he ran to the Nidoking and jumped at him, delivering a punch into his skin.

CONK!!

"Ow… Mamamia…" cried Mario as he grabbed his fist in pain.

"Time to show you what my Pikachu can do that no others can!" said Red as he sent out Pika. "Pika, shown them your surfing attack!"

"Pika!" The Pikachu ran to the nearest pool of water and placed wooden board lying next to the side into it.

"What? Pikachu using Surf?" aid Pikachu curiously. "How's that possible?"

"You're a Pikachu and you don't know this?" Yoshi asked him.

"Seriously, I have no idea…"

"No surprise you don't know about this," said Red with a smile. "Just watch!"

Pika stood on the wooden board and drifted to the center of the pool, and then he gathered electricity around himself and released them into the water. The water began to churn violently and suddenly, a large pillar of water came up from underneath the wooden board, carrying Pika high into the air. "Mamamia! That's-a amazing!" exclaimed Mario.

The pillar of water crashed towards the Nidoking while he was still shooting out sludge at Turtley's Hydro Pump and…

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Water splashed everywhere and some people were washed onto the ground, and Pika slowly drifted around the stream of water while standing on the wooden board. "Whoa… I've never seen anything like this…" said Pikachu.

"And you got us all wet…" cried Blue, twisting her skirt to dry them.

"Yeah, that's one bad thing about this move…" said Red. "But it's cool, right?"

The Nidoking, however, was far from defeated. He stood back up and roared angrily that he's been put to shame.

"Whoa, that guy sure can take a beating…" said Blue in awe.

"We'll fight it until it's down!" said Red.

"Let-a us do da job!" said Mario.

"Yeah, it's about time you see what we Smashers are capable of!" said Yoshi.

"Leave it to us!" said Pikachu.

"Charge!" shouted Mario as he punched the air, and the three Smashers ran at the Nidoking.

Mario ran in front of the Nidoking and did a jumping uppercut, hitting him under the chin. Mario went above the Nidoking after the punch, and while in midair, he spun and did a falling drill kick into the Pokemon's face and hit him rapidly. When he's done spinning, he flip jumped to the back of the Nidoking and turned around and midair and shot some fireballs into his head before landing onto the ground.

The Nidoking growled and shook his head to get the fire off his face. Yoshi used this opportunity to jump at him and kicked him in the face rapidly. "Flutter Kick!"

The Nidoking was kicked over and over in the face by the barrage of super fast kicks, and while this was happening, Pikachu used Skull Bash and flew into the body of the Nidoking and rammed him hard.

RAAAAAM!!

The Nidoking took a step back and roared angrily, and he shook his head to get Yoshi off and then punched him while he's in midair.

"YOSHI!!" Yoshi flew back onto the ground and the egg that he tied around his back flew off and soared through the air. "Oh no!" He quickly ran underneath the egg and caught it just in time before it hit the ground. "Phew, just in time…"

Pikachu ran back several steps to avoid a stomping attack by the Nidoking, and then he released a powerful bolt of electricity into the air. "Thunder!" The thunderbolt dropped down on top of the Nidoking and blasted him hard.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

However, the Nidoking was only scorched a bit and was not damaged much due to his typing advantage. He was about to take a step forward when Mario kicked him hard in the back of the head. Annoyed, the Nidoking turned around and swung his arm at Mario to hit him, but Mario quickly grabbed his arm when it was about to hit him in the face and did a somersault flip over it and landed next to Nidoking. The Nidoking turned and swung his massive tail at Mario, but he was able to avoid it by doing a back flip.

He landed in front of the Nidoking and the palm of his right hand began to release a fiery aura, and then he delivered a fiery thrust into the Nidoking's body. "Firebrand!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

A medium-sized explosion took place when the palm hit the Nidoking and he was blasted backwards a couple of steps, but was able to retain his footing. The Nidoking growled angrily and was about to perform an attack when suddenly Yoshi dropped from the sky and smashed him in the head with his Holy Weapon, the Meteor Mace.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"That's for almost making me break my egg!" said Yoshi angrily as he landed in front of the Nidoking. The impact from the mace was so hard that the Nidoking's head was bleeding.

This is the last straw; the Nidoking has enough of being made fun of! An aura appeared around him as he lifted up his arm to perform an attack.

"Saur! Stop him quick!" shouted Red. The Venusaur quickly unleashed a pair of whips and tied them around the Nidoking's arm and stopped him from unleashing the attack in time. "Good! As powerful as Focus Punch is, it can be easily halted even with the simplest attack!"

The Nidoking pulled back his arm and tried to tear the vine, but the Venusaur tried his best to keep it tightly tied around the arm and pulled back to prevent himself from being pulled forward. While he was doing this, the flower on his back began to gather sunlight and glow. "That move! It's Solar Beam!" said Green.

"Right! Let him have it, Saur!" said Red. "Solar Beam attack!"

Saur angled his back upwards a little and allowed the flower to point at the Nidoking, and a huge white beam shot at the Pokemon at a very fast speed and hit him square in the body.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!

The power of the beam was so strong that the Nidoking was blast backwards and he crashed through several stuffs before coming to a stop. In fact, the beam was so powerful that even the things around it were burned down, despite not getting hit at all! The Nidoking was now lying on the ground. He lifted up his head and growled softly and painfully before finally passing out.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"All right! We did it!" exclaimed Red.

"You're so cool, Red!" Yellow said him happily.

"You're always the one saving the day in the end," Blue said to him.

"Not bad. Looks like you weren't just slacking off around these days," said Green.

"Well, they took the spotlight," said Yoshi.

"But-a at least da threat eez over," said Mario. "Mamamia, I never knew wild Pokemon can be theez aggressive."

-

Now that the problem is finally solved, the Smashers and the trainers were at the Pokemon Center, recuperating their Pokemon. "Boy, that sure was a tough battle," said Red. "I've never met a wild Pokemon that powerful."

"And to think that we would encounter a shiny one too," said Green. "We must be really lucky to actually see one."

Meanwhile, Mario was talking to one of the rangers. "So did-a people talk very rude and cruelly in da morning?" Mario asked him.

"Now that you mentioned it…" said the ranger, scratching his head. "My co-workers were pretty grumpy in the morning, and the Pokemon were acting more violent than usual."

"I knew eet! Eet's da Gamfax!"

"That's when the Pokemon became too aggressive to be controlled and they broke out of their cages and the Safari Zone."

After the talk, Mario went back to the others. "So what did you find out?" Pikachu asked him.

"Eet must-a be da Gamfax!" said Mario. "They were in a bad-a mood theez morning."

"But the news reporter didn't look like he's in a bad mood."

"Maybe he's juzt panicking about-a what eez happening and let-a eet pazz."

"But still, I feel strange… Is there anyway to turn off the Positive Zone to check the effects?"

Mario got out the mini satellite from his pocket and looked at it. "Yeah, there eez a switch here. I'll try." And he turned off the switch.

There was silence as the Smashers looked around. They found the people doing their usual stuff and not acting more violent than usual. "Funny, how come everyone is still acting so nice?" said Yoshi.

"Shouldn't they be spouting swear words and beating up each other for no reason by now?" asked Pikachu.

"Strange…" wondered Mario. He got out his miniature Fire Rod and dropped it onto the floor and waited for himself to get corrupted, but he didn't. "Hmmm… I don't feel like in a bad-a mood."

"Funny… It's like Gamfax isn't taking effect anymore…"

"I know! Maybe the others already found the Gamfax and destroyed it!" said Yoshi.

"That-a could be… I hope eetz like theez."

"Whoa!" Yoshi felt something moving underneath his butt, and he quickly hopped away and looked at the egg that he was sitting on. The egg was shaking and cracks began to appear around it. "Everyone! The egg is hatching!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case you want to know the Pokemon setup for the trainers…  
Red: Venusaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, Espeon, Poliwrath, Aerodactyl  
Green: Charizard, Machamp, Rhydon, Pidgeot, Scizor, Golduck  
Blue: Blastoise, Ditto, Clefable, Jigglypuff, Snubbull, Nidorina  
Yellow: Pikachu, Dodrio, Raticate, Golem, Omastar, Butterfree

**The main villain shows up and the truth to the Gamfax of this place has been revealed at last!  
**_**Next chapter: The Truth of Gamfax! The Destination is Goldenrod City!**_

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002 is taking the form of some guy with a Shyguy mask.

Game2002: Hello, everyone!

Pichu: Hi there!

Game2002: Pichu, do you know about this? Many people are complaining that the newer generation Pokemon are looking less and less attractive.

Pichu: They don't look that ugly, do they?

Game2002: Yeah, and they think they can design a better Pokemon. Why are they complaining about monsters? Monsters are supposed to look scary and bizarre.

Pichu: Obviously they are really ugly themselves and are just jealous that even monsters look better than them.

Game2002: Hahaha!

Pichu: Hahaha! I can just imagine what their faces look like!

Game2002: Okay, enough of that. We do not want to offend anyone with this show.

Pichu: Sorry.

Game2002: I just want to remind you that one should respect each other's looks. It cannot be helped if someone is born with a big nose, large forehead, fat belly, or thick eyebrows. That's the face they are born with; can you blame them?

Pichu: I can't be helped the fact that I'm so cute!

Game2002: If a person is stuck with that look, we should not make fun of him or her. It really makes them feel bad, and making people sad is not the way of a socialized person.

Pichu: I'm cute!

Game2002: And do not determine a person by just his or her looks. Even if one is looks ugly, he can still be a nice guy. In the same way, a person looking very nice doesn't necessary mean he is a good person. What's most important is the heart.

Pichu: I'm cute and nice! The perfect combination!

Game2002: Please do not judge a person according to their appearance, but according to their heart and what they do. I hope you learn something today! Good-bye!

Pichu: Want to take me home?

* * *


	53. Goldenrod City

**Chapter 52: The Truth of Gamfax! The Destination is Goldenrod City!**

* * *

The group gathered around the egg as it began to crack. "It's hatching!" exclaimed Yoshi. "What's going to be inside? I'm so nervous!" I bet you're nervous too, right?

The egg shook more and crack appeared even more, and slowly, the shell fell out one by one as everyone glued his or her eyes carefully at the egg.

Finally, the egg broke open fully and a small blue canine-like creature came out. "It hatched!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"What is this Pokemon?" asked Red curiously.

"It's so cute!" said Blue.

Green got out his Pokedex and scanned the strange Pokemon with it. "I got it. It's Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon, male gender, and his ability is Steadfast, where his stamina will increase if he is interrupted in his attacks. Despite having a small body, it is very powerful and a skilled fighter even when newborn. He is fighting type.

"A fighting type Pokemon, eh?" said Red. "I'm curious to see what it can do."

Yoshi reached out his hand to the Riolu and said to him in a kind voice, "Come here, little fella! Don't be afraid; I'm the one who took care of you, so I am your father! Though not the real one…"

The Riolu looked at Yoshi with a curious yet cute face, and then he looked around at the people around him. "He looks scared," said Yellow.

After scanning the area around him for a bit, the Riolu approached Yoshi and he lifted him into the air. "Good boy!" said Yoshi happily. "My name is Yoshi! Nice to meet you, Riolu!" The Riolu seemed happy; he swayed his limbs around in a playful manner and smiled.

"He sure likes you," said Mario.

"Of course; Yoshi took care of the egg to the whole time after all!" said Pikachu.

-

On the road to Goldenrod City…

Ganondorf and Pichu were drinking the Moo-Moo Milk that they brought earlier. "Nice milk!" said Ganondorf as he took a sip. "Not too expensive either!"

"It sure is! Miltank milks are the best!" said Pichu as he took a sip from his bottle.

Then Ganondorf noticed two familiar people approaching from over the horizon. "Those two… Shades of blue… It must be them!" And he quickly ran up to them, causing Pichu to drop his bottle.

"Hey! My milk!" he cried.

"Falcon! Sonic!" shouted Ganondorf as he ran up to them.

"It's Ganondorf!" said Captain Falcon.

"Boy! Are we lucky to run into him!" said Sonic, and both sides ran to each other.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Ganondorf.

"I wanted to ask you that too!" said CF. "I'm so glad to find you!"

Pichu popped up behind Ganondorf's head and said, "Don't forget about me!"

"You're here too? Good!"

"How's it been, guys?" asked Sonic. "Where are the others?"

Ganondorf shook his head and replied, "Sadly, I never met any of them yet…"

"Guess we're really separated…" said CF. "We'll have to reunite with them somehow. Let's go to Goldenrod City and ride the Magnet Train over to Kanto, and then we'll plan on further from there."

"Goldenrod City is in that direction," said Ganondorf, pointing to the path behind CF and Sonic.

"What? But we met an old man just now who said Goldenrod City is in this direction!"

"But we saw a sign earlier saying the city is over there!" said Pichu.

"Then why did that old man…"

"You know how old people tend to have memory problems," Sonic reminded CF. "Maybe he got it wrong."

"Oh well… We'll have to backtrack now…"

Ganondorf got out a map and said, "According to this map, we have to go through Ecruteak City to get there."

"Hey, wasn't that city the place we just left after getting attacked by the police?" asked Sonic.

"You got attacked by the police?" asked Pichu.

"Yeah, the news about S.S. Cargo seems to have stirred up our presence and they even have the wanted poster of me!" replied CF. "I'm afraid Ecruteak City will be dangerous to return to."

"Then what do we do?" asked Sonic.

CF looked across the field next to the path they're on. "Looks like we'll have to take a shortcut…"

-

Meanwhile, at the Radio Tower of Goldenrod City…

"Do you know which floor DJ Mary is? I want her autograph," a man said to the front desk lady.

"She's on the 19th floor," said the front desk lady.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, there was silence between the both of them, as well as all the people around the place. "You know, you remind me of my stupid wife who likes to kick other people's butt for no reason!" said the man. "I hate her so much that not only did I divorce her, but I kicked her butt so hard that she bled!"

"You look like a certain douchebag that I know of, you faggot!" shouted the lady. "I really want to rip off your face right now!"

Elsewhere, everyone is acting really rude and cruel to each other.

"You are an idiot!"

"I hate you! You hate me! Everyone in the world hates me!"

"Shut the f-- up!!"

"You fag! All of you! Argh!!"

"F-- you all!!"

"I wish you would all just die!"

"You suck so much donkey balls that I wish the FBI would blast your brains off and then toss your body in the Mariana Trench were get crushed into a pea by the water pressure and then get eaten by a shark!"

Even the Pokemon are attacking anyone they come across and beating up each other.

Then the doors of the radio tower slammed open, but nobody cared. The Mask of Ice and a group of people wearing uniforms with the letter R on it stepped inside. Someone ran up to the Mask of Ice and shouted at him, "n00b!!"

"Show respect to the leader of Neo Team Rocket!" shouted a TR member as he kicked the guy away.

"Leave them alone," said the Mask of Ice. "Gamfax has corrupted their minds to the point they have no idea what they are doing anymore. Let's get with our plan."

-

Back at Fuchsia Pokemon Center…

"So you plan to keep this Riolu with you?" Red asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, he seems attracted to me," replied Yoshi while the Riolu sat and cheered playfully on Yoshi's back.

Some people were watching the TV that was set up in the Pokemon Center, and then the Mask of Ice suddenly showed up on the TV. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" he said.

Some of the people recognized who he is at once. "It's the Mask of Ice!" gasped Red.

"What's he doing on TV?!" asked Blue.

"Who?" asked Mario.

"The Mask of Ice is the current leader of Team Rocket, now called Neo Team Rocket," replied Green.

"I am about to began my ultimate plan here at Goldenrod City!" said the Mask of Ice. "I plan to take advantage of the Radio Tower and play a certain type of music that will control the minds of Pokemon, wild or tamed! With the Pokemon under my control and the fact that everyone within the radius of Gamfax are now corrupted, the Negativities's ultimate goal will be reached in no time!"

"Gamfax!! Negativities!" gasped the Smashers.

"I know you are watching this as I speak, Smashers!" said the Mask of Ice. "If you think you can stop me, come! There is still a certain amount of time before the music is played!"

"We must stop him!" said Red.

"But wasn't Gamfax here in Kanto? When did it go to Johto?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't-a know, but we know where to go now!" said Mario.

-

At Celadon City…

Peach and Meta-Knight just saw the broadcasting through the window of a TV store. "The Negativities are at Goldenrod City!" said MK. "We must go over there at once! Let's take the Magnet Train in Saffron City!"

"I hope the others are on their way there too," said Peach.

The two of them ran as fast as they could through Celadon City and went through the building that leads into Saffron City. Once there, they quickly headed for the train station. As they were about to enter the entrance, MK caught notice of something coming down from the sky. "Look!"

It appears to be trainers descending on their flying Pokemon, and the three Smashers are with them too. "It's Mario and the others!" exclaimed Peach.

When the Pokemon landed, Mario got down from the Charizard quick and ran up to Peach. "Peachy, you're all right-a!"

"I'm so glad you're all right, Mario!"

"So glad to see the rest of you!" said Pikachu.

"Sadly, we were the only ones together," said MK. "The others are nowhere to be found."

"Oh well, we'll just have to find them somehow," said Yoshi.

Peach saw the Riolu sitting Yoshi's back and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh? He's Riolu. I found an egg lying out in the wilderness and so took care of it, and now he's fond of us!"

"Aw, it's so cute!" Peach reached forward to hug the Riolu, and he seems happy.

"They say it's a very capable fighter too."

"That would be interesting to see," said MK.

"Hey Peach! Nice to meet you!" Red said to her.

"Oh hi, Red! Nice to meet you too!" she replied.

"I'm sure you all saw da TV," said Mario. "Let's-a go to Goldenrod City fast-a!"

"Okay, let's go!" said Red.

-

Back at Goldenrod City, the whole place is a mess. People are beating up each other and trashing around the place, and Pokemon are attacking and destroying things too.

Then CF, Sonic, Ganondorf, and Pichu emerged from behind a large bush. "We're here at last!" said CF. "Walking across the fields to get here sure saves us time and trouble!"

"I wouldn't call that saving less trouble when he had to brave through swamps and thorns…" grumbled Pichu.

"Whoa! Check out the sight!" said Sonic. "Having a street carnival or what?"

"It appears that they've all been affected by Gamfax!" gasped Ganondorf.

"What?! Wasn't it in Kanto?" asked CF. "How did it get here?"

"That's what I've been wondering. Something similar happened while I was in Olivine City, but then the effect just died out all of a sudden. Now it's happening here! It's as if the Gamfax is actually moving around!"

"What do we do?!" asked Pichu.

"Gamfax must be around here now!" said CF. "Let's look for it and destroy it at once!"

They stepped out from the bushes just at the same time the rest of the Smashers stepped out of the train station, and this was when the crowd stopped whatever they're doing and returned to normal.

"It's Mario and the others!" they exclaimed.

"The others are all here!" exclaimed Mario's side.

"Boy! I'm so glad to see you all right!" exclaimed Pichu.

"We were just looking for you!" said Sonic.

"Well, we were gonna look for you too!" said Yoshi. "I'm glad that we finally reunited with each other at last!"

"And look who is with you! Red and his friends with colorful names!" said CF in a joking manner.

"Yeah, funny joke," said Red, giving a soft chuckle.

Ganondorf looked around the city and said, "Looks like they're all calming down."

"That's-a becuz I have da Positive Zone with me!" said Mario.

"Good thing you have it with you," said CF. "Otherwise it would be tough running around just to look for the Gamfax. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"The Negativities appeared on TV and told us that they are causing havoc here in Goldenrod City, at the Radio Tower to be precise," explained MK. "And they are planning to control the Pokemon using some music, so we have to stop them before it's too late."

"Good, now we know what to do!"

Green pointed to the black colored tower a few blocks away from the train station and said, "The tower is over there. Let's go over there at once!"

"Who's that?" asked Pichu, pointing to Riolu.

"He's blue like me!" said Sonic.

"Oh, that's Riolu who I found in an egg," explained Yoshi. "He's fond of us and is following us everywhere at the moment."

"He's cute, isn't he?" asked Peach.

Pichu hopped off Ganondorf's bag and ran up to the Riolu and stretched forward his hand. "Nice to meet you, Riolu! I'm Pichu!" The Riolu happily shook hands with him.

"Okay, let's save this introduction for later and get the work done fast!" suggested CF. "To the radio tower!"

Just as they were about to move, they heard a loud voice being broadcasted from the radio tower. "Smashers! I see that you are all here, as well as those blasted trainers that the people of these countries claim as heroes!" said the voice.

"It's the Mask of Ice!" gasped Red.

"I applaud you for coming this far! If you think you have what it takes to stop me, then come to the top floor!"

"You bet we will!" said CF angrily.

"There is perhaps one thing you're wondering about! And that is the existence of Gamfax in this place!"

"Yeah! Tell us the truth behind it!" shouted Ganondorf.

"The Gamfax first struck Sinnoh, but since then, it has been moving throughout Kanto and Johto. Why do you think it's like that?"

"Hurry up and spit it out! I don't have the patience to listen to your story!" said Sonic.

"That's because the Gamfax struck a living thing!"

"What?!" they all gasped

"Not just any living thing, but a legendary being that controls and travels through the 4th dimension space!" continued the Mask of Ice. "There is only one Pokemon capable of doing such a thing!"

Suddenly, pink light appeared around the buildings around them and the air became distorted, and then those buildings exploded and debris flew everywhere. "Whoa!" they gasped.

Then a crack appeared in the air before them and it grew larger and larger. "There's a crack in the air!" gasped Yellow. "How is that possible?!"

Then a pair of claws appeared from behind the crack and they began to pry the air open. As it was being opened halfway, a pair of glowing eyes can be seen from behind and a large shadowy figure too. It also let out a loud roar that vibrated the air and everyone closed his or her ears because it hurts. "Ugh! I prefer the lullaby of Jigglypuff!" cried Pichu.

"What is that?!" asked Red.

Then the air cracked open and a massive white dinosaur-like creature stepped out and lifted up its head and roared.

"The legendary Spatial Pokemon, Palkia!" said the Mask of Ice loudly.

"Palkia?! I heard of legends about the Pokemon who can control space!" said Green. "I can't believe I'm looking at it right now!"

"What?! How on earth are you able to control such a powerful Pokemon?!" gasped Red.

"It is under the influence of Gamfax!" replied the Mask of Ice. "It is now under my control and will do whatever I say!"

"I get it now!" said Ganondorf. "The reason for this constantly moving Gamfax is because Palkia is moving through the 4th dimension. Even if he is standing in front of us, we cannot see him due to difference in space and dimension. Because he is the source of Gamfax here, he is able to corrupt his surrounding place, but if he leaves that area, the corruption will end!"

"And he was the one who attacked us while we were just arriving at Kanto?!" gasped Pikachu.

"It appears to be the case…"

"It's a monster! Run!!" screamed the people, and they all ran for their lives.

"We have to take down Palkia!" said Red.

"You should leave this to us!" said CF. "Since he is the Gamfax here, only our Holy Weapons can do something to it!"

"Leave this to us," said Green. "The Mask of Ice is about to unleash his final plans, and I believe that you have the capabilities to stop him in time before it's too late. We will try to hold down Palkia as long as we can until you defeated the Mask of Ice."

"Green has a point there," said MK. "Imagine all the Pokemon falling under evil influences and being used by evil to harm others…"

"I see your point here," said Ganondorf. "But at least one of us with Holy Weapons should help take on Palkia too."

"Leave this to me!" said Pikachu. "With my Electric Harness, I can take on Palkia!"

"Okay, if that's what you say, then let it be!" said CF. "C'mon, let's get moving!"

"Leave this place to us trainers!" said Red.

"And me!" said Pikachu.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario, punching the air. And then everyone separated according to their groups. The trainers and Pikachu stayed behind to deal with Palkia while the other Smashers, along with Riolu, ran towards the Radio Tower.

"C'mon! I don't care whether you're legendary or not," said Red, "I can still take you down!"

"Don't get too cocky," Green reminded him. "Palkia is an alien to our country, so it is likely that it's more powerful than any of the legendaries we've encountered in the past."

"No big deal! We'll just fight it like we used to with the other legendaries!"

Green got out his Pokedex and scanned the Palkia. "It's typing is water and dragon, that would make its only weakness a dragon type move."

"Doh, we don't have any Pokemon that knows dragon moves…" said Blue.

"Never mind; we'll just use our strongest attacks and typing advantage won't make any difference!" said Red.

"I'll start!" Pikahu gathered electricity around his body and then fired it. "Thunderbolt!" The lightning bolt struck Palkia in the leg, but it shook it off without any problem. "It doesn't seem to be working!"

"It's a legendary, so weak attacks aren't going to be useful against it," said Green. "We'll have to use stronger attacks."

"Need our help?" asked a voice coming from behind them.

The trainers turned around and saw familiar people. "Gold! Silver! Crystal!" exclaimed Blue.

-

Meanwhile, inside the tower…

CRAAAAASH!! BANG!!

"Out of the way!" shouted CF as he sent the TR grunts flying with his mighty punches.

Sonic ran at a group of grunts and charged them down using his head.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Pichu!!" Pichu released electricity through the air and zapped them.

"Watch who you're zapping!!" shouted Ganondorf with a scorched body.

"Sorry…"

"Get him, Koffing!" said a grunt. The Koffing flew to Yoshi to hit him, but Yoshi quickly swallowed it with his tongue and laid out an egg, and then tossed the egg back to the grunt to knock him out.

CONK!

"Blegh! That thing tastes bitter!" said Yoshi in disgust.

Suddenly, a grunt pounced at Yoshi from behind. "Got you!"

But then the Riolu did an uppercut into the face of the grunt and knocked him back onto the floor, and then he jumped onto the grunt's face and began pummeling him with seemingly hundred punches per second.

PONG POW WHACK SMACK SMACK WHACK POW!!

When the Riolu got up, the grunt was seen with a swollen face with lots of broken teeth. "Whoa, you sure got some skills there, Riolu!" said Yoshi, amazed. The Riolu jumped and down happily that he defeated someone and is being praised.

"Die!" shouted another grunt as he approached them. Riolu jumped at the grunt and did a flying kick into his face, and then jumped off into the air and landed on top of another grunt and pummeled him over and over until the grunt fell. "Good going!" said Yoshi.

"That's the last of the bad guys here now!" said CF. "Let's get moving!"

"Not so fast!" said a voice, and then in a bright green burst of light, a young man with spiky hair and a blond little girl showing no emotions at all in her face appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Mario.

"So you are the Smashers," said the man. "Nice to meet you! I am Ian, one of Phantom's followers and at the same time a member of the Negativities."

"I see; a Negativities member!" said CF. "More people to beat up!"

"I remember the king saying something about a member of the Negativities named Phantom when he went to stop the villains from rescuing Dr. Wily," said MK.

"We are not taking orders from the Mask of Ice, but only from Phantom," said the little girl in a tone that displays absolutely no emotions at all. "He gave us the permission to come and kill you, and we will do as he says."

"Leave this to me, Little Loco," Ian said to her. "I don't believe how strong these people can be."

"Don't call me little," said Loco. "I am older than you already."

"You're underestimating us, are you?" asked CF. "Guess what, you're gonna feel sorry for ever saying that!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter sure has lots of surprising revelations, eh? Those who guessed out the egg would contain Riolu sure did a great job!

Also, I'm going on a trip this Sunday, so if I do not update by the end of Saturday (which should be Friday night for most of you), then you probably won't see a new chapter until Wednesday (Tuesday night to you).


	54. Radio Tower

**Chapter 53: Big Fight in the Radio Tower! Search for the Card Key!**

* * *

"You better not underestimate me, young man," Captain Falcon said to Ian.

"We don't-a have much time to deal with him," said Mario. "We have to stop-a da music from being played as fast-a as possible!"

"Don't worry; dealing with the likes of him shouldn't take long. If you're worried why not some of you go up ahead?"

"Okay, I'll go up ahead!" said Sonic.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Ian as he stretched forward his oversized sleeves.

"Ow! It hurts!" cried Peach, shielding herself with her arms.

"Yeouch!" Mario jumped back as if he was hit by something.

CF saw something and quickly reached his hand forward and grabbed the air, and it turned out that he was grabbing onto some metallic tentacles. "Ha! Got your weapon!"

"What the?! You can see my Octopus ARM?!" gasped Ian.

"The speed that you swing these things with sure is something, but to the trained eyes such as mines, I can see them with ease!" CF gripped hard and broke the tentacles just like that.

"Ha! It's useless! The Octopus ARM can reproduce even when it is destroyed!" said Ian as more metallic tentacles came out from his sleeves.

"Leave this guy to me," said CF. "I'm gonna teach him how to fight like a real man."

"I'm off!" said Sonic.

"You're not getting pass me!" Ian swung the whips again, but Sonic avoided them with ease thanks to his monstrous speed, and he ran pass the two Chess members and ran up to the stairs. "What the?!"

CF used this opportunity to charge forward and hit Ian, but he quickly countered with his tentacles. However, CF was able to grab hold of all the tentacles and prevent them from moving around. "Go!" he said to the others.

"Okey-dokey!" said Mario, and the others followed him up the stairs.

"I don't like how this kid is boasting about this strength either," said Ganondorf. "I'm gonna teach him that he's messing with the wrong people!"

"Well, a little help wouldn't hurt!" said CF.

-

The other six Smashers made it up several floors and beat up several Rocket grunts along the way.

"Hiya!" Mario did a flying kick into a grunt and sent him crashing backwards.

"Get them, Arbok!" shouted a grunt. But the Arbok was made a short work when Sonic rammed into its body with a strong force. "Um…"

"Get them, Riolu!" yelled Yoshi as he threw Riolu forward like a cannonball. He flew into the face of grunt and knocked him down and continued flying forward and knocking down more.

"Get them, Golbat!" said a grunt as he sent out a Golbat.

"Pichu!!" Pichu fired a beam at the Golbat and shot it down with ease.

"Noooo!!"

"Mach Tornado!" Meta-Knight spun around at a very fast rate and flew all over the place, whipping up the grunts and made them fly all over the place too.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"Show them what your horns are made of, Stantler!" commanded a grunt. The Stantler lowered its head and charged forward, and Peach countered it by tossing herself at the Stantler and hitting its head with her butt.

This resulted in an explosion of beautiful pink hearts and the Stantler and sent flying back to his owner.

CRAAAAAASH!!

After beating up all the enemies, they ran up to the next floor and repeated the same thing.

POW!! CRAASH!! BAM!! SMAAAAAAASH!! BAM!! WHAM!!

Eventually, they came up to a floor that doesn't have any stairs that lead upwards; instead, there was a large metallic door in front of them. "Theez door doesn't look-a like eet can be opened easily," said Mario.

"Leave it to me!" said Sonic. He charged at the door and spun against it rapidly, but after a while, he hopped back and rubbed his spikes in pain. "Ow, it burns… This door is too hard to bust down…"

"Let me do it!" said MK. He flew at the door and swung his sword against the surface rapidly, but it left behind no scratch marks. "It's not working…"

"There must be some other way to open this door!" said Peach. She searched around the door and found a controller next to it. "There's a controller here. Looks like you need a card or something."

"Where's the card?" asked Yoshi.

"The card is not here…" said a beaten up TR grunt. "The card was taken by three of us members into the underground market of Goldenrod City…"

"You sure?" MK asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"What do we do? We came all the way up here already," said Peach. "Do we have to run back down to the underground area and find the card key?"

"Leave this to me!" said Sonic. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" And he ran down the stairs at a really fast speed.

"Hope he comes back fast," said Pichu.

-

On the lower floor…

"Ha! How'd you like that?" CF said to Ian, who is beaten up and very tired.

"You really are strong…" said Ian. "I really underestimated you…"

"Then get out of our way before we kill you!" said Ganondorf.

Then Sonic zoomed pass them really fast. "Uh? Wasn't that Sonic just now?" asked CF. "What's he doing running back downstairs?"

"An opening!" said Ian, and he swung his tentacles at CF again.

However, Ganondorf got in front quick and grabbed the tentacles just before they hit CF. "Are you forgetting me?"

"Dammit!"

Ganondorf crushed the tentacles and then ran at Ian and kicked him in the stomach hard.

KICK!!

"Yaaaaa!" He flew back into the wall after getting kicked.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"Just give it up, kid," said Ganondorf. "There's no way you can beat us!"

"Argh…" growled Ian.

"Let Loco deal with them, Ian," said Loco.

"Very well… Show them what you've got!"

"Ha! The little girl wants to mess with us now?" asked CF. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Loco has been underestimated," said Loco. "Loco is not happy."

"If you're underestimating Loco because to her appearance, then you're making a big mistake!" said Ian.

"Show me your moves!" said CF.

"Loco will show you my Darkness ARMs," said Loco as she took off the luggage around her back and placed it onto the floor.

"What have you got in there?" asked Ganondorf. "Little toys?"

Loco got out a small necklace-like thing that has a decoration that looks like a man tied up in chains. "Negzero!"

All of a sudden, CF and Ganondorf were both frozen in place and couldn't move at all. "What the?! I can't move!" gasped CF as he tried to move his limbs, but they were like frozen in ice and won't move.

"Me too!" said Ganondorf.

Loco reached in the luggage and got out a large straw man that is bigger than the luggage itself, yet for some reason was able to fit inside it. "Straw Doll." She placed the straw man onto the floor and then got out a hammer and a large nail. "Loco will start with you," she said as she pointed to CF.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asked CF.

"If I'm not mistaken, it must be voodoo of sorts!" said Ganondorf.

"What?!"

"This is what you get for underestimating Loco!" said Ian.

Loco placed the spike at the right arm of the straw doll and then hit it hard with the hammer. CF then felt tremendous pain in his right arm. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

"Falcon!!" gasped Ganondorf.

-

Sonic ran out of the radio tower and went past the trainers and Pikachu as they were battling Palkia and ran for a building with the sign next to it saying, "_Underground entrance_."

He went inside the building and ran down the stairs into the dark basement below. "Anyone home?" he shouted as he felt his way through the darkness. "Where are the lights?"

Suddenly, light filled up the whole room and blinded Sonic temporarily, and then three TR members appeared before him.

"Ha! We knew you would come here! I'm Ken!"

"I'm Ryu!"

"And I'm Harry!"

Sonic clapped his hands and said, "Neat entrance!"

"We bet you're here for the card key, right?" asked Ken.

"It was part of our plan to hide it away in order to delay your movements towards the higher floors of the radio tower!" said Ryu.

"But you're not going to get it from us that easily!" added Harry.

"My friends are waiting, so let's end this fast!" said Sonic, getting into fighting stance.

"You will never make it out alive to see your friends again! Go, Elekid!" shouted Ken as he threw his Pokeball.

Ryu threw out a Pokeball and shouted, "Girafarig, get him!"

Harry threw out his and said, "Spinarak, go!"

"I'm going to deal with your pets? No big difference!" said Sonic.

The Elekid's plug-like head emitted electricity and fired a beam, the Spinirak shot out web from its mouth, and the Girafarif fired an eye beam. Sonic ran in their direction while moving left to right to avoid the attacks, and then he leaped over the Pokemon and went for the TR members instead. He flew right into Harry and kicked him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

CONK!

"Ow! What was that?!" he shouted.

"I don't have much time to waste, so I've decided to take the key from you right away!" replied Sonic.

"You're not getting it without a fight first!" said Ken. "Elekid, use Thunder Punch!" The Elekid jumped at Sonic with its fists surrounded by electricity, but Sonic rolled aside and avoided the attack.

The moment he did, the Girafarig came charging at him with its head lowered, but Sonic hop onto the back of the Girafarig. "Gimme a ride, horsey!" The Girafarig shook and jumped around violently and managed to shake Sonic off into the air, where he flipped around and landed a kick into Ryu's face.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing!!" he shouted.

"Okay, give me the card key now and I'll go easy on you!" said Sonic, reaching out his hand.

"We're not!" shouted Harry. "If you like to run around a lot, then we're going to make sure you don't run around anymore!"

"Ha! Taste our ultimate team work!" said Ryu.

"Spinarak, form a cage over them!" Harry said to the spider Pokemon. The Spinarak fired several webs into the air until it turned into a large web cage, and it fell down and closed Sonic and Harry inside.

"Trying to trap me?" asked Sonic.

"Elekid, charge up the cage!" Ken said to his Elekid. The Pokemon touched its plug-like head against the side of the cage, and electricity surged throughout the cage.

"I see… You're trying to trap me inside this electric cage to prevent me from running around?" asked Sonic. "Smart plan!"

"Thanks for the praise, but now it's over for you!" said Ryu as he hopped onto the back of his Girafarig. "I'm going to take you down from in here!"

"Bring it on!"

"Psybeam!"

The Girafarig fired a beam from its eyes, but Sonic leaped aside to avoid it, and then the Girafarig charged forward immediately afterwards, but Sonic was able to avoid getting hit again. "Can't hit me!"

"Dang! This guy is fast! Use Swift!" said Ryu.

A portal of sorts appeared in front of Girafarig and several star-shaped projectiles shot out at a super fast speed. In fact, the speed of the projectiles was so fast that Sonic couldn't avoid it in time and he got hit in the body and was pushed into the side of the cage.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Ha! How did you like that?" asked Ryu, laughing.

"That sure got me," said Sonic, getting back up again. "But not enough to get me down!"

"Swift again!"

Girafarig shot out star-shaped projectiles again, and Sonic quickly jumped up to avoid them. However, the projectiles still hit him in the feet and he fell clumsily onto the floor afterwards, and the Girafarig used this opportunity to headbutt Sonic into the side of the cage again.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"Yeow!!"

"Ha! You're done for!" said Ryu.

"Nope, not yet!" said Sonic as he stood back up the second time.

"You sure have strong endurance, but this is as far as you go! Charge him down!" Ryu said to his Girafarig. The Pokemon lowered its head and ran forward at a very fast speed.

When it was near, Sonic quickly fell on his back and kicked both his legs upwards and hit the Girafarig underneath the body and flipped it into the air above him, and both Ryu and the Giragarif flew straight into the side of the cage.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Oh no! Stop the electrical charge!" Ken shouted to his Elekid, and it quickly pulled its head off the cage.

The cage was made weak again after all those electrical charges, and it collapsed onto the floor and disintegrated, and Ryu was zapped out of consciousness. "How dare you?!" growled Ken angrily. "Elekid, use Zap Cannon!"

The Elekid charged up and fired an electric ball at Sonic, and Sonic avoided it by jumping up into the air. "Homing Attack!" He curled up into a ball and hurled himself at the Elekid and smacked it hard in its body, knocking it away.

"How dare you?!"

"Spinarak, shoot him with webs!" Harry said to his Spinarak. The Pokemon aimed and fired a string a web at Sonic. Once again, Sonic avoided it and the webs ended up hitting Ken.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" he shouted

Sonic ran at the Spinarak and gave it a kick in the face and sent it flying. "No!! How can you do that?!" shouted Harry.

Sonic grabbed him by the collar and did a judo throw and tossed Harry straight into the tied up Ken.

BONK!!

"Waaaa…" they both fell onto the floor unconsciously after hitting each others' heads hard.

Sonic dusted his hands and said, "That was too easy! So easy that some people would probably complain about it!" He walked up to the unconscious Team Rocket members and felt around their uniform until he found the card key inside Harry's pocket. "Found it!"

"You're not getting away!" shouted Ken as he tried to move, but couldn't due to being tied up.

"Sorry, have to go!" said Sonic, and he ran off.

"Wait! Come back here!!"

-

Back in the radio tower…

"Three nails already and you're still standing," Loco said to CF, who is now suffering tremendously due to her voodoo skills. "Most people would just die after the second arrow. Loco is impressed."

"I'm going to… get you… for this…" growled CF angrily.

Ganondorf tried to move his body, but he couldn't. "Damn! What is this black magic?! It's so powerful!"

"Now that you cannot move, I'm going to enjoy torturing you!" said Ian. He swung his tentacles at Ganondorf and hit him over and over.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!!

"Ow! Stop that!" shouted Ganondorf.

"I won't stop until I'm satisfied!" said Ian with delight. Loco got out the fourth nail and hammered it into the straw doll again.

"YEOW!!" screamed CF as he felt pain surging throughout his body the moment the nail was hammered.

"Argh! I have enough of this!" growled Ganondorf angrily. He began to struggle even more and the Triforce symbol on his hand glowed. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Using all his strength, he was able to break out of his restraint.

"What the?!" gasped both Ian and Loco, and then the Negzero ARM shattered into pieces.

"Impossible! How can someone break through the Negzero using sheer strength?!" gasped Loco, who for the first was showing fear on her face.

Ganondorf lifted up her arm and charged up an energy ball, and then threw it at Loco. She quickly ducked down and the energy ball hit the straw doll behind her and blew it up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

CF was able to move again after this, and he dropped onto his knee out of pain and exhaustion. Ganondorf took a deep breath and calmed down, and ran to CF to hold him up. "You all right?"

"A bit painful…" he replied.

"This is scary… They broke through my darkness ARMs with ease! Loco is scared!" said Loco in a scared tone.

"They're really stronger than we thought!" said Ian. "We can't deal with them any longer! We must get away fast!"

"Loco agrees."

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Ganondorf, but a green light engulfed the duo and they disappeared afterwards. "They got away…"

"I'm afraid I need to rest here for a while," said CF as he sat down on a chair. "The pain really is unbearable. You go up and help them, and I'll catch up later."

"Okay." As Ganondorf began to leave, Sonic ran past him and went up the stairs. "Wasn't that Sonic just now?"

-

The others were still waiting next to the metal door and Sonic finally showed up. "Sorry for the wait, but I found the key at last!" he said.

"Good-a for you!" said Mario.

Sonic placed the card key into the slot on the door's controllers, and then the door slid open, allowing the Smashers to go through. "Let's-a go!" said Mario, and they all ran through the door.

Shortly after they left, Ganondorf came up and went through the door. "Of all times for the elevator to be broken…" he grumbled while panting heavily.

-

"The 17th floor…" said Peach as she climbed up the stairs.

"The elevator just had to be broken in a time like this…" said Yoshi, panting heavily.

"Exercise is good for you!" said Sonic, who isn't showing signs of tiredness at all.

"Hey, someone is tied up there!" said MK.

"It's DJ Mary!" said Pichu.

They ran up to Mary and took the gag off her mouth. "Thanks for helping me, Smashers!" she said. "I tried to stop Team Rocket from taking over this place, but I couldn't do much…"

"Where are they now?" asked Mario.

"On the highest floor! You must stop them fast!"

"Okey-dokey! Leave eet to uz!"

And the Smashers ran up the second floor. "Hey! Untie me first!" cried Mary, struggling around in the chair she's tied to.

-

On the 19th floor…

The Smashers found themselves face to face with two more TR members.

"Congratulations on coming this far!" said the woman with a mask covering the right side of her face. "I am Shum."

"I'm Cart!" said the main with a mask covering the left side of his face.

"Get outta our way!" said Mario. "We have to act-a fast!"

"Under the Mask of Ice's command, you are not allowed to go past us!" said Shum.

"We, the Team Rocket Executives, will kill you here!" added Cart.

-

Outside…

The trainers and their Pokemon were all very tired as they stood before Palkia. "None of our attacks are working…" said Blue. "Palkia really is a powerful legendary…"

"Its ability is Pressure, so our stamina will drop fast when fighting it," said Green.

"Our Pokemon are really tiring out now," said Yellow. "I'm afraid we can't hold much longer."

Even Pikachu is showing signs of tiredness. "This is going to be hard."

"I'm not going to lose to this guy just because he's a legendary!" said Gold. "I'll show him what I'm capable of! Explotaro, Flame Wheel!" His Typlosion curled up and fire appeared around his body, and he hurled himself at Palkia.

Palkia opened its mouth and released a stream of water that hit Explotaro and knock him onto the ground.

"What the?! Explotaro!"

"Palkia is water type, so it's no surprise he can use water!" said Green.

"Damn! How are we going to take this guy down?!" said Red.

"Don't fret! We are here to help you!"

The trainers all turned around and were surprised to see the people who have to come to assist them. "It's the gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto!" exclaimed Crystal.

Sure enough; the gym leaders of both the continents are all there, each standing with their signature Pokemon (which will be marked in paranthesis)—Brock (Onix), Misty (Starmie), Lt. Surge (Electrivire), Erika (Bellossom), Janine (Ariados), Sabrina (Alakazam), Blaine (Rapidash), Falkner (Skarmory), Bugsy (Heracross), Whitney (Miltank), Morty (Misdreavus), Chuck (Poliwrath), Jasmine (Steelix), and Clair (Dragonair).

"We're here to help you!" said Brock.

"Much as I like water type, that thing is too disturbing for my liking," said Misty.

"My electric Pokemon will zap him into submission!" said Lt. Surge loudly.

"As the gym leader representatives of both countries, we have the responsibility to stop evil from taking over!" said Erika.

"I wasn't able to help much when my hometown was ruined by wild Pokemon, but this time I'm going to make up for it!" said Janine.

"A legendary… No big deal," said Sabrina.

"So that is the legendary Palkia…" said Blaine.

"Team Rocket is going to pay for what they've done! We must put a stop to this at once!" said Falkner.

"Let's bring down that monster together, Heracross!" Bugsy said to his Pokemon.

"You monster! You'll pay for ruining my hometown!" said Whitney.

"So it wasn't just a dream I had last night," said Morty.

"C'mon! Let's show this oversized punk who has the harder fist!" shouted Chuck, punching the air.

"I'll… I… I… I will… try my… best…" said Jasmine.

"A dragon Pokemon, you say? My dragon are better than you!" said Clair.

Palkia just glared at the newcomers angrily and roared out a challenge to them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This may be the last chapter before the trip, but if you're lucky another one may come out before that, though the chances may be slim. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Trivia:  
1. In the manga, the gym leaders weren't only gym leaders; most of them had other occupations. Brock, Misty, and Erika actually have ties with the government and work for them in some ways. Lt. Surge and Sabrina were former Team Rocket members. Blaine was the one responsible for Mewtwo's creation. Falkner is a police officer. Bugsy is an archaeologist. Also, Chuck is Green's former trainer.  
2. Ian and Loco are actually some of the weakest members in the Chess Pieces, so it's no surprise they'd lose so easily. I'll get into details regarding Chess someday in the future.**


	55. Time is Running Out!

**Chapter 54: Time is Running Out! Fight Against the Rocket Executives!**

* * *

"Get outta way!" Mario said to the Team Rocket executives. "We don't-a have time to fight-a you!"

"The music player that will play the music is on this floor!" said Shum.

"And it's over there!" Cart pointed to a large machine behind them.

"Then we must destroy it at once!" said Meta-Knight.

"Never will you be able to succeed! Under the Mask of Ice's orders, we will kill you right here!" said Shum.

"We have confidence that we will defeat you! Get ready to die!" said Cart, and then he threw out two Pokeballs. "Kill them, Houndoom and Magcargo!"

"They're yours, Persian and Slowking!" Shum threw out her Pokeballs too.

"Looks like we have no choice now," said MK, getting into fighting stance.

"I'll go over to the machine and give it a good busting!" said Sonic. "With my speed, it should end in a blink of an eye!"

"Stop him with Barrier, Slowking!" commanded Shum.

The Slowking lifted up its arms and they began to glow, and a barrier appeared in front of Sonic and he crashed into it very hard.

CRAAASH!!

"Ouch! What the?!" cried Sonic as he took several steps back and rubbed his nose.

"Persian, use Pay Day!"

The red dot on the Persian's forehead gave off a golden glimmer and several golden coins shot forward at a really fast speed. It pelted the Smashers and hit them really hard, leaving behind bruises. "Ouch! It hurts!" cried Peach.

"And to think money can be this dangerous!" cried Pichu.

"Magcargo, burn them down with Flamethrower!" commanded Cart. The Magcargo opened its mouth and a blast of fire came out.

The Smashers quickly rolled away to avoid the fire, but Yoshi got his tail on fire and ran around madly. "YEOW! FIRE!! IT BURNS!!" He quickly ran to a nearby water cooler and used it to douse off the fire on his tail. "Phew, thanks goodness for water…"

"That-a duz eet!" said Mario angrily. He ran towards the villains at a fast speed and the Houndoom pounced forward to attack him. Mario stepped to the side and threw a punch, but the Houndoom spun around fast and smacked him using its tail to flinch him and then it headbutted Mario in the stomach hard and knocked him backwards. "Oof!" After Mario fell, the Houndoom jumped at him with its mouth wide open to take a bite, but MK quickly flew in front of Mario with his sword ready.

As MK swung his sword, the Houndoom shut its jaws and gripped onto the sword hard and MK struggled to pull his sword back, but the Houndoom gathered its strength and threw him across the room. "YAAA!!"

"I won't let you get me again!" shouted Sonic as he ran towards the machine once again, and this time he tried jumping over the villains.

However, the Slowking looked up and glared at Sonic with angry-looking eyes, and the eyes flashed in bright blue light and Sonic was suddenly frozen in midair! "What the?! Hey! What's happening?!"

The Slowking pointed its finger onto the floor and Sonic came slamming down face first onto the floor really hard.

SLAM!!

"Ow…"

"Crush them all with Rock Slide!" Cart said to his Magcargo. The rocky shell on Magcargo's back broke down into pieces and each piece hovered into the air for a short while before shooting forward like comets.

"Whoa! Watch out!" gasped Yoshi, and then a rock flew into his mouth. Another rock came flying at him, but Riolu jumped in front and threw a punch that shattered the rock. "Whoa, you're strong…"

Peach got out an umbrella and held it open in front of her in hope of trying to use it as a shield, but the rocks were too powerful and they shot through the umbrella and smacked her in the stomach hard. "OOF!!"

MK swung his sword while flying around madly and cut the rocks down with ease. While the rocks were still being thrown, Magcargo breathed fire at the rocks and turned them into fireballs! "Watch out!" cried MK as he tried even harder to eliminate them.

"I'll handle this!" said Yoshi. He ran to the water cooler and lifted up the water bottle and gulped down every single drop into his mouth as fast as he can. After swallowing the whole bottle, his body was really fat, and he said to Mario, "Mario! Jump on my back as hard as you can!"

"Okey dokey!" said Mario. He ran to Yoshi and stomped on his back hard, and this caused Yoshi to squirt out a powerful stream of water that doused all the fireballs, and the water continued flying into Magcargo, causing it to reel back and squirm in pain.

MK used this opportunity to swing his sword at the weakened Magcargo and slashed it, and the Magcargo was cut badly and fell to the floor and seemingly melted. "How dare you?!" growled Cart angrily as he called back his Magcargo. "Houndoom, use Fire Blast and burn them down!"

The Houndoom shot out a large burst of fire in the form of a Chinese character. Mario quickly spun his Fire Rod in front of him very fast, and the spinning of the rod served as a shield and absorbed the fire into itself. This caused the rod to glow brightly and release steam. "Fire Gun!" The front end of the rod stretched forward at a really fast speed and smashed the Houndoom's face really hard and knocked it out.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"What the?! Nooo!! My Pokemon are down! This cannot be!!" gasped Cart.

"I'll avenge for you!" said Shum. "Persian! Thunderbolt!" The Persian growled loudly and the red spot on its forehead emitted electricity and fired a bolt towards them.

"Pichu!" Pichu fired his own thunderbolt and both the beams struck each other in midair and both Pokemon struggled with their own beams and tried to overcome each other. "I must succeed!!" While he was still using this move, Pichu ran forward and leaped at the Persian and rammed it hard in the face using his Crash Helmet.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Combined with the electricity around Pichu's body, the Persian was hit very hard and it passed out. Pichu hopped back to his original position and laughed, "Ha! How'd you like that?"

"Darn it! This shouldn't be happening!" cursed Shum.

"Eetz our victory!" said Mario.

"Not yet! Slowking, use Psychic!"

The Slowking's eye glowed brightly and everyone was frozen still and unable to move. "Dammit! It's this trick again!" said Sonic.

"That's not fair!" shouted Yoshi.

While the Smashers were still frozen, the Slowking gathered a dark energy ball within his hands. "Blast them down with Shadow Ball!" said Shum.

"Oh no!" cried Mario. "We cannot-a move!"

"You're dead now! Victory is ours!" said Cart.

Just when the Slowking was about to fire the energy ball, another energy ball shot in from the staircase and came in contact with the Slowking's energy ball, causing an explosion.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion was so strong that the Slowking was blasted backwards and passed out. "What the?!" gasped both the executives.

Everyone was finally able to move again, and they turned around and saw Ganondorf coming up the stairs. "You guys really can't do anything with me, do you?" he said.

"Thanks for helping us!" said Peach.

"Where's Falcon?" asked MK.

"He needs a bit of rest after taking too many hits from the previous battle," replied Ganondorf.

"Is the enemy that strong?"

"Not really; we just underestimated one of them and was caught off guard."

"Dammit! This shouldn't be happening! We should be winning!" said Cart angrily.

"But it's too late! The music is beginning!" said Shum.

"Oh no!" gasped Mario.

The machine behind them began to start up, and an eerie orchestrated music started playing. "What's this odd music…?" asked Yoshi.

"Sounds like something Bach would compose," said Ganondorf.

Peach looked down at Pichu and noticed that his eyes are staring into the blankness or something like that. "Pichu, are you all right?"

"Must kill…" muttered Pichu, and then he turned around and stared at his comrades with eyes that look like he's possessed.

"Oh no! Pichu is possessed!" gasped Yoshi. He turned to look at Riolu and saw him with the same sort of eyes! "Riolu too!"

-

Outside, the trainers' Pokemon are all acting strange too. The Pokemon are all glaring at their trainers angrily. "Saur! What are you doing?! Why aren't you listening to me?!" said Red.

"Charizard! Listen to me at once!" said Green.

"They're not listening to us anymore!" gasped Blue.

"Must kill…" murmured Pikachu. "Must kill…"

-

"Hey! Snap out of this at once!" Ganondorf shouted to Pichu.

"Die!" said Pichu in a demonic voice, and then he jumped at Ganondorf and tried to bite him, but Ganondorf threw a punch into Pichu and sent him flying across the room and he crashed right into the music machine and destroyed it.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"WHAT?!" gasped the executives.

Riolu immediately returned to normal and looked around in confusion. "Riolu is back to normal!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Praise of the Lord!" said Peach happily.

Pichu crawled out of the remains of the machine and asked, "What have I been doing…?"

"No!! Everything is ruined!" cried Shum. "This shouldn't be happening!"

-

Outside, the Pokemon have all returned to normal. "Huh? What happened just now?" asked Pikachu.

"They're back to normal again…" said Yellow.

"That means the Smashers turned off the music in time!" said Red with joy. "Thanks goodness!"

-

"This shouldn't be happening!" said Cart. "The boss will not be pleased to know this!"

"Give up!" said Mario.

"Get ready to meet your maker!" said Ganondorf.

"So, what have I missed out?" asked Captain Falcon as he walked up into this room.

"Falcon! You're all right!" said Peach happily.

"I just need a little rest, that's all. Okay, what do we have here?"

"We were successful in halting the music," explained MK. "All that's left are these two goons standing in our way to the Mask of Ice."

"Right then! Let's get the work done fast and get to the main point!" said CF as he cracked his fist.

"We're not letting you do whatever you want! The fight hasn't ended yet!" said Cart. He got out a gun from underneath his shirt and began firing at them, but the Smashers were able to avoid the bullets with ease.

"Watch out!" cried Peach.

Riolu hopped off Yoshi's back and ran up to Cart at a fast speed and crawled up his leg. "Hey! What's this?!" he cried as he tried to shake off Riolu. Riolu climbed onto his face and began pummeling him over and over.

POW WHACK SMACK!!

Cart finally fell over with several bruises on his face and even his mask is cracked. "What the?! How dare you?!" gasped Shum. Before she could do anything, Riolu jumped at her and delivered an uppercut into her chin and sent her spinning in midair before crashing back onto the floor face first.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Riolu landed onto the floor and did a pose while cheering in triumph. "Nice going, Riolu!" said Yoshi.

"That little tyke sure has power!" said CF. "I'm starting to like him!"

"And he's so adorable too!" said Peach.

"Never imagined someone small like him to be this powerful," said Ganondorf.

"Are you underestimating me or what?" Pichu asked him.

"Yes."

"Hey! I'm not that weak!"

"Okay, let's get moving upwards again!" said CF. "The final battle is awaiting us up there!"

-

Up on the roof, the Mask of Ice was looking down from the side at the battle between Palkia and the trainers. This was when the Smashers climbed onto the roof. "Hey you!" shouted CF.

Mask of Ice turned around and looked at them, and said, "I see that you made it this far. You even put a stop to my plans too. There is something to be said about you people!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but your time is over, freak!" said CF.

"I knew you were coming for me, but I do not intend to stay here any longer."

"You're not getting away, mister!" said Sonic.

"Yeah! We're beating you up no matter what!" said Yoshi.

"You better get ready because I'm coming!" said CF as he got into fighting stance.

"Try me!" Then ice came out from underneath the Mask of Ice's cloak and it began to travel across the rooftop, freezing up the floor. The ice went underneath the Smashers' feet and trapped them.

"What the?! My legs are frozen!" gasped Sonic.

"Mamamia!" cried Mario.

"Ice powers?!" gasped MK.

"You are now all powerless before me!" said the Mask of Ice.

"You think something like this can stop me?" asked CF. "Hiya!" He released a fiery aura around his body and it melted the ice, allowing him to move again. This surprised the Mask of Ice and CF leaped at him and grabbed his cloak. "Falcon Dive!" And explosion occurred and blasted the Mask of Ice backwards, and CF flew back and landed on his feet. "How'd you like?"

The explosion burned off the Mask of Ice's cloak, as well as his mask, and his true form was revealed to everyone. "What the?! It's you?!" gasped CF.

"I believe we met before, young man," said the Mask of Ice, whose real identity is none other than Mahogany gym leader—Pryce!

"Hey! It's that old man who gave us the wrong directions!" said Sonic. "He's the Mask of Ice?!"

"I should've known it was you when you used ice as your weapon! But how are you able to do that without the help of your Pokemon?" asked CF.

"The answer lies in this specially made wheelchair of mine!" replied Pryce. "This is not an ordinary wheelchair; it is built with the power of ice. So long as I am sitting on it, I can control the power of ice freely! Even without my Pokemon, I can still win in combats!"

"Very interesting! Bring it on!"

"I told you that I do not intend to stay here any longer. If you want to continue the battle, then meet me at the peak of Mt. Silver!"

"You're not running anywhere!"

Then several ices appeared around Pryce's wheelchair and they formed a large ice bird in the likeliness of the legendary Articuno. The ice bird flapped its wings, and despite being made of ice and really heavy, it took off into the air! "Meet me at Mt. Silver if you have what it takes! I'll be waiting!"

"Dammit! Don't run!" CF ran towards the ice bird, but it has already taken off high into the air and is out of reach.

Pryce looked down at Palkia and shouted to it, "That's enough! We're leaving!"

The Palkia heard his voice and reached its hand into air besides it, and then as if it is opening a door, it tore open a hole in the air and walked into another dimension, and then closed the 'door'.

"It just disappeared!" gasped Gold.

"We let him got away…" said Red.

The other Smashers saw everything from the rooftop. "They got away…" said Peach.

"At least the crisis here is solved," said CF. "We're going after him and settle this altogether!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Mask of Ice's identity shouldn't be that surprising to people who are familiar with the manga.

This chapter may be short, but it's really just a setup for the real action coming up the next few chapters. Hope you wait for it!


	56. Air Battle

**Chapter 55: On the Way to Mt. Silver! The Great Battle in the Air!**

* * *

With Team Rocket now gone from Goldenrod City, the rescue squad was helping cleaning up the place, along with the help of the gym leaders.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon trainers and the Smashers were discussing their next plan.

"So the Mask of Ice was Pryce after all…" said Silver.

"There were suspects and claims about this, but nobody ever proved it," said Crystal. "Guess the truth is there now…"

"Anyway, we need to head to Mt. Silver and put an end to this!" said CF.

"We'll help you!" said Gold.

"No, we do not want to drag too many people along into this," CF said to him. "This is our business in the first place, so we'll settle these ourselves!"

"Falcon has a point," said Ganondorf.

"But please let me go along!" said Red. "I've been to Mt. Silver to train myself various times, so I know that place very well."

"But we really do not-a want-a to get outsiders into theez…" said Mario.

"I won't be a burden to you!" said Red. "I'll do all I can to help!"

"Red does seem to know a lot about that place," Pikachu told the others. "I think it's best that we rely on him to get us there and find the Mask of Ice."

"Fine then… You'll be our guide," said CF.

Red turned to Green and said to him, "Green, mind if I trade one of my Pokemon for your Charizard?"

"What for?" he replied.

"Pryce uses ice Pokemon, and I don't have a fire type to counter him. I can very well use a fire type…"

"Fine then…"

"I'll trade using Aero!"

"It's a deal. Treat him with care." Green got out the Pokeball containing Charizard and handed it over to Red and took the Pokeball containing Aerodactyl from him.

Then Red turned to Blue and asked her, "Mind I trade for your Blastoise too? I have a feeling that I'm going to use him at one point."

"You want to? Okay! How about trading with your Poliwrath?" asked Blue. "They're both water type! I bet you want a big and strong water type like Turtley because he's so much cooler than a frog, right?"

"Whatever…" Red exchanged his Poliwrath for Blue's Blastoise. "Okay, I'll return them to you after all these are finished!"

"So how are you guys going to get there?" asked Green.

"Our warp star is busted…" said Yoshi. "That's the problem…"

"Actually, Kirby said before that if all the pieces of the warp star are brought together, they would mend themselves and become one again," said Peach.

"Really? Let's give it a try!" suggested CF. "I got my piece with me!"

Each of the Smashers got out the piece of the warp star that fell along with them when they were separated. They placed the pieces on the ground near each other, and then the pieces miraculously got together, and in a bright flash, the warp star is back to its normal condition again! "It really worked!" exclaimed Pichu.

"Okay, let's get moving!" said Sonic.

"The max capacity of the warp star isn't actually nine people," said Peach. "But it's actually determined by the weight. There can be more than ten people if the weight plus together doesn't go over a certain number. But I'm not sure if Red will fit in…"

"Don't worry; I can just use a flying Pokemon and follow you!" said Red.

"Okay, that's solved," said Mario.

"I doubt a baby like Riolu would take up any weight," said Yoshi. "I'm sure he'll get onboard without any problem."

"Let's move out then!" said CF, and then the Smashers all got onboard the warp star while Red called out his newly traded Charizard and climbed aboard him.

"Take care!" Blue said to them while waving good-bye.

"Hold it, Smashers!" shouted a loud voice. They turned to the source of voice and saw Officer Dinsmin coming towards them with a group of police.

"It's that police officer from earlier!" said Sonic.

"Surprise to see that they chased us all the way here!" said CF.

"I will no longer allow you Smashers to do as you want!" said Dinsmin. "In the name of justice, I will capture you right here and bring your evil ways to an end!"

"Oh no, I knew this would happen sooner or later…" cried Pikachu.

"Sorry, but we got bigger business to attend to," said CF. "We do not have time to mess with you, so just let us go and save the day before it's too late."

"I will take excuses from rejects such as you," said Dinsmin harshly. "Surrender now or we will resort to using force."

"Hey! Those people are innocent!" Blue told him. "They helped saved this place!"

"I understand the reason you want to capture them, police officer," said Green. "But you should consider their actions first before coming to the conclusion of arresting them. If it weren't for these people, this city would've been laid to waste and Team Rocket would've controlled all the Pokemon for evil purposes."

"The ways of the rejects do not need consideration," replied Dinsmin harshly. "Whatever they do, this will not change the fact they are criminals!"

"That's not fair!" protested Peach.

"Yeah! We didn't do anything bad!" said Yoshi. "We saved this place and now we are on the way to stop bigger threat! If you catch us now, the world will be in danger soon!"

"The only danger right now is the existence of you people!" said Dinsmin.

"Tsk! There's no use talking to the likes of him," said Ganondorf. "His mind is too messed up by his idea of world peace that he's gonna do anything for the sake of 'peace'. Ha!"

"What do we do…?" asked Pikachu. "We can't get out of this safely now… He refuses to listen to whatever we say."

"Well, there is a saying that if all else fails, use violence," said CF.

"Excuse me, sir," said Falkner as he walked up to the scene. "I can be of witness for this situation."

"Who are you?" asked Dinsmin.

Falkner reached under his clothes and got out his police license. "I, too, am a policeman, and I have seen the actions of the Smashers here. It is in fact these people that prevented the plans of Neo Team Rocket. If it weren't for them…"

"You call yourself a policeman and yet you defend the ways of a reject?"

"But…"

"You are showing the wrong example to all of justice! If you really know about your job, then you wouldn't be defending evil!"

"Man! This guy's crazy!" said Sonic.

"Okay, this settles it! We're out of here whether you like it or not!" said CF. "If you want to stop us, then don't blame us!"

"Arrest the Smashers, men!" Dinsmin commanded the other policemen.

"Are these the men you're talking about?" asked Ganondorf, pointing to a pile of beaten up policeman. "I took care of them already."

"What?! How dare you?! You won't get away with this!"

"Sorry, but we're going to prove you wrong!" Ganondorf hopped onto the warp star and rejoined the others, and then the warp star hovered off the ground and quickly flew away at a fast speed, and Red's Charizard (actually Green's, but you know that already) followed suit.

"See ya!" said Pichu, waving good-bye.

"Get back here, in the name of the law!" shouted Dinsmin.

"You'll have to catch them some other day," Green said to him.

"Ha! Too bad for you!" laughed Blue.

Dinsmin kept his calm and thought to himself, "I won't let you get away with this humiliation, Smashers!"

-

Up in the sky, the warp star is flying at a constant pace so that Charizard can keep up with it. "That's Mt. Silver!" said Red, pointing to a large mountain coming out from a sea of trees in the distance.

"It looks more shades of gray rather than silver," said Pichu.

"I can see something approaching," said Meta-Knight.

"What's that?" asked Peach.

They looked closely and found that it was a large bird made of ice, and on top of the bird are two people. "Welcome, Smashers!" said the blue-haired girl. "We both are followers of the Mask of Ice. I am Karen, the dark trainer."

"I am Will, the psychic trainer," said the guy dressed like a clown. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The Mask of Ice saw your arrival, and so he sent us to welcome you and treat you."

"I hope you enjoy our welcoming!"

"That's nice of you!" said Peach.

"Don't get fooled! They're really here to halt our progress!" said CF.

"Looks like we're going to have a fight in the sky," said MK. "Of course, it's not a disadvantage for me since I can fly."

"Think about us… The warp star is quite cramp," said Pikachu.

"We will test to see whether or not you are worthy of facing our master," said Karen, and she threw out her Pokeball. "Take them down, Honchkrow!"

"Give them a show, Xatu!" said Will as he threw his Pokeball.

"We have the upper hand!" said Red. "Use Flamethrower to burn down the ice bird, Charizard!" The Charizard breathed out a stream of fire at the ice bird, but the Xatu flew in front and spread out his wings, and a translucent barrier appeared and blocked the fire. "What?!"

"Use Wing Attack on that group of people!" Karen commanded her Honchkrow. The Honchkrow spread out her wings and flew at the Smashers' warp star very fast.

"Watch out!" cried Peach. The warp star quickly dodged aside and the Honchkrow flew past it, but she turned around for another attempt, and as one would expect, she missed again.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a beam at the Honchkrow, but the crow Pokemon was fast enough to avoid it. She did a loop in midair and swooped down at the warp star again. Once again, the warp star steered to the side to avoid the blow.

"You're really quick, aren't you?" said Karen. "Use Dark Pulse then!"

The Honchkrow spread out her wings and a dark aura appeared around her body, and then it burst out in the form of a shockwave. The shockwave was too big to avoid and the warp star was pushed backwards and rocked around.

"Whoa! Watch-a out!" cried Mario. But Pichu was unfortunate enough to get knocked off.

"PICHU!!"

"Oh no!" MK quickly swooped down at him and grabbed him by the tail in time. "Phew, just in time…"

"Don't grab my tail; it hurts!" cried Pichu. MK quickly carried him back to the warp star and dropped him there.

"I'll take on that bird myself!" said MK. He flew at the Honchkrow and began swinging his sword at her.

"Counter with Steel Wing!" commanded Karen. The Honchkrow's wings flashed and turned shiny and metallic, and she clashed her hardened wings with MK's sword and a loud clang is heard to signify both the metallic objects clashing. The two kept up the clashing for a while, but MK is obviously more skilled than a crow, and he was able to score a hit in her body.

"How dare you hurt my Pokemon?!" said Karen angrily. "Use Razor Wind!"

The Honchkrow flapped her wings against the air multiple times and shot out several wind blades. MK easily deflected them using his sword, but the Honchkrow sped up the pace and shot out even more with a speed that increases every once in a while.

"This is getting too much!" thought MK, and then he quickly pulled his cape in front of him and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The Honchkrow was surprised by his sudden disappearance, but MK reappeared behind her and slashed her in the back. The Honchkrow was able to regain her balance and glared at him angrily.

"You can do it, Meta-Knight!" cheered Pichu.

Meanwhile, Red's Charizard was dealing with the Xatu. Charizard kept on attacking with fire attacks, but the Xatu would just remain in one place with his wings spread out, and the fire struck the barrier and disappeared. "You cannot do anything about this barrier, nyanya!" laughed Will.

"Charge it down, Charizard!" said Red. The Charizard flew at Xatu and tried to ram him with his shoulder, but he simply bounced off the barrier.

"Haha! Not even brute force will work!"

"There has to be some way to get through this!" thought Red. "I know a move that allows the user to break through barriers like this, but I don't think Green's Charizard knows it." He looked down at the Charizard while the Charizard looked back at him. "Um… Can you do Brick Break?"

To Red's surprise, the Charizard gave a nod and then he flew forward again, this time swinging a punch at the Xatu. When the fist came close, it obviously hit the barrier, but this time, the barrier began to crack! The Xatu was shocked at this and Charizard gave a second punch which shattered the barrier. "All right!" exclaimed Red. Charizard did a spin and whipped the Xatu with his tail, knocking him away, and then he opened his mouth and breathed out fire.

The fire touched the side of the ice bird, but it quickly flew up to avoid getting hit even more. "That was close! I didn't see that coming!" said Will.

"Me mustn't let them get the upper hand!" said Karen.

"I know that!"

"I think it should be us getting the upper hand!" said CF. The warp star has flown above the ice bird, and CF leaped off from the star and delivered a flying kick onto the back of the bird. "Falcon Kick!" The kick shattered the bird in half, leaving only the front half. Because of this, the ice bird wasn't able to gain its balance in air and shook around as if it is going to fall.

"EEKS!!" shrieked both the trainers as they grabbed onto the remaining parts of the bird tightly to prevent falling. CF quickly leaped off the small piece of ice he was standing on and hopped back onto the warp star and grabbed onto its edge.

"Whoa! Don't shake us all down!" cried Pikachu.

Meanwhile, MK is still fighting the Honchkrow by clashing his sword against her metallic wings. After a bit of clashing, both of them flew back a fair distance and charged at each other again, this time spinning like a drill. "Drill Rush!" shouted MK. They came in contact with other and grinded against each other as sparks flew everywhere.

MK eventually overpowered Honchkrow and knocked her backwards, and then MK slashed against the air multiple times, firing out a crescent-shaped beam with each strike. The beams struck the Honchkrow in the body hard and sent her flying backwards.

"Argh! This shouldn't be happening!" growled Karen as she tried to stand up, but the moment she did, she was hit by the Honchkrow and was knocked off the ice bird. "YAAAA!!" But she acted fast and grabbed onto the edge of the ice to prevent falling down, but the surface was slippery and she couldn't hold up very well. "Help me!!"

"I'll help you!" said Will as he lent her his hand.

At the same time, Charizard and Xatu were still in their dogfight. They traded fire and psychic beams at each other, but the beams would cancel out each other or they would fly away to avoid getting hit.

Charizard then flew at the Xatu and tried to ram him. The Xatu quickly flew aside to avoid the hit, but to his surprise, the Charizard swung his hand at him unexpectedly and grabbed him by the neck. "Fire Punch him!" shouted Red. The Charizard lifted up his other fist as fire appeared around it, and he delivered a fiery punch into the Xatu's face and sent him flying back to the ice bird, where his trainer is.

While Will was trying to pull Karen back up, he was hit in the back by his own Xatu and was knocked off, but he grabbed onto Karen's legs. "Eeks! I'm falling!!"

"You're pulling me down!" cried Karen.

"Ha! Looks at the two of them acting like a fool!" said Ganondorf. "Who was it that said wanting to give us a nice welcome?"

"Okay, give them the final blow, Charizard!" said Red. "Use Fire Blast!" Charizard breathed out a large fiery Chinese character at the remains of the ice bird and burned it down.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Karen and Will as they and their Pokemon were burned badly and they plummeted towards the trees below.

"I hope they're all right," said Peach.

"No need to show mercy to the likes of them," said Ganondorf.

"That was tiring," said MK. "I hope we didn't use up too much energy or else we will have a hard time with the final battle."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" said Sonic. "I'm impatient to start already!" And so, the group continued flying towards Mt. Silver.

-

To make a long story short, the Smashers finally flew to the peak of Mt. Silver, where they saw a large castle made of ice situated at the peak. "I don't remember something like this," said Red. "It must be Pryce's castle!"

"It's so beautiful!" said Peach.

"But it's going to crumble under our hands soon enough!" said CF. "C'mon, the final battle is on!"

As they were approaching the ice castle, a hole was suddenly tore in the air before them and a large hand came shooting out and swatted the warp star, sending the Smashers crashing onto the ground near the castle area.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Smashers!" gasped Red.

"Ow… What-a wuz that-a…?" asked Mario, getting up and rubbing his head.

Then a large 'door' appeared before them, and the Spatial Pokemon Palkia stepped out and roared loudly. "It's Palkia!" gasped Pikachu.

"He's picking a fight with us," said Ganondorf. "We'll give him one too!"

"Fighting someone the size of this should be a change of pace!" said Sonic, sounding enthusiastic.

"I'm not afraid to face a big mean thing like you!" said Pichu, generating electricity from his cheeks.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid! My Riolu and I will take on you anytime, as well as my eggs!" said Yoshi. Riolu also got into a fighting stance.

CF turned to Red, who is still in air, and shouted to him, "Leave this guy to us! You go ahead and deal with Pryce!"

"You sure?" asked Red.

"Sure! Palkia is the Gamfax here, so only we can deal with him. You take on Pryce so that we can save time!"

"Got it! Leave Pryce to me!" And Red flew his Charizard into a window on the higher part of the castle.

The Smashers got out their weapons and readied to face Palkia. "Let's show him that size doesn't matter!" said CF.

-

Red flew into the castle and landed on the icy floor, and he saw Pryce sitting on his wheelchair, which has turned into an ice throne, on the other side of the room. "It's you, Red," said Pryce.

"I will put an end to you and your Neo Team Rocket organization for real this time!" said Red.

"You sure talk big, young man. If you think you can beat an experienced trainer like me, think twice! I will show you the cold natures of a real Pokemon battle!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Next chapter: The Coldest and Harshest Pokemon Battle in History!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. In the manga, the Pokeballs are see-through so that you can see what Pokemon is inside. You can even see how and what they are doing inside!  
2. Will does indeed dresses like a clown in the manga. You know, polka-dotted suit that makes people look fat and silly.


	57. Pokemon Battle

It looks like this story is getting lesser reviews all the time. I'm going to continue this story anyway because I know more reviews will come in the future. Good things will always be paid off in the end!

**Chapter 56: The Coldest and Harshest Pokemon Battle in History!**

* * *

"I'll let you use three Pokemon against me at once!" said Pryce.

"Are you underestimating me or what?!" said Red angrily.

"I am not underestimating you. I want to show you what I am capable of! I'll take on you using only one Pokemon and show you the power that I have!"

"You're overestimating yourself! Fine! You better not cry if you lose!" Red got out three Pokeballs and threw them. "Come out, Saur, Turtley, and Charizard!"

"Let us get started, shall we? Go forth and show him the cruel world of Pokemon battle, Mamoswine!" Pryce sent out his Pokeball and a large mammoth-like Pokemon without a trunk came out and stomped the floor fiercely, creating a tremor.

"Show them the combined powers of you three! I'm counting on you!" Red said to the three Pokemon, and they nodded in response.

-

**BGM: Palkia/Dialga battle theme**

Outside…

"How are we going take down something the size of that?!" asked Peach.

"Let's fight as a team and things will be easy!" said Captain Falcon. "Let's show that monster what we're capable of! Let's move out!"

"I'm on!" Sonic ran towards Palkia and leaped up into the air and hurled himself at the Pokemon's left arm and began spinning against it. However, Palkia was able to shake him off with a single swing of its arm, and Sonic was sent flying into a piece of rock like a meteor.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

"That must hurt a lot…" said Pikachu.

CF ran up a tall piece of rock and did a flying kick at the Pokemon from there. But before he can reach it, Palkia smacked him with its arm and sent him crashing into the same rock Sonic flew into.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"I'll get you!" said Ganondorf as he ran towards the Pokemon. When he was near, Palkia lifted up its foot and brought it down on top of Ganondorf. He tried to hold up the leg using his hands, but…

STOMP!!

"Oh no!" gasped Peach.

"I'll show you!" Meta-Knight flew at Palkia at a very fast speed and pointed his sword at it. Palkia quickly moved its head aside to avoid a stab from Meta-Knight. Right when MK turned around for another attempt, he was immediately punched in the body and crashed onto the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Let's shock him!" Pichu said to Pikachu. Both the Pokemon gathered electricity and fired a thunderbolt at Palkia. The beam struck the body of the Pokemon, but seemingly did nothing to it. "Um…" Palkia stomped the ground hard and caused the both of them to bounce up into the air slightly, and while they were in the air, Palkia swung down its arm from the side and sent them flying into a stone wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Let's egg him, Riolu!" said Yoshi, and Riolu punched against the air, meaning that he agrees. Yoshi jumped as high as he could and tossed multiple eggs at Palkia, but they merely broke into pieces when they hit the massive Pokemon's body and did nothing to it. Riolu jumped off Yoshi and delivered a punch into the Pokemon's body, but he hurt his own fist instead and yelped in pain. They both fell back down and landed in front of Palkia's foot, and were immediately kicked away.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Mamamia! Palkia eez very strong!" gasped Mario.

"Everyone is knocked down! What do we do?!" asked Peach.

Palkia spotted them and tried to stomp them with its massive foot, but Mario quickly grabbed Peach and ran to safety, and then they both got up onto a piece of high rock. "You stay here, Peachy," Mario said to her. "Eet eez much-a safer in a high place. I'll go handle him!"

But immediately after saying this, Palkia slammed its fist down on top of the rock they're on.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The high rock was smashed into pieces and Mario and Peach were lying on the rubbles, flattened. Everyone else was all beaten up and unconscious too.

Seems like they lost…

-

**BGM: GSC gym battle theme**

"Charizard, Flamethrower attack! Turtley, use Water Pulse! Saur, use Razor Leaf!" Red shouted to the Pokemon. Charizard breathed out a stream of fire, the Blastoise fired a spiral water blast, and Venusaur fired several leaf blades.

Mamoswine stomped the ground and a wall of ice appeared in front of him and blocked all three attacks, though the wall broke down afterwards.

"That will not work!" said Pryce. "Use Ice Beam!" Mamoswine's eyes glowed in blue light and fired a pair of beams at the Pokemon.

Charizard quickly countered with a fire breathing attack, and it cancelled out one of the beams. The other beam went for Turtley, and he quickly shot out bubbles at the beam. When the bubbles and the beam collided, the bubble turned into ice balls in air and dropped onto the floor and shattered.

"Ha! That won't work on me too!" said Red. "All three of these Pokemon have a typing advantage over your Ice/Ground Mamoswine! I'm the winner here!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet, young man!" said Pryce. "Use Tackle!" The Mamoswine did as his master said and charged forward at a fast speed.

"Take on him with Withdraw, Turtley!" Red said to the Blastoise. Turtley withdrew into his shell and spun in the direction of the charging Mamoswine. But the moment Turtley hit the Mamoswine, Turtley was sent flying backwards. Red and the other two Pokemon quickly leaped aside to avoid the homecoming flying shell as it crashed into the wall behind them.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Oh! Turtley, are you all right?!" asked Red in concern as he ran up to him.

"Now you see the difference between our strengths?" asked Pryce.

"Darn it!"

"Tackle them down again!"

The Mamoswine charged forward for another attempt. "Saur, use Sleep Powder at once!" Red shouted to the Venusaur. Saur shot out a burst of pollen from the flower on his back and it flew in the direction of the Mamoswine.

But when the pollens came around him, Mamoswine whipped a snowstorm around his body and use it to blow away the pollens. "It's useless!" said Pryce. "Shake them down with Earthquake!" Mamoswine lifted up his front legs and brought them down onto the floor with a massive force, and the whole place shook violently.

"Oh no!" gasped Red. The ceiling began to crack and debris fell down. One of the debris struck the Charizard on the head and instantly knocked him out. Red quickly ran next to his Venusaur, who used his vines to whip away any falling debris above him, for protection.

But then Mamoswine charged at Saur and caught him off guard, ramming him in the side of the body and sending him into a pillar. "Saur!" gasped Red.

"Ha! What can you do now without your Pokemon?" laughed Pryce.

The Mamoswine lifted up his legs and tried to stomp Red, and he quickly avoided it by hopping backwards. "Dammit! I must call out other Pokemon first!" he thought. Just when he was going to reach to his waist for more Pokeball, Mamoswine blew out a blast of cold air into his face and blew him backwards. "Yaa!!" And he hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, and then a piece of the ceiling fell down and struck his back hard. "GAAAAA!!"

CRASH!!

"Hahaha!! Now you know the difference between our powers!" laughed Pryce. "A kid like you can never defeat an elder like me!"

-

Back outside, the fallen Smashers have all gotten back up. "You really made a shame out of us…" said CF angrily.

"We're going to fight back with full force!" said Ganondorf.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of!" said Sonic.

Palkia responded by reaching out its arm, and then the air around the Smashers became distorted and pink light appeared. "It's that attack again!" said Pikachu. "Run!"

The Smashers quickly ran away from the distortion of the air as far as they could, and almost at the same time, the area within the distortion exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Luckily, the Smashers were able to get away in time, and they only got hit by the force of the explosion and not the direct blast itself.

MK flew at Palkia while spinning like a drill. "Drill Rush!" Palkia threw a punch into MK, but the power of the spinning tackle was able to hold up against its fist, and because it hurts to get drilled, Palkia pulled back its fist in pain and got hit in the body. A burst of energy came out around its body and MK quickly pulled back, though he did get hit a little bit.

Sonic got behind Palkia and ran up his tail and all the way to the head. On top of the head, Sonic curled into a ball and slammed down on top of Palkia's head as hard as he can. Palkia noticed this and shook his head and managed to get Sonic off. While Sonic was still falling, Palkia swung its arm at him, but Sonic was able to act fast and quickly curled up again and shot downward at a fast speed and avoided the fatal blow.

"Zap Cannon!" shouted Pichu and Pikachu as they charged up and fired a pair of large electric balls at Palkia, blasting it in the side of the body.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Dark Rain!" Ganondorf lifted up his arm and created a large ball of energy, and the ball exploded and several energy beams shot out in the direction of Palkia and pelted it in the body over and over.

BANG! CRASH! POW!! BANG!!

"If I can't use my normal powers to get you, my Meteor Mace will! Level Up!" shouted Yoshi as he lifted up his Holy Weapon and allowed it to level up. "Bhurji Shot!" He pointed the spike ball at Palkia and fired fiery balls of fire, hitting the Pokemon in the side of the body.

BAAANG!!

Despite taking all these blows to the body, Palkia only showed signs of pain and did not seem to be weakened in any form.

"Level Up!" Peach held up her Frying Pan and leveled it up, giving it a shinier look. "Chef's Rage!" The face of the pan shot out a powerful blast of beam at Palkia and blasted it in the body hard. This time the blast was able to push Palkia backwards.

CF and Mario ran at Palkia and CF Falcon Punched the left leg while Mario swung the Fire Rod at the right leg.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

This almost knocked the Palkia onto its back, but it somehow retained its balance using only one leg. As it struggled to get back on both feet, Riolu ran to the leg that it was trying to balance on and punched it, and Palkia finally fell backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Haha! How'd you like that?" laughed CF. "Don't underestimate us!"

-

Back in the ice castle…

"Is that all you got? Look how weak you are!" taunted Pryce.

Red slowly got back up and rubbed his back. "Damn… I mustn't lose here! I promised the Smashers that I would win the fight for them!"

"You shouldn't have made promises so carelessly like that! They'll be disappointed in you!"

"That is why I am going to keep my words! I'll defeat you right here!" Red turned to the three fallen Pokemon and saw that they were starting to stand back up again. "Please, bear with me until they end!" And they all nodded in response.

"It's useless! No matter how strong you are or how much you trust in your own Pokemon, you cannot prevail over me! My battle experiences are much longer than you for I have been a fighting man since my youth!"

"Then I'll show you that the younger generations are capable of overcoming the past generations too!"

"That will never happen! Tackle them!"

The Mamoswine charged forward to ram them down, and all three Pokemon charged back at him. With the combined force of the three, they were able to equal out against the Mamoswine and both sides tried their hardest to prevail against each other. "Combine your strengths and you can do it!" Red said to his Pokemon.

While pushing against Mamoswine, Charizard breathed fire right into his face and burned him. The Mamoswine was burned badly and flinched, and Turtley used this opportunity to land a Mega Punch into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"What the?!" gasped Pryce in shock.

Saur swung a pair of whips at Mamoswine and whipped him in the face over and over, and then he wrapped them around his tusks and somehow lifted the massive Pokemon into the air and slammed him back down hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

"Ha! How'd you like that?" laughed Red.

"Is that all? Those moves are not enough to take down my Mamoswine!" said Pryce with a tinge of anger. "Freeze them with Blizzard!" The Mamoswine got back up and a snowstorm started to whip up around his body, and the snowstorm began to spread throughout the whole place.

"Whoa!" Red quickly covered his face with his arms, and then the three Pokemon quickly gathered around him to protect their master.

-

Outside once again…

Palkia got up and roared angrily. "This guy sure can take a beating!" said Sonic.

"How can we defeat him if he is this durable?" asked Peach.

"We'll have to hit him even harder!" suggested CF.

Palkia reached into the air besides him and tore a hole in it, and then a gush of water rushed out. "How'd he do that?!" gasped Yoshi.

The Smashers quickly climbed onto the nearest high rock and the water passed underneath them like a river. Palkia then swung its tail at the rock they were on and shattered it, and the Smashers were all sent flying into the air. While they were still in air, Palkia pointed its arm at them and the air around them began to distort. "Oh no!" gasped Pikachu. "We won't be able to avoid this move like this!"

Just when things were looking bad, the warp star suddenly flew at the Smashers and caught them all, taking them away from the distortion just before it exploded.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"Phew, that was close!" said Peach. "Thanks goodness for the warp star!"

"C'mon, let's show this guy whose boss again!" said Sonic.

The warp star flew near the ground and CF jumped off it, and he ran towards Palkia as his feet began to catch fire. "Falcon Sprint!" When his feet caught on fire, he left behind footprints as he ran and he ran all the way up Palkia's left leg, leaving behind burnt footprints on it. Palkia roared in pain and tried to shake him off, but CF leaped up in front of its chest and delivered a punch into it. "Falcon Punch!!" The powerful punch pushed Palkia backwards, but it wasn't enough to make it fall onto its back.

"Dark Wave!" Ganondorf lifted up both his arms as dark energy gathered around it, and he slammed them onto the ground and black liquid-like substance spread out underneath Palkia and pillars of darkness shot out around and underneath it. The powerful dark pillars blasted Palkia badly and sent it falling against a large piece of rock.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Homing Barrage!" Sonic curled into a ball and jumped at Palkia's face and hit it, and when he bounced off, he immediately shot at the face again and hit it over and over.

SMACK POW SMACK POW SMACK POW!!

Palkia roared loudly and tried to get up, and that's when Sonic quickly stopped attacking it. "Catch!" shouted Yoshi as he threw an egg at Peach.

Peach swung her Frying Pan at the egg as if she's playing baseball and sent the eggs flying into Palkia. It should be mentioned that when the pan struck the egg, the egg caught fire and basically turned into fireballs. The fireballs pelted Palkia and created medium-sized explosions that scorched its skin badly.

Pikachu and Pichu ran towards Palkia together, and they leaped into the air while holding hands, and as they jumped through the air, they began to spin as electricity surrounded them. "Twin Bash!!" they shouted. They impacted into Palkia's body and smashed it hard, and Palkia was actually knocked backwards and nearly fell on its back!

MK slashed the air multiple times and shot out several wind blades that hit Palkia's body over and over, furthering making it lean over. Riolu then ran up to its leg and gave it a punch, and like earlier, Palkia fell on its back the second time.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

-

In the castle, again…

The whole place is currently covered in thick snow. "Ha! Now you're frozen!" laughed Pryce.

But to his surprise, he saw a pile of snow falling apart and the three Pokemon along with Red were underneath it unharmed! "Thanks for the warmth, guys," he said. "There is no way you can beat the bond between us, even if two of them aren't my Pokemon!"

"This settles it! I will show you the ultimate attack! You will never survive this!" growled Pryce angrily. "Mamoswine, unleash all your power into Giga Impact!"

Mamoswine let out a loud cry and stomped the floor hard, and a whitish aura appeared around him and he charged forward at a very fast speed.

"Charizard, Turtley, Saur!" shouted Red. "Use Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Frenzy Plant!"

Charizard took a deep breath and shot out a huge blast of fire when he opened his mouth, Turtley bent down and his water cannons glowed with a blue aura and shot out a powerful blast of water that looked more like a laser beam, and Saur stomped the floor hard and several sharp branches grew out and went forward.

All three attacks struck Mamoswine as he was charging forward, and the combined powers of the three attacks were too much for Pokemon to handle, and his Giga Impact failed as he was struck badly and sent flying back towards Pryce.

"What the?! NOOOOOOO!!" screamed Pryce. The Mamoswine flew into him and pushed him through the wall behind him, and together, they crashed into the room on the other side.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"All right!" exclaimed Red, punching the air. "We did it!" The three Pokemon were very tired after unleashing such a powerful attack, and Red ran to pat them. "You did a great job, guys!"

-

Back outside…

Palkia stood back up again, and this time it is burning with total rage. It let out a loud roar that shook the atmosphere and explosions appeared everywhere without a warning. "Whoa! He's really pissed off!" gasped Pichu.

"If we really want to beat him, then we must use something the same size as him!" said CF. When he said this, everyone had his or her attention turned to Mario.

"Who me?" he said curiously. "Okey dokey, I gotta eet!"

Palkia stomped the ground hard and created a shockwave that shook all the boulders and several high rocks shattered. The Pokemon began smashing its tail around and throwing punches everywhere. Basically, it has gone berserk and is out for blood on the Smashers.

"It's really going insane!" cried Pikachu.

CF and Ganondorf ran and jumped at Palkia together at the same time, and when they were near its chest, they pulled back both their arms and delivered their signature moves.

"Falcon Punch!"

"Warlock Punch!"

Both the punches struck Palkia dead on extremely hard, and the Pokemon was pushed back a fair distance. Meanwhile, Mario hopped onto the warp star and flew up high into the air above Palkia, and then he jumped off and held his Fire Rod over his head and allowed its size to grow.

CF and Ganondorf were trying to grab Palkia's attention. "Your time is up, monster!" yelled CF. "You cannot hope to beat us, even if you show me your moves!"

Palkia growled angrily and lifted up its fist and readied to smash them, but then it heard someone shouting to it. "Look-a over here, ugly!"

Palkia turned around just in time to see Mario holding a gigantic and long Fire Rod above his head. It's quite amazing to think that Mario can even lift it up!

"Show him your moves, Mario!" said CF.

"We're all counting on this final blow!" said Ganondorf.

"I believe in you, Mario!" said Peach.

"Show him what you got!" said Sonic.

"You have the power to do so!" said MK.

"Pichu! Show that monster whose boss!" cheered Pichu.

"Pika! You can do it!" cheered Pikachu.

"Go, Mario!" shouted Yoshi with joy while Riolu hopped up and down with excitement on his back.

"Anniento Smash!!" shouted Mario at the top of his voice, and he slammed the gigantic Fire Rod directly into Palkia's face from above.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	58. Mt Silver

**SBS Time!  
Optimaster94**: Does that make Yoshi the trainer of Riolu?  
**Game2002**: Sort of...

I made a minor correction regarding BGM in the previous chapter, but that shouldn't be a big deal. Originally forgot it and didn't correct it until 30 minutes later, so I was worried that some of you might miss it.

**Chapter 57: The Final Battle atop Mt. Silver! The Crisis to the Pokemon World Ends!**

* * *

After getting smashed in the face extremely hard, Palkia roared painfully and took several steps back before falling off the cliff. It crashed down the rocky slope and landed roughly onto the ground below it. The Smashers ran to the side of the cliff and looked down at it. "Did we do it?" asked Pichu.

The Palkia roared one last time before finally falling unconscious, and then a pink gaseous substance came out of its mouth and disappeared afterwards. "We did-a eet!" exclaimed Mario. "Da Gamfax eez destroyed!"

"All right!" they all exclaimed as they jumped up and gave each other a high five.

Captain Falcon patted Mario in the back and said, "You sure did a great job!"

"That-a wuz nothing!" he replied.

"Hey guys!" shouted Red as he came running out from the entrance of the ice castle.

"It's Red!" said Pichu.

"How did it go?" asked Red. "I defeated Pryce already!"

"You did? Good for you!" said CF. "You sure saved us the time and trouble!"

"Yes, and we were using up our energy to fight him had you not dealt with him yourself," said Meta-Knight.

"I had a tough time, but I managed to pull it off in the end," said Red. "So you defeated Palkia too?" He looked down the cliff and saw the legendary Pokemon unconscious on its back.

"You're not gonna believe how much trouble we went through to take him down!" said Pikachu.

"It was all thanks to Mario!" said Peach. "He gave Palkia the final blow!"

"You're so cool!" Red said to him.

"Don't-a say that-a," said Mario, feeling embarrassed that he's getting praised a lot.

"Okay, now that everything here is settled," said Ganondorf as he sat down onto a rock. "I think it's about time we go back to the Final Destination."

"Hey everyone! Look!" shouted Yoshi. Everyone looked down the cliff and saw Palkia standing back up!

"Oh no! He's still alive!" gasped Pikachu.

"Dammit! This guy sure is durable!" said Sonic, getting into fighting stance.

Palkia let out a loud roar, and then it reached for the air in front and tore open a hole, and then it walked inside and gave the Smashers one last look before closing the door to the 4th dimension, and that was the last time they ever saw the legendary Spatial Pokemon.

"He got away…" said Yoshi.

"Now that it's no longer possessed by the Gamfax, it must have returned to normal consciousness and is going back to its homeland now," said Meta-Knight.

"Phew, I thought that we had to fight him again for a second…" said Peach, giving a sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet!" shouted a loud, angry voice. The Smashers turned around and saw Pryce coming out of the castle sitting on his wheelchair!

"Pryce! You're still alive?!" gasped Red.

"That old man sure can take a beating too!" said Sonic.

"You may have destroyed Gamfax and defeated Palkia, but that does not mean I am giving up just like this!" said Pryce angrily. "Gamfax is no longer a concern now that the ultimate plan is going smoothly, but I will not tolerate defeat to the likes of you!"

"Ha! Bring it on, old man!" said Ganondorf. "You should retire soon!"

"I will show you the true cold nature of fights! You will regret ever coming against me and the Negativities! We the Negativities will rule the world and bring evil and darkness upon all! There is no way you can stop us!"

"Enough talking and fight us already!"

"Yeah! Hurting an old man is something I can easily do!" said Pichu. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You will know the true terror! You will!" said Pryce angrily. Ice began to form around his wheelchair, and it continued to grow and build up until it took the form of an ice giant!

"Whoa! That's so big!" gasped Pikachu.

"Mamamia… Not-a another battle with big-a things!" groaned Mario.

"Feeling tired? I can still take on you all!" said Pryce.

CF stood in front of everyone and said, "Leave this all to me!"

"You sure about this, Falcon?" asked Ganondorf.

"I will settle everything myself. I will end this in the shortest time possible!" CF got out his Hunter Spear and called out its name to turn it into its normal size, and then he got out a rope and tied the spear around his back in a horizontal position. He then bent down on all four limbs and began to concentrate his energy. "Ultimate Falcon!" And then a large fiery aura appeared around him.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" exclaimed Red.

CF glared at Pryce and said, "I'll put an end to this!"

"You will never defeat me!" shouted Pryce. The arm of the ice giant slammed down on top of CF, but he leaped up very high into the sky at a fast speed and performed a flying kick into the arm.

"Ultimate Falcon Kick!" The kick severed through the arm and melted it, but then the other arm was swung at him to hit him. CF acted fast and quickly did a roundhouse kick that shattered that arm into pieces.

"I have more!" shouted Pryce, and then new arms grew out of the body instantly. Both of the arms tried to smash CF in between the palms, but the moment they tried to close against him, CF threw a punch in both directions and broke the hands. Of course, new hands grew out immediately.

The fiery aura took the form of wings behind CF and he soared into the air and went in the direction of the head, aiming to hit Pryce. The arm quickly came up in front of the head and spread out its fingers, and when CF was near, the fingers closed in around him and severed off from the arm. Basically, the hand turned into a cage that trapped CF inside. "Die!" shouted Pryce as he brought down the other arm on top of the cage and crushed it against the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"OH NO!! FALCON!!" gasped everyone.

"There is no reason for you to fight against evil!" said Pryce. "Evil is part of the world's nature! Evil can never be eliminated! The world and its people were destined to be evil! There is no such thing as perfect peace! Evil will always find its way around and shatter peace of any kind! That is why it's futile to fight and end evil!"

CF stood back up with the aura still intact, despite getting crush against the ground. "You do not have to tell me all that, because I know it already!" he said.

"Why then, do you waste your time fighting for something useless?"

"Because I am not the kind of person to let evil roam around! So what if it cannot be ended permanently? I can end it temporarily and fight again when new evil comes!"

"You are a fool! I will show you the pains and harshness of the world! Freeze to death!" Pryce slammed down an arm at CF, but he took off into the air again and flew at the body, ramming it hard using his head.

The impact from the head was so strong that the ice giant was pushed back against the side of the castle. CF didn't stop here; he flew at the ice giant and began to deliver a barrage of super fast punches that shot out large streams of fire. "ULTIMATE MACH PUNCH!!"

SMASH POW SMASH WHACK CRASH BASH CRASH SMASH POW PUNCH SMASH CRASH!!

The ice giant was punched over and over violently by the punches, so hard that the castle behind it began to crack and break apart! "Can't hold up any longer!" thought Pryce.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" roared CF loudly as he continued to deliver the punches.

"Argh! Don't think it's the end!!" shouted Pryce. "Even if you defeat me, King N and the remaining members of the Negativities will put an end to you all! Our ultimate plan will prevail in the end and Gamfax will take over all!!"

The impact on the castle was too much, and it began to fall apart. The highest tower of the castle could no longer stand and it fell down right on top of the ice giant's head.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

To put it simple, the entire castle collapsed and fell on top of the ice giant, taking down the whole thing with it. Everyone shield his or her own faces to block the wind and ice shards that were flying around.

CF fell back onto the ground and the fiery aura disappeared and he returned to normal. He fell onto his back and panted heavily. "It's over… I'm at my limit…"

Everyone gathered around CF and helped him up. "Falcon, are you all right?" Peach asked him.

"You really overdid yourself," said Ganondorf.

"That was amazing!" said Pichu. "I've never seen you fight like that!"

"It should be all over now," said MK.

"Yeah, I hope," said Pikachu. "We have enough fights for today already. The sun is beginning to set too."

"Red! Smashers!" shouted a girl's voice. They looked up and saw Blue and Green approaching on top of their flying Pokemon (Jigglypuff for Blue and Pidgeot for Green).

"Hey guys!" shouted Red, waving to them. "You're here!"

The two trainers landed onto the ground and ran up to them. "How did it go? I was worried about you!" said Blue.

"It's all over," said Red. "We won!" He pointed to the remains of the castle and Pryce was seen lying on the ground unconsciously and badly injured.

"You sure wrecked him up good," said Green. "This should put an end to Neo Team Rocket for good."

"I also have something to tell you guys," said Red. "I have decided to fight alongside the Smashers for now."

"What?!" said everyone in surprise.

"I'm serious! I just realize how big of a threat the Negativities are out there currently! After seeing how much trouble they can cause, I really cannot sit still anymore. I want to help you fight them and bring peace back to the world!"

"It's going to be a harsh and hard task," Ganondorf reminded him.

"I'm not afraid! I've been through a lot of these already!"

"I appreciate your attitude," said CF. "You're welcome to fight alongside us since you helped us a lot too!"

"Thanks!"

"But how do we take him back?" asked Peach. "The warp star should be at its limit capacity already."

"Hey Smashers!" said the voice of Master Hand, and the Hand himself flew into the scene. "Found you at last! I saw the news regarding S.S. Cargo and was worried that this would cause your existence to be in danger in this place!"

"Don't worry; we're all right!" CF said to him.

"Thanks goodness… Are you done with everything here?"

"Yes, we get rid of the bad guys!" said Sonic.

"Good! Let's get out of here now before the cops or anyone from the government comes."

"You're here just in time!" Peach told him. "We just have two new people that want to join us, but we were worried that we couldn't take them back!"

"Hi!" Red said to MH.

"Red! Nice to see you! You want to fight alongside us?"

"Yes! I actually helped them defeat a Negativities member!"

"Really? I have always saw potential in you, and it's good to hear that you were of big help! Join us then!"

"All right!"

"And he's our new member too!" said Yoshi, holding up Riolu in front of him.

"A Riolu?" said MH curiously. "Where'd you get it from?"

"I found an egg and so decided to hatch it, and out he came! He's been close to me ever since. Trust me; this little kid can pack a whallop in fights!"

"Oh really? Whatever, you can go on and keep a pet if you like. Doesn't make any difference to me."

"All right! You're gonna enjoy meeting the others!" Yoshi said to Riolu, who responded with a happy laughter.

Red turned to his two friends and said to them, "So I'll be leaving for now. I'll be back after all this ordeal has finished!"

"Don't overdo yourself again," Green reminded him. "Sometimes I worry about you since you usually go headfirst into things without making it clear first."

"Take care out there, Red!" said Blue, waving good-bye.

"I will! Take care yourselves too!"

And so, the Smashers took off on the warp star while MH carried Red on his palm.

"I hope he'll be all right," said Blue. "Okay, we should bring Pryce to justice at once. Hope he doesn't get up until then."

"Dang… I forgot something from Red…" said Green.

"What?"

"He forgot to trade back my Charizard and your Blastoise!"

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

This is without doubt the longest arc as of now, and I'm so glad to have finally ended it! I hope you all enjoyed this one! As you can see, Red's Pokemon lineup is pretty different from SSBB. Blastoise and Venusaur aren't that bad of a replacement for Squirtle and Ivysaur, isn't it? Plus, it's Red who is the actual character here and not his Pokemon. I hope you bear with it.


	59. Patch Village

**SBS Time!**  
**pgasniper**: Will Red have more Pokemon?  
**Game2002**: No, his current six Pokemon are all that he will have.

* * *

**PATCH VILLAGE**

_Team: Mewtwo, Roy, Jigglypuff, Wario, Ness, Dr. Mario, Pit, Falco, Luigi_

**Chapter 58: Patch Village, the Hidden Village of Shamans!**

* * *

The warp star was currently flying over the skies of a ruin-like area.

"Why did we come to America…?" asked Luigi.

"Patch Village is located in America, apparently," replied Mewtwo.

"I hope this doesn't mean we have to encounter the kinds of lowly freaks Zelda told us."

"If they make fun of me, I'll give them a lesson!" said Falco.

"Patch Village consists of Native Americans who kept the cultures of the past, so they are very nice people, unlike the ones nowadays…" explained Mewtwo.

"Let's hope so," said Roy.

"So where's the village?" asked Wario, looking down at the surroundings. "There's no village here at all, just broken buildings."

"These are villages of the past where the Natives used to live," said Mewtwo. "Honestly, I do not know much about Patch Village, so its location is out of my league to answer you. Master Hand says the warp star will take us there by itself though, so let us sit back and wait."

Then the warp star began to fly lower and lower towards the ground. "It's flying lower," said Ness. "The village must be near."

"I think we are heading for that cave over there!" said Dr. Mario, pointing to a cave-like structure before them. There is a barricade in front of the cave that writes Keep Out.

"Is it all right to go inside?" asked Pit. Before he got an answer, the warp star crashed through the barricade and went into the cave. "Um, is it all right…?"

"No barricade is gonna stop us!" said Wario.

"What's the point of entering this cave? It looks scary in here…" said Luigi, looking at the stalactites and stalagmites all over the place.

"I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen sooner or later…" said Roy.

"I see light!" said Jigglypuff, pointing to a bright light coming from the other side of the cave.

The warp star flew closer and closer to the light, and suddenly, the light spread out around them and engulfed them! "What's happening?" cried Luigi. "MY EYES!"

"Whoa!" They shielded their eyes, and then saw nothing but whiteness afterwards…

"Um… Did we just come out of the cave or what?" asked Luigi. The Smashers looked around and found themselves at the entrance of a village.

The village was built in the likeliness of old Mexican Natives. You know, the kinds of Natives that live in deserts and have square houses built out of clay. Yeah, that kind…

There are people of various kinds and countries walking all over the place, doing their own stuffs and shopping.

"Interesting, to think that a supposedly extinct culture would be preserved over here," said Mewtwo, looking around with interest.

"So this is Patch Village…" said Roy.

Wario turned around and saw nothing but a high cliff behind him. "Where's the exit? It just seems to have disappeared…"

"Are we still inside the cave?" asked Luigi. He looked up and saw the sky, but for some reason, the sides of the cliff reach so high up into the sky that you cannot see the top at all. "The cliffs… They're abnormal…"

So this is what the insides of caves look like," said Pit.

"Many people!" said Jigglypuff.

"It's no use just standing here," said Dr. Mario. "Let us walk around and do something."

They walked into the village and looked around. Asides from the primitive design of the village, the stuffs going on are things that you see everyday in your daily life. There are shops selling modern equipments and restaurants that would also find in your daily life, like McDonalds.

"This place really isn't different from any other town," said Roy.

"Are you this is the place where people called shamans beat the living daylights out of each other?" asked Wario. "I don't see any fights at all!"

"And I don't even see ghosts or anything…" said Luigi.

"What? But I saw lots of spirits floating around," said Pit.

"Me too!" added Jigglypuff.

"What? Where?" Luigi quickly hid behind Wario.

Wario looked around and said, "What are you talking? I don't see any spirits or ghosts. You must be seeing things."

"I understand," said Mewtwo. "Spiritual beings are invisible the eyes of the normal. Only certain beings have the ability to see them, such as anthropomorphic animals and people with supernatural powers such as psychic. Jigglypuff, Pit, and I fit these categories, so we are able to see spirits floating all over the place."

"Yeah, I can see them too!" said Ness. "I have a psychic power, that's why!"

"Well, I'm not interested in seeing them anyway. I just have to watch horror movies to tell what ghosts look like!" said Wario.

"I can't see them," said Dr. Mario.

"Neither can I," said Roy. "I thought I would be able since I have dragon DNA within me. Guess not…"

"I can see them," said Falco. "This shows how awesome I am!"

"That's only because animals have six senses, allowing them see these kinds of stuff, and anthropomorphic animals are no different," Mewtwo told him. "If Fox was here, he'd be seeing the same thing too."

"Thanks goodness I can't…" said Luigi. "I wouldn't want to get nightmares seeing all these ghosts…"

"They don't look scary," said Pit. "They look just like everyday human beings, except they're floating in air."

"All right, what do we do?" asked Wario. "I don't want to stay here all day and talk about jibba-jabbas!"

"Right, let's get moving now," suggested Roy.

The group came to a large empty square somewhere in the town. It has nothing but some benches lying around for people to sit on. It looks like a good place for private conversations if you ask me. "Okay, we'll mark this place as our gathering spot," said Roy. "Let's spread out and look for anything worth noticing."

By the way, you see that blond girl sitting in the background? Oh wait, there's no picture…

"In your case, it's cute girls," mocked Luigi.

"Yeah… Hey!"

"So do as Roy said and we'll meet back here again after ten minutes or so," Mewtwo said.

And so, everyone went off in his or her own direction to look around.

Wario was walking around by himself when he came across a vendor selling delicious treats. The smell was so good that he couldn't resist running over to it. "Ah, it smells so good!"

"It's the latest burritos! Everyone loves this new flavor!" said the seller.

"Goodie! I'm buying five!" Wario was about to reach into his pocket to get his wallet when suddenly someone zipped pass him. Wario didn't notice it though, but he did notice that his wallet is no longer in his pocket. "Where'd it go? I put it in the back pocket…"

A passerby tapped Wario and the shoulder and said to him, "Someone just snatched your wallet from you! There he is!" He pointed to a guy running away in panic.

"How dare he do that to me?" Wario growled angrily. "I'm going to get him back here if that's the last thing I do!" And he took off after the thief.

The thief kept on running as fast as he could. "That fat guy shouldn't be able to chase me this far!" he thought, but when he turned his head around, he was shocked to see Wario running after him at a speed so fast that he kicked up dust behind him!

"Get back here, you vermin!" shouted Wario angrily. "Nobody steals money from the great Wario and get away without a royal beating!"

"EEKS! HE'S AFTER ME!" shrieked the thief, and he ran faster than he originally did.

"You're not running from my feet, you brat!"

And the chase went throughout the village…

Luigi was walking through the village himself, looking at the stuffs going on. "This place isn't bad," he thought. "I thought it would be scary and such if it's a village filled shamans who can contact with ghosts."

"Hi there!" said a friendly voice.

Luigi turned to the voice and saw Hao and his followers. "Oh, hi," said Luigi, waving back.

"Nice to meet you!" said Hao in a friendly tone. "You must a Smasher!"

"How do you know me?"

"Well, you people are so famous! I have heard a lot about you! They say you're very strong!"

"That applies to the other Smashers, I guess. I'm really nothing special. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Hao Asakura."

"I'm Luigi Mario. Nice to know you!" Luigi then looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to meet up with the others now."

"Hope we meet again!"

"Bye!" Luigi said good-bye to his 'new friend' and left.

"GET BACK HERE, SO GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MONSTER!" shouted Wario at the top of his voice as he chased the thief across the village.

"Stop coming after me!" cried the thief. He jumped onto a nearby barrel and hopped onto an awning and used it to bounce to the top of a roof, and he ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down there. "I should be safe here."

CRAAAAAASH!

"You're not escaping from me!" shouted Wario as he crashed through the building walls.

"HE'S STILL AFTER ME!"

The duo continued to run around the village, knocking down many things as they run and many people watched the madness going on.

Back at the meeting place…

"So did you find anything?" asked Mewtwo, but everyone shook heads as response. "I see… There's nothing worth noticing at the moment as of yet."

"It's just like every time we come to a new world," said Roy. "There's bound to be no news at all until we run into one event or another."

"Luigi and Wario no here," said Jigglypuff.

"They'll be back soon," replied Mewtwo.

"You're Mewtwo, right?" asked a girl's voice.

"Uh?" Mewtwo turned around and looked at the girl that I mentioned earlier. "It's you!"

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl—Anna.

"You know her?" Roy asked Mewtwo.

"We met at Tokyo during the Darkling invasion," he replied.

"Yeah, I remember her too," said Dr. Mario.

"I ask you again: What are you doing here?" Anna asked in a rather serious tone.

"Hey, what's with that attitude, girl?" Falco said to her. "You better show respect to elders, especially me!"

"I'm not talking to you, bird brain."

Falco was offended by this. "What did you say?"

"Calm down, Falco," Mewtwo said to him. "That's how she usually is when I met her back then." And he turned to Anna to answer her. "To answer your question, we are here for something important."

"You're not here for the shaman tournament, are you?" she asked. "Because you people are not shamans at all. I can tell because you're not releasing furyoku."

"What's that?" asked Pit.

"That shows you're not shaman, and how dumb you are."

"You're really crawling up my nerves now, b-!" Falco growled angrily.

Dr. Mario patted him on the shoulder to calm him. "Calm down. It's pointless arguing with someone younger than you by a lot."

"Furyoku is what measures of a shaman's power. The more you have it, the more powerful you are. A shaman can easily understand the power of another shaman by sensing his furyoku."

"Okay, I learned something. Thanks for the lesson, miss... How should I address you?" asked Pit.

"Just call me Anna."

"Thank you, Ms. Anna!"

"So what are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked her.

"Just accompanying my husband-to-be in his journey to become Shaman King, and train him to be stronger too."

"I see."

"Wait a minute, your husband-to-be?" gasped Roy.

"If I remember correctly, she's engaged already," said Dr. Mario

"Aren't you engaged yourself too?" Falco asked Roy.

"Yeah, but I didn't think engagement would come at an early age."

"I wouldn't call seventeen an early age…" said Dr. Mario.

"So where's your husband-to-be?" Mewtwo asked her.

Anna looked to the side and replied, "I sent him on a run around the village in a full circle about fifteen minutes ago. He should be back by now. Oh look, there he is."

Then a young boy came running up the square, and when he did, he fell to his knees and panted heavily. "Anna… I'm back… I… Ugh…"

"Took you long enough, Yoh. Look who's here."

The boy, Yoh, looked up at the Smashers, but a question mark appeared over his head. "What? Who are they?"

"Don't tell me you forgot us already…" said Dr. Mario.

"Hmmm… Let me think… I think I know you, but at the same time not know…"

For no reason, Anna tossed a punch into his head.

BONK!

"Ow! What was that for? Oh yeah, I remember now! You're those strange people that…"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ROTTEN SON OF THE DEVIL INCARNATE!" shouted an extremely loud voice.

Everyone turned to the source of voice and saw the thief running towards them, and Wario was behind him. "What's happening?" asked Pit.

"Someone made the mistake of offending Wario, I guess," said Falco.

"YOU'RE MINE! GIMME BACK MY WALLET!" Wario hurled himself at the thief and manage to catch him by the legs.

"Ah! Forgive me! I'll give it back!" The thief hastily placed got out Wario's wallet from his pocket and handed it back to him.

"Ha! That's more like it!" Wario happily got back his wallet and checked it. "Good, they're all here! But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go! For making fun of me, I will give you a lesson that you will never forget!" When Wario looked up at the thief, he found the thief pointing a glowing gun at him.

"Die!" said the thief. He pulled the trigger and shot out a bullet covered in energy.

Right when it was about to hit Wario, Yoh appeared all of a sudden in front of the bullet and swung his sword, and the bullet was deflected away. "What the?" the thief gasped.

"Whoa, what did you do just now, kid?" asked Wario.

Yoh turned to him to and asked, "You all right?" Meanwhile, the thief quickly ran away in fear.

"Hey! You get back here!" shouted Wario as he began to give chase.

Suddenly, Falco zipped at the thief in the blink of an eye and sent him crashing into a pile of boxes.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

"I got him for you," said Falco, dusting his hands.

"I wanted to whop him myself… At least I got my money back."

And so, everyone settled down and introduced each other properly.

"Nice to see you again!" Yoh said to the Smashers.

"How has things been going?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Well… Um… I wanted to live a simple and relaxing life, but Anna…" Yoh turned to Anna and saw her eyes glowing. "Anna made my life like a paradise! Hehe!"

Just then, Luigi came walking up to everyone else. "Hey guys! Sorry for being late!" he said. "I saw a street performance and so stayed behind to watch it."

"You find anything?" Mewtwo asked him.

"No, not really. I did make a new friend though. I think his name is Hao."

Anna and Yoh were shocked at hearing this. "What? Did you say Hao?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Luigi curiously.

"I highly recommend that you have nothing to do with that person," replied Anna. "You will regret greatly."

"What's wrong…?"

Yoh let out a sigh and said, "Well, for starters… He greatly detests people who are not shaman, and will kill them without hesitation…"

"That's terrible!" gasped Pit.

"He strives to be Shaman King so that he can create a world where only shaman lives, which means all other beings must die."

"And his furyoku is higher than anyone can imagine," added Anna.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I don't even have the power to face him yet…"

"Something tells me that this guy is a douche," said Falco. "I don't like him already."

"This evil sounding guy… You think he could be part of the Negativities?" asked Dr. Mario.

"But that would be weird," replied Mewtwo. "If Hao detests all beings that aren't shamans, then he wouldn't be following King N. Unless King N is a shaman himself too… We can't jump to conclusions yet."

"And much as it hurts to say," continued Yoh. "He's my… twin brother…"

"WHAT?" gasped all the Smashers.

"It's as he said," said Anna.

"No wonder you looked a lot like him!" said Luigi.

"Why your brother bad?" asked Jigglypuff.

"It's really hard to say…" said Yoh, scratching his head. "His history goes back a lot longer than you guys can imagine, and it's really complicated… To put it simple, he's more than a thousand years old already."

This shocked the Smashers even more. "WHAT?"

"Basically, he keeps on bringing himself back to life every time he dies," explained Anna.

"Doesn't it make that guy immortal?" said Wario in shock.

"He's like a god that way!" said Pit.

"Sort of…" said Yoh.

"But… If he hates people who aren't shamans, why was he nice to me?" asked Luigi.

"He's a pretty optimistic person and likes to smile, just like me! Smiling is good for you, you know. By the way, I'd like to introduce you to my guardian spirit!" Yoh took out what looks like a mini tombstone, and then a ghostly samurai came out of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Amidamaru, guardian spirit of Master Yoh," said the samurai.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Amidamaru!" said Pit politely.

"I knew you were a spirit when I first met you that time," said Mewtwo.

"Ghost!" said Jigglypuff. "But no scary."

"Pretty cool!" said Ness.

"Where? Ghost?" shrieked Luigi, and he jumped behind a bench.

"Where? I don't see any ghost," said Wario, looking around.

"Guess not every one of you can see Amidamaru," said Yoh. "But he's right next to me."

"Yeah, I can see him," said Falco. "That's why I'm special!"

Then they heard a beeping sound and Yoh looked at his oracle bell that all Shaman Fight participants have. I forgot the name of that thing, so fill me in if you know. "Looks like I have a match coming up soon," he said.

"Then you better get ready," said Anna. "You know what happens if you lose."

"Um… Yeah, I know… I have confidence in myself that I'll win the fight." Then he turned to the Smashers and asked them, "You guys want to come and see the fight?"

"Well, we don't know what to do here at the moment, so this should be a good way to kill time," said Roy.

"It would be interesting the see a battle between shamans," thought Mewtwo.

"The next best activity aside from fighting is to watch a fight! I'm on it!" said Wario with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Hao and his followers were somewhere in the village doing whatever they want to. "What it a right to decision to let that Smasher?" asked one of his followers, a tall gentleman—Luchist. "Our orders were to eliminate the Smashers."

"Who said I have to follow orders from that fat moron all the time?" replied Hao. "You know the kind of person I am, right?"

"I know, Master Hao. Honestly speaking, I was very surprised to see that you would take orders from a normal human."

"Heh, that's what I want to make him think. His plans sound like a good idea at first, but I have never changed my belief that none-shamanic beings are all lowly life forms. If there was to be anyone to take over the world, that person would be me!"

"So, Master Hao, are you saying that…"

"I think you get my point already, Luchist. You are a smart man."

"My pleasures, Master Hao."

"I have my ways of doing things, so you lot just have to follow my steps and we will be the rulers of this world in the end!"

Unknown to him, Garland was watching in secret from inside a building not too far from where the group is.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

What are Hao's intentions? Did he just describe King N? Things are starting to unfold themselves...

I hope this is good enough for the starting chapter!

**Trivia:  
**1. In the Japanese version, the term for describing the power levels of shamans is called Manna, but the 4kids dub called it Furyoku. Many people agree that the term Furyoku is a much better name than Manna. In fact, many people consider Shaman King to be 4kids best dub due to minimal edits and good voice acting. Even the changed opening song is as good as the original. The only major gripe is that there are tons of name changes, like Hao being called Zeke...  
2. Patch Village is called Dobe Village in the dub.


	60. Shaman Fight

Thanks to pgasniper for telling me about the term Oracle Bell in the previous chapter. It's corrected now!

**Chapter 59: The Cruel and Violent Natures of Shaman Fights!**

* * *

The Smashers, along with Yoh's friends, are now at a large coliseum where shaman fights are being held. "Lot's of people!" said Jigglypuff.

By the way, I'm going to assume that you all know Shaman King, so I will just mention names of characters without describing them. Got no problems with that, okay?

"Never thought that shamans take up a large population of the world," said Ness.

"And to think that they all lived among us and yet we didn't know," said Luigi.

"Well, it's not noticeable to people like you who cannot see spirits."

"Hurry up and start the fight already!" said Wario impatiently while eating popcorn and drinking coke. "I want to see some wild shaman on shaman action!"

"You're really an instigator, aren't you…?" Luigi said to him.

As everyone was cheering and shouting for the fight to begin, the referee appeared on the arena in the center of the coliseum and stepped onto the fighting platform. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the next set of shaman fights!" he said. "Without further delay since all of you are probably dying to watch the fight now, let us began the first fight of this round!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"All right! It's starting!" exclaimed Wario, shaking his hands up and down and splashing out coke in the process.

"Stop that! You're wetting me!" said Roy.

The referee pointed to a gate on one side of the coliseum and shouted, "Let us introduce the Funbari Onsen!" And that's when Yoh and his two teammates, Ryu and Faust, stepped out.

"What's with this team name…?" Luigi said in an odd tone.

"You got a problem with that name?" Anna asked him while giving an offended glare.

"Nothing…"

The referee pointed to the other side of the coliseum and shouted, "And now here's their rivaling team, a two men and a woman team—Mantis, Bull, and Marlin!"

Falco took notice of one of the people who came out from the gate. "Uh? That skinny guy looks familiar… A familiar feeling that makes me goes hopping mad…"

"Wasn't there a guy at the F-30 Grand Prix called Mantis?" said Mewtwo. "He busted you up and made you lose privilege in the race."

"Don't talk about that!"

"Okay! Let us begin the fight!" said the referee. "Start!" And he quickly jumped out the battlefield.

"Ha! We will take you down with our ultimate team attack! In the previous fights, this single attack took out our opponents in a single hit!" said Mantis. "Let's go!"

Marlin lifted up a stuffed marlin and it glowed with blue aura and water magically rose out of the ground before it and took the form of a large marlin. Mantis hopped onto the tip of the marlin's nose and the scythes formed gigantic energy blades out of it, and Bull ran in front of them both with his head lowered, pointing the horns on his helmet at Yoh's team. "Let them rip!" shouted Mantis, and they all charged forward.

"I'll cover for you, Master Yoh!" Ryu said to Yoh.

"Nah, I'll handle this myself," Yoh said casually.

"You sure about this?"

"I want to show Anna that all the trainings she gave me are helping me, so let me deal with them to see if I'm really stronger than before." Yoh stepped forward as he performed an oversoul with Amidamaru to give his sword a glowing and larger appearance, and then he got out what looked like a red knife out of his pocket and placed it against his oversouled sword, and then in a bright blinding flash…

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" gasped Roy.

Yoh is now holding up a gigantic energy sword with a massive red hilt that resembles a samurai's armor. "Ha! You think that thing can take down a size much bigger than our team attack?" laughed Mantis. "You're still screwed anyway!"

"Oh no… That guy has a point…" said Luigi in fear. "Can Yoh really take on them alone…?"

"Do you doubt my trainings?" Anna asked him again with angry glares.

When the opposing team approached and was about to hit him, Yoh swung down his sword and…

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

And just like that, the single powerful slash eliminated the team attack and Mantis and Bull collapsed onto the ground while Marlin stood there in shock. "Match over! Funbari Onsen is the winner because the opposing team was cancelled out of their oversouls!" announced the referee. The audience cheered and clapped loudly afterwards.

"Whoa… That was fast…" said Roy.

"That's all? I wanted to see a longer and more epic fight!" grumbled Wario.

"Now you know not to doubt my trainings," said Anna.

"Yeah…" mumbled Luigi.

"Cool!" said Jigglypuff, clapping her hands, though they were actually too short to touch each other.

-

Shortly afterwards…

"Well, how did I do, guys?" asked Yoh as he joined everyone else at the audience area.

"You're so amazing, Yoh!" his friend Manta said to him.

"Um… You did amazing… Master Yoh…" said his 'housemaid' Tamao shyly. "You did great…"

"Looks like my training paid off," said Anna.

"That sure ended fast," said Ness. "But amazing nonetheless!"

"Thanks for the praise!" said Yoh happily.

"And now let us begin with the next fight!" said the referee. "This time it's Hoshigumi versus Top Tier Pros!"

"Oh look, the next fight is staring! Goodie!" said Wario.

"Wait a minute, Hoshigumi?! Isn't that the name of Hao's team?!" said Manta in shock.

"Wait a minute, pros… Okay, I never knew there are shamans among pros…" said Mewtwo.

"You mean those people who spout terms like wavedash, n00b, tiers, l-cancel, and stuff like that everyday?" asked Ness. "They're very common people on the Internet."

Everyone looked out in the fighting arena and saw Hao approaching the center with two of his followers, Opacho and Luchist. One the other side, a group of three stepped forward. One guy is wearing shades and has a hairstyle that resemble fox ears, the second guy has blue skin for unknown reasons and red markings around his eyes, and the third guy has a hairstyle resembling wolf ears and he wears an eye patch too.

"Let the fight begin!" said the referee.

Hao's remaining followers were cheering for their own leader from among the audiences. "You can do it, Master Hao! You're the best!"

"They must be Hao's followers," said Dr. Mario.

"Seems like it," agreed Mewtwo.

"He has cute girls as his followers too! I'm so jealous!" said Roy.

"I'll let you guys do the first attack," Hao said to the pros. "I'm a nice guy, so go on!"

"What's the matter, scared?" said the wolf-hairstyle guy.

"Don't try me!" said the blue skinned guy.

"The day you underestimate us high tiered materials is the day you get PWNed, n00b!" said the fox-hairstyle guy. "Here I come! Oversoul!" The trio performed oversoul into their shoes and made it glow with aura. "Now that we have oversouled with our shoes, we can perform super wavedash! C'mon!"

The three pros did some strange sliding motion on the ground and slid forward at a very fast speed.

"Interesting, huh?" said Hao. "You called me a n00b just now, didn't you? I'm afraid I am no longer the nice guy I said just now, because the day you insult me is the day you… DIE!" Hao simply lifted up his hand and snapped his finger, and without a warning, a burst of fire appeared around the pros and burned them.

"What?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" they screamed in agony as they were burned to ashes by the fire.

"What the!? He killed them!" gasped Dr. Mario.

"This is so horrible!" gasped Luigi, closing his eyes.

"How can he kill without remorse?!" Pit said in shock.

Yoh was not pleased to see this. "Hao… He always killed his opponents in fights. I really don't like this!"

When the fire disappeared, the pros where nowhere to be seen; not even the ashes were left behind. "Too easy," said Hao.

The referee trembled in fear at the terrifying sight just now, but said, "Winner is Hao, for his opponents are all dead!"

"All right! You're the best, Master Hao!" exclaimed Hao's followers with joy.

"Not another short fight!" said Wario. "But at least this one is more intense than the previous one!"

"So that's the power he has," said Mewtwo. "Manipulating fire…"

"That's the Spirit of Fire," explained Anna.

"Spirit of Fire?" said Falco curiously.

"The Spirit of Fire is one of the five great spirits that derived from the Great Spirit itself. Hao was able to gain control of it when he came back to life 500 years ago to try and become Shaman King. These five spirits are very powerful and only the Great Spirit is superior to them, so Hao and the Spirit of Fire together is an unmatched combination unless the Great Spirit steps out to solve things itself."

"That's scary… If he turns out to be a member of the Negativities, then we're in for a tough time…" said Luigi.

"What's this Negativities thing you guys keep talking about anyway?" asked Yoh.

"Oh, I think we didn't mention about this at all," said Roy. "Guess there's no point in hiding it, since we could use some help from you." And he explained everything to them.

"Knowing Hao and his personality, I doubt he would be part of another organization," said Anna after hearing the story.

"Yeah, I don't think he's the kind of person to follow commands from other people. He's just too proud of himself," agreed Yoh.

"If that's the case, thanks goodness we do not have to deal with him," said Luigi. "We can just skip by him and pretend that we never knew him in the first place."

"Okay, now for the final found of this fight!" continued the referee. "Team X-I versus AP Flums!"

"Team X-I, that's the X-Law team and the team Lyserg is in!" said Ryu.

"Huh? Lyserg… Why do I have a feeling I saw that name before?" said Wario curiously.

"I'm afraid that friend of yours is already a whole different person from how you use to know him, Ryu," Anna reminded him. "You know about the X-Laws, don't you?"

"X-Laws… I heard of a group of people who believes in absolute justice," said Mewtwo. "In fact, they claim to be so perfect and holy that they see everything in this world as black and white. It's either on their side or not on their side…"

"Are they good guys or bad?" asked Luigi.

"It's hard to say actually… They fight for greater peace, but…"

"I really don't like their method of enforcing justice and peace," said Yoh. "I've seen their actions; they kill without hesitation if they think you are evil. That's how they are."

"That's messed up…" said Luigi

"The idea of justice tends to drive people crazy in the end…" said Pit sadly.

"However, I'm more interested in AP Flums," said Mewtwo, and he looked at Ness. "I'm sure a constant Internet surfer like you should be familiar with this name."

"Yes I know," replied Ness. "AP Flums is a well known website for anime information. However, it has taken the steps of Gamfax in the way that it's becoming more and more messed up when people started to flame, swear and insult others. In fact, it is considered one of the top three most screwed up sites of America, the other two being Gamfax and Smashpros."

"Isn't Smashpro the official site of the pros?" asked Falco.

"Yeah, they constantly talk about their usual advance technique stuff and fights. According to them, fighting is what makes the world goes around, and they do nothing but to strive for being top tier and make fun of people lower than them."

"Question!" Jigglypuff said while raising her hand. "Why bad thing come from America?"

"Now that you said it, all these sites are said to be the worst, and they all have their origins in America…" said Roy. "And America is generally accepted as the most screwed up country… Is that a coincidence or what?"

"Hey, are you guys watching the fight or not?" Wario asked them. "This one is going good! That green-haired kid just tied up one of his opponents so hard that he nearly cut him into pieces!"

"What?! Why would little Lyserg do such a terrible thing?!" gasped Ryu.

"I bet X-Laws brainwashed him already," said Ren.

"No!! What has X-Laws done to you?!"

On the other side of the coliseum, Hao and his followers watched the fight going on. "Lyserg, eh? I remember killing his parents several years ago," Hao said to himself. "I remember he was a little crybaby seeing his parents die and trying to get angry at me. It was such a hilarious sight that I wish I had taped it down! Just look at how much he's changed now!"

Back on the battlefield, two of the AP Flums members, who were dressed like pirates by the way, fell onto the ground with injuries all over their body, but they were not yet dead as Lyserg hesitated to kill them. Because of this, one of his teammates who is also the second-in-command of X-Laws, Marco, hit him in the face and shouted at him, "Why did you hesitate to kill them? You are supposed to put an end to the life of those sinners!"

"I just can't do it… I can't bring myself to take the life of others…" replied Lyserg.

"Do you not know the reputation of AP Flums? Do you know how many innocent minds they have corrupted with that polluted website of theirs?"

"What the f--ing piece of s--?! How dare you f--ing call our f--ing awesome site a living piece of your mom's bleeding asshole?!" said the remaining member of AP Flums. "You better watch your f--ing dirty smelly mouth, you faggot! I will not f--ing tolerate some random douchebag to make fun of my f--ing awesome website!"

"Look who is telling who to keep his mouth clean," said Marco. "You should say that to yourself, sinner!"

"Shut the f-- up, you s--ty bastard! I will show you my f--ing awesome powers and put an end to that f--ing arrogant face of yours!" The member spread out his hands and floated into the air, and an image of a ship appeared underneath him. "Burn in hell, faggots!"

"That guy needs to calm down…" said Luigi after hearing that AP Flums member spouting a massive amount of swear words.

"When I visit that site, there's not a single thread without a single f or s-word," said Ness. "It was so bad that I couldn't read on any longer…"

Now among Team X-I was also a large steel case, an iron maiden to be precise. "Let me bring punishment to that sinner," said the iron maiden.

"Yes, Lady Jeanne," replied Marco. He turned to the AP member and said, "Have you heard that? There is no more way back for you! The supreme leader of the X-Laws, Iron Maiden Jeanne, will cast divine punishment upon you!"

"That metal statue is the leader?" said Wario. "Are you kidding me or what?!"

"I remember seeing the X-Laws lugging that thing around," said Yoh. "Never knew it was their leader. Funny, isn't it?"

"The one who rules over us is a giant hand… How much stranger can that get?" said Dr. Mario.

Marco pushed the iron maiden forward and untied the chains strapped around it. "It looks like the leader of the X-Laws is gonna step out!" said the referee. "There have been legends and rumors of their supreme leader, but none has ever seen his or her face! Will this big secret finally be revealed to the public at long last?"

The locks on the iron maiden opened fell down one by one, and the doors begin to open as everyone glues their eyes on it. When the door finally opened…

"What?!" gasped everyone.

Massive amount of blood poured out and splattered everywhere almost like that of a tidal wave and dyed the ground in red puddles. Within the iron maiden was a young girl. She was topless and her body was full of bloody and gruesome injuries. Things did not help the fact that there are spiked chains strapped all around her and on the back of the doors were sharp long spikes. It was truly a terrifying sight to behold.

"She's injured all over!" gasped Pit.

"Blood! So much blood! I can't handle it anymore!" said Luigi in disgust. "This is worse than horror movies!"

"And she's cute too!" added Roy.

"And she's topless!" exclaimed Yoh, but Anna covered his eyes immediately. "Hey!"

"Man! Talk about self torturing!" said Wario. "Is she still even alive?"

"Impossible… Judging by the massive amount of blood pouring out just now, there is no way for anyone to be alive…" said Dr. Mario.

"I understand now… She tortured herself to this extent was for the reason to increase her furyoku," said Anna. "One can train his own furyoku by suffering and enduring hardship."

"But isn't this way too much?!"

The referee stared at iron maiden in horror and said to himself, "This is the craziest thing I've ever seen… Those spikes… Why is she torturing herself like this?! Is she even alive?!"

"I don't have a choice," replied Jeanne in a weak sounding voice. "Iron maidens are the most famous torture devices in Europe during medieval times."

"Huh? She talked! She's still alive?!"

"You put the prisoner in there and slam the door to impale him with the spikes, and the prisoner will tell everything because of his fear that he experiences just before he dies. And I'm sure you all are wondering why I'm in here."

"Tell me, Ms. Masochist!" said Falco.

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes, which were bleeding severely. "This is to show my determination… The world is full of darkness and evil and people hurt each other for their own desires. I always wished I could do something to stop this pain…" Everyone listened to her in silence as she continued her message. "Therefore, I begged God to grant my wishes. If I have the power of God, I can accomplish this dream; therefore I agreed to bind myself into this so that I can carry the misery of everyone… and fill the world with peace." After saying all these, she showed a very sweet-looking smile on her face, and for some reason, everyone was touched by this and began to cry.

"Sniff… Such a wonderful determination…" said Luigi while rubbing boogers off his nose. "I could just cry…"

"I've never a girl with such a strong heart," said Pit, who is also crying.

"Truer words cannot be said," said Mewtwo. "The world is indeed full of darkness and evil…"

"Boring…" grumbled Wario while picking his nose.

"You know what? Your f--ing boring and stupid speed makes me want to kick your ass a lot!" said the AP member. "Die and burn in hell now!" The large image of the ship he was on began to move forward.

"Watch out, Lady Jeanne!" cried Lyserg.

"Don't worry, Lyserg," Marco assured him. "Our lady is not the kind of person to fall to the hands of a blasphemous heathen like him!"

As the ship was approaching, it suddenly froze in its tracks and the AP member couldn't move, and strangely enough, he found himself tied up inside a steel cage! "What the f-- is this?!" He looked up and to his horror; he saw that a massive god-like figure has him trapped inside the cage!

"The God of Justice, Shamash," said Jeanne. "Give this man the punishment he deserves, Shamash. Death…"

Upon his master's command, the god brought down a gigantic axe on top of the cage and cut through it.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Gaaaaa… Ahhhh…" Luigi's eyes went white as he fell onto his back and foam came out of his mouth like a soda when you open the can after giving it a big shake.

"Jiggly…" Jigglypuff couldn't believe what she saw and she deflated and became as flat as a paper.

Ness, Pit, and Dr. Mario stared with eyes and mouth wide open, and they kept that posture for several seconds. "That was… gruesome…" said Falco, sounding shocked and a bit disgusted. Mewtwo simply stared in silence.

"Whoa, ya see that? That giant doll or whatever it is totally cut that man in half!" said Wario.

The remaining two members that were knocked out by Lyserg got back up again. "Dude, that idiot got owned," said one guy.

"He was a f--ing moron anyway. Like the hell I care about him!" said the second guy. "C'mon, let's f-- up this b--!"

The straps around Jeanne's body disappeared and she stepped out of the iron maiden. All her wounds immediately disappeared and clothes magically appear around her. She doesn't even look like she's injured at all! "How cruel… Laughing at the death of your comrade," she said in a sad voice. "Do you not feel remorse and pity for a friend of yours that just died?"

"Ah, screw that asshole," said one member. "I had enough of his f--ing annoying jibba-jabba anyway."

"Yeah, only the strongest becomes Shaman King, so sucks to be him for dying!" said the second member. "Who the f-- cares about s--ty weaklings anyway!"

"You people make me sad… Your hearts are filled with darkness and evil… You must be punished." She got out a pair of nails and tossed it to Shamash, who shot a beam at them. When the nails where shot, they transformed into a pair of spiked chairs. "Interrogation Chairs!" And the chairs flew towards the duo and strapped them on it. Imagine the pain of being forced to sit on spikes…

"Ouch! What the f--?! You b--!" they both shouted.

"The reason I'm doing this to you it let you realize the sins you committed and then turn over to a new leaf," said Jeanne as she approached them. "The law is a set of rules for survival and it also applies to supernatural worlds too. If a chick does not listen to its mother hen, then it would be eaten by predators. If the male wolf leaves his den and ignores his children, they will die. That is to say, those who do not follow the rules are evil and therefore should be eliminated. That is why all living beings need laws."

"Shut up, you whore!"

"Please beg for forgiveness and say that you will turn back, and I will let you go."

"SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF F--ING BLOODY S--TY ASSHOLE OF MOTHERF--ING DEVIL INCARNATE!!"

Jeanne frowned and cried upon hearing their response. "Why must you say these things…? I feel… sorry for you…" She turned around and walked back inside the iron maiden and shut herself inside once again.

Immediately after this, a pair of large blocks with spikes appeared on both sides of the two restrained AP Flum members, and then the spiked parts of the blocks closed in…

Everyone felt sick in their stomachs upon seeing this terrifying sight that puts horror films to shame.

-

After a while, the heroes are now back at the open square where they first met. Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Manta (he fainted too) were still fainted and Dr. Mario and Faust were treating them.

"I can't believe a cute girl like her would be so cruel…" said Ryu.

"Neither can I…" said Roy.

"Justice… This is one concept that is easy to understand, but usually understood in the wrong way," said Mewtwo.

"Man! Those X-Laws! I really don't like how they kill people just like that!" said Horohoro angrily.

"And that was a very selfish philosophy of hers," added Anna while comforting Tamao, who was scared to death by that fight. "What a stubborn girl…"

"At least the last fight was cool," said Wario, eating up the last of his popcorns. "I have to agree; it was a bit too gruesome for my taste. I'd prefer beating the living snot out of my opponents until they look like clowns rather than cutting them into pieces."

"I don't think I can sleep tonight…" said Ness, trembling in fear.

"That girl talks like she's so cool or something!" said Falco, not sounding pleased. "Who does she think she is? A goddess?"

"I can't believe that the idea of justice can be so cruel… Is this how true justice is?" asked Pit.

"Imagine that she becomes Shaman King, or Queen," said Ren. "I think it's obvious on what her wishes will be."

"If that's the case, I'll have to get even stronger to become Shaman King myself," said Yoh as he stood up from the bench and stretched. "Anyway, what say we forget all those and go for a casual walk by the lake? Let's have some relaxation first!"

"I'm off to that burrito stand again!" said Wario. "No stupid thief is gonna stole wallets from me again!" And he went off on his own.

"I want to study more about this place," said Mewtwo.

"I'm going off by myself too," said Roy. "I wonder what sights will there be to look at."

"I'll go wherever I want," said Falco as he went off on his own.

"Well, I got nothing to do, so I'll go for a walk with you, Yoh," said Ness.

"Me too!" said Pit.

"I'll take care of these three," said Dr. Mario, motioning to the three fainted guys.

And so, everyone went off to do their own stuff. As Yoh's group, along with Ness and Pit, walked off, some X-Law members appeared and kept an eye on them.

-

Somewhere else in the town, Hao and his followers were frolicking around. Hao was sitting down on a bench pondering about the fight earlier. "Iron Maiden Jeanne, eh? Looks like some troublesome person to deal with…"

Then he felt someone watching him.

"Stop hiding, I know you've been following me since the beginning!"

Then Garland stepped out from around the building corner. "It's that black knight from the Extremo Negativo!" said his followers.

"King N sent you here, right?" Hao asked Garland.

"It is as you say, and I'm sure you know the reason behind this already," replied Garland.

"Of course; you can't hide what you're thinking from me thanks to my mind-reading skills! So what are you going to do about this?"

"Let us go somewhere else where we will not interfere with anyone and then settle this… Traitor!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I don't know if this chapter is done correctly, seeing how the Smashers didn't do much here. I still hope it's enough to hold you up until the real action starts.

**Trivia:  
**1. In the anime, the spikes inside the iron maiden were changed into vines with thorns in order to tone down the violence.  
2. Mantis, Marlin, and Bull appeared in my other story Shamans in the Pirate Era, a Shaman King/One Piece crossover. However, the ones in this story not the same ones in that story. They are the different people but with same names. The same Mantis in this story is also in Super Smash Racing 2.  
3. Wario read a book by Lyserg in Armageddon: The Corruption when he tried to use dowsing to find someone to fight.


	61. Traitor

Just the comment I've been waiting for so long to happen; it finally came… At last, this story has been accused of being in a continuous loop and repetitive, albeit the overall review was positive

Just the comment I've been waiting for so long to happen; it finally came… At last, this story has been accused of being in a continuous loop and repetitive, albeit the overall review was positive. I am well aware that these kinds of stories have been done to death in the Smash Bros. section and are always repetitive.

When I had in mind to do this story, I am very well aware that there are people out there who would be fed up with it, so it was basically a huge bet when I decided to publish this story. Chances are that this story will not be popular nor will it get many reviews because people have seen so many kinds of these stories that they are already sick of it, so they probably will just let it pass. However, that didn't stop me from doing this story; I still believe that there will be people who enjoy these stories and read and review it anyway. This perhaps explains the reason why the story is getting lesser and lesser reviews all the time—it's just getting too repetitive that there's no more fun in reading it.

While I agree that this story is indeed going in a continuous loop all the time, the same could be said for many video game sequels. The basic formula of Smash Bros. never changes; all three games are about characters fighting each other until someone flies out the stage and dies. If all three games use the exact same formula, how is it able to retain its popularity? I believe the answer to this is the contents within each game. Even though all three games have more or less the exact same gameplay, there are different contents all the time that keep things from getting boring.

The same could be applied to this story. Even if the formula is the same as many other stories out there, the contents are always bound to be different. Even if you know the formula will be the same, you can still read on and hope for new contents that you would never expect. That is how I am dealing with stories like these; it has the same formula, but with different contents not found in other stories.

I've been talking long enough now, so it's high time I start with this chapter. I hope you can all support me until the end of the story. Honestly speaking, it's not that long from the end anymore, as it has already gone pass the halfway point, so the story is about 60 to 70 percent finished already. Just a bit more to go, so bear with me! Thank you for your patience!

**Chapter 60: A Traitor among the Negativities! Hao's Ambitions Revealed!**

* * *

Garland led Hao and his followers out into the wilderness outside of the village. "Okay, now that you brought us out here, Garland," Hao said to him, "What do you intend to do now that you found out I'm a traitor among you all?"

"The ways of the traitor cannot be forgiven," replied Garland. "King N knew very well since the start that you would not follow him honestly, though he still allowed you into the organization in hope that your opinions would change."

"He's not very bright, is he? If he knew all about me since the start, he wouldn't have invited me, for I will only disappoint him. Didn't they say that the better relationship you have with each other, they more you can hurt each other too? If he tried to gain my trust, then I can hurt him even more when he found out that I'm planning on betraying him."

"Fortunately, King N is not the kind of person to be sold to friendship and trust so easily! The ultimate plan requires for there to be wickedness, cruelty, sadness, disappointment, and all the negative aspects of the world! In fact, your betrayal is a contribution to the ultimate plan!"

"Let's just say that it's a parting gift from me before I turn against the organization. All right, can we get to the main point of your reason being here now? Of course, I know it already. You should still say it because the readers know nothing."

"Before I start, King N wants a word with your traitorous ways." Garland got out a cell phone and dialed it, and he got a reply shortly afterwards. "Yes, he is here. I will set to broadcast mode." He pressed another button on the cell phone, and the voice of King N could be heard loudly.

"Ahem… It's on already? Okay… Cough! Ack! Give me the mint!" said the voice of King N.

"Here you are King N," said the voice of his secretary.

"Thanks! Yum… Okay, here goes…" The sound of a deep breath was heard, followed by a loud shout, "HAO YOU TRAITOROUS SWINE!!"

"Hi!" replied Hao happily.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN DONE MY NICE OFFERINGS AND BETRAY ME?! WHO WAS IT THAT BROUGHT YOU IN WHEN YOU WERE OUT THERE HOMELESS AND NEAR DYING?!"

"That wasn't how it originally was, King N," said the secretary.

"I know; I was just exaggerating."

Hao's followers gave each other a strange look and thought to themselves about the craziness of King N. "So anyway," continued King N, "I really hate it when people turn against me! You really make me hop mad, you pig!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Hao.

"You there, Garland?"

"Here I am, King N," he replied.

"Go on and teach Hao a lesson that he deserves! I don't care what method you use. Even if the Smashers want to have a piece of him, go on and let them do the job! I could care less for this pig anymore!"

"Looks who's calling who a pig!" Hao said mockingly.

"You dare call me a pig?!"

"Pork ribs are your favorite, isn't it?" asked the secretary.

"Yeah, they're delicious! But that's something else. Don't you find it funny that pigs not only contributed delicious stuff like bacons, ham, and pork ribs, and at the same time, they contributed swear words. Hahahaha!"

"I will do as you say, King N," said Garland.

"Okay, go on and have fun, Garland. I'm off to attend business."

Then the voice of Bob can be heard from the background. "Look! I was playing as Jigglypuff in Bridge of Eldin and used her Final Smash when suddenly she remained large and didn't shrink!"

"Gotta go! I'll be waiting for good news about spankings!" And the phone call ended.

"Seems like he's in a good mood," said Hao. "How's he doing with that game?"

"You have no time to ponder such questions, because your traitorous ways will come to an end now!" Garland said in an evil tone.

Hao's followers immediately got out their weapons and got into fighting stance. "We are ready to fight for you, Master Hao!" they said.

"No, this person is out of your league," he said. "He may not be a shaman, but if you knew his identity, you would think twice before dealing with him."

"That was a wise advice you gave for your followers," said Garland. "Correct, if you knew me, you would think twice about dealing with me. It is safe to assume that I am the most powerful of the Extremo Negativo."

"Oh really? I always thought I was the strongest. Want to prove it here now?"

"Let's see what you are capable of first," said Garland. Then he placed his hands together and magical energy began to gather around his palms while he mumbled some strange chanting. After he's done, he slammed both his hands onto the ground and lines of light spread out in three different directions. "Come out, Fiends of Chaos!"

The lines of light turned into circles with strange markings within them, and bright light came out of it. "Interesting, eh?" said Hao, looking interested.

Debris and rock levitated around one of the circles as a large skeleton in purple robe rose out of the ground—Lich.

The second circle released fire around it as a large woman-snake hybrid with six arms appeared—Marilith.

Winds whipped up around the third circle, and a six-headed dragon appeared—Tiamat.

"What are those?!" gasped the followers.

"Magical beasts from the Demon World!" said Garland. "As one of the 5 Demon Lords of the Demon World, I have the power over these powerful elemental beasts! You shall fight them all and show me the powers that you shamans have!"

"So you want a show?" said Hao, not looking scared at all. "Okay, I'll give you a show if you want to." He turned to his followers and said to them, "Give it all you got, guys."

"We will, Master Hao!" they replied.

"Lich, Marilith, Tiamat! Kill them all!" commanded Garland.

-

At some lake at the outskirts of Patch Village…

"Here goes!" shouted Pit as he threw a stone at Ness.

Ness swung his baseball bat at the stone and batted it really high up into the sky. Fortunately for Pit, he used his wings to fly up and caught the stone. "Out!"

"Man, your wings really are cheating, you know…?" said Ness.

"Sorry…"

"But you make me jealous that you can fly… I sometimes wish I can fly around freely."

"Sorry…"

"Hey, why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself on everything, okay?"

"Sorry, Mr. Ness…"

"Doh…"

"Okay, I'm the next batter! Throw it as hard as you can, angel boy!" said Ryu as he readied his wooden sword like a bat.

"Okay, here goes!" said Pit. He threw the stone with all his might, and when Ryu swung his wooden sword, the stone shattered into pieces.

"Oops… Swung too hard…"

"Hey, want to borrow my bat?" asked Ness, showing him his bat.

"I appreciate your offer. But it is more like my style to use wooden swords."

"Suit yourself… We're going to run out of stones sooner or later. Should've brought my baseball in the first place…"

Yoh, Anna, and Tamao were sitting next to the lake. "They sure are having a fun time!" said Yoh.

"Why don't you go join them? You should exercise more," Anna said to him.

"Please… I just finished a fight and I'm dead tired! I need a rest…"

"Then why is Ryu so active like he's never did anything?"

"Because I took out the opponent all by myself…"

"I don't believe how you can use up so much of your energy when you didn't break a single sweat performing a single move to one hit KO the opponent."

"Um… That… I… Yeah, I'm strong, right…?"

Anna looked out at the lake and said, "I think the next training should be swimming around the lake three laps."

"Please, no…"

"Home run!" shouted Ryu as he managed to send the stone flying into the air.

"Whoa… What brand of hair gel did you use to make your hair as hard as a baseball bat…?" said Ness.

"Cool!" said Yoh, looking at the stone fly towards the lake and dipping into it.

"Ha! Now you know why I, Ryu of the Wooden Sword, am so awesome!" boasted Ryu as he made a cool guy pose.

"You're amazing, Mr. Ryu!" exclaimed Pit as he clapped his hand.

"I can do home runs like that easily," said Ness. "But using your hair… That's something new…"

At this moment, a circle appeared on the surface of the water at the area where the stone fell down. "Um… What's happening there?" asked Tamao.

"Hey, that's where the stone landed!" said Yoh. "Don't tell me Ryu's home run was so amazing that it's affecting the water in some way!"

Everyone glued his or her eyes on the glowing circle on the water surface. Water torrent began to whip up around the circle as a large octopus with a purple cloak tied around his body rose out from the circle. "Whoa! I didn't know my home run was so awesome that it called up an octopus!" said Ryu in shock.

"What is that?!" gasped Ness.

The octopus spoke up, "I am Kraken, the Fiend of Water! I am under the command of Lord Garland to kill the ones called Smashers!"

-

Back with Hao and the others…

As the followers were battling the Fiends, Hao and Garland were confronting each other, though they haven't really started fighting seriously yet. "I was wondering," said Hao, "Were you not given any orders at all to do something about the Smashers? Or are you going to let one of your henchmen do the job?"

"You figured out from reading my mind, didn't you?" said Garland. "It is as you say. I have prepared the remaining Fiend to deal with the Smashers. He is fighting them even as we speak!"

-

**BGM: Final Fantasy boss theme (Lich and Kraken version)**

"You're looking for us?" asked Ness.

"The Smashers," replied Kraken. "Lord Garland gave the command to kill the ones called Smashers!"

"That would be us!"

"Mr. Ness! I don't think letting him know our identity would be a good idea!" Pit said to him.

"If this guy is after us, then that means he's part of the Negativities, as well as this Garland person he mentioned. We are here to deal with the Negativities, so why let this big chance slip out?" Ness turned to Yoh and his gang and said, "Leave this to us!"

"But you sure you don't need any help?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah! I will help you cut that octopus into sashimi with ease!" said Ryu.

"We don't want to get you involve into this. This guy is after us in the first place, so we have the responsibility to deal with him!" said Ness.

"He has a point," said Anna. "Plus, I'm curious about the angel. He was one of the people who attacked Alias Lobby. If he has the guts to invade a place that nobody ever dares touch, then he must have great powers. I'm curious to see what he can do."

"What are you talking about?" Yoh asked her.

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"Um… No…"

"You should learn more about the outside world, you know?"

"Yeah, I think. I'm too lazy to think about big things going on all over the place…"

Ness stepped up to Kraken and got out his bat and brandished it. "I'm your opponent! I'll show you the power of the Ultimate Bat!"

"You are the Smasher?" asked Kraken. "Then I shall kill you!"

Pit got out his bow and broke it into dual blades and swung it around in front of him before getting into offensive stance. "I'm your opponent too! Do not hurt the other people! They have no relation with this!"

"I will kill the both of you and present your heads to Lord Garland!" said Kraken. He lifted up one of his tentacles and slammed it down at the Ness and Pit. In case you're curious, Kraken is about three meters tall.

Ness and Pit jumped out of the way to avoid the tentacle smack. Ness landed and pointed his finger at Kraken and shot out a spark. "PK Fire!" The spark hit the body of the octopus and exploded into fire, but it did not hurt Kraken whatsoever.

"You think fire will do something to a water-type elemental Fiend like me?" said Kraken. "You are lacking common sense!"

"How am I to know that you are water type? But thanks for letting me know! PK Thunder!" Ness emitted electricity around his body and shot out a lightning ball. The ball flew towards Kraken, but he easily cancelled it out with a single swing of his tentacle.

"You call that a lightning-based spell? It pales in comparison even to Tiamat's weakest thunder spell!"

"Take this!" Pit shot an arrow at Kraken from above the sky. Kraken turned around in time and used his tentacle to smack it away, and then his tentacles extended towards Pit and tried to hit him, but Pit flew around swiftly to avoid getting hit. As he was flying, he shot more arrows at Kraken. The arrows did hit the body and the head of the octopus, but he was able to withstand it.

"You do not have the power to defeat me!" he said. "I shall show you the real way of fighting! Blizzara!" Cold air appeared around the body of Kraken, and icicles began to form and they shot out in various directions.

"Whoa!" Ness quickly rolled away to avoid getting hit by some incoming icicles. Pit flew around to avoid getting hit, but he still got hit by one in the body and was knocked onto the ground.

"Pit! You all right?!" asked Yoh.

"I'm all right!" said Pit, standing back up. "Don't worry; I can still fight! I'm still in good health!"

"Hiya!" Ness lifted his bat overhead him and ran towards the Kraken.

"Taking on me with close combat? That is a foolish idea!" said Kraken. He stretched his tentacles forward to hit him, but Ness used his bat to knock away the tentacles. However, the tentacles were able to grab and pull away his bat and toss it away.

"Oh no!"

The tentacles proceeded to grab Ness and Kraken lifted him into the air and slammed him back down hard.

SLAM!!

"Mr. Ness!" gasped Pit. "I'll avenge for you!" He flew towards Kraken from above with both blades in his hands, ready to cut Kraken. Kraken saw him coming and tried to hit him with his tentacles again.

Pit flew side to side with a swift speed and avoided the tentacles, and he made it near Kraken and was able to leave a slash mark in between his eyes with his blades.

SLASH!

"Ugh!" cried Kraken. "I admit you got me that time! But this is as far as you go!"

Pit quickly tried to back off, but Kraken was able to grab his legs with his tentacles, and then he slammed Pit hard onto the ground.

SLAM!

"Oh no! Both of them are down!" cried Yoh.

"I'll avenge for you!" shouted Ryu as he lifted up his wooden sword and charged towards Kraken. "Die and become lunch, octopus freak!"

"I do not have business with ones that are not Smashers, so begone!" said Kraken as he swung his tentacle at Ryu and smacked him back to his original place.

SMACK!

"Ow…"

"Dammit! Looks like I have to handle this myself now!" said Yoh.

"Don't bother! I can still fight!" said Ness as he stood back up, and Pit also stood up again. "I've faced enemies like this before, so I can handle this no problem!"

"I will fight! Goddess Palutena will bless me with strength!" said Pit.

"You will never win against me!" said Kraken. "I will kill you all!"

"We'll see about that! PK Flash!" Ness lifted up his hands and created a green energy ball that exploded and created a bright flash that blinded Kraken.

"Ugh! A blinding technique!" said Kraken as he shielded his eyes with his tentacles. "I will not fall for this!"

"PK Thunder!" Ness quickly used this opportunity to fire a lightning ball and hit himself from behind using it, and in the process, he was launched forward with the velocity like that of a cannonball.

"What?!" Kraken did not see this coming and couldn't avoid the move in time, and Ness flew straight into his body with a powerful electrically charged impact.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Ow!!"

The impact was so strong that Kraken was pushed back several steps, though he was able to retain his footing.

Pit flew into the air and produced a light arrow at his bow, but instead of firing it like always, the arrow split into three separate arrows before Pit fired it at Kraken. All three arrows struck Kraken in the face and body and exploded in an explosion of light.

"Eat this!" Ness ran up to Kraken while he was trying to recover from the attack and delivered a powerful swing to his face.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Argh! I will not fall to the likes of you!" growled Kraken angrily. He was able to catch Ness with his tentacles and swung him around in air multiple times before hurling him away.

"Whoa! Now I know how baseballs feel like!" cried Ness as he soared through the air, but Pit was able to catch him in midair, albeit the momentum made them fall down to the ground. "Ow!"

"Are you all right, Mr. Ness?" asked Pit.

"I'm all right. Thanks!"

"Blizzaga!" Cold air appeared around Kraken and the ground around him also began to freeze up. And then a series of icicles grew out of the ground and went towards the Smashers.

"Watch out!" cried Ness. Both he and Pit jumped out of the way, but the icicles continued heading for Yoh and the gang.

"Oh no! It's heading in our direction!" cried Tamao.

When the icicles approached, Yoh immediately performed oversoul and used his oversouled sword to shatter the icicles into pieces. "That was close," he said. "But too easy to counter!"

"You guys better get away from here!" said Ness. "It's too dangerous."

"Actually, I prefer staying close by so I can help. You sure you don't need any help?"

"A little help won't hurt, but I still have enough to strength to take on this guy alone, I think…"

"You will die! Wateraga!" Kraken lifted up his tentacles and the water in the lake behind him began to stir up and a large water column shot up into the air.

"What?!" gasped Pit.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Ness.

"Drown in the watery depths!" yelled Kraken, and then the water column fell down on the Smashers.

Ness and Pit tried to shield themselves with their hands, but the water never hit them. They opened their eyes and saw that Yoh had 'cut' apart the water with his sword. "You all right?" he asked them.

"Thanks for the help…" said Ness.

"You're welcome!"

"Do not interfere!" said Kraken. "Blizzaga!" He did the attack where he whipped up cold air and send forward an icicle wave again.

"Celestial Slash!" Yoh slashed his sword against the air and shot out a ring-shaped beam. The beam not only cut through all the icicles, but also struck Kraken in the body and cut him hard.

"Ugh!"

"Now's my chance!" Ness ran forward and leaped into the air, and he stretched out his arms as colorful energy balls shot out at Kraken. "PK Rocking!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The Kraken was blasted badly by the energy balls and flew backwards into the lake with a huge splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ha! That should do the trick!" said Ness, dusting his hand.

"I bet he's out now," said Yoh as his sword returned to normal.

"We did it!" said Pit.

Ryu got up and rubbed his head. "Ow… What happened? Did I beat the enemy?"

"You contributed nothing at all," Anna told him.

"Oh… I'm sorry to be useless…"

"Don't worry," Yoh said to him. "You still tried your best."

"I'll try my best to help you in the future, Master Yoh."

"It's not over yet!" shouted Kraken as he got back out of the water.

"What?! He's still alive?!" gasped Ness.

"I am the Fiend of Water! I will not die so easily!" said Kraken angrily. "This time you will suffer my rage!" Just as he was about to do something, a large mechanical angel-like being flew straight at him and pierced a sword right through his body. "WHAAAAA?!"

"Huh? What happened?!" said everyone in shock.

The sword released a really bright flash that damaged Kraken badly. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" With a loud and painful scream, Kraken literally exploded and disintegrated into nothing, and then the large angel-like being disappeared.

"What the?!" Everyone turned around and saw the X-Laws standing on top of a hill!

"It's the X-Laws!" said Yoh.

"We have taken out the foul demon for you," said Marco, putting back his gun. "But that is not the main reason we are here for."

"Thank you so much for helping us!" Pit said to them.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Ness in a worried voice.

"Save the thanks for later," Marco said harshly. "Because we are here to punish a sinner, which is you!" He pointed his finger at Pit, much to his surprise.

-

Tiamat fell to the ground as all her heads were cut off, and the body slowly disappeared. "That's the last of them," said Luchist, putting his gun away.

"All that's left is Master Hao's fight," said Opacho. "He will win for sure!"

The followers all turned their attention to Hao and Garland after they took out all the three Fiends. "Beat that guy, Master Hao!" shouted the followers.

"Okay, I admit you have potential there," said Hao, who didn't look tired at all.

"The same could be said to you," said Garland, who also didn't look tired. "Looks like this will go nowhere if we continue on like this."

"I can still take on you! I still have lots of furyoku left to fight!" Hao lifted up his hands and created a ball of fire, and tossed it forward.

"Firaga!" Heat appeared around Garland as he stretched forward his hand, and he shot out a large fireball.

Both the fire attacks hit each other and exploded, and the attacks basically cancelled out each other. "You know my specialty is fire, and yet you fight me with fire," said Hao.

"Being specialized in fire does not make you immune to fire," said Garland. "I am testing to see how strong the Spirit of Fire is."

"So you were just going easy on me? The real fight hasn't even begun, eh?"

"I do not want to waste my full power on a traitor like you. If I did though, you will certainly stand no chance again me."

"Pretty full of yourself, eh? Well, I can say the same thing that you will stand no chance against me if I use my full powers. Be happy I'm not doing it!"

Both sides continued to glare at each other when suddenly they heard someone clapping hands. "Very well done and interesting!" said a voice. They all turned to the top of a rock where the voice is coming from, and they saw Mewtwo sitting on top of it and clapping his hands.

"A Smasher!" said Garland.

"I have seen something interesting here," said Mewtwo. "A dispute within the organization, eh? It's always interesting to see internal conflicts within teams that are suppose to go perfectly together. I wonder how you will settle your business here."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I think this chapter should be better than the previous one. I was full on ideas and inspiration for this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!

I think fans of Shaman King should know all the names of Hao's followers already, but in case you don't know, don't worry; their names will all be revealed when the time comes.


	62. Path to the Great Spirit

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Is Armageddon more than just a Holy Weapon?**  
Game2002**: You have asked a question that cannot be answered. This is like asking me to reveal to you the identity of King N right now or telling you what is in Area 51. There are some things that are better not left not answered yet, for I will reveal it when the time comes. Sorry, but you've asked the wrong question.

**Chapter 61: Stop Hao and His Followers! The Path to the Great Spirit!**

* * *

"I'd like to see how you end this dispute of yours," said Mewtwo. "Don't worry; I will not interfere with you."

"So you're here to watch the show and that's all?" asked Hao. "How boring… I wished you would do something to join the fun."

"I can join the fun if you want me to, but you know what they say: Family disputes are best left alone and let members of the family settle things themselves."

"This man is no longer part of us," said Garland. "A traitor like him is better off dead. However, King N gave commands that it does not matter what kind of death this traitor deserves. If you wish to interfere and kill Hao with your own hands, you are very welcome to, but if you mess with me, I have no reason to not claim your head too."

"My mission here was to stop the likes of you from messing around," said Mewtwo as he stood up, and then he floated down from the rock and landed on the same ground level as them. "And also to find out the Gamfax here and eliminate it. If possible, tell me the location right now and I can lessen down the pain!"

"You still haven't found it yet?" asked Hao. "No surprise! It's hidden in a place where usual combatants cannot go unless they get special permission."

"And that would be?"

"The Patch officials were wondering why the main monitor in their headquarters is giving off tints of pink. I wonder what the problem could be. Heh!"

"I see… I got it now!"

"You should thanks me for telling you all these!"

"So what do you plan to do now? You have decided to break away from the Negativities. Do you still have anymore evil intentions?"

Hearing this, Hao gave a wicked smile and said, "You have asked a good question. As usual, I'm going to try and accomplish the usual goal that I failed to do so in the past two Shaman Fights. I will obtain the Great Spirit as my guardian spirit and become Shaman King so that I can get the power to create a world where only shamans exist!"

"You have a good ambition, but it's too dangerous to be allowed to happen! I will stop you from doing so!"

"I knew you would do that! This pretty much applies to anyone who knows me too much; they always want to try and stop me from being Shaman King due to my selfish and wicked reasons. That was mostly the reason I kept on failing in the past tournaments and got killed, so this time, it's time for a change of plans. I'm going to take the Great Spirit by force!"

"What?!" gasped his followers. "You didn't tell us that!"

"It was a surprise for you all. I hope you have nothing against it, right?"

"We don't! We wish that Master Hao would become Shaman King fast!"

"I see, so you decided to resolve to violence," said Mewtwo. "Looks like I'll have to stop you now!"

"I see that you want to solve this yourself, Smasher," Garland said to Mewtwo. "Then I will leave things to you!"

Mewtwo turned to him and said, "After him, you are next!"

"Unfortunately I do not have any more reasons to be here ,for I must return to King N and report the news to him. I hope you do not disappoint me, Smasher!" After saying these, bright light appeared around Garland and he disappeared within it.

"He used warping magic to teleport away…" Mewtwo then turned to Hao and said, "Now let's settle this!"

"Why don't you go concern about your friends first?" he asked. "One of them is facing some troublesome people currently."

-

At the lake…

"Why do you want to find me…?" Pit asked the X-Laws in fright

"Yeah! What has he ever done to you?" asked Ness.

"You know the reason very well yourself," replied Marco. "The great incident of Alias Lobby surely rings a bell, doesn't it? You are one of the Smashers who attacked that place!"

"Please, no!" cried Pit.

"You better not do anything to him!" said Ness. "I will not let you hurt my friend even if he did something wrong! Plus, there was a good reason they attacked that place in the first place!"

"It doesn't matter what the reason is," said Marco. "Alias Lobby is an important government central that has remained intact for more than fifty years already as the place for punishment against evil-doers. For that place to be destroyed is a great crime, so we are here to bring judgment to the destroyers of Alias Lobby!"

"No use telling people who are obsessed with the government," said Ness. "We'll have to get away with this by force!"

"Stop! You're not their opponents!" Yoh said to him. "You should run! I'll try to cover for you!"

Each of the X-Law members got out their guns and pointed in their direction. "There is no escape from our guardian angels," said Marco. "The government wishes to have you alive, so we will not kill you if you cooperate with us quietly."

"What do I do…?" asked Pit in fear.

"Don't worry! I'll cover for you!" Ness assured him.

"Lyserg! You're our friend right? Please convince them to stop this!" Ryu shouted to Lyserg.

"I'm sorry… As much as I hate to do this, I cannot disobey my superiors," replied Lyserg sadly. "Please forgive my ways."

"You do not have to feel sorry for yourself, because what you are doing is the right thing," Marco told him.

"Hey you, four eye! You better not corrupt little Lyserg! He's an innocent boy, so don't teach him wrong things!"

"Hey, you know? If you want to kill our friends or do any harm to them, don't you think you should ask people related to them for permission first?" asked a voice, and that's when Falco, Roy, and Wario appeared on top of another hill.

"Thanks goodness! They're here!" said Ness in delight.

"You better not touch our friends!" Roy said to the X-Laws. "We will not show mercy on you if you do so!"

"You have to get pass the great Wario that is me first!" said Wario while still eating a burrito.

"The other person who invaded Alias Lobby is there too," said Marco. Obviously he's talking about Wario. "This saves the trouble of hunting them down one by one."

"Hey, are you listening to us?" asked Falco. "We said we would not let you do as you like."

The trio quickly ran down from the hill and got in front of Ness and Pit. "You people are not part of the ones who invaded Alias Lobby," said Marco. "We will not bring punishment upon you, so do not interfere with our job. If you insist to protect the sinful friends of yours, then that makes you a sinner too, and we will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Your way of believing in things really is crazy," said Roy. "An uneducated person knows the concept of justice better than you!"

"You better move out of the way know or else we will show no mercy!"

"Try me!" taunted Falco. "Or better yet, don't try me because I'm confident I can kick you butt!"

As both sides glared at each other and got into fighting stance, Mewtwo suddenly teleported into the scene in between both sides. "Stop the fight!" he shouted.

"You're here at the right time, Mewtwo!" Roy said to him. "The X-Laws are after Pit and Wario for what happened at Alias Lobby. We need someone strong like you to deal with them!"

"I say it's not the time for fighting! I have made a large and serious discovery!" said Mewtwo in panic. "It's about Hao!"

"What? What is that foul incarnation of evil up to again?" asked Marco. "We X-Laws dedicated ourselves to getting rid of that wicked person! In fact, almost all of us X-Law members have our lives shattered by him, so we all live by the same goal and that is to kill Hao and prevent him from becoming Shaman King!"

"That is good to hear, because I felt the need to eliminate him too," said Mewtwo.

"Just get your point!" said Falco. "So what's about that douche?"

"First things first, Hao is indeed part of the Negativities."

"Well, no surprise. I knew he would be part of it."

"But that doesn't make sense!" said Yoh. "Why would Hao work for someone else? That's just not like him!"

"That is true, and he has not changed his nature yet, for he has betrayed the organization!" continued Mewtwo.

"So he turned against his own superiors?" asked Wario.

"True, but he is still a dangerous person because of his ambition to become Shaman King and rid the world human beings."

"Exactly! That is why I believe he must not become Shaman King," said Yoh.

"But what's more is that he no longer felt the need to join the Shaman Fight; he plans to steal the Great Spirit by force!"

"What?!" gasped everyone.

"What's the Great Spirit?" asked Ness.

"It's the spirit that controls all other spirits in the world," explained Anna. "It is the source of all spirits. The winner of the Shaman Fight gets to keep the Great Spirit as his guardian spirit, and because of the Great Spirit's power to grant any wish, it is one spirit that everyone desires to have."

"So if I get my hands on the Great Spirit, I can turn myself into the richest man in the world?" Wario said curiously. "I so want the Great Spirit myself! Wahaha!"

"Don't bother; a normal human like you who can't even see spirits will never get your hands on it."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"This is bad news!" said Marco. "We must stop Hao at once!"

"Yes, so it's best that we settle our differences later and stop him from doing so. He may even be on his way there already!" said Mewtwo.

"However, this does not mean we will let the opportunity escape! The sinners are in front of our eyes, and we will not allow you a way out!" Marco got out his gun and pointed it at the Smashers again.

"Geez! This guy can't get this through his thick head, can he?" said Falco. "I bet it's those thick glasses' fault!"

"Let them go for now, Marco," said the voice of Jeanne from within the iron maiden.

Marco was surprised to hear this. "But maiden! Why must we let these sinners go? It is better off to kill them now before they escape from our sights again!"

"These people are against Hao too, and if they intend to stop his evil plans, it will be of help to us. If the Smashers have to power to destroy a powerful government center that strikes fear into the hearts of people, I believe they have the potential to stand against Hao. We need all the power we can to stop Hao."

Marco hesitated about this idea, but he couldn't go against his superior's orders. "I understand, maiden…" He turned to the Smashers and said to them, "You have heard the maiden. With her great love for the world, she has allowed you a chance. If you think you have what it take to stop Hao, then show us! But does not change the fact that you are sinners! We will continue the judgment after this ordeal is finished!"

"They're really stuck up, aren't they?" Falco said.

"X-Laws, move out! We have a bigger job to accomplish!" commanded Marco, and the X-Laws went away.

"Phew, they're gone…" said Pit with a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to beat them up," grumbled Wario.

"Quick! We must tell the Patch officials about this!" said Yoh.

"I don't think they will bother with anything," said Anna. "They're always neutral towards everything happening around here and will not interfere with anything at all. Even in events like this, I doubt they'll do something about it."

"But we can't let Hao do as he pleases! We must try and convince them!"

"We still have to visit the officials anyway," said Mewtwo. "Because I know where Gamfax is already."

-

Within the headquarters of the Patch Officials…

The leader of the officials, Goldva, was sitting in front of a monitor and watching it while another official, Silva, was standing besides him. "There have been reports that Hao is after the Great Spirit and is planning to take it by force," he said to Goldva. "We cannot allow him to do so! You know very well the reason that he wants the Great Spirit for. We must stop him!"

"We must not do anything, Silva," replied Goldva. "The law requires us officials to remain neutral throughout the whole Shaman Fight. Whatever happens here is all the will of the Great Spirit, so we must let things happen as the Great Spirit pleases."

"I know we mustn't go against the Great Spirit's wills, but can't we do something by ourselves for once? How can we do not do anything knowing that world will be in danger!?"

"We Patch have never associated ourselves with the outside world, so the matter of the world is not our business. We must only dedicate ourselves to the happenings of the Shaman Fight, and even so, the Great Spirit is in control of the fights too."

"But…"

"Enough of this, Silva. We can only sit still and let things progress by itself. If Hao wishes to obtain the Great Spirit by force, let him. If the Great Spirit does not allow him, then he will not succeed. It is all determined by fate."

Silva wasn't happy to hear this, but it has been a tradition and law passed down through the generations that the Patch must remain neutral throughout the fights. Much as he doesn't like Hao's ambitions, there is nothing he can do about it if his superior doesn't lift a finger.

"Right know I'm only wondering what on earth is wrong with this monitor," said Goldva, looking at the pink monitor in front of him. "The engineers couldn't find anything wrong with it, and this pink screen makes it hard to see clearly. Plus, I have this negative feeling every time I look at it. Can't someone try to solve this problem?"

At this moment, another Patch official walked into the room. "Elder Goldva, there's some people here who claims to know the problem to the pink screen of death on the monitor," he said.

"Who is it, Radim?" asked Goldva.

"I don't know them too. I've never seen them participating in the Shaman Fights nor did the oracle bells mention anything about them, and plus, they don't seem to release an ounce of furyoku too. I think they are normal humans…"

"Normal humans?" said Silva curiously.

"It's no surprise. There are some humans out there aware of the existence of this place, and there are chances that they would come over here when invited by shamanic friends. Let them in and we'll see."

"Okay." After getting approval, Radim went out to call in the Smashers again. "The elder allows you to come in. Show your respect." And so, the Smashers came in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, elder," said Mewtwo, bowing down to show respect.

"Pretty dark place here," said Falco, looking around.

"Please no ghosts or anything jumping out of the darkness to scare me…" said Luigi in fear as he stayed close to Roy.

Then Wario decided to scare him. "Boo!"

"EEKS!"

"Ha! Coward!"

"You are the normal humans Radim said?" asked Goldva. "Or to be precise, living beings without shamanic powers."

"It is as you say, elder," replied Mewtwo. "We may not have shamanic powers, but we do have powers to make us equivalent to one. Anyway, I heard about your monitor problem and we believe we can fix it, and we also know the reason behind it."

"If that's the case, please do so."

"If the monitor was to be destroyed in the process, would you mind?"

"If that must happen, then it cannot be helped. We can always get a new one."

"Okay, we understand."

"Let me do this," said Falco as he pushed Mewtwo aside and stepped up while taking out his Nuclear Gun. "Let's end this quick and with a bang!" He aimed the gun at the pink monitor and fired.

BANG!!

As you can guess, the monitor shattered into pieces and literally blew up, and a pink gaseous substance oozed out and disappeared. Since the monitor was the only source of light in the room, the whole place fell dark afterwards. "Done!" Falco said.

"YAAAAA!! IT'S PERFECTLY DARK NOW!!" screamed Luigi.

"That wasn't what I have in mind when you said the monitor would be destroyed in the process…" Goldva said. "Lights on, please." And light poured into the room from the ceiling upon his command.

"It's done, elder," Mewtwo said to him. "And I shall now explain to you what this is all about." And so, Gamfax and everything related to Negativities is explained the Patch officials. "Therefore, we must stop Hao from achieving his ambitions."

"If you wish to stop him, do so," said Goldva. "But you will get no from us Patch officials, because it is our duty to not interfere with whatever is happening in the Shaman Fights."

"How can you sit back and relax knowing that the world will be in danger?" asked Roy.

"That is the lay passed down throughout our generations, and it cannot be broken."

"Never mind, I believe we have the power to stop him," Mewtwo told Roy. "We must hurry at once!"

"The entrance to the domain of the Great Spirit is within the sacred forest in the northeastern exit of the village," said Goldva.

"Thank you for your directions. We will be there in a hurry!"

-

Meanwhile, Hao and his followers are now within the forest, standing in front of a large column of light. "This is the entrance to the domain of the Great Spirit," he said.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice.

They turned around and saw the Smashers standing not too far from them. "We found you at last!" said Wario.

"I will not allow your wicked ambitions to succeed!" said Mewtwo.

"So you Smashers managed to come after me," said Hao. "I knew it all along, but I will not allow anyone to get in the way of my plans again! Let's move out fast!" And so, the bad guys quickly ran into the column of light and disappeared afterwards.

"After them!" said Roy.

"I'm going with you!" Yoh said. "I know Hao's powers quite well, so I'm sure I'll be of help!"

"That would be good," said Mewtwo. "Come with us then."

Yoh turned to Anna and the others and said, "Stay here, for it's too dangerous to come over with us."

"I'll go with you, Master Yoh!" said Ryu.

"Thanks for the help, but I think it's best that you stay here and let me deal with things myself. I'm not entirely alone, since the Smashers are on my side too!"

"If that's what you say, then I respect your decision…"

"Be careful, Yoh!" Manta said to him.

"I will! Everything will surely end up fine in the end! Don't worry about it!"

"Okay, let's get going!" said Roy.

And so, the Smashers and Yoh all ran into the column of light and disappeared.

"Be careful and come back alive," said Anna.

-

"Uh? Where am I?" Luigi wondered as he looked around. "What is this place?" He found himself standing in an empty wilderness with nothing but a few rocks lying around. "Where is everyone?" The only noteworthy thing that he saw is a large glowing fire-like energy in the distance. "What is that…? Is that the Great Spirit? But I thought I'm not supposed to see it. Maybe this spirit is an exception. I guess everyone went there already, so I better catch up."

As he was about to take a step, somebody tapped in the shoulder and scared him. "EEKS!"

"Hey! It's us!" Falco said.

Luigi turned around and saw Falco, Wario, Pit, and Ness. "Oh, it's you guys… Thanks goodness I'm not alone!"

"Seems like we all got separated after being warped by the light," said Ness.

"Mr. Roy, Dr. Mario, and Ms. Jigglypuff are nowhere to be seen unfortunately," said Pit. "I hope they are all right."

"Don't worry; they're very strong themselves too, especially Roy," said Falco. "Of course, I'm the strongest here. As long as I'm around, you guys have nothing to be afraid of!"

"C'mon! Let's go beat up Hao and his friends!" said Wario, punching his palm.

The group set off together in the direction of the Great Spirit. As they approached a large rock in front, the rock suddenly shattered as a white beam shot through behind it. "Watch out!" gasped Ness, and the Smashers quickly leaped aside to avoid the beam.

"What is that?!" asked Pit.

From behind the shattered rock, a man in traditional Arabian clothing walked out—Turbine. "So you Smashers are here," said Turbine. "We are under orders from Master Hao to halt your progress."

Then a large American football player appeared next to Turbine—Big Guy Bill. "Normally we do not like to fight with normal human beings."

A fat, bald Chinese appeared next—Zhan-Ching. "Yeah, because they do not have the power to fight back against us shamans, so it won't be fun and way too one-sided."

A Mexican showed up next—Peyote. "However, we have a lot about you Smashers, so we decided to make this an exception."

Lastly, the strangest member of them all showed up. He was basically a short Lego person—Blocken. "We will not hesitate to kill you! You better prepare yourselves!"

"Oh no! We're surrounded!" cried Luigi.

"Ha! Someone to beat up at last!" Wario said with delight.

"Heh! If it's a fight you guys are asking for, I won't let you down!" said Falco.

-

Somewhere else, Roy, Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario found themselves face to face with three girls.

The first one was a tall blue-haired girl—Kanna. "So you are the people who wanted to stop Master Hao's plans from become a reality?"

The second girl was a teen with orange hair—Macchi. "We won't let you pass! This is where you will meet your end!"

The third girl was the youngest of the trio and she has blond hair—Mari. "You make Mari angry. Mari will kill you here."

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," said Dr. Mario.

"I fight!" said Jigglypuff.

"Why does it have to be fighting girls…?" grumbled Roy. "Oh well, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm going to remind you of the SBS answer again. No, I WILL NOT reveal to you what the Armageddon is. The answer is top secret and there is no way you can convince me to slip out even the slightest hint of what it is.


	63. Smashers vs Shamans

**SBS Time!  
Wise Night Raven**: What if I poked you with a spork? Will you spill the Armageddon?  
**Game2002**: No.

**Specter24**: I don't remember Blocken saying anything in the series.  
**Game2002**: He did in the manga, and a lot. In fact, he seems to be one of the most important followers of Hao and actually has quite a role compared to other followers, except Luchist.

**Jake**: Is there a connection between Samus and Robin's (from One Piece) pasts since they are targeted by the government? And is the war between the Hands and Darkling in any relation to the blank history of One Piece?  
**Game2002**: My stories are in no relation to the world of One Piece, so they do not have relations in any way. Don't think too deep about this.

**Kite Lanford**: Is that Rena from Higurashi in the avatar pic of yours?  
**Game2002**: Yes. She's cute and beautiful, until the machete comes out…

**Chapter 62: Shaman Fight Begin! Smashers vs. Shamans!**

* * *

Falco, Luigi, Ness, Pit, and Wario found themselves face to face with five of Hao's followers. "Here I come! Take this!" Zhan-Ching shouted as he swung forward his ball-and-chain weapon.

"Watch out!" shouted Falco, and the Smashers quickly leaped to the side to avoid the attack, except for Luigi who leaped back.

"Whoa! That was close!" cried Luigi.

Zhan-Ching pulled back his weapon and went after Luigi and swung it at him again. "Yikes! Why are you after me?!" he cried.

"Why can't I?" replied the Chinese.

"Go away!" Luigi quickly made a run for it while Zhan-Ching chased after him.

As Falco landed from his jump, Turbine immediately fired a beam out of his palm at him, and Falco had to jump away again. "Nice trick you got there, eh?" Falco said.

"It will be nice to kill you with too!" Turbine said.

Wario turned to Big Guy Bill and said to him, "I see that you're a football player. That means you know the art of shoulder bashing very well!"

"Yeah, so what's about it?" asked Bill.

"Shoulder bashing is my favorite method of beating up people! Let's see who has the harder shoulder!" Wario said as he got into sumo position.

"Very well! Let our game begin!" Bill said as he got into the crouching stance that all football players do before the game starts.

"Hiya!" Ness ran at Blocken and tried to hit him with his bat, but the Lego man jumped very high into the air to avoid the attack. "Whoa! He sure can jump!"

"Behold my oversoul!" shouted Blocken, and several Lego blocks appeared out of nowhere and start to build up themselves until they took the form of a large Lego tank! "Now let's see if you can handle this!"

"Amazing!" said Ness. "When I was younger, I always wanted to make the best out of Lego blocks. Too bad I don't have the skill to make cool things like this tank…"

Pit got out his bow and pointed a light arrow in the direction of Peyote. "Let us through, and I will not hurt you! I do not like to hurt people very much!"

"You're soft, aren't you?" Peyote said. "In the world of fighting, going too soft on your opponents will be the end of you! Fortunately I'm not the kind of person to show mercy to my opponents, even if he is not a shaman! And since you're not a normal human to begin with, I do not have to withhold anything from you! Take my oversoul!" Then the ground underneath him began shaking and a massive skeleton rose out of the ground with Peyote standing on its head.

"What the?!" gasped Pit in shock upon seeing the giant sword-wielding skeleton.

"Let the fiesta begin!"

-

"Ahhh!! Don't come after me!" screamed Luigi as he ran as fast as he could to avoid the constant attacks of Zhan-Ching.

"Get back here, you coward!" shouted the Chinese. "How am I going to fight you properly like this?" He swung forward his weapon again, but since Luigi is very good at his job, he avoided the attack with ease. Luigi's job is running away if you wanted to know. Hehe!

"Please don't! I don't know how to fight!" cried Luigi.

"That is not what I heard about the Smashers! You are making me disappointed! I demand that you fight back like a real man!"

Luigi continued to run around the place in circles while Zhan-Ching tried his best to hit him, but the man in green is just too agile to be hit. "This guy sure can run fast…" Zhan-Ching thought to himself. "He's going to get a gold medal in the Olympics marathon for sure…"

After running around for a while, Luigi finally got tired and stopped to take a rest. "That was tiring…"

"An opening!" Zhan-Ching used this opportunity to swing his weapon at Luigi. The guy saw it coming and ducked underneath the attack, but Zhan-Ching swung the weapon in circles and it came back for another round as Luigi continued to avoid it by jumping and ducking.

"Please don't! I can't handle this anymore!" cried Luigi. He was then finally hit in the body and was sent flying onto the ground. "YEOW!!"

"Ha! Got you at last!" laughed Zhan-Ching. "You really tired me out with your amazing stamina to run and jump around, you know that? Unfortunately, defending yourself will not get you anywhere in battles! You must fight back if you want to end the fight and save yourself! Looks like you do not have the capabilities to fight me. You Smashers really aren't what they say after all!" He turned around and saw the other Smashers facing off with his comrades with equal strength. "Well, I guess you're the exception here… The others seem to be holding up by themselves."

-

Turbine continued to fire lasers at Falco as he rolled and ran around to avoid it. The laser seems to be deadly as it created an explosion when it hit the ground and rocks hit by it would shatter into pieces. "I wouldn't want to get hit by something like this," Falco thought. "And there's no point in running around either! I'll have to fight back now!" He got out his laser gun and fired at Turbine.

Turbine quickly stepped aside to avoid the laser and fired his own again. "You call that a laser? Mines is bigger than yours!"

Falco dodged the laser again and then he ran towards Turbine very fast, much to the shaman's surprise. When near the Arabian shaman, Falco threw a couple of punches as well as some kicks at him. Turbine tried to use his arms to protect himself, but being a long-ranged fighter, he wasn't accustomed to close range combat and was hit multiple times before being kicked onto the ground. "Ow!"

"Ha! The problem with long-ranged fighters like you is that you are no match in close range combats!" said Falco. "Luckily I am skilled in both long range and close range, so I'm the winner here! You better not try me!"

"That may be true, but I have something else up my sleeves!" said Peyote. He got out a traditional Arabian lamb and rubbed it, and a large menacing genie appeared. "This is my guardian spirit. He will obey all my commands and carry it out to the end no matter what!"

"Just like Aladdin, eh?" said Falco. "No big genie is gonna stop me either!"

-

Ness looked at the large Lego tank with Blocken riding on top of it. "So what can this giant toy do?" Ness asked. "How dangerous can a toy be anyway?"

"I will show you the world then!" said Blocken. The turret of the tank then fired an energy shot.

"Whoa!" Ness quickly hopped back to avoid it. "I didn't expect that!"

"Now you know what I am capable of! Die!" The tank continued to fire energy shots, and Ness jumped around to dodge them.

"There's no point in jumping around all the time!" Ness thought. Another energy beam was fired at him, and he quickly formed an energy shield around himself that absorbed the beam.

"What is that?"

"Thanks for the energy shots, for I have absorbed it using PSI Magnet to power up myself somewhat! Now's my turn to fight back! PSI Offense Up!" Ness lifted up his bat and PSI energy coated around it as Ness leaped at the tank and delivered a powerful swing into the turret, knocking it off the main body.

"It's no use!" said Blocken as the broken turret flew back to the body and fixed itself again.

Ness fell back onto the ground as the tank charged forward to hit him. Ness ran to the side fast and the tank zoomed pass him, but it turned around for another attempt. "PK Fire!" shouted Ness as he shot a spark at the tank. The spark hit the tank and exploded into a fiery pillar, but the tank was unharmed by it and continued to move forward.

"It's useless!" Blocken said.

Ness rolled aside again when the tank tried to run over him the second time. Like just now, the tank turned around for the third attempt, and this time Ness readied his Ultimate Bat and got into offensive stance as it charged forward to run him over again. "Home run!" shouted Ness as he swung at the front part of the tank. The impact from the Holy Weapon was actually very powerful, and the tank was sent spinning backwards from the hit, and a portion of it was actually destroyed.

"Whoa!"

Ness quickly lifted up his hands and colorful energy orbs were shot forward. "PK Rocking!" The energy orbs struck the tank and blew it up into pieces. "Yes!"

"It's not over yet!" shouted Blocken as he was sent flying into the sky. The Lego pieces rearranged themselves again, this time into a large Lego dinosaur!

"Wow! That' even more amazing than the previous one!" Ness exclaimed.

"And it will be amazing to crush you with!" said Blocken as he landed on the toy dinosaur's head.

-

The giant skeleton thrust forward its giant sword to impale Pit, who flew up into the air to avoid the blow. When up in air, Pit fired a light arrow at Peyote, but the skeleton quickly lifted up its arm and used it to shield the arrow. "Nice wings you have there," Peyote said. "But I'm going to tear it into shreds!" The skeleton brought up its sword to try and hit him, but Pit flew to the side fast.

"I won't let you harm me!" said Pit as he continued to fire more arrows. However, the arrows were easily eliminated when the skeleton blocked them with its massive arm.

"Don't you think they're lacking a bit of firepower?" asked Peyote. The skeleton continued to swing its sword around very fast, and though Pit was able to dodge each blow, he was starting to have a hard time as the movement of the sword swings became more and more unpredictable. Finally, the flat part of the blade landed on top of Pit and smacked him onto the ground.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Pit cried painfully as he hit the ground, but he got up and coughed out dirt. "That hurts…"

"Die!" The skeleton slammed down its sword to try and stab him, but Pit was able to get away in time and fired another arrow. The arrow flew towards Peyote, who quickly ducked down to dodge it. "That was close… There is no way a little brat like you can beat me!"

"I'll have to fire a more powerful arrow," thought Pit. "The longer I hold the string of the bow, the more powerful the arrow will be when fired. I hope I can get it out fast!"

The skeleton tried to hit him with the sword again, and Pit quickly flew into the sky and readied another arrow, but he didn't fire it immediately; he held it in the bow and pulled back the string as far as he could. "I must not let him make me lose my grip until then!"

"Whatever you are doing will not work!" said Peyote as he commanded the skeleton to attack him.

-

Wario and Bill crouched down and faced each other, and after a moment of silence, they took off and dashed at each other at a very fast speed. "Shoulder Bash!" they both shouted. Both large characters came in contact Hd rammed their shoulders against each other with a powerful force.

BAAAAAAANG!!

The resulting impact created in a shockwave that sent the dirt into the air, and both sides seem to have equal power as they neither seem to be overcoming each other. After a bit of pushing back and forth, they pulled back and faced each other properly. "Incredible… To be able to halt my shoulder tackle and come against me with equal strength… Your strength must be inhuman!" Bill said in awe.

"Ha! That's what you get from intense training throughout the years!" said Wario. "All this was to show my ultimate rival Mario that I am the best!"

"But in the end, my shamanic powers will aid to me and defeat you!" Bill slammed his fist forward to punch Wario, who used his bare hands to grab his fist and blocked it.

After blocking the punch, Wario jumped at Bill's head and punched him in the face hard.

WHACK!

"Ow!"

Wario landed from his jump and started pummeling Bill in the body over and over and didn't give him a chance to fight back. "Argh! Why you?!" Bill growled angrily. He lifted up a foot and kicked Wario in between the legs by surprise.

"OUCH!!"

Bill immediately followed up with an uppercut that sent Wario flying into the sky and while he was still in the air, Bill got out a rugby ball out of nowhere and tossed it up with great force, and the ball struck Wario in the abdomen really hard and sent him flying even higher into the sky.

"YAAAAAA!!"

As Wario began to fall down, Bill amazingly leaped up high into the sky and reached the same level as Wario, and he grabbed Wario over the head and pushed him downwards at a faster velocity than before, slamming him face first into the ground when they landed. "Touchdown!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"That should do you in!" said Bill, but to his surprise, Wario stood back up and suffered no more than a swollen nose.

"Ow… That really hurts, but not enough to break my skull!" said Wario. "Because I am…" Before he could finish talking, Bill shoulder bashed him hard and shot him backwards into a rock and shattered it.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

However, Wario managed to stand back up. "Ugh… How dare you do a sucker punch on me…?"

"You have unbelievable durability! That should be praised!" Bill said in awe. "But this is as far as you go! I don't believe how much longer you can withstand my attacks! I will now use my shamanic powers!"

Wario got into fighting stance again and said, "Bring it on!"

Several 'clones' appeared from behind Bill and they ran towards Wario and surrounded him, forming a 'fence' around him. "What the?!" said Wario.

"These are my guardian spirits!" explained Bill. "We were once part of the same football team. But while we were on the bus going to the stadium, the bus accidentally fell off the cliff. I was the only survivor, and now the spirits of my teammates act as my guardians!"

"I see… Sad story you got there, but I'm not an emotional person that I should be touched by this!" Wario punched one of the spirits blocking his way, but he ended up hurting his own fist. "Yeow!"

"My oversoul cannot be penetrated! You will be trapped in there until I set you free!"

"I can just jump over them!" Wario tried to jump over the spirits, but to his surprise, more spirits appeared on top of the lower ones and formed a new height, and Wario hit the spirits and fell back onto the ground. "Yeow!"

"It's no use! There is no way you can beat the spirit of team work!" said Bill. "You will be trapped in there while I pummel you with my attacks!"

"Dammit!"

The spirits each got out a rugby ball and began throwing it across each other, trying to hit Wario. He jumped and ducked around to avoid the balls, but still got hit multiple times due to large amount of balls flying around. "Ow! Ow! This is getting nowhere! I must end this…" A ball flew into his mouth and he swallowed it. "Gulp…"

"There is nothing you can do about this! Give up now and I'll let you out of there alive!" said Bill from outside the fence.

"I never gave up in a fight and I will not give up here too!" shouted Wario angrily. "I will unleash the secret technique that only I know how to perform! Thanks to the burritos I ate earlier, I can use them with even more power!" Wario then bend over and faced his butt against one side of the fence. Brownish light began to gather around his butt, and after a bit of charging…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

A huge burst of smoke spread out with a powerful force and all the spirits were blown to kingdom come. "What happened?!" Bill gasped in shock, and he smelled a foul odor. "Ugh! What's this smell?! Is this flatulence?! What did you do?!"

While he was distracted by the horrible smell, Wario came charging out from the thick brown smoke with his head lowered and pointing at him. "Head Charge!" Wario shouted as his head smashed into Bill's body with a powerful force and sent him shooting backwards.

"Waaaaaa!"

Not giving him a chance to fight back, Wario proceeded to punch him in the body multiple times, and then he did a spinning jump with his arms spread out and battered him in the face multiple times. "Corkscrew Conk!"

CONK! CONK! CONK!

Wario leaped above Bill and immediately landed on top of his head forcefully with his butt. "Butt Slam!"

SLAM!!

Wario landed behind Bill and tripped him onto the ground and pick him up by the legs and began spinning in circles while holding his legs firmly. "Wild Swing Ding!!" He spun around a couple of times before letting go his grasp and Bill was tossed across the field and landed face first roughly onto the ground.

Bill got up and coughed out dirt, and he saw Wario running at him again. "Please! Have mercy!" Bill cried in fear.

"Shoulder Bash!" Wario slammed his shoulder into Bill's stomach hard and the football player was shot across the field and crashed headfirst into a large rock.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Waaaaaugh…"

"Hahaha! I am the best!" said Wario while flexing his muscles. "Power to burritos!"

-

Zhan-Ching walked up to the beaten up Luigi, who can no longer run anymore. "It's the end of you now," said Zhan-Ching. "You really let me down…"

"Sorry about that… I've leave quietly…" said Luigi, holding up one hand.

"A weak person like you is better off dead. Master Hao doesn't like weak people, and I seem to have inherited the same idea as him. I hope you have better time in afterlife!" The Chinese lifted up his chain and readied to bring it down.

"NO!! DON'T KILL ME!!" In desperate to protect himself, Luigi unknowingly did a jumping uppercut right into Zhan-Ching's chin.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Zhan-Ching was rocketed extremely high into the air in flames, and he eventually fell back down onto the ground with a powerful crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Luigi looked at the fallen shaman with a head full of question marks and confusion. "Wha… What happened…? What did I do? Did someone help me…?" He totally had no idea that he unleashed he fabled Fire Punch, which he never knew he could pull off.

-

The large genie brought down his fist to try and hit Falco, who dodged it by jumping backwards. Falco fired his gun at the genie, but the genie was able to shrug off the beams like it was nothing. "Well, that's why genies are supposed to be superior god-like beings," thought Falco. The genie tried to hit him again, and Falco jumped into the air and fire appeared around his body as he flew forward and tried to hit the genie. "Fire Bird!" But he was batted away by the genie's arm when he was about to him. "Ow!"

"My guardian spirit is invincible and powerful!" said Turbine. "You cannot hope to defeat him or escape from him, because once he is given a command, he will not stop until it is fulfilled! You will die!"

"That applies to me too," Falco said as he got up. "I never let my prey run off too. You should consider yourself unlucky now that you offended me!"

The genie delivered another punch that Falco managed to avoid, and he reached into his shirt and got out his Holy Weapon, the Nuclear Gun. "Level Up!" And the gun transforms into a futuristic-looking bazooka.

"No matter what you use, it won't make any difference!" Turbine said. "Kill him now!"

As the genie flew towards Falco for the final blow, Falco placed the bazooka on his shoulder and aimed carefully, and then he pulled the trigger. The bazooka shot out a powerful laser beam and the genie was immediately incinerated by the powerful nuclear beam.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"WHAT?!" screamed Turbine in horror.

"No matter how powerful your genie is, it is no match for the power of the Holy Weapon!" said Falco. "Now it's your turn!"

"No! Wait! I can't use any attacks without my guardian spirit! I admit defeat!" cried Turbine.

"I thought I told you I don't let my preys run! Prepare yourself!" Falco ran at Turbine as fire gathered around his body. When he was near the shaman, the fire moved towards Falco's right leg and gathered there, covering the foot in a fiery aura. "Raging Phoenix Kick!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Turbine flew backwards from the powerful fiery punch and crash landed onto the ground roughly and passed out.

The fire died out from Falco's foot as he shook his foot to cool it down. "Too easy!"

-

The large Lego dinosaur breathed out fire, much to Ness's surprise. "How is that possible?!" Ness gasped. He had no time to ponder such question but only to dodge the fire breath.

The dinosaur turned around and tried to hit Ness with its tail, and Ness was hit badly and knocked onto the ground. "Ow!" The dinosaur then lifted up its foot over him and tried to stomp him. Good thing Ness rolled away in time to avoid getting crushed.

Ness rolled to safety and stood back up, and he shot out several PK Fire shots, but the shots all proved useless against the toy dinosaur. "Haha! It's useless!" laughed Blocken.

"I'll have to use more powerful PSI!" thought Ness. "PK Rocking!" He shot out the usual colored orbs. The orbs blasted the dinosaur, but it wasn't instantly destroyed. The attack managed to scratch off some parts of its body, but they immediately recovered afterwards.

"No matter how many times you destroy my oversoul, I can rebuild it again!" said Blocken.

"This will be tough to deal with… I need to beat that guy and not his rides," thought Ness. He jumped up into the air and readied his bat to hit Blocken. "You're mine!"

But the head of the dinosaur tilted up and caught Ness by surprise by breathing fire straight into his face. "YAAAAAA!" Ness fell onto the ground and rolled around in pain and managed to put out the fire, but he was immediately kicked by the dinosaur's foot. "Ouch!"

"No matter what you try against me, it won't work!" said Blocken.

"PSI Life Up!" Ness lifted up his arms and sparkles appeared around him and his wounds healed somewhat. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up!"

"What can you do? All your attacks proved useless against me and my oversoul will protect me from your attacks too! There is nothing you can do now!"

Ness leaped up into the sky and shot out a lightning bolt. "PK Thunder!" Instead of aiming the beam at Blocken, Ness allowed the beam to travel behind himself and hit his own back. This resulted in Ness being shot forward like a cannonball.

"What?!" Blocken didn't see this coming and Ness flew at him really fast and rammed into him. Blocken was sent flying off the head of the dinosaur and crashed onto the ground. "Ow! What kind of an attack was that just now?!"

"Take that!" Ness wasted no time and swung the Ultimate Bat right into Blocken's face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"AIYEEEEEEE!!" Blocken was knocked away like a baseball and he crashed right through the body of his own Lego dinosaur and flew over the horizon. With its master gone, the Lego dinosaur crumbled down into pieces.

"Phew, done with him at last…" said Ness with a sigh of relief. He was surprised to see spirits of rats coming out from the Lego blocks, and then they scurried off in random directions. "What the?! These rats were the ones powering up the Lego blocks?! I don't believe it!"

-

"Are you only going to fly around and dodge my attacks and not fight back at all?" Peyote asked as the giant skeleton tried to hit Pit with its sword.

Pit wasn't fighting back at all; all he was doing is pulling back the bow string while flying around to avoid the attack. "I must fly higher!" thought Pit, and he took off higher into the air.

"Ha! Escaping upwards will not work too!" said Peyote, and the skeleton gave chase by leaping up high into the sky too.

"What?!"

The skeleton swung down its sword and was able to scratch off a small portion of the wing's tip. "Oh no!" cried Pit as he began to lost control of his flight. Even if a small portion of the wing is injured, his flying capabilities would still drop down; however, he managed to try his best and continued to stay airborne. Even during all these, he continued to pull back the bow and allowed the arrow to charge. "Just a bit more!"

"Let's see what you can do without your wings!" The skeleton continued to attack, and Pit managed to avoid the strikes even with a slightly impaired wing.

Pit looked at his arrows and saw that they are glowing at their brightest. "This should be enough!" He then faced the bow upwards and the arrow automatically split into three pieces, and then he let go the string and all three arrows shot up into the sky.

"Are you blind? Where do you think you're aiming?" Peyote asked, and then he looked up and got his answer—the arrows where were raining back down and they are much bigger than they were before they got shot out! "What the?!"

The giant skeleton was unable to escape as the giant arrows fell on it and pierced through its body, tearing the whole thing into pieces. "Argh! I got careless!" cried Peyote.

Pit quickly used this opportunity to fire another arrow at Peyote, and it exploded upon contact.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YEOW!!" The Mexican was knocked out by the explosion and crashed violently onto the ground while pieces of the giant skeleton collapsed around him.

Pit dropped onto the ground and panted heavily. "I did it…"

The other four Smashers ran up to him. "Are you all right?" Ness asked. "Let me heal you fast!"

"Thanks for the concern," Pit said. "The wing will heal by itself eventually."

"Looks like they're all done with," Falco said.

"I'm glad it's over," said Luigi. "We better meet up with the others for better protection."

"I can't wait to beat up more bad guys!" said Wario.

Just as they were about to move out, Luchist suddenly appeared before them. "Not another one!" Luigi cried.

"I see that you have defeated these five," said Luchist. "You deserve a round of applause, but this is as far as you go!" He got out his gun and pointed it at them. "I am Master Hao's most powerful follower, so even if you were able to defeat them, that does not mean you can defeat me! The time for you to die has come!"

-

Roy, Dr. Mario, and Jigglypuff are currently facing the Hanagumi. It means Flower Team if you're curious.

"I don't like fighting girls, so if you would please step aside," Roy said politely.

"Just look at him," Macchi said. "He's very courteous!"

"These kinds of men will always have sick thoughts going on in their minds," said Kanna. "I really hate them!"

"You better not let your guard down!" Dr. Mario said to Roy. "Just because they're girls doesn't mean you should go easy on them!"

"I fight!" said Jigglypuff.

Kanna lit up a cigarette and allowed the smoke to float towards a knight armor sitting next to her. "Get rid of them, Ashcroft." Immediately, the supposedly empty knight armor stood up and began to move by itself.

"Whoa! How did that happen?!" said Dr. Mario in shock.

The knight picked up its large lance and dashed forward at a fast speed and tried to impale the three Smashers, but Roy used his Binding Blade to block the hit.

CLANG!

"Ripping Jack, go!" Macchi said to the pumpkin puppet lying next to her, and it came to life and picked up a scythe and leaped at the Smashers.

While Roy was still trying to push back Ashcroft's lance, Jack appeared above him and brought down its scythe. Roy quickly pull back his sword and jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Chuck, kill them," Mari said as she lifted up a ragged doll. The doll then moved by itself and flew into the air and shot out bullets. The bullets were all aimed at Roy, but he used his sword to deflect them.

"Okay, I admit you girls have something unique up your sleeves," said Roy.

"You better not underestimate us!" said Macchi. "We're not your everyday sweet little girls! Rip him up, Jack!" The pumpkin jumped at Roy again and tried hit him with its scythe, but Roy was able to counter it.

"Little girls shouldn't play with shard things, you know," Roy said.

-

Chuck fired its gun and aimed them at Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff rolled aside to avoid the bullets, but the bullets turned around and tried to hit her again, but she was able to dodge it the second time.

"The bullets follow you everywhere," said Mari, "until you die."

Seeing that avoiding the bullets is useless, she sucked in lots of air and inflated herself larger than usual. When the bullets hit her body, they bounced off as if it hit something rubbery. The bullets bounced back towards Mari and zipped pass her face just a few inches. "Sorry," said Jigglypuff.

"You scared Mari," she said. "Mari is angry. Mari wants you dead." Under her command, Chuck fired several more bullets at Jigglypuff, who used the same method to bounce the bullets away in random directions.

-

"Whoa! Don't take on me! Go for Roy! He's a more suitable opponent!" Dr. Mario cried as he leaped up and down to avoid getting hit by Ashcroft's lance. After a bit of leaping around, he landed on top of the lance and grabbed onto it tightly.

"Let go!" said Ashcroft as he shook the lance

"What?! You can talk?"

"Of course I can! You take me for a tin can or something?" Ashcroft said as he lifted up his helmet visor to reveal the face of an old man.

"Apologies…"

Ashcroft shook the lance even more and finally got Dr. Mario away. While he was still in midair, Ashcroft charged at him and tried to impale him with the lance. Dr. Mario quickly got out a medicine pill and threw it at the knight. When the pill hit the tip of the lance, it exploded into a thick smoke that caused the knight to flinch.

"Smoke bomb?!"

Dr. Mario used this opportunity to run as far as he could, and then he reached into his pocket and got out a couple of test tubes and began mixing them together.

This was when the smoke cleared and Ashcroft was able to see Dr. Mario again. "You're not getting away from me!" he said, and he ran at the doctor again.

Dr. Mario was able to finish the potion mixing in time, and he quickly tossed the test tube at Ashcroft. The tube hit the knight's armor and liquid splashed all over it, and slowly, rust began to form on the armor and Ashcroft found movement harder and harder. "Ugh! What did you do to my armor?!"

"I used my special rusting potion to rust you up a bit," said Dr. Mario. "Now you're under my control!" He got into fighting stance and revealed electrical devices embedded on the palm of his gloves, and then he ran at the paralyzed knight to attack.

He thrust his palm in to the body of the knight and electrocuted it. "Shock Therapy!"

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

After taking the electrical hit, the armor burned up and collapsed into pieces. "Ha! Finished!" said Dr. Mario.

"Heheh! You think that is all?"

"What?!" Dr. Mario was surprised to see that in place of the armor, there was an old man in a veil of smoke hovering above the ground!

"The armor was only decoration, so I can still live without it!" said Ashcroft.

-

CLANG! CLASH!

That was the sound of Roy's sword clashing with Jack's scythe. "Don't let that punk beat you, Jack!" cheered Macchi.

Roy was able to hold off the attacks with ease; no pumpkin puppet is going to make fun of him! Jack moved back several steps and began spinning like a cyclone and went forward. "Nice trick eh? But spinning attacks are seriously overused," Roy said. He swung his sword hard and shot out several fireballs, but the spinning attack was able to cancel them out.

"So what if it's overused? It's useful!" said Macchi. Jack went towards Roy and tried to hit him, but Roy leaped up high into the sky to avoid the attack. Jack stopped spinning and jumped after him, and they both clash blades in midair. They both fell back onto the ground and Roy immediately slammed his sword against the ground to whip up a burst of fire.

"Flare Blade!"

BANG!!

The explosion sent Jack flying backwards and onto the ground, but it got back up again. "Jack won't fall so easily like you think!" said Macchi.

"I still got strength, so it doesn't matter!" said Roy, not sounding tired at all. "Though I don't have much time to waste."

"Cut him apart, Jack!"

Jack jumped up into the air and began spinning vertically like a buzz saw, and then the puppet came falling towards Roy. Roy got into a stance and the Binding Blade began to turn red as fire appeared around the blade. "Fire Tornado!" shouted Roy, and he spun around and the fire appeared around him and shot upwards like that of a tornado.

Jack was got into the fire cyclone and was whipped up high into the sky while covered in flames. After getting burned severely, the puppet crashed back down onto the ground and shattered into pieces, all scorched up. "JACK!!" screamed Macchi in horror as she ran up to her fallen puppet. "What have you done to Jack?!"

"Sorry about that," Roy said.

-

Jigglypuff was starting to get tired inhaling air all the time just to bounce off the bullets. "Jiggly… I tired…"

However, Chuck continued to fire bullets, and Jigglypuff once again bounced them away as usual. "Mari bored. Mari want to kill you know," said Mari. Chuck fired more bullets again, but this time there is a spinning aura around the bullet to make it look like a drill. "These will cut through anything."

Jigglypuff ducked down to avoid the incoming bullets, but they turned around and tried to hit her again. Luckily, the bullets only struck the ground before her and Jigglypuff was blasted by the explosion into the air. "Jiggly!"

Chuck fired more bullets at her while she's in air. Out of desperation to protect herself, Jigglypuff quickly got out her Holy Weapon, the Magic Wand, and shouted out its name to turn it into its original size, and she quickly fired a beam at the bullet. When hit, the bullets were 'neutralized' and fell to the ground. "Jiggly… Safe!" She fell to the ground and readied the wand in her hand. "I fight serious now!"

Chuck continued to fire bullets at her, but she fired beams from the wand and neutralized them. After that, she fired a beam at Chuck and the doll was blast onto the ground. Jigglypuff quickly curled herself up and rolled out at a high speed, slamming into the doll hard.

BANG!!

The doll was flung aside violently, much to Mari's anger. "You hurt Chuck. Mari is very angry!" said Mari with a hint of anger. Chuck got back up and fired more bullets at Jigglypuff, but she was rolling at such a fast speed that the bullets couldn't catch up with her.

Jigglypuff made a large u-turn and went for the doll again, moving left to right to avoid the bullets as she approached. When close, she bounced up into the sky and dropped down on the doll, and proceeded to bounce on top of it over and over and crushed it against the ground.

SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

Jigglypuff finally stopped bouncing when the doll was flattened against the ground and could no longer move. Mari was in huge shock and said, "Chuck! What have you done to Chuck?!"

Jigglypuff picked up the doll and dusted it, and walked to Mari and handed back the now lifeless doll. "Here is Chuck. I sorry I make it dirty."

Mari grabbed Chuck and hugged it tightly and fell onto her knees and began to weep. "Sorry…" said Jigglypuff in a sad voice.

-

"Whoa! Cut that out!" cried Dr. Mario as he ran back and forth to avoid getting hit by Ashcroft's lance.

"You sure know how to run," said Ashcroft "But you should be tiring out sooner or later!"

Dr. Mario avoided another attack and threw some scalpels at the smoky old man, but the scalpels flew through his body.

"It's useless! My body is like smoke and there is no way you can hit me with physical attacks!"

"There has to be some way to stop him!" thought the doctor. "If this guy is made of smoke, that means…" He looked over at Kanna and noted her cigarette. "I got it! That cigarette is the source of this spirit!"

"So what if you have figured out?" asked Ashcroft. "I will not let you touch my master!"

Dr. Mario did a back flip and got far from Ashcroft, and he reached into his pocket and got out another test tube. "It's useless! I told you that nothing can hit me!" said Ashcroft as he flew forward to attack again.

Dr. Mario quickly threw the test tube at Ashcroft, followed by a scalpel. The scalpel flew faster than the test tube and broke the tube into pieces, and evaporation of sorts burst out of the tube. When Ashcroft came in contact with the evaporation, his body began to disappear. "What?! What's happening to me?! How is this possible?!" he gasped in horror. "NOOOOOOOO!!" And then the spiritual old man disappeared from sight completely.

Kanna was shocked to see this. "What?! What happened?!" She looked at her cigarette and saw that it is no longer lighted.

"That was a special kind of potion that will release a gas that cancels out smoke," said Dr. Mario. "I invented it in order to eliminate smoke if there are ever any of them in rooms."

"How dare you?!" Kanna got out a lighter and was about to light the cigarette again when Dr. Mario quickly tossed a medicine pill at her and knocked the lighter off her hand. "Ya!"

Then the doctor ran at her and poked her in the shoulder area, and for some reason, Kanna found herself paralyzed and unable to move. "What?! Why can't I move?!"

"I gave you a pressure point that cancels out your nerves and movements," explained Dr. Mario. "Don't worry; you'll be able to move again after ten minutes."

"Curse you!! Let me go at once!"

Dr. Mario dusted his hands and walked up to the other two Smashers, who have also finished their fights. "It's all done," said Roy.

"I win!" Jigglypuff said happily.

"Okay, let's get going and meet up with the others!" said Dr. Mario.

"You jerk! Don't think this is the end!" Macchi shouted at them. Since her medium for performing oversoul is destroyed and her other two partners are in no state to fight (Mari is trying to get over the loss of Chuck), she didn't dare do anything by herself. "Master Hao will kill you all for real, and we will get our revenge on you!"

"Just ignore her," Dr. Mario said.

"You know, you shouldn't be working for Hao," Roy said to her. "You girls are still young; there are lots of things out there more suitable for you!"

"Shut up! How can it be helped that we are rejected by society because we are witches?! Master Hao is the only person ever to accept us! Humans like you will never understand the hardship we went through in our lives!"

Roy was a bit surprised to hear this. "I see… Sorry for making you remember your bad pasts… I hope you to have a good luck…"

Then the Smashers turned and went away while Macchi continued to throw curses at them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

That was a super long chapter! I don't to wish to drag this arc too long, so I decided to squeeze as many as I can into a single chapter. Plus, after this arc, there will be the event that everyone will without doubt look forward too!

Before you ask how all the Smashers are able to see the spirits… Oversouled spirits are different from normal ones; even normal humans can see them. Another thing to take note is that I have renamed Roy's Sword of Seals into Binding Blade, because that is what SSBB calls it. It isn't a bad sounding name, and I actually like it!

**Trivia:  
**1. In a Shaman King character popularity poll, Mari was the most popular of all of Hao's followers. This is amazing because at the time the poll was released, Mari did not have any major roles at all. In fact, she wasn't even given a name yet! She only appeared in backgrounds and did nothing at all and barely even spoke, so the fact that she got around top 10 in the poll was a huge surprise when there was nothing known at all about her.


	64. Mewtwo vs Hao

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Is there an origin to the Darking, like did someone created them?  
**Game2002**: The Darkling has been around for as long as the beginning of the world. They are the manifestation of evil and evil has always been part of the nature. So long as the world exists, Darkling will always exist.

**JakeCrusher**: When did Mewtwo's Holy Weapon changed from a spell book into a spoon?  
**Game2002**: In Darkling. I thought that a spoon used like a sword would make a better weapon than a spell book. The explanation is there too.

**Chapter 63: Battle before the Great Spirit! Mewtwo vs. Hao!**

* * *

Deep within the domain of the Great Spirit, Hao and Opacho have finally made it to the central area. Before them was a great cliff, and just across the cliff is a large blue fire that seems to be burning for eternity—The Great Spirit. "The Great Spirit…" said Hao. "At long last, I have met face to face with it!"

As he approached closer and closer towards the cliff to achieve his ambitions, Yoh ran into the area just in time and called him, "Hao! Stop there at once!"

Hao turned around and met face to face with him. "So it's my twin brother Yoh. I knew you would come here! Though I was expecting a Smasher to come first."

"You stop right there at once!" said Yoh, who apparently has his oversoul prepared. "I will not let you achieve your evil wishes!"

"So you want to try me? Very well; as your brother, I will accompany you for a while; for I still have lots of time to pass! Let us see who is superior!"

-

Somewhere else in the domain…

"Fallen Angel Lucifer! Grant them the death that they deserved!" said Luchist as he pulled the gun trigger. A bright flash came out from the turret and all of sudden; a large robot in the likeliness of an angel came out of nowhere and threatened the Smashers.

"Whoa! Geez! What is that?!" Falco gasped.

"Look at the size of that thing!" said Ness.

"How can we ever fight something this big?!" Luigi cried in shock.

"I don't care how big he is! I can still get him!" said Wario.

"Kill them all!" Luchist commanded. Lucifer lifted up his large club-like weapon and slammed it down in front of the Smashers so hard that the earth was shattered into pieces and rocks flew everywhere.

"Watch out!" cried Falco, trying to shield his face from the flying rock shards.

A large of rock was falling towards Pit, but Wario quickly got in front of the angel and shattered it with a headbutt. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Wario," Pit said.

"Don't just stand there!" Wario said. "I don't have the skill to protect your hide all the time!"

Lucifer lifted up his club again and this time swung it down horizontally. Wario thought he could stop the attack and got in front of the club as it was heading for him and stretched forward his hands in hope of grabbing it, but the force was too strong and he was batted away.

CONK!

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh no! Even Wario can't hold up to that powerful monster!" cried Luigi. "What do we do?!"

"Are you forgetting that you still have me?" asked Falco. "I'll take him down for you all! Just watch!" He got out his Nuclear Gun (Level 1) and fired multiple shots at the fallen angel.

The shots created large explosions when they hit the body of Lucifer, and the fallen angel took a couple of steps back from each shot, signifying that the shots are working somewhat. "Now let's see how you handle an even more powerful version of the same thing!" said Falco. "Level up!" The Nuclear Gun leveled up to its second level form, and Falco took clear aim at Lucifer and pulled the trigger.

But to his surprise, Lucifer suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye and the shot missed and continued flying through the sky.

"He disappeared!"

"Falco! Behind you!" cried Luigi.

Falco turned around and saw Lucifer behind him, and the fallen angel brought down his club on top of him.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

"OH NO!!" screamed Luigi.

When the smoke cleared, Falco was seen lying on the ground and holding up his weapon above him. "Don't underestimate the hardness of the Holy Weapons!" he said.

"Phew! Good thing the Holy Weapons are durable enough to withstand hits like those," said Ness with a sigh of relief.

Falco quickly did a back flip and got back on his feet and fired another shot into Lucifer's body. The hit was a success and Lucifer was blasted backwards, but was able to retain his footing. Falco fired another shot, but the fallen angel disappeared and appeared at the side, and the shot missed. "Does he know how to teleport or what?!"

"Lucifer moves at a speed so fast that you cannot see him at all while he's moving," Luchist explained. "You think you can beat something with a speed like that? I'm clearly the victor here!"

"Oh no! How are we going to fight something that big and fast?!" Luigi cried. "We'll lose for sure!"

"Don't say those things!" snapped Falco. "We will win for sure! Trust me!" Falco continued to fire his bazooka, but the fallen angel was too fast to be hit. After several missed attempts, the Nuclear Gun suddenly returned to its level one form. "Oh no! It used up too much energy with those fires!"

"Now's my turn!" said Luchist. Lucifer flew up high in the sky and dropped back down again with the club pointing downwards. The club struck the ground hard and not only created an earthquake, but also sent forth a large shockwave that sent everything around it flying, and the Smashers were blasted backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Luigi crashed his back against a rock, and Ness flew into him, hitting him in the body headfirst. "OOF!!"

"Ow… This thing sure is powerful…" said Ness.

"Isn't there anyway to beat this thing?!" said Falco.

"From a little of what I've learned about shaman, beating the owner of the spirit will also bring an end to the spirit. So if that large robot is too tough to be handled, we should attack its owner instead! That way, the spirit will not have someone to control it and will be defeated too!"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea! We'll go for that guy instead!"

"I'll get him!" Pit fired a light arrow in the direction of Luchist, but Lucifer appeared in front of his master in time and blocked it using his club.

"Don't think it will be an easy task trying to attack me!" said Luchist. "Lucifer's speed is unmatched and you cannot hope to put your hands on me!"

Lucifer charged at a fast speed and struck the ground before the Smashers, sending them flying again.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YAAAAAAAAA!!"

While they were still in air from the first impact, Lucifer slammed down his club on top of them and shot them straight into the ground like a meteor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ugh… My head is going to explode…" cried Ness. "I think I lost a tooth…"

Falco got up and tried to shrug off his injuries. "Damn! That guy is really getting on my nerves! I'm going to make sure he faces a painful defeat!"

"If only we can get to the man fast enough and take him out in a single hit…" said Pit, "Then the fallen angel will go down too."

Falco tried to come up with a plan, and then he turned to Wario and asked him, "Can you still unleash another fart?"

"I had three helpings of burritos, so my stomach is full of gas today!" Wario said proudly. "What's about it?"

"I have a plan," he replied, and then he turned to Ness and Pit. "You two try to grab the robot's attention and try to get him as far as you can from his owner."

"What do you want to do?" asked Ness.

"Just do it! Wario and I got a good idea!"

"No matter what idea you have, it's not going to work!" said Luchist.

Lucifer struck down his club again, and the Smashers quickly hopped away to avoid getting crush. Luigi had to be carried by Wario because the poor guy has passed out. He simply couldn't take such harsh beatings.

"Hey ugly! Come over here!" Ness shouted as he shot Lucifer with a PK Fire.

"Over here!" said Pit as he shot an arrow. Both the attacks proved useless against the giant angel, but they were able to grab his attention and Lucifer turned to them for an attack.

"Now run!" said Ness, and he and Pit ran as fast as they could from the fallen angel.

To their surprise, Lucifer appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye! "Whoa! He's fast!" exclaimed Ness.

Lucifer slammed down his club, but Ness and Pit avoided in time and continued firing their projectiles at him.

While this was going on, Falco and Wario got to the side of Luchist but kept their distance to avoid grabbing his attention. Falco stood in front of Wario and said, "You know what to do, Wario."

"You sure this will work?" Wario asked.

"Just do it before he sees us! This is the only attack I can think of that is currently fast enough to get him before the robot gets to him!"

"Okay, here it goes!" Wario turned around and bent down, facing his butt towards Falco.

"Fire!" shouted Falco as fire appeared around his body and charged up.

"Behold the power of burritos! Wario Waft!" said Wario loudly, and his butt glowed with brown light and shortly afterwards, he shot out a huge blast of gas at Falco.

The gas flew into Falco and carried the fire along with it, and both the fire and gas basically combined together into a large flamethrower!

Luchist heard all this and turned his head, and was surprised to see a huge fiery blast coming in his direction! "What the heck?!" But before he could do anything, he took the fire blast straight into his face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The poor guy was blown backwards and he rolled around on the ground with his body in fire. The fire eventually died out and he was badly charred and passed out.

At this moment, Lucifer suddenly stopped moving, and then in a bright flash, it transformed into a car! "What happened?!" said Pit.

"The robot turned into a car?!" said Ness in surprise. "So that thing was actually a car all along?"

Falco and Wario gave each other a high five and said, "Yeah! Success!"

"Phew, good thing that we dealt with him at last," said Ness. "I'll heal everyone, and then we should get going to the Great Spirit. The others must be there already!"

-

Back in the forest just before the entrance of the Great Spirit…

Anna was still standing before the column of light, watching and waiting patiently, and that's when Team The Ren ran up to her. "Anna! Is it true that Yoh went to confront Hao himself?" asked Horo.

"Yeah, so what's about it?" she asked.

"You should've told us, so we could go help him!"

"If you people would be of any help, I would've called you earlier."

"Are you calling us weak or what?!"

"Anna is right. You are the weakest in our team," Ren said to Horohoro.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"

"Stop wasting time and let's get going! Yoh may need our help!"

"I'm going with you too," said Anna.

"You're worried about him, right?" asked Chocolove.

"I just don't want to stand here. It's very boring, you know."

-

Before the Great Spirit…

Yoh dropped to his knees and panted heavily, and he was badly injured too. "You disappointed me, brother," Hao said to him. "I told you to grow stronger so that you can work alongside me, but look at how easy you were beaten!"

"I will never work under you! Your ambitions are not the kind of like, so I will not allow you to become Shaman King!"

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Hao walked up to him and pulled him up by the hair. "A weak person like you… You're better off dead!"

Just when Hao was about to do something, a dark energy ball suddenly flew into the scene and blasted the shaman in the side and sent him flying.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Just in time!" said Mewtwo as he flew into the scene. "Yoh, you all right?"

"I'm fine… I got a bit careless, I guess…" he replied.

Mewtwo got out his Holy Weapon, the Psychic Spoon, and turned to Hao. "I'll deal with him! You take a rest!"

"But…"

"It's time that you see what people without shamanic powers are capable too. Sit back and watch the fight!"

Hao got up and dusted himself, and said, "You're here at last. It's funny how I wasn't able to sense your presence here since I can read minds."

"It so happens that I can do the same thing," explained Mewtwo. "Because of this, I can also block out my thoughts to anyone else! Your mind reading abilities will not work against me!"

"I see; no wonder! The blast you gave me just now really hurts, so do not blame me if I go rough on you!"

"I'm not planning to show mercy on you either!"

"You're very full of yourself, aren't you? Don't you know that I'm very strong?"

"You better not be too full of yourself too! For I am one of the strongest Smashers!"

"Oh really? We will see about that!"

Fire appeared around Hao and gathered behind him, and a large humanoid being glowing in bright red light appear—Spirit of Fire. "Let's see if you can defeat the Spirit of Fire!" said Hao.

"This will be interesting," thought Mewtwo. He gripped the spoon tightly and took off at Hao and swung the spoon at him. The Fire Spirit brought forward its arm and blocked the blow to protect its master, and then it used its arm to push Mewtwo back into the air.

While Mewtwo was still in the air, Hao stretched out his hand towards him and shot out a stream of fire, to which Mewtwo countered by swinging his spoon at it to eliminate it.

The Fire Spirit suddenly appeared behind Mewtwo, much to his surprise, and slammed down its hand on top of him. Luckily, Mewtwo acted fast and quickly brought up his spoon to soften the blow, even if he got shot to the ground. The moment he crashed onto the ground, the Fire Spirit dropped down and tried to stomp him, but Mewtwo teleported to safety in time.

He teleported behind the Fire Spirit and swung his spoon and shot out a large energy blade that slashed the Fire Spirit in the back. The slash was strong enough to inflict damage on the spirit and it roared in pain and then immediately turned around to hit Mewtwo with the back of its hand. Once again, Mewtwo teleported away to safety.

"You're pretty good and fast, eh?" asked Hao. "But that's not enough!" He lifted up his hand and fire began to gather at the palm until it turned into a large fireball, and he threw it at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo saw it coming and quickly flew aside to avoid it, and the fireball went towards the Fire Spirit. The Fire Spirit used its massive arms like a baseball bat and knocked the fireball back to Mewtwo. Instead of avoiding it, Mewtwo swung his spoon at the fireball and knocked it back to the spirit, who did the same thing again. And so, a game of tennis ensued, if you can call it…

While the two were playing their game, Hao used this opportunity to fire another fireball at Mewtwo. Because he was too busy concentrating on the current fireball, he got hit by the new one from behind, and was immediately hit by the old one. "YAAAAA!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Oh no!" gasped Yoh.

"Ha! How do you like that?" laughed Hao.

Mewtwo was able to endure the damage though. "I admit you got me surprise…"

The Fire Spirit wasted no time and slammed his hand forward. Mewtwo held up his spoon in front of him like a shield and blocked the attack and tried to use his strength to push back. Hao flew at Mewtwo and swung his hand and created a 'fire blade' that slashed him in the back.

"Gaaa!"

The Fire Spirit was able to overpower Mewtwo this way and pushed him into the ground and crushed him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

But the spirit didn't stop there; fire appeared around its arms and began to burn Mewtwo underneath it.

"Mewtwo!" cried Yoh in shock.

"Hahahaha! You should be dead by now!" laughed Hao.

The spirit lifted up its hand and Hao was honestly surprised to see Mewtwo still breathing, despite getting burned badly. "You got me real bad…" he said. "But I won't go down easily! Recover!" Bright light appeared around him and his wounds healed somewhat.

"Nice ability you got there, but I can just attack you until you are dead for good!" said Hao.

"I'm going serious on you this time!" said Mewtwo.

"Show me what you're capable of then!"

Then Fire Spirit tried to hit Mewtwo again. Mewtwo flew up into the air to avoid the attack and pointed his hand at the spirit. "Ice Beam!" He shot out a cold beam at the spirit, but it appeared to have no affect. "Thunderbolt!" He then fired a thunderbolt, which doesn't seem to do anything either.

"It's useless!" shouted Hao. The Fire Spirit opened its mouth and breathed out fire. Mewtwo formed a shield around him to nullify the attack, and then he charged up an energy ball and fired at the spirit.

BANG!!

The explosion is big, but it didn't seem to do anything. "Looks like attacking the Spirit of Fire won't do any good," Mewtwo thought to himself. "I'll have to go for Hao instead! I can also try to make him wear out his furyoku so that he cannot sustain his oversoul that he is using to control the Spirit of Fire." After thinking of this, Mewtwo flew straight down at Hao and lifted up his spoon and slammed it on him.

Hao leaped back to avoid the blow, and then shot out a fireball from his hand at him. Mewtwo cancelled out the attack with his spoon and went after him and swung his spoon around with skill in hope of trying to hit him. "Trying to come after me this time?" asked Hao as he dodged around his agility and skill.

The Fire Spirit turned to its master to protect him and tried to hit Mewtwo with its arms. Mewtwo avoided the attack by flying away, and the Fire Spirit pressed its hand into the ground and columns of fire shot out one by one around Mewtwo.

"Whoa!" Mewtwo flew around and tried to avoid the fire columns as they burst up from the floor. "Blizzard!" Mewtwo spread out his hands and a powerful gust of cold air whipped up around him in the form of a cyclone, and the cold air was so strong that it blew away and cooled down the fire.

"Ice cancelling out fire? That's a first," said Hao. "But my fire is hotter and will burn through anything!"

The Fire Spirit punched the air and shot out a large stream of fire out of its fist and it went towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo commanded the powerful blizzard to fly forward and counter the fire, and both the elemental attacks pushed against each other in hope of cancelling out each other.

However, the fire was clearly more powerful than the blizzard, and it began to overcome the ice. Mewtwo quickly teleported away when he realized that his attack is losing and he was able to avoid the attack.

While the fight was going on, Yoh sat at the side and watch the both of them going crazy and wild on each other. It was at the same time the rest of the Smashers all came up. "You guys are here at last!" Yoh said.

"Hey Roy! Where have the three of you been to?" asked Falco.

"I was going to ask you that!" asked Roy.

"At least we are together now," said Dr. Mario. They all turned to the battlefield and saw Mewtwo and Hao fighting.

"They're fighting already! We're late!" said Wario. "Let me have him!"

"Wait!" Roy stretched out his hand in front of him and said, "This is Mewtwo's fight, so let him handle it himself."

"Yeah, Roy has a point," said Falco. "It is a man's pride to be able to defeat an enemy by himself, so it's best that we sit back and not do anything until Mewtwo needs our help for real."

Mewtwo and the Fire Spirit charged at each other and clash weapons (or arm in Fire Spirit's case). Mewtwo then flew over the Fire Spirit and got behind it and shot out several Shadow Balls that exploded upon contact.

Hao flew up behind Mewtwo and snapped his finger, and a ring of fire appeared around Mewtwo. "Burn to ashes!" said Hao.

The fire closed in on Mewtwo and was about to burn him, but Mewtwo quickly did a spinning attack with the spoon in his hand and whipped up a gust that blew the fire away, and then he charged at Hao and thrust his spoon forward. To his surprise, Hao caught the spoon with his hands and was able to halt it just like that! "If you think I only rely on my shamanic powers and not my physical powers, think twice!" he said as he threw the spoon along with Mewtwo to the side.

Mewtwo was able to land on his foot even after being thrown, and he avoided another fist attack from the Fire Spirit afterwards.

At the same time, Hao began to feel tired. "This guy sure is quick on his feet, and he can heal himself too…" he thought. "I used up a bit of furyoku when fighting Yoh, and this guy came in to fight me without giving me a chance to rest. I'm starting to run out of furyoku now, and if this keeps on going nowhere, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold up my oversoul for long. I must end this fast!"

Then it was at this moment, the other shamans came into the scene. "Anna and Team The Ren are here!" said Yoh. "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Horohoro. "You honestly think you can deal with Hao yourself?"

"I didn't want to drag you all into this, sorry…"

"Don't say that! We're all good friends, even if we are not in the same team," Chocolove said.

"Yoh, you lost or something? You look beat up," implied Ren.

"Um, yeah…" Yoh said. "I was too full of myself…"

"Then I'll have to train you even harder from now on," said Anna. "Your failure proves that you are not strong enough yet."

"Please no…"

"By the way, that guy there is holding up against Hao quite well!" said Chocolove, looking at the fight between Mewtwo and Hao.

"Don't underestimate Mewtwo!" Ness told him. "He is one of the most powerful Smashers!"

Back with their fight, Hao is starting to show signs of tiredness as he is starting to breathe heavily. "Looks like your furyoku is starting to be used up," said Mewtwo. "Luckily I do not have the same kind of power as you, so I can still fight and even heal myself!"

"Don't underestimate me!" said Hao, not sounding pleased. "There is no way I can lose to the likes of you!"

"Then have a load of this! Double Team!" Several clones appeared out of Mewtwo's body and they formed a circle around Hao, surrounding him.

"So you're trying to confuse me with all these fake clones?"

"Not only will you have a hard time trying to find the real me, but you're also going to have a hard time trying to figure out which attack is real!" said the clones as they circled around Hao very fast. At the same time, the clones cupped their hands together and began to charge up a Shadow Ball, and Hao has a worried face on his look as he couldn't tell which the real one is.

"If only I can read your mind to determine the real one!" he thought.

"Shadow Ball!" All the clones fired the shadow balls at once.

"Only one of the shot is the real one!" Hao thought. "So I do not have to bother myself trying to…"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAA!!" Hao cried in pain as he shot by the real Shadow Ball.

"Got you!" said Mewtwo.

"Mr. Mewtwo did it!" said Pit.

"Now I'll go give that guy the final blow!" said Wario as he proceeded to enter the battlefield.

But Roy grabbed him by the collar. "I said don't bother with Mewtwo! Can't you see that he's doing a fine job himself?"

"This is the first time I saw Hao getting so beaten up in front of a non-shamanic being…" Yoh said. "I seriously have no idea Mewtwo is this powerful!"

"Hey, I just realized that his name sounds like Meow Two," said Chocolove jokingly. "That means his real name must be Meow Meow!" And then Ren proceeded to beat up the African-American for his lame jokes.

"Argh! I will not lose to you!" said Hao. He turned to the Spirit of Fire and saw that it was starting to disappear. "Dang! My furkyoku is running out! I can't hold up the oversoul any longer!"

"Go get him!" Ness cheered. "Show him whose boss!"

"Master Hao will not lose! He will win in the end!" said Opacho. "You can do it, Master Hao!"

Then the Hanagumi ran into the scene. "Master Hao!" they shouted.

"Hey, it's those girls from earlier again," said Dr. Mario.

"Good to see that they're all right!" said Roy happily.

"Master Hao! Don't fret! We'll help you!" said Macchi.

Hao turned to them and said, "Ah, you gals are here at the right time. I am starting to run out of furyoku and the fastest way to recharge it is to absorb spirits. Would you mind doing me this favor?"

The Hanagumi were shocked to hear this. "Master Hao! You mean you want to kill us?" asked Kanna.

"Sorry, but let's say this is your gift to me as my follower."

"Master Hao! Why do you want to kill us? We are your faithful followers!" cried Macchi.

"Mari doesn't want to die yet!" Mari said.

"Sure, you are faithful followers, only because you are afraid of me! Asides from Opacho and Luchist, all you other people only follow me because you are scared of me, and I do not need you if you do not have the real heart to follow me!" said Hao. He lifted up his hand and fire began to churn from it. "Don't forget that it was I who gave you the power that you have currently, and because it is mine, I can take it back whenever I want to!" And he shot the fire at them.

The girls closed their eyes in fear and waited for the worst to come, but Roy suddenly jumped in front of them and lifted up his Binding Blade, and the blade absorbed the fire into it.

"What?!"

The girls opened their eyes and saw Roy standing in front of them. "You all right?" Roy asked them.

"Why… Why did you rescue us…?" asked Kanna.

"Because I can't let girls get into trouble in front of my eye just like this," he replied with a smile, and then he turned to Hao. "Hey you! You better treat girls with respect or else I won't forgive you!"

"Tsk! If I cannot get there souls, I'll kill you lot here!" Hao angrily turned to the other Smashers and Yoh's group. Without a warning, he shot out a stream of fire in their direction.

"Oh no!" gasped Mewtwo. He wanted to go over and help them at once, but the fire was already about to hit them and he fears that he may not get there in time.

"OH NO!! THE FIRE IS COMING IN OUR DIRECTION!!" cried Ness. The shamans got out their weapons to ready and protect themselves, but Wario stood out in front of everybody, turned around, and bent over.

"Power to burritos!!" he shouted, and his butt glowed brightly and proceeded to cut the cheese.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

The powerful gas released was able to blow the fire backwards, right into Hao! "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!"

"Ugh! What a smell!" Horohoro cried, closing his nose.

"It smells worse than Horohoro's!" said Yoh.

"Hey!"

"Cut the cheese!" blurted Chocolove all of a sudden as he got out a block of cheese and proceeded to cut it with a knife. Then like always, Ren beat him up for making lame jokes. "Ow!"

Wario pat his stomach and grumbled, "I used too many gas today… I feel hungry now…"

Hao dropped to his knees after getting burned by his own fire. "I… can't… lose…"

"An opening!" Mewtwo shouted. He flew straight at Hao and didn't show him any mercy. He whacked and smacked him over and over with the Psychic Spoon in the same manner Link uses his Triforce Slash.

SMASH WHACK SMACK SMASH POW WHAK WHACK POW SMASH SMACK WHACK POW POW WHACK!!

And he ended the combo with a powerful swing like that of a bat hitting the ball and Hao was sent flying across the place and crashed into a large totem pole that fell down afterwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Everyone watched in shock and awe as Mewtwo delivered the powerful combo at Hao and knocked him down. "Did he do it…?" asked Ness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Next chapter: Armor Oversoul Kurobina! Fall of a Great Shaman!**_


	65. Kurobina

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Does the Armageddon have a life of its own and it actually waiting for the chosen one to come claim it?  
**Game2002**: I thought I said I won't be answering anything related to the Armageddon. Anyway, all the Holy Weapons do not have life of their own. They are just like normal guns, swords, etc. when left alone. The weapons were made after the Great War when the Hands feared that the Darkling will break loose again in the future since they are the only beings capable of fighting Darkling, so the weapons were made using their DNA. A certain Hand called Future Hand had the power to see the future, and he foresaw one of the Hands forming an army of 26 people, so the weapons were made in mind for those 26 warriors that will arise in the future. But the Armageddon was never intended to be made in the first place, so it is expected that this weapon belongs to nobody and should never be.

**JakeCrusher**: Where does the "This is madness!" reference come from?  
**Game2002**: The movie "300".

**Chapter 64: Armor Oversoul Kurobina! Fall of a Great Shaman!**

* * *

Everyone watched as Hao started to get back up again. What? Did you think the battle ended the previous chapter already? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"That guy sure can take a beating…" said Ness.

Luigi opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where am I? What have I been doing?"

"Mr. Mewtwo was fighting the villain and he is doing a fine job," Pit explained to him.

"Oh, that's good to hear."

Hao stood back onto his feet and panted heavily, and then he lifted up his head and showed an extremely angry expression on his face. "How dare… you… make fun of me… like this…? I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Whoa! That's the first time I've seen him so angry!" Yoh said.

"What do you think you can do in your current state?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'll kill you all for sure! I'll show you my true power!" Hao floated into the sky and stretched out his limbs and yelled loudly. Then the Spirit of Fire disintegrated and became fire that wrapped around Hao's body, and then they both 'merged' together.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Luigi cried.

When the blinding light died down, Hao is seen with a new appearance. There is a pair of mechanical wings and a pair of cannons attached onto his back, and his arms are now larger and sport a mechanical appearance similar to that of the Spirit of Fire's arm. "This is my armor oversoul, Kurobina!" he explained. "Not only is it my biggest pride, but it also consumes very little amount of furyoku, and it is more than enough to destroy you all!"

"Black chick? What a silly name that is!" Roy said. Kurobina means Black Chick if you didn't know, and by chick, I mean baby chickens.

"We'll see about that!" said Mewtwo, getting into fighting stance.

Both sides charged at each other and began their second round of the fight again. Hao slammed forward his new arms and Mewtwo lifted up his spoon as a shield. When his arm hit the spoon, Hao immediately closed his fingers around it and used all his strength to toss Mewtwo up into the air, much to his surprise.

"What strength!"

Hao didn't give him a chance and flew straight up himself and socked him in the guts.

"Gugh!"

And then he got above Mewtwo and clobbered him several times from the top and gave him the final blow which shot him towards the ground.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

"What a speed…" Mewtwo thought as he slowly got back up. Suddenly, Hao flew at him and grabbed his neck and began to burn him with his flaming hands. "GAAAAAAAA!!"

"This is what you get for crossing me!" Hao said angrily, and he threw Mewtwo to the side. While the Pokemon was still tumbling on the ground, Hao bent down and allowed the cannons behind him to point at Mewtwo, and he fired a couple of beams at him.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"OH NO!! MEWTWO IS BLASTED TO SMITHEREENS!!" gasped Luigi in shock.

"Oh no! We must help him!" said Ness.

"C'mon! Let's do it!" said Wario.

"Wait!" shouted Mewtwo, who emerged from the smoke of the beam's explosion. He was badly injured, but is somehow still alive. "You won't stand a chance against him! I'll deal with him myself!"

"You won't stand a chance against me! Nobody will! I will kill you all and consume your spirits, and then I'll claim the Great Spirit as my own and become king of the universe!" said Hao. "Nobody will stop me!"

"You'll have to get through me first!"

The two continued to fight again while the others watched from the side. "Master Hao… He doesn't look like he used to be…" said Opacho with a tint of fear.

"What do you mean?" Ness asked him.

"The Master Hao I know is a very cheerful person who always smiles… But… he looks so scary here… That's not how I use to know Master Hao…"

The Hanagumi were also surprised to see their master being so angry. "Master Hao… That's the first time I've seen him in such rage…" said Kanna.

"He's going to kill us all after this… Nobody can stop him!" Macchi said in fear.

"Mari is scared…" said Mari.

"Now you know that you followed the wrong person," Roy said to them. "After seeing all these, do you still intend to follow him after this is dealt with? If I were you, I'd look for better things to do in life then to follow the footsteps of a madman who kills without hesitation." The Hanagumi were quiet and deep in thought after hearing this.

-

"Looks like I'll have to level it up now!" thought Mewtwo. "Level up!" At his command, the Psychic Spoon leveled up into its next form, which took the form of a knife.

Mewtwo charged at him and swung the knife forward, but Hao was able to grab the blade with his bare hands unharmed, and he lifted up the weapon along with Mewtwo and slammed it down behind him, and immediately afterwards, he pointed his cannons at Mewtwo and fired. Mewtwo held up his weapon in front of him and used it as a shield to soften the blow, so he only got blasted backwards and got up onto his feet afterwards.

"Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo slashed the air and released a pink energy blade. Hao did a similar attack by slashing the air with the claws on his hand and fired a fire blade.

Both the attacks hit with each other and exploded upon contact. Mewtwo then tossed his weapon forward like a javelin. Hao saw it coming and stepped to the side and dodged the attack, and then he dashed at Mewtwo to attack him.

Mewtwo turned around and whipped up his tail in front of him and used it to hit Hao in the head when he approached, and Hao was knocked to the side but remained standing. Meanwhile, the Holy Weapon that Mewtwo threw away automatically came back into his hands, and he dashed forward and swung it horizontally.

Hao avoided the attack by jumping into the air and hovered there, and he aimed his cannons downwards and rained several shots at him. Mewtwo avoided them all by flying around in a wav path; however, the explosions of the beam were too strong and he was rocked around by the force of the explosion.

"He's become a lot faster and stronger in his attacks!" thought Mewtwo. "Fighting him like this will not bring the battle anywhere! I must use powerful techniques!"

During the midst of the explosion as dust were flying around, Hao zipped down in front of Mewtwo and caught him by surprise, and he grabbed and lifted him by the face and hurled him across the air.

"Whoa!" Mewtwo quickly stopped his momentum using telekinesis and landed on top of a totem pole. He saw Hao flying at him again for another attempt. The knife retracted into its handle and out came a bottle opener. In case you didn't know or forgotten about it, the second level of the Psychic Spoon has several forms, all of which are related to utensils used on the dining table. Strange, but useful!

Using the new form of the Holy Weapon, he inserted the hole on the bottle and inserted it over the totem pole, and using all his strength, he tore the totem pole off the ground and slammed it on top of Hao just as he was approaching. But Hao was able to use his arms to shatter the pole when it came down on top of him. "It won't work against me!" he shouted. He rammed straight into Mewtwo and slammed his arm down on him from above and shot him onto the ground hard, leaving behind a crater.

"Ugh… That hurts… Even Recover won't heal me much at this rate…" said Mewtwo.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Hao flew towards the ground and began traveling in circles around Mewtwo very fast.

"What's he doing?"

As Hao flew in circles around him, his body began to catch fire and the path that he traveled pass caught fire too. This kept up until Mewtwo is within the ring of fire.

"Trying to trap me? I can just fly out!" Mewtwo flew high and tried to escape the ring of fire, but unexpectedly, the fire rose up and blocked his progress, and he was burnt slightly before quickly landing back to his original position. "Ow! Looks like this won't be easy to escape from!"

"You will die in the fires of hell! You will!" said Hao from outside the fire. He charged through the fire unharmed and went straight at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo didn't see this coming and was tackled onto the ground, and Hao went through the fire on the other side again. "He's going to do the same thing again!" Mewtwo thought.

Sure enough, Hao dashed through the fire a second time and tried to hit Mewtwo, and this time the Pokemon was able to step aside.

The others watched the battle from outside in panic. "We must help that guy!" Horohoro said. "As powerful as he is, there is no way he can defeat Hao!"

"The same could be said to you," said Ren.

"Must you always insult me?!"

Ness turned to Wario and asked him, "Can you do another monster fart and blow the fire away?"

"Sorry, but my stomach is empty after unleashing three farts in a short amount of time…" said Wario. "And my butt is gonna bleed if I keep on doing this."

"Ouch…"

"I'll help him!" said Roy. He got out his Binding Blade and ran towards the ring of fire. "Hang on!"

"You stay out of this!" shouted Hao as he suddenly popped out from the fire and gave him a punch to the face.

"Yeow!" Roy was socked badly and he flew backwards, and the Hanagumi caught him. "Thanks for the catch, girls…"

-

Mewtwo looked around and saw that there was no way out from the ring of fire that he's trapped within. "If I cannot bust my way out, I'll have to eliminate it," he thought.

He held up his Holy Weapon in front of him, and then using his mind, he spun the weapon like a propeller. As the weapon spun faster and faster, it started to whip up wind that started to expand. "Psychic Tornado!"

Then a tornado was suddenly created and it took up a large amount of space in a short amount of time, and soon, the area around Mewtwo was inside the tornado and the fire was blown away. Hao also found himself within the tornado. He looked around in panic and said, "What is this?!"

"You are within my domain now!" explained Mewtwo. "This tornado is under my control, and if I will not let you out, you cannot!"

"Ha! You think you can trap me with this child's play?" Hao tried to escape by flying upwards, but when he did, he was pulled back in by a mysterious force. "What the?!"

"I told you that you cannot get out of here if I do not want you to!" said Mewtwo. "This place will be your grave!" He pointed his hand at him and clutched his fingers, and the moment he did, wind blades shot out from the tornado walls from all over the place

"What the?!" Hao couldn't avoid all these blades and he was cut all over the body badly by it.

SLASH HACK SLASH CH OP SLASH!!

"UGH!! ARGH!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU HERE!!" Hao angrily flew down towards Mewtwo and tried to hit him, but when he got near, he was pushed back by a strange force. "What the?!"

"And if I do not want you to come near me, you cannot come!" added Mewtwo.

Hao angrily aimed his cannons at him and fired a powerful beam, but the beam was bounced away into the tornado wall. "No projectiles can hit me too!" said Mewtwo. "I am in control of this whole space. Unless you have powers that surpass this tornado, you cannot hope to escape it anytime! I can also use your attacks against you!"

Hao looked around him and saw the shot that he fired earlier had been sucked in and is spinning within the tornado, and the shot suddenly flew out of the wind and blasted him. "YAAAAAA!!"

-

From outside, the others watched in awe at the giant tornado. "Whoa… I never saw Mewtwo doing something like that…" said Ness in awe.

"I admit that looks like something deadly and powerful," said Falco.

"C'mon! Mewtwo! Beat that guy!" Luigi cheered loudly.

"Don't forget to leave some to me!" Wario yelled.

-

Hao was getting battered up badly from constant barrages within the tornado. "Your chances of victory now are slim!" said Mewtwo.

"I will not lose to you! Not to someone who is not a shaman!" replied Hao angrily and loudly. He aimed his cannon at Mewtwo again and fired a larger than usual shot.

Mewtwo was able to block the shot when it came near him, but the power of this shot was stronger than the previous one and it seems to be overcoming him. "This one is powerful…" he thought. While he was trying to push the beam away, Hao pushed the beam from behind using his arms and tried to add more strength into it.

Both side pushed the beam back and forth until the beam began to flicker, signifying that it could no longer hold up and would explode any time, which it did…

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The explosion caused the tornado to tear apart and a huge gust was whipped up. "Watch out!" cried Falco. Everyone ducked down and covered his or hers eyes to avoid getting blown away.

When the dust and wind settled down, Mewtwo was seen standing on the ground looking very tired and Hao was floating in air, looking beaten up. "I must end this now…" said Mewtwo, who is starting to look tired.

"I do not have much time to waste with a worthless piece of junk like you anymore!" said Hao angrily. "I will kill you all with a single blast that uses all my furyoku! Nobody can survive this attack; you will all die!" The cannons behind him began to charge up again.

"I can sense lots of energy put into that attack," said Mewtwo. "I don't know if this will work, but it's worth a try. It's all or nothing now!"

"Flame of the Oni!!" shouted Hao, and then the cannon fired a huge fiery blast straight at Mewtwo and the others behind him.

"IT'S COMING HERE!!" screamed Luigi.

Mewtwo quickly held up his hands and energy formed around the palms. Using this, he was able to 'grab hold' of the huge beam when it hit him. "What?!" gasped Hao in shock. "How is that possible?!"

Even though he was holding it up, Mewtwo was showing signs of pain as he struggled to push back the beam. "I can't hold it for any longer! I will end this in a single blow using all the power I have left!" he thought. "Mirror Coat!" Using all the energy he has left, he created a clear burst of light around him, and amazingly, the huge beam flew back towards Hao!

"WHAT THE?!" Hao had no time to avoid the homecoming attack and the beam consumed him all. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

After the massive explosion that blew every backwards a couple of steps, the smoke cleared and Hao was nowhere to be seen. Mewtwo dropped onto his knees and panted heavily. "It's over… I don't sense his presence any longer…"

The others were shocked at the outcome of this fight. "He defeated Hao…?" said Horohoro. "That's impossible!"

"Master Hao is gone…" said Opacho. "What will Opacho do from now on…?" And then she turned away and ran off.

"Hey, where'd you going?" Ness asked her, but she had already run far and disappeared from his sight. "Strange kid…"

-

After all these have passed…

The Smashers and their shaman friends are now outside the cave that the Smashers originally went into to enter Patch Village. "So you're going back to Japan now?" Mewtwo asked Yoh.

"Yeah," he replied. "Because…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"The Great Spirit has not been giving us any messages," Goldva announced to all the participants of the Shaman Fight. "Because of this, we cannot continue the tournament any longer. I think this is due to the conflict going on with Hao that the spirit decided to stay silent. The tournament will be postponed for the time being, so you may all return to your homelands. We will inform you again when the tournament is about to begin for the second time."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"So there's no point in staying here anymore," continued Yoh. "We'll be going back home until the tournament starts again."

"And also to train you more," added Anna.

"Oh boy…"

"Good luck on your trip home!" Ness said.

"I'm glad to be leaving this place filled with ghosts at last," said Luigi.

"I should've bough burrito takeouts with me," said Wario.

"What about Hao? Is he really dead?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Honestly speaking, I can still sense his spirit after the battle," said Anna. "But I'm sure he is no longer a threat since he doesn't have a physical body anymore."

"He's going to come back to life someday again, perhaps five hundred years later to join the next Shaman Fight," Yoh said.

"Man, how do you kill someone like that…?" asked Falco.

"Don't worry; I'm sure our descendants will find a way to put an end to him for real when the time comes! Now that he is dealt with for the time being, let's not worry about it anymore!"

"Mr. Asakurah is right," said Pit. "We shouldn't be worrying about things that are not happening currently."

Anna turned to the Hanagumi, who were standing with the Smashers, and asked, "By the way, what do you guys plan to do with them?"

"I heard their story, and I admit I cannot believe the harsh life they lived in the past," Roy said. "Therefore, I've decided to take them back with us and try to help them with life."

"To put it simple, they are prisoners or war!" said Wario.

"Nah, I prefer victims of war."

"You people are so kind!" said Yoh.

"Okay, let us get going and not waste time," said Dr. Mario. "We should meet back with the others and report our mission reports."

"But warp star overload," said Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff said it," said Ness. "How are we going to carry all of us since the warp star can only carry up to nine people?"

"I can fly by myself and also carry some people with me," said Mewtwo. "The rest of you sit at the warp star."

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE  
**

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, the ending may seem a bit sudden, but that's all there is for this arc. I hope it turned out decent.

**Trivia:  
**1. Kurobina is a manga-only material. It never appeared in the Shaman King anime.

2. Mewtwo's Holy Weapon and the tornado attack are all based off the attacks he used in the Pokemon Special manga series. He could form a spoon out of nowhere and use it as a melee weapon, and he can create giant tornados if he is outnumbered.

3. The SK manga ended abruptly when its popularity declined, so there was never an appropriate ending for it. The anime went in its own direction when the cast arrived at Patch Village, so the plot afterwards was absolutely nothing like the manga at all, and the anime even came up with its own ending, which is quite decent compared to the sudden ending of the manga.

4. It seems that Shaman King will come to a real conclusion soon! The author plans to re-release old volumes of the manga every month, and he has plans for all new volumes that carry on where the original left off. To put it simple, there will be an ending this time! The new volumes are expected to come out around mid-2009.


	66. Interrogation

**Chapter 65: The Key to the Secrets of Negativities! Let the Interrogation Begin!**

* * *

Eggman was sitting in front of large monitor that showed the map of the world. King N walked up to him and asked, "How's it going?"

"It seems that some of the Gamfax has been neutralized," he replied.

"Those Smashers really are something, aren't they? How much of the project is complete now?"

"It's about sixty-seven percent done. Thirty percent was contributed by the power of the Master Emerald and another Thirty was contributed by the meteor's energy while the remaining seven was due to that process. One thing amazes me though…"

"What is it?"

"America… That country is giving off more than any other country, even more than the ones corrupted by Gamfax!"

"That's America to you! People call it the Land of Whiners! America is one heck of a corrupted and pessimistic country that even without Gamfax, it can be as bad! It's all thanks to America that the project can come this far!"

"Yeah, seems like it."

"King N," said Garland as he stepped into the room.

"Ah, Garland, you're back!" said King N. "How did things go?"

-

The next day, at the Final Destination…

"Three teams have returned already," said Master Hand. "Only the team that went to Fire Country is left."

"They're really taking their time, aren't they?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Sure is…"

Meanwhile, the other Smashers are sitting around and doing their own stuffs.

"How'd you like the taste of it?" Yoshi asked Riolu as he ate food that Yoshi offered him. Riolu nodded his head as response to show that he enjoys it. "I'm glad that you like it!"

Snake went over to Roy and asked him, "So what do you plan to do about those girls?"

Roy turned to the Hanagumi, who were cuddled up together at one side of the Final Destination, each with a sad look on their face. "I don't really know where to begin…" said Roy.

"You brought them back, so you should take responsibilities for this."

"I know… I really don't know how to comfort them because I've never been treated with discrimination in my life… They were shunned by society because they have witch powers…"

"Reminds of my former life," said Samus. "When I was called the devil's child… Perhaps I can understand their situation more than you."

"I hope you can do something about it then," Roy said to her.

"I'll try my best. By the way, that orange-haired girl…"

"What's about her?"

"I have a feeling that I met her somewhere before…"

"Really?"

MH came up to Roy and asked him, "So what do you plan to do with those three? You brought them back, so you should take responsibility."

"Must you repeat what Snake said again to me…?"

"I have an idea!" suggested Captain Falcon. "Perhaps we can try to make them spill out everything they know about Negativities, like the identity of King N or something!"

"Good idea!" said CH. "I'll get the torturing devices." The girls were freaked out to hear this.

"Idiot!" shouted Roy as he gave CH a kick to the side. "We're not supposed to scare or harm them! They had enough hardships already!"

Samus walked up the girls, who backed off in fear. "Don't worry; we won't hurt you!" Samus said to them in a kind voice. "I can understand your situation a little because I used to live a life where I am rejected by everyone too."

"Are you a witch too?" Macchi asked her.

"Actually no, but… Well, you can make relations to that somehow."

While Samus was trying to start a conversation with them, MH and others talked together. "Okay, so we'll wait until the last team comes back, and then we'll get into serious business to learn more about the Negativities. Hopefully those girls will cooperate with us and tell us everything we want to know."

Meanwhile, Ness walked up to Lucas, who was sitting on around and doing nothing. "Hey Lucas! How did you do on your first mission?" Ness asked him.

"Oh Ness… I'm afraid I wasn't much help…" he replied.

"Don't worry; it's your first time, so don't blame yourself. I'm sure you'll grow stronger and be of more help in the future!"

"Thanks for the encouragement. There is one thing that bothered me while there though…"

"What is it?"

"We faced a cyborg there… I have a feeling that I know him, but I can't figure out who he is…"

"A wrong idea, I guess…"

-

The next day…

"We're back!" said Kirby cheerfully as the final team's warp star landed onto the surface of the Final Destination.

"Took you long enough, didn't you," said Dedede. "You really kept the king waiting and you know that you should keep kings waiting!"

"Nobody cares if you're the king or not," said Bowser.

"How dare you disrespect the king?!"

"I can do what I want, can't I?"

"Okay, now that everyone is back, we should get started with serious business now. But before that, why not go around and see the new people around here?" said MH.

To put a long story short, the team that just returned went and met with the newcomers.

"Red! I didn't expect to see you here!" Link said to the trainer.

"Nice to see you again!" Red replied.

Zelda bent down and looked at the Riolu, and said, "Aw, he's so cute!"

"I hatched him from an egg in Kanto," said Yoshi. "He's actually a very strong fighter!"

G&W saw the three girls sitting on one side of the Final Destination and asked, "Who are they?"

"Prisoners from our mission," Wario told him.

"Really? What do you plan to do with them?"

"Master Hand wants them for interrogation."

"So he's planning to use torture devices?"

"No!!" shouted Roy as he delivered a flying kick into the flat man.

"Ow!"

-

Back at the Negativities hideout…

"So you say that the Smashers have captured some of Hao's followers and plans to use them for interrogation to find out more about us?" King N asked Garland.

"Yes, that's what I found out," Garland said. "Should we stop them?"

"Well… The followers may very well spill out my identity. Not that it's a bad thing; since the Smashers are gonna know it sooner or later…"

"I can send my monsters to stop them if you wish to, King N."

"The Fiends of Chaos are all dead. What else can you send?"

"Beings that surpass the Fiends of Chaos—The Elemental Lords."

-

Back on the FD, the whole place has been rearranged to look like a court. MH is behind a large podium and wearing a judge's wig on his back. He pounded the table with a mallet and said, "Okay, let the trial begin!"

The Hanagumi were sitting in front of a table place before the podium while the Smashers sat on audience seats at the side. "Is there a need for this decoration…?" asked Zelda.

"This adds more feel to it," said Young Link.

"Let us begin," said MH. "As you know, Roy brought back these three henchmen of Negativities, though they actually no longer follow that organization due to their master betraying King N. However, that does not mean they have forgotten everything about the Negativities. We shall now interrogate them to get information regarding that organization as much as possible. Now who wants to ask the first question?"

"I have a question," said Parry. "Why do judges of these kinds always wear those white wigs?"

"Because afros are so awesome that the audiences cannot concentrate on the trial properly. Anyone else?"

"I have one too," said Fox, raising his hand.

"Yes, speak up, Fox," said MH.

Fox turned to the girls and asked, "May I ask what exactly is the ultimate plan that the Negativities are planning? Our comrades have reported that the followers of Negativities do not seem to concern the fact that the Gamfax are being eliminated by us all the time. Does King N have a bigger ambition than this?"

"Good question you have there, Fox!" said MH, and he turned to the girls. "Well? What is your answer for this?"

"Mari doesn't know…" replied Mari.

"Honestly speaking, we have no idea about the plans of King N," said Kanna. "Only the high ranking ones in the organization know everything about his plan. Small henchmen like us were not told of anything…"

"I see… Sorry to ask you a question you cannot answer," said Fox.

"Well, at least you are honest…" said MH. "Anyone got more questions?"

"I have!" said CF, raising his hand. "I believe this is the most important question of them all! Who is King N actually? Have you seen him before?"

"Ah, the perfect question!" said MH. "I bet the readers are already dying to find out who exactly King N is! Please, give the answer if you know."

The girls looked around them and saw the Smashers leaning forward with their ears glued in their direction. "We have seen King N face to face, but we do not know his real name…" said Macchi.

"Don't worry; a description wouldn't hurt," said MH.

"Okay, from what I remember…"

"Stop this trial at once!" shouted a loud voice.

"Huh? Who's that?" asked MH. "Who dares interrupt the most important and exciting part of the trial?"

Then a pair of circles appeared in between the table and the podium, and the circles glowed brightly. "Whoa! What is happening?!" cried Link.

From one of the circles, a hunchbacked figure covered in a cloak appeared as debris flew everywhere. From the second circle, a cyclone whipped up from it and an extremely beautiful woman with long, flowing blond hair and wearing nothing more then a very revealing bikini appeared.

"Whoa! What a hot girl!" Roy exclaimed.

"I have to agree with you on this," agreed Snake.

"The trial shall not continue any further, for King N's secret must be kept an identity!" said the cloaked figure.

"Hey! Who are you guys that you dare barge into the middle of the trial?!" asked MH.

"It seems that I forgot to mention my name!" said the cloaked figure. "I am the Elemental Lord of Earth, Scarmiglione!"

"And I am the Elemental Lord of Wind, Barbariccia," said the woman while strutting her hips in a sexy manner that made all the men glued their eyes on her.

"Okay, thanks for the introduction, but I assume that you are from King N, right?" asked MH.

"It is as you said!" said Scarmiglione. "King N's identity must be kept a secret, and we are also here to get rid of the traitors!" And he pointed to the three girls before him. "Them!"

"What?!" they gasped.

"Hey! You better leave them alone!" said Roy. "If you touch a single hair of theirs, you're dead meat!"

"Don't worry; you will die along with them too!" said Scarmiglione.

"So you want a fight?" asked CF, stepping out from the audience stand. "I'll give you one!"

"Looks like they're accepting our invitation for the fight," said Barbariccia.

"I will show them what I am capable of! Behold my army of the undead!" Scarmiglione lifted up his scrawny arms and several portals appeared on the floor, then zombies slowly appeared out of them.

"ZOMBIES!!" screamed Luigi.

"Mamamia! Eez theez for real?!" gasped Mario.

"Kill those three traitors!" Scarmiglione commanded the zombies. "And also the Smashers! All of them!"

The zombies understood and slowly limped towards the Hanagumi, who hugged each other in fear. "No! Go away!" cried Macchi.

"Mari is scared!" cried Mari in fear.

As the zombies approached, a bolt of lightning struck down on top of them and fried them, and Pichu and Pikachu dropped down on the table in front of the girls. "You guys better not touch our friends!" said Pichu. He turned around and asked them, "You all right?"

"Um… Thanks…" said Kanna.

"Did you just call us your friends?" Macchi asked.

"Yeah! As long as you're not on the same side as King N, we're friends!" said Pichu with a smile.

"Ladies and children hide!" shouted CH as he opened the door to the bottom of the Final Destination.

"Quick! You girls quickly go in there and hide!" Peach said to the Hanagumi. "It's safer down there!"

"C'mon! Let's show these guys whose boss!" said CF as he approached the army of zombies.

"Honestly speaking, I was anticipating the real identity of the guy behind everything when you guys showed up to interrupt the show," said Sonic. "So I'm gonna end this fast and get back on track with the show again!"

"Kill them all!" commanded Scarmiglione. "Don't let any of them live!"

"Instead of always commanding your army, shouldn't you be concerned about yourself?" MH asked him in a threatening way from behind.

Suddenly, a gust of wind was blown at MH and he got pushed up into the air. "Whoa! What the?!"

"Scarmiglione isn't the only one here taking the fun, you know?" Barbariccia said. "Don't forget about me!"

"So you have the power of wind! I don't care whether or not you're a woman; I never show mercy to my opponents!"

Meanwhile, the other Smashers are fighting off the zombies. Some of them went and hid into the Final Destination because they are too scared to fight zombies. Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Parry… To name a few…

"Behold my new weapon!" said Snake, holding up a normal pistol. "I have spent a long time working on this!"

Falco looked at the gun but found nothing special about it. "Um… That's a normal gun, isn't it?"

"Just look at this!" Snake pressed a button on the gun and it began to rearrange and change form and size until it turned into a larger gun!

"Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"This is a unique six-in-one gun that I invented! Now it takes the form of a flamethrower because zombies are weak to fire! Burn!" Snake pulled the trigger and a stream of fire came out from the turret and burned the zombies before him.

"Pretty neat, eh? I'd like to have a gun like that too! Whoa!" Falco avoided a claw swipe from a zombie and then he gave the zombie a kick to the stomach.

"Don't mess with the king!" yelled Dedede as he used his engine-powered hammer to deliver a powerful horizontal swing that sent all the zombies flying off the FD.

"Come out, Lax!" Red shouted as he threw out a Pokeball that released a Snorlax. The Pokeball opened up in midair, so the Snorlax was in midair when he came out, and he fell down on top of the zombies and squashed them all underneath using his massive belly.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

"Take that!" Yoshi shouted as he tossed eggs at the zombies and blew their heads off. Riolu hopped off Yoshi's back and jumped at a zombie and kicked it in the head, and he kicked himself into the air and landed on another zombie and kicked it.

After kicking off that zombie, Riolu fell in between a circle of zombies, and all the zombies tossed themselves on top of him and piled together.

"OH NO! RIOLU!!" screamed Yoshi. He was about to run over to help Riolu when suddenly a bright flash appeared from underneath the zombie pile. "Uh? What's happening?!"

The bright flash grabbed everyone's attention, and they all turned their eyes at it. Then the zombie pile 'exploded' and flew everywhere as a thick smoke came out. "Riolu! Are you all right?" asked Yoshi. But when the smoke cleared, it was no longer a little canine-like Pokemon he was looking at; rather, it was a tall humanoid Pokemon still with features of a canine. "Riolu! What happened to you?!"

Red got out his Pokedex and scanned the odd-looking Riolu. "Lucario, evolved form of Riolu! It is Steel and Fighting type!"

"You mean Riolu evolved?" asked Pikachu.

"Riolu… I mean Lucario! Are you all right?" Yoshi asked him.

Riolu… Er… I mean Lucario gave a thumb up, meaning that he's all right. The zombies that were blown away got up and came after him again. "Watch out! They're after you again!" said Yoshi.

Lucario ran at the nearest zombie and thrust his palm into its body so hard that a hole was created on it. He picked up that zombie and tossed it at another zombie and the both of them fell. A zombie leaped at him from behind, but Luario turned around and did a roundhouse kick into its head to knock it off. More zombies tossed themselves at Lucario, but the Pokemon jumped into the air and lifted up his palms, and bluish energy formed and he tossed the energy ball down at the zombie pile.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

And all the zombies were blown away just as Lucario landed from his jump. "Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed Diddy.

"You've grown so strong!" said Yosh with tears of happiness. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Damn! These guys aren't coming to an end!" said CF as he Falcon Punch a zombie over the horizon.

"We need to take out that person!" said Marth, pointing to Scarmiglione. "He's the one summoning the zombies!"

"Okay! Let's do it!" CF was about to run at Scarmiglione when Lucario dashed pass him first. "What?"

"You think you can come near me and defeat me like that?" said Scarmiglione. As Lucario was nearing him, several zombies came out of the ground and halted his progress.

This did not stop Lucario though; his hand turned metallic and he swung at the zombies and severed them into two just like that. "What?!" Scarmiglione gasped in shock.

Lucario immediately went for the cloaked figure and punched and kicked him in the body rapidly.

POW WHACK KICK SMACK!!

"Ow! Stop that!" cried Scarmiglione.

"Don't show him mercy!" Yoshi cheered on. "Give him the lesson he deserves!"

Lucario thrust forward his palm and a burst of energy came out and blast Scarmiglione backwards.

BAAAAAANG!!

"Ugh! I can't lose like this!" cried Scarmiglione as he was blasted onto the floor. He looked up and saw Lucario charging up an energy ball in his hand. "No! Don't!" Lucario finished charging and hurled the energy ball at him.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"GAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Scarmilgione as he was blasted backwards again and this time he fell onto the floor and didn't get back up.

"All right! You did it!" said Yoshi.

"For a fighting type Pokemon, he sure has attacks that look unique," said Mewtwo.

"This is the first time I've seen a Lucario in action!" said Red.

Yoshi ran up to Lucario and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you're all right, and you've grown as tall as me now!"

In the air, MH and Barbariccia were having their fight when they noticed the fall of Scarmiglione. "Your friend is dead now!" said MH. "You're going down next!"

"Oh really?" said Barbariccia. "Death is nothing to Scarmiglione."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just watch?"

When Scarmilgione has fallen, all the other zombies collapsed onto the ground and disappeared. "They're all gone!" said DK.

"Ha! They are obviously afraid of the king!" said Dedede.

"No, they were afraid of me!" Bowser told him.

The Smashers carefully went near the dead body of Scarmilgione and inspected it. "You sure he's dead?" asked Wario. "I wanted to give him the final blow…"

"Seems like it, but isn't this a bit too easy?" asked Roy.

Then they heard the body of Scarmiglione laughing. "Hehehehehe!"

"He's still laughing!" gasped Pikachu.

"He's still alive?!" said Meta-Knight in shock.

Everyone quickly backed off and got into defensive stance. "You think you have defeated me?" said the body of Scarmiglione. "You are wrong, for my real power lies in my death!" The cloak started to get up again, but this time, the body of Scarmiglione began to grow until the cloak could no longer contain him and it ripped into pieces.

"What the heck?!" gasped Ganondorf.

Scarmilgione has transformed into a bizarre and grotesque monster that defies all descriptions! His face resembles a skull, his arms are very long, and there are several long horns growing out from all over his body. That's the best way I can describe him too you. "You shall witness my true power now!" he said in a terrifying voice that seems to echo throughout the whole place.

"Get ready! He's going to attack again!" said Marth.

Then the floor in front of Scarmiglione opened and Crazy Hand, Luigi, and Lucas popped their head out and looked around. "Is the coast clear?" asked CH. Then they saw the monster in front.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they three screamed, and they quickly popped back inside the FD again.

"I will kill you all!" shouted Scarmiglione as he slammed his arm into the ground, and a wave of stalactites shot out from the ground in the direction of the Smashers.

Marth countered the attack by swinging his sword at the incoming stalactites and cut them off, but what he didn't see coming was that another stalactite grew out from below him and knocked him in the air. "Ya!"

"I'll get you!" shouted Sonic as he ran towards the monster from the side.

Scarmiglione turned around and slammed his hand in the ground to make a stone wall pop out, and Sonic crashed face first into the wall.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

Scarmiglione then lifted up the wall and hurled it in the Smasher's direction. "Get crushed!"

Snake quickly pressed a button on his gun and it transformed into a bazooka, and he fired it at the stone wall and blew it into pieces.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

"Thanks for the hand, Snake…" Fox said to him.

"Save the thanks for later. We have a monster to deal with now!" Snake said.

"You will all die from my poison!" said Scarmilgione. He opened his mouth and released a thick cloud of purple gas.

"It's strong poison!" said Samus. "Don't breathe it!"

Everything quickly covered up his or her nose to avoid breathing in the poison gas. "Ha! I'd like to see how long you can hold your breaths!" said Scarmiglione.

Then Kirby opened his mouth and began to inhale air at a fast pace, and he sucked the entire cloud of poison gas into his mouth and swallowed it! "What?!" Scarmiglione said in shock.

"Whoa! You ate the poison gas!" Diddy said to Kirby.

"Don't worry; I have strong immunity in my digestive system," Kirby told him. "So I won't suffer any big problems if I swallow it." But then his stomach grumbled. "Maybe except for a bit of stomachache, but nothing serious… If you'll excuse me…" Kirby quickly ran to a door on the floor of the FD and opened it and jumped inside.

"I did not see that coming, but this time that will not happen!" said Scarmiglione. He opened his mouth to release poison gas again, but before it came out, Samus fired a missile into his mouth, and it exploded from within. "GAAAAAAA!!"

BANG!!

"You think we would sit still and let you do the same thing again?" Samus asked.

Scarmiglione coughed out smoke painfully and growled, "Why you?!"

Lucario ran up to him and delivered an uppercut to the chin, and then he did a stomping kick above Scarmiglione and dropped down in of him again, and then he slashed him with his claws.

SLASH!

"Gargh!! I'll kill you!" Scarmiglione tried to hit him with his claws, but Lucario leaped backwards to avoid the attack and launched an Aura Sphere into his face.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Now's our chance!" Marth and Ike said. They ran at Scarmiglione and slashed him in the shoulder with their swords at the same time. Not only did this damage the monster big time, but it also sliced off the horns around his shoulder.

"Argh!! You're making me angry! I will kill you all for sure!" he shouted. He slammed down both his arms onto the ground really hard, and several big and sharp rocks came out of the floor and went towards them in a wave-like fashion.

"Ready, now!" Dedede shouted to the Ice Climbers and DK. The hammer wielders lifted up their hammers and slammed them really hard onto the ground, and DK lifted his hands and slammed them onto the floor all at the same time.

The resulting impact created a shockwave that tore through the earth wave created by Scarmiglione. "Saur, Razor Leaf attack!" Red said to his Venusaur. "And Charizard, breathe fire onto the leaves!"

Saur shot out multiple leaf blades at Scarmiglione and Charizard quickly flew fire onto the leaves, changing them into fiery blades! The fiery blades hit Scarmiglione and left behind burned cuts on his body.

"I'm not going to lose here!" he growled angrily.

"Aether!" Ike tossed up his sword, leaped up himself to grab it, and came slamming back down in front of Scarmiglione and slashed his face vertically.

Scarmiglione cried in pain and held his hands over face in pain. "Yaaaaaaaa!! My face!!"

"Plasma Beam!" Samus fired a fully charged plasma beam.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo fired a dark energy ball.

"Dark Shot!" Ganondorf lifted up his hand to create an energy ball and threw it.

"Sword Beam!" Meta-Knight slashed the air and shot out a wind blade.

All four projectile attacks hit Scarmiglione in front of the body and pushed him backwards very far, so far that he went all the way to the edge and nearly fell down. "Gaaaaaa!! I'm in pain! Pain!!"

"Then rest in peace!" said Roy. "Flare Blade!" He slammed down his sword in front of him and sent forth a large fire wave.

"Charizard! Use Fire Blast!" Red commanded the Charizard, and the dragon Pokemon breathed out a large fire shaped like a Chinese letter.

"Get burned by my flames!" said Bowser, and he took a deep breath and breathed out a stream of fire.

All three fire attacks struck Scarmiglione dead on and sent him flying off the edge of the Final Destination.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Scarmiglione screamed as he plunged to his doom below while his body burned like a fireball.

The Smashers ran to the edge of the FD and looked down. "Eetz a long-a way down there," said Mario.

"Serves him right!" said Wario.

"I just hope he stays dead this time," said Roy.

Barbariccia saw the defeat of Scarmiglione during her fight with Master Hand and said, "Well, looks like Scarmiglione has fallen. Poor guy was never strong enough to deserve the title Elemental Lord anyway."

"Mocking at the death of your comrade! An honorable person knows better thing to say than that!" MH said, not sounding too pleased.

"Oh well, looks like I have enough fun for today. I'll have to give reports to Master Garland and King N. Thanks for keeping me accompanied!"

"You're not going anywhere!" MH tried to stop her, but Barbariccia spun like a tornado and disappeared afterwards. "She got away…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is it… The ultimate chapter that everyone is waiting for… It's here… It's here… It's here!  
**_**Next chapter: The Biggest Shock of the Century! King N's Identity Revealed!**_


	67. King N

**SBS Time!  
Unknown-wierdo**: What's an Elemental Lord?  
**Game2002**: Some of the major villains from the game Final Fantasy IV.

Okay, take a deep breath… Don't pass out before you learn the identity… Keep calm and cool, and read carefully…

**Chapter 66: The Biggest Shock of the Century! King N's Identity Revealed!**

* * *

It's been a day after two of the Elemental Lords attacked the Final Destination, and the wireframes are cleaning up the mess left behind on the surface.

"Lalalala!" Peach sang as she swept the floor.

"Seems like those girls have recovered from their shock yesterday already," Zelda said.

"Yeah, and it's good to see that they're opening themselves to us more and more," added Peach.

"They're actually good girls. They're just being mistreated due to their identities. With the right caring, they should be able to face the world out there without fear again."

Inside the 4th dimension space of the FD, the other Smashers were hanging around, waiting for something to happen. "Cute?" Jigglypuff asked Mari while handing her an Igglybuff doll.

"It's cute! Mari like it!" she replied, taking the doll.

"Yay!"

Nearby, the kids are playing video game.

"Winner is… IKE!!"

"Dang! You're good!" Ness said to Macchi. "And I only taught you once!"

"Maybe it's because you're not skill enough!" she said in mocking way.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Young Link said, taking the controller from Ness. "I'm going to use my best character, Ganondorf!"

Roy was having a chat with Kanna nearby. "What? You're older than me?! I thought you're about the same age as me! Can't believe you're over twenty already!" Roy said.

"You think I was smoking underage?" she asked.

At the dining area, Yoshi and Kirby were eating snacks. Yoshi noticed Lucario walking into the room and asked him, "Hey Lucario! Are you hungry?"

"Thank you for concern, father," he replied. "But I do not feel the need to consume anything at the moment."

"Okay, let me know if… Hey! You can talk?!"

"It is as you say, father. Master Hand has bestowed me with the knowledge of speech."

"Amazing! To be able to learn how to talk in a single day is a great feat!" said Kirby.

Master Hand came into the room and said, "Lucario is a smart boy! He learned to talk in just a single day! It took about a week to get Pikachu, Pichu, and Parry to speak correctly. Heck, Jigglypuff still can't speak properly even till today!"

"Did you teach him manners or anything?" Yoshi asked him.

"No, and I was honestly surprised to see how respectful he is… I've never seen anything like that!"

"By the way, why did you call me father…?" Yoshi asked Lucario.

"Because you were the one who took care of me while I was an infant, and it was you that I first my eyes upon when I was first conceived into this world," Lucario replied. "Therefore you are a father to me."

"You don't have to be so courteous, you know. But…" Yoshi walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder. "I finally understand how it feels to have a son! You are a very respectful son, and I'm proud of you!"

"It is my honor, father."

"Okay, I think the girls have truly opened themselves, so I'm sure they have no problem sharing with us what they know about King N," said MH. "Let us begin the interrogation again!"

-

At the bad guy's headquarters…

"Are you ready, King N?" the hot secretary asked King N.

"Doing the finishing touch," replied King N while combing his hair. "It's my big day to let those pesky Smash Heads know who is behind everything today! Boy, I can't wait to see their reaction upon finding out that it was me all along!"

-

At the surface of the FD, the good guys are all gathered together, ready to listen to the most exciting part of the story.

"Are you going to tell us what you know about King N now?" MH asked the girls.

"Okay, I'll try to say out what I can out of my memory," said Macchi. Everyone pulled his or her ears close so they can listen better.

-

"You ready, King N?" Phantom asked.

"Ready sooner or later," said King N, tying a pretty bow tie in front of his suit. "Okay, all done!"

"Okay then, I'll turn on the Monitoring ARM."

-

"Hmmm… Why does the description sound so familiar…?" said Ness.

"Too familiar…" said YL. "It can't be coincidence, can it?"

"There is only one person I know that fits that description," said Popo. "But…"

"I seriously cannot imagine him being the one behind everything…" Nana said.

"Maybe he just happens to look like him," Luigi said. "I don't think how possibly he can be such a bad guy. He may not be very nice, but he can't go that far!"

"You sure that-a eez what-a King N look-a like?" Mario asked the girls.

"That's pretty much what we remember from our only face to face meeting," Kanna replied.

"Mari thinks he is disgusting," Mari said.

"Yeah, that's what we remember about him," said Macchi. "Plus, he claims to know you guys very well."

"Hey! Something's happening in the sky!" said Crazy Hand. Everybody looked up and saw a strange distortion in the sky.

"That distortion! It's Palkia!" gasped Pikachu.

"What?! What is that legendary Pokemon doing here?!" Red gasped.

But they were proven wrong when a monitor appeared from the distortion. "A TV appearing in midair? Now I've seen in everything!" said G&W.

"It's not normal, is it?" Parry asked.

"It's the Negativities!" said Bowser.

The monitor showed the face of Bob. "Yo mon! Nice to meet you all!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey! Get your stupid butt out of my face!" shouted the voice of Buggy from behind. "You're not the one to steal the spotlight!"

"My butt is stupid? Why thank you!"

"I'm not complimenting you!"

Bob moved out and joined the cast of remaining villains behind him: Phantom, Piedmon, Buggy, Gruntilda, Garland, Eggman, and Yokuba.

"Hey! That fat Arabian!" Wario pointed out. "I thought he fell off the tower and died!"

"We met him again at S.S. Cargo!" said Lucas. "He was rebuilt into a cyborg!"

"Is he the cyborg you talked about that felt familiar?" Ness asked him.

"No, it was another one."

"Greetings, Smashers!" said Eggman. "I bet this is the moment that you are waiting for!"

"Eggman! What are you up to this time?" asked Sonic.

"Don't rush now. I know you're anxious to know the big mystery that has been kept a secret until now!"

"You should feel honored to know the identity of King N!" said Piedmon. "He has been waiting for this chance to meet face to face with you in the greatest way possible!"

"Without further delay, we shall reveal to you the mastermind behind it all!" said Phantom. "King N, your show is on!"

The villains moved away and revealed a turning chair with its back turned towards the monitor. "Hurry up and turn around!" Link said. "I can't take the suspense anymore!"

"With a count of three and you'll see everything!" said Buggy's voice from off-screen. "Three, two, one! Go!"

There was silence as the Smashers glued their eyes to the monitor, but nothing happened. "King N, everyone is waiting for you," the secretary said to him.

"Oh, what? I was too busy with my DS," he replied.

"What a dork…" Falco mumbled.

"I couldn't agree any better…" agreed Snake.

"Okay! Let's repeat this again!" said Buggy. "Three, two, one! GO!!"

Then the turning chair turned around and showed who King N really is…

There was a long silence as the Smashers stared at the monitor with a look of shock and horror.

"What the heck?! Are you playing a cruel trick with me?!" gasped MH.

"Have my eyes gone crazy on me…?" asked CH.

"Mamamia…" said Mario.

"You got to be kidding me…" said Luigi. "And I was just saying it couldn't possibly be him…" Peach had her hands over in complete shock.

"What the?! It's that brat?!" gasped Bowser.

"What?! Are you saying that it was him all along?!" Link said in shock. Zelda was shocked beyond words.

"Well, that was shocking, for someone his age…" said Ganondorf.

"No wonder the description fitted so perfectly… It wasn't mere coincidence!" said YL.

The three cute Pokemon stared with eyes wide open and their jaws on the ground. "I seriously didn't see that coming…" said Mewtwo. "He sure has grown… in terms of power and authority…"

"Whoa…" said Dr. Mario.

"This… can't be…" said Fox in shock.

"That's just mind boggling!" Falco said.

"Dude! That's someone you would never expect!" said CF. "You'd think someone with the right mind would say he's behind everything?!"

"You got to be kidding me…" said Samus.

"Yoshi…" That was all Yoshi had to say.

"Whoa… It's him…" said DK.

"This can't be real, can it…?" Nana asked. Popo even pinched himself to assure that he wasn't dreaming.

"What?! He's the leader of the Negativities?!" gasped Kirby.

"What do you know…? The most unexpected person turned out to be our enemy…" said Marth.

"I never thought he would take his naughty ways this far…" said Roy.

"Hey! I know him! I used to see him around the neighborhood!" Wario pointed out.

Ness was the most freaked out of them all. He simply couldn't believe who his eyes are looking at! Lucas walked up to him and asked, "Who is he, Ness? You know him?"

"I not only know him, but I've been with him before…" Ness replied. "We played together in the past, sometimes like good friends and sometimes like rivals. He was always quite a brat and loved to pick on me as he grew older. In fact, he became more and more of a nuisance and he even went so far into doing all sorts of threats. It went to the point that he began to give me headaches… Finally, he moved out of Onett and things seem to have settled down for a while, but he still gave me phone calls to haunt me once in a while… This guy… I know him more than anyone else… He is…

"Pokey Minch…"

"Hahahahahaha! It is as you say, my good friend Ness," said King N, who turned out to be a fat blond boy. "It is I, the most charming and most amazing friend of yours, Pokey Minch!!"

**BGM: Pig Army Theme (better known as Porky's theme to SSBB players)**

"Are you saying this kid once lived in our neighborhood?" asked Snake.

"I remember him," said Pit. "I saw him once at the F-30 Grand Prix!"

Ness ran up in front of everyone and yelled to the monitor, "Pokey! Are you seriously the leader of the Negativities?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see that I'm in front of you currently?" Pokey said.

"I still can't believe this! How can you form an evil organization and threaten to take over the world?!"

"I can do what I want as long as I have the money and resources! Why should you care?"

"I know you were always a bad boy, but this is taking things too far!"

"Ha! So what if I'm taking things too far? If I am a bad boy, then I might as well be the baddest I can!"

"Baddest isn't a word!" MH said.

"What will your parents say about you?" Ness asked. "Do you think your father and mother will be glad to see this in their afterlife?"

"Oh, so you saw the news about the elevator accident," Pokey said. "Guess what? I am responsible for the accident!"

"What?! That means…"

"Yes, I killed my own parents!"

Everyone gasped in horror at hearing this. "That's inhuman!" said Zelda.

"This guy is seriously going too far!" said Ganondorf. "As evil as I was in the past, I would never kill my mother!"

"He's a devil!" shouted G&W.

"Yes, I am a devil! I am evil! This is the real me!" said Pokey proudly. "With my annoying parents gone, I finally have the power and authority over my father's property!"

"Wait a minute, if you're the leader of the Negativities, wouldn't that make the hideout… New Pork City?" asked Fox.

"Yes, it is as you say! My hideout is indeed the amusement park owned by me, New Pork City!" proclaimed Pokey.

Then the camera switches to the scene of a tall tower built in the center of a large amusement park, where everyone is having a fun time. Then we zoom into the window of the highest floor of the building, where we see the Negativities and Pokey sitting there and talking to the monitor.

"So that means you're in Foolurene currently!" said CF. "Now all we have to do is go and stop you!"

"Oh, so you no longer care about Gamfax?" asked Pokey. "Don't you mind about people getting corrupted? Honestly speaking, four were just sent out again!"

"What?!"

"Yes, I was going to tell you guys this afterwards," said MH.

"By the way, I just sent an email to you about a secret mission I was given!" Bob said.

Eggman turned to him and shouted, "Idiot! That was supposed to be kept a secret!"

"I'm an idiot! Yay!"

Pokey slapped his forehead and said, "Bob… You're going to ruin our plans someday, you know…?"

"I'll go check the mail," said CH, and he flew off in the FD.

"Just what exactly are you up too?" Fox asked Pokey. "It seems that your men do not concern about the Gamfax and they even let us destroy it without hesitation!"

"Excellent observation!" said Pokey. "I do not feel like telling you the ultimate plan yet, but I can share with you a few tidbits. In order to finalize the ultimate plan, I need to use the negative aspects of the world. The Gamfax are there to speed up the process, but even without it, things can still go as planned, just a bit slower. That's the reason I took the Master Emerald's power and the meteor's power. They were to add more power and speed up the process!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You deaf? I said I need to take advantage of the negative aspects of the world to complete the ultimate plan, and the Gamfax is only there to speed up the process. Even without Gamfax, the actions of the whole world, including you all, will still contribute to the plan!"

"Mind giving an example?" asked Falco.

"For example… Every time you complain, grumble, swear, bash, troll, flame, think of negative stuffs, or sin, a small percentage will be contributed to the ultimate plan!"

"So you're saying that if I call Wario a fatass pig lard, I am contributing to the ultimate plan?" asked Bowser.

"Hey!" shouted Wario.

"The percentage meter just went up by another percent!" said Eggman, looking at a computer.

"You see? Normally this method is really slow and could take several days to increase even a percentage, but with Gamfax driving the minds of people evil, more people will do evil things and that will make the percentage rise faster!"

"I see… We better watch our actions and languages from now on," said Link.

"Try as you might, but there is no way you can stop things from progressing! The name of this ultimate plan is called Ultimate Gamfax!"

"What a generic name…" said King Dedede.

"Thanks for the contribution! Every time you're unsatisfied with something, it's helping me!" said Pokey. "Okay, I think that should be enough for now. You guys should get going and do something about the Gamfax."

"You won't get away with this, Pokey!" shouted Ness angrily. "I will be the one to stop you!"

"Try, my eternal rival. I'd like to see you do something about this! Hahahaha!"

And the monitor disappeared.

Then CH popped back on the surface with a laptop. "I found the mail!"

-

"Okay, so you guys now what to do?" Pokey asked his men.

"Leave it to me!" said Buggy. "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong this time!"

"It was fun here while it lasted, but now that Gamfax has invaded my homeland, I'll have to go back there and check things out," said Phantom. "I can't wait for a showdown with the Smashers!"

"I know very well what to do, King N," said Piedmon.

Pokey turned to Eggman and Bob and said, "You got your point, right? Go and get the power called Etherion!"

"My newly formed PURIST team will get things done in a jiffy!" said Bob.

"Something bothers me…" said Eggman. "I read that Etherion was a power belonging to a girl called Resha Valentine about fifty years ago. Supposedly it was a power so strong that it could even bend time itself! But Resha Valentine died at a young age… How can Etherion still exist?"

"I don't know, but reports claimed that this girl has the same power too," said Pokey, showing him a picture of a very cute short-haired (color is light brown) girl.

"Okay, I get what I'm supposed to do. If everything goes wrong, I know who to blame," said Eggman as he gave Bob a glare.

Bob turned around shyly and said, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm so embarrassed…"

"How on earth did this guy ever become one of the Extremo Negativo…?"

-

On the FD…

Team 1: G&W, Pichu, Jigglypuff  
Team 2: CF, Lucas, Diddy, Ness, Snake, Popo, Nana  
Team 3: Link, Lucario, Pikachu, Luigi, YL, Yoshi  
Team 4: Mario, Mewtwo, Dedede, Red, Sonic, MK, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Marth  
Team 5: Wario, Ganondorf, Ike, Pit, DK, Roy  
Team 6: Fox, Falco, Samus, Kirby

"Nobody got a problem with the teams, right?" asked MH.

"Why are Peach, Zelda, and Parry left out?" Luigi asked.

"Because they offered to stay behind and educate those three girls."

"Can I stay behind…?"

"Go out there and act like a man! You want to disappoint your fans?"

"Doh…"

MH then turned to Team 6 and said, "So you know what to do, right?"

"Affirmative! Eliminate the one responsible for the Gamfax, which is in outer space!" said Fox.

"Space fight… That brings back memories!" said Falco

MK went to Kirby and asked him, "You know how to use the warp starship?"

"Sure, it actually works like a normal warp star," said Kirby. "I can handle it no problem!"

"Okay, so Team 2 go to Garage Island, the location that Bob mentioned in his leaked email, Team 3 go to Smashville, and Team 4 go to File Island," said MH.

"What about us?" asked Pichu.

"Ah yes, your team will be a bit different! I'll get to that later!"

"C'mon! Let's get going!" said Sonic.

"Wait, Team 5 will have to use this," said MH, and he got out a strange silver jewelry.

"What's this?" asked Ike.

"The Gamfax you're going after is not in this dimension, but in another dimension, and this is the only way you can go there. Dimension ARM, Pierrot Door!" MH tossed the ARM into the air and a bright flash occurred, and a large door appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said DK.

"Welcome! This is the door to the alternate universe MAR Heaven!" said the door.

"The door talked!" gasped Pit.

"Of course; it's a special door!" said MH.

"At most only six can enter! Who will be the ones to enter this door?" asked the door.

"They will be the one!" said MH, pointing to Team 5.

"Very well, you may all go in! If more than six go in, I cannot guarantee their safety!"

"You sure it's safe to go in there?" asked Pit.

"Who cares? Let's go!" said Wario, and Team 5 went inside the open door, and the door disappeared afterwards.

"There they go," said MH. "If they're lucky, they should run into an old friend of mine there."

To make a long story short, the other teams set off on their warp star, except for Team 6 who used each of their personal starships.

"So what about us?" G&W asked.

"Okay, this will sound very strange, so don't get shocked," said MH, placing the laptop in front of him. He clicked and navigated around until he came to a website. "Here, come look."

The trio came to look at the laptop. "Demented Cartoon Movie?" asked Pichu.

"Seriously, I was surprised that Pokey was able to install a Gamfax virus into this Flash!"

"I saw this Flash before!" said G&W. "Boy, it's funny as hell!"

"Yeah, I almost died laughing at how funny it is."

"Gamfax in here?" asked Jigglypuff.

"But how do we get in there?" asked Pichu.

"I have things settled out!" MH ordered a wireframe to bring forth a large machine. "This is the transmission machine. One can use it to enter cyberspace realms!"

"So we use it to enter the computer and stop the Gamfax virus?" asked G&W.

"Exactly! Since the virus is within that Flash, you'll find yourself within the world of that crazy Flash. Take care not to get driven insane!"

Without further delay, the trio stood onto the teleportation pad of the machine while MH connected the wires on the machine onto the laptop. He pressed some buttons on the machine, and the three of them disappeared.

-

Meanwhile, in outer space…

Bacterion watched the large screen in front of him that shows the four Smashers heading for outer space. "So the Smashers have come!" he said. "Very well; I shall show them the power of the Bacterion Army!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Surprise! It turned out to be Pokey from the Earthbound series all along! I have been planning this since the beginning. The moment the story that said he moved out to build an amusement park in Foolurene, things had been set in stone and that was before the SSBB website started the daily updates! All these planning came to worth at last! I hope you continue to enjoy this story to the fullest you can! Yes, Peach, Zelda, and Parry will be out of action this time. I think nobody cares about Parry anyway...

By the way, try typing Demented Cartoon Movie on the Internet and see if you can find it!

_**Next chapter: Hilarity to the Max! The Demented Cartoon Movie!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. Midgar from Final Fantasy was originally supposed to be a world in this story, as some of you may remember from the old previews. That arc has been cancelled, so you will no longer see it in the story anymore. I apologize to anyone who was anticipating that arc...

2. Smashville was originally intended to be called Toonsville, as some of you might remember from the old previews.


	68. Demented Cartoon Movie

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Can you make a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover after this story?  
**Game2002**: I have no knowledge on Yu-Go-Oh series, so that won't happen. Plus, I already have in mind for the next story already. I plan to put up a preview in this story someday, so stay tuned for it!

In case anyone missed it: I originally forgot to mention about where Team 5 is going, but now I got it done. You should reread the previous chapter in case you missed it out.

* * *

**QRRBRBIRLBEL**

_Team: G&W, Pichu, Jigglypuff_

**Chapter 67: Hilarity to the Max! The Demented Cartoon Movie!**

* * *

A bright flash… followed by complete whiteness…

"Where are we?" asked Pichu. He looked around and saw nothing but blank space.

"I guess we're here now," said G&W. "Because at the beginning of the movie, everything is white and empty."

"Someone coming!" Jigglypuff pointed out. Sure enough, a simply drawn stickman was approaching them.

"It's a Blah Guy!" said G&W.

"Maybe we should ask him for directions or info," Pichu suggested.

The stickman walked up to them and said, "Blah!" Then his head exploded.

BANG!

Pichu and Jigglypuff were freaked out, even though there was no blood or gore of any kind. "Oh, that's something normal you see all the time here," G&W assured them.

"But what was that all about!" said Pichu.

Then two more Blah Guys showed up, and both of them said, "Blah!" And their heads exploded.

"They boom again!" said Jigglypuff.

"There are even more of them coming!" cried Pichu. Several Blah Guys came running into the scene shouting 'blah, blah, blah' over and over and each of their heads exploded.

BANG BOOM BANG POW BANG BOOM!

"Um… What is this…?" asked Pichu.

G&W was rolling on the floor laughing however. "This is too funny! It's even funnier than watching it from the computer!"

"I don't get how people with exploding heads can be so funny…"

Anyway, the group got up and went forward until they came to a cliff. "No way," said Jigglypuff.

"Let's just jump down," G&W suggested. "It shouldn't hurt us since everything here is comedic."

"No way!" said Pichu.

Then a short guy standing on a peg and holding umbrella came riding towards them on a skateboard. "It's Boing Gloing!" said G&W.

Boing Gloing made some strange sounds that went like 'boing gloing boing gloing', and he went off the cliff and…

CRAAAAASH!

"He fell down!" gasped Pichu, looking down the cliff to see that Boing Gloing has shattered into pieces.

"Oh, don't worry; it's something common," G&W told him.

"What this?" asked Jigglypuff.

"What?" G&W and Pichu turned around and saw a bomb with a goofy smiling face.

"Zeeky Boogy Doog!" said the bomb, and…

!

"Y AAAAAAAA!" screamed the three of them as they were sent flying over the horizon.

They eventually crashed onto the ground roughly, but they didn't felt pain at all. "That was a Zeeky H. Bomb," said G&W. "Every time he says zeeky boogy doog, a nuclear explosion…"

!

The explosion cleared, but the three of them were seen unharmed. "You get the point," continued G&W. "You say Zeeky Boogy Doog…"

!

"Okay, I get it!" said Pichu after the explosion cleared. "Every time you say Zeeky Boogy Doog, there…"

!

"Crazy!" said Jigglypuff. "We no die!"

"Nobody dies here; they all come back to life, so perhaps we're no different," said G&W.

"There's a cannon over there!" said Pichu, pointing to a cannon nearby. They got up and went to inspect it.

The looked around the cannon but found nothing special about it. There's not even a trigger to fire the thing. As they were looking at the cannon, a group of Blah Guys showed up and inspected the cannon too, but suddenly, a giant metal block fell down and crushed them all.

BAAAAAANG!

"What the?" Pichu gasped.

"That's Mr. Weight," said G&W. "It comes at unexpected times to crush them. Don't worry, nobody will die."

Then for no reason, the cannon fired a cannonball over the three. "It fire!" Jiggypuff said.

The cannonball flew until it hit a missile with a letter H written on it. "Hey, that's an H bomb!" said G&W.

!

The trio was sent flying into the sky from the explosion. "YAAAAAAA!" And they landed onto a grassy plain.

"Ouch… I have enough of this…" Pichu cried.

"It's actually very funny! Haha!" said G&W.

"Sign!" Jigglypuff said. They looked at the sign, which wrote 'Qrrbrbirlbel**'.**

"How do you pronounce this?" asked Pichu.

"They say it out letter by letter," G&W answered. "It's the capital city of this place. I'm sure we'll find Gamfax there, let's go." He looked around and saw a car approaching, so he stepped onto the street to stop the car. But…

BONK!

G&W was rammed onto the ground while the car continued to go on. "You all right?" Pichu asked him.

Inside the car, a Blah Guy was driving while the car's computer talked to him. "Sensor indicates a wall in front of you," it said. "You're about to crash."

"Yeah… I know…" said the Blah Guy in a silly voice.

"What do you want to do?"

"Uh… I can't decide…"

"Then you should steer the wheel."

"But I'm bad at that…"

"Do you want to crash?"

"Not really, it's just that…"

Then the car crashed into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

The trio walked up to the car wreck and Pichu said, "That was crazy…"

"Common sight," G&W said.

Suddenly, they heard a silly-sounding fanfare, and then it was accompanied by a shouting that went like 'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Then a rocket engine-propelled watermelon with a goofy face flew straight into G&W's face.

SPLAT!

"What was that?" said Pichu.

"That's Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon," explained G&W as he wiped his face. "He shows up to crash himself into places at random intervals."

"What this?" asked Jigglypuff, looking at a button on the wall, and she pressed the button.

Then the scene shows Earth from outer space, and Earth exploded.

!

"Um… I thought the floor underneath me exploded, but where am I now?" asked Pichu, looking around and seeing nothing but blank space.

"Don't worry; the world will fix itself again!" said G&W. "C'mon, let's get going!" He took a step forward and felt that he stepped on something, and he looked down and saw a message. "Blow up the world button… Hey, I think I just stepped on…"

Then the Earth exploded again.

!

"This is getting to crazy…" said Pichu, who once again found himself and his team in blank space.

"You'll get used to it," G&W told him.

Then a random Blah Guy showed up and stepped on the 'Blow up the world' button.

!

The smoke cleared and the team found themselves standing in front of a TV. "TV!" said Jigglypuff. "Turn on!" She turned on the TV and it began to broadcast a news report.

"Hello, I'm Guy Blahson," said the news reporter. "We have a special interview here with Professor Blah Blahson on the matter of the nuclear explosions. Please say something about this matter, professor."

Then the Blah Guy professor said, "Blah." And his head blew off.

"I couldn't put it any better myself!" said the reporter. "Now we go to the live scene interview with the one and only Zeeky H. Bomb!"

The scene changed to another reporter talking to the bomb. "Zeeky Bomb, you have been accused of causing nuclear explosions all over the world," he said. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Zeeky Boogy Doog!" said the bomb.

!

"Oh crap! That's gonna be broadcasted all over the world!" said Guy Blahson.

The Smashers looked at each other with looks of horror on their face, and then…

The world blew up again.

!

When the smoke cleared again, the Smashers found themselves inside a theater. "A theater?" said Pichu.

"Yeah! Theater and shows!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully.

On the stage was a castle with a girl on its balcony, and then a boy came and proposed to her, "Oh Juliet!"

"Oh Romeo! Catch!" said Juliet, and she threw an H-Bomb at him.

BANG!

"What was that all about?" said Pichu, but G&W was laughing his head off.

The director came onto the stage and said, "Juliet! Stop throwing H-Bombs!"

"Okay," she replied.

"Bring out the Auto Romeo Maker!" said the director. Then a Blah Guy pushed a machine onto the stage and pressed a button, and a new Romeo popped out. "Okay, we're gonna do this again, and don't throw any more bombs!"

"Okay."

"Oh Juliet," said Romeo.

"Romeo… Catch!" And Juliet tossed him an H-Bomb again.

BANG!

"Stop it!" shouted the director.

"I can't help it."

To make a long story short, the director created another new Romeo using the same machine. "Oh Juliet," Romeo said.

"Oh Romeo!" said Juliet. "Take this!" Then claws came out from nowhere and tore Romeo into pieces.

The director came up and was fuming like mad. "Argh! I'm not gonna say anything!" And he ran off.

Shortly afterwards, a Zeeky H. Bomb showed up and said the magic words, and…

!

When the smoke cleared, the Smashers found themselves on a place with red soil. "Where are we now?" asked Pichu.

"This is Mars!" replied G&W.

"Mars? How did we get here?"

"Supposedly, the reason behind the explosions of the Zeeky Boogy Doog…"

!

The scene shows Mars crashing into the moon, then the moon crashed into Earth, and the Earth fell into the sun.

The Smashers now found themselves back at the stage. "Why are we back here again?" said Pichu.

Then some random Blah Guy showed on stage and began to dance and sing around like crazy until the whole place exploded for no reason again.

!

But strangely enough, the Smashers are still in the theater. "This is staring to drive me insane…" said Pichu.

Jigglypuff hopped onto the stage and said, "I sing!" Just when she was about to sing…

!

The Smashers are now in a blank space… "I don't care what's going to happen anymore…" said Pichu.

Then a fanfare played, followed by shout, and the kamikaze watermelon flew in from nowhere and crashed into a wall.

"That was random," said G&W.

Then a random Blah Guy showed up and said, "You know what? This movie sucks! It really does suck! This is like the worst movie I've ever seen! The world just blows up for no reason! Where's the point in this? I really hate it! It's not funny at all! This sort of stupid thing deserves to be thrown into the dump! It's totally awful and not funny! It's…"

Then the world exploded again.

!

The Smashers dropped down from the sky and landed onto a street. "Well, that was random and fun!" said G&W.

"I think I'm going insane…" said Pichu.

Then some Blah Guys walked up to them and said, "Hello!"

"Hello!" said Jigglypuff.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine!"

"Wait a minute, it doesn't matter what I'm doing, because somebody is going to come by and say Zeeky Boogy Doog and…"

!

After the explosion, the Smashers found themselves lying in some random place like always. "I don't care what happens next!" Pichu cried. "But just let us know where Gamfax is already!"

"It can be heard to search for with all this explosions going on," said G&W.

Then Boing Gloing showed up and made his usual noise. Then a shoe attached to a pole came down from the sky and kicked his head off.

BOOT!

"Poor guy," said Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry; they'll come back to life with no explanation in the end," G&W told her.

All of a sudden, a giant creature with a single leg fell from the sky and stomped them into smithereens, and it laughed manically. But then its head exploded without a warning.

BANG!

G&W got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "That didn't hurt at all… Hey, are you all right?" He picked up Pichu and Jigglypuff from the ground, who were flattened in a comedic manner.

They popped back to normal shape and Pichu said, "I'm still alive, right?"

"Funny!" Jigglypuff said. She turned around and saw an H-Bomb, and for no reason, she touched it.

!

(_insert Zeeky Boogy Doog here_)

!

After the explosion, the Smashers found themselves wandering around an empty place that has absolutely nothing at all. "Where are we now?" asked Pichu.

"No idea seriously," replied G&W. "That's how random this Flash is."

Then there was a fanfare as Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon flew across the background and crashed into a random pole.

"I see house!" Jigglypuff pointed out. Sure enough, there was a large building in the distance, and there is a sign on it that writes _Evil Blah's Evil Lair_.

"That looks like the kind of place we can find something. Let's go!" suggested G&W, and they ran towards the hideout.

When they got there, they peeked into the window and saw an evil-looking stickman talking to his henchmen. "Haha! The machine-of-evil thingy is prepared! Not even Super Blah can stop me now!" Then the Smashers saw a square machine in the middle of the room, and it is giving off pink energy.

"That must be the Gamfax!" said Pichu.

"We hit the bull's-eye!" said G&W. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They kicked opened the door to the hideout and stepped in. "Evil Blah! Your evil ways shall come an end!" said G&W.

"You must be friends of Super Blah!" said Evil Blah. "You will not stop me!"

"Help me!" cried a female stickman who is tied to a pole.

"Haha! If you come any closer, the damsel will die!"

Then the damsel exploded for no reason. "She blew up!" gasped Pichu.

"Well… Bring in the Auto-Damsel-Maker!" commanded Evil Blah. His henchmen brought in a machine and pressed a button, and the machine created a new damsel in a puff of smoke. "Ha! Now the damsel is there again!"

"Let's just stop wasting time and go for that machine, and then we can get out of here," said Pichu.

"Good idea," agreed G&W.

Suddenly, the ceiling burst open and a muscular guy dropped in. "It's Super Blah!" gasped everyone.

"I'm here to save the day!" said Super Blah.

"Super Blah! So you've come at last!" said Evil Blah. "Get him!"

Several Blah Guys tossed themselves at Super Blah, but they were no match for the superhero as they were knocked away with his punching attacks. "Wow! That's amazing!" exclaimed G&W.

"I will stop you!" said Super Blah. Then for no reason, his head exploded.

BANG!

"Hahaha! Super Blah is dead!" laughed Evil Blah. "I win! I win!"

"Skull Bash!" Pichu tossed himself forward and flew straight into the machine-of-evil thingy. Of course; he's wearing the Crash Helmet on his head.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

And just like that, the machine is destroyed and the pink gas came out and disappeared. "Good going!" said G&W.

"You destroyed the machine-of-evil thingy!" gasped Evil Blah. "But that doesn't matter! I can just rebuild a new one!"

"We must stop him!" said Pichu.

"I wouldn't care too much about that," said G&W. "Just let the Flash go as it is. It's no threat anyway. Plus, we got rid of the Gamfax virus, so we can leave now!"

Then Zeeky H. Bomb popped out of nowhere. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Evil Blah asked him.

"Zeeky Boogy Doog!" said the bomb.

!

The hideout exploded and the Smashers were sent flying really high into the sky, so high that flew into outer space! From outer space, they saw various explosions going on all over Earth, and then Earth flew into the sun and the whole thing exploded altogether.

!

Then the word "_THE END_" appeared!

At the Final Destination, Master Hand was sitting next to the laptop reading a book. Suddenly, the transmission machine shook and emitted electricity, and in a bright flash, the three Smashers popped out in front of it. "Oh hi! You're back! How'd it went?" MH asked.

"We terminated the virus!" said G&W.

"It was fun!" said Jigglypuff.

"That is the craziest place I've ever been to!" said Pichu. "But it was fun!"

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Yeah, this is a one-shot arc. This arc is all about humorous stuffs, so you do not have to take it seriously. Ever saw this Flash movie? You should; it's extremely funny!

BTW, please read what is below, as it is an important confession.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Sorry if I offended any of you Americans, but honestly speaking, I do not hate America in all as a country. It's just the reputation giving to people nowadays that Americans are very messed up people that made me decided to "do as Romans do".

Part of the reason I tend to make fun of Americans in my stories is... Sometimes I just cannot let go of the "scar done to me" by Americans regarding country discrimination. Whenever I think of that scar, I become angry about it and cannot help myself but write down all the bad things about the country.

In fact, the people around me all have bad reputations that they experienced themselves. A friend of my father decided to move to America and live there, but he came back a week later and said, "If you want to live in America, think twice, or else you will regret. I regretted, and I'm glad to have escaped from there." And then, there's a friend of mine who is Anti-American, saying he was hurt emotionally by one in the past and could never forgive what happened, though he never gave me the details.

Despite the fact I kept on putting these bashings in my stories, I'm actually not happy with it. I do not like to make fun and hurt feelings of people and I wish to could stop it. I wish I could understand them more and try to open myself to their culture more. But they're not giving me the chance; they kept on showing me their negative and arrogant sides which hurt me deeply. With all this hurtful feelings stored within me, I feel uncomfortable all the time, and the best way is to pour them out in my stories in order to relieve myself. I can't go out there and scream at the top of my voice that I dislike Americans, or else people will see me as crazy.

I hope you understand that even though my stories show bashings and wrong portrayals of America, I do not enjoy doing all these. I always pray that America would become a more honorable country. If it's the most powerful and richest, then it should set a good example to other nations rather than boasting about their powers.

Before you ask, the scar that I received was "**ALL** Asians will always be inferior to Americans. No matter how successful Asia is, America will always be the one standing over them. That is why USA is the most powerful and successful country in the world and not the likes of Japan or anything Asian! Plus, Asians can't be trusted anyway; they always promise good things, but guess what? They screw up in the end! Ha!" And guess where I heard that? In two places: GameFaqs and Smashboards. Hence the reason I name the evil after Gamfax and also those constant bashing of pros. To make matters worse, quite a large amount of people agreed with this guy.

Now if that thing isn't a racial and discriminative saying, tell me what it is? No surprise that an Asian like me would be offended greatly.

So in summary, my general belief towards Americans is not very nice sounding, but in all, I do not hate the country. It has lots of good things to offer and it did contribute a lot to the world too, so I still have respect for America. If possible, I wish to see the good side of it for once, so I no longer have to tell myself to keep on making fun of them in my stories. It really hurts when you don't want to do this, but knowing you will not feel comfortable if you don't.

Thank you for your time on listening to my story. I pray that God will bless the future of your country for the best!


	69. Girl with Power

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Is there a Level 3 Form to the Holy Weapons?  
**Game2002**: No, the Holy Weapon only has two forms. However, one can use his or her creativity to mold out different uses for the Holy Weapons. They aren't just simple melee and projectile weapons. If one puts creativity and techniques into it, they can pull of tricks and moves that can produce devastating results. For example, Mario's Fire Rod becomes more powerful when exposed to heat and the Ice Climber's Quake Hammers are more efficient when used in cold, icy places.

**Jake**: Does Big Brother and the government have anything to do with Nico Robin or any of the One Piece casts?  
**Game2002**: I mentioned a few chapters ago that my story is unrelated to the plot of OP. Asides from putting bounties on them for their 'piracy' ways, there are no similar plots to the original. Try not to think too deep.

Okay, let us have a new start and put the past behind. Just forget all those bad things that you read or saw in the previous chapters and from on let us pretend that we never knew those things. Enjoy the story and review happily from now on!

Before anyone asks, this arc is based on the manga/anime series Rave Master.

* * *

**GARAGE ISLAND**

_Team: CF, Snake, Popo, Nana, Diddy, Ness, Lucas_

**Chapter 68: The Girl with a Great Power and the New Team of PURIST!**

* * *

Out in the middle of the ocean, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, I guess… Whatever, there's no need to get into detail of fictional worlds, even if there are real-life countries existing in it.

On a small, peaceful (most of the time) island known as Garage Island, a silver-haired boy was sitting at the shore fishing. Progress is going smoothly for him if you ask me. "This sure is a good day for fishing," he said to himself. "There's gonna be plenty to eat tonight!"

As he was fishing, he noticed something coming over from the horizon, traveling along the surface of the sea at such a pace that the waves are tossed up behind it. "Uh? What's that? A surfer?"

"I see land!" said Diddy, looking into the distance.

"Yep, that's Garage Island all right," said Snake, looking at a map.

"Does it have lots of cars there?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Actually no… I don't know why it's called that name in the first place. But Garage Island is quite a primitive place compared to most other places in the world. Of course; they still have modern day equipments like TVs, refrigerators, and light bulbs. Mode of transportation seems to be on the older part of the timeline though…"

"Funny name for an island without cars, don't you think?" Popo asked. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

"Okay, let's get landing!" said CF. "Hit the shore!"

The warp star sped up towards an empty sandy beach, and you probably saw this coming…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The warp star crashed onto the sand and pushed up a sand dune. The Smashers poked their head out of the sand and coughed out sand from their mouths. "At least we didn't bruise ourselves from crashing into solid ground…" Ness mumbled.

"I preferred crashing into the sea…" said Nana. "It's cleaner that way."

"You want to get wet?"

"That's not as big of a deal as getting sand in your shoes."

"I beg to say the opposite…"

The silver-haired boy from earlier walked up to them. "Uh… You guys all right?"

Meanwhile, somewhere towards the middle part of the island, there was a… medium-sized house. Pretty average house, like the ones you see in your neighborhood.

A short-haired (color light brown) girl was in front of the front door sweeping the dead leaves while humming happily to herself. "Nice day today, isn't it, Elie?" asked a strange-looking sun-like creature that is attached to the wall next to the door.

"It sure is, Nakajima," replied the girl named Elie.

"Ah, it reminds me… When I was younger and the weather was like this in my homeland, I…"

"Hey, someone is coming," Elie said, pointing towards the forest in the distance.

Sure enough, a large armored man was walking up the path, and there are some other people accompanied beside him.

"Oh, did you invite visitors today?" asked Nakajima.

"I didn't… Maybe Haru did?" said Elie.

The armored man and his group walked up to them, and the man asked, "Is this the house of some girl named Elie?"

"Yeah, that would be me. May I ask what you want? And who are you?"

"Ah, that is a good question that you have asked! Very well; if you are curious, I shall sing to you!"

* * *

Song Title: Bob of the PURIST

Lyrics by: Bob Iamanidiot  
Made by: Bob Iamanidiot  
Published by: Game2002

**BGM: the kind of music you usually here for Japanese superhero shows like Kamen Rider and Ultraman. The best example would be K.K. Rider from Animal Crossing or SSBB.**

(The scene shows Bob standing on top of a cliff in a heroic posture while the wind blows into his face)

_There once was a hero whose name is Bob Iamanidiot! He hails from the kingdom of Foolurene!_

(He leaps down from the cliff and crashes face first onto the ground)

_A great man he is! A dumb man he is! He is a man proud of his own stupidity!_

(Bob gets up and does another heroic pose)

_Through rain, wind, and thunder, Bob will fight for what he believes in!_

(The scene now shows Bob riding on a tricycle while several explosions occur all around him)

_No matter what hardships come in his path, he will solve things in a jiffy…_

(He leaps up into the air and spins in an acrobatic manner)

_He will solve them with the power of stupidity!_

(He lands in front of a cliff facing the sea while the wave crashes around him, and an epic scene of sunset is before his eyes)

_Bob Iamanidiot! He is the proud leader of the PURIST! For the stupidity of the world, he will fight to the end!_

* * *

Elie and Nakajima looked at him with strange eyes while Bob stood in a heroic pose. "I have introduced myself in the most epic way possible, Elie," said Bob.

"Um… That was cool!" Elie said, clapping her hands. "So, may I ask…"

"I would like to introduce you to my children too! Of course, they did not come from my stomach, but they're actually picked up from lying around the slums."

He pointed to a large, bald, muscular man. "This is Stereotyper, your stereotypical strong but slow guy!"

Then he pointed to a messily dressed punk. "This is Angor Wrath! He needs severe anger management."

Then he pointed to a well-dressed man with glasses. "This is Critifool! He knows how to criticize things negatively!"

Next, he pointed to a middle aged man with a face full of wrinkles. "This is Disappointmentor. He's always disappointed with everything!"

Finally, he pointed to a short, ugly guy. "This is Offenshua, because he likes to offend people with his offensive ways!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" said Elie.

"And now," continued Bob. "We are…" Then they got into some strange posture as if they are a cheerleader team or something, and Bob said out loud, "PURIST! Painful and Unbelievably Racial Idiots of Stupidity's Terror!"

"Funny name!" said Nakajima. "Is there a meaning behind it?"

"Ah yes! There is very good reason for this name! You see, we are such a pain in the ass to deal with, we are very unbelievable too, and we don't like smart people. We are idiots, we are stupid, and we are terrible enemies to smart people!"

"That's strange…" Elie said. "So may I help you?"

"Ah yes, we're looking for a girl called Elie. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Um, I am her…"

"Oh really? You are? You look a lot like the girl on the picture, so I thought you're a cosplayer."

"I don't get what you're talking about…"

"Is it true that you have some super powerful thingamajig in your body or something? At least that's what my boss claims so."

Elie was shocked to hear this and thought to herself, "What? Is he talking about my Etherion? How did he…"

Suddenly, several wires came down from above and wrapped themselves around Elie, restraining her. "What the?"

"I got her!" said Eggman, who was piloting his Egg Mobile that was letting down those wires. "Now I'll absorb the Etherion out of her body!"

"EEKS! PERVERT! GET OFF ME! HELP!"

"Oh no! Elie is in trouble!" cried Nakajima. "If only I can move around and help her! If only I can throw these feathers (actually petals) of mine… But they're so beautiful! Haru! Where are you? Your future wife is in trouble!"

At the shore…

"I'm Haru! Nice to meet you!" the silver-haired boy said to the Smashers.

"Nice to meet you too!" CF said.

"Why is this place called Garage Island?" Diddy asked.

"Um… I have no idea too… It was called like this when I was born, and according to the elders living here, this has been the name since the beginning," replied Haru.

"Never mind…"

"Hey, I don't think we should be messing around now," Nana said. "If what Bob said in his email was right, then he should be going after this girl with some hidden power by now."

Haru was surprised to hear this. "Girl with a hidden power? Wait a minute! That's Elie, right?"

"Dunno… But we got a message from our enemy that he's here to try and take that power."

"What? Then I must protect her at once!"

"You know this girl?" Snake asked her.

"She's my best friend!"

"I see… That should make things a breeze! Let's move out!" said CF.

Elie was screaming in pain not only from the tight restraint, but also the power within her being pulled away little by little. "Incredible… The meter is showing a huge leap…" Eggman said with awe as he stared at the Egg Mobile's computer. "It's almost in danger of overload! So this is Etherion!"

The PURIST just stood at the side and watch. "Ah, nothing beats the sight of tentacle rapes!" said Bob.

"I'd like f- her!" said Offenshua.

"What a disappointment…" grumbled Disappointmentor. "I was expecting a more hardcore scene than this…"

"This story is lacking in hardcore scenes, which will be its downfall!" said Critifool.

Suddenly, the Egg Mobile's computer began to flash and make siren sounds. "What? It's overloading! I must release some of the energy at once!" gasped Eggman. He pressed some buttons and large gun came out from the back of the Egg Mobile. "Fire off some of the Etherion!" He pressed the launch button, and the gun glowed brightly at the turret, and…

!

Everyone covered his eyes as a huge white beam was shot out from the gun and high into the sky. The force was so strong that the Egg Mobile took serious recoil and flew backwards onto the ground.

"What? That's the Etherion being fired out!" said Haru in shock when he saw the huge beam coming from across the trees.

"That is the power Bob was looking for?" said CF in shock.

"Whoa! A beam like that can reach all the way into outer space and destroy a whole satellite!" gasped Snake.

"How did that happen?" Ness said.

"We must get going fast!" Haru said.

Back at the scene…

The Egg Mobile was lying on the ground, but the wires were still wrapped around Elie, who was starting to keel over. "That… was… the craziest thing… I ever saw…" said Eggman.

"That was something!" Bob said. "So all little girls have powers like this?"

"What a disappointment…" grumbled Disappointmentor. "If it is supposed to be something powerful, then it should be bigger than this and also powerful enough to tear a hole in the sky and create an Armageddon!"

Eggman looked at the computer and was surprised. "And the girl… Her power is restoring itself again! It's as if she has unlimited supply of the power within her! Just who is her?" The Egg Mobile floated into the sky again and continued to absorb the power. "Whatever, I'll absorb some more and that'll be enough."

"Ooh!" said Bob for no reason. He's really random and funny, isn't he?

"LEAVE ELIE ALONE AT ONCE!" shouted an extremely loud cry. This caused everyone to turn to the forest at the back and they all saw the good guys approaching.

"The Smashers are here!" Eggman gasped. "But good thing I'm pretty much done!" He pressed a button and all the wires untied Elie and retracted back to the Egg Mobile, and the girl collapsed unconsciously onto the ground.

The good guys ran into the scene and Lucas asked, "Are we late?"

"Haru! Thanks goodness you're here!" said Nakajima.

Haru was shocked to see Elie lying on the ground, and he ran to pick her up and shook her. "Elie! Are you all right?" He angrily turned to Eggman shouted, "What have you done to her?"

"This girl has an amazing power in her body," Eggman said. "I am taking some of them under the command of my boss! Don't worry; the last time I checked, she's still alive, and her power seems to be refilling itself all the time. I have enough power already, so I'm back to the boss."

"I won't let you get away with this!"

"Eggman! Your time is up! We're going to take you down for real this time!" CF shouted.

"I don't have time to play with the likes of you!" Eggman turned to Bob and said, "Bob! You're the one responsible for their appearance on this island, so you deal with them yourself!"

"No problem, hombre!" said Bob, giving a salute.

Eggman got out a silver necklace-like thing and said, "Dimension ARM! Warp me back to the headquarters!" And in a bright flash, he disappeared along with his Egg Mobile.

"Damn! He got away!" Snake cursed.

"But at least he left behind some people who deserve to be beaten!" said CF, looking at the PURIST.

"We meet again, Faptain Calcon!" Bob said to CF.

"It's Captain Falcon! Get it right, idiot!"

"Why thank you! I love it when people call me an idiot! It makes me so happy!"

"Is this guy crazy or what…?" Diddy asked.

"Fools like to be praised for their stupidity," explained Snake.

"If he's very dumb, then he shouldn't be a tough opponent to deal with," Nana said.

"I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you," Snake told her. "Fools may be dumb, but they have a special ability that no other people have, and that is the power to defy reality."

"How does that work?" asked Popo.

"Fools are so stupid that they do not understand the laws of reality, so they can do whatever they want, even if it seems impossible."

"How is that possible?" asked Lucas.

"There's no explanation to this even until today, because Fools are capable of feats nobody can ever understand. Do not be surprised if they did things that don't make sense at all, because that's their special ability!"

"It seems that you know a lot about us," Bob said to Snake. "Unfortunately, that shows you are a smart person, and I do not like smart people. However, I'm a very nice guy, so I'll this pass for the meantime."

"We don't need your sympathy!" said CF. "We're here to put an end to your stupid ways once and for all!"

"Thank you for the praise!"

"I'm not praising you, smart ass!"

"Did you call me smart?"

"Yes!"

Bob was then enraged all of a sudden. "How dare you call me a smart person? I will not tolerate this! Faptain Calcon, we will settle this like a man!"

"Bring it on! I am willing to fight you one on one!"

"Let my children deal with your friends, and we will settle this once and for all somewhere else!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ness asked CF. "It may be a trap!"

"Don't worry; even if it's a trap, I won't be dumb enough to fall for it so easily!" CF assured him.

"Follow the leader!" Bob turned to a random direction and marched off like a soldier.

"You're asking for it!" said CF as he followed after him while cracking his fist.

"Well, they're gone," said Snake, and then the rest of the Smashers turned to the members of the PURIST.

"Dad is gone, and he left these people for us to deal with," Stereotyper said.

"I will make sure they're f-ed up real good!" said Offenshua.

"What a disappointment…" grumbled Disappointmentor.

"Be careful," Snake told the others. "They're Fools, so you will never what sort of crazy stuffs they'll come up with."

"I got it!" Ness said. "I'll keep an eye on it! No matter what they do, I won't fall for it or be distracted!"

Then Haru stepped up in front of the Smashers. "I'm going to avenge for Elie!"

"You know how to fight?" Snake asked him.

"I'm the best fighter on this island, so I can deal with them no problem!"

"Good, the more help, the better!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter may not be long, but the next chapters will be filled with interesting stuff and funny things as well.

All the members of the PURIST are my OC.

**The battle between the members of the PURIST and the Smashers has begun! Meanwhile, Captain Falcon and Bob settle their fight somewhere else, and what is Bob doing…?  
**_**Next chapter: Those Who Deserve Beatings! Smashers vs. PURIST!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. You probably all know this already, but Bob's last name is 'I am an idiot' combined to together.

2. The title K.K. Rider is a parody of the name Kamen Rider; in fact, the whole song is a parody of Kamen Rider. On the SSBB website, the update for that song says 'Heroes come late', this is a reference to the Kamen Rider shows where the villain will usually get the upper hand in the beginning, but when things look grim, the heroes will show up to save the day, hence the meaning 'heroes come late'. In case you haven't noticed yet, the song about Bob in this chapter is a parody to the openings of Japanese superhero TV shows.

3. Stereotyper was originally going to be in my old story Those Who Deserve Beating, but was dropped for the final draft. Now he's here!


	70. Smashers vs PURIST

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Can you make a story similar to SNK vs. Capcom or Marvel vs. Capcom, but with the Smashers? How about another story about Darkling?  
**Game2002**: Please stop telling me to make the kinds of stories you want. I have my own plans on what stories I want to make, so please let me do what I want.

**Chapter 69: Those Who Deserve Beatings! Smashers vs. PURIST!**

* * *

The Smashers and Haru stood face to face with the members of the PURIST. "So who wants to go first?" asked Stereotyper. "Having a stereotypical one on one fight is the best."

Then Critifool walked out in front of everybody.

"Ah, so you want to go first? This is understandable since the weakest ones always go out first!"

"So that four-eye is the weakest?" Diddy wondered.

"Still, don't underestimate Fools to much," Snake said.

"Got it!"

"You know, I really have a lot of ranting to do with this story," said Critifool, pushing his glasses up. "First, these types of story are so overdone that it's not funny. In fact, it's totally boring and there's no innovation to it at all. Second, there is no originality in characters at all. Why are all them existing characters from video games and other shows instead of original characters? Sure, the PURIST members are a good start, but seriously, can't there be an original main character for once? Third, the grammar… I really can't read a story with horrible grammar. I demand that the author learns to know how to write stories with one-hundred percent perfect grammar if he doesn't want to make people blind! Fourth, the humor is so boring and lame that even clowns won't laugh! If you're not good at humor, then don't do any lame attempts on it! Fifth…"

Haru didn't want to listen to all these jibba-jabba, so he went ahead and tossed his fist forward into Critifool's face and shattered his eyeglasses and teeth.

POW!!

And the Fool fell onto the ground with a beaten face.

"Whoa… That was sure a big punch, kid!" Snake said, amazed. "You're strong!"

"Well, there goes the weakest," said Stereotyper. "If following this pattern, then the next should be Disappointmentor."

"I'm disappointed at Critifool's performance…" grumbled Disappointmentor. "I'm so disappointed that I don't feel like going out at all!"

"Let me f-- them then!" said Offenshua, and he walked out.

"Okay, let's see what this guy is capable of!" said Snake.

"From his name, it seems like he's good at offending people," Ness said.

Offenshua walked up to the good guys and stared at them eye to eye, and then he gave a finger. "That's not very nice!" Nana said.

"Yeah, not nice? So what? So what? So what?!" And Offenshua spitted into her face

"Ugh! Disgusting!"

"Hey! How dare you make fun of my sister?!" Popo shouted angrily.

"So what? Offending people is what I do best!" said Offenshua. "You got a problem with that, shrimp!"

"That does it!" shouted Popo angrily, and he slammed his hammer on top of Offenshua's head.

BONK!!

"Take more!" Popo and Nana bonked him over the head over and over repeatedly and no gave him a chance to fight back, but the Fool didn't bothered to fight back anyway, so it didn't make a difference.

BONK HOW BONK POW BONK POW!!

Finally, after several beatings, the Fool has several bruises and bumps on his head. "That doesn't hurt at all, suckers!" said Offenshua.

"I can't believe this guy is so tough!" Popo said while panting heavily.

"Is he invincible or what…?" said Nana.

But suddenly, Offenshua fell over with swirls for eyes. "Okay… That worked…" said Popo. "Just a bit slow.

"That was easy…" Diddy said.

"They don't look like a threat at all," Lucas said.

"Well, the next one is down… I think I'll just step forward and solve things myself," said Stereotyper, and he stood out.

"This one should provide some challenge," Snake thought.

"Come, I'll let you give the first strike and you'll see my powers!" said Stereotyper.

"Okay, you better not regret!" said Snake as he walked up to the large man. "I don't even need to use any weapon against you!" And he delivered a punch into Stereotyper's body.

BANG!

"Ow!" Snake pulled back his arm and cried in pain. "What the?! You hid armor underneath your shirt or what?!"

"Nothing at all," said Stereotyper. "I am your stereotypical strong but slow guy. Check this out!" He lifted up his arm slowly and delivered a swing, but the swing was so slow that Snake easily avoided it.

"Too slow!"

"That's why I am the stereotypical strong but slow guy. It may be slow to hit, but the hit is definitely worth it."

"No matter how strong a man is, there is one spot that will always make him keel over when hit!" Then Snake delivered a kick in between his legs.

"Ow! That has to hurt!" thought the boys.

"Ha! How'd you like that?" said Snake, but he was surprised to see Stereotyper unharmed.

"That didn't hurt at all!" he said.

"I don't believe it!" Snake used his fist to punch him in the crotch. "Now you feel pain?"

"Try harder!"

"Argh! Iron Shoes!" Snake tapped his shoes and changed them into iron, and he gave multiple kicks into his crotch.

With each kick, the boys somehow felt pain themselves. Not because they really got hit, but because they understood the pain to get that spot hurt. "I can't watch anymore…" cried Lucas.

After kicking and punching for about a whole minute, Snake dropped to the ground looking very tired. "My legs are tired… And my fist hurts… I think I damaged my arm…"

"Well, that didn't hurt at all!" said Stereotyper.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Haru said in shock.

"If that's their power to defy reality, then it's taking too far with it!" said Ness. "How can a man still stand strong even after getting hit in the sacred place with iron for so many times?!"

"I am so powerful that physical attacks will not hurt me!" Stereotyper said. "But everything has to have a weakness, so I'll share with you this. My biggest weakness is projectile attacks."

"I see… Thanks for sharing with me this!" Snake jumped back and got out his 6-in-1 super gun and turned into in a bazooka and fired.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

When the smoke cleared, Stereotyper fell backwards all burned up and out of consciousness. "Gaaaa…"

"How dumb of him to reveal his weakness…" Ness mumbled. "That's the way Fools are, I think."

Snake looked up and saw two more Fools left. "So, it's only down to you two," Snake said. "The others were a piece of cake to deal with, so I hope you two would make things a tougher, otherwise there's no thrill in this fight!"

"What a disappointment…" grumbled Disappointmentor. "I'm seriously disappointed on the direction this is going towards… I'm really let down…"

"I can understand why you have so much wrinkles now…" Ness said.

"The other one has been quiet for so long already," Lucas said, pointing to Angor Wrath.

"Perhaps he's just too scared to fight?" asked Diddy.

Indeed, Angor Wrath has remained in silence for a long time, but he seems to be changing. A red aura started to appear around him as his eyes began to glow in bright red like red light. "Wait, something's wrong!" said Snake. "Watch out!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor suddenly let out an extremely loud scream as a red fiery aura burst around him and whipped up the dusts and leaves on the ground. The power of the aura was so strong that the Smashers were blown backwards a bit.

"Whoa! This guy is heating up!" Diddy said. "It's like he's in rage!"

Snake quickly readied his gun again, but Angor ran up to his face as fast as a blink of an eye and punched him hard.

POW!

"Ga!" Snake flew backwards and fell onto the ground, and Angor ran over him. "Ouch!"

"He's here!" Lucas cried.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor delivered a roundhouse kick that released an aura of fire, and even though the kick did not hit directly, the aura blew the good guys away.

"Let's get him, Lucas!" Ness said.

"Okay, I won't run anymore!" he said. Both the psychic boys ran towards the man of fury and their fingers glowed with PSI energy to get ready to attack.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor screamed loudly and zipped at them with a really fast speed, and the two boys fell down unconsciously.

"What the!? That guy is fast!" said Diddy. Angor rushed at Diddy next and the monkey tried to avoid it by jumping up a tree, but he was too slow and was attacked by the madman and knocked out. "Waaa…"

"C'mon! Let's get him together!" Popo said to Nana. But before they can even lift a finger, they got knocked out too.

"Damn! That guy sure is good!" Snake said as he got back up again. "I really got caught off guard, but that won't happen now!"

"Can you hold up a bit longer?" Haru said to him.

"Sure, kid. But what are you planning to do?"

"I'll be back. I'll have to get my weapon first!"

"Then do it fast!"

Haru quickly ran back into his house as Snake got into fighting position to face Angor Wrath again. "C'mon! No matter how fast you are, I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Angor lifted up his hands and a fiery aura burst out around him.

The aura spread out in every direction and the trees began to get burned down. Snake quickly held up his hands in front of him like a shield as the heat of the aura was starting to burn him. "Ugh… It's too hot!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor ran at him and thrust his palm forward and hit Snake in the stomach hard.

BAAAAANG!!

"GAAAAAAAA!!" Snake flew backwards and hit a tree so hard that it fell over.

Lucas got back up and shook his head to get the pain off. "I must not be a burden to anyone! I must be brave!" He stood back up and held up his hands in front of him and shot out a snowflake. "PK Freeze!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor ran towards him and took the snowflake straight into the face, but the fiery aura around him melted the snowflake with ease.

"What?!" Lucas gasped in horror as Angor closed in to attack him, but Ness tossed himself at Lucas from the side in time and pushed him away, and both of them escaped danger.

"You all right?" Ness asked him.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble…"

"Don't say that; we're friends so we should be helping each other! Let's team up against that guy now!"

Then at this moment, Haru stepped back out of his house with a sword in his hand. "Hey you! I'll be your opponent!"

Snake painfully opened his eyes and looked at him. "You're back, kid…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's time to end this!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Angor saw Haru and burned with rage for no apparent reason, and he ran at the boy at top speed while leaving behind a trail of fire behind him.

"Watch out!" Ness cried.

"Silpharion!" Haru zipped forward with a tremendous speed while gripping the sword tightly in his hand. In fact, he ran so fast that you it looked like he warped across the place!

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Angor Wrath was knocked up into the air from the quick but deadly sword strike. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" And he fell onto the ground and the fiery aura around him died down.

"Whoa… That was quick…" said Snake.

"That was amazing! Look at his speed just now!" Diddy said. "It's like he teleported to the other side of that bad guy and defeated him!"

"How'd you do that?" Popo asked.

"It's this sword, Ravelt," Haru explained, showing them his sword. "It's a sword with magical powers and is handed down from an old friend of mine who was once a well known hero in the past. Actually, this isn't the same sword, but a new one built with the same magical properties, so it's a spiritual successor."

"That's pretty amazing!" Ness said.

"Thanks for the help, kid," Snake said to him. "I thought you were just an ordinary boy."

"You don't have to say that!"

"Hey, there's still one more left," Lucas said, pointing to Disappointmentor, and then all the good guys had their eyes in the remaining PURIST member's direction.

"This is so disappointing…" said Disappointmentor. "I'm utterly disappointed…"

-

Meanwhile, in a forest clearing a fair distance from where the others are…

"So you want to settle it here?" Captain Falcon asked Bob.

"Yes, we will settle it once and for all here," Bob replied. "This time I'm going to show you my full power. I haven't even fought with my full strength back that time, so that's why I lost so easily."

CF got into fighting stance and said, "Doesn't matter! You won't be any challenge to me at all!"

"You're so full of yourself, eh? Very well, let me show you why I am granted the title Extremo Negativo!" said Bob as he reached his arm behind him.

-

Back with the others, Haru brought Elie into the house to give her a rest while the other Smashers sat outside. By the way, Disappointmentor is now lying on the ground with several bruises all over his body. Poor guy couldn't even hold up to them for five seconds…

"What now?" Diddy asked. "The bad guys are out."

"And they went down pretty easy too," Popo added.

"Do we need to go and help Captain Falcon?" Lucas asked. "He may need our help."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Ness told him. "Captain Falcon is one of the top four strongest Smashers, so he should be able to hold a fight himself. Plus, he said that he defeated Bob with ease during their first fight, so I'm sure he won't need our help at all!"

"Right, so let's just sit here and wait for the good news!" Nana said.

"Um… I hate to interrupt your break…" Nakajima said. "But…"

"What?" Snake asked while smoking a cigarette.

"Just look…"

The Smashers turned the fallen bodies of the PURIST members and saw them twitching and shaking. "What's happening?" Ness wondered.

"You… must… recover…" said the fallen members.

The Smashers quickly got up into defensive stance. "They're still conscious!" Nana said.

Suddenly, each of the fallen members slowly floated up into the air as if they're being controlled by telekinesis. "What's happening with them?!" Lucas gasped.

"You must recover…" said the members. "You must recover…"

"Their eyes… It's not normal!" Ness pointed out. Sure enough, the eyes of the PURIST members were pupil-less and flashing, and then an aura of white light slowly appeared around their body as they floated higher and higher into the air.

"What is happening?!" Snake gasped.

"You must recover!!" shouted the members. "YOU MUST RECOVER!! YOU!! MUST!! RECOVER!!" Then the most bizarre thing happened; the members 'exploded' in a bright flash and turned into balls of light afterwards, and the balls of light flew and spun around in air really fast.

"What the heck?!" gasped the Smashers in shock.

"YOU MUST RECOVER!!" And then all the balls of light merged with other, and then in a bright flash…

"RANDOMASTA!!" The bright flash died and large tank resembling the ones back in the World Wars dropped onto the ground with a loud slam.

"They merged together and transformed into a tank!" Ness gasped.

"How did they do that?!" Lucas said in shock.

"It must be their power to defy reality!" Snake explained.

"But isn't this a bit too much?!" Popo said.

"As impossible as it may seem, this is the power of a Fool! They can do whatever they want to alter reality!"

"RANDOMASTA!!" The turret of the tank fired a cannon in their direction, and the Smashers jumped away to avoid it.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight it!" Snake got out his bazooka and fired at the side of the tank, and each shot created an explosion that shook the tank somewhat. "Seems to be working!"

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank turned around and fired more cannons at Snake, but Snake avoided it again.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he shot out a green energy ball.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shot out a snowflake.

Both the attacks struck the tank and exploded, and there were burnt scars on the surface of the tank. "RANDOMASTA!!" The tank turned around and fired more cannons in their direction, but they were able to dodge it in time.

Then fire came out from underneath the threads of the tank, and the tank hovered into the air! "What?! It can fly too!" Diddy said in shock.

"RANDOMASTA!!" From the air, the tank continued to fire its cannons and the cannon shells rained down and created massive explosions.

BANG BANG CRASH POW BANG!!

"Watch out!" the Smashers cried as they ran around to avoid the rain of doom.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank then fell back onto the ground and it landed so hard that the whole place shook violently and a shockwave is created that caused all the grass around it to be 'pulled' up.

"Whoa… How are we going to destroy this thing…?" Popo asked.

"These kinds of tank are supposed to be out of use since the 1950s," explained Snake. "Because of this, its armor isn't as vulnerable compared to the tanks nowadays, and because we are using present-day high-tech weapons, we should be able to scratch it no problem."

"So we have the upper hand in the end!" said Ness.

"Yeah…"

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank was about to attack again when suddenly it hit by behind by an explosion.

"EXPLOSION!"

BANG!!

The explosion caused the tank to flip forward and land onto the ground upside-down, and it turned out that Haru hit it from behind. "Haru! You're back!" Ness said.

"I didn't expect those people to pull off something like," Haru said. "Looks like I got a bit more fighting to do!"

"Let take this thing out together!" Snake said.

"But how is it going to get back up now that it's upside-down?" Lucas wondered. He was given an answer when the tank suddenly spun around and flipped itself back to normal.

"It did a barrel roll!" said Ness.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank shot out multiple shots from its turret and it created multiple explosions and tore out trees and left behind craters.

"Stop destroying my homeland!" Haru shouted as he slammed down his sword behind the tank. The impact from the sword was so powerful that it actually left behind a crack!

"RANDOMASTA!!" The turret turned around and fired a shot in his direction, but Haru was able to deflect the shot using his sword.

"Take this! Eat oranges!" shouted Diddy as he tossed some oranges at the tank. The oranges were actually bombs and they exploded upon hitting the surface of the tank.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The turret turned around and readied to fire again, but before it had the chance, Snake quickly launched a bazooka shell into its turret.

BOOOOOOOOM!!

This blew up the tip of the turret, but strangely enough, it was still able to fire! The Smashers continued to avoid the firepower of the tank, but Lucas tripped onto the ground and a tree behind him that was shot began to fall on top of him. Oh no!!"

Ness quickly pointed his finger at the tree and it froze in its tracks. "Lucas! Move out fast!"

Lucas quickly crawled away and Ness let go of the tree and it fell down. "Are you all right?" Ness asked him.

"I'm all right… Sorry to be of burden again…" Lucas said.

"Ice Earth!" The Ice Climbers slammed their hammer onto the ground together and caused the ground to freeze, and it froze all the way to the tank and froze its gear threads to prevent it from moving.

"Now's our chance, Lucas!" Ness said. He pointed his hands forward and shot out colored energy. "PK Rocking!"

Lucas stretched forward his hand and shot out blue hexagons. "PK Love!"

Both PSI attacks struck the tank and exploded with fury, blasting away the ice around it in the process. The tank was badly scratched after this and there were several holes on its sides, but it was still active. "RANDOMASTA!!" The tank then hovered high up into the air and flew above the psychic boys, and its fire died down and dropped towards them. Good thing the boys weren't that dumb to stay under it and get crushed.

"Ha! You take us for dumb people or what that we'll stay there and let you crush us?" Ness said.

"Looks like it can't hold up any longer," Snake said. "Let's end this as fast as possible!"

"Okay!" the others agreed.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank fired another cannon shot in their direction. Haru used his sword to block the blow, and then he zipped forward at a fast speed.

"Silpharion! Explosion!" He slammed his sword in front of the tank and created an explosion that caused the tank to jump backwards from the force.

"Now's our chance!" said Snake. He got out his bazooka and aimed at the tank and fired while the others used their attacks. Ness and Lucas used their most powerful PSI, Diddy threw three orange bombs, and the Ice Climbers shot out large icicles.

Haru got out of the way to make way for the incoming projectiles. All the projectiles struck the front portion of the tank and blew it up badly. Finally, the tank began to malfunction and emit electricity as it could no longer take all the beatings.

"RANDOMASTA!! RANDOMASTA!! RANDOMASTA!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

A huge explosion occurred and pieces of metal flew everywhere, and the good guys had to close their eyes to prevent anything getting into their eyes. "Whoa!"

Finally, the explosion disappeared and the tank was no were to be seen. "We did it!" Diddy exclaimed while jumping up and down with joy.

"But where are the PURIST members?" Lucas asked.

"That's strange… I expected them to fly out from the explosion," Ness said.

"Probably got blew into smithereens," said Snake. "But who cares about them anyway. Let's just be glad it's over with."

-

Back with CF and Bob…

"What… is that…?" CF asked with a strange face.

Bob was laughing to himself while holding the hand that he just placed behind him. Covering his right hand was an Elmo puppet…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I don't think the fights in this chapter were too good, but I promise to make the next one as exciting as possible so that nothing in Those Who Deserve Beatings will be repeated!

And one last thing, please stop telling me to write the kinds of stories you want. I am the author and I have plans on what story I want to write, so just sit still and watch things unfold themselves.

**Trivia:  
**1. Critifool appeared in one of the Game2002 Talk Shows in this story.


	71. Captain Falcon vs Bob

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: What if there are new Holy Weapons for each of the Brawl newcomers?  
**Game2002**: Future Hand only foresaw 26 heroes, so only 26 Holy Weapons were made, each according to what fits them best. Therefore, there no weapons were made in mind for the newcomers, so they'll be left without one.

**Jake**: I keep on asking you to make the kind of stories I want. Will you forgive me?  
**Game2002**: Why are you asking for forgiveness? You did nothing wrong at all.

Every time you post a negative review, Ultimate Gamfax moves a step closer to completion.

**Chapter 70: An Old Battle Revived! Captain Falcon vs. Bob Iamanidiot!**

* * *

Bob and Captain Falcon were currently out in the forest opening, and Bob has an Elmo puppet in his hand for some reason. "Just what are you planning to do…?" CF asked.

"Hello! I'm your little friend Elmo!" said the Elmo puppet. Of course, we all know that it is Bob doing ventriloquism to make it look like the puppet is talking.

"Hi there, Elmo!" Bob said to it. "Looks like we have company today!"

"I can see that! Look at that macho guy with a helmet! His eyes look like Batman!"

"Why yes, I can see that! He must be a relative of Batman! But this guy is planning to beat us up!"

"Oh no! What do we do?! I don't like to fight, but if it's to protect my own skin, I won't hesitate to do so!" Bob faced the Elmo puppet towards CF and moved its hands. "C'mon, big guy! Fight me!"

"Are you out of your mind…?" CF mumbled. "I'm going serious with you and not act like a fool! Get ready!" CF ran forward and tossed a punch at him.

Bob also thrust forward the hand with the Elmo puppet, and the puppet took the punch straight into its face.

POW!

"Ouchie! I got hit in the face!" the puppet cried.

"No time to lose! Here he comes again!" Bob said. CF swung his fist again and Bob continued to block the attacks using the Elmo puppet, and poor puppet, it's always the one taking the fists into its face.

POW WHACK POW WHACK POW!

CF delivered a roundhouse kick, and Bob leaped back to avoid the kick to the body and allowed CF to kick the puppet instead. Afterwards, CF jumped forward and did a flying kick towards his chest, but Bob placed the puppet in front of him and once again the puppet acted as a shield. Immediately after landing from the flying kick, CF delivered a fury of punches, and Bob continued to use the puppet as a shield. It's quite amazing how Bob is able to keep up with the super fast fists and block every single blow using one hand!

"You're good…" CF said after the string of attacks. "You sure are fast with your hands in blocking my attacks…"

The puppet by this time is already in rags and the eye is popping out. "I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!" it cried.

"You are? But your hair is red and I can't tell the difference!" Bob said to the puppet.

"Are you still playing with that thing?!" CF said.

"Hold up, little friend!" Bob said to the puppet. "We make a great team, don't you know that? Because of you, I haven't taken a single injury yet! Please stay with me a little longer and things will definitely pay off in the end! Let's get him again!" After saying all these, Bob stretched forward the puppet in front of him and ran forward to attack.

"You want another round?" CF ran at him and tossed forward a punch, and you probably saw this coming; Bob used the poor puppet to block the blow.

"Ouchie!" cried the puppet, though it's actually Bob making the sound himself to make it sound like the puppet crying.

CF kept on throwing punches to hit Bob, but the Fool was able to block them all using… Yeah, the puppet…

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!!

After the barrage of attacks, Bob pulled back and said to the puppet, "Are you all right?"

The Elmo puppet by this time… doesn't even look like a puppet anymore. It looks like a moth-bitten sock if you ask me. "I see grandma already…" said the puppet.

"Poor little fellow! Look what Faptain Calcon did to you!"

"It's Captain Falcon, get it right! And you're the one who's using the puppet as shield, so blame yourself!" CF shouted.

"Don't worry; I'll avenge for you!" Bob ran forward again with the puppet hand placed in front. CF also did the same thing and ran forward with his hand glowing in orange fire.

"Falcon Punch!" He delivered the devastating punch right into the puppet.

BANG!!

Bob slid backwards from the momentum of the punch, and he looked at his hand and found that the puppet has already burned to crisps. "Poor little friend… I hope you have a fun time with your grandma in heaven," Bob said in a sad tone.

"Geez… Do you even have a sane mind…?" said CF.

"No, I'm insane."

"Whatever… Then I'll knock some sanity into you!" CF ran at him and did another roundhouse kick.

Bob countered by lifting up his leg and blocked the kick, and then he quickly pulled back his leg and threw forward a punch that CF avoided by ducking down. After ducking down, CF jumped up and did an uppercut that Bob was able to avoid by bending his body back, and despite his bulky size, the Fool was able to back flip several times before landing on his… head.

BONK!

"Ha! You left yourself wide open!" CF said as he ran towards Bob. But Bob quickly flipped back and thrust both his feet forward and kicked CF in the body and sent him flying back. "Ow!"

"You're open!" Bob jumped at CF and swung his fist at him and hit him in the head hard and sent him rolling into a tree.

"Ow!"

Bob immediately ran at the tree and did a flying kick as he approached, but CF was able to roll away in time before Bob hit the tree and knocked it down with a single kick. "This guy is strong…" CF thought.

"I got a weapon!" said Bob as he picked up the tree using both hands and hugged it in front of him, and then he began to swing around in circles with the tree sticking out.

"You got to be kidding me!" CF thought. He quickly jumped and ducked around to avoid the tree as Bob swung it in circles clock-wisely.

After swinging around enough times, Bob let go of the tree and tossed it at CF. CF quickly jumped up to avoid the tree and landed on top of it, but then jumped off it again as the tree continued flying forward like a rocket. Bob, however, was dizzy from the constant spinning. "Lalala… I see little birdies…"

CF wasted no time in running at the dizzy Fool, and he gave him a kick that sent Bob spinning forward like a top until he finally stopped and fell onto his back.

"I really wonder if you're going serious on me or not," CF said.

"I am going serious on you…" Bob said as he stood back up. "My head still spins…"

"Well, I can understand your odd fighting still considering that you are a Fool. But I really wonder how on earth you are one of the top ranking members of the Negativities."

"Maybe because I'm awesome and stupid?"

"Um…"

"Anyway, I think it's about time I go even more serious than before."

"About time!"

Bob stood up still and got into fighting stance. "Behold… Machine Gun Hand!" He began punching against the air really fast and created the illusion that he has multiple hands, and he ran towards CF in hope of trying to hit him with the super fast arms.

"I can do that too!" CF said. "Mach Punch!" He also did a similar move where he punched the air multiple times, and he ran at Bob.

Both sides came in contact with each other and punched rapidly.

POW WHACK SOCK POW BAM SLAM POW WHACK SMASH!!

Their fists met together with equal force and none of them really scored a punch into each other's body other than hitting each other's fist. CF tried his best to keep up with his opponent's punches of fury, but he began to felt his arms getting tired from keeping up too long. Finally, Bob gain the upper hand and scored a hit into CF's face and he began pummeling the F-Zero driver over and over.

"Ow! Ouch! Ooch! Eek!!"

"Knockout!" Bob delivered an uppercut into CF and sent him flying backwards in an arc and he crashed onto the ground headfirst. Bob then ran forward while still punching against the air really fast.

CF quickly got out of his way and Bob continued running forward into some trees. To CF's surprise, Bob punched the tree into millions of pieces upon contact and then he turned around again and chased after CF. CF jumped up over Bob when he was about to hit him, and as he was falling behind him, CF delivered a kick into Bob's back and made him crash face first onto the ground. CF then ran besides him and gave him a kick to the waste and Bob rolled across the ground and crashed into a tree.

BANG!

"I can see that you got somewhat stronger than before," CF said.

Bob got back up again and said, "Of course; this is to make sure that I don't go down easily before you again. I have learned of a lot of new techniques that you have never seen before and will never learn from me!"

"Show me your moves then!"

"Very well, here is your move!" Bob then crouched down and said, "Use the booster to get through." And he zoomed forward at a very fast speed and left behind a trail of smoke.

"What?!" CF quickly rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by the incoming Fool.

"Do a U-turn!" Bob said as he turned around and went after CF for another attempt, and CF was able to avoid it the second time.

"Try a somersault!" shouted Bob after his second missed attempt on CF down, and he did an amazing spinning somersault into the air and tried to land on top of CF.

CF dodged the attack like always and Bob landed onto the ground really hard that he made deep footprints on it. CF used this chance to run at Bob and tried to hit him with his fist. "Do a barrel roll!" Bob shouted as he began spinning in place with his arms stretched out. When CF's fist came in contact with him, CF was knocked backwards.

"Ow!"

"You're open!" Bob ran at CF and punched him in the face hard, followed by a roundhouse kick that knocked CF away.

CRASH!

Not giving the driver a chance to get up, Bob did a spinning jump at CF and body slammed on top of him.

SLAAAAAAAAM!!

"Haha! You're flat as a pancake!" Bob laughed as got up, but to his surprise, he saw no one underneath him. "What?"

"You're too slow!" CF said as he showed up behind him and gave him a kick up his butt.

"OOF!"

"Raptor Boost!" CF delivered a running uppercut into Bob and sent him flying into the air, and then he jumped up and grabbed him. "Falcon Dive!" An explosion occurred and Bob flew onto the ground while on flames like that of a meteor and crashed violently. CF immediately landed onto his stomach with a kick. "Falcon Kick!"

KICK!

"OW!!"

After the kick, CF back flipped onto the ground. "Down yet?"

"That hurts a lot…" Bob cried in pain as he got back up again.

"You really can take a beating, right?"

"I just realized something…" Bob said.

"What?"

"I can't believe it… It's really amazing…"

"What are you talking about?"

There was silence between the both of them as they stared at each other, then Bob reached his arm to his back and got out another Elmo puppet, but this one has sharp teeth, angry eyes, sharp claws on the hands, and demonic wings. "Elmo came back to life as Hellmo!"

"FALCON KICK!!" CF delivered another kick right into Bob's face and sent him flying behind a pile of push.

CRASH!

"Don't you have enough with that nonsense already?!" CF shouted in frustration.

"Hehehehe! You have angered me!" said the voice of Bob from behind the bushes. "You shall know the true pain!"

"Show me then!"

Then out of the bushes Bob came riding on a tricycle that is a lot smaller than him. In fact, the tricycle looks like it's going to break apart any time soon. "Road Rage!" he shouted as he paddled towards CF as fast as he could. "I'll show you my wheelie!" And he pulled up the front portion of the tricycle and did a wheelie standing on the two hind wheels. Quite an amazing feat if you ask me.

"That's some trick you got there, but unfortunately, I'm not a big fan of bikes," CF said. He did a flying kick into Bob and kicked him in the face, and this caused the Fool to fall backwards and the tricycle flipped into the air.

CF caught the tricycle as it was falling and tossed it at Bob. Bob quickly got up and punched the tricycle and shattered it into pieces, and then he grabbed the wheel as it fell and threw it at CF, who was able to catch it and toss it back again. Bob moved his head ahead aside and the wheel flew pass him, and then he picked up the tricycle seat and tossed it at CF. CF grabbed the seat and tossed it to the side and ran at Bob. Bob quickly picked up the second wheel and rolled it along the ground and CF managed to step on it and slipped. "Whoa!"

"Ha! Take this!" Using the third and final wheel, Bob stood on top of it and began running on top and the wheel spun forward. CF got out of the way as Bob went towards him on the wheel, and to CF's surprise, Bob even traveled up a tree!

"What the?! How is that possible?!" CF gasped.

"Hahahaha! I am now a bird of prey on the tree and I will strike you like an owl going after a mouse!" said the voice of Bob from within the leaves of the tree.

"Oh really? I'm also a bird of prey as I am a falcon!" CF said. "Like I'm afraid of an owl!"

Suddenly, Bob came crashing down from the tree he went up and he was even 'perching' on top of a branch. "Guess I'm too heavy for a bird…" he said.

CF did a shoulder bash into Bob and smashed him against the tree behind him. "Ow… Looks like we'll have to resort to traditional fist fights!" said Bob, holding his fists.

"Bring it on!"

CF and Bob ran at each other and began unleashing a barrage of fast punch at each other. At first, their fists came in contact and cancelled out the punches, but CF eventually gained the upper hand and delivered several jabs into Bob's face.

POW WHACK POW SMASH SMACK POW!!

"OW! OW! OUCHIE!!"

Bob continued to fight back, and this time he scored a punch at CF and pummeled him rapidly.

POW WHACK POW SMASH SMACK POW!!

"OW! OW! OUCHIE!!"

CF quickly pulled back and pounced at Bob and rammed him with his head and pushed him onto the ground, and then he pummeled him in the face over and over. Bob quickly rolled over and brought CF onto the ground in the process and began pummeling him in the face. CF then rolled to the side and found himself above Bob again, and continued to pummel him.

Bob lifted his legs up and kicked CF in the knees and knocked him high into the air. CF did several flips in air and landed on top of a tree branch, and then he jumped down and did a stomping kick towards Bob, who countered the attack by lifting up his arm to block it and then knocking CF onto the ground next to him, and he immediately swung a fist forward to hit CF.

Captain Falcon stepped back fast and avoided the hit, and he jumped at Bob's head and roundhouse kicked it and knocked him onto the ground, and CF jumped at him and they both began beating the living daylights out of each other while a cloud of dust whipped up around them.

CRASH POW BANG WHAM SMASH CRASH KICK POW BANG CRASH!!

CF continued to pummel his victim, but then he stopped punching and found that he was punching a sandbag! "Uh? A decoy!" he gasped. "Where'd he go?" He got up and looked around for Bob.

Then the sandbag shook and ripped open, and Bob's head popped out. "Ouch… I thought hiding inside a sandbag would lessen the blows somewhat…" he mumbled.

"Falcon Punch!" CF delivered his signature punch into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YAI!!" Bob flew backwards and crashed onto a large piece of rock hard and shattered it.

"I don't want to waste my time with you anymore!" CF said in between heavy panting. "I'm going to end this fast!"

"I feel like doing the same thing too," Bob said as he got up. "I've been using a lot of time already, and I'm very worried about my children. But before that, I'll put an end to this fight so that you will not interfere with me. Looks like I have no choice but to use the ultimate technique now!"

"You still have more tricks up your sleeves? I have more tricks too! Let's see what you got!"

"Very well; don't go crying for your mom after you took a beating!" Bob said, and then he got into a stance and moved his arms around in front of him in a circular formation.

"Is that a summoning ritual dance or something?"

As Bob was doing this strange motion, bright light appeared around him, much to CF's surprise. "What? How did he do that?"

After a while of doing this strange motion, Bob jumped up very high into the air and light came out all around him as he shouted, "Transformation!!" And then the light became brighter and brighter until he could no longer be seen within the ball of light.

CF had to cover his eyes to prevent being blinded. "Whoa! What's happening?!"

Then the light died down and in place of Bob was a large futuristic tank with blue armor similar to that of Bob's armor. "RANDOMASTA!!" And the tank dropped to the ground with a loud slam.

"What the?! He changed into a tank?!" CF gasped.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank fired a powerful laser beam at CF, and he didn't see this coming and blasted badly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" CF was blasted backwards and crashed through a pile of bushes. "Ugh… That hurts…"

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank zoomed forward at a very fast speed in an attempt to run over him. CF quickly got up and jumped aside as the tank came forth and plowed through several trees and bushes, and then it turned around and fired more laser beams.

CF ran and jumped around to avoid the laser beams, but the explosions created by the blast was so powerful that he was blown around by its force.

"RANDOMASTA!!" The tank zoomed forward again to run over him, but CF leaped over it. As he was still going over the tank, the tank suddenly flew up into the air with the help of rocket boosters underneath it, and CF landed on top of the tank and was carried up into the air.

"What?! It can fly too?!"

While in midair, the tank spun around and CF was sent flying off and onto the ground, and then the tank turned off its rocket boosters and fell towards him.

"Oh no!" CF rolled to the side fast and avoided getting crushed, but the moment the tank landed, its turret turned to him and fired a beam. CF was shot by the beam was burned badly, and he fell onto the ground. Immediately after falling, the tank rushed forward and ran over him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

After running CF, the tank turned around and saw CF flattened into a crater on the ground.

The tank began flashing again and then it changed back to Bob. "Yes! I've defeated Faptain Calcon at last!" Bob said with joy. "I did it at last! Now to see how my children are doing."

As he turned around and walked away, he heard the sound of someone getting up, and he felt a slight chill running down his spine for some reason. And then he heard something that sounded like fire turning on, and so he slowly turned around to see what it was.

He saw Captain Falcon standing back on his legs, and his body was covered with a fiery aura and there was a pair of fiery wings coming out of his back, and the Hunter Spear can be seen within the fiery wings.

"What the?! You're still alive?!" Bob gasped.

Captain Falcon began punching against the air while heat built up around him. "Ultimate Mach Punch!!" As he punched against the air, streams of fire shot out.

Bob was unable to avoid the streams of fire and he took each shot to the body which exploded upon contact.

POW SMASH POW WHACK BANG CRASH BOOM POW!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

CF continued to unleash the barrage of fiery blows into Bob, and then he stopped punching and jumped forward with one knee sticking out. "ULTIMATE KNEE SMASH!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Bob got kneed in the body extremely hard and he shot backwards like a cannonball being shot out a cannon. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

He flew across the forest and crashed down many trees until he flew out of the forest and towards the sea. In fact, he flew off the island and skimmed across the sea in a pretty graceful style until he crashed into a rock a fair distance away from the island.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The rock, which was originally pointed, shattered into pieces, leaving only the base, and Bob is seen lying on the base with stars circling around him. "I see twinkle little stars… Lalalala…" he said in a goofy manner before passing out.

The fiery aura around CF died out, and he fell onto his knees out of exhaustion. "Finished…"

Then the other Smashers ran into the scene and were surprised to see him tired like this. "Falcon, you are all right?!" they asked.

-

After a while…

CF opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed inside a house. "Where am I?"

"Thanks goodness you're awake!" Nana said to him. "We brought you into the house of the boy we met."

"Where are all the bad guys?"

"We defeated those Fools already," Popo told him. "And it seems like you defeated Bob too."

"Yeah, I did."

"Looks like our job here is done," Snake said.

"But we failed to stop Eggman from taking the power…" Lucas said.

"That means their step to accomplishing the ultimate plan is getting closer…" Ness said in a worried voice.

"We'll have to watch our actions then," Snake said. "Remember, every time we do sinful things or say something negative, we're falling into the trap of Pokey."

"But what is the power that they were talking about the girl had?" Diddy asked.

"I can explain that," Haru said as he walked into the room. "By the way, thanks for the help here."

"Oh, that was nothing!" CF said. "Is the girl all right?"

"She's beginning to recover now."

"By the way, what is this?" Nana asked, pointing to a small, white creature with a sharp, drill-like nose that was next to Haru.

"Oh, that's Elie's pet, Plue!" he explained.

"What is he?"

"Um… Seriously, I have no idea at all… He's been with Elie for 50 years."

There was a long silence in the room, and then they all shouted, "ELIE IS 50 YEARS OLD?!"

"Okay, okay… I'm going to explain everything now…" said Haru. "You see, Elie was born fifty years ago under the name Resha Valentine, and she has this power called Etherion within her. She was part of the royal family and was liked by many people. Then supposedly, a sage told her family that her powers would be of great use in the future, and she must be alive until then. Therefore, she was sent in cryogenic sleep and because this was supposed to be kept a secret, the news spread out that she had died. In reality, she's been asleep for the next fifty years all until now…"

"I see…" Snake said. "Really interesting story…"

"No wonder Pokey wanted the power for his personal uses," CF said.

"So what is Plue exactly?" Nana asked again.

"I told you I have no idea… Elie calls him a bug…" Haru replied.

"Looks like more like a snowman and dog hybrid if you ask me," Diddy said while patting Plue over the head.

"Well, looks like we rested enough," CF said, getting back up. "We'll have to be leaving now."

"Are you feeling better already?" Popo asked.

"Nah, that was nothing! I can still take on any enemy tossed at me!"

-

At the Negativities HQ…

"I'm back," Eggman said as he entered Pokey's room.

"Ah, welcome back!" said Pokey. "Did you get Etherion?"

"I did, and Bob stayed behind to deal with the Smashers. Dunno how he's doing though…"

"Nah, we don't really need someone who is so dumb and constantly cause our plans to go awry. Whether or not he comes back alive, I couldn't care less for him anymore. Hurry up and upload this power into Ultimate Gamfax! We're going to get things done as fast as possible!"

"Yes, King N!"

* * *

**WORD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps this arc wasn't too good, but it wasn't supposed to be a long and powerful arc to begin with. The next few arcs should fill in for this, but remember how you review… The fate of the world lies in your hands, muahahaha!

**After going through the mysterious door, Team 5 found themselves in a land of green pasture where all sorts of things you find in fairy tales exists.  
**_**Next chapter: MAR Heaven, the Land of Fairy Tales!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. The Rave Master came to a hiatus when it only covered about two-fifth of the manga, and then it never continued again for unknown reasons.


	72. MAR Heaven

Jake, please don't misunderstand! I wasn't referring to you about negative reviews, but to all reviewers in general. Plus, your question reviews are not bad. In fact, I enjoy you answering the questions you ask! It would be a pleasure if you ask more and I will be very pleased to answer them!

* * *

_Once upon a time  
in a land far away…  
It was a peaceful land  
where people live  
happily ever after._

**MAR HEAVEN**

_Team: Wario, Ganondorf, Roy, Ike, Pit, DK_

**Chapter 71: MAR Heaven, the Land of Fairy Tales!**

* * *

The last thing they was a bright light after entering a large door…

-

"Whoa… Where are we?" DK asked, looking around in confusion. All over the place, he saw a beautiful green pasture with several trees. "This place looks so peaceful!"

"So this is MAR Heaven?" Ike asked. "I've heard of tales about a world called like this, but never really thought it's real."

"And this world doesn't even exist in the same dimension as ours," Ganondorf mentioned. "It's one of those so-called worlds that exist in other dimensions."

"It's kind of hard to imagine something like that, right?" Roy said.

"Well, Forbidden Realm is an alternate dimension and we visited there before, plus, you remember that girl named Haruhi who was a visitor to our house before? Her friends claimed that she can create her own dimension or something like that…"

"Yeah, that one's quite a shocker, though I never got to see it with my own eyes."

"Where do we go now?" Pit asked.

Ike looked around and saw nothing but green pasture. "I don't see any towns or civilization at all."

"What did you heard about when you were a kid?" Wario asked.

"They say it's a place that resembles ones that you read in fairy tales. You know, with fairies, knights, wizards, etc."

"Ha! You think someone is gonna fall for kiddy stuff like that?"

"That's only a story though. Perhaps this place is just like our world."

"The air here is so fresh!" said DK, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever, we just have to move on and see if we find anything," Ganondorf said. "And according to Donkey, he encountered a group of people called Chess Pieces and this is the world they hail from. If Gamfax struck this place, then they may very well have returned here to guard it."

"Are you guys new around here?" asked a voice. They turned to the source of voice and were very surprised to see a rock talking to them!

"A talking rock?!" Roy said in shock.

"Well, I guess you're new here, since some types of rocks here do talk," said the rock.

"Okay, this is starting to sound a lot like the stories grandma told me…" Ike said, examining the rock.

"Once in a while, people claiming to be from another world would come here," the rock explained.

"Mr. Rock, can you please tell us if there are any villages here?" Pit asked.

"Well, I'm sure there's one if you walk towards that direction."

"Thank you for your directions!"

"Also, do you know about the Chess Pieces?" Ganondorf asked.

"Why yes! They're the most vicious group of people in this world! There's not a single person who doesn't know them!"

"So, where can we find them?"

"Actually, I have no idea. They tend to be scattered all over the place and show up when you least expect it. You'll never know if you'll run into them or not."

"Well, at least you know something. Fine, we'll go to the town you told us and see if we can get anymore news."

And then the Smashers walked away. "Good luck to you!" the rock said.

-

As the Smashers were walking down the street, Roy turned to Wario and asked him, "Did you really have to bring that along?"

Wario is in fact riding on his personal motorcycle that he brought along, and he even has his biker outfit on. It's just that I didn't tell you about it in the chapter where they all set off for their worlds. In case you didn't know, Wario had been in his classical outfit throughout the whole story until now.

"Why can't I?" Wario replied. "This hog of mines is one of my biggest prides! It can travel at max speed over any type of terrain, and here's the best part!" He pulled the handle off. "You can tear it apart and build it back together again as if they are Lego blocks!"

"Suit yourself…"

"I see a village there!" Pit said, pointing towards the distance, and sure enough, some houses could be seen already!

"Oh yeah! I'm going there first!" Wario said as he powered the engines. "Last one there is a dead pig!" And he sped off.

ZOOOOOOM!!

"Hey! Don't go so fast!" Roy said.

"It's not like he's going to cause any trouble anyway," Ganondorf told him.

-

Wario rode all the way to the entrance of the village first by himself. "Ha! I'm the winner! Such is the way of a born winner! Haha!" he laughed. "What?"

He looked at the village and was surprised to see the whole place in ruins and there were these strange masked people covered from head to toe in black cloak causing havoc all over the place. "Is this some kind of a street festival?" Wario wondered.

Then some of the cloaked people saw Wario and said, "Hey look, there's a new guy here, and he seems to have a cool-looking ARM with him! Let's steal it!" And they ran towards Wario with weapons in their hands.

"Don't touch my hog!" Wario shouted as he started the engines and rammed down the cloaked people who tried to take his bike. "Nobody touches my bike without my permission." He looked around and saw various cloaked people staring at him.

"That guy wants to pick a fight with us!" they said. "We'll show him why one should never mess with the Chess Pieces!"

"Chess Pieces? I see…" Wario said. "Looks like I hit the bull's eye!"

"Charge!" shouted the Chess members as they ran at him.

Wario stepped down from his bike and cracked his fist. "I'm so going to enjoy this!"

-

The other five Smashers finally made it to the village, and the first thing they saw was Wario grabbing a Chess member by his neck and punching him in the crotch. The punch was so hard that the member passed out in a single strike. "And you said he wouldn't get into trouble!" Roy said to Ganondorf.

Wario spotted them and said, "You guys are too slow! I finished dealing with the Chess Pieces already!"

"What? These people are the Chess?" Ganondorf asked.

"From the looks of it, they seem to have messed up this village big time and they wanted to steal my bike, so I gave them what they deserved!"

"This is horrible!" Pit said, looking at the ruins of the village. There were also injured people lying around the place.

"We should help them at once!" DK suggested.

Suddenly, more Chess members showed up from behind buildings and such. "Oh no, they're still here…" Pit said.

"Looks like we'll have to fight now," Ike said, taking out his Ragnell.

"I'm willing to join the fray!" Roy said, taking out his Binding Blade.

The Chess members ran at them while shouting war cries. DK got in front of everyone and slammed the ground hard with his hands, and it created an earthquake that shook the members to their feet.

Ike and Roy used this opportunity to dash at the fallen mob and slashed them away with their swords.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"You got skills," Ike said to Roy.

"You're not bad yourself too!" Roy replied.

Even more Chess members showed up, and Pit flew into the air and aimed his bow downwards, and the arrow split into five pieces before shooting out and creating bright explosions on the ground that blasted them away.

One member ran at Ganondorf with an axe in his hand and tried to bring it down on top of his hand, but Ganondorf grabbed him by the neck and the grip was so tight that the guy dropped his axe. "You know what coming at me with something sharp means, right?" Ganondorf asked. "Flame Choke!" Then black fire exploded around the guy's head and he fell onto the ground.

A Chess member secretly approached Wario's bike and tried to get his hands on it. "What is this ARM? I've never seen it before!" He was about to touch it when suddenly another Chess member came flying by and bonked him in the head and knocked him out. "Ow!"

"I thought I told you not to touch my bike!" Wario shouted. A member leaped at him from behind and tried to stab him from above with a spear, but Wario turned around and socked him in between the legs and he fell down.

Several more members came running at him. "Looks like I have no choice, even though I don't like to use it much," Wario said, and he went to his bike and pulled off the front wheel and rolled it at the incoming Chess members. One guy stepped on the wheel and fell, and he crashed into the others around him and everyone fell down.

CRAAAAAASH!!

As they were trying to get back up, Ganondorf came in front of them and his hand glowed in purple energy, and he swung it across them. "Warlock Punch!"

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

With a single backhand swipe, he was able to smack all the members away. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

To make a long story short, the Smashers were making a short work out of the Chess Pieces.

CRASH!

"AI!!"

POW!

"AHH!!"

SLASH!

"GUGH!!"

BONK!!

"Don't touch my bike!"

-

The Smashers finally eliminated all the Chess members that attacked the village. "Well, that was pretty easy," Ike said, sheathing his sword.

"Though there were a lot of them," Roy said.

"Look, the villagers are coming out," Pit pointed out.

The people who survived the village raiding came out and looked at the heroes who saved them. "Um… We don't know who you people are, but thank you a lot for saving our village…" they said.

"We were just passing by," Ike said. "But we're not the kind of person to go by things like this unattended, so you don't have to thank us."

"Yeah, but if you insist on a bit of cash…" Wario said, rubbing his hand while smiling.

"Don't force them when they lost enough already!" Roy said to him.

-

The Smashers left the village, since they couldn't do much in a devastated village. "This isn't too bad," Ganondorf said. "At least they gave us directions to another village."

"I hope they will be able to rebuild their own village and prosper again," Pit said.

"Have you guys noticed this?" DK asked, pointing to the sky. "I have been seeing this flying castle over there since we came here."

Everybody looked towards the distance in the sky and saw a large castle on top of a floating piece of landmass. "Yeah, I did see it," Ganondorf said. "Just didn't feel like mentioning anything because those kinds of things are pretty common in fairy tales and such. Those are usually the hideouts of evil people."

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Then you think it's possible the Chess Pieces make their hideout there?" Roy asked.

"If could be possible, but I think we better get more information first," Ike suggested. "Plus, how are we doing to get up there anyway?"

"You're right…"

"Let's just go to the next village and try to come up with something. We have this thing called the Positive Zone, right? As long as things are within radius, nobody will be corrupted.

-

Some time passed by, and now we return to the village that was rescued by the Smashers. Currently, a group of seven new people are there helping the injured ones and rebuilding the village.

"So you mean that some other people came here before us and fought off the Chess?" asked a blond spiky-haired boy—Ginta.

"Yeah, and they are really strong!" said a villager. "We simply couldn't believe our eyes on how easily they took out the Chess Pieces!"

"And there were only six of them, and yet they beat up a huge amount of people in a short amount of time!" said another villager.

"Well, that's cool to hear that there are other strong people out here who fight against Chess too!" Ginta said. "Good thing they showed up to tone down things, otherwise you could've suffered worse." He got up and turned to a cute short-haired girl who is using another one of those ARMs to heal people. "How is it, Snow?"

"Pretty much all the injured ones are healed," said Snow.

"Okay, let's help these poor people until they've fully recovered!" As Ginta went to help out with the labor, he thought to himself, "I wonder who those people are? I would really like to meet them myself!"

-

After some time passed again…

This time we go to the village that the Smasher headed to, and they are currently in a café eating.

The six of them sat around a rectangular table discussing things and eating. "So what are our plans now?" Pit asked.

Ike looked around and said, "Maybe we can ask the people here for clues regarding Chess."

"From what that rock told us and what we saw at the previous ruined village," Roy said, "It seems that Chess is a group of terrorists or something like that, and their name is well known around these places."

"We didn't get to face them when we went to Megapolis," DK said while munching on banana. "But I did get a short spar with one of the members, and that guy has gotten some freaky techniques! They could be very strong…"

"And also, wasn't their leader Phantom one of the most powerful followers of Pokey, earning the title Extremo Negativo?" Ganondorf said. "If this Phantom person is able to earn such a title, then the Chess Pieces must not be underestimated. Though the ones we faced earlier were easy fries… I bet they're the weakest of the bunch."

"This steak is good!" Wario said with a mouthful as he stuffed another piece of the meat into his mouth.

-

Outside the café, Ginta and his grouped arrived at this village and went towards the café. "Well, let's rest here for a while," said the large middle-aged man of the group-Alan.

"All right! I haven't eaten anything since morning!" Ginta said as he ran towards the café.

As he approached the café, he noticed a motorcycle parked next to the entrance, and it immediately grabbed his attention. "What the?! It's a motorcycle! Whoa, I didn't expect to see one in this world!"

"You know what this is?" asked his unique talking arm, Babbo. "What kind of an ARM is this?"

"I never seen this kind of ARM before," said the beautiful pink-haired girl of the group—Dorothy. "I'd take it, if nobody owns it."

"That's not an ARM…" Ginta said. "Back in our world, this is a kind of transportation device that people use for traveling from place to place faster."

"So it's a kind of animal?" asked his friend with a monkey-like face—Jack. Heheh, monkey-like face… Hahahaha!

"No, it's not an animal… How do I put it? It's made out of metal… Nah, I don't think you'll understand me…"

"Well, whoever it belongs to, he's not gonna give it to us," said the thief of the group—Nanashi. "Just look…"

In front of the motorcycle is a sign that writes, "_You touch this, you die!_"

"Oh well, guess I can't have it unless I get permission from its owner first," Dorothy said with a sigh.

"You know how to use this, Ginta?" Snow asked him.

"I don't know actually… You need to be of legal age if you want to ride this, and you need to learn how to ride one first," he replied. "But I'm wondering… How on earth can something that exists only in my world appear here? Does that mean there is someone else from my world over here?"

"It could be a possibility," said everyone's favorite bishounen—Alviss. "But the Pierrot Door is an extremely rare ARM that only limited people have, and it is not to be used carelessly. If what you said is true, who brought them here and why?"

"Then let's go inside and see if we can find the owner of this motorcycle!"

And the group went inside the café.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ever saw MAR? It's actually very good, especially the anime, which quite a few people consider to be better than the manga.

**Trivia:  
**1. All the Smashers are currently in their Brawl design. Let's just say that as time changed, their appearance also changed, like Ganondorf got more weight and gain a beard, Zelda dyed her hair, or something like that. This chapter marks the first time Wario changed into his biker outfit though.


	73. Lost Motorcycle

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will there ever be an original OC that is a mysterious teenager with unknown roles but eventually turn out be someone important and becomes part of the Smashers?  
**Game2002**: I never use OC as main characters, only villains. Therefore you won't be seeing some mysterious teen as a Smasher at all. Go ahead and ask more; I enjoy answering them!

Interesting talk show we'll be having today, so make sure to read it if you do not know much about MAR series! Just be careful of spoilers though...

**Chapter 72: The Meeting with Team MAR and the Lost Motorcyle!**

* * *

Ginta and his friends walked inside the café and took an empty table directly to the side of the Smashers. "There are a lot of people here," Jack said. "How are you going to find the owner of that moto-circle thing?"

"I can just shout out loud," Ginta said. "Though I think it won't be appropriate to do something like this in public."

The Smashers, who were just next to them, could've heard their conversation, but there were too many talking and noises going on in the crowded café that they didn't hear them.

Wario opened his mouth and let loose a loud burp, "BURP!!" It wasn't the sound that caught everyone's attention, but the smell.

"Looks like we sat next to someone without manners…" Dorothy said in disgust.

"You know, for someone unhygienic like you, I always wonder you keep your teeth so white and clean?" Roy asked.

"I lick them clean all the time!" Wario replied. He then turned to DK and said to him, "Pass me the pepper."

"Here you are," DK said, handing him a tissue paper.

"No! I said pepper, not paper!"

"Yes, it's here."

"No, no! Pepper! The thing that makes you go achoo!"

"Oh, you want tissue? But I think this is the same thing."

Wario fumed with fury and steam shot out his ears as his hat flew into the air. "ARE YOU DEAF?! YOU STUPID BIGFOOT!! I SAID PEPPER AND NOT PAPER!!"

"It's useless talking to him even at close range when there's so much noise going all over the place," Ganondorf said to him. "Plus, there's no pepper on this table."

Wario saw someone handing him a pepper and looked at the person, who turned out to be Snow. "You can have ours," she said sweetly.

"Oh thanks, whoever you are," Wario said, taking the pepper from her, and she went back. "A little girl is more help than you!"

"There is no letter 'U' in my name," DK said.

With the heroes of MAR…

"You know, Phantom has been missing for some time already," Alan said to the group. "Because of this, Chess seems to have quieted down a bit, but recently, they seem to be rising again."

"I have noticed this," Alviss said. "It safe to assume that Phantom must be back again, though where he went during his missing periods is unknown."

"You think he went off to train himself to become stronger?" Jack asked. "He's already very strong, and if he gets even stronger… I can't believe it…"

"Phantom is quite arrogant of his own powers, and he believes that he already has more than enough power to take over MAR Heaven, so I don't really think he would go on a secret training trip or anything," Alan assured him.

The Smashers would've overheard their conversation had not the noises all over the place be so loud. "Ah, I'm stuffed!" Wario said, rubbing his belly.

"The food here tastes as good as the ones back in our world!" DK said as finished the last of his bananas.

Babbo took noticed of Wario from where he is, and Ginta asked him, "Babbo, what are you looking at?"

"Ginta… That man over there… I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Babbo said in serious tone.

Ginta turned to Wario, and then asked his ARM, "So what's about him? You know him?"

"I really can't believe it…"

"Spit it out, would you?"

"He has the exact same style of moustache as me!"

Ginta looked at Wario again and took notice of his moustache. "Hey, you're right! I didn't know you have relatives!"

"Heathens! How can a disgusting man without table manners be a relative of a gentleman such as me?"

"I'm more surprised at a relative of yours over there, Jack," Dorothy said, looking at DK.

"What?" Jack turned to look at DK, and turned around in fury. "Fine! I look like a monkey, you happy?!"

Wario got up from his seat and began to walk out. "I'm going to see that my bike is safe and sound!"

After he left, a little fairy flew over to their table and grabbed the pepper. "We want it please!"

"Sure, you can have it!" Pit said.

"Thanks!" And the fairy flew back to Ginta's table.

"They have fairies in this world too?" Roy said.

"There exists the same kinds of fairies back in our world too, though they are very rare to the point of near extinction," Ganondorf said. "Maybe they are still abundant in this world."

"It really is starting to look like a fairy tale world," Ike said.

All of a sudden, there was an extremely loud scream that echoed throughout the whole place, and it was so loud that it shook up an earthquake that knocked everyone's chair over. "WHERE IS MY BIKE?!"

"What was that?!" Ginta cried.

"Did somebody asked for a bike?" DK asked, looking around.

Roy stood up and said, "That's Wario shouting, and he seems to have lost his bike. I told him that bringing something like that to this world may not be a good idea…" And the Smashers quickly ran out the café.

-

Outside…

"WHO STOLE MY MOTORCYCLE!?" Wario shouted with rage as he looked around the place. Indeed, his motorcycle is no longer in its original parking place, except for the sign that warned people not to touch it. He ran up to someone and grabbed him by the collar and shouted into his face, "DID YOU TAKE IT?? GIVE IT BACK!!"

"I didn't! I swear! I don't even know what a motorcycle is!" the guy said.

"THEN WHO TOOK IT?!" Wario yelled at the top of his voice as he tossed the guy away. "COME OUT HERE BEFORE I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!"

The others got out of the café and Ganondorf grabbed him by the back of his shirt so that he wouldn't run off like wild. "Hey, calm down! You don't have to make that big of a deal out of it! Sure, your bike is important to you, but if you shout like this, the thief will be too scared to come out and return it to you. You might as well run as far as he can!"

"I will kill that person if it's the last thing I do!" Wario said angrily.

"Don't worry; Mr. Wario!" Pit told him. "We will find your motorcycle without doubt!"

"But where do we start?" DK asked.

"Excuse me, does the bike belonged to you people?" asked a voice, and they turned and saw Ginta talking to them.

"Yeah, it belongs to that fat guy," Roy pointed out.

"Oh, so I was wondering where that bike came from!" Ginta said, but then Wario immediately grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa!"

"You took it, didn't you?" Wario asked in rage. "Return it at once!"

Dorothy came and pushed Wario away and defended Ginta. "Hey! He didn't take anything from you! You better not touch him or else you'll get into trouble with me!"

"Calm down, Wario," Ganondorf said to him. "Don't jump into conclusions so fast. Perhaps they asked this for the reason they are curious of something they've never seen before."

"That's from the real world, right?" Ginta asked them.

"Why yes," Ike said. "You're aware of the existence of the real world?"

"Yeah, because that's where I came from!"

The Smashers were a bit surprised to hear this. "So there are people from our world living here too!" Roy said.

"I'm more surprised to see people from my world coming here! How did you get here?"

"By entering some big door with an odd-looking clown face," Ike said.

"That's the Pierrot Door!" Alviss said. "How did…"

"Our superior has it," replied Ganondorf. "And we are supposed to come here and fight these people called Chess Pieces."

"What? You're fighting against the Chess Pieces too? Then wouldn't you people happen to be the one who saved that village?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, we went by there and beat up those Chess Pieces because they messed with us," Roy said. "Well, more like they messed with Wario."

"Hey! Forget about these!" Wario said. "I must get my bike back before it gets damaged!"

"But where do we start?" Pit asked.

"Let us help you!" Ginta said. "You're from the same world as me, right? So we should help each other and then we can tell you more about MAR Heaven!"

"Well, that seems like a good deal," Ganondorf said. "The more help is always better."

"You sure you want to help them, Ginta?" Babbo asked.

"Helping people is what we're supposed to do, right?"

Alviss turned to the fairy from earlier and said to her, "Bell, would you mind flying up and see if you can see anything?"

"Okay, Alviss!" the fairy said, and she flew into the sky.

"Let me help!" Pit said as he took flight with his wings.

Both the winged beings flew around in the air and looked down at the town from above. After a while of scanning around the place, they both took notice of a couple of people pushing along what looked like a bike along a path leading out of the town. "That's Mr. Wario's bike! Let's go back and tell the others!" Pit said.

-

The thieves are pushing the bike out of the town. "This ARM is so unique! We're gonna earn big bucks selling it!" one guy said.

"Better yet, we use it to fight for our personal gains!" said another guy. "I've never seen an ARM like this!"

"C'mon, let's get going before the owner spots us!" said the third guy.

"Relax, we're so far already and the owner wasn't around when we took it, so it shouldn't be a problem," the second guy assured.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU VERMINS!!" shouted a loud voice. They turned and saw Wario running towards them at such a speed that dust whipped up behind him.

"He must be the owner of this ARM! Run!" they cried. But they were not match for Wario's furious speed, and he ran pass them and got onto his bike quick as a flash and zoomed forward a bit before doing a u-turn and then stopping.

"Ha! I got my bike back now!" Wario said in glee.

"Damn! He got it back from us!" the first guy said.

"What we take will always be ours!" the second guy said. "We won't let anyone take our loots!"

Wario got off his bike and spun his arm around him as if he's winding up a punch. "I'm going to make you feel like you never wanted to be born into this world in the first place for stealing my things! Only I can take things from other people and nobody can ever steal from me!"

The others eventually caught up to the scene. "We're here to help!" Ginta said.

"Looks like Wario is dealing things with himself now," Ganondorf said. "I may not know him as much as Mario does, but I know these people certainly won't stand a chance against him."

"Dammit! We're surrounded!" said the second thief.

"Don't worry! We have a secret weapon up our sleeves!" said the third thief as he got out an ARM. "I will use this Guardian ARM to get rid of them! Come out, Gametwothousandtwo!" He tossed the ARM into the air and in a bright flash; a large steel man appeared before everyone!

"Whoa! What is that?!" Roy asked.

"Crush that fat guy over there first, Gametwothousandtwo!" the thief said to the giant steel man.

The steel man looked at Wario and brought down its massive iron fist at him to crush him. "Watch out!" Ginta shouted.

Wario lifted up his arms and tried to grab the fist, and much to his surprise, he caught the fist using his bare hands and stopped it in its path! "What?! How can he stop the powerful strength of Gametwothousantwo's punch?!" gasped the thief.

"Have a rotten day!" Wario shouted as he lifted up the giant steel man and then slammed it on top of the thieves.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

After falling onto the ground violently, the steel man disappeared and the thieves were seen flattened on the ground. "Yaaaa…"

Wario dusted his hands and said, "Ha! That was too easy! That giant sure is light!"

"Whoa… That guy is so strong…" Jack said.

"I know Wario is very strong, but this is a bit too much…" Roy said.

"That's because you all came from the real world!" explained Ginta. "Back in my world, I was a very weak boy with poor eyesight, but when I came here, my eyesight improved and I became really strong too!"

"Ah, that explains things," Ganondorf said.

"But… Even when I got a power boost, I wasn't that strong enough to halt something like that!" Ginta continued. "If he was able to stop that giant's attack, then he must be very strong originally!"

"Yeah, Wario was a pretty strong fellow from what I know," Roy said.

"So your physical strength will increase greatly when you arrive in this world?" Ike wondered. He spotted a tree next to him, and he reached his hand forward and thrust it lightly.

WHAM!!

The tree uprooted and was flung across the field and eventually crashed, and this amazed everyone. Ike looked at his hand and said, "Guess it's true…"

"What the…? How strong were you originally…?" Nanashi asked.

"I couldn't even do that with the strength boost…" Ginta said in shock.

"Ike is actually a newcomer to us Smashers," Roy said. "So I do not now very much about him yet. Marth claimed that his sword is so heavy that even three adults couldn't lift it up though, and yet he…"

"Smashers? Hey, I think I heard of that term before!" Ginta said.

"You do?" Pit asked.

"You know them actually?" Babbo asked Ginta.

"I've never met them face to face, but I remember hearing from other people about a bunch of people called Smashers and that they are very strong and travel around fighting bad guys or something like that."

"So your world has strange people too," Babbo said. "Just look at the kid with wings and that relative of Jack."

"Please stop making connections between me and that gorilla, could you?!" Jack said in frustration.

"I am aware of non-human beings in my world too, it's just that the town I live in do not have any of those kinds at all," Ginta replied. "Sometimes I wish to travel around the world to see them, but never got the chance…"

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, kid," Ganondorf said. "There are a lot of us Smashers, mostly brought together by Master Hand, though some new ones would join in at their own will."

Hearing the name Master Hand, Alan asked, "Master Hand? You people are followers of Master Hand?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"That brings back memories! Master Hand used to come to this world and I was good friends with him!"

"You are?" Pit asked.

"But that was several years ago. He once told me that he wanted to form a group of people that can associate with each other in peace through friendly fights, and then he left for his own world and we never saw each other again."

"Good to hear that!" Roy said.

"So Master Hand sent you here? Is there a reason for that?"

"Ah yes, we are supposed to come and destroy someone called Phantom," explained Ganondorf. "He joined force with a villain back in our own world and tried to take over the world."

Ginta was shocked to hear this. "What?! Phantom went to my world?"

"Yes he did."

"Did he do any damage? Was everyone all right?"

"We don't know the details exactly, since we never met Phantom in person ourselves, but according to Donkey, some of the followers of Phantom have caused some havoc."

"So that's where Phantom went around these days," Alviss said.

"And to think he would join force with someone else… That's a bit unlike him if you ask me," Alan said. "He isn't even the mastermind behind Chess!"

"He's not?" Wario asked.

"In reality, Phantom is only one of the most powerful members of Chess, and there are two more people above him—the King and Queen."

"I see… The terms do make sense if you knew chess," Ganondorf said with interest.

"However, the members of Chess usually take orders from Phantom and he acts as the public face to everyone because the King and Queen are usually hiding behind the curtains and nobody really ever saw them before, especially the King."

"And much as it hurts to say, the queen is my older sister Diana," Dorothy said.

"And she is also my… mother…" Snow said in a sad voice.

"Whoa… Talk about crazy family lineage…" Roy said.

"Actually, she's not my real mother, but my father married her after my real mother died. But still, it hurts to think that the mother who took care of me throughout most of my life is the mastermind behind this…"

"It's kind of like the situation we have now," Roy said. "The mastermind behind the Negativities, Pokey, was once a neighbor of ours."

"And before any of you ask, Negativities is currently an evil organization at large wanting to take over the world," Ganondorf explained.

"Whoa… I didn't know all these are happening in my world while I was away…" Ginta said.

"So your world isn't all that peaceful either," Babbo said. "It sounds like the same situation we are having here currently."

"So if you were to face the mastermind of that evil organization, it's going to be tough since he was once a friend yours," Snow said.

"No!" replied the Smashers.

"Um… You don't have to so loud, do you…?" Jack asked.

"He may be our neighbor, but he is the biggest swine in existence!" Roy said.

"I may not know too much about him, but from what I remember, Pokey came to do nothing but disturb us all the time," DK said. "When he moved out from the neighborhood, we're all actually very happy."

"And who knows, that brat would eventually kill his own parents just so he could form an evil organization to take over the world," continued Ganondorf.

"That's horrible…" Ginta said in shock.

"He killed his own parents…?" Jack said. "That's just so wrong…"

"But that's the truth… That's why we won't have any hesitations if we come face to face with him someday," Ganondorf said.

-

Meanwhile, within the large floating castle that was in the sky…

Phantom and his most faithful follower, Peta, were watching the Smasher's actions through a circle monitor in front of them. "Looks like the Smashers have met up with Ginta's group," Peta said. "If they join force together against us, they'll have a good chance of winning."

"But this will add more excitement too," Phantom said. "Don't worry; I have my plans and I am very sure that I will be the winner in the end, heheheheh!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Mostly talk and barely any action, but this is only the beginning of the arc, so you know what to expect!

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Today we talk about the differences between the MAR manga and the anime! Spoilers alert!

Violence  
**Manga**: There is obviously more violence in the manga version, such as blood and scenes of people getting torn into pieces.  
**Anime**: Violence is toned down to the point where there's no blood at all, and scenes where Rapunzel cutting off the head of people were changed to slitting their throats. Towards the end of the series, blood starts to appear, though still minor compared to the manga.

Fanservice  
**Manga**: The manga had a few share of fanservice with female characters, but they're not nothing compared to…  
**Anime**: The anime totally went overboard with fanservice. Dorothy almost always gets her clothes torn into pieces in her fights. In fact, she was barely wearing anything at the end of the fight with Diana. There are also lots of bounce physics, which I'm sure you know what that means. And then there are also some yaoi and yuri scenes such as Phantom kissing Alviss as a sign to show how much interest he has in Alviss for putting the zombie tattoo on his body and characters of same gender getting into relationships so close that… You get the point.

Character roles  
**Manga**: Pretty much every single Chess Piece members were introduced for the sole purpose of getting beaten up by the good guys, and they never showed up again.  
**Anime**: Much of the Chess Piece members were given backstories and more personalities, and ones that were killed off in the manga were usually kept alive and reused for fillers. In fact, two of the members, Loco and Chaton, were used in fillers so many times that they literally became part of main cast by the end of the series.

Final battle and ending  
**Manga**: After Ginta defeated Phantom in the War Games, Phantom retreated back to his castle, and then the main cast went after him instantly afterwards to kill him once and for all.  
**Anime**: After Phantom was defeated and retreated, Babbo was badly damaged during the fight and the main cast felt they have to get stronger, so they set off to fix Babbo and train themselves more. During all these, Phantom sent a division of Chess called Ghost Chess to mess with them, thus begin a series of fillers called the Ghost Chess Arc which spanned about 20 episodes.

**Manga**: After killing Phantom and Diana, Ginta encounters the King of Chess Pieces, and the King was defeated shortly after he was introduced, in the same room he showed up in.  
**Anime**: King proved to be too powerful and he killed Snow, Dorothy, Alan, Nanashi, Alviss, and some Chess members that helped Ginta. After that, he wrecked havoc throughout MAR Heaven and then escaped to the real world. Ginta had to follow him there and battled King in an epic Godzilla-esque battle in the streets of Tokyo (King grew to gigantic proportions).

**Manga**: King resembles a grim reaper of sorts or something like that.  
**Anime**: King looked almost nothing like the manga version at all; in fact, his appearance is totally beyond words to describe. He's like some bizarre mutant or alien with no real way of being described…

**Manga**: The fact that Snow and Koyuki, Ginta's girlfriend back in the real world, look identical and have similar personalities is all a coincidence.  
**Anime**: Before Snow was born, Diana planted a magical stone inside Snow's mother so that when Snow was born, another person in the real world would be born to look exactly like Snow, and that person turned out to be Koyuki. It was no mere coincidence!

**Manga**: Snow was never killed by King, and she stayed in MAR Heaven till the end, even after Ginta returned to his own world.  
**Anime**: Snow was killed by King as well as some other people, but when King was defeated; all the victims came back to life. But Snow was different; her soul traveled to the real world and merged with Koyuki to become one and same person. So now Snow lives in the real world with Ginta literally.

**Manga**: Ginta used Babbo's last magical stone to transform him into a Pierrot Door so he and his dad can return to the real world.  
**Anime**: Dorothy found and bought a Pierrot Door from an ARM store so that Ginta and his dad can return to the real world.

**Manga**: The last scene shows Ginta and Koyuki walking down the street happily like a couple.  
**Anime**: After the scene mentioned above (Snow and Kyouki are now same person), there was a 3-minute long epilogue about what happened with the characters in MAR Heaven. Some notable ones include Ian and his girlfriend Gido living happily together, Candice and Rolan visiting Phantom's grave to pay respect to him, Alan getting over his fear of cats and living together with Chaton (who is a catgirl), Loco, and Babbo, and the princess of Reginlief (who barely had a role in the manga but appeared often in anime fillers) getting married. The series ended with a scene of Dorothy flying happily across the sky on her broom. Because of this epilogue and a far more epic final battle and resolution, many people consider the anime's ending to be far more superior to the manga. What do you think?


	74. Don't Underestimate Us!

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: About the Armageddon…  
**Game2002**: Please, please… **PLEASE STOP** asking questions regarding the Armageddon. Everything about that is supposed to be kept a secret. Please ask other things and no more questions about the Armageddon, I beg you…

**JakeCrusher**: Which Megaman are you using?  
**Game2002**: Classical one that has been in dormant state for a while.

**Chapter 73: Don't Underestimate Us Smashers! Behold Their Powers!**

* * *

Our group of heroes is gathered around an empty meadow, discussing about things. "Do you guys have what it takes to fight Phantom?" Alan asked the Smashers. "He is very strong and not the likes to be taken down easily. If you do not have the strength to take on him, then you might as well give up."

"Of course I can!" Wario said. "We have strength advantage on our side, so nobody is going to stop us!"

"Having strength is not enough to take on Phantom," Alviss reminded him. "People of this world rely on magical powers in order to use ARMs and fight each other. Take Ginta for example: He got a strength increase when he first came, but he lacked magical powers of any kind, so he has problem taking down people with magical powers."

"And he had to train within the Training Gate before obtaining the strength too," Alan added.

"We understand what you're talking about, but you seriously have no idea what we Smashers are capable of," Ganondorf said. "Did Master Hand display any form of magical powers when he came here?"

"Come to think of it… He had his own unique fighting style that I've never seen before, and I don't remember sensing any magical powers within him… I never had a fight with him though, so I can't tell who exactly is stronger."

"If Master Hand has his own fighting style, then the same can be said to us too."

"Well, how about we put it like this? Let us have a short spar to see what you people are capable of."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ike said.

As they were talking about this, they heard an explosion coming from the distance. "What was that?!" Pit asked.

"What was what?" DK said curiously. "I think I heard a vase breaking."

-

We go over to a village not too far from where the heroes are, and there currently Chess members causing havoc over there, thus explaining the explosion. The leader of a these members approached a poor crippled guy on the ground who is begging for mercy. "Please have mercy!" he cried.

"No way!" said the leader, and then he began beating him with a club over and over. "Ha! Take that! Hahahaha!"

"Ow! Ooch! Eek! Yaaa!! Help me!!"

Then the heroes ran up to the village. "Oh no! Chess is destroying this village!" Snow gasped.

Ginta shouted to the leader (who is fat and ugly), "Hey you! Stop whatever you're doing at once!"

The leader turned to them and said, "It's that boy who constantly meddle is Phantom! You're here at the right time!"

"You better stop this at once or else I'll beat you up!"

"Ha! You think you can take on us all? We have a lot of people here and we are all of the rook class!" said the leader, and several other Chess rooks showed up alongside him.

"Whoa… That's a lot of rooks…" Jack said. "Can we beat them all?"

"No problem! We're at a level strong enough to take on a knight already! These rooks should be no problem even if there a lot of them!" Ginta said as he stepped forward.

"Wait a minute," Roy said as he walked pass Ginta. "Since you guys doubted our strength earlier, I think this is the best opportunity for us to show you what we're capable of."

"Roy has a point," Ganondorf said.

"All right! More people to beat up!" Wario said with delight.

"Okay… This is a good chance to see what you can do," Alan said. "Just leave it to them, Ginta."

The six Smashers stood in front of the rooks, and the leader said, "Who are you guys? I don't know who you are, but I don't care either! All of you are going to fall before us!"

"Don't talk big unless you experienced everything already," Ike warned him.

"Show those people whose boss around here!" shouted the leader, and the rooks all charged forward.

"They're here!" Pit said.

Wario got up front and said, "Let me handle them!" He turned around and bent down, and without a warning, a burst of gas shot out in at the rooks.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

The force of the gas was so strong that all the rooks were shot backwards, and even if they didn't get shot away, they passed out from the smell. Wario got up and laughed. "Hahahaha! How'd ya like it?"

The others desperately closed their noses to avoid smelling the foul odor. "Ugh… I can't believe someone would use this kind of fighting style…" Dorothy said.

"That's Wario for you…" Roy said.

"Dammit! We're not going to fall for a poor excuse for an attack like this!" the leader growled angrily. "Get them!" The rooks got up and charged at them again.

"Let' go!" Ike said.

A large group of rooks with weapons jumped at Ike to hit him, but Ike swung his sword at them and knocked them all away in a single strike. Another rook appeared in front of him and tried to punch him using a metal glove, but Ike caught him by his fist using his bare hands and lifted up that guy and slammed him behind him using a judo throw. Three more guys came at him from all sides, and Ike stabbed his sword into the ground. "Eruption!" A ring of fire shot out around him and blew the guys away.

BANG!!

"Wow! That was pretty cool!" Ginta said.

"Does he have an ARM or something?" Jack wondered.

"I'll shoot you down!" a rook said as he fired a fireball at Roy using an ARM.

"You call that a fireball? This is a real fireball!" Roy said as he swung his sword against the air to shoot out a series of large fireballs that consumed the small ones and burned the guy who fired it. More rooks ran to him to attack him, and Roy slammed his sword down in front of him and whipped up a fiery explosion that blew them away. "Flare Blade!" After blowing them away, another guy sneaked up behind him for a surprise attack, but Roy turned around in a blink of an eye to knock him away.

"C'mon! Let's charge them down!" Wario said to DK. The two of them lowered their heads and ran forward and rammed down everyone in their way using their heads. Then they came to a stop and stood back to back while facing more rooks around them. One of the rooks ran at Wario with a stick in his hand, but Wario caught the stick as it came down and took it from him, and used it to beat up that guy. Immediately after that guy fell, the second person appeared from and brought down a hammer on top of Wario's head.

"BANG!

"Ha! Your head is smashed!" laughed the guy, but then he is shocked to see the hammer breaking into pieces! "What?!"

"Good thing I have a hard head!" Wario said, and then headbutted that guy in the face and knocked out his teeth.

DK swung his hand and slapped a couple of rooks silly. A rook stood far from DK and tossed a boomerang at him, and DK was able to catch it, and then he tossed back to the guy. The guy dodged the boomerang and laughed at DK's aim, but he got hit by the boomerang as it came back. Yet another rook appeared in front of him and tried to hit him with a sword, but DK clasped his hand against both sides of the sword as it came down and he clasped do hard that the sword shattered. The guy freaked out and was going to run, but DK grabbed him by the collar and hurled him like a javelin into another group of approaching rooks, and everyone got whammed.

WHAM!!

"Whoa, your relative sure is strong," Dorothy said to Jack, who decided to forget about all these jokes.

Pit pulled his bowstring and constantly shot out light arrows at incoming rooks. A couple of rooks made their way up to him, so Pit quickly split his bow into dual blades and used them to block the rook's weapon strike, and thanks to the help of the power boost he received upon entering this world, he was able to hold up with ease and push them away. Another rook approached him and swung an axe, but Pit took off into the air fast enough to avoid it, and he shot down at the guy in the face with a light arrow. Another guy appeared underneath him and tried to shoot him with arrows, but Pit managed to evade them and he swooped down and gave him the face.

BOOT!

Ganondorf saw a large number of rooks approaching him. "This guy looks like the toughest out of them all!" they said. "Let's team up against him for a better chance of victory!" And they charged at him.

"You're all weaklings," Ganondorf said as his hands began to glow with dark energy, and then he planted both hands against the ground and liquid-like substance oozed out and all over the place. "Dark Wave!" The substance went underneath the feet of the rooks, and columns of dark energy burst out like a geyser and blew the rooks away.

Alan and Alviss took noticed of Ganondorf. "Do you sense that, Alan?" Alviss asked.

"Yes, that guy actually has some magical powers within him," he replied as response. "But… It's really dark magic and power to the point it felt evil…"

The powerful wave attack blew away all the rooks, and all that left is the leader. "How dare you beat up all my men?!" he growled angrily. "I'll get you for sure!" He threw an ARM into the air and it flashed brightly. "Guardian ARM, Knight2002!" And a knight in shiny gold armor appeared and ran towards Ganondorf with a large sword.

"Watch out!" Ginta shouted to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stood still and his hand began to glow again, and when the knight got near to swing its sword, Ganondorf delivered a punch into its body. "Warlock Punch!" The punch was so powerful that armor of the knight immediately shattered and then the knight literally exploded into pieces.

"What?!" the leader gasped as his Guardian ARM shattered.

Ganondorf immediately rushed at him and picked him up by the neck tightly. "You're the only one left!"

"Please forgive me! I'm wrong!" he begged.

"Was not the person you beaten up earlier begging for mercy? And you didn't show him mercy! A person like you does not deserve mercy!" Electricity came out from the palms of his hand and zapped the leader, who screamed in pain. Then an explosion occurred and the leader was blown high into the sky and he fell down with a thud.

"Whoa… That was scary…" Jack said.

"They're so strong!" Ginta said. "Looks like we really underestimated them!"

The Smashers walked back to the group after clearing away the bad guys. "Well, what do you say about this?" Roy asked.

"Not bad! You're better than I think!" Nanashi said.

"You didn't use any ARMs, right?" Jack asked. "Yet, your powers look like they come from one!"

"No, we don't even know how to use ARMs," Ike said.

"Okay, I take back what I said that time," Alan said. "You do have a lot more potential than I originally think. You took out a large number of rooks without breaking a sweat. Even Ginta would at least feel tired and suffer minor injuries afterwards."

"Because we're awesome!" Wario boasted.

Suddenly, green light appeared before them and a person showed up from the light. "Someone's coming!" Snow said.

"I've seen some interesting fights!" said the person, who turned out to be Ian.

"Ian!" Ginta said.

"Why, it's that boy from the Radio Tower," Ganondorf said. "Look whose back for more!"

Ian looked at Ginta and said, "Nice to meet you again, Ginta. But unfortunately, I'm not after you currently, but after the people that I lost to while I was in the other world."

"So that means Phantom really went to my world?" Ginta asked.

"You can relax, because we are sure that your family and relatives are all right."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ganondorf said to Ian. "If you're looking for a rematch, don't bother!"

"But I've trained myself after the first loss," Ian said. "I have confidence in my power right now, so I'm going to have a fight with you again!"

"C'mon! Let's beat up this guy!" said Wario.

"Here I come!" Ian stretched forward his oversized sleeves and several tentacles with sharp blades at the end of it shot out. Ganondorf managed to avoid every single strand of tentacle as they came forward. "That's a dangerous thing to play with, boy," he said.

"I'm not a kid!" Ian continued to try and hit him with the bladed tentacles, but Ganondorf was able to avoid them with ease by jumping and moving around. He then ran up all the way to Ian and punched him in the stomach hard and sent him sliding backwards, but Ian retained his footing. "Ow!"

"See? Now you know the difference between us!" Ganondorf said.

"Not bad! But I've got more up my sleeves!! Moon Fall!" Ian shot out several small crescent-shaped blades in his direction. Ganondorf quickly pulled out his sword and began to deflect the incoming blades since there were a large number of them. While he was busy deflecting them, Ian used this opportunity to run up to Ganondorf and revealed large metal claws underneath his sleeves. "Got you!" He thrust the claws forward, but Ganondorf moved his head aside fast and only took a small scratch to the face. Ganondorf grabbed him by the back of his shirt immediately afterwards and then he slammed him onto the ground hard.

SLAAAAAM!!

"YA!!"

"I admit you have a bit more skill than last time, but it's still not enough!" Ganondorf said.

Ian got up and took many steps back away from him. "You're still very strong, even stronger than me… But I will take you down with my new Guardian ARM!" He got out a silver accessory of sorts and it began to glow. "Guardian ARM, Peryton!" And in a bright flash, a large bizarre-looking mutated monster appeared.

"Whoa! What is that?!" DK gasped.

"That's a pretty big fellow, Ganondorf said. The monster jumped at Ganondorf and tried to crush him with its claws, but Ganondorf jumped back to dodge the attack. He lifted up his hand and charged up an energy ball and threw it forward, blasting the monster in the face.

However, the monster withstood the blast and did not fall over, and it continued to attack Ganondorf. "That monster looks tough…" Pit said. "Will Mr. Dragmire be all right?"

"Don't worry; it's not like he's going to lose so easily," Roy assured him. "He's one of the top four strongest, you know."

Ganondorf jumped at the monster and grabbed it by the face, and he used his strength to slam it onto the ground hard, and then he punched it in the face so hard that the monster flew backwards and crashed. "What the?!" Ian gasped.

"Even your pet can't do anything against me!" Ganondorf said.

"It's not over yet! Peryton will take you down with his strongest attack!"

"Wait!" Ginta shouted.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked him.

"I've seen what how strong you are now, but shouldn't you also check out how strong I am?" And he turned to Ian and said, "And didn't you say you wanted to settle a score with me before? This is the best opportunity!"

Ian thought for a while and said, "Okay, I was just thinking about taking on you after I'm done with him! Maybe you'll be easier to deal with too!"

"Well, if you guys want to have your own fight, go ahead," Ganondorf said as he stepped back down.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Mr. Ginta do anything yet," Pit said. "I wonder what he can do."

Ginta turned to Babbo and said, "You ready for that?"

"I'm ready if you are!" he replied.

"Okay! Transformation 3, Gargoyle!" Ginta stretched out Babbo in front of him and the ARM began to flash, and then he disappeared. A circle appeared on the ground and a gigantic monstrous-looking dragon with a crystal-like body for the lower torso came out of it.

The Smashers were shocked at the appearance of this. "What the?! That metal ball turned into a monster!" DK gasped.

"Incredible…" Ike said.

"I won't lose to you!" Ian said. Under his command, Peryton opened its mouth and began to charge up energy.

"Take him down with one shot, Gargoyle!" Ginta commanded. The large monster opened its mouth and a ring appeared in front of it and began charging up.

When both sides finish charging up, the shot out a huge beam that struck each other each other with equal force. At first, nobody seems to be getting the upper hand, but eventually, Gargoyle's beam began to push back Peryton's beam until he totally overcame Ian's guardian. The beam engulfed Peryton and the monster exploded into pieces.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"No!!" screamed Ian.

"All right! We did it!" Ginta said happily as Babbo turned back to normal.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Pit exclaimed.

"You know, it reminds me of classical giant monster fights," Wario said.

"Well, that was quite something you got there, kid," Ganondorf said.

Ian dropped to his knees and said, "I lost again in the end…"

"Hey, you did put up a good fight," Ginta said to him.

"I don't need comfort from you!" Ian turned to the Smashers and said, "In reality, I came here to deliver a message to you from Phantom."

"Is that how you deliver messages?" Roy asked. "By attacking someone?"

"I always enjoyed doing things my own way, so it can't be helped. Anyway, Phantom wishes that you gather at Reginlief Castle, for he wants you to fight with him."

"I see, so the man himself is inviting us," Ganondorf said.

"He doesn't have much patience, so you do not want to keep him waiting. I have also learned from my loss, but I will continue to grow stronger so I can take on you Smashers again, and you too, Ginta! Remember this!" After saying all these, Ian disappeared in the same way he came.

"What was that all about?" DK asked.

"Well, at least we know where to go now," Ike said.

"Reginlief, that's where the War Games are held," Alan said.

"What war game?" Wario asked.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know about the Chess invasion about six years ago. You might as well learn more about your opponents before the real fight begins."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

May not be all that amazing of a chapter, but should be better than the previous one. The real actions will began next chapter, so stay tuned until then! Remember, the vegetables usually come first before the red delicious meats!

**The Smashers arrived at Reginlief to meet up with Phantom, who decided to invite them for a 'game'.  
**_**Next chapter: Arrival at Reginlief! Let the War Games Begin!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. The sandbag used in chapter 70 is the sandbag from SSB.


	75. War Game

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will there ever be a story where the Darkling return?  
**Game2002**: I only want to work on in this story and the Gamfax trilogy as of now, so I cannot say anything about that yet.

**Chapter 74: Arrival at Reginlief! Let the War Games Begin!**

* * *

Reginlief Castle was once a castle of royalty, but ever since the invasion of Chess, it has been turn into a place for holding the War Games. A fighting coliseum, you can say.

Our heroes were currently approaching the castle from afar. "So that's the castle you were talking about," Roy said. "It looks like it's destroyed…"

"That's what the Chess did when they invaded," Alan explained.

"How cruel…" Pit said.

As they entered the courtyard of the castle, they saw many people sitting and lying around, looking bored and tired. But the moment they saw the heroes returning, they immediately got up on their feet and ran to meet them. "Team MAR is back! Hooray!"

"Are you guys superstars here or what?" Wario asked.

"It's just that we have been standing up against Chess for a while now that the people see us here as heroes," Ginta explained. "Hey everyone! How's it going?"

A short anthropomorphic dog ran up to Snow and embraced her legs while weeping with happiness. "Princess Snow! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Don't worry, Edward!" Snow said to the dog. "Ginta kept me safe the whole time."

Alan walked up to an old man and said to him, "Gaira, what's been happening ever since we went out for training and looking for Phantom?"

"You're back just at the right time," the old man replied. "Phantom has recently returned and he seems have something in mind. We better be careful."

"I see… I believe I know what he's talking about."

A random guy asked Ginta, "Who are those people with you? New recruits?"

"Oh, you mean them?" Ginta asked, pointing to the Smashers.

"Those are my new subordinates!" Babbo replied.

"Hey! Who's your subordinate?!" Wario shouted.

"You have the same style of moustache as me, so you look every way like the perfect of subordinate of mine!"

"You're the one who's copying my style of moustache, so if anything, you should be the subordinate!"

As the two of them were shouting at each other, Ginta replied the person who asked him, "How to put it…? They're just new friend that we met along the way."

"Friends, uh?" said a voice, and then green light appeared before everyone, and then Phantom and five of his followers popped up into the scene.

"Oh no! It's Phantom! He's here to kill us all!" everyone cried.

"So the man showed himself at last!" Ganondorf said, and then he saw Peta among the group. "Uh? Vaati, is that you?"

"I don't know who what you are talking about," Peta said. "I believe you recognized the wrong person."

"Oh yeah… At closer glance, you're not Vaati. Sorry about that."

"Phantom! You showed yourself at last!" Ginta said. "What did you do when you went to my world?!"

"So the Smashers told you everything about me, right? Don't worry; I didn't lay hand on anything because I wasn't given orders from King N to do so. However, these people around me did go out and play a bit."

"How dare you?!"

Ike went up to the villains and asked, "You sent a subordinate of yours to call us here, right? What are your plans?"

Wario stepped forward and punched his palm. "I'm going to give some good smashing whether you like or not right now!"

But Ike pulled him back by the collar and said, "Don't act hastily, could you?"

"So Ian did send on the message to you, didn't he?" Phantom said. "All right, now that you're here, I better give you some explanations. As you know, using the technology of your world, King N has completed a kind of evil energy that corrupts the minds of people, and that very energy has been sent into this world as we speak."

"That would be the Gamfax!" Roy said. "Where is it?"

"Please have patience, for I am still talking. As you know already, King N gave the details and purposes for the energy when he revealed his identity to you, and it holds true to this place too. The Gamfax is only for speeding up the process of the ultimate plan, so even without it, things can still go as planned. But knowing the kind of people you are, you definitely want to stop the Gamfax and slow down the process, right?"

"You bet!"

"Therefore, I will give you a chance to stop it. But the catch is that you'll have to play a game with us!"

"What game?" Ganondorf asked.

Phantom motioned to the followers around him. "You'll have to defeat us all in a one-on-one fight. If you are able to obtain more victories than us, than I shall reward you with what you are going to find. After all, we are given orders to kill you all, so we will not hesitate to kill you in the fights."

"That's the way I like it!" Wario said.

"A fight, you say? Everything will always turn into a fight in the end!" Ganondorf said.

"Very well; we will begin the game tomorrow," Phantom said. "You should have the special thing that prevents corruption with you, right? Hold on to it, or else the people around you won't act too friendly."

"You bet we will!" Roy said.

DK stood up to him and looked at Chimera. "That guy… I want to fight him!"

"We will have three fights a day, so you better pick your opponents by then! See you tomorrow!" After saying all these, Phantom and his followers disappeared the same way they came.

"Three fights a day… So we'll be staying at least three days here, counting today," Ike said.

"We'll have to hold on to the Positive Zone as well as we can if we want the people around us to remain sane," Roy said.

-

That night, the Smashers were invited to live within the grand interiors of Reginlief castle. "Ah! This reminds me of my comfortable bed back home!" Wario said as he plopped down on a cushion bed.

"For a wrecked castle, it sure is well designed in the inside," Roy said while looking around the place.

Ike sat down on a bed and said, "Okay, we'll have to come up with the fight setups now. We do not know who they will send out tomorrow, so that's the problem… Plus, we do not any of their fighting styles."

""I can be the one to tell you that," said a girl's voice. They turned to the entrance and saw Loco standing there.

"It's that girl with voodoo powers…" Ganondorf said.

"I've overheard that Candice, Rolan, and Chimera are stepping onto the arena tomorrow. If that is of any help to you, then get planning now before it's too late," Loco said.

Roy said into DK's ear and told him that Chimera is fighting, and DK said, "I'll fight tomorrow!"

"Candice is the weakest of the six, followed by Rolan, and then Chimera," continued Loco. "In fact, the order of opponents will be determined by their power level."

"Then I'll wait until the day after tomorrow so I can fight their leader!" Wario said.

"I think it's best that you leave it to someone like us," Roy said to him.

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Face it, as strong as you are, you really only have inhuman strength going with you. It's not like you can take down everything using brute force!"

"Tsk! Fine!"

"If some of the weakest will be going out tomorrow, then I'll go," Pit said. "I am perhaps the weakest among here, so I do not have the confidence to face strong foes."

"Don't forget that we all have the advantage of massive strength," Ike reminded everyone. "So use it to our advantage as much possible."

"Yeah, I know that," Ganondorf said, lifting a bed into the air with ease using both hands.

"Thanks for the information, little girl," Roy said to Loco.

"I'm not little; I'm 32 years old already," Loco said.

"Oh, that's so funny!"

"The darkness ARMs that I use will cause me to drop an age every time I use them, so that's why I look like a little kid."

"You got to be kidding me, right?"

"I see… Using dark magic usually results in sacrifices," Ganondorf said as he placed the bed back onto the floor.

After Loco left, Alviss came into the room. "What was she here for just now?" he asked.

"Just to give us an idea on who will fight first tomorrow," Ike said.

"I see… Do you people really believe you can deal with the Chess?"

"You really don't have faith in us, don't you?" Roy said.

"We only met today, and I've know Chess than any of you guys here, and because I know them very well, I am quite worried about you."

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Wario assured him. "We've fought nasty people several times before. The Chess will be no different from them! They'll be the ones getting the checkmate in the end!"

"By the way, Mr. Alviss, I notice strange markings around your arm," Pit pointed out.

"So you saw?" Alviss asked as he lifted up his sleeves to reveal red markings all around his arm.

"Nice tattoo," Ike said.

"I'd rather not have this at all," Alviss said in a sad tone yet at the time with a hint of anger. "I really want to get rid of this as fast possible because it's a curse that Phantom gave to me."

"A curse from him?" Ganondorf said curiously.

"Yes, I do not know how much time I have left, but when the time comes, this tattoo will over me and I will no longer be among the living and may very well become a pawn of Phantom. That is why I wish to kill him as fast as possible to end this curse."

"Then leave it to us!" Roy said. "We'll kill Phantom once and for all for you to put an end to that curse!"

"I appreciate your help, but I doubt anyone will be able to kill him," Alvis said, letting down his sleeves again.

"Why's that?"

"Because Phantom is already dead."

There was a silence among them when they heard this. "Phantom is already dead…?" Roy said curiously. "But…"

"Isn't he still standing in front of us?" Pit asked.

"Wait a minute… I think I get the point…" Ganondorf said. "Are you saying that he is…"

"Yes, Phantom is an undead," Alviss said.

"As in zombie?" Wario asked. "That guy is a zombie?!"

"Yes, and because of this, he can never truly die. Even if he died, he can come back to life again whenever he feels like it. Therefore, killing him right now will not end this curse of mine unless he is truly to put to an end, which nobody knows how to even until today."

"I see… Looks like it will be tough to deal with him then…" Ike said.

"But thank you anyway… I hope you will be able to show good progress tomorrow."

"No problem! Leave it to us!" Roy said, giving a thumb up.

-

Somewhere in the castle… I don't know where, so you should care less too.

Candice is standing in front of a mirror, testing a cute pink dress by herself. "I wonder if Phantom will love me in this dress that I stole from that world. Hehe!"

Rolan came up to her and asked, "So who do you plan to fight tomorrow?"

"Anyone will do. I will make sure they don't win so that they won't touch my beloved Phantom!"

"I'm not sure who to fight… They all look so scary and strong… I don't even know if I can win against them…"

"You're such a coward…"

"Yeah, I am… Heheheh…"

-

The next day, after everyone had breakfast…

The Smashers were currently out in the castle courtyard. Ginta came up to them and asked, "Hey guys! Ready to roll?"

"You bet!" Wario said, flexing his muscles. "Thinking of this made me so excited that I couldn't sleep properly!"

Then they were all talking together, a short purple creature came up to them and said, "Looks like you're all ready. I am Pozun, and I will be the referee for the fight."

"C'mon! Get it started now!" Wario said.

"Patience; we cannot start until the opponents arrive. I'll go over the rules a bit. The fight will take place here, and one will fight until someone can no longer fight, forfeit, or dies. There will be three fights in a row going on today, so who's up?"

"Of course it's me!" Wario said, pointing to himself.

"I'm fighting too!" Pit said.

"Me too!" DK said.

"Okay, we'll just have to wait for your opponents to show up now," Pozun said.

After a bit of waiting, a bright flash occurred and Candice, Rolan, and Chimera showed up. "Ah good! They're here!" Pozun said. "Now we can start the fight!"

"So which of you is going to go out first?" Ganondorf asked the three Smashers who volunteered to fight.

"It looks like they're sending out the girl first since she is the weakest among them," Wario said. "I want to have a challenge, and since Pit said he has no confidence in himself, he can…"

Suddenly, Rolan appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and kneeled down before him and said, "Please! Can you please go up first? I beg you!"

"What the?!"

"Honestly speaking, I don't much confidence in myself too… I don't think I can take on any of you, especially you... You look too strong for me to handle!"

"What is he doing…?" Roy asked.

"Ha! You're scared of me, right?" Wario asked.

"Sort of…" Rolan replied shyly. "But please, I'd rather fight the winged boy in your group. He looks to be the safest here."

"Fine! I really pity a coward like you!" Wario said, and he stepped onto the arena.

"Thank you very much, kind sir!" And then Rolan ran back to his side.

"I didn't know they have people like on their side…" Roy said.

"So you're coming up first, eh?" Candice asked she stepped onto the arena.

"I'm not showing any mercy on you just because you're a woman!" Wario said, cracking his fist.

"Wario!" Roy shouted to him.

Wario turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Be nice to girls!"

"None of your business!"

"You really remind me of Nanashi, you know?" Dorothy said to Roy.

"Girls have to be treated with certain respect," Roy said. "Even in fights."

Dorothy turned to Nanashi and said to him, "Were you two separated at birth or what?"

"You can do it, Mr. Wario!" Pit cheered.

The other people were talking to themselves. "That guy looks strong. He's going to win for sure!"

However, Gaira has a worried look on his face. "Who exactly are they, Alan? They do not show an ounce of magical powers at all. Will they really stand a chance?"

"I'm slightly worried about this too," Alan said. "But considering that they are pupils of a good friend of mine, and I know very well about that friend, it shouldn't be any problem. Hopefully…"

"Okay, let's get started now," Pozun said. "The first match with be Candice vs. Wario!"

"Bring it on!" Wario said. "I'm impatient to start already!"

"Okay, without delay, let's start!" And then Pozun quickly backed away from the arena.

"All right! Bring it on, woman!" Wario said as he began to take a step forward. "What the?!" He was surprised to see Candice holding up a gigantic axe made of rock, and it's larger than her!

"What's wrong? Scared?" she said.

"Whoa… Look at the size of that thing, and yet she lifted it up with ease…" Jack said.

"I'm gonna fall for something like that!" Wario said. "Try and hit me with it! Hiya!" And he charged forward.

Candice charged forward and brought down the giant axe on top of Wario, but he stepped to the side to avoid getting cut, and then moved away again when Candice tried to hit him the second time. "Nyanya! You cannot hit me!" Wario laughed. When the axe came down on top of him again, he caught it by the blade by clasping his hands together from both sides. In fact, he clasped so hard that the axe literally broke up!

"What?!" Candice gasped.

"Ha! Take this!" And Wario delivered a punch into her stomach and pushed her back onto the floor.

"Ugh! You're pretty strong! I'll have to go more serious on you! Boulder Claw!" She then used an ARM that formed massive stone claws around her arms.

"It doesn't matter what you use! I'll break it apart!" Wario said. Candice ran at him and swung the stone claws around and around and tried to hit him. Instead of dodging them though, Wario used his fists to block the blow and fought back.

"You can do it! Keep it up!" Ginta cheered on.

"That man has strength, but he seems to be relying on brute force rather than skill," Gaira said.

"That's Wario for you," Ganondorf told him. "But still, don't underestimate him too much. He can pull off random stuffs that you'd never expect to see at times."

Both sides continued to deliver blows against each other, and Wario scored a punch into Candice's body and pushed her back again. "Ya!"

"Ha! I told ya that you're no match for me!" Wario said.

"Hey! I told you to be nice with girls!" Roy shouted to him.

"Yeah! Don't you have any shame?" Nanashi added.

"Would you two just leave me alone?!" Wario shouted.

"Boulder Fang!" Candice lifted up her arms and the boulders around them broke into pieces and flew towards Wario.

"Whoa!" Wario quickly got into defensive stance as the boulders approached. A large piece flew down in front of him and surprised him, and then three more boulders dropped down around him, basically forming a cage that trapped him inside. While Wario was trapped inside with nowhere out, the rest of the boulders fell on top of him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Oh no!" gasped everyone.

"Haha! Crush into pieces!" Candice laughed. "This is too easy!"

"Oh no! Is Wario really done for?!" Ginta said.

"I knew that ugly fatty wouldn't hold up long," Belle said.

Pozun looked at the pile of rocks, and then began to say, "Well, I think it's…" But then he noticed the rocks moving again, and then they burst open and Wario jumped back out.

"Ha! I've been through worse than this!" Wario said. "You think a bunch of pebbles will do me in so easily?"

"All right! He's still up!" Ginta said.

"Whoa… I can't how he's still alive even after that…" Jack said.

"Wario has been known for inhuman stamina too," Roy said him. "That's what makes him a tough opponent to deal with."

Wario punched his palm and approached Candice again. "So what are you going to do now, woman? Infatuate with me your charms?"

"Well, that was surprising," Candice said. "Looks like I'll have to use that one." She got out another ARM and tossed it into the air, and in a bright flash, a scale of sorts appeared floating in midair.

"What is that?" Wario asked.

"That's not important. Why don't you come and get me again?"

"Oh, if that's what you want!" Wario ran at her and delivered a shoulder bash into her body.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!

"Hey! You're too rough on her!" Roy shouted.

"Would you please shut up?!" Wario shouted back.

Candice got up and shrugged the pain off herself. "C'mon! Hit me more!"

"Are you crazy?! Fine! Don't cry afterwards!" Wario ran at Candice again and delivered a punch into her stomach, followed by a kick to her legs that knocked her onto the floor, and then Wario jumped on top of her and socked her over and over in the face.

POW SMASH WHACK POW!!

"What the…? That girl is not fighting back at all…" Pit said.

Alviss looked at the scale and noticed the arm on it moving in a clockwise path every time Candice got hit. "That scale… Can it be…?"

Wario got back up and panted heavily. "Now you regretted, whore?"

Candice painfully stood back up and wiped off blood off her face, and then looked at the scale in the air and smiled. "Heheh… That should be enough."

"What is enough? You want to give up or what?"

She turned the scale back to a normal ARM and then got out a new one and tossed it out. "Come out, Gorgon!" After a bright flash, the ARM was nowhere to be seen, but an earthquake began to shake up the whole place.

"An earthquake!" DK cried.

"Whoa! What is happening?!" Wario said.

Suddenly, the floor next to Candice burst open and a large stone head of a woman with snake hairs rose up. "What is that?!" Wario gasped.

The eyes of the stone head let out a bright flash, and Wario suddenly froze in his tracks. "What?! I can't move?!"

"Heheh! All those beatings you gave me just now were to allow the Scale of Blessing to store up power and change them into magical powers," explained Candice. "With all those powers, I am able to summon my guardian ARM! You are now being turned into stone!"

Wario looked down at his legs and saw them turning into stone! "Oh no! What is happening to me?!"

"Oh no! Mr. Wario is in trouble!" Pit gasped.

"You have no chance for survival this time!" Candice said. "You will be turned into a statue for eternity!"

"What do we do?!" DK cried.

"Isn't there a way to rescue him afterwards?!" Roy said.

"Since he is turned to stone by a guardian, the best way would be to destroy the ARM," Alviss said.

"Then let's go after that ARM afterwards!" Roy suggested.

Everyone watched in horror as Wario's slowly turned into stone starting from the toe and moving up the body. "No way am I going to lose here!" Wario said as he slowly reached his hand into his pocket and dug around inside, and then he got out garlic. "Good! I have the ultimate winning ace with me!" And he quickly tossed it into his mouth just before both his arms turned into stone. Immediately after swallowing the garlic, Wario's body began to rumble.

"Uh? What's happening?" Ginta asked.

Then a bright flash appeared around Wario's body, and it was so bright that nobody could see what's going on. "What's happening?!" Candice cried, trying to shield her eyes.

As the flashing was still happening, the sound of rocks breaking could be heard, and then the light died down and Wario is seen in a superhero costume of sorts. "I am Wario-Man!"

* * *

Song title: The Wario-Man Song

Lyrics by: Wario  
Made by: Wario

Published by: Game2002

**BGM: Superman-esque music**

_Faster than a donut,_

_Tougher than a cardboard!_

_He is Wario-Man!_

_He is Wario-Man!_

_He is the hero  
who will save the world  
of all its money!_

_Wario-Man!_

_Wario-Man!_

_Wario-Man to the rescue!_

_He is__…_

_WARIO-MAN!_

* * *

"What in the world…?" Dorothy said.

"Okay, I've never seen him in something like this…" DK said.

Candice looked at Wario with a strange eye. "You seriously think dressing up like a clown will help you? Though I'm honestly surprised to see that you were able to escape being turned into stone! How is that possible?!"

"You have no time to ponder such questions!" Wario-Man said. "Because you are soon to have a rotten day!" Without saying anything, Wario ran at Candice at such a speed that she didn't see it coming at all. He grabbed her by the waist and then took off really high into the air.

"Eeks! Where are you taking me?!"

Wario began to spin around as he rose higher and higher into the air, and after a bit of ascension, he began to dive downwards. "Super Diving Inflictum!"

"NO!! WAIT!! NOT AT THIS HEIGHT!!"

Everyone looked up towards the sky and saw Wario-Man coming back down. "They're coming back down!"

And Wario-Man dove headfirst into the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Smoke and pebbles flew everywhere upon the impact, and everyone coughed and tried to blow away the smoke. When it cleared, there was a large hole seen on the floor, and then Wario-Man flew out of the hole and hovered in air while making a pose. "I have saved the day once again!" he said. "All evil that threaten the moneys of the world will be put to an end by the great Wario-Man that is me!"

"Wow! That's so amazing! A superhero!" Ginta said.

All of a sudden, Wario popped back to his normal form without a word, and he fell onto the floor next to the hole. "Ow! It always ends without a warning!"

Candice slowly crawled out of the hole with several injuries all over her. "I… I… I'm sorry… I failed you… Phantom…" And she passed out on the floor.

Seeing that she was down, Pozun pointed his hand to Wario and said, "Winner of this match is Wario!"

**BGM: Wario's victory theme**

"Haha! I am the best!" Wario laughed while patting his belly.

"All right! He won!" everyone cheered.

Wario walked out of the arena and met with everyone else. "Ha! How'd I do?"

"You're so awesome!" Ginta said.

"I never knew you could transform, Mr. Wario!" Pit said. "How did you do that?"

"You sure had us worried for no reason," Ganondorf said to him.

"And you were too rough on her!" Roy said to her.

"Yeah! Didn't your parents teach you how to treat girls?" Nanashi added.

As the crowd was gathered around Wario cheering for him, Alan and Gaira watched from the side. "That man sure brought up something unexpected," Gaira said. "Looks like we underestimated him."

"I admit, I was taken off guard by that sudden transformation of his," Alan said. "Master Hand sure knows how to train his pupils."

"Okay, if you have no more comments, let us begin the next fight!" Pozun said.

Pit turned to look at Rolan and thought to himself, "Next up is him… I'll have to try my best!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This definitely has to be better than the previous ones, and all the ones after this will be exciting too!

**Trivia:  
**1. Dorothy doesn't wear underwear. In fights where her clothes get torn off, you can tell it by looking at the sides and the area around the waist. There are also a few instances where when she sat down with legs wide open, there is always something in the foreground blocking the part in between the between the legs. Why do you think it's like that?

2. Wario-Man debuted in Wario Ware Twisted, but because Twisted was released after Touched in USA, most Americans thought he debuted in Touched.

3. Does anyone have an idea on the origin of Wario's victory theme? This theme can be heard in a certain parts of Waluigi Pinball, but only the Brawl remix, so it is assumed to be original.


	76. Pit vs Rolan

I seem to be losing touch with the recent chapters… Got to improve on them more!

**Chapter 75: Graceful Battle of the Winged Ones! Pit vs. Rolan!**

* * *

"Okay, let us continue with the second round if everyone is ready," Pozun said.

DK patted Pit on his shoulder and said, "Good luck!"

"Thanks for your concern, Mr. Donkey," Pit said.

"Yes, the sun burns quite a bit today. I feel like wanting to take a bath after all this is over."

"Heheh…" Pit turned around and walked into the arena while Rolan entered from the other side. "Nice to meet you, mister… How should I address you?"

"Hi… I'm Rolan…" said Rolan shyly, scratching his head.

"Hello, Mr. Rolan!"

"You don't have to be nice to him!" Wario shouted to Pit. "You're going to beat him up in the end, so there's no point in that! Show that coward a lesson!"

Pit ignored him and said to Rolan, "Please do not mind Mr. Wario. He does not have the best manners."

"Never mind… I'm quite used to people looking down on me…" Rolan replied, still looking shy and scared. "I was born… like this…"

"Um… Does that guy look like someone strong to you…?" Roy said.

"I bet he's gonna keel over out of fright before the fight even begins!" Wario said.

"No… He has a large amount of magical power," Alviss said. "He may be a tough opponent."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, let's get started!" Pozun said. "It's Rolan vs. Pit now, so may the second fight begin!" And he ran out the arena.

"Um… You may attack first…" Rolan said to him. "I want to know… what you can do first…"

"Are you sure, Mr. Rolan?" Pit asked.

"Hey! Don't fall for it! That guy is trying to lower your defense just like a crying crocodile!" Wario shouted to Pit. "Give him a boot to the face and take off his mask!"

Pit got out his bow and readied to pull the bowstring. "If you don't mind, I'm starting…"

"You're welcome to do so…" Rolan said, looking nervous and scared.

"Okay… This is perhaps the most courteous fight I've ever seen…" Ganondorf said. "Is that guy going to be all right?"

"Who knows?" Ike said. "You can't really judge one's fighting style through appearance, you know?"

"I know that."

"Here I come, Mr. Rolan!" said Pit, and he let go the bowstring and fired a light arrow.

"Eeks!" Rolan quickly jumped to the side and dodged the arrow. "That was close… Whoa!" He saw another arrow coming and stepped to the side again. "Whoa! That's scary! Oh no!" Pit continued to fire more arrows at him, and Rolan began running around while shrieking like a little girl. "Eeyah!!"

Everyone watched in silence with strange eyes. "Um… He… Uh… I don't know what to say…" Roy said.

"That guy sure screams like a girl…" Ginta said.

"Is running all he can do?!" Wario said.

"No, he's not just running around," Ike said.

"What do you mean?"

"He may be running around, but it's actually running with skill and not simply running aimlessly. It's as if he knows where the arrows are coming from and took a step ahead to avoid them. That's not something everyone can do."

"Makes no difference…"

Pit continued to fire arrows while Rolan continued to run and jump around like a little girl, and screaming in cute cries. Hahaha…

Pit finally stopped shooting and said, "Um… I don't feel too good trying to hit you like this… It makes me feel guilty since it's like shooting someone innocent…"

Rolan stopped running and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel guilty… Okay, I guess it's my turn to attack now… Sorry if I'm a bit too rough, okay?"

Pit got into defensive stance and said, "Bring it!"

"Okay…" Rolan lifted up his finger to show a ring-like ARM on it, and then the ARM glowed. "Stone Cube!" And then out of nowhere, large stone cubes appeared floating in midair.

"It's coming!" Pit thought as he readied his blades.

One of the cubes flew over to Pit and tried to crush him, but Pit avoided it by jumping up and then landed on top of it. But then he heard the cube talking in a computerized voice, "Three, two, one…" And then the cube began flashing.

Sensing danger, Pit quickly flew up and the cube exploded almost immediately afterwards. "Whoa! That was close!" Pit thought. "It seems that these things will explode by themselves." He looked up and saw another cube flying at him. Instead of avoiding it, he quickly reattached his blades together to form a bow and pulled off a light arrow at it. The arrow struck the cube and caused it to explode, but from the smokes of the explosion, another cube shot out. Pit didn't have time to pull the bowstring, so he flew to the side to avoid it fast. "Phew…"

"Pit! Behind you!" Roy shouted.

"What?" Before Pit could turn around, the cube that went pass him returned and hit from behind and pushed him forward at high speed. "Whoa!" Another cube was in front and is flying towards him, and if this keeps up, he is going to be crushed in between the cubes! "Oh no!" Just when he was about to get crush, Pit quickly delivered a kick out of desperation, and amazingly, the cube was kicked off into the air where it exploded in midair. Pit then quickly flew up and escaped the cube that was pushing from behind, and then he shot another arrow at that cube to destroy it. "I forgot that my physical power is increased…"

"You're actually pretty good!" Rolan said. "I'll go more serious on you then! Stone Cube!" More cubes appeared in midair and they all began to fly at Pit one by one. Pit avoided one cube by flying aside, and then flew away again to avoid the second one. The two cubes then stacked themselves on top of each other and flew at him together, and Pit was able to avoid them again. Two more cubes appeared from both sides and tried to crush him in between, and instead of avoiding it, Pit quickly broke his blades and swung it in both directions, and the cubes were cut into two and each part fell to the floor before exploding.

Then the previous two cubes that merged together went at him again. Pit swung his blades in between those cubes and separated into pieces, and then he quickly merged his blades into a bow and shot two arrows at them to destroy them both. However, there are still a lot more cubes floating around, and they began to come at him in large numbers. Pit had to fly around and at times shoot or kick the cubes away. "This is getting nowhere!" he thought, and then he flew up higher into the air, and the cubes followed him too.

Higher up in the sky, the cubes caught up with Pit and begin to fly around and hit him again. Pit continued to avoid them, but he was then hit by one at the side unexpectedly and was sent flying and landed on top of another cube. The cube began to countdown, but Pit was able to jump off it in time before it exploded. He landed on top of another cube and triggered its countdown, so he had to hop away again. To put it simple, Pit jumped from cube to cube and triggered a countdown each time, so there was a chain of explosions going on.

The audiences looked up from where they are. "Whoa… Looks like it's pretty hectic up there," Jack said. "Can he do it?"

"C'mon! Give that guy a punch to the face already!" Wario shouted. "It's no use if you just run around like that, or else he'll bombard you with more of those bricks!"

Pit stopped jumping from cube to cube and took flight, and even more cubes came into the sky. Nine cubes got together and formed themselves into a wall and flew at him. Because of its size and quick speed, Pit couldn't get away in time and was hit and pushed forward. On the other side, another wall consisting of nine cubes were formed and it moved towards the one pushing Pit and tried to sandwich him in between. "Oh no!" Pit quickly fired an arrow at the middle cube of the approaching wall and blew it up, thus creating the hole in the wall. And so he flew through the hole and escaped getting crushed to death. He then turned around and pulled the bowstring again, and the bow split into three before being shot out, and each arrow shot a row of cube and blew up the whole thing.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Phew… That was close…" Pit said while wiping his forehead.

"Whoa… Pit sure is quick with his movements," Roy said. "I've never actually seen him being this energetic."

"You can do it, Pit!" Ginta shouted.

Pit looked down at Rolan and said, "I'll be going after you seriously this time now that you're fighting with full power."

"You really are very skilled!" Rolan said. "I didn't expect you to be like this! Okay, I'll go even more serious on you! No hard feelings, okay? Ailes d'Angel!" Then a pair of angelic and feathery wings appeared behind Rolan's back and he took flight into the air.

"What?! He's an angel too?!" DK said in shock.

"No, he used a Nature ARM to give him wings," Alviss explained.

"Whoa… These ARMs sure can do all sorts of things…" Roy said.

Rolan flew up to the same level as Pit. "Here goes!" he said, and then he spread out his newly formed wings and several razor sharp feathers shot out like darts at Pit at a very fast speed.

"Whoa!" Pit quickly held up his blades in front of him to block the hits, but the amount of arrows weren't enough to hold down everything and he got scraped at the sides of his arms and body. "Ugh!" He quickly took flight off the side to avoid them, but Rolan turned to him and continued pelting him with feathers. Pit then flew at him in hope of trying to stop him, but Rolan flew away in time to avoid getting hit and then continued to fire arrows, this time hitting Pit in the back. "YA!!" Getting hit in the wings is a huge pain for Pit, and he began to lost control of his flight and slowly descended.

"Oh no! He's shot!" DK gasped.

Pit quickly descended onto the ground and held his hands over his wounds in pain. "It hurts…"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you too much, but I'm given orders by Phantom to kill you," Rolan said. "I'm sorry about this, but I can't disobey his orders… Please forgive me…" And he continued to rain down feathers on him.

Pit quickly reached behind him and took out a small piece of metal, but in a bright flash, the metal turned into a large piece of shield with a mirror-like surface, and he planted in the ground in front of him, and when the feathers hit the mirror-like surface, they bounced back to Rolan.

"What?!" Rolan could have avoided it, but the mirror also reflected the sunlight into him, and he was blinded and unable to move, and he got hit by some of his own feathers. "Ga!!"

While hiding behind the shield, Pit pulled back his bowstring as far as he could and allowed the arrow to charge. The rain of arrows stopped and Rolan lowered his arms and flew to an angle where the sunlight won't blind his eyes. "I didn't see that coming…"

Then quick as a flash, Pit rolled out from behind his shield and fired a charged arrow at him. Rolan wasn't able to avoid the arrow fully, and his right wing was shot and torn. "Oh no!" With only one wing, he couldn't stay in air any longer and he dropped towards the ground, though not at a fast velocity because there is still one wing to slow down the fall somewhat, and he landed on his feet. "Whoa… You sure got me by surprise…"

"I'll do anything I can to win!" Pit said.

"All right! The tables are about to be turned!" Ginta said.

"You can do it, Pit!" Snow cheered.

"Show that stud what you've got!" Wario said.

Rolan got out a new ARM and it transformed into a rapier. "Rapier Whip!" He swung the rapier forward and each segment of the blade broke apart and revealed strings in between them, so the rapier basically turned into a whip. Pit quickly picked up the shield and held it tightly in front of him, and when the whip hit its surface, an explosion occurred. Luckily, the shield was very sturdy and Pit was merely pushed back by the momentum of the explosion, and the mirror-like surface didn't even explode! Rolan continued to swing the whip at the shield and created explosions over and over.

"I can't hold this up forever!" Pit thought. "The Mirror Shield that Goddess Palutena gave me may be very sturdy and hard to destroy, but even if exposed to powerful force like, it would eventually break apart!"

Then Rolan pulled off a surprise attack by hitting the floor next to Pit and created an explosion, and it rocked Pit to the floor and made him drop his shield, and then Rolan immediately hit him with the whip.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"YAAAAAAAAA!!" Pit was blasted by the explosion badly and crashed onto the floor.

"Oh no!" gasped DK.

Rolan swung the whip at him again, and Pit got up quick and attacked with one of his blades. He hit the string of the whip and tried to cut it, but the string was very tough and didn't get cut easily. In fact, the whip wrapped itself around the blade and both sides began to pull back and forth. But thanks to the power boost that outsiders receive, Pit was able to get the upper hand and he managed to pull back the whip, including Rolan himself. "Whoa!" When he got pulled up close, Pit delivered a kick into his abdomen and Rolan lost grasp of his whip and flew back onto the floor. Pit then shook his blade to get the whip off. "You're pretty strong…"

"You're very strong yourself too," Pit said.

"Yeah, looks like I've underestimated you somewhat… I'll use my winning ace next!" He got out a new ARM and Pit got into defensive stance to take on whatever is coming. "Guardian ARM, Cockatrice!" The ARM flashed brightly and a large bizarre-looking bird of sorts appeared, and Rolan was standing on top of it.

"A giant chicken?!" DK said.

"That's an eagle, dummy!" Wario said.

The eagle/chicken/whatever-it-is and flew into the air. Pit looked up and readied his bow to fire again. Cockatrice opened its mouth and released dense smoke. "Cockatrice's breath can petrify whoever breathes it!" Rolan said.

Pit quickly hopped away to avoid getting in contact with the breath, but he continued to hold up the arrow and didn't let go of it at all. "I'll have to charge it to max power!" he thought.

Cockatrice swooped down and tried to swipe him with its claws. The speed was really fast and Pit was scraped in the side slightly, but he managed to shrug it off and continued to hold the bowstring. He quickly flew up into the air while Rolan quickly reached for his Rapier Whip again and swung it at Pit. Pit tried his best to fly around and avoid getting hit, and then the Cockatrice swooped up to ram him with its beak. The impact was successful and Pit was knocked up very high into the air. "Ugh!" But he endure the hit and continued holding back the bowstring.

"Hey! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Wario shouted. "Fire at him already!"

The Cockatrice flew up and breathed out smoke again, but Pit quickly flew in circles to the back and avoided the smoke. Rolan turned to him and continued to hit him with the whip. Pit didn't fight back at all; all he did was flying around in a defensive manner. "What is he doing? Pit is not fighting back at all," DK said.

"He must be up to something," Roy said. "I think the arrow is getting brighter and brighter, if I'm not seeing things…"

Pit looked at his arrow and saw that it's starting to glow at its brightest. "This should be enough. YA!" He was hit by the whip and got engulfed in the explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"OH NO!!" gasped everyone.

But to everyone's surprise, Pit remained floating in air even after suffering a direct hit. "Why aren't you fighting back at all?" Rolan asked.

"I'm waiting for the right time, and that is now!" Pit said, and then he took off even higher into the air. Rolan tried to look up, but the sunlight was too bright and he couldn't.

Pit flew up so high that the people at the bottom looked like little ants, and then he began to dive back down while spinning like a drill and holding the bow in front of him. "Now's the chance!" he said to himself. "Celestial Drill!" He let go the bowstring and shot the arrow and it immediately grew to large proportions and spun furiously like a drill.

The arrow also released a bright glow, and Rolan couldn't look at it directly and therefore couldn't avoid it. The arrow struck the back of the Cockatrice hard and bored right through it. The bird shrieked in pain as its body was torn apart, and then it exploded. "OH NO!!" Without anything to stand on, Rolan began to fall towards the earth below.

Pit dove down at him and quickly flipped upright, and he delivered a dropping kick into his body and pushed him all the way down onto the arena surface hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Pit leaped back several steps and panted heavily. Rolan slowly got back and held his hand over his stomach in pain. "Ow… You really got me… I… I… I give…" he said, but then he passed out before he could finish speaking.

Pozun pointed to Pit and said, "Winner is Pit!"

**BGM: Pit's victory theme**

"I did it…" Pit said in an exhausted voice.

"All right! He won!" everyone shouted in joy.

"You did it!" DK and Wario exclaimed as they ran up the stage and lifted Pit into the air and tossed him up and down. "You're amazing!"

"Hey stop! It hurts!" he cried.

"Pit sure has grown," Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, he's improving all the time!" Roy said.

Pit and Rolan were both taken down to take medical treatments, and DK remained on the arena and looked at Chimera as he stepped onto the stage.

"Okay, we will begin the third fight if everyone is ready!" Pozun said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I just hope this one is better than the previous one.

**Trivia:  
**1. While a Guardian ARM is activated, the user is unable to move from his standing place until the the guardian is called back.


	77. DK vs Chimera

**SBS Time!**  
**Jake**: Alias Lobby was built 50 years ago… Does that have anything to do with the corruption of the government?  
**Game2002**: It simply means Alias Lobby had been built 50 years ago, nothing more. I advise that you don't think too much into it.

**Kenobi85**: Alan was wrong when he said Master Hand trained Wario.  
**Game2002**: That's true since Master Hand only trained the original 26, and Wario came later and proclaimed himself a Smasher. Of course; Alan doesn't know things in detail since he never went to the other world.

**Chapter 76: Battle of the Ghost ARMs! Donkey Kong vs. Chimera!**

* * *

"That masked person looks scary…" Pit said.

"If he's trying to hide his ugly face, then he's not doing a good job at it," Wario said while picking his nose.

"Okay, let the third match begin!" Pozun said. "Donkey Kong vs. Chimera! Begin the fight!"

The moment Pozun started the fight, Chimera dashed at DK at an extremely fast speed. "The speed is just like that time!" DK thought. "And next he's going to use that for sure!" Chimera reached forward his hand and it transformed into a bizarre snake-like limb with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, but DK was able to step aside in time. When DK stepped aside, Chimera turned his other hand into the same snake-like limb and swung at him, but DK ducked under it and quickly leaped back.

"What the?! What's with his hands?!" Roy said in shock.

"It's a Ghost ARM!" Dorothy explained. "Those kinds of ARMs are capable of turning the user's body in grotesque monstrosities, and they are very powerful."

Chimera went after DK and continued to attack him with his transformed arms. Instead of avoiding this time, DK fought back using his fists. Luckily, his hands were pretty big and the mouths of the limbs couldn't open wide enough to take a chomp at him, so he managed to punch them without any harm. Despite his size, DK was a very agile fighter and he delivered several punches that were so quick that the eyes of the untrained probably won't be able to see them move. However, Chimera was no pushover either; he was able to keep up with the rapid punches of the gorilla. When it seems like neither side is going anywhere with the 'boxing' match, DK quickly clapped his hands really hard together and made a loud bang that also created a miniature shockwave. The loud sound and the shockwave frightened Chimera a bit and he flinched and took a step back, and DK used this opportunity to slam forward a punch. The punch to the stomach was successful, but it was not enough to stop Chimera; he leaped up into the air and pointed both transformed arms at DK.

DK quickly leaped back and Chimera's arms struck the floor instead. He raised his arms again and this time the left arm transformed into a skeletal being and extended forward with its mouth wide open, much wider than the previous one. DK brought forward both his arms and caught the jaws of the mouth and tried to hold it open, and the power boost that outsiders received plus the natural strength that he originally had allowed him to tear the jaws of the skeletal arm apart with ease.

This was a shock for Chimera, and DK gave him a powerful punch to the face, and it wasn't once but twice. The powerful punches made Chimera crash backwards onto the floor and he also lost his mask in the process. "I'm starting to get the hang of it!" DK said.

"You're amazing!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Your relative sure is an incredible fighter, unlike you," Babbo said while giving Jack a look.

"Please stop with that nonsense..." he mumbled.

DK looked at Chimera and said, "I know you're not down yet! Stand back up and fight me again!"

"Hehehehe…" laughed Chimera softly as he began to stand back up again. "This is the first time someone has been able to stand up against me and land some hits on me too. I'll applaud you for that, ugly." When he stood up and lifted up his face, he turned out to be…

"A woman?!" DK gasped.

"What?! He's actually a woman!" Roy said in shock.

"But what's with her face?" Ganondorf wondered. "Is she even human?"

Indeed, Chimera does not have an entirely normal face. Her right face consists of not only one eye, but lots of eyeballs piled together to the point it looks actually quite disturbing. "Am I human, you ask?" Chimera said. "I regret to tell you that I have thrown away my humanity a long time ago!"

"What is she talking about…?" Pit said.

"Don't hold back just because she's a whore!" Wario shouted to DK. "Give her a good beating like I did with that scantily clad woman!"

"I remember… It was about six years ago," Chimera began to explain, "Chess Piece had just been disbanded after the first War Games, and their name has been a stench among everyone ever since, and members of the Chess Pieces would be hunted down one by one to be eliminated. However, I fell in love with a man from Chess, and even though everyone rejected our relationship, we held our love together firmly. One day when we were getting married in secret, the villagers found us and forced us apart, and they took away the life of the man that was about to be my husband."

Everyone listened in silence and shock at the sad story of Chimera. "What…? Is this true?!" Alviss said to Alan.

Alan let out a sigh and said, "Sadly, yes… Chess has caused much loss during those days that everyone despised them. Therefore, making love with a Chess member is a huge crime."

"And as if taking away the man I love wasn't enough, they just had to punish me," Chimera continued. "They tortured me day and night and made fun of me and mangled my body. Finally, they cast me out of the village, and I was beaten up to the point where I don't even look like human anymore. When my life was at the darkest point, the man named Peta came."

"That person who looked like Vaati?" Ganondorf wondered.

"Who's Vaati anyway?" Roy asked him.

"A partner in crime of mines a long time ago. We've part ways already though, and I haven't seen or heard about him for who knows how long."

"He gave me these Ghost ARMs that I'm currently using, and I went through the harshest of the training gates and yet made it back alive. And now here I am, one of the knights of Chess!" said Chimera, finishing up her story.

"What a sad story…" Pit said in a sad tone.

"Chess may have done unforgivable things, but isn't this going a bit too far?" Ginta said.

"Unfortunately, Chess was despised to the point that it was acceptable to harm and kill them," Alan said. "Even people who associated with them must be punished harshly too."

"I can't believe the horrible life she went through…" Roy said. "I pity her a lot."

"I do not need anyone's pity!" Chimera said. "I have been rejected by humanity, so I will fight as a Chess member to get revenge on the humanity that made my life a hell!"

"Okay… I do not understand your story all that much, but I assume it has something to do with berries and cheese," said DK.

"Whoa… Hearing impairment taken to the extreme…" Wario said. "I wonder what the story that he heard is…"

"From the sound of it, you seem to have been through a sad life, but this is no way to solve things!" DK said.

"I don't care! Now that I came this far, I will fight to destroy those that I detest most!" Chimera said loudly. "Enough talk! I will kill you now!" She pointed both her arms towards the ground and a burst of red light shot up around her, and out of the lights materialized several strange bat-like creatures with eyes all over their body, and they flew towards DK.

DK got into fighting stance and began to swat the bats away using his hand. While he was successful in hitting some, the sheer amount of them proved too much and not to mention their speed. Some of the bats where able to get onto his skin and took a bite out of it. "Ow!" DK shook them off with his hands and covered his hands over his head and tried to run away from the mob of bats, though they gave chase after him. "This is getting no good!" He quickly reached underneath his tie and got out his miniature Holy Weapon. "Giant Axe!" At the shout of its name, the axe grew to its original size and fitted in his right hand perfectly.

"He has an ARM too!" Jack said.

"Sorry, but that's a Holy Weapon," Roy told him.

"Holy Weapon?" Nanashi said curiously.

"It's hard to explain in short terms, but let's just say that they are sacred treasures of our world and Master Hand's family made them especially for us," Ganondorf replied.

With the axe in his hand, DK swung it around in air and sliced down the bats one by one until all of them are no more, and then he went after the one sent out those bats. When close, Chimera reached forward both her snake-like limbs and their mouths clamped onto the surface of the axe tightly. DK swung his axe to the side and lifted Chimera off the ground and spun in circles, but Chimera eventually let go of the grip and dropped back onto the floor. Immediately after landing, she ran at DK and gave him a surprise kick to the body, and while DK was trying to recover from the kick, she grabbed his weapon again and this time lifted him up and tossed him a few distances away.

"She's fast!" DK thought. Chimera was approaching him again, and DK jumped up and threw his axe down at her. Chimera was able to avoid it by jumping upwards, and the axe hit the ground so hard that it left behind a very long crack.

"Ghost Tail!" A long, black tail extended out of Chimera's back and extended forward to impale him. DK quickly grabbed the tail to prevent it from coming any closer, but Chimera fell towards him and tried to hit him with the mouths of her limbs. Luckily, DK acted fast and let go of the tail and grabbed the sides of both her arms so that she wouldn't came any closer, and he mustered his strength and threw her aside. Afterwards, he went for the axe that was stuck to the floor.

"Howling Demon!" Chimera pointed her arm in his direction and the mouth of the snake-like arm shot out a bomb. DK got his weapon in time and turned around fast and took a swing at the bomb, but in doing so, the bomb exploded and DK was rocked onto the ground by the explosion.

"Whoa!" When he fell onto the ground, another bomb was shot at him, and luckily he took a step back and the bomb only struck the ground before him, but the explosion still blasted him away. The moment he stood up, however, the third bomb flew straight into his face.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Oh no!" Pit gasped.

However, the ape was able to survive the explosion, which is pretty amazing if you ask me. "You're pretty durable, aren't you?" Chimera said.

DK shook the soot off his face and said, "I'm going to end this now!"

"So am I! And I'm going to make sure you die a horrible death!" Chimera said as she spread out both her arms. Then wind and aura began to envelope her as she let out a loud cry, and then red flesh came out of her sleeves and grew around her body.

"What the heck?!" DK said in shock.

The red flesh kept on growing until it became the body of a large bizarre faceless monster with drill-like arms, and Chimera was basically fused to the front of the monster's body, serving as its face. "Chimaira!"

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" Roy said.

"If it were me, I can still knock it onto its butt with ease!" Wario boasted.

"Die now!" shouted Chimera as one of the drill-like arms of the monster thrust forward.

DK jumped back to avoid the giant drill as it slammed into the ground and bored a crater in it. The monster lifted up its arm and slammed down the other arm to hit the ape again. Like an energetic and active monkey, DK jumped and ran around and was able to avoid the drill attacks. "Stay still, would you?!" Chimera shouted in frustration.

The drill came forth for another attempt, and this time DK didn't run; he stood still with his hands ready to grab it. With his powerful strength, DK was able to grab hold of the drill and go against it when it touched his hands, but because the drill was spinning at high speed, DK was lifted off the ground and began spinning in front of it. You can say it's actually a comical scene. "Whoa!"

"Hey! Stop playing silly act, would you?!" Wario shouted.

The monster lifted that arm and tried to crush DK into the ground, but he quickly let go of his grasp and was sent flying into the air while spinning like a top, and he fell down with a crash.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

DK slowly got back up with eyes spinning like crazy. "Waaa… Shouldn't have done that…"

"Watch out!" Roy shouted.

Chimera used this opportunity to slam down the drill, but luckily for him, DK was moving around in an awkward motion while dizzy, and this dizziness somehow made him evade the attack. One would never think that this was coincidence. DK shook his head and came back to his sense, and said, "I'll have to use it now! Level Up!" The Giant Axe let off a bright glow and transformed into a large axe that requires two hands to pick up and there are blades on both sides of it.

"Cool! His axe transformed!" Ginta exclaimed.

"That the Level 2 form of the Holy Weapon," Ganondorf explained. "Every one of them is capable of this feat."

"It doesn't matter what you use against me! You will die in the end!" Chimera said. The monster tried to hit DK with its arm again, and this time DK swung forth the axe and managed to slice off the monster's right arm. "What?!"

While Chimera was still in shock, DK jumped at the monster and swung the axe horizontally at its waist.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The monster was sliced in half and then it disappeared afterwards, and Chimera fell onto the ground roughly. "Ugh! I can't believe it! How can you defeat my Guardian Arm?!" she growled angrily.

"It's your loss already!" DK said.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Chimera sent out more of those multi-eyed bats again, but DK was able to get rid of them easily with a single swing of the axe to the air. He then jumped Chimera and headbutted her hard onto the ground, and then he wasted no time in winding up his arm to deliver a punch to her body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YAAAAAAAAA!!" Chimera shot out of the arena and crashed into a pillar hard.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Pozun looked at her and said, "Okay, the fight is settled! Donkey Kong is the winner!"

**BGM: DK series victory theme**

DK pounded his chest like a gorilla (which he is) does upon being declared the victor of the fight.

"All right! He did it!" Pit said with joy.

"You did well, King Kong!" Wario said.

Chimera slowly got back up and said, "Darn it! You'll pay for this someday!" And then she quickly used a Dimension ARM to teleport herself away.

While everyone was gathered around the Smashers praising their strength and abilities, Pozun walked up to them and said, "You've done very well winning all three fights without fail. But this is only the beginning, for tomorrow the top three most powerful knights will challenge you themselves. You better be ready by then. Go on and have a rest; you deserve it!"

-

That evening at the castle interiors…

DK plopped onto his bed and said, "Ah, nothing is more relaxing than a great meal and a rest after a fight!"

"My fight was obviously the best!" Wario claimed.

"But according the reviews, some say it could've been done better," Pit said to him.

"Hey, did you read the parts about Wario-Man being the greatest thing about that chapter?"

The other three Smashers were discussing among themselves. "So it's only us left going up tomorrow," Ganondorf said. "Who's going to fight who?"

"I've gathered some information about them from Alan," Roy said. "According to him, the guy with a tomato-like head is a fire user, so I've decided to fight him since I'm a fire user myself."

"You're sure of it, aren't you? Then that leaves us two."

"Phantom is obviously the most powerful of the trio, but there isn't any information on the person named Peta. Apparently, he didn't take part much in the previous War Game, so there is not much known about him. We do know that he is the second strongest though."

"Okay… I think I'll take on Phantom himself," Ganondorf said.

"Don't hop to conclusions yet," Ike told him. "You decided to take on him just because you think you're the strongest here?"

"Are you saying that you can surpass me?"

"While we never had a spar before and we only just met a few days ago, I admit I do not know all that much about you, but the same could be said that you do not know about me too. But I have confidence in my own strength."

"I see where you are getting at. Fine, if you really want to, I'll let you take on Phantom and I'll go for the second strongest guy. But you better not screw up since it's not something we can afford to lose to!" Ganondorf reminded him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The final three fights are coming up next! Do you think I should cram two fights into the next chapter? Or make it separate? Suggestions if you have any!

**Trivia:  
**1. Remember when I said in chapter 36 about the term 'him/his' not necessarily referring to male but also things of unknown gender? I was talking about Chimera that time because her gender was kept a secret until towards the ends of the series. The anime even gave her a very deep male voice acting before her real gender was revealed.


	78. Second Part of the Game

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Who is Vaati?  
**Game2002**: I take you're unfamiliar with the Zelda series, aren't you? Aside from Ganondorf, Vaati is the next most recurring major villain in the series, appearing in Four Sword, Four Sword Adventure, and The Minish Cap. Some say that if there were to be another Zelda representative in SSB, he would make the best candidate. He worked with Ganon in Four Sword Adventure, and before your imagination goes wild again, my stories do not have anything related to the original games. Even if it did, it is not exactly the same, so don't ask what they did before.

**Chapter 77: The Second Part of the Game! Roy and Ganondorf's Battle!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone is back at the arena again, this time for the second part of the 'game'. "Oh boy! I'm feeling excited for some reason!" Ginta said.

"You're not the one fighting," Wario told him.

"But I still cannot keep down my excitement!"

Everyone had his or her eyes on the arena, as Roy and Halloween were already up there. Pozun stepped up and said, "Looks like everyone is more than ready now. Okay, without further delay, let us began the second part of the fight! Roy vs. Halloween! Begi…"

Before Pozun even finished talking, Halloween produced a large pair of fiery arms out from the sides of his body. "Flame Hand!" And then arms reached towards Roy.

"Whoa!" Roy quickly jumped away to avoid the flames as they slammed onto the spot he was originally standing on.

"Whoa!" Pozun quickly ran down the arena in panic. "Begin…"

"You're really impatient to start, aren't you?" Roy asked.

"Hehehehehe!" Halloween chuckled in a scary voice. "I've seen what you can do while in that world and I know that you are a fire user just like me!"

"So you've been keeping an eye on us all along, eh? Let's see who has hotter fire!" Roy said, readying his Binding Blade.

"Hey, how strong is that tomato man?" DK asked Alan.

"I fought him before and we were on equal terms. We could never defeat each other no matter what," Alan said. "That's how strong tomato head is."

"Is that a tomato or a pumpkin?" Pit asked.

"Looks more like an orange to me," Wario said.

Halloween reached forward the fiery pair of hands again. Roy swung his sword at the arms and cleared them away, but the hands reformed instantly and went for another round. Roy continued to fight against the arms until Halloween decided to stop attacking. "How about this?" Halloween said as he lifted up a hand and a ball of fire began to form on the palm. "Antares!" And he threw it at him.

Roy simply stepped to the side to avoid it, but then he turned around and gasped in horror as the fireball headed for the audiences. "What the?!"

The audiences screamed in fear when the fireballs approached them, but Ike suddenly jumped up in front of the fireball and swung his sword at it to eliminate it. "That was close…"

Roy turned to Halloween angrily and said, "Hey! Did you realize that you were attacking the audience?!"

"Of course, and I did that on purpose!" he replied. "Judging from what I've seen about you, you're not the kind of person to be killed so easily. And because I'm in the mood to kill someone currently, I might as well go for the audiences while I fight you to relieve myself!"

"You're a murderous fool!"

"That guy is awful…" Jack said. "I can't believe he kills for living…"

"He's perhaps the one that fits the perfect example of Chess the most," Alviss said. "Living only to kill."

"Do not show mercy to that orange-headed pyromaniac!" Wario shouted to Roy. "Burn him with your fire!"

"You bet I will!" Roy said.

"Take them again! Antares!" Halloween threw more fireballs at Roy.

"Level up!" Roy quickly shouted, and then the Binding Blade leveled up to its Level 2 form where a fiery aura surrounded it. He lifted up the sword and allowed the fireball to hit it. Halloween threw two more fireballs, one heading for Roy and the other heading in another direction towards the audience. Roy was able to hit one fireball, and then he ran at the second one and reached out the sword as far as he could and manage to touch the fireball with it and make it disappear. "Don't you have enough of this?! Stop harassing the innocent ones!"

"I can't stop it! I'm itching to harass the innocent! It's so fun to kill the weak ones uninvolved in all these! Heheheheh!" said Halloween in a demented voice. "Antares!" He threw out another two fireballs at Roy.

Roy quickly jumped at one and got rid of it, but he was too slow to go for other one as it headed for the audiences again. "Dammit!"

As the fireball approached the screaming audience, Dorothy lifted up her broom used it to get rid of the fireball. "You deal with him," she said. "We'll protect the people around here ourselves."

"Leave that to us!" Ginta said.

"Yeah! You go ahead and teach that madman a lesson!" Wario said.

Roy gave a thumb up and said, "It's a deal then! Thanks for the help!" He turned back to Halloween. "Now I can deal with you without worrying too much!"

"You think I'm going to give it up here?" Halloween said. "Once I am enjoying something, nobody is going to stop me! Napalm Death!" And then a large flower grew out of the cross on his back, and the flower resembles a cannon greatly too. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

"Try it!"

"Oh no! That firepower will be too powerful to be stopped!" Alan said.

"Fire!" The flower on Halloween's back fired a powerful concentrated fireball. Roy quickly jumped in front of the fireball and swung his sword down against it, and he managed to block the fireball, though the explosion blasted him backwards violently.

"Ga! That was close…" Roy said.

"Heheh! You're very good, aren't you?" Halloween said. "Eat some more!" The flower continued to fire at Roy, who tried his best to block the fireballs using his sword.

"Dang! The firepower is really strong!" he thought. "I don't know if I can hold up at this rate!" He somehow missed a shot and it went towards the audience. "Oh no!"

"Mirror Shield!" Pit quickly whipped out his shield and used it to block the blow. The fireball bounced back to Roy after hitting the surface of the shield, and Roy managed to block it. However, the force of the shot was so strong that even though Pit managed to deflect it, he was sent flying backwards. "Ouch!"

The flower on Halloween's back disappeared, and he said, "How about this? Trick or Treat!" Then a bright flash occurred and several plant-like creatures with pumpkin heads appeared.

"What harmful acts are you up to now?" Roy asked.

The plant creatures slowly walked towards Roy, and he attacked one of them in the head. When the plant was hit in the head, it exploded and Roy was blasted by the explosion. "Ah! What the?! It exploded!" The plant creatures continued moving forward, but they walked pass Roy and went down the arena instead.

"That guy is sending those monsters after the audience again!" Wario said.

"Let's stop them!" Ginta said, and then he swung Babbo at one of the creatures in the head, causing it to explode.

BOOOOOOOM!!

Babbo was made black by the explosion. "Waaa… Don't you have any common sense about throwing a gentleman into explosives?!"

"Don't hit them by the head!" Ike said as he kicked one of the creatures in the body. The creature flew back onto the stage and rammed into Roy from the back, and it exploded.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"AYEEEEEEE!!"

"Oops… Sorry…" Ike apologized.

Roy turned to him with burnt marks all over him and not to mention a torn cape and shouted, "Are you trying to kill me or what?!"

"Mr. Roy! Your back!" Pit shouted.

Roy turned around in time to see one of the plant creatures about to scratch him with its hand, and Roy quickly kicked it in the body and pushed it back. Another creature approached him, but Roy shoulder bashed it in the body and pushed it onto the one that just fell down, and they exploded together afterwards. With all the plant creatures gone, Roy turned to Halloween. "Fight me seriously and stop messing with the people down there!"

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Halloween said. "You better not regret if I concentrate everything on you! Grave Hail!" Then several coffins with eyes and mouths all over the surface burst out from the ground.

"What is that?!" DK gasped.

"It looks so scary…" Snow said.

Then the coffins opened and skeleton in soldier uniform stepped out. "Using zombies against me this time?" Roy said. "I hope they're not explosive."

The zombies slowly limped towards him and one of them swung a sword in his direction, but Roy easily blocked the blow and pushed the zombie back. A couple more zombies approached him, and he easily cleaved them in half with a single sword swipe, and then he charged at the zombie mob to fight them. "You know, I find it strange that Roy hasn't used any projectile attacks yet," Ganondorf said. "The Binding Blade is capable of unleashing fire based attacks such as fireballs and fire waves. It would make his time a lot easier."

Even though the amount of zombies were a lot, they were all easy targets and Roy managed to get rid of them all one by one until none of them are left. "Haha! I have a lot of these!" Halloween said, and under his command, even more zombies came out from the coffin, even if those coffins look empty.

Roy continued to fight the zombies again, and it wasn't that much of a deal fighting against slow undead, though it got tiring after a while. "Are you a coward or what that you do not want to fight me yourself?" Roy said to Halloween.

"What was that you said?"

"I said are you a coward that you're not fighting me yourself?"

Halloween was offended to hear this. "How dare you look down on me?! I'll make you regret what you said! If you want me to kill you with your own hands, you'll get it!" The zombies stopped moving in their tracks and crumbled into pieces. "Flame Arm! Sticks of Fire!" Halloween produced the same pair of fire hands again, and this time they were wielding a pair of sticks that had fire on them. "Burn to death!" He lifted up the sticks and the fire at their tip shot up in the air and gathered up there to form a large 'cloud', and then a powerful blast of fire crashed down on Roy.

Roy lifted up his sword and used it to shield his face from the fire, though the fire still landed around him. "Ugh! It's hot! But for the sake of that move, I must endure!"

"Oh no! Mr. Roy is going to be burned to death!" Pit cried.

"Roy! I believe in you!" DK shouted. "Don't die!"

When he couldn't handle the heat anymore, Roy quickly covered himself with his arms and ran through the fire and out of it and rolled around on the floor to put out the fire around his body. "Phew… That was close…"

"Die!" Halloween pointed the sticks at him and shot out another blast of fire. Roy got up into defensive stance and held up his sword and spun it around like a propeller and repelled the fire. As he was keeping this up, Roy moved closer and closer towards Halloween while pushing the fire back, and when he was closed enough, he reached his sword forward and swung it at Halloween, causing him to drop the pair of sticks he was holding. "Ya!"

Roy quickly kicked those sticks away and pointed his sword at him. "It's your loss now! You do not want me to use my ultimate move on you, don't you?"

"You know, for a fire user, I don't see you using anything fire related at all," Halloween said. "I don't what you're up too, but you're doing to die and regret that you ever faced me! Guardian ARM, Wakan Tanka!" One of the ARMs tied around his cross flashed and a gigantic winged skull with a spine appeared in midair.

"Whoa! Look at that monster!" DK said.

The giant skull swooped at Roy at a fast speed, but Roy managed to leap aside to avoid getting hit. The skull turned around again for another attempt, and this time Roy jumped at the skull's forehead and pierced his head into it. The skull roared in pain and shook around to get Roy off, and was successful. Immediately after landing, the skull turned towards him again and tried to clamp him in between its massive jaws. Roy held the sword up vertically and used it to keep the mouth open, and thankfully, the Binding Blade is a very durable sword that it didn't break. However, while he was holding open the mouth, the skull breathed out a stream of fire right into his face. "GAAAA!!"

"Oh no!" gasped everyone.

"Hahahaha! You will die for sure!" laughed Halloween.

But thanks to the Binding Blade standing before him, Roy didn't get burned directly in the body. "You asked me just now about why I didn't use any fire attacks, didn't you? Well, the answer for this is…" And he lifted up his foot and kicked the skull in the lower jaw and pushed it back, and the it also stopped breathing fire too. Roy lifted up his Binding Blade to reveal that the aura around it is now burning in bright blue flame! "This is the answer!"

"What?! Blue fire?! How hot is that thing?!" Halloween said in shock.

"Just like Mario's Fire Rod, the Binding Blade can absorb fire to become more powerful, but only in its Level 2 form," Roy explained. "When you tossed all those fire attacks at the audience, I hit those fireballs with the sword in order to allow it to absorb them. And because I wanted to store as many as possible, I didn't use any fire attacks at all because it'll waste the power that I've stored until now! If it is burning blue, that means it is at its max power already!"

"I see… That's the reason!" Ganondorf said.

Roy got into a stance and said, "Now here is the fire related attack that you want! Grand Fire Dragon!" He lifted up the sword high into the air and slammed it down vertically really hard and fast. This caused the blue aura around the sword to spill out and gather together in front and became a large dragon head made of blue fire. With its mouth wide open, the fire dragon charged forward as if it is ready to devour someone.

Wakan Tanka took the blow directly to the face, and the extreme heat of the blue fire was too much for it to handle, and the skull monster was burned and disintegrated into nothing. "Oh no! Stop the fire!" Halloween cried as he held up his fire arms in front of him, but the red fire was unable to hold down the power of the raging blue fire, and it easily overcame his fire arms and then consumed his body whole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The dragon of blue fire continued forward and blasted through the wall at the back. Finally, the blue fire died down and there was a huge burnt mark streaked across the place it went through, and the wall behind it was blown apart too. Halloween, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Pozun pointed to Roy and said, "Winner is Roy!"

**BGM: Fire Emblem victory theme**

Everyone cheered and clapped as Roy stepped down from the arena. "You're so great!"

"That was nothing!" Roy said.

"We love you so much, Roy!" cheered some girls.

"Why thank you!"

"Okay, I'm up next," Ganondorf said.

"Good luck," Ike said to him.

As Ganondorf walked up to the arena, Peta teleported into the scene on the other side. "I never expected Halloween to lose," Peta said. "Looks like you Smashers are no small fries after all."

"If that's what you thought of us, then you're in for a big mistake," Ganondorf told him.

"It's about time that death comes to one of you!"

"Try if you can!"

Pozun looked at both sides and said, "Okay, we're beginning the second match now! Ganondorf vs. Peta, begin!"

"C'mon! You can do it!" Ginta cheered.

"Show that guy what you got!" Wario said.

"Make sure to act as cool as me!" Roy added.

"Sickle Death!" Peta turned an ARM into a large scythe and it fitted on his hands.

"Trying to take on me with dangerous toys?" Ganondorf said as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "Should I use this, or this?" He passed on the sword and reached into his pocket to get out the miniature Holy Weapon and turned it big. "Poseidon Trident! Bring it!"

Peta charged forward and slammed his sickle at Ganondorf, who simply held up the trident in front of him casually and easily blocked the strike. Peta pulled back and delivered another series of sickle strikes, but Ganondorf didn't even have to move his hand much and he was able to block each blow with success. "That guy doesn't look all that skilled," Roy said.

"Is he really the second strongest?" Ike wondered.

"No idea, since we never saw him in action in the previous war," Alan replied. "But if he's the second strongest knight, he's got to have something powerful going with him."

Ganondorf continued to stay still holding up his trident while Peta tried in vain to score a successful blow on him. Ganondorf yawned and said, "This is getting boring, isn't it?" When the sickle came down again, Ganondorf twisted the trident and caused the sickle to slip off Peta's hand and it flew to the floor on the side.

"Oh no!" Peta gasped.

"You're mine!" Ganondorf then thrust his trident forward and stabbed Peta right through the body.

"GAA!!"

"Whoa! Nice blow!" Wario said.

Ganondorf then pointed the trident upwards and Peta was carried up with his body still impaled on the other end. "This is too easy!" Ganondorf said.

"Is it over already…?" Jack said. "That's so fast…"

"Ha! And you call yourself the second strongest!" Ganondorf said, but then he noticed Peta's face smiling.

"Heheheh! You think you got rid of me already?" he said.

"What?!"

Then Peta's body began to melt into red liquid and oozed down the trident. Ganondorf quickly shook him away and hopped back several steps, and when Peta fell onto the ground, he 'exploded' and splattered in a large puddle of red liquid. "Blood?!" Ganondorf said in shock.

Then the puddle of red gathered and piled together until it became a human form and turned into Peta again. "This Nature ARM of mine, Bloody Body, allows my body to turn into blood, so physical attacks are useless against me!" he explained.

"Turning body in blood...? That's so disturbing…" Snow said.

"I can understand why he's the second strongest now," Ike said. "This fight may take longer than it seems…"

"So you're immune to physical attacks? How about this?" Ganondorf lifted up his hand and created an energy ball and hurled it forward.

"Dark Reflector!" Peta cupped his hands in front of him and a shiny plate appeared. When the energy ball hit the plate, it 'went' inside and then shot back out again, hitting Ganondorf.

"YAAAAAAA!!" Ganondorf was blasted backwards by the shot, but he retained his footing. "Dammit! How am I going to hit you like this?!"

"Now you know that the opponent you're facing with is not as easy you as thought. What can you do in a situation like this?"

"I'll give it all I got now!" Ganondorf ran at Peta and threw a punch into his head, and upon impact, Peta's head exploded into splatters of blood. Ganondorf did not stop here; he delivered a roundhouse kick in the body and severed it in half, and then he swung his trident around like mad to hack and slash the body away into drops of blood. The bloody pile gathered together again Peta reformed himself.

"It's useless!" he said.

"I don't believe this!" Ganondorf jumped at him again and plunged the trident into Peta's head from above and sliced him in half, and then he stomped the ground furiously and crazily to flatten the remaining parts of the body. Afterwards, he jumped back as far as he could and fired another energy ball at the puddle of blood.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Ha! That should do!" Ganondorf thought, and when the smoke cleared, Peta was nowhere to be seen. "Heh, he's vaporized into nothing now!"

Suddenly, red particles appeared around him and caught him by surprise, and they wrapped up around him like a cloth. "What the?!"

"I told you I won't fall so easily!" Peta said as his head appeared at the back of the red cloth, which is actually solidified blood.

"Argh! Let me go!"

"I'll constrict you to death like a python!"

"If it's brute strength, then I can get out of this!" Ganondorf said, and he gathered all his strength and eventually tore free from his binding, and blood splattered everywhere once again but then got together to become Peta. "You're starting to piss me off now!"

"Then I'll end this fast to end your anger! Abyss Cannon!" He stretched out his hand and a large soul-like being appeared and it shot out a powerful concentrated blast at Ganondorf. He wasn't able to block the blow and took it to his body dead on.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Garnet Claw!" Sharp red nails grew out of Peta's fingers and he charged at Ganondorf and began slashing him very fast like crazy.

"OW! OUCH!! AAAH!!"

"Oh no! Mr. Dragmire is in danger!" Pit cried.

"Big nose! Don't lose to the likes of him! It's not like you to lose to anyone!" Wario shouted.

"This is bad… His opponent is pretty much invincible…" Roy said. "How can he take on him?"

"The only way now is to destroy the Bloody Body ARM," Alan said. "That should render him vulnerable to physical attacks once again."

Peta continued to slash away on Ganondorf and not gave him a chance to fight back. After slashing him enough times, Peta got out his sickle again and delivered a diagonal slash to his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"UGH!!" Ganondorf cried in pain and fell onto the floor and placed his hand over the bloody gash on his body.

"Heheheh! They say you are one of the strongest Smashers, but look at you now!" Peta said.

"Darn you…" growled Ganondorf as he stood back up again.

"I'm going to end your life right now! Blood Syringe!" Peta shot out several circle bottles each with a sharp needle at its end, and when Ganondorf stood up, they hit and latched onto various parts of his body.

"What's this? Ack!!"

The needles that injected into his body began to drain his blood to fill up the bottles. "This will drain your bloody empty until you are no more!" Peta said.

"Oh no! What do we do?! Ganondorf will die at this rate!" DK gasped.

Ganondorf fell onto the floor and squirmed in pain as more of his blood got drained. "Must not… die… here…" He quickly turned around and faced the floor, and then he slammed himself face first onto the floor hard, crushing the bottles in the process.

"That's pretty smart of you," Peta said.

Ganondorf slowly stood up and pulled the needles of his body. "You really angered me… you know that…?"

"Oh really? But what can you do at a state like this? I'm pretty surprised to see you still standing even after getting so much of your blood drained."

"I'm not the likes to fall down like this so easily! As long as I'm still breathing, I can still fight!"

"This will only make your death more painful!" Peta snapped his finger and the pile of blood that spilled out of the bottles flew into the air and gathered together and transformed into a large solid crystal!

"How did he do that?!" Wario said, surprised.

"Watch out! He's going to drop it on top of you!" Roy shouted.

Ganondorf looked up and saw the blood-colored crystal. "You think I'm going to stand in… AHH!!"

Peta attacked and slashed him with razor sharp claws. "Garnet Claws!" Ganondorf took several direct blows to the body, and because of the large amount of blood loss, he fell onto the floor. "Die!" And then the large crystal fell towards Ganondorf with the pointy bottom pointing at him.

"OH NO!!" gasped everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Ganondorf screamed in agony as the sharp crystal stabbed through his stomach and impaled him onto the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the Smashers screamed.

"Hahahaha! You're dead!" Peta laughed. "That goes one of the Smashers!" He got out his scythe again and approached him. "I will end your life for real right now!"

"NOOOOOOO!! DON'T DO IT!!" screamed the good guys.

Peta got near the body of Ganondorf and raised the scythe to ready to bring it down on his head, but when the scythe came down; Ganondorf's arm suddenly came up and caught it by the blade. "What?!"

Ganondorf was breathing very heavily, and his eyes no longer have pupils, and he started to get back up.

"What?! How is this possible?! You shouldn't be able to move anymore!"

Ganondorf tore away the large crystal as he stood back up again. "He's still alive!" Ginta said. "What a relief!" But then he noticed a worried look Roy and DK's face.

"Roy… You think that… He's going to use that…?" DK said.

"No doubt… It's going to take place now…" Roy said. "On the good side, victory will be easier, but… Let's hope it doesn't turn for the worse…"

"Um? What's with the worried look?" Ginta asked them.

While still panting heavily, Ganondorf lifted up his arm and showed everyone the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand, and the Triforce glowed brightly as he let out a loud yell. Then purple energy rose up around him and enveloped him.

"What's happening?!" Peta gasped.

The purple energy started to grow into larger proportions, and when it cleared, a large monstrous pig-like creature can be seen!

"WHAT ON EARTH?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror upon seeing the giant monster appearing out of nowhere. "What happened to him?!" Nanashi said in shock.

"He transformed into a monster!!" Jack said.

"So is that what you guys were talking about when you said Ganondorf can change into a pig?" Wario said. "This is the first time I've seen this!"

"Me too!" Pit said.

"Whoa… I didn't know he can do this…" Ike said in surprise.

"That's Ganon, Ganondorf's alter ego," Roy explained. "It represents the darkness within his heart. While this form is extremely powerful, there is a downside to it…"

Peta stared at the giant monster in horror and took several steps back. "What did you do to yourself?!" he said. "You won't do anything to me! Guardian ARM, Body Eye!" He got out an ARM and it glowed brightly, and then a portal appeared in air as a gigantic winged creature came out of it. The creature has one eye on its head, and then a second eye on its chest. "Body Eye! Kill him!"

The large monster spread out its wings and arms, and several bats appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Ganon.

Ganon reached for the trident lying on the ground and shouted, "Level up!" And the trident broke into dual blades, thus becoming its Level 2 form. Holding both blades in his hands, he slashed against the air and released a dark energy that cut down all the bats.

Body Eye then flew at Ganondorf and swung its massive claws at him, but Ganondorf was able to block the blow using his arms. Using all his strength, he pushed Body Eye backwards and then thrust one sword forward, stabbing Body Eye right in the eye on the stomach, followed by using the other sword to cut off its arm. Body Arm then roared in pain and then exploded into pieces.

"WHAT?!" Peta gasped in shock. Then a piece of Body Eye fell down and hit the Bloody Body ARM on Peta's clothing and destroyed it. "Oh no! My Bloody Body ARM!!" He looked up in horror as Ganon reached his hand towards him. Ganon carried him up into the air and then slammed him really hard onto the ground.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

While Peta was lying injured on the floor, Ganon rose up one sword and readied to bring it down on him. "NOOOOO!! WAIT!! DON'T!! I GIVE UP!!" screamed Peta in fright. But the giant pig monster wouldn't listen, and he plunged down the sword onto his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone watched in horror as Ganon gave Peta the finishing blow. "Whoa… That's scary…" Jack said.

Pozun ran up to the arena and looked at both the fighters, and said, "Peta is dead… Winner is Ganondorf!"

**BGM: Zelda series victory theme**

"All right! He won!" Ginta said.

"That is a good thing, but let us hope it doesn't happen…" Roy said.

"What is it you're worrying about?"

Ganon began to hold his hands on top of his head and growled loudly. "What's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"Did I not mention that this form represents the dark side of his heart?" Roy said. "Because of this, taking this form too many times will corrupt him more and more to the point where he has no control over himself, and he will unleash havoc to anyone, friend or foe…"

"What?!"

Ganon stepped out the arena and walked towards the scared audience, and then he lifted up his hands and roared loudly. "NOW!!" Roy shouted to DK. The both of them ran towards Ganon as fast as they could and quickly grabbed him by the feet and lifted him up. Thanks to the strength boost, they were able to lift him over his legs with ease and Ganon fell back and hit his head on the edge of the raised arena.

CONK!!

Roy then got out the Binding Blade and leaped at Ganon. "Wait?! You're not thinking of killing him?!" Ginta shouted.

Roy turned the sword around and hit Ganon in the forehead using the flat part of the blade as hard as he could. With just a single but hard blow, Ganon passed out, and then purple energy appeared around him and he slowly changed back into his human form. "Thanks goodness that he was badly injured from the fight," Roy said with a sigh of relief. "Otherwise it would take a lot more to knock him out cold and change him back…"

"I'm glad he hasn't caused any damage yet though…" DK said.

Ganondorf was then carried away to be treated. "That was so scary…" Snow said in fear.

Ike looked toward the arena and said, "The final battle is next…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, two fights in one chapter, and I believe these are awesome ones.

_**Next chapter: The Last Battle of the Game! Ike vs. Phantom!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. In the manga, Grave Rail consist of crosses shooting up from the floor to hit people, but it was changed to coffins sending out zombies in the anime.

2. In the manga, Peta would sometimes drink the blood of his opponents to power up himself. This was no included in the anime for obvious reasons.

3. Due to strict censorship, the anime had lots of blood edited out and kept only minor ones, but for Peta's case, his Bloody Body ARM turned his body in purple liquid, and when his Blood Syringe drained the blood of his opponents, the bloods' color were purple too.


	79. Ike vs Phantom

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: What do you think of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards?  
**Game2002**: Yeah, yeah, they're neat. But don't bother trying to convince to do a Yu-Gi-Oh story any time, because I won't.

**Chapter 78: The Last Battle of the Game! Ike vs. Phantom!**

* * *

Ike stepped onto the arena as everyone cheered for him. "You can do it! We believe in you!"

"Kick that guy's butt real good!" Wario said.

As Ike stepped onto the arena, Phantom teleported into the scene on the other side. "So you showed up at last," Ike said. He then saw Phantom bending down towards Peta's body and he even noticed tears flowing down his eyes. "He's crying…?"

"Peta… Thank you for being with me till this moment… I'll miss you…" Phantom said sadly and softly. Afterwards, Peta's body disappeared magically. Phantom got up and looked at Ike, "Peta was the only person I ever considered a friend. With him gone, I will feel lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ike said.

"Don't worry; I was ready for this anyway. It couldn't be helped in games like this. All right; let's begin to final fight!"

"You bet!"

Pozun looked at both sides and said, "Now let us begin the final battle! Ike vs. Phantom! Begin!"

Ike got out his Ragnell and got into fighting stance. "Bring it!"

"You're a new member, aren't you?" Phantom asked. "I didn't see you at all when King N introduced you Smashers."

"Yeah, I'm a new member, though I don't really have plans to stay with them throughout my life. I'm only fighting alongside them to complete a mission that was given to me originally."

"As long as you are part of the Smashers, you are still on our hit list. Let me see what you are capable of first. Come out, Sieben!" In a bright flash, an egg with limbs dressed in a tuxedo appeared and ran towards Ike while flailing its limbs like crazy.

When the harmless-looking egg creature approached, Ike lifted up his leg and delivered a kick into its surface and sent the egg flying into the air, where it crashed back onto the ground headfirst and cracked into pieces. "Please, shouldn't there be a limit on how you underestimate someone?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I instantly sent out a strong guardian and put an end to you immediately." Phantom said. "Okay, now that I have a slight idea of your capabilities, maybe I should send out more than just one. Drei, Sechs, Neun!" Once again in a bright flash, a wooden monster, a stuffed rabbit doll, and a cloaked log appeared respectively.

"Incredible… To be able to call out three guardians at once… His magical power is unmatched!" Alan said.

The wooden monster ran towards Ike with its arms stretched out, ready to clobber him. Ike readied his sword and ran at the wooden monster, and then he leaped over an arm slamming attack from the monster and slammed down his sword into the forehead and cleaved the creature in half. The stuffed rabbit showed up next and tried to hit him with its paws, but Ike was able to jump back in time to avoid it. He quickly took several steps back to get to a safe distance, but then the cloaked log came behind him and held him back by his arms to restrain him. "What?!"

The rabbit doll used this opportunity to open its sewed mouth, and a bright light came out from within it, signaling the coming of powerful beam. "Oh no!" Ike tried to struggle around to break free from the grips of the cloaked log. The rabbit was done charging and fired a large beam out of its mouth. Ike quickly flipped himself forward and slammed the cloaked log down in front of him, and the poor creature took the beam to itself instead and blew up. The stuffed rabbit was shocked at hitting its own comrade, and while still in its shocked state, Ike ran at the rabbit and sliced it in half, sending cotton to fly everywhere.

After dealing with all three guardians, Ike turned to Phantom and said, "That's all of them!"

"Not bad, you're a lot better than I thought!" Phantom said.

"Now it's your turn to get the beating!" Ike said as he pointed his sword at him.

"Okay, if you want it." Phantom stretched out his hand and energy began to gather at his palms. "Phantom Cannon!" And he shot out a powerful blast of energy out of his hand.

Ike quickly rolled to the side to avoid the incoming beam, which luckily didn't go too far before it disappeared. He made a run for Phantom and swung his sword at him. Phantom easily avoided it by taking a step back, and Ike continued to assault with him with sword strikes, but each was easily evaded. Just when Ike was about to bring down the sword for another attempt, Phantom delivered a punch into his stomach and knocked him back. "Ow!"

"I can tell that you have strength, but you do not have the speed to match up for it," Phantom said.

"Don't underestimate me! Quick Draw!" Ike zipped forward at a very fast speed, but Phantom's eyes were good enough to catch his movements and took a step to the side and evaded it.

But then he placed his hand on his waist and felt a wound there. "My… You're able to hurt me actually. That's pretty incredible! Okay, I'll go serious this time. Allu Majuu!" He spread out his fingers and a ball of fire began to gather together and grow in size until it became around the size of a basketball, and it has a demonic face on it.

"Bring it!" Ike said, getting into defensive stance.

The ball of fire floated away from Phantom's hand and went towards Ike with its mouth wide open. When the fire came near, Ike hit it with his sword and deflected it away, but as if it has a life of its own, the ball of fire flew back for another attempt. Ike stepped to the side and allowed the ball to go pass him, but it did a u-turn to get him again. Ike swiped his sword horizontally at the ball of fire, but it opened its mouth and clamped its jaws against the sword when it did. "What?!" Then the ball of fire began to glow brighter and expand until it suddenly exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The explosion was a big one and dust shook up everywhere and people had to close their eyes. "What a bang!" Wario said.

"Oh no! Is Mr. Ike all right?" Pit asked.

From the midst of the explosion's smoke, Phantom could see Ike still standing, though badly charred. "You're still alive," Phantom said. "Figured that you wouldn't go out so easily."

"I'm not going to get defeated here!" Ike said.

"Well then, come out, my guardians. Ein, Vier, Acht, Zehn!" Under Phantom's command, an odd-looking knight, a doll with its head twisted upwards, a stone monster, and a ghost showed up respectively.

"What?! Four guardians at once?! Just how strong is his magical power?!" Alviss gasped.

"Is that really something shocking…?" Roy asked, not getting it.

The large stone monster ran at Ike, and with each stomp against the floor, it left behind a footprint not to mention a slight tremor. Ike ran towards the monster and jumped at it and delivered a flying kick into the chest of the monster. However, the stone monster was pretty heavy and hard, and with the strength boost, Ike wasn't able to send it anywhere with the kick. The stone monster slammed down both its arms at Ike to crush him, but Ike jumped up to avoid the attack and brought down his sword in front of its face, leaving a scratch mark from head to toe. After landing, Ike swiped at the legs of the monster and severed them, and the stone monster fell down since there wasn't anything to support its massive body and shattered into pieces upon hitting the floor.

The doll moved next, but then it disappeared in a blink of an eye without a warning. Ike looked around in awareness on where it might appear, and the doll popped up behind him without a warning and raised its arm to swipe him. Ike acted fast and turned in time to cut off the head of the doll before it attacked him.

"You're going down!" shouted the knight as he ran forward with a lance and shield in hand. Ike charged at the knight and together they clashed weapons and swung against each other furiously. When the knight thrust forward for a blow, Ike quickly took a step aside and countered his attack and knocked the knight away. "Yeow!"

"Too easy!" Ike said, but suddenly, everywhere around him turned dark. "Uh? What's happening?!"

Then the ghost showed up in front of him and said in a gloomy voice, "You come from the other world, right? Did you know that in coming here, your relatives are all very sad?"

"What?"

"Did you know that your father fought a knight in black armor and got killed? In his dying bed, he is sad at the fact that his son couldn't help him or come visit him. Now see what you've done. You have no respect as all as a son!"

"Where are you getting at?!"

"Even your younger sister is angry at you and she wanted to commit suicide. In fact, all your friends and relatives are dead. You really have no more luck in this world, so I might as well kill you and send you to the same place as… DOH!!"

Ike gave a punch to the ghost's face, followed by cutting him up with his sword. "Sorry, but asides from my father, everyone else is alive and happy!" Ike said. "Never talk bad about my friends and relatives!"

"I'm going to get you for this!" the knight shouted as he ran at Ike for another attempt to kill him.

"You're still up?" Ike leaped aside to avoid the knight as he thrust his spear forward, and then he quickly hit him with the sword. The knight was able to react fast too; he turned around and quickly blocked the attack with his shield, but the impact of the sword was so powerful that his shield instantly shattered upon contact!

"What?!"

"You're open!" Ike then thrust his sword forward and stabbed the knight in the body.

"NOOOOOO!!" The knight screamed and then disappeared magically.

"Wow! He's great!" Ginta said.

Ike placed his sword against his shoulder and said, "All four of them are down. What are you planning to do next?"

"Splendid, Ike!" Phantom said. "For a newcomer, you sure are very strong!"

"I may be a newcomer to the group, but I'm a veteran in stuff like this. Now it's your turn!" Ike got up his sword and ran for Phantom to attack him.

Phantom quickly reached his right hand to the bandage covering up his left behind and untied it. Ike immediately stopped in his tracks upon seeing what's underneath the bandage. Phantom's left arm looked more like a monster's arm rather than a human's arm in the way that it U' colored gray with sharp fingernails, as well as scale-like covering all over it. There were also several ARMs tied around it. "What's with that arm?!" Ike said.

"All place all my favorite ARMs here," Phantom said. "But even without the ARMs, I can still use this!" Then the scales around his arm detached from the skin and formed a shield in front of him.

"A shield? I'm just going to break through it!" Ike ran at the shield and slammed his sword into it, but the scales were really tough and wouldn't break upon the first hit, but Ike continued to hit it with his sword over and over in hope of breaking it.

"It's useless!" Phantom said. The scales then rearranged themselves into a ball and then flung itself at Ike. Ike rolled to the side and the ball flew pass him, but it moved backwards again to hit him.

Ike quickly hit the homecoming scale ball with his sword, but the speed of the ball was so great that instead of getting hit away, Ike himself was deflected away when his sword hit the surface of the ball. On the good side, he didn't take the hit to the face directly. Ike quickly got onto his feet and turned towards the ball as it rearranged itself into a scale wall, similar to the scale shield earlier. The scale wall faced him vertically and spun forward like that of a buzz saw.

"I won't be running from it this time!" Ike thought. He bravely went after the spinning wall as it flew towards him and brought down his sword against it. It was a mistake as it only caused him to be deflected away. "Ow!" The spinning hit the ground and 'rolled' towards him, but Ike was able to roll aside in time and only his cape cut severed a bit at the tip. "If I can't destroy that thing, I'll go for him instead!" And he faced Phantom and got up after him.

The wall of scales quickly turned back to its master and placed itself in front of him to serve as a shield once again, and like earlier, Ike's attack only bounced off the hard wall. "It's useless trying to destroy this!" Phantom said.

"Is that what you think?" Ike lifted up his sword with the tip pointing downwards, and a fiery aura began to appear around it.

"Look! Fire is coming out of it just like my Binding Blade!" Roy pointed out.

"Eruption!" Ike forcefully pierced the sword into the floor and a massive fiery explosion was released upon impact.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The explosion was a pretty big one too and many people were startled badly by it. In fact, the explosion was so strong that even Ike himself was badly blown away and burned by it. "Ow… Too much power, I guess…" he thought.

When the smoke cleared, he could see Phantom standing there with burnt marks all over his body. "Well, I can't say I wasn't caught off guard by that…" he said. "You were able to destroy all my ARMs, except for the two most powerful ones. How lucky of me!"

"I don't care what you have left; I'm going to destroy them all in the end!"

"Come out, Lemures and Dead Dragon!" Phantom shouted, and the two remaining ARMs glowed brightly and a large black demon, Lemures, appeared, followed by a decaying T-Rex with wings and goat horns, Dead Dragon.

"They're big!" Pit gasped.

"Can Ike take on those two alone?!" DK said.

Dead Dragon ran towards Ike while roaring like crazy, and it tried to trample him underneath its massive foot. Ike leaped out of the way fast and delivered a slash to its legs. The dinosaur roared and gave a kick to Ike that he didn't see coming, and as Ike flew back, Lemures caught him and then proceeded to jump up into the sky where he tossed Ike down forcefully onto the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ugh… Can't say it doesn't hurt…" Ike cried as he painfully got up. Lemures dropped down next to him and tried to crush him with its massive fist. Ike quickly held up his hands and used all his strength to hold up the fist of the massive creature, and was successful since he was originally quite a strong man to begin with, plus the power boost he received here. He pushed Lemures away and quickly reached for his sword and jumped towards the demon to slash him in the chest. He was successful in leaving a slash mark on the body of the demon, but then Lemures swatted him away while he was still in midair.

Ike flew towards Dead Dragon at a fast speed, and the dinosaur turned around and whacked him with its tail and sent him sliding onto the floor painfully.

"Oh no! He won't make it!" DK cried.

Ike painfully got up and rubbed his face in pain. "Darn it…"

"It looks like it's over for you," Phantom said. "In the end, you are not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Don't get too cocky just yet! As long as I'm still alive, I can still fight!"

Lemures appeared before him before and raised both its arms and readied to slam down on top of Ike. Ike ran forward fast before the arms came down on him, and then he threw his sword into the air right underneath the demon. The moment the sword was thrown up, Ike jumped at it and grabbed it, and he went up with the sword together. Using this method, he was able to slice the demon from bottom to top, and then at the peak of his jump, Ike came crashing down with the sword slicing down the same area again. "Aether!"

Lemures took the painful slash to itself, and then it took several steps back before falling over to the floor and then disappeared magically. Seeing its comrade dead, Dead Dragon opened its mouth and began to churn fire, and then it breathed out a stream of burning fire. Ike ran towards the fire and right when it was about to hit him, he jumped up as high as he could and went over the fire and fell towards the dinosaur's head.

He raised his sword above him and a fiery aura appeared around the blade again, and the moment he landed on top of the dinosaur's head, he stabbed the sword deep into its skull. "Eruption!" Fire exploded from within Dead Dragon's skull, and the dinosaur's head literally blew up, and the rest of the body disappeared magically. Ike landed onto the floor and panted heavily, since he was damaged quite a bit from the explosion too. "Phew… Huh… That's the both of them."

"Whoa! He defeated both those monsters by himself!" Wario exclaimed.

Phantom was shocked beyond words to see both his most powerful guardians destroyed. "What?! This is not possible?! How on earth can you defeat them both?!"

Ike turned to Phantom and said, "Seems like you used up all your ARMs. Now it's your turn!"

Phantom growled angrily and pointed his hand at him. "I will not lose to the likes of you! Phantom Cannon!" A powerful energy blast shot out of his palm and went towards Ike, but Ike acted fast and ran aside, and while Phantom was still firing the cannon, Ike made a run for him as his sword began to get enveloped with a fiery aura again. "What?!"

"Your game is up!" Ike said, and then he delivered an upward swing into Phantom and knocked him really high up into the air, and then Ike leaped up to the same level as him as the sword continued to glow with a red aura, and then he lifted the sword high above him before slashing the heck out of Phantom. "GREAT AETHER!!

SLASH POW SMASH WHACK WHAM SLASH SMASH CRASH!!

An amazing display of fire and wind spread everywhere as the mad slashing took place in air, and it was a sight that grasped the attention of everyone. "Whoa! That's amazing!" Roy said.

Finally, Ike delivered the final blow onto Phantom and smashed him right back onto the floor, creating a massive explosion in the process.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The explosion was so big that everyone was blown back by the sheer force of it. "Whoa! Danger!" DK cried.

The explosion finally died down and Ike landed onto a large crater formed on the floor with Phantom lying charred at the bottom of it. Pozun walked towards the crater and looked down with a face of shock. "I can't believe it…" he said nervously. "Much as I hate to say it, but… but…" He pointed his hand towards Ike. "Winner is Ike!"

**BGM: Fire Emblem victory theme**

"YES!! HE DID IT!!" everyone shouted with excitement.

"All right! He won!" Wario said.

"Wow! He's strong and amazing!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Incredible… Is everyone from that world powerful like this…?" Alan said with unbelief. "I really can't believe what I'm looking at right now!"

The Smashers, except Ganondorf, ran up to the arena and carried Ike. "You're great, man!" Roy said to him.

"Haha! You're almost as good as me!" Wario said.

"You are very strong, Mr. Ike!" Pit said.

The good guys walked off the arena and Candice and Rolan ran up to their fallen master. "Phantom! Are you all right?!"

When Ike stepped down the arena, many people came up to greet him. "You're as strong as me!" Ginta said to him.

"I'm sorry if I took your fight," Ike said.

"It's not a problem. I fought Phantom before already, and one fight is enough."

"What's the ruckus? Sounds like good news," Ganondorf said as he came up to the scene.

"Mr. Dragmire! You're all right!" Pit said.

"Yeah, I told you I'm not the kind to fall so easily," Ganondorf said. "I see that you have won, Ike. I never expected you to be this good."

As everyone was talking together happily, Phantom slowly stood back up and walked towards them. "Phantom! Don't force yourself!" Candice said to him.

"Hey, that guy is still up," Wario said. "You weren't kidding when you said he's a zombie that cannot die."

"I will not… admit defeat!" Phantom said angrily. "I am the number one knight of Chess… I will not lose to a human like you! I will fight you until you die!"

Ike turned to him and said, "What? You still want more?"

"Die! Die! DIE!!" Phantom shouted loudly and then he ran at Ike and tried to hit him with his fist.

Quick as a flash, Ginta appeared in front of Phantom and gave him a punch to the stomach, followed by several jabs to the face, and then he ended it with an uppercut that sent Phantom flying back and he banged his head on the edge of the arena in the process. "You lost, so just stay a loser!" Ginta said to him.

"Yeah, sore loser!" Wario teased.

"Where is Gamfax? Tell us now!" Roy demanded.

Candice and Rolan came to hold Phantom up. "We'll tell you!" Rolan said. "It's… the highest tower of this castle! You'll find it there! We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused…"

After saying these, the three of them teleported away magically.

"They're gone…" Pit said.

"At least we know what to do next," Roy said.

-

Back inside the castle that was seen floating in the sky, Candice and Rolan placed Phantom onto a throne. "Are you all right, Phantom?" Candice asked him.

"Thanks for carrying me back…" Phantom said in a sad voice.

Suddenly, a monitor magically appeared in front of him and the face of Pokey is shown on it. "I see that you lost to the Smashers, didn't you?" Pokey asked.

"I'm sad to report… yes…" Phantom replied.

"Tsk! And I thought you were powerful enough to kill them all! You've really disappointed me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Forget it… You're fired! We don't need someone who boasts about his strength and then turns out to be a loser like you! Go home and do whatever you want and don't let me see your face again, sucker!"

After saying all these, the monitor disappeared. Phantom let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes in depression. Today has been a really bad day for him…

-

"All right! We got it!" Roy said as everyone watched the pinkish gas coming out from the pointed roof of the highest tower and disappearing.

"So that's the thing you guys were looking for?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't look much like a threat to me," Babbo said.

"If it weren't for this thing, you guys would probably want to kill us by now," Roy said, showing them the Positive Zone.

"Okay, now that we're done here, what do we do next?" asked Ganondorf. "This is another dimension and we cannot go back to our world using normal means."

His question was then answered when suddenly a large door popped out of nowhere before them, and then the door opened and Master Hand came out. "I see that you guys are done!" he said.

"Master Hand! Is that you?" Alan asked.

"Alan! Long time no see! I take that you've seen what my pupils can do already!"

"Yeah, and honestly speaking, I doubted how strong they could be to begin with. Looks like they are worthy after all. Seems like people of your world are all super powerful beings too."

"Well, our world has its own good and bad points too. I hope nothing too bad happened after I've left."

"It's a long story."

"Yeah, hahaha!" Then MH turned to the Smashers. "Okay guys; let's get going back if you're done. All the other teams are back already."

"All right! Let's go!" Wario said as he drove his motorcycle into the door first.

"I see that you're using the Pierrot Door and not the Gatekeeper Clown," Alan said, looking at the door.

"Yeah, because that clown is too random and you'll never know who can go and who cannot go. This one is better because it doesn't matter how many goes in."

Roy turned to Ginta and said, "So are you planning to continue staying here? This is your opportunity to go back to your own world."

"Phantom isn't dead yet, and I feel that I have to stay here until peace is truly resolved in MAR Heaven, because I like this place!" Ginta replied.

"Oh well, suit yourself. I hope that someday when you go back to the original world, we can meet again!"

"Let's look forward to that day!"

After saying good-bye to their friends, the Smashers and MH went inside the door, which then closed and disappeared.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

That's the end of this arc! I hope you enjoyed the awesomeness of MAR! It's a very underrated series if you ask me. Make sure to check it out if you have the chance!

**Trivia:  
**1. I made up the Pierrot Door.


	80. Mermaid

**SMASHVILLE**

_Team: Link, Young Link, Luigi, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucario_

**Chapter 79: Close Encounter with a Mermaid at the Beach!**

* * *

We are now looking at the scene of the beach. A very beautiful beach with a bright blue ocean and sandy tan beach… It makes you want to go there for a vacation! Assuming that you don't know what's happening with this place at the moment…

The warp star flew down from the sky and made several circles in air as it slowly flew down. "We should be able to land without much problem this way," Link said.

"Let's hope…" Luigi said.

Things were looking smooth as the warp star slowly approached the beach, but then a rock just had to be placed in front of them and the star smacked into it and the Smashers were shot forward. Everyone except Lucario and Yoshi crash landed face first and got sand up their nose, that's because Lucario was awesome enough to perform a flip in midair and landed safely onto the floor and at the same time catching Yoshi too. "Thanks, son!" Yoshi said to Lucario.

Luigi brought his face up and spit out sand. "Ptooey!"

"This must be fate…" Young Link mumbled.

After a while, the Smashers got back up and were now walking along the seashore. "There's nothing here at all," Pikachu said.

"I think we landed too far from our destination," Link said.

"Come to think of it, I remember seeing a village of sorts when we were up in the sky," Young Link said.

"I can sense the presence of living beings far in the distance in the direction we are heading for," Lucario said.

"You're good for something!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, even I can't smell anyone else asides us from here!" Yoshi said. Then there was a growling sound as Yoshi held his stomach. "Oh, seems like I'm starving again…"

"You really get hungry fast, don't you?" Luigi said to him.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a bite now," YL said. "I feel like eating something too."

"But where do we get food?" Pikachu asked.

Link looked towards the sea and said, "Since it's the sea here, we'll obviously catch some fish."

"Okay, let's settle down for a rest!" Yoshi said. "The world can still wait for us."

"I agree," Luigi said, plopping onto the sand.

So the Smashers agreed and decided to settle down for a while. "So how do we catch fish?" Luigi asked, and then he saw Link taking off his shirt and wearing only trunks. "Are you going for a swim?"

"Back in my days, catching fish underwater using bare hands is the manliest way to do so," Link replied while doing stretches.

"Oh really…?"

"Just wait for me to bring back fish! You'll be amazed that I catch as well as a bear!" And Link ran towards the sea and dipped underwater.

"Bears don't swim underwater to catch fish, do they?" Yoshi asked.

Underwater, Link swam around the place and looked around for an easy catch. "Too small, too fast… Too bland looking…" Link thought as he looked around. He then caught his eyes on a fish tail sticking out of a hole on a large rock. "Ah, a good one!" And he swam over to that tail.

Gripping the end of the tail as hard as he could and then placing his feet against the rock, Link began to pull the fish back in hope of pulling it out. "Whoa… It sure is stuck hard! How did this fish get in here in the first place…?" he thought. He kept on pulling harder and harder until it finally came out! He spun backwards a short distance and then pulled himself right-side-up and looked at the fish that he pulled out, but instead, he found himself looking at a fish tail, a human upper torso, blue hair… Summary: a very beautiful mermaid.

Both sides stared at each other for a while, but then Link realized that he needed air, and then he swam towards the surface as fast as he could.

He leaped out of the water and ran back onto the shore to meet up with the others. "GUYS!"

"Oh, you're back," Yoshi said. "I just dug up some clams and now we're cooking it. You caught some fish?"

"Listen! You won't believe what I caught!" Link cried as he ran in panic onto dry land.

"You caught an invisible fish?" Luigi asked.

"Where's your fish?" Young Link asked.

"Just listen to me! I found a mermaid!" Link said really fast. "You won't believe it! I really saw a mermaid!"

"Where's the mermaid then?" Pikachu asked. "If you caught it, why isn't it with you?"

"You said you're gonna catch a fish and then you claimed that you found a mermaid, but there's nothing that you brought back at all," Luigi said. "Are you trying to talk big or what?"

"It's true!" Link claimed as he put on his shirt again. "I really found a mermaid, but I was running out of air so I had to swim back up, so I didn't really have time to interact with it, but you have to believe me!"

"I think the clams are ready!" Yoshi said.

"Do you guys even believe me?" Link said, but everyone just gave him strange looks. Then they all heard water splashing and turned around to a rock not far from the shore and saw the same mermaid climbing up onto it. "That's the one!"

"Whoa… A mermaid!" YL said.

"For real? I never thought I would see one!" Luigi said. "I only saw pictures of them on magazines!"

The mermaid looked at them, and then turned her head away in shyness. "Is that the one you were talking about?" Luigi asked Link.

"Yeah! That's the one I found!" Link said. "Now you believe me?"

"But why is she here anyway?" YL asked.

"Beats me…"

The mermaid looked at them and said, "I… Um… I want to thank… you…"

"Who me?" Link asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you…"

"What did you do to her?" YL asked Link.

Link was about to speak when the mermaid spoke again, this time fluently. "I got stuck in a rock and he helped pull me out, so I want to thank him for it!"

"How did you get stuck there in the first place?" Luigi asked.

"Well… When I first saw you people approaching, I was scared and quickly swam away without watching my way, and then…"

"Okay, I get the point…"

"My name is Celia, and I would really like to thank you all for helping me!" said the mermaid.

"You don't have to be so formal," Link said. "Anyway, I'm Link."

"I'm his cousin Young Link."

"I'm Luigi. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm a Pikachu named Pikachu."

"Yoshi!"

Lucario bowed down and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lucario."

"Do you live here?" Pikachu asked Celia.

"No, I live in a mermaid town far out in the middle of the sea, but I'm currently out on a trip and I came upon this area just this morning," she replied.

"So you said you wanted to thanks us, right?" Yoshi asked while eating clam flesh.

"Yes! It's mermaid custom to help those who treated you nicely! I'll do anything I can to thanks you all!"

"In that case, we're hungry for some fish, would you mind catching some?"

Pikachu turned to him and said, "You do realize you're talking to a unique kind of fish, aren't you? You seriously think she won't freak out at the thought of her own kind…"

"That's not a problem, since honestly speaking, mermaids also eat seafood," Celia said. "Okay, I'll help you all I can!"

Meanwhile, at the village that was spoken about earlier…

Welcome to the village of Smashville, a happy town where animal and happy little boys and girls live! For years this little village had been living in peace and everyone has a cheerful outlook on life! This is what Smashville is like!

Well, that's what it's used to be… Smashville is currently not that kind of village anymore. A year ago, a group of fishmen pirates invaded this village and took over, making themselves the ruler of this village and making the lives of the villagers hard. The villagers had to pay large amount of taxes every week, and it was no easy task. Everyday, the villagers live in fear on whether or not they can live to see the next day or live to see the day that they are freed from the rules of the fishmen.

Outside the village stood a large tower that was built by the fishmen as their base…

"So that is my offer to you," Buggy said to someone. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, so if I were you, I wouldn't turn down this opportunity! Hey, I'm in the Negativities already, so I haven't missed my chance. Haha! So anyway, what do you think?

He is in fact talking to the captain of the fishmen pirates—Arlong. "Well, a chance to join this organization and rule the world, eh?" he said. "Sounds like a good and interesting deal!"

"So you like it, right? Our boss is currently looking for new members since our old ones are being taken out one by one by meddling troublemakers! It would be great to have powerful people like you be part of our organization to strengthen the fighting force! Think about it! Once you are part of the new world of evil, you get to do whatever you want with nobody to bother or stop you! You wouldn't want to turn this down, would you?"

"Okay, this is my answer to your offer!"

Buggy brought his ears close to listen more closely.

"I will join the organization, only under one circumstance."

"And that is…?"

"That your human leader step down from his position and let me be the leader instead!"

Buggy backed off in surprise and said angrily, "What are you talking about? Why would our leader step down and offer his position to someone new?"

"You know very well my ideal!" Arlong told him. "That all living beings that aren't fishmen are inferior beings! Why should I allow myself to be ruled over by a human? If I were to be part of some organization, I should be the leader instead because nothing can ever be greater than a fishman! Right, buddies?"

"Yeah! Captain is right!" said the rest of the fishmen crew.

"You're crazy!" Buggy said.

"So I take that as a no?" Arlong asked. "Fine, then the deal is off! I don't want to join some organization where a human rules over me! Plus, I'm happy with my current condition! This village is making money to support me, and they will never think of coming against me because they have been living in peace for so long that they never gave self defense a thought!"

Buggy growled angrily and said, "Fine! If you don't want this offer, then I'm off!"

Back at the shore…

"That was good!" Luigi said as he finished up his fish. "Fish caught fresh taste the best!"

"I'm full!" Yoshi said, and he asked Lucario, "How'd you like your meal?"

"It was an haute cuisine, father," Lucario replied.

Link turned to Celia and said, "Thanks for catching us fish!"

Celia blushed and looked away in shyness and said, "I'm glad to be of help."

Link then stood up and said, "Okay, we can't just sit here. Let's get moving with our mission!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" YL said.

"If I can be of any help, please let me!" Celia said.

"Thanks, but I don't think you can help too much with what we are doing, and plus, we don't wish to drag other people into this," Link told her.

"Hey, I see smoke there," Pikachu said, pointing to a column of smoke in the distance.

"That must mean there are people over there!" Luigi said.

"I sense the presence of beings there too," Lucario added.

The sight of the smoke column turned out to be a camp set up by Buggy and his crew. "Dang! That fish freak sure is arrogant!" Buggy grumbled. "King N would not be pleased to hear this!"

"What do we do now?" his henchmen Cabaji asked him.

"Dunno… Asides from our usual duty, there's not much until we get more contact from King N."

"Heheheh! You better not get too relaxed!" said a voice from nowhere.

Buggy looked up and said, "Huh? Who's there?"

"Captain! There's something in the water!" pointed one of his crewmates.

Buggy went over to the shore and looked into the water, where he saw a black shadow underneath it along with a pair of glowing eyes. "Oh, it's you," Buggy said.

"The Smashers are already here, so you better keep your guard up and not screw up again. King N does not have enough sympathy to forgive your failures," said the mysterious being.

"You do not have to tell me that. I know what I should do already! I've learned from my previous loss and this time I won't lose to the same enemies again!"

"Very confident of yourself, eh? They say you're one of the weakest members."

"Don't underestimate me! I was simply caught off guard and didn't have enough information on the Smashers! If I knew them more, I wouldn't be losing to them in the first place! If they show up in face right now, I can give them an easy and flashy death!"

"Who's going to give us a flashy death?" asked another voice.

"Who's there?" Buggy turned to the source of voice and saw the Smashers standing there.

"Don't think we didn't hear any of your conversation," Link said. "If I remember correctly, Ganondorf mentioned something about some clown with a red nose being one of the Negativities members, and you seem to fit his description perfectly!"

Buggy was enraged to hear the term 'big red nose'. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?"

"How lucky of us to find our target so fast!" YL said.

"If you really are one of the weakest members, then I don't have to be too scared, I think…" Luigi said.

"Captain, shall we fight?" Cabaji asked Buggy.

"Kill them all! Kill those Smashers! I won't be losing to them anymore this time!" shouted Buggy angrily. "They'll pay for insulting my big red nose! Hey! Who called my nose big and red?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

You never expected that I can turn a happy Animal Crossing village into something like that? Anyway, Celia is from Rave Master.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

There's this glass of water and it contains water half-way up. Let's ask the Smashers to see if it's half-full or half-empty.

Mario: Eet's half-full!

Peach: Water is good! It helps your health and skin! Oh, it's half… empty… or half-full?

Bowser: And that's why I drink water everyday to make myself look attractive in front of Peach!

Luigi: It's half-empty… Is that water poisonous? It looks suspicious…

Dr. Mario: Water is vital for everyone's health, and you should have a positive outlook on life too.

Link: It seems to be both.

Zelda: It really depends on how you look at it. It can be either half-full or half-empty.

Young Link: It's… Is this a trick question?

Ganondorf: I prefer my glass of water full.

Yoshi: May I have it full please? I'm thirsty…

Wario: Who cares? If you're thirsty, fill it up again!

Donkey Kong: Did you ask whether this glass contains honey or drool?

Diddy Kong: I asked for banana milkshake, not water!

Fox: According to psychologist, this question is a method for... blah blah blah…

Falco: I'm going to say that it's half-full just you can see how awesome of an optimist I am!

Kirby: (drinks water) It's empty now!

Meta-Knight: This glass is nicely designed.

King Dedede: I'm a king, and I use gold cups, not glass cups!

Ike: This glass contains half-water.

Marth: This glass can be easily shattered with my sword.

Roy: I don't mind drinking it if Lilina already drank it, or any other beautiful girls.

Pikachu: That's an odd question…

Jigglypuff: Glass of water!

Pichu: (spills water) Sorry…

Mewtwo: This is a psychological question to determine whether one is negative or positive.

Red: Mom asked me this question before. Did you ask where my mom is? That's none of your business!

Lucario: This is the first time I placed my eyes upon this crystal clear substance called glass. And as for your question, I am not an expert in matters such as this. My deepest apologies for being unable to give you a satisfying reply…

Ness: I think a better question to consider is why is there even a glass of water here in the first place?

Lucas: It's… I don't know… I… (runs away)

Popo: I like it cold.

Nana: I like it cold too!

G&W: It's not half at all. If you look closely, you can see that it is slightly more than a halfway up. So it's about two-third half-full.

Pit: Do people who live on the ground ask this question all the time?

Captain Falcon: Show me your glass of water!

Samus: The scan result concluded that this is a glass of H20.

Snake: It's half-empty… with beer.

Sonic: Think positive! Of course it's half-full! I can beat you in a water drinking contest too!

Master Hand: A logical and rhetorical question that you asked... Half-full!

Crazy Hand: This glass is half-cheeseburger.


	81. Fight on the Shore

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will this arc be based off the Arlong arc of One Piece? And does Arlong in this story have anything to do with the Straw Hats?  
**Game2002**: For the first question, I advise that you just read on. For the second question, I never gave such detail a thought, so you're better off not knowing.

In case anyone missed out, I did some changes to the talk show in the previous chapter such as adding Ike, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand as well as changing some character responses. Check them out if you haven't yet, even if it's nothing major.

**Chapter 80: A Big Fight Out at the Shore and the Elemental Lord of Water!**

* * *

"Get them all!" Buggy shouted to his crewmates. "Give them a flashy death!"

"Yes, captain!" the crew shouted, and they ran towards the Smashers with weapons in their hands.

"C'mon, let's get smashing!" Link said, readying his sword and shield.

"All right!" the others shouted as they ran forward.

A pirate brought down his sword towards Young Link, who blocked and parried it with his own sword and knocked him away. Two more pirates showed up and tried to hit him, but YL was quickly enough to run in between them and slashed them from behind, and then he took out a lighted bomb and hurled it at another pair of incoming pirates and blew them away. Yet another pirate came up to him, but YL smacked him in the face with a boomerang to dazzle him, and then he rammed him in the body to push him under a coconut tree, where YL hit the coconuts with the boomerang to make them fall on top of the guy.

CONK BONK!

"YEOW!!"

"Let's fight them as father and son!" Yoshi said to Lucario. He charged at an incoming pirate and bashed him hard into the stomach using his head. When that pirate fell, another one showed up behind him and tried to hit Yoshi, but Lucario leaped over Yoshi and did a flying kick into the pirate's face. A group of pirates came around them and surrounded them, but when they closed in one them, Lucario did a jumping spinning kick to knocked them all in the head while Yoshi ducked down to avoid getting kicked himself.

"Get that mouse! He can't be that much of a trouble!" shouted some pirates as they ran towards Pikachu.

"Don't underestimate me!" Pikachu said. "Pika!" And he released powerful electricity at the pirates and zapped them out cold.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"No! Don't come near me!" Luigi cried as he backed off towards a coconut tree.

"Die!" shouted the pirate as he swiped his sword at him.

"EEKS!" Luigi quickly climbed up the tree and the sword hit the bark of the tree instead.

"I'm coming up for you!" said the pirate as he began to climb the tree.

"Go away!" Luigi cried, and then he hurled down the coconuts to knock down the pirate.

BONK!

"Ow!!" And then he fell down.

Luigi jumped from the tree when he saw that the coast is clear, but then he saw another mob heading for him. "Oh no!" Out of desperation, he hit the tree with the Thunder Rod and caused the tree to fall over on top of the pirates.

WHAM!!

"Ha! Now you know not to mess with me!" Luigi said, trying to sound brave when he's actually scared and trembling.

"Skra!" Link performed a whirling blade attack that fended off the pirates around him. Some pirates fired their guns at him from afar, and Link used his shield to block the bullets and quickly whipped out his bow to shoot arrows at them. A pirate jumped at him from a nearby tree with sword in hand, but Link raised his shield up and the pirate banged his face against the surface, and was then knocked away afterwards.

More pirates came at Link to attack him, and while he was busy fending them off, another pirate sneaked towards him from behind. Right when the pirate was about to him; a blast of water shot in from the side and pushed the pirate away. "Whoa!"

Link turned to the shore and saw Celia there. "Celia!"

"Let me help you!" she said. "I can use magical attacks as long as there is water around me!"

"That girl must be with them too!" said the pirates. "Get her!" As the pirates ran towards the water to get her, Celia raised her arms and the water around her shot up like columns and came crashing down on top of those pirates and washed them away. "YAA!!"

SPLASH!!

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Dammit! There's only seven of them and you guys can't do anything right!" Buggy shouted angrily.

"Leave them to me, captain!" Cabaji said.

"We'll make a short work out of them!" said another one of Buggy's henchmen, Mohji.

"There's still more coming this way!" Link said, getting into defensive stance.

"Get them, Richie!" Mohji said to his pet lion.

"Whoa! The big one is coming!" Yoshi said. "Let's get him together, son!"

Richie ran towards Yoshi and tried to pounce at him, but Yoshi jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit, and then Lucario rushed at Richie and punched him in the face hard. After the lion got punched, Yoshi jumped at him and began kicking him rapidly in the face. "Flutter Kick!"

The kicks were really fast and painful, and Richie's face was badly mauled from the rapid kicks. Lucario then charged up an energy ball and fired it at Richie and blasted him onto the ground.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Mohji ran up to his pet and cried, "Richie! What have they done to you?! Curse them! I'll avenge for you!" Mohji looked up and was immediately bonked in the face with an egg, and he fell over just like that. "Waaa…"

"Look at him. He can't even take a light hit!" Yoshi said.

Cabaji rode on top of a unicycle and sped towards Link very fast and they both clashed swords together. However, Link had more power at his disposal and easily repelled Cabaji. "Let's see how you take my acrobatic tricks!" Cabaji said. "Dance of the Hundred Kamikaze Tops!" And he tossed out multiple spinning tops at him.

Link brought up his shield and easily blocked all of them. "Ha! Too easy!"

"Take this then! Murder at the Hot Spring!" Cabaji spun his sword in front of him really fast and basically turned it into a fan and caused the sand on the beach to fly up and turn into a cloud of dust and covered the scene.

"Ack! The eyes!" Link cried as he covered his eyes in pain.

"Now you're open!" Cabaji sped towards him and readied to give him a deadly blow.

Suddenly, water crashed down from above the dust cloud and washed everything away, and Link could open his eyes again. "Thanks for the help, Celia!" Link said to the mermaid.

"What?!" Cabaji was caught off guard by this and then Link ran at him and hit him with a spinning sword attack.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The acrobat was knocked high into the air and came crashing back down.

"That was too easy!" Link said.

Buggy was hopping up and down angrily. "Dammit! I'll have to handle everything myself again!"

"You're next, clown!" YL said to him.

"I'll show you how deadly clowns can be!" And then Buggy's upper torso detached from the lower torso and floated into the air.

"What?!" Celia gasped in horror.

"MAMAMIA!!" screamed Luigi.

"How did he do that?!" YL gasped.

"The Bara Bara Fruit allows me to break my body into pieces!" Buggy explained. "You sword users will never be able to put a single scratch on me! Hahahaha!"

"We'll see about that!" Link said.

"Die a flashy death!" Buggy held several knives at once in both hands and pointed his arms at Link and detached his hands and fired them at Link.

Link brought up his shield to block the hit, and then he swiped at the hands, but they flew away very fast and got behind him to stab him. Link turned around in time and blocked the hits again, but the hands were much too fast to be hit. "Dang! They're as annoying as flies!"

While Buggy was concentrating on hitting Link, YL ran up to the lower torso that was standing there motionless. "I'll go for the legs!" he said. When swiped his sword at the legs, the lower torso split into multiple parts and flew away.

"It won't work!" Buggy laughed. "This time I made sure that nobody attacks my weak spot whenever the legs are left alone! Look at how smart I've become! Hahaha!"

"Thunder!" Pikachu fired a thunderbolt into the air and it dropped back down on top of Buggy and zapped him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

After getting zapped, every single piece of Buggy's body fell onto the ground all charred. "How'd you like that?" Pikachu asked. "You're not that strong from the looks of it."

Buggy quickly arranged himself together again. "How dare you make fun of me?! I'll make you regret that you ever said that! I'm going to use my almighty Special Buggy Balls against you!" He turned around and shouted to the remaining crewmates, "Get the Special Buggy Balls ready!"

"Yes, it's ready!" said the crewmates as they brought forth a large cannon.

"Whoa! What a big cannon!" Yoshi said.

"Hahaha! Behold the power of my balls! It will blast you up real good!" said Buggy. "Get ready to fire!"

"Yes captain!" The crewmates lighted up the fuse, and then a red cannonball with a skull imprinted on it was launched out.

"Watch out!" Link cried, and everyone quickly rolled out of the cannonball's path and ducked down.

"Oh no!" Luigi cried. He quickly pulled back the Thunder Rod and swung it like a baseball bat, and somehow, the cannonball was knocked all the way back into the turret of the cannon.

Everyone stared at the cannon as bright light came out of the turret, and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

A huge explosion rocked the whole place and Buggy shot out of the smoke and flew straight into the sky. "WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

There so happened to be a towering pillar of rock just off the shore, and Buggy crash through its peak and continued flying into the sky, where he disappeared in a twinkle. After the peak was shattered by the 'clown cannonball', a pink gaseous substance was released from it. "That's the Gamfax!" YL said.

"Whoa! How lucky of us to find it so fast!" Yoshi said.

"All right, let's get rid of it!" Link said. He got out a Silver Arrow and used his bow to fire it. When the arrow flew through the Gamfax, the pink substance was blown away like wind and then disappeared. "Good! It's done!"

The rest of Buggy's crewmembers got up and looked around. "The captain is defeated! What do we do?!" Then they saw the Smashers glaring at them. "RUN!!" And they all quickly ran towards their pirate ship that was docked nearby and set sail into the sea as fast as they could.

"Ha! Look at them run!" YL said.

Link turned to Luigi and said, "It was thanks to you!"

"Actually, I only did that out of desperation… I didn't expect it to be so successful either…" he replied.

"The battle was pretty easy," Yoshi said. "We didn't even break a single sweat or suffer any injury!"

Then they all heard a voice coming from nowhere. "I knew that clown wouldn't last for more than half a minute. It's his loss again and even Gamfax is found."

The Smashers heard this and looked around for the source of voice. "Who said this?" Pikachu asked.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you guys myself!" said the voice. Celia looked next to her and saw the area asides her starting to bubble up, and she quickly swam away from there.

"Something's coming out of there!" she said.

Everyone got into defensive stance to take on whatever is showing up, and then a column of water shot up into the air from that bubbling spot and water rained back down on everyone. After the column of water disappeared, a bizarre-looking blue turtle was seen floating on water! "What kind of a turtle is that?!" Luigi gasped.

"I am the Elemental Lord of Water, Cagnazzo!" said the turtle. "I am one of the monsters summoned by Lord Garland to knock you all down! Prepare to die!"

"We won't let you take us down so easily!" Link said.

"I won't be a pushover like that wuss Scarmiglione! Behold my power!" Cagnazzo said. He opened his mouth and shot out a powerful stream of water.

Link held up his shield to block the water, but the power was too strong and he was pushed back when the water hit his shield. "Whoa!"

"Take this!" YL ran at Cagnazzo and leaped into the air with his sword raised, ready to plunge it into Cagnazzo's body.

The turtle withdrew into his shell fast and when YL's sword hit the surface, it wasn't able to stab through it. Then the shell spun around very fast and YL was sent flying back onto the shore. Cagnazzo stopped spinning and walked towards the shore. "Nobody can break through my shell!"

Lucario ran at the turtle and began to hit him with martial art techniques, but the turtle withdrew again and the attacks proved futile against the steel-like carapace. Lucario backed off and fired an energy ball at him, but it was also useless against the turtle shell.

Cagnazzo came back out and opened his mouth, and several bubbles came out. "A little bubble won't hurt anyone!" Yoshi thought, but one of the bubbles touched his nose and exploded, blowing him away.

BANG!!

And he crashed onto the ground. "Okay… Exploding bubbles might…"

Lucario ran towards Cagnazzo and aimed to hit his head. Cagnazzo opened his mouth and fired more bubbles, and Lucario took all of them straight to his body.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Despite getting blown badly, Lucario was able to retain his footing and looked like he didn't suffer any injuries. "I will not fall to the attacks of yours!"

"Take this!" Cagnazzo withdrew again and spun forward at a very fast speed and rammed into Lucario with full force.

"AAAAAAH!!"

"Don't hurt my son!" Yoshi shouted as he jumped at Cagznazzo with his Meteor Mace in his hand. The turtle turned around and fired another stream of bubbles that blasted Yoshi onto the ground again.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"I'm sorry I failed you, son…" Yoshi cried as he fell down.

Luigi was simply hiding behind a tree, cowering in fear. "What do I do…?"

"Thunder!" Pikachu released electricity into the air and dropped it down on top of Cagnazzo, and the attack actually damaged him.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"Gaaaaaaaaa!! It stings!" Cagnazzo cried.

"Looks like it's working!" Pikachu said. "Electric beats water!"

"You won't beat me simply with that!"

Pikachu ran towards Cagnazzo with his body covered in electricity, and then he tossed himself at the turtle. Cagnazzo fired a blast of water at Pikachu as he approached, but the electricity around Pikachu's body allowed him to cancel out of the water and he smashed right into Cagnazzo's face.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

The turtle reeled back in pain as Pikachu fired a powerful thunder ball at him. "Zap Cannon!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I won't lose to you!!" Water torrent whipped up around Cagnazzo and took the form of a shark and crashed towards Pikachu.

Pikachu quickly avoided it by jumping up into the air and then using Quick Attack to zip to dry ground at the side. However, the water shark seems to have life of its own and turned towards him for another attempt. Instead of running, Pikachu fired thunderbolts at the shark and zapped it, causing it to 'explode'. "I can counter all your attacks!" Pikachu said.

"Take this!" Cagnazzo withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Pikachu at a fast speed. Pikachu wasn't able to escape in time or stop the attack, and he got hit directly to the body and knocked away.

"Pika!"

Cagnazzo spun towards him again to hit him the second time, and Pikachu stood up and quickly shouted, "Level up!" And then in a bright flash, the Pokemon was seen riding a robot walker of sorts. He stretched forth the arms of the walker and used it to halt the turtle's spinning attack.

"What?!"

Pikachu lifted up the shell into the air and tossed it a few feet forward, and then the fist of the robot surged with electricity as Pikachu ran forward and delivered a punch into the turtle shell. "Thunder Punch!"

A physical punch normally wouldn't damage the shell, but not only is this punch extremely strong, but electricity is also tossed into the mix, so while Cagnazzo wasn't hurt by the punch, he was zapped badly by it. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!" And he rocketed backwards into the water with a splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa… So strong!" Luigi said.

Cagnazzo popped back out of water and growled angrily, "Argh! I won't lose to the likes of you! Waterega!" The water around him shot up into the air and went towards the shore like a large tidal wave.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA GET WASHED AWAY!!" Luigi screamed.

Pikachu pointed the finger of the robot and fired a beam out of it, "Lightning Beam!" When the beam hit the wave, the wave it literally 'exploded' and rained down all over the place. "What the heck?!" Cagnazzo gasped.

Pikachu then leaped up into the air and faced his head towards Cagnazzo and he began to spin as he shot towards the turtle, and at the same time an electric barrier wrapped around him. "Thunder Rocket!"

Cagnazzo was too slow to avoid the incoming attack and Pikachu crashed onto the surface of his shell and the arms of the walker gripped onto it tightly and began to surge electricity throughout the turtle's body.

"Celia! Watch out!" Link shouted as he quickly fired his claw shot at Celia and pulled her out of water before the electricity passed into the water around her and Link held her in his arms, causing her to blush.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! I CAN'T LOSE!!" Cagnazzo screamed. He began to sink into the water with Pikachu still on top of him, and then the both of them disappeared underneath the sea.

"Oh no! He dragged Pikachu into the water depths!" Luigi cried.

Then an explosion occurred where Cagnazzo sank and a strong gush of water shot into the sky.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Water rained down all over the place afterwards as the Smashers looked towards the sea. Luigi ran to the shore and shouted, "Pikachu! We'll never forget your brave sacrifice!"

Then the Pokemon's head popped out from the water in front of him and said, "I'm not dead yet, and not ready to die anytime soon…"

Luigi was overjoyed to see him still alive and hugged him. "I'm so glad you didn't leave us alone!"

"Phew… We got rid of another one…" YL said.

Lucario walked up to Yoshi and shook him up, "Father, are you all right?"

Yoshi opened his eyes and sat up. "Uh… The enemy is gone?"

"It is, and no fatalities fell on any of us."

"That's good to hear!"

"Looks like it's all over here," Link said, still carrying Celia in his arms, and she seems to be enjoying it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

What? Is that the end of the arc already? What about Smashville and the Arlong Pirates? Guess you'll have to find out more.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

A chicken is crossing the road, but why? Let's ask the Smashers!

Mario: To cross to da otha side!

Peach: Oh, that chicken is so cute! Looks at the way he waddles around as he moves!

Bowser: I trained it to give gifts to Peach!

Luigi: The chicken is running from… ghosts… AHHHHHH!!

Dr. Mario: Chicken contains protein that is good for your body. Eat chicken!

Link: Obviously just to cross the road, but I think you all know that already.

Zelda: Maybe there's something special on the other side?

Young Link: Because… Is that a trick question?

Ganondorf: If the chicken thinks he can obtain power to take over the world by crossing the road, he's mentally insane. I remember when I was five years old and my grandma told me this story…

Yoshi: That reminds me… How about we go to KFC for lunch today?

Wario: If you want to know, just follow it!

Donkey Kong: Did you ask if the chicken is broad?

Diddy Kong: We're playing tag, and I'm the ghost. You get the point!

Fox: It's an old joke that has been changed throughout the generations and eventually became a fad.

Falco: I trained the chicken to do so. I'm awesome, ain't I?

Pikachu: To get to the other side?

Jigglypuff: Cuckoo!

Pichu: Don't you think he should look both ways for cars first?

Mewtwo: That is a very good question to ponder, but is the chicken really crossing the road or is the road moving underneath the chicken?

Red: To get to the other side. You didn't have to think to deep into a simple question, don't you?

Lucario: That is its way of life.

Ness: I think a better question to consider is why is the chicken not in his coop but running around? Shouldn't someone be going after it and getting it back?

Lucas: The chicken wants to find his mother. Mother… (cries)

Ike: To find his friends.

Marth: He's probably just doing morning jogs.

Roy: There are hot girls on the other side of the road!

Captain Falcon: Show me your chickens!

Samus: A chicken is a bird and why it's crossing the road is because… it's an old joke.

Kirby: Fried chicken! (runs after the chicken)

Meta-Knight: Crossing the road is its destiny.

King Dedede: I'm the king, so why should I care about some poor, dirty chicken? Okay, maybe he's just following my orders, which I don't remember ever giving him.

Popo: He should be careful of cars.

Nana: I agree.

G&W: He's actually crossing a street, not road. What's the difference between a street and a road? Streets have traffic markings on them and roads don't.

Pit: Why can't it just fly? I thought they have wings…

Snake: I like chicken! By the way, I heard that some guy named Cheney is hunting it, but he shot someone instead.

Sonic: He's trying to be a fast runner! Jogging is good for you!

Master Hand: That's a classical joke you're asking there. For years, many people pondered about the real answer to this, but nobody ever gave it a serious thought. As for my answer… It's going to join the Smash Bros. fight.

Crazy Hand: So that it can prove rainfall in Jupiter, which will cause the cheese of the planet to grow into peanuts that tastes like strawberry with effects of a laxative. This discovery will make NASA create a submarine to go into the sewers and discover the existence of teenage mutant ninja feces who will go out into the world and fight for greater smelliness, and in turn create B-rated movie that will make everyone scream in fear for no apparent reason. The scream will be loud enough to attract aliens from outer space and they will land in Wario's backyard and then people of Area 51 will arrive and the whole world will finally know the truth behind Area 51 that is in fact a bathroom used by Master Hand and it was kept a secret because the government knows that you will become blind upon seeing Master Hand naked. Don't tell him about this because he doesn't like it if someone spoils his secret. Oh, Elvis is alive and is living in Area 51 at the moment too.


	82. Smashville

**SBS Time!  
Kenobi85**: I'm disappointed that there are…  
**Game2002**: GET RID OF THAT DISAPPOINTMENT OF YOURS!! You're to blame if Pokey successfully rules the world!! A big Animal Crossing fan, aren't you? Too bad I'm not familiar with the series.

**Chapter 81: Smashville, a Village Overran by Evil!**

* * *

Luigi sat down onto the beach and drew pictures casually on the sand while humming the main Mario theme and Pikachu built a sandcastle.

Meanwhile, Link was looking out into the sea while Celia stayed in the shallow waters. "Well, looks like we'll be leaving now," he said.

"You're leaving already? I wish we could spend more time together…" Celia said, sounding sad.

"I understand your feeling, but we have important jobs to accomplish, so until we solve everything, I cannot rest just yet."

"That was pretty fast," Yoshi said, also building a sand castle. "We only came here for barely an hour and now we have to leave. We didn't even get to explore the town that we saw while in the air."

"If Gamfax is already found, then there's no point for this anymore," Link told him. "It's better that we go back and report the good news fast."

While Luigi was still drawing pictures, he noticed a stuffed doll washed onto the shore by the waves. "A stuffed doll?" he said curiously as he picked up. "Where'd it come from?"

"Let me see," Yoshi said. He went to the doll and sniffed it. "The smell of the sea took it over, so too bad I can't figure out its owner's location… But if I were you, I'd believe that these kinds of things usually come from civilization and the only civilization we know of…" Yoshi then looked at the village that could be seen in the distance, just over the horizon. "There!"

"So you want to return it to there?" Young Link asked him.

"It's important that we return things back to their owner. Plus, little dolls are important to little girls. You understand why Nana is always looking for that seal doll that was lost for many years already, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So let's give it back to the crying little girl! She must be looking for it all over desperately already!"

"Wouldn't hurt to do good things," Link said. "I'll be staying here to chat with Celia for a while. She wants me to spend some time with her."

"At least we get to know what's in that village too!" YL added.

-

Meanwhile, in Smashville…

The villagers were walking around doing their usual daily things such as chatting, shopping, and playing. Suddenly, they spotted Arlong and his crew walking down the street. "They're here!" gasped villagers. "Quick, salute!" They all got to the side of the road and as Arlong and his men passed by, they bowed down and saluted to them with respect.

"Make way for the great Arlong!" the fishmen crew said. "If you value your life, that is!"

"I hope you villagers are working happily to buy your life!" Arlong said, looking around.

"Yes we are, and we're very happy…" said a little boy, sounding quite scared.

"Good! As long as you give me money, I'll be a nice guy and let you live! Hahahaha!"

-

Just outside the village, the Smashers were approaching the entrance via a dirt road. YL looked at the sign planted on the ground and said, "Smashville… Population: Still growing…"

"So this place is called Smashville?" Luigi asked. "Sounds pretty strange for a name if you ask me…"

They entered into the village but saw nobody at all. "This village sure is empty…" Pikachu said.

Yoshi sniffed the air and said, "But I do smell the scents of people. Just not close by though…"

"I sense the aura of living beings too," Lucario said.

"They must be gathered somewhere for an event or something. Let's look for them!"

The group walked through the town looking for people, and Luigi kept his attention on all over the place. "Nice place here," Luigi said. "Reminds me of the old countryside towns that grandma live in!" And then he turned around and no longer saw his friends. "Uh? Where'd everyone go? Guess I got too distracted and didn't notice them taking a fork on the road." Then he looked down and a fork on the road. "What's this fork doing on the road?" And then he heard some talking coming from the distance. "What's that? Someone must be there!" And he ran forward.

-

At an empty square, Arlong was talking angrily to a bulldog while the other villagers were gathered around, looking worried and scared. "I thought I said nobody here asides from us fishmen are allowed to keep weapons!" Arlong said to him.

"Uh what? Oh, sorry if I offended you," the bulldog said, looking confused.

"You think apologizing will work? Don't you realize that you just set an example of rebellion against me by carrying around a gun?"

Then a raccoon came out from the crowd and said to Arlong, "Please, Mr. Arlong! Forgive Officer Booker! He tends to be absent-minded; plus, he's a police officer, so it's natural for him to be carrying around a gun!"

"You're always standing out to defend others, aren't you, Tom Nook?" Arlong said to him. "But I clearly made out this rule the day I came here! Weapons in this town are a clear sign of rebellion against me, and I will not allow that to happen! As a warning to others, I will punish him no matter what!"

"Please, no! Don't! Have mercy on him!"

But Arlong ignored him and gave Booker a kick that sent him crashing through a house's door. He walked back out while rubbing his back, and looked at the door and said, "Oops… Sorry about the door…"

Luigi was actually watching from among the crowd. "Mamamia… That's scary… Is that a godfather of some mafia or something…?" he thought. Then he whispered to a cat nearby and asked her, "Psst! What's all this?"

"You're an outsider, aren't you?" the cat replied softly. "I recommend that you leave this place as soon as possible…"

"Um… I don't get it… Mind giving a brief explanation?"

"This place has been ruled by those pirates a year ago and we've living a harsh life ever since…"

"Mamamia… I think I better warn the others and get out of here fast…"

Arlong walked up to Booker, who is still looking very confused, and lifted him up by the collar. "You look like you have no idea about what's going on here, don't you?" he said.

"Oh, are you mad? Sorry if it's my fault," said Booker.

"If that's the case, I'll give your head a good banging and knock some sense into you!"

Everyone gasped in horror as Arlong was about to bang Booker's head against the wall when suddenly a boomerang flew out from the crowd and hit Arlong in the head, making him drop Booker onto the ground. "Ow!"

Everyone froze in place and turned around to place eyes on Young Link and the other three Smashers. "You better stop what you're doing!" YL said.

"Yeah! Making fun of others is no good!" Yoshi said.

Luigi watched from his place, which is directly to the other side of them. "Oh no… Why must you get yourself into this and make things worse…?"

Arlong rubbed the back of his head and angrily turned towards them, "You sure have guts to hit me, don't you?"

"Oh no! The captain is getting enraged!" said the fishmen crew. "He may destroy the whole place at this rate!"

"I don't know who you are, but you just signed yourself a death warranty! I won't let you go for this!"

"Bring it!" YL said, getting into fighting stance.

"No! Don't fight him!" the villagers cried to the Smashers. "You won't beat him! Get away while you can!"

"Why's that?" Pikachu asked.

"JUST RUN!!" shouted Luigi as he ran towards the Smashers at a very fast speed and pushed them all back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" YL said.

"Just listen to them and get out of here while you can!" Luigi cried as he pushed them farther from the crowd.

"I WON'T LET YOU GUYS GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Arlong shouted at the top of his voice as he began to give chase, but his crew got in front of him and tried to hold him back.

"Captain! Have patience! Our crew will go after them! You may destroy this whole place if you go on rampage!"

-

Luigi continued to push his comrades backwards across the road using the help of his Thunder Rod by holding it horizontally. "What are you doing?!" YL shouted. "Let us go!"

"No! The villagers want us to run for our lives and not get into their problems!" Luigi replied.

"If they are having trouble, we can just help them!"

"Young Link has a point!" Yoshi said.

Luigi finally came a stop just outside of the village. "Phew, we should be safe here…" he said.

"What's wrong with you…?" Pikachu asked.

"I asked the villagers just now and they said that group of pirates has taken over the village and made life hard for them, and even outsiders will be treated harshly too…"

"So what? We can just help them from the hands of the pirates!" YL said.

"Young Link gave a thoughtful idea," Lucario agreed.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that…" Luigi said. "Guess I got too scared at the sight of that monster's fury… He looks strong and scary…"

"No matter who the opponent is, we will beat him up!" YL declared.

"Who is going to beat us up?" said Arlong's crewmates as they approached the Smashers.

"Oh no! They're here!" gasped Luigi.

"How dare you hurt our captain?! We will make you pay for this!" they said.

"He deserved it for messing with innocent people's life!" YL said, getting out his sword. "We're going to make you pay for this!"

"Leave those poor villagers alone at once and get out of here!" Yoshi said.

"You guys must be outsiders, so you better get out of our business!" the fishmen said. "We won't show mercy to the likes of you!"

"Pikachu!!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at the fishmen while they were still talking and zapped them.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Ha! That's what you deserve!" YL laughed.

Pikachu stopped zapping and the fishmen were charred, but still conscious. "How dare you make fun of us?! We'll get your for this!" And they charged at the Smashers.

Lucario ran forward and did a flying kick into one of the fishmen and kicked him away. The other fishmen turned to Lucario to attack him, but Lucario spun around fast and smacked them with the back of his hands. Yoshi then jumped to the top of one of the fishmen that was hit and slammed down on top of him. "Ground Pound!"

SLAAAAAM!!

Another fishmen ran towards YL with a sword in his hand, but YL easily blocked the blow and knocked the sword off his hand and slashed him. Meanwhile, Pikachu continued to fire beams at the fishmen.

Luigi stood behind a tree and watched the fight going on. "What do I do…? I'm not brave enough to do anything…" he cried.

While the others were still fighting, another fishman walked up to him, and this one has a distinctive long mouth. "Um, hello…?" Luigi greeted.

"You're scared, right?" said the fishman—Chuu. "That should make you an easy target."

"Um… Oh look, there's a penguin in a pirate costume flying in the air!" Luigi said, pointing to the sky.

"Where?" Chuu looked up to search for the penguin, but then realized that he's been had. "Hey! Penguins don't fly!" But Luigi used this opportunity to run away, and he gave chase. "Come back here!!"

The others were too busy dealing with their opponents that they didn't notice Luigi getting chased.

"These guys are tough!" the fishmen said.

"You scared?" YL said.

"Why should we be scared of someone like you? You'll see how powerful we fishmen are!" The fishmen pounced at them again, but then a bomb flew in front of the Smashers from behind and immediately exploded, blasting the fishmen away.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"AAAAAAAH!!"

The Smashers turned around and saw Link and Celia. "You're here, Link!" Yoshi said.

"You guys sure took a long time, so I decided to come over and fetch you," Link said. "Seems like you always get into fights everywhere you go."

YL noticed that Celia has human legs instead of fish tail. "What?! How did she have legs?!"

"I can use magic to change my tail into legs so that I can walk on dry land," Celia explained. "Though only for a certain amount of time..." And before you ask, she is wearing pants.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see this actually," Link said. "So what's the story here?"

"By the way, where's Luigi?" Pikachu asked, looking around for the man in green.

-

Back within the village…

"Who are those people just now?" Tom Nook wondered as he sat down on a bench.

Then a mole, Mr. Resetti, popped out of the ground next to him and said, "That kid sure got the guts to give Arlong a beating. I always wanted to give that smelly fish freak a boot to the head! If only I have the guts to get my legs out of the ground…"

"I hate to say this, but they're going to get themselves into trouble at this rate… The fishmen will never let go their enemies just like this… I feel sorry for them already…"

"Oh look, it's them again!" Mr. Resetti pointed out. Sure enough, the Smashers were seen walking back into the village.

"We heard about your story," Link said as he approached.

"If that's so, I advise that you leave here fast," Tom Nook said to them. "Now that you have angered Arlong, he will not let you go. We appreciate the fact that you helped Officer Booker just now, but you really…"

"Sorry, but we have decided on what we want to do already."

-

Back at the fishmen's tower, Arlong was sitting on his throne and grumbling to himself. "Curse that human for hitting me! Thinking of it makes me angry all over! I'm going to get my hands on him no matter what!"

"Easy there, captain," one of his supreme officers, Kurobi, said to him. "Our men are after them even as we speak. They will bring back the prey soon enough."

"I caught one," Chuu said as he entered the scene, holding up Luigi by the back of the shirt. "He's one of them, and seems to be the weakest too as he did nothing but run while the others fought back."

"Please let me go! I wasn't the one who hit you…" Luigi said as tears a fright flowed down his eyes. "It's my friend's fault, so blame them…"

"Ah, very good! As long as you're with the same guy who hit me, I'm happy!" Arlong said as he got up and approached Luigi.

Chuu dropped Luigi onto the floor and Luigi knelt down before Arlong and bowed to him over and over. "Please have mercy, your highness! I have a brother and a pet parrot waiting back home for me, and my parents are old people already and they need me!"

"In that case, I will go kill them along with you so you can all live happily in the afterlife!"

"Please don't! If you kill me, my friends will kill you! They will never forgive you!"

"Oh really? I like that! Therefore I'll kill you so that they will come over to be killed by me!"

"Please don't! If you kill me, they'll realize that it's pointless to come over and rescue someone dead, and so they won't come!"

"Make up your mind!" shouted the fishmen.

"Hey you!" shouted a loud voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw the Smashers standing at the entrance leading to the tower area, and the villagers were all gathered behind the Smashers too.

"They're here!" Luigi said in joy. "Help me!"

"So those are your friends, eh?" Arlong asked. "Well, they've come at the right time! They really care for you, don't they?"

"We heard about this place's story from the villagers," Link said. "And even though we are outsiders, we do not approve of your evildoings!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The real action of this arc is going to begin soon! I must tell you this beforehand, but Hacchi **WILL NOT** appear as part of the crew. If you have been keeping up with One Piece, you'll know that he's a good guy now. After seeing his current role, I really can't see him as a villain anymore, so I'm leaving him out of this. Hope you have no problem with it!


	83. Battle of the Species

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will you make a story about Super Robot Wars…  
**Game2002**: I'd appreciate it if you stop asking me to write stories that you want. It would be better that you speculate on what would be in the upcoming Gamfax trilogy.

**Chapter 82: Battle of the Species! Link in Danger!**

* * *

In the previous chapter, the Smashers went into Arlong's hideout. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Barging in here like that!" said the fishmen crew.

"We are the Smashers!" Yoshi said.

"Smashers? Ah, I know now!" Arlong said. "I've heard about you people! What do you want here?"

Link pointed his sword at him and said, "We want you get out of here right now and leave these poor villagers alone!"

"Yeah! They do not deserve to be ruled by a wicked person like you!" Young Link said.

"But the villagers don't seem to be grumbling about my stay here!" Arlong said. "They look very happy to be with me!"

The Smashers turned around to look at the villagers, who kept silent with a frown on their face, but then they nodded. "Don't tell a lie!" Link said. "I know that you do not want to be ruled under this monster anymore! You're just scared to say no, aren't you?"

"Don't worry! We will liberate you from these evil fish people!" Yoshi said. "Believe in us!"

"I'll show you that we can free you!" Link said as he walked into the tower area and approached Arlong.

"Whoa! Hey! You're not going near the captain just like this! Not until you get pass us!" said a couple of fishmen as they got into Link's way.

"Out of my way!" Link swiped his sword at them and cut them in the body.

"YAAA!!"

"How dare you?!" shouted the other fishmen.

"You got guts to hurt my fellow crewmates like that!" Arlong said. "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"I'm not going to die before you! Take this!" Link then ran at Arlong while gripping his sword tightly in his hand, ready to swing down the villain.

"Watch out, captain!" cried the fishmen.

Link brought down his sword at Arlong's saw-like nose, and to Link's surprise, the sword stopped at the side of the nose and didn't cut through it! "What?!"

"You think something like that can cut through me?" Arlong said. "This is what makes fishmen superior to humans and all other living beings! Clearly you have seen the difference between us when you tried to cut my nose!" And then he jerked his nose to the side violently and knocked the sword off Link's hand, and then he reached forth his webbed hand and grabbed Link by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Gah! Let me go!" Link cried as he tried to use his hand to pry off Arlong's fingers.

"You said you want to take me down, but look at you! I don't see how someone scrawny like you can do the job!" And then he slammed Link headfirst into the ground before him.

SLAAAAAAAAAM!!

"What?! Even Link can't stand before him!" Luigi thought. "We're really on the lower end this time…"

Link's head was stuck inside the ground, and he tried to pull it out while shouting in muffled voices. It's quite a hilarious sight to behold if you ask me.

"I have a great idea!" Arlong said. "Why don't we play a game to see if you guys really have what it takes to defeat us?" He then displayed his amazing strength by digging his fingers deep into the ground around where Link's head is stuck in and pulled off that piece of ground, with Link still in it.

"What?! He's that strong?!" Pikachu gasped.

"What are you doing to him?!" Young Link shouted.

"Now that he's stuck like this, there's no way he can move around!" Arlong said as he lifted up the piece of floor high into the air. "And it goes without saying that something heavy like this is going to sink into the sea for sure."

"Wait a minute, you're not saying…"

"Let's see how long he can survive underwater!" And then Arlong hurled the piece of floor, along with Link, into the air and over the fence on the other side, and then a loud splash could be hard.

Everyone gasped in horror upon seeing this. "Damn that guy!" cursed YL. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Mamamia! Now that Link is gone, what are we going to do?!" Luigi cried.

"Let's go rescue him fast!" Yoshi shouted.

"Of course you can," Arlong said as he sat back onto his throne. "But we fishmen travel faster in water than any of you here, so even if you try to, you're going to get caught up in a blink of an eye and all your efforts will be put to naught! How about this? You try and defeat us all in the shortest time possible and then quickly rush to rescue him! I'm sure that if he's lucky, the water won't get into his nose so fast. Hahaha!"

"That's a brilliant plan!" Kurobi said.

"Argh! We can't let them do as they want!" Pikachu said.

"But he does have point," Tom Nook told him. "Fishmen are very fast creatures when underwater, and there's no way you can rescue your friend successfully if they are after you… I told you guys to stay out of our village's problem… Now we're all in big trouble…"

"Don't fret! We'll take them all out in the shortest time possible then!" YL said. "We can still handle this even without Link!"

"Let's take them down, son!" Yoshi said, punching the air.

"As you command, father!" Lucario said.

The Smashers charged into the tower area to get ready to face the fishmen, but then the pool of water within the area began rumbling. "What's that?" Pikachu wondered.

Then a gigantic fish-like monster with a cow face showed up! "Ah, you're here just at the right time, Mohmoo!" Arlong said. "Sorry that I forgot to give you lunch! How about you go on and have these annoying intruders for lunch instead?"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" shrieked Luigi.

The large cow monster stared at the Smashers and then opened its mouth to show its razor sharp teeth, and then it began to close in on them for a bite. "Oh no! It's going to eat us!" Yoshi cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at the nose of Mohmoo and zapped it, and the cow monster jerked back in pain, but then it mooed angrily and began to close in on them again. Pikachu quickly ran towards the pool of water and fired a powerful blast into it. "Zap Cannon!"

As you all know, water conducts electricity like no other, and when the electric ball hit the water surface, electrical currents spread out everywhere and onto the body of Mohmoo. Imagine the pain that is!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What the heck?!" gasped the fishmen.

The electricity finally died down, and the cow monster was charred up, and it slowly sank down into the sea and disappeared. "Got rid of it!" Pikachu said.

"That was fast…" Yoshi said.

"That was something!" Arlong said. "You managed to beat up our pet in a few seconds, but do you think you can take on us all?"

"We're going to beat you and rescue Link no matter what!" YL said, getting out his sword and shield.

"Show them our power, my mates!"

As the Smashers charged forward to battle the fishmen, the villagers and Celia watched from outside. "Do you think they can win? Look how they took out Mohmoo so easily! They may very well defeat these fishmen and free us from their rule!" they said among themselves.

"I'm more worried about the person who got tossed into the sea…" Tom Nook said. "I wonder if he'll be able to hold until then…"

"I'll go rescue him!" Celia said. "I'm actually a mermaid, so I should be able to help him no problem!"

"You are? But what if the fishmen found out?"

"I'll do it in secret and make sure they don't find out!" Then Celia began to run for the shore, but then Tom Nook called her again.

"Wait a minute! I'll help you out! Let me go get a handy tool first!"

Tom Nook and Celia then left while the villagers continued watching the Smashers beat up the fishmen.

Luigi scrambled all over the place in fright and tried to avoid getting into violence business. "This isn't the place for me!" he thought, but then he ran straight into Chuu. "Oops…"

"Going somewhere?" Chuu asked.

Luigi then pointed to a random direction and said, "Oh look! There's a penguin…"

"In a pirate costume doesn't even exist!" Chuu said, finishing the phrase for him, though not in the right way.

"Heheh…" Then Luigi slipped in between his legs and made a run for it.

"Come back here!" Chuu ran after him and together they ran out of the tower area and the villagers backed off to the side to allow them to run off farther. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Will that guy be all right?" the villagers wondered.

-

While all these fighting were going on, Tom Nook ran back to his house to retrieve a golden axe, and then he ran to meet Celia and together they ran for the shore. "I'll use this prized golden axe to cut him free!" Tom Nook said.

"You're going to cut off his head?!" Celia asked in shock.

"No… To cut up the floor he's stuck in…"

They reached the shore and Celia said, "I'll use mermaid magic to allow you to breath in water!" Then she jumped into the water first and her legs reverted back into fish tail, and then Tom Nook jumped into the water next. Celia then held her hands in front of Tom Nook and the raccoon glowed in bright light. "Now you can breathe underwater for a certain amount of time. Let's do so fast!"

"Let's go!"

They dived down into the water afterwards and as they swam deeper, they saw Link down on the ocean floor still with his head stuck into the piece of floor and he still seems to be moving around. The duo swam down to him and saw bubbles coming out of the crack around the floor. "The water is going in!" Tom Nook said.

"I'll allow him to breath in water," Celia said. "You try to cut the floor!"

"Okay!"

-

Arlong and Kurobi stood at the side and watched the other Smashers fight the fishmen. "Those people are actually holding up decently," Kurobi said. "Seems like what they said about the Smashers are true after all."

"Sooner or later they're all gonna fall before us anyway," Arlong said.

During the midst of the chaos, Lucario leaped out from the crowd and did a flying kick towards Kurobi. Kurobi quickly brought up his arm used the fin on his elbow the block the kick. "So you're going to take on me instead?"

Lucario landed and got into martial art pose and said, "I will take you down!"

"You're just wasting your strength!"

Lucario ran forward and delivered a barrage of kicks and punches, but each hit were easily blocked by Kurobi's shield like fin. "That doesn't hurt at all!" the shark fishmen said, and then he swung a fist at him. Lucario easily ducked underneath it and then he did a jumping uppercut that Kurobi barely avoided. "Whoa, that was close! But not enough!" He quickly punched Lucario while he was still in air and shot him towards a fence.

However, Lucario flipped around and landed his feet on the face and wall jumped back to Kurobi again, much to his surprise, and landed a punch into his stomach.

"Oof! I didn't see that coming! You must be something to survive a punch of mines!" Kurobi said.

"I'm only going serious on you now!" Lucario said as he got into stance again.

"This will be a good match!"

Both sides began to trade punches and kicks that were either successful or got blocked. Kurobi slammed forward a punch that Lucario was able to avoid by jumping over him. Immediately after landing, Lucario turned around did a roundhouse kick at Kurobi, but the fishman was very fast himself too and he turned around in time to block it with his fin. Lucario didn't stop here; he continued to deliver a series of consecutive kicks that were actually strong enough to push Kurobi back with each hit.

"You're good, but there is no way you can be better than me!" Kurobi said. He then stepped to the side to avoid the final kick of the combo, and as Lucario was flying pass him from performing that kick, Kurobi grabbed him by the neck and tossed him across the place and smashed him into the stone fence hard.

CRAAAAAASH!!

Yoshi saw this and gasped, "Oh no! My son!"

"I'm all right, father…" Lucario said as he painfully stood back up.

"Sooner or later, you won't be all right!" Kurobi said. He ran towards Lucario and slid towards him to with a fist outstretched to punch him, but right when he was about to hit him, Lucario disappeared and left behind a faint image that was worthless to hit. "What?!"

Lucario reappeared behind him very fast and gave him a kick to the back and Kurobi crashed forward into the wall.

CRAAASH!!

"Why you?!" Kurobi turned angrily just in time to see Lucario swinging his claws at him. He quickly used his fins to block the attack, but the sharp claws managed to leave behind scratch marks on his skin. "Ouch!"

Lucario then opened his palm and then blue energy appeared around it in the form of a bone, and then he leaped up into the air above Kurobi and tossed the energy bone at his head, and the impact was as hard as getting hit by a real bone, though the energy bone disappeared afterwards. After getting hit, Kurobi rubbed his head in pain, only to get hit to the face by a flying stomp kick.

KICK!!

Kurobi was pushed back into the wall again as Lucario jumped back in a flip and landed perfectly. "Do you admit defeat yet?"

"Argh! I've really underestimated you! This time I'm going serious!" Kurobi said. He then swung his pigtail at Lucario and the tail grew to long lengths and wrapped itself around the Pokemon's body.

"What?! Ugh!" Before Lucario could do anything about it, he was pulled forward.

"Got you!" Kurobi pulled Lucario in front of him and punched him in the face and sent him flying back, but because the hair was still wrapped around him, Lucario came back in a manner similar to a yo-yo, and Kurobi punched him away again when he came back, and basically, the whole process just repeats again and again.

"I must break free!" Lucario thought. When he was pulled back to Kurobi once again, he quickly tilted his head towards his shoulder and bit him there as hard as he could.

"YEOW!!" Kurobi cried in pain and his hair loosened off Lucario's body, and then the Pokemon delivered a powerful palm thrust into his body.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

"You cannot defeat me!" Lucario said.

"That's my line!" Kurobi growled angrily. "I'm really going to get you this time!" He ran forward and tried to punch him, but Lucario quickly jumped to the side and kicked him in the face. "Ow!"

Lucario showed no mercy; he continued to punch and kick Kurobi in the body and face several times over and over, and he even charged up a blue energy ball and blasted him backwards with it.

BAAAAAAANG!!

Then Lucario ran towards Kurobi and jumped to do a flying kick into his body. "Mega Kick!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEE!!" Kurobi flew towards the tower and crashed right through the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"You're awesome, my son!" Yoshi exclaimed. The others were all very surprised as well.

By this time, the other Smashers have beaten up all the fishmen too. YL turned to Arlong and said, "You're next!"

Arlong, by this time, was looking very angry. "Sure, I'm up on arms against you guys too!"

-

Somewhere in the rice fields deeper into the village…

Chuu looked around to find Luigi. "Where'd that guy go? He sure can run."

Luigi poked his head out from among some trees and bushes. "I should be safe here…" He then sat behind a tree and thought to himself, "The others are all fighting for their lives to save this village and Link, and yet, here I am, sitting here and running in fear… This is just like me… No wonder I'm one of the weakest Smashers; even Pichu is a better fighter than me… No, I mustn't keep this up any longer! I have fans out there who want me to go out there and fight like a man! I will show that guy I am not one to be looked down on! I will fight like a man from now on! For now, that is…"

Chuu continued to look for Luigi, and then he saw him coming out from his hiding place. "So you've decided to show yourself!"

"I'm not… afraid of you! I'm… going to beat you up… real good!" Luigi said loudly, trying to sound brave. He crossed his arms in front of him and stood upright, looking very brave, but if one looked at his legs, they'll see that they are wobbling like a jelly. Oh, he's sweating furiously and nervously too.

"You don't look like you can do anything other than run! Look at your legs shake!"

"Don't make fun of me! I'll fight when I have too! Take this!" Luigi opened his palm and shot out a fireball, but Chuu ran forward and punched through the fireball with ease and socked him in the face hard, making him fly across the road like a wooden board.

CRAASH

"Doh…"

"Ha! A single hit and you're out?" Chuu laughed.

But Luigi got back up again and continued to shoot fireballs, and then he immediately ran back into the bushes and trees. Chuu was able to eliminate the fireballs with ease and faced the small forest, and Luigi popped his head out from every part of the bushes and trees and launched fireballs at him, though Chuu was able to avoid them with ease.

"You're not going to get anywhere with a cowardice fighting style like that! Let me show you what a real fight is!" Chuu went to the nearest rice field and sucked up the water there with his mouth, and then he faced the forest and shot out water bullets. Though they are simply water, the shots were able to tear down a tree upon contact! Chuu continued to shoot multiple times, aiming for a different tree every time, thus knocking them all down.

Luigi lifted his head up from behind a bush and said, "You missed me!"

"The next shot won't miss you for sure!" Chuu shot out a water bullet at Luigi, who quickly ducked down to avoid it. After disappearing behind the bush, Luigi stuck out the front end of the Thunder Rod from the bush and extended it forward to hit Chuu in the stomach and pushed him into the rice field.

"Ow! How dare you?!" Chuu growled angrily.

Luigi popped out again and asked, "Did I hit you?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Chuu sucked up the water of the rice field that he is in, and then he took a deep breath and shot out a huge blast of water at the forest.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The whole forest was torn down, leaving only one tree left and the bushes. Luigi popped out from behind the only tree and looked at the destruction made in shock. "Mamamia! It's just like a tsunami aftermath!"

"You're dead!" said Chuu as he ran at Luigi.

"Eeks!" Luigi quickly ducked underneath the bushes and then Chuu pounced into the bush to get him.

PING!!

The fishman was suddenly sent flying up into the sky in flames and he crashed back down into the rice field.

SPLAAAAAAAASH!!

Luigi appeared from behind the bush with a head full of question marks. "Uh? What happened just now?"

Chuu sat up from the rice field with his face burned. "Argh! You've really done it! I'm going to kill you!"

"Now's the chance!" Luigi quickly dive jumped at the rice field and stuck the front end of the Thunder Rod into it, and this caused electricity to surge throughout the rice field, zapping Chuu and everything in it.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"AAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Luigi pulled out the Thunder Rod and stopped the electricity, and all the rice stalks including Chuu were all charred. "I did it…" Luigi said in unbelief. "I can't believe I've won…" And then he began hopping around happily like a clown. "I did it! I've beaten a fishman! I won! I won! Lalalala!" And he skipped down the road happily while singing to himself, but then tripped on a rock. "Ouch!"

-

Under the sea, under the sea…

A mermaid, a flounder, and a crab…

Oh wait, wrong story…

Tom Nook was trying to hit the piece of floor that Link got his head stuck in with the golden axe, but gravity under water didn't allow him to do so properly. "It's impossible to swing an axe in weightlessness like this!" he said.

"I'll use this then!" Celia let her hands glow in bright light again, and then Tom Nook felt the gravity around him changing. "I've changed the gravity around you into that of something on land, though not exactly the same. I hope this is enough to swing the axe."

"Yeah, it feels easier. Let's continue!"

"Hold on, Link!" Celia said to Link, whether or not he can hear it. "We'll get you out as fast as possible!"

-

Back on surface…

The villagers watched in horror as Arlong beaten up the Smashers one by one. "Arlong is too strong for them…" they said.

"Ugh… Too strong…" YL cried as he collapsed onto the ground with wounds all over his body. Yoshi and Pikachu were out cold, and Lucario was still trying to struggle to get up.

"Don't you quite have enough?" Arlong said as he gave Lucario a kick to the chin and knocked him out. "Ha! You guys are all weaklings before me! You've hurt my fellow mates badly, so I'm going to kill you all! Nobody can ever defeat me!"

"I'm here!" Luigi shouted as he ran back to the scene. "Mamamia?! What happened here?!"

"It's you again," Arlong said.

"Yeah, and I've beaten up that fishman who was chasing me! This proves that I know how to fight too!"

"What?! Chuu?! How dare you?!"

"I'll show you what I did to him! Hiya!" Luigi then ran forward while flailing his arms like crazy, but Arlong lifted a leg and kicked him back into the hands of the villagers.

KICK!

"Big mistake…" Luigi mumbled with a shoeprint on his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"What was that?!" Arlong asked as he turned to the stone fence behind him, and he found that it was blown away by something, and someone could be seen behind the smoke.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I've already let Luigi do the best he could, so stop complaining. He's not in the ranks of Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Marth, and even Mario, so don't expect him to go uber powerful all of a sudden.


	84. Freedom

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Is Red's Pikachu male or female?  
**Game2002**: Pika has a girlfriend named Chuchu. Guess!

Please try to keep your reviews as positive as possible. As I've said before, my feelings and reactions towards things are very sensitive and even light negative comments can hurt me quite a bit. Honestly speaking, I'm still trying get over the commotion about chapter 13…

**Chapter 83: The Showdown For the Freedom of Smashville!**

* * *

The smoke died down and the person behind it turned out to be Link, all soaking from head to toe. "You're still alive?!" Arlong gasped, and then he saw Celia and Tom Nook behind him. "I see, so someone was sneaky enough to help you."

"You sure got nerves sticking my head into the floor and then throwing me into the sea!" Link said. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever been through!"

"Now that Link is here, everything should be fine, I guess…" Luigi said.

"Now that I'm back, I'm going to give you a smashing!" Link said to Arlong.

"You think you can defeat me after the first failure? Surely you know that it's impossible already!" Arlong said.

"That's only because I do not know of your powers! Now that I have a fair idea, I know what to do now!"

"It's not going to make a difference no matter what!"

Young Link, who was lying on the ground, spotted Link's Master Sword lying nearby, and he quickly reached for it and threw it at Link. "Link! It's yours! Catch!"

"Thanks!" Link said as he caught the sword by its hilt. "Now let's get started!"

"I'll show you the difference between our powers again!" Arlong scooped up some water into his hand from the pool nearby and tossed it at Link.

Even though the water was minimal, Link was surprisingly enough blasted backwards really hard when those tiny water drops came in contact with him! "What the?! How is that possible?!" Link gasped.

"Even with a little water, we can use it as powerful weapons!" Arlong said. "I bet you can't do something like that, right?"

"I'm not going to let a little water stop me!" He got out his shield and ran towards Arlong again, who threw another scoop of water. Link used his shield to block the water drops and then ran towards the villain and thrust his sword forward.

Arlong stepped to the side and avoided it with ease, and then he tossed more water at Link from behind and sent him crashing into a pillar.

CRASH!

"Ouch…" Link rubbed his face and turned around to see Arlong charging at him with his mouth wide open, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Whoa!" Link rolled out of the way fast and Arlong bit onto the stone pillar instead.

"Ha! You're going to break all your teeth!" Luigi laughed.

But to everyone's surprise, cracks appeared all over the pillar and Arlong took off a large chunk of the pillar using his mouth! "What?! You bit the pillar into pieces without damaging your teeth?!" Link gasped.

"The teeth of a fishmen are in every way superior to your frail teeth!" Arlong said.

"Whoa… This difference in strength is too big…"

"Now do you think you can still defeat me? Whether or not you can, I'm going to kill you right now!"

Arlong ran towards Link and began to chomp his teeth against him to try and bite him into pieces. Link would use his sword and shield to block each blow, but because the villain was too fast, Link couldn't find an opening to fight back. Arlong came forward for a bite again and this time he bit onto Link's sword and then lifted him up and hurled him into the air, where Link hit a higher part of the tower and fell back down with a thud.

"Ow… This guy has strong mouth…" Links said. He looked up and saw Arlong approaching again, and so he quickly lifted up his Master Sword in front of him and allowed him to bite onto it. With sharp teeth and a powerful jaw like that, Arlong could've broken the sword into pieces, but instead, it was his teeth that broke into pieces.

"Gah! My teeth!" he cried.

"Ha! The Master Sword's hardness is beyond your imagination!" Link said. "There is nothing you can do to break it!"

"All right! Link broke his teeth!" Luigi said. "This should make things easier!"

"You think this will make me handicapped?" Arlong asked, and then he opened his mouth and a new set of teeth instantly grew out of the gum!

"What?!" Link gasped.

"My teeth can grow at incredibly fast rates, and each time it grows, it is sharper than the old ones! I can even do this!" Arlong reached his hand into his mouth and yanked off the newly grown teeth, and the moment he did, another new set grew out in a split second, which he pulled out again. And so he held two set of teeth in his mouth and used them like weapons.

"This guy is crazy…" Yoshi thought. Yeah, he's starting to gain consciousness again. "If only I have teeth like that…"

"Die!" Arlong ran at him while clattering the teeth within in hands. Link used his sword and shield to block the teeth attacks and quickly ran to his side to slash him, but Arlong turned around fast and stopped the blow by clamping the teeth over it, and then using all his strength, he yanked the sword off Link's hand and threw it to the side!

"Oh no!" Link quickly ducked underneath a teeth attack and then rolled aside to reach for his sword fast, but Arlong threw one of the teeth at him and it clamped onto his arm hard. "GAAAAH!!"

Arlong used this opportunity to use the other teeth and clamp it down onto Link's waist hard.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Oh no! Link is bitten! He's going to get torn into pieces!" Luigi gasped in horror.

Link quickly pried off the teeth that was biting onto his arm and then used it to clamp down onto Arlong's arm, making him reel back him pain and pull the other teeth away. "Ow! That doesn't hurt as much as you did, since you do not have the strength to bite as hard as me!" Arlong said.

Link reached for his sword and said, "If I can't bite as hard as you, I'll stab you harder instead!"

Arlong charged towards him with the teeth in his hands again, and Link quickly got out a bomb and threw it in front of him. This caused an explosion that blew Arlong backwards a bit, and then Link charged out of the smoke that was created and delivered a surprised slash into Arlong's body.

SLASH!!

"YEOW!!" And the fishman fell back into the pool with a slash.

SPLASH!

The smoke cleared and Link approached the edge of the pool and looked down into it. "Done already?" But then he saw a shadow coming up from beneath the water, and just as he realized what it was, Arlong shot back out of the water with his spear-like nose pointing at his face. Good thing Link bent back in time to avoid the attack, and Arlong continued flying into the air and towards the tower like a missile shot out of water.

He flipped around just before he hit the tower and landed his feet against the surface, and then he kicked off it and went towards Link again, who was able to avoid it the second time and Arlong fell back into the pool.

"Watch out! Fishmen are more superior when it comes to underwater battle!" Celia shouted to Link.

"I got it!" Link said as he kept his eyes towards the pool, and then he held his sword to the side and crouched down a bit. "Come on! I'm ready to take on you anytime!"

From underwater, Arlong watched Link's position and readied to launch out again. "I'll aim for his head and put an end to him in a single blow!" he thought, and then he went on the move again.

"Shark on Dart!" Arlong shot out of the water and aimed his nose for Link's face. Right when the fishman was about to hit, Link quickly parried and pulled off a whirling blade technique. His sword came in contact with Arlong's nose hard, but the impact from the fishman was equally powerful, and the attack was literally canceled out and the force sent the both of them flying in both directions.

CLANG!

Link was able to retain his footing however, but Arlong fell onto his back. The moment the villain got up, he saw Link firing a couple of arrows in his direction, and he had no time to dodge them and got hit in the arm of couple of times. "Ow!" And then Link threw a bomb right into his face and blew him away, and then he ran through the explosion and slashed Arlong in the body again. "GAAAAAA!!"

"All right! Link is doing a great job!" Luigi exclaimed.

The villagers were surprised to see Link inflicting harm on Arlong, and it brought them faith that Link will surely win. "He's going to win for sure!" they said. "Let's cheer for him! He can surely do it!"

"Yes! Link will win!" Luigi said. "The hope of the village now depends on him!"

Link stood in place as he kept an eye on the fallen Arlong. After a bit of silence, the fishman got back up and he displayed angry eyes on his face. "You're really going too far with this!" Arlong growled angrily. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!" He tossed a scoop of water in Link's direction, but he was able to avoid it.

The moment Link avoided it though, Arlong came running at Link very fast and swung a fist at him and knocked him into the tower wall. Arlong ran at him and thrust his arm forward to hit Link, but Link ducked away in time and got away quick. Arlong's hand bored right through the wall upon contact, and when he pulled his hand back out, he was holding a saw-like blade in his hand.

"That's the saw blade, his most powerful weapon!" Tom Nook gasped.

"So you're planning on a swordfight now?" Link asked. "Good, because I enjoy these better!"

Arlong jumped at him with his blade raised over his head, and then he slammed it down on top of Link who used his shield to block it successfully. Arlong pulled back and hit with the saw blade over and over and Link was able to deflect every hit using both his sword and shield. Arlong then did a circular horizontal swing that brought Link around and behind him, and then he delivered a kick into his stomach and sent him flying towards the tower and crashing right through the wall and inside.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"Ow… That hurts…" Link cried as he got back up. "Uh?" He saw Arlong charging inside the tower to get him again, and Link got up and quickly avoided a slamming attack and then ran up the nearby staircase.

He made it to the second floor, but Arlong suddenly burst up from the floor in front of him. "You're not running anywhere!" he said.

Link clashed swords with him again, but Arlong brought his blade underneath the Master Sword and pushed up, causing Link to fly up and crash through the ceiling and into the third floor.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Link cried, rubbing his head.

Arlong once again jumped to the third floor and delivered a powerful horizontal swing. Link blocked the blow with his shield but was sent flying through the wall and outside of the tower. Luckily, he got out his claw shot and grabbed onto the edge of the roof and climbed back up on it. Arlong came out to the roof and tried to hit him again, but Link shot the higher part of the tower with the claw shot and pulled himself to the higher floor, and the fishman leaped after him.

Link placed a bomb in the place that he landed and then climbed for the higher part again, and the moment Arlong landed onto the floor that he was previously on, the bomb blew up. However, he was able to endure the blast and went after Link again.

Link kept on climbing until he reached the roof. "There's no way up anymore!" he thought. And then he turned around and saw Arlong jumping to the top floor.

"You're dead this time!" he shouted.

"Fine! We'll settle it here!"

Arlong jumped up and slammed down his sword to stab him, but he ended up stabbing into the ceiling so hard that a large crack appeared across it. Link ran to him and clashed swords with him, and they both began pushing back and forth in a classical swordfight style.

"Give it up! There is no way you can beat me!" Arlong said.

"I'm not giving up, or else you're just going to make life hell for these poor villagers in the end!" Link replied.

"Those weaklings are destined to be ruled over by me! Nobody is going to change this fact!"

"But I will change this fact!" Link gathered all his strength and determination and began to prevail over Arlong until he was able to knock the saw blade off his hand and off the tower roof.

"My blade!"

Link did a quick swipe at him, but Arlong hopped back in time. "I'm going to kill you for real this time! Shark on Tooth!" He then charged forward while spinning like a drill with his mouth wide open. Link held up his shield to block the attack, but the power of Arlong was so strong that he smashed right through the shield and bit Link in the waist.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

He then shook Link around in his mouth and tossed him up into the air, and then leaped up at him for another attempt. "It hurts!" Link cried. "Oh no!"

"You're dead! Shark on Tooth!" Arlong shouted as he began to spin towards him.

Link quickly held up his hand and the Triforce symbol on his back glowed and shot out a beam of light that blinded and stunned Arlong. "Argh! What's this?!"

"Triforce Slash!" Link charged down at Arlong and began slashing him away in midair. This amazing display of light work was so spectacular that the people down at the bottom could see it.

"What's going on up there?!" they said.

Link dealt the final blow to Arlong and he shot down and crashed through the roof and landed right back into the room below and hit the floor really hard, so hard that cracks spread throughout the whole place.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Link fell all the way down and into the same room as Arlong, who is lying unconsciously on the floor. Because he took a severe bite to the body just now, Link suffered from the fall quite a bit. He held his hand over the wound on his waist and cried in pain, "Ugh… Hurts a lot… Glad it's over though…"

"Not yet… I won't lose to you!" Arlong growled angrily as he slowly got back up, much to Link's horror.

"What?!"

Arlong glared at him angrily and reached his hand forward and lifted him by the neck. "I will not lose to humans like you!! I am the most powerful fishman!! I will not lose to worthless species like you!!"

Suddenly, the whole place began shaking violently and the ceiling began to fall down. Then a large piece of debris hit Arlong from above and crushed him through the floor and pushed him all the way to the lowest floor. Of course, Link was released in the process, but the whole place around is crumbling down and he didn't have time to escape.

Outside, everyone watched in shock as the tower shook around violently and pieces of it began to fall little by little. "It's going to fall! Run!" they cried.

"But Link is still in there!" Celia cried.

"Just run first!" Young Link said to her.

Everyone ran as far as they could, and eventually, the tower fell down with a great crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

After the dust settled down, everyone closed in around the tower to investigate it. "Arlong's tower has fallen…" they said. "I can't believe it!"

"Link! Are you all right?" Yoshi shouted loudly.

"I sense the presence of aura," Lucario said. "But I do not know whose it is."

Then they spotted a pile of rock on the top of the ruins moving, and they were scared by it, not knowing who's going to come out. Then to their relief, Link was the one who emerged from the pile of rock, looking all beaten up. "I'm back… Guys…" he said while panting heavily.

"Link is still alive! He made it!" Luigi shouted. "He won!"

"YAY!! HE WON!!" shouted the villagers with excitement. "HE DID IT!! WE'RE FREE FROM THE FISHMEN'S RULE!! HOORAY!!"

They all ran up to Link and tossed him in the sky over and over. "HOORAY FOR THE SAVIOR OF OUR VILLAGE! HIP HIP HOORAY!!"

"Ouch wait! My wound is breaking! Stop that!" Link cried.

-

That night, the fishmen were all taken away by justice. Originally the fishmen cut off all outside contact for the village, so they weren't able to call for help.

Also, the village is currently holding a large celebration over their freedom from their captives.

"This is so great!" Yoshi said while eating a plate full of foods. "A big party after a big victory over fierce enemies is always an enjoyable tradition!"

"I couldn't agree any less!" Luigi said with a mouth full.

"Hey! Want to swim? The water is great!" Pikachu said to them from a large wading pool. Many kids are swimming in it, including Celia.

"I'll pass," Link said from his seat, and he was apparently covered mostly in bandages from you-know-what.

"You actually want to swim with Celia, but you're just hurt and cannot," YL said to him.

"Stop teasing me…"

As the party went on, the mayor of Smashville, Tortimer, went up onto the stage and said, "Fellow villagers, this is a very good day! We have been under the rule of Arlong for a whole year already, and we never thought the day that we would be freed would come! We must thank our saviors!"

Everyone turned to the Smashers and gave them a large round of applause. "Thank you very much for helping us! You're the best!"

"That was nothing. We're only doing what we feel is right," YL said.

"I just want to thank you for the food that you gave me!" Yoshi said.

And so, everyone had a happy time throughout the whole night.

-

The next morning…

The Smashers had already said good-bye to the villagers of Smashville and headed out to the shore where their warp star is. "We have to go now," Link said to Celia, who is dipping in the shallow water.

"I understand… We cannot be together forever due to our difference in species," Celia said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll meet again someday in the future!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, we can just go over to your underwater village someday and pay you a visit!" Pikachu said.

"That would be great! I hope you would come someday!" Celia said.

"I think it's time that we leave now," Luigi said. "The others must be waiting already."

"Okay, we'll have to go now," Link said to Celia as he began to turn around.

"Wait a minute, can you just come here for a second?" she asked.

Link listened to her and approached her. "What is it?" When he bent near her, Celia came up and gave him a quick and small kiss to the cheek. "Whoa!"

"I'll miss you…"

"Um… I'll miss you too!"

And so, they said good-bye to the mermaid and took off on their warp star. Celia waved good-bye until she could no longer see them.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

That's it for this arc. Before anyone ever complain about fights being too short, I think that fights that are dragged out too long can be overkill and get too boring. Even a short fight can be made awesome as long as it has good contents, and that's what I'm leaning towards most of the time. This doesn't mean you won't see any long fights though.

_**Next chapter: Rough Landing at File Island! The Ambush of the Dark Masters!**_


	85. Ambush

**FILE ISLAND**

_Team: Mario, Sonic, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Marth, Dedede, Meta-Knight, Mewtwo, Red_

**Chapter 84: Rough Landing at File Island! The Ambush of the Dark Masters!**

* * *

The warp star flew across the sky above an island with a tall mountain in the center of it. "So that's File Island?" Red asked, looking from the warp star.

"Yeah, though I don't know much about it," Dr. Mario said.

"It's an island of Digital Monsters, the long term for Digimon," Mewtwo explained. "However, it is more of an island without any civilization."

"Okay, let's get landing!" Bowser suggested.

As the warp star began to lower towards the island, it came to a sudden halt and couldn't move. "What-a happened?" Mario asked.

"Hey! Why'd it stop? It's just like what happened when we were in the skies of that Pokemon continent!" Sonic said.

"Don't-a tell me eet's Palkia again!"

"He's getting the blame for everything, doesn't it?" Red said.

"No, I sense someone different, and there are four of them!" Mewtwo said. "They have dark powers of tremendous level… Come out at once!"

"You have good senses to spot our presence, don't you?" said a voice, and a dark portal appeared in the air before them and a clown-like being stepped out.

"A clown?" Bowser asked. "I knew clowns were always evil!"

The clown bowed down in a polite manner and introduced himself, "I am Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters and also one of the elite members of the Negativities known as Extremo Negativo. It is a pleasure to meet you, even though our meeting will not be friendly for long!"

"So you're bad guy that we have to kill! Good, now that we're here, it's your lost!" Bowser said, getting into fighting stance.

"You have manners of bowing before a king like me!" Dedede said. "I can forgive you for that, but as a king who fights for justice, I cannot allow you to run around like that!"

Mewtwo placed their hands in front of the two and said, "Don't rush! This person's power level is over you guys, and there's actually three more with him!"

"Can you put it in numbers for his power level?" Bowser asked.

"If there is a meter for measuring power levels, I would…"

"If there are three more, then tell them to come out at once!" Sonic said.

"Very well, come out then, Dark Masters!" Piedmon said as he snapped his fingers.

Then three more dark portals appeared, and a large metallic dragon, a puppet, and a mechanical dinosaur stepped out of it and floated in air miraculously.

"I am Metal Seadraman, the Master of Sea!" said the metal dragon.

"Nice to meet you! I am Puppetmon, the Master of Forest!" the wooden puppet said.

"I am Machinedramon, the Master of City!" the mechanical dinosaur said.

"And I am the leader over them all, and we are known as the Dark Masters!" Piedmon said. "We are a band of evil Digimon who have been plotting to take over the world for some time already, but never had the chance. That's when King N came and gave us the opportunity!"

"Well, your opportunity just disappeared!" Bowser said. "You will be failing here!"

"We will not let you be stopping us so easily," Piedmon said as a sword magically appeared in his hand. "Let's see what you Smashers are capable of first!" And then he threw the sword in their direction.

Marth quickly got out his normal sword and deflected the sword away using it.

"Not too bad, at least you know the basics of self-defense! How about this?" Piedmon spread out his arms in front of him and several swords magically appeared out of thin air and flew all around the warp star with the blade pointing at them.

"Mamamia!" gasped Mario.

"Watch out!" Marth said, getting into defensive stance. One of the swords flew forward and tried to impale them, but Marth knocked it away using his own.

Another sword flew in the direction of Dedede, but Meta-Knight hopped in front of the king and knocked it away. "Very good, Meta-Knight!" Dedede said.

"It's my duty to protect you," replied MK.

The swords all flew towards them at once and Mewtwo spread out his arms and formed a force field around the warp star and the swords bounced away upon hitting it. "Okay, how about this?" Piedmon, and then he turned to Metal Seadramon. "It's your turn."

"I'll kill them all!" said the dragon as his cannon-like nose began to glow. "River of Power!" And a huge beam shot out of it and went towards the warp star.

"Oh no!" gasped Dr. Mario.

Mewtwo quickly created a force field in front of the warp star, but the power of the beam was so strong that the whole thing began to get pushed back. "Urgh! Such power!" he thought. Eventually, Mewtwo couldn't hold up the force field any longer and the beam prevailed over it and sent the warp star flying off course and plunging towards the island below.

"!"

"Looks like we sent them to the island, and they seem to be heading for your territory too," Piedmon said. "It's hard to say whether they are still alive or not though."

"I will go after them and kill them all!" Metal Seadramon said.

The warp star fell towards the island at fast speed, and it dove into the sea with a large splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Luckily, it floated back to the surface and slowly sailed towards the shore by itself. "I thought-a we were done for…" Mario said.

"Good thing we landed into the water instead…" Dr. Mario said. "Otherwise it could be fatal to hit hard ground…"

"Argh… We let them made fun of us…" Bowser grumbled. "They'll pay for real!"

The warp star eventually reached land and the Smashers stepped onto it to dry themselves.

"What do we do know?" Red asked while twisting his vest dry.

Marth looked around and said, "We have no clues on the Gamfax and there's nobody living here at all, asides from those four who wants us dead. It's going to be tough trying to get started at this rate."

"There's a cabin there," MK said while pointing to a wooden cabin not too far from where they are, and there is a sign on it that writes _Cafeteria_.

"Good eyes!" Dedede said. "I say we go over there and recuperate ourselves first and perhaps ask for info from the café owner!"

"Good-a idea! Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Last one there will pay for everything!" Sonic said, and then he zipped towards the cabin, and before anyone could take a step, he's already there. "I win!"

"You know that there is no way anyone can beat you in a race!" Bowser said.

"I'm not going to be last!" Dedede said as he began to run for the cabin.

"Hey! No way am I going to be last too!" And Bowser began running towards the cabin.

However, Mewtwo thought for a moment and called to Marth, "Something tells me that the cabin is a bit suspicious…"

"Really? I'm actually wondering about that too," Marth said. "It looks too random for there to be one here when you said that this island has no civilization. I think we should warn them." But the others already ran towards the cabin and were too late to stop. "Oh no…"

"Let's hope it's not like what we think though…"

"Dammit…" Bowser grumbled as he reached the front door of the café. "And I wasn't even the last one to take off…"

"Can't be helped if you're such a slow runner," Red said.

"You'll be paying!" Dedede said to Bowser.

"Over my dead body!" Bowser shouted back.

"Nah, I was just kidding about that," Sonic said. "C'mon, let's go in!"

The Smashers went inside and to their surprise, found nothing at all! Inside of the cabin was totally empty and there were no tables or chairs at all! "Uh? What's with this place?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Is it still under construction?" Red wondered.

Suddenly, the ground behind them began shaking and a large scorpion-like creature rose from the ground.

"What the?" they gasped.

"I am Scorpiomon, one of Metal Seadramon's henchmen!" said the scorpion-like Digimon. "I have lured you all into my trap house!"

"How dare you use such a dirty method to trick the king?" Dedede said. "This is an unforgivable crime!"

"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon opened his mouth and let loose a stream of sand into their faces.

"Mamamia!" Mario quickly closed his eyes to prevent sand from getting into it, but then he began to feel drowsy, along with everyone else.

However, Sonic was fast enough to act and he quickly ran towards the nearest window and jumped out it. "I'm not letting you get me!"

"Damn, one of them escaped…" Scorpiomon said.

As Sonic was running out of the cabin, he spotted Mewtwo and Marth behind a large rock. "Sonic, over here!" Mewtwo said.

Sonic ran over to them and explained the situation to them. "It turned out to be a trap!" he said.

"I knew it…" Mewtwo said.

"We'll have to rescue them," Marth said.

Mewtwo peeked out from behind the rock and saw Scorpiomon and Metal Seadramon at the entrance of the cabin. "You've done well," Metal Seadramon said.

"But one of them escaped," Scorpiomon said.

"There's only one person, so it's not like he's going to make any difference in stopping us. I'll just kill them all before he comes back! Here, you can go on and have your reward!" Metal Seadramon pointed to a pile of oysters next to him. Yes, in case you didn't know, Metal Seadramon has arms, but they're short and small, so it's hard to see.

"Oh goodie! My favorite!" Scorpiomon said as he ran to dine on the oysters.

Metal Seadramon poked his head into the cabin and inspected the Smashers, who were all lying asleep on the floor. "One of them escaped, right? Wait a minute… There should only be eight if one escaped, but there's only six here!" He turned to Scorpiomon, who was eating the oysters, and shouted to him, "Hey you! Stop eating and go search for the remaining three!"

"Yes sir!" And the Digimon moved off.

"He's on his way here!" Mewtwo said.

"Let's fight him!" suggested Sonic.

"Wait, if we grab the attention of Metal Seadramon, things will be hard to take care of. We'll need to concentrate on getting our comrades out first."

"Then what do we do?" Marth asked.

"We'll try to lure that Digimon to somewhere Metal Seadramon will not find and then take him out, and once he's taken care of, we'll sneak into the cabin secretly without anyone noticing, and then we'll make it off with the others before Metal Seadramon kills them."

"Okay, if it's a bait to lure him that you want, let me do it!" Sonic said.

"But we'll take him out together because it doesn't look like we have that much time to be sticking around for too long. Let's do it!"

After discussing their plans, Mewtwo and Marth took off towards the area at the back of the cabin while Sonic ran out from behind the rock and taunted Scorpiomon. "Hey man! I'm the one who escaped your trap house! Come catch me if you can!"

"You bet I will!" Scorpiomon said, and he began to give chase.

"Try to catch me if you can!" And then Sonic ran off in the same direction as Mewtwo and Marth.

"Get back here!" Socrpiomon went after him, but he was a slow runner and couldn't catch up. Nevertheless, he went after Sonic to the same location.

Sonic ran up to where Mewtwo and Marth were and said to them, "Got it! Now to wait for him to come!"

The trio looked at Scorpiomon as he slowly ran up to them. "Phew, caught up at last!"

"You're really slow, man! I'm about to get tired waiting for you!"

"I may run slowly, but I'm not a pushover when it comes to fighting!"

"Let's take him out fast," Mewtwo said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen if we drag this too long."

"You got it!" Marth said, getting out his sword.

"Stinger Surprise!" Scorpiomon lifted up his tail and a blue beam shot out towards the trio, but they leaped away to the side to avoid it. Marth ran up to him and tried to hit him with sword, but Scorpiomon used his claws to block the blow.

Sonic then leaped up and curled into a ball and struck him at the top of the head hard and made Scorpiomon reel back his claws in pain, and Marth used this opportunity to slash his face vertically, causing the Digimon to flip backwards and crashing onto his back.

While Scorpiomon was on his back struggling to get back up, Sonic bounced down onto his underside and struck him really hard. Mewtwo then floated into the air and charged up a large Shadow Ball and tossed it downwards, blasting Scorpiomon.

!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" And just like that, the Digimon was knocked out of consciousness.

Sonic landed onto the ground and said, "Took care of it in a jiffy already!"

"That was a bit too easy," said Marth, sheathing his sword.

"Let us not waste time," Mewtwo said. "We better hurry up and rescue to the others!"

* * *

Not the best chapter, but this is only the beginning anyway.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Trivia:  
**1. Scorpiomon's Japanese name is Anomalocarimon, and to confuse things further, there is another Digimon whose Japanese name is Scorpiomon. To prevent this confusion, the English name for that Digimon is called Skull Scorpiomon.


	86. Master of Sea

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will any of the human casts from season 1 and 2 show up?  
**Game2002**: No, none at all.

**Chapter 85: Battle out at Sea! Metal Seadramon, the Master of Sea!**

* * *

In the previous chapter, six of the Smashers were trapped inside the false café but the other three managed to avoid such fate. Mewtwo, Marth, and Sonic took care of Scorpiomon with no sweat at all, and now they are on their way to rescue their comrades before the worst happens to them. "We must act quickly!" Mewtwo said as he used telekinesis to drag the unconscious Scorpiomon behind him.

"What are you carrying him for?" Marth asked him.

"You'll see."

The trio made it the cabin and quietly sneaked inside it from the backdoor, and Metal Seadramon is in front of the cabin, guarding the front door. "He sure is taking his time," he thought. "Forget it; I'll just burn down these ones first and deal with the remaining three later!"

Inside the cabin, the three of them were trying to shake up the Smashers who have fallen asleep. "Hey! Wake up!" Sonic shouted to Mario while shaking him by his shoulders, and when it failed, he pulled off a hair of his moustache, but it was no use. "Man! They're sleeping like the dead!"

"They won't wake up too," Marth said, placing a foot on Bowser's shell and rocking it side to side (Bowser's on his back if you didn't know).

"We'll have to carry them out ourselves then," Mewtwo said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen sooner or later!"

"Fine then!" Sonic grabbed Mario by the legs and dragged him out the cabin. Marth did the same thing with the lighter characters and Mewtwo dropped Scorpiomon behind on the floor and used telekinesis to carry the heavier ones out.

Outside, Metal Seadramon was beginning to charge up his laser. "I'm going to destroy them now! River of Power!" And then he fired the powerful beam at the cabin.

Luckily, the Smashers all made it out in time or else they would've been incinerated, but Scorpiomon was unfortunate enough to be left behind inside.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!" he screamed as he sent flying out of the explosion and he flew across the air and all the way towards the ocean, where he could be seen splashing into the sea over the horizon.

Metal Seadramon saw what happened and was shocked. "What the hell?!" He looked back at the burning remains of the cabin and said, "What?! Where are the Smashers?! There should be at least the burned bodies visible! And what was he doing in there just now?! I know now! Those three must've came back to rescue them! How dare they?!"

-

The three Smashers carried the six fallen ones as far as they could from the cabin and placed them down in a seemingly safe place. "This place should do," Mewtwo said.

"Hey! Wake up already!" Sonic shouted to Bowser while slapping him in the face over and over.

"Man, how are we going to wake them up?" Marth said.

"I know," Mewtwo said, and he bent close to Bowser and whispers to him, "Mario is going to propose to Peach now, and he even has a wedding ring with him."

Immediately, Bowser's eyes shot open and he zipped to Mario in a blink of an eye and gave him a kick that sent him flying into Meta-Knight, who bounced into Dedede so hard that the fat king rolled over on top of both Red and Dr. Mario, and only by this method, everyone woke up. "Ah! We're getting crushed!" Dr. Mario and Red cried.

"Mario! How dare you propose to Peach right in front of my eyes?!" Bowser said to Mario angrily.

"I don't-a know what you're talking about-a!" Mario protested.

"Whoa, amazing…" Sonic said in unbelief.

"Works better than I thought too," Mewtwo admitted.

"Hey guys, calm down," Marth said. "If it weren't for us, you all would've been sleeping with your ancestors already."

"What happened?" Meta-Knight asked.

"We fell into a trap of the enemies," King Dedede said. "I can't believe they dare make fun of a king like me! Don't they know that it's against the law to attack a king?!"

"Your majesty, Dream Land is a very small country that barely has any association with outside, so the world government does not care about our country at all, and even if you are a king, you do not stand out very much against the other world leaders."

"You don't have to say that, I know that already! That's why I'm working to make Dream Land a well known place so that I'll be acknowledged as one of the greatest leaders of the world!"

"Would you mind getting off us…?" Dr. Mario cried from underneath Dedede.

"Say please."

"Please…"

While they were talking among themselves, Metal Seadramon came out of the sea next to them. "Found you at last!" he said.

"He caught up!" Marth gasped.

"Good! Now that you're here, we won't have a hard time hunting you down!" Bowser said. "You've just came straight to your makers!"

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Metal Seadramon said angrily. "River of Power!" He fired another beam at the Smashers, and they all ran all over the place to avoid the devastating beam that left behind a crater on the ground.

"Quick! Into the forest first!" Mewtwo said, and everyone headed for the nearby forest.

However, Metal Seadramon flew out of the sea and brought his extremely long body down atop of the forest and it served as a wall that blocked their way, and then he moved his body towards them and pushed them towards the beach and knocked them all into the sea with a splash.

SPLAAAAAAASH!!

"Not again! We're wet!" Dr. Mario cried.

"Help! I can't swim!" Sonic cried as he splashed around on the surface of the water to stay afloat, even though one can already float on the sea.

Red quickly called out Blastoise and climbed onto it, and he reached his hand to Sonic and pulled him up. "You all right?"

"Thanks…"

Bowser popped out of the sea and shouted to the dragon Digimon, "Dang! How dare you drag us down into a place that you have the most advantage?!"

"I don't care as long as I can win!" he replied.

"I'll handle him!" MK flew out of the water and flew towards Metal Seadramon and slashed against the air to shoot out sword beams, but the beams bounced off the metallic surface of the dragon.

"That doesn't hurt at all!" He thrust his snout forward and MK with it and knocked him back into the water.

"Take this!" Bowser breathed out fire at the body of the Digimon, but it proved to be a useless attack.

"And that doesn't even burn at all! There is nothing you can do to me! I'll kill you all right now!" He began to charge up another beam, but Mario quickly extended the Fire Rod forward and hit the neck of Metal Seadramon and caused him to tilt his head up and halt the charging. "Ow!"

Mewtwo got out the Psychic Spoon and flew towards the head of the dragon and readied to take a blow on him. Metal Seadramon got back to his sense in time and used his head as a club and rammed forward to hit with Mewtwo. The Pokemon used his spoon as a shield, but the force of the impact made him fly back towards the shore and crashing into the trees and tearing them down.

CRASH!

"Mamamia! So strong!" Mario exclaimed.

"I'll get him!" Bowser said as he swam to Metal Seadramon's body and climbed up it, but the moment he did, the Digimon submerged its body into the sea and Bowser was forced to let go and swim back up for air. "Dang! This guy is playing dirty tricks!"

Some of the others climbed onto the back of Turtley and the turtle Pokemon began to swim away. "Let's get away from him first!" Red suggested.

"You're not going anywhere!" Metal Seadramon said as he leaped in front of them and dived head first into the water, causing a large tidal wave to whip up and wash and push Turtley farther from the land.

"Hey! Let me land on dry place!" Dedede shouted.

"Looks like we'll have to fight him from here now!" Red said, and then he sent out his Pikachu. "Pika, use Thunder Shock and Turtley use Hydro Pump!"

Pika leaped into the air and fired an electric beam while Turtley shot out powerful blasts of water from his water cannons. As the stream of water flew forward, the electric beam went around the stream in a spiral formation, and the combination of water and electricity struck Metal Seadramon, but it didn't seem to hurt him much. "There is nothing you can do to hurt me!" he said.

"Take this!" Bowser, with his Sharp Claws on, slashed against the air to fire wind blades, and MK helped by firing sword beams too. Meanwhile, Pika and Turtley continued to attack with their elemental based attacks. All the attack combinations struck Metal Seadramon at the same time, but it merely pushed his head back a bit and he suffered no major damage.

"Incredible… Not even a scratch…" Dr. Mario said. "I can't believe it…"

"I'll handle him! Durandal Level Up!" Marth got out his Holy Weapon and instantly leveled it up upon turning it into its normal size, and then with both swords in his hands, he jumped at Metal Seadramon and slashed in a powerful x formation. "Dragon Gate!"

A large x-shaped beam was released at Metal Seadramon and he took the blow to the front of the body directly. "Gugh!" But asides from a slash mark of the same shape made on the body, the Digimon seems to be mostly unharmed. "That hurts a bit, but it is nothing compared to what I'm going to give you! River of Power!" And he fired his usual beam out of his nose cannon again.

Quick as a flash, Mewtwo flew in between his comrades and the beam and formed a powerful barrier and blocked the beam, but he was clearly showing signs of difficulty trying to block the powerful beam. "Ugh! I don't know if I can hold it long enough!"

"Swim away fast!" Red commanded Turtley, and the Blastoise swam away from the direction of the beam and then Mewtwo teleported away the moment he put down the barrier and the beam crashed into the sea and created a gush of water that made them sail away like a ship being tossed around by wild waves.

"Mamamia!" Mario lost his grip on Turtley and fell into the sea and disappeared underneath it.

"Oh no! Mario fell down!" Sonic said.

"Don't worry; that guy is a good swimmer, at least better than you!" Bowser told him. "We might as well worry about ourselves first!"

Mewtwo got in front of his comrades with his spoon in his hand. "Trying to hold up that barrier against the beam costs a lot of energy… I don't think I can put up the second barrier to block it again."

"I will put an end to all of you at once!" Metal Seadramon said.

"Oh no! He's going to use that laser attack again!" Dr. Mario gasped.

"Do something!" Dedede said. "You can't expose the king to danger just like this!"

"I'll try to lure him away!" Mewtwo thought, and he flew around Metal Seadramon and taunted him. "Get me instead! I'm the most powerful of the Smashers, so if you defeat me, the rest of them are helpless!"

"Hey! Are you underestimating us or what?!" Bowser shouted as he was offended to hear this.

"I'll kill you if you say so!" Metal Seadramon said, and his nose cannon began to glow again to signify the laser attack.

"Here it comes!" Mewtwo thought as he gripped his weapon tightly.

-

Under the water, Mario was slowly sinking down, but he gain consciousness in time and quickly swam up. Seeing Metal Seadramon's body above him, he decided to give him a surprise attack from below. "Perhaps hiz underside eez weak," he thought, and he pointed the Fire Rod upwards and let it extend up.

-

Back at the top, Metal Seadramon shot out another beam from his nose cannon. "River of Power!"

As Mewtwo readied to counter the attack somehow, the Fire Rod came up from underneath the middle segment of Metal Seadramon's body and pushed it upwards, right in front of the beam. The powerful beam tore through the body and the Digimon was torn in half right in the middle. Metal Seadramon screamed in pain when hit by his own attack, and then his body collapsed into the water with a splash and stopped moving. Soon afterwards, Metal Seadramon's body exploded from tail all the way to the head in bursts of dust, and then the Digimon disappeared from existence.

The others were all surprised by this sudden occurring. "What just happened?!" Bowser said in shock.

Mario's head popped out of the water and gasped for air. "Just-a in time! I did-a eet!"

"You did a great job!" Dedede said to Mario. "Remind me to reward you for this when we get back!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Mewtwo said.

-

At the same time within a fortress somewhere on the island, the remaining Dark Masters saw everything from a magical floating monitor. "Metal Seadramon has been defeated," Piedmon said.

Puppetmon got up from his seat and said, "Then my turn it next. Heheh!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for being a short chapter. Couldn't really think much on what to do here, but maybe next time…

_**Next chapter: This is Madness! This is the Forest of Games!**_


	87. Forest of Games

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: How big is Mewtwo's spoon?  
**Game2002**: As big as him.

A friendly reminder to those unfamiliar with Digimon is that most Digimon tend to have only one move up their arsenal, so expect to see them using it over and over.

By the way, I plan to explain an alternate universe in my SSB series, the Digital World, a few chapters from now. Yes, Digimon live in the real world, but there's actually a lot more to it than you think. Stay tuned for that part!

**Chapter 86: This is Madness! This is the Forest of Games!**

* * *

The Smashers made it back onto the dry shore and they all sat down for a relief after their unexpected and surprise victory against Metal Seadramon. Bowser gave Mario a pat to the back so hard that he fell forward onto the sand. "You proved yourself to be a hero once again, Mario! You really make me jealous!"

"Thank you…" Mario said.

"Okay, the first opponent is down!" Sonic said while doing stretches. "Sure is fast too! Let's take out the others at the same pace too!"

"Where do we go next?" Marth asked.

"Did not one of the Dark Masters say he was the Master of Forest?" Mewtwo said.

"Yes, he did," Dr. Mario said. "You don't mean?" And he turned to look at the forest.

"That's the only idea on where to go next. So we have no choice."

And so, the Smashers went into the forest after drying themselves.

-

We fast forward into the forest, where the Smashers are currently.

"Nice place here," Dedede said, looking around at the lush green trees. "Though not as good as my garden."

"But there are no big trees in our garden," Meta-Knight reminded him.

"Be on your guard at all times," Mewtwo reminded everyone. "Though I do not sense other people besides us here, we still must not get too careless."

"And do not fall for any bars or cafes you come across again," Marth said.

"You don't have to remind us that all the time," Red told him.

Unknown to them, there were several surveillance cameras hidden within the trees and leaves.

-

In a wooden cottage somewhere in the forest, Puppetmon was spying on the Smashers through a TV. "They're here at last!" he said. "Time to get the fun started!" And he went to a plastic model of a forest placed on a table behind him. "Let's see; they're here at the moment and at the right kind of spot either. Well, it's always the right spot no matter where they are standing." And he got out a remote control and pressed a button on it.

-

Back with the Smashers, the road underneath them suddenly moved by itself like an escalator! "What the?!" Bowser said in shock.

"The floor is moving by itself!" Sonic said.

"We should install this back at the castle, you know," Dedede suggested.

"Well, it isn't a bad thing either if you think about it," Bowser said.

"But how on earth is this possible?" Dr. Mario wondered.

As they were enjoying their ride, a hole suddenly appeared in the area in front of them. "There's a hole there!" Mario said. "Watch-a out!"

The Smashers quickly leaped onto the grassy patch on the side of the road for that part is not moving at all, so they were safe from falling into the pit. Mario leaned forward and looked down and saw sharp spikes at the bottom of the pit. "That-a wuz dangerous…" he said.

"It's a trap after all," Mewtwo said. "Whoever is doing this is trying to set us up for dangerous things. We should be careful of our surroundings at all cost. In fact, I think we should stop taking the road and go through the forest instead."

-

Puppetmon saw from his TV that the Smashers are taking a walk through the forest instead of taking the main path. "They think they can get away with this?" he said. "I'll show them!" He calculated the possible position they are in currently and tipped over a fake tree on the forest model.

-

The Smashers were walking silently when suddenly a nearby tree collapsed and fell towards Dedede. Quick as a flash, Meta-Knight flew at the tree and sliced into multiple plates. "That was a close call…" MK said.

"You did well protecting me!" Dedede said.

Mewtwo inspected where the tree originally was and said, "Strange… From the looks of it, this tree was pushed down by a strong force, but yet there wasn't anything at all pushing it down."

"You think an invisible monster could've done it?" Red asked.

"I don't know, but I think this forest is kind of strange…" Dr. Mario. "What more can happen?"

-

Puppetmon reached into a bag and got out small action figures of each of those Smashers and placed them onto the model of the forest. "Look what I've got!" he said. "With these action figures, I can do whatever I like to them! Too bad I can't just kill them by breaking the action figures sadly, because they don't make toys that dangerous. Who should I make fun of first? I know! Turtles should be living in water, so how about this?" He picked up the Bowser action figure and placed it over a lake.

-

Back with the others…

"We better keep an eye on our surroundings more closely," Mewtwo told everyone.

"Don't worry! I'm the kind to get ambushed so easily!" Bowser said, but then he disappeared without a trace all of a sudden, much to everyone's shock.

"Hey! Where'd Bowser go?!" they gasped.

-

Bowser suddenly found himself over a lake somewhere in the forest. "Hey? Where'd everybody go?" And he looked down and found himself over the lake. "What?"

SPLAAAAAASH!!

-

"Then this blue hair guy who looks like a girl will go into the flower fields to show that he really has a girly side!" Puppetmon said as he placed Marth's action figure over a patch of flowers.

-

"How did Bowser disappeared all of a sudden?!" Dr. Mario gasped. "It's not possible!"

Marth suddenly disappeared and shocked everyone again. He later found himself standing in a field of beautiful flowers with butterflies frolicking around. "How did I get here?"

-

Puppetmon then placed Dr. Mario and Mewtwo on both ends of the forest. "Let's put these all the way on the edge of the forest because I feel like it."

-

And that's when Mewtwo and Dr. Mario disappeared and reappeared in their respective places.

"What is going on?!" Dr. Mario cried.

"This is most peculiar…" Mewtwo said, looking around.

The only Smashers left together are Mario, Sonic, Red, MK, and Dedede. "Oh no… Everyone eez disappearing one by one…" Mario said.

"We have to be careful!" Red said. "Anyone of us might disappear again!" And then he disappeared.

"Red disappeared too!" Sonic said.

"I hope I'm not next the next victim!" Dedede said, and then he disappeard.

"Your majesty!" MK gasped, but he disappeared himself too.

-

Bowser was on his way swimming out of the lake when suddenly Dedede appeared above him and fell on top of him.

SPLASH!!

-

MK found himself sitting on a bird nest. "How did I get here?" And a bird tried to peck him for invading her nest. "Hey!"

-

"Hey! How did I end up here?!" Red cried as he clung for his life onto a tree branch high up in the sky.

-

"Doh… We're alone now…" Mario said.

"Dammit! Whoever is doing this is going too far!" Sonic said. "The others better be all right."

-

"Only these two are left alone," Puppetmon said. "What should I do next?" He then picked up the Sonic figure and made it ram into the Mario figure.

-

"Whoa!" Sonic suddenly floated into the air and he flew headfirst into Mario and rammed him in the stomach hard.

"OOF!!"

-

"Next I'll do this!" Puppetmon flicked a finger at the Dedede figure and made it fall against the Bowser figure.

-

"What was that all about when you fell on top of me all of a sudden?!" Bowser shouted to Dedede.

"You think I wish to drop on top of you?!" Dedede replied while twisting the end of his robe to dry it. "Whoa!" He felt a push against his back and he flew into Bowser and the both of them went dipping for a drink again.

SPLASH!!

-

Puppetmon got out a rubber band next to and stretched it using his finger and fired it at the Marth figure.

-

Marth was walking out of the flower field when suddenly he felt something hit his forehead hard and he collapsed onto the flowers well clutching his head in pain. "Augh! What hit me just now?!"

-

"Oh no! Someone is injured and dying!" Puppetmon said to himself in a playful manner. "Doctor! Do something!" And he reached for the Dr. Mario figure and brought it to where the Marth figure is. "Quick, give him mouth-to-mouth air giving operation!"

-

Marth was trying to get back up again when suddenly Dr. Mario popped out of thin air above him and fell on top of him with their mouths coming in contact with each other.

-

Red was still clinging onto the tree branch not knowing what to do. "It sure is high up here," he thought as he looked down. "I remember when I was five and I climbed up trees and could never come down… Things haven't changed much since then…" Suddenly he felt some strange force around him and he slowly floated down to the ground, and he saw that it was Mewtwo who helped him. "It's you! You're all right!"

"There was no harm in the disappearance, but I wonder how those happened," Mewtwo said. "The others are all separated, I presume."

"Yeah, and I have no idea where they are."

"I can easily sense out their presence, so searching them will be of no little problem, though I cannot be sure if any strange activities will come upon us again."

-

"I'm starting to get bored with this," Puppetmon said as he dropped the Dedede figure on top of the Bowser figure. You can guess what happened to those two again. "I want to do something new. I know! I can go out there and meet them face to face! This will be a lot more fun!" And he got up and left the cottage.

-

"Ow… How did I do that just now…?" Sonic said, rubbing his head.

"Mamamia…" Mario cried as he lied down on the ground, curled up with pain on his stomach.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem…"

"Hey guys!" Red said as he and Mewtwo entered the scene.

"You guys are all right!" Sonic said.

"Seems like the others are still missing," Mewtwo said. "But I can tell that they are still safe within the forest."

The Smashers walked through the forest and took careful awareness of their surroundings to not get lost again. After a bit of walking, they saw Marth and Dr. Mario running up to them. "Hey guys!" Dr. Mario said.

"You're all right-a!" Mario said.

"Good to see that everyone is all right," Mewtwo said. "Looks like only Bowser and the king are still missing."

"Bowsa can take care of himself," Mario said. "I'm sure they two will be all right-a."

"What's going on with this place anyway? People keep on disappearing and reappearing in different places," Marth said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out too," Red replied.

"I think I can answer that!" said a voice. They turned to the top of a nearby tree and saw Puppetmon sitting on the branch.

"It's one of the Dark Masters!" MK said.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you, that's all," Puppetmon said.

"Are you saying that you were the one making us go crazy all over the place? You'll pay for this!" Sonic said.

"Come on, don't be so mean. It's very fun, isn't it?"

"No!" everyone shouted.

"You really don't like the term fun, don't you? Oh well, let's get things started! Garbagemon, come out!"

At his command, several Digimon consisting of pink blobs sitting inside garbage bins came out from behind a tree. "So your henchmen are going to take on us?" Sonic said. "Very well; we'll accompany them!"

"Let them have it!" said the Garbagemon as they took aim using their bazooka. "Poop Bazooka!" And they fired feces at them!

"You're kidding me, right?!" Red gasped.

"Watch out! Don't touch those dirty things!" Dr. Mario cried. The Smashers screamed and turned to run for their lives to avoid hit by smelly and disgusting stuff as they splatter all over the place with a disgusting splat.

"After them!" And the Garbagemon all hopped after them.

"I can't believe there would be people using such dirty stuff as weapon!" MK said as feces flew all around them.

"Just-a run!" Mario said.

The Smashers kept on running until the reached a large clearing in the woods. When the Garbagemon followed them there, they looked around and saw nobody at all. "Where'd they go? They couldn't have gone far."

As they moved towards the trees and bushes to inspect them, Red's Pikachu, Venusaur, Espeon, Blastoise, and Charizard popped out of the bush and surprised the Garbagemon, and the Pokemon attacked with Thunder Shock, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Bubble Beam, and Flamethrower respectively. All the attacks struck the Garbagemon and exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The Smashers popped out from behind the bushes and Red said, "You did great, guys!"

Puppetmon appeared on a tree branch and laughed, saying, "Haha! You think you've won just like that? There are still more of them!" And it was as he said; more Garbagemon showed up into the scene.

"Get a taste of my Poop Bazooka!" said one of them as he leaped forward and readied his bazooka.

"They're yours, Lax!" Red shouted as he tossed a Pokeball into the air and out came Snorlax. The giant Pokemon fell down on top of the Garbagemon and totally flattened him.

"Get him!" The other Garbagemon fired feces at Lax as he got up, but their ammunition would simply bounce off the Snorlax's oversize and bouncy belly harmlessly.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Red commanded. Lax opened his mouth and gathered together glowing energy, and then he shot out a rainbow colored beam at the Garbagemon.

"EEKS!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The beam caused a massive explosion that send things all around it flying everywhere. The force was so strong that Puppetmon had to cling for his life onto a branch to prevent getting blown away, but then a poop flew straight into his face. "AAAAAAYEEEEEEEE!!" And he lost his grip and flew off.

The explosion died down and the Smashers came out from their hiding places again, and they saw that there was still one more Garbagemon left alive. "There's still one of them," Marth said.

"That one should be easy to deal with!" Sonic said.

"I'm going to use my secret weapon against you!" the Garbagemon said as he jumped out of his garbage bin, and then he picked up his bin and pointed the opening at them, and the bin began to suck things in like a vacuum cleaner. "Haha! Inside of this is a black hole where things will disappear forever! Get sucked in!"

"Whoa! Watch out!" Mewtwo shouted, and everyone quickly grabbed onto nearby trees to prevent being blown away.

"There's no way you can fight against this! All of you will be sucked in eventually! Hahaha!" laughed the Garbagemon.

"Jet Hammer!" A hammer was suddenly swung at the Garbagemon from behind and knocked him all the way into the sky.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" And he disappeared with a twinkle.

The sucking force died down and the Smashers gave a sigh of relief and Red called back his Pokemon. "Look at you, can't do anything without a king like me!" Dedede said as he entered the clearing, followed by Bowser.

"You guys are all right-a!" Mario said.

"If I ever catch the person who made fun of me, I'm going to burn him to crisps!" Bowser said angrily.

"That's where we are planning to go next," Mewtwo said. "It's time to settle things with that Dark Master!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope this chapter is better than the previous one.

_**Next chapter: Battle in the Woods! Puppetmon, Master of Forest!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. Puppetmon's Japanese name is Pinocchiomon.

2. Originally Puppetmon used real guns in the anime, but the English dub changed them into toy guns for obvious reasons. It's dubbed by Fox Kids, what 4kids was called back in those days. Scenes where he killed his henchmen with guns were also edited out so that he never killed them.


	88. Master of Forest

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Did…**  
Game2002**: Sorry, but I will not answer the questions of reviewers who says "F-- you" to me. You got blocked too, you know that?

**Chapter 87: Battle in the Woods! Puppetmon, Master of Forest!**

* * *

The Smashers were once again going through the woods with Bowser and Dedede in lead.

"You sure you saw a cabin?" Dr. Mario asked.

"We came across one when we were looking for you," Bowser said. "I'm sure it's around here. Oh, there it is!" He pointed to the clearing in front of them and everyone saw a wooden cottage.

"Whose house is this?" Red asked.

"I only care that they give me a warm welcome," Dedede said.

"Perhaps the person living in there knows something about Gamfax," Marth said. "Let's go and check it out." And so the Smashers went towards the cottage.

Mario knocked on the door and said, "Eez anybody home?" But he got no answer at all. He turned the door knob and found that the door isn't locked. "Eet's open!"

"Then let's go in!" Bowser suggested.

"Going inside someone's house like this isn't very nice…" Red said.

"You know how in RPG video games, you can go into people's house without their permission at all. Let's just pretend we're doing the same thing!"

"Yeah right…"

So the Smashers went inside, and the inside of the cottage is just like what you would find in the house of the three bears. Okay, it's not like that, but you get the point…

"Nice place here," Mewtwo said. "But there's no presence at all."

"Hey, there's something written here," Red said, reading a banner on the wall. "Puppetmon's playhouse…"

"So it's the house of that Dark Master!" Dedede said. "We have hit the bull's eye!"

"Let's burn his house down then!" Bowser suggested.

"Wait, maybe we should look around first for anything helpful," Mewtwo told him. "We may find hints regarding Gamfax too."

"Good-a idea!" Mario said. And so the group walked around the cottage to inspect things and walked up to the second floor.

On the second floor, they walked into a room with a TV and also a large table containing the model of the forest, and those action figures.

"Looks like a child's playroom," Red said.

Dr. Mario approached the table and looked at it. "Hey, there's a map model of the forest here."

The others gathered around the table and saw the action figures. "Look! There's a mini-me!" Sonic said, picking up his action figure.

"I don't look that skinny!" Dedede said, picking up his action figure.

"Heheh! Looks so funny!" Mario said, looking at his.

"The face doesn't look much like me!" Bowser complained about his action figure.

"Hmmm… Something tells me that all those strange activities going on around us have something to do with this," Mewtwo said, looking at the model and the action figures.

"You mean that Puppetmon was controlling our actions using these?" Marth asked.

"Quite possible… It could be very well voodoo related skills."

"This TV is showing various places of the forest," Meta-Knight said while watching the screen on the TV. "And it's showing places where we've been to."

"I think that settles it. This forest is being controlled by Puppetmon, so we basically walked into his trap."

"These people really like to ambush the king with deadly things!" Dedede said. "I'm going to show them that this is a crime!"

Red looked out the window and saw Puppetmon approaching from afar. "Oh no! He's back!"

"What do we do?" MK asked.

Bowser looked around and saw a cannon placed next to a window. "Look at that! I have a good idea on what to do with it! Let's give him a taste of his own toys!"

-

Puppetmon was walking down the road towards his cottage. "Finally got the smell and sticky stuff off… What could be worse than having poo up your face?"

As he approached his cottage, a cannonball shot out of the window and flew towards him. "What?!" And he quickly leaped aside and the cannonball struck the ground and exploded. "That's my personal cannon! How did it fire by itself?!"

He saw Mario's face coming out from the window. "Aha! Those Smashers! How did they find my house?! How dare they use my things as their own?! They'll pay for it!" And Puppetmon furiously ran towards his house.

"Mamamia! He's here!" Mario said.

"Fire more!" Bowser breathed fire onto the fuse and launched another cannonball out the window.

Puppetmon ran to the side to avoid the second cannonball, but the third cannonball came flying towards him and he whipped out a large hammer and smashed it into pieces, and then continued running for the cottage.

"He's at da door already!" Mario said.

"Oh no! That means he's coming up!" Dr. Mario said.

"Very well; I'll show him my hammer!" Dedede said, getting his hammer ready and standing in front of the door.

They waited for a short while and the door suddenly flew forward and smacked down Dedede, and Puppetmon stepped inside. "How dare you barge into my house and touch my things without permission?!" Puppetmon said.

"Haha! You're here at the right time!" Bowser said as he turned the cannon in his direction. "Get blasted!"

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon slammed his hammer onto the floor very hard and it whipped up a large explosion in the direction of the Smashers, and it busted down the wall behind them and blew them all out!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed the Smashers as they flew out and crashed onto the ground.

"Good thing it wasn't a high fall…" Marth said, rubbing his back.

Puppetmon walked up to the edge of the opening created on the wall of the cottage and said, "Now see what you've done! You made me destroy my house! You'll pay for this!"

"A king doesn't care for the house of commoners!" Dedede said.

"Let's see how you handle us all at once!" Bowser said. "We clearly have the advantage and your size is a joke compared to that large metal dragon!"

"Don't underestimate me! Let's see what you can do under this circumstance!" Puppetmon said, and he reached out his hand and several strings shot forward.

The strings went for Mario and wrapped themselves around his body, and then Puppetmon moved his fingers and Mario began to move according to his actions! "Mamamia! I'm unda hiz control!" he cried. Mario was forced to approach Dr. Mario and swing his fists at him. "Watch-a out!"

"Whoa! Somebody do something!" Dr. Mario cried while trying to avoid Mario's fists.

"I'll handle this!" Bowser said as he approached Mario, who then turned towards him to attack him.

"He's your comrade; you think you can bring yourself to hurt him?" Puppetmon said.

Bowser ran forward and delivered a punch right into Mario's face, followed by breathing fire right at him.

"MAMAMIA!!"

And like that, the strings on Mario's body were burned down, but Mario himself was burned badly too. "Ha! Done!" Bowser said.

"Um… Weren't you a bit too rough on this…?" Red asked.

"Whoa… That guy even attacks his own comrades…" Puppetmon said in disbelief.

Mewtwo turned to Puppetmon and said, "Before we were brought together in friendship, we were trained to fight each other like enemies, and even until today, things like those have not changed, so even if we were forced to fight each other, we would no hesitate. Your body controlling techniques will not work against us."

"Then I'll have to try something else! Come out, Red Veggiemon!"

Under Puppetmon's command, several red plant-like Digimon with spiked vines for arms rose out from the ground. "Let's get them, boys!" said the Red Veggiemon.

"We've got company!" Marth said, getting out his sword. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario was using the Heal Staff to bring Mario back to perfect condition.

The Red Veggiemon leaped forward and stretched forward their vine-like arms and tried to hit the Smashers with the club-like tip of the vines. Marth sliced off some of the arms when some of them approached, and the Red Veggiemon screamed in horror that they lost their arms, and then Marth dashed forward and slashed through them to put an end to them.

"Take my red hot chili blast!" said a Red Veggiemon as he shot out fire darts from his mouth.

"Well, take my fire breath that is even hotter than a Mexican chili!" Bowser said, and he breathed out a large stream of fire that overcame the fire darts and burned the Red Veggiemon to death.

"Haha!" A Red Veggiemon tried to hit Dedede with his arms, but the king was smart enough to leap very high into the sky and the attack hit the ground instead. The Red Veggiemon looked up and was surprised to see Dedede jump that high, but for some reason, he wasn't bright enough to get out of the way when the fat penguin came falling down, and Dedede landed on top of him and pushed him back into the ground, where he came from.

A second Red Veggiemon ran up to Dedede to attack, but the king hammered him into the ground before that happened. "Don't mess with the king!" Dedede boasted.

Four Red Veggiemon pounced at MK from all sides, but when they got near, MK pulled off a spinning attack that whipped up wind around him, and the Red Veggiemon were carried around in circles by the wind before getting thrown in random directions.

Sonic jumped up to avoid a vine smashing attack from another Red Veggiemon, and he landed on top of his vine that is stuck the ground and ran to the body of the Digimon and gave him a painful kick. Two more Red Veggiemon approached him, and Sonic curled up and rolled forward and knocked them down like bowling pins.

Mario threw a couple of fireballs at a Red Veggiemon, but the Digimon shrugged it off easily. "Ha! That's not going to work!" the Digimon said, and he shot out fire darts from his out. Mario ran forward and jumped up to avoid the fire darts, and he did a flying kick into the face of the Red Veggiemon and left behind a footprint on his face. Mario landed behind him and picked up by the leaf-like adornments on his head and spun him around for a few times before hurling him into other Red Veggiemon and knocking them all down.

"Whoa! Don't play with that thing!" Dr. Mario cried as he jumped and ran around to avoid a pair of Red Veggiemon who were attacking him with vine whips and fire darts. He reached into his pocket fast and got out a pill and threw it at them. The pill hit one Red Veggiemon in the face and exploded into a cloud of blue dust that got breathed in by the other one too.

"What was that about?" they asked, but then they felt drowsy and began to sleep, and that's when Dr. Mario ran up to them and gave them some good punching and kicking.

"Whoa!" Red quickly stepped to the side just as a vine whipped forward and then again to avoid the second one.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" said the Red Veggiemon, who pulled back his vines and swung them again. Red backed off all the way to a tree and pulled off an amazing wall kick off its surface, much to the Red Veggiemon's surprise, and landed on top of the Digimon's face and stomped him so hard that he passed out.

"I don't have to rely on my Pokemon always, you know," Red said.

"Get him!" shouted a group of Red Veggiemon as they hurled themselves at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo did nothing at all; his eyes simply glowed and a burst of energy came out around him and bounced the Red Veggiemon away.

"AYEEEEE!!"

Mewtwo then turned to Puppetmon, who was fixing the wall, and said, "All your henchmen are gone. You're next!"

"So what's about that? It's not like I don't have anymore things to do to defeat you!" he said, and then he placed a wooden board over the remaining hole on the wall.

"C'mon! Let's burn the house down!" Bowser suggested.

"Don't be such a pyromaniac!" Dr. Mario said to him.

Then they noticed the house beginning to shake, and then to their surprise, the house rose out of the ground and revealed a mechanical body underneath it! The house continued to rise into the air until it is standing about three stories tall on large robotic legs. "Whoa! The house changed into a robot!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You know? I should make my castle something like this too!" Dedede said.

"That would be a large project that can take years to complete," MK told him.

"Hahahaha! Let's see how you take on my beloved playhouse!" said the voice of Puppetmon from within the house. The house took a step forward and reached down its massive arms to attack them.

"I'll get you for sure!" Bowser said as he ran towards the approaching arm. He stretched forward his hands to stop the arm, but the fingers of the arm wrapped around him and he got picked up instead. "Hey!"

"Get squeezed!" said Puppetmon as the hand of the house began to crush Bowser.

"Ow! Let go!" Bowser cried as he struggled to get off.

SLAASH!!

That was Marth jumping up and cutting off the hand, and Bowser fell down and was therefore freed. "Phew, thanks for the help!" Bowser said.

"Don't be too reckless, even if you have a grudge against him," Marth told him. "Keeping calm and cool in fights is first priority."

"You don't know me, but I become a better fighter when in rage."

"So what if you cut off a hand?" Puppetmon said. "I can still use other limbs to flatten you all!" The leg of the house took a step forward and tried to stomp them all, but everyone got out of the way and the foot landed onto empty ground instead.

Mario got out his Fire Rod and made it grew to a larger proportion and smacked the leg in a method similar to that of baseball bat, and the hit was so hard that the foot was knocked off the ground and the house fell down onto one knee with the 'head' very low towards the ground.

"I'll handle this!" Sonic said. He ran towards the house while it was still low and leaped at the door and rammed through it, and thus he is inside.

While inside, Sonic ran up the stairs and through the hallway until he reached the room Puppetmon is in. "Anyone home?" Sonic asked sarcastically as he stepped into the room.

"Get out of here!" Puppet shouted angrily as he ran forward and swung his hammer horizontally.

Sonic ducked underneath the hammer swing and then performed a kick up his chin and kicked him into the air. While Puppetmon was knocked airborne, Sonic jumped at him and rammed his body hard and made him fly out the window, and Puppetmon fell out the house and crashed onto the ground.

Bowser approached the Digimon and said, "Heheh! Where is your god now?"

Puppetmon got up and backed off in fear a bit. "I won't be defeated so easily by the likes of you!" He stretched out his hand and shot out strings, but Bowser took a deep breath and countered with a powerful fire breathing attack.

The flames burned down the strings with ease and headed for Puppetmon, and he took the fire breath right into his body directly, thus scoring a critical hit. "AAAAAAAAHHH!! IT BURNS!!" he cried.

Dedede lifted up his hammer and one end of it opened up to reveal jet engines, and he delivered a powered up swing into the fiery 'dancing' puppet. "Jet Hammer!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Puppetmon was knocked up high into the air like a blazing ball of fire, and then he exploded into digital dust all of a sudden and small embers floated down and died out.

"All right!" Bowser said while flexing his arms. "I got him!"

"It was all thanks to me!" Dedede said while leaning his elbow of his hammer's handle.

"No, I was the one who gave him the critical blow."

"But I knocked him high into the air and made him explode!"

"The fire was the reason he burned to death! He could've survived the hit if it weren't for the flames!"

"But if it weren't for me hitting him with my hammer, he wouldn't have died anyway!"

"Hey, there's nothing to argue about over this," Red said to him, trying to calm them down. "You both worked together to take him out. Isn't that better?"

The house robot, without its master, stopped moving and collapsed onto the ground and all the joints around its body loosened and the whole thing literally broke down into pieces, and then Sonic jumped out from one of the windows unharmed. "We did it!" he said.

"Sure did-a!" Mario said. "Eet's all thankz to you!"

"You guys contributed too! We make a great team, don't we?"

Marth sheathed his sword and said, "That's another Dark Master down. Only two more to go."

"But we have not found Gamfax yet," Mewtwo said. "Even if we defeated all four of them but did not find Gamfax, our mission here is not done yet."

"Well, we'll just have to keep on moving and see if there are any hints on it," Dr. Mario said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Two Dark Masters down, only another two more to go! Perhaps this fight doesn't look all that tough, but if you saw the anime, you'll know that Puppetmon isn't exactly the best fighter and relied mostly on his henchmen and he was one hit KO'ed by Metal Garurumon with ease.


	89. Master of City

**Chapter 88: Battle in the City! Machinedramon, Master of City!**

* * *

After the defeat of Puppetmon, the Smashers proceeded on with the route behind the cottage and eventually came outside the forest, where they saw a large city; or rather, the remains of a large city. "Whoa! Check that out!" Sonic said.

"Seems like it was originally a metropolis from the looks of the buildings," Mewtwo said. "But it has been torn down."

"Maybe we can find something in there," Dr. Mario stated. "Why not go in and check out?" The idea sounded good as there were nowhere else to go, so the Smashers took the path until they headed into the city.

-

The sight within the city isn't much to be amazed about. It was a sight that one would feel sorry and bad for. Even though there was no living beings around asides from the heroes, buildings were all torn down as if it went through a war or some giant monster invasion. None of the buildings look durable enough to support people anymore. "Reminds me of those World War II movies and games," Red said as he looked around.

"Is there anybody still alive?" Dr. Mario called out.

"There's not a single soul around here," Mewtwo said. "It's a waste time calling out."

Mario looked around and saw a large building in front of them that looks unscathed. "That-a building eez unharmed."

"That's what I call a sturdy house," Dedede said.

"Maybe we can go over there and see if we can find anything?" Meta-Knight suggested.

"Perhaps it is a good idea," Marth replied. So the Smashers decided to head over to that building.

While the outside of the building looked undamaged, the inside was quite opposite. Floors and walls were cracked and furnitures were lying around in a mess, and not to mention dust bunnies all over the place. "Someone should clean this place up for the king!" Dedede said, sounding displeased with the mess all around the place.

"Nobody cares for the king of a small unknown country anyway," Bowser said.

"What was that you said?"

The Smashers looked around and walked up the stairs since the elevators were broken. Because describing what they did in each floor would take too much time and also too boring, I think I'll just skip ahead of time and bring the Smashers to the top floor right away, even though they did do some explorations on every floor they came across.

At the top the floor, they saw several computers that seem to still be active, though they look like they may shut down any second. "What is this room?" Red asked.

"Looks like the kind of place Eggman would make his home at," Sonic said.

Bowser went to the window and looked out at the city sight before him. "I didn't realize we're so high up already! The whole place is literally in ruins. I doubt we'll find anything useful here."

Mewtwo went towards a large computer and inspected it, and then he pressed a button on the keyboard that caused the monitor to turn on. "It's still working."

The monitor showed no pictures but only words, and one of them caught his attention. "History of the Digital World…"

* * *

_HISTORY OF THE DIGITAL WORLD_

In the early twentieth century, a group of people planned on creating something that the world has never had one before. They call their big project the virtual pets. The concept was each of these small devices that would contain a digital monster that functioned as a pet of sorts where you have to treat it with care and respect, just like a real life pet.

However, the project never went very far due to lack of funds, so while the monster designs were made to a decent amount, the project was eventually scraped because of this, and it was never brought up again. But the data and concept of these monsters were kept in the computers and left untouched for a really long time, and as time passed, these data would drift off into the depths of the computer network and eventually, by unknown methods, gain life and AI of their own.

These monster data grew their own consciousness and wondered throughout the cyber world like that of a soul, or virus you could say. Just like how they were designed, these monsters were like wild animals and would cause trouble to computer files and technology, but not every monster was like that though. Certain monsters were pretty well designed and have smart enough AI to understand human speech and even behave like one. These social monsters gathered together and believed they must establish their own society, and thus began the creation of the Digital World.

Using computer and Internet data floating all around the cyber world, these Digital Monsters, also called Digimon, created their own paradise and dimension that would be known to the world as the Digital World. Their presences were eventually made known to the outside world, and the world government decided to get into terms with this newfound society hidden deep within the cyber world. Eventually, a treaty contact was formed between the real world and the Digital World, and access between both dimensions was made legal.

It could be said that of all the known alternate dimensions, the Digital World is the only one that has the most contact with the real world. This can be proven by the fact that Digimon constantly migrate between the real world and their world, with Digital Desert and File Island being two of the largest Digimon populated places in the real world.

* * *

"That's an interesting read…" Marth said. "I only read that Digimon came from another dimension, but never got into details."

"But if File Island is one of the places with the most Digimon gathering around, how come there's very little of them left when we came?" MK asked.

"They probably moved out when the Dark Master invaded. You can tell that this place originally had quite a population judging by the city that we're in."

"You have a point."

"But what does this history have to do with us?" Bowser asked. "It's not like knowing the history of these monsters will help us in any form."

As Mewtwo continued to mess around with the computer, he came across something that caught his eyes. "Wait, there's something more here."

The computer monitor wrote, "_Gamfax… Disappointment… Unsatisfactory… Hatred… Anger… Gamfax… Gamfax… Gamfax…_"

"Something is wrong… It kept on talking about Gamfax!" Mewtwo said, and then he noticed shades of pink starting to appear on the screen. "

"Da computer must be invaded by Gamfax!" Mario said.

"Quick! Let's destroy it!" Bowser said. Wasting no time, he equipped his Sharp Claws and flung himself at the computer that is starting to go crazy and slashed the monitor hard, tearing it into two.

SLAAAAAAAASH!!

This also resulted in an explosion that blasted him away, and then pink gaseous substance flew out of the wrecked computer and slowly disappeared. "Ow… At least we did it…" Bowser said.

"Well, that was unexpected," Mewtwo said. "To think we would find this computer being the container for Gamfax."

"Does this mean our purpose here is done?" Red asked.

"You can say that, but I don't think it's right leaving here without dealing with the villains first," Marth said. "If we leave them alone, who knows what more harm they would do?"

Suddenly, the whole place began shaking and debris fell down from the ceiling. "Whoa! What's happening?!" Dr. Mario gasped.

Sonic looked out the window and saw several people at the bottom of the building. "There are some Digimon down there and they are bombarding the building!"

"What?!" the others gasped.

-

Outside, several Tankmon, Guardromon, and Mechanorimon were firing missiles and bombs at various parts of the buildings. "Tear down this place and bury the Smashers inside!" said Machinedramon, who was the one commanding these robotic Digimon.

"The foundation of the building is too powerful," one of the Guardromon said. "Our firepower is not enough to destroy it before the Smashers escape."

"Then go inside and hunt them down one by one!"

Under his command, the Digimon went inside the building.

-

'They're coming in!" Sonic said.

"We have to run away fast!" Red said.

"But how? If they're coming in, we may very well encounter them on the way out!" Dr. Mario said.

"So what? We'll just fight them along the way!" Bowser said.

"Right, we do not have any other things to do but to engage in battle," Marth said. "Plus, it's not like the first time we encountered these kinds of situation. Let's get moving!"

The Smashers moved out of the room they were in and proceeded to go down the stairs. The descent down the flight of stairs was smooth and quiet at first, but as they were running through the hallway to get to another set of stairs, the wall besides them exploded.

BANG!

"Whoa! What happened?!" Dr. Mario gasped.

From behind the busted wall, a Tankmon appeared and threatened them. "We're under attack!" Red said.

"I'll deal with him!" Bowser said as he ran forward.

The Tankmon fired a cannon shell out of its turret-like head, but Bowser gave the cannon shell a punch and knocked it away, and he charged into the Tankmon and wrestled against it using his strength. Bowser was fortunately the stronger one and he managed to lift up the Tankmon and hurl it aside, and with the threat gone for the time being, the Smashers continued to run down the hall.

However, more walls tumbled down as several more enemy Digimon showed up to stop them. "Damn! We're really surrounded this time!" Marth said, looking around and seeing enemies everywhere.

The group of Guardromon pointed their arm cannons at them and said, "You have no chance to escape. Take your time."

"We're not going to stop here!" Bowser said. "Even if we're surrounded, I'm going to bust my way through!" After saying this, Bowser tossed himself at one of the Guardromon and pushed it onto the floor and began to pummel it.

The other Guardromon went over to help their comrade, but Mario came up behind one and hit it in the back with a fiery palm strike while Sonic gave another one a strong kick that sent it flying across the room.

The other Guardromon turned to the Smashers and began firing. Marth gracefully dodged the missiles fired and ran towards a group of Guardromon and dashed pass them, and the robot Digimon all broke down into pieces and turned into dust.

Dedede readied his hammer and took a swing at a couple of incoming missile and knocked them back to the Guardromon and blew them away.

BANG!

While the fight was still going on, some Hagurumon showed up into the room to join the fight. "Looks like there is still more coming!" Mewtwo said.

One of the Hagurumon clapped its two gears on its sides together and began swinging it around in circles for a short while before tossing the combined gear together like a Frisbee. "Darkness Gear!"

"Watch out, king!" MK quickly flew in front of Dedede and sliced the gear into two pieces.

"You're doing well protecting me!" Dedede said to him.

The other Hagurumon did the same attack of throwing gears at them, but while they were very fast projectiles, they were at the same time very fragile and was easy to counter for the Smashers. Red saw a metal stick on the floor and picked it, and as a gear flew towards him, he swung the stick at it like a baseball player and knocked it back to the Hagurumon that fired it and knocked it out.

CONK!

Bowser lifted up a Guardromon into the air while it flailed around in panic, and then he tossed it at the remaining Guardromon and piled them together, and then he breathed fire at them all and burned them down to dust. "Haha! That's the last of them!" But the moment he turned his head, he was knocked in the face by a gear fired by a random Hagurumon. "Ow!"

Mario jumped at the Hagurumon and kicked it in the side to knock it away. "Let's-a get going!"

The Smashers continued to proceed through the hallway and down the stairs, but they saw another Tankmon moving up the stairs. "I'll handle this!" Bowser said, and he withdrew into his shell and rolled down the stairs, running down the Tankmon in the process. He didn't stop there though; Bowser continued to roll forth like a boulder and knocked down every enemy Digimon standing in the way.

"That's pretty convenient," Dr. Mario said.

However, Bowser couldn't stop rolling, and he kept on going until he rammed through the wall on the other side and out of the building! "Uh oh…" Before he realized it, he found himself falling towards the street below, and it was still a long way down! "Help!"

Bowser fell down fast and hit the pavement, and blood splattered everywhere as his body exploded into millions of pieces.

Of course, I was just kidding about the above statement. Where's the show if one of the main characters dies? In reality, Bowser fell through the payment and left behind a hole in the shape of himself, just like those common stuff you see in Looney Tune cartoons.

He crawled back out and grumbled, "Silly me…" Then he looked up in front of him and saw Machinedramon standing before him. "You!"

-

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo charged up a dark energy ball and used it to blow away a group of incoming Tankmon. Another Tankmon fired a cannon shell at him, but Mewtwo held up his hands and the cannon shell stopped in midair before flying back to its owner and blowing it away.

BANG!

"There's no stopping to any of them," Marth said as he slashed down a couple of Mechanorimon. "They keep on coming!"

A Mechanorimon tried to slash Sonic with its claws, but he jumped up and landed on top of the cockpit hard and smashed the glass dome. Strangely enough, there was a seat along with controllers visible underneath, but there was nobody piloting it. "Well, that's a first," Sonic said. "I've never seen a robot with a driver's place yet with nobody controlling it, but at the same time it can move on its own!"

The Mechanorimon shook and brought up its arms to attack Sonic, and he dropped off behind it and gave it a kick from behind and knocked it over.

"Protect Grenade!" The army of Guardromon fired a series of homing missiles. MK flew out of the way and the missiles went pass him, but they turned again for another attempt. When MK avoided them the second time, the missiles strangely enough went for their masters and blew them up.

"Talk about a weaponry flaw," MK said.

-

Bowser got up and dusted himself, and said to Machinedramon, "You're one of the Dark Masters, I bet. If so, you just showed up at the right time! You must've sent your henchmen to go inside and mess with us!"

"Now that you are here, I will deal with you!" said Machinedramon.

"Don't cry if you lose!" Bowser said, and he breathed out a stream of fire in his direction.

Machinedramon took the flame directly into the body, but surprisingly enough, the flames were unable to scorch him at all! "It's useless!" said Machinedramon as he stepped out of the flames unharmed.

Bowser was surprised by this. "Whoa! You must have fireproof body!"

Machinedramon lowered his body and allowed the pair of cannons behind him to point forward. "Infinite Cannon!" And he shot out a pair of yellow energy beams.

Bowser quickly moved back and dropped into the hole that was made when he hit the pavement and the beam went over him safely, but when it hit the building wall, it tore off a huge chunk of the building and caused it to shake.

-

Inside, the others felt the shaking too. "An earthquake?!" Dr. Mario said.

-

Bowser got back out from the hole and said, "If you blow down that building and kill my comrades, I won't forgive you!" He climbed out and ran at Machinedramon and tried to tackle him.

The evil Digimon swung his claw at Bowser when he got near, and Bowser held up his own claws and blocked the attack, and then he delivered a strong punch into the Digimon's face and knocked it backwards slightly. Bowser then thrust forward with his head and attempted to headbutt Machinedramon in the face. The Digimon also slammed forward his head, and his head was harder and stronger that it knocked Bowser away, giving him a large sore on the head. "Ow! You got an anvil for your skull or something?!" Bowser cried, holding his forehead in pain.

"Infinite Cannon!" Machinedramon fired another beam at Bowser.

"Whoa!" Bowser jumped back into the convenient hole in the pavement and the beam went over him again, only to give the building another good blasting.

BANG!!

-

The Smashers once again felt the shaking, but they were too occupied with their enemies that they didn't take it seriously.

"Firebrand!" Mario thrust a fiery palm into the face of a Hagurumon and destroyed it. He then turned around and grabbed another Hagurumon by its side gears and swung it around in circles and tossed it at a Mechanorimon and cleaved it into its body.

Dr. Mario then approached that Mechanorimon and grabbed its arm, and electric current surged throughout its body. "Shock Therapy!" The Digimon couldn't handle the shock, and it exploded into digital dust.

"There's only one more!" Mewtwo said.

The only enemy left is a lone Tankmon. It aimed and fired its cannon at Dedede, and the king jumped up in order to avoid the attack. While in air above the Tankmon, he lifted up his hammer and used its engines to bring it down hard. "Jet Hammer!"

The hammer landed on top of the Tankmon's head so hard that it pushed the Digimon through the floor underneath. In fact, the impact was so strong that it made the weak floor broke apart and everything on it basically fell down to the lower floor!

"Whoa! You used too much power in that attack!" Marth said.

Everyone fell to the floor below, but the impact was so strong that it even broke through that floor, and everything continued falling and breaking through each floor as they all progress.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH!!

After several crashing, the Smashers and everything around them finally landed onto the first floor. "That was a rough landing…" Marth said as he got up and rubbed his head.

Dedede stood out from a pile of rubbles and said, "Now you know the power of my hammer? Haha!"

"At least we're at the first floor already," said Mewtwo. "Bowser probably flew out here, so we better help him."

"We need some help here at the moment…" Dr. Mario said while he and Mario tried to pull Red by the leg out from a pile of rubbles.

-

Outside…

"Boy, this guy is harder to deal with than I thought!" Bowser said. He was showing signs of tiredness and there were slight wounds all over his body.

"You will never defeat me!" Machinedramon said.

"You better not overestimate yourself! Sharp Claws!" Bowser got out his Holy Weapons and equipped them and got into fighting stance again.

"Infinite Cannon!" Machinedramon fired more energy beams, and Bowser used his claws as a shield to block the blows, but the beam was obviously very powerful as Bowser was pushed back and slid along the rough surface even though he did block it.

"It's my turn!" Bowser said, and then he ran forward with his claws in front of him, ready to give the Digimon a strike.

"Infinite Cannon!" Machinedramon fired at the ground and caused an explosion that blast Bowser high into the sky.

"Yeow!" And he fell back down onto the ground with a thud, and he was trying to get up, Machinedramon attempted to fire at him again.

Right when the shot was about to hit, Bowser suddenly levitated into the air and avoided the blow. "You guys sure come late, don't you?" Bowser asked as he turned his head around to see Mewtwo and the others.

"We were too occupied with the enemies," Mewtwo replied.

"Seems like you're not doing too well without my help," Dedede said to Bowser.

"At least I wouldn't do as bad as you if you were alone!" Bowser said.

"Now that you are all here, I will destroy you all in a single blast!" Machinedramon said.

"C'mon! Let's get him!" Sonic said.

"Watch out, this guy has some pretty crazy armor that seems unbreakable," Bowser told them.

"If that's the case, let me handle him," Marth said, stepping forward and getting out his 2nd Level Durandal. "If it is something related to hardness, I'll handle it."

"Infinite Cannon!" Machinedramon fired a burst of beam without warning, and Marth dashed forward and ran to the side and dodged the beam and continued running forward while the others stood to the side to avoid it.

"Infinite Cannon! Infinite Cannon!" Machinedramon continued to fire laser beams at Marth, who was running forward at a fast speed with both swords in his hands, and when the beams approached, he skillfully took a step aside while continuing to move forward.

When he finally got near Machinedramon, he brought up both sword and slashed it downwards while dashing past him. "Mustang Rusher!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

At first, nothing seemed to have happened as Marth ran past Machinedramon and crouched in place silently. He then put both his swords away and turned back to look at the seemingly unharmed Digimon. Suddenly, slash marks appeared all over Machinedramon's body and both his arms fell onto the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!! HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?!" Machinedramon cried in shock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" And then he exploded into dusts.

The others were amazed and unsure what to say. "Mamamia… That-a wuz fast…" Mario said.

"Amazing!" Red exclaimed.

"And I was having a tough time with him…" Bowser thought. "Marth took him out without a sweat…"

"Not really as unbreakable as you said," Marth said to Bowser as he returned to the group.

"That's three of them down already," Meta-Knight said. "Only the leader of the Dark Masters is left."

"And apparently, he saved us the trouble of looking for him ourselves," Mewtwo pointed out.

Sure enough, Piedmon could be seen walking up the street and towards them, and he doesn't look very happy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Trivia:  
**Lists of known alternate universes:  
1. Forbidden Realm  
2. Haruhi's closed space dimension  
3. MAR Heaven  
4. Demon World (mentioned by Garland in Patch Village arc)  
5. Digital World  
There are more alternate universes that exist, but these are the only ones that are known and mentioned currently.


	90. Piedmon

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Why is Puppetmon covered in poo?  
**Game2002**: Have you ever considered reading the story more properly? It's clearly explained right there…

**Jake**: Will any of the human characters of Digimon appear in the future.  
**Game2002**: No plans and probably never will.

**jedimasterpest**: Is one of the alternate universes a Dragon Ball world?  
**Game2002**: Maybe, but I'm no fan of Dragon Ball, so wouldn't care much.

**Chapter 89: Final Battle against Piedmon, Leader of the Dark Masters!**

* * *

The Smashers got into defensive stance as Piedmon made his approach towards them. "You finally showed yourself," Mewtwo said.

"I applaud you for defeating the other three Dark Masters," Piedmon said. "You are more powerful than I thought you would be."

"Ha! Now you know you're messing with the wrong person!" Bowser said.

"However, this is as far as you go! It's time that you all die under my hands!" Piedmon said in a threatening way as he formed a pair of swords in each of his friends.

"Careful, he's coming," Marth said, getting both his swords ready.

Without saying a thing, Piedmon dashed forward unexpectedly, but Marth responded fast and ran in front of everyone and blocked his attacks. Mewtwo also used this opportunity to take out his Psychic Spoon and assisted Marth in the attack.

Piedmon took several step backs as Mewtwo tried to hit him in the side with the spoon, and after he finished moving back, both Marth and Mewtwo moved forward together with their weapons in their hands. Piedmon threw both his swords at them, but Marth and Mewtwo were able to deflect it with ease and continued running to him. Piedmon flew up high into the air and produced more swords out of thin air and continued hurling at them. Mewtwo flew up after him and spun his spoon in front of him like a propeller and deflected all the swords.

Marth ran at the nearest building and jumped at it and wall kicked off its surface and went after Piedmon. Seeing that there are opponents coming in both directions, Piedmon quickly pulled out a blanket out of nowhere and covered himself with it, and when Mewtwo and Marth hit the blanket together at the same time, they felt nothing underneath it. "What?! He's gone?!" Marth gasped.

Mewtwo looked up and saw Piedmon higher up in the air. "Here I am! Take this!" said Piedmon as he held up his hands, and then in a burst of magical sparkles, a beach ball appeared over him and he dropped it at them.

Mewtwo attacked the ball with his spoon, but when he did, the ball exploded and both he and Marth were blasted onto the ground forcefully.

"You're open!" Piedmon said as he formed another sword in his hand, and he flew down to ready to plunge them. But when he was about to hit, Mario did a flying kick in his direction, but Piedmon saw it coming and used the flat part of the blade to block the kick. Mario landed his foot against the surface of the blade and leaped back and shot a couple of fireballs that was easily eliminated by the clown. Marth then got up and did a quick swipe at Piedmon, who used his sword to block the blow before moving back several steps again.

"Argh! You guys are annoying!" he said. "Clown Trick!" He got out a top hat from nowhere and several toy pigeons flew out of it and in their direction.

"Kids' toys? You could do better than that!" Marth said as he attacked the pigeons and destroyed them. However, a couple of pigeons flew over him and went for the Smashers at the back.

Bowser opened his mouth and breathed fire at the pigeons and burned them down to crisp. "If they were real, we would be having a bon appetite already," Bowser said.

"Let's get him together!" Sonic suggested, and then he ran first at Piedmon and did a spinning jump towards him. His speed was monstrous as always and Piedmon was caught off guard by his sudden appearance and got rammed in the chest hard and fell back.

Mario then swung a fist at Piedmon's face and smacked him, and then Bowser somehow appeared above him and fell down with his weight. Piedmon quickly pulled another blanket over him and disappeared in time before Bowser crushed him. "This guy sure got some tricks up his sleeves!" Bowser said.

Piedmon reappeared behind Dedede and readied to strike him with another sword that he produced, and Meta-Knight quickly got behind Dedede and blocked the sword with his own. Dedede used this opportunity to swing his hammer at the clown and gave him a good bonking to the face and sent him flying through a building wall violently.

CRASH!!

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to mess with me!" Dedede said.

Piedmon stepped out of the building, holding his head in pain, and said, "Grrr! I can't believe I'm being tossed around by you!"

"You don't look that tough!" Sonic said.

"That's because you are outnumbered," Mewtwo pointed out.

"There's no way you can destroy our teamwork!" Bowser said. "You might as well give up and go back to the circus!"

"I will not give up to the likes of you here! Final Spell!" Piedmon brought up one hand and electricity gathered in his palm, and he shot out a strong blast of bolt.

Mewtwo held up his arms in front of him too and dark energy formed around the palm, and when the bolt struck the energy, it seems to be getting absorbed inside. As the dark energy on the palm absorbed the bolt, the energy grew larger and larger and Mewtwo eventually fired it back at Piedmon, who took the blasting directly to his body.

BAAAAANG!!

"UAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

"Haha! Look at how pathetic that guy is!" Dedede mocked.

Piedmon got back up again and said angrily, "That does it! I'm going to make you regret for doing this!"

"I'll teach this guy not to talk big!" Bowser said, and then with his Sharp Claws in his hands, he ran forward to slash him.

Piedmon quickly got out a white handkerchief and tossed it at him. The handkerchief grew to larger proportions and fell on top of Bowser and covered him. Bowser struggled to get the handkerchief off him, and you could see him moving around underneath the cloth, but then the handkerchief suddenly disappeared, and all that left of Bowser was a small keychain version of him lying on the ground!

"What the?!" everyone gasped.

Piedmon went over to the keychain and picked it up and said, "Heheheh! Would you like to join this friend of yours?"

"Mamamia! Bowsa got-a turned into a keychain!" Mario gasped.

"Dammit! How dare he?!" said Marth angrily, and he ran towards Piedmon to attack him again.

Piedmon stood to the side quick just as Marth dashed past him, and he took out another handkerchief and dropped it over Marth. Marth was fast enough to turn around and cut the handkerchief into two pieces, but what he didn't see was Piedmon taking out yet another handkerchief and hurling it into his face. The handkerchief grew to larger size and wrapped itself around Marth, and when it disappeared, a keychain was seen in place of the swordsman. Piedmon picked it up and said, "I've got two now!"

"Marth got turned into a keychain too!" Dr. Mario gasped.

"Which one of you would like to become one next?" Piedmon asked as he took out another handkerchief.

"We can't let him take the upper hand!" Dedede said. "Avoid that smelly old handkerchief at all cost!"

"I suggest keeping our range from him or else we'll share the same fate," MK said.

"This won't make any difference!" Piedmon threw the handkerchief and it flew forward like a paper plane even though it shouldn't be doing so, much to everyone's surprise.

"A flying handkerchief? I've only heard of flying carpets!" Sonic said.

"Watch-a out!" Mario cried. He threw some fireballs at the incoming handkerchief and tried to burn it, but the piece of cloth flew out of the way as if it has consciousness of its own and dropped down on Mario's head unexpectedly and swallowed him, and Mario became a keychain afterwards.

"Dammit! That's three of us now!" Sonic said.

Mewtwo picked up the keychain and said, "We must try and get back the other two keychain first, and then try to change them back to normal."

"I believe I can do something about this," Dr. Mario said, holding up his Heal Staff. "This should turn them back to normal." He was about to use it to change Mario back to normal when suddenly a piece of card flew forward and cut Dr. Mario in the back of his arm, making him drop the staff. "Ouch!"

"I'm not going to let you do anything about this!" Piedmon said. "Final Spell!" He let loose lightning bolts at the Heal Staff and caused the ground around it to explode, propelling the staff high into the sky and somewhere else.

"Oh no!" Dr. Mario gasped. "Our only hope flew away!"

"You go and find it! I'll deal with him!" Mewtwo said, and he went towards Piedmon, who got out yet another handkerchief.

"Come and get changed!" he said.

"Won't be happening to me!" Mewtwo thrust the spoon forward and Piedmon moved to the side and dropped the handkerchief above him, but Mewtwo was fast enough to teleport behind Piedmon and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Damn you!" Piedmon produced a sword in his hand and began to battle Mewtwo.

"I'll help you!" Sonic said as he ran forward, but when he set his foot on the handkerchief lying on the ground, the piece of cloth 'came to life' and enveloped around Sonic. "Whoa! What the?! NO!!" And he was transformed into a keychain too.

"Sonic!" Mewtwo gasped.

"Ha!" Piedmon got out another handkerchief and threw it at Mewtwo. This time Mewtwo wasn't able to avoid it, and he transformed into a keychain too. "I got you at last, most powerful Smasher!"

"Oh no! Mewtwo fell too!" Red gasped. "What will we do without him?!"

"Looks like it is the king's turn to get him now!" Dedede said angrily.

"But it is far too dangerous for you to go near him like that," MK told him.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I ran out of handkerchiefs already," Piedmon said. "However, with only you guys left, things will be easier to deal with!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Dedede said. "Hiya!" He lifted up his hammer and ran forward, accompanied by MK.

Red turned to Dr. Mario and said, "Have you found it yet?"

Dr. Mario was still looking around underneath the rocks and rubbles, searching for the Heal Staff. "Haven't!"

As Dedede and Piedmon charged at each other, Dedede brought down his hammer to hit him, but Piedmon stopped just short in front of the hammer and therefore didn't get hit. He was about to strike with his sword when suddenly MK flew in front of his king and blocked the attack, and he slashed fast and violently against Piedmon's sword attacks.

While the two Dream Landers were fighting against the clown, Red called out his Venusaur. "Form a cage around him and prevent him from escaping!" Red commanded it.

Saur shot out several razor sharp leaves into the air and released lots of vines from the flower on his body. The vines swung against the leaves and when they came in contact, the leaves were somehow embedded and lined along the vines, forming a spiked whip. "You two get out of there fast!" Red shouted to Dedede and MK.

The two of them listened and backed off fast, and the series of vines went forward to Piedmon, wiggling like a snake. Piedmon brought up his sword and cut down some of the incoming vines, but several other vines went around him and some even dug into the ground and popped out somewhere else. "What is this about?!" he said.

The vines kept on traveling around him until they formed a cage of sorts, and there were sharp leaves all over it. "Now you're trapped in there!" Red said.

"Don't think I'm going to get caught by something like this!" Piedmon raised his arm and readied to cut the vines, but one of the vines wrapped around the lifted arm to prevent him from moving it. "Let go!" Then another vine went around his waist and took the group of keychain that was tied around there and tossed it high into the air and through the gap between the vines. "The keychain!"

Meta-Knight flew towards the airborne keychain and grabbed it, and did a u-turn to return to the good guys. "I got the chain!"

"Good work!" Red said, and he turned around and saw Dr. Mario returning.

"I found the staff too!" he said as he ran towards them with the staff in his hand. "Now to turn them back!"

"Let's give him a good blasting too!" Red said. "Saur, take him down with Solar Beam!"

Saur used the flower above him to gather the surrounding sunlight, causing the bloom to glow brighter and brighter. Meanwhile, Piedmon struggled to escape the vine cage he was in, but to no avail since the vines were 'alive' and stopping him from doing so. When Saur was done charging, he tilted up his body and pointed the flower in his direction so that the beam can go forth.

"Oh no!" Piedmon could do nothing but watch the beam crash into him directly. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

The violent explosion blew away the vines and Piedmon shot back like a rocket and landed roughly onto the ground.

"Ha! That's got to hurt!" Dedede laughed.

MK placed all the keychain onto the ground and Dr. Mario stepped forward and pointed the head of the Heal Staff at it, and the staff let out a white light of warmth and purity that enveloped the keychain. Then in a bright burst of light, the keychain were seen back in their original form. "Well, I thought I was done for," Bowser said, looking around himself. "It's all thanks to you, Doc!"

"Good, now that everyone is back to normal, it's time to finish this!" Mewtwo said, and everyone turned to Piedmon and glared at him as he got back up again.

"Darn it! I won't lose here!" he growled, and he lifted up his arm and a large portal of sorts appeared behind him, and several bat-like creatures flew out of it. "Come out and support me, Vilemon!"

"Come on! Let's get them all together!" Sonic said, and the Smashers ran forward to engage in the fight with the Vilemon and Piedmon.

A Vilemon flew forward and opened his mouth and released a powerful blast of supersonic sound wave. Bowser opened his fire and breathed out a burst of fire that easily overcame the sound waves and burned down the Vilemon. Several more Vilemon flew into the air and attacked with their sound wave blasts. Meta-Knight swung his sword upwards and fired several sword beams that easily sliced through the waves and cut some of the Vilemon, and then he flew up to the remaining ones and began spinning like a tornado and flew around the place and rammed them all down.

Saur shot out several leaf blades into the air and cut some of the Vilemon and stalled them, and then he used his vine whips to smack them out of the air. One Vilemon was able to escape its fate and swooped down towards Red. However, right when the creature was about to hit him, Red pulled off an unexpected swing of his fist into its face and knocked it asides, showing that Pokemon trainers do not always have to rely on Pokemon to do stuff.

As the others were still fighting the Vilemon horde, Mewtwo and Marth ran at Piedmon. Several Vilemon flew in front of them to halt their progress, but they were easily batted away as they were no match for two of the Smashers' superpowers. Piedmon brought out a sword in front of him and threw it forward, and as the sword flew, it split into several more swords of the same size. Mewtwo used a single swipe of his spoon and swatted them all away and Marth ran forward to attack.

Piedmon flew up into the air to avoid a horizontal swipe from Marth, but Mewtwo flew up after him to engage him. Piedmon lifted up his hand fast and fired a lightning bolt, and Mewtwo did the same with his hand except he shot out dark energy. Both the bolts collided in midair and created some flashy light work. Piedmon got out some cards next and threw them like knives, but Mewtwo was able to deflect them with ease. He then swung the spoon in front of him and released a psychic-powered energy blade. "Psycho Cutter!"

Piedmon wasn't able to avoid this and took a fatal cut to his body. "Augh!" Marth then did a similar attack where he shot out a wind blade out of his sword with a swipe against the air, and it, too, cut Piedmon in the body.

Piedmon clutched his wounds in pain and thought, "Damn! I'm clearly showing signs of losing to them! This cannot be possible!"

"It is possible that you are losing now!" Mewtwo said. He held his hands over him and gathered together dark energy and created a large shadow ball and threw it. Piedmon quickly snapped his finger and a beach ball magically appeared in front of him and served as a shield. When the shadow ball hit the beach ball, the beach ball exploded and smokes and confetti flew everywhere and blocked the scene. Piedmon used this opportunity to fly higher into the air, where he thinks he will get better advantage.

But then the most unexpected of the unexpected occurred; the Durandal, in its Level 2 form, shot out from the smoky mass below like an arrow. Because Piedmon was not expecting this, he therefore failed to avoid it and the sword stabbed right through his heart. The smoke eventually cleared away and we see that it was Marth who threw the sword upwards. "Got you, didn't I?" he said.

Piedmon held his arms over his head and screamed at the top of his voice in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

And then he exploded in a large burst of digital dust, and the sword fell towards the earth and Marth caught it perfectly in his hand.

"Hiya!" Dedede swung his hammer at the last Vilemon and smashed it into dust. "That's the last of them!"

Mario punched the air and said, "We did-a eet!"

"All right! We're victorious in the end!" Bowser said in joy.

"It's all thanks to our teamwork," Mewtwo said as he and Marth returned to the others. "Things wouldn't have been easier if we were all separated and fighting alone."

"Obviously, I contributed a lot to the mission too!" Dedede said. "A great king such as me always lends the most hand in situations like this!"

"So I guess it's all over, right?" Red asked as he called back Saur into his Pokeball.

"Yeah, our job is done here," Marth said. "It's nigh time we go back to the others."

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this one is a good finale for the arc. Enjoy!

**An epic battle in outer space featuring the Space Smashers and the Bacterion has begun! Then an unexpected guest shows up to aid the Smashers in their dogfight!  
**_**Next chapter: A Furious Cosmic War! Smashers vs. Bacterian Army!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. In the game Digimon World 2, Piedmon was called Pierrotmon for some reason.


	91. Cosmic War

**BACTERIAN BATTLESHIP**

_Team: Fox, Falco, Kirby, Samus_

**Chapter 90: A Furious Cosmic War! Smashers vs. Bacterian Army!**

* * *

Our current group of Smashers is currently beyond Tooneria's atmosphere, meaning outer space for those who are slow to learn. Fox took the lead in his Arwing while the others flew behind him in a 'plus' formation in their own ships. "Is everyone ready to rock and roll?" Fox asked through his communication device so that the others can receive what he said.

"All is fine. I'm more than ready to take on them!" Falco said.

"This is Samus speaking," Samus said. "Firepower is ready here too."

"Wow! This thing is neat!" Kirby said.

"You sure you can handle this, Kirby?" Fox asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry; I've been riding warp stars into outer space in the past, so I'm no beginner to these stuffs."

"I hope so…"

"C'mon! Let's destroy the source of the Gamfax!" Falco said.

"Right, let's move out!" Fox said, and everyone sped forward at a faster speed than before. "According to Master Hand, the one responsible for the launching of the Gamfax is right over there!" Fox pointed to a larger battleship of sorts that is visible in the distance, hovering just above Tooneria's orbit.

"Whoa… It's so big… Almost like a space city…" Samus said. "Who could be the one behind all these?"

"Probably some crazy scientist who wants to take over the world or some alien from outer space," Falco said.

"Whoever our enemy is, we must not let our guard down!" Fox said. "Let's move towards it!"

As the group moved forward, Fox began to feel suspicious about the lack of enemy attacks. "Strange… How come they aren't counterattacking us?"

"I'm receiving strong signals on my radar!" the voice of Samus spoke out from his communicator.

"Wait a minute… Yes! There is something around us, just hidden from our view! Everyone, watch out!"

"You bet I will!" Falco said.

"What? Where?" Kirby asked in confusion while looking around.

Then what they were expecting to show up finally did. The space around them underwent strange distortion and bright blue fireworks occurred everywhere, and as each of those lights cleared away, several futuristic spaceships of alien origins made their appearances. "Whoa! Where did they come from?" Kirby said in surprise.

"Here they are! Attack!" Fox commanded.

"This brings back memories! I'm going to carve it deep down in my mind for as long as I live!" Falco said. He flew towards a group of spaceships while firing his laser and shot them down one by one. Some of the spaceships were smart enough to fly aside and avoid being shot, and as they approached Falco from aside, they fired their beams as well. Being no stranger to situations like this, Falco did a barrel roll and deflected the shots, and he flew upwards, causing both the spaceships to crash clumsily into each other. "Ha! You're several years behind me!"

Samus looked at her monitor that showed the scenery outside of her starship and targeted her incoming opponents. "Missiles locked on! Fire!" She pressed a button and missile launchers came out from the sides of her starship and shot forth heat-seeking missiles. The spaceships were unable such fast-moving missiles and were shot down. The explosion of the missile was a big one at that too and even the ones following behind got caught up in the explosion.

Several spaceships flew in Fox's direction while pounding him with bullets. Fox quickly flew upwards while performing several barrel rolls in a row and tried to deflect as many shots as possible. He finally flew high enough to escape the barrage of shots and began to fly back down again, this time shooting down those spaceships.

"Weee! This is fun!" Kirby said playfully while zipping his warp starship around at a fast speed and going between spaceships.

"Kirby! Get serious!" Fox said to him through the communicator.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kirby began to pull the triggers on the controllers and the warp starship shot out star-shaped projectiles out of its gun and shot down some small spaceships. "Yeah! Gotta blow them all!"

He was too accompanied with the enemies in front of him that he failed to notice an enemy spaceship following behind him. "Kirby! You got an enemy on your tail!" Fox shouted to him. "Watch out!"

"Where?"

The spaceship was about to fire when suddenly a blue laser beam shot in from the side and pierced through its body and took it out in a single blow. Kirby turned his warp starship around and question marks appeared over his head. "Where'd it go?"

"What happened just now?" Falco asked while looking through the cockpit glass on his side.

"Seems like someone shot down the enemy," Fox said. "Who is it?"

"There's something approaching us on the radar, and it's coming from the direction of Tooneria!" Samus reported.

The heroes turned to the direction of their home planet and saw a white-colored futuristic jet flying in their direction. It flew in among them and hovered there, and then each of the Smashers received communication devices from the newcomer. "This is Vic Viper T-301," said the voice. "State your purpose here."

"Hey! You're the one came up to us without a warning, and we were here first! You have every reason to state your reason here first!" Falco said.

"Um… We are here to fight off these invaders of unknown origins," Fox replied.

"I was given the same mission to wipe out alien invaders. It seems that you and I are on the same situation here," said Vic Viper. "If it is possible, let us support each other in this battle that determines the fate of the universe."

"Thanks… I hope we get along fine."

"Hey! He could very well be an enemy!" Falco said to Fox. "Are you really going to trust that person?"

"Don't you know, Falco? Vic Vipers are a series of powerful jet fighters built for space and aerial combats, and I've heard that model T-301 is one of the most powerful Vic Vipers produced. Majorities of them are controlled manually, but I've heard that some have A.I. of their own and are sentient even without a pilot."

"So it's basically safe to thrust him?" Samus asked.

"As long as we are getting help on our side, it's always a good thing."

"Fine, but I'm going to shoot him down the moment I notice anything wrong about him," Falco said, not sounding too pleased

"Let's roll!" Vic Viper said as he zoomed towards the enemy fleet.

"Hey! Don't take the spotlight! We are the main characters here!" Falco said, and he went forth too.

Vic Viper flew towards a large number of spaceships, and then small tube-like objects were released around his body and they began spinning at an incredible rate while glowing in bright light, and they basically became balls of light. As Vic Viper and his 'options' flew towards the enemies, they all fired a piercing beam forward and shot down several enemies at once. Some spaceships approached him from below, and Vic Viper countered this by dropping down missiles that plunged onto the spaceships and destroyed them.

"He's pretty good!" Fox thought.

"I can do better!" Falco said.

"The radar is showing that large asteroids are approaching," Samus reported.

Fox looked around and saw some large rocks drifting around. "Yes, I see them. Watch that you don't crash into any of them."

Then to everyone's surprise, the asteroids broke down into pieces and what looked like heads were seen inside them! "Easter Island heads?" Kirby said in surprise.

The heads, called Moais, opened their mouths and fired energy rings at them. Fox flew out of the way and avoided the ring and then shot at the Moais, but his beam bounced off the foreheads harmlessly. "That's some hard surface," Fox thought.

"Aim for the mouth," Vic Viper reported. "Fire at will when they opened it." As a demonstration, he flew towards on of the Moais and just as its mouth opened to fire an energy ring, he fired a beam right into the mouth and the Moai exploded into chunks of rocks.

"I can do that too!" Falco said. He flew towards a rock platform containing two Moais and aimed for their mouths as he approached, and took them down. "Ya see? Ha!" He flew towards another Moai and prepared to fired, but then he noticed the eyes of the Moai glowing and a beam shot out of it! "Whoa!" He quickly tilted towards the side and barely avoided the beam. Vic Viper followed up next and took out the Moai by shooting its mouth.

"Be careful; some of them are capable of eye beams," Vic Viper warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the warning… I can handle things myself, so mind your own business!" Falco said, not sounding too happy for some reason.

"Weee! This is fun!" Kirby said as he zipped around at a fast speed while shooting projectiles in random directions. Some stray shots got the Moais in the mouth and blew them away. Then the remaining Moais suddenly took flight into space with the help of boosters equipped under them!

The Moais flew towards the heroes with their heads pointing in their direction like that of a rocket. Fox flew up and avoided a direct impact from one of the Moais, and he did a u-turn and shot at the Moai from underneath, destroying its boosters and causing it to drift away aimlessly.

Samus locked onto multiple Moais at once and fired several homing missiles that were actually powerful enough to pierce through their rock hard surfaces and destroy them. She then looked at her radar and noticed larger objects approaching. "There are more approaching!"

Everyone looked at the battleship and saw several large ships with cores coming out from the hatch. "Sensor indicates the arrival of Big Cores," reported Vic Viper. "Aim for the cores to destroy them."

"So it's just like those ones," Falco said. "I know what to do now!"

The Big Cores flew forward and fired a barrage of lasers. Falco flew towards one while doing a barrel roll and deflected all the beams. As he was approaching, he fired beams at the center of the spaceship and shot through each 'gate' that is protecting the core until he finally shot down the core itself, and he tilted up to avoid impacting with the spaceship as it explodes.

Several small spaceships and a Big Core approached at the same time to Fox and fired at him, and Fox had to perform barrel rolls over and over to avoid getting harmed, and he couldn't aim well also. While he was avoiding these attacks, Samus fired several missiles at the small spaceships and destroyed them, allowing Fox to move around more properly. He then fired several shots at the core of the big one, but because he wasn't able to destroy it in time, he had to fly out of the way to avoid running into it. Samus flew above the Big Core and shot down missiles that took out the core from above and destroyed the whole thing.

"Thanks for the help, Samus," Fox said to her.

Next, large, round metal pods appeared and their sides opened and released smaller spaceships. Kirby flew at the spaceships and shot them down by one, and then he flew out of the way as Falco fired a bomb into the opening of the metal pod. The bomb exploded from within the metal pod and blew it into pieces, and the explosion was so big that the other metal pods were caught in it and destroyed too.

As Fox was fighting off the enemies, he saw several spaceships following behind Vic Viper and trying to shoot him. "You got an enemy on your tail!" Fox contacted him. "Watch out!"

Then the options following Vic Viper turned around and shot lasers backwards, taking out those spaceships. "Thank you for your warning," Vic Viper replied. Fox gave a sigh of relief knowing that he was all right.

The heroes continued to fight the Bacterian Army. The last one that came up was a large rectangular-shaped spaceship that released several smaller ones out from its body.

The five heroes flew at the large one from all sides and shot down the small ones, and then they aimed at the big one altogether and blew it up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"That's the last one!" Falco said.

"We did it!" Kirby said in joy.

"I don't see anymore objects on the radar," Samus said. "Looks like we've won."

Fox turned to the large battleship and said, "It's time for that one! Let's go!"

As they approached the large battleship together, Vic Viper suddenly stopped in his tracks and said, "Hold on, sensor indicates a boss rush approaching!"

"What?" everyone asked curiously.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Next chapter: Bosses on Parade! Destroy the Core!**_

**Trivia:  
**1. The Vic Viper here is not the same one that was seen in In Angel Land. As Fox said, there are several models of them.

2. Cookie to those who can get the reference of the words at the start of the chapter.

3. This arc was originally called Bacterion Mothership in the early previews.

4. Bacteri**o**n is the name of the villain while Bacteri**a**n is the name of the entire alien entity.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Master Hand: Today we are having a special interview about the upcoming series of works by Game2002, who is taking the form of a normal man. As normal as a man can be!

Game2002: I hear that you are curious about my new work which I'm calling the Gamfax trilogy.

MH: So it's three stories that act as one, right?

Game2002: Why else would it be called trilogy?

MH: Right… So it's supposed to take place right after Negativities, right? So does that mean the Negativities are still around after this story?

Game2002: No, the Negativities are put to a complete defeat by the end of this story, so the trilogy will feature new villains. However, the reason it's called Gamfax trilogy is because Gamfax is still the main plot device.

MH: That means whatever happened to Negativities at the end of this story, the idea of Gamfax lives on and is used for even eviler purposes.

Game2002: It is as you say.

MH: Would you mind sharing a bit of a plot about each of the trilogy, without saying too much spoilers?

Game2002: Maybe I can… The first two are related to the Smashers that starred in Armageddon: The Corruption. Basically, the government tries to do something about them and the Smashers must try and save themselves once again.

MH: But how does the Gamfax come into play?

Game2002: You'll find out about it sooner or later. What I'm most concern about though is the third and climax of the trilogy.

MH: Why is that?

Game2002: That story will either be a success or an absolutely and completely failure.

MH: Why is it going to be a huge flop?

Game2002: It has something to do with the plot it is base on, so doing that story is basically taking a huge bet for me.

MH: Why then are you taking this risk?

Game2002: I want to see if people out there have faith in my stories, even if I take elements from something that is detested by everyone. I have talked about it with some close friends, and they still look forward to it, despite the abomination that it is going to be based upon.

MH: Would it hurt for me to ask what it is?

Game2002: All I can say is that the plot comes from one of the games of the Smashers; a game that is despised and jeered at by pretty much everyone in existence.

MH: That makes me curious. Let's see if the readers can try to guess what the plot will be based on! For those who know already, don't say it out directly! Well, let us continue with this next time! See ya!

Game2002: Good-bye!


	92. Bosses on Parade

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Those Yu-Gi-Oh cards are real! Believe me!  
**Game2002**: I'm aware of those cards already, since they are made by Konami, the same company that made Gradius. I'm also aware of Gradius core ships appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime from time to time too, including Vic Viper himself.

**Chapter 91****: Bosses on Parade! Destroy the Core!**

* * *

**BGM: Boss rush theme**

Out from several blue portals, round spaceships appeared and flew towards the heroes from all sides. "They're showing up from everywhere!" Samus said.

"Wait a minute; this situation is just like that time in Dream Land!" Falco said.

As the spaceships approached, the heroes flew off in various directions to avoid getting into contact with them, and they began firing at the enemies. Fortunately, these spaceships were small fries and were all defeated with ease.

After taking out a large number of these incoming spaceships, something came into existence before their eyes. It was a u-shaped spaceship with a circular body within it, and in the center of that circular body was a glowing core—Rolling Core.

"A big one has appeared!" Kirby said.

"Stand by to attack!" Fox said.

The Rolling Core began moving around in an erratic manner while firing volleys of lasers in various directions. Fox did a barrel roll as he approached the spaceship and fired his lasers, but they struck the sides of the spaceship and bounced off its armor harmlessly.

"Aim for the core," Vic Viper said. He flew towards the Rolling Core and fired his lasers too, but the passage leading to the core was very small and the ship itself is moving around constantly, so the shot was not successful.

"Stop moving!" Falco shouted in frustration as he tried to shoot the Rolling Core. He quickly flew away to avoid the lasers being fired at him, but then the spaceship flipped the center of its body around and its core began to glow brightly and then shot out a huge beam. "Whoa!"

Falco was about to be hit by the beam when Vic Viper showed up in front of him with a force field around his body, and the force field took a direct blow from the laser and faded away afterwards, but Vic Viper himself was unharmed. "I guess I should be thankful," Falco grumbled.

"Try to get a clear aim at its core!" Fox said to the others.

"Got it!" Samus said as she locked onto the core and fired several homing missiles. When the spaceship noticed the missiles approaching, its whole body began spinning like a wheel and it charged forward and smashed through those missiles harmlessly! "What?!" Samus quickly drove to the side and barely avoid getting scraped by the incoming spaceship.

When Rolling Core stopped rolling, Fox flew towards it core while firing laser beams rapidly and at the same time doing barrel rolls to deflect projectiles fired at him. As he approached the core, the central body flipped over with its core glowing brightly. "Eeks!" Fox tilted upwards just in time and barely escaped getting hit by the laser. "This thing is tough!"

"Switch to E-Laser," Vic Viper said to no one in particular as he flew towards Rolling Core, and he has all four of his options lined up in front of him in a straight line and blue energy began to charge up in front of his laser turret, as well as the options. Rolling Core fired lasers at him but Vic Viper was able to avoid them by strafing side to side while continuing to move forward. "Max power charged up. Fire laser!" And then he shot out a huge blast energy, and as it went through each option, the energy blast grew larger and larger until it was as big as the Rolling Core.

The huge energy blast grazed right through every single gate and took out the core with a single blow. "Whoa! That's cool!" said Kirby, who hasn't been doing anything at all. With the core destroyed, the body of the Rolling Core burned up and it exploded into pieces.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Yes! You did it!" Falco said.

"It's not over yet," Vic Viper said. "There is another one approaching."

**BGM: Gradius III boss theme**

Everyone brought all their eyes to the battleship and a saw an oblong-shaped metal flying out. The metal flew towards them and opened apart, revealing a body with three cores inside—Big Core MK-III.

"Let's take out all the cores!" Falco said as both Kirby and he went towards the spaceship from the front.

As they approached, the spaceship shot out a pair of beams out from the sides of its armor and it went around them from both sides. "Ha! Where do you think you're aiming?" Kirby said.

But then the central body fired a pair of smaller beams that bounced forth in between the two larger beams on the side in a criss-cross manner. "Watch out!" Falco shouted, and the both of them quickly stepped on the brake and the beam grazed passes their ship's nose barely. As they remained hovering in one spot and not moving to avoid touching the beams, they fired their lasers, each one shooting at one of the cores. As they fired, the armor began to close in around the body and protected the cores, and Big Core MK-III charged forward. The duo flew aside to avoid getting hit.

Big Core MK-III flew to the other side and turned around and opened up its armor again, and this time it fired smaller beams that went in the direction of the heroes! Fox quickly steered to the side as the beam curved towards him, and was able to avoid it. He then fired at one of the cores that Falco and Kirby shot before and successfully blew off one. "I got one!" Fox aimed for the second one, but he had to move away to avoid another incoming laser.

Samus appeared behind and shot forth two missiles. The first missile touched the laser and was cancelled out, but the second missile went through the explosion and struck the other core and destroyed it, leaving the spaceship with one core left.

As the armor around it was beginning to close, Vic Viper flew towards the spaceship and fired a quick beam at the remaining core, and it pierced through the core in time before the armor closed. The armor on both sides fell off the body and exploded, and then the body itself malfunctioned and exploded afterwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Yes! We got it!" Kirby said.

Fox looked to the side, and to his surprise, saw another ship approaching! "There's another one?!"

**BGM: Gradius Gaiden boss theme**

This spaceship has a pointed nose and has what looks like hatches on both sides—Deltatry. The hatches opened and to everyone's surprise, a pair of fiery dragons flew out! "What?! Where did he get that?!" Falco asked in surprise.

The dragons roared loudly and flew in their direction with their mouths wide open. Falco went towards one of the dragons and pelted it in the head constantly with lasers, but then he tilted upwards as the dragon got too near. Both him and the dragon turned to each again, and this time Falco fired a bomb into the mouth of the dragon and got out of the way quick. The dragon swallowed the bomb and exploded afterwards.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Get this thing off my tail!" Kirby cried as he flew all over the place with another dragon following close behind him.

"I'll help you!" Fox said as he went towards the dragon from the side and shot its head constantly with lasers. The dragon, annoyed by the shots, turned around and tried to bite the Arwing in between its jaws, but Fox flew aside in time. Samus then locked onto the head of the dragon and fired a couple of missiles that struck its head and blew it up.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

However, Deltatry opened up its hatches again and released another pair of dragon! "How much dragons does that thing have?!" Falco said.

"And how do they fit in there anyway?" Kirby wondered.

"I'll go for the core!" Fox said. "Destroying that ship should make things easier!" He went after the spaceship that was remaining in one spot, but then a dragon showed up in front of him and was about to bite down on him when suddenly a beam shot down from above and pierced through its head and killed it. Fox looked up and saw Vic Viper from above. "Thanks for the help!"

"I'm not going to run from you this time!" Kirby said with determination while heading straight for a dragon, who opened its mouth wide to ready to chomp him down. As Kirby approached, he noticed a button on the controller that he never noticed before. "What's this?" When he pressed the button, an energy ring of sorts appeared around the warp starship, and when he charged into the dragon, the energy ring cut right through it all the way to the other side and the dragon was severed in half! "Wow! Why didn't Meta-Knight tell me about this?"

Fox and Vic Viper flew towards Deltatry together and pelted its core with lasers, but the spaceship also fought back with small projectiles. Fox was able to shrug it off with barrel rolls while Vic Viper brought up a disk-like shield in front of him and blocked the shots. The core finally took too much firepower into it and blew up, and both the space jets curved up to avoid hitting it. "Did we do it?" Fox asked.

Surprisingly enough, one of the hatches opened again and yet another dragon came out! "What?! It's still functioning?!" Samus gasped. But then everyone was even more surprised at what happened next—the dragon turned around and charged headfirst into the body of the Deltatry, and then the whole thing blew up together.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Was the dragon drunk…?" Kirby asked.

"At least he got a taste of his own medicine!" Falco said. "But let's not rest yet, I have a feeling that one more is going to show up…"

Sure enough, they saw the largest spaceship of all approaching them. It has a design similar to Big Core MK-II, but this one has one core instead—Heaven's Gate.

"How much of these are we going to fight?!" Samus complained.

"Just destroy it!" Falco said. He went towards the core and shot it rapidly, but when he noticed the turrets attached all around the body of the ship glowing, he got out of the way quick just as they fired lasers.

"Watch out!" Fox cried, and everyone moved out of the way to avoid the plethora of thin but deadly beams that were aimed all over the place. After avoiding the lasers, Fox turned to the spaceship again and hovered in place while shooting the core. Even though the shots did connect, the core seems to be very durable and didn't break so easily. Another set of lasers were shot out and Fox moved out fast.

Then Heaven's Gate began to spin around in place while firing lasers, and because of the spinning motion, the lasers spread out in every direction and their randomness made it hard to dodge the attacks. "Whoa! This is insane!" Fox cried as he did his best to fly around and do barrel rolls.

"Take this!" Falco fired a smart bomb at the spaceship, but the bomb was shot down by a laser before it went near the core and exploded.

Samus fired a barrage of missiles at the core, but many of them met with the lasers and were destroyed, but a couple of them hit the spaceship, though not hitting the core and was therefore futile. Some of the lasers were able to scratch her spaceship, which rocked the whole thing a bit. "Ah!"

"Samus! Are you all right?" Fox contacted her.

"I'm all right," she replied. "Only the left missile launcher got damaged. Nothing fatal though."

"Stay alert! This one may be a tough opponent!"

"Let's shoot the core together!" Falco said. "If one person alone can't take it down, let us combine our firepower together!"

"Let's go then!" Fox said. Everyone flew towards Heaven's Gate and aimed at it altogether.

The spaceship constantly pelted them with laser beams, but each of the jet fighters avoided it swiftly. If this were an animated scene, it would be an amazing scene to behold!

As they avoided the constant firepower, each of the fighters concentrated their attack on the only core of the spaceship. Due to all their powers added together, they were able to take out the core. "Yippee! We did it!" Kirby said.

With its core destroyed, Heaven's Gate began to malfunction and its turrets fell off one by one and caught fire. Then the whole thing tilted and leaned towards the side as ember and sparks came out from its metallic surface, and finally, the place where its core originally was gave off a bright flash and the whole thing exploded in a spectacular ball of light and metal pieces blasted off into the depths of space.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"We did it!" Fox said in joy. "That's the power of teamwork!"

"I contributed the most, obviously," Falco claimed.

"Is there anymore?" Samus asked.

"Sensor indicates that there are no more enemy warships approaching," Vic Viper replied.

"Okay, let's head off to the battleship then!" Fox said.

"Wait a minute… I want to ask something," Falco said, and he turned to Vic Viper. "Why do I have the feeling that you seem to very familiar with all these things and know what's going to happen next?"

"Yeah, that's what I find suspicious," Samus agreed.

"Don't you feel like you have something to say? You're not actually our enemy, aren't you?"

"You have asked a question that is supposed to be left unanswered, but considering that you have witnessed everything, the truth should be revealed then," Vic Viper responded. "In reality, this is not the first the Bacterian Army invaded. They have attempted to invade our planet several times in the past."

"What? Then how come we didn't know all about this?" Fox asked.

"The government didn't want the whole world to be in panic knowing that alien invasion is going to occur. After all, the Bacterian Army has been known to be a vicious group of alien entity that had taken over several planets and galaxies faraway. I have been fighting against these evil forces for a long time, so I am very familiar with their way of doing things."

"If that's the case, then it would be of big help that you lead us throughout the battleship," Fox said.

"I cannot be too sure about that, as with each destruction of a battleship, the Bacterian Army would always come back with a new one."

"You don't have to worry. With an experiences pilot like me, even something unfamiliar to me can be done with in a jiffy!" Falco assured everyone.

"You and your ability to boast about everything…" Samus mumbled.

"All right, let's move out and destroy the one responsible for Gamfax!" Fox said, and so everyone zoomed off in the direction of the battleship.

-

Within the battleship, Bacterion saw everything that was going on outside with the help of a monitor. "Vic Viper, the one who has been halting our invasion showed up again," he said. "Even if the Smashers are supporting you, there is no way any of you can make it through my new battleship alive! Come into your graves!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I have a feeling that this chapter isn't pulled off very well. After all, it's not easy trying to type out the scene of space combats between jets and spaceship. Things like those are better off seen with pictures and in motion, so I hope you can understand this and forgive the quality of the chapter.

**Trivia:  
**1. Heaven's Gate appeared in Gradius Gaiden, but it can only be fought in stage 8 during the second loop of the game, meaning you play through the game the second time immediately after completing it once.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002: Looks like everyone got the question to the previous chapter right. I'd give you all a cookie, but I ate it… Anyway, you all know that the remaining four Smashers will make their appearance in the Gamfax trilogy, so I was thinking that maybe I should give you an insight on my way of portraying those characters.

Wolf O'Donnel  
His portrayal will be exactly like how it was in the Starfox games, and he will be with his Star Wolf Team, consisting of Leon and Panther, and he considers himself to be rivals with Fox and isn't on that good of a term with him and says that he will be the one to take him down someday. Despite this, he isn't actually a real villain; he just likes to do things his own way, and they tend to be on the rough side.

Captain Olimar  
Olimar is an expert in insect and plant biology, and he travels all over the world looking for new life forms to discover. He has with him a large amount of small plant-like creatures called Pikmin, and they are basically his assistants. He seems to have an infinite amount of them following him, and it is unknown on where he gets those Pikmins. At least you won't be learning about this now. He's quite a bit of a coward though, so he prefers running instead of fighting, just like Luigi.

Toon Link  
He is Young Link's fraternal twin brother, so even though they were born in the same day and same time, they do not look much alike. Toon Link is extremely hyperactive and very athletic as well as he is very rash and likes to charge into things without thinking twice and he's pretty aggressive in nature too. Despite this, he's very friendly and cheerful, so he's still a nice friend to have. Because of his cute and handsome face, he is very popular among girls.

ROB  
ROB will be portrayed as a mysterious character, perhaps the most mysterious of all the Smashers. Nothing about his past is known and many things about him are kept in secret. It's as if he came into the world out of nowhere and has absolutely no history about his life. Character-wise, ROB is pretty docile and gets along with anyone easily, and he also learn things very fast and not to mention very smart. Perhaps there is much more to him than meet the eyes?

Game2002: Well, that's how those characters will be like when they make their debut in the first episode of Gamfax. Thoughts?


	93. Battleship

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Is Samus's ship the new one or old one?  
**Game2002**: The one used in Super Metroid.

**Chapter 92: Danger Everywhere! The Flight Through the Battleship!**

* * *

As the Smashers and Vic Viper sped towards the entrance of the large battleship, they shot down the massive door blocking their way and destroyed it, and they were able to get inside unharmed. "The battleship is not built for land traveling," Vic Viper reminded everyone. "I recommend that you stay within your jets at all times."

"Got it!" Fox said.

"No problem with that, because that's what I prefer!" Fox said.

"I think I can deal with it," Samus said.

As they all went forth in the large hallway they were in, several enemy spaceships appeared from hatches and generators that were all over the walls and floors. "Let's take them all out!" Falco said. He went after a group of incoming spaceships and shot them down one by one and flew through the group, and then he turned around again and took them all out from behind.

Kirby sped around the place at a very fast speed and the spaceships couldn't take a clear aim on him. "Weee! You cannot catch me!" Kirby sang while shooting them down.

Samus locked onto the enemy generators and shot them down with missiles while Fox covered her by shooting the enemies that came forth.

Several Duckers came walking along the floor and aimed up and fired bullets and mortars at them. Vic Viper evaded the bullets and dropped down missiles that crush some of them. Some of the missiles touched the floor and began sliding along it like a cart, and it charged down the other incoming Duckers.

One of the Duckers ran up the wall and kicked off it and jumped towards Falco, but he performed a barrel roll and the Ducker was sent flying when it touched the spinning jet. "Ha! You're not going to get me like that!" he said. "I'm not offering free rides to anyone!" Suddenly, a piece of wall came out in front of him without a warning. "Whoa!" Luckily, he stepped on the brake in time and turned away, thus he was able to escape his fate of crashing into the wall.

"Be careful; the walls are a trap too!" Vic Viper warned them.

Then large pillars came out from the walls, floors, and ceilings and tried to ram into them and crush them. The heroes flew around the place with caution and tried not to get hit or crushed by any of the walls. All the while, Duckers and more enemy spaceships were shooting them from all sides.

"Dammit! These guys are annoying!" Falco said in frustration as he did a barrel roll that deflected the projectiles back to their owners. He then fired a smart bomb forward and it blew away several enemies in a single blow, as well as blowing off some of the pillars.

However, one of the blown pillars began to collapse towards them, but Samus quickly shot it down with missiles along with the help of more smart bombs from Fox.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"That was close!" Samus said.

"Don't get too rushed up, Falco!" Fox reminded him. "You can get us all into trouble this way!"

"I know!" he replied.

They continued venturing into the one-way passage while fighting enemies and avoiding charging pillars, and they eventually made it to a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?" Kirby asked.

"Wait while I scan for results of each passage," Vic Viper said. Everyone hovered in silence for a while and waited for a reply, and Vic Viper finally spoke up again. "I have gotten the results. Both passages will lead to Bacterion's lair, so it does not matter which way we take. I highly suggest that we go together to lessen the ratio of encountering danger."

"Sounds like a good idea," Fox said. "Let's take… the right passage then!"

"Whatever you say," Falco said with a shrug, and then he went towards that passage first, followed by Kirby.

The other three were about to enter it when they noticed the wall on both sides of the right passage beginning to come closer towards each other! "Falco! Kirby! Watch out!" Fox shouted. "The walls! They're closing in on you!"

"What?!" Falco gasped as he looked in both ways.

"Come back quick!" Fox shouted.

"I don't care! I'm charging through this!" Falco said as he stepped down on the gas pedal and sped forward faster than usual.

"Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be a pancake!" Kirby cried as he followed.

The duo went as fast as they could and tried to reach the other end before the wall gets them. Fortunately, they were able to make it in the nick of time and they escaped the narrow passage just before the wall totally closed in against each other, leaving absolutely no space for anyone to go through. "Phew… I thought I was done for…" Kirby said with a sigh of relief.

Falco contacted the others and said, "I'm fine here. Both Kirby and I made it in the nick of time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Fox replied. "You go on ahead with the route you chose. We will have to take the left passage. Hope we meet up again at the end!"

"Roger that! Kirby, let's go!"

-

Fox, Samus, and Vic Viper took the left route and flew through a passage that contained various enemies bombarding them from all sides. Good thing the good guys were all skilled pilots and they were able to defend themselves with absolutely no problem.

"Time to use something else," Samus thought as she pressed a button that made a gun come out from the front of the starship just below windshield, and then the new gun began firing rapid bursts of lasers similar to that of a machine gun.

As the shot down the enemies, large guns came out from the walls and released streams of fire. "Watch out for the flames!" Fox cried as he quickly steered down to avoid running headfirst into fire.

Samus avoided another flame and aimed for the gun that was releasing all these, but she was unable to destroy it.

Then another part of the wall opened and several metal barrels came flying out and began bouncing around the place. The good guys flew around in panic and tried to avoid coming in contact with the barrels and the flamethrowers at the same time. Vic Viper fired at the barrels, but his lasers would just bounce off them harmlessly.

When the barrels flew into the path of the fire, they turned into barrels of fire and got more dangerous as they bounced around like fireballs. "This is getting too insane!" Samus cried as she flew around in panic.

-

On the other side, Falco and Kirby were facing several moving walls and pillars. Portions of the walls would thrust out and try to crush them, and large doors would open and close constantly, destroying anything that got caught in between. Flight was really dangerous and they had to either step on the brake constantly or step on the boost.

"Dang! This place is full of dangers!" Falco cursed.

"I'm getting sick of this!!" Kirby cried. "I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

Falco heard slamming sounds coming from behind and looked back to see the walls slamming against each other one after another and is reaching for them. "Move faster!"

The duo stepped on the boost pedal and zoomed forth at max speed to escape the closing walls. Before them was a large metal door that was beginning to close, and so they zoomed like they never did before to try and get through the door before it closed.

Kirby's warp starship had speed advantage and he made it through the door before it closed, but Falco's Arwing was slower compared to his, and by the time he was about to get there, there was only a little space left to go through. However, he tilted the Arwing around vertically and sped forth as fast as could, and in a nick of time, he made it right through the door before it fully closed and crushed him.

"Phew… Safe at last…" Kirby said.

"That was challenge…" Falco said. "I've never been through anything like that before. Come on, let's get going."

The duo continued to fly forward until they come across a large red wall standing in front of them, and the wall has two cores on it. "Now what?" Falco asked.

-

On the other side, the trio was able to escape the passage full of fiery traps at last, and they continued flying through the passage while fighting off simple enemies. "I'm glad to leave that dreaded place," Fox said.

"Don't go too easy yet," Vic Viper told him. "There are very well more dangers up ahead. In fact, sensor indicates a large one approaching."

"I can see something over there!" Samus said. "Looks big indeed!"

Then before stood a gigantic machine with a box-like body and it has four legs; two at the top and another two at the bottom. "That is Shadow Gear MK-II, from the genus of robotic beasts known as Shadow Dancers," Vic Viper explained. "Its purpose is to halt your progress and interfere with you by crushing you with its legs. Its armor is very powerful and usually indestructible. However, scan results show that this one has a slightly weaker armor than its past incarnations, so it is possible to destroy this. The weak spot is its body."

"Let's take it out then!" Fox said.

The trio flew around the large mechanical spider-lookalike and fired at its body, which has a large red eye. The Shadow Dancer lifted up one of its lower legs as Samus was flying underneath it. Samus quickly sped out of the way before the leg slammed down on top of her, and she flew up high and shot the legs, but her shots all bounced off it harmlessly.

"The armor around the legs is impervious to attacks of all sorts," Vic Viper told her. "Aim for the body, especially its core."

"You should've told me earlier," Samus said.

Shadow Gear MK-II started moving around the place at a faster speed than usual, and every time it lifted up its legs, a floor panel would be lifted up and then be tossed forward like a Frisbee. Fox shot down the floor panel as it flew towards him and then concentrated his firepower at the eye of the body. He noticed the eye glowing, and then a laser beam was shot in his direction, so Fox flew away fast. "Whoa!"

Vic Viper approached from behind and shot it in the back, but then the body spun around and fired the laser at him, though it missed.

-

On the other side, Falco and Kirby were avoiding the attacks from the Duckers while firing at the cores of the large wall—Blood Gate.

"No big wall is going to stop me!" Falco said as he fired rapidly.

Then portions of the wall thrust out and tried to crush them again. "Dang! These things are still around?!" Falco cried.

"Whoa! Kirby backed off a couple of steps just as a portion of the wall rammed pass in front of him. Falco tried to ignore the walls and concentrated on firing one of the cores of the wall. Whenever any beams were shot at him, he would do a barrel roll to deflect them.

"Kirby! You take on the enemies! I'll go for the cores!" Falco said.

"Got that!" Kirby flew towards the floor and swept the area with star-shaped projectiles and shot down the Duckers. He formed an energy ring around his ship and grazed through the army. At the same time, he kept an awareness of his surroundings to avoid running into any moving walls.

Falco concentrated on shooting one of the cores and was finally able to blow one off after enough shots. "Yes! That's one!" he said in joy. "Now for the last one and I'll end it in single blow!" He fired a smart bomb at the only core left, but a piece of the wall thrust forward unexpectedly and served as a shield, blocking the bomb and protecting the core.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Curses! Why must this happen?!" Falco cursed angrily.

-

Back on the other side, the trio was still fighting against the Shadow Dancer. "This guy sure can take many hits!" Fox said. "We pummeled tons of shots into its body already and it's still active!"

"Take this!" Samus fired missiles at the Shadow Dancer's body and it created various explosions. Despite this, the machine seems to be unharmed. "Can this thing even be destroyed?!"

"It has a large amount of energy in it," Vic Viper said. "Trying to destroy it can take a long while, but fear not, scan results show that it has taken a large amount of damage already and it probably will not last long. We will take on it with stronger attacks." After saying these, Vic Viper began charging up beam in front of him while at the same time avoiding the floor panels tossed at him. When done charging, he fired a huge energy ball at the body of Shadow Gear MK-II and blasted it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The giant machine flinched and took a couple of steps back from the powerful blow, and scars and marks were starting to appear on its body, not to mention sparks. "I can see that it's working!" Fox said. "Let's continue blowing it down!" Fox flew in the direction of the body and charged up his laser and fired a fully charged shot that damaged it a lot, and then he shot out a smart bomb and flew out of the way fast.

Samus also fired several missiles as well as laser beams at the body, and all those attacks hit the body alongside Fox's smart bomb and created a massive explosion.

After taking all these blows together, Shadow Gear MK-II fell backwards and collapsed onto the floor with a loud crash, and then sparks generated from all over its body and it eventually exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"All right! We did it!" Fox exclaimed.

-

On the other side, Falco continued to fire at the remaining core while Kirby took on the Duckers. All at the same time, they had to avoid getting hit by the moving walls. "Darn it! Why won't this thing fall?!" Falco said in frustration.

Kirby looked around and saw no more Duckers, and he decided to help Falco. He flew towards the remaining core with the energy ring around him. He flew right pass the core and allowed the side of the ring to cut by it, and a large gash was slit across the core. Falco then fired at the gash on the core and it could no longer hold up and therefore exploded.

With both of the cores gone, the walls all stopped moving and the wires and turrets attached onto the wall all collapsed. After releasing smoke and sparks everywhere, Bloody Gate exploded in a huge blast and pieces of it flew everywhere.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

With the large wall gone, the duo was able to continue pass it. "All right! We did it!" Falco said. "I sure did great!"

"I helped you, didn't I?" Kirby asked.

As the heroes on both sides went forth, the passageway began to combine together into one again, and they once again reunited with each other. "Falco! Kirby! We're together again!" Fox said.

"Good to see that you're all right!" Falco said.

"The end is near," Vic Viper said. "Let us take on Bacterion himself!"

"Okay!" everyone said.

As they went through the only path, they noticed slimy things all over the wall. "What are all these slimes?" Samus asked. "Whoa!" A round one-eyed monster showed up in front of her all of a sudden, and she got out of the way fast.

"What is that?!" Fox asked.

"Bacterion is a living and breathing entity capable of reproducing life out of his own body," Vic Viper explained. "The slimes and the organic monsters are all spawns of him."

The round monster turned around and fired electrical beams in their direction, but Vic Viper turned around and avoided the beams and shot at its eyes until the monster blew up into green liquid. Vic Viper turned around again and caught up with the others. "We are very near now," he said. "The gate over there leads to the main lair."

"It's about to close!" Samus said.

"Move fast!"

The five of them zoomed forth very fast to race against the closing gate. Luckily, the gate moved very slowly, so they were able to make it inside before it closed. "We made it in time!" Falco said.

"Whoa… What is that…?!" Fox said in shock as the sight before him.

Before them was a gigantic brain with a pair of large eyeballs staring right into their faces! "You have come at last," said the giant brain.

"Bacterion! Your reign of terror shall end here!" Vic Viper said.

"This guy is the one responsible for making Gamfax appear all over the world?!" Kirby said.

"Yes, I am under the orders of King N," Bacterion explained. "However, I only did so with the deal that I get to have a portion of Tooneria as my kingdom!"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Fox said. "We will destroy you and this place in order to stop Gamfax from getting too far!"

"Ha! Even like that, there won't be any point! King N's real intentions are far more than trying to corrupt people with Gamfax!"

"Yes, we know that already! But to prevent anymore people from getting corrupted and falling for his plans, we will do what it takes to solve things!"

"You better prepare yourself!" Falco said. "I won't be showing mercy to a disgusting alien like you!"

"Destroy the eyes!" commanded Vic Viper!

"Roger that!" Everyone said, and they all fired at the both the eyeballs and blew off the both of them with ease.

BANG! BANG!

"The eyes are destroyed!" Fox said.

"Well, what's left now that you are blind?" Falco asked Bacterion.

"Heheheheh! It's not over yet!" Bacterion said while laughing in a demonic voice. "Even if you destroyed me, I will come back once again!"

"It's always like this, Bacterion. You never change," Vic Viper said.

"King N's plan has gone far enough already and there is no way the likes of you can destroy it! My death will do nothing to stop the ultimate plan! No matter how you Smashers fight, there is no way you can succeed!"

"Shut up and fight back like a man!" Falco snapped.

"Pieces of my body will scatter throughout the cosmos, each piece gaining sentience and extract retribution!" Bacterion said as his whole body began to glow like a sun.

"Sensor indicates self-destruction occurring any second!" Vic Viper said. "Move out fast! There is a backdoor here that leads to the outside!"

"What? What about Bacterion? He's not going to do anything about it?" Falco asked.

"He lost already!"

"What?!"

"You will never escape the shadow of fear!" Bacterion said. "My hatred for you kind is eternal!" After saying all these, Bacterion glowed like a supernova star and exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The heroes quickly headed for the exit and flew as fast as they could to escape the fiery explosions occurring behind them. Luckily the path was straightforward, so they were able to escape with ease.

They all made it out of the battleship and flew as far as they can. After going a safe distance, they turned around and watch the battleship explode into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

When the explosion died down, Vic Viper said, "It's over. We have won."

"What the heck?! That guy didn't even do anything!" Falco complained. "I was expecting a big fight since he's the leader of those aliens!"

"Bacterion never brought up challenge of any kind. Therefore, he had always been an easy opponent to deal with."

"Well, at least things are solved …" Fox said. "With the battleship and Bacterion gone, the threat of Gamfax should die down for now."

"Don't forget that Pokey still has the ultimate plan which he calls Ultimate Gamfax," Samus reminded him. "If it is called like that, that means he still has the Gamfax energy with him."

"Right, so we better stop him from getting his plans too far."

"I thank you for your support in stopping the Bacterian invasion," Vic Viper said to them.

"Ha! Now you know why I am the best!" Falco boasted.

"You're really awesome!" Kirby said.

"I wish a good luck in your quest. I have to report back to headquarters now," Vic Viper said. "If fate allows it, we may meet again in the future."

"Wait a minute! Are you piloted by someone or are you AI controlled?" Fox asked. But Vic Viper didn't give him an answer. The jet fighter zoomed off towards Tooneria and entered into its atmosphere and disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's best that some things are kept a mystery," Samus said. "Come on; let's go back to the others."

And so, the Smashers took off towards Tooneria, their home planet.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, this chapter actually turned out to be better looking than the previous two. Hope you agree with it too! By the way, the final battle with Bacterion is done like that on purpose. Just read the trivia.

**Trivia:  
**1. It has been Gradius tradition for final bosses to be extremely easy to the point they don't fight back at all. Not all games in the series apply to this though; a couple of them have final bosses that fight back, but are still very easy.

2. The only exception to the tradition above is Salamander 2, where the final boss is one of the hardest in the whole franchise. Before you ask, Salamander is part of the Gradius series; a spin-off to be precise.

3. Bacterion's last speech starting from the pieces scattering throughout the cosmos to the shadow of fear part is his dying message in Gradius V.

4. Gradius, Contra, and Castlevania were considered to be three of Konami's best and most popular franchises back in the 16-bit gaming era, until Metal Gear Solid came along...


	94. Unexpected Guest

So what do you think is going to happen next now that those set of six arcs are done? Read on!

**Chapter 93: Troubles of Unknown Origin and the Unexpected Guest!**

* * *

At the Negativities HQ…

Pokey just learned about the destruction of the Bacterian Army. "Dang… Those Smashers… To think they would be able to take down such a massive UFO… They really are something…"

"Now that Bacterion is dead, what do we do?" the secretary asked him.

"Forget it; it's not like Gamfax is the real purpose of our plan anyway. We still have the ultimate plan with us. Now that means the Smashers are going to come after us. Where's Eggman? I need to contact him on how the progress is going."

"I'll get him for you," the secretary replied, and she dialed her cell phone. "Hello? Dr. Eggman? King N wants a word with you." And she handed the phone to Pokey.

Pokey got the phone and spoke into it, "Eggman, how are things over there?"

"Looking pretty good so far," Eggman replied. "At this rate, Ultimate Gamfax should be complete in about four days."

"Four days? Must it take that long?!"

"Even if we have completed the creation process, it still needs to be uploaded in that thing. You wanted it that way, didn't you? So it would take longer than expected."

"Fine, as long as we can get it done before the Smashers come and stop us…"

-

It has been three days since the missions were given out to the Smashers, and all of them are back, except for the team that went to MAR Heaven.

Wait, as we are talking about this, a large door suddenly came out of thin air, and it opened up and Master Hand and that team stepped out. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Fox greeted them.

"Everyone is back, right?" MH asked. "So how did things go?"

"You won't believe the good news!" Falco said to him. "I single-handedly owned the person behind the Gamfax! Now we do not need to worry about the world getting corrupted again!"

"That's good news!" Master Hand said. "Now with this out of the way, we can all head over to New Pork City and end things once and for all!"

"All right! I can't wait for this!" Bowser said in excitement.

"Time to show that brat who is the boss!" Falco added.

As they were talking about this, Ganondorf suddenly dropped onto his knees and breathed heavily. "Ugh…"

"Ganon! What happened?!" Roy said to him.

"He took some serious beatings in that world, so it's obvious that he would still suffer the pain," Ike said.

"We better treat him then!" Dr. Mario said. And so, everyone carried Ganondorf off to be treated.

"I hope he's all right," Pit said.

"Don't worry; he's not the kind to fall so easily," Link told him. "I know him more than anyone else."

-

The next day…

The Smashers were currently hanging around and training themselves to prepare for the final battle that would come sooner or later. "There's nothing to do at all…" G&W grumbled while flipping a coin around.

"We have to wait for Ganondorf to recover first before we can head out to fight Pokey," Luigi reminded him. "Actually, I prefer things like this. No worries about danger at all!"

Then Crazy Hand flew onto the surface of Final Destination with a letter in his hand. "Hey! You got a love letter, Lucas!"

Lucas was playing with the other kids on one side of the FD when he heard the Hand calling him. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Young Link asked him.

"I don't even have one…"

"Nah, Crazy Hand just likes to speak nonsense. Don't take his words seriously," Ness told him.

Lucas went over to CH and got the letter from him and read it.

_Dear son,_

_How are you doing out there? I have been so worried that you might have gotten hurt or something. You're not the kind to go out there and act wild. Please be safe and come home safely as soon as you are done. I'll try to make the best omelet as possible so that you can enjoy it when you home come! By the way, I have sent you a good luck charm that has bee passed down within our family. It is known as the Franklin Badge and hopefully it will protect you from harms and danger. Good luck!_

_From your father, Flint_

"It's from father," Lucas said, and he reached into the envelope and got out a small badge with the word 'Mother' on it. "The good luck charm that he gave me…" And he clipped it onto his shirt.

"Looks good on you!" Ness said.

"Thanks!"

-

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the Final Destination…

Master Hand and a couple of other Smashers were watching news broadcasting on TV. "There have been sightings of strange creatures coming out from this hole," said the news reporter, and the camera went over to a hole on the ground, and there were military stuff all around it. "The army is currently keeping watch of this place to keep things safe."

But as the reporter was saying all these, several bizarre creatures flew out of the hole! "EEKS! THEY'RE HERE!!" The monsters were colored white and they had only one eye.

"What are those…?" Fox said.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like that before…" Mewtwo said. "The military seems to having a hard time with them…"

"Whatever those are, we mustn't let those monsters do as they want! We need to do something about this!" MH said.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll go over there and destroy those monsters and find out the truth about that pit!" MH got up and began to leave. "Fox, go call Falco and get your Arwings ready!"

"You want us to deal with this?" Fox asked.

"I'm going with you! It's been a while since I did some exercise, so this is a good opportunity!"

-

And so, a while passed and on the surface of FD…

"So this is the situation we have here," MH said to the others Smashers. "Crazy Hand, Fox, Falco, and I are going over to that place to help those poor people deal with those unknown monsters. You guys take care of this place while we are gone and wait until I come back. Don't do anything silly such as heading straight for New Pork City by yourselves, got it?"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said. "You can count-a on uz!"

"Okay, let's get going!" After saying these, MH and CH flew away, followed by Fox and Falco who went along using their Arwings.

"I wonder what those monsters are about," Samus said.

"I didn't see the news, so I wouldn't know," CF said.

As everybody went off to his or her own business, Ganondorf walked up to the surface of the FD. "Hey guys!" he said.

"Oh, you're feeling better already?" Link asked him.

"Yeah, no matter what pain I come across, it's not going to stop me!"

"I don't recommend on getting up so soon!" Dr. Mario said to him. "Even if you're feeling better now, you should still lie down and allow things to fully heal first! Getting up at this moment will worsen the injuries!"

"Oh don't worry! I know my body very well!"

"I think you should still follow the doctor's orders…"

"Nah, I assure you that I can now move around like a healthy and strong man. You don't have to worry about me. You know me well enough to understand this, don't you?"

"If that's the case, things may be harder to deal with than I thought in the first place," said a voice.

"Yeah, dealing with me when I'm in healthy condition is always tough since I'm very powerful," said Ganondorf, but then he felt something wrong. "Uh? Who said that?"

Everyone looked around for the source of voice. "Who talked just now?" Marth asked, placing his hand at the hilt of his sword to get it ready.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen…" Luigi cried.

"There's someone around here, but hidden from our presence!" Mewtwo said. "Show yourself!"

Then a dark portal appeared before them and Garland stepped out from it! "It's you!" Mewtwo gasped.

"We meet again, Smashers!" Garland said.

"Who are you? One of the bad guys from Negativities?" Sonic asked.

"It is as you say, and the most powerful of the Extremo Negativo!" Garland replied.

"What?! The most powerful of them all?!" Pichu gasped. "How are we going to deal with someone so powerful?!"

"He could be just bluffing about his power!" Yoshi said. "These kind people are only talk and nothing else!"

"What are you here for? Have you come to get yourself killed?" CF asked.

"Maybe it should be the other way round," Garland replied. "You can say that I came here for the purpose of destroying you all, but I also want to experiment with something else."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Game2002: Today we go into more insight about the Gamfax trilogy. I plan to share a bit of information about the first episode of the trilogy, subtitled Evil Justice.

Master Hand: That's quite an ironic title.

Game2002: True, but the concept of using justice to do evil things isn't unfamiliar to any of you.

MH: I understand that, and I've experienced things like this myself too.

Game2002: So this is the plot in a nutshell. One of the leaders of the world government thought he will become more famous and also a big hero if he tries to handle the Smashers who laid waste to Alias Lobby by himself, and so he sets off to deal with the Smashers using methods that nobody can go against.

MH: That's pretty bad!

Game2002: True, but considering the position he is in and the authority that he has, nobody can deny with him.

MH: Seems like the Smashers will be in big trouble this time.

Game2002: That's true. The law is really after them this time. But then, the leader in reality has something much more ambitious in mind that involved more than becoming a hero who captured the Smashers.

MH: And that would be?

Game2002: A clichéd idea that all villain wants to do.

MH: I get the point.

Game2002: By the way, Officer Dinsmin who appeared in the Pokemon arc of this story will be making a return too, with a larger and more antagonistic role, or protagonist depending on point of view.

MH: Ah, that crazy police officer. But where does Gamfax come into play anyway?

Game2002: Gamfax will indeed play a role in the story, but that's something you need to find out by yourself first.

MH: I'll be looking forward to it! How long will the story be?

Game2002: I'm not sure too, but I can guarantee that it won't be more than 20 chapters. Perhaps only about 10 or even lesser. It's going to be a rather short story, but the whole thing is only the beginning of what's the come.

MH: Sounds fair enough!

Game2002: Okay, that's all I can say without spoiling too much. Hope to see your reviews when that story comes!


	95. Monsters

**ORGANIC FORTRESS**

_Team: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Fox, Falco_

**Chapter 94: Monsters of the Depth and the Hole of Mystery!**

* * *

Several bizarre one-eyed monsters, called Gau, were flying throughout the air shooting eyeball-like creatures all over the place. The military tanks and jets shot at them and were able to take them out. However, the large amount of monsters proved too tough for them.

When things were at their worst, several bullets shot in and blasted one of the Gau in the eye and blew it away. This was when Master Hand and his followers came up into the scene.

"It's a Hand!" said the soldiers. "What is he here for?"

MH said to his followers, "Okay, let's split up and go for it! Take them all out!"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

Fox and Falco flew after several the Gau and began firing at them. "There eyes must be the weak spot," Fox said. He fired at the eyes and blew it up, and the Gau crashed blindly onto the ground and exploded into pieces.

Falco flew towards one of them and fired several lasers beams. The Gau countered by shooting out eyeballs that blocked the lasers. Falco then flew above the Gau and turned down again, this time shooting in its eye to destroy it.

Crazy Hand folded up his fist and flew towards a group of Gau and punched them all away. He unfolded and somehow formed several bombs in his palm and threw them at the remaining ones.

MH spread out his fingers and lasers shot out from the tip and the beams pierced through the Gau in the body and tore them in half. Another set of Gau approached him from behind, but MH turned around and gave them a powerful backhand slap.

"There's still more coming out from the hole!" Fox said. Indeed, several more Gau are coming out from the hole again.

"Let's blow them all up!" Falco flew towards the incoming group of monsters and fired a smart bomb. The bomb went among the monsters and exploded, blowing them all up and sending green liquid to splatter everywhere. "These things are disgusting!"

The soldiers watched them fight off the monsters from below. "They're helping us fighting the monsters," they said. "But aren't that Master Hand and the Smashers? I thought they were supposed to be evil people."

"Hiya!" CH folded in to a fist again and swung at a group of Gau and smacked them all away, and then he fired bullets at another incoming group and shot them down one by one. "Too easy!"

As Fox was firing at the Gau, he noticed something else coming out from the hole. This time it was a large floating eyeball with a pair of arms coming out from its side—Viral. "There's something else coming out, and it looks different!" he said. "I'll go after it!" Fox turned to the newcomer and fired at it constantly, but the creature closed its eyelids and prevented the shots from touching its pupils.

The arms pointed at Fox and fired lasers beams, and then smaller eyeballs came out from a hole behind it and flew towards him and fired additional shots. Fox did a series of barrel rolls and deflected the beams, and he shot back at the small eyeballs to destroy them. Fox flew behind Viral and turned around and began firing at its back.

The eyeball monster turned around and continued firing shots at Fox, but he was skilled enough to deflect them all. The monster eventually opened its eye, and Fox used this opportunity to fire at the pupil. This stunned the monster and it flinched a bit, but continued to fire beams at Fox.

Fox once again avoided all these beams and fired a bomb into the eye of the monster. Viral closed its eye in time, but the power of the bomb was no match and it blasted the monster backwards several steps. When the monster opened its eye again, Fox fired a charged shot into it and shot it real good. Viral reeled back in pain as Fox continued to fire it nonstop. Eventually, Viral's body began to crack and it suddenly exploded into a mess of flesh and green liquid.

!

"Eeew… At least I destroyed it," Fox said to himself.

"There's something else coming out again!" Falco pointed out as a monster resembling a one-eyed brain with four tentacles flying out of the hole—Mutant Zygon.

The monster opened its only eye that is above the body and looked around, and saw Falco flying towards it while firing lasers. The monster flew out of the way fast, and when Falco came down in front of it, it swung its tentacles forward and wrapped around the wings of the Arwing. "Let go!" Falco shouted as he stepped on the boost and tried to escape the grip of the monster. Stepping on the boost also caused flame to shoot out from behind it, and it burned the monster and made it let go of the Arwing.

Falco escaped the grip and did a u-turn and fired at the eye of the Mutant Zygon. The monster got shot and reeled in pain, but then it flew after Falco while spinning its tentacles around its body in a clockwise manner. Falco continued to fire at the monster, but the tentacles deflected the projectiles and the eye also shot out bullets.

Falco deflected the bullets using barrel rolls and continued to fire at the monster, but when the tentacles reached forward to grab him, he quickly backed off to avoid getting the caught the second time, and then he fired a bomb at the monster that blew it backwards. When the monster was blown backwards and rocking around, Falco fired rapidly at its eye nonstop, and the eye of the Mutant Zygon began to bleed and it eventually exploded into pieces.

!

"Ha! It's down for the count!" Falco exclaimed.

"Hiya!" MH gave a huge slap at a group of Gau and knocked them all away. He looked around and saw no more approaching. "I guess that's all." He looked down and saw the people on the ground cheering for them.

"Yeah! They helped defeated all the monsters! They are heroes!" they said.

"Yeah! I'm a hero!" CH said happily.

"We did help these people after all. But it's not over yet. There has to be a reason there are monsters coming out from this hole. We're going in there to check things out!"

And so the four of them flew down into the whole while everyone watched from the sides…

The four of them continued traveling down the hole, and the hole began to curve more and more towards the side, so they stopped traveling downwards. "Nothing suspicious so far," Fox said.

"There has to be something responsible for the monsters," MH said. "Keep looking!"

As the continued flying through the passage, they notice that the walls around them are starting to look stranger…

"Does this whole place look like it is moving to you?" CH asked.

The group eventually stopped flying and hovered in place, and they looked around and where shocked to see what was around them. "What… is… this?" Falco gasped.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" Fox said. "At least in real life…"

"What the…? Did we get swallowed by a large monster or what…?" MH said in horror.

All around them, the cave walls are not rock, but actually flesh! The whole place was pulsating as if it has life and what looked like acid was dripping down from the ceiling, and there were large bones protruding out of the fleshy walls. There was even what looks like cells floating around the place!

It was as if they are inside the body of a large creature…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

What is going on in the place around them? Find out next chapter!


	96. Organic Fortress

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Is Gau from any series?  
**Game2002**: Gradius series.

I made a mistake back in chapter 92. Shadow Gear MK-II has four legs, not six.

**Chapter 95: Inside the Belly of a Beast? The Terrors of the Organic Fortress!**

* * *

**BGM: Power of Anger**

The Smashers and both the Hands were freaked out by the frightening appearance all around them. "This place smells…" Crazy Hand groaned.

"What is this place…? It's not possible for there to be a place like this!" Fox said.

"I don't know, but this has to be the place where those strange monsters are showing up from," Master Hand said. "C'mon, let's go in deeper and see what the secret behind this place is."

"Somehow I am reminded of someone, but can't remember exactly who at the moment," Falco said.

The Smashers continued flying through the organic tunnel while keeping an awareness of the place around them. The flying cell-like organisms only floated around harmlessly and didn't seem to bother with them in any way. "So that's what cells look like if they are big," Falco said, looking at the ones flying pass him.

"Hey look! It's so cuddly and soft!" Crazy Hand said while poking one of the cells playfully. "Oh look, it's latching onto me! Hey look, his friends are closing in on me! Whoa! Hey!" And then all the cells piled up around him until he's no longer visible.

"Get off him!" MH shouted as he gave the cells a slap and sent them scattering.

"Owee… That hurts…" CH cried.

"Don't get too careless here! Those things may very well be dangerous!" MH told him.

"I see that we're heading for the right place after all," Falco said. He pointed to the front of him and they saw a couple of Gau of approaching them.

"It's those same monsters as the ones above ground! Attack!" Fox said. Both Falco and he fired at the Gau and shot them in the eyes, and they easily destroyed those creatures.

"That was too easy!" Falco said. All of a sudden, a large piece of bone fragment shot out from the ground, or rather flesh, in front of him. "Whoa!"

Then several more sharp bone pieces and giant fangs started jutting out from all over the place and tried to impale them. "Watch out!" MH shouted as he moved around to avoid getting stabbed.

CF moved back to avoid a fang and then he grabbed it and tried to pull it out. "Come out and play!" And he did pull it out, though there wasn't anything special about it, so he threw it away at a random passing Gau and impaled it. "Sorry about that."

"Move out fast!" MH shouted, and the Smashers flew forward as fast as they could while avoiding the giant bones and fangs that were popping out all over the place.

As Crazy Hand flew, yellowish liquid dropped down from the top and touched the top of him, and he felt his skin burning. "YEOW! IT BURNS!!" He flew around in panic and screamed like crazy.

"Those are acid!" Fox said. "They're almost as powerful as gastric juice!"

"The ones in your stomach?!" Falco said in shock. "Are we really swallowed by some monster or what?!"

Suddenly, a long fleshy arm shot out from the wall besides him and reached for the wing of the Arwing and grabbed it. "What the?! Let go!" Falco cried as he tried to fight against the arm.

Fox fired some beams at the arm and blew it off the wall, and Falco was able to fly away. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. This place sure is scary!"

Several more arms came out from the walls and tried to reach for them, and the Smashers fought back against those arms. "You want an arm wrestle?" CH asked. "Hiya!" And he hurled himself towards one of the arms and flattened it onto the ground.

SLAM!

"Ha! You lose!"

MH fired multiple bullets at the arms and shot them down, and the bullets also hit the walls of the organic place, and whenever it did, the whole place seems to shake in pain. Several more fangs came out from the walls and tried to impale them as well as acid dripping down from the ceiling. "AH!" MH got dripped on by an acid drop and got burned slightly, and he was then hit by a fang. Luckily, it only scraped by him from the side so it wasn't anything big. He was sent into a wall and the arms all grabbed him, but MH was obviously more powerful and he was able to pull off with ease and ripped out those arms in the process.

"You all right, bro?" CH asked him.

"I'm not the kind to fall so easily for this," MH told him.

The group continued going through the passage while trying their best to avoid all the hazardous traps that were popping out from all over the place.

As Fox was flying, he noticed some more strange stuff flying at them. "What are those?!" The things he saw were what looked like brain masses with multiple tentacles growing out all over it, and they were flying their direction while swaying the tentacles around.

"Whatever those are, they're bound to be no good!" Falco said as he fired at those brain masses and shot them down.

Several more flying brain masses appeared and reached forth the tentacles and tried to tentacle ra… I mean attack them. The heroes flew around with skill and avoided getting grabbed by them and shot down those bizarre creatures one by one.

"Hey look, floors have mouths!" CH said. Everyone looked down saw mouths with sharp fangs on the ground. When the mouth opened, several cell-like creatures came out and flew towards them.

The cell-like creatures latched themselves onto the surface of Fox's Arwing, but he did a barrel roll and repelled them all.

As MH fought off the incoming monsters, he noticed the ceiling starting to bulge. "Something's coming out…" And it was just as he thought; the ceiling burst open and a gigantic centipede crawled out, or rather, floated out. "Whoa!"

The giant centipede flew around the place and opened its mandibles wide and caught the brain masses in its mouth and chewed them up. "That thing is eating those creatures!" Falco said. "Whose side is he on?"

The centipede turned its attention to the Arwings and flew towards it. Fox and Falco flew out of its way and began to shoot its body. The centipede turned to them again for another attempt, but then MH gave it a powerful punch to the head and smashed it to the ground. The centipede got back and let out a loud hiss, and went after them again. MH fired bullets rapidly into its face, and Fox and Falco helped with firing lasers too. Meanwhile, CH was dealing with the smaller enemies.

"I remember when I used to play marbles," CH said to himself as he flicked one those of brain masses and caused it to fly off and bump down the other brain masses.

The centipede took several blows to its head, but continued to move around seemingly unharmed. The trio got out of its way as it charged forth to ram them, and when the tail of the creature went pass them, MH fired at its tail, and when the shots hit, the centipede wriggled around in pain. "The weak spot must be its tail!" Fox said. "Let's shoot it together!" All three of them shot at the tail simultaneously, and eventually, the centipede exploded from tail to head and green liquid splattered everywhere.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!

"That was a mess," Falco said, wiping off some of the liquid that got onto the windshield.

"This whole place is a mess to begin with…" MH stated.

After dealing with the threats in this place, the group of four proceeded on with their fantastic journey. "How long is this cave anyway? When are we going to get to the end of this?" CH asked. "I don't like the smell and feeling of this place…"

"I'm wondering too…" MH said. "But we can't just leave here without solving anything, otherwﾏLe things may get worse." Then MH turned around to look at CH, and saw a gigantic one-eyed brain with a pair of arms behind him! "Crazy! Your back!"

"Crazy back?" said CH curiously. The Brain Golem slammed down its arm to hit him, but CH turned around in the nick of time and grabbed the arm and pushed the brain monster back. "That wasn't very nice!"

The Brain Golem shook its body and charged forward while flailing its arms around to hit them, though they all moved to the side and avoided it with ease. "Tsk! Like a child throwing tantrum!" Falco said.

All four of them fired at the Golem and shot it from behind. The Golem held its hands over its back in pain and spun around, and they continued to fire bullets into its eye. When they stopped firing, the Brain Golem rubbed its eye and got very mad, and it reached forth both its hands and swung them around in fury to try and hit them. "Ha! Is that all you got?" Falco taunted. He fired another beam into the eye of the brain and caused it to flinch, and then MH delivered a fist into it and caused the monster to go crashing into the wall.

After the Golem hit the wall, they continued to fire at it again until the brain monster finally exploded into bloody pulps.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"That was a piece of cake!" CH said.

The group continued ventured deeper into the organic passage, and they eventually came across what looked like a giant rib cage lying on the ground. "A rib cage…?" Fox said.

"It's as if a giant died here and decayed or something," MH said. They continued pass the rib cage and then over a giant skull lying on the ground, but CH flew over to the skull and inspected it.

"Howdy do, partner?" CH asked it. "Feeling comfortable?" All of a sudden, a pair of eyes appeared on the eye sockets of the skull, and CH leaped back in shock. "EEKS!"

The giant skull then floated into the air and clattered its jaws and flew after them. "Whoa! Watch out for the flying skull!" MH shouted.

Everyone got out of the way as the clattering skull, called Gigas, flew towards them, and then Gigas turned around and opened its mouth wide, and blue energy began to charge up within it, and then it fired a huge beam similar to what Godzilla would fire.

They all flew out of the way to avoid the giant beam, and then Fox went towards the skull and fired a smart bomb at it. The skull opened its mouth wide and caught the bomb inside it, and then smoke began to come out of its nostrils and cracks on the surface, and then Gigas exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"That wasn't a very bright idea to swallow the bomb," Falco said. "Can you find anyone dumber than that?"

"I agree, so stupid!" CH said.

"I won't be surprised if you ever ate a bomb for fun…"

After dealing with the large yet simple enemies, the Smashers ventured yet deeper into the passage. As they traveled, they noticed that the whole place was beginning to shake more and more often. The whole place was pulsating and moving around to begin with, but not to this extent. "This place is starting to go wild…" MH said.

The path before them started to bend around and the wall would sometimes form large lumps and press against each other. The four of them flew around with caution to avoid hitting anything or getting crushed into between the slimy flesh walls. "If we don't get out of here sooner or later, we're gonna get digested!" CH cried.

"Things aren't that exaggerated!" MH said.

"This place really is alive!" Fox said. As he flew forward, a lump formed up in front of him, and he quickly stepped on the brake and steered upwards and barely made it up without hitting the nose of the Arwing against the lump.

As Falco flew, he noticed the walls on both side beginning to close in on him. He tilted his Arwing sideways and flew faster to avoid getting crush, and he did just in the nick of time. The whole place began to shake up and down in an erratic manner, and flight was very hard for them, especially the Arwings since they are pretty fragile to impacts. "Be careful! The Arwing can't take impacts like these!" Fox said while trying to go with the flow of the movement to avoid touching the surfaces.

"Weee! This is fun!" CH said while bouncing up and down with the moving walls.

"This is not time to play!" MH shouted to him.

The group continued to fly forth and the shaking eventually became lesser and lesser until the whole place stopped shaking. "Phew… Glad to have escaped that place at last…" Fox said with a sigh of relief.

"Man! I can't wait to solve the mystery of this place and put an end to this! This place is totally crazy! Now I know how meatball feels like!" Falco said.

MH looked in front of him and saw a large wall of muscle and tissue, and it seems to be moving around too. "Dead end?"

"Oh great… We came this far just to encounter this?" Falco grumbled.

"Maybe we can try to destroy it." MH fired a bullet at the wall and flew a hole in it, but then the hole eventually reformed itself with cell tissues again. "Seems to work, but it'll mend itself. I think the only way for us to go left is to blast our way through as fast as possible before the wall formed behind us and traps us."

"C'mon, let's do it!" Fox suggested. "Don't get left behind!"

"Roger that!" Falco said.

They flew towards the wall and fired rapidly at the tissues blocking in their way and carved a tunnel as they proceeded. Meanwhile, the wall began to reform behind them at a fast rate, so they had to move forward while shooting very fast.

Fox thought of nothing but stepping on the boost pedal and pulling the trigger constantly. If he were to stop, then the reforming tissues behind him would block out the engine of the Arwing and he would be trapped. His efforts finally paid off, as he made it out of the other side of the wall of tissues safely. "Phew… I did it…" he said. He turned around and looked for the others and waited for them to come out.

Eventually, a hole was made on the wall and Falco flew out, and two more holes were formed as both the Hands flew out. "Made it in the nick of time!" MH said.

"Good to see that everything is all right!" Fox said. "Let's get going!"

They looked at the walls around them and saw that this place looked rather different from the others. There were grotesque faces all over the floors and walls and they were squirming and moving around while groaning in creepy voices. "What the…? This is too mind-boggling…" Falco said in disgust.

"What is this place…?" Fox wondered.

Then they all heard a loud voice speaking to them all of a sudden, "Smashers! You have come!"

"Uh? Who is speaking?" MH asked while looking around.

"There are lots of faces here, so one of them might be speaking to us," CH said.

The Smashers traveled forth a few feet, and then they saw a large gray-skinned face with a visible brain attached to the fleshy wall in front of them! "I've been waiting for you, Smashers!" said the face.

"So you are the one behind all these?" MH asked. "Who are you?"

"Wait a minute, this voice…" Falco said. "If I remember what Vic Viper said correctly… Then you are…"

"Bacterion!" Fox gasped.

"Is it as you say!" the giant face said.

"I knew it was you!" Falco said. "You really are behind everything here all along!"

"What happened?! How did you end up in this place and what's the explanation behind this bizarre place?!" Fox asked.

"I said that my pieces have the ability to gain their own sentience and grow," Bacterion explained. "After I fell to your hands the first time, a piece of my body was fortunate enough to fall into the atmosphere of Tooneria and right down this hole. As time passed, the piece of my body gained its own sentience and began to grow at a fast rate, and eventually, this whole place has become my lair!"

"So that's the explanation behind this!" MH said.

"Now that I have arrived on this planet at long last," Bacterion continued. "I shall take over it and make it my kingdom!"

"We won't let you do that!" Falco said. "You're going to fall easily just like that time!"

"I will destroy you all here right now!" Bacterion opened his mouth and shot out multiple energy balls in their direction.

The heroes flew around and avoided the energy balls with ease as those balls moved really slowly and were therefore easy to avoid. After avoiding the attacks, they all opened fire into the face of Bacterion and fired at him rapidly nonstop.

BANG BANG CRASH BANG!!

"Gaaaaaa!! AUGH!!" Bacterion cried.

"Haha! How'd you like that?" Falco asked.

"Give it up! There is no way you can beat the likes of us!" Fox said.

After getting shot several times, Bacterion's face was badly mauled and torn up, and he said, "Even if I fall, I will make sure to drag you all with me! Raaaaaaaaaaargh!!" Then the whole place began to shake violently and various faces on the walls swelled up and exploded.

"This place is falling apart!" MH said. "Let's get out of here quick!" And they turned around and ran for their lives.

"I am born out of the greediness of mankind! So long as men exist, so will I! Hahahahaha!!" Bacterion laughed in a maniacal way as his began to fall apart and burn up.

As they backtracked through the path they went before, they noticed that the reforming tissue wall has rot up and disappeared, and so they were able to go through it without any problem. The whole place began squirming and shaking wildly and green blood-like liquid shot out of walls like geysers and fire began to build up all over the place. Luckily, there were no monsters of any kinds, so they only had to concentrate on avoiding the moving obstacles.

Fox looked behind him and to his horror; he saw fire beginning to churn towards them! "This place is blowing up! Move faster!"

Everyone moved out as fast as they could, and finally the walls around them began to look more like familiar rock, and they began moving upwards as the fire gave chase.

Finally they saw light above them and they made it out of the hole and flew to the side, and then a huge column of fire shot out like a volcano.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The people who were watching from around the hole were shocked and rocked to their feet from the shaking and explosion. The fire began to die back down into the hole and the explosions continued to take place within it. The explosion began to chip off the rocks on the sides of the hole and the debris piled up within it until the hole was slowly blocked out. Finally, the explosion died down and the hole was no more, for it was totally covered by the rocks.

The Smashers were flying on the air above it and looked down at where the hole used to be. "It's over…" Fox said.

"I hope that monster stays dead this time," Falco said. "It wasn't worth it fighting him at all! He's stupidly easy!"

"Well, I guess the mystery to the 'bowels of the earth' is solved," CH said. "Hahaha!"

"Good work, guys," MH said. "That was a fantastic journey that we went through, even if the final battle was pretty easy. C'mon, let's go back and meet the others! Once we are ready, we are off to prepare for the final location!"

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best for this chapter. Once again, the easy final battle is part of tradition, so don't blame me. At least he did try to put a fight this time…

**Trivia:  
**1. Bacterion's last words is his dying quotes from Gradius III.

2. Gradius III, the arcade version, is hailed as the hardest game in the series, and also the hardest shooting game in video gaming history. Never has there been a game so cruel and harsh that it fills the screen with tons of enemies and near impossible traps and yet you die in a single hit and is then sent back to a checkpoint with no power ups, only to get killed a few seconds afterwards due to the monstrous amount of bullets and enemies on screen. Some stages even tossed you all the way back to the beginning when you die, no matter where you are! In fact, nobody ever played the game to the end until ROM and emulation became accessible and with cheat codes. Because of this, Gradius III was a huge flop and considered to be one of the worst games Konami ever made. However, the SNES version toned down the difficulty and is generally accepted as being superior to the arcade version, even if the quality was toned down somewhat.


	97. Dark Beast Ganon

**SBS Time!  
Sam PD**: Wasn't Godzilla from some 1970s movie?  
**Game2002**: Godzilla has about 20 movies to date and the latest one came out in 2004. Don't you know how popular this monster is?

**Chapter 96: Battle Against the Dark Side! Dark Beast Ganon!**

* * *

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Fox, and Falco had just completed their fantastic journey through Bacterion's organic lair and returned to Final Destination. The first thing they saw when they got there were the Smashers cleaning up the place. "Hey guys! What's up while we were gone?" MH asked.

Peach looked up and said, "Oh hi! You're back!"

"You really were gone at the wrong time," Zelda grumbled.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while we were gone?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but at least we were able to solve it, but it was still something terrible," Peach said.

"What happened?" MH asked.

"You won't believe what happened…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Everyone got into offensive and defensive posture as when Garland made his surprising appearance on FD. "Get out of here right now or else you're dead!" Link said in a threatening way.

"Better yet, we'll just kill you right here now and save trouble for the future!" Captain Falcon said.

"Good idea!" Bowser said. "Let's get him!"

"Hmph! You do not know what I'm capable of! This will be your downfall!" Garland said. "I, Garland, shall knock you all down!"

Without saying a thing, Ike, Marth, and Roy charged at him from the front and brought their swords on him. "Protera!" Garland said as he held forth his arm and a force field appeared in front of him and blocked the impact of the swords and repelled them.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Roy said.

"Get him!" Bowser shouted, and he charged at Garland alongside DK, Wario and Dedede.

"Blizzara!" Garland slammed his hand onto the ground and the floor around him began to freeze up, and the freezing went underneath their feet and froze them in place.

"I'm stuck!" DK cried.

"My feet are cold!" Dedede cried.

"Ha! Big deal!" Bowser said, and he readied to breathe fire onto his feet to melt the ice, but before he had the chance, Garland fired a beam into his face and turned his head into a chunk of ice.

"Take this!" Samus fired an energy beam at Garland, but he formed a glowing energy shield in front of his hand and it bounced the shot back to her. "GAH!!"

"Take this!" Snake fired bazooka shells at him using his six-in-one gun.

"Fira!" Garland swung his hand across him and unleashed a fire blade that eliminated all the missiles.

Lucario then charged forth and thrust his palm forward to score a hit, and Sonic ran in from the side and tried to charge into him. Meanwhile, Yoshi leaped at Garland from behind with an egg over his head, ready to bonk Garland in the head. Garland turned around and grabbed the egg when Yoshi slammed it down, and then he flung Yoshi in front of him and slammed him down on top of Lucario and then swung him to the side and hit Sonic with him.

CRASH POW!!

"YAAAA!" they all cried.

"Whoa! That guy is strong!" Kirby gasped.

"Mamamia! This is so scary!" Luigi cried.

Garland turned to look at Ganondorf and said, "I'm here to look for you."

"So you want to test my abilities or something like that?" Ganondorf asked. "I'll be happy to accompany you!" He stepped forth and said, "Everyone, I'll deal with this guy alone since he's asking for it!"

"But you're not fully healed yet!" Dr. Mario warned him.

"I told ya I'm feeling perfect now! You do not have to worry about me!"

"I do no have the intention to fight you," Garland said. "But I want to do something else to you."

"I don't care! As long as you're looking for me, you're asking for some beating!" Ganondorf lifted up his fist and ran towards him to give a blow. "Hiya!"

"Slow!" Garland lifted up his arm in his direction and shot out multiple energy shots that took the form of clocks. When Ganondorf hit by these strange-looking beams, his actions began to slow down and he couldn't move fast.

"What… the…? I'm… moving… slowly…" Ganondorf said really slowly since he was forced to be like that.

While Ganondorf was struggling to move at proper speed, Garland went up to him and placed his hand over his forehead.

"What… are… you… going… to… do…?"

"The darkness within you interests me. Let me see if I can turn it against you and your comrades!"

"What…?"

Then an aura appeared around Garland's hand and Ganondorf began to felt pain surging through his head and he cried. Garland then slowly pulled back his hand and a dark spirit-like entity could be seen being extracted out of Ganondorf's forehead!

"What the?! What's happening?!" Zelda gasped.

"Garland is extracting his dark side!" Mewtwp said.

"You mean Ganon?!" Young Link said. "But what for?!"

Garland fully extracted the spirit out of Ganondorf's body, and then he went back to normal speed and fell onto the ground and held his hand over his forehead in pain. "Gah! It burns!" he cried.

Garland observed the glowing spirit in his hand and said, "So this is the evil power that is hidden deep within you that you would come to rise when you are faced with a dire situation. Interesting..."

"Hey! What are you doing to him?!" CF shouted.

Garland turned to him and replied, "With a power like this, there are many possibilities you can do with this, such as this!" He lifted up the spirit and it began to go wild, and then the spirit flew off from his palm and floated down in front of him and began to grow larger and take the form of a solid entity, and everyone was shocked to see such sight.

The spirit took the form of a large quadruple boar monster! "EEKS!! MONSTER!!" Luigi cried as he jumped onto Mario's hands.

"What the?! Is that Ganon?!" Link gasped.

"I'd like to see how you handle the evil of your comrade! That is all I am here for today. We shall meet again if you succeed!" Garland said. After that, a dark portal appeared behind him again and he walked inside, and it disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" CF shouted, but it was too late.

Ganon roared and looked around the place with menacing eyes. "What the…? This is terrifying!" Roy said.

"He's not Ganondorf, so we will have no problem taking him out," Marth said.

"Right, we do not have to hold back anything fighting this," Mewtwo said. "On the bright side, destroying this thing may very well put the curse on Ganondorf to an end."

"But wouldn't that make our fighting force drop a bit if we do not have Ganon?" Samus said.

"At least we do not have to worry about him losing memories of us forever."

**BGM: Ganon's theme (Twilight Princess)**

Ganon roared loudly again and lifted up his front legs and slammed them onto the ground violently and caused a large tremor that shook everyone onto his or her feet.

SLAM!!

Then a door opened up in front of Ganon and Macchi poked her head out. "Would you guys mind keeping down your volume a bit? We want a slice of silence down here," she said. She then turned around and saw Ganon staring right down at her. "EEKS!" And she went back underneath again.

"Let's stop it!" CF said.

Ganon charged forward with his head lowered, ready to ram down people. CF ran forth and brought up his hands and grabbed his tusks and tried to use his strength to fight back, but Ganon was too powerful and he lifted up CF and tossed him aside. Ike immediately followed up and swiped at the tusk, but the tusk was as hard as steel and Ganon was able to deflect the blow and then took advantage of the curved tusks and 'locked' it around the Ragnell.

As Marth and Roy charged up next to attack, Ganon hurled Ike in their direction and knocked them away.

"Falcon Kick!" CF ran back to Ganon and delivered a fiery kick from above. The kick was very strong and Ganon was pushed forcefully onto the ground, but when he stood up again, CF lost his balance and fell onto the ground next to Ganon, and the monster turned his face to him and gave him a headbutt that sent him flying.

Red called out both Saur and Lax and Saur used his vines to wrap around Ganon while Lax ran in front of the monster and wrestled against him.

While the monster was restrained, the other characters used this opportunity to aim for Ganon with weapons in their hands, but just as they were approaching him, a burst of dark energy shot out from around his body and it was like a strong wind that they were all blown backwards in pain, and the vines tied around his body was torn apart too.

"Whoa! This guy is powerful!" Sonic said.

"How are we going to take down something like this?" Meta-Knight wondered.

"If his attribute is darkness, we shall counter it with light-based power," Mewtwo said. "In that case, the Holy Weapon will very well work against him, or anything related too."

"Will my light arrows work?" Pit asked.

"I don't see why not."

"I'll shoot him down then!" Pit readied his bow and fire an arrow at Ganon, but when the arrow was about to hit his forehead, the beast disappeared all of a sudden! "What?!"

Ganon suddenly appeared behind Pit without a warning and rammed into him forcefully from the back and smashed him onto the ground face first hard. "GAH!!"

"He can teleport too?!" Ness said in shock.

Ganon disappeared again as Link and Young Link tried to shoot him with their holy arrows. The beast reappeared behind them and charged forth, and they quickly held up their shields to lessen down the blow, but Ganon tilted his head up and sent the both of them flying into the air and landing behind him.

"Hiya!" CF quickly ran at the beast and leaped up with the Hunter Spear in his hand, and as he fell down onto his back, he stabbed the spear violently into his skin. The beast stood up on his hind legs and squealed in pain at being stabbed by a weapon full of light power. However, dark energy burst out around him again and both CF and the spear were blasted away.

Mario got out his Fire Rod and swung it at him, but Ganon caught it with his mouth, much to Mario's surprise, and shook around violently before letting go and making Mario fly back and crashing into Luigi.

"I'll get you!" Bowser said as he equipped his Sharp Claws. Before you ask, he defrosted already.

"So will I!" Wario said as he drove his motorcycle towards Ganon at high speed.

Both of them approached the beast from both sides, but Ganon disappeared at the last moment and Bowser ended up bringing down his claws on Wario's motorcycle and slashed it into pieces, and at the same time Wario flew off his bike and slammed headfirst into Bowser's belly. "OOF!!"

"Enough!" Mewtwo flew at Ganon at a fast speed and did a swipe from his spoon, but Ganon teleported behind him and was about to ram him with his head when Mewtwo turned around really fast and used his spoon as a shield to block the attack and tried to push back.

Mewtwo kicked off a few steps back and attacked with a pink energy blade that slashed Ganon in the face and left behind a deep mark. The beast roared painfully and angrily and stomped the floor extremely hard and whipped up a dark shockwave. Mewtwo floated up to avoid the incoming shockwave and pointed his hands at the beast and fired energy balls rapidly and they pelted the beast in the head from above nonstop. As Ganon was trying to shake off the smoke around him which was the result of the energy balls, Mewtwo lifted up his spoon and whacked it down on top of the beast's head hard and smashed his chin onto the floor.

"Leave it to me!" Link said as he pulled back his bow and readied to fire a Silver Arrow. Mewtwo backed away as Link let go the string and the arrow shot forward while leaving behind a trail of glittering sparkles. The arrow struck Ganon right in the forehead and the monster cried in sheer pain and stood on his hind legs and waved his front legs around wildly. "Ha! How'd you like that?"

Ganon fell back down on all four legs and let out a loud roar, and then he opened his mouth as purple energy began to charge up within it. "Watch out! I sense a large concentration of energy!" Mewtwo said.

Then Ganon fired a powerful purple beam out of his mouth and everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the devastating attack. "Whoa! Imagine getting hit by something like that!" G&W gasped.

"Dammit! You won't stay dead, do you?" Link said as he fired more Silver Arrows at him. Ganon teleported to safety again before the arrows hit. Link looked around to see the possible location he would show up in, and Zelda shouted to him.

"Watch out above you!" she cried.

Link looked up and saw Ganon falling down from above! He quickly rolled out of the way and barely avoided getting squashed. However, the powerful shockwave was created when Ganon hit the ground, so Link was blasted into the sky by the shockwave. "Yeow!"

"Let's get him together!" Bowser said. He slashed the air and shot out multiple wind blades. Samus charged up and fired the Hyper Beam, Young Link fired a Light Arrow, Jigglypuff shot out beams from the Magic Wand, and Yoshi shot out fireballs from his Meteor Mace.

All the projectiles struck Ganon in the face at the same time and the beast fly back from the powerful blasts, but he was able to retain his footing even after taking all these!

Not giving him a chance to fight back, Mario ran up and smashed him in the face with the Fire Rod, and the Ice Climbers ran to him from both sides and pounded his face in between their hammers. Immediately after they pulled back, Ness delivered a swing of the Ultimate Bat into his face and knocked him silly, and then Marth and Roy both delivered a powerful slash across his body from both sides.

Ganon cried in pain and fell onto his side with a loud crash and seemed to stop moving. "Did we do it?" Kirby asked.

"You didn't do anything at all," Bowser said to him.

Everyone kept watch on Ganon as he started to get back up again. "Man! This monster sure can take a beating!" Ness said.

"How are we going to beat him?!" Lucas cried.

"Perhaps a swing from my hammer will do the job!" Dedede suggested.

"Let me do it!" Ganondorf said as he walked forward.

"What?" Link said.

"If he is my evil counterpart, then I have every reason to be the one responsible for putting an end to him. After all, he was the result of my greed and evil intentions in the past! It is time I settle this matter once and for all!" And Ganondorf got out his trident and readied it. "Come on, you swine!"

Ganon roared and charged forth to attack. Ganondorf went for one of the tusks and allowed it to fit in between those parts (whatever you call them) of the trident and mustered all his strength to fight against the power of the monster. While trying to push him back, Ganondorf lifted up the other hand and gathered an energy ball and slammed it right into the face of the beast. Ganon pulled back and cried in pain and was temporary blinded from the blast.

Ganondorf used this as a chance to deliver a kick right up his chin and knocked the monster onto his hind leg. "Level up!" Ganondorf shouted, and then he allowed his Holy Weapon to level up to its 2nd Level Form—a pair of large blades. As the monster was still standing up, Ganondorf ran forward and did a jumping upward swipe using both swords and created a huge vertical gash on the monster's stomach.

When Ganondorf fell back onto the ground, he turned his head back and shouted to everyone, "Everyone! Aim for the wound!"

Everyone nodded and all those who have projectile attacks fired together at the large wound inflicted on the body of the monster.

All the projectile attacks struck the body of Ganon at the same time and the monster couldn't take the unbearable pain. Then a bright flash come out from the wound and began to glow brighter and engulfed Ganon while he continued to cry in pain.

Finally, the light grew so strong that Ganon basically exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The Smashers shielded their faces to block the explosion, and when things died down, all that was left of Ganon was a spirit-like entity floating on the surface of the Final Destination, but this spirit was colored in yellow light rather than the original dark purple light. "The spirit is still alive?" Bowser said. "Let's destroy it fast!"

"Wait!" Mewtwo said. "This one feels different."

Ganondorf walked up to the spirit in silence and observed it. The spirit seemed to look back at him, even though it didn't have eyes, and then it began to move closer to Ganondorf, who didn't hesitate or anything. In fact, Ganondorf seemed to allow it to come closer to him, and he held forth his hand and let the spirit rest on his palm. "Lend me your power once again," he said to it.

After that, the spirit flew towards his body and sank into it. Everyone watched in silence and wondered what on earth happened. Ganondorf turned around to watch everyone, and then he smiled. "Um… What happened?" Luigi asked. "What was that all about just now?"

"We got an even better fighting force than before," he replied.

"Huh?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"You expect us to believe all this?" Crazy Hand asked after hearing the whole story.

"We witnessed everything here! You really think we would come up with this crazy lie?" Zelda said.

"This is interesting…" MH said. "I'll have to check on Ganondorf." And MH wasted no time in going underneath the FD.

"So it's true about what Ganondorf said?" Fox asked.

"Well, that's what he claims," Peach replied. "If that's true, then we really do have an advantage this time!"

"Thought the appearance still scares me," Luigi said as he was using a vacuum cleaner to clean up things nearby. "Sometimes it's hard to believe we have something that terrifying fighting on our side."

-

Underneath the FD, MH just heard the story from Ganondorf and his explanation. "To put it simple," MH said, "The evil has been purified from you and from now on, you have the ability to change to and fro into Ganon at your own will with absolutely no fear of getting corrupted again?"

"It is as you said," Ganondorf said. "That is why our fighting force has been increased!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what do you think? I think this chapter just marked some new development within the Smashers. Hope it's something to look forward to!


	98. Destiny

**Chapter 97: The Final is Near! Set Forth to Our Destiny!**

* * *

Snake was reading the newspaper in the living room that is inside the Final Destination while some of the others were lingering around and doing their own stuff that I'm too lazy to talk about because there's no point in it.

Snake saw a topic that interested him and he said to the others, "Hey, seems like there's something big going on in Foolurene."

"What-a eez eet?" Mario asked, looking up from reading Playboy magazine.

"Currency system in that country is changing starting from today," Snake read. "From now on, no longer will currency depend on words spoken from the mouth, but it will henceforth be used as papers. All you have to do is write down the amount on any kind of paper and give it to the seller, and you just paid your money. This decision was made when trying to keep track of money that wasn't visible to the eyes was too hard."

"That country always comes up with the funniest way of living, don't they?" said Ike, who was simply sitting on the sofa.

"No wonder foreigners like going to that country to shop," Peach said as she was sweeping the floor.

"Yeah, but the citizens there are too dumb too realize that, as trying to write down a number as big as one million is too expensive for them," Luigi added, and he's drinking his favorite beverage—coffee.

"Though saying out the amount that you want probably will be more convenient since you don't always a paper and pen with you to write down the amount," Peach said.

"Yeah, that's true in most cases, but things like those are widely available for everyone, except for the poor."

"Speaking of Foolurene," Snake said. "When are we going to go over to New Pork City and end this Negativities business for real?"

"Masta Hand said-a tomorrow," Mario replied while keeping his eyes glued on his book.

"We better get ready for that," Ike said. "None of you seem to be ready. You all look so relaxed."

"Oh, don't worry," Luigi assured him while taking a sip from his cup. "If you know us enough, you'll know that we're always acting like this even when the direst situation is coming. Most of us here have confidence in our own strength that we do not need to think of extreme training, since we are more than powerful enough already."

-

At the Negativities HQ…

By the way, it should be noted that there's a large satellite at the top of the tower. That satellite is there to gather and absorb evil influences from all over the world so that Ultimate Gamfax could be powered up.

Inside the tower, Pokey was sitting at the dining table while eating his dinner in a pig-like manner. "So how's everything going?" Pokey asked Eggman through Skype connection in between mouthfuls.

"Ninety-seven percent… At this rate, we should be done by tomorrow," Eggman replied. "Once it is done, we can upload it into that. Don't worry; the uploading process is very fast and easy and can be done within a few minutes, so even if the Smashers made it here, we can still get things complete as soon as the percentage reaches one-hundred."

"Things better go as planned. We came all the way this far and if things fail, it's not worth it!"

"Don't worry; things will work out for sure!"

-

Back at the FD…

Everyone was having dinner while Master Hand talked to everyone. "So tomorrow is the big day," he said. "I hope you guys are all prepared for it."

"Pass the saltshaker please," Pichu said.

"Catch," Ness said as he threw the saltshaker at Pichu. He caught the shaker, but was then pushed back and off the table the moment he caught it due to the momentum.

"The final battle with the Negativities is coming," MH continued.

"This fish has lots of bones," Luigi said while trying to pick off all the bones in his face.

"It will not be an easy battle. As least that's what I think… Well, how much harm can Pokey do to us anyway?" MH said.

"Nice chili sauce!" commented Sonic.

"That's my specialty!" Bowser said. "Don't look at me like this, but I actually know how to cook very well!"

"We do not know what will be coming after us when we go there," MH continued to say. "So it's important that we take awareness and not let our guard down at all times."

"This pumpkin dish tastes great!" Macchi said.

"You really like pumpkin, don't you?" Peach asked. "I'll make pumpkin pies next time for you!"

"Great!"

"But in the end, let us not forget to work as a team, as we are unbreakable when we are one!" MH said in an epic manner.

"While all your foods smell great, I prefer bird seeds in the end," Parry said. "After all, I'm a bird and I would obviously enjoy the food of my own kind the most!"

"I remember the time when I tried bird seed," Falco said. "I was eight or something like that, I think… Was like eating rocks…"

"You're not a real bird, so that could be explained."

"So let us get ready for the fight of our lives the next day!" MH proclaimed loudly. "Let us feast as if this is the last night we will be together and then we can fight without regrets tomorrow! Let this be the grandest moment of our lives! Enjoy your dinner!"

"I'm stuffed…" Yoshi said while patting his extremely big belly.

"Me too…" Kirby said, and he is also very fat. Well, his whole body just got bigger and rounder as one cannot see him with a bulge on the belly since he doesn't have a visible belly to begin with.

-

Wario sat down onto the sofa after finishing his meals at the dining room and patted his belly. "Ah! That was an haute cuisine!"

"You guys didn't seem to be paying attention at all when Master Hand was giving the speech," Ike said.

"Oh, I told you that you don't have to worry," said Luigi, who was drinking coffee again. "We know what he's going to say anyway, and he never cared whether or not we listened to him."

"Right, who needs to listen to the words of some giant floating Hand when we are going to do what he's doing to say already anyway?" Wario said.

"By the way, what are you planning to do afterwards?" Marth asked Ike.

"Well, the only reason I'm fighting alongside you people is because I was giving the objective to safely deliver the meteor to its rightful place," Ike replied. "I have never broken my record of not failing a single task, and I'm going to make sure that this is no different. I will deliver the meteor into its rightful hands no matter what."

"I know, but what's after that?"

"Going back to my daily routine and wait for more people to hire me. That's what I do for living. I never had many friends to begin with, so I'm all right with being alone."

"You can stay with us if you want to," Roy, who was leaning the sofa, said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm used to moving around alone. Plus, considering the reputation that you all received for the destruction of Alias Lobby, people may not take me as someone reliable seeing that I associate with the likes of you. Of course; this doesn't mean I don't trust you people. Honestly speaking, you're some of the people who are friendliest to me as of now."

"I'm glad that we are friends in your eyes! I respect your opinion anyway. Let's have the fight of our lives tomorrow and hope that we have the chance to meet each other again in the future someday!"

"Let's hope."

-

That night, everyone went back to his or her rooms to sleep for the night and get ready for the final battle tomorrow.

Mario was still on his head with eyes wide open. The thought of whatever epic is going to happen tomorrow was going through his mind so much that he had trouble sleeping. He turned around and looked at Luigi, who was sleeping next to him, and he wasn't sleeping too. "You haven't-a sleep yet, Luigi?" Mario asked his younger brother.

"No," he replied simply.

"I understand-a that-a you are anxious about-a tomorrow," Mario said. "Don't-a worry; I will protect-a you from danger! I'm also feeling somewhat-a scared myself too! To think-a that-a we went a long way all the way here to fight da final battle and end-a things once and for all! Eet eez something that everybody will be worried about-a!"

"I think I drank too much coffee…"

-

The next morning, all the Smashers had their breakfasts and were at the surface of the Final Destination, and everyone looked ready to fight. Okay, not everyone…

"Is everybody ready to head over to New Pork City?" MH asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Okay, let's get the show on the road!"

"But do we have a plan first?" Fox asked. "New Pork City is a public amusement park and we cannot just go and tear down the whole thing!"

"I know that already, therefore we will go as normal tourists and enter into the central tower and make our way to Pokey without causing trouble to the innocent people. After all, they think that the whole place is just a fun amusement park, so it's better off that we let them think that way."

"Sounds like a good plan," Samus said. "I hope everything goes as planned."

"Okay, I'm piloting the Final Destination over there, so you guys get ready to charge in!" Master Hand said.

As he began to steer the FD telepathically towards the direction of Foolurene, many things went on through the Smashers' head.

"Theez eez eet," Mario thought. "Da final eez approaching!"

"I hope we can get through this unharmed and live a happy life once again," Peach thought.

"I'm going to show Peach that I am the best by defeating that brat myself!" Bowser thought in joy.

"As long as someone will protect me, I'm fine with that…" Luigi thought in fear.

"I hope everyone can get through this unharmed," Dr. Mario thought. "Being a doctor, it hurts for me to see close friends getting injured."

"I hope we get to have a large feast to celebrate our victory afterwards," Yoshi thought while drooling.

"Time to beat up the guy behind this! Heheh!" Wario thought.

"I'm ready to kick some tail!" DK thought.

"I can't wait to see what more exciting things I'm gonna meet!" Diddy thought excitedly.

"The final battle…" Link thought.

"Let us get through this alive and end the evil once and for all," Zelda thought.

"Pokey… I will never forgive you for your doings!" Young Link thought with anger.

"If I meet Garland, I'm going to give him my greatest thanks," Ganondorf thought with his arm crossed in front of him.

"I'm going to show them that I'm not to be made fun of!" Pikachu thought.

"I excited!" Jigglypuff thought while bouncing up and down playfully.

"All right! This is my chance to shine! Don't make fun of me even though I'm one of the weakest Smashers!" Pichu thought.

"The final battle… Even I cannot tell if the outcome will be satisfying or not…" Mewtwo said. "Some things are best kept in mystery until the truth is revealed."

"I'm going to try my best to help my friends!" Red thought.

"I will support you to the end, father," Lucario thought.

"Time to get that brat to show his moves!" Captain Falcon thought.

"The final mission…" Samus thought.

"We'll have to put an end to this!" Fox thought.

"Things should be easy, especially for me," Falco thought proudly.

"Pokey… I never saw you as a friend, so I will not hesitate to settle things once and for all with you!" Ness thought with anger.

"Mother… I'll avenge for you!" Lucas thought.

"I have this feeling of excitement within me… Perhaps I will fight a great opponent?" Marth thought.

"After this, it's time for my departure to come," Roy thought. "I'll make sure it's the grandest final battle I've ever fought alongside my friends!"

"I will never fail my mission or fail to impress my friends," Ike thought.

"The final fight! I can't wait until we win and have a feast!" Kirby thought.

"I will try my best to join in this battle," Meta-Knight thought.

"This final battle shall show how much power the king of Dream Land has!" Dedede thought.

"We're going to make it if we help each other!" the Ice Climbers thought, which happened to be the same.

"What an exciting feeling I'm having!" Mr. Game & Watch thought.

"Goddess Palutena, please support us in this fight," Pit prayed silently.

"The last show time is coming soon," Snake thought.

"This is going to fun!" Sonic thought. "Eggman, here I come!"

As everyone stood in silence, waiting for the destination to come, Kanna broke the silence by saying, "Just so you know, New Pork City opens at eleven, and it's only 9:30 currently."

-

At the HQ…

Pokey was sitting on his throne while the remaining four members of the Negativities—Gruntilda, Eggman, Yokuba, and Garland—stood before him. "Knowing the Smashers, they are on their way here to destruction," Pokey said. "If you come across them, set them up a trap and make sure they have no time to escape and take your time torturing them! Surely all their fates are now belonging within our grasps!"

"I'm going to get my revenge on them for making fun of me that time!" Gruntila said.

"This time victory shall be mine!" Eggman said.

"Let's see if they can take on a Demon Lord like me," Garland said.

Yokuba couldn't speak because he wasn't given the ability to when he was rebuilt as a cyborg.

Pokey smiled and said, "Smashers, I'm going to show you the power I have! Nobody what you people do, there is no way you can stop the coming of Gamfax! Hahahahaha!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The final arc is coming, and I guarantee you that it's going to quite long. Stay tuned for the final!

By the way, look for that popular video game 'Engrish' reference in this chapter, if you can!

**The sight of New Pork City is something to behold! Just with a single look, one would be carried away by its attractions! Are the Smashers going to have fun or fight their enemies?  
**_**Next chapter: You Call This Utopia?! New Pork City, the Greatest Amusement Park Ever!**_


	99. New Pork City

**SBS Time!  
Saberninja723**: What is your next story?  
**Game2002**: Gamfax: Evil Justice.

**Shadow-Walking-TacticianVI**: How is Kirby in the flashback on FD when he went to the organic fortress?  
**Game2002**: Kirby never went there.

**Specter24**: Why is Mario reading Playboy?  
**Game2002**: Shows that he's a man.

I'm surprised nobody noticed the Zero Wing reference I was asking for you to find in the previous chapter. Pay attention to Pokey in the last part and you'll find it!

* * *

**NEW PORK CITY**

_Team: All the Smashers_

**Chapter 98: You Call This Utopia? New Pork City, the Greatest Amusement Park Ever!**

* * *

"Here we are at New Pork City!" MH proclaimed loudly. Everyone looked forward and saw the open gate of the theme park before them, and there were many people coming in and out.

"Waiting for 11:00 sure took a while especially when you're anxious to get inside," Young Link said.

"They say that time goes slower when you're thinking about it," Ness said.

"All right, let's go in!" Bowser said.

"Wait, we can't just barge in there," Fox said.

"Fox is right, therefore we'll need to buy tickets," MH said. "Don't worry; buying tickets is way too easy for foreigners like us!"

"I'll get the tickets then," Snake said as he approached the ticket booth.

"How many tickets, sir?" the man behind the counter asked Snake.

"Thirty-nine of us," Snake said. This is counting all the Smashers and both the Hands. The Ice Climbers are considered separate people if you're curious.

"That would be 3900 dollars."

Snake got out a piece of paper and wrote on it the numbers 3900, and the guy took it and gave him all the tickets he wants. Snake got the tickets and went back to the others. "Piece of cake!"

"Okay, let's get moving!" MH said. After everyone received their tickets, they went through the gates of the theme park.

**BGM: You Call This Utopia?**

"Whoa, nice place here!" Luigi said while looking at the attractions all over the place

"Look fun!" Jigglypuff said.

"I really want to ride that!" Red said, pointing to the roller coaster.

"That looks fun!" Peach said, looking at the merry-go-around.

"We're not here to have fun unfortunately," Ike told everyone.

"Yeah, he has a point," MH said. "We'll need to end this as soon as possible." They headed out towards the central building.

When they reached the doors of the front gate, the guards blocked them and said, "I'm sorry, but in order to enter here, you will need to have a membership card."

"Yeah, that's how I remember things were," Kanna told the Smashers.

"Is it hard trying to get a membership card?" G&W asked.

"No, it's very easy, though you will need to wait for approval from the chairman," the guard replied. "All you have to do is sign down these papers and then we will let you know when the chairman approves and gives you each a membership card. It may take several minutes, depending on whether or not the chairman is on a good day."

"I guess we have no other choice," MH said. "We can't barge in there, or else we'll cause a ruckus and they will have every reason to arrest us legally."

"Knowing Pokey, he'll probably never approve us," Ness said.

"Well, we'll just think about something else if it's like that. Let's just get a membership card for ourselves!"

And so everyone got into line and signed the papers that the guard gave to them. After everyone did, the guard said, "Okay, I'll inform the chairman about this. If there is any news, we will report to you using the public speakers. Have fun at the park in the meantime!"

The guard left and the Smashers walked away from the tower and discussed what to do. "So what now?" Link asked.

"Well, there's really nothing else to do until we get approval," MH said. "In the meantime, go out there and have fun! This may be the last time we get to have fun, so why not?"

"Yay!" everyone cheered and ran off in different directions.

"Is this all right? To be so casual during situations like this?" Ike asked.

"Don't worry about them; they know when to act serious," MH told him. "I'm off to play too! Yippee!"

Ike sighed and went off in his own direction.

Fox was riding the bumper cars and was having a great time for himself as he bumped into various other people. "Weee! This is fun!"

He bumped into a car so hard that the kid in there said to him, "Watch what you're doing! My friend Shermy will get you for this!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Fox said sarcastically. "Wait a minute… That name sounds familiar…" Then a fat kid in a bumper car came charging into him so hard that Fox's bumper car flipped over and Fox himself flew out the ring.

"Hiya!" DK lifted up a hammer and slammed it down on the pedal hard. The piece of block shot up the pole and struck the bell on top. "I did it!"

"Congratulations! You get this banana figurine as a prize!" the owner of the game said to him while offering him the figurine.

"I can do better than that!" Wario said, rolling up his sleeves and reaching for the hammer. "Watch and learn!" He lifted up the hammer and slammed it onto the pedal extremely hard. The block flew up and hit the bell too, and it was louder than when DK hit it. "How'd you like that?"

"I can do even better!" Dedede said. He used his own hammer and slammed it with all his might, and it was so hard that the bell flew off the pole when it was hit from the bottom by the block. "Whoa…" And the block fell down and banged onto his head.

CONK!

Red and Sonic were on the roller coasting, having a fast ride of there life. "Weeeeeeeee!"

G&W was riding up one of those rides where you go up a tall tower on a moving seat, and once at the top, you would come down really fast. At the peak, G&W looked around and was amazed at the sight. "Wow! I can see a lot from here!" While he was too absorbed in the scenery, the whole thing came down unexpectedly and really fast. "AAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Captain Falcon, Mario, and Luigi walked around the place and saw a go-kart race. "This should prove interesting! What say we hold up a race and see who wins?" CF asked Mario.

"Okey-dokey!" he replied.

"I want to play with something else," Luigi said.

"You go on ahead-a."

"Okay, see you soon," Luigi said, and he walked away.

As CF and Mario walked into the booth for the go-kart race, Gruntila and Klungo's head popped out from a bush next to the booth and looked at them enter, and they smiled wickedly.

CF and Mario enter into the go-kart race along with several other participants, and they all took a kart for themselves and sat down in it and strapped on their seatbelts to get ready. "Get ready and have a safe ride!" the referee said. "Go!"

At the signal, everyone drove off at a fast speed. It goes without saying that CF is in lead as he has the most experience of everyone on the track, and Mario was following closely behind him. CF looked back at Mario and said, "I won't let anyone beat me!"

"We're see about-a that!" Mario replied.

Everyone else weren't very good with the karts. They tend to crash into each other and flip over or crash into the sidewalk and fall out. Even if some of them were skilled enough to avoid such fate, they were eventually bumped away by the two Smashers if they ever caught up.

"Ha! This is too easy!" CF said. He was then surprised to see Mario catching up to him. "You're the only person offering me some challenge in the end."

"Don't-a underestimate me!" Mario said.

"Let's have a fair race then! There's still a long way and things are just getting started!"

The two of them stepped down on the gas pedal and zoomed forth and began their own race. The turned around sharp corners and did several spinning tricks on the road to the point that the people outside the track were amazed and all came around the track to watch them race in such a manner that no one had ever done with the go-kart.

As CF and Mario were having their own race, two more contestants showed up behind them and were catching up. In fact, these two contestants weren't in the race before, and it seems strange to see them appearing now. "Looks like we got company," CF said as he looked back. "And their karts sure look… different…"

Mario looked back and saw that those two new challengers were driving large complicated-looking machines, but what grabbed his attention the most are the drivers of those vehicles! "Mamamia!"

"We meet again, Smasher!" said Gruntilda, one of those drivers.

"We will dessstroy you here!" said Klungo, the other one.

"You know them?" CF asked Mario.

"They are from da Negativities!" Mario replied.

"Well, they sure showed up in some fancy manner!"

"Let's have a race to death!" Gruntilda said. She pressed a button and a gun came out from the front of her car and began to fire bullets.

CF and Mario moved left to right to avoid the bullets, but Mario wasn't skilled enough and his wheels got shot and burst open, and he was having a harder time moving around, but he tried his best to hold onto the wheels. "Mamamia!"

"I will ram you down!" Klungo said as he stepped on the boost and caught up to Mario, and then he began ramming his large vehicle against Mario's smaller kart.

"Don't-a do that!" Mario cried.

"You leave him alone!" CF said as he slowed down and got to the other side of Klungo and began to ram against him.

"Your little car hasss no ussse againssst mine!" Klungo said.

"Get turned into a sandwich!" Gruntilda said as she drove up next to CF and began to ram against him and tried to crush him in between her Klungo's car.

"Gugh!" CF cried when his kart got rammed. When Gruntilda went for the second attempt, CF quickly sped forward and Gruntilda rammed into Klungo's car instead.

BANG!

"Ow!"

This caused Klungo to jerk to the side and hit Mario again violently, and Mario's kart was flipped over and he fell off the track and into the side.

"Oof!" he cried.

"Ha! That's one down! Time for the other one!" laughed Gruntilda. "Let's get him, Klungo!"

"Yesss, misss…" Klungo replied.

They pressed the buttons on their controllers and a pair of arms holding buzzsaws came out from the sides of their car. "You're playing with dangerous things this time!" CF said.

"Like I care!" Gruntilda replied. The arms on her car reached forward and tried to hit CF's kart, but the captain was a skilled driver and he moved around with skill and was able to avoid getting hit.

Klungo also tried to hit him with his buzzsaws, but like Gruntilda, he was not able to hit the born driver.

"I can't hold onto this forever," CF thought. "Either I make it to the end of this track and escape fast or take care of them here. But there vehicles are far tougher than mines and I cannot ram them down or else I would be the one suffering consequences instead!"

"How about this?" Gruntilda pressed another button and put away the buzzsaws, and this a large hammer came out from the front of her car! She slammed down the hammer violently, but CF moved out of the way and avoided the blow.

Klungo tried to hit CF from the side with his buzzsaw, and CF quickly drove to the left to avoid getting hit. The hammer also came down at the same time to smash him, but CF was fast enough and made it to the other side before he got hit and it was the buzzsaw that got hit and smashed instead.

"Stay still, could you?" Gruntilda shouted in frustration as she pounded the hammer down over and over to crush CF, but that captain is just too good.

"It's going to take a million years before you can catch up with!" CF taunted.

"Time to crush him down for real, Klungo!" Gruntilda said.

"Yesss, let usss ussse that…" Klungo replied.

The both of them stepped on the boost and went towards CF and each of them stopped at his sides. "Now what?" CF asked.

Then the wheels on the vehicles of the villain opened up to reveal a sharp drill that was spinning furiously. "We're going to drill you down!" Gruntilda replied.

"What is this? Twisted Metal or something?"

Gruntilda and Klungo moved away from him a few steps and planned to slam together into him from both sides and crush him into pieces. CF then came up with a plan that he's sure will work. "I know what to do now!"

"There's nothing you can about your fate! Die!" Gruntilda shouted. At her signal, both the villains closed in on CF at a fast speed and readied to bore and crush him.

Just at the moment, CF stepped on the brake and slowed down behind them by a huge margin, and when he did this, both the vehicles ended up slamming into each other, and their drills bored through each other's vehicles and exploded.

!

Gruntilda and Klungo flew out from the wreckage of their cars and went flying into the bushes on the side of the track while CF continued driving towards the goal of the track. "Ha! Got you with this!" CF laughed as he sped off.

Gruntilda got up from behind the bush and grumbled, "I'll get you for this…"

CF made it to the end of the track and everyone came around him to praise him for his amazing skills with the kart. "That was nothing! I could've done more if it weren't for the simplicity of the kart," CF said.

Mario came up to him and said, "Are you all right-a?"

"I should be asking you that. You all right from the crash?"

"That-a wuz nothing! You don't-a have to worry about-a me!"

"I'm glad you're all right!"

Elsewhere…

Ness, Young Link, Pit, and Lucas were standing in front of a haunted house. "Well, these kinds of things are usually the main attraction of theme parks," Ness said. "One always wants to go in and test their courage."

"I don't want to go in there…" Lucas cried.

"What say we go in there anyway and see if things really are as scary as they say?" YL suggested. "I don't think how scary it can be!"

"But I don't want to… I'm scared…"

"Wait for us to come out then," Ness said. So Ness, YL, and Pit went into the haunted house while Lucas stayed outside to wait for them.

The scenery inside the haunted house was really dark. So dark that you almost couldn't see anything around you at all. "Nothing special," YL said as he looked around. All he saw were cobwebs and broken furniture, as well as strange sounds going on all over the place.

"That's why they say theme park haunted houses tend to be boring," Ness said.

"Is this how all haunted houses look like?" Pit asked.

"At least fake and fun ones…"

As they walked forth, a skeleton suddenly showed up in front of them and Pit got into offensive stance. "Oh don't worry!" Ness told him. "It's just a show!"

The skeleton began dancing in a silly manner trying to scare them, but the three just laughed at how silly it is instead. "Hahaha! You call this scary? Goosebumps is scarier than this!" YL laughed.

Suddenly, the floor underneath them opened and they fell into it and disappeared within the darkness below! "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then the floor closes to prevent them from coming back up again…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Remember what I said a long time ago in previews that the final arc will have a humorous and lighthearted tone to it? Well, I think you know it means now. Rest assure that the final battle will be epic though.

**Trivia:  
**1. The Shermy in this chapter is the same one from the Megaman arc in Darkling.


	100. Yokuba's Revenge

**SBS Time!  
pgasniper**: Who is your favorite SSB character and why?  
**Game2002**: Captain Falcon, because I always enjoyed using strong characters, even though they tend to be slow. However, he is a mixture of both speed and power, which is something you don't find often and is therefore a perfect combination.

By the way, this **IS NOT** the 100th chapter. The author's note at the beginning of the story makes it look like the 100th, but it's not. Plus, I wouldn't say you're going to expect anything big or special for the 100th chapter anyway. I never gave such thought in mind, so you shouldn't get your hopes up too high.

**Chapter 99: Battle in the Sewers! The Revenge of Yokuba!**

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaa!!" screamed Ness, Young Link, and Pit as they fell down the dark tunnel.

After a bit of tumbling around, they finally landed onto solid surface and piled on top of each other. "Get off me…" Ness cried.

YL and Pit got off him and rubbed their backs because the fall was painful and hard. "You know, Pit," YL said to him, "You could've flew and picked us up…"

"I was too scared that I forgot… Sorry…" Pit said in shame.

"Not your fault… Where is this anyway?" YL looked around and saw piles of trash everywhere, as well as a stream of water.

"This is the sewers," Ness concluded. "Makes sense since we fell downwards."

"This isn't part of the haunted house trip, is it?"

"I don't know… I think having this kind of attraction is a bit too much… This place reeks… I think we better find a way out of here."

"How hard can it be trying to get out of sewers? All we have to do is find a ladder that will lead us to the surface again!"

"Let's go then!"

So the three of them walked through the sewage path and looked for any possible ladders that will lead them back to the surface.

-

Back on the surface, Peach and Zelda were walking around the place with bags of souvenirs in their hands. "This place is great for shopping!" Peach said happily. "They're all basically free!"

"Yeah, you could buy whatever you want without any problem!" Zelda agreed.

"I feel like eating something," Peach said, and then she saw a restaurant with the sign that writes New Spider Café on it. "What say we go over there and dine?"

"Okay, I feel like having a bite too!"

The both of them approached the restaurant. Peach pushed open the door and went inside first and said, "Anybody here?"

The keeper of the restaurant, who was sitting behind the counter, looked up from her newspaper and looked at the two customers, and the moment she saw Peach, she said, "Welcome! And it's been a while too!"

"Huh? You know me?" Peach asked.

"Perhaps you never saw me dressed like this, but you haven't changed your dress from back then," said the woman. "Perhaps if I tell you that I was once your enemy, you will remember something?"

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"She was our enemy…?" Zelda said. "Think back, Peach! Maybe you should remember something."

"Maybe the term Darkling will probably ring you a bell," said the woman.

Peach thought even harder and then she finally remembered. "I know! You're that woman who could turn her body in spikes!"

The woman clapped her hands and said, "Bravo! You finally remember me! I'm Ms. Doublefinger, remember?"

"What are you doing here?!" Peach asked in surprise and readied to defend herself.

"Don't worry; I'm doing business currently and because Baroque Works has been disbanded, I don't have a reason to fight you anymore. By the way, you can just call me Paula, which is my real name."

"You think we can trust her?" Zelda whispered to Peach.

Peach looked around and saw the other customers dining in peace. "Well, if those people have no problem here, I'm sure we'll be no different."

"Let's hope..."

The both of them went over to a table and sat down there and began to look at the menu. Peach then looked up and said to Paula, "So the news was real about you people escaping from prison."

"Yeah, we did escape from prison," Paula answered. "But our boss had no intentions to escape with us and allowed us to go free, so we escaped together to this country because this is the only place that is safe for us. In fact, Foolurene is a popular country for convicts to escape to because this country doesn't have enough common sense to go after the likes of us. In order to start a new life, we opened a restaurant here and business is going well, and we have all settled down here ever since."

"Nice to hear that! So where are the others?"

"They're all doing fine! Ms. Merry Christmas is serving as a waiter here and Ms. Valentine and Mr. 4 are the cooks. Mr. 5, though, is working as a guard in this theme park and he's in charge of fire safety around here. Ms. Goldenweek is making art for living. You can find her booth around this place."

"I'm glad to hear that you have all changed!"

"But Mr. 3 had different intentions. You could never forgive the fact that you ruined his life, so he vowed to hunt you down and declare revenge."

"Yeah, we met him before," Zelda said. "But my friends were able to defeat him once again."

"That's bad for him. I was never very fond about him anyway. By the way, I heard that Mr. 2 is living in the same town as you guys, right?"

"Yeah, and he shows up from time to time to greet us," Peach said. "Haven't seen him in a while though."

"Actually, he came here not too long ago. Maybe he's out there playing around or putting up shows. He'll probably drop by here sooner or later."

As they were talking, Ms. Merry Christmas showed up and danced to their table in a graceful (and funny) manner and asked them, "May I take your orders?"

"What's with this clothing…?" Zelda asked strangely.

"I'm a princess!" she replied happily. "I have always wanted to be a beautiful princess like in the fairy tales! My dream finally was made true by Ms. Goldenweek's amazing artsy powers!"

As they were giving their orders to the princess-wannabe, the door slammed open and Mr. 2 came dancing inside. "Hi there, my little friends! I'm back from my tour of happiness around the park!"

"You'll scare the customer away like that," Ms. Doublefinger said.

"Oh, but they're amazed at my dance! Just look at them!" Mr. 2 pointed at the customers that were all looking at him with strange looks, and then his eyes fell on Zelda and Peach. "Why! It's my little friends from the place I live in! I'm so happy to see you guys again!"

"Hi!" Peach said while waving happily.

Mr. 2 skipped to their table and sat down with them and said, "How I missed you people so much ever since I went on a trip around the world! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Nice to see you all right too," Zelda said.

"I'm so glad that fate brought us together once again! What brings you to this theme park? Have the attractions and reputation of this place grabbed your heart like the way it did to me?"

"Actually, we have a bigger reason for coming here," Zelda told him. "You probably won't believe it, but what we are going to tell you now are true." She looked around to make sure nobody is eavesdropping, and began to explain silently.

-

BANG BANG BANG!

"Whoa! Look at her shoot!" the crowd said as they watched Samus shoot down all the targets with the air gun.

Samus shot down every single target without missing at all, and the people, including the booth keeper, were all very impressed by her amazing sniping skills. "You've done very well! You deserve this prize!" said the booth keeper, and he offered him a Metroid plushie.

Samus accepted the plushie happily and walked away. "That was some show you put up," said a voice.

Samus turned around and, to her surprise, saw the Space Pirate Trio! "What are you guys doing here?!"

"In reality, we also found out the mastermind behind the Negativities," Punk replied.

"Yeah, and we heard about this, we came here to check things out," Pix continued.

"And also to have a bit of fun," Pork said while eating ice-cream.

"So are you here to help us?" Samus asked.

"We were never on anyone's side," Punk said. "So we are not necessary here to help you."

"Then why are you here?"

"We can go and do whatever we want, so it's none of your business to ask us."

"C'mon! Let's go play the laser tag!" Pix suggested, and then the three of them went off while Samus watched them. She then shrugged and walked off on her own.

After she left, Luigi came over to the shooting booth and asked for a try on the targets, so the booth keeper gave him an air gun and Luigi took aim carefully and fired.

BANG!

"Oops…" Luigi placed the gun onto the table and ran off as quick as possible.

Someone then screamed, "Oh my god! Someone shot the booth keeper! That bastard!"

-

Back in the sewers, the three boys were still walking around the place looking for an exit. "Where is the ladder?" Young Link asked.

"It should be around here," Ness said. "I want to get out of here fast. It really smells…"

"Is that a ladder over there?" Pit said, pointing to one in the distance.

"Oh yeah! We found it at last!

The three of them ran over to the ladder, which was on the other side of the stream of water. But as they were going to hop across the junks floating on the water to get to the other side, they noticed something bubbling underneath the water and they poked their heads close to look at it. "What's going on down there?" Pit asked.

Suddenly, something shot out from the water and sent liquid splashing everywhere and raining down afterwards, and the boys looked up at the thing that came out and it turned to be Yokuba! "Hey! It's that fat Arabian!" Ness gasped. Everyone got into fighting stance to defend themselves from whatever Yokuba was going to do.

"If it's a fight you're asking for here, we won't hesitate to take you down!" YL said.

**BGM: Unfounded Revenge**

Yokuba didn't say anything, but he only made a loud noise using the trumpets sticking out of his nose and several bombs flew out of it. "Watch out!" cried Ness. The boys got out of the way as the bombs dropped down and created explosions, and the ones that fell into the water caused geyser-like streams to shoot up.

Ness ran to the side and pointed his finger in his direction and shot out a spark. "PK Fire!" But when the spark was about to hit Yokuba, it touched a force field of sorts and disappeared. "PSI Psycho Shield! He's using it to defend himself from PSI!"

"How are we going to hit him then?" YL asked.

"We can use physical attacks, but the psycho shield will eventually break if it gets hit enough times by PSI. Even powerful ones can destroy it with ease."

"Let's get him together then!" YL got out a boomerang and threw it at Yokuba, but the boomerang bounced off another force field.

"That does it! He has PSI Shield up too!" Ness said. "Looks like we'll need to break the shields before we can do actual damage to him!"

Yokuba blew his trumpets again and this time a ball of green light floated out from the tube and hovered slowly in front of them. Ness shouted to his comrades to watch out and they ran back quick before the ball of light exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Though they were able to avoid the explosion, the force was really strong and also very bright, and they were both blown back and blinded. YL opened his eyes but felt his head very dizzy and so he couldn't see things very clearly. "Oh… The world is spinning before my eyes…"

Since Ness was a user of PK Flash himself too, he was accustomed to this attack and stood up without much harm. "PK Flash!" He also fired a ball of green light that flew over to Yokuba and exploded, but the Arabian's psycho shield lessened down the impact of the explosion, but he was still knocked back a few feet in air.

Yokuba blew his trumpets again and this time missiles shot out from it! Pit quickly got in front of everyone and held up a mirror shield that blocked the shots. In fact, the missiles all bounced back to Yokuba when they hit the surface of the shield and a series of explosion occurred when they struck their own master. After the explosion cleared, Yokuba was unharmed but one can see blue electrical current occurring around him. "The shield has been taken care of by those missiles!" Ness concluded. "Now physical attacks can hurt him!"

"Oh yeah? Then take this!" YL threw a boomerang at Yokuba who was able to avoid it. YL then ran and jump at him and tried to hit him with his sword, but the cyborg moved to the side and avoided it, and YL grabbed the boomerang when it came back to him and he landed onto the other side of the water and turned around to face him again.

"PK Rocking!" Ness shot out several colorful energy orbs in the direction of Yokuba, who countered with PK Flash.

Both the colored energy balls came in contact and caused various flashy explosions that blinded everyone. However, being a cyborg had its own usefulness as Yokuba was not dazed by such bright light, and he was able to see right through the bright lights actually! He blew the trumpets and shot out more missiles.

The missiles struck the floor and water all around them and blew the kids around while junks were blown all over the place and fell down on them painfully. Pit got back onto his feet and fired multiple arrows at the incoming missiles and shot them down one by one, and then he fired light arrows at Yokuba, though the arrows disappeared before they hit him. "The psycho shield will block all energy attacks," Ness told him. "As of now we can only use physical attacks or solid projectiles."

YL threw some bombs into the air and then quickly shot arrows at them. The tip of the arrows hit the bombs from behind and embedded into them, and they shot forward in the form of bomb arrows. The arrows were fast and they hit Yokuba in the body and blasted him multiple times, but the cyborg was able to hold up even after taking these hits, and he fought back with more missiles. YL ran around the place to avoid the missiles and Ness quickly fought back by using PK Rocking.

The Arabian turned around in time to see the attacks, but thinking that the psycho shield will protect him, he allowed the energy balls to hit him.

BANG BANG BANG!!

Even after these attacks, the psycho shield remained intact. "That's some strong shield…" Ness thought. "I'll use this instead! PK Thunder!" And he shot out an electric ball that flew at the Arabian.

Instead of disappearing from touching the shield, the electric ball was able to hit Yokuba's body and shocked him. "How did you do that?" Pit asked Ness.

"PK Thunder is unique in the fact that it is unaffected by shields and can go through them, making it a useful attack against those who spam shields," Ness said.

Yokuba once again blew his trumpet, this time very loud, and shot out several green balls at once. Ness quickly formed a shield in front of him and when those balls blew up, all the explosions were sucked towards the energy shield and absorbed into it. Ness cancelled the shield fast and used PK Rocking again, and this time the energy balls were larger than usual. They all struck the Arabian and his psycho shield actually disappeared this time! "All right! Absorbing his attacks using PSI Magnet allowed me to boost my power enough to take out his shield!" Ness said. "Let's take on him with full force now!"

"Roger that!" YL said.

Yokuba didn't want to lose to a bunch of kids, so he fought back valiantly by firing bombs and missiles everywhere. YL slashed at all the incoming bombs and ran around while Pit used his shield to reflect them and at the same time slash down any bombs that got near him.

Ness avoided all these using acrobatic movements and shot PK Fire constantly at Yokuba to burn him. Yokuba moved farther away from them, but he wasn't able to avoid an incoming boomerang and took a blow to the head, followed by a kick from YL's flying karate kick. Ness then jumped behind Yokuba and gave him a painful blow to the back of the head using his bat, and as Yokuba flew forward, Pit flew into him and gave him a boot to the face that left behind a shoeprint.

Yokuba flew back in circles and got back on track, and he angrily shot out more missiles at them.

Ness attacked with PK Rocking again, YL shot three Light Arrows, and Pit separated a single arrow into four arrows and fired them simultaneously. All the attacks went through the missiles and eliminated them, and they all struck Yokuba together and he took a strong and direct hit.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion cleared and Yokuba was seen still floating in air, but his body is all burned up and his clothes are in rag, as well as his trumpets being bent and charred. His flight began to look awkward and it looked like he might fall down any second. This eventually happened and Yokuba took a dip in the sewer water below.

SPLASH!

And he never came back up again…

The three of them looked at the water and Ness said, "Guess we took care of him."

"Yeah, I hope," YL said.

"Victory is ours!" Pit said in delight.

"Yep! It's all thanks to teamwork!" Ness said. "All right, let's get out of here fast. The smell is killing me!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this chapter is a good fight! Enjoy and review nicely!

**_Next chapter: Speakers of Truth! The People That You Don't Want to Enrage!_**


	101. Speakers of Truth

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Was Samus in her armo?  
**Game2002**: No, and she's wearing casual clothing instead of the blue spandex. On the side note, Wario is still wearing his biker outfit.

**Jake**: Happy 100th chapter!  
**Game2002**: Another instance where people don't read… I clearly said that it wasn't the 100th chapter previously. This one is the 100th chapter though.

**Chapter 100: Speakers of Truth! The People That You Don't Want to Enrage!**

* * *

Peach and Zelda were still in New Spider Café and they have just finished sharing their story to their new friends, if you can cal them…

"Sounds exaggerating, but it's all true…" Zelda concluded.

"Why, I didn't know all about this!" Mr. 2 said. "I can't believe I was out there having a great time for myself when you were busy fighting for world peace!" And he began to cry for no reason. "I'm such a bad friend! Not showing up to help you in your direst moment! How shameful I am of myself! Boohoo!"

"Don't cry," Peach said to him while patting him on his shoulder. "It's not your fault that you're not aware of everything. We never blamed you for this!"

"Yeah, and there's no reason for you cry, big man baby!" Ms. Merry Christmas taunted him.

Mr. 2 immediately stopped crying and moved his face close to her in anger. "What was that you call me?"

"Wanna hear it again, big man baby?"

"I'd appreciate it if you call me big woman baby instead, fatty."

Ms. Valentine came to clean up the meal plates that were originally dined on by Zelda and Peach and said, "I always found the fact that the elevator problem that killed his parents a bit too random. I guess it all makes sense that he was the one responsible for it. I still can't believe how cruel he is to kill his own parents. Even when I was a bad girl back then, I would never be this cruel."

"Yeah, that kid sure is a monstrous brat that needs severe discipline," Paula said while she smoked. "Well, how are you going to deal with things? Pokey is the chairman of this theme park, and it's not like you can go straight in and take on him. It is possible that he take legal actions on you because the public doesn't know about his real motives."

"That's what we're wondering actually," Zelda said. "But if we just allow him to do as he wants, there will be no end to this, so we must still get into the central building and stop him at all cost."

-

"And thus that man has created a legend and is forever known as the Legendary Idiot," Mewtwo said. "That is the story behind this."

Some of the other Smashers were apparently looking at a pedestal with a piece of rock on top of it, and on the sign at the pedestal wrote _In Memory of the Legendary Idiot_. "That's like the funniest and silliest story I've ever heard…" G&W said while at the piece of rock. "I mean, how is it possible for people to become so stupid that he forgets how to leave his house even if the door is wide open. And to make matter worse, it's even stupider for someone to forget how to sit down?"

"That's a Fool to you," Mewtwo told him. "They have the power to become stupider all the time. They have basically no limit to become how stupid they want to be, and as you know, stupidity is greatly respected and appreciated in Foolurene, so this kind of ability, if you can even call it, is basically a god-given gift to them."

"But why is it a piece of rock on the pedestal and not a statue made in his likeliness?" Dr. Mario asked. Indeed, it was a boulder on the pedestal.

"Because this legend was actually from long ago and there were never any visuals of the Legendary Idiot, so they do not know what he look like. They could carve out his likeliness in whatever way they like to, but they were afraid of offending his spirit which they believe is in afterlife, so they decided to leave it as a piece of rock out of respect."

"Sounds like a stupid idea if you ask me…"

"They're Fools, you know."

-

Not too far from where the haunted house is located, there is an arcade building where arcade games are being played. Not only were there arcade games, but there were also consoles games that you could play for a limited amount of time. While waiting for Ness, Pit, and Young Link to return, Lucas went over to the arcades to have some fun, and he met the Ice Climbers along the way and they are now having fun over there.

They were playing with the console games and were pitted against each other in a multiplayer game.

"Winner is… LUIGI!" said the game announcer.

"I won!" Popo said happily as he placed down the controller on table and jumped up and down with joy.

"Looks like I need more practice…" Lucas said.

"You're very good yourself already! Much better than Pit, at least," Nana said. "He's still trying to adapt to these things."

"This game is so fun! I've never played anything so fun in my life!"

"There were some people saying that there is no way a game can top its prequel. The prequel was thought to be the greatest masterpiece there ever is with no way of being made better, but then this sequel came and proved everyone wrong!" Popo said.

"Anyone with the right mind could easily tell that the prequel is in every better than this load of junk," said an angry voice.

The three of them turned around to see a normal-looking man with an angry face. "What were you saying?" Popo asked him.

"I said this game is the largest disappointment to all of gaming community!" the man repeated. "Many people were begging for something better, and what do we all get? A dumbed down version of the same game!"

"Excuse me, but how can you say that this game is worse than its sequel? It's in every way better!" Popo protested. Obviously, he wasn't happy about the man's comment.

"Tell me, how can this game be better than its prequel? The speed of this game is slower than its prequel. Have you ever seen a game like this? Plus, they took off the ability to perform directional air dodges, thus eliminating the ability to use wavedashing. Wavedashing was separated expert players from n00bs. Apparently, the moronic bastard who created this game was on drugs when he thought that changing things that weren't wrong was a good idea. I have forever grown to loathe that man who created this game. And to think that the prequel was a masterpiece, he just had to come up with a garbage of a sequel!"

Popo was starting to get angry. "Are you crazy?! Are you saying the contents in this sequel are worse than the prequel? So what about the physic change? You must adapt to changes!"

"If you do not think that the prequel is better, then you are a stench to my nostrils!"

"Guess what, you are a stench to my nostrils too, and it smells as bad as Wario's farts!"

-

Wario was walking around on his own somewhere while drinking cola when he suddenly choked on it. "Ack! Cough! Phew… Was somebody saying bad things about me just now?"

-

"If you do not believe me," the man said in a threatening voice. "Then you must die!"

"Um… We better not have anything to do with him again…" Nana said to Popo in a worried voice.

"I agree…" Lucas said, giving a nod.

"If Ness was here, he's going to disagree with you big time and give you a wallop!" Popo said to the man. "Only a dum-dum would think the sequel is worse than the prequel!"

-

The camera panned to the outside of the arcade building, and the door suddenly burst open and Popo was sent flying out and he crashed into a streetlight pole.

BANG!

"Ow… What was that for…?" Popo cried.

The man stepped out of the building while cracking his fist and said, "Those who do not believe what I say shall die!"

Nana and Lucas ran out to meet Popo and said, "Are you all right?!"

Popo got up and said to the man, "Who do you think are you?! How dare you use violence over something like this?!"

"Whenever I open my mouth, only the truest of the words come out!" the man replied. "If you do not believe what I say as something true, then you the foulest and most terrible son of the demonic incarnation, and you deserve to be tossed into the depths of hell along with your family and burn in damnation for eternity!"

"You're crazy…"

Suddenly, the man zipped forward in a strange method and delivered a backhand slap into Popo's face and sent him crashing to the side.

CRASH!

"POPO!!" cried the two Smashers.

Popo rubbed his face and said, "How did you move around just now…?"

"Wavedashing allows one to move along the ground at a fast speed by taking advantage of friction, and it allows one to move around at fast speed," Truthspeak replied. "This is what separates us from n00bs such as you!"

Popo gritted his teeth angrily and got up and gripped his hammer tightly. "I'm going to show you I am not a n00b!"

The man zipped forth really fast again and delivered a surprise attack that Popo was too late to avoid.

BANG!

"Ya!"

The people around the place saw what was happening and they said, "What is happening here?"

"Maybe a movie is being filmed?" said someone else.

"Really? I love movies! I always wanted to see how movies are filmed!"

Popo got up and rubbed off the wound on his face and said, "You made me angry! I'm going to get you for sure!"

"There are no way a low tiered people such as you can defeat me, a high tiered," the man said. "You will die for not believing what I said!" After saying this, he dashed forward and readied to attack again as Popo readied his hammer in a defensive stance.

"Huiya!" Falco suddenly flew into the scene and landed perfectly a flying kick in the face of the man and smashed him onto the ground hard.

"Wow! What an amazing show!" the crowd said. "What is the name of this movie?"

Falco landed from the kick and said to Popo, "Are you all right?"

"Um… I'm fine… Thanks for the help…" Popo said.

Nana sighed and said, "Good thing someone reliable is here at the scene…"

"I can't believe the people around here aren't helping at all and they even think we're putting some kind of an act…" Lucas said.

"Maybe that's how all Fools are."

The man got and stared at Falco angrily. "How dare you lay a hand on me?!"

"Now what's the problem here?" Falco asked Popo.

"I was just commenting on fun a game I was playing was, and then that guy claimed that the game wasn't very good. I was merely expressing my good opinion but that guy got angry and beat me up for no reason…" he replied.

"Well, sounds like someone with mental problems."

"Watch out, that guy seems to know some strange movements called wavedashing."

Hearing this, Falco immediately knew who he is up against. "Wavedashing? I see, a Pro! And from the way you described him just now, he may very well be a Spot."

"Spot?" Nana said curiously.

"I'll get back to you later after I deal with him!" Falco said. "And it's a good time to show these people around here my powers. After all, they think it's a show, so I'll give them a show!"

"He's going to show off again…" Popo said.

Falco was going to make a move when suddenly the man zipped to the side very fast and turned to him from the side. "Whoa! He's fast!" Falco thought. He turned around quick and brought up his hands and blocked a punch from the man, and quickly countered by lifting a foot to kick him, but the man was really quick and slid back while standing still and avoided it, and then he dashed forward again. This time Falco failed to avoid the attack and took a hit to the chest and fell back, but he got back really fast to fight again.

"You will never be able to defeat me if you do not know how to wavedash!" the man said.

"We'll see about that!" Falco replied. He ran forward and delivered a series of karate chops and kicks, but the man very skill and defending those blows and used the sliding motion to move around at such a speed that it was not easy to hit him at all. Falco did a split kick and the man leaped up to avoid it, and he landed on top of Falco's head and stomped him hard, and then he landed behind him and gave a kick. Falco turned around fast and grabbed his foot before it hit, and then he lifted up the man by the foot and made him fall onto his back.

After the man fell, Falco jumped up and tried to land a kick onto his groin, but he man did a flip and got back onto his feet without getting hit. And the moment Falco landed, the man showed no remorse and dashed forth and attacked him rapidly.

Falco was able to block some, but also got hit by some and hit took several steps back and held his hands over his wound in pain. "Clearly you are losing to me because you do not know how to wavedash," the man said with a stern face

"Don't talk like wavedash is the best thing in the universe!" Falco snapped.

"Do you not believe that wavedash is the reason I am winning? You do not believe me, therefore you must die!" The man dashed forward again to attack him, but someone suddenly got in between those two and slashed at the man with his sword and knocked him back. "Oh!"

Marth turned around to Falco said to him, "What happened to the person who always boasted about how good he is?"

"You didn't have to step out to help me," Falco said. "I could've deal with things myself!"

"No matter how many comes, it is the same!" the man said. "If you do not know how to wavedash, you will lose to me!"

Marth readied his sword and said, "I'll take it from here!"

"He's my prey!" Falco told him.

The man dashed forth again really fast, so fast that Marth almost didn't have time to block the attack and got hit in the hand slightly. He slashed at the man but he dashed behind him and was about to hit him when Falco gave a kick to his back. The man fell forward and Marth turned around to give him a boot to the chin and made him flip into the air, and then Falco jumped up and did a flip kick that sent him higher into the air before crashing down onto the ground hard.

"Wow! They're stronger than that weird man combined!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No surprise," Popo said. "Marth is one of the top four strongest."

Falco and Marth stood side to side and faced the man as he got up again. "Give it up! There is no way you can beat our combination!" Falco said to him. "Especially when I'm part of it too!"

"Heathens! There is no such thing as a one who does not know how to wavedash to win against one who can!" the man said angrily. "You must pay the ultimate price!"

The man slid forward again and Marth ran forth to attack him. Falco spotted a convenient banana peel lying on the ground next to him, and so he picked it up and tossed it towards the scene of fight. The man slid over the banana peel and fell on his back, and Marth was able to hit him.

SLASH!!

The man fell back but retained his footing, and said, "So you rely on the use of items to fight. Clearly you are an unskilled n00b!"

"What was that you said?" Falco asked, sounding rather offended.

"In a real and competitive fight, one does not take randomness factor of surrounding hazards or items into play. Those are only for the unskilled and fag of the world! A real man fights without any help of randomness factor and also in a place that is perfectly devoid of hazards. Those who do not think that this is the perfect style of fighting deserve to be tossed into the depths of the inferno!"

"What on earth are you blabbering about?!"

"It disgusts me to think that there are people who enjoy fights that take place in places with gimmicks and relying on the use of items. Only a true fight without any of those help or stupid things called Final Smashes is the best and only way to fight! I am sick of those people who think otherwise; therefore I will kill them all if I ever come across them!"

-

Meanwhile, Pokey was in his room looking at a laptop that is showing the results of the Gamfax. The percentage was at 99, but all of a sudden, it hopped up to 100 and the words _Creation Complete_ appeared on the screen! Pokey was a bit surprised to see this, but then a smile appeared over his face and he began to grin.

-

The Smashers stared at him with question marks all over their heads and wondered what on earth he is talking about. "N00bs such as you will never understand this. Because you do not think what I say is true, I will kill you ever for greater justice!" the man said, and then he began to make a move again as Marth got into defensive posture.

Suddenly, Master Hand came into the scene from behind the man and wrapped his fingers around the man and caught him by surprise. "What?!"

MH lifted the man high up into the sky and squeezed him hard, and then he tossed him across the air and towards Crazy Hand. "Crazy! It's yours!"

"It's clobbering time!" CH sang, and then he folded up into a fist and gave the incoming man a powerful bone-shattering punch into his body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

With such a powerful and fatal blow, the man flew high into the sky and disappeared over the horizon. Everyone below saw what happened, and they clapped their hands and cheered loudly. "Awesome! This is the best movie I've ever seen!" they said.

Both the Hands flew down to the Smashers and MH said, "Well, that was quite a person that you got yourself entangled with."

"You didn't have to interfere with things," Falco grumbled. "I could've handled him myself!"

Marth sheathed his sword and said, "Just be glad that we're out of trouble for now."

Nana went up to Falco and asked, "You called him a Spot just now. Why'd you call him that?"

MH replied instead. "Spot is the short term that most people give to the Speakers of Truth."

"What's that?" Popo asked.

"As you know, the Smash Pros, generally only called Pros, are a group of people who dedicate their lives into fighting anyone they come across. They are extremely proud of their own abilities and all them know this movement called wavedashing. While most of the ones that you would see are easy fodders who think they are very strong but in reality they're pretty weak, there are ones you must not underestimate. They can actually be as strong as the likes of Mewtwo and Ganondorf; if not, even stronger!"

"How is that possible?!" Popo gasped.

"It's true. Now back to the question that you asked, Speakers of Truth is the term given to what people call the moderators of the Pros. These people give out laws and regulations to the organization, and they are known for their ruthlessness and at the same time stubbornness."

"You see how that man kept on saying that if you do not believe him, you will die?" Falco said.

"Yes, that's how Spots are," MH continued. "They are so proud of their own position that they believe everyone must follow their words. They demand that everyone believe every single thing that comes out from their mouths. If you choose not to believe in what they said, it's equivalent to signing to yourself a death warranty."

"That's scary…" Lucas cried.

"Spots are generally very powerful Pros, so they are not to be messed with. If ever you come across a Spot, believe everything that he or she said, or else you are as good as dead!"

"I will…"

"I can't believe there are people so messed up like this…" Nana said.

"Aye, it's true… The world has many messed up people… It's not only in America. Pros are actually found all over the world and they come in various nationalities. It's just that it was established in America and the main headquarters is there too, that's why the majorities are from that country."

-

Somewhere, Lucario, Yoshi and Kirby were walking around eating foods that they bought. King Dedede and Meta-Knight came walking up to them and Dedede held up a portrait of himself. "Look at this! Beautiful piece of art, ain't it?"

"That's pretty nice," Kirby said. "Where'd you get it?"

Dedede pointed behind him and said, "There was an artist doing artworks and portraits for everyone. And she's a very good one at that! Look at how handsome she drew me!"

Yoshi looked at the portrait and said, "Would be fun to see darts being thrown onto it!"

"You're right!" Kirby agreed.

"You have no taste for great art, don't you?" Dedede said, not sounding pleased at their response.

Suddenly, a dart flew in from nowhere and struck the portrait in the middle of the forehead. Everyone looked at the portrait for a few seconds, and then they lifted up their heads and looked forward, but saw nobody.

Behind a wooden sign, Eggman was laughing quietly to himself there. "Hehehehe!"

"Who did it?!" Dedede shouted loudly while burning with rage. "I'm going to execute that person in public!"

-

Pokey was laughing to himself. He had every reason to be happy, because it has been completed at long last! "It's finished at last!" he said.

"Congratulations, King N," the secretary said to him.

"It's finished! It's been a long time! I never thought I would be able to get it done! Yes, the plan is almost finished! I can finally enter the final step, which can be done in a jiffy!"

The both of them walked through a long and dark hallway and eventually emerged into a large room filled with large machines and computers. They looked up at something big that was in front of them, and you're not going to see what it is at the moment because I like to tease you guys. Nyanya!

Pokey looked up at the thing before him and snickered evilly. "It's done! It's done!"

"We… are… We are... Gamfax…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ultimate Gamfax is completed, but what is it actually? Only time will tell!


	102. The Show

Just a bit of clarification on the term Spot and Pros… Smash Pro is the name for the entire organization, and it has various rankings and terms within it that determine the status of each member. Moderator is the ranking given to the ones responsible for setting the laws and regulations within the organization. However, due to their stubborn nature that everyone should listen to what they say, they are given the nickname Speakers of Truth, or Spot for short. So it's not like Spot and Pro are two separate people; Spot is just one of the terms/rankings within the Smash Pros.

**Chapter 101: The Show is On! Encounter with an Elemental Lord in the Circus!**

* * *

Bowser was walking around on his own while eating hotdog and he thought to himself, "Where'd Peach go? I wanted to take her on a ride at the merry-go-around… That Mario better not had beaten to her before me!"

He eventually came past a large circus tent and there were many people going into it, and he noticed the three cute Pokemon at the entrance. The three of them noticed Bowser and ran up to him. "Hey Bowser! You're here at the right time!" Pichu said.

"What is it?" he asked the mouse.

"We want to go into the circus and see the shows, but the guard said we are too short and young and we need an adult accompanying us."

"Well, it's true that you're short and young."

"So please act as our parent and go inside with us. We really want to see the show in there!"

Bowser rejected and was going to walk away. "Sorry, I don't want to play father or mother with you guys."

All three of them ran in front of him and bowed down in front of him over and over while saying, "Please! Please! Please help us!"

"Go away!"

They looked up at him and stared with puppy eyes.

"That won't work!"

Then the three of them began to cry, and the other people around them saw it and said, "Look at that big ugly dude! He's making the kids cry! How heartless is he!"

Bowser growled in frustration at the misunderstanding and finally accepted their offer. "Fine! I'll go in there with you!"

The three of them hopped up and down with joy. "Yay!" And so the four of them went into the circus tent together.

-

All the seats inside the circus were filled up. It gives the impression that the show is bound to be amazing. "Wow! Look at the crowd! I can't wait to see what kind of show there is!" Pichu said in excitement.

Jigglypuff saw a raised platform at the center of the ring and said, "I want to sing!"

"Unless you kill me first," Bowser growled to her quietly, making her shudder at the thought of it.

Pikachu took a look around the whole place and noticed someone familiar sitting directly to the other side of him. "Hey, that's Red!"

Red, who was sitting on the other side, waved back to them, and they waved back to him too.

Then the spotlights on the ceiling of the tent shown down their lights onto the center of the ring, where the ringmaster could be seen standing. "Welcome to the circus!" the ringmaster said. "Today we will bring you special and hilarious shows that are sure to make you stare in awe!"

"Yeah, usual stuff you see everyday…" Bowser said, not sounding too interested.

"I can't wait!" Pichu said in anxiety.

I'm not going to drag any longer with this, but let us say that the show has started and is progressing very well, and the audiences loved what they saw. It's all stuff that you might expect to see at the circus. You know; acrobats, lion tamers, magic tricks, and clowns doing silly things. There was also a performance by a purple dinosaur that looked eerily familiar to the Smashers. The show had something to do with loving each other, but he was dragged out of the ring by a cane afterwards because he received more boos than hoorays.

"That was Barney, wasn't it?" Pikachu asked.

"What?" Bowser said, waking up from his snooze that he was taking all along.

The ringmaster walked up to the center of the ring again and said loudly, "I hope that you all are enjoying these shows! But what fun is there if the audiences do not experience something by themselves? Therefore, our next program would like to invite a brave soul from among you all to come out and show everyone what you got!" He got out a ring from behind him and said, "I shall let this ring determine the lucky person!" And then he hurled the ring in a random direction and it happened to fly towards the Smashers. Actually, the way he threw the ring was suspicious; it looked more like he threw it there on purpose.

The four Smashers watched the ring as it flew in their direction, and the ring landed on top of Bowser's head! "You're it!" Pichu said to him.

"Why me?" Bowser asked.

"Let us give that man a round of applause and welcome him to the ring!" the ringmaster said.

The audience clapped their hands as Bowser had no choice but to walk down the stairs and step into the ring, and he walked up to the ringmaster and said, "All right, what do you want me to do? Make it snappy!"

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to someone here!" the ringmaster replied while pointing to a strange green thing on the ground.

Bowser looked at the thing curiously and noticed that it's beginning to swell and take the shape of a dinosaur, and it kept on growing until it's as big as him. "Well, that's some stupid-looking lizard thingy," Bower commented.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" said the inflatable thingy all of a sudden. "I'm Mr. Patch and you better check out yourself in the mirror first before commenting on others!"

Bowser was surprised at the fact that it talked. "Whoa! It can talk?!"

"This will be your objective!" the ringmaster said to Bowser. "Try and see if you can make this thing go pop!"

"Ha! That will be too easy!"

"Yeah, you take me for a pushover? Take a load of this!" Mr. Patch said, and then he began to grow in size again until he's so big that he almost touched the ceiling!

"Whoa! This is insane!" Bowser gasped. "How do you expect me to take on this thing?!"

The ringmaster handed him a dart gun and said, "Try this, or you can use whatever method you like."

"Do I get paid if I get injured?" Bowser asked, but the ringmaster ran out of the ring before he got an answer. "Hey! Answer me!" But then he got hit by a beach ball and fell over. "Yeow!"

"Now who's the ugly one?" Mr. Patch said.

Bowser got up and glared at him angrily and said, "I'm going to pop you into pieces, fatty!"

**BGM: Mr. Patch's theme**

"Look at your size! What do you think you can do to me?"

"I can do this!" Bowser used the gun to fire a dart at him, but the dart bounced off the bouncy surface of the inflatable thingy! "Dang! This peashooter doesn't work!"

Pichu shouted from the audience seats and said, "You can do it, Bowser! Show the people what you've got! We'll tell this to Peach later on how awesome you are!"

"All right! I'll show you all I got!" Bowser said, punching him palm. "Size does not matter to me!"

Mr. Patch opened his mouth and coughed out a beach ball at him, but Bowser slashed it into pieces using his claw, and then he breathed fire at the inflatable thingy, but the skin of the thingy seemed to be fireproof and did not get burned.

"That doesn't hurt!" Mr. Patch said as he bounced forward. He landed on top of Bowser and pushed him onto the ground, but Bowser was unharmed because of Mr. Patch's soft and bouncy skin, though it still felt uncomfortable.

When Mr. Patch bounced away, Bowser turned to him again and shot out fireballs, but they hit the surface of the thingy and bounced off in random directions, and left burnt holes on the ceiling of the tent. "This thing has too much jiggly fat!" Bowser thought. He looked around Mr. Patch and noticed several patches all over his body. "Perhaps those parts are weaker?"

Mr. Patch turned around and coughed out yet another beach ball. Bowser popped the ball with his claws and breathed out fire at one of the patches, and when the patch got hit, it burned down into nothing and a small hole could be seen underneath it, and air began to come out from there. "Yikes! This is bad! I better patch myself up after this!" Mr. Patch thought.

"Ha! Look who's laughing now!" Bowser said, knowing that his method worked. "I'm going to deflate you like a balloon that you are!"

Mr. Patch coughed out another beach ball at him, and Bowser jumped onto the ball and used it to bounce himself high up into the air, and he shot out multiple fireballs and they all aimed for each of the patches, and he burned up four more patches.

After landing back down, Bowser ran for a high platform that is used by acrobats and quickly climbed up it. He climbed to the top and took a clear aim at Mr. Patch and shot out two more fireballs, and those two were perfectly aimed and took out another two patches. That's seven patches down.

Mr. Patch shot out a beach ball and it struck the side of the raised platform and caused the whole thing to shake, but Bowser grabbed onto it tightly to prevent falling, and then he got up and grabbed onto a swing above him and swung towards the inflatable thingy.

However, Bowser swung too far and went over the thingy, but as he was turning around, he breathed out another fireball that popped the eighth patch on the back. "Only four more patches…" Mr. Patch thought. "This is bad! I mustn't let him make fun of me!"

As Bowser swung back to him and prepared to attack again, Mr. Patch shot out another beach ball and it smacked into his face before he could breathe out fire and he was knocked off the swing and fell down.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

But a crash like this is nothing to the big turtle, and he got back up with ease afterwards. "Doh… That was rough…" he cried. He looked up and saw Mr. Patch falling towards him, and he quickly reacted by breathing out another fireball that was fortunate enough to hit another patch in front of the body, and the inflatable thingy was blown up and backwards.

Bowser quickly ran behind the thingy and looked around for more patches, and he saw two more behind him and quickly took them out. Mr. Patch has every reason to be worried now, because there's only one more patch and if that one is out, he's done for! Bowser looked around for the last patch but didn't find it at all.

Mr. Patch shot out multiple beach balls at him at once, and Bowser used his claws to cut them into pieces with ease, and then he looked up and finally saw the last patch on the thingy's nose!

"There it is!" He breathed a fireball at it, but the aim was bad and bounced off the chin instead.

"I'll make sure you never touch it!" Mr. Patch said.

Bowser quickly ran for the raised acrobat platform again, and instead of using the ladders, he used his claws on both his feet and hands to climb up it at a fast pace. When at the top, he put his ninja skills to use and made an amazing leap at the thingy and landed right on top of his nose! And then he stabbed his claw deep into the last patch.

"Uh oh… Looks like I'm out of job for now…" thought Mr. Patch, and then he began to deflate at a fast speed and he zoomed around the air like crazy and Bowser fell onto the ground with a crash again. Mr. Patch kept on flying around the place while letting loose air, and then he was no more.

"Wow! That was great!" the audience exclaimed, and they clapped their hands and cheered loudly.

Bowser got up and waved his hands in triumph and said, "Haha! Now you know why I'm the best!"

"You're awesome!" the three Pokemon said.

The ringmaster walked up to him and said, "Congratulations! I never expected you to take out that thing! You are as strong as they say after all! Looks like you will put a good fight for me."

"Of course! Wait a minute; you talk like you want to fight me…"

The ringmaster smiled and said, "Of course; that is what the next show will be!"

"Are you serious?!"

"We will see!" the ringmaster said, and then a cloak of fire appeared around him and engulfed him, and when the fire disappeared, a tall red-skinned man was seen in place instead!

"What the?!"

"I am Rubicante, the Elemental Lord of Fire and I serve under Garland!" he said. "Show me the power that you Smashers have!"

Bowser got into fighting stance and said, "So you are from the Negativities! Very well; I will not hesitate in taking you out!"

Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff saw what happened from where they are and gasped. "What?! Bowser is in danger!" Pikachu said. "We must help him!"

"Yeah, but I think Bowser should be able to handle things himself," Pichu told him. "It's not like him to lose a fight."

"You're right, but…"

"Let's step in when he needs us then!"

**BGM: Elemental Lord Theme (FFIV)**

"You better get ready!" Bowser said to Rubicante. "Fighting that thingy barely took any of my energy, so I can still fight with full strength!"

"That is most pleasing to hear," Rubicante said. "It would not be any fun or fair for me to fight you if you are not capable of fighting with full strength. Very well; I shall have no regrets fighting with full strength too."

"You're so going to regret that I'm at my full strength! Take this!" Bowser opened his mouth and released a stream of fire at him. The fire went around Rubicante and didn't affect him whatsoever.

"Your fire indeed burns, but no matter how hot your flames are, it can never penetrate me for fire is my specialty," Rubicante said.

Bowser stopped the attack and said, "Well, I'll have to use something else then! Don't think I can only do that!" Bowser then ran forward and swung his claws to try and hit him, but Rubicante suddenly warped behind him without a warning. "What?!"

"Being immune to fire isn't the only thing I'm good at too," Rubicante said. Bowser turned around and tried to slash him, but the fire lord warped back several steps. "I will show you my powers. Fira!" He lifted up his hand and shot out a large fireball that Bowser took directly to the body and was blown back.

"Yeow!"

Rubicante didn't stop there; he continued to shoot fireballs, though their size was smaller this time. Bowser wasn't able to avoid them and took the shots to himself over and over and was pushed back with each step. Rubicante appeared behind him again and gave him a painful backhand swipe that knocked him face first onto the ground. Bowser rubbed the back of his head and got up and looked at him angrily. "Darn you!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that it seems you are at a disadvantage against me," Rubicante said. "Fear not; I am not one to enjoy such one-sided fights, so if you are willing, you can call over your friends over there to give you a helping hand. A fair fight is what I am looking forward to."

"I can take on you all alone! I don't need help from some little critters!" Bowser said, and then he withdrew into his shell and leaped up high into the air above Rubicante and dropped down and tried to smash him, but the fire lord warped away again.

He reappeared a few feet back, and when Bowser landed, he rolled forward like a spiked boulder and continued to go after him. Rubicante lifted up his arm and a stream of fire shot forth at an incredible rate, and it pushed Bowser and propelled him backwards. Bowser kept on flying until he hit the raised acrobat platform, but luckily the pole was really hard and merely shook from the impact. Bowser came back out and growled angrily, and then he ran forward while flailing his arms wildly.

Rubicante pointed to the ground before him and a column of fire shot out from below him and blew him back. "Do you really think you can do something at your current situation?" Rubicante asked Bowser.

"Don't underestimate me!" Bowser snapped back.

"I admire your strong determination to take down me alone, but it is important that one takes note of his or her limits. It is not a wise idea to push yourself against the extremes and limits."

"Enough of your philosophical blabbering! Bring it with your attacks and see if I care!"

"It seems that if you do not experience the true pain yourself, you will not submit. Very well; I shall show you what your limits are." Rubicante formed a ball of fire in his palms and pointed it at Bowser, and the ball of fire exploded into a flamethrower that went forth really fast.

Bowser got into defensive stance to take the attack head on when suddenly a column of water rained down in front of him and served as a shield that doused the flame upon contact. "What the?!"

The column of water disappeared and Turtley, with Red riding on top of him, dropped down hard. "Why don't you just call out to me when you need a hand?" Red said to Bowser.

"I told you I can take on him myself!" Bowser replied.

Then Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff came running down into the ring and joined them. "Don't be proud like Falco," Pikachu said to him.

"Yeah! We're your comrades, and we are here to help out in situations like this!" Pichu said.

"We fight together!" Jigglypuff said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank you all for your concern," Bowser said.

"Ah, that's more like it," Rubicante said. "You have caring comrades indeed. Surely this will be a fight to be marked down in history."

"And you better not cry a bitter defeat in the end!" Bowser said. "This is where the real fight begins!"

The audiences, however, thought that all these were part of the show and they were watching with anticipation. "Wow! This is going to be a great show! It's just like a movie! They didn't say about this in the ads!"

"Hydro Pump him, Turtley!" Red commanded Turtley. The Blastoise bent down and pointed his water cannons at Rubicante and shot out a pair of powerful high pressured water blasts.

Rubicante brought his cloak in front of him and the water hit the surface of the cloak and was repelled. When Turtley stopped attacking, Rubicante let go of the cloak and said, "Even the strongest water is no match for my magic-repelling cloak."

"I don't believe how strong that thing is!" Red said. "Everyone! Attack!" Turtley, Pikachu, and Pichu attacked together using their projectile attacks, but like just now, they struck the cloak and were repelled afterwards.

"Then I shall confiscate your cape!" Bowser jumped up and landed behind Rubicante and tried to pull the cape off him, but Rubicante warped away from him.

The moment he reappeared, Pikachu ran towards him and tossed himself forward and tried to ram with his head. Rubicante quickly unleashed a burst of fire to burn him, but Pikachu pulled a Quick Attack and zipped behind him much to his surprise, and then he unleashed a thunderbolt. However, the cape was behind Rubicante at that time and it therefore repelled the electric blast.

The fire lord backed off to a safe distance but the Smashers went after him. Jigglypuff rolled forth at a fast speed, and Rubicante made a column of fire burst out from underneath her and propelled her high into the air. Jigglypuff continued to maintain her rolling acceleration and plummeted down at a fast speed and was going to hit Rubicante like a meteor. Rubicante raised his arm to halt the attack, but he was rammed hard into the body by a Skull Bash from Pichu, and he ended up getting whammed in the head by Jigglypuff when she fell.

"Ugh! That is good teamwork that you have pulled off," the lord said as he got up and backed off. "I will now show you my serious side." He pointed both his arms in front of him and fire began to gather there and then a powerful fire beam was shot forth.

Turtley, under Red's command, shot out powerful water blasts and it went against the fire beam. Water could've been able to douse out fire without any problem, but this fire was exceptionally strong and was able to go against the water, and both sides struggled to overcome each other.

"Impossible… How can fire withstand water?!" Pikachu gasped.

While Turtley was still fighting against the fire, Red called out Vee and had him use his psychic powers to aid the Blastoise. The Espeon's eyes glowed with light energy and the middle segment of the water blast arched up into the air and formed a second column of water! "What?!" Rubicante gasped.

The psychic powered water came crashing down on top of Rubicante, and he quickly halted his current attack and covered this cape around him, and using this method, he was able to fend off the water attacks from both sides. But while he was shielding off the water, Red threw forward a Pokeball in a manner similar to throwing a Frisbee, and when it opened, Lax came flying out in a Superman position. Rubicante could not evade this attack and took a powerful punch to the body and crashed back very hard.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ha! That marks the spot!" Bowser said.

Rubicante slowly got back up despite the massive hit to the body, and he was clearly showing signs of weakening. "Impressive! Such is to be said about the Smashers! The rumors are true after all!" he said.

"You're still happy about this? Sooner or later you're gonna have a frown on your face and eyes full of tears!" Bowser said.

"I have found a worthy opponent and battle, so even if I were to lose, I would have no regrets. Let us end this as soon as possible and see the outcome! It is a fight to death between us now!"

"C'mon! Let's get him!" Bowser said.

"We need to get rid of that cape first," Red suggested. "That thing will cut down our fighting power by a large margin."

"Leave that to me! Sharp Claws!" Bowser unleashed his Holy Weapon and equipped it as quick as he pulled it out and got into kung-fu stance, and then he did several acrobatic leaps towards Rubicante and when he was in the air above him, he faced down with his claws pointing at him and shot downwards like a missile.

The fire lord took a step to the side fast and Bowser slammed into the ground. However, Bowser actually went through the ground and disappeared underneath it! Rubicante was surprised by this, and because of this, Bowser was able to shoot back out from the ground behind him and swung his claw at his cape, and he was successful in ripping the cape to shreds. "Oh no!" Rubicante gasped.

Bowser landed and laughed. "Hahaha! Now who's the last person laughing?"

"You are smart and quick, but this does not spell the end of me. I have the power of fire with me!"

While Bowser and Rubicante were getting into their own fight, Red commanded his Pokemon to do various things. "Turtley! Use Rain Dance!"

Turtley pointed his water cannons upwards and steam-like substance rose out from it and into the air, and miraculously enough, the steam began to gather together and formed clouds! Red called out Pika next and commanded him to fire a lightning bolt at the newly formed cloud. Pika did as he commanded and fired at the cloud, and the cloud darkened up and let loose loud rumbling sounds, and then the thundercloud began to pour rain into the place.

Rubicante looked up and curious at the presence of rain. "Raining indoors?"

"You're open!" Bowser slammed his fist forward and gave a sucker punch into him and smashed him to the center of the ring, right below the thundercloud.

Red immediately sent out Saur, and the Venusaur shot out multiple seeds that landed around Rubicante. When the seeds landed, vines began to sprout out from the seeds and they wrapped themselves around Rubicante and prevented his movement. "What?!"

"You're under our control now!" Red said. "Those vines will serve as lightning rods and attract the lightning bolts from above! With the combination of my Pika, Pikachu, and Pichu's electrical powers, the voltage is powerful enough to light up a whole skyscraper! Plus, the water raining down upon you will add to the power because water conducts electricity! There is now way you can move now due to the vines and you cannot unleash your fire powers because you are now soaking wet!"

"You're screwed, man!" Pichu taunted while making a face.

Rubicante looked up at the rumbling thundercloud and a smile appeared over his face. "Well, looks like the fight is settled. I'll have to congratulate you all for your victory."

"Admitting defeat yet?" Bowser asked.

"You Smashers indeed are valiant warriors. I have fought a great battle today. It is an honor to fall to the hands of great warriors such as you. I have no regrets. You may deliver the final blow if you wish."

"This is what you said!" Red said, and he lifted up his hand and then brought it back down fast. "Thunder!"

A massive lightning bolt shot down from the thundercloud and crashed down on top of Rubicante and totally engulfed the fire lord.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The massive explosion was strong and bright, and everyone was almost blown out of the place, and the tent even looked like it was going to collapse! The explosion eventually died down and the whole place stopped raining, and all that left in the center of the ring was a large crater.

The Smashers unshielded their eyes and took a look, but there was no sign of the Elemental Lord. "All right! We did it!" Red exclaimed, punching the air.

Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff hopped up and down happily over their victory and Bowser raised his arms in triumph. Then the audience stood up and gave a loud round of applause and their cheering roared throughout the tent. "That was amazing! It's the best circus show I've ever seen!"

"Those people really thought it was a show," Pikachu said.

"Well, if that's what they think, it's better off that way. After all, they're here to see a show, right? We just gave them one!" Red said.

Suddenly, a fireman ran into the scene with a long hose in his hand and looked around. That man is actually Mr. 5 and he said in panic, "Where's the fire?! Is everybody all right?"

"What's wrong, sir?" Pichu asked him.

"I heard an explosion from outside and I assumed that it's an explosion, and so I came in here to put out the fire!"

"Don't worry," Bowser told him. "It's just part of the act and everything is devoid of harm!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter looks very well done, and I hope you think the same too!


	103. The Way

**SBS Time!  
PikaYoshiGirl**: How many chapters are there going to be?  
**Game2002**: Somewhere around 120… I'm unsure too…

**Saberninja723**: Are the Smashers going to fight the whole Pro organization?  
**Game2002**: No intentions at all.

**Kenobi85**: Will the Koopalings show up in the future?  
**Game2002**: No plans currently.

Think openly; the ways I interpret the Smashers aren't limited to only their video game appearances. If you imagine Roy to be wearing casual clothing instead of his battle armor, then let it be. You can imagine Peach to be wearing a mini-skirt if you want too! Of course, it's usually the most basic idea for one to think that they are wearing their same outfits as the games, but as I said, think openly and be creative!

**Chapter 102: The Way to the Top of the Tower! Let the Smashing Begin!**

* * *

Sonic and Snake were walking around on their own, looking at the sights around them. "That guy sure got a big mouth," Sonic said while eating chili dog. "He basically complains and grumbles over everything! First he complains the chili isn't spicy enough, and then complains that it's too spicy. Next he complained that the cheese doesn't smell, and then complained that it smells. And finally he complained that the hotdog vendor doesn't make good enough hotdogs."

"He's from **THAT COUNTRY**, and we all know people of **THAT COUNTRY** are like the number one biggest whiners in the world," Snake told him. "They are bound to complain about everything, maybe except money."

-

Elsewhere…

"Finished," Ms. Goldenweek said as she handed over a portrait to G&W. G&W looked at the portrait and is very please with what he saw, and walked off happily with it under his arm.

Roy was walking by and G&W went over to him. "How's it going, Game?" Roy asked him.

"Look at this!" G&W said, showing him his portrait. "Amazing, isn't it? That girl sure can draw!"

Roy looked at the portrait with strange eyes, because what was drawn on it was basically a bald and muscular African. Oh, it has eyes too. "This is you…?" Roy said in a strange manner.

"Oh yes! It looks a total lot like me, right?" G&W said. "This would make a great heirloom for my descendants!"

"Right…"

-

Link and Zelda were currently together walking through the place happily like a couple. Their relationship is very questionable if you ask me, but let's not get into details because I was never a fan of romance stories, and you will therefore never see me write one no matter how much you beg me.

They came across a game that involved throwing pies at some silly clown. "That looks funny!" Link said.

"I think it's a waste of food…" Zelda said.

"Let me get a hand at this!" Link said, and he went over the host of the game and asked to join the fun. After getting access, Link picked a plate of pie and threw it at the crazy dancing clown.

SPLAT!

And it was a direct hit! The clown laughed and gave Link a thumb up for his perfect and the crowd also laughed and clapped their hands. Link turned to Zelda and said, "You saw that? I'm great, right?"

"Um, yeah…" Zelda said, not sure whether to think it's funny or not.

Link turned around and readied to pick up another plate of pie when suddenly Gruntilda appeared from behind the table and snickered menacingly, and she picked up a pie and threw it at Link. Link acted fast and ducked down in the nick of time and the pie ended up flying over him and went splattering into Zelda's face hard.

SPLAT!

Zelda fell onto the back from the powerful blow of the pie. No, she did not simply take a step back or land on her rear. She spun multiple times in midair and fell upside-down on her head and her legs spread open wide and her skirt also flipped over. It was a hilarious sight to behold.

Link looked at Zelda and instead of getting shocked, laughed instead. "Hahahaha!! Look at you! Hahahaha!!"

Meanwhile, Gruntilda slipped away as suddenly as she appeared.

-

While all these were going on, there was a loud broadcasting. "We would like to report to you that the ones called Smashers have now gain access to the central building," it said. "If you here this broadcast, please come to the entrance of the building. Thank you!"

Mewtwo was next to a speaker when he heard this and thought, "So it has come to this…"

-

To make a long story short, everyone made his or her way to the entrance of the building, where the guard was handing each of them a membership card. "Congratulations, you can now gain access to the activities and clubs inside the building!" the guard said.

"I can't wait to see what's in there!" Sonic said.

"Remember that we're not here to have fun," Captain Falcon reminded him.

"Finally we get-a to go inside and end-a theez," Mario said.

"That brat better get ready for our arrival!" Bowser said.

Master Hand looked at the building for a while and then said to the Smashers, "You guys go in by yourselves. Crazy Hand and I are too big to go inside unfortunately…"

"Tough luck for you even though you have the membership card…" Snake said.

"I never signed for one in the first place."

"You didn't?"

"Don't worry; we'll try to keep an eye from outside the building. Hope things go well for you all!"

"C'mon! Let's go in!" CF said, walking towards the automatic door, and so the Smashers all stepped into the building.

-

Once they were inside, they looked around the place and saw the people around here doing various leisure activities. They saw various rooms with signs on it saying stuff like sauna, snooker, computer access, hot springs. "Looks like a comfortable place," Luigi said.

Fox walked up to the front desk and asked the people there, "Excuse me, but on which floor does the chairman lives?"

"The chairman resides on the 100th floor," the lady at the desk said. "But only the first to tenth floor is open for everyone. The rest of the floors are only accessible to insiders only."

"So how do we become an insider?"

"It's not something anyone can become. Unless you get extremely special permission, otherwise nobody can go past the tenth floor."

"Okay, I get it. Thanks!" Fox said, and then he walked back to the others and told them everything. "Looks like trying to meet Pokey won't be easy."

"I'm the king, so I should be able to gain access!" Dedede said.

"Did you not hear what Fox said?" Bowser said to him.

"Let's break in by force then!" Wario suggested.

"That would cause a commotion and problem for us instead," Marth told him.

"Seems like it will be a trouble trying to get to the top floor then," Red said. "How are we going to deal with this?"

Roy turned to the three young witches and asked them, "How did you three gain access to the top floor?"

"Actually, we were unable to gain access to the top floor unless we were following Master Hao at that time," Kanna replied.

"Yeah, only the high ranking members of the organization were given special permission to travel throughout the building," Macchi added. "So we can't do anything about this since Hao isn't with us."

"I guess the best situation now is just head over to the tenth floor and see if we can do anything from there," Mewtwo suggested.

"That-a sounds like a good-a idea," Mario agreed. "Let's-a go!"

Ness was looking at a nearby bulletin board, and he said, "There's going to be a performance by ENOZ on the tenth floor!"

"You mean that famous musical band performed by high school girls in Japan?" Young Link said. "They say they are very skilled and their music CDs are best sellers."

"It would be neat to go over and hear them!"

While they were talking about this, Eggman, Gruntilda, and Klungo slipped past them quietly and headed over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The elevator finally arrived and the door opened, and they stepped inside. That's when the Smashers noticed them and Bowser shouted, "Those bad guys!"

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. He ran over the elevator, but he was too late and the elevator door closed just before he could reach it. "Dammit! We let him got away!"

"If we had followed them into the elevator, we could've been able to get to the top floors with them," Meta-Knight said. "Looks like we missed out this opportunity."

So the Smashers went with their original plan of heading over to the tenth floor instead.

-

After a while, all the Smashers finally made it the tenth floor. There's around thirty of them, so they obviously had to take turns using the elevator until they're all there. It's sure to take some time.

They looked around the place and saw many people anxious about the performance that was going to began sooner or later at the auditorium. "The show must be very big and famous that everyone wants to see it," YL said.

"Shows you how famous ENOZ is," Ness said.

"So what are we going to do?" Marth asked.

The fire escape stairs doesn't go pass this floor either," Snake said, looking at the stairs nearby.

"And we had to use a key to unlock the extra floors while inside the elevator too…" Link said.

"But one thing bothered me…" Fox said. "If this building has 100 floors, then why was it that the elevator in there only showed up to eleven floors?"

"Now that you said it, you're right!" Samus said. "There's only eleven buttons in the elevator!"

"Maybe that elevator only goes to that floor and we need to use other ones to go even higher?" CF asked.

"That sounds like the best explanation," Fox said. "But we're back to our original problem again. How are we going to get to the next floor?"

"Hey guys, if you don't mind, some of us would like to go and watch the performance inside," Roy said to them.

"Yeah, go ahead," Fox said to him. "We'll let you know something if we do come up with one."

"There's not much to do if we have no other solutions, so let's just go over and relax for a while and perhaps thing will eventually solve themselves," CF suggested.

"I agree," Mewtwo said. "This is our opportunity to soothe ourselves up and get ready for the final battle."

And so, all the Smashers went into the auditorium.

-

The auditorium was really crowed. There were even not enough seats for everyone, so some of the people had to stand up. "Sure is crowed…" Luigi said, looking around. "I don't think there's going to be a seat for everyone…"

The kids were able to find seating places though. Ness looked at the poster that was handed out to everyone upon entrance. The poster showed pictures of each member of ENOZ, as well as the songs they were going to perform.

By the way, Dedede went up towards the front and took a VIP seat for himself. Good thing nobody else was sitting on it. Wario was also going to take a VIP seat for himself, but Bowser beat him to it and then the both of them began wrestling for the seat. "I got here first!" Wario shouted.

"You're no king!" Bowser said.

"You're not king either!"

"I was one!"

"You're not now, so nobody cares!"

"I care!"

As everyone watched in silence (except for those two), the members of ENOZ walked onto the stage from behind curtains and readied their instruments. But wait, something isn't right… Two of the members shown on the poster certainly are there, but the other two…

Ness looked at the poster and then looked at the stage, and then at the poster again. "Is there a mistake here?"

"Aren't two of those girls over there the ones that took a vacation at our house?" Ganondorf said when he saw who were on the stage.

"Yeah, that's them all right," CF replied.

Roy suddenly shot up from his seat upon seeing two of the girls there. "Them!? Haruhi and Yuki?!"

The other people were all very confused too. Why weren't two of the members posted on the poster not there, and instead, two other unfamiliar people showed up instead?

Despite what the people down there were murmuring, the girls on stage continued with their business, and when all was ready, they signaled to each other and began playing the instruments, and then the music was on, and silence came upon the whole place.

* * *

Song title: God Knows

_I run past others with a parched heart._

_Sorry, I can't do anything._

_You won't even let me_

_Share our pain together._

_To live on without tarnish,_

_I face your back and head out without looking back_

_on the lonely rail._

The audience began to grow quieter as Haruhi took the role of the main singer while at the same time playing an electric guitar with skill.

_I will follow you._

_No matter how agonizing the world is,_

_You will shine even in its darkest corners._

_Cross over the end of the future,_

_My weakness will not shatter my spirit._

_my way is overlapping with yours._

_For the two of us, God bless..._

_This warming affection that reaches me,_

_It melts my reality and roams my heart._

_I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,_

_Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you._

"Nice song!" Ness said.

_For now, let's paint a beautiful dream_

_And chase after_

_for your lonely heart._

By this time, the audience was all enjoying the music and they began to cheer and clapped along with the beat of the music and some even sang together.

_Stop it; it's not like you to lie._

_Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future._

_I am prepared,_

_Even if the future is bleak,_

_I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger._

_But for my wish to come true,_

_Everything is God knows..._

"A boring show is boring…" grumbled someone.

Mewtwo looked at that person and thought, "People of **THAT COUNTRY** will forever complain about everything..."

_You are here, I am here._

_Everyone else has disappeared._

_While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,_

_We trace out the lines of our scars._

_That's why I will follow you._

_No matter how agonizing the world is,_

_You will shine even in its darkest corners._

_Cross over the end of the future,_

_My weakness will not shatter my spirit._

_my way is overlapping with yours._

_For the two of us, God bless..._

* * *

The song ended and everyone cheered loudly and clapped like wild at the amazing performance. "That was great!"

"They really are as good as they say!" YL said while clapping his hands.

As the clapping died down, Haruhi spoke into the microphone, "I'm sure everyone is wondering about the absence of the other two members. You see, one of them got sore throat and the other one broke her arm, and therefore couldn't come up to perform. Both I and this girl next to me have nothing to do with this group, but when we saw that they were having trouble over this, we decided to help out. We were worried on whether or not we can pull this through, but I'm glad that everything went well and that you all enjoyed it!"

After she said all these, the music began again and then the next song played.

-

We skip ahead of time to the end of the show, where everyone is leaving the auditorium already.

Behind the curtains, the members of ENOZ were thanking Haruhi and Yuki for their support in the band. "Thank you so much! We thought we were done for when the two of them couldn't perform! You really came and helped us!"

While they were talking together, some of the Smashers stepped through the curtain. "Haruhi!" Roy called out to her.

This grabbed her attention and she turned around to him, and she immediately recognized him. "Hi! It's you guys again!"

"Didn't expect to see you here too!" Roy said. "We met Mikuru back there just now, and she explained everything to us more clearly."

"Nice to meet you again!" Peach said.

"I didn't know you were good with the guitar," Luigi said.

"I had some practice when I was in a music club back then," Haruhi replied. "Yuki is surprising though; she knew how to use it the moment I gave her one!"

"Well, no surprise, considering she's not human…" Ness thought in his mind.

"How's it been, Yuki?" Roy said to her.

Yuki simply nodded and said a single word. "Fine."

"Silence as always, I see…"

"So you girls are on a vacation here or what?" Luigi asked them.

"It's as you say," Haruhi replied. "You know how they say that this country is filled with incredibly stupid and brainless people, so I wanted to see how stupid they are. They were right! I met lots of dumb morons with no common sense. They're so dumb to the point that they're not like human!"

"That isn't very nice…"

Meanwhile, the other Smashers were out there at the seating area, and Parry was chatting with Mikuru happily. "That was a nice show," CF said. "All right; it's back to step one again. How do we move on from here?"

"God knows…" Marth replied.

All of a sudden, the lights in the whole place turned off and everything turned dark.

"What?! Who turned off the lights?!"

"DARKNESS!! AAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEE!!"

"I love it when this happens!"

"Don't run into me! You can't see me in the dark!"

"Who stepped on me?!"

"It's soft and round…"

"Somebody's grabbing my butt!"

While everyone was in panic from the sudden blackout, a loud voice was heard coming from nowhere. "I hope you enjoyed the show, Smashers!"

"That's Pokey's voice!" Ness said.

"Hehehe! I know you're wondering about what to do next. You guys really want to stop me, right?"

"You bet! You better get ready for some spanking!" Bowser said.

"Come out here and fight like a man!" Falco shouted.

"Before I tell you about what to do next, I'm glad to report to you that Ultimate Gamfax is complete!" said Pokey.

"What?!" gasped the Smashers.

"Yes, it's true! Therefore I'm really anxious to test it out on you guys, so I'm allowing you to come up to me. However, this does not mean I'm going to let you do as you want so easily!"

"Shut up and get to the main point!" Falco shouted again.

"I'll give you special permission to come to the eleventh floor. From there, I will further on explain things. I've sent someone to give you a key to unlock the eleventh floor. She should be there sooner or later."

After saying all these, the light returned and everyone was able to see once again. "What was that…?" Mikuru said in fear.

"Ultimate Gamfax is complete… I never thought it would come to this…" Mewtwo said.

"We must stop him fast!" Sonic said.

"C'mon, let's go back to the elevator and head to the next floor," Ike said.

Then the door opened and the secretary came walking up to the Smashers. "You people are the Smashers, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Fox asked.

The secretary handed over a small key and said, "Please take this key. This will allow you all to access the next floor. From there, King N will explain everything else that you will encounter. I wish you best of luck." And then the secretary walked out of the room again.

Fox looked at the key and said, "I guess this is the one."

"Let's move out then!" CF said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Haruhi asked. "What was that all about?"

"You won't understand this so easily," Roy said to her. "But to put it simple, the chairman of this theme park is doing illegal things, and we are here to stop him."

"What?!"

"This is none of your business, so let us do what we must." Roy then turned to the Hanagumi and said to them, "You stay here too. This will be our final battle, and we do not want to involve unrelated people into this."

"How about me?" Parry asked. "I'm a Smasher, right?"

"Suit yourself…"

"All right! I'm coming over!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, punching the air.

-

Long story short, all the Smashers made it to the 11th floor, and they found themselves in a large circular room with about twenty doors all around them!

"What is this place?!" Dr. Mario said.

"Now what…?" Pikachu asked.

Then Pokey's voice broadcasted into the room again. "Everyone here, right?"

"Step out at once so we can get you!" Falco shouted.

"As I said earlier, I won't be letting any of you do as you please so easily, so your task of coming to the 100th floor will not be easy."

"What do you want us to do then?" Pit asked.

"See all these doors? Every single one of them has a chance of leading you to the 100th floor. There will be elevators hidden at the end of every room, but I cannot be sure on where the elevators will take you. It might take you up a few floors and even down a few floors. Eventually, you will come to one that will lead you to the 100th floor. But due to the amount of elevators there are; I don't even know which elevator it is."

"So it's basically a large maze, eh?" Ganondorf asked.

"Correct! Each room will have their own gimmicks and hazards, so try to stay alive until you get to the elevator! I hope to see you soon! Good-bye!" And the voice stopped talking.

"Okay, we know what to do now," Marth said.

"But which door do we choose?" Yoshi asked.

"Even I cannot tell which door is the one," Mewtwo said.

"Guess we'll have to test each door by ourselves," Ike said.

"All right, let's split up and enter every door!" CF said. "We can only hope that one of us will make it to the 100th floor!"

"That's the best idea currently, so I can't disagree with it," Fox commented.

"This won't be too hard for me!" Falco claimed.

"Let's get smashing, guys!" CF said, cracking his fist.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This is where the real thing begins! Will the Smashers be able to survive until the 100th floor? Let the real smashing begin!

By the way, I demand that you search up God Knows on Youtube or something. That song is godly and bloody awesome!


	104. Quiz Show

I never considered myself to be the greatest writer ever, so do not call me the best writer in the world. I only consider myself to be average or slightly above that, at least better than a fair amount of the stories I've seen. There are many other people out there much better than me.

**Chapter 103: Test Your Brain! Gruntilda's Quiz Show!**

* * *

"Okay, there are twenty rooms," Fox calculated while looking at all the doors, "and all of them have a chance of leading to the 100th floor, but each door will have their own traps and gimmicks that will get in your way, and you cannot be sure that an elevator will really take you there until you ride it."

"Do we really have to split up…?" Luigi groaned.

"It's not like you're forced to go on your own anyway," Dr. Mario said to him.

"As long as I'm with someone reliable, I'm happy…"

"C'mon then! Let's split up and take all doors! Let's hope to meet together at the top floor eventually!" Captain Falcon said.

And so everyone split up into small teams, but some of them went by themselves. In this way, every single door had someone going into it. As for who took which door, just read on…

-

Ness, Young Link, and Pit took a door for themselves and were walking through a hallway decorated with colorful pictures. "This place is beautiful," Pit commented.

YL looked around and saw pictures of flower fields, happy people, and all sorts of fairy tale related stuff. "Looks like a daycare center if you ask me…" he said.

"Never knew Pokey was into these kinds of thing," Ness said. "Or maybe he's just messing with us. Speaking of this, I'm sure there are traps around here that we need to watch out for."

"There is something over there!" Pit pointed out. There was a toy-like robot on wheels moving towards them while waving its arm in front of it.

"An enemy has appeared!" YL said, taking out his sword.

The robot moved closer and closer to them, but it seems rather harmless as it did nothing but waved its arms around in a harmless method. When the robot approached, the three kids lifted each of their foot and gave the robot a simultaneous kick to the body, and the robot fell over on its back and stopped moving. There was a bit of silence as the three boys stared at the robot, waiting for something to happen, but it never came. "What was that all about?" Ness wondered.

"Did we beat it?" Pit questioned.

-

Elsewhere, Fox and Falco were walking through a long and narrow hallway. It only had one path going straight forward with occasional turns, so they were able to move forth with ease. "It's so cramped here…" Falco cried. "There isn't even enough space for me to stretch out my arms in both sides!"

"Let's hope we don't run into anything, or else things would get troublesome and ugly…" Fox said.

After a while of moving forward and taking turns, Fox noticed an opening to the side of the wall, and he looked over to the other side and saw the three boys mentioned just now. "Ness, Young Link, Pit!"

The three boys saw him and responded too. "Fox!" Then they looked at him for a while, and they began to snicker until they burst into loud laughter. "Hahahahahaha!!"

"Um? What's so funny?" Fox asked curiously. "Mind sharing it with me?"

The kids continued laughing and couldn't reply because they are looking at something extremely funny apparently. It appears that on the other side of the wall Fox was looking over, there was a picture of a cute pink tutu drawn on it, and because Fox's head was sticking out from behind the wall it was drawn on, it looked like he was wearing the tutu when seen from where the kids are. No wonder they were laughing!

-

DK and Diddy stepped into a room and were amazed at the sight before them. "Whoa!"

It was a very tall room with various platforms and leading all the way to the top. It looks like something you would find in 3D platforming games. "We have climb all the way up there?" Diddy asked.

"Things like these are nothing for us! We've been through these in the jungle!" DK said.

"All right! Let's do it!" Diddy said, and the two primates moved forth.

They started off by running up a series of stairs, and they ran across the only path and ran around the curves and turns. They came to a slanted slope that was slippery to climb, and DK grabbed Diddy and tossed him up. DK then backed off and ran forward again very fast, and using this method, he was able to get to the top of the slope with the help of Diddy pulling his fingers.

The duo continued moving forth until there was no path, but they saw a rope before them and another land on the other side. Just like how they swung around vines back on their island, they leaped at the ropes dangling from underneath ledges that were sticking out of the wall and swung to the other side with ease.

Once on the other side, they continued running up some more staircases. As they continued through the path, barrels were rolled towards them from an opening at the far end of the wall. The duo ran forward bravely and jumped around the barrels to get past them. DK also used his strength to shatter the barrels that he couldn't jump over, but Diddy was more agile and was able to jump over them with skill.

They finally made it pass the barrel section and began hopping towards platforms suspended in midair. The platforms swung around dangerously when they landed on top, but being used to standing on flimsy branches back on their island, they were used to this sort of phenomenon, and so they made it pass this part without worries.

Once they made it to the land on the other side, they continued up a spiraling staircase that had barrels rolling down from above! Diddy skillfully hopped on one barrel and then bounced off to the nearest one and made his way to the top using this manner. DK used his strength charged through the incoming barrels instead though.

"This is getting fun!" Diddy thought.

"This is good exercise!" DK thought.

They continued through this section and found sections of the walls coming in and out, and it could push people off the ledge on the other side, and if one were to fall off, they'd go back all the way to the bottom and would have to restart over again, assuming that they survive the fall. "Be careful on this part," DK said to Diddy.

"No problem with this," Diddy assured him.

The Kongs took their timing and ran pass a wall just as it retracted back into a wall, and then they did the same with another wall. However, one wall was moving in and out faster than usual and DK was hit by the wall. Diddy was shocked, but DK was smart enough to grip onto the sides of the wall and held tightly onto it, much to Diddy's relief. "Phew… That was close…" DK said, wiping his head.

Diddy looked up from the side and saw there was a still bit to go, so they wasted no time and continued climbing up.

They climbed up a wall using the help of net ladders, and then they swung across to the other side using ropes again. Next there were spikes jutting out of the wall, but they timed their movements carefully and made it to the other side safely, where they walked up another set of stairs again.

There was only a little bit to go left. The Kongs went on with their platforming adventure to the top while fighting off various hazards. Some parts of the floor had slippery traction, some parts had dangerous things coming out, and they also had to hop around floating platforms that would fall if they weren't careful with it.

"We're almost there…" DK said, looking to the other side, where he saw a door above the ledge there.

"This is very good fun indeed! I can't remember the last where he had good actions!" Diddy said.

They ran through the only path and they spotted barrels being tossed at them from the top of the path. They looked forward and saw a robotic gorilla at the end of it, and it was the one throwing the barrels at them. The Kongs ran forward and avoided the incoming barrels and also destroyed some of them. DK caught one of the barrels and threw it forward with such a force that it deflected the other incoming barrels.

The Kongs ran forth as fast as they could without letting any other thing interfere with them, and Diddy reached the robotic gorilla first and gave it a flying kick to the face and caused its head to shake. DK followed up next and smacked the robot in the side of the body, causing the whole thing to fall off the edge and all the way to the floor below.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The both of them looked down all the way. "I didn't know we came this high already…" Diddy said. "I wonder what floor we're on now."

"Let's go into this door," DK suggested, and then they went through the door.

On the other side, they emerged in a normal hallway. The kind of hallway you would be walking around at hotels and offices, you know. DK looked around and saw a number plate on the wall that wrote 20. "We're on the twentieth floor already! So fast!"

-

Wario was walking through a hallway by himself, and he encountered various robots with egg-like emblems on their body. Wario was able to beat them all up with ease though. "These fries are too easy!" he said. "I want someone tougher!"

He eventually came to a wall with two elevators, and he wondered which one he should take. "Which one now? Left one then!" And he took the left elevator.

He went inside and pressed the button in there, and waited for it to arrive at its destination. He waited for a while and the elevator was still rising. "Something tells me that this elevator won't' stop until it reaches the top… Can it be…?"

The elevator finally stopped and Wario stepped out, and saw a number plate that wrote 99. "The 99th floor?! Are you kidding me!" he gasped. "I'm near the top already!" He looked across the other side and saw another elevator over there, and then he looked out the window on the sides and saw that it was a long way down. "This is the 99th floor! That elevator must lead to the 100th floor then! Yippee! I'm the first one to kick that brat's butt! Hooray!" And he ran towards the elevator on the far end happily and entered it.

He went inside and pressed the button, and waited. After a while of waiting, the door finally opened and he stepped out, and then he saw a number plate that wrote 11. "What?! The 11th floor again?! Did I take the wrong elevator?!" He went back into that elevator but found that it could only go down and not up. "Dammit! I have to restart all over again!"

-

DK and Diddy went through the hallway of the 20th floor, and they came to a door with a sign saying '_Quiz Room Fun! Anyone is welcomed!_'

"Want to go inside?" Diddy asked.

"I was thinking of going in too," DK replied, and they opened the door and went inside.

On the other side of the door, they saw a large room with a strange board game-like design on the floor, and on the other side of the room, Gruntilda saw seen standing on a podium with a microphone in front of her. "Welcome to my Quick Show!" she proclaimed loudly. "You two are the first visitors to this show! Come and join the fun!"

"Are you a bad guy?" Diddy asked.

"Of course I am, but I want to do something new and different right now. Let us play some quiz games and if you can pass them all, I'll be your prisoner! Good deal, eh?"

"Looks suspicious," DK said.

"I know, but as long as that green hag is giving us a chance of victory, why not?" Diddy said.

"Pick up that remote on the table next to you and step into the first square before you," Gruntilda said. "I will show you a question on the monitor behind me and you will use that remote to choose the correct answer. If you get it wrong, the two of you will get electrocuted, but if you get it wrong three times, you're both disqualified and must go back down several floors!"

"Bring it on! Don't think my brain is as bad as normal monkeys!" Diddy said, and he reached for the remote and saw that there were four buttons on it labeled A, B, C, and D.

"Okay, let's get this game started!" Gruntilda said, and the Kongs ran onto the first square.

When DK tried to reach his hand forward, an invisible force field prevented him from doing so. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that each square has a special shield that will confine you inside the moment you step into it. You must answer the question correctly in order to move forward. This will prevent you from doing anything foul!" Gruntilda reminded them. "Okay, let us get this game started! First question is coming right up!"

The monitor behind her turned on and a question was on it. Gruntilda read from the monitor and said, "Which country has the largest amount of whiners in the world? A. **THAT COUNTRY**, B. Foolurene, C. Japan, D. Eagleland."

"This is too easy! Everyone knows its **THAT COUNTRY**!" Diddy said, and he pressed A on the remote.

There was a fanfare-like sound and Gruntilda said, "You got the first question correct, but then that one was so easy anyway. Move on!" And the Kong's moved onto the next square.

The second question showed up: What is the title of this story? A. Pit's Quest for Manhood, B. Rise of the Negativities, C. Ultimate Smash Adventure, D. King N's Diary

"It's obviously B," DK said, and Diddy pressed A.

"You're right again! Next!" Gruntilda said.

The Kongs moved to the third square and are met with the third question: Who claimed that he was the original Donkey Kong in the old arcade game? A. Funky Kong, B. Swanky Kong, C. Cranky Kong, D. Candy Kong.

"Dad claimed that he was the one…" DK said, and he pressed C.

Once again they got it right, and they moved on and are then met with a unique question. The monitor showed a picture of something pink and cloth-like, and then the question came up shortly afterwards: What was that picture about just now? A. Peach's panties, B. Wario's butt, C. Kirby's back, D. Marth's underwear (WTH?!)

"What was that?" Diddy asked.

"Um… I don't know…" DK replied.

"Time has its limit," Gruntilda warned them. "If you don't get it right within 10 seconds, it counts as wrong!"

"Let's just press anything random!" DK thought, and he pressed A for no reason. To his surprise, he got it right! "Whoa!"

"Well, that was luck for you, wasn't it?" Gruntilda grumbled.

For the fifth question, they had to fill in the blank: Show me your (insert something)! A. Boobs, B. Moose, C. Moves, D. Books.

The two of them thought for a while, and then decided to press C, and they got it correct! "Were you guessing out of luck or what?!" Gruntilda said.

"Maybe…" Diddy replied.

The sixth question: Which of these is not Gruntilda's boyfriend? A. Brad Pitt, B. Captain Blackeye, C. Splungo, D. None of the above

"I doubt someone as good looking as Brad Pitt would want to have you as his girlfriend…" Diddy said, and he pressed A. However, this resulted in the both of them getting zapped. "YEOW!!"

"Hahaha! Serves you right for getting things wrong!" Gruntilda laughed. "It's D actually! You'll have to remain in that square and answer another question!"

"Dammit…" Diddy cursed

"Think properly before answering this time," DK told him.

The question this time was to fill in the blank again Tiers are for (insert something). A. Awesome people, B. Pros, C. Real Man, D. Queers.

The Kongs discussed this to themselves, and then they decided to choose D because it rhymes with tiers, and they got it correct! "You watched Smash Kingdom, didn't you?" Gruntilda asked?

"Watch what?" DK asked. Diddy shook his head instead.

"Whatever…"

They moved on to the seventh square and were presented with a visual question. It showed the picture of a happy yellow face, and the question asked what it was: A. Pichu, B. Pac-Man, C. Death, D. Banana.

As much as they love banana, they aren't dumb enough to pick that answer because bananas don't have a face, so they chose A because they saw that face before, and they got it correct! The Kongs looked in both directions and saw there were two ways to go. "Which way do we go?" DK asked.

"This is a choice opportunity!" Gruntilda said. "If you choose the left one, you will continue to answer questions like usual, but there a lot of them. If you choose the right square, you will have to answer a very hard question that will result in instant disqualification if you get it wrong, but getting it right will allow you to move forward lots of steps and end the game faster."

"Let's take the right one then!" Diddy said. "I love taking risks!"

"Don't cry that you made the wrong decision then. Heheh!"

So the Kongs took the right square and were presented with this question: What does 45+33+9000+843943+32398234+47834 equal too? A. 9000, B. 1, C. 20200, D. 33299089.

DK and Diddy were lost at words at what to answer. "Shouldn't have picked this one…" Diddy mumbled.

DK scratched his head and wondered what the answer it. "The clock is ticking!" Gruntilda said. "It's out for you two if you cannot answer it!"

Diddy pounded his head and cried, "What is the answer?!"

"I'll pick D then!" DK said, and he pressed D. Amazingly enough, he got it right! "Whoa!"

"Are you secretly very good at math or what?!" Gruntilda asked. "Argh… You got lucky, I think…"

DK and Diddy have each other a high five and moved on to the next square. Because they chose the challenging question, they were able to take a shortcut. "Okay, this next question will be different," Gruntilda told them. "You will have to perform something rather than answering questions."

"What are we going to do?" Diddy asked.

"Klungo will attack you, and you must defeat him from where you are. I know your standing place is cramp, but get over it!"

DK and Diddy looked around for any incoming danger, and then they saw Klungo swinging towards them using a rope. He's pretending to be Tarzan actually. "Ahhhhh!"

DK lifted up his fist and Klungo's face banged into it when he got near and he was sent flying back to a wall.

CRASH!!

"There!" DK said, dusting his hands.

"That Klungo… Fine, next…" Gruntilda grumbled.

They moved on to the next question: What is the name of the brilliant game developer who created the masterpiece Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but is detested by pros for what he'd done to the physics of that game? A. Masahiro Sakurai, B. Suckurai, C. Stupid Japanese Walrus, D. Sakura Haruno

The Kongs chose A and got it correct, and so they moved on to the next question: What is the name of that advance technique that pros used in Smash Bros. Melee, but did not make return in Smash Bros. Brawl, thus making it the reason why many pros dislike the game? A. Farting, B. Special moves, C. Doing a barrel roll, D. Wavedashing.

Luckily, Diddy played Smash Bros. Brawl with the kids before and Ness also explained to him the series somewhat, so he knew what the answer was, and he chose D.

The Kongs moved on to the next question: What is the term given to the pros who demand that you believe everything they say or else you will die? A. Moron, B. Douchebag, C. Asshole, D. Spot.

DK and Diddy wondered about this question. "I heard of the pros, but I don't understand that question…" Diddy said.

"I don't think the pros would be calling themselves using bad names," DK said. "Only the last choice seemed like a nice term, so let's choose it." And they got it right.

"Argh… Are you guys really smart or are you just lucky…?" Gruntilda asked. "Sooner or later you're gonna win this quiz…"

"That's what we're aiming for!" Diddy said.

"I'm going to make the questions harder then!"

The next question was: Which country contributed the most to the creation of Ultimate Gamfax? A. Fire Country, B. Kanto, C. **THAT COUNTRY**, D. Monstry.

"I don't know this, but I assume that it's C since **THAT COUNTRY** has… Well, you know how it is by now," DK said, and he chose C.

"Doh… I meant to find a harder question…" Gruntilda said.

Next question: What is the name of the character that many people nowadays detest due to the quality of his games? A. Mario, B. Snake, C. Sonic, D. Master Chief.

Since Diddy was actually into a bit of the gaming world and knows something, he chose C.

"Heh, that's more like an opinion if you ask me…" Gruntilda said. "By the way, here's an interesting trivia. Game2002 is a fan of Sonic, and so he detested anyone who bashes and jeers Sonic. Therefore he wishes that none of his reviewers are people who hate Sonic."

Next question: How many members are there in the Extremo Negativo? A. 3, B. 7, C. 10, D. Over 9000.

Unfortunately, they never kept track of the members of the Negativities, so they were having a hard time trying to figure this out. They finally decided to pick C because 10 is an even number. This resulted in the both of them getting zapped. "AYEEEE!!"

"Hahaha! It's B actually!" Gruntilda laughed. "Get it wrong one more time and you're dead meat!"

"Dammit!" Diddy said angrily.

"Be careful now! We got no more chance after this!" DK said. "Choose carefully and wish for luck afterwards!"

They had to answer a different on the same square: What is the name of the latest Nintendo console? A. Wii, B. Playstation Wii, C. IBox 360, D. Puu.

This one was easy, since everybody knows that it's Wii, so they chose A. They got it correct and were able to move ahead again, but it's time for another path choosing. "Choose the square in front of you and answer the question correctly to instantly win the game, but it's a hard question," Gruntilda told them. "Or you can choose the squares on your side and answer simpler questions, but there are ten squares and could therefore take a while."

"Let's take the one ahead of us!" DK said. "I'm not afraid of any risk!"

"Right on! Bring it on!" Diddy said.

"Heheheh! I'll make sure you fall here!" Gruntilda said while giving an evil snicker.

The final question for them was: What is Gruntilda's full name? A. Gruntilda Winkybunion, B. Gruntilda the Great, C. Gruntilda W. Bush, D. Goddess Gruntilda.

"I bet you can't get this right!" Gruntilda said.

But then they chose A and got it correct! Gruntilda was so shocked that her hat flew into the air. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME?!"

"Actually, we didn't know…" Diddy said. "It's just that the first choice sounded so funny that we thought it would fit a funny and ugly person like you…"

The Kongs took another step forward and stepped over the finish line, and happy music began to play while confetti flew down from the ceiling. "We did it!" they exclaimed as they clapped each other's hands and danced happily.

Gruntilda pounded the podium angrily and growled, "Argh!! I can't believe you could beat the quiz questions that I tried so hard coming up with! Curses!"

The both of them turned to Gruntilda and DK said, "Your time is up! You're our prisoner!"

"Yeah! You promised us!" Diddy said.

"Like I'm going to take my words seriously!" Gruntilda said. "If you have any objections, meet me up at the next floor!" And then she ran as fast as she could towards the staircase behind her and went up it.

"Wait for me, Misss Grunty…" Klungo said as he followed suit.

"Let's go after them!" DK said, and both the Kongs went up the stairs too.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

It's not Banjo-Kazooie without a quiz game. Banjo Pilot didn't have one, but that's a racing game, so it's different. Wait a minute, this isn't a Banjo story, but he's in it anyway.

**Trivia:  
**1. During the days when the SSBB site was being updated on weekdays, Sakurai's page on Wikipedia was constantly vandalized and made fun of by GameFaqs and Smashboard users because they didn't like the "boring and pointless" updates. Shows how much hatred those heathens have.

2. Game2002 is a fan of Sonic, and so he detested anyone who bashes and jeers Sonic. Therefore he wishes that none of his reviewers are people who hate Sonic.

3. I do not consider myself to have a main character, even though Captain Falcon is my favorite. I am capable of playing very well as any character I choose.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Below are some of the names of people who played Super Smash Bros. Brawl before, and I will put down what characters they are best with.

Ness: He doesn't have any best or main character because he is able to play as anyone and be good with him or him. He especially enjoys Captain Falcon though. By the way, he doesn't believe in tiers, and thinks they are for queers.

Young Link: Ganondorf. Slow but strong is his favorite, and he'd like a word (and a painful one at that) with anyone who thinks he's low tier.

Pit: Like Popo said before, this guy is still trying to figure out what on earth this game is about.

Popo: Luigi. You don't diss the man in green if he is playing as him!

Nana: She only played a few time and isn't very good, so she never cared.

Lucas: Like Nana, he only played a few times and isn't very good, but he seems fond of playing as Lucas.

Macchi: Ike. You won't believe how good she is the first time she played the game using him.

Diddy: Diddy Kong. Because that monkey looks suspiciously like him.

Pokey: He's still looking for a character that will help him win with ease. He's not very good at the game either.

Eggman: Sonic. He will destroy you and your house if you say Sonic is low tier.

Bob: What's this button do? Hey, my character is swinging his arm when I press this button with a big A on it! Whoa! That guy with a helmet makes funny sounds when he punches the air rapidly!


	105. Gruntilda's Secret Weapon

**SBS Time!  
Generic Reviewer**: Blah blah blah…  
**Game2002**: I assume that you're the same Generic Reviewer from Darkling, right? Well, we meet again. I always remembered you for stirring up that 4Kids argument in my reviews, and things went very chaotic. You also had a tendency of complaining about the story on plot and grammar, but in the end you would say you like the story anyway.

**Chapter 104: Gruntilda's Secret Weapon! The Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher!**

* * *

"Get that thing away from us!!" Luigi screamed in fright.

Mario jumped up as a mechanical snake lunged forward and went underneath his feet, and Mario landed on top of its head and crushed the thing. "There, done!" Mario said.

"Phew… That was close…" Luigi said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you a lot, Mario!" Peach said to him. "I'm very scared of snakes!"

Parry flew down from the air and landed on her shoulder and said, "Me too. I heard that they eat birds of all kinds."

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, and they kept on moving forward.

-

Somewhere else within the building, Eggman was inside room full of mechanical devices. He was currently looking at one device and said to himself, "This is something interesting that Dr. Wily came up with. I bet he doesn't mind if I use it. He's not here anymore, so why should I care about this? I'll just use it as if it is mine anyway. Heheh!"

-

Bowser stepped out of an elevator along and looked at a number sign on the wall in front of him. "14th floor… Now what's going to come next?" He looked in both ways and saw elevators on both sides of him. "Two elevators to choose from? Which one should I pick then?" He pointed around and said some numbers to himself, and when he reached 10, he was pointing to the right elevator. "This one then!" And he chose that one.

-

Wario was running around the 13th floor, looking for another elevator that will lead him to higher floors. "Damn! And I just took one that brought me to the 40th floor, and then I just had to pick another wrong elevator that took me back to the 11th floor again! This place is driving me crazy!"

He saw another elevator in front of him, but this time he stopped in front of it. "This elevator better not be a trap!"

Then the door opened and Bowser stepped out. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you this!" Wario said. "Did you come up or down?"

Bowser looked at a nearby number plate and saw that this is the 13th floor. "Dang! I came down a floor instead!"

"Looks like we're on the same truck here…"

-

While all these were going on, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were flying around on the exterior of the building. They went around the place and looked into the windows in hope of finding the Smashers, but they found none. "I don't see them at all," CH said.

"The top of the building seems to be protected by a powerful force field too," MH said. "If it weren't for this, we could've been able to break through it from the top. Let's hope the Smashers are safe and sound in there."

"Why don't we blast down this building instead?"

"This would cause trouble for the people inside as well as those on the bottom! We shouldn't take any innocence lives in our doings!"

-

Link and Zelda stepped into a very peculiar room. It was a long hallway and there were toilet doors all over the place. "They really do concern for your sanitary issues here, don't they?" Links commented.

"I think this is way too overkill for having so many bathrooms…" Zelda thought.

The duo walked through the hallway but all they found were toilet doors, and there seemed to be no other door that will lead them out. "How do we get out of here?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe one of them is not the real toilet and is actually the way out?" Link wondered. He tested his hypothesis by opening one of the doors, but he saw nothing but an unoccupied toilet behind it. He closed the door and chose another one, and this time he found another hallway behind it! "I told ya!" So they went into the other hallway but saw more toilet doors.

"Um… What is floor all about…?" Zelda asked.

"So the whole of 18th floor is all about toilets?" Link said.

Nevertheless, the two of them walked through the hallway again and opened each toilet doors. The toilets behind every door were unoccupied, except for one which had a mannequin behind it. Well, it still counts as unoccupied anyway. They continued searching the doors until they found one that led into another hallway filled with more toilet doors.

"What is this place…?" Zelda said.

They searched through the doors again, and when Link opened the second door from the left, a large amount of cockroaches came running out and Zelda shrieked in an ear-piercing tone that caused Link to paralyze in shock and then she jumped onto him and held him tightly in a manner similar to a Redead. "I can't see and breathe!" Link cried.

-

"All right! The 55th floor! That was fast!" Ness said as his group stepped out of the elevator.

"And we only took a single elevator," Young Link said. "Maybe the next one will take us straight to the 100th floor?"

"I hope things really go as smooth as this," Pit said.

They walked through the room and Ness saw a golden Wii placed on a pillar. "Whoa! Check out the color of that Wii!"

"I have never seen a gold one before!" YL said.

"Is it something special?" Pit asked curiously.

"Yeah, because never has there been a Wii with this color! Must be something new that Nintendo hasn't announced yet!" Ness said, and he ran over to the golden to get a clearer look, and the other two members also came up close.

When Ness reached a finger forward to give the Wii a small touch, the floor underneath them opened and they fell down. "YAAAAAA!!"

They landed onto slanted surface and began sliding downwards really fast. "AAAAAAYEEEEEEEEE!!"

After a bit of sliding down the spiral slide, they fell onto a pool of balls. You know, the ones that you usually find in department store playgrounds. They poked their heads out of the balls and Ness said, "Guess we fell for a trap…"

YL looked around and saw a number plate that writes 50th floor.

-

DK and Diddy had just finished the quiz show and were currently looking for Gruntilda. "Did you see her?" DK asked.

"Nope," Diddy said while looking around. "That granny sure can run."

They continued looking around until they saw a door in front of them that had a sign which wrote, "_You cannot catch me!_"

"That door looks suspicious," DK said as he approached it.

"I agree, but perhaps she's behind it?" Diddy said.

So the both of them opened the door and went outside, and found themselves standing on a large balcony that was extending out from the side of the building. They could see the sky above and around them obviously. But what grabbed their attention most was the presence of a large tank with a drill attached to the front. "Whoa! What's the giant piece of machinery?!" Diddy said in shock.

The hatch at the top opened and Gruntilda popped her head out and said to them, "So you're here at last! I'd like you meet to the Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher, the Hag 1!"

"I can come up with a better name than that," Diddy said when he heard the name. "But I guess it suits you."

"Silence! The day you make fun of me is the day you regret every being born! I destroy you with this!" Gruntilda looked down into the hatch and shouted, "Klungo! Gets this thing moving at once!"

"Yesss, misss…" Klungo said from inside the Hag 1. He started the engine and the tank began to make loud noises as steam came out from the exhaust pipe.

**BGM: Final boss (Banjo-Tooei)**

DK and Diddy got into fighting stance as the drill in front of the tank began to spin. "Now you will feel the true pain!" Gruntilda said one last time before going underneath the hatch.

"Let's take it down!" DK said.

"Right on!" Diddy said with his pistols in his hand. He started off by firing some peanut bullets at the machine, but they were destroyed when the touched the drill in front.

"Hahaha! Peanuts for bullets? A coconut makes more sense!" Gruntilda laughed from inside the machine. "This is what you call a real bullet!" Then the back of the tank opened and two missiles stuck out of it, and then they were launched high up into the air afterwards.

"Uh oh! Watched out!" DK cried, looking at the missiles that flew into the sky and were falling down again.

The two Kongs ran out of the way and the missiles to struck the floor and explode.

BAAAAAANG!!

DK then ran to Hag 1 from the side and delivered a strong punch into its armor. His fist struck the steel body so hard that a loud bang was hard, and then DK felt his bones almost cracking. "Ow… It's so hard…" The tank began to spin towards him, and he moved back quickly to avoid getting hit.

"You think this is something you can punch down? Someone with common sense would say no!" Gruntilda said. The tank moved forward while the drill spun furiously, ready to drill down anything getting in its way. "Bore a hole on him!"

"Misss Grunty, the drill isss placed too high too hit anyone…" Klungo reminded her.

"Well, then just run him over with the gear threads instead!"

While the Hag 1 was heading for DK, Diddy ran behind the tank and tossed a couple of orange bombs that exploded on contact with the armor. "Who did that?!" Gruntilda shouted. The tank stopped for a while after getting hit by the orange bombs and DK ran at the tank and leaped onto the surface of it.

He landed in front of the hatch and began pounding on top of it over and over like a mad gorilla wanting to break into a building or something like that.

BANG BANG BANG!!

"Dammit! That ape is on top of us!" Gruntilda shouted. "Shake him off before he busts through the hatch!"

"That could be arranged," Klungo said. He flipped a switch and electric current ran throughout the exterior of the Hag 1, and DK was zapped by it and he fell off. He got up and rolled out of the way quickly before the tank moved towards him to run him down.

"I'll have to use my Holy Weapon now!" DK thought. "Giant Axe!" And he got out his weapon and readied it in his hand. He then ran to the incoming tank and swiped at the spinning drill.

CLANG!!

The loud sound of metal clashing was heard as both metal pieces came in contact, and sparks were sent into the air to show the hardness of both metals. DK was then repelled back onto the floor and was amazed that the axe wasn't able to cut through the armor of the tank! "I've heard of those weapons," Gruntilda said. "But no matter how hard they are, there is no way you can take on the armor of Hag 1! It's built out of the finest metals you can find on the planet, so no little axe is going to cut through it any time! Nyanya!"

"There was to a way to cut it!" DK thought, and he ran to the side and banged the axe against the tank over and over.

"Try all you want and you'll see that it's useless!" Gruntilda said.

Diddy was at the firing peanuts at the tank, but they kept on bouncing off its armor harmlessly. He even threw orange bombs, but they seemed to do nothing either. "Boy, this thing sure is hard to destroy!" he thought. "I got only one bomb left, so I better save it until we find a way to break through that tank!"

"If you guys are done playing, it's my turn!" Gruntilda said. The back of the tank opened again and three missiles shot out, and they fell down one at a time.

DK ran as fast as he could to avoid the first missile. He jumped the when the missile was about to land on top of him and was able to avoid it, but the fire caught him in the back of bit and he got burned somewhat. "Yeow! My butt burns!"

The second missile fell towards Diddy next, and the monkey screamed and ran around like crazy. Luckily, he was faster on his foot than DK and was able to avoid the missile overall.

The third missile fell down next, but it did not aim for anybody. Instead, it hit the floor and exploded, and three smaller missiles were shot out from the explosion! The Kongs moved aside to let the missile fly pass them.

"We have to find a way to break through that armor!" DK said.

"If only we can open the hatch and get inside…" Diddy said. "But just now you got electrocuted by its strange powers when you got onto it. We have to find some other way!"

"There is no other solution! You will fall before this!" Gruntilda said. "The Hag 1 is perfect in every way! Nothing can destroy it, especially when your weapons and fighting style are so primitive!"

-

Somewhere else, the Kirby characters were looking up an extremely long spiraling staircase. "Whoa, that's going to a climb…" Kirby commented.

"Don't they have an elevator here?" Dedede said. "I'm going back to search for one!"

"That may not be a wise idea," Meta-Knight told him. "Remember that invincible beast we came across not too long ago? We were lucky enough to finally escape from it, and running back into it again would not be a wise idea."

"Hmph! If I knew the weakness of that silly pink freak, I'd pound it into pieces already! At least I was able to save my hide for the meantime."

"C'mon, let's get going before that pink monster with a bird on his head shows up again!" Kirby suggested, and he ran up the stairs.

"There is no other option now, king," MK said to Dedede.

"I know…" Dedede said, and he went up the stairs, followed by MK.

The trio walked up the long winding stairs, and everything seems to be at peace. There was nothing peculiar at all as they climbed the stairs. However, the steps of the stairs were really thin and they look like they may be break apart any time. "The design of this staircase looks very dangerous. The thickness of these steps is not up to expectations," MK commented.

As they continued to move up, they heard some cracking sounds and then looked back, and to their horror, they saw the steps of the stairs beginning to break down and it's starting to catch up with them! "Yikes! The staircase is collapsing! We better move fast!" Kirby gasped.

The trio ran as fast as they could up the stairs, but Dedede was pretty slow and the others made it past him first. "Hey! Don't leave the king behind unattended!" he shouted in panic.

Kirby was too busy running upwards to hear the penguin king, but then something came to him. "Wait a minute, why are we worried about this? We can fly!" And then he inhaled air and floated into the air while MK used his wings to stay afloat.

Dedede also inhaled air and floated into the air too. "C'mon! Let's aim for the top! It's not far now," MK said. So they three flew towards the ledge above them.

MK and Kirby made it there, but Dedede was starting to lose his breath and he began to drift down rather than moving up, and he waved his limbs around in panic. MK flew towards the king and grabbed him by his hand, but the fat king was too heavy and MK was having a hard time trying to pull him up. He reached his hand back to the ledge and Kirby gripped his hand hard and tried his best to pull them back up. "Don't lose hold!" Kirby said. "You can do it!"

Dedede continued to hold his breath and tried his best to stay afloat. He flapped his arms up and down really fast and this helped him move upwards a bit. MK also flapped his wings hard to move himself upwards and Kirby mustered his strength to pull them up. After a bit of struggling, Dedede was able to reach his hand onto the ledge and climbed onto it safely, and MK landed onto the ledge too. "Phew… I'm safe… I thought I was done for…" Dedede said in relief.

"This is good news, king," MK said in between pants.

"Boy, you do realize you need to go on a diet…" Kirby said to Dedede.

"Are you saying that you do not like my manly and muscular body?!" Dedede said angrily.

"What…?!"

"Let's get moving if possible," MK said, trying to calm them down. And they went into the door next to them.

-

The next room was large and empty. "So empty and so big…" Kirby commented.

"Be careful," MK said. "There may be something dangerous."

"Well, how smart of you to say that!" said a voice.

The three of them looked into the air ahead of them and saw Eggman floating on his Egg Carrier. "That's Dr. Eggman!" Kirby pointed out.

"Congratulations on making it to the 31st floor! I'm surprised you made it this far!" Eggman said.

"Ha! You better not underestimate a king like me!" Dedede said.

"Then show me what a king like you is capable of!" Eggman said, and then he clapped his hands once.

The moment he did, the wall next to him opened up and a large robot showed up. "Whoa! What is that?!" Kirby gasped.

The robot was only about two-stories tall, and it traveled on gear thread. The most striking thing about this robot was it actually had two bodies situated on top of the gear thread! The bodies were built back to back where one side is blue and the other side is purple, and the heads of the robot resembles Eggman's face greatly. The blue side of the robot had arm cannons while the purple side of the robot had a sword and an axe for hands.

"This is the Egg Duo that I've built to fight you Smashers," Eggman explained. "With two bodies, it was two different AI that will allow it to cooperate together and take down the likes of you! I'd like to see what you can do about this!"

"Ha! You think something like that will scare me?" laughed Dedede while pointing at the robot. "I can whop it with a single blow of my hammer!"

"I'd love to see that, but I have some other business to attend to. Some other pests are on this floor too, so it's my responsibility to take on them! I'll be waiting to see your results!" After saying these, Eggman flew out of an opening on the wall.

After the scientist left, Egg Duo moved towards them with blue side facing them, and the trio got into fighting stance. "Let's take him down together!" Kirby said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Just like how Ninjawz is based off Galleom, Egg Duo is based off Duon. You probably know that already.


	106. King's Command

**SBS Time!  
Kenobi85**: Why don't use just you Galleom and Duon?  
**Game2002**: Before answering that, I'm warning you one thing. Stop saying anything that is faulty about Smash Bros. Brawl right this moment. Many moves have their own good uses and none of them are useless. I repeat: **NO MOVES ARE USELESS**!! I didn't use Galleom and Duon because they are the Subspace creatures and it wouldn't make sense to pull them out here, so I came up with substitutes.

**Chapter 105: The King's Command! Take Down the Giant Robot!**

* * *

DK and Diddy were still running from the missiles that rained down from the air. "Hahaha! You can urn forever and this will still never end for you!" Gruntilda said from inside the tank.

DK avoided some missiles and slammed his axe into the side of the machine again, but like in the previous chapter, it didn't do anything useful because the armor is was too hard.

The rain of missiles finally stopped, and Diddy said, "Is shooting missiles all it can do?"

"Why no; I can do a lot more than just this!" Gruntilda said. "Show them, Klungo!"

Klungo pushed another button and the sides of the gear threads opened to reveal guns that aimed and fired lasers at them. DK and Diddy stepped aside to avoid the lasers that traveled low along the floor, and the tank began moving in circles in place while continuing to fire lasers. "I'm sorry I asked!" Diddy cried.

"It can also do things that it originally couldn't do!" Gruntilda added. The sides of the tank's body opened and turrets came out, and it shot them with machine gun bullets.

"That does it!" DK held his axe in front of him and used it as a shield to block the incoming bullets, and he ran towards one of the turrets and chopped it off the body with a single swipe.

"Dang! How dare you?! That is one of the more fragile parts of the tank!" Gruntilda said. "But that doesn't matter; as long as we still have the strong ones, we can still beat you!"

The back of the tank opened up and more missiles shot out. As the missiles fell down, Diddy shot peanuts at the missiles and when they came in contact, the missiles exploded in midair because they were designed to explode the moment they come in contact with anything. However, the explosion also resulted in smaller rockets raining down from all over the place. The Hag 1 took some of the rockets to its top, but the heavy armor prevented it from taking any damage while the Kongs had to run from the raining missiles.

"Level up!" DK leveled up Giant Axe to the next level and unleashed a devastating blow on the armor of the tank again.

CLANG!

The blow was powerful than before, and it actually left behind a decent mark on the surface of the tank, but it still wasn't powerful enough to cut through the whole thing. "Whoa! This thing is hard!"

"I told you nothing can cut through this tank!" Gruntilda said. More parts of the tank opened up and several turrets came out and shot machine gun bullets at them. DK held up his axe in front of him to use it as a shield again and then with a single blow, he chopped off a few of the turrets.

Diddy aimed his gun carefully and fired his peanuts right into the turrets of the guns and stuffed them, and the guns exploded afterwards due to blockage.

"They're taking out all the machine gunsss one by one," Klungo said.

"Not to worry! As long as we have the missiles intact, we have the upper hand!" Gruntilda told him. "That thing is our best arsenal!"

More missiles were launched out once again. DK looked at one of the missiles as it rose up and fell back down towards him. When the rocket was only a couple feet in front of his eyes, he backed off fast and smacked the side of the missile just as it came down in front of him using the flat part of the axe. The missile was knocked forward while spinning and it struck the front part of the tank and exploded.

BAAAAAANG!!

The explosion was strong and shook the tank, and the drivers inside felt the shaking. "Ouch! But this method won't work too!" Gruntilda said after banging her head against the wall.

While DK was fending off the missiles, Diddy ran behind the tank and saw the exhaust pipe releasing smoke and steam. "There's the exhaust pipe! Leave this to me!" He got out the last orange bomb and winded it up in his arm before throwing it at the exhaust pipe. The aim was perfect and the bomb flew right into the opening of the pipe and tumbled around the inside of the tank.

The orange bomb then exploded, blowing up all the vital engines.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The gear threads blew up suddenly and thick smoke came out from all the possible openings on the tank. Even on the inside, the controllers suddenly burned up and malfunctioned. "What the heck?!" Gruntilda gasped.

"Misss Grunty, the enginesss have been dessstroyed…" Klungo reported. "It can no longer work…"

Gruntilda pounded the controls angrily and growled, "Argh! How did this happen?! This machine is supposed to be perfect and without flaws!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not going to let them make fun of me! I'll take on them with my magic spells!" And she poked her head out of the hatch. "How dare you monkeys ruin my masterpiece?!"

"That serves you right!" Diddy taunted.

"Why you?! I'll blast you down with my spells!" Gruntilda lifted up her arms and gathered together an energy ball and prepared to throw it.

DK, with the axe in his hand, jumped at Gruntilda to hit her with it, but Gruntilda threw out the energy ball in time and it blasted DK directly in the body and shot him onto the floor roughly, and the axe fell down next to him.

"Hahaha! How'd you like that?" Gruntilda asked. She then got hit by something in the back of the head and so she turned around to look, only to get a couple of peanuts stuffed up her nose. "Gyah!"

"How dare you hurt Donkey like that?!" Diddy growled angrily.

Gruntilda shot the nuts out of her nostril and said, "I'll make you suffer the same thing as him!"

"Try me!" Diddy said while making a face.

Gruntilda threw an energy ball at him and he was able to avoid it. As Gruntilda lifted up her arms to create another energy ball, Diddy quickly fired peanuts right into her face and bonked her.

"Yeow!"

This caused her to lose focus on the energy ball and she accidentally dropped it into the hatch! "Oh no! I must get it out fast!" she gasped in horror, and she went inside the tank again. "Klungo! That magic spell! Get it…"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

You guessed it; Hag 1 exploded in a massive explosion that rocked the whole place and metal pieces flew in every direction. The Kongs quickly ran from the explosion as far as they could to avoid getting caught in it. The explosion eventually died down, and there was nothing left of Hag 1 asides from metal pieces lying all over the balcony. Gruntilda and Klungo were seen standing at where the Hag 1 used to be, and they were covered from head to toe in ash.

"Rats…" Gruntilda grumbled before passing out along with Klungo.

DK and Diddy gave each other a high five. "All right! We did it!"

-

Back to the Kirby cast…

**BGM: Subspace Emissary boss theme**

"C'mon! In the name of the king, go and get that beast out of my sight!" Dedede said.

Kirby turned to him and asked, "You're not doing anything?"

"If I didn't do anything, I'd be showing a bad example as a superior!"

"You're getting more and more humble all the time."

"Let's go!"

The two of them ran at Egg Duo and they whipped out hammers to smash the robot. The body of the body turned around 180 degrees to reveal the purple side, and it raised its axe and sword hands and blocked both the attacks.

CLANG!

Egg Duo then pushed back its hands and the two of them were sent flying backwards, and Meta-Knight followed up fast and began swinging at the robot mercilessly. The robot used its sword hand to block the blow, and because the sword is a lot larger compared to Meta-Knight's sword, it was very easy blocking his blows. The robot gave a powerful thrust that pushed back MK somewhat, and it instantly turned around 180 degrees again to reveal the blue side and quickly lifted up one arm cannon and fired an energy blast right into MK's face. MK was quick enough to pull up his cape in front of him, and when he did, he teleported to the side and the beam went pass him a few inches. "That was close…" he thought.

Dedede jumped at the robot again and lifted up his hammer and got ready to use its jet powers. The robot turned around to the purple side and was going to block with the axe again, but when Dedede hit with the hammer this time, the impact was so strong that the axe hand was pushed back and the robot basically flinched from the attack.

After Dedede landed, Kirby jumped at the face of the robot and did a series of kicks into it. After kicking it multiple times, Kirby landed back onto the floor, and held his foot and jumped around in pain. "Yeow! It hurts!"

While Kirby was 'dancing' in front of the Egg Duo, the robot brought down its axe to slice him. Dedede quickly opened his mouth and sucked in a large amount of air and pulled Kirby out from danger. But after Dedede caught Kirby in his mouth, he spit him out like a cannonball and the pink puffball rammed into the body of the robot so hard that the whole thing actually moved back several steps! Kirby fell back onto the floor with a large bump on his head, as well as having swirling eyes.

"That wasn't a wise idea, king," MK said to Dedede.

"At least I got back at him back for the time he made fun of me," Dedede said.

The robot turned to the blue side again and shot out a large capsule form its arm cannon. The capsule flew to the middle of the air and exploded, and several missiles burst out from everywhere.

All the missiles were homing missiles and they targeted those three. MK spun around like a tornado and when those missiles touched his spinning body, they were sucked into it and then tossed in different directions. One of the missiles flew towards Dedede and he hammered it away and said, "Watch what you're doing!"

"I am sorry, your majesty," MK apologized.

Egg Duo made the sound of engine to signify that it's going to start moving. MK saw that Kirby was still lying in front of it, so he flew towards him and grabbed him by the feet and made it out of the way just as the robot charged forward.

Dedede also hopped out of the way to avoid getting run away, and the blue side of the robot pointed both its arm cannons at them and fired energy shots rapidly. MK countered with his own sword beams and both projectiles cancelled out each other upon contact.

The robot's body turned around again to show the purple side, and Egg Duo zoomed forward while pounding the axe and swords against the ground violently. This left behind several cracks on the floor as it left. The trio got away again to avoid the charging and slashing attack

The body turned around again and the purple side slammed its sword into the floor very hard and sent forth an energy wave that the two was able to avoid again. By the way, Kirby was lying on one side of the room. Poor guy is still knocked out from the blow.

MK swung his sword against the air rapidly and shot out barrage of sword beams, but the robot was able to block them all using its blades. It turned around to reveal the blue side and it pointed one of its arm cannons at MK and a laser beam. MK used his cape to warp to the side fast and zoomed at the robot and delivered a surprise slash into its face. The slash was able to leave a mark on the face, but the robot seems unharmed by it.

It then fired several missiles at MK, and he flew aside to avoid them, but to his surprise, the missiles went after Kirby! "Oh no! Kirby!"

"He hasn't wakened up yet?!" Dedede said.

The shouting stirred up Kirby and he looked around. "What happened?" And he saw the missiles flying in his direction and opened his mouth to scream, but when he did, the missile flew straight into his mouth and he swallowed them all! Then in a puff of smoke, Kirby was seen wearing what looked like a missile warhead on top of his head. "I'm Missile Kirby!"

The other two gave a sigh of relief. "Good to see that he's fine," MK said.

Kirby ran towards Egg Duo and said, "I'm going to blast you down!" He suddenly transformed into a missile and flew straight at the robot!

The robot fired small rockets at him, but Kirby was able to ram through those rockets and he crashed into the body of the robot and caused an explosion that rocked the whole thing, and Kirby bounced back into the air after the impact and opened his mouth and three missiles shot out and aimed for the head of the robot.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosions caused the face to bear several scars and even revealed a bit of the innards. The body turned around to reveal the purple side, and it thrust its sword forward to stab Kirby. Kirby transformed into a missile again and took off upwards just before he got hit. Kirby changed back again and spit out more missiles, but the robot used its axe hand to smack them away.

MK used this opportunity to perform a drilling tackle into the body of the robot and rammed it hard. The robot reeled back in pain and tried to hit MK afterwards, but Dedede appeared from below and swung his hammer upwards with such a force that the sword hand of the robot was blocked and knocked up. It's quite amazing to see that hammer isn't cut in half after this!

After parrying the Egg Duo's sword attack, both MK and Dedede jumped at the body of the robot and smashed it hard. This impact caused the robot to zoom backwards and hit the wall hard.

Kirby continued to fire missiles at it and they blasted the robot's body over and over.

BOOOM BANG POW BANG!!

"All right! That should do the trick!" Dedede said.

But when the smoke cleared, Egg Duo was revealed to be active, though its body received several scars. "It's still active!" MK said.

The body turned around and the blue side pointed one arm cannon at them and began charging up, and when done charging, it fired a huge laser beam at them. The three ran aside and avoid the massive laser beam, and when it was done with the beam, it pointed the arm cannon at them and fired normal shots rapidly.

All three of them jumped into the sky to avoid the shots, and both Kirby and MK attacked with projectiles. The robot turned around to the purple body fast and swiped with its sword arm to destroy the incoming projectiles, and it turned around again and fired more energy shots at them while they were in air.

Kirby turned into a missile and was about to take off while MK pulled his cape in front fast, but they were unable to escape in time and were blown backwards painfully. "Augh!" And Kirby lost his power in the process.

"Hiya!" Dedede delivered a powerful swing of hammer onto the gear thread of the robot, but even though the impact was hard, it did not do anything at all. Egg Duo turned around once again and brought down its axe on top of him, but Dedede managed to avoid it by taking a step to the side.

The body turned around fast and the blue side pointed its arm cannon at Dedede, but MK flew at it fast and smacked the arm cannon just before it fired, the shot went off course and flew into the wall. The robot pointed its arm cannon at MK and fired, but the shot missed and went towards Kirby, who swallowed the shot and became Plasma Kirby!

"Behold the power of plasma!" Kirby said. The energy hat above him glowed brightly as he held his hands in front of him, and he shot out an energy arrow that struck the body of the robot hard and blast an opening on it.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

MK fired several sword beams into the opening of the robot and damaged it constantly. The body turned around fast and the purple side tried to fight back with its blades.

Dedede and MK backed off from its range and Kirby fired another energy arrow. This side of the robot was able to fend off this arrow using its axe as a shield and then it slammed its sword into the floor to send forth a large wave.

Kirby bravely stood forth and charged up his plasma powers and shot out a large spiraling beam that cancelled out the wave, and his own projectile continued traveling forward and struck the robot very hard.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

After taking the powerful blast, the body of the robot was damaged greatly and it is showing signs of malfunctioning.

"Looks like it won't hold up for long now," MK said.

"Time to destroy this thing for real!" Dedede said.

Despite the heavy damage, Egg Duo had no intention to lose and it zoomed towards them again. Dedede got into defensive stance as the robot zoomed towards him and slammed down its sword. The king moved to the right in time and avoided the attack, and he delivered a powerful jet hammer into the side of its body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The hit was really powerful and the robot fell over to its side with a thud. It was unable to get back up, and so Kirby and MK flew above it and attacked with their projectiles. Meta-Knight shot out a larger than usual sword beam while Kirby released a spiral plasma blast.

Both the projectiles hit the side of the Egg Duo and…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"We did it!" Kirby said as he landed back onto the floor.

"Haha! Looks like I commanded you well!" Dedede said. "Obviously you wouldn't have done it without me giving the orders at the back."

-

On the same floor, Eggman was looking at a monitor and he saw Fox and Falco walking through the hallways of the same floor. "I'll lure one of them into that room and then use the cloning machine Dr. Wily made."

-

"There's nothing at all," Falco said. "I want to beat up someone already…"

"Things are better if there is no danger," Fox said. "I wish to get through this without getting into too much fight if possible."

They continued down the hallway and came to a door. Fox walked up to the door and opened it, but he saw total darkness behind it. "What a dark room… Seems like it's not worth going in."

"But you know how they say enemies tend to hide in the dark polaces waiting for an ambush," Falco told him.

"I rather not…"

Fox was about to close the door when suddenly he felt some force trying to suck him into the room! "What's happening?! Ya!" He lost his balance and flew into the darkness of the room, and the door slammed shut afterwards.

"Fox!" Falco gasped, and he tried to open the door but it was shut tightly. "Dammit! Open up! Fox, are you all right in there? Answer me!"

-

Fox got up and rubbed his head. "Ow… What was that…?" He looked around and saw nothing but darkness around him. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, the whole place lit up, and he found himself standing on a circular platform in a style similar to Final Destination, but what's most amazing is that the scenery around him is like that of outer space! "What the?! What is this place?!" he said in shock.

Then he spotted a disk-shaped machine floating down from the air, and he got into defensive stance. The machine floated above him and shined down a beam of harmless light. After it was done shining on him, the machine flew to the other side of the arena and released some wave particles, and slowly, something came out of the particles. "What is that?" Fox wondered.

The thing eventually became clear; it was a replica of Fox! "What the?! A clone of me?!" Fox gasped.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm quite worried that this chapter isn't pulled off as good as I think it would be, but at least it's easy to understand what's going on.


	107. Fox Only

**SBS Time!  
Kenobi85**: Brawl isn't perfect.  
**Game2002**: And don't talk like it is flawed and inferior to Melee. Why did you think it got perfect score on Famitsu and Nintendo Power?

**Generic Reviewer**: There is too much repetitiveness.  
**Game2002**: That's my style of writing stories; they're usually there to state the obvious for humorous purposes. The largest feat of repetitiveness I've ever done was perhaps chapter 20 of Time in 10 Lives Apartment: The Remake. If I follow your method, then this story will have very little dialogue and that wouldn't be interesting. If you were to say that I have grammar problem, I can accept that. But as for this one, just get over it.

**JakeCrusher**: Who are the four weakest Smashers?  
**Game2002**: Luigi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Peach.

**Chapter 106: Foxes Only! Attack of the Clone and the Super Mario Bros. Adventure!**

* * *

Fox stared at the clone before him with a befuddled and surprised look. "Incredible… He looks just like me! But I wonder if his fighting skills are the same. If so, then things will be rough."

**BGM: Final Destination (Melee)**

The Fox clone suddenly dashed forward without a word and threw a kick. Fox moved back a step and avoided the kick, and he attacked with his fists. The clone held his arms up in an x formation to block the three hit combo, and then Fox ended the combo with a kick to the stomach, but this kick was also blocked. The clone grabbed the leg before Fox pulled it back and pushed it upwards; causing Fox to lose his balance somewhat.

While Fox was trying to regain his balance, the clone ran at him and did a roundhouse kick that Fox avoided by ducking down, and he did a tail sweep to hit the clone, but the clone jumped up and back to avoid getting hit.

Both the foxes then ran at each other and landed a kick together, and then they began trading kicks back and forth furiously. They kicked for a while with their feet smashing the sides of each other, and when they landed their foot together, they hopped back to their starting position and the clone didn't even stop to take a break and charged forth again.

Fox stepped to the side and the clone flew behind him, and Fox turned around to hit him, but the clone was really skilled and reached his hand behind him and caught the fist, and then performed a judo throw that slammed Fox down in front of him. "Ya!"

The clone lifted up his fist and was about to bring it down on top of his face when Fox quickly did a back flip to get back up, and he landed both his feet into the face of the clone in the process and pushed him away. Fox turned around quick and ran at the clone and gave him several punches and kicks and smashed him onto the floor with a powerful roundhouse kick. The clone collapsed onto the floor, but stood back up again.

Fox was panting heavily from all those quick and intense actions. "This is bad… That clone is pretty much as good as me… Fighting a perfect replica of myself will take some time…"

The clone got out his gun and fired lasers at Fox, who stood to the side to avoid the laser, and he got out his own and fired at the clone, and the clone ran away from the shots. The clone began running around the place while firing lasers nonstop, and Fox also ran and rolled around to avoid the lasers and at the same time fire his own.

The clone leaped into the air and continued to shoot lasers down at him, and Fox aimed up and fired while keeping an eye on his movements to avoid any incoming lasers. The moment the clone landed, Fox quickly ran at him and delivered a kick towards his face, but the clone lifted up his hand and grabbed his leg, and then he swung Fox around by it before throwing him to the other side of the arena. "Ow!"

The clone continued to fire lasers at Fox when he landed, and Fox got out his reflector fast to deflect those beams. The beams bounced back to the clone and he got shot in the body multiple a few times by his own attack, but he was able to remain standing.

Fox got up and ran at the clone and he suddenly zipped forward very fast and rammed the clone in the body, knocking it into the air. Fox then charged up with fire and shot up at him and rammed into him from below. "Fire Fox!" The impact sent the clone higher into the air and it crashed back down headfirst violently. Fox landed from the fiery tackle and looked at the clone. "Did I do it?" But he was surprised to see the clone getting back up. "It's really going to take a while…"

The clone got back up into stance and Fox got into defensive stance, but the clone zipped at him in a blink of an eye and knocked him into the air. "Ya!" The clone jumped up underneath him and gave him a painful kick to the spine that knocked him even higher into the air, and immediately after the kick, the clone caught fire and shot up and rammed Fox again, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "GAAAAAA!!" Fox fell towards the floor, but before he landed, the clone gave him a kick to the body and sent him rolling across the arena, where he fell off the edge. Luckily, Fox was able to grab onto the ledge and climbed back up. "Ugh… I mustn't let my guard down… He knows all my moves…"

Fox stood back up and panted heavily and took a look at the clone again, and he noticed that the clone only had one gun on his waist. "Looks like he doesn't have the Nuclear Gun… Good thing or else things will be even tougher!"

-

On the 44th floor, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Parry entered a room that looked very strange. "Whoa… Talk about wacky designs…" Luigi commented. What they saw was basically a hallway decorated with multiple platforms, traps, and pools of steaming water.

Mario looked into the pool of water and said, "Theez looks very hot."

"Falling in will get you boiled for sure…" Luigi said.

"How are we going to go through this?" Peach asked.

Mario looked at the hallway in front of him and said, "Theez doesn't look-a so tough. Eef eet wuz me, I could be able to go through eet with my jumping and running skills!"

Luigi then noticed a barrel-like thing moving along the ceiling and towards them, and the barrel kept on moving until it was above Peach. "Peach, I think you better be careful about that…" Luigi said.

"What?" Peach asked, and she looked up at the barrel above her.

"Whoa!" Parry sensed incoming danger and flew away, and the moment he did, the barrel came falling down on top of Peach and then went back up again, and Peach flailed her legs around as she was carried up too.

"Yaaa!! Mario!! Help me!!" Peach's voice from within the barrel, and then the barrel zoomed across the ceiling and disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Mamamia! We must-a rescue her!" Mario gasped.

"Oh no… Why must this happen all the time…?" Luigi cried.

Mario ran forth and jumped over the first pool of boiling water, and then continued forth by jumping on the platforms sticking out of the wall. "Looks like I have no choice…" Luigi said with a sigh, and he followed Mario too. Despite not being so brave, he was also very athletic and followed Mario with no problem.

After hopping across the platforms, they continued running through the hallway and turned through various corners. Then they saw spiked block suspended in the air, and when they got near it, the spiked block came slamming down and shook the whole place upon hitting the floor, and it went back up again. The Mario Bros. timed their actions carefully and quickly ran underneath the spiked block before it fell again. There were more spike blocks ahead, and they used the same method to get through it.

As they continued running, they came across what looked like robotic turtles, but they were designed in a way that they looked like skeletons. "Ya! What is that!? It looks so familiar somehow…" Luigi said.

The robotic turtles slowly limped towards them, and Mario jumped on top of it and caused it shatter into pieces. "That'a-s too easy!" Mario said. The two of them continued to move again, and when Luigi looked back, he saw the fallen turtle rebuilding itself and coming after them again!

"It came back to life!" he gasped.

The two of them kept on moving forward to escape the slow turtle, and they came to a button with an exclamation point drawn on it. Mario stepped on the button, and ledges rose up from the pool of steaming water before them. They hopped onto the newly appeared platforms and made it across the large pool of water just before all the platforms sank back into the water again.

"Mario, don't you think that what we've been going through now remind us of something from the past?" Luigi asked Mario.

Mario shook his head and replied, "No."

"I could've sworn it had something to do with Bowser and his castle…"

They continued moving forth and noticed the ceiling beginning to come down on them! "Mamamia!" they gasped.

They quickly ran forward and saw a ditch before them, and they jumped into it and ducked down as low as they could, and the ceiling stopped just above them and moved back up again. They got back up and ran forwards as fast as they could and was able to get pass the lowering ceiling area.

They came to another pool of hot water, and there was a single platform rising out of it and nothing else. "How are we going to get across there?" Luigi wondered.

They both stepped onto that platform and it began to move across the pool.

"I see…"

"Let's just-a wait," Mario said.

As they sat down to wait for the platform to reach the other side, a round object suddenly jumped out of the water and went in their direction! The Mario Bros. moved out its way and it fell back into the water, but then another one jumped out from the side, and even more round objects came jumping out from all over the water!

The duo ducked and jumped around on their platform and avoided any incoming object, but Mario was unfortunate enough to get hit by one in the head and fell off the platform. "MARIO!!" Luigi screamed, and he quickly reached forward his hand and grabbed Mario in time.

"Mamamia… Saved…" Mario said, and he was pulled back. The platform made it to land on the other side, and they quickly got onto it and moved forth.

"I can't believe how the author forgot all about me this whole time!" Parry said all of a sudden.

"Oh, you're still here?" Luigi asked. "Well, you are able to fly, so you were able to get through these no problem, and there's not much to talk about if you are devoid of danger."

"I demand more spotlight!"

As they moved on, the saw glowing red bars spinning around on the walls. "Those look hot," Parry said.

"Watch-a out for that-a," Mario said.

They timed their actions carefully and quickly ran pass the spinning red sticks when they rose into the air. After making through them all unharmed, Luigi stopped to take a break. "Boy, I haven't been running around for so long already…" But unfortunately, the last stick they ran pass was longer than the others, and it touched Luigi in the back when it spun down again. "YEOW!!" And Luigi ran forward while grabbing his butt in pain. "HOT!!"

Luigi ran pass Mario at a fast speed and charged into a group of incoming robotic turtles and rammed them all into the air, where they broke into pieces. Mario and Parry (fly in his case) ran across those fallen turtles fast before they rebuilt themselves again.

Luigi kept on running until he ran onto a bridge built over a pool of hot water, and he rammed into something hard and big and fell back. Mario and Parry caught up and were surprised to see what Luigi rammed into. "Look at that!" Parry said.

"Mamamia!" gasped Mario.

Standing before them was a green robotic turtle with a dragon-like face, and on the ceiling behind it was the barrel with Peach's legs sticking out from underneath. "Help me!!" she cried.

-

Back to the Final Destination-like area…

Fox fired his laser gun constantly at the clone, and the clone avoided them all by running around in a zigzagged path while approaching Fox at the same time. When near, the clone did a flying kick that Fox stood to the side to avoid, and he quickly fired at the clone again when his back was towards him. The Fox whipped out his reflector and placed it behind him to reflect the shot, and Fox ducked down fast to avoid the homecoming shot.

The clone turned around and gave Fox a kick to the head, but Fox retained his footing and gave a quick jab to his body and proceeded to kick him nonstop. The clone was kicked multiple times and Fox ended it with a powerful punch to his face and knocked him onto the floor. Fox got out his laser gun and shot at the body of the clone several times. Despite getting shot, the clone was able to stand back up afterwards and he doesn't look dazed or tired at all.

"That guy has good stamina…" Fox thought. "If it were me, I wouldn't be standing so well after taking all these hits…"

The clone reached into his pocket and got out a round bomb with a B printed on it. Fox was shocked and said, "What?! He has that too?!"

The clone threw the bomb at Fox, but he was able to catch it to prevent an explosion and threw the bomb back at the clone. The clone caught it and threw it high into the air and it fell towards Fox. Fox caught the bomb as it fell and threw it back to the clone, who caught and threw it to him again. The two of them threw the bomb back and forth as if they were practicing baseball pitching, and then the clone threw the bomb farther than usual.

For some reason, Fox ran after the bomb and jumped up to catch it. It was after catching it did he realized that it was pointless to do so. "I could've just let it blow up far away from me!"

The clone whipped out his gun and shot at the bomb which is still in Fox's hand.

"Eeks!" Fox dropped the bomb and leaped back fast just as the laser hit the bomb and caused it explode.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion was very strong and Fox was pushed back by the force of the powerful explosion and flew off the edge, but he used his Fire Fox technique to get back onto the stage.

Fox landed onto the stage just as the explosion disappeared, and glared at the clone angrily. "Argh… This guy is getting on my nerves already!"

"I can't let you beat me, Fox!" said the clone.

There was a long silence after this, and then Fox blurted out, "You can talk?!" But the clone didn't reply at all. "Whatever… I'm going serious on you this time!" He reached for his Nuclear Gun and fired at him.

The clone got out his reflector and reflected the shot, but the power of the shot was so strong and even though the reflector did reflect it, the clone was met with strong recoil that pushed him back.

Fox got out his own reflector to reflect the beam, and it bounced back to the clone. Again, the clone reflected it back to Fox, and he did the same thing. When the clone tried to reflect it the third time, the reflector was already getting weak from reflecting such powerful shot, and it broke down when the beam hit it and the clone was blown away by the explosion and off the stage.

BANG!

"Level up!" Fox leveled up his gun to a magnum type weapon and fired a powerful blast at the clone while he was still in air.

The clone was unable to do anything to avoid the shot and was engulfed by the powerful beam that went all the way behind him and blew down the wall.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

A large hole was blown on the wall, and when this happened, the whole room started to change and the space appearance faded away and returned to usual room design. "I see… So it was a 3D hologram after all," he said.

He looked through the hole on the wall and saw Kirby, Meta-Knight, and Dedede poking their heads out from the other side. "Fox!" Kirby said.

"You guys!" Fox exclaimed.

"Well, that was a big bang!" Dedede said. "You really made us think that some big robot is bursting through the wall to attack us."

"It seems you had a rough fight," MK said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fox replied.

Then the door leading into this room was kicked open and Falco came flying in. "Fox! I'm here to help you! Where's the prey?"

"It's gone now, Falco. I took care of him," Fox told him.

"Oh… Good to see that you're all right."

-

The Mario Bros. stared at the green robotic turtle with a dragon-like face. "Mamamia! What-a eez theez?!" Mario gasped.

"It looks a lot like Bowser if you ask me," Luigi commented.

"Eet duz?"

"I think this is obvious…"

"And there's Peach!" Parry said, pointing to the poor princess suspended in midair by the barrel.

"We'll take-a theez down first!" Mario suggested.

"Let's hope it's not too tough…" Luigi said.

The turtle opened its mouth and breathed out a stream of fire. Luigi ran aside while Mario leaped at its head and landed a kick onto it, and he fell back after the fire died down. Mario ran to the body afterwards and gave it several punches and kicks, but all these attacks did nothing to damage the robot. The robot turtle took a step forward and the bridge shook violently when the foot landed onto it.

"Mamamia! What power! He must be very heavy!" Luigi cried.

Mario shot fireballs at the body of the robot and gave several more fiery punches into it, as well as jump kicks, but all these did not harm the robot whatsoever. Luigi tried to help by shooting green fireballs, but it was futile. "Theez thing eez tough…" Mario thought.

"How are we going to beat it?!" Luigi cried.

While the two of them were trying to fight the robot, Parry flew behind it and spotted a button on the floor before the bridge. Curious to know what it is, he flew onto the button and pressed it, and when he did, the bridge collapsed!

With the bridge underneath them gone, all three of them fell into the hot water below. "MAMAMIA!!"

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The water seemed to be quite shallow as the robot's upper half body was still visible, but it began to short circuit due to coming in contact with water, and it stopped moving. Mario and Luigi, on the other hand, popped their heads out of water and didn't look burned. "Are you guys all right?" Parry asked.

"The temperature… It's perfect!" Luigi said.

"Ah, theez is comfortable!" Mario said. "Da right temperature for hot-a spring baths!"

"And to think we originally thought it would burn people to death!"

"Help me!!" Peach cried as she continued kick and flail her legs around.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Fox's fight looks pretty well done, but the Holy Weapon probably made it deux ex machina (spelling?) again. The fight with the robotic turtle isn't supposed to be serious, so you'll have to settle with it.

**Trivia:  
**1. When at Smashboards, the phrase "A true pro takes advantages of items and gimmicks occurring in the stages" is an absolute taboo to mention. If you do not want to be flamed to death and be made a fool, **NEVER** mention that phrase or else you've basically made the whole forum your enemy.


	108. Lord of Wind

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Who are the four middle Smashers?  
**Game2002**: That's something hard to answer… I don't have an answer for that unfortunately.

**PikaYoshiGirl**: Will Yoshi and Pikachu have a role?  
**Game2002**: Wait and see.

**Kenobi85**: The clone still used an item. And no game is perfect.  
**Game2002**: That is true somewhat, but keep in mind that the smart bomb was carried around by him the whole time, so you can say it is 'part of his moveset'. I do know that no game is perfect, but I prefer that people do not talk about the flaws of a very good game. I accept the fact that SSBB has flaws, but it would be better that people praise it instead of talking about those.

It seems that some of you are not accustomed to the way I write my stories, such as giving characters new personality and backgrounds, as well as 4th wall breaking and humor during serious moments. That has been my way of writing since the beginning, and it's not like I'm the only person doing this. I have a couple of friends who are very good writers, perhaps even better than me, and they also have such humor in their stories, even if it is a serious one.

If you do not like this kind of writing style, all I can say is that my stories really aren't suitable for you. This is my writing style, and so long as there are a suitable amount of people enjoying it, I'm going to continue with all these 4th wall breaking and out-of-context humor.

Also, I am aware the fact that certain characters are getting lots of spotlight while some aren't getting very much. I'll try my best to make sure that every single character gets to do something worthy before the end of the story.

**Chapter 107: The Elemental Lord of Wind and the Ultimate Chimera!**

* * *

Dr. Mario and G&W stepped into a square room filled with doors on all sides of the wall. "Um… Which one do we take?" G&W asked.

"Why not that one?" Dr. Mario suggested, and they went to their door he pointed.

Shortly after they went in, another door within the room opened and they stepped out from it. "Hey, I think this is the same room," G&W said.

"It could be another room that looks the same," Dr. Mario said. "Why don't we test it out?" He dropped a medicine pill onto the floor and they went through another door.

Yet another door opened and they came out, and they saw the same pill lying in the same place. "Guess we're really coming in and out from the same place…" G&W said.

"There has to be a way out. Let's keep on searching," Dr. Mario said.

They continued going through all the doors, but they kept on remerging into the same room. This kept for a while and they even began searching around the doors separately, but no matter many times to go through the doors, they just stepped back into the same room.

Then a door opened and for no reason whatsoever, a chicken came out and walked into an open door across the other side.

Another door opened and Red poked his head in. "Where is this place?" He stepped out and was followed by Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff and they went through a random door.

Shortly after they left, Dr. Mario reappeared into the room shouted, "How do you get out of here?!"

Suddenly, G&W popped out from a secret door underneath Dr. Mario. The doctor fell back and said, "How did you come out from there?!"

"As if I know…" G&W replied.

-

Link and Zelda emerged into another room that consisted of a long hallway with various golden peeing statues placed on the side, each of them taking a leak into the pool of water in front. And for some reason, there was a golden toilet on the far end of the hall. "What the…?" Zelda said.

"This floor is strange… But I see the elevator over there," Link said. "Good to be out of here at last!" So they ran over to the elevator and took it to a higher floor.

When the emerged, they found out that they are at the 61st floor. "Well, we've come up really high!" Link said.

"Let's hope the road ahead is easier…" Zelda said. "After going through that crazy place, I don't know what crazier stuff we will encounter up ahead."

They walked to the other end of the hallway and were surprised to come to a dead end. "Huh? No way left? How are we going to go through here?" Zelda asked.

"There's got to be some way through," Link replied while feeling around the walls. "Look around for a secret door. There must be one around here."

Zelda touched around the walls too, and then she touched a wall that opened up instantly, but she accidentally fell through the secret door and it closed up afterwards. Link didn't notice this and continued looking at the wall in front of him, and then he pressed a hidden button that caused the wall to open up. "I found it!" he said. Still oblivious at the fact Zelda is gone, he went into the new door alone and it closed behind him afterwards.

When he stepped in, he was surprised at the sight before him. Beautiful women in lingerie, lots of them! "What the?!" he gasped with wide eyes.

The women looked at him and act seductively, and some of them went over to him and pulled him forward by his arms. "You're so handsome and cute!" they said. "Come play with us!"

"But… I…" Link said, and he turned to look at Zelda, only to find that she's not here. "Uh? Where'd Zelda go?"

"Come over here, cutey!"

"Wait! I…"

-

On the 48th floor…

There were two cardboard boxes moving across the hallway. "You're right! Hiding inside boxes sure is a great way to avoid getting spotted!" Yoshi's voice said from within one of the boxes.

"Shhh! Boxes don't talk!" said Snake's voice from the other box.

"I do not sense the presence of other beings asides from us," Lucario's voice said from the same one Yoshi was in.

"I said boxes shouldn't talk!"

The two boxes moved slowly towards an elevator, and when near, they all came out from them. "Good, we made it to the end of this room without getting caught," Snake said. "Keep hold onto these boxes; we may need them again."

"How come you are so good at sneaking around and using boxes?" Yoshi asked.

"Good question… I wonder that myself too… I was like born with the skill to perform stealth, even though I've never practice them."

"They must be natural talents!"

"Whatever… Let's head to the next floor." Snake was about to press the button when he noticed that the elevator door opening. "Uh? Someone's coming out?"

When the door opened, there was a four-legged pink monster with massive teeth and a bird sitting on his bird. "Uh… What is this…?" Yoshi asked.

Then the voice of Pokey broadcasted into the room. "That's the Ultimate Chimera. It is a cyborg created by Eggman and Dr. Wily together. It is one of the most powerful and dangerous creatures we've ever create, and it's very hard to control too. It's also near invincible, so there's no way you can take it out. If you run into him, I recommend finding a suitable coffin for yourself now. Good bye!" And the broadcasting went off again.

"Oh, I see…"

The Ultimate Chimera opened its mouth and let out a huge roar that made them close their ears. They quickly turned around and ran for their life as the chimera chased them. "Run for it!!" Yoshi cried.

"We can just fight back, right?" Snake said, and he turned around and fired his gun while running at the same time. However, the bullet bounced off the skin of the chimera harmlessly. "What?!"

They quickly turned around a corner and the chimera crashed through the wall in front. It showed up again by crashing through the wall in front of them, and they quickly turned around. Lucario stopped running and fired an Aura Sphere, but when the monster took the shot to its face, it was unharmed. Snake turned his gun into a bazooka and fired a shell into the face. The chimera opened its mouth and swallowed the shell, and nothing happened afterwards. "Eating explosives and yet unharmed?! That's crazy!!" Snake gasped.

The trio backed off and ran from it again. As they ran, Snake and Lucario would turn around once in a while to hurl projectiles at it, but the chimera was so strong that nothing would stop it! "Is it still following us?!" Yoshi asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Snake replied.

They ran through a door and hid into the room, but the chimera rammed through the door like it was paper. The trio looked around and saw that there was nowhere to hide. "Looks like we'll have to fight back…" Snake said.

"Yeah, and that's what we do best," Yoshi said. Lucario got into offensive stance to take on the chimera.

The chimera roared and was about to move forward when Lucario ran at him and gave several palm thrusts and kicks into its face. The chimera backed off a bit from these hits, but it didn't look like it was harmed in any way. Lucario backed away as Snake used his machine gun to fire into the face of the chimera, but the bullets bounced off in every direction instead. "Does this guy have a skin of steel or what?!" Snake said.

Yoshi threw a couple of eggs at the chimera, and they proved useless. The chimera ran forward and tried to bite them, and they all ran aside except for Yoshi, who jumped up above the chimera and then slammed down onto his back.

SLAM!

Yoshi jumped off quick and rubbed his butt in pain. "Ow… It hurts…"

"This thing really has a skin of steel…" Snake said. He got out a grenade and threw it at the chimera, who ate it.

Shortly after swallowing the grenade, a soft bang was

heard and a bit of smoke could be seen coming out from the gaps in its teeth. "Whoa… Even his insides must be steel…" Snake thought.

The chimera glared at them and growled menacingly, and began to close in again. Snake reached for a chair next to him and threw it at the monster, but it chomped the chair into pieces instantly.

"And so must be its teeth…"

"This thing is scary…" Yoshi cried.

-

Meanwhile, Link was sitting on a pile of cushions while being attended by all those sexy and beautiful women, and he's enjoying it too. "Are you enjoying this?" they asked.

"Oh yes! A lot!" he replied.

The women got happy and came closer to him, making him even happier.

"All right; it's time you lot take your leave," said a voice. "I will offer the remaining services to him."

The women got up and bowed to the new person that came into the room. "Yes madam." And they left.

Link opened his eyes and looked before him, and was shocked. "Hey! It's you!" Standing before him was the Elemental Lord of Wind, Barbariccia!

"I take that you enjoyed all those just now, didn't you?" she asked.

Link got up quick and readied his weapons and said, "So you intend to lower my guard and take me out that way, don't you?"

"It cannot be helped if my men like you enjoy these sorts of things."

"Don't talk like I'm a pervert! I will not fall to your tricks again!"

"Oh really? Can you really resist this?" said Barbariccia as she did a pose that caused her assets to 'move', and Link fixed his eyes on them. "You're open!" She suddenly pointed her finger at him and a powerful gust was whipped up.

"Ya!" Link was carried up by the gust and hurled across the room and crashed hard onto the floor.

"And you said you wouldn't be distracted by these sorts of things," she said she approached him.

"Dammit! Don't play dirty on me!" Link said angrily while getting back up.

Barbarricia swiped her hand across the air and wind blades shot forth at him. Link held up his shield to block the attacks and then charged forward. Barbariccia opened her palm and blast of wind shot out and pushed Link into the wall. She motioned for the wind to come forward and Link was sucked towards her, and she turned around and tossed Link across the room where he banged into the wall hard.

BANG!!

Link got his face off the wall and rubbed his nose painfully and stared at the elemental lord. "Argh… You're really annoying with all those winds…"

"Even if I didn't blow you around, would you dare lay a hand on me?" she asked.

"I won't show any mercy even to women!"

Then the girls who were satisfying Link earlier all showed up in front of him with looks of fear in their eyes. "What? You will not hesitate to kill us too? How could you…?"

"Um… That wasn't what I mean…" Link said.

Barbariccia appeared behind him all of a sudden and she was so fast that Link didn't have time to react. She attacked with a wind blade and slashed him in the back, and this also resulted in a strong gust that blew him forward. The girls parted to both sides as Link flew in between them and crashed into the wall on the far end.

CRAAAAASH!!

"That does it!" Link shouted angrily. "I'm really going to kill you this time!" He turned around only to see the sad teary eyes of the beautiful girls looking at him. "You… Don't look at me with those eyes!"

All of a sudden, the wall next to them burst open and Sheik came flying out with a jump kick, and the girls jumped back in fright. "Get away from Link at once!" she shouted angrily while swinging the Snake Whip around and hitting those girls.

"Ya!!" The girls screamed and ran out of the room while Sheik continued to whip them until they're all gone.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" Sheik said angrily in between heavy breaths.

"Zelda! Where have you been?" Link asked.

"Fell into a trapdoor and had to find my way," Sheik replied. "And you… How can you fall to seduction like that?! It's not like you!"

"Not my fault! They tried to come after me first!"

"But you fell for it, didn't you?"

"But I wasn't enjoying it!"

"You mean you don't like girls?"

"No!! That's not what I mean!"

"My… Having a quarrel, aren't you?" Barbarricia asked.

Sheik turned around to her and said, "How dare you use such foul and lowly method on Link? I'll strike you down for this!"

"I'll help you too!" Link said, standing back up.

Sheik got out several small needles and threw them at Barbariccia, but when they were about to hit her, wind appeared around her and blew those needles away. Sheik ran to her and did a flying kick that she avoided by moving aside. When Sheik landed, Barcariccia shot out wind blades and Sheik was able to avoid them by ducking low.

Link ran up to Barbariccia with his sword raised over him and ready to hit. Barbarricia quickly slashed the air to form a wind blade that was powerful enough to deflect the blow, and then she breathed a gust of air from her mouth and blew Link away with a strong force.

Sheik used this opportunity to throw needles at her back, but Barbariccia moved aside in time to avoid it, and shot wind blades at her. Sheik did several acrobatic back flips and avoided them one by one while continuing to throw needles, but they were all deflected by the wind blades. Sheik got out her whip next and extended it towards the lord to attack her.

When the tip of the whip was about to touch her, Barbarricia caused a whirlwind to blow up around her, and the whip was caught in the flow and twirled around her, and it should be mentioned that Sheik was pulled forward and sucked into the whirlwind and tossed around too. "Ga!"

Barbariccia pointed her hand forward and the whirlwind went forth and carried Sheik along and slammed her into the pile of cushions, and then Barbariccia shot several wind blades at the cushions in hope of hitting her.

"I'm not done yet!" Link shouted as he ran forward and swung his sword. Barbariccia was a bit caught off guard by this, and thought she did avoid the attack; she still received a slight cut to her waist.

"How dare you lay hand onto my beautiful skin?!" she said angrily, and she gave a quick kick up his face.

"Yeow!"

She then lifted him up by his neck and forcefully pushed him into the wall with a powerful wind blast, and then she shot out wind blades that cut him over and over in the body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"You will pay for hurting me!" she said angrily.

"And you will pay for hurting him too!" Sheik shouted as she jumped out from the pile of torn cushions and threw several needles that stabbed into Barbariccia's back.

"Yaaa!" Barbariccia cried in pain and pulled out the needles, and the moment she turned around, she was kick hard in the chest by Sheik.

Sheik landed and didn't stop there; she gave a series of successful kicks into her and then whipped her hard with the Snake Whip, and she used the whip to wrap her up, lift her into the air, and slam her headfirst onto the floor across the room.

SLAAAAAAAAM!!

Sheik ran up to Link next and asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Nah, this is nothing…" Link said, trying to shrug off the pain.

Barbariccia struggled a bit and pulled her head out of the floor and growled angrily, "You have made me angry! Behold my wrath!" She spread out her hands and powerful wind began to blow all over the room, and all the things lying around were thrown up too.

"YAAAAA!!" Link and Sheik screamed as they were carried up and they flew all over the place and banged against the wall and each other constantly.

"I will not stop until you are all brain damaged!" Barbariccia said.

"Argh! I must stop this madness!" Link said as he tried his best to get out his bow and Silver Arrows. Trying to use the bow in midair with strong wind all around you was hard, but he managed to set up an arrow correctly a fire one. However, the aim was tough and the arrow only grazed past Barbariccia's shoulder.

"Ya!" she cried and she placed her hand over the wound, and at this moment, the wind stopped and everything fell back down.

"Oh… The room is still spinning in front of my eyes…" Sheik said.

"You have made me angry now!" Barbariccia shouted. "I will cut you all into pieces with my wind!"

"Bring it on! I'm not scared!" Link said. He held his shield over him and ran forward to attack her.

Barbariccia swiped the air hard and produced a large wind blade that was so strong that it actually slashed Link's shield in half!

"What?!"

He was unable to avoid the next wind blade, and he took a powerful blow onto his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Link crashed back violently and his body was badly wounded and bleeding heavily.

"LINK!!" Sheik gasped, and she ran to him in concern.

"I'll cut you two right now!" Barbariccia said as she revealed her sharp nails, and she leaped forward to ready to fatal blow.

Sheik quickly reached for the bow and a Silver Arrow lying next to Link, and she turned around fast and fired right when Barbarricia was about to hit them. It was a perfect direct hit that shot right through her chest!

Barbarricia fell back onto the floor and placed her hands over her head and let off an ear-piercing scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

And then she then she faded out of existence, leaving nothing but a gust of wind that blew off in random directions. Sheik let out a sigh of relief and got back to Link again, but not before changing back into Zelda. "Link, are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm all right… Still capable of living on…" Link said weakly and painfully. "Don't worry; I brought some healing potion all along. I'll be all right…"

Zelda cried tears of happiness and embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Ow! The wound! It hurts!"

-

We see a door, and there were several shouting and noises coming from behind it.

CRASH!!

"It's still after us!"

"Take this!"

BANG!

"It's still alive!"

"Watch the power of aura!"

"Take this!"

"It chomped the TV into pieces!"

"Ra!"

"Damn!"

BANG! POW!

"Nothing is stopping it!"

"Dammit! Retreat for now!"

The door slammed open and Snake, Yoshi, and Lucario ran out from the room as fast as they could while the Ultimate Chimera chased them.

"What is that thing?! It's like almost invincible!" Yoshi shouted.

"There has to be someway to stop it!" Snake said.

"I must take down the enemy and protect my father and his friends!" Lucario thought, and he turned around to face the chimera again. The chimera lunged forward with its mouth wide open, and Lucario jumped up and landed a kick onto its snout and slammed the mouth shut. He landed in front of it and gave it several punches to the face and ended the combo with a burst of aura that pushed the chimera backwards a couple of steps.

"Son! Don't push yourself too far! Your life is more important!" Yoshi called out to him.

While Lucario did hear his call, he chose to fight against the monster. He charged up an aura sphere and fired at the chimera, and the chimera closed its teeth at the ball of energy and eliminated it, and it charged forward again. Lucario suddenly disappeared when the chimera's face touched him, and he reappeared behind the monster and gave a kick to its back. The chimera turned around and chomped its teeth, and Lucario jumped up fast and landed his foot on the white button-like thing on top of its head and then landed behind the monster again.

When the button was pressed, the eyes of the chimera turned from yellow to black, and the monster suddenly collapsed onto the floor and stopped moving, and they were all surprised. "What the…?" Snake said.

"It just fell down…" Yoshi said in awe.

Lucario examined the chimera and said, "I do not sense aura coming from it any long. Its life has ended."

The other two got closer and looked at the chimera, and Snake said, "What did you do?"

"All I did was set my foot on the head of the beast, and it fell," Lucario replied.

Yoshi looked at the head of the monster and noticed the button. "Perhaps it's this?"

Snake went to look at the button and said, "That may be it. The button must have caused it to shut down. Well, at least this thing is out for the count."

Yoshi patted Lucario on the shoulder and said, "You have done well, son!"

"It is an honor, father," he replied.

The three of them left and went to a nearby elevator and left the floor. Shortly after they left, the bird that was on the Ultimate Chimera's head all along started moving. It pressed the button using its beak, and then the eyes of the chimera lighted up again, and it gave a faint growl.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter looks pretty good in my opinion. As always; I hope you enjoyed it!

**Trivia:  
**1. In Mother 3, the Ultimate Chimera is so dangerous that coming in contact with him will instantly result in the game over screen. No, you do not go into battle with it. You touch him; you see the game over screen. Simply and deadly…

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

What's this? They look like quotes. Can it be something that you will be reading about in the Gamfax trilogy? What are your thoughts?

"Buh...?"

"I'm so gonna take a load of shat on you! Take my crap! JOOOOOOOOO!!"

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE WHAT I SAY!? I SPEAK THE TRUTH!! EVERYTHING I SAY IS 100 PERCENT REAL!! REAL!! YOU MUST DIE FOR NOT BELIEVING IN ME!! RAAAAAA!!"

"I'm so utterly disappointed... Very disappointed..."

"Where there is happiness, I will bring toil and trouble!"

"I come to the conclusion that you will not put up a worthy fight for me."

"Making the lives hell for others is so fun! I love being evil and torture the lives of others! It makes me feel so happy!"

"There is no reason to like anything in this world! There is only a reason to hate! HATE! HATE!!"

"You are all inferior and lowly before me! I remember when I was top tier, everyone fell before me when they tried to come against me! I am the strongest and you cannot change this fact!"

"Are you of the s-- or are you of the f--?"


	109. Hippos and Robots

Has this story been turning for the worse? Latest reviews seem to point to yes, but even though I'm a bit struck by those, I am not one to drop this story and leave it on hiatus.

I would to like thank Jake, Specter24, Saberninja, PikaYoshiGirl, Ngrey, and Yoshizilla for being some of the only reviewers left that is still nice to me and giving me encouragements whenever I feel despair about negative things. The others only told me to respect people's opinions when someone didn't like the story and didn't bother to cheer me up, but they still deserve thanks for at least keeping up with the story, even if they complained and are unimpressed by quite a few things.

I just hope this story really isn't turning for the worst.

**Note: SBS will be postponed to the next chapter or maybe for a while because I'm not in the mood to answer them after all these. I will still answer your questions through replies.  
**

**Chapter 108: Attack of the Hippos and the Rampage of Robots!**

* * *

The Ice Climbers and Lucas stepped out of the elevator and arrived at the 75th floor. "We sure came up really high," Popo said. "And we've only took three elevators."

"We'll be at Pokey's room in no time this way!" Nana said.

"I don't think things will be so easy…" Lucas said.

"Cheer up! Nothing can go wrong if you think positively!" Popo told him while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Nana spotted a sign next to them and read it. The sign wrote: _Thank you for the taking the time to read this sign._

"Well, that was… cute…" Nana said.

Popo looked around and saw another sign situated high up onto a pillar. "There's another sign up there. Come over here, Nana."

"Yeah?" Nana walked over to her brother, and then Popo jumped on her head and bounced to the top of the pillar. "Ouch! Hey!"

Popo read the sign there, and it wrote: _You must be really bored to come all the way up here to read this sign._

"What does it say?" Nana asked him.

"Nothing of major importance…" Popo replied, jumping back down and landing safely.

Lucas saw another sign and read it, and it said: _You're very curious to read signs, aren't you?_

"Why does this place have lots of signs?" he asked.

"You tell me…" Popo replied.

-

29th floor…

"Damn! We came down all the way here instead!" Red cursed while looking at the number plate. "Never should've taken that elevator!"

"Can't be helped if we don't know where the elevator will take us to…" Pikachu said.

"This place looks like a jungle," Pichu commented while looking at the jungle-like area before them. There were trees all over the place as well as a river leading all the way across the room. There are also hippos swimming around in there!

"Hippo!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully.

"Why are there hippos here?" Pichu asked.

"Maybe Pokey likes them," Pikachu replied.

"He fat like hippo," Jigglypuff.

"Haha! Good on!" Pichu laughed.

The group walked along the grassy lane next to the river and watched the peaceful hippos that were swimming around and grazing at the side too. "As long as we don't harm them, it'll be okay," Red said.

"Hippos are peaceful animals anyway," Pikachu said. "It's not like they're going to attack us even if we offend them."

"There butts look strange," Pichu pointed out.

They eventually came to a dead end of sorts. The grassy lane stopped at a wall, but the river was flowing into a tunnel. "Looks like we'll have to travel using water," Red said, and sent out Turtley into the water. They climbed onto his back and the Blastoise swam into the tunnel that was filled with hippos. Luckily, the spaces between the hippos were pretty wide, so the turtle Pokemon didn't have much problem swimming through the place.

The made it to the other side safely, and after climbing onto the shore, Red called back Turtley again, and they head for the door in front of them. "How do you open this door?" Pikachu wondered.

The door was a large steel door and definitely isn't an elevator door. Red went to handle and pulled it, but the door seems to be locked and won't open. "Don't worry; I can open it," he said, and he kept on pulling the handle with all his strength. "Ngh!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and smashed him into the wall, and Eggman stepped out. "I didn't expect to see you guys here," Eggman said.

"It's you!" Pikachu gasped.

"Well, you're here just at the right time! It's time for you to face the wrath of the Hippo Launchers!"

"What? You mean those hippos?" Pichu asked, pointing to ones in the water. "But they're harmless."

"Sure, they are harmless. But that's until I press this button!" Eggman got out a remote and pressed it, and the remote sent out a signal that made the hippos look up and stare at the Pokemon.

"They look angry," Jigglypuff stated.

"Have fun while I go bother your friends!" Eggman said. He tried to close the heavy door as he left, but the door seemed to be stuck. "Damn, this door is both heavy and awry… Forget it…" And he ran back into the previous room and disappeared into the elevator.

"Let's get out of here!" Pichu suggested.

"But Red is behind that door!" Pikachu pointed out.

"Oh no!" Jigglypuff cried as the hippos climbed ashore and went after them.

"Looks like we have no choice but to deal with them for now…"

-

90th floor…

"Whoa… I can't believe we really came up this far!" Roy exclaimed.

"We'll be at the top in time at this rate," Marth said.

"What is this place?" Ike asked, looking at all the machineries before him.

They saw robots of various kinds being produced on the machines and there were inactivated robots placed on the sides too. "Looks like a place where robots are being manufactured," Roy said.

They walked through the place and glanced at everything that was going on around them, and then they spotted a mechanical lion walking past them. The lion spotted them and growled angrily as it slowly approached them. "What do you want?" Ike asked.

The lion jumped forward with its mouth wide open, but the moment it did, Ike thrust his sword forward and impale the lion to death in the face. After the lion fell, several more robots appeared all over the place, and even the ones that weren't activated came to life! "I think we raised the alarm…" Roy said.

"Not that it's problem," Marth said, getting ready to fight. "I prefer if things were like this."

Some yellow robots stepped forth and fired their arm cannons. Ike blocked the shots using his sword and rushed forth to deliver a horizontal slash and sliced them all in half. Marth ran at another group of yellow robots while moving side to side with skill to avoid their firepower, and when close, he slashed the air in front of them multiple times, and the robots broke down into pieces afterwards.

A robot that looked like a tank on wheels pointed its tentacle-like gun at Roy and it shot out a stream of fire. Roy countered with his own fire attacks and burned down the robot using them. It was a mistake as the robot was fueled with gasoline…

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The fiery explosion blew the three swordsmen backwards and also took down several nearby machines and robots.

"Ow! Can't you use something less dangerous?!" Marth said to Roy.

"I didn't expect this either!" Roy said.

"They're not done yet," Ike said, looking at more incoming robots.

The yellow robots opened the front part of their bodies and shot out missiles. Ike swung his sword and knocked those missiles off course and was about to charge forward to get them when suddenly a long metallic tentacle wrapped around his arm to prevent him from moving. He turned to the source and saw a robotic octopus (Octobot for short).

The octobot thought it could restrain Ike using this method, but Ike was very strong and he pulled the octobot to him with a single jerk of his arm and gave it a punch to the face when it flew towards him, and the robot fell along with his tentacles. Right when he turned around, the missiles were about to hit him, but Roy shot in some fireballs that burned them down in time. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome!" Roy said.

Ike ran to the group of robots that were attacking him, and he leaped in to the air while spinning his sword in front of him like a propeller to deflect the bullets the robots fired at him. As he was about to fall in among them, he lifted up his sword and thrust it forcefully into the floor and whipped up an explosion. "Eruption!"

BOOOM!

And the robots were incinerated.

Marth took down a couple of octobots and yellow robots himself, and he spotted more mechanical lions standing over some broken down machines. The lions all pounced down on him at once and he backed off to avoid them. He swung his sword horizontally at them, but one of them jumped up to avoid getting slashed in half like the others and was about to get Marth in the head. Good thing Marth ducked down fast and turned around to give the lion a blow to back and eliminate it.

The swordsmen took out the robots and grouped together for better safety, as more robots are showing up. "They don't know when to give up, do they?" Roy said.

-

The three Pokemon looked in horror as the hippos approached them slowly. "Nice hippo… How much can you do anyway?" Pichu asked.

One of the hippos opened its mouth and shot out a rocket!

"EEKS!!" The three of them ran out of the way as the rocket hit the floor and blew up.

"Hippo firing rockets!? What are they?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Eggman did call them Hippo Launchers, right?" Pichu said.

More hippos opened their mouths and fired several rockets at once. Pikachu fired electricity into the air and zapped the rockets to blow them up, and Pichu fired at the hippos. However, his electric was not powerful enough to take out a hippo. Jigglypuff rolled in place for a while before moving forward and hitting a hippo in the snout. The impact was strong and the hippo took a step back, but it seems unharmed.

They all opened their mouths again and shot out multiple rockets, and Pikachu quickly used a thunderbolt to blast them all down. "Zap Cannon!" Pikachu shouted as he shot out an electric ball that shocked a hippo greatly, and the hippo stood still afterwards with its mouth wide open and not moving at all. "Did it work?"

"Skull Bash!" Pichu tossed himself at one of the hippo and hit it in the face with his Crash Helmet, and the hippo groaned and fell onto its side.

Jigglypuff jumped in front of hippo and slapped it constantly with her little hands, but it obviously was a useless attack that couldn't flinch the beast at all. The hippo opened its mouth wide and readied to fire a missile, but Jigglypuff got out her Magic Wand fast and shot into it. The shot stunned the hippo and it groaned loudly and stood still for some reason.

Pikachu leaped into the air and sent down thunderbolts and zapped each of the hippos and stunned them all. He landed behind one and turned to look at it, and the strangest thing happened—the back of the hippo opened up to reveal turrets underneath it! "What?!"

The turrets fired bullets at Pikachu, who scurried around to avoid them. Some of the hippos begin turning around to open up their backs and fired at them. "Their butts are opening!" gasped Pichu. "No wonder they looked so strange in the first place!"

Jigglypuff inhaled air to inflate herself, and the bullets bounce off her body when they touched her. After the bullets stopped coming, she fired the wand's beam at the back of the hippo and blasted the turrets away, and the hippos simply let out a groan when shot.

A couple more hippos were even stranger. Their sides opened and a pair of guns came out and shot forth missiles! Pikachu stood to the side to avoid the missile, but the missile turned around for another attempt. He quickly jumped and landed on top of the missile and grabbed onto it tightly. This somehow caused the missile to move around awkwardly and crash into a wall, but Pikachu jumped off before he got caught in it.

Another hippo was going to fire its missiles, and Jigglypuff quickly ram into it using a rolling attack and knocked off one of the missile launchers, but the other one launched out and turned to Jigglypuff to hit her. Instead of running away, she stepped to the side and slapped the missile and caused it to spin off course into the face of another hippo.

BANG!

"Are our attacks even hurting them?!" Pichu asked. "They all have the same expression that doesn't tell anything!"

"They're pretty dunce if you ask me," Pikachu said. "They don't even look like they're fighting seriously."

Some more hippos stepped out of the water and shot out rockets and missiles (is there even a difference?). Jigglypuff aimed her wand and it released a wide wave-like beam that destroyed the projectiles, and Pikachu attacked next with a powerful thunderbolt and zapped all the hippos. They seem to be unharmed by the attack, but they were charred afterwards and stopped moving.

Pichu rammed a hippo in the face hard and the beast took several steps back and fell into the water and landed on top of another hippo. He looked up and saw several more hippos swimming towards them. "There are more coming!"

"There won't be an end to this if this keeps up!" Pikachu said.

"What we do?" Jigglypuff asked.

An idea came to Pikachu's head and he said, "Water conducts electricity, right?" And the other two nodded in response. "Since they're all in water, let's zap them!"

"Good idea!" Pichu said.

The two mouse Pokemon ran to the bank of the river as the hippos were approaching, and they dipped their tail into the water and released electricity into it. The electric current went through the water and electrocuted the hippos. The beast simply opened their mouths to groan and stopped moving afterwards. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff tried to fight a couple of hippos that were on land using her Magic Wand.

A hippo opened its mouth and a rocket was seen coming out of it, and that's when Jigglypuff quickly fired at the rocket to blow it up inside the mouth, stunning the hippo.

Pikachu and Pichu looked at the river and saw that none of the hippos were moving. "Did we do it?" Pichu asked.

"No idea…" Pikachu said. "They look fine, but they're not moving."

"This side done," Jigglypuff said.

"I think we should just get out of here now. Let's get Red out from behind that door first!"

The trio ran up to the large steel door and grabbed its side to try and pull it, but the door seemed to be stuck and wouldn't budge at all. Pichu looked at the hippos again and saw that they were starting to move! "They're moving again!"

"No! There's no choice now!" Pikachu said. "Level up!" And in a bright flash, he is seen in his robotic suit. Using his new body Pikachu was able to pull open the door with ease, and Red was seen flattened against the wall, and he fell over onto the floor.

"You all right?" Jigglypuff asked him.

"I've been through worse…" Red mumbled.

Pikachu turned to the group of incoming hippos and held up his hand in front, and he charged up and fired a powerful electric beam. "Voltage Beam!"

The powerful beam zapped all the hippos and conducted the water again, doing serious damage to all the ones in the water. Pikachu stopped the attack and the hippos were all charred and not moving, though their eyes were still open and blinking. "I don't know if these things are capable of falling over not…" he said, and then his suit changed back to its Level 1 form afterwards.

"Let's get out of here!" Pichu said. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff was slapping Red in the face constantly to wake him up.

Then one of the hippos flapped its ears and began moving again. "Oh no! They're still alive!" Pikachu gasped. "Run!"

"Hurry up and wake up!" Pichu shouted to Red, and he zapped him. Sadly, Jigglypuff was caught in it too.

"Jiggly!!"

"YEOW!!" Red shrieked, and he hopped back onto his foot. "What was that for?!"

"To get you onto your foot!"

"Let's go for the elevator fast!" Pikachu said. The four of them ran through the open door and headed for the elevator.

A rocket was fired at them by one of the hippos, and Pikachu quickly shocked it down before entering the elevator. They were able to make it out of this floor in time before the hippos attacked again.

"Phew… That was close…" Pichu said with a sigh of relief.

"Those things really are unstoppable…" Pikachu said. "At least for us…"

-

SLASH!! CRASH!! BANG!!

That was the sound of the Fire Emblem lords beating up the robots around them. Ike kicked off the head of the robot and head flew forward like a cannonball and knocked down the others. Roy slammed his sword against the ground hard and created a burst of fire that blew away the robots in front of him and Marth dashed around and sliced down anything standing in his way.

"Is there anymore of them?" Ike asked.

His question was answered when there was a loud roar and several machines fell over as a large mechanical gorilla with steel balls for arms stepped into the scene. "It's the big one, I guess," Marth said.

The gorilla pounded its chest while roaring loudly, and then it slammed both its steel ball arms onto the floor so hard that the whole place shook and light bulbs fell down! "I won't be shaken by this!" Ike said. He ran forward and swung his sword at the gorilla, and the gorilla countered by slamming down by his arms.

Ike held up his sword in front of him horizontally using both hands and shielded himself from the attack, but the power of the gorilla was so strong that he was getting pushed back! Luckily, Ike is a very strong man himself so he was able to hold up decently.

"I'll take on him!" Roy said, and he jumped over Ike and readied to chop the gorilla in the head. The gorilla looked up and roared with such power that he released a supersonic wave out of his mouth, and this thing alone blew Roy backwards.

CRAASH!!

"Ow… His shout is worse than his breath…" Roy cried.

The gorilla lifted up its hands and brought them down again for a more powerful strike, but Ike jumped away before he got hit. After the gorilla slammed down its hand into the floor, Ike chopped off its right arm and revealed the machines inside it. The gorilla roared in pain since it got one arm cut off, and it angrily swung its other arm at Ike. Ike used his sword to block the blow, but the gorilla pulled back its hand and did a punch to his stomach. "Ugh!" Ike flew back and crashed down several computers lying around.

"Take this!" Marth slashed against the air once and created a crescent-shaped sword beam. The gorilla took the blow to its chest and roared angrily, and its hand glowed in bright light as it slammed onto the floor and sent forth a dangerous wave.

Marth jumped aside to avoid the wave and ran to the gorilla. The gorilla tried to hit him, but Marth jumped up and slashed it in the forehead. The gorilla took several steps back and roared loudly, emitting a powerful sound wave that caused everything around it to break apart. "Ow! My ear is going to shatter!" Marth cried, covering his ears.

While Marth was covering his ear, the gorilla used this opportunity to uppercut Marth in the chin and smashed him up into the ceiling, where he banged hard and fell back down.

CRASH!!

The gorilla was ready to give him a fatal blow over the head when Ike suddenly slashed it in the back. Roy came up afterwards and gave it a slash to the front of the body. The gorilla roared angrily and swung its arms around its body to try and hit those two, but they jumped away in time.

"Time to put this thing to rest!" Roy said. "I have a plan!"

"What plan?" Ike asked him.

"Just do what I say!"

The gorilla ran forth and slammed down its hand, but the two jumped away. Ike stabbed his sword into the floor to create an explosion, and while the explosion was still burning, Roy swung his sword at it from the side. This caused the explosion to spread out sideways and form a wall of fire with the gorilla behind it. Roy shouted to Marth and told him to attack.

Marth understood what he meant, and he slashed in front of the wall of fire hard and created a powerful wind blade that blew the fire forward and both the wind and fire combined together. The powerful fire blade struck the body of the gorilla and not only sliced it in half, but also caused it to incinerate and explode.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"At this rate, the fire is going to spread out!" Ike said.

"I'll handle this! Level up!" Roy leveled up his Binding Blade, and then he used its fire-absorbing powers to absorb the fire until they are all gone. "There!" And his sword turned back to normal.

"Well, we sure wrecked up this place," Marth said, looking at the ruins of the lab.

"This should be able to cut off their power somewhat now that they can no longer create an army of robots," Ike said.

-

The Ice Climbers and Lucas opened a door and stepped into a room, and they saw someone standing in the center of the large room. Lucas was shocked and said, "You… It's you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Trivia:  
**1. Many of the areas used here are all taken from Mother 3. The toilet hallway, the room with girls in lingerie, the hippo room, and the robot lab are all examples.

2. Not a trivia, but did anyone even noticed or read the talk show in the previous chapter? There were no responses at all...


	110. Remember Me

**Note to Jake**: Is there someone posing as you out there? I received a flaming review that bashes this story in the harshest manner possible, and he claims to be Jake. However, I always found such flaming with poor grammar and spelling to be hilarious rather than offensive, so I wasn't offended by it, but I actually laughed at his crazy attempt to make me understand what on earth he is blabbering about. Still, I deleted that review.

It really seems like this story is not suited for everybody out there. There's been a reviewer recently that wants to me to get rid of the fourth wall breaking and the type of humor I am using currently. I told him that as long as my readers are enjoying this story, which pretty much all of you are, I will continue write stories in this method and I faith confidence in myself. That person came to the conclusion that I am stubborn and will never improve and said that you only enjoy this story because you do not have a taste for literature to believe something such as this can be a great story. That was very harsh, wasn't it? Basically he wants story to be written in his way; otherwise, beat it.

Like Ngrey said, the worst thing that can happen to a story is when the author loses confidence in himself or herself. Luckily, I still have confidence thanks to all the people who are supporting me! Let's bring this story to its glorious ending and no matter what, nothing can stop it!

**Chapter 109: Remember Me! Battle Between the Brothers!**

* * *

Lucas and the Ice Climbers stepped in the new room, and there in the center of the room was the same cyborg with a helmet that Lucas encountered back on S.S. Cargo! "An enemy!" Nana gasped.

"Let's get him!" Popo said, readying his hammer.

But Lucas placed his hand before him and said, "Wait, there is something I want to make sure first…"

"What is it?"

"I remember that you said you encountered him on the ship, right?" Nana asked.

"Yes, and since our first encounter, I had this strange feeling when I saw him. A very familiar feeling…" Lucas said as he began to walk up to the cyborg. "I have a feeling… that he is someone I know…"

"What…?"

When Lucas got close, the cyborg whipped out his beam saber and got into offensive stance, and Lucas stopped at where he is and got into defensive stance too. The cyborg suddenly attacked them without a warning; he raised his beam saber and a powerful blast of lightning shot towards them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the Ice Climbers screamed upon getting zapped.

"AGH!" Lucas also took the shock to himself, but all of a sudden, the lightning bolt bounced off his body and went back to the cyborg and zapped it! The cyborg flew back after getting blasted by his own bolt and knelt onto the ground as a bit of electricity surged throughout his body. "Uh…?"

The Ice Climbers, on the other hand, were charred and lying on the floor. "I think I saw grandma…" Nana mumbled.

Lucas ran up to them and said, "Are you guys all right? PSI Life up!" And he used his healing powers to heal them somewhat.

"Better now…" Popo said. "But how come you are fine?"

"I don't know… I found it strange too…" Lucas replied, and then he remembered the Franklin Badge that his father sent him. He looked at the badge that was on his shirt and thought, "Perhaps it's this good luck charm father gave me?"

"Watch out! That guy is still up!" Popo told him.

The cyborg stood back onto his feet and got into fighting stance again, and Lucas turned around to face him and said to the two, "I'll deal with him!"

But Nana protested. "It's too dangerous for you alone! We can help you!"

"If he really is the person I think he is, then I'm the perfect opponent for him!"

The cyborg pointed his arm at them and the trio was suddenly sent flying backwards by an invisible force. "Whoa! What is that?!" Popo gasped.

"PSI… This settles it…" Lucas said. "He used some moves that were on the ship too, and those are the moves that my brother would do…"

Nana began to understand him. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes… He is my brother, Claus!"

"You have to be kidding me! You said he's dead!" Popo said in shock.

"It has to be him! We are brothers and our bond between each other back then was so strong that we can feel for each other! He is Claus without doubt!" Lucas walked forward and said to the cyborg, "Claus! It's me! Have you forgotten me?"

The cyborg, or rather, Claus, remained silent and simply fired a beam out of his arm cannon. Lucas formed an energy shield to absorb the beam, and said to him again, "Why are you attacking me? Don't you know that I'm your twin brother? The one you said was a crybaby and a coward?"

Claus didn't reply him again; he just kept on firing projectiles that Lucas either absorbed or avoided. "Brother! It's me!" Lucas shouted.

"He's no longer listening to you!" Popo said. "His memory must've been washed away when he was brought back to life in this form! He no longer knows who you are!"

"I don't believe this! There has to be someway to make him remember me! I must make him remember me at all cost!" Lucas ran forward and tossed himself at Claus and grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from attacking. "Claus! It's me! Remember me, you brother, please!"

But Claus had greater strength and was able to shake him away with ease, and then fired another beam at him while he was on the floor. Lucas rolled away in time and quickly got back onto his step to avoid the other incoming beams. Claus ran to him and thrust his beam saber forward to hit him, and Lucas quickly formed a hexagon shield in front of him that blocked the blow. "Snap out of it, brother!" Lucas said to him. "You're under Pokey's control! Don't follow him anymore!"

"Give some beatings into his head!" Popo suggested. "That should make him remember something."

Claus hit the shield multiple times and eventually caused it to crack, and Lucas ran aside quickly before he gave the finally blow that went through the shield. Claus turned to him and swiped his sword and Lucas ducked down to avoid it and quickly backed away. The cyborg boy then fired a series of energy beams that Lucas used PSI Magnet to absorb. When the cyborg tried to attack him with the saber again, Lucas would just dodge.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Popo asked. "Get him!"

However, Lucas only continued to dodge the cyborg's attacks and did not fight back at all, even if he had the chance.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? There's no end to this if you do not fight him!"

"Yeah! There is no other way to solve this anymore!" Nana said.

"But I can't!" Lucas replied while avoiding Claus's attacks. "I can't bring myself to fight my brother!"

"What?! Don't be so dumb! Fight him!" Popo shouted.

"No… I never got into a fight with him… He was always stronger than me, so I am afraid to get into trouble with him…"

"That was before! Perhaps you are stronger now!"

"But… Ah!" Lucas was swiped slightly in the body and fell back. Claus was about to give him a fatal blow and Lucas quickly shot PK Fire at him, but the cyborg easily blocked it with the saber, and Lucas used this chance to get up and move far. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me for trying to shoot you…"

"Argh! If you're not going to fight him, I'll do it!" Popo said in frustration, and he ran to the cyborg with his hammer over his head. "Hammer time!"

Claus turned to him and fired the powerful lightning bolt again, and Popo was zapped badly. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He fell back onto the floor after the zapping and Claus readied to plunge his saber into his body.

"BROTHER!!" Nana screamed in shock.

But Lucas tossed himself at Claus and grabbed him by the leg to pin him onto the floor just before Popo. "Claus! Don't do it! He's my friend! Please don't hurt my friend!"

Claus gave him several kicks to the face and caused Lucas to let go, and the cyborg turned around to get up, but Lucas grabbed onto his feet again and kept him on the floor, and then he climbed over him and held down both his arms. "Brother! Remember me please! Please stop fighting!" Lucas shouted as he began to cry.

Then at this moment, Claus began to feel something in his mind, but he tried to shake it off and then got up forcefully and pushed Lucas away. Nana ran up to Popo and shook him up, "Brother, are you all right?!"

"I think I saw grandpa standing in a beautiful meadow covered in snow…" he muttered.

"Noooo!! Don't die on me!!"

Putting his saber away for a while, Claus held open his palm at Lucas and he was lifted into the air and at the same time felt something strangling him. "Ugh!" Then Claus thrust his hand forward and Lucas flew back forcefully and rammed into the wall hard. After Lucas hit the wall, Claus lifted him up telepathically again and pulled him forward, and when he was near, Claus give him a powerful thrust to the stomach and smashed him onto the floor painfully.

"Ow… You're so mean and harsh, brother…" Lucas cried. "But you're still strong like always… This brings back memory when we were together…"

When Claus heard this, something went on his head again and he held his hands over his hand and growled in pain, and then he shook his head to get the thought off him. "You're remembering something, aren't you?" Lucas asked. "I know you are! But you don't want to accept the truth! Please snap out of it, brother!"

Claus shook his head hard to get the thought off his mind, and he pulled out his beam saber and ran to Lucas and began hacking and slashing crazily. Lucas quickly created a double layered shield to protect himself, and the cyborg slashed against it like crazy to break through it. "Please! Remember everything!" Lucas shouted from behind the shield. "Are you forgetting father and Boney too? Most importantly, have you forgotten mother?"

Claus stopped attacking and felt his head getting more and more painful upon hearing the word mother. And then something strange happened; he began to hear someone speaking to him inside his head. "Claus… Be a good boy and stop picking on your brother," said the mysterious feminine voice. Claus shook his head hard to get it off his mind and shot out a powerful blast from his arm cannon. Lucas ran away in time before the shot went through the double layered shield.

Claus fired at him again, and this time Lucas created a different colored shield that was able to block out the shots. "Claus! Remember when mother would always take care of us when we are scared and hurt?" Lucas reminded him. "Remember how she would smile to us whenever we are feeling hurt? Don't you remember the love she gave us?"

"Claus… Remember everything and make up with your brother again," said the mysterious voice again, and of course, only Claus could hear it. He grabbed his head and began to shout like a madman. He let out a loud scream and lifted up his arm cannon to fire a powerful blast of blue hexagons."

"PK Love!" Lucas gasped, and he took the hexagon blasts to himself and was blown away badly. "YAAAA!!"

"LUCAS!!" Nana and Popo (he recovered) gasped in shock.

"I'm all right…" Lucas said as he got back up and healed himself a bit. "This is nothing compared to the pain he is going through. I know he is starting to remember everything, and he is hearing mother's voice too."

"What? I don't hear anyone," Nana said.

"Maybe Claus and I are the only ones who can hear her… In fact, I think I can sense her with us too…"

Nana began to tremble at the thought of it. "Ghost…?"

Claus aimed his arm cannon at Lucas again and shot out several hexagon blasts. Lucas formed a shield before him and it protected him from the blasts, though the shield was showing signs of cracking apart. "Such power…"

After he ended this attack, Claus created a flash from his hand, and when the flashing shined onto the shield, it disappeared! With the shield gone, Claus fired another barrage of hexagons and Lucas took it to himself. "AAAAAAAUGGGGGH!!"

"We must help him!" Popo shouted.

"No! Don't!" Lucas shouted to him. "I do not want him to get hurt! I want to solve this without violence!"

"But…"

Nana placed his hand over Popo's shoulder and said to him, "Let him do things his own way, Popo. We should be able to understand him because we are siblings ourselves too. If it were you, would you dare lay a hand on me?"

"Um… I think you have a point…"

"I wouldn't dare hit you too. This applies to Lucas and Claus, and it shows how strong their bond and love between each other is. We should be proud of them!"

Popo nodded his head and shouted to Lucas, "Lucas! We're rooting for you! We'll try to make him remember you too!"

"We're always on your side!" Nana added.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Lucas said, and he turned to Claus again. "Did you hear that? Even my friends that you do not know are wishing that you remember everything! Please stop forcing yourself to work under Pokey and remember everything! Come back to our family! Father and Boney is waiting for you! Mother will be sad to see you doing this!"

"Please drop behind everything," said the feminine voice, which most of you should know is Hinawa by now. "You must be very tired, Claus. Let go of everything and take a rest. I will be waiting for you to come home."

But Claus continued to resist himself. He tried to shake off the thought and constantly fired beams at Lucas. Lucas held up a new shield and to defend against the shots. Claus ran at him and tried to hit him. As he brought down his saber, Lucas quickly grabbed that arm and shouted into his face, "Stop, please! Mother won't be happy to see us fighting!"

Claus gave him a knee to the stomach and tossed him aside, and then he felt another great pain surging through his head.

"Claus, do not hurt your brother anymore," the voice of Hinawa said. "When you two were born, I was very happy to be able to give birth to two healthy boys. I prayed that you two would help each other, and even though you would get into fights, you would make up with each other again. Let it be like the time when you two fought, and now make up with each other again. Let it go, Claus. You do not have to force yourself."

Claus shook his head and screamed loudly, and then he began banging his head against the wall. "Brother! Don't do that!" Lucas shouted, and he ran to him, but Claus pushed him away and continued to hit himself against the wall.

"He's going crazy!" Popo said.

"Brother, please… stop…" Lucas said as he began to cry again.

Claus finally stopped hitting himself against the wall, and he slowly turned around to face Lucas and then lifted up his beam saber as electricity began to gather around it. Lucas backed off in fear, but he noticed tears rolling down from underneath the helmet's visor. "Brother…?"

Then Claus finally spoke for the first time since his revival. "Sorry, brother…" And he pointed him and fired the largest and most powerful lightning bolt.

Lucas shielded his eyes as the bolt hit him, but thanks to the Franklin Badge, the bolt bounced back to Claus again and blast him in the body hard.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

"Ow! My eyes are going blind!" Nana cried with her eyes closed.

"The goggles! They do nothing!" cried Popo, who for some reason has goggles over his eyes. Where did he get it from anyway?

The blinding flash died down and Lucas opened his eyes, and he saw Claus standing there all charred from head to toe, and he was longer wearing his helmet. "Brother!" Lucas gasped as he ran forward to catch his brother and allowed him to fall into his arms. "Brother! Speak to me! Are you all right?"

Claus slowly opened his eyes and looked at him and said weakly, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

The Ice Climbers ran up to them too. "He's back to normal!" Nana said in excitement.

"Really, I am… I'm sorry that I worked for the ones who killed mother and even tried to kill you all…" continued Claus.

"It's all gone to past now, brother! I'm so glad you finally remembered everything!" Lucas said.

"No… I can never forgive myself for my rash actions… I feel guilty… I don't have the face to go home anymore… Father will never forgive me for what I've done…"

"Don't worry; I'll explain to father and he will forgive you without doubt!"

"Thank you for defending me, but even if I want to go back, I'm afraid I no longer can… I am currently only alive because of the cybernetic parts. With these destroyed, I can only survive for a short while… I will be seeing mother soon…"

"Please don't go away like this! We finally met each other after a long time!"

"Heh… You're crying again. That's the real you… Don't be sad. You should be happy instead. I'm going to see mother. What is happier than that? Don't worry; I'll say hi to mother for you. I'm sure she will be happy to see me."

Lucas continued to cried, but he finally accepted it. "Okay, brother… I won't stop you from seeing mother…"

"She's waiting for me now… Hope we can see each other again, and be strong… Lucas…" With these last words, Claus fell into eternal slumber.

"He passed away…" Popo said in a sad voice. Nana also began to cry at the sad scene.

Lucas was also very sad, but he kept it to himself and didn't dare to cry. "I got it!" Popo said. "Dr. Mario's Heal Staff can bring people back to life! We can ask him for help!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not…" Lucas told him.

"Why? Don't you want your brother back?"

"You see? Claus is smiling even after he died. He must be very happy being with mother right now, and it would be wrong to bring him back without his permission. Being able to stay with your mother is the happiest thing possible in the world, so I think it is better for him to be with her.

Popo smiled and said, "You're right. I respect your decision then!"

Then Lucas felt something and he ran to the nearest window and looked out into the sky, which by this time is turning evening. He saw a faint, ghostly image of both Hinawa and Claus floating up there in the sky. They both looked down at Lucas and waved their hands, and then they floated up even higher until they disappeared. Lucas smiled and wiped his eyes, knowing that both his mother and brother are now in paradise.

-

91st floor…

"91st floor! We really took the right path!" Snake said as his group stepped out of the elevator and took a look at the number plate.

"Wow! We're going to be the first ones at the top for sure!" Yoshi said in delight.

"But I wouldn't be sure just yet. If we are unfortunate enough to take the wrong elevator, we'll be going downwards instead, and worst case scenario, go all the way down several floors."

"I sense aura," Lucario said all of a sudden.

"What?"

Then they heard the elevator door behind them opening, and they turned around and found themselves staring at the Ultimate Chimera. There was a bit silence in the air until Yoshi said, "Um… Nice to meet you… again…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I was never too good at emotional and drama stories, so I'm not sure how this one turned out. It probably isn't as emotional as the original game, but this is the best I could do. Hope for the best!

**Trivia:  
**1. The Heal Staff can only revive the dead once in a year. This is to prevent such thing from become to cheap and overpowered. After all, there can never be anything that good such as reviving dead people anytime you want to, right?


	111. Sonic vs Eggman

Anonymous reviews will be disabled from now on. This is to prevent things from getting too chaotic. I truly apologize to those who reviewed in that manner up until now, and I also want to make it clear to JakeCrusher and the good Jake that I wasn't upset with them, but rather, with the third Jake who kept on flaming me pointlessly. May he be touched by the love of Jesus and learn from his wrongdoings. May God bless those who have been reviewing faithfully up until now!

Once again, I apologize for this inconvenience, but it's a decision that I made after consulting my parents. In the end, this is the best option I could do and I believe God agrees with it too. Perhaps review will not be as many as before, but knowing that this is the desire of God, He will turn things for the best in the end.

**Chapter 110: The Burning Heat of Rage! Sonic vs. Eggman!**

* * *

The elevator door opened and Captain Falcon and Sonic leaped out of it with an excited look on their face. "All right! 92nd floor!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"C'mon! Let's get moving upwards!" Sonic said.

"Right on! I bet we are the first to be there!" CF said.

The two of them ran through the hallway, but they unknowingly ran across a red security beam on the floor, and the moment they did, the floor underneath them opened! Sonic was able to jump off to safe floor in time, but CF failed to do so and fell into the shaft below. "Waaa!!"

"Oh no!" Sonic was going to reach his hand forward, but his reach wasn't long enough and the floor closed up before CF could get back up. "Dammit! How can this happen?!" Sonic cursed.

"Don't worry; he'll just fall to a lower floor," said a voice coming from nowhere.

Sonic recognized this voice. "Eggman!"

"I've been waiting for you, Sonic!" said Eggman's voice. "Don't you want to settle things with me once and for all? Come over to the next room and let's have it done!"

"You bet I will!" Sonic said, and he sped towards the door on the far end of the hall.

When he went into the room, he found that the whole place was empty. "Eggman! Where are you?"

"Over here!" said a voice coming from above, and Sonic saw a robot with a pair of large arms and it was floating in air using hovering devices. There are wings on the back of the robot too and the armor was mostly red. "You showed yourself at last!"

"This will be the last time you will be living in the world, Sonic!" Eggman said. "You shall fall before the Egg Diablo!"

"Oh yeah? Talk big! The outcome will be like always!"

The mech slammed its hands together very hard and Eggman said, "Come and try it out then!"

**BGM: Final Boss (Sonic 3)**

"You bet I will!" Sonic then ran forward and jumped up as the hands were about to clap him. Up in the air above the Egg Diablo, he did a flying kick downwards and landed onto the cockpit and bounced behind it. "Ha! This is no different from our past fights!"

Eggman turned around and said, "So what if there is no difference? This doesn't necessary mean you will always be the winner!"

"Show me what you've got then!" Sonic ran forward to attack again, and Eggman swung the robot's fist around to hit him, only for the hedgehog to avoid them all by running around. Sonic leaped at the body and gave it a kick and pushed the whole thing backwards a bit.

"You're good as always, but let's see if you can handle this! Come over here!"

"You're asking for it!" Sonic ran to the mech to attack again, but when he got near, a burst of heat came out around the body of the mech and blasted Sonic backwards and burned him slightly. "Ow!" The arms and the armor of the robot were now glowing brightly and at the same time giving off intense heat.

"Do you dare touch me now that I am burning with fury?" Eggman asked.

"Well, that was pretty smart of you. I'll try and wait for you to cool down then."

"This thing will never cool down! All the better to burn you into crisp with!" The robot pointed his arm at Sonic and a burst of heat was released from the palm, and it was so strong and hot that Sonic was blown back and got burned on his skin somewhat.

"Ow! Hot!"

"Hoho!" Eggman flew forward and was able to catch Sonic in his hands and then burn him with the hot surface.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Feel the pain!" Eggman said, and he hurled Sonic across the room and smashed him hard into the wall.

SMAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Dammit…" Sonic growled as he got up.

"This time victory is mines!" Eggman flew towards him to deliver another punch. Sonic jumped up in time as the fist hit the wall and he bounced on top of the cockpit and landed behind him.

"Looks like the cockpit is devoid of heat," Sonic concluded. "I'll just attack that part then!"

"Not like it'll make any difference!" Eggman turned around and began flapping the wings very hard to whip up strong wind.

"You think a small breeze like this can get me?" Sonic ran against the wind current with ease and jumped up to attack the cockpit again, but right when he was about to kick into it, both the arms came up and smashed him in between and scorched him. "GAAAAA!!"

"Yahaha!!" Eggman laughed as he brought down Sonic and slammed him up and down against the floor multiple times. He tossed him into the air and gave him a punch as he was falling back down and punched him all across the room.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow… He's getting smarter than ever…" Sonic thought as he tried to stand back up.

"No matter how many times you stand up, you cannot hope to defeat me this time!" Eggman claimed.

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast! I'm just starting to get serious on you!"

Sonic ran up to the mech and ran around it over and over. "I'm not going to fall for such distraction!" Eggman said, and he slammed down both the arms on both sides and caused pillars of fire to shoot up from where the hands hit. Sonic leaped up just before the hands came down and then landed on top of the cockpit in ball form hard and pushed it forcefully onto the floor before jumping off.

"Ow!" Eggman cried as he bumped his head on the glass a bit. "Don't think you're getting anywhere with this!" He turned to Sonic to give him a backhand slap, and Sonic avoided it by ducking down, and he jumped up again and began to strike the cockpit over and over multiple times.

"Homing Attack!"

After the fourth hit, both the arms came up to crush him in between, but Sonic got out of the way in time.

"Argh! Take this!" Eggman slammed down both the hands onto the floor and a wave of fire was created. Sonic stepped to the side to avoid the fire and ran towards Eggman to hit him again. When he was near, Eggman pointed on arm to him and shot out a stream of fire from the palm of the hand and Sonic back flipped into the air to avoid it. However, Eggman swatted him successfully with the other hand while he was still in air and smashed him forcefully onto the floor.

SMASH!

"OW!!"

"You're finished!" Eggman shouted as he brought down the hand on him again. Sonic rolled aside in time and moved back to a safe distance quick. Eggman opened the fingers of both hands wide and shot out multiple fireballs from the palms and Sonic jumped and ran around to avoid them.

He ran forward while avoiding all these shots and aimed for the cockpit again, but Eggman quickly released the burst of heat around his body and Sonic was blown away. While he was still in air flying backwards, Eggman caught up with him and rammed him with the cockpit and pushed him into the wall painfully.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!

Sonic fell to the ground after taking the powerful blow and was in such a pain that he had a hard time trying to stand back up. "Ow…"

"Hahaha! Now you know why I am the best!" Eggman boasted.

-

91st floor…

"RUN FOR IT!!" Snake shouted as his group ran through the hall to escape the Ultimate Chimera.

They ran through a door and locked it tightly and got away, but the chimera bashed through it like it was made of paper. "Damn! This thing is persistent!" Snake said.

"And there's no way to defeat it too!" Yoshi added.

The chimera leaped forward with its mouth wide open to ready and take a chomp. Snake threw a C4 into its mouth before they all got away, and after getting into a safe spot, he detonated the C4.

BANG!!

An explosion burst out of the chimera's mouth, but it was unharmed afterwards. "You got to be kidding me…" Snake said in shock.

"His appetite is scarier than mine…" Yoshi said in unbelief.

"But I thought we deactivated it by pressing that button already. How is it still moving? Either way, let's try to aim for that button again!"

"I will do this favor!" Lucario said as he ran to the beast. He was going to land a kick onto the button, but the chimera tilts up its head and readied to swallow him in a single gulp. Good thing Lucario reacted fast and used Extreme Speed to zip to the side safely. The chimera turned to him and tried to bite him, but Lucario grabbed hold of its mouth and tried to hold it open.

"Now's our chance!" Snake thought, and he ran to the chimera and aimed for the button. The chimera used its strength to shake Lucario into the incoming Snake and sent the both of them piling on top of each other. "Yeow!"

As they were trying to get up, the chimera readied to devour them, but Yoshi threw a couple of eggs into its mouth and the chimera swallowed them instead. "Eat this and not my friends!" Yoshi said.

Snake and Lucario quickly got away as the chimera attacked again. The chimera ran forward and tried to chomp them like always, and they got away and allowed it to bite a table behind them instead. The chimera threw the table at them using its mouth and Lucario destroyed it with an aura-powered punch. Snake got out his gun and used it as a flamethrower and burned the chimera in the face, but the beast took the flames like it was water and showed no signs of getting burned at all. "This thing really is invincible!" Snake gasped.

They slowly backed off as the chimera closed in on them again, and they eventually came to a dead end. "Oh no… No more place to run…" Yoshi cried.

"Argh! This settles it!" Snake growled. "This thing is getting on my nerves already! If we cannot run from it, we'll destroy it at all cost! I don't believe how much more invincible this thing can be!"

"You have a point! We are the Smashers and we won't run from fights!" Yoshi said with determination. "I'm not going to run anymore, for I am a brave Yoshi!"

"The power of the aura is with me!" Lucario said.

"Let's get him!" Snake shouted. Lucario charged up an aura sphere and hurled it at the chimera while Yoshi got out his Holy Weapon and ran to the beast and gave it a smack to the face. The chimera shook off both the hits like it was nothing, and Snake followed up by firing missiles into its face.

Yoshi and Lucario ran to the side and each delivered a strong hit to the sides of its body. The chimera looked in both ways and wondered who to go after, and Snake fired another powerful missile shot into his face. The chimera was annoyed by this and ran to Snake to bite him, and Snake rolled out of the way and continued to fire at the chimera.

"Level up!" Yoshi shouted, and his Meteor Mace leveled up to its 2nd level form. "Bhurji Shot!" He swung the mace and shot out a fireball that struck the body of the chimera and created a fiery explosion. "Hard Boiled Ouvo!" Then he gave a powerful bludgeoning attack to the face of the chimera, and the impact was so hard that the chimera actually cried and took a step back!

"Flash Cannon!" Lucario pointed the spike on the back of his hand at the chimera and a bright light shined out of it as a silver projectile shot out and blasted the chimera.

"Now!" Snake threw a butterfly-shaped C4 and stuck it onto the face of the chimera and detonated it immediately afterwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Eat the eggs!" Yoshi shouted as he continued to smash the chimera in the face over and over and didn't give it a chance to fight back.

"Close Combat!" Lucario ran to the side of the chimera and began giving it a series of powerful punches and kicks that was strong enough to inflict harm on it. He ended the combo with a powerful uppercut that knocked the beast into the air a few steps and it fell back down with a thud.

As the chimera got back up and growled angrily, Yoshi lifted up his mace and several energy needles shot out from it. "Thousand Caviars!" The needles pelted the beast in the face over and over and some of them stabbed it in the eyes and the beast howled in pain.

"Hiya!" Snake fired his machine gun at the chimera constantly. After the pelting of needles and bullets ended, Snake tapped his feet against the floor and his shoes turned into metal, and he gave a painful kick to the chin of the chimera. "Iron Shoes!"

Immediately after the kick, he took off his shoe quick and placed it in his hand and gave the beast a boot to the face. "Ultimate Shoes!"

BOOT!

The boot to the face gave the chimera a shoeprint on the face. It roared angrily and the trio backed off to safety. As the chimera charged forth, they hopped out of its way and all three of them attack with projectile attacks when the chimera's back is turned to them and damaged it greatly.

Yoshi ran up to it next and held out the mace by its handle and began spinning like a cyclone. "Stir Fried Egg!" Just as the chimera turned around, and it took a series a powerful hits to the face.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!

Yoshi stopped spinning and got back to original position instantly and Lucario placed his palms in front of him and bright energy began to form in it. "Focus Blast!" He shot out a powerful ball of light that blew the chimera backwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Despite this, the chimera was still able to get back onto its foot, though there are now visible scars on its body. "That thing really is hardy," Snake said. "But our tactics are working now."

"Let's take it out then!" Yoshi said.

-

Back on the 92nd floor…

Eggman approached Sonic, who is standing back up again. "It's useless to stand back up if you know that you can't defeat me in this current state!" Eggman said.

"You better not be too full of yourself!" Sonic warned him. "I can come up with many ways to defeat you!"

"I'd like to see what you can do!" Eggman said as he slammed down one hand, and Sonic ran away to avoid it.

He got behind Eggman and jumped at the cockpit and gave it a roundhouse kick, but it was rather useless. Eggman turned around and swiped his hand at him, but he got away again. Sonic then curled up and began spinning in place furiously before shooting up into the air and crashing back down on top of the cockpit. However, Eggman saw this coming and delivered an uppercut that hit Sonic and knocked him away.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"There is no way you can touch me!" Eggman said. "Try this!" A fiery chain came out from the palm of the right hand and Eggman swung it around to show off for a while. "I'll whip you down real good!" And he began swinging the whip at Sonic to hit him.

Sonic 'danced' around to avoid getting hit, but he felt a bit of pain on his body due to the previous beatings and was caught in the foot by the chain and fell down, and Eggman began to whip him over and over with the scorching chain. "YA! OW!! AUGH!!"

"Hahaha! Victory is mines this time!" Eggman said with delight as he continued whipping him. "Finally, I have turned the table to this!" He then whacked Sonic into the air and wrapped the chain around in and scorched him with its burning surface, and he slammed him down onto the far end of the room painfully.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Augh… Ugh…" Sonic was badly bruised from all those hits and could barely stand up. "Curses…"

"Heheheheh! I can keep you alive if you are willing to surrender right this moment," Eggman said with a look of evil.

"I'll never admit defeat to you…"

"Then you are asking for a death wish! Prepare yourself!"

-

BANG POW BANG BOOM!!

"Shoot it down!" shouted Snake as his group constantly pelted the Ultimate Chimera with projectiles.

The chimera roared angrily and charged through the projectiles and tried to headbutt them. "Dynamic Punch!" Lucario shouted as he delivered a punch to the face of the chimera and it created an explosion upon contact.

KAAAAAABOOOOM!!

The chimera flew back from the exploding punch and Snake threw a grenade into its mouth that exploded afterwards.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

"Snake! Feed me some grenades!" Yoshi said to him.

"What?! Are you insane?!" he replied.

"Just do it! I know what I'm doing!"

"Fine then… Don't blame me…" Snake threw a grenade to Yoshi and he swallowed it.

After swallowing the grenade, Yoshi laid out an egg with the same coloring and patterns as the grenade, and he threw it at the chimera and the egg exploded on contact.

BAAAANG!!

"Now… That's something," Snake thought.

The chimera was really angry now; it ran forward with a look of pure anger and readied to attack again. But before it could move too far, Snake threw his still metallic shoes into its face.

CONK!!

Something like this shouldn't have hurt the chimera too much, but considering all the previous beatings that it took, its stamina has dropped so much that a shoe like this still hurt him.

"Hiya!" Yoshi lifted up his mace and slammed it down on top of the chimera's head hard, and this impact smashed the bird on its head into pieces.

SMAAAAAASH!!

The chimera cried in pain and backed off several steps. "I shall now use the ultimate power of aura!" Lucario said as he lifted up glowing hands. "Stand back!"

"What are you doing?" Snake asked, but he still stood back.

"The ultimate power of aura!" Lucario said loudly. "Aura Storm!" He brought down his hands and a huge blue beam shot out from it and blasted into the face of the chimera and totally engulfed the beast.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Whoa! That's cool!" Yoshi exclaimed.

The powerful beam went across the place and tore down several walls, and when it eventually ended, everything in the way of the beam was blown into oblivion, but the chimera was still there, lying all beaten up on the floor. Lucario dropped onto his knees and panted heavily after using such a powerful attack. "The aura… I have used too much of it…"

Yoshi ran to him in concern and said, "You did well, son! I didn't know you have such power within you!"

Snake looked at the fallen chimera and said, "It's over at last… I think…" But then to his horror, the Ultimate Chimera jerked its legs a bit and got back onto its legs. "WHAT?!"

-

At the same time, Sonic took another beating from Eggman and fell back on his rear. "Hahaha! It's your lost!" Eggman laughed. "You cannot take on me when I have the power of the burning heat with me!"

"Oh yeah? You really made me mad, so mad that I'm burning with rage too!" Sonic said angrily.

"Your rage is nothing compared to the rage I experienced from my past defeats! I shall now pour out all the angry thoughts of those times onto you at once! Prepare to die!" Eggman shouted as he delivered another fiery punch.

Sonic began spinning in place furiously and charged forth and rammed into the fist and began spinning against it. His acceleration was so powerful this time that he was able to hold up against the power of the fist, and as they spun against each other, sparks were created in between them. As Sonic continued to spin, the blue blur began to change red and released smoke. There was suddenly a burst of heat in between them and Eggman was rocked backwards by this. "What the?!"

Sonic flew back and landed on his feet, and this time instead of being in his usual blue color, his whole body, especially the spines, was glowing in bright red! "What the heck?!" Eggman said in shock.

"I told you I'm burning with anger!" Sonic said.

"So those grindings you did just now cause the friction to build up heat, eh? It's no use! You do not have the power to take down me!" Eggman was going to deliver another punch to him, and Sonic curled up and shot forth really fast like that of a fireball.

He hit the hand really hard and the hand actually flew off the arm! "WHAT THE?!" Eggman gasped.

Sonic began running around Eggman really fast, so fast that he left behind a trail of fire as he ran and it eventually formed a fire ring around the Egg Diablo! "You're not getting away with this!" Eggman shouted as he slammed down his fist to try and hit Sonic.

Sonic jumped up really high into the air and remained up there spinning furiously while at the same time giving off glowing light to made him look like a burning star. "Meteor Attack!" And he shot down at an incredibly fast speed.

Eggman quickly held up the other hand above him to block the attack.

-

Back downstairs, the trio got into defensive stance again to take on the Ultimate Chimera, who by this time has electric currents running throughout its body. "I can't believe he's still up!" Yoshi gasped.

"But all those attacks seem to have worked," Snake said. "His body really can't hold up any longer. Just a little more and he should be defeated for real!"

Suddenly, the ceiling above the chimera burst open and the Egg Diablo came crashing down on top of it. In fact, the impact was so strong that when the mech landed on top of the chimera, the floor underneath also gave way and the both of them crashed down in the next floor!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"WHOA!!" exclaimed the trio in shock.

When the smoke cleared, they ran up to the hole and looked down into bottom floor. The Egg Diablo was now smoking and the cockpit was shattered, with Eggman still on the pilot's seat witnessing stars that were circling around his head. Underneath the Egg Diablo, the Ultimate Chimera was crushed there. Its glowing yellow eyes lit up for one last time before fading into blackness forever.

"What happened…?" Yoshi said.

The three of them looked up and saw Sonic looking down from the top floor. "Hey Sonic!" Yoshi said. "Did you do that just now?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said in between heavy panting. "Much as I hate to say this… But this is the first time I experienced being so worn out and tired…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter looks very well done. As usual, I hope you enjoyed it! May God bless you all!


	112. Wario and Friends

**SBS Time!  
Nintendogeek**: How did the Fox clone shoot the smart bomb if Fox dropped it?  
**Game2002**: Fox threw it up a bit in shock when he saw the beam coming and it got hit as it fell.

**T3h Joecrawler**: Will Sonic use moves like Sonic Wind or Blue Tornado?  
**Game2002**: He will in the future.

**Kite Lanford**: Eggman instilled a biosensor in his mech?  
**Game2002**: It's actually just him speaking in drama and exaggeration.

**Kite Landord**: I'm curious on why that phrase is a taboo among Smashboard users?  
**Game2002**: They believe that you have to rely on your own skills to become a great player and not rely on the help of any items or outside forces. That is why pros play with no items and only on hazard-less stages so they can improve themselves. The term 'a true pro takes advantage of gimmicks' contradicts what they believe in, so they do not like this phrase and find it offensive.

**Chapter 111: Wario and Friends' Adventure in the Construction Site!**

* * *

74th floor…

Wario opened a door and stepped in, and the moment he did, a bucket that was resting on top of the slightly opened door fell down and wet him with the water inside. "Ow! Who dare play a prank on me?! Now I'm all wet! Good thing I brought spare clothes though." And he began taking off his wet biker clothes to change.

AAAAAAHHHHH!! MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!

Okay, he's done changing already, and be happy that I did not explain everything in detail. Wario is wearing his yellow-purple overalls now. "Ha, that's better! A warm shirt is the most comfortable!" he said happily.

By the way, you're probably wondering where Bowser went. To put it simple, Bowser never went with him. They went their own path after their encounter a couple of chapters back. That's all you have to know.

"So what's next?" Wario wondered as he looked around the room. This room looks like it was still under construction as the walls were unpainted and there were construction tools lying around the place. "Looks like this place needs a bit of a patch up. Not that I care, mind you. Anyway, I got to find my way to the top before everyone else!"

Wario moved through the only path in front of him to began his journey to the top of the building.

Along the way, he encountered some robots disguised as construction workers. When they saw Wario, they got out hammers and saws and ran to him. "What? Get back to work instead of harassing me, you pigs!" Wario said, and he shoulder bashed them away.

Then some short robots with spears came to him, and he jumped up and stomped them on the head to flip them over, and then he picked up one of them and tossed it at the remaining robots to knock them away. Another spear-wielder showed, but Wario jumped behind him and shoulder bashed him from there. After dealing with them, Wario continued on.

He ran up to a slope and looked down from up there and saw a small passage on the wall before him. He slid down the slope and somehow curled up into a ball and went through the passage and bust through all the obstacles inside the small passage. He was able to roll out the other side of the passage, where he hit a pile of sack and stopped rolling. He saw some more construction robots coming to get him, so he picked up those sacks and tossed at them to knock them out.

He walked forward again and saw a wall with a picture of a fire on it, and he wondered what it was about. He tried punching and shoulder bashing the wall, but he couldn't break it down either. Then a fire-breathing robot sneaked up behind him and breathed out fire. "YEOW!" Wario screamed as his butt caught on fire, and he began running around the place like crazy and bumped down the robot.

As he ran, the fire got bigger until it engulfed him, turning him into a ball of moving fire. Wario ran into the wall with the picture of the fire and when he touched, the wall burned down and he went through it! He fell onto the floor and rolled around, and thanks to some water dripping down from the ceiling, he was able to put it out. "Boy… That was hot…" Wario murmured, shaking the soot off his body.

He saw some very strange enemies coming towards him. They look like round plates with four legs around it, and there was a picture of a lip on the disk. Wario didn't want to know what those are, so he butt slammed the floor so hard that they all fell over and were stunned, and he shoulder bashed through every single one of them.

He moved forward again, but he failed to notice an anvil falling down from the ceiling. It hit him from above and flattened him, but the flattened Wario continued walking and went underneath a small slit at the bottom of a wall and made it out the other side. When at the other side, a claw came down and grabbed him by the head and pulled him upwards, and Wario returned to his normal status.

He saw a very tall ladder before him, and he began to climb up it. However, on the wall across the ladder, there was a robot with a hammer standing on a ledge there, and he slammed the hammer onto the ledge to cause the whole place to shake, and when it shook, Wario lost his grip on the ladder and slid back down. "Whoa! Curse that thing!" he cursed angrily, and climbed up again, only to fall back down when the robot hit the floor again.

However, the impacts caused the ledge to weaken and it finally break, and the robot fell down and was given a rotten day by Wario, and he went up the ladder with no problem afterwards.

The moment he climbed to the top, he saw a rocket with the head of a rhino charging at him, and he ducked to avoid it. The rocket turned around to hit him again, and Wario grabbed its horn when it approached and swung in circles before throwing it into a wall.

BANG!!

He dusted his hand and moved forward again, and saw a large white machine. "Now what?" The mouth of the machine opened and miniature version of the same thing came out from it and moved towards Wario.

Wario looked at these things as they came up to him and circled around his leg harmlessly. They look sort of like those robotic pet dogs that stores are selling out there, except without legs. Wario didn't care; he picked up one and threw it at the big one, and the small one shattered instantly.

Wario walked up to that big machine and didn't seem to be doing anything at all, and he noticed a lever on its back, so he pulled it. When he did, the whole thing suddenly exploded in his face

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"What was that about…?" he mumbled with a black face.

"Hey Wario!" shouted a familiar voice. Wario turned to the source of voice and saw Dr. Mario and G&W standing on the other side of a gap on the floor.

"What are you guys doing there?" Wario asked.

"We came here, that's all," Dr. Mario said.

"Yeah, and you won't believe the trouble we went through to come all the way to this floor," G&W added.

The two of them hopped over the gap and walked up to Wario. "So how's it going?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"Nothing special," he replied. "Still looking for the way to the top. I almost reached the 100th floor once, but fell all the way back down and had to climb my way to the top from scratch."

"What say we go together?" G&W said. "There's safety in numbers."

"If you don't get in my way, then be it."

"How much trouble can we get into anyway?"

"Watch out!" Dr. Mario cried all of a sudden. Before them were several mechanical snakes.

"Ha! It's clobbering time!" Wario said.

The snakes slithered forward and some of them pounced forward. Wario punched that snake in the face and then grabbed another one by its head and tossed it down the gap mentioned earlier. The rest of the snakes came around Wario and began to crawl up around him as he tried to fight them off. "Get off me!" And he jumped up and spun in midair multiple times, causing the snakes to fly out in random directions.

One of the snakes landed on top of Dr. Mario's head and coiled itself around there, and the doctor screamed and tried to get it off. "EEKS! GET IT OFF ME!!"

"I'll help you!" G&W said, and he whacked a chair he got from nowhere onto the doctor's head.

WHACK!

The snake loosened up and fell off, and Dr. Mario fell over with a large bump on his head.

"I got it off!"

"There are more of those crazy rhinos!" Wario pointed out. More rhino rockets charged straight at them, and Wario punched one right in the face and sent it flying off course.

G&W stepped aside to avoid the other two, and they turned around for another attempt. When one of them fly towards him, G&W got out a manhole and held it up like a shield and the rhino rocket rammed into it and fell.

Dr. Mario got up and rubbed his head, saying, "Did a chair fell on me…? DOH!" He was hit in the back by the third rhino rocket and fainted again.

The rocket flew back to Wario, and he reached forth his hand and caught it by the horn and slammed it onto the floor forcefully to destroy it.

BANG!

"Ha! Nothing can beat the great Wario!" he boasted. "Let's get moving and give them some rotten day!" As he and G&W began to leave, he noticed the doctor still on the floor. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

-

The trio continued moving forward and saw a wall before them, and when they looked up, they saw the way forward high up on the wall, and there was an elevator at the top. "How are we going to get up there?" Dr. Mario asked.

G&W saw a sign and read from it, "The elevator will be active if someone is standing on it."

"Well, you get up there and get that thing moving!" Wario said, and he grabbed G&W by the arm and tossed him upwards.

"Why me?!" he screamed, and he flew up and landed on the elevator, which slowly came down afterwards.

"That's more like it!" Wario said, and both he and the doctor stood onto the elevator when it came down and it brought them up again.

After reaching the top, they entered into a large empty room with a large door on the other side. "Whoa, this place is big…" G&W said.

"You know? I sometimes wonder if we are really inside the tower," Dr. Mario said. "The inside looks a lot bigger than it does from the outside…"

Then the door slowly opened up and a large welding torch came jumping out from behind it. "Whoa! What's that?!" G&W gasped.

The welding torch spoke up. "Didn't you guys read the sign that says no trespassers allowed?"

"What sign?"

"Oh yeah, there isn't any sign…"

"Get out of the way, tin can," Wario said to him. "We're in a hurry!"

"Even though there is no sign around here, it is still undeniable the fact that there should be no trespassers. So you people better get out of here," the welding torch said. "By the way, call me Weldar."

"Who cares? We're going to use that elevator over there and you better scram!"

"You don't listen to others, don't you?"

"Um… Wanna go look for other ways instead?" Dr. Mario asked Wario.

"The way through is over there, so I'm not gonna bother going out there and find some other path! I'm going to show this guy for getting in my way!"

"Hmph! You talk big, don't you?" Weldar asked. "I'll kick you out myself then!"

"You'll be the one getting kicked out instead!"

**BGM: Weldar's theme**

"You think you can kick me out?" Weldar then leaped forward and tried to crush them underneath, but they got away in time.

"Whoa! Imagine getting flattened underneath by that thing!" G&W said. "How are we going to take on something that big anyway?"

"Knock it down!" Wario said.

Weldar turned to them and shot out fireballs from his mouth, and they ran around again to avoid the fireballs. "Hey! You better not play with fire!" Wario shouted to him, and he ran up to the body of the torch and punched it hard.

CONK!

"Yeow!"

"That's not going to work against my body of steel!" Weldar said, and he jumped at Wario to flatten him. However, Wario reached up his arms and caught the welding torch by the bottom and tossed him away! "Whoa!"

CRASH!

"He's strong…" Dr. Mario said in awe.

"I didn't see that coming," Weldar said. "Just what are you anyway? Come over and let me have a closer look!" He lowered his head all the way to the floor and began inhaling a large amount of air and Wario was getting sucked in.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he shouted as he tried to escape.

"Oh no! Help him!" Dr. Mario said, and he and G&W ran to Wario and pulled him by the hands. Big mistake for G&W, because he got sucked forward first due to his lightweight body.

"AYEEE!!" he screamed as he went into Weldar's mouth.

Weldar stopped inhaling air and spit him out again. "Blech! Tastes like paper!"

"That was scary…" said G&W.

"You're going to get it for trying to eat me!" Wario growled angrily, and he ran to Weldar's body and shoulder bashed it really hard, and Weldar actually began to tip over!

"Whoa!" Weldar quickly hopped back to retain his balance. "I'll have to call in reinforcements!" Under his command, man-sized nuts and bolts fell down from the ceiling and bounced towards the Smashers.

"This is too strange…" G&W said. "Whoever heard of nuts and bolts having eyes?"

"Nothing is stranger after seeing someone like you can exist," Dr. Mario said.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…"

"Beat it, junk!" Wario said as he punched some of the nuts and bolts away.

Dr. Mario reaches underneath his coat and got out a medicine pill and threw it at some of the enemies. When the pill hit the floor, it released gas that caused those enemies to rust up and stop moving. G&W got out the manhole and threw it forward like a Frisbee and knocked them all away.

"It's your turn!" Wario shouted as he ran to Weldar, who shot out fireballs at him. Wario strafed left to right to avoid the fireballs, and he delivered a strong headbutt into the torch's body.

CONK!!

"Ow! You really are strong! Are you some kind of a monster or what? I really need a pair of glasses to get a better look on you…" Weldar said.

"Having short eyesight issues?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You can say that…"

"Sadly, I don't have any medicine that can cure this."

"That's all right; I'm quite used to this. Besides, I don't trust receiving foods from other people. They might be tricking me into eating something that is related to fire and cause the gas inside me to explode." Then there was a long silence between them all. "I think I spoke too much…"

"That was unwise of you to say out your weakness," G&W commented.

"I know… Looks like I really have to kick you out before you guys go too far on me." And Welder shot out more fireballs at them.

"Let me handle this!" G&W said, and he ran in front of them and got out a bucket and caught all of them using it, and when the bucket was full, he dumped out oil at Weldar's body. There was an explosion, but Weldar simply jumped backwards.

"Ow! What did you do just now?!" he asked. "It felt hot, but as long as it doesn't go inside, it'll be fine for me!" He continued to shoot fireballs, and G&W caught them all again.

"Now how am I going to dump it into his mouth?" G&W wondered.

"I'll beat him until he lowers his head!" Wario said. He ran to Weldar and gave him several punches to the body, and then the welding torch jumped at him and tried to flatten him, but Wario got away in time. "Hey you! Lower your head so I can feed you with something hot and delicious!"

"I heard that already, so I'm not going to fall for your trick!" Weldar said, and he shot out more fireballs.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Wario turned around and build up his 'energy' and released them from the backdoor. The wind blew the fireballs back to Weldar and into his mouth.

Weldar swallowed them and felt the inside of his body burning furiously, and there was an explosion that caused him to expand a bit and he coughed out smoke. "Ack! It burns!"

"Gimme that bucket!" Wario said to G&W, and he handed it to him. "How's that for the appetizer? This is the main course! Wario Waft!" Wario released another super fart, and it shot him all the way up.

"Eew… I can't believe the power that he has…" G&W said, holding his nose.

"I couldn't agree less…" Dr. Mario said.

Wario flew up to the same level as Weldar's head and shouted to him, "Look here!"

"What?" Weldar turned his head to him, and that's when Wario threw the entire bucket right down his mouth. "Gulp…" After swallowing the bucket of boiling oil, Weldar felt an even hotter feeling inside his body, and his body began to expand. "Looks like my welding days are over…"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Weldar blew up into pieces and his head fell onto the floor with a hard thud. Wario also landed back onto the floor using his rear and the bucket fell down and G&W reclaimed it. "Hahaha! Having a rotten day?" Wario asked.

Dr. Mario walked up to the head and asked it, "You okay?"

"I could use some engineer to put me back together," Weldar said.

"Sorry, none of us are one here…"

"Leave that guy alone!" Wario said. "Let's just take the elevator and get out of here!"

So the three of them went to the elevator and took off to the next floor, be it going up or going down.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter didn't turn out as good as I think it would be. Maybe next time…

**Trivia:  
**1. That white machine thing is the Caterpillar Dog, an enemy from Mother 3.


	113. Smashers vs Garland

**SBS Time!  
Yoshizilla**: It makes more sense for Peach to defeat her enemies using farts than Wario.  
**Game2002**: I say that having a fat ugly man fart makes a lot more sense than having a beautiful girl fart.

**Chapter 112: The Most Powerful Extremo Negativo! Smashers vs. Demon Lord Garland!**

* * *

On the 88th floor…

CRAAAAASH!!

BANG!!

POW!!

"Whoa! What's with all these crashing and banging?!" Nana gasped.

"It's coming from that room!" Popo said, pointing to a nearby door. The three of them ran up to the door and opened it, and there were immediately greeted with smokes and ruined stuffs all over the place. "Looks like a fight…"

They looked around and saw Garland and Mewtwo within the same room. "It's Mewtwo and the person who showed up at Final Destination!" Nana said.

Mewtw and Garland were eying each other from both ends of the room, and neither of them looked beaten up or tired. "Such power you have…" Mewtwo said.

"Such can be said to one of the most powerful Smashers too," Garland said. "The battle has just begun and we have created a chaos already."

"This is only the beginning. You have not witness my full power yet."

"C'mon! You can beat him, Mewtwo!" Popo shouted out to him.

Mewtwo turned to him and said, "Don't get into this. This opponent will be too tough for you too handle."

"Okay, but let us know when you need a hand."

"You really think you can take on me alone?" Garland asked. "I will show you that it takes more than just your powers to take down me! Firaga!" He lifted up his arm and heat came up around him and gathered in front of his hand in the form of a large fireball, and it shot forth very fast.

Mewtwo quickly created a force shield in front of him, but the fireball was so strong that the shield exploded immediately and Mewtwo took several steps back. He then fired a shadow ball at him, and Garland stretched forth his hand and when the ball hit his palm, it bounced back to Mewtwo!

Mewtwo avoided the homecoming ball and rushed to Garland with one fist glowing in energy and readied to punch him. Garland also folded a fist and it glowed with energy, and the both of them ran at each other and clashed fists really hard that energy burst out everywhere and created an explosion that sent them sliding back again.

Immediately after he stopped sliding, Garland brought up his hand and electricity shot out from it and rose into the gathered there like a cloud. "Thundaga!" And he pointed his finger at Mewtwo and the electricity shot forward like a thunderbolt.

"Thunderbolt!" Mewtwo spread out his arms and electricity came out around him and shot forth, and the bolts from both sides clashed and exploded in a bright flash.

"Yeow! My eyes!" Lucas cried, closing his eyes tightly.

The bright explosion died down and Garland immediately made cold air appear around him, and the air was so cold that ice cubes were formed. "Blizzaga!" And he made those ice cubes shoot ahead like missiles.

"Psywave!" Mewtwo shot out wave-like particles out of his eyes and the beam broke through the ice cubes and went to Garland, who quickly put up a clear shield before him.

"Reflect!"

The beams hit the shield and bounced back to Mewtwo, and he quickly teleported away to avoid them. He reappeared behind Garland and swung a hand full of energy at him, but Garland turned around fast and grabbed the fist and hurled him aside. Mewtwo flew towards a wall, but he landed his feet on it and kicked towards Garland while an energy barrier surrounded him. Garland held forth his hand and was able to stop him from coming further, and then the barrier exploded and Mewtwo did several flips in midair before landing back onto the floor.

"Holy!" Garland's hand glowed with white light and a circle appeared underneath Mewtwo and light began to shine out of it.

"What?!" Mewtwo quickly moved back just in time as a powerful white beam shot out from the circle. "Holy power… Didn't expect to see a move like coming from the likes of you…"

"I have mastery over all kinds of spell," Garland said. "Now you know why I am the most powerful of the Extremo Negativo!"

"This should prove to be a long and tough battle then." Mewtwo cupped his hands together and created a large shadow ball and fired it.

"Holy!" Garland stretched out his hand and this time a ball of white light shot out and went through the shadow ball and cancelled it!

"What the?!" Mewtwo was caught off guard by this and took the shot to his body and was blasted away. "UGH!"

BANG!

"Your dark energy attacks will have no use over my holy spells!" Garland said.

"Hey! You're not making fun of Mewtwo alone!" Popo shouted as he ran towards Garland with his hammer raised.

"Hmph! Weak one, begone!" Garland turned to him and shot out another ball of light.

Popo was smart enough to jump up to avoid the attack, and he fell towards Garland to hit him with the hammer. Garland caught the hammer by the head and threw Popo away with ease.

"Yeow!"

"Brother!" Nana ran up to him and helped him up. "You shouldn't try fighting that guy! He's too strong!"

"But we have to help Mewtwo if he is in trouble!" Popo said.

"I said you don't have to worry about me," Mewtwo said as he reappeared into the scene. "I can deal with this myself."

Garland turned to him and said, "It would not be any fun if you fell so easily to a weak attack like that. I expect more from a strong one like you."

"I also expect to see more than what you did just now," Mewtwo said, taking out his Holy Weapon. He dashed at Garland and thrust the spoon forward to hit him, and Garland stood aside to avoid it. Mewtwo quickly turned to him to continue attacking, but Garland was quick on his feet and leaped back several steps. However, Mewtwo didn't stop the chase and he went after him and swung the spoon over and over again.

Garland continued to move around with agility while Mewtwo kept up the assault. During the midst of avoiding the blows, Garland quickly formed a barrier around him. "Protera!" Mewtwo's spoon contacted with the barrier and it caused him to bounce away.

"A shield!" Mewtwo thought. He pulled back his spoon and made it spin in his hand like a propeller, and as it spun, pink energy began to form around it. "Psychic Saw!" And he threw the spinning spoon forward, and due to the reason it was spinning at an incredible rate, it looked like a flying buzz saw.

The 'saw' struck the barrier and grinded against it constantly, and the barrier was showing signs of breaking apart. "Such power!" Garland thought, and then the barrier unexpectedly broke apart and the spoon flew in. Garland was caught off guard by this, and even though he avoided direct hit, he was scraped in the arm somewhat. "The power of the Holy Weapon deserves praise! You have inflicted damage on me."

The spoon flew back to Mewtwo's hand and he said, "It is the ultimate weapon for smiting evil, and I can sense the power of evil flowing within you."

"That is true in most cases as I hail from the alternate dimension known as the Demon World, but I said earlier that I have mastery over all sorts of elemental spells, so dark spells aren't only my specialty. If you want to fight with a weapon, then I will very well bring out a weapon against you."

"Show me then."

Garland held forth his hand and fire began to appear within his palm, and slowly, a sword materialized into existence and he grabbed it by its hilt. "This is the Excalibur, a sacred sword from my world. It is built from one of the most powerful metals and has tremendous power that is beyond imagination. I managed to steal it from its resting place and added its power to mine!"

"Interesting! Let's see which world has the stronger weapon then!"

"You can do it!" Popo cheered on.

"We're counting on you!" Lucas said.

"En guard!" Garland ran forward and swung his sword and it met with Mewtwo's spoon and made a loud clash. The power of clashing made Mewtwo slide back quite a bit of distance, and Garland slashed against the air and shot out a fireball. Mewtwo spun the spoon in front of him and used it to eliminate the fireball, and he shot a shadow ball into the air and used the spoon to swat it forward as if he's playing tennis.

Garland speared the sword into the shadow ball and caught it, and then the ball spread out around his sword and covered it, and when Garland swung the sword again, a dark blade and shot forward.

Mewtwo destroyed the blade with his spoon and flew to him to attack. When Mewtwo was near, Garland hopped back and slammed down his sword instantly, causing a lightning bolt to shoot down out of the blue. Good thing it came down in front of Mewtwo and he only got singed a bit at the nose. "Ugh!"

"Thundaga!" Garland pointed out his hand and fired a powerful blast of electricity, and Mewtwo took the blast dead on as he was unable to avoid this.

"UWAAAAA!!"

While Mewtwo was stunned from the attack, Garland charged forward to ready to impale him, but then he saw an ice cube being tossed at him from the side, and he turned around to destroy it. "Annoying weakling!" he said.

"You better not take me for someone useless and weak!" Popo said.

"Yeah! We are stronger than you think!" Nana added.

"Um… We shouldn't offend him…" Lucas cried.

"If you think you are strong, then prove it to me!" Garland said.

"Here we come then!" the Ice Climbers said, and Popo ran ahead by himself.

"Uh… That wasn't what I had in mind…" Nana said.

Garland ran at Popo and was going to slash him, but Mewtwo appeared in between the two and held up his spoon to block the blow. "I told you to stay out of this!" Mewtwo said to Popo.

"I can't stand the fact that we are not doing anything to make this guy look down on us!" Popo said. "We're comrades, so we should help each other! Let me have a piece of him!" He jumped up behind Mewtwo with his hammer raised and ready to smack Garland.

"Fool!" Garland raised his other hand and gathered fire in it and readied to shoot, but Popo blew out cold air into the hand and caused the fire to dye then. "What?!" And he took a blow to the face.

WHACK!

"Ga!" Garland took a step back from the blow, and Mewtwo was able to follow up with a Psycho Cutter swipe to his body and left behind a gash on it.

SLASH!

"YAAAAAA!!"

"Haha! Now who is the weakling?" Popo laughed.

Garland shrugged off the pain and said, "That was merely a fluke. A pain like this is nothing to me. Curaga!" He lifted up his hand and green sparks fell down around him, and his wound disappeared!

"A healing spell!" Mewtwo thought.

Garland moved forward to attack again, but a snowflake came down in front of him and he quickly hopped back just before it exploded. "If my friends are fighting, I will fight too!" Lucas said.

"Count me in too!" Nana said.

"You guys really don't listen to me, don't you?" Mewtwo said. "Fine, just stay out of trouble."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Popo assured him.

"Bunch of fools who are looking for death! Firaga!" Garland lifted up his sword and fire whipped up around it. "Infernal Dragon!" The fire rose in the air and took the form of a fiery dragon and flew at them!

Mewtwo spun the spoon in front of him really fast and a cyclone was shot out, and the dragon was caught in it and became part of the cyclone as it flew towards Garland. "Null Fire!" Garland shouted as he formed a red barrier around him, and when the fire cyclone hit him, it went around him harmlessly instead.

"Aeroga!" Garland spun the sword besides him very fast and wind started to gathere together at the blade, and he shot out a large cyclone at them. The powerful wind blew into the face of the Smashers and the three kids were lifted up and blew away while Mewtwo was able to keep his footing. "Blizzaga!" Garland followed up with the ice spell and it was added to the cyclone, turning it into a large tornado made of snow and ice.

While Mewtwo was trapped inside the ice cyclone, the ice shards flew at him and stabbed him in various parts of the body. "Ugh!"

"Thundaga!" Garland shot a lightning bolt into the air and it went above the cyclone and came crashing down on Mewtwo.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAAAA!!"

The cyclone 'exploded' and Mewtwo was sent rolling along the floor violently and was badly injured all over. "Oh no! Mewtwo got hurt badly!" Nana gasped. "How can this be happening?!"

Mewtwo slowly got back up and growled, "I let my guard down…"

"The fact that you are the strongest does not necessary means you will win every fight!" Garland said. "This is the ultimate proof! Now die!" He lifted up the Excalibur and slammed it down hard and sent forth a wave. Mewtwo was still able to hold up his spoon to block the attack, but the impact sent him flying back a couple of steps.

Garland ran to him and clashed his sword with him, and Mewtwo was too weak to hold against it and was knocked around. "You're not making fun of him alone!" Popo shouted. "Level up!" His hammer transformed and he ran to Garland to hammer him.

Garland turned around and slammed the flat part of his sword with the head of the hammer, and he has greater power and was able to push Popo away. Popo landed and swung against the air and released a gust of cold air along with sharp ice shards, but Garland destroyed them with ease.

Mewtwo got onto his foot and used a recovery move to heal himself somewhat, and he went to attack Garland again. Garland turned around in time and held up his hand and formed a barrier to block the attack. Lucas ran forward and shot out hexagons out of his hand. "PK Love!"

Garland turned to the incoming hexagons fast and cast another spell that formed a different colored shield and it also blocked out the PSI attack, and after all these, he moved back several steps and energy began to form around the blade. "Holy Blade!" Then the energy that was covering the blade spread out in various directions in the form of light balls and each went towards one of the Smashers.

"Oh no! It's coming towards us!" Nana cried.

Mewtwo tried to protect the three kids by creating a shield in front of him. However, the shots did not disappear upon touching the shield; they bounced back and tried to move in again and pounded against the shield over and over.

Garland threw his sword forward and it went through the shield and stabbed Mewtwo in the shoulder, causing him to reel back in pain and making the shield disappear, and the light balls were able to hit everyone.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"WAAAAAAAAA!!"

The sword magically flew back to Garland's hand, and he said, "Now you know how powerless you are before me!"

"Ow… This man is strong…" Lucas cried.

"I can't believe we're losing to him…" Popo said.

"He's too tough…" Nana cried.

"What a tough opponent…" Mewtwo thought. "But I won't fall here!"

"No matter how hard you struggle, it has become clear that you cannot defeat me," Garland told them. "I am still in perfect condition but you aren't. The victory is clear already. I will knock you all down right now!" As he approached to give them the final blow, a dark energy ball suddenly blasted through the wall behind the four of them and flew towards Garland. He quickly pulled up his hand in front of him to block the blast and then moved back. "Who's there?"

From the destroyed wall behind, Ganondorf stepped into the room. "This doesn't look like you, Mewtwo," Ganondorf said. "What happened to one of the strongest Smashers?"

"You've come at the right moment," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps I need help taking down this person."

"You really are having a hard time, so that means this person is a lot tougher than we think. Very well; I wanted to thank him for something anyway."

"So you have overcome your dark side, haven't you?" Garland asked Ganondorf.

"Right, and as a result, it added some fighting power to our side," Ganondorf replied. "I really have to thank you for that."

"No matter how many of you come, none of you will defeat me! I will still knock you all down!"

Ganondorf turned to Mewtwo and asked him, "Can you still get up?"

Mewtwo stood up and used a recovery move on himself. "Somewhat… I healed myself, but not enough to go back to full strength."

"Okay, as long as you can still fight, this shouldn't take long," Ganondorf said, taking out his trident.

"Don't forget us!" Popo said. "Lucas healed us all too. Though not in perfect condition, it should be enough to take down this guy!"

"C'mon! Let's show him whose boss!" Ganondorf said. Both he and Mewtwo ran to Garland with weapons in their hands and readied to hit him.

"Protera!" Garland formed a shield in front of him and it blocked the weapon attacks, but the power of the Holy Weapons were so great that the shield was distorted and showed signs of breaking apart. Garland hopped away in time before the shield fully shattered. Ganondorf immediately jumped at him after landing and thrust the trident forward.

Garland's sword met with the trident and the both of them pushed their weapons back and forth in an attempt to overcome one another. Mewtwo appeared above Garland and slammed down his spoon to hit him, and Garland lift up his hand and shot up a thunderbolt. However, Mewtwo disappeared when he got hit by the thunderbolt, much to Garland's surprise. Then Mewtwo reappeared next to Garland and swatted him hard and smashed him to the side.

CRASH!

"Ugh!" Garland got back up and was surprised to see many Mewtwo in the room. "Clones…?"

"This should confuse you," Mewtwo said.

"I will just take on all of them at once! Firaga!" Garland created a ball of fire in front of him and hit it with his sword to break it into various pieces, and the pieces flew in all directions and struck all of them. The clones disappeared one by one upon getting hit, and everyone single one of them disappeared! "What?!"

Mewtwo suddenly popped out in front of him and gave him a smack to the face again and knocked him away. "Wizard's Foot!" Ganondorf shouted as he did a flying kick into Garland's back while he was still flying across the room, and he sent him flying off to the other side. The Ice Climbers jumped at him and hammered him hard onto the floor afterwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Just so you know, I was hiding among those clones," Mewtwo explained. "But I teleported away before the fireballs hit me to make you think that all of them are clones."

"You're now helpless before us!" Ganondorf said. "This is the power of teamwork!"

Garland slowly got back up and said angrily, "There is no way you can defeat a Demon Lord like me!"

"We don't care you are!" Popo said.

"I will take you down with my strongest spell!" Garland held up with hand and whitish energy began to form in front of his palm, and the energy ball kept on growing larger and larger.

"I sense a large amount of energy building up…" Mewtwo said.

"I can sense it too," Ganondorf said. "Looks like that thing is no laughing matter. It will be messy if we get hit by that!"

"What do we do?!" Lucas cried.

"We'll stop him before he does anything!" Ganondorf stabbed his trident into the floor and sent forth a shockwave, but Garland jumped up to avoid the attack and continued to charge the energy ball in his hand, and the ball is the size of a basketball already.

"Flare!" Garland shouted, and the ball of energy grew even larger and exploded into a powerful beam that shot forward.

"Watch out!" Mewtwo tried his best to create the strongest force shield and set it in front of everyone. The power beam struck the shield and pushed them all back.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The heat released by the beam was so powerful that the whole room basically heated up and gave a bright red appearance. All the furnitures in the room were melted too!

In fact, the beam was so powerful that it tore a hole on the other side of the building, and everyone down at the park could see it. "What is that?!"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were flying around on the other side of the building when they heard this big bang. "Did you hear that?" CH asked.

"I doubt there is anyone who didn't hear that," MH said. "Sounds like it came from the other side of the building. Let's go and see!"

Back inside the building, the lights were burned out and the things lying all around the place were burned up or melted, and there was a large hole on the wall across where Garland was standing. He lowered his hand and looked around, and saw the Smashers standing on the side of where the beam originally went through. "I'm surprised that you were able to avoid it," he said.

"The power of the beam was too much for my barrier to block," Mewtwo explained. "So we quickly hopped out of the way before the barrier was burned up."

"Looks like your ultimate attack failed too," Ganondorf said.

"It is time for us to fight back to our fullest!" Mewtwo said, and he held up his spoon and spun it like a propeller and it kept on spinning until it became a tornado. "Aim for the tornado!"

"What are you going to do?" Ganondorf asked.

"Just do it! We will use our attacks all combined together to unleash the most powerful attack!"

"Sounds good!" Ganondorf said.

"Use your dark wave attack."

"Okay, if that's what you say." Ganondorf hopped back and his hand glowed in dark energy as he slammed it into the floor. "Dark Wave!" Liquid-like substance shot out from the floor and was sucked into the tornado afterwards, giving it a black appearance

The Ice Climbers blew out cold air into the tornado, giving it a glittering appearance due to the ice shards.

"PK Love!" Lucas shot out hexagons and they were sucked into the tornado too, and by this time, the tornado was glowing in dark blue color while sparkles appeared all around it.

Mewtwo lowered the tornado in front of him and made it travel towards Garland at a somewhat slow speed. "Do you think you can take me down with something moving as slow as that? I can easily counter it!" Garland said.

"It is not complete yet!" Mewtwo said as he cupped his hand together and gathered together orange energy. "Focus Blast!" He shot out the energy ball and it hit the tornado from behind and merged with it to become what looks like a miniature sun with wind-like energy revolving around it, and it flew forward really fast.

"Reflect!" Garland quickly created a clear shield in front of him, but when the energy blast struck the shield, cracks appeared all over it and then it broke apart! "WHAT?!" Garland had not time to avoid the large energy ball afterwards, and he took it dead on to his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not sure what to say about this chapter. It looks very long and pretty well done, but at the same time I felt that some parts could be made better and clearer. It does look better than the previous chapter though.

And yes, I did change Garland's background quite a bit and also made him a lot more powerful than he originally was. He was the first boss in Final Fantasy and was incredibly easy.


	114. Ganon vs Chaos

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: How did Garland and Mewtwo get to be in the same room in the first place?  
**Game2002**: I wanted to move things forward fast and got to this point without an explanation. Let's just say Mewtwo got there by himself and ran into Garland, who was in that room all along.

**Chapter 113: Battle of the Gargantuan! Beast Ganon vs. Demon Chaos!**

* * *

The five Smashers watched as Garland collapsed onto the floor from the powerful attack in the previous chapter. His armor was burned up and there were cracks all over it, but he simply fell onto his knees. "Incredible to still see him standing even after all these…" Mewtwo thought.

"Really shows that he's a powerful foe," Ganondorf commented.

"I hope he's out of the light…" Lucas said.

"What's the matter here?" asked Master Hand as he popped out in front of the hole made by the Flare attack earlier.

The Smashers turned to him and Popo said, "Where have you been?"

"Checking around the building and trying to get onto the top floor, but there's a force field protecting it," MH replied. He looked into the building aﾐû saw ruins everywhere. "Seems like you had a rough battle, eh?"

"You bet…" Nana said.

The Smashers noticed Garland standing back up on his feet, and they were surprised. "Well, good stamina you have, eh?" Ganondorf said.

"It's not over yet…" Garland said angrily. "You have not witnessed my true power yet! I will unleash my ultimate power on you! I will never fall to beings of this world!"

"Oh yeah, that guy claims to have come from the Demon World," Popo said to MH.

"Demon World? Ah, I see…" MH said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ganondorf asked Garland.

"You shall see the power of chaos! The chaos that will destroy you all!" Garland shouted. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He lifted up his arms and a bright light surrounded him.

"What's happening?!" Lucas gasped.

"I sense a large amount of energy put into that!" Mewtwo said. "It's as if he's undergoing transformation!"

During the midst of glowing brightly, Garland jumped out of the shattered window behind him, and the Smashers ran forward to see what it was all about. "Did he just jumped out there and killed himself?" Popo wondered.

When they got to the window, they saw a large being rise up in front of them, and they were shocked. "What the?!" they gasped.

Outside the building and hovering in front of the window was a large golden-skinned demon with wings! "I am Chaos! The lord of the chaos in the world!" proclaimed the demon loudly. "I will destroy you all and bring chaos to the world!" He roared loudly and slammed his hand into the window and tore out a good chunk of the building.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Nana cried. The Smashers moved back to avoid getting hit, but Ganondorf went forward again.

"So you transformed into some large monster, eh?" he said. "Very well; it's time to use my newfound powers against you! Or rather, an old power that I wasn't able to use properly until now!" He lifted up his hand and the Triforce symbol on the back began to glow, and his whole body was engulfed in light. "Take this! The Triforce of Power!" And while his body was still glowing, he ran to the window and jumped out and tossed himself at Chaos, and it was at this moment that his body began to change in size.

Ganondorf fell onto Chaos and pushed him all the way to the bottom and they landed roughly on a balcony a couple of floors down.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Good thing the balcony was very durable and it didn't fall apart when they landed onto it. It wasn't a very high drop anyway. Chaos was pinned to the floor and standing on top of him was none other than Ganon!

The other four Smashers ran to the broken window and looked down and saw those two beasts down there. "It's going to be a battle between monsters," Mewtwo thought.

-

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was at the 90th floor, looking out the window. He just saw those two beasts falling onto the balcony. "Ganon is at it again, but what is that monster?" he wondered. And then he heard the sound of footstep approaching him. "Who's there?"

The person approaching him was Eggman, who was riding on a robot walker. "This time nobody is going to make a fool out of me!" he said. "This robot walker may not be as powerful compared to the Egg Diablo, but it still is enough to put up a fight! I know one of the Smashers is on this floor, and I will destroy him with this!"

-

**BGM: Final boss (Final Fantasy)**

Chaos got up and pushed Ganon out of the way, and both the monsters glared at each other and growled silently. "You can do it, Ganondorf!" Popo shouted.

"He changed into a large monster!" Lucas gasped.

"That's Ganondorf for you."

MH and Crazy Hand flew around the building and came to this side to watch the show. "The fight is going to start! War of the monsters!" CH said.

"We better help out!" MH said.

But Ganon turned to them and said, "I'll deal with this alone!"

"Well… If it's something coming from you, I can accept it. Let us know when you need help."

"Popcorns, anyone? Nah, they're overrated. How about some steak?" CH said randomly.

"You will die!" Chaos said loudly, and then he thrust his fist forward to punch Ganon, who caught the fist and shoved aside, and he gave a powerful punch to Chaos's face.

POW!

Chaos shrugged off the hit and got back onto his foot, and he leaped forward at the same time Ganon did the same thing and both the monsters wrestled against each other with equal strength. As they were pushing each other back and forth, Chaos flapped his wings and carried Ganon up into the air somewhat. When they were a few meters up in air, Chaos dropped Ganon back onto the balcony and then dived down at him and smashed him in the head.

Ganon wasn't affected by this attack greatly, and he got up and caught Chaos by the arm and judo slammed him onto the floor.

SLAM!!

Chaos quickly got back up and moved away before Ganon stomped his foot at him. "Hastega!" Chaos shouted as he spread out his limbs, and then an image of a clock appeared around him and shined out light at him. Ganon ran forward to attack, but Chaos zipped out of the way at an incredibly fast speed. He ran behind Ganon and gave him a quick punch that pushed him forward, and he ran back in front of Ganon just as fast and punched him back again.

Chaos ran behind him again to give him another punch, but Ganon turned around in time and caught his fist, and then he quickly socked him in the face and knocked him away. While Chaos was trying to retain his balance, Ganon jumped forward and did a body slam into him and slammed him onto the floor.

SLAM!!

Ganon began to punch Chaos over and over in the face, but then the demon lord lifted up his hands and powerful wind began to surround them. "Cyclone!" The wind was strong enough to lift Ganon up into the air, and Chaos flew up after him and socked him hard in the stomach, and then he flew above Ganon and slammed him from above to send him crashing down face first onto the balcony.

"Die!" Chaos shouted as he flew down in a superman pose to ready to smash him in the guts. Ganon turned over fast and opened his mouth, and a powerful laser beam shot out from there. The beam struck Chaos straight in the face and blew him up, and he fell back down afterwards. Ganon delivered another punch into him before he hit the floor and smashed him into the building wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The impact was so strong that the four Smashers were the floor shaking. "Whoa! The whole building is going to break down at this rate!" Popo cried.

"Relax, I do not see signs of this building falling apart anytime soon," Mewtwo assured him.

Chaos got back up and growled angrily, and then he lifted up his arms and shouted, "Meteor!" Then a portal of sorts appeared above him, and several fireballs shot out of it!

Ganon held his arm in front of him to try and shield himself from these meteors, but he still got burned badly in the other parts of the body. Chaos dashed to him the moment the attack ended and punched him in the body hard and Ganon slid and fell back, and then he flew above him and readied to bring down his fist again. Ganon quickly lifted up one hand and the fist glowed with dark energy and he slammed it forward. "Warlock Punch!" The powerful punch came in contact with Chaos's fist, and the dark punch was a lot more powerful that Chaos flew back and landed onto the floor afterwards.

"Rar!! I will kill you!!" Chaos shouted angrily. "Tidal Wave!" Water mysteriously appeared underneath him and spun around like a whirlpool. Then the water all gathered in front of him and shot up to form a large wall of water, and it moved forward very fast like a tsunami.

Ganon opened his mouth and shot out the powerful beam again, but surprisingly enough; the beam couldn't penetrate the tidal wave! It was like the wave was made of solid object! The wave crashed down on Ganon and dragged him along and all the way off the balcony, but he was able to grip onto the ledge firmly and tried his best to hold on until all the water drained away, and then he climbed back up. "Phew… I thought he was going to fall for a moment…" MH said with a sigh of relief.

"Dark Wave!" Ganondorf slammed down his hand into the floor, and black substance came out and went forward like a tsunami.

"Tidal Wave!" Chaos did the same water attack again, and both the different waves crashed into each other violently and water and dark particles splattered everywhere and cancelled out each other.

After the wave disappeared, Ganon ran forward to tackle to Chaos, and Chaos lifted up one hand and an image of a clock appeared and shot forth. "Slow!"

Ganon was hit by the image of the clock, and his movements slowed down afterwards. "This… again…!"

Chaos proceeded to attack the slow-moving Ganon and punched and kicked him rapidly, and then he moved back and fired an energy beam into him. Ganon moved incredibly slowly when he was hit by these attacks, and then the speed returned to normal and Ganon shot backwards and felt tremendous pain all over his body. "GRA!!"

CRAAAAASH!!

"Darn you!" Ganon growled as he got back up.

"Ganon! Hang in there! We'll go help you!" MH said. He rushed to Chaos and folded up into a fist to punch him, and CH did the same thing.

Chaos turned around and swung his arm and knocked MH away, but he was hit by CH afterwards. But before CH could pull back, he grabbed him and threw him in MH and they both crashed together. Ganon got back up and charged at Chaos and grabbed him from behind, and then MH flew forward again and gave Chaos a powerful punch into the stomach.

POW!

"Take this!" MH said, and he backed off and folded himself into the form of a gun and fired bullets constantly into Chaos's body.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!

Chaos cried in pain from the constant blasting, and then Ganon lifted him up and slammed him back onto the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!

Chaos got back up and roared angrily, "You have crossed my path! YOU MUST ALL DIE!! METEOR!!" He lifted up his hands and the portal showed up again, and meteors that were larger than before shot out of it.

"Ha! You think a bunch of flaming rocks can scare me?" CH asked, but then he got hit by a fireball and flew around on fire. "YEOW! HOT!!"

MH fired bullets rapidly at the meteors to shoot them down, allowing Ganon to run forward without a problem. Chaos quickly took flight into the air before Ganon tackled him, and from the air, Chaos shot down a thunderbolt. "Thundaga!" And Ganon took the blast to the face.

BAAAAAANG!!

MH and CH flew at Chaos and began zooming around him to punch him, but Chaos cast Hastega on himself so that he could move around fast enough to avoid getting hit. "This guy is fast!" MH thought. He was about to fire bullets at him when Chaos charged at him suddenly and caused him to flinch, and then he grabbed MH by the finger and hurled him towards CH. CH flew out of the way to avoid getting hit by his brother and then he folded up into a fist to hit Chaos. Chaos used both his arms to block the attack and wrestled with the hand to push him away.

MH got back to his sense and flew above Chaos and came dropping down towards him. Chaos moved away in time and CH moved a step forward as a result, only to get hit by MH from above and they crashed down onto the balcony.

SMAAAAAAASH!!

"Sorry about that…" MH said to CH.

Ganon looked up at Chaos and said, "You have gone too far!"

"I will do everything it takes to defeat you all!" Chaos replied. "Thundaga!" He cast down the lightning spell and Ganon got blasted again, but he was able to endure the hit and shrug it off. Ganon tried his best to jump up, but because of his massive and heavy body, he couldn't jump very high and missed Chaos's foot by an inch.

"Aeroga!" Chaos flapped his wings violently and whipped up a gale and wind blades were formed as a result, slashing Ganon and both the Hands.

"This wind is strong! My hair will get messy!" CH cried. Wait a minute, he doesn't have any hair.

"Take this!" MH shot out bullets, but they exploded when they touched the wind blades.

"Graviga!" Chaos then created dark energy from his hands and shot it down, and a dark dome formed over the three of them and they were pushed towards the floor and couldn't move around freely. It was as if something was pushing them down from above and they felt pain all over their body too, as if they are going to get crushed into pieces.

"Ack! The gravity is pulling us down!" MH cried. "We'll be crushed at this rate!"

"Rar!" Ganon roared and tried to stand back up despite the powerful gravity pulling downwards.

"It's useless!" Chaos said. "Meteor!" And he summoned the same portal to shoot down fireballs again, and they pelted down on Ganon's face and blasted him to the floor.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"I won't let you keep this up!" MH shouted, and he pointed all five of his fingers at him and shot out a thin beam out of each of them. All five beams struck Chaos in the body and caused him to cry in pain, thus eliminating the gravity spell in the process.

"Phew… Much better! I know understand how being sat on by a fatty feels like!" CH said.

The other four Smashers were still watching from the same place. "That monster is strong…" Nana said. "Will they be all right?"

Mewtwo saw Ganondorf's Holy Weapon lying on the floor next to him, and he picked it up and called out to Ganon, "You want this?"

Ganon turned to him and said, "Give it to me!"

"Catch!" Mewtwo threw the trident forward using telekinesis and Ganon caught it with his hands.

"Level up!" Ganon leveled up the weapon upon catching it and turned it into a pair of large blades that was just the right size for him.

"It will not work!" said Chaos. "No matter what you do, you will not defeat me! Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga!" And he cast all three elemental spells at once.

Ganon swung both his blades and shot out a spiraling dark beam that cancelled out the elemental beams.

"Saber!" Chaos cast another spell that caused a red aura to appear around him, and he charged down to Ganon and swung his claws at Ganon, who blocked it with his blades. Chaos then slashed rapidly and Ganon kept on blocking them with an equal speed.

After keeping this up for a while, Chaos backed off and dashed forward again. Ganon also dashed forward and the both of them tackled against each other, but due to the aura around Chaos's body, he was able to overcome Ganon and tackled him onto the floor. "Hey you!" shouted MH, and both the Hands went to him from behind, but Chaos turned around and caught the both of them and hurled them onto Ganon's body. "Ow!"

"Flare!" Chaos cupped his hands together in front of him and created a whitish energy ball that began to grow.

"Oh no! It's that same attack again!" Lucas gasped.

"Watch out!" Popo cried.

Ganon and both the Hands got up in time fast to get ready for that attack, and Chaos fired the powerful heat beam in their direction. Ganon crossed his blades in front of him and used it as a shield while the Hands used themselves to block the beam. "Yeow! It burns! My palm!" CH cried.

"Don't hold back!" MH said. "We mustn't let this thing incinerate us!"

The power of the beam was incredibly strong and not too mention really hot, and they were starting to suffer from the intense heat released from it. As they continued to hold up against the beam, Ganon pulled back both his swords and raised them over his head, and then he brought them down at the same time and amazingly cut through the beam, causing both halves to fly off in different directions! As a result of swinging down both the blades, a dark crescent wave shot forward, penetrating the beam as it went, and Chaos was slashed in the body really hard by this.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!"

The Flare spell ended immediately and all three of them ran forward and gave him a simultaneous blow that sent him crashing onto his back.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Is it over?" CH asked.

"Not yet…" Ganon said. Despite all these hits, Chaos managed to stand back up again.

"I will not lose here! I will become the strongest of all the Demon Lords!" Chaos said loudly. "King N promised me the power to become stronger! I will become the strongest no matter what!"

"Defeating us won't prove anything unfortunately," MH said.

"Silence! I will kill you all!" Chaos roared loudly, and he ran forward with fury to tear them apart.

"That guy is starting to lose his mind…"

"It's time to end this," Ganon said, crossing his blades in front of him. The blades let off dark energy around them, and then he swung the blades to both his sides and the dark energy spread out all over the place in the form of smoke, and the smoke was incredibly thick and also spread at fast rate that the whole was mostly covered up in darkness.

"You cannot stop me with this!" Chaos shouted. "I will hunt you down and tear you into pieces!"

"The power of darkness is with me!" said the voice of Ganon from somewhere in the darkness. "Even in the deepest darkness that blots out all lights and sounds, I can tell the way!"

"DIE!! COME OUT AT ONCE!!" Chaos began to swing his arms around blindly in hope of hitting someone.

"Dark Mist Massacre!"

Suddenly, Chaos felt something slashing across his body extremely hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Immediately after this powerful slashing attack, the darkness separated and light returned again. There were huge slash marks on Chaos's body and he collapsed weakly onto the floor, and then light appeared around him as his body began to shrink, and then he changed back into Garland.

Also at the same time, Ganon dropped both his weapons and it merged together to become a trident again, and he shrunk back to his original form.

"Whoa… I had no idea what happened just now…" CH commented.

"This is incredible…" MH said.

"He did it!" the Ice Climbers exclaimed.

"I knew he would make it," Mewtwo said.

Ganondorf panted heavily and walked up to Garland, who was lying motionless on the floor. "Fine… You win…" Garland said. "I'd rather die than to be taken prisoner. Go on and finish me!"

"Before that, I would like to ask you something," Ganondorf said to him. "Why do you want to become stronger?"

"That is none of your business! I lost, and that means I'm not strong!"

"No, you are strong. You did put up a good fight after all. This is perhaps one of my toughest fights. You are truly a worthy opponent."

MH floated over to Garland and said to him, "You said you are from the Demon World, right? If I remember correctly, there are five powerful demons residing in that place, and they are known as Demon Lords."

"It is as you say…" Garland replied.

"Why are you in our world then? Did King N promise you an offer?"

Garland remained silent for a while, but then he spoke up, "He granted me power… He said that I will become the strongest if I work under him…"

"Are you not strong enough already? The battle just now showed the power that you have."

"No, I am the weakest of the Demon Lords… When compared to the other four, I am nothing… I have the least power and authority… I want to be stronger than them, and that's when King N appeared before me, saying that the new world that he envisioned of will make me stronger. I will do anything to prove myself superior over the other four Demon Lords!"

"So your ambition is too become stronger, eh?" Ganondorf said. "A pretty clichéd and typical dream for most people, but I still admire that." Ganondorf picked up his trident and Garland waited for him to deliver the finishing blow, but that never came; Ganondorf shrunk his weapon to miniature size and put it into his pocket.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and finish me off!" Garland said to him.

"Your ambition is good, so it would be a shame for you to be unable to continue your ambition," Ganondorf explained as he began to walk back towards the building. "I, too, had an ambition of becoming strong, even though I failed many times thanks to some guy in green clothing. Even though I am a changed man, I still strive to become the strongest, so I can understand anyone who has the same ambition and dream. Your loss surely have shown that you have not become the strongest yet, but at the same time it made you know that there are ways you can improve. Learn from this loss and put it to use. Surely you will learn something new and become stronger."

"You…"

"And when you someday become the most powerful Demon Lord, let us have a duel again."

"…" Garland continued to lie there and kept silent, thinking about what Ganondorf told him.

The Hands flew over to Ganondorf and MH said to him, "So you sure you're just leaving him there?"

"I know what I'm doing," Ganondorf said. "I actually pity those kinds of people."

"You have a good heart, which is ironic as seeing you used to be a cruel and heartless man."

"Forget that… Let's get moving up."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all my best for this chapter, and it looks very well done!

Reminder again that Garland's backstory is made up. The original is nowhere like this.


	115. NK Cyborg

Okay, I realized that by deleting the chapter telling the flamer to stop flaming, I made the newest chapter become the 114th (by standard), and that means you will be unable to review it because you have reviewed that chapter already! Oh well, you can put your review for the previous chapter into this one too.

**Chapter 114: The 100****th**** Floor is Near! Enter the NK Cyborg!**

* * *

The robot walker lied in ruins on the floor while Captain Falcon was lifting up Eggman by the collar using one hand. "Where's the elevator to the 100th floor?" CF asked him.

Eggman, who was all beaten up, replied, "I do know that there is one on this floor… But I don't know which…"

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

"Thanks." And CF dropped Eggman onto the floor and went off to look for the elevator. "Now which one might it be? I better not take the wrong one."

-

99th floor…

Samus stepped out of an elevator and saw a tall staircase before her. "I'm almost there…" she thought.

She then heard a voice broadcasting coming from nowhere. "Congratulations on getting to the 99th floor! Just up the stairs is the 100th floor! You're almost there!"

"Pokey! You better get ready! I can take on you all alone!" Samus said, and she ran up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she stepped into a large room and she saw a large robotic pig in front of her. The pig had a glass jar on its head and it contained a brain. "What is that?!" she gasped.

Then the broadcasting turned on again. "That's the NK Cyborg. NK means Natural Killer. I programmed him so that he will guard the entrance and prevent intruders from coming in. If you think you can get to me that easily, stop dreaming! Try and destroy him if you can. Nyanya!

"You bet I will!"

**BGM: NK Cyborg's theme**

Then the eyes of the cyborg lightened up and it began to take a couple of steps forward, but due to its short limbs and massive body, it didn't move very far. "This thing shouldn't look tough, judging by its size," Samus thought.

The cyborg pointed its arms at her and missiles shot out from there, but Samus was able to avoid them with ease as they moved rather slowly. She landed from her jump and fired plasma shots at the face of the cyborg rapidly, but the shots didn't seem to do anything. The cyborg fired more missiles at her, and she once again avoided them and continued to fire at the face. She then switched to missile and blasted them at the cyborg. The explosions were big, but because the cyborg didn't have any noticeable scars, it was unsure whether it harmed the cyborg or not.

"Is this all you can do?" Samus taunted.

The cyborg took another step forward and its eyes flashed and eye beams shot out. Samus jumped up to avoid the eye beams and aimed for the jar containing the brain, but when the shots approached, a force shield of sorts deflected the shots and bounced back to her! She was hit by her own shots and fell back down, but didn't suffer very much. "Ow… Looks like that brain is the weak spot…" she thought. "Why else would it be protected?"

Eye beams were fired at her again, and she rolled away in time. At the same time, the cyborg shot out a barrage of missiles that flew faster than the previous ones, and Samus morphed into a ball and rolled around as fast as she could to avoid them. She went underneath the body of the cyborg to avoid the missiles and planted a power bomb there before moving out again. The bomb exploded in a huge bang underneath the cyborg, but surprisingly enough, the cyborg was unharmed asides from some smoke coming out from the bottom! Samus changed back and thought, "What kind of skin does he have?!"

The cybog pointed both arms at her and began firing a rapid burst of bullets and Samus ran and jumped around to avoid them, and then she jumped into the air and fired at the glass jar again, only to have the shot bounce back. Samus quickly latched onto the wall next to her using the grapple beam and pulled herself to safety before the shot got her, and she kicked off the wall and jumped to the cyborg and landed a kick right on the glass jar. The kick came in contact and she jumped back and landed again. "Looks like that glass jar isn't protected from physical attacks," she concluded. "In that case…"

The cyborg continued to fire missiles at her, and she avoided them by jumping up to the glass jar again and landed another punch onto the glass jar. This punch was pretty strong and it actually made a slight crack appear on it! Samus landed onto the floor again and was going to go for another attempt when a yellowish shield suddenly appeared around the glass jar. But she didn't notice this and tried to hit it with a flying kick, only to get zapped and sent back. "Ow! Now it got protection!" she thought.

She continued to avoid the projectiles fired by the cyborg, and then something came to her. "Perhaps the Holy Weapon will do!" she thought, and she pressed some buttons on her arm cannon and set it to Hyper Beam mode. She avoided a couple of more missiles and backed off to charge up to the beam. "Hyper Beam to the max!" And she fired a powerful rainbow colored beam that blasted the cyborg in the face.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The cyborg was pushed back into the wall and received a charred up face, but the eyes will still glowing and the cyborg took several steps forward again. "Whoa… This one's pretty tough…" she thought.

The cyborg's eye turned from red to yellow, and it opened its mouth and a cannon came out of it. Samus watched in shock as the cannon charged up a ball of light, and then the ball of light exploded and missiles shot out everywhere!

The missiles rained down at her really fast, and even though she tried her best to run around to avoid them, she still got hit by some of them and was then caught in the chain explosions.

BANG POW BANG BOOM!!

"YAAAAAA!!" she screamed as she was tossed around like a rag doll by all those explosions. The cyborg fired its gun at her when she landed and caused her to be pushed back with each shot, and then it fired another missiles right into her body.

BAAANG!!

Samus crashed backwards and rolled out of the room and all the way down the stairs.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow… The power suit will be destroyed at this rate…" she cried as she got back up. She tried to shrug off the damage and ran back to that room again to the face the cyborg. The cyborg fired another missile the moment she stepped in and she jumped to dodge it, and while in air, she fired the Hyper Beam at the brain.

The beam struck the force shield around the glass jar, but the power of the Holy Weapon could not be deflected so easily and it fought against the force shield and managed to destroy it! However, the shield, even when destroyed, was able to soften the blow and the jar remained intact. She landed from the jump and was going to jump again to fire another beam at the glass jar, but the eyes of the cyborg flashed brightly all of a sudden and blinded her. "Ya!" And it was able to use this opportunity to fire more missiles into Samus.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

Samus fell back from the explosions and her power suit was showing signs of damage. "Damn… This won't hold long… I must at least destroy this thing first!"

Then there was a purple flash appearing around the glass jar, and when Samus scanned it using her visor, she found that the shield is back! "Curses!"

The cyborg opened its mouth and shot out several missiles, and she got onto her feet and tried her best to run around to avoid them. She was caught by an explosion in front of her and fell back, and then the rest of the missiles were about to hit her.

"Falcon Kick!" CF suddenly kicked down in front her and stomped the missiles into pieces.

"You're here!" she said.

"Good thing I took the right elevator!" he said. "And looks like you're having a hard time too. That thing sure looks nasty…"

"Its weak spot is the brain, but it is protected by a shield to prevent physical attacks and projectiles. However, it seems that if your attacks are powerful enough, you can destroy the shield."

"I get the point. I'll destroy the shield and then you can take on the brain. I'm not sure if I would like to touch that brain and make it splatter into a mess…"

The cyborg shot out missiles at them again, and they both jumped away in different directions. CF ran to the cyborg while strafing left and right to avoid the bullets fired at him. One of the missiles was about to hit him, but he gave it an uppercut and the missile flew into the ceiling. He got near the cyborg and jumped up to the glass jar, and he delivered a powerful punch into it. "Falcon Punch!"

The punch came in contact with the force shield and sparks flew everywhere as the fist met with it. But there was a sudden burst of energy and CF fell back. "Boy, that thing is tough…" However, there were sparks coming out from the force shield to imply that it was weakened somewhat from the punch. "Perhaps another punch will do?"

He avoided several more missiles fired at him again and ran to the glass jar, and this time he did a kick onto it. "Falcon Kick!" But the kick was not powerful enough and it wasn't able to break through the shield, and he bounced back onto the floor right in front of the mouth. The mouth opened and missiles shot out, but CF fell back by himself to let the missiles go over him safely, and he did several back flips to stand back up.

The cyborg shot more missiles again, and CF rapidly punched and kicked them away, and he ran up to the face and hit it rapidly. The eyes quickly shot out a pair of beam, but CF rolled out of the way in time and then he jumped up to the glass jar again and hit it with another almighty Falcon Punch. Due to the previous punch, the force shield was weakened quite a bit, and this second punch not only broke through the shield, but also shattered the glass too!

Samus scanned the cyborg and said, "Seems like destroying the glass has eliminated all kinds of shields!"

CF ran back to Samus and said, "It's your turn now!"

"You bet I will!" Samus said as she charged up her Hyper Beam, and she ran to the cyborg while at it too. "Get ready for this, swine!"

The cyborg quickly fired more missiles at her, but they were no match for the powerful beam that came out from her arm cannon.

-

The elevator door opened and Mario's group came in. "It's da 99th floor!" Mario said.

"We're almost there!" Parry said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and the whole room shook.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"What's happening?!" Peach cried.

"It better not be some big monster coming towards us!" Luigi cried.

"Let's-a go!" Mario suggested, and they ran up the stairs.

They entered into the room where the NK Cyborg was, and they saw Samus and CF standing there with robotic parts lying all over the place. "Oh, you two are here already," Luigi said. "What happened?"

CF turned to them and said, "Good to see you guys. We just took care of a giant pig monster."

"You don't mean Pokey?"

"Yeah right… He must've gained lots of weight to grow that big and ugly…"

"Where are the others?" Samus asked.

"We haven't seen them at all…" Peach said.

"They'll be all right," CF said. "You know them very well." He turned to Samus and asked her, "How about your power suit? Is it all right?"

"I installed an auto repair program into it when it was destroyed the first time," she replied. "It'll mend itself after a while."

"Right! This is the 100th floor! It's time to head into the lair of the mastermind!"

"I'm so excite!" Parry said.

"I'm not sure whether I'm trembling out of fright or excitement…" Luigi said.

Right when they were about to enter through the door that the NK Cyborg was guarding the whole time, Ness's group came in. "You're here already?!" Ness said.

"You kids are all right!" Peach said.

Then shortly afterwards, the three Fire Emblem lords came running in. "All right! We're at the 100th floor at last!" Roy said.

"You guys are here too," Ike said, and he saw the mess around the room and said, "And looks like you had a big fight here too."

"You guys are here!" Mario said.

"But it's not all of us apparently," Marth said.

"At least we should be able to hold up against Pokey even with a number like this," Ness said. "I don't believe how much trouble he can bring us."

"Yeah, I'm quite curious on how he's going to take on us," Young Link wondered.

"If you want to know, then the answer is right in front of us now," CF said. "Let's go!" And without further delay, the current group of Smashers went through the door.

They stepped inside and found another staircase leading upwards, so they walked up it and eventually reached the rooftop, where there is glass dome covering the whole place, and it was nighttime already. "This is the rooftop…" Luigi said. "Wouldn't that make it the 101st floor?"

But everyone else was paying more attention to the person in front of them. Standing right in front of them is none other than King N himself—Pokey!

"Welcome! I've been waiting for you guys!" he said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter may not be all that splendid or very long, but you can tell that the most attention grabbing part of the story is coming up next chapter!


	116. Ultimate Gamfax

Dun dun dun dun…

**Chapter 115: Pokey's Ambition! The Truth of Ultimate Gamfax!**

* * *

The Smashers stared at Pokey with angry eyes, and the fat boy simply smiled and said, "What's with those angry looks? C'mon, we're friends, right?"

Ness stepped forward and said, "No, I do not know a friend like you. I will never acknowledge you as a friend!"

"Oh, come on! I was a bit carried off by my wealth and power that I decided to this. I've decided to correct my ways and be a good boy from now on." Pokey stretched forward his hand. "Please forgive me and let's be good friends again."

"No!" Ness swatted his hands away.

"Well, I was expecting just this answer from you anyway… But seriously speaking, you guys are getting on my nerves…"

Suddenly, a siren loud was coming from Pokey, and he exploded all of a sudden and Ness was shot backwards. "What the?!" he gasped.

"He blew up?!" Parry said in shock.

"A decoy!" Samus said.

Suddenly, several more Pokey fell down from the ceiling and surrounded them. "We've been had!" Captain Falcon said. "These are all clones!"

"I never thought he could come up with this!" Young Link, getting out his sword.

**BGM: Pokey of Pokey**

The Pokey clones began to close in on them, and the Smashers gathered together and got into defensive stance. "We'll have to take them all out," Marth said.

"Sounds like a plan," Roy said. "Move out then!" And then Smashers ran out in different directions to take on the robotic clones that were coming from all sides.

Mario ran up to one and delivered a fist into its face and made its head spin around like crazy. The head stopped spinning and the robotic clone threw a punch at Mario too, but he was able to grab its fist and picked it up and hurled it away into another robotic clone. While the clones were piled together, Mario shot out fireballs at them, and then both the clones exploded afterwards.

"Hiya!" Peach tossed herself at one of the incoming clones and rammed it in the face using her butt, and the clone flew back and rammed into another one, and Peach ran up to them and slammed with her butt again, sending them even further until they exploded. Another clone appeared behind her and lifted up her skirt. Peach shrieked and turned around and gave it a kick that knocked off the head. The body wandered around aimlessly and Peach ran away before it exploded.

Three clones ran to Ike from all sides, and he swung his sword once and cleaved off their heads, and then he stabbed his sword into the floor to create an explosion that burned up the clones beforÇthey explode. The burnt bodies fell down, but they exploded anyway.

BANG!!

Ike jumped out of the blast radius in time though.

Marth thrust his sword into the face of a clone forcefully and lifted it up and swung it into nearby clones to bat them away. The clone that was on his sword gave off the siren cry, and he tossed it away into another bunch of clones and they blew up together.

"Take this!" Roy swung his sword to shoot out fireballs, and they burned down the clones that were running to him one by one. One of the clones managed to survive the fireball onslaught and did a flying body slam at Roy, but he gave a kick in between the legs of the clone and it fell down and gave off a siren before exploding, but Roy wasn't caught in it.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he released a burst of green light. However, the green light bounced off the body of the clones! "What?!" Ness quickly rolled aside to avoid the homecoming light. "These things are PSI-proof!" The clones all jumped at Ness to dog pile him, but he moved away in time and then got out his Ultimate Bat and gave them a powerful smash that sent them all flying.

The clones weren't finished yet though; they got back up and ran to Ness while flailing their arms like crazy. Ness tried using PK Fire, but the spark bounced off their bodies. He rolled aside to avoid getting hit by them and then used PK Rocking. The colored shots hit the body of the clones and bounced away as usual, but after this, there were electric currents running throughout the body of the clones. "Seems like they took too much PSI attack they are starting to get weakened by it already, despite being immune to it," Ness concluded. Ness tested his hypothesis by firing PK Rocking again, and it was proven true when the clones exploded this time.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

Young Link ran around to avoid getting caught by any of the clones, and at the same time he would cut their bodies and their arms whenever he ran up to one. He ran as far as he could from them and quickly fired a Light Arrow that pierced through multiple clones at once. Two more clones jumped at him from both sides, and he quickly pulled off a spinning attack that sliced them apart. "Hiya!"

Pit shot down some of the approaching clones and then flew up fast to avoid getting piled up by more, but one of the clones grabbed his legs as he was flying up. "Let me go!" He shook his legs to get the clone off, but more grabbed onto his legs and pulled him down lower and lower. "No! Stop it!" And he was dragged into the pile of clones and they start to thrash him.

POW WHACK BANG POW!

Either their aim with the punches weren't too good or something, Pit was able to crawl out from the pile unnoticed. He turned to the oblivious clones and split his arrow into more than one and shot them all to destroy them.

"Raptor Boost!" CF uppercut a clone into the air and he jumped after it and did an axe kick that send it crashing down on top of another one, and he smashed them into pieces by landing a Falcon Kick on them. Another clone ran up to him afterwards, but its head got knocked away by Falcon Punch, and CF lifted and threw the body away before it exploded in front of him.

Samus charged up her beam and shot down a clone that was running towards her, but a couple more followed up after that one had been shot down. She switched to missiles and rapidly shot them down one by one, but then several clones closed in on her from both sides and leaped onto her. She morphed into a ball underneath the pile and dropped a power bomb before slipping away, and those clones were blown into pieces by it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Luigi and Parry stood in one place and watched them fight the clones. "You can do it!" Parry cheered on.

"Don't let them get me!" Luigi said. Then a clone sneaked up behind him and thrust his finger up his butt, and Luigi jumped up in pain. "YEOW!!" He landed back down and bounced around while continuing to cry in pain, and then he turned to the clone and said, "Why must you do that?! Don't think I am afraid to face you! Take my karate chop!" He did a karate chop onto the head, but it didn't do anything. "Um…"

The clone reached his arms forward and began to strangle Luigi.

"Ack! I can't breathe!"

Parry flew to the head of the clone and pecked it rapidly and hard, and the clone reached up its hands to grab him, but he flew away. Luigi quickly gave the clone a kick and knocked it to the floor, and the siren began as he ran away, and it exploded afterwards.

"Phew… I took one out!" he said, but then he looked in horror as more clones dropped down in front of him. "Mamamia…"

Suddenly, energy balls were shot in from behind and they blew down the clones, and Luigi saw Mewtwo, Ganondorf, the Ice Climbers, and Lucas standing at the staircase. "You guys are here at last!"

"Sorry for coming late," Mewtwo said.

"Looks like the party has started," Ganondorf said, looking around.

"Not everybody is here yet though…" Popo stated.

"C'mon, let's join the party! The latecomers will unfortunately miss out the fun!"

More clones dropped down and ran to the newcomers to fight them. Mewtwo stopped them all in their tracks just by holding up his hand, and he slammed them all together in midair and they exploded.

Ganondorf caught one by its neck and used Flame Choke to blast its head into pieces, and then he threw the body forcefully into another one before giving another clone a powerful backhand smash.

Some clones ran up to the Ice Climbers, and the duo blew cold air onto the floor to freeze it, and the clones tripped and slid forward, only to get hammered away afterwards.

Lucas fired PK Fire at a clone, but he was surprised to see the spark bouncing back, but he avoided it. "Lucas! They are immune to PSI!" Ness shouted to him while fighting off some clones."

"Then what do I do? I'm not good at fighting physically!" he said.

"However, constant usage of PSI will eventually weaken them until they are vulnerable to it! Just try it!"

Lucas nodded and ran away from the clones and continued shooting PK Fire. He avoided the clones as they closed in on him again, and then he fired PK Love and it was able to blast them away this time.

BAAAAAANG!!

As they were fighting off these robotic clones, the glass dome above suddenly shattered into pieces and both the Hands flew in. "Alas! We broke through the shield!" Crazy Hand said in joy.

"Power solves everything, doesn't it?" Master Hand said. "Who would've known that the shield actually had a weaker section that could be busted through? C'mon, let's help them!"

Both the Hands flew down and began smacking away the clones. CH flicked his finger at one and it went rolling away like a bowling ball and rammed down the others. MH fired bullets at the clones and blasted them into pieces, and then he gave a powerful punch that plowed through a large number of clones.

The Smashers continued to fight the clones, and after a long fight, they were able to take out every single clone. Mario gave the last clone a stomp to the head and it fell over and exploded. "Phew… No more…" Mario said while panting heavily.

"That's the last of them," Mewtwo said. "I do not sense anymore."

"Pokey sure knows how to tire us out…" Ness said.

"You have done well!" said the voice of Pokey from nowhere.

"Hey you! Show yourself at once!" MH shouted. "Stop hiding and surrender!"

"Surrender? That's not in my dictionary." Then the floor in front of them opened and a throne came out, and Pokey was sitting on it with his secretary standing next to him. "You guys really are something to make it this far!"

"Pokey! I'm going to get you for this!" Ness shouted.

"I have entered the final part of my plan, and it's time to put Ultimate Gamfax to use!" he said.

"We won't let you do that!" YL said.

"It would not be fun if you miss it out, would it? Now I would like to show you what this Ultimate Gamfax I spoke of really is. Unfortunately, it's not on this floor; I kept it in the basement. Therefore you guys would have to go there. Don't worry; I'll bring you there in a jiffy. The ride will be rough, so be careful!" Then Pokey pressed a button on the arm of the throne, and the floor underneath the Smashers suddenly dropped down at a fast speed!

"What the?!" they gasped. The Hands and Parry didn't fall down of course, because they are floating above the ground.

The floor fell down at an incredibly fast speed, and the Smashers had to crouch down to get hold of their feet and not fly off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" screamed Luigi and Peach.

-

"Uh? What's that scream?" Pichu asked, listening to the sound around him.

"I think I heard it too," Pikachu said.

-

The floor eventually crashed down into the basement.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow… That was rough and sudden…" CF said. "But I'm accustomed to this speed already."

"Where are we…?" Samus wondered.

The Smashers got up and looked around the place, and they found computers and various large machines all over the place. "So this is the basement?" Ike asked.

"Seems like it…" Mewtwo said. "That would mean we fell down all the way from the roof to a place lower than the first floor."

"That's crazy… I'm surprised that we are still alive…" Luigi said in awe.

The Smashers looked around and walked through the place, and then they heard some crashing sounds. "What's that?" Roy asked.

They got into awareness as the sound grew louder, and then the heating grate before them burst open and Bowser came crashing out.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"Bowser?!" they gasped.

Bowser got up and rubbed his head. "What a rough tumble! I never thought I would be falling instead of going up!" And he was surprised to see the others. "Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Why did-a you come outta da heating grate?' Mario asked.

"Well, I was having a hard time trying to find my way to the top floor, and so I thought the heating system of the building will bring me up there, and so I climbed into one. Luckily they were very wide for me to fit through, but it was too dark to see anything and I ended up tumbling all the way down here. Where are we anyway?"

"This is the basement," Marth told him.

"What?! Then what are you guys doing here?"

"Pokey sent us all down here," Ness replied. "He wanted to show us Ultimate Gamfax."

"That means I didn't waste my time in coming down here after all! I'm just glad that Peach is all right!"

"I don't need your concern…" Peach said.

-

Snake, Sonic, Yoshi, and Lucario came to the place where those Smashers originally were and they saw the Hands and Parry there. "Hey, what's up here?" Snake asked. "Where is King N?"

"They were taken to the basement," MH replied. "And King N went there afterwards too."

"What?! Now we have to go all the way back down to find him again! And we took the trouble to come all the way up here!" Yoshi cried.

"Running back down isn't a problem for me," Sonic said. "Assuming that there are staircases, of course…"

"Don't worry; I'll take you down there myself," MH told them. "And we'll pick up the others along the way."

-

Back in the basement, the Smashers walked through a door and emerged in a large room, where they saw a large machine before them. "What is that…?" Ike said.

Before them was a large reactor of sorts, and on top of it was a glass orb and inside it was a glowing purple-bluish energy in the form similar to that of eyeball. "Hey, I think I saw that in the Lord of the Rings movie before," Bowser commented.

"We are… Gamfax…" said the strange thing loudly all of sudden, and they were surprised.

"Whoa! It talked!" YL gasped.

"What you see before you," said Pokey as he lowered into the room on a platform, "is none other than Ultimate Gamfax!" By the way, his secretary is with him too.

"That's Ultimate Gamfax?!" Ness said in shock. "Just what is that thing?!"

"I bet you have a lot of question to ask me, right?" Pokey said. "Of course you have. I bet you're all curious on what this thing really is and how on earth did I make it possible. Let's take things step by step, shall we? First, let us begin with the history of Gamfax. I don't know if you know this, but supposedly the founder of the Age of Gamfax intended for Gamfax to be more than a screwed up ideal, but it was impossible to accomplish due to technology limitations."

"Yes, we know that," Samusa said.

"And because of this, I was wondering if I could find out what he really intended Gamfax to be. But alas, I wasn't around during the Age of Gamfax, so it's no use trying to think of something that you will never know, so I decided to take matter into my own hands."

"And that is?" asked Mewtwo.

"I think I'll just make Gamfax into a living nightmare rather than just being an ideal and crazy philosophy. A monster, you can say."

"So that thing is actually a living monster?!" Luigi said, pointing to the Gamfax.

"In most cases, yes," Pokey replied. "But if you want to be more scientific, I'd like to refer it to as a computer AI."

"A computer AI…" Samus said.

"It's no ordinary AI," Pokey said, turning to look at the Gamfax. "It has a mind of its own, but unfortunately, its mind is that of a one year old child if you were to put it in human years. It can only say limited and simple phrases such as…"

"We are… disappointed…" said the Gamfax all of sudden.

"Well, you heard that. Honestly speaking, I don't even know if this thing is aware of what is going on around it."

"So what's the point of creating this?" Bowser asked. "You think you can scare us using this?"

"That's where I'm getting to at the moment," Pokey told him. "Since I said it is a computer AI, it can be uploaded into all sorts of machineries and not just computers. This would be equivalent to putting it into a baby carriage, and then it will transfer its evil powers into the machine to enhance it! That is what I am planning to do with this thing!"

"Okay, let's put it this way," CF said. "Ultimate Gamfax is a computer AI with sentience of its own, and when uploaded into any machinery, it will take control of the machinery and enhance it in some way, right?"

"Exactly! You're a fast learner, aren't you?"

"So what are you going to do about-a theez?" Mario asked.

"Right now I'm to upload it into a powerful fighting machine that has been in production for a really long time and then I will use it to get rid of you!" Pokey replied in a menacing tone. "This will show you that you should never have come against me in the first place!"

"We have every right to come against you!" Ness said. "I will not allow you to go any further with your plans!"

"Ha! Try all you can! There is nothing you can do about this!"

Then the secretary said to Pokey, "King N, you forgot to explain to them how the creation of the Ultimate Gamfax was made possible."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said. "Okay, I'm sure you guys saw a news before saying that an ancient scroll regarding Darkling was stolen from a museum once, right?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Samus said.

"Guess what? I hired someone to do the dirty job for me," Pokey said. "The Space Pirate Trio, to be precise."

"Those guys… Whose side are they really on…?" Luigi said.

"With the scroll, I was able to track down one of the entrances to the Forbidden Realm, and thus I went in there."

"You're saying you went to the Forbidden Realm before?!" Roy gasped.

"Yes, and I went to the Dark Castle, the place where the Darkling King used to reside. That place has been in ruins ever since you guys raided it, but some of the belongings of his former followers were still intact, and I found this amazing thing called the Jewel of Power."

"Wait a minute… You don't mean…" Roy said.

"Yes, the sacred jewel that is said to be able to grant the wishes of people and perform all sorts of incredible things! That is the one! If I remember correctly, it was in possession with the Space Pirates, but after the fall of their captain under your hands, this jewel was forgotten in the depths of the castle and remained untouched until I claimed my hands on it."

"So what does that have to do with Gamfax's creation?" Marth asked.

"Thanks to that jewel, I was able to create Gamfax. They said that this jewel always had a sentience of its own, and it could be easily influenced by several others things. And so I took advantage of this and fed it with evil and negative thoughts of the world, and as days passed, the jewel was been influenced with more and more evil thoughts until it became what I call Gamfax. In fact, what you are looking at right now is actually the Jewel of Power!"

Everyone looked at the glowing energy before them and Samus said, "So the Jewel of Power is actually the core of that energy ball?"

"It is as you said! The power of evil has awakened it consciousness, and it has been greatly defiled to the point where it has become an incarnation of evil!" Pokey said.

"I see, so it all comes together perfectly," Mewtwo said. "I'm still surprised on how you were able to make it into Forbidden Realm and come back out alive."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I have one more thing to ask," Ike said. "Where is the meteor that you stole form S.S. Cargo?"

"That rock?" Pokey asked. "After the energy within it is siphoned, it became a useless rock. But seeing the size and shape of it, I thought it would be good to put on display, so I made it the monument for the Legendary Idiot."

"What…?"

"Oh, that one," Mewtwo said "I saw that, and it's still in one piece."

"I can't believe I missed that out…" Ike murmured.

"All right, now that you know truth, you may all die!" Pokey said. "Get everything ready!"

"As you say, King N," the secretary said. She got out a remote and pressed it, and the generator that was supporting the Gamfax began to shake and break apart. The Smashers backed off as parts of the floor they were on began to open up, and then something big began to come out from underneath.

The generator parted way for the new thing to rise out from the ground, and then the glass orb containing the Gamfax was placed onto the top of this new thing. "What is that?!" Lucas gasped.

Standing in front of them was a gigantic mech with eight legs similar to a spider and it has a pair of massive pincers similar to that of a crab. The body of the mech was like a tower with the Gamfax placed on the top of it, and there was the cockpit placed at the 'base of the tower'.

"Reminds me of a hermit crab," Popo said.

The platform lowered next to the cockpit and the glass dome opened, and Pokey and his secretary stepped into it. "Haha! Now let's see you handle this giant!" Pokey said. "The time for the final battle has come!"

"You bet we will take you down!" CF said. "No matter how big the enemy is, we won't fall back!"

"Disappointment… Hatred… Wrath… Jealousy… We are… Gamfax…" said Ultimate Gamfax.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The final battle is coming up next, and I hope you all are enjoying this! In case any of you forgotten, the Jewel of Power made its first appearance in Feudal Smashers. Compared to my current stories, it's a pretty flawed story, so I wouldn't recommend reading it.


	117. Devil Transformer

**Chapter 116: The Beginning of the Final Battle! The Devil Transformer!**

* * *

**BGM: Master Pokey**

The Smashers looked at the giant mechanical beast that was looming over them. "I don't care what method you use, I'm going to take you down myself!" Ness shouted. "PK Rocking!" He shot forth his trademark PSI spell, but one of the pincers thrust forward and destroyed the spell, and then aimed to smash where the Smashers are. They moved back in time to avoid getting hit and the pincer created a large tremor when it hit the floor.

"That thing should be slow judging by its size!" Captain Falcon said.

The legs of the machine lifted up and began to take steps forward. "You can run but you can't hide!" Pokey said. Both the pincers reached forth and began jabbing the floor at a really fast rate and the Smashers kept on running back to avoid getting hit.

"Take this!" Samus fired a couple of missiles at the giant mech, but the pincers knocked them away, and the whole thing moved forward at a rather fast speed.

"Who was it that said this thing is slow?" Pokey asked. "It moves as fast as a spider can on its legs!"

"Fall back!" Mario shouted.

"I'm going to take on it like a man!" Bowser said. "Come over here!" He ran towards the incoming mech and breathed out fire, but it didn't do any good and one of the pincers swooped down and smacked Bowser into the wall at the side.

SMACK!

"I told-a him…" Mario mumbled.

"Die!" Pokey thrust forward another pincer to crush them, but they got away and it left behind a crater on the floor.

"Let's get out of this place first!" Mewtwo suggested. "We'll try to fight it from somewhere it cannot reach us!" He turned to the passage behind them and said, "In there!" So the Smashers quickly ran there, and just so you know, Mewtwo used telekinesis to carry Bowser along.

"He shouldn't be able to come into this small passage," Nana thought.

Suddenly, the whole place shook violently and the passage before them was torn apart as the giant mech moved in. "I told you that there is no way you can hide from me!" Pokey said.

"Dammit! This won't work!" CF said. "We can't find him in a narrow place like this!"

"Move out as far as we can first and try to get out of this place!" Mewtwo said. The Smashers ran across the passage with the mech coming after them from behind, plowing through the passage in the process.

"You are causing destruction to your own basement, King N," the secretary told Pokey.

"It's not like I need this place anymore," Pokey said. "Plus, I want some more free space too, and I need to get to that side first."

The Smashers kept on running until they stepped out into a large room again, and this one was empty. "This place looks pretty big," Ganondorf said. Then the wall behind them burst open and the giant mech walked in.

"Do you think you can still run from me?" Pokey asked.

"Guess what? We're not running anymore!" CF said. "It's time to fight back!"

"Right on!" shouted the others, except Luigi.

CF ran to the mech and jumped at it to throw a punch. The pincer came in front and swatted at him, and CF countered with a Falcon Punch. However, the pincer was very strong and durable, and it was able to withstand the punch and CF was pushed back onto the floor. "Warlock Blast!" Ganondorf shouted as he shot an energy ball at the mech. The pincer once again destroyed the incoming blast.

Mario got out the Fire Rod and ran to the giant mech and jumped up as high as he could before slamming it down towards the mech, but once again the pincer messed with him; it caught the rod from underneath and swung it and Mario away afterwards, and then it turned to other Smashers and began slamming both pincers up and down against the floor, trying to hammer them.

"Help me!" Luigi cried as he ran around like crazy.

The Smashers moved ran as far as they could to the wall to stay out of the pincer's reach. "We need to aim for the cockpit," Samus said. "Either that or the Gamfax at the top."

"The Gamfax looks more vulnerable if you ask me," Roy said.

"We'll aim for that then!" Marth suggested.

"Let's go!" Bowser shouted, and the Smashers ran forward to attack again.

"You're only coming to your deaths!" Pokey said. The sides of the mech opened up and several missiles launched out in there directions. Samus aimed up at the missiles and shot them down one by one, and then she jumped back to avoid one that exploded in front of her.

"Go for it, Mario!" Bowser said.

"What?" Mario asked confusion, but then Bowser picked him up and threw him towards the mech without a warning. "Mamamia!"

Mario flew to where the cockpit is and pointed the tip of the rod at it, but a missile flew over to him and was about to hit him in the face, and he quickly use the rod to deflect the missile, only to get smacked in the face by the pincer afterwards. "Doh!"

He fell down in front of the legs and one of them was about to stomp him when Mewtwo quickly pulled him away to safety. "That was a reckless method, Bowser," Mewtwo said to him.

"You don't understand how great he works as a projectile!" Bowser told him.

Both Marth and Roy slashed the air strongly and shot out a pair of blades, one made of wind and the other one fire. The pincers both came up in front of the cockpit and shielded the blasts, and then the pincers lifted up into the air and electricity began to form in between them until it created a ball of electricity. "Whoa! What is that?!" Parry gasped.

The ball of electricity shot out a thin beam in their direction and it swept around the floor to zap them. Roy tried to hop back, but he got zapped in the foot a bit and fell down. "Ow!" The beam went back to him to score a direct hit, but Ike got in front of him in time and used the shiny surface of his sword to bounce the beam away, and Roy was able to get back afterwards.

"You all right?" Ike asked him.

"Yeah, fine," Roy answered.

Ike ran to the mech afterwards and jumped up at it with his sword raised over his head. The pincer came up and caught the sword as he was bringing it down and then threw him aside.

Samus scanned the entire mech with her scan visor, and then she said, "It appears that the legs of the mech are the weakest part while the pincers are actually the most durable ones."

"If that's the case, we'll tear off its legs first then!" CF said. CF ran towards the side of the mech to aim for the legs, but the sides of the legs opened and knives shot out of it! CF ducked down to avoid the knives and went for the legs again, and right when he was about to punch it, the leg gave him a nasty kick that sent him rolling backwards.

"Take this!" Ganondorf shot out another energy ball aiming for the leg. One pincer pointed to the incoming energy ball and shot out an electric beam that went through the ball and struck Ganondorf. "Yeow!"

Ike ran up to the mech to attack it again, and the pincer came forth and he blocked it with his sword and wrestled against it. Bowser tossed himself at the other pincer and grabbed onto the top of it and tried to restrain it. "Hurry up and go for the legs!" Ike shouted while holding back the pincer.

"You got it!" Marth ran towards the legs and shot out a wind blade. However, the legs quickly lifted up and allowed the wind blades to pass underneath it.

"You think you can get me with this?" Pokey asked, and then a powerful jolt of electricity appeared around the pincers and Bowser and Ike were zapped and pushed away. Bowser took the most damage because he was hugging onto it. "I have enough of you guys! I'm going to take you all out and then go on rampage out there!" The mech began to move forward again and the sides opened up and several missile shot out.

As the missiles rained down towards them, Mewtwo held up his arm and used psychic powers to freeze them, and then shadow balls shot out from his palm and struck down the missiles one by one. "You're the most annoying one!" Pokey shouted as he slammed forth a pincer to hit him, but Mewtwo floated back and up into the air to avoid it, and he fired a larger shadow ball at the Gamfax.

However, the shadow ball disappeared when it collided with the glass ball. "What?!" Mewtwo thought.

"You think I would make that part so easy to destroy? The glass is made from a substance that is very hard to destroy and even the Gamfax itself has ways to counter attacks tossed at it. I told you that it has a sentience of its own, even if it's like a little kid," Pokey said. The pincer reached to Mewtwo to hit him again, but he teleported away to safety.

"Hey you! PK Rocking!" Ness shot out his trademark attack at the side of the mech and struck it there, but it did not seem to do any noticeable damage.

"Annoying jerk!" Pokey said as the pincers slammed down at him. Ness got away and the Ice Climbers quickly moved in and blew air at the pincer when it touched the floor and froze it, making it stuck to the floor. Lucas helped freeze it furthermore by using PK Freeze.

"You sure about this?" Bowser asked CF, who was lifted up above him.

"Go on and throw me!" CF said.

"All right, here it goes!" Bowser said, and he tossed CF forward.

The captain flew in the direction of the cockpit and fire appeared around him as he stretched forward his fist to hit it. "Diving Falcon Punch!" But the other pincer came up and acted as a wall, and CF fist came in contact with it instead and he fell down afterwards.

The other pincer that was frozen easily tore out of the ice and it charged up a beam and fired it at the Smashers. Mewtwo created a shield and blocked the beam and then he fires a psychic beam, followed by Samus who used the Hyper Beam. The pincers came up in an x formation and blocked out both the beams, but one of the pincers was bent somewhat from the force of the powerful beams. The pincers slammed down at them to hit them again, and when those two jumped back, Marth sliced down at the bent pincer and was able to cut it off because it was damaged somewhat already.

"That's one down," Marth said.

Pokey pulled back the arm with the severed pincer and said, "Ha! You think this is a big accomplishment? Watch!" Then metallic parts came out from the severed portion of the arm and formed a hand! "You destroy some and I will rebuild some! That's how awesome this mech is!" The newly grown hand picked up the fallen pincer and threw it at Marth, who rolled aside to avoid it. "By the way, I call this masterpiece the Devil Transformer. Cool name, eh?"

"Who cares about the name?" Ness said.

"Then die!" The hand the reached forward to a pipe sticking out of the wall and yanked it off, and it began to smack the floor over and over trying to hit the Smashers.

Bowser and Ganondorf both grabbed the pipe when it came down and tried to restrain it, and Marth cut the pipe into pieces.

"Annoying pests!" The pincer came in from the side and smacked them all across the room. "This place is too small for me to move around! It's time to get to the surface!"

"The elevator control is just over there," the secretary replied.

"Time to move up!" The hand reached over to a button on the other side of the wall and pressed it, and then whole place began shaking and rising.

"What's happening?!" Luigi said. He looked up and saw the ceiling opening. "The ceiling is opening!"

-

Back inside the building, Haruhi, her friends, and the Hanagumi were bathing in a hot spring.

I know what you're thinking. This scene will be a thousand times more awesome if there are pictures.

As they were enjoying themselves, they all felt the whole place shaking. "An earthquake?!" Mikuru cried.

Haruhi got up and ran to the window and looked out, and saw some of the attractions moving apart and the floor opening up, and then the Devil Transformer could be seen coming out. "There's something coming out from there!" she said.

-

Back outside, the people were both surprised and shocked at the appearance of the giant machine, and they ran as far as they could to avoid getting into anything with it.

"What is that thing?!"

"A giant robot!"

"I didn't know they were having a special parade today!"

"We're outside already!" Young Link said.

"Hey! Are you planning to destroy this whole place or what?" CF shouted to Pokey.

"My only plan left is to spread the influence of Gamfax throughout the world, and once that is succeeded, the whole world is mine!" Pokey replied. "I can just rebuild this place afterwards, but before that, I will destroy you all!"

"Smashers! We're here!" shouted the voice of Master Hand as he flew into the scene, followed by the rest of the Smashers.

"You guys are all here!" Mario said.

"I can't believe you started the fun without me!" Wario grumbled.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Falco gasped upon seeing the giant mech.

"So the final battle has begun, eh?" MH said.

"That thing is pretty tough," CF told them. "And what you are seeing up there at the moment if none other than Ultimate Gamfax itself."

"Don't worry; as long as we combine our powers together, nothing can beat us!" MH told him.

"You heard that, Pokey?" Ness shouted to him. "We are going to take you down here and there is nothing that can stop us! We will destroy Gamfax and put your plans to an end!"

"Now that I'm out here, I can duke it all out!" Pokey said. "You should consider yourself unlucky! Time to transform!" He pressed a button and the Devil Transformer began to change.

The tower lowered down into the body until the Gamfax disappeared into it, and then the cockpit move back to the center of the body as the tower slowly rose back up, but this time taking the form of torso. The pincer and the hand also retracted into the body, but a new pair of large arms came out from the newly formed torso, and then the Gamfax was seen attached to the chest of the torso. To put it simple, the mech is now in the form of what looks like a man with a lower body of a spider.

"Meet your worst nightmare, Smashers!" Pokey said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Before you complain about this chapter not being exciting enough, I should tell you that the fight hasn't even begun yet. The real action begins next chapter, so don't jump to conclusions just yet!


	118. Ultimate Battle

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Is Pokey a child or an adult?  
**Game2002**: Child. What makes you think he's an adult?

Sorry for the wait. I wanted to make this final battle as epic and climactic as possible, so it took me a while to come up with this. This is the best I tried and I hope you appreciate it!

**Chapter 117: The Ultimate Battle! Clash of the Negativities!**

* * *

"Let's tear down this thing together!" Master Hand said loudly.

"Yeehaw!" cheered Crazy Hand.

Both the Hands flew forward to attack the Devil Transformer, but they flew straight into the grasp of the mech, and the giant mech slammed them together and lifted them and dropped them onto the ground in front forcefully.

BANG!

Ha! And you call yourself one of the most powerful beings in the world?" laughed Pokey. The front legs of the mech rose up to stomp on the hands, but Marth suddenly jumped at one of the legs and sliced it off.

SLASH!

Finally got the leg!" Marth said.

"That's nothing at all!" Pokey said, and then the broken leg was instantly replaced by a new one. "No matter what you destroy, it will just be fixed!" The mech pointed its arm at them and the area above the hand opened up to reveal a harpoon cannon, and the harpoon shot at a Ferris wheel across them and speared into the center, and then with a yank, the mech pulled the entire thing over to it and grabbed it!

"What the?! He has such strength?!" Luigi gasped.

Luckily, all the tourists had already evacuated, otherwise things wouldn't be good if there were still people in the Ferris wheel. "Take this!" Pokey shouted, and he threw the Ferris wheel and it rolled forward like a giant wheel that destroyed everything in the way.

The Smashers got out of the way, except for Zelda who tripped on a banana peel. "Zelda!" Link gasped, and he ran over to Zelda and covered his arms around her as the wheel approached. Everyone watched in horror as the wheel went over them, but then they were relieved to see that the various gaps and openings on the wheel were fortunate enough to pass over them and so they didn't get crushed. If you understand the structure of the Ferris wheel, you'll get this part.

However, the harpoon was still speared to the wheel and Pokey pulled the whole thing back to the hand of the mech again. "Want some more yo-yo tricks?" he asked.

"Stop playing with that!" Ness shouted at him.

"Fine!" And he threw the wheel in his direction.

"Don't throw it at me!" Ness was going to run from the giant wheel that was tossed at him, but MH and CH flew underneath the wheel and caught it, and then they mustered their strength and threw it back to the mech.

The arm of the mech transformed into a sword, and with a single slice, it chopped the wheel in half.

SLASH!

"How are we going to take on something the size of that?!" Fox said.

Snake looked around and caught his eyes on the roller coaster, and he said to some of the Smashers, "I got an idea! Follow me!"

Red threw out all six of his Pokeball and hereby called out all of his Pokemon. "Everyone! Attack with your strongest moves!" Each Pokemon attacked with the strongest that they know; Pika used Thunder, Saur used Frenzy Plant, Charizard used Blast Burn, Turtley used Hydro Cannon, Lax used Hyper Beam, and Vee used Psychic (fired in the form of a beam). All the attacks hit the front part of the mech and blew away the front legs.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"I told you it's useless!" Pokey said as new legs took the place of the one that were destroyed.

Mario ran to the mech and jumped up and swung his enlarged Fire Rod, and Luigi, who finally snapped out of it and decided to do something useful, did the same thing from the other side and swung his Thunder Rod. The mech stretched out hands to both sides and caught the incoming rods, and then it brought the two rods together in front of it and both the brothers smacked into each other side to side. The rods returned to their original size and the two fell down.

"Haha! I laugh at your attempts to take me down!" Pokey laughed, but then the mech was shot in the shoulder by some explosions, and he turned to the source and saw Snake, Fox, and Falco riding on the roller coaster while shooting him.

"This is a good plan you came up with, Snake," Falco said while firing shots from his Nuclear Gun at the mech. The roller coaster was moving at a slower than usual pace so they can stand up without fear of falling off.

"Having fun, eh?" The mech turned to them and the shoulder pad opened and several missiles shot out at them.

"Watch out!" gasped Fox.

Snake took aim with his missile launcher and shot down the incoming missiles one by one. The mech walked up to the track of the roller coaster and performed a karate chop to hit it, but the roller coaster sped up all of a sudden and dodged the fate. G&W, who was at the control room for the roller coaster, let off a sigh and said, "Phew, good thing I got it in time…"

"Take this!" Snake said as he fired bazooka shells at the body of the robot, and the space animals fired using their Holy Weapons too.

"Don't you think you have quite enough?" Pokey said, and the arms of the mech chopped down on the track in front of the roller coaster.

"Oh no! The track ahead is severed!" Fox gasped. The roller coater went off the track and fell to its doom below. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

And it crashed into a bouncy castle and popped and flattened it.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The three of them of them crawled out from underneath the ruins of roller coaster, and they weren't injured badly due to falling on the bouncy castle. "Good thing the bouncy castle lessened the impact…" Fox said.

"Luck really is on our side, isn't it…?" Snake said.

Sonic ran to the giant mech and ran all the way up its legs and went for the Gamfax on the body. "That's the core, right? I'll take it out!" he said, and he jumped at the core and curled up to smash it.

"We are Gamfax," said Gamfax. Sonic impacted with the glass orb, but there was a powerful burst energy occurring when he came in contact with it and was blasted back onto the ground.

"Whoa! What happened?!" he said.

"The Gamfax appears to be the sturdiest part of the whole thing," Samus said after scanning the mech one again. "There is no way we can destroy it. The only thing we can do is to take out the other parts."

"We need to get serious now," Ganondorf said. "This thing looks tougher than we thought."

"I agree," CF said. "Unless we do not unleash our full power, we'll probably never take down this gargantuan."

"All right-a! Let's-a go, Smashers!" Mario said, punching against the air.

"No matter how many comes, it will always be the same!" Pokey said. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Let's unite together, Smashers!" MH shouted.

"Right on!" everyone replied.

"You people are crazy! You will die!" The hands of the mech lifted up and charged up a large energy ball and then threw it forward.

MH spun like a drill and charged right through the energy ball and destroyed it, and then he rammed into the area of the mech that was just above the Gamfax and pushed the torso back somewhat. He quickly moved out of the way as the mech recovered from the hit and tried to sway him. The attack missed and CH came up and slapped the mech across the cockpit.

SLAP!

"Argh! Don't make a fool out of me!" Pokey growled.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu shouted as he spread out his limbs, and electric gathered around him as he floated into the air, and he turned into a ball of lightning and flew at the mech. The hand of the mech reached forward and caught the lightning ball, but the power of the lightning was too strong and it repelled the fingers wrapped around it, and Pikachu flew into the lower part of the mech's body and rammed it hard, sending sparks flying everywhere. But the lighting ball disappeared afterwards and Pikachu flew back onto the ground while spinning.

"You rat!" The mech lifted its leg and tried to step on Pikachu, who ran away to avoid it.

"Go, Mario" Bowser shouted as he threw Mario at the mech again. This time Mario volunteered instead of Bowser throwing him without a warning.

"Here I go!" Mario shouted as he readied his rod to swing at the mech. The mech turned one hand into a sword and clashed against the rod very hard, but the mech was stronger and Mario was sent flying away into a circus tent afterwards.

Meanwhile, Snake and Meta-Knight set up a large slingshot and Wario was playing the role of the ammo. "Are you sure you're going to do this?" MK asked Wario.

"They call me the human cannonball back when I was a football player in my high school days," Wario said. "Just launch me and I'll show you how I earned that title!"

"Fine then… You deal with your own consequences," Snake said. Both he and MK pulled back the giant rubber band as far as they could, and when they let go, Wario shot forward like a cannonball and went towards the mech.

The Devil Transformer saw the incoming 'projectile' and turned his arm in a gun and fired a shot, but amazingly enough, Wario went through the shot unharmed! But he accidentally flew right into the gun afterwards, and then he was shot out again and right back into the rubber band of the slingshot, and because the speed was really fast, he got catapulted away again. The mech scurried to the side and Wario flew pass it and crashed through a target set up somewhere for shooting games.

CRAAASH!!

"Ow… I wouldn't want to be in his shoes," Snake said.

"No time to think about that!" MK said, because the mech just turned to them.

"Neat little contraption you have there, eh?" Pokey asked, and he fired a shot at them.

MK and Snake quickly got away, and then MK flew to the mech afterwards and fired sword beams at a fast rate that hit the body of the mech rapidly. Pokey tried to slap him down with the arms, but MK was such a fast flyer that he couldn't hit him.

"Charge!" CH shouted as he folded up into a fist and tossed himself at the mech and punched it hard in the stomach while it was trying to concentrate on MK.

POW!!

"Haha! How'd you like my punch? Tastes good?" CH asked.

"Why you?!" The mech turned to CH and threw a punch that he avoided, and the Hand flew up higher and shot down bullets at him, but the mech quickly fired its own shots and CH was shot away.

"Ouchie!"

"Shoot him down with lasers!" Fox shouted. "Level up!" He leveled up his Nuclear Gun and fired a powerful shot.

"Level up!" Falco leveled up his Atomic Gun and fired it too.

"Level up! Hyper Beam!" Samus did the same thing.

All three beams hit the side of the mech and blasted it real good as there was quite an explosion and sparks were sent flying everywhere. "Ga! Annoying pests! You want laser? I'll charge my laser then!" The arm pointed at them and it changed into a gun that charged up a beam and fired afterwards.

The beam hit the ground before them and blew them back into a pile of trash, and then Pokey aimed at them again and fired the laser, but suddenly MH flew in front of the beam and blocked it using his palm.

BANG!!

"Ow… It burns…" MH cried as he received some injuries from getting hit by that laser. Falco stepped out from behind MH and fired more shots at the mech as it slammed down its hand. MH grabbed the hand and shouted for them to get away fast, which they did. The mech lifted up MH and tossed him across the fair where he crashed down a merry-go-around.

At the same time, Snake and MK were doing engineering work on the plane attraction rides. "Finished!" Snake said, closing the engine.

"You sure this thing will fly…?" Dedede asked.

"Please try it, king," MK told him. "Trust our skills."

"I don't believe it! This thing can't even fly in the first place, so how can putting a little work into it make it fly?!"

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you!" Snake said, and he got into one of the planes that he worked on, and miraculously, the plane took off into the air!

"Whoa! Snakes on a plane!" Dedede gasped. "Get me one, Meta-Knight!"

"It's ready, king," MK replied, pointing to one that he worked on.

Snake flew to the mech and circled around it while firing his gun at the body of the mech. "Are you trying to play King Kong on me?" Pokey asked. The hand swung around and tried to slap down Snake, but he flew around fast enough to avoid getting hit. In the midst of trying avoid getting hit, he threw a C4 at the mech and it latched onto the palm, and Snake detonated it afterwards and a large explosion occurred on it.

BAAAAANG!!

In fact, the explosion was so strong that it tore a hole on the palm! "Argh! I'll get you for this!" Pokey growled, and that hand changed into a gun.

"Here comes the king!" Dedede shouted as he flew at Pokey on his plane.

Falco saw it from below and said, "What?! Those things can fly? I want to ride one too!" He saw one next to MK and ran to it and jumped in. "Here I come!"

MK quickly warned him, "Wait! That one…" But before he could finish talking, Falco took off on the plane, but it never took flight and he went crashing into the restroom stand.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"That one wasn't modified yet…" MK said, finishing what he was going to say.

Dedede sped his plane towards the mech and then he jumped off all of a sudden and the plane did a kamikaze into the body of the mech.

BAAAAAANG!!

While in air, Dedede opened his hammer and used the powerful jet to propel himself forward! He was planning to hit the mech when he got near, but he looked in horror as the mech pointed its arm cannon at him. Luckily, Snake flew to him in time and pushed him away before the shot hit. However, the plane was starting to descend because it couldn't support both their weight.

"Fly higher! I want to hammer that villain!" Dedede said to Snake.

"Then you go on a diet first! This thing can't fly because of your weight!" Snake said.

"How dare you say that to a king?!"

Falco stepped out from the restroom and rubbed his head. "Ow… What a crash…" But then Snake's plane came crashing into him and together they went back into the restroom.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Okay! The ramp is set!" G&W and Dr. Mario called out to CF, and Pokey turned over to them to see what they were up too.

CF was sitting in a go kart from afar, and when those two gave him the signal that the ramp is done setting up, he stepped on the gas pedal and took off towards the ramp at high speed. "Here I come!" He sped up all the way to the ramp and zoomed up it, and because he was stepping down onto the pedal really hard, the go kart built up enough speed to shoot off the ramp and into the air, and he was actually flying towards the head of the mech!

However, all good things have to come to an end; the go kart eventually lost speed in air and began to fall, but CF jumped off of the seat as high as he could towards the head and pulled back his fist. "Falcon Punch!"

But a metal covering appeared over the glass cockpit and CF punched into it. The metal covering was hard enough to withstand the blow, and then the mech gave the captain a painful headbutt afterwards and he rocketed back to the ramp with a crash.

CRAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow…" he cried.

"Hey, cheer up," G&W said to him while crawling out from underneath the ramp wreckage. "At least you set up a record for most amazing go kart stunt ever!"

The metal covering on the cockpit lifted and Pokey said, "I have ways to protect myself from your attacks! Try all you can, but you'll never succeed!"

"C'mon! Pull up!" said Pichu, who was set up on the slingshot and the rubber band is being pulled by Bowser.

"Here goes! Crash Mouse Bullet!" Bowser shouted, and he let go and Pichu shot at the mech while wearing the Crash Helmet.

"Level up!" Pichu shouted as he shot forth, and his helmet leveled up and gain a pair of bullhorns. An aura built up around the mouse Pokemon as he traveled, and he rammed into the lower torso of the mech really hard.

CLANG!

But all he did was left behind a dent on it; however, the horns got stuck on it too. "Hey! I want to get down!" Pichu cried.

"Now what should I fire next?" Bowser thought, and he looked around and his eyes fell upon the meteor, which is now posing as the monument for the Legendary Idiot. "That one should do!" He ran over to it, hopped onto the pedestal, and gathered his strength to pull the meteor up from it, and he ran back to the slingshot and set it up and began pulling back the rubber band. "Ready now!"

Ike saw the meteor on the slingshot and shouted, "Hey! That's…" But before he could finish speaking, Bowser let go his hand and the meteor went flying like how it used to be doing in outer space. Pokey was busy fending off some of the other Smashers who were attacking him and failed to notice the meteor, and it smacked the mech in the left shoulder so hard that it tore the shoulder plate was blown apart!

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Ga! What the?!" Pokey gasped.

"The left shoulder has been destroyed," the secretary reported.

"Damn those guys! What did they do?!"

Strangely enough, the meteor fell back down onto the ground and tumbled around for a while before coming to a stop, and it was still in one piece. Pokey turned to Bowser and the slingshot and said, "How dare you?! You'll pay for this!" As the mech stepped towards him to attack, Ike rushed and jumped at the mech with his sword on fire.

"Great Aether!" Ike swung his sword and shot out a fire beam that struck the mech in the chest, and then he began slashing away on the body of the mech furiously and there was an amazing display of fire and wind flying out everywhere as he slashed.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The mech took the powerful slashes and backed off several steps, and then Ike ended it with a powerful thrust that sent the mech sliding backwards, and Marth followed up next with both swords in his hands. "Dragon Gate!" he shouted as he slashed in an x formation to release a powerful x-shaped wind blade that left behind a large scar on the body of the mech.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

All these violent shakings caused Pichu to finally fall off, and he scurried off fast to avoid getting stomped.

"Argh! Take this!" Pokey shouted as he turned one of the arms into a large sword and slammed down on the two swordsmen. Ike brought up his sword and blocked the blow and pushed against it, and Roy leaped up to the mech with his 2nd Level Binding Blade, and he pulled it back and swung it.

"Blazing Dragon!" he shouted. The fire shot out when the sword was swung and took the form of a large, orange, fiery dragon with its mouth wide open. It bit the mech in the waist and then exploded in a fiery blast afterwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaa!! How dare you mess up my masterpiece?!" Pokey shouted in anger. "You have really angered me!" He slammed down his fist on a button and front part of the lower body opened, and several robotic clones of Pokey came running out.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff curled up and rolled towards a group of clones and rammed down one hard, and it fell over and knocked down the others like domino.

Luigi got in karate stance as one clone ran to him. "I'm not going to run away like a coward this time!" he said. "Hiya!" He ran to the clone while flinging his arms around like wild and battered it in the face. The clone also fought back by flailing its arms, and the two of them beat against each other crazily.

POW WHACK SOCK POW!!

After a series of violent fist smacking and kicks, the clone finally fell over with its head and limbs in pieces, and Luigi was standing there with bruises all over him and panting heavily. "I did it… I beat up a clone at last…" he said. "I did it!" But then the remains of the clones blew up in front of him and left him black. "Doh…"

Peach gave a painful smack to the face of a clone that approached and sent its head flying, and she turned around and slammed the body away with her butt before it exploded. Dr. Mario thrust his palm forward and grabbed the face of a clone and surged electricity into it. This caused the self-destruct mechanism inside the clone to shut down, and the clone fell over without exploding. G&W got out the manhole and threw it like a Frisbee and it chopped off the heads of some clones. The manhole kept on flying until it hit a pole containing a speaker made for announcement, and it fell over and crushed some passing clones. Dr. Mario saw it and asked him, "Just how sharp is the edge of that manhole…?"

Ness used telekinesis to lift up a clone and hurled it at the others and knocked them all down. Lucario punched a clone rapidly and knocked it into the air and Yoshi swallowed it and laid out an egg, and he rolled the egg away and it knocked down the others like a bowling ball.

Zelda used Din's Fire to blow a clone away, and when several of them jumped at her from all sides, she quickly cast a crystal shield around her, and when the crashed into the crystal, it shattered and sent the clones flying back.

Meanwhile, the others were still dealing with the Devil Transformer. Samus charged up her arm cannon and fired, Fox and Falco fired from their Holy Weapons, Bowser breathed out a powerful stream of fire, and Red's Pokemon attacked together with their strongest moves.

"Argh! Take this!" shouted Pokey in anger, and the right shoulder of the mech opened and launched out several missiles.

"Dark Wave!" Ganondorf shouted, and he slammed down his hand into the ground and created a large wave of darkness. The wave moved forward and swallowed the missiles and some of the clones that were blindly running forward and the whole thing crashed down on the mech and sent it crashing backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!

However, it retained its footing and turned its right arm into an arm cannon and fired a large shot. Mewtwo created a shield in front of him and the shot froze when it touched the shield, and when Mewtwo flicked his finger, then shot flew back to the mech and blasted it.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Curse you all!" Pokey shouted in anger, and the mech scurried forward and tried to trample them, but the Smashers all got away in time to avoid getting hit.

"Let's freeze him!" the Popo shouted. "Level up!" He leveled up his Quake Hammer and swung it to release a powerful cold air that went around the legs and encased them in ice.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas gathered all his PSI and released the largest snowflake he could make and it made the ice thicker and harder for the leg to pull off.

"Ice Beam!" Mewtwo also supported them by firing a freezing beam at each of the legs.

"Turtley! Help thicken the ice with Ice Beam!" Red commanded Turtley, and he did as the trainer said.

"Missile Diffusion!" Samus charged up her arm cannon and shot out a large missile. When it hit one of the legs, the missile exploded into a burst of cold air that went all around the lower torso of the mech and began to freeze it up.

"You think a little ice can make me sick? Stop dreaming!" Pokey shouted. He moved the controls and tried to get the legs to work, but the ice was too thick for them to move. "Argh! Get moving!"

"Let's aim and fire!" Link said to Young Link and Pit.

"Okay!" they replied. They all readied their arrows onto their bow and fired. Link and YL obviously used their Holy Weapons, but Pit did not let go the string just yet and allowed the light arrow to charge up for a bit.

The Silver and Light Arrows were in their 2nd Level form when they were fired, and they struck the right shoulder of the mech and tore off a huge chunk of it.

BANG!!

"Darn it! Now the shoulder missiles are disabled!" Pokey growled.

Pit flew up high into the sky and let go the string, and it struck the remains of the shoulder and totally destroyed the joint, and the arm fell off and tumbled onto the ground roughly. "ARGH!! NOW THE ARM IS DESTROYED!!" Pokey screamed while pulling his hair. He pressed another button and then the pincers that were originally used in the previous chapter came out from the front part of the lower torso.

"It's those pincers again!" Samus said. "And the one that was originally replaced with a hand is fixed too!"

One of the pincers reached for a nearby pole and hurled it, but DK caught the pole as it flew towards him and threw it back like a harpoon, but the pincer snapped it in half. The front part opened again and several more clones came running out.

Diddy hopped onto one of the clones and twisted its head, causing it to spin around like crazy and the clone wandered around aimlessly afterwards, and Diddy dropped a banana peel in front of it and caused it to slip.

DK winded up his arm and punched a bunch of clones really hard and they were all sent flying back into the hatch of the mech and exploded inside.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The series of explosions also burned down the hatch so that no more clones could be produced.

"Give it up now!" MH said to Pokey. "Your mech lost an arm and is starting to fall apart! There is nothing you can do to beat us now!"

"I won't lose here! I can still take you down!" Pokey shouted.

"Persistent, aren't you?" CF said. "It's time that we fight to our fullest!" He tied the Hunter Spear behind him and crouched down. "Ultimate Falcon!" Then a fiery aura appeared around him and he took off into the air.

"Let's go!" Wario shouted, and he ate an odd-looking garlic and glowed in bright light and transformed into Wario-Man. "Wario-Man to the rescue!"

CF flew at the Devil Transformer as it threw a punch forward, but CF flew aside to avoid the punch and went up to the body of the mech and began punching it in the chest over and over with a series of rapid punches. "Ultimate Mech Punch!!"

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!!

The mech took the powerful blows to its body and shook as it moved back step by step. Meanwhile, Wario-Man went to the giant slingshot and pushed back on the rubber band. "Here I come! Homosapien Cannonball!" he shouted, and he lifted his feet off the ground and shot towards the head of the mech at a very fast speed.

CONK!!

The powerful headbutt caused the whole thing to lean back to the point where it almost fell over! But the frozen legs kept it rooted to one spot. "Whoa! How is that possible?!" Pokey gasped. Suddenly, Sonic was seen using the slingshot and he shot himself at the head of the mech again.

CONK!!

"Thunder!" Pikachu and Pichu shouted, and along with Pika, the three of them released a powerful bolt of lightning into the sky and it dropped down on top of the mech.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"Bhurji Shot!" Yoshi shouted as he swung his Meteor Mace to shoot out fireballs.

"Aura Storm!" Lucario lifted up his hand to form a large energy ball, and a huge beam shot out of it.

"PK Rocking!" Ness fired out the largest energy balls he could.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"It's time to end this!" MH shouted. "Crazy Hand, let's get him together!"

"Roger that!" CH said.

Both the Hands flew to the mech together and began punching it in the body rapidly, and because of their size, the punch was incredibly devastating and caused the body to jerk back with each punch, but the frozen legs kept it standing in place.

POW SMASH POW SMASH POW SMASH WHACK POW SOCK SMASH POW!!

"YAAAAAAAI!!" Pokey screamed as he and his secretary shook around banged their head against each other constantly due to the shaking.

Meanwhile, everyone at the amusement park was watching all these going on from afar. The tourists are all near the entrance as they watched the whole fight going on.

"Whoa, this is insane…"

"What's going to happen to this place?"

"What is this all about?!"

"Looks like victory is on the side of the Smashers now," Punk said.

The girls were still watching the fight going on the window of the hot spring chamber, and Eggman, Gruntilda, and Garland were watching from another floor. "I can't believe this…" Eggman said.

"King N is losing…?" Gruntilda wondered.

POW SMASH WHACK POW SMASH!!

The Hands continued to punch the mech rapidly, and after hitting enough times, they pulled back as far as they could and held each other firmly. "Dragon Punch!!" they shouted, and they shot forward at a really fast speed and came in contact with the Devil Transformer.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The all-mighty and devastating blow tore its legs off its icy prison and the whole thing went flying backwards and crashed down on the roller coaster track, and it continued falling backwards until it landed on top of the haunted house.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Dust flew everywhere as the haunted house was smashed to smithereens and pieces of wood and debris flew all over the place. The large cloud of dust floated around for a while and then slowly faded away, showing the badly damaged Devil Transformer leaning on the wreckage of the roller coaster track and the haunted house. And Pokey and his secretary were both unconscious inside the cockpit.

Everyone watched the whole thing happened with mouths wide open. The Smashers were watching with a face that seems to conveyed excitement, the audiences were unsure whether to look excited or scared, the girls also watched with both excitement and shock, and the villains had a look of shock and unbelief on their face.

"Phew… I'm hurting all over…" MH said, shaking himself. "But at least it wasn't without worth."

The Smashers continued to watch in silence, but then Mario smiled and said, "We did-a eet! We did-a eet! We won!!"

Then the others followed him and cheered. "ALL RIGHT!! WE DID IT!! WE WON!! WE DEFEATED POKEY!! HOORAY!! THE NEGATIVITIES HAS FALLEN!!"

The Gamfax, which was still embedded onto the chest of the Devil Transformer, glowed brightly and looked around, and then it said, "We are disappointed. We are furious. We hate everything. We are Gamfax."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Has it really ended?


	119. Fall of the Negativities

**SBS Time!  
Optimaster94**: How come Dr. Mario and G&W are always paired together?  
**Game2002**: They knew each other since high school days and even went to the same college, so they're very good friends with each other.

**Chapter 118: The Finale to End Them All! Fall of the Negativities!**

* * *

The Smashers were cheering with excitement that they finally brought down the Devil Transformer and Pokey. "We finally did it!" Ness exclaimed.

"I'm so happy!" Pichu said in happiness.

"I never thought this day would come!" Zelda said.

"Ha! It was all thanks to my awesomeness!" Falco claimed.

"It is the power of our combined force!" Master Hand said. "We have worked together to take down a strong villain! We have done a great job, Smashers!"

Link sheathed his sword and sat down on a piece of block and sighed. "Phew… It's done with at last…"

"But for some reason, I don't feel too comfortable," Ganondorf said.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, I have the feeling… That something is going to happen again…"

"I agree with him," Mewtwo said. "A feeling that it's not over yet."

"You're just thinking too much," Captain Falcon said to them. "Even if that brat is still up, his machine is out of order and there's no way he can fight back."

"Let's hope that's true…"

"All right! Let us celebrate with a big party!" Crazy Hand said loudly.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Yoshi and Kirby cheered loudly.

Meanwhile, Eggman, Gruntilda, Klungo, and Garland were still watching from the building. "Is it really over…?" Eggman said in unbelief.

"Those Smashers really exceeded my imagination!" Gruntilda said.

Garland looked at the fallen Devil Transformer and narrowed his eyes on the Gamfax embedded on its chest. "No, it's not over yet."

"Uh?" The other three turned to him and looked in confusion, wondering what he meant.

-

The Smashers were still happily discussing among themselves about their victory, but then the Gamfax continued to look around, and then it released a sudden burst of light and said in a loud computerized voice, "We are disappointed!"

"Uh?" This grabbed their attention and they all turned to it.

"We are not pleased! We are Gamfax!" the Gamfax said loudly, and then purplish energy currents ran throughout the body of the Devil Transformer, and then the mech began to stand back onto its legs!

"What the?! It's getting back up again!" Sonic gasped.

"How is it possible?!" Samus said in shock.

"Mamamia! How can we ever win against something that is invincible?!" Luigi screamed.

"No wonder I had a bad feeling!" Ganondorf said, getting into defensive stance.

"The worst has happened after all…" Mewtwo thought.

The mech fully got back onto its foot and purple energy was seen surging throughout its body. "Curse you all, Smashers!" Pokey said angrily and loudly.

"You're still up?!" Ness said in shock.

"My plan was supposed to be perfect! You guys just had to meddle with me!" Pokey said angrily. "I will not allow anymore failures! I will be the one to rule the world! I will be the one to fill the world with evil and make it a paradise for all evildoers and me!"

"Give it up! No matter what you do, we will stop you again!" CF said.

"Yes! You cannot-a defeat-a uz!" Mario said.

"Not if I am around!" Bowser said.

"We will not let you do whatever you want, Pokey!" Ness said.

"I will kill you all! I will kill the pests that keep on getting in my way! Now that I've come this far, I have absolutely no intentions to stop here!" Pokey roared out in rage. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT THIS MOMENT!!"

More purple energy surged all around the body of the Devil Transformer as it scurried over to pick up the severed arm, and then it jammed the arm back into the shoulder and then the purple energy gathered around the arm and began to patch it up. "This is unbelievable!" Samus gasped while scanning with her visor. "The whole body is getting repaired at a fast rate!"

A bright flash came out from that part of the mech, and the right arm was seen fully welded back to the shoulder. The back stood tall and spread out its limbs as purple energy came out all around it in the form of flashes and sparks, and the Gamfax said out loud, "We are Gamfax!! We hate everything!!"

**BGM: Final Boss (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Watch out! It's coming!" MH shouted.

The Devil Transformer lifted its newly patched up right arm into the air and purple energy gathered at the fist, and then the mech leaped up pretty high into the air and came falling back down with its fist slamming into the ground INCREDIBLY HARD.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

The powerful impact caused the whole place to shake up as bad as an earthquake and several attractions around the place instantly fell apart and the Smashers were shook to feet. In fact, the impact was so powerful that it caused powerful wind to whip up and some of the Smashers were blown away.

However, the location that was hit was the platform that brought the mech up to the surface, and the impact caused the platform to sink back down below the earth, and asides from the mech itself, Mario and Ness also fell down along! They were the only two that didn't get blown away if you are curious.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa!!"

"Oh no! Mario fell down!" Luigi gasped.

The platform crashed back into the basement with a loud bang.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Ow… That was a crazy fall…" Ness cried, rubbing his butt.

"I will not be satisfied until you are all dead!" Pokey growled in pure rage. "I will destroy the both of you first and then tear down the others one by one!" The mech lifted up its right arm again and gathered energy at the fist.

"Mamamia! Not-a again!" Mario gasped.

"BURN IN DEPTHS OF HELL!!" The mech leaped up again and slammed down its fist upon landing back down.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Once again, the monstrous impact caused massive damage to the floor, and this time a large fissure was torn across the place and all three of them fell down!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The three of them fell down the shaft with a temperature that began to increase as they fell, and they eventually landed on a large ledge sticking out from the side.

"Not another fall…" Ness cried.

Mario got up and took off his hat and wiped his forehead. "Eetz hot-a in here…" He looked around the place and saw that the whole scene was basically distorted. He ran to the edge and looked down, and to his horror, he saw lava down below! "Mamamia!"

"A place close to hell is the most fitting place for the likes of you to die!" Pokey said. "Burn to your deaths here!" The mech took a step forward and stomped down hard, causing the whole place to crack somewhat.

"Stop that! You'll get us all falling down again!" Ness cried.

"DIE!!" Both the shoulders of the mech opened and a barrage of missiles launched out into the air and towards them. In case you want to know, the whole mech was basically patched up when the Gamfax released energy all around it.

Mario and Ness got into defensive position to protect themselves from the incoming missiles when suddenly both Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew down in front of them and quickly took them all out with their bullets. "We're here to help you!" MH said.

Back on the surface, the other Smashers were looking down from the edge. "It's a long drop down there…" Roy said.

"Mario! Please be all right!" Luigi cried.

"Please come back in one piece!" Peach said.

"Ness! Don't die on us!!" the Ice Climbers shouted.

"Relax, as long as the Hands are with them, things will surely turn out all right," Mewtwo assured to them. "This will be a battle to remember."

-

"Let's go!" MH shouted to CH.

"Roger!"

They folded up into a fist and flew to the Devil Transformer to punch it. The giant mech held up both its hands and caught them in its palms, but the Hands mustered their strength to not get thrown away again and they pushed against the mech's hand as hard as they could to overcome it.

"You are all idiots to come against me!" Pokey growled.

"We hate everything!" Gamfax said.

"Here I go!" Mario shouted as he ran forward, and he jumped up and allowed the Fire Rod to grow somewhat, and then the front end thrust forward and smashed the mech in the body very hard and making it slide back a few steps, and the Hands were released in the process. The folded up again and charged right at the mech and socked its body really hard.

SMAAAAAAASH!!

"Argh!" Both the mech's hands turned into arm cannons and fired rapid burst of energy shots.

CH began spinning like a drill and shot forward and pierced through all the shots and rammed the mech in the left hand, and then MH fired bullets into the body constantly.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he released green energy balls into the air, and then he got out his Ultimate Bat and jumped at the hovering balls and smacked it. "Homerun!" The energy balls were sent flying forward like baseballs and they crashed into the area around the head of the mech and exploded.

Mario used the Fire Rod as a pogo stick and bounced up high into the air above the mech, and he lifted the rod overhead him and slammed it down onto the head really hard. "Anniento Smash!"

The metal covering quickly appeared over the glass cockpit, but the impact was so strong that the mech was pushed downwards, and this caused the ledge to crack somewhat again. Mario pulled back his rod and as he was falling downwards, and he extended and swung it horizontally into the side of the mech and made it fall over to its side.

"Ow!" Pokey cried when his head hit the side.

"King N…" the secretary said to him.

"SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!!" Pokey shouted back.

The mech got back onto its feet and scurried over to the Smashers and turned its right hand into a sword and took a swipe. Mario and Ness rolled out of the way to avoid the attack, and the swipe ended cutting off a chunk of the ledge and it fell down to the lava below. "Hey! If you destroy this place, where else are we going to stand?!" Ness shouted to him.

"Don't forget we can carry you," MH reminded him.

"Yeah, but there won't be much space to move around standing on you."

"Are you forgetting that I can fly and transport you around?"

Mario swung his Fire Rod again, but the mech caught the rod and lifted Mario off the ground and flung him all the way off the ledge! But MH went over to Mario as fast as he could and caught him.

The mech then turned to Ness and fired energy shots at him, and Ness used PSI Magnet to absorb the shots. Absorbing them allowed him to gain a boost in power somewhat, and he attacked with his trademark PSI attacks, and the colored orbs were larger than usual and created a massive explosion when the hit the mech.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

MH dropped down Mario and he ran towards the mech and thrust the Fire Rod forward again, and just as the smoke from the explosion disappeared, the rod hit the mech in the front of the body hard and pushed it backwards a few feet.

"I'm going to crush you all!" Pokey shouted as the mech lifted up one hand and purple energy began to glow at the fist.

"Mamamia! That-a attack!" Mario gasped.

"No! Don't use that here!" Ness screamed.

The mech slammed down its fist forcefully onto the ground, and then cracks appeared all over the ledge and then the whole thing shattered!

Mario and Ness began to fall down, but both the Hands flew underneath them and caught them. "Phew, just in time…" MH said. "So what did I tell you?"

The Devil Transformer, on the other hand, leaped to the nearest wall before it fell down and it planted its spider-like legs into the wall and clung onto it. The body then rearranged itself so that the cockpit is facing in front of it rather than looking downwards. "It's not over yet! Not over yet!" Pokey shouted.

"He really can't have enough, can he?" CH commented.

The mech lifted up its left hand and it shot forward to hit them, and there was a chain connecting the arm and the hand. Both the Hands moved out of the way, but MH got hit in the side and shook, causing Mario to fall off. "Mamamia!!" Mario gasped, but he quickly thrust the Fire Rod into the wall at the side and held onto it to prevent falling, and MH flew underneath him and caught him.

"Quick thinking you got there," MH said to him.

"PK Flash!" Ness fired green energy balls into the air and batted them with the Ultimate Bat into the mech again.

The mech shrugged off the attack and pulled back the hand, and then the shoulders opened and several missiles were launched at them. Some of the missiles flew towards MH and and Mario, and Mario spun the rod in front of him like a propeller and grinded down any incoming missiles. Ness, who was on CH, released another PK Flash that blew up all the missiles.

"I'm sorry to say that we can't do much when we are carrying someone…" MH said.

"Don't-a worry! We will carry eet on from here!" Mario told him.

"It's all up to you! We will be responsible for helping you evade attacks!"

"Speaking of this, how are we going to destroy that thing?" Ness asked. "The mech looks like its invincible…"

"There eez one way left," Mario said, looking at the lava down below.

"What is it?"

"Masta Hand! Take-a me closer to da wall over there!" Mario said, pointing to the place next to MH.

"What are you…? Oh, I think I get the point," MH said, and he flew to where Mario was pointing.

"Die!" Pokey shouted, and the mech swung its hand at them, but CH went in front of it and Ness swung his Ultimate Bat at it hard and halted the attack.

"Your opponent is me!" Ness said. "We will settle this!"

While the mech was busy trying to swat down CH, Mario gripped his Fire Rod firmly and began smashing it against the side of the wall the Devil Transformer was on over and over. "Come on! Come on!" Mario thought to himself.

"You're not getting away with this!" Pokey shouted, and the side of the mech opened up and buzz saws shot out at him.

MH quickly moved away and Mario ducked down in time to avoid the buzz saw, and then he shouted, "Level up!" The rod immediately transformed and Mario allowed it to grow to a very big size, and it's a wonder on he could lift it up in the first place. The pointed head of the rod began spinning around furiously and it extended to the wall at a fast speed. "DRILLING METEOR IMPACT!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The entire wall began to fall apart and the Devil Transformer had no time to get its legs off and fell along too. "We're falling!" gasped the secretary.

"NO!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!" Pokey screamed. He pressed a button and the cockpit they were in was launched out of the body and took the form of a flying saucer and floated into the air.

Meanwhile, the Devil Transformer fell down along with everything and plunged all the way into the lava.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"We are disappointed! We are not satisfied! We are furious! We hate everything! We are Gamfax!" said the Gamfax as the whole mech started to melt from the intense heat of the lava.

"NOOOOOOOO!! MY MASTERPIECE!!" Pokey screamed while looking down into the lava.

"We are… Gamfax…" said the Gamfax again, and then the Devil Transformer sank into the lava, along with the glass orb containing the Gamfax.

"Well, that's a fitting end for something named the Devil Transformer," Ness commented.

"Eet's over…" Mario said.

"No, he's still over there," MH pointed out to Pokey.

"CURSE YOU ALL!! YOU SWINES!! YOU PIG!! F-- YOU ALL!! F-- YOU ALL TO HELL!!" Pokey screamed at the top of his voice in pure rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" The cockpit flew towards the top very fast, and both the Hands gave chase.

They flew all the way back to the surface and into the air, where the rest of the Smashers are. "They're back again!" Yoshi said.

MH flew out and shouted to everyone, "Don't let him get away!!"

"C'mon! Let's give him the final blow!" Bowser shouted to everyone.

"I won't let you guys get me here! I will plot my revenge someday!" Pokey shouted as he began to take flight.

"Level up!!" all the Smashers shouted at the same time to level up their Holy Weapons.

"Koopa Fire Burst!" Bowser tossed a bottle filled with petroleum into the air and shot out air waves at it from his Sharp Claws and quickly followed up with a fire breath. When both projectiles came in contact with the bottle, it exploded and fire waves were shot forward.

"Frying Heat Beam!" Peach held up the Frying Pan and a powerful beam shot out from it.

Luigi let the front plug-like part of the Thunder Rod extend forward.

"Dragon Gate!" Marth slashed down both the Durandal and his normal sword to fire a large wind blade.

"Blazing Dragon!" Roy swung his Binding Blade and released the fiery dragon.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon held the Hunter Spear horizontally and delivered a fiery punch that released a ball of fire in the shape of a falcon with its wings spread out.

"Hyper Assault!" Samus fired a combination of a rainbow-colored Hyper Beam as well as several missiles.

Both Fox and Falco fired from their Nuclear and Atomic Guns respectively.

"Thousand Caviars!" Yoshi lifted up the Meteor Mace and several energy needles shot out.

Because DK's Giant Axe doesn't have a projectile attack of any sorts, he lifted up the meteor that was lying at the side and tossed it into the air before smacking it hard with the flat part of his axe.

Kirby threw his Dagger Boomerang.

"Lightning Beam!" Pikachu's 2nd Level Electric Harness lifted a finger and a concentrated shot out from it.

"Bull Charge!" Pichu, while wearing the Crash Helmet tossed himself into the air somewhat as an aura appeared around him, and then the aura was released forward and took the form of a bull that 'ran' across the air.

"Pretty Beam!" Jigglypuff fired a spiraling beam from her Magic Wand.

Popo swung his Quake Hammer against the air and cold air gathered together to form a large ice block, and while it was still in air; Nana hammered it with her Quake Hammer.

Link and Young Link fired their Silver and Light Arrows respectively.

Sheik swung the Snake Whip and all eight strands of it stretched forward.

"Dark Cannon!" Ganondorf swiped both blades of the 2nd Level Poseidon Trident against the air and a spiraling dark beam shot forth.

"Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo used the knife form of the 2nd Level Psychic Spoon to unleash a crescent-shaped beam.

G&W threw a piece of rock upwards and swatted it with the Fly Swatter. Dr. Mario simply shot out a beam that probably won't do anything big since his Heal Staff isn't built for fighting.

The other Smashers, who did not have Holy Weapons, did all they could to join the assault. Diddy fired from his popgun, Pit fired some glowing arrows, Snake fired missiles, Red commanded all his Pokemon to attack, Ike swung his sword to release a fiery projectile, and Dedede hammered a trash bin into the air.

"Sword Beam!" Meta-Knight slashed the air multiple times and shot out multiple beams.

"Wario Waft!" Wario turned around and a powerful concentrated fart shot out in the form like that of a laser beam.

Sonic leaped into the air and spun horizontally really fast, so fast that a whirlwind whipped up around in. "Sonic Wind!" Then when he stopped spinning, a bluish tornado was shot forward.

"PK Love!" Lucas shot out multiple hexagon shots.

"Aura Storm!" Lucario fired a powerful aura-based beam.

"EEKS!!" Pokey shrieked in shock as all the projectiles came up to him at the same time, and he quickly pushed the eject button and the cockpit opened and his chair immediately launched him up into the air.

"King N! Don't leave me!" cried the secretary, but then all the attacks collided…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The secretary flew out of the explosion and fell into a pool of water that was originally set up for those kinds of games where you hit a guy sitting on a chair to make him fall into the water.

SPLASH!!

By the way, the meteor flew out from the explosion and crashed onto the ground in one piece again. Very hard meteor, right?

"Dammit! That guy is getting away again!" CH said.

"Throw me up to him! I'll deal with him!" Ness said.

"Here goes!" CH threw Ness as hard as he could and the boy flew up really high into the sky and readied his bat as he got closer and closer to Pokey. They met with each other in front of the moon, so you can imagine the grand silhouette there is.

"No! Go away!" Pokey shouted. "GO AWAY!!"

"This is it between us! I'M NOT SHOWING ANY MERCY!!" Ness shouted at the top of his voice, and when at range, he swung the Ultimate Bat. "LEVEL UP!!"

Pokey stared in horror as the bat came closer and closer to his face…

* * *

"_Hey you! I heard you have psychic powers! Would you mind showing me some?"_

"_Sure! Watch!"_

"_Wow! That's so awesome! I always wanted to have powers like this! Please teach me!"_

"_Sorry, I was born with it and I don't know how to teach people these things. Perhaps you can learn it some other way. By the way, my name is Ness. What's yours?"_

"_I'm the great Pokey Minch and I am a very rich person! Makes you jealous, doesn't it?"_

_-_

"_I can't learn psychic!"_

"_Too bad for you. Maybe you're the kind to learn them."_

"_You make me jealous! I want to be as awesome as you! I hate it when people have something I can never get!"_

"_That can't be helped."_

_-_

"_Hey! What did you do that for? Kicking a soccer ball into my face!"_

"_I thought you have psychic powers. You should be able to halt the incoming ball yourself!"_

"_That's not nice!"_

"_Who cares? I like to do what I like!"_

_-_

"_Hey Ness, we're friends, right?"_

"_Yeah… I think…"_

"_Mind telling me what the answer to this is?"_

"_This is a test! Do it yourself!"_

_-_

"_Why did you do this?!"_

"_Because you won't help me at test! You call yourself a friend?"_

_-_

"_Ness! Come out here and fight! I'm going to show you tat I can beat you even if I do not have psychic powers!"_

_-_

"_We're friends, right?"_

"_If you would stop making fun of me…"_

_-_

"_Hahaha!"_

"_That's not funny! Someone may get hurt!"_

_-_

"_You have gone too far!"_

"_As long as I like it, I don't care!"_

_-_

"_Pokey… I do not know a friend like you… I will never accept someone like you as my friend… I will be the one to take you down. You will not succeed! I will not regret bringing you down with my own hands!"_

* * *

They met…

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Please put all your efforts into your reviews. I am begging you to review the best you can for this chapter. I will be most thankful if you do. Thank you!

P.S.: Does that BGM fit?


	120. Let's Party!

**Chapter 119: Let's Party! A Grand End to a Great Fight!**

* * *

Eggman, Gruntilda, Klungo, and Garland walked through the building interior and came into a garage-like room that had transportation devices lying around, and there was large door-like window at the wall so that these devices can come in or out.

"It's over for us now," Eggman said. "Negativities is no more, so it's back our usual life."

"I'll be dealing with that bear again," Gruntilda said. "Maybe I should go back to saying rhymes?"

Eggman turned to Garland and asked him, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have my own idea," Garland replied. "I'll be returning to my own universe sooner or later."

"Well, suit yourself. I'm not going to hang around here when the cops arrive to clean up this place."

"Let's leave here as fast as possible," Gruntilda said. "Or else escaping might be impossible."

Eggman got onto his Egg Carrier and started the engines, and it floated into the air and took off out of the exit. Gruntilda got onto her broom along with Klungo, and they both went flying out into the night sky.

As Garland watched those the silhouettes of the two villains flying past the moon in the sky, he thought to himself, "Smashers… Perhaps we will meet again someday… By then, I might have become the strongest of the Demon Lord, and that is when we will confront each other again to see who is the strongest…"

He then lifted up his hand as it began to release a bright glow, and after chanting some strange vocabulary, an image of a demon's head appeared behind him. The demon head solidified and the mouth opened, revealing a realm of darkness behind it. Garland took a look at the world he is currently in one last time, and then he turned around and stepped into the mouth of the demon. The demon closed its mouth, and then disappeared in nothingness...

-

Back outside…

Ike approached the meteor and touched it. "Looks like it's still in one piece. I hope the people over at the space station will still accept this thing."

Link sat down on a bench and said, "Well, it's really over this time. My whole body is sore from moving around too much…"

"It was good exercise though," Captain Falcon said. "And it all came to worth at last, but this place is now a ruin." He turned his head around the place and gazed at the wreckage of the amusement park.

"That's where my Holy Weapon comes into play!" Dr. Mario said.

"Oh yeah, your weapon has the power to mend things," Bowser said. "The last time you used it was after the Darkling invasion. Onett was pretty much destroyed, but you fixed up the whole town with that."

"Yes, and I'm going to mend this place too! Level up!" Dr. Mario allowed his Heal Staff to level up into a grander looking staff, and he lifted it into the air and the tip of the staff let off a white light that seems to release a warm heat. "Full Heal!" The light was really bright and it shined all over the place and seemed to light up the whole place, giving it the presence of daytime.

"What a warm light!" Zelda commented.

The light lit up for a few seconds, and then it disappeared again, then the sight afterwards was something to behold—the whole amusement park was back to how it originally was! Everything that was destroyed is now fixed and things are all back in their places! The staff turned back to normal and Dr. Mario put it down and said, "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"This place is as new as before again," Peach said. "I hope the people will continue to enjoy this place!"

Master Hand flew down from the sky and said to the Smashers, "You have done well, everyone. The Negativities has fallen. Our job is done at last. I never thought this day would come!"

"It was all thanks to my great leadership and fighting skills!" Falco said.

"No, it was my kingship that led us all to victory!" Dedede claimed.

"We all helped each other, and that is what led to our victory," MH said. "That was great work we have pulled off together, Smashers!"

As they were talking with each other, the tourists began to come back into the amusement park and they gathered around the Smashers.

"These are the people who destroyed that giant robot!"

"They are very good actors!"

"They even cleaned up this place and made it new!"

"I want their autograph!"

"Looks like we really gathered a crowd," Pikachu said.

"After all, what we did was something big! I'm sure everyone is happy!" Pichu said.

Suddenly, Bon Clay came jumping out from the crowd and skipped up to CF. "Little Falcon! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Get away from me!" CF shouted as he lifted up his foot and landed it into Bon Clay's face to halt him.

KICK!

Oh! That was a great kick that showed your care towards me!" Bon Clay said in a goofy manner.

"You're insane… What are you doing here anyway?"

The Space Pirate Trio approached and Punk said to the Smashers, "You really did something that should be marked down in history, Smashers."

Samus turned to him and replied, "You guys were no help at all…"

"Yeah! And you actually contributed in making Gamfax when you helped Pokey steal the scroll containing the pathway to the Forbidden Realm!" Luigi told them angrily.

"We only care about getting our work done, and the consequences do not matter with us," Punk replied. "But in the end, you were able to put an end to everything, didn't you? At least things did not turn for the worst."

"Hey guys!" Haruhi called out as she and her friends arrived at the scene. "I saw everything! You guys were awesome!"

"I didn't really contribute all that much, sadly…" Roy said.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about everything you did together! You didn't fail to amaze me last time, and this time you amazed me even more!"

As everyone chatted together, they suddenly heard the sound of propeller spinning, and wind began to gather around the place. The people looked up and were surprised to see a large helicopter descending.

"Something is coming down!"

"It's a helicopter!"

"Now that?" Young Link asked.

"It better not be an enemy…" Lucas cried.

The helicopter landed onto the ground as people backed off from it to give more space, and then the hatch opened and several soldiers with guns stepped out and formed a line at the side of the hatch. "Military soldiers from the government!" Snake said. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh no! They must be here to arrest us!" Pikachu gasped.

"Salute to the admiral!" one of the soldiers shouted, and they all saluted. Shortly afterwards, something dropped down from the sky and landed in front of the helicopter. You were expecting this someone to come out from the hatch, didn't you?

"What the…?" Link said in awe.

The person that dropped down from the air was a blue-skinned dragon with a pair of massive wings, and he stood about 3 meters tall. Everyone looked with fright and backed off at the presence of this newcomer. "You're here at last, Admiral Bahamut!" said the soldiers. "We have been waiting for you!"

"Bahamut?! One of the 3 Espers of Justices!" Samus gasped.

"What?! You mean he is one of the 3 Superpowers of Tooneria?!" G&W said in shock.

"What is a person like him doing here?" Red wondered.

"I hope it's not something bad…" Ness said.

Bahamut looked around and laid his eyes on the Smashers who were all standing before him, and he walked up to them as they slowly backed off. "So you are the Smashers, the ones who brought down the Negativities, right?" he asked.

"How do you know about-a our deeds?" Mario asked.

"It is the responsibility of the world government to know what is going on all around the world. Your actions are no different, including your doings at Alias Lobby."

"I knew you were here to get us!" CF said.

"I won't back down without a fight!" Wario said. "Come arrest me if you can!"

"Hold on a second, I was not given the order to arrest you," Bahamut said. "I was only given the order to clean up the Negativities."

"That's a relief…" Pikachu said with a sigh of relief.

"However, they did suggest on finding you guys if possible."

"No!!"

"However, it wouldn't seem right to arrest the ones who brought down a great evil. While the government may not approve of your existence, I am, in fact, much pleased to see that you Smashers are fighting for greater justice."

"Can we believe what you say?" CF said.

"Bahamut!" MH said as he flew over to the dragon.

"Master Hand, how has it been?" Bahamut asked him.

"Very well!" MH replied as he got near him and they gave each other a high five.

"You know him?" Yoshi asked.

"I knew him since he was a little dragon, and we grew up alongside each other most of the time. I know him just as much as you guys, so you can be sure that he's telling the truth," MH told them.

"So, where is the man called King N?" Bahamut asked.

"I remember seeing him crashing down somewhere after I gave him the final blow," Ness replied.

"I see…" Bahamut turned to his men and commanded them, "Go find King N and any members of the Negativities."

"Yes sir!" they said, and they moved out.

"So you're not-a going to arrest us?" Mario asked Bahamut. "Wouldn't that-a affect your position if your superiors learn about-a theez?"

"I'll just tell them that you got away before I came here," Bahamut replied. "Don't worry; I can deal things by myself."

"It's good that things are like this," Samus said. "I'm not sure if we can take on an admiral like you."

"You won't stand a chance against him," MH told her. "As powerful as you all are, none of you can probably stand a chance against the 3 Espers of Justice. They are that powerful!"

Then a soldier ran up to Bahamut and said to him, "Admiral! We have found two of the members, and one of them is King N himself!"

"Good! Take them aboard!" he ordered.

The Smashers watched the soldiers as they pushed the secretary into the helicopter and some of the other soldiers were carrying a badly beaten up Pokey on a bed or whatever you call those boards for carrying injured people. "I'll get you for this… I will…" Pokey mumbled quietly to himself.

"So what is going to happen to him?" Nana asked.

"Even though he is still a kid, he has committed a huge crime that deserves death penalty," Bahamut said. "However, his fate will be determined by the leaders of the world government in the end, so even I cannot be sure what will happen to him. But if you ask me, it is better to end an evil when it is at a young age so that it will not become a threat in the future."

"I wouldn't care much about him anymore," YL said.

Bahamut looked around the place and said, "You sure did patch up this place real good. This saves the trouble for the cleanup crew."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without the Heal Staff," Dr. Mario told him.

"Okay, Smashers, I think it's time for us to go now. You're probably all worn out from the fighting," MH said to everyone.

"Yeah, I'm all worn out…" Parry said.

"You barely did anything at all…" Luigi said to him.

"The best thing of all is waiting for us back on Final Destination!" Crazy Hand said. "You know the thing that people always do after they accomplished something big?"

A big smile appeared over Yoshi and Kirby's face when they heard this.

"Yes! I'm sure everyone knows what that is!"

Then the two of them jumped up and punched the air while yelling loudly, "PARTY!!"

"I agree! It's going to be a good idea holding a party after all this!" Sonic said.

As everyone was cheering happily, Ness walked up to the scene, dragging behind him a robot that is as tall as a person. YL saw it and asked him, "What's that you're dragging with you?"

"This? Well, the toy shop owner gave it to me as a gift or something like that," Ness said. "He said he found this robot several days ago at a garbage dump, and he thought this would sell well, and so he brought it back to his store. However, this robot never got sold and he said that this thing actually looks more complicated than it is. Whatever he means…"

YL walked to the front of the robot and took a better look at it. The robot's leg consisted of a square stand and it has a thin pole for the body that has a torso with two arms on it, and its head was somewhat rectangular with two round glass eyes in the front. YL then noticed some writing on the feet. "Robotic Operating Buddy…" he read out loud.

"I think it looks cool too," Ness said. "So I decided to accept this gift. Maybe we can let Fox take a good look at it and he can do something cool about it too!"

"Hey kids! We're leaving!" Snake shouted to them.

"Coming!" the two replied, and they ran to join the others while dragging the robot with them.

As the Smashers were walking away, the Hanagumi stood at the side and watched them leave. "So what's now for us?" Macchi asked.

"Dunno…" Kanna said, lighting up a cigarette. "There's really no purpose in our life after Master Hao abandoned us. I doubt anyone in this world would want to accept witches like us."

Roy stopped in his tracks and called out to them, "Hey! What are you gals standing there for! Come on! We're leaving!"

"What? You're inviting us?" Macchi asked.

"What are you talking about? You were with us all along, have you forgot?"

The three girls looked at each other, and then they smiled and ran up to the Smashers. "Wait for us!"

MH turned to Bahamut and said, "Well, let's hope we meet again someday. You sure you can deal with your superiors if they ask you this?"

"I told you that you do not have to worry about me," he replied. "I can come up with my own excuse. I think that it is people like you that is helping this world become a better place. I admit the government isn't what it is used to be anymore, so I wish that the next generation would not fall into their steps. You have trained some very strong warriors."

"Thanks for the compliment! See you again!"

"Take care!"

After saying good-bye to his old friend, MH flew off to join the other Smashers. Shortly afterwards, the Final Destination could be seen taking off into the air from afar, and it disappeared into the night sky in a twinkle like a star.

-

Deep inside the inside earth, within the flow of the magma…

"We are disappointed."

Something is glowing…

"We are not satisfied."

Something is alive…

"We hate everything."

Something that is of pure evil drifted around…

"We are Gamfax."

-

Some time later, within the Final Destination…

"All right! Eat up and enjoy!" Master Hand shouted out loudly. "You all deserve it!"

"HOORAY!!" everyone cheered.

And the party is on! Everyone had a great time on the Final Destination as they sang, played, laughed, and ate happily.

Bowser, Wario, Snake, and Dedede had a beer drinking contest, and Bowser won because everyone else got too drunk to continue any further. Luckily for that turtle, he's drunk-proof.

Yoshi and Kirby were fighting over the last piece of bacon by pulling it back and forth. DK and Diddy enjoyed a feast of banana, banana pies, banana milkshake, and various other banana-related treats and Sonic was enjoying his chili dogs.

Falco was standing on a chair boasting about how good he performed at the final fight, but nobody listened to him. Jigglypuff was singing her song, but there was a radio set up nearby and it was turned on loudly so that nobody can hear her song and fall asleep.

The kids were playing video games while eating at the same time, and they were having a great time for themselves as they laughed happily at each other's play styles and random stuffs happening. Most of the adults were just sitting on sofas and chairs and talking to each other about various stuffs happily.

Crazy Hand dressed up like a Hawaiian dancer and danced for everyone, and he received laughs and encores.

To make a long story short: It was a grand party! Never had they have so much fun in their life! They all laughed and cheered until they fell of their chairs, and Yoshi and Kirby were having a great meal. It was also one of the happiest events for the Hanagumi in their life; they have never participated in parties like this. For the first time, they finally understood how great it felt to be accepted as friends and family members by other people.

It was a great night, and everyone stayed up very late. If you only you were there to experience things yourself, you would have enjoyed it too.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED

There is still one more chapter, and then everything will end. But… has everything truly come to an end? The feeling that something will arise in the future seems to be foreshadowed. Only time will tell…


	121. Super Smash Bros!

Please read absolutely everything to the end of this story and do not miss a single thing.

**Final Chapter: Even When Separated, We are Still the Super Smash Bros.!**

* * *

It has been a week since the fall of the Negativities, and everything is at peace ever since.

Ike was able to deliver the meteor to Hoenn Space Station, even if the meteor is just a normal rock now. However, the scientists there believed that they can still find a use for this meteor and learn more about it, so Ike's work did not come to waste in the end. After that, he set off into unknown places, only to show up when he is needed.

King Dedede and Meta-Knight went back to Dream Land to once again rule their country. Dream Land seems to have earned some respect from other countries when they learned that the king of that place was participated in saving the world, but even still, Dream Land never amounted much in the world as a very powerful or well known country. Also, Dedede's castle is rebuilt and is just like new, and you can tell that he is very pleased with it.

Sonic went back to South Island, where he spent most of his time running around while being chased by his fangirl Amy. Eggman is back in his rebuilt base, trying to hatch some evil plan like he always does.

Red went back to Kanto and traded Turtley and Charizard back to their respective owners, and he's living his usual daily life afterwards.

Gruntilda is back in Spiral Mountain, where she spends most of time in her castle trying to find a way to make herself look beautiful and at the same time messing with that bear and bird.

The rest of the Negativities members that are still alive were not heard of ever since, but one can be sure that they are probably out there doing what they usually do before they became part of this organization.

As for Roy, and returned to Lycia with Lilina to get ready for that grand day to come.

-

Lucas is back in Nowhere Island, where he is paying respect to his mother and twin brother, Claus. The body of his brother was recovered and sent back to his homeland and he is now buried next to his mother.

Lucas laid down some flowers in front of their grave and gave a moment of silence, and then his father, Flint, said to him, "Claus has always been quick to jump to conclusions and is very brash. I hope you will forgive him for what he's done."

"No, I never held a grudge against him," Lucas said with a smile on his face. "I'm just happy that he can be mother forever."

-

As for Pokey, he is spending his life in prison with his fate currently unknown. He now spends his days cursing the Smashers for screwing up his life.

Also, the ownership of New Pork City is currently under debate. With the Minch family out of commission, the legal right to the amusement park is unknown at the moment, but it is still open to the public as a very fun theme park to play at.

-

At the government HQ, Bahamut was in the presence of the Pentaglorious, talking with them about the recent events. "You have missed a big chance of capturing the Smashers," Mike the Smart said to Bahamut. "Don't think you can fool us by saying that they got away before you arrived."

"But it wouldn't be an acceptable reason to arrest them after they just saved the world from brink of destruction," Bahamut replied. "At least it is not my style to do such thing."

"The Smashers only excuse for doing such thing is so that they can take over the world themselves. Such dangerous people must not be given the chance to escape or succeed."

"I told you that all of people, sending Bahamut there is a mistake, and none of you dumb heads listened to me!" Church Caller said, sounding angry. "His heart is too soft and that is not what people who fight for peace should have!"

"But even still, Bahamut is a very powerful and reliable part of the superpower," Ice Dragon said. "As long as he knows what he is doing, then let him be."

"The public seem to approve the actions of the Smashers too," Hyper Knee added. "According to reports, there are many people who are aware of the crimes they committed against Alias Lobby, but yet at the same time, they do not see them as criminals and treated them like friends."

"And after they have taken down the Negativities, it seems like they have gain the trust of even more people," Smash Pumpkin said. "The Smashers really are gaining fame and popularity. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder on which side exactly the Smashers are on."

"It does not matter! People like them are only trying to gain the trust of others just so they can lower the suspicions for their evildoings!" Church Caller said. "They must be stopped before it's too late!"

"While it is a good thing that they have helped taken down the Negativities," Mike the Smart said, "we still must not let our guards down on them. It is still too early to determine whether or not they are on the dark side."

Church Caller slammed the table hard and said, "Are you people seriously going to just sit here and let them do whatever the f--ing hell they want? If more consequences follow, things will be totally messed up!"

"Watch your language, Caller!" Mike the Smart demanded. "This is what Big Brother demands, so let things go as he says."

"You people are no use! And you call yourself leaders of justice? I will take matter into my own hands someday and show you how things are done!" Church Caller said angrily, and then he got up and stormed off the room in rage.

-

Now we go back to Smash Mansion which is situated in Onett…

At the underground lab…

Fox was inspecting the robot that Ness brought back from the theme park. "What did you find out?" Ness asked him.

"This thing is actually more complicate than it looks," Fox replied. "It might not be a toy after all!"

"You mean it is actually a real robot?"

"Judging by the circuits inside it, it seems to be so."

"So are you able to make it work again?"

"The design in there sure is complicated, but with enough effort, I'm sure I can get it to work again. Might take some time though…"

"Don't worry; I can wait!"

-

Mario was sitting at the sofa in the living room, relaxing and watching TV, and Snake was sitting nearby reading newspaper. DK and Diddy walked past him and headed for a door. "C'mon, Diddy, I'll show you around town!" DK said to his nephew.

"This is going to be fun!" Diddy said with excitement while holding a camera in his hand.

Shortly after they went through the door, Zelda and Peach came in. Mario turned to them and asked, "How are Macchi, Mari, and Kanna?"

"Those three girls are starting to get used to their new home at 10 Lives Apartment," Peach replied. "Though they are still trying to search for a suitable job."

"I hope-a they get-a one soon and also get-a along with life here!" Mario said, and he continued watching TV.

"The Cult of Pessimism is currently at large once again," the news reporter on the TV said. "In case people forgot, this is a group of terrorists who are known to complain and whine about everything in the world and they made their appearance in the story Camp at Generic Campsite. A group was caught while they were having their ritual of sorts in an abandoned condom factory. As usual, they constantly grumbled on how awful the world is and threatened to bomb a department store for unknown reasons. One thing interesting they said is something that could possibly be mentioning the leader of the cult whose identity has eluded people for a long time. It goes something like their leader having a name that proclaims loudly to the world."

"Those bunch of emos," Snake said while keeping his eyes glued to the newspaper.

"We also want to report to you another urgent news we just received," the news reporter said. "A diclonius has escaped from a research institution in Yokohama, Japan. Diclonii are very dangerous creatures who will kill without remorse. Please keep watch of any generally unclothed girls with horns on their heads and keep your distance from one if you see it. Their vector arms are strong enough to penetrate concrete walls."

"Good thing it's not in Eagleland," Snake said. "I wouldn't want to run into one anytime soon in my life."

"What is a diclonius?" Parry asked.

Before he could get a reply, Link came into the living room with a letter in his hand. "Hey guys! Good news! Roy's wedding ceremony is on the way! He's inviting all of us over to Lycia to attend his wedding ceremony!"

"Really?!" everyone said in surprise.

"Yeah! Master Hand is preparing the Final Destination for take off! It will start tomorrow, so let's get ready!"

"YIPEE!!"

-

In order to not drag out the story, we will skip ahead to the next day, where everyone is at Etrutria castle.

All the Smashers were invited over, but they were not the only ones. The residents of 10 Lives Apartment were invited over and Mr. Binko, the current king of Monstry, represented his country and paid a visit to see his friend's wedding ceremony too. Mr. 2 and the Space Pirate Trio also attended!

Roy is standing up in front of everyone, waiting for the bride to come. "Looking good there, Roy!" Link said to him.

"Don't make me shy!" Roy said with a red face.

"Here comes the bride!" shouted a loud voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Lilina, dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, walking into the room and slowly traveling across the passage leading to her soon-to-be husband.

"She looks so beautiful!" Luigi commented.

"I couldn't agree any less! Perhaps Peach will look very good if she is wearing one too!" Bowser said.

"Oh, how I want to wear something like that!" Mr. 2 said.

"Me too! When will my prince on a white horse show up to fetch me?" Susanna said.

"No one will ever show up for you…" G&W murmured quietly to himself.

Lilina walked all the way to the front and Roy held her by her hand, and the both of them smiled at each other happily before turning to the judge before them. And then the usual rituals for a wedding ceremony proceeded, and to make a long story short, the both of them got married and there were cheers of happiness all over the place.

-

Soon afterwards, an all-you-can-eat banquet was held for everyone to enjoy.

"Oh man! Wedding foods are the best!" Yoshi said with a mouthful.

"I agree!" Kirby said.

"I couldn't agree anymore than you!" Pork said while stuffing food into his mouth.

Ganondorf walked past them and said, "Don't forget to pay your respects to your newly wedded friend over there. This will be the last he's being with us."

Roy and his new wife were at the throne, giving handshakes to anyone who came up to them. "Congratulations!" Mario said to him while giving him a handshake.

"I hope you like your new life!" Luigi said.

"I feel so happy for you!" Peach said happily.

"You're a lucky boy, Roy!" Bowser said.

"I hope you have a healthy baby soon!" Dr. Mario said.

"Thanks for your concern!" Roy said happily to all of them. "I'll never forget you guys!"

Peach went to Lilina and said to her, "You're lucky to have a husband who cares for you!"

"Thank you!" Lilina said. "Though I'm sure he's not going to drop that habit of his anytime soon, but I still love him anyway."

Dedede and Meta-Knight walked up to him and Dedede said, "Well, congratulations for becoming the new king of your country. You'll soon understand how great it feels to be a king!"

"Thank you very much! I will rule my country as good as I can!" Roy said.

"It is an honor to meet a new king like you," MK said.

After the two of them left, Mr. Binko and his wife came up. "Roy! The day has come for you at last!" Mr. Binko said. "I am very proud of you, my friend!"

"I feel proud for you too!" Roy said. "How's life as a king currently?"

"Being the king isn't all that easy and luxurious, you know? You need to have great responsibility for your people. For someone as young as you, it can be a tough task."

"Don't worry; I won't disappoint anyone!"

After they left, MH came up to him and said, "So it's the last time we will be together."

"Yeah, and thinking of it, it can be quite sad to leave you guys after staying with all for so long," Roy said.

"There are some things that are inevitable. The day will come when the Smashers will someday be all separated and disbanded. But before that day comes, let us retain some of the greatest memories possible when we were with each other and hope that we are still in touch even after we separate."

"I'll never forget you guys!"

"Me too!" Lilina said.

As everyone enjoyed the buffet, Roy watched from his throne happily at his friends. Bowser, Dedede, Wario, and Snake were having another beer drinking contest while MK told Dedede not to overdo himself, Samus was getting her attention grabbed by some people because she's looks beautiful in a dress, Falco was boasting about how great his talents are while Fox just sat at the side and quietly said to the people that he's just exaggerating the truth, and Jigglypuff was trying to sing, but G&W taped her mouth before she had the chance.

Mewtwo was just floating around looking at people, Sonic and Captain Falcon boasting about each others speed and planning on a race that they will have someday, Red's Pokemon were all sent out and having a fun time for themselves with Pikachu and Pichu, and Yoshi and Kirby were fighting over the last piece of cinnamon toast crunch while Lucario watched from the side and rooted for this 'father'.

Ness, Young Link, Pit, the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and some other kids were watching a funny show put up by DK, Diddy, and Crazy Hand. Marth was leaning against a wall looking seriously and Ike sat on a balcony while looking out into the distance and Ganondorf was at his table eating like a gentleman. Link and Zelda were sitting together at the same table and talking with each other happily and the Mario Bros. and Dr. Mario were at another table with Peach talking happily too, and Parry was just flying around and looking at various stuffs.

"Time to take a group picture!" a random cameraman shouted. "May the married couple stand in the middle while their friends all gather around them and pose?"

Roy and Lilina stood up and held hand-to-hand together in front of a colored wall, and then all their friends gathered around them to take a group picture. The last picture they will ever have together.

It was a beautiful and grand moment for all them as they partied together. The sky is blue and a rainbow could be seen over the castle of Lycia, marking the birth of a new king, and also the wonderful deeds that the Smashers have performed together.

It is a day to be remembered!

* * *

**BGM: SSE Credits (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Story by: Game2002  
Plot by: Game2002  
Written by: Game2002  
Concept by: Game2002

These following characters are my OC:  
Parry  
Billy the Bully  
The Space Pirate Trio (Punk, Pix, Pork)  
All the residents of 10 Lives Apartment, besides the Hanagumi  
Bob Iamanidiot  
Disappointmentor  
Angor Wrath  
Stereotyper  
Critifool  
Offenshua  
Pokey's secretary  
The Pentaglorious  
Officer Dinsmin  
Gamfax

Random minor characters and machines like Egg Duo and Ninjawz do not count because anyone can come up with them. All other characters belong to their respective creators.

_**THE END**_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Special Preview

**BGM: Main Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

_The Negativities has fallen, but…_

"In the name of the world government, you following people are under arrest!" Dinsmin said.

Wario paced back and forth around his cell and grumbled, "Dammit… We really can't get out of this now…?"

"Get over it," Marth told him. "This was bound to happen someday anyway. We can only sit here and wait for rescue."

"Sorry, but I really can't help you get out of this anymore…" Captain Strong said. "I never wished for things to fall into this, seriously…"

_Arrival of new characters..._

"ROB… My name is the only thing I can remember…" said the robot.

"It's been a while, Star Fox!" said the anthropomorphic wolf.

"BROTHER!! YOU'RE BACK!!" shouted the kid who looks very similar to Young Link but at the same time quite different.

"Oh my god! Help me! My Pikmins for this monster!" cried the short guy in a spacesuit.

_Justice… or… World domination?_

"He's really gone too far!" MH said.

"C'mon! Let's destroy that thing!" Captain Falcon said.

"Aim for the top! That's the major weak spot of this whole contraption!" Samus shouted after performing a scan.

Mike the Smart placed his hand over his forehead and said, "Why… How come we never suspected him…? He was standing in front of us all along…"

"Theez eez not-a justice! Theez eez evil!" Mario shouted.

_It returns…_

"We are disappointed…"

"The world is a disappointment!"

"We hate everything…"

"There is nothing in this world that is enjoyable!"

"We are not satisfied…"

"Life is suffering! Life is harsh!"

"We are…"

"We, the Cult of Pessimism, strive to let people realize that this world is a failure and disappointment! The truth is that life is suffering! Woe is us! Woe to all of us for living in such a horrible world!"

"We are… Gamfax."

_**The legacy of Gamfax lives on…**_

COMING SOON

The first episode of the trilogy  
GAMFAX  
EVIL JUSTICE

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Once again, I ask that you make your reviews as in-depth as possible. This is the last chapter you're going to read from this story after all, so things should end with a bang! I hope you say something about the preview too! Speaking of the preview, this chapter has quite a bit of foreshadowing to the trilogy, so I hope you read carefully and don't miss out anything!

So anyway, thank you everyone for supporting this story to the end! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed this story and have the patience to read it all the way to the end. While not the longest story in this section, this is definitely my longest story and will perhaps always be the longest as I have no intentions for anymore stories to be as long as this.

I hope you have a good time out there and wait for the new story to arrive! I cannot tell you just yet when the next story will come out; you will just have to wait until it comes. You'll never know when; it may come out unsuspected too!

God bless you all and good-bye!


End file.
